Hero Apa Heroine ?
by KucingPerak
Summary: UPDATE 2 CHAP! Ngedenger nama adeknya disebut, mata merah Kyuubi jadi keliatan makin garang. "Kalo elo berani-berani nyentuh Naruto, gue bunuh loe dua kali!" Ancamnya, bikin yang diancam ketawa-ketawa, keras. -SasuNaru, 2TNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa- yaoi
1. Awal Mula

KucingPerak : Haaay ! Ini fanfic Naruto ku yang kedua. Kali ini kuputusin tokoh utamanya adalah Naruto n Sasuke. Tokoh faveku si Gaara juga ada. Plus si jahil Kyuubi !. Karna akhir2 ini banyak tokutsatu baru n hero yang macem-macem, aku jadi kebayang bikin fanfic ini, nih !

Gaara : Elo ngebikin fanfic gila lagi, ya ?

KucingPerak : Ooh, gak segila yang SDK, koq. Eh,tunggu … kayaqnya sama deh. Apa lebih gila yang ini, yaa ? Tau ah ! Baca aja deh.

Kali ini settingnya di dunia modern ala kita-kita.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Awal mula

Naruto ngehempasin dahinya ke meja bundar, lemas plus lega. Dia ketawa-tawa hambar kayaq orang habis menang perang. Gaara, sohib kentalnya yang duduk di depan cuman geleng-geleng maklum. Lalu meriksa soal matematika terakhir yang dikerjain Naruto di LKS alias lembar kerja siswa.

Satu menit kemudian …

"Ya. Benar." Cowok berambut merah itu ngasih tanda V merah yang besar di nomor soal ke seratus.

"Hehehe … " Naruto nyengir . Doi kembali duduk tegak. "Selanjutnya … Fisika." Ujarnya sambil beranjak ngambil buku-buku yang diperlukan di rak kamaranya tsb. "Tunggu, Naruto." Gaara ikutan berdiri, nyusul, n nahan gerakan cowok pirang itu. "Elo perlu istirahat. Sudah tiga jam nonstop elo belajar MTK. Masa masih mo disambung sama Fisika. Gila aja … " Dia nurunin tangan Naruto n masukin kembali buku tadi ke raknya.

"Biarin. Gue mau terus belajar." Naruto mo ngambil lagi bukunya, tapi langsung ditepis sama Gaara. "Naruto. Elo tuh perlu istirahat. Liat, mata loe sampe ada lingkaran hitamnya gitu. Pasti loe kurang tidur." Gaara ngedorong dadanya, ngejauhin dari rak. Meski suaranya datar gitu, Naruto tau kalo sebenarnya cowok ini emang khawatir. Gaara kalo ngomong emang jarang pake tanda seru maupun tanda tanya, tapi nggak berarti dia kayaq robot yang tanpa emosi. Dia udah biasa sama hal itu, karna udah kenal lama. Jadi gak heran lagi.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kan ntar kita jadi kembaran, Gaara ~ … " tunjuknya, pada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata sobatnya itu. Gaara melotot. "Loe jangan ngomong kayaq gak tau gitu, deh. Lingkaran hitam ini bukan karna gue kurang tidur, tapi karna kerjaannya si Kyuubi, kakak loe yang setan itu … " geramnya. Naruto ketawa lagi. Dia udah biasa sih, denger orang-orang ngatain kakaknya setan. Dia sendiri juga setuju dengan sebutan itu. Si Kyuubi emang 'gila'. Sukanya ngerjain orang. N ngerjainnya kebangetan banget !. Contohnya kayaq si Gaara ini, nih …. yang merupakan salah satu 'hasil' percobaannya. Tuh cowok cool dulunya punya muka yang wajar-wajar aja. Punya dua alis merah, gak ada lingkaran hitam di mata, n gak ada tanda Ai di dahi kiri. Tapi, si Kyuubi sengaja ngebius dia n ngecukur semua alisnya, terus ngegambarin lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, n ngukir kanji Ai di dahinya. Ya ostosmastis aja si Gaara marah besar. Nah, saat itulah pertama kalinya dia ngomong pake tanda seru, alias tereak. Tapi, kakak Naruto yang lebih tua empat tahun dari mereka berdua itu cuman cengar-cengir sambil ngomong : _"Habis …. Muka loe kliatan feminine, sih. Makanya sekarang gue bikin lebih kerenan dikit. Liat, kayaq Robin, kan ? Daripada gue bikin kayaq Batman ?. Oh ! Gue juga ngasih elo huruf kanji itu. Artinya 'strong' alias kuat, lho. Keren, kan ? terima kasih dong ama gue … "_. (Emang kliatan keren, sih !). Tentu aja waktu itu si Gaara ngamuk-ngamuk, n ngomong kalo Ai tuh artinya 'love'. Si Kyuubi malah ngecek kamus n nyahut dengan santainya : _"Oh iya …. Gue salah liat. Tapi, huruf kanji Ai keliatan keren, sih. N maaf aja, ya ? Itu gak bisa dihapus. Soalnya itu pewarna anti luntur temuan gue akhir-akhir ini n belum ada penawarnya. So, terima aja. N kayaqnya alis loe juga gak bakal tumbuh lagi. Coz, gue make cairan pembotak special !"_. Walhasil mahasiswa nyebelin itu jadi manusia yang paling disebelin Gaara sedunia. Bertolak belakang ama Naruto,manusia yang disayanginya banget.

Yup ! Naruto n Gaara temen deket dari TK ! . Mereka sama-sama terus. Sekolah pun milih sekolah yang sama. Sampe waktu Naruto mo naik kelas 7, Gaara langsung loncat kelas karna otaknya yang terbilang brilian itu. Tapi, hal ini malah ngakibatin Gaara sekelas ama Kyuubi. Sampe kuliah pun mereka kebetulan ngambil jurusan yang sama : Psikologi ! khususnya psikologi kriminal. Tapi, dasar si Kyuubi, meski jurusannya psikologi, doi hobinya ngelakuin eksperimen2 gak jelas yg gak ada hubungannya sama jurusan yg diambilnya itu. Kebetulan di rumah dia punya laboratorium khusus buat hobinya tsb. Ortunya si ngebiarin aja. Mereka beranggapan kalo hal itu positif, tanpa tau apa2 aja yg udah dihasilin oleh otak jahil putra sulungnya itu. Sementara Naruto yang berotak normal musti nerima dirinya di kelas 9 sekarang ini. Awalnya dia emang sedih, tapi karna Gaara sering mampir, dia jadi kembali ceria.

Naruto termasuk remaja yang kaya. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, adalah seorang detektif professional yang sering banget mecahin kasus. Sedangkan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, adalah seorang aktor beladiri tampan yang terkenal !. Tapi, karna kerjaan itulah … jadinya mereka jadi jarang ada di rumah. Sekarang ini status mereka berdua adalah bercerai. Naze ? Soalnya Kushina cemburu berat ! Si Minato aktingnya meyakinkan banget sih, waktu lagi main sama aktris Mikoto. Meskipun Minato yang cinta mati ama istrinya itu udah meraung-raung minta ampun, Kushina yang cemburuan tetep aja marah n milih cerai.

Meski begitu, sekarang ini Naruto n Kyuubi tinggal di sebuah rumah berkamar 2, plus 1 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang TV, n ruang tamu. Ada taman kecil juga di depannya. Oh, ya. Jangan lupa sama ruang bawah tanah yang dipake Kyuubi buat lab. Trus ada juga garasi berisi satu motor Jupiter RX biru yang sering dipake Naruto, n sebuah mobil kijang kapsul biru yang sering dipake Kyuubi. Meski sebenarnya mreka berdua bisa memiliki yang lebih mewahan lagi, tapi keduanya menolak. Alasannya ? Kalo motor n mobil kemahalan, biasanya susah ngurusnya ! Kalo rumah kegedean, susah ngebersihinnya. Kyuubi nolak punya pembantu. Karna bagi dia, privasi itu penting banget !. Akhirnya Naruto jadi sering minta bantuan Gaara buat bersih-bersih. Si Kyuubi gak mau bantuin, sih. Dia penganut semboyan : Kotor itu kreatif !.

Oiya, mreka berdua tinggal terpisah dari orang tua. Kushina tinggal di kota Uzu. Sedangkan Minato tinggal di Konoha, di kota yang sama dengan Naruto n Kyuubi sekarang. Cuman, dia tinggalnya di mansion yang rada jauh dari situ. Sebenarnya Kushina n Minato maunya kedua putranya itu tinggal sama salah seorang dari mereka. Sempet ribut, malah !. Kushina sampe nggebukin Minato, lho. (KDRT, nih !). Si Minato sih nggak ngelawan. Habis, dia cinta banget ama Kushina. Dia juga sebenarnya gak mo cerai, n mo berenti main film. Tapi, karna Minato udah terlanjur nanda tanganin kontrak setan dengan sang manajer Jiraiya, supaya tetap jadi aktornya, maka dia nggak jadi pensiun main film. Yah, daripada dipenjara n gak bisa ketemu mantan istri n anak, masih mending tetep ngaktor n bisa curi-curi pandang alias ngeliatin istri n putranya di sela2 kesibukan.

Naruto nolak buat milih. Ini salah satu bentuk perlawanannya terhadap perceraian sang ortu. Doi gak mau tinggal sama salah satu, tapi keduanya. Pokoknya, kalo Kushina n Minato belum akur lagi, dianya gak mau tinggal sama mereka. Kyuubi sih nggak ambil pusing soal itu. Dia orang yang cuek, n lebih mikirin dirinya sendiri. Tapi, karena Naruto adalah hal ketiga yang dipikirkannya, maka dia milih tinggal sama adeknya itu. Oh ! Gaara juga termasuk dalam 'hal ketiga' itu baginya (sebagai objek eksperimen). Ortunya sih ada di urutan keenam !, di bawah laptop n apel merah. Lalu apa hal kedua yang penting bagi Kyuubi ? tentu aja lab n eksperimennya !.

Naruto sekarang berusia 15 tahun. Kelas 9. Dengan tinggi 165 cm, n berat 48 kg. Berambut pirang persis ayahnya. Matanya juga sama birunya. Di kedua pipinya ada 6 garis bekas luka tipis hasil kerjaannya Kyuubi. Mukanya lebih terkesan manis daripada ganteng. Dia sekarang lebih milih make nama Uzumaki ketimbang Namikaze. Karna dia lebih dekat sama ibunya itu. N Minato yang rada 'family-complex' suka nyebelin, sih !. Soalnya tuh aktor, walau sering keliatan cool n keren waktu main film, tapi kalo udah gabung ama istri n anak langsung berubah heboh, n meluk-meluk mereka sambil tereak-tereak Kushi-chan, Naru-chan, n Kyuu-chan. Hal ini juga yang bikin si Kyuubi lebih milih make nama Uzumaki.

Kyuubi rada beda ama adeknya. Rambutnya pirang kemerahan. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang orange. Tapi, lebih banyak warna kuningnya. Agak panjang daripada rambut Naruto yang pendek. Modelnya mirip Minato. Tapi lebih berantakan n panjang lima senti. Matanya merah. (Irisnya merah, sih !). Tingginya 170 cm, beratnya sekitar 55 kg. Kalo lebih rapi, gantengnya pasti keliatan. Dia suka pake baju sembarangan n gak peduli gaya, sih. Sekarang ini usianya 19 tahun, dia seorang mahasiswa psikologi yang kalo di kampus selalu keliatan bareng Gaara. Soalnya, di kampus doi termasuk cowok yang 'pendek' di antara cowok lain di situ. Tapi, tetep lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan cewek, sih. Sebenarnya dia gak terlalu peduli. Tapi, karna Itachi, musuh kuliahnya (bukan temen) sering ngeledekin, dia jadi sebel. Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang paling dibencinya. Musuh bebuyutan dari dulu. Mereka terlihat kayaq rival abadi dalam prestasi ! Mereka berdua selalu nyetak score yang sama dalam olahraga maupun pelajaran. Satu-satunya yang bikin Kyuubi ngerasa kalah adalah tinggi badannya yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek dari Itachi. Mangkanya doi sueneng buanget pas Gaara datang. Karna ngerasa lega ada yang lebih pendek dari dia.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gaara, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, dia adalah sohib sejatinya Naruto, yang ujung-ujungnya juga jadi sohibnya Kyuubi (atau lebih tepat : objeknya). Tingginya sama dengan Naruto, cuman dia lebih kurusan dikit. Dia tinggal bertiga dengan dua kakaknya. Temari n Kankuro, di sebuah rumah sederhana beberapa blok dari rumahnya Naruto. Ibunya meninggal waktu melahirkannya, sedangkan ayahnya meninggal waktu dia berusia 6 tahun. Sekarang, Temarilah sebagai pembiaya utama hidup mereka bertiga. Cewek tangguh satu ini udah kerja jadi guru yang ngajar di SMP Konoha (sekolahnya Naruto). Sedangkan Kankuro si mahasiswa seni yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyuubi itu kerja sambilan di kafe Sunday, kafe yang sering ditongkrongin ama Naruto n cs SMPnya. Siapa aja cs-nya itu ? Kiba, Lee, Tenten, n Sai. Meski namanya kafe 'Sunday', bukanya tiap hari !. Oh, ya. Gaara juga kerja sambilan di situ. Tapi cuman di akhir pekan. Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu.

"Haaaahhhh ~" kali ini Naruto ngehempasin badannya di tempat tidur, dengan cover-bed orange bergambar rubah asli (bukan anime). Gaara mendengus n ngerapiin buku2 plajaran yang bertebaran di atas meja bundar ala Oshin di kamar tsb. Gini-gini, doi suka kerapian, lho. Mungkin karna didikan keras dari Temari sejak kecil yang bikin dia jadi terbiasa n gak suka ngeliat yang berantakan. Makanya, kamar Kyuubi yang super berantakan menjadi pemandangan yang horror baginya.

"Gue rasa … elo udah punya banyak kemajuan. Lalu, kenapa loe ngehela nafas kayaq orang kecewa gitu." Ucap alias tanya Gaara dengan datarnya, sambil ngatur buku-buku secara vertikal di raknya Naruto. Cowok pirang tadi berbalik tengkurap, sambil nenggelamin mukanya di atas bantal. " ……… gue …. belum bisa ngalahin si brengsek itu … " Meski suaranya rada tenggelam, Gaara tetep bisa ngerti. Doi muterin bola matanya, gak habis pikir. "Uchiha Sasuke lagi, kah …" Tiap kali selalu aja karna orang yang sama.

"Gue sebel … " suara Naruto masih tenggelam. "Gue sebeeeeelll !!!" Suaranya membesar bersamaan dengan bantal yang melayang ke rak, yang langsung ditangkap Gaara dengan sebelah tangan plus mata tertutup, biasa.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa ? di antara berjuta-juta orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa gue musti ketemu ama orang macam dia !!!??"

"Kenapa lagi sekarang … ?" nada tanya Gaara nyaris gak kedengaran. Naruto berenti tereak, ngatur nafas. "Middle-test gue kemaren …. " dia berenti sebentar. " …. dapat 95." Sohib merahnya itu manggut-manggut. "n Uchiha Sasuke dapat 100, ya … " tebaknya, lebih terdengar kayaq kalimat.

Naruto bangkit berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya. "Lalu dia sengaja nyamperin n ngomong kayaq gini ke gue !" Cowok pirang itu masukin kedua tangannya ke saku celana pendek selutut yang doi pake. "Heh. Bego. Elo nggak tidur karna kebanyakan belajar, ya ? Kasian banget. Belajar keras kayaq gitu pun cuman dapat 95. Gue aja yang gak belajar dapat 100." Naruto nambahain dengan senyuman ngeledek yg udah jadi trade-mark nya Sasuke. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Nyebbellin buanget, kuann ?????" sambung Naruto lagi, dengan ekspresi marah. Kepalanya udah kayaq berasap saking kesalnya. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. _Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal dia termasuk siswa jenius yang bisa loncat kelas kayaq gue. Tapi, dia lebih milih ngejalanin pendidikannya kayaq orang biasa, gak tau karna apa. Yah, Sasuke emang kaya raya, sih. Dia emang gak perlu kahawatir soal biaya pendidikan_. Sebenarnya dulu Gaara juga gak mau loncat kelas, karna itu artinya bakal pisah ama Naruto. Tapi, inget usaha kerasnya Temari yang ngebiayain sekolahnya, dia jadi gak bisa nolak. Sekarang ini pun dia bisa kuliah di Universitas Konoha yang terkenal dengan kualitas n biayanya yg mahal, lebih karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. N tentu aja penyebab utamanya adalah karena otaknya yang jenius.

Uchiha Sasuke, musuhnya Naruto, adalah adek kandungnya Uchiha Itachi yg juga musuhnya Kyuubi. Trus, ibu mereka, Uchiha Mikoto, adalah seorang aktris cantik terkenal yg sering jadi lawan mainnya Minato, yg juga dianggap musuh sama Kushina karna disangka ada affair sama mantan suaminya itu. Jadi, kalo tiga Uzumaki ini ditanya soal pendapat mereka tentang Uchiha, jawaban mereka adalah : "Uchiha Brengsek !". Beda lagi ama Minato. Pria tampan sayang keluarga nun malang ini adalah sohib deketnya Uchiha Fugaku dari kecil, ayahnya Sasuke n Itachi, plus suaminya Mikoto. Beliau merupakan pengusaha sukses yang punya tambang emas di Konoha n tambang minyak di Suna. Rumahnya aja udah mirip istana saking gedenya. Fugaku orangnya keliatan stoic kayaq Gaara. Lebih banyak berbuat daripada ngomong. Ekspresinya datar. Tapi ternyata dia bisa jadi sohib yang cocok buat Minato yang pembawaannya ceria n suka heboh (kalo gak lagi actor-mode). Jadi kayaq hubungan persahabatan ala Naruto n Gaara, deh.

Karna Fugaku udah lama kenal baik ama Minato, jadi dia gak ngaruh sama gossip yang sempet beredar tentang perselingkuhan antara istri n sohibnya itu. Dia percaya banget ama Minato, sih ! Dia bahkan nyaranin Mikoto supaya nyari kesempatan jadi lawan mainnya Minato terus, jangan sampe sama cowok lain. Weh ! Mungkin dia bahkan gak masalah kalo istrinya itu beneran jadian ama Minato !. XP

Soal Uchiha Sasuke, bisa dibilang dia tuh cowok yang nyaris sempurna. Jenius dalam pelajaran n olahraga, ganteng, kaya raya, anak aktris n pengusaha sukses, pula !. Gak beda jauh ama kakaknya si Itachi. Warna rambut n mata semua Uchiha hitam pekat. Keren, sih. Tapi terkesan sombong. Kecuali Mikoto yang ramah n baik hati itu. Dia bukan asli Uchiha, tapi kebetulan aja rambut n matanya sama-sama hitam.

Sasuke lebih tinggi lima senti dari Naruto, berperawakan atletis. Punya banyak fansclub yang didirikan seenaknya oleh cewek-cewek gak bertanggung jawab. Nah, yang bikin dia 'nyaris' sempurna alias gak bener2 perfect itu adalah sifat jeleknya yang angkuh bin sombong plus kasar. Apalagi kalo ngadepin para penggemarnya. Weh, dia dengan teganya ngedepak n nendang mereka yang ngalangin jalan. Gak peduli meski cewek juga. Di matanya, cewek bukanlah makhluk lemah. Tapi, makhluk 'ganas'. Makanya dia lebih milih ngumpul sama cowok-cowok. Siapa aja mereka ? Neji, Shikamaru, n Shino. N dia suka pilih-pilih. Dia milih ketiga orang itu buat jadi sohibnya karna orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya, plus : gak berisik. Biar gitu juga, hampir semua cewek suka sama dia. Hampir, lho ! Ada yang nggak, tuh. Kayaq Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya Neji, yg diam-diam suka sama Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri juga, sebenarnya punya faktor luar yang jadi kelemahannya. Dan itu adalah : Namikaze Minato. Yup ! Begitulah pemirsa, dia tuh ngefans berat sama Minato. Tapi, Sasuke bukan tipe fanboy yang ngumbar-ngumbar or ngobrol-ngobrol macam 'Minato keren' or 'Minato idola gue' sembarangan. Dia sih nyembunyiin banget hal itu. Sampe sekarang yang tau soal ini cuman salah satu temen deketnya, Shikamaru. Itu pun atas analisa Shikamaru sendiri, bukan karna Sasuke yang ngomong. Sasuke ngidolain Minato udah sejak debut Minato yang pertama. Doi terpesona dengan adegan action yang dilakuin Minato tanpa stuntmen itu. Ohya, dia juga penggemar martial arts. Macam-macam martial arts udah dia pelajari. Kayaq taekwondo, kendo, aikido, capoera, karate,n kick-boxing!. Semua itu karna Minato juga menguasai ke-enam martial arts tersebut ! N sekarang dia lagi ikut klub taekwondo di sekolah (padahal udah sabuk hitam !). Naruto juga ikut klub ini (baru nyampe sabuk merah). Sasuke baru ketemu Naruto sejak kelas 7. Pas Gaara udah loncat ke kelas 11 n pas Minato udah cerai ama Kushina. Sebagai aktor terkenal, biodata Minato sering dirahasiakan. Sasuke emang tau kalau Minato udah punya istri n anak (tau dari Fugaku). Tapi, meski udah hampir 3 tahun berantem ama Naruto, doi belum tau kalo tuh cowok blonde berisik itu adalah anaknya Minato. Nama depannya juga beda, gak pake Namikaze. Naruto juga gak pernah cerita soal keluarganya. Meski masih sayang, Naruto sebel ama Minato. Soalnya dia rada percaya sama gossip yg beredar sebelumnya, plus dia ngrasa kalo perjuangan Minato mempertahankan rumah tangga kurang besar !. Walau gitu juga, dia tetep berharap kedua orang tuanya bisa kembali baikan.

"Jangan ladenin omongan dia. Loe cuman bakal bikin dia seneng kalo nampakin kekesalan loe kayaq gitu." Ucap Gaara sambil jalan ngembaliin bantal yg tadi ditangkapnya, n berdiri menyandarkan lengannya di jendela lantai dua kamar Naruto di sebelah tempat tidur. "Tapi, Gaara … " Naruto duduk bersila di atas spring-bed. "Susah banget kalo cuman diem ngadepin orang brengsek kayaq dia ~ " rengeknya. "Nggak susah, koq. Tinggal diam doang kan gampang … " Balas Gaara, datar. "Yah, Gue sih nggak kayaq elo … " Naruto nenggelamin muka lagi ke bantal, yang kali ini dipangkunya. Lalu tereak 'Sasuke brengseeeeeek!' sekeras-kerasnya di situ. Suaranya teredam oleh bantal, jadi gak ngeganggu tetangga. Gaara udah biasa ngeliatnya.

"Yo !"

Sapaan barusan bikin dua cowok itu noleh ke ambang pintu kamar yang dibuka, ke asal suara. Di situ bersandarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan n bermata merah, dengan piyama hitam bermotif bercak darah merah gelap. (Emang ada piyama ngeri kayaq gitu ?!). "Kyuu ? Ada apa ?" sahut Naruto. Dia emang sebel ama kakaknya itu, tapi nggak sesebel Gaara yang dahinya langsung muncul kedutan karna kesal makhluk itu datang. Naruto sih, biasa aja. Soalnya Kyuubi pernah 'berjasa' ama dia, si ! Biar bekas luka di kedua pipinya ini ulah Kyuubi, dia gak marah. Coz, dia sendiri suka. Bikin muka manisnya jadi lebih 'sangar' !. Naruto sempet sebel ama mukanya yang lebih mirip ibunya itu. Bukannya apa-apa, sih …. . Bukannya dia benci ibunya, tapi yg bikin dia kesel tuh karna mukanya kecewek-cewekan ! kalo rambutnya panjang, pasti langsung disangka cewek, deh ! Makanya dia gak pernah mau manjangin rambut, meski itu cuman sepanjang Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang lagi boring n iseng, diam-diam ngasih tanda itu ke Naruto waktu adeknya itu tidur. Awalnya, cowok bermata merah tsb udah siap-siap dengan teriakan 'Kyuu ! Elo apain muka gue !?', tapi yang dia terima malah 'Kyuu ! muka gue jadi keren ! Liat sini, deh !'. Itu 4 tahun yang lalu, sih. Setahun sebelum doi ngasih tanda ke Gaara. Naruto n Gaara emang objek keusilan favoritnya !

"Hai, Naruto. Hai, Robin."

Naruto angkat alis. Sementara Gaara yang dipanggil 'Robin' langsung bermuka masam. "Udah 72 kali gue bilang, panggil gue Gaara …." marahnya. Suaranya terdengar kayaq geraman. Sampe sekarang, cuman Kyuubi aja nih, yang bisa bikin muka stoicnya jadi kayaq gini. Kalo Naruto bisa ngebikin dia senyum, kalo Kyuubi bisa bikin dia marah. Lainnya termasuk kakak kandung Gaara sendiri nggak ada yang bisa. Si Uzumaki bersaudara ini emang hebat dalam mengubah ekspresi orang !

"72 kali ? Gue kira udah 73 kali ?" sahut cowok berambut orange itu, innocent. Gaara ngedumel dalam hati. Berusaha keras ngendaliin emosinya. Kyuubi terkekeh, usil. "Oh,ya. Masakin makan malam, dong. Udah jam 7, nih." Suruhnya, natap Gaara. Yang ditatap mendengus. "Ogah. Gue mau pulang." Dia ngelakuin salam-tinju ke Naruto, yang merupakan kebiasaan mereka. (Bukan saling tinju beneran !). Dia lalu jalan ke ambang pintu, di mana si Kyuubi malah berdiri tegak, ngalangin. "Minggir."

"Nggak. Sebelum elo setuju masakin makan malam."

"Pliz deh. Gue bukan pembantu."

"Tapi, elo mau aja ngebantuin Naruto."

"Dia beda ama elo."

"Jadi elo tega ngebiarin gue kelaperan ?"

"Emang."

"Kejam~"

"Elo gak pantes ngomong gitu."

'CLIK !'

Sebuah mulut pistol nempel di dahi Gaara. Pistol peredam suara yang sama dengan yang pernah 'meredamkannya' alias membiusnya dulu. Cowok itu berkeringat dingin, dengan mata aquamarine yang makin menajam natap si pemegang pistol. Kyuubi, si pemilik n penodong pistol menyeringai serem seolah ngomong 'Do or Die'.

Kyuu … . Udahan ah becandanya. Kasian Gaara kecapean ngajarin gue. Biar gue yang masak deh." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, jalan menuju mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto juga bisa masak. Tapi, gak seenak masakan Gaara. Maklum, Gaara kan anak hasil didikan Temari ? cewek single sister yang udah kayaq single-parent itu ngajarin kedua adeknya supaya bisa ngurus rumah. Kayaq bersih2 rumah n masak !. n Kyuubi juga males berat kalo musti keluar beli makanan. Dia n Naruto lebih suka makan di rumah!

"Kasian Naruto, kan ?" bisik Kyuubi ke Gaara. "Belakangan ini, dia belajar terlalu keras sampe-sampe lupa makan, lhoo. N dia baru aja selese belajar lagi kaan? Masa loe tega ngebiarin dia masaak ?". _Lalu kenapa bukan elo aja yang masak !?_ Pengennya sih Gaara ngomong gitu, tapi gak jadi. Dia udah tau kayaq gimana masakan Kyuubi yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai lumpur n daging berlendir ketimbang makanan. Yah, daripada sohibnya keracunan gara-gara orang sinting ini, akhirnya dia setuju juga n ngangguk. Bikin Kyuubi tersenyum puas n masukin kembali pistol (rakitan sendiri) ke saku piyama.

"Eh ? Beneran ?" Naruto yang baru gabung jadi heran. "Gimana kalo elo sampe dicariin sama Temari n Kankuro ?" tanyanya. Kyuubi langsung nyerahin Sebuah Hp ke tangan Gaara. "Telepon ke rumah loe pake itu. Bilang kalo elo pulang telat, n biar nanti gue yang anterin." suruhnya. "Gue gak perlu dianter." gerutu Gaara pelan, tapi nelpon juga, sambil membalikkan badan.

"Eh, Kyuu. Elo ganti Hp, ya ? Perasaan punya loe modelnya gak kayaq gitu ?" bisik Naruto, ngeliat handphone hitam merah yang modelnya persis kayaq punya dia. Cuman punya Naruto warnanya hitam orange. Kyuubi nyengir. Belum sempet dia njawab. Gaara udah keburu balik ngembaliin Hp tadi. "Nih. Thanks." katanya, datar. Kyuubi angkat alis, ngebiarin tangan itu nggantung. Seolah gak ngerti.

Gaara memicingkan matanya, nyoba baca tanda2 kalo nih cowok lagi ngerencanain sesuatu yang buruk. Sementara Naruto noleh kanan kiri dari Gaara ke Kyuubi, bingung. "Oey." suara Gaara memecahkan kesunyian tadi. "Gue ngembaliin ini, nih." katanya, makin ngenyodorin.

"Ngapain nyerahin ke gue ? Itu Hp buat elo, koq." Kyuubi angkat alis lagi. "Haha." tawa Gaara, datar. Gak percaya. Wajah Naruto merekah, senang. Kali ini dia ngedukung kakaknya banget. Dari dulu dia emang pengen banget ngasih sohibnya ini Hp. Tapi, selalu ditolak. Gaara emang gak mau nerima hadiah ! Jangankan Hp, isi pensil pun pasti dia ganti kalo tadinya dia minta ke Naruto. Dia gak suka punya hutang budi. Bikin dia jadi ngerasa gak nyaman. Di keluarga kecil Gaara, sampe sekarang yang punya HP cuman Temari n Kankuro. Itu pun yang murah n biasa banget. Bagi mereka, yang asal bisa ngobrol n sms aja cukup. Temari sempet mo beliin juga buat Gaara, tapi cowok itu nolak, dengan jawaban 'masih belum perlu' n 'mending duitnya buat keperluan sehari-hari aja'.

Gaara mo masukin Hp tsb ke saku piyama Kyuubi, tapi cowok pirang orange tadi menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Eits ! ngapain ? Kan udah gue bilang kalo itu buat elo ?"

"Nggak." ucap Gaara, penuh tekanan, melotot. "Che … " Kyuubi udah ngeduga pasti nih cowok bakalan nolak. "Gue n Naruto sering banget ada perlu ama loe …. " dia ngegaruk kepala, n ngehela nafas panjang. " … jadi, simpan itu buat kami supaya lebih gampang ngubungin loe."

"Kalo Naruto ada perlu, dia bisa nelpon ke rumah. N gue gak bakalan datang kalo yang perlu elo."

Kyuubi tertawa singkat.

"Oke. oke … ." Dia angkat tangan. "Tapi, elo kan gak selalu ada di rumah 24 jam ? Apalagi, belakangan ini Naruto sering ujian, lho. Elo juga jadi sering bantuin dia, kan ? Anggep aja itu sebagai alat kontak sekaligus bayaran les privatnya dia ke elo." katanya, sambil angkat alis dua kali. "Oiya ! Betul, tuh! Gue musti bayar ke elo yg udah banyak bantuin gue, kan ?" tambah Naruto, semangat. "Udah. Terima aja !"

"Tapi …. gue ikhlas ngebantuin elo, koq, Naru-" Kalimat Gaara langsung dipotong ama decakan Kyuubi. "Ck,ck,ck …. " cowok bermata merah tadi menggeleng pelan. "Hari gini tuh ya …. orang musti bisa manfaatin hidup buat nyari duit. Elo juga gak mau ngerepotin Temari, kan ? Gue tau kalo tuh cewek sebenernya pengen banget supaya elo punya Hp. Terima aja yg ini. Daripada ntar dia make duit gajinya buat ngebeliin elo diam-diam ?"

Ingat Temari, Gaara jadi mikir dua kali. "Be … berapa …. harga Hp ini ?" tanyanya, enggan. "Murah koq. Cuman 300ribu." sahut Kyuubi, santai. "Jangan bercanda ! Walau gue nggak pernah punya Hp, tapi gue tau kalo Hp yang merk n modelnya kayaq gini tuh seenggaknya 3juta !" bentak Gaara.

"Wah, ketahuan, ya ? Yah, itulah manfaatnya banyak baca … " Kyuubi nyengir lagi. Jumlah uang segitu gak terlalu besar bagi dia n Naruto, sih. Soalnya, tiap bulan kedua orang tuanya masing-masing ngasih lima juta buat mereka. (Jadi totalnya sebulan sepuluh juta !). Lagian … beda ama rumah, motor, atau pun mobil. Perawatan Hp gak sulit. Jadi, mereka berdua dengan senang hati aja beli yang rada canggihan alias mahal.

"Terima aja, Gaara. Gue juga nggak enak, nih …. make jasa loe cuma-cuma." sambung Naruto, nepuk pundak cowok berkulit putih itu. "Tapi, elo kan sobat gue, Naruto."

"Justru karna itu !" Kyuubi menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalo elo beneran nganggep dia sobat loe, elo pasti gak mau dia ngerasa bersalah karna udah bikin sobatnya sengsara dalam hutang budi."

"Tapi, gue gak sengsara, koq."

"Tapi, dia ngerasa gitu." Kyuubi ngelirik adeknya, minta dukungan. Naruto langsung manggut-manggut cepet, ngeiyain. Gaara ngelirik dua bersaudara itu, gantian. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghela nafas, kalah. " …….. iya, deh … "

Kyuubi nyengir. "Ya udah. Kalo gitu … sana siapin makan malam." suruhnya. Gaara turun tangga, cemberut. "Jangan ngomong kayaq gue ini pembantu elo."

'CLIK'

Kyuubi nodongin pistolnya lagi.

"Elo mau gue kanjiin lagi di jidat kanan ?" ancamnya, bikin Gaara mempercepat langkah menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. Naruto berkedip heran, sekaligus takjub."Wah, loe hebat, Kyuu. Bisa bikin Gaara nerima Hp itu." dia menyikut pinggang kakaknya, pelan.

"Heh. Kyuubi gitu, loh."

Kyuubi emang pinter ngomong.

KucingPerak

Satu jam kemudian …..

Naruto, Kyuubi, n Gaara makan spaghetti sama-sama sambil nonton TV di ruang tengah. Makan sambil nonton emang udah jadi kebiasaan mereka bertiga. Kalau di rumah sendiri juga, Gaara sering makan sambil nonton bareng dua kakaknya.

Tapi, baru tiga suap, Naruto n Gaara tersedak gitu Kyuubi muter saluran yang nayangin kasus pembunuhan. Beserta gambar mayat korban pembunuhan yang perutnya sobek n gak disensor dengan gak bertanggungjawabnya oleh pihak TV.

"Kyuu !" (Naruto)

"Hm ?" (Kyuubi)

"Ganti salurannya." (Gaara)

"Tunggu. Lagi seru, nih." (Kyuubi)

"Jangan muter gambar mayat pas lagi makan, dong ! Gimana si, loe ?!" Naruto ngeletakkin piringnya di atas meja, minum segelas air, n berdiri ke arah Kyuubi yg duduk di sofa, mau ngerebut remote TV. Naruto n Gaara lebih suka duduk di lantai (berlapiskan permadani ijo) kayaq orang Jepang. Kyuubi ngeles sambil tetap ngeliat TV dengan mulut penuh spaghetti.

" …… diharapkan bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha agar berhati-hati dikarenakan oleh pelaku yang masih buron." ucap penyiar TV, sebagai penutup berita kasus tsb. Setelah itu, iklan pun dimulai.

Naruto nyerah buat ngerebut remote, n mutusin buat nerusin makan. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, dia nutup mulut. "Ubh. Gue jadi gak selera makan inget mayat tadi ~." Cowok pirang tsb bangkit, jalan cepat ke kamar mandi. "Gue juga." Gaara ikutan bangkit n pergi ke wastafel. Kyuubi nyengir. Emang inilah yang doi incer. Dua piring spaghetti lezat ! Meski udah dimakan sebagian, tetap aja lumayan. Heheh …. . "Waaah … Sadis bener pelakunya yaa ? Sampe perut mayat tadi sobek gitu … . Wah, wah … ususnya sampe hampir keluar semua …. . Eh, pankreasnya juga keliatan, lho. darahnya berceceran di mana-mana. Hatinya juga sampe ancur gitu. Ck, ck, ck …. "

"Huekh !!"

Naruto n Gaara langsung muntah bareng ngedenger itu. Sementara Kyuubi terkekeh n makan dengan enaknya.

…………………….. beberapa menit kemudian ……………………..

Naruto n Gaara sekarang lagi nyuci peralatan yang habis dipake masak n makan. Sedangkan si Kyuubi jalan sambil baca koran dari ruang TV ke dapur, di mana dua sahabat itu berada. "Hmm … " dia bergumam, ngebaca kasus yang sama dengan yang ditayangin di TV barusan. Lalu ngebuka kulkas n ngambil sebuah apel merah di sana. "Polisi akhir-akhir ini payah. Mana nggak ada Kushina, lagi. Pasti pelakunya bakal lambat ketangkep, deh …. " Kyuubi emang nggak pernah manggil orang tuanya dengan papa-mama atau ayah-ibu n sebangsanya. Dia sih manggilnya langsung pake nama. Jangankan orang tua, guru-gur sekolahan n dosen di kampus pun doi panggil tanpa embel-embel 'pak' or 'bu'. Langsung nama !

Naruto yang lagi ngelap piring bersih ikutan bergumam. "Hmm … coba di sini ada pahlawan kayaq Kamen Rider. Tinggal 'henshin' doang, berubah n bisa nangkap penjahatnya dengan jurus2 keren, kayaq jurus tendangan maut itu tuh …." khayalnya. "Gue sih lebih suka yang kayaq Spiderman yang lincah itu. Bisa ngejar penjahat yang kabur dengan cepat … " sambung Gaara, ngebilas piring kotor. "Atau … Robin ?" Kyuubi nyambung lagi. Gaara langsung melotot ke dia. tapi, cowok bermata merah tadi cuma tertawa. "Yah, kalau gue sih …. lebih suka tipe hero yang kayaq Sailormoon." katanya, ngelipat koran. Naruto n Gaara mendengus bareng.

"Hah ! Palingan elo suka sama rok pendeknya doang !" seru Naruto, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gak sopan ke kakaknya itu. "Dasar mesum …. " tambah Gaara, datar. "What's up, guys ? Gak usah malu-malu gitu deh. Sebenarnya kalian juga suka, kan … Kalo ada cewek yang berantem pake rok pendek ?" Kyuubi merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke pundak dua cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dari belakang.

"Nggak. Gue nggak suka hero cewek. Berantemnya nggak seru. Pake sihir n senjata mulu, sih !" jawab Naruto, manyun. N nyingkirin lengan Kyuubi dari pundak. Gaara juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. "Gue nggak suka ngeliat cewek berantem. Mereka terlalu lembut untuk itu … "

Kyuubi muterin bola matanya, n ngehela nafas. Tiba-tiba di otaknya muncul sebuah ide 'cemerlang'. Tapi, gak secemerlang yang dirasaian Gaara n Naruto di luar. Aura berat nun dingin ini adalah tanda-tanda kalo si Kyuubi lagi ngerencanain sesuatu yang gila !. Tapi, mereka gak mau nanya n gak mau tau.

Naruto nelen ludah, lalu beralih ke Gaara. "Gaara, elo nginap di sini aja, ya ? Bahaya, lho. Di luar ada pelaku pembunuhan yang masih buron." katanya, sambil narik-narik kaos lengan panjang merah hitam yg dipake Gaara, dari belakang. Btw, warna hitam n merah adalah warna kesukaannya Gaara. Pas banget sama warna Hp yang tadi dikasih Kyuubi ke dia.

"Jangan khawatir. Gue kan udah sabuk hitam di taekwondo ? Lagian, besok gue ada kelas pagi." Gaara tersenyum nyaris gak keliatan, mo nenangin sobatnya itu. "Tapi, Gaara … gimana kalo pelakunya lebih hebat dari elo … ?" Tambah Naruto, cemas. Dia emang tau kalo Gaara udah kayaq taekwon-master yang sebanding ama kakaknya, tapi tetep aja dia khawatir. "Oh, jadi loe yakin gue bakal kalah." Cowok berambut merah tadi ngangkat alisnya yang gak ada. Naruto menggeleng keras. "Bukan ! Tapi … gue cemas. Gimana kalo pembunuhnya bawa senjata ? Elu liat sendiri di berita tadi kan … ? Kalo korbannya dibunuh pake pisau ?"

"Bisa gue hindari."

"Gaara~!" Naruto mewek. Dia khawatir banget. Soalnya Gaara selalu pulang pergi jalan kaki dari sini, sih. Emang sih, jarak antar rumah mereka gak terlalu jauh, tapi tetep aja bikin dia was-was.

"Gimana kalo pelakunya pake pistol bius sebelum elo berhasil ngehindar ?"

'PSYUU'

Belum sempet Gaara ngejawab kalimat Kyuubi barusan, tiba-tiba dia ngerasa super ngantuk n lemas. "A … apa … " kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Gak sampe dua detik setelah itu, matanya tertutup. Naruto langsung nangkap punggung sohibnya itu sebelum jatoh. "Gaara !" dia lalu melotot ke kakaknya yang lagi ngegigit apel dengan tangan kiri, sementara yang kanan masih ngacungin pistol habis nembak. "Apa-apaan si loe, Kyuu ?!"

Kyuubi angkat bahu n mendekati mereka. Lalu ngambil jarum bius yang nancep di leher Gaara. "Udah. bawa dia ke kamar loe." katanya, seraya masukin pistol n jarum ke saku. Naruto berkedip, heran. "Elo …. sengaja, ya ? Elo ngelakuin ini supaya Gaaranya gak pulang ?". Dia lalu nyengir. _Sesetan-setannya kakak gue, ternyata bisa khawatir juga._

Kyuubi mendengus. "Gue cuman mo ngetes obat bius terbaru gue, koq." sahutnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan dapur. Naruto pun ngegotong Gaara ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kalo cowok berambut merah itu nginap, dia emang selalu tidur di kamar Naruto. Tempat tidur Naruto emang punya dua bed. Bed yang satunya bisa ditarik dari bawah. (Tipe springbed double-bed itu loh !).

Sementara itu, Kyuubi ngebuka kunci ruang lab-nya. Angin berembus dari sana. Bau cairan n benda aneh macam-macam mulai menerpa. Tapi, cowok itu udah biasa. Malah bisa dibilang suka. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah seringaian yang seram ala professor gila. "Kheheheh …. " dia terkekeh n masuk.

KucingPerak

Jumat pagi, sekitar jam 6.

Gaara ngejeglek pintu keluar yang dikunci. _Uh ! Pasti si setan itu yang ngunci, deh ! Dasar !_. "Hey, Robin." panggil Kyuubi, dengan senyuman liciknya yang masih nempel di muka. Dia bersandar di tembok dua meter dari pintu, tempat Gaara berada. "Udah mo pulang tanpa ngomong apa-apa ke Naruto ? kayaq bukan elo ajaa~ … " ucapnya agak bernada, kayaq nyanyi. "Gue udah ngomong ke dia. Meski dianya masih tidur. Tapi gue yakin koq , kalo Naruto bakalan maklum gue pulang duluan." Gaara berbalik menghadap cowok berpiyama hitam tsb. "Satu jam lagi gue musti kuliah. Bukain, nggak ?"

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. "Ngancem ? Nggak sopan banget, si ? Mana kata 'tolong'nya ?". Cowok lima belas tahun itu menggeram sejenak. "TOLONG buka pintunya." ucapnya, menekankan kata 'tolong' dengan kesal. Kyuubi nyengir. "Gitu kan lebih bagus~ …. ?" Lalu Kyuubi ngacungin dua tangan kanannya. "Tapi, ada lagi nih, yang musti elo lakuin sebelum pulang."

Gaara muterin bola mata, udah bisa nebak. "Gue juga udah nyiapin sarapan buat kalian." Kyuubi nyengir lagi. "Good. Tinggal satu lagi, nih." dia nurunin jari tengah, hingga sekarang tinggal ngacungin jari telunjuk. Gaara memicingkan matanya, heran. Nggak tau apa lagi yang bakal disuruh cowok setan itu ke dia pagi2 gini.

"Ikutin gue." ajak Kyuubi, pake isyarat tangan. "Ke mana." tanya Gaara, curiga. "Kamar Naruto~ … " sahut cowok berpiyama hitam itu, santai. "… ? Untuk apa … ." tanya Gaara lagi, makin curiga denger kekehan alias tawa penuh kejahilan dari mulut cowok tsb.

"Gue baru aja nyuntikkan cairan rahasia temuan gue pagi tadi ke dia. Tinggal ngasih dia kalung ini n …. "

"Naruto !"

Gaara panik tau si Kyuubi habis ngejadiin sohibnya itu objek eksperimen lagi. Doi langsung lari ke atas, ngedepak Kyuubi di depannya. "Oups." Kyuubi bengong sejenak ngeliatnya, tapi kemudian terkekeh lagi sambil ngeluarin sebuah kalung hitam yang bandulannya berupa batu biru berbentuk prisma segitiga kecil sepanjang 7 senti. Dia ngegigit apel sebelum nyusul Gaara ke atas.

…………………….. di kamar Naruto ……………………..

"Naruto …. Naruto !" Gaara ngeguncangin bahu cowok pirang yang tadinya masih klenger itu, panik. "Mnghhaah ? Hada Hapwaa, Ghaaraahh …. ?" tanya Naruto sambil menguap lebar, ngucek2 mata.

"Elo gak papa ? Ada yang sakit ?" Gaara memperhatikan fisik sobat blondenya ini, cemas. Nggak ada yang terlihat aneh sih. "Sakit ? sakit kenapa ?" Naruto bingung, plus heran dengan nada tanya yg jelas keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Maaf. Kyuubi baru aja ngasih elo cairan aneh waktu elo tidur tanpa sepengetahuan gue … "

Mata biru langit itu terbelalak.

"Wuapuaaaaaa ???!!!"

Dia lalu melotot ke Kyuubi yang bersandar di ambang pintu kamar. Gaara juga ikutan melotot. Kakak Naruto itu cengar-cengir. "Salah sendiri. Males bangun pagi siiih ~".

"Eh ! Lu kan tau kalo gue emang biasa siap-siap n berangkat setengah tujuh ! n gue juga gak pernah telat !" marah Naruto. Kyuubi tetap ngebalasnya dengan cengiran. "Apa … yang udah elo kasih ke Naruto." tanya Gaara, datar, marah, berat. Kyuubi nyengir lagi sebelum akhirnya ngejawab. "Cairan superhero~"

Naruto n Gaara berkedip, bareng.

"Super … " (Naruto)

" … Hero." (Gaara)

"Elo jadi punya kekuatan super, Naruto. Bahkan bisa ngelakuin tendangan maut bercahaya ala Kamen Rider, n melompat dari atap ke atap dengan jangkauan yang jauh ala spiderman … " jelas Kyuubi, senyum.

"Eeeh ? Beneran ?" Naruto jadi antusias, senang. "Tu ... tunggu dulu, Naruto !" Gaara mencengkram kedua bahunya supaya tetap di tempat. "Sebagus apa pun kedengarannya ide si Kyuubi, pasti ada sisi negatifnya." desis cowok tsb, sambil ngelirik gak suka ke Uzumaki kakak. Kyuubi tertawa kecil. "Haha … ! Kali ini gak ada negatifnya, koq~. Elo bahkan bisa ngalahin kekuatan Si brengsek-2 dengan kekuatan baru loe itu, Naruto." Si brengsek-2 adalah sebutan Kyuubi buat Sasuke. N Si brengsek-1 tentu aja adalah si Itachi.

"Bener ?!" Naruto bangkit dengan gembira, menuju kakaknya. Gaara mendesah n nyusul. "Ya ~. Bener. Tapi, supaya kekuatan loe bertambah. Elo musti make kalung ini." kata Kyuubi, sambil ngeluarin kalung prisma biru dari saku piyamanya. Sebuah kalung yang bagus. Talinya sih sederhana aja. Tapi, batu prisma birunya itu yang keren. Warnanya sama dengan birunya mata Naruto. Jadi keliatan cocok. Kyuubi tersenyum lagi n ngalungin benda itu ke adeknya yang lebih pendek 5 senti. "Tanpa kalung ini, elo emang masih bisa brubah wujud. Tapi, kekuatan loe gak bertambah. Jadi, jangan pernah lepas kalung ini, ya ?"

Naruto manggut-manggut, semangat. Lalu bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya, berjongkok, n ngangkat sisi bawah benda berat tsb.

"Ugh ~ berraaaat … !" Dia cuma mampu mengangkatnya sekitar 10 senti. "Kyuu bo'ong ! Apanya yang gue jadi tambah kuat ??!!" tudingnya pada si kakak, manyun. "Hhhhh …. " Gaara ngehela nafas, lega ngeliat semuanya yg kayaqnya normal-normal aja. Sementara Kyuubi terkekeh. "Ya jelas aja elo belom bertambah kuat. Orang elonya belum berubah wujud, koq …" tawanya, sambil ngegigit apel.

"Eh ? Eh ? Eh ? Gimana berubah wujudnya ? Apa perlu pake pose yang keren sebelum 'henshin' ?" Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan. Gaara otomatis nutupin pandanganannya pake telapak tangan, silau. "Naruto … ?" Dia jadi terkekeh. "Gampang koq. Tiap kali elo ngomong 'henshin', pasti langsung berubah, deh ~".

Cahaya itu berlangsung sekitar lima detik.

Naruto berkedip, n ngangkat telapak tangannya kayaq orang lagi doa, merhatiin. Nggak ada yang berubah. Dia tetep make piyama orange bergambar ramen favoritnya. Gak ada baju baja, gak ada topeng, gak ada sarung tangan, gak ada sepatu boots, gak ada apa-apa !.

"Na …. Naruto … ?" Kedua mata aquamarine Gaara terbelalak ngeliat dia. Sementara itu si Kyuubi terkekeh nahan tawa, sambil megang perutnya yang geli. "Kyuu ! Elo bo'ongin gue lagi-!". Kemarahannya langsung kepotong ama suara tawa Kyuubi yang membesar. "Huahahahahahahh !" dia sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk, lucu. "Dasar penipu loe ! Gue sama sekali gak berubah !" Naruto marah-marah lagi. Gak lama setelah itu, Gaara maju n menepuk kedua pundaknya, lalu membimbingnya menuju cermin seluruh badan yang ada di kamar tersebut. Mata Naruto membelalak ngeliat pantulannya sendiri di sana. Mulutnya mangap.

Elo emang berubah, Naruto … " Gaara tertunduk di belakangnya, nyembunyiin mukanya yang nahan ketawa.

"Gue udah ngebikin elo punya kekuatan Kamen Rider, gue juga udah masukin kelincahan Spiderman, Sekarang boleh dong … kalo gue gabungin hero kesukaan gue, si Sailormoon ?" Kyuubi tersenyum, jahil. Di cermin, terpantullah wujud Naruto. Masih pake piyama ramen yang sama, masih dengan tinggi yang sama, masih dengan mata biru yang sama, masih dengan bekas luka yang sama, masih dengan warna kulit sawo matang yang sama. Yang beda adalah … rambut pirangnya memanjang selutut. Sepanjang Sailormoon alias Tsukino Usagi, tokoh utama anime lawas itu. Plus, kalo diperhatiin … dadanya juga membesar. Naruto nelen ludah. Doi jadi gak berani pegang-pegang badannya sendiri buat mastiin …. kalo wujudnya berubah jadi cewek !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH !!!"

(Bersambung, kheheh …. )

KucingPerak

* * *

KucingPerak : Sang tokoh utama kedua, Sasuke, belum berperan di chapter ini. Rencananya mo kutulis di chapter kedua sih. Oiy, fanfic SDK masih kuterusin, koq. So, no need to worry …. (Pembaca : Like I care about that !!!)

Eh, sori nih. Kayaqnya aku lagi-lagi nulis banyak singkatan di atas, ya ? kebiasaan ! . Lagian, udah terlanjur nulis banyak. Jadi males ngeganti lagi …. hehehh …

Ciao !


	2. Rival

KucingPerak : Waaah … makasih atas review-review kalian semua … . Hal itu jadi bikin aku makin semangat nerusin lanjutannya, deh. Hehee …. . Karena itulah chapter kedua ini jadinya puanjang.

Hmm … fanfic ini sebagian berdasarkan atas pengalaman nyatanya author brsama para sohibnya …. . N buku2 juga bacaan2 yg brada di sekeliling author. Plus … dari orang-orang yang kebetulan brada di dalam jangkauan pengamatan author. Walau banyakan dilencengin dikit ….

Naruto : Yang bener dong ! Banyak apa dikit ?!

KucingPerak : (*cueks*) Oiy, di awal aku lupa nulisin soal desclaimer nih

**Naruto bukan punyaku**, **tapi punyanya Kisimoto-san.** Kalo sampe jadi punyaku, Gaara bakal lebih sering muncul. Trus, para anggota Akatsuki trutama Itachi pada hidup semua, Minato n Kushina, plus Jiraiya juga !. n Sasuke juga gak pernah ninggalin desa, klan Uchiha masih ada, trus … critanya bakal tambah konyol !

* * *

Balasan review :

* * *

**To Fluffy chan** : Ooo … makasih udah bilang 'bagus' buat fanfic gila ini … . Soal semboyan 'Kotor itu kreatif', aku sendiri juga setuju. Hehe.

Kena pengaruh iklan detergen, neh !

Kyuubi : Yeah. Emangnya ada kreatif yang gak pake kotor-kotoran ? Huh ? huh ? huh ? Hari gini blajar pun bakal kotor kena tinta bolpoin n coretan !

* * *

**To Ao** : Uwaaa ~ Kyuu ! u dibilang keren ama Ao !!!

Kyuubi : Ya iyalah. Gue kan emang keren, gitu loh. Sekarang mah lagi zamannya orang keren yang sinting !

KucingPerak : Gimana kostum Naruto pas jadi super hero ? Ada, deh …. hehe … ntar kalo baca chapter selanjutnya juga tau ….

Tapi … rada ngeri juga kalo ngebayangin dia make kostumnya Sailor moon. Kemungkinan besar sih … gak kayaq gitu, deh. Kasian kalo cowok2 pada mati ntar gara2 ngeliat dia pake rok mini.

Naruto : Hey, hey ! Jadi tadi maksudnya … gue belum beraksi di chapter ini ???

KucingPerak : Yaaaa … Narutooo … sabar, dunks ! Chapter kan ini waktunya pengenalan Uchiha bersaudara ….

Sasuke : Heh … (*smirk*)

Itachi : Hai … (*smile*)

KyuuNaru : (*muka masam*) Jangan ajak-ajak dua makhluk itu ke sini, dong !!

KucingPerak : E-e-eeeeeeh … yang authornya kan aku … ? suka-suka aku, donk !

* * *

**To FairoNeko** : Ini fanfic yaoi atau bukan ???

Hmm … sulit untuk dijelaskan … (halah !)

Yang pastinya gini …

kalo penggemar berat yaoi baca fanfic ini, mreka bakal bilang : Ini seh bukan yaoi !!!

Tapi, kalo penggemar berat straight yang baca, bakal ngomong : Ini yaoi !!!

Gituu ….

Gaara : Itu sih belum 'pasti' namanya … . Yang bener, dong.

KucingPerak : Oke, oke …. bakal kujelasin lagi, deh ….. (Ahem!) Karena aku, selaku author (Cie~) … sukanya mbaca n nulis fanfic yang banyakan tokoh cowoknya n humornya, plus berantemnya, maka … jadi begitu jugalah fanfic ini nanti. Tapi, karna aku kurang/nggak gitu suka sama crita yg sifatnya romantisme … maka … hal kayaq gitu gak bakalan jadi perhatian utama, deh ! Maunya sih nulis 'friendship', tapi kayaqnya terlalu 'sadis', deh ...

Naruto : Jadi romannya masih ada, nih ?

KucingPerak : Dikit …. . Soalnya para pembaca semuanya cewek, sih ! (kayaqnya). Biasanya cewek kan sukanya yang romantis2 gitu ….

Kyuubi : Yeah …. Gak kayaq elo yang sukanya crita ngakak n berantem ….

KucingPerak : (*cuekekek*) Wuah ? Fairo-chan suka banget ama Uchiha, ya ?

KyuuNaru : Dia bilangnya BENCI, tauk !

KucingPerak : Ya, ya … gak masalah. Aku sendiri sih blum punya tokoh yg bener2 kubenci. Orochimaru aja nggak kuanggep musuh, koq. Tuh siluman ular masih punya sisi manis, loh …

Sasuke : Loe gila ?

KucingPerak : Knapa Minato n Kushina dipisahin ? Ow … aku gak bener-bener misahin mereka, koq. Statusnya emang cerai. Tapi, ntar mereka masih sering ketemuan. Don't worry. Hehe … aku juga suka sama mereka berdua, sih …

* * *

**To Shirayuki Naomi** : Oooh, Naomi-san. Terima kasih udah bilang selera humorku makin gila.

Naruto : Lu dibilang gila tuh artinya hinaan, tau !

KucingPerak : Eh, buat aku yang namanya gila itu pujian, y'know !

Gaara : yah … si author emang rada gak normal. Mohon kemaklumannya, pemirsa …

KucingPerak : Eh ? sampe kapan aku bakal ngebikin NaruGaa menderita ? Wah, aku gak bikin mereka menderita koq. Cuman suka ngerjain mreka aja ….

NaruGaa : Ngerjainnya elo tuh nyiksa !!!

KucingPerak : Soal kostum Naruto … kayaqnya (99, 9 %) gak bakal kubikin pake rok mini gitu, deh …

Naruto : (*mengehela nafas lega*)

Kyuubi : Yaaa …. masih ada 1 % nya siiii …

Naruto : (*melotot*)

KucingPerak : Kalo soal knapa Kyuubi dendam ama Itachi … bakal ada penjelasannya di chapter ini, koq. Baca aja. Hehe …. .

Kalo Gaara nurut ama dia tuh emang karna diancem, sih …

* * *

**To Naara Akira** : (eh, koq reviewnya u cuman munculnya di emailku, ya ? knapa pas diliat di review fanfic malah gak muncul ? padahal jumlahnya bener lho. tapi pas ku klik malah kurang satu. review dari u yg gak muncul, tuh. whassup ?)

Heehee … penasaran kalo si Gaara bakal kena sial apa lagi, yaa ???

Gaara : Yang paling sial no.1 buat gue adalah dikenal ama elo ….

KucingPerak : Lhooo ? tak kenal-maka tak sayang. Karna kenal sama u lah, sekarang aku sayang, Gaara. Bahkan gak cuma suka nih, aku udah cinta ama u, lho !

Gaara : Elo kalo gak gitu ngerti arti cinta gak usah maksain kalo rasa suka loe yg gila ke gue itu disebut cinta, dong.

KucingPerak : Lhoooo ? Ini beneran koq. Sampe sekarang, belum ada cowok yang lebih menarik dari u, Gaara. Gak ada cowok yang lebih kusukai dari u ….

Gaara : Errhh ~ … . Gimana kalo loe suka ama Naruto aja ? Dia manis, kan ?

Naruto : Gaaaraaaaaa !!! Loe mo ngorbanin gue ?? Tega banget seh ? Gue pikir loe sobat sejati gueeee ??? (*nangis ala Lee*)

Gaara : Ah …. gue cuman becanda, koq, Naruto …. Sorry …

Naruto : Huks …. huks …. SROT !

KucingPerak : (*sweatdrop*) Well … Aku emang suka Naruto, tapi aku lebih suka u, Gaara ….

Gaara : Oh … God …. Apa salah gue … ?

KucingPerak : Oiya, mo nanya nih ? kenapa u bilang muka Pain tuh muka bokep, Naara-san ? maaf, author gak ngerti. Klo menurut author sendiri sih …. muka Pain itu keren, walo rada-rada preman. Hehehh … Tapi, kueren bo !. Dia sempet jadi akatsuki fave ku, lho ! Yah, walo pun ujung2nya balik lagi ke Itachi.

Rambutnya Kyuubi di sini emang rada orange. Tapi, gak seorangenya Pain. Lebih banyak warna pirangnya alias kuningnya. (Gennya Minato lebih mendominasi)

* * *

Fanfic dimulaaaaaay ! (lebay)

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Rival**

'PLAK !'

Sebuah tamparan melayang pedas ke pipi kiri Gaara. Cowok itu tertunduk, gak ngebales lewat ucapan maupun tindakan. Diem, berdiri tegak, dengan kepala yang rada miring dikit habis ditampar. Kankuro yang nggak ada kuliah pagi hari ini n lagi nyapu ruang tamu, cuman geleng-geleng kepala prihatin ngeliat peristiwa itu. Temari, sang pelaku tamparan, menatap adek bungsunya tsb dengan mata berkaca-kaca mau nangis. "Elo kan bilangnya cuman pulang telat ?! Kenapa nggak ngasih kabar kalau ternyata nginap ? Haaa ??! Tau nggak sih ? Gue nih khawatir banget ama loe ! Gue sampe udah lapor polisi n nggak tidur nungguin elo !". Emang bener tuh. Meski Kankuro udah nyoba nenangin dia n ngomong "_Palingan Gaara nginep sekalian di rumahnya Naruto."_ , Temari tetep gelisah. Soalnya, si Gaara selalu ngasih tau alias nelpon kalo mo nginep. Kemarin tuh anak emang nelpon, tapi nggak bilang nginap. Mangkanya dia khawatir. Apalagi habis denger berita soal pelaku pembunuhan yang masih buron.

"Maaf … gue lupa." bohong Gaara, datar. Doi nggak bilang hal sesungguhnya di mana Naruto nahan dia plus dibius ama Kyuubi, karna nggak mau kalau sohibnya, si Naruto kena marah juga (Kalo Kyuubi sih, dia gak peduli !). N dia juga udah terbiasa diginiin sama Temari. Tuh cewek emang ngedidik dia n Kankuro dengan keras. Tapi, somehow mereka berdua tau kalo Temari tuh sayang banget ama mereka berdua. Mungkin bisa dibilang rada overprotektif juga. Gaara n Kankuro pun sayang ama cewek berambut blonde gelap itu.

Temari menghela nafas n memeluk adek bungsunya itu, erat. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya ?" Gaara ber'hm', ngeiyain. Cewek tadi lalu melepaskan pelukannya n ngesun alias mencium pipi kiri Gaara yang tadinya dia tampar. "Maafin kakak, ya ?" Dia nempelin dahinya ke dahi Gaara yg lebih pendek 2 senti itu. Suaranya mengecil. "Ya." jawab Gaara, tanpa emosi. Padahal sebenarnya dia pengen senyum n ngomong : don't worry, sis. Tapi gak bisa !. Gak tau kenapa hal itu susah banget dia lakuin. Selama ini cuma Naruto aja yang bisa bener-bener bikin dia senyum.

"Udah cukup kan, Tem ? Lepasin dia. Ntar Gaaranya telat ke kampus, tuh … " kata Kankuro sambil lewat. Mo naroh sapu ke tempatnya karna udah selesai. Temari bertolak pinggang. "Kuro~. Udah berkali-kali gue bilang, panggil gue 'kakak' !" Mukanya cemberut. "Iya, iya … "

"'Iya'nya sekali aja !"

"Ho-oh … " sahut Kankuro dari gudang, nyantei. Kakak Gaara yang kedua itu emang biasa nyantai ngeladenin Temari. Walau pun ujung-ujungnya dia nurut juga. Kecuali dalam hal panggilan 'kakak' itu. Gak lama kemudian, cowok berambut jabrik kecoklatan itu balik sambil bawa kunci motor Shogun hitamnya. "Oiya, Gar. Ban sepeda loe gembos n berlubang kelindes paku di jalan waktu gue pake beli minyak goreng kemarin. Hehe, sori ya ? Hari ini gue anterin lu kuliah, deh." Dia nyengir sambul muterin kunci motor di jari telunjuknya. Sekarang Gaara emang udah siap-siap kuliah. Dia make celana panjang hitam yang simple, n kaos lengan panjang yang juga hitam, dilapisi kemeja pendek begaris kotak merah hitam di luarnya yang gak dikancingin. Plus ransel hitam merah yang cuma doi panggul di bahu kanan. Gaara emang sukanya pake baju yang panjang-panjang meski musim panas juga.

Gaara mengeleng. "Elo anterin Temari aja. Gue bisa jalan kaki." ucapnya, sambil jalan ke pintu depan, mo make sepatu. Temari mijit2 dahi, gak habis pikir kenapa nih duo adeknya gak pernah bisa manggil dia dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Tapi, Gaara … kampus loe lebih jauhan daripada SMPnya Temari !" susul Kankuro. "Iya. Biar dia nganter loe dulu, baru gue." tambah sang kakak tertua. Gaara yang udah selesai masang sepatu kets merahnya berdiri ngadep mereka. "Gue nggak masalah kalo telat. Tapi, nggak etis banget kalo Temari yang guru sampe telat. Udah, loe anterin dia aja." katanya, ngeliat waktu di jam tangan hitam pemberian Temari n Kankuro pas ulang taunnya yang ke-10. Emang udah 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, benda itu masih terlihat bagus. Tas ranselnya juga udah dia pake bertahun-tahun n masih awet. Malah kayaq keliatan baru, lho !. Gaara orangnya emang pinter ngerawat barang. Uang saku pemberian Temari, beasiswa pemberian sekolah n kampus, plus hasil kerja sambilannya lebih banyak dia gunain buat beli buku-buku pelajaran (yg terbilang mahal !) daripada beli yang lain.

"Lima belas menit lagi jam 7. Gue nggak bakal telat kalo lari." ucap Gaara, ngebetulin letak ransel buat dipake di punggung, siap-siap. "Tapi, Gaara … " Temari gak setuju. Emang sih, dia bakal telat kalo Kankuro nganterin Gaara duluan. Mereka emang cuma punya satu motor, n satu sepeda. Kankuro biasa nganterin Temari tiap pagi. Tapi, kali ini dia pengen Kankuro nganter Gaara aja. Dia sih kalo telat paling disyukurin ama murid-muridnya, n dikasih peringatan ama kep-sek Tsunade.

"Gue berangkat." Gaara bergegas ke luar pintu. "Oke, deh." Kankuro ngehela nafas, nrimo. Sementara Temari melambai, pelan. "Hati-hati." wajahnya cemas. Sang bungsu mengangguk sebelum lari ke luar. Yeah, larinya Gaara emang termasuk cepat sih. Dia pernah jadi juara lari sekota pas kelas 6, dengan Naruto sebagai juara keduanya.

………………………………………………………

Gaara baru lari ngelewatin tiga blok sebelum sebuah mobil kijang kapsul biru ngalangin jalannya. Doi berenti, melotot. Tau bener siapa pemilik mobil biru dengan sticker 'keep out' yang banyak nempel di situ.

"Khehehehehh …. " Kyuubi nurunin jendela mobilnya sambil terkekeh ke Gaara yang pasang muka datar. "Naik." suruhnya, ngebuka pintu mobil di sebelah. Aura setan yang mengepul kayaq asap keluar dari sana. "No. Thanks." Gaara nolak n jalan ke samping. Sebisa mungkin, doi gak mau sama-sama dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Udah gue duga bakal gini jadinya … " Cowok setan tadi nekan sebuah tombol silver tambahan di dekat kemudi. Bikin dua tangan robot aktif bergerak dari belakang tempat duduk depan. Dua tangan mesin itu memanjang nangkap Gaara yang tadinya udah mulai mau lari lagi. "A … apa ?" tentu aja cowok berambut merah itu kaget setengah hidup. Dia ditarik paksa masuk ke mobil, n duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah Kyuubi, dengan dua tangan robot kurus yang melingkar di pinggang n perutnya, nahan. "A-apa-apaan ini ?!"

Ngeliat ekspresi shock itu bikin Kyuubi makin terkekeh-kekeh. Dia seneng banget kalo bisa bikin muka datar itu ngeluarin ekspresi. Walau pun ekspresi yang paling sering dia dapetin gak jauh-jauh dari ekspresi marah, tetep aja dia ngerasa terhibur. "Gue cuman mo nganterin elo ke kampus, koq. Anggep aja sebagai bonus tambahan karna udah ngajarin adek gue. Kebetulan kita ada di kelas yang sama kan pagi ini ? Lupa ?." Jadwal mereka berdua emang sama persis. Nggak tau kenapa, tapi Gaara ngerasa kalo Kyuubi sengaja ngambil jurusan n jadwal yang sama ama dia. Supaya bisa ngerjain dia tiap hari !. Gaara juga dengan santainya milih psikologi yang lebih mendekati ilmu sosial itu karna lumayan yakin si Kyuubi pasti gak bakalan milih itu. Coz, kalo diliat dari hobinya Kyuubi yang suka nyampur-nyampurin larutan kimia, ngebedah katak n tikus, or berkutat dengan alat otomotif n komponen-komponen pembentuk robot, doi hampir yakin banget kalo cowok mata merah itu bakal milih jurusan ilmu pasti. Tapi, gak disangka-sangka … ujung-ujungnya malah sama juga ama dia.

"Nggak perlu ! Gue mau lari aja !" Gaara meronta mau lepas. Cowok pirang kemerahan di sampingnya cuma ketawa-ketawa.

'GRT !'

"Argh !"

Dua lengan robot yang menahan Gaara di tempat duduknya makin erat meluk dia sampe terasa sakit !. "Hehehh …. makin elo berontak, makin kuat juga tuh pegangannya. Silakan aja berontak terus kalo mau tulang rusuk loe patah." ucap Kyuubi, santai. Gaara mendesah, berenti berontak, lalu menggerutu dalam hati. Kalo berantem fisik biasa, dia n Kyuubi emang sebanding. Tapi, karna otak n sifat Kyuubi yang setan bin kreatif itu, bikin dia jadi setingkat di bawah cowok tsb. Dulu, pas awal-awalnya kenalan, mereka berdua emang sempat berantem fisik. Tapi, pas udah mo serangan terakhir demi membuktikan siapa petarung terkuat (halah !), Kyuubi malah nembak dia dengan pistol yg disembunyikannya. Bikin Gaara langsung ambruk, kaku. Si Kyuubi sih ketawa-ketawa aja.

"_Setan licik ! " (Gaara)_

"_Ahahahaha ! bodo amat ! yang namanya menang, ya menang !" (Kyuubi)_

Gaara tertunduk down ngingat kejadian tsb. Soal senjata emang bukan keahliannya. Dia emang bisa ngegunain tongkat, tapi itu pun gak seberapa. N dia juga gak punya waktu lebih buat latihan lagi. Karena udah sibuk ama jadwal kuliah, kerja sambilan, n ngebantuin Naruto belajar.

"Gue sengaja nyiapin ini buat orang rese' kayaq loe. Udah, duduk yang tenang." Cowok setan tadi mulai ngidupin mesin mobil yg tadinya sempet dimatiin. Kyuubi emang suka memanipulasi macem-macem benda. Contohnya aja mobil ini, nih. Dilengkapi 'sabuk pengaman super' ala robot, kulkas mini di langit-langit bangku kemudi (spesial buat nyimpen apel merah favoritnya), tv mini, radar, rudal, dll.

"Elo … nambahin alat gila lagi di mobil ini, ya." kalimat Gaara barusan gak kedengaran kayaq pertanyaan. Kyuubi menyeringai. "Heh. Gue lebih suka nyebutnya dengan 'canggih' ketimbang 'gila'." Doi terkekeh lagi. "Oiya … gue juga baru nambahin mesin jet di sini."

"Whatteff- ?!"

'WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH !!!!'

Terang aja mobil yang luarnya biasa tsb bisa melaju dengan cepat ngalahin mobil balap. Untunglah jalanan yang dilaluinya pagi itu masih sepi. "Yyyeeaaaahh hahahahahahahh !!!" Si Kyuubi berseru-seru keasyikan, sementara Gaara nutupin mulutnya, mual.

KucingPerak

"Gawat ! Gawat ! Gawaaaat !!!" Naruto melaju dengan sepatu rodanya menuju ruang locker. Doi masuk pas banget waktu kak Kotetsu n kak Izumo (dipanggil 'kak' karna dua satpam tsb tergolong muda) nutupin gerbang. Pertama kalinya nih buat dia sampe nyaris telat gini. _Ugh ! Gara-gara si Kyuubi, sih !_. Naruto menggerutu sambil masukin sepatu rodanya n ganti dengan sepatu putih seragam Konoha. Kalo ke sekolah, Naruto emang selalu pake sepatu roda, soalnya gak terlalu jauh. Biasanya sih, bareng Gaara yang naik sepeda. Tapi, sejak Gaara masuk kuliah, mereka jadi gak pernah berangkat bareng lagi. Soalnya SMP n Universitas Konoha letaknya berlawanan arah, sih !. Naruto baru make motornya kalo mau ke tempat yang rada jauhan dari rumah. Kayaq ke stadion olahraga, perpustakaan kota, mall, dll. Ada lagi nih yang bikin dia gak mau bawa motor ke sekolah : tempat parkirnya selalu penuh !. Bukannya susah dikeluarin, sih. Tempat parkir SMP Konoha termasuk luas n lapang. Tiap motor pasti kebagian tempat. Tapi, justru itu masalahnya. Saking luasnya parkiran, sering bikin dia lupa naroh motornya di mana. Plus yang paling bikin dia sebel lagi, kalo dapet tempat parkir yang jauh dari exit. Itu artinya musti jalan jauh dulu, deh. Apalagi tempat parkiran letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung utama.

Seragam SMP Konoha make celana panjang biru tua. Kalo murid cewek pake rok berlipit sepanjang lutut dengan warna yang sama. Plus lagi kemeja putih dengan garis biru tua di sepanjang sisi kerah, juga di ujung lengan. Kalau musim dingin, pake blazer biru tua. Naruto juga make kaos turtleneck pendek biru di dalam. Murid lain juga suka pake kaos dalaman dengan warna yg berbeda. Sekolah ini ngizinin aja. Asal kaos yg dipake tuh satu warna, alias gak boleh pake warna-warni. Oh, iya. Ada juga beberapa atribut lambang Konoha yang nempel di saku dada n lengan kemejanya. Tasnya juga seragam, tas koper segede tas laptop 1280x800 berwarna hitam.

Naruto lari menuju lift di dekat ruang loker kelasnya. Kelasnya Naruto ada di lantai 4, sih !. Gedung SMP Konoha ada 6 lantai. Lantai dasar tuh khusus locker, disediain buat tiap2 kelas. Trus ada juga 2 buah ruang ganti kalau mo olahraga (1 buat cewek, 1 buat cowok), kafetaria juga ada di lantai ini, plus fotokopian n UKS. Nah, kalau di lantai dua tuh khusus buat kelas 7 (dari A sampe E), Lantai 3 Khusus buat kelas 8, n lantai 4 buat kelas 9. Lantai 5 buat ruang praktek macam laboratorium biologi, kimia, fisika, bahasa, n komputer. Lantai 6 buat ruang guru n kep-sek. Toiletnya ada di tiap-tiap lantai. Sekolah ini juga punya lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket juga ada, selain itu ada juga lapangan voli n badminton. Kolam renang juga ada. SMP Konoha bisa dibilang SMP yang mewah ! mulai dari SD sampe Universitasnya juga mantap !. Cuma orang-orang pinter, berbakat, n kaya aja yang bisa masuk sana. Meski mewah, duit bukan segalanya buat sekolah ini. Kalo nemu siswa jenius or berbakat, meski siswa itu gak punya rumah sekalipun … pasti diterima n dibayarin !. Kalo muridnya jenius n kaya sih gak bakal dikasih beasiswa. Beasiswanya cuman buat murid yang gak mampu n berprestasi aja. Makanya sekolah ini juga punya asrama buat nampung anak-anak berbakat tapi gak berumah.

"Gezzz …. lama banget, si !" Naruto mencet-mencet tombol down di lift, kesel. Matanya membelalak, ngeliat angka yang tertera di samping tombol. "Shit ! Dipake buat ke lantai 6, lagi !" Dia pun nyumpah-nyumpah n ngurungin niat buat make tuh lift lemot, lalu bergegas ngegunain tangga.

…………………………… di lantai 4 ……………………………

"Hh … hh … hhh …. " Naruto lari ngos-ngosan n ngebuka pintu geser kelas 9-A dengan keras. "MAAFSAYATELAAAAAAAAAT !!!" serunya, bikin seisi kelas terdiam. Naruto berkedip bengong ngeliat 4 cs nya yg balas ngeliatin dia, mematung. Kiba duduk di atas mejanya dengan mulut lagi ngegigit sosis, Tenten duduk di kursi sebelah (kursi duduknya Sai) n lagi baca manga FullMetalAlchemist vol 20, Lee yang lagi jongkok habis sit squat, n Sai yang lagi ngegambarin muka Naruto di meja Naruto. Plus beberapa murid lain yang pada ngelakuin beragam hal lainnya. Sebuah pemandangan kelas yang mencerminkan kalo sang guru belum dateng_. Naruto-kun …!_ . Hinata yang tadinya lagi dengerin Shion ngomong, langsung blushing ngeliat dia.

"Hey, Naruto-man ! Loe selamat, koq ! Miss Temari belum dateng !" Kiba lah yang pertama kali ngomong n memecah kesunyian tadi. Sai cuman ngelempar senyum sweetnya ke Naruto, sementara Tenten melambai nyengir ke arahnya lalu ngelanjutin baca manga."Uwooohhh !!! Narutooo !!! Dikau telah bersimbah dengan begitu banyak peluh keringat di pagi hari yang cerah ini ! Daku dapat merasakan semangat penuh keremajaan yang memancar menerpa memasuki hati ! Daku sangat bangga dan iri terhadap dikau, Narutooo ! Oleh sebab itulah … daku tak kan kalaaaahh !!" seru Rock Lee, sambil sit-squat lagi dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Nah, kalau si Gaara ngomongnya jarang pake tanda seru, kalo si Lee justru kebalikannya.

Seisi kelas pun kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hhhh …. " Naruto merosot lega di ambang pintu, gak ngebales kalimat Lee barusan. Tangan kanannya yang megang tas nggantung di sisi pintu geser. Sedangkan tangan kirinya di atas lutut. Doi terbungkuk-bungkuk kehabisan nafas, keringetan, n deg-degan habis lari. _Syukur, deh …. Rekor gak pernah telat gue dari TK belum ancur …._

'DUAG !'

Tiba-tiba Naruto jatoh ke depan, nyungsruk lantai kelas yang bertehel putih. Ada yang nendang pantat dia dari belakang ! (ya iyalah ! masa nendang pantat dari depan ?).

"Aww ~ …. " Cowok blonde bermata biru itu meringis sambil bangkit n megangin bokongnya yang rada nyeri. Matanya memicing marah pada si pelaku. "Eh, bego. Elo ngalangin jalan gue. Minggir." ucap Sasuke, dengan gayanya yang suka masukin tangan ke saku celana sambil memandang rendah ke orang lain. Di belakangnya berdirilah Hyuuga Neji yang lagi geleng-geleng cool, Shino yang lagi ngebetulin letak kacamata bunder hitamnya, n Shikamaru yang keliatan kayaq orang tidur sambil berdiri.

"Mustinya elu ngomong gitu sebelum nendang gue, dong ! Dasar brengsek !" balas Naruto, nunjuk-nunjuk marah. "Posisi loe tadi mengundang banget buat ditendang sih … " ledek cowok bermata n berambut hitam itu. Doi make kaos daleman hitam. Keliatan dari kemejanya yang tiga kancing atasnya gak dipasang. Kalo Naruto sih cuman dua buah yang gak dikancingin. Beda banget ama Kiba yang kemejanya gak dikancingin sama sekali, nampilin kaos coklat polosnya di dalam. Sekolah emang ngebiarin aja muridnya mo nampil kayaq gimana pun. Yang penting pake seragam. Tapi, itu khusus buat murid yang ngeraih juara 1 sampe 10. Di bawah dari itu, musti ngikutin prosedur yang ada dengan patuh !. Yaitu harus masukin kemeja sampe ke dalam rok or celana, kaos kaki gak boleh dilipat or dipendekin, kemejanya juga cuman boleh dibuka satu kancing.

Di kelas ini, juara satunya adalah Sasuke, juara duanya Naruto, juara tiganya Neji, juara empatnya Shino, juara limanya Shikamaru, juara enamnya Sai, juara tujuhnya Hinata, juara delapannya Temujin, juara sembilannya Shion, n yang ke-sepuluh Kiba. Sementara Tenten juara ke-12, n Lee ke-14. Satu kelas isinya 36 murid. Kelas A sampe E punya kualitas yang sebanding. Jadi, di sini tuh gak ada istilah kalo kelas A muridnya pinter-pinter daripada kelas E. Oh, iya. Haruno Sakura juga ada lho di sini. Cuman, cewek pink itu ada di kelas B. Dialah sang juara 1 di sana, sekelas ama Ino yang juara 2.

Eh, tapi konon si juara lima Shikamaru punya otak yang lebih yahud daripada Uchiha Sasuke !. Karna pernah ada kejadian di mana kebetulan Sasuke n Shikamaru disuruh maju buat ngerjain soal MTK ke depan. Soalnya baru dibacakan ama Kakashi-sensei pas mereka dah maju. N gak sampe 1 menit kemudian, Shikamaru udah nyelesein soal sulit tsb, lebih cepat daripada Sasuke !. Tapi, habis ngerjain itu doi langsung lari ke toilet sambil tereak izin : _"Maaf, sensei ! Kebelet, neh !"_, ninggalin para penghuni kelas yang bengong, n Sasuke yang senyam-senyum ditahan sambil terus ngerjain di whiteboard. Soalnya nih orang dah tau kalo sebenarnya Shikamaru tuh lebih pinter dari dia. Cuman, malesnya gak ketulungan. Tuh cowok rambut nanas seringkali lebih milih molor daripada ngerjain tugas.

"Bastard ! Teme ! Brengsek !" tereak Naruto. "Stupidobego. (Stupid-Dobe-Bego)." balas Sasuke, anteng. Yah, kalo mreka berdua udah tengkar kayaq gini, jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi para audience sekitar. Kebanyakan sih pada ngeliatin betapa kerennya senyuman sinis Uchiha Sasuke, trutama dari murid cewek. Plus tatapan betapa-irinya-daku-terhadap-dirimu dari murid-murid cowok. Tapi ada juga yang kagum ama Naruto karna udah begitu berani/bego nya sampe ngelawan The Great Uchiha.

Naruto udah bangkit mo nonjok dia, tapi langsung ditahan ama Kiba. "Hey, man ! yang sabar, dong ! Bakal runyam urusannya kalo loe pake pukul-pukulan di sini !" Doi yang ngelingkarin lengannya ke leher Naruto nyeret cowok pirang itu buat duduk di bangkunya. Naruto nurutin sarannya Kiba juga buat diem, sambil mendengus marah. Sementara sang Uchiha brengsek mendengus senyum, ngeledek. Kiba, Sai, Tenten, n Lee langsung menyebar ke bangkunya masing-masing bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda masukkelas. Naruto duduk di bangku depan paling pinggir kiri, dekat jendela. Di sebelah kanannya duduklah Echizen Sai, di sebelahnya lagi ada Aburame Shino, trus Ten Tenten, di belakang Tenten ada Lee, di sebelah kiri Rock Lee ada Inuzuka Kiba, di sebelah Kiba ada Hyuuga Hinata, di sebelahnya Hinata ada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduknya pas di belakang Naruto. Di belakang Sasuke ada Nara Shikamaru, n di sebelah kanan Shikamaru ada Hyuuga Neji, yang duduknya di belakang Hinata, dst sampe 36 murid. Satu murid dapet satu kursi n meja.

"Good morning, class !" Temari masuk buru-buru sambil ngasih salam. Dia berdiri di belakang meja guru (kayaq podium) sambil ngeletakkin kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi meja. "Stand up." Sasuke ngasih komando. Semua murid langsung berdiri. Di kelas 9-A ini yang jadi ketuanya emang si Sasuke. Awalnya sih dia gak minat. Tapi, waktu tau Naruto semangat banget pengen jadi ketua, dia juga jadi ikutan mencalonkan diri. Itu lebih karena dia nggak mau berada di bawah Naruto. Meskipun cuma dalam status kelas. Dia gak mau kalo sampe tuh cowok blonde bisa merintah-merintah dia. Naruto yang kalah pemilihan, akhirnya musti nerima aja jadi wakil ketua. Sebenarnya si banyak juga yang mo milih Naruto. Dia cukup disukai sama temen2 sekelas. Bahkan di luar kelas. Naruto orangnya baik, sih. Manis, suka nolongin, pinter tapi gak sombong. Murah nyengir, pula ! Tapi, dia kalah tenar ama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke ini juga disegani sama seluruh penghuni sekolah, sih. Semua itu lebih karena status ayahnya.

"Good morning, ma'am !!!"

Temari mengangguk. Semua murid duduk. Sasuke duduk duluan dari Naruto. Lalu dia sengaja ngegunain kakinya yang panjang buat ngegeser kursi Naruto dari belakang n …

'BRUK !'

"Aduh !"

… ostosmastis bikin Naruto yang udah mo duduk jatoh n kepalanya kepentuk sisi meja cowok itu, benjol. Seluruh audience pada narik nafas. Mreka smua udah tau betul kalo itu tuh pasti ulahnya Sasuke. Tapi, gak ada yang berani ngomong. Termasuk Temari. Cewek ini gak mau ambil resiko berurusan dengan anak orang penting kayaq dia. Sebenarnya Temari n beberapa murid lainnya udah sering negur Naruto supaya gak usah ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, dasar si Naruto … doi malah nyengir n njawab : _"Harus ada hero yang musti nunjukkin ke si brengsek itu kalo dia nggak bisa ngebossin semuanya di sini. Nggak bakalan gue biarin dia seenak perut nindasin orang-orang. Eh, kalo dianya ngeganggu kalian, laporin aja ke gue. Biar gue yang lawan !"_. Ngomongnya sih keren gitu, tapi pada kenyataannya belum pernah tuh Si Naruto ngalahin Sasuke. Baik berantem fisik maupun berantem mulut. Orang-orang jadi prihatin ama dia, sekaligus kagum tentunya. Oiya, Naruto juga dikenal sebagai penggemar tokusatsu. Macem-macem, deh ! Kayaq Masked Rider Kuuga, Ryuuki, Gransazer, Ultraman series, n yang kayaq super sentai juga, lho ! Semacam Dekaranger, Magiranger, Ninjaranger, n sebangsanya (kayaq power rangers). Dia juga lumayan suka sama yg semacam Spiderman, Superman, Batman, n Robin. Gak heran kalo dia punya banyak koleksi Action figure para hero itu di kamar. Bahkan tipe kamen rider jadul macam RX, Bio, Robo pun dia punya. Dia juga sengaja milih beli motor Jupiter RX karna ada huruf 'RX'nya. XD

"Oww ~ …. " Naruto bangkit perlahan, meringis. Dia melotot n berbalik ke belakang, nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Brengsek ! Dasar kaiju, loe ! (kaiju = monster tokusatsu macem Godzila or Gamera). Mo gue kasih tendangan maut ?!" Ancamnya, marah. sambil megangin kepala yang benjol dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Sasuke mendengus. "Heh. Coba aja." tantangnya, sinis. Dia nggak ngelak kalo emang dialah yang bikin Naruto jatoh. Toh nggak bakalan dihukum juga. Nggak ada yang berani ngehukum dia, gitu loh.

"Naruto … " Tegur Temari. Sebenarnya dia agak miris juga ngeliat pemandangan itu. Kasian ama sobat baek adeknya ini. Tapi, sayangnya dia nggak bisa nolongin. Yang dia bisa lakuin sekarang adalah ngurangin presentasi ledekan Sasuke dengan menginterupsi mereka berdua n mulai ngajar. "Sit down." suruhnya. Naruto terperangah. "Tapi, kak Temari … "

"Say in English."

"But, sis …."

"Call me 'ma'am'!"

"But, MA'AM ~ !"

"No buts ! Sit DOWN !"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Temari ngasih cowok pirang tadi isyarat kepala buat duduk sekali lagi. Naruto manyun, bikin mukanya keliatan lucu. Tapi nurut juga. Doi ngebetulin posisi kursi n mejanya yang sempet bergeser gara-gara kejadian tadi, lalu duduk. Dia bisa denger tawa ditahan Sasuke di belakangnya. Naruto jadi geram. Tangan kanannya mengepal, kesal. Hinata yang ngeliat itu jadi sedih. _Naruto-kun … _. Dia pengen banget ngebela cowok yang dikagumi n disukainya itu. Tapi, gak punya keberanian. Jangankan marah ke Sasuke, marah ke adeknya sendiri aja dianya gak berani !.

Naruto masih kesel, n ngutuk-ngutuk si Sasuke dalam hati. Bikin dia gak konsen sama Temari yang udah mulai ngejelasin pelajaran di depan. Dia emang sering banget dikerjain ama kakaknya, tapi dia gak terima kalau sampe dikerjain sama cowok angkuh satu ini. Bagi dia, si Kyuubi masih punya sifat baik. Gak kayaq Sasuke yang gak keliatan ada baik-baiknya sama sekali selain fisik doang !. Yah, mungkin otaknya juga, sih …. . Dia juga hebat dalam olahraga. …. Tajir, pula ….. Ingat itu, Naruto jadi makin ngerasa down. _Aaaaarrghh ! Kenapa di dunia ini ada manusia kayaq dia ?! Gak adiiiilll !!!_. Tangan kiri Naruto lalu ngegenggam bandulan kalung yang dipakenya di balik kaos seragam. Tiba-tiba inget kejadian tadi pagi. Di mana dia ngamuk-ngamuk n ngebanting Kyuubi. Rada kaget juga sih sama kekuatannya sendiri. Padahal biasanya dia gak bisa tuh ngebanting kakaknya itu. Nendang aja gak pernah kena. Si Kyuubi cukup gesit, sih. Tapi, tadi pagi untuk pertama kalinya selama 15 tahun doi berhasil ngebanting dia. Si Kyuubi yang habis dibanting sih ngekeh-ngekeh aja kesenangan eksperimennya berhasil. N ngebetulin tulang lengannya sendiri yang tadinya keplintir. Bunyinya yang 'grek' itu sampe bikin Naruto n Gaara bergidik, ngeri. _Pasti sakit, tuh !_. Tapi, si Kyuubi sendiri gak keliatan kesakitan. Dianya malah cengar-cengir setan. Naruto nggak nyangka kalo tenaganya bertambah segede itu. Habis itu, si Kyuubi ngasih tau ke dia kalo mo balik ke wujud semula tinggal bilang 'Kai' sambil ngegenggam kalung tsb.

"_Sambil ngegenggam ? Jadi kalo gak ada kalung ini, gue gak bisa balik ke semula, dong ?!" (Naruto)_

"_Ember. Emang-Bener." (Kyuubi)_

"_Gak praktis banget si, loe !!!" (Naruto)_

"_Gue sengaja aja bikin kayaq gitu supaya elonya ngejaga n gak ngebuang tuh kalung sembarangan. Lagian … kalo gitu jadi lebih seru, kan ? Khehehh ~ !" (Kyuubi)_

"_Dasar kakak setaaaaann !!!" (Naruto)_

"_Huahahahahahahaha !!" (Kyuubi)_

………………………………………

_Uh … sebenarnya sekarang gue bisa aja ngalahin si brengsek ini …. Tapi …_ . Naruto ngejatohin kepalanya di atas meja, lemas. _Tapi … tapi ... tapi …TAPI ! Gue baru bisa ngalahin dia kalo dalam wujud ceweeeek !!! Aaaaaah ! Mana kereeen ???! Bisa-bisa gue diketawain, lagi !._ Dia ngacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang udah acak-acakan, heboh sendiri. _Tapi, lagi … Gue juga gak bakalan seneng kalo ngalahin dia pake kekuatan super. Kan curang … ?_. Naruto emang gak suka kecurangan, termasuk dalam permainan. Juga pelajaran. Dia anti ngasih contekan ke temen-temennya waktu ujian. Tapi, doi dengan senang hati ngasih liat kalo cuman dalam latihan biasa n PR. Itu pun dibarengi sama penjelasannya. Jadi, gak asal ngasih ikannya doang, tapi juga ngajarin cara ngedapetin ikannya. (emangnya mancing !?). Hal ini karna kena pengaruh sobat deketnya, Gaara.

"Naruto … " Temari mukul kepalanya pake gulungan buku, pelan. Dia brusaha bersikap profesional n gak pilih kasih meski Naruto adalah sobat baek adeknya. "Listen to me."

"But, sis~"

"Call me : Ma'am !"

KucingPerak

Di kampus Universitas Konoha.

Tempat parkir mahasiswa.

Gaara langsung keluar gitu 'sabuk pengaman'nya lepas. Doi ngehirup udara pagi dalem-dalem. Ngatur nafas, gak jadi muntah. Muka putihnya jadi makin pucat aja habis kebut-kebutan bareng setan. Kyuubi keluar mobil sambil terkekeh. Dia lalu ngelempar sebuah apel merah ke Gaara yang refleks nangkap tuh buah. Dia ngeliat apel itu n ngeliat ke Kyuubi, mukanya seolah ngomong : maksud loe ?. "Buat loe. Gue yakin elo tadi gak sempet sarapan." Sebelum cowok itu nolak, Kyuubi langsung nambahin. "Itu bayaran buat loe yang udah nyiapin sarapan buat gue n Naruto tadi pagi." katanya, lalu terkekeh lagi n mulai jalan sambil ngegigit apelnya sendiri. Gaara nggak ngomong apa-apa, tapi apel pemberian tadi tetep dipegangnya tanpa dimakan. Dia ikutan jalan aja di belakang Kyuubi. Mau nggak mau jalan bareng. Kelasnya sama, sih !. Oiy, emang bener tadi dia gak sempet sarapan. Dia baru tiba di rumah sendiri sekitar jam stengah tujuh, n langsung ke kamarnya. Ganti baju, nyiapin buku n tas, sikat gigi n cuci muka, lalu ke kamar lagi manggul tas. (Gak sempet mandi ! tapi, tetep keliatan bersih, sih. XP). Begitu nyampe ruang tamu pas mo menuju pintu keluar, Temari menghadangnya n nampar dia.

"Knapa pipi kiri loe ?" tanya Kyuubi, lekat. Emang gak menyolok, tapi kalo diliat dari dekat, ada memar merahnya. Gaara langsung sadar dari keterdiamannya tadi n langsung ambil jarak satu meter dari cowok itu. "Bukan urusan loe." katanya sambil ngebetulin ransel yang dipanggulnya di bahu kanan, jalan. Kyuubi terkekeh. "Kheheheh …. pasti ditampar Temari, deh …. " . Gaara diem. _Kalo udah tau, kenapa nanya ?!_

"Dia cewek yang keras juga, ya ? menarik. Gue suka kakak loe."

Gaara berenti jalan n ngelempar apel merah di tangannya ke kepala Kyuubi. Tapi, cowok itu langsung nangkap tuh buah sebelum kena sisi kanan kepalanya. Sedangkan apel merahnya sendiri masih nyangkut di mulut digigit."Jangan-Coba-Coba-Sentuh-Temari." ucap Gaara, berat, datar, ngancem. Kyuubi ngalihin apel tangkapan tadi ke tangan kirinya yang megang tas laptop. Trus ia ngambil apel yg tadinya dia gigit dengan tangan kanan yg kosong. "Sori aja. Gue gak nerima perintah."

Gaara marah, n ngerenggut kaos orange gelap yang dipake Kyuubi. Ngeliat ekspresi itu, Kyuubi malah tersenyum. Dia suka ngeliat muka marahnya daripada muka diamnya, sih. "Kenapa ? marah ? Hey, hey ~. Gue bukannya suka dia dalam artian konyol macam cinta, koq. Dasar sis-com (sister-complex)." Dia lalu ngedorong dahi Gaara pake satu jari, mo ngejauhin cowok itu supaya ngelepas dia. Kyuubi kurang suka sama posisinya sekarang, sih. Gaara langsung ngelepasin n mundur. Megangin dahinya yang habis 'ditusuk' Kyuubi. Cowok bermata merah tadi tersenyum sinis n kembali ngelempar apel yg tadi dilempar Gaara ke pemiliknya. Mereka pun jalan lagi.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan jalan atau berdiri di depan mereka langsung menyingkir ngasih jalan. Terutama buat Kyuubi. Dari awal, Kyuubi emang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar orang-orang. Mukanya sih sebenernya gak serem . Yg bikin mukanya serem tuh senyum n tawa setannya !. Kalo waktu senyum biasa sih, keliatan ganteng.

Orang-orang banyak yg takut ama dia karna nggak mau kalo sampe dikerjain ! Awas aja kalo ada yang sampe bikin dia kesel, ujung-ujungnya pasti sengsara, deh !

Contohnya aja waktu OSPEK dulu. (OSPEK= Orientasi Pengenalan Kampus.). Ada senior yang ngebentak dia karna nggak mau disuruh ngerayu pohon (WTH ???). Kyuubi cuman njawab : _"Kalo nyuruh tuh yang bener dong, Dan. OSPEK koq malah ngajarin yg nggak-nggak, si ? Emangnya perintah konyol macam itu udah diizinin ama Rektor sini ? Gue rasa anak TK juga tau kalau hal bodoh itu gak ada ngaruhnya sama sekali buat bikin maba (mahasiswa baru) kenal lingkungan kampus. Malah jadinya bikin maba sinting."_ (Setuju !!!). Para maba lain si cuman menganga n memandang ngeri sama Kyuubi yg berani ngomong gitu ke Hidan. Soalnya Hidan cukup dikenal sebagai senior yang killer n paling galaks !. Trus si Hidan ngejawab gini _: "Eh. Loe lupa ama peraturan yg disebarin di sini, ha ? Praturan pertama : Gue selalu bener. Praturan kedua : Kalo sampe gue gak bener, kembali ke aturan pertama !". Kyuubi angkat alis. "Hooo ? gitu yaa ? Hmm …. moke deh. Tapi, gue gak mo ngerayu pohon sembarangan. Pohonnya boleh gue yang milih, kaan ??"_ katanya, makin maju ngedeketin cowok berambut perak itu. _" … ? Iya."_ jawab Hidan, gak tau kenapa jadi ngerasa gugup. Perasaannya tiba-tiba nggak enak. Kyuubi tersenyum, bukan senyum setan. _"Kebetulan ! Tadi gue nemu pohon bagus di sana ! Ayo !"_. Lalu ia ngegamit tangan Hidan n ngajakin pergi dari lokasi tsb, ke belakang gedung psikologi yg sepi. Di situ emang ada pohon, sih. Ada bunga mawar juga. Sebuah tempat strategis yang sering ditongkrongin mahasiswa buat nembak atau pacaran. Maba n senior lain saling pandang, bingung. Tapi mreka ngebiarin aja karna udah punya kegiatan masing-masing. Yaitu ngumpulin pasir 100 butir, lompat kodok, n dibentak-bentakkin gak jelas.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah itu, mereka semua dikejutkan oleh suara tawa setan Kyuubi dari belakang gedung. Otomatis aja para senior n maba tadi langsung menuju lokasi kejadian._ "Huahahahahaahah !"._ Kyuubi tergelak sambil nepuk-nepuk jidatnya sendiri. Semua pasang mata yang memandang pada terbelalak. Hidan, berdiri kaku. Kedua tangannya direntangkan kayaq orang-orangan sawah. Di sisi-sisi telinganya ada ranting pohon berdaun. Di rambutnya juga banyak daun. Kyuubi yg ngedandaninya kayaq gitu. Jaket training Hidan dilepas n terikat di pinggangnya dari depan. Jadi, kalo diliat dari depan kayaq pake apron !. Trus celana training panjangnya Kyuubi gulung sampe dengkul, n kaki Hidan yang keliatan di situ doi tempelin pake tanah basah. Supaya mirip batang pohon. Kedua sepatu Hidan juga doi lepas, n diiketin di lehernya supaya keliatan kayaq buah. Kedua tangan Hidan yang terentang masing-masing megangin ranting pohon berdaun. Jidat n pipinya ditempelin Kyuubi pake daun. Trus lubang hidungnya juga dimasukin ranting pohon kecil yg ujungnya masih berdaun. Mulutnya juga Kyuubi masukin daun dengan gaya taring. (Sebelumnya, Kyuubi nembak Hidan pake peluru pengkaku tubuh. Sehingga bikin badan cowok cowok tadi kaku alias gak bisa gerak kayaq patung.) Para senior n maba yang ngeliat kaget banget. Daripada disebut pemandangan lucu, kebanyakan mereka ngeliat hal itu sebagai pemandangan horror.

_"Wah, wah, waah …. para pemirsa udah kumpul semua, yaa ? Baguuss~ … " _Kyuubi manggut-manggut senyum ke arah kumpulan senior n maba yg baru datang tadi. Hidan ngeliat dia dengan mata ketakutan. Apalagi pas Kyuubi melangkah mendekatinya. Cowok raja-tega tadi maju sambil tersenyum setan. Doi ngangkat tangan kanannya yang dari tadi megangin setangkai mawar merah yang masih berduri. Dia mendongak ngadep Hidan. (Badannya Hidan lebih tinggi, sih !). _"Pohon Hidan yang cantik~."_ Kyuubi mengecup mawar tadi, n masangin bunga tsb ke sisi telinga kiri Hidan, di sela-sela ranting pohon yang dari tadi ada di situ. Durinya bikin kelopak telinga Hidan berdarah. _"I love you … "_ katanya, kedengaran kayaq orang yang ngomong dengan penuh perasaan. Padahal sama sekali enggak ! Dia emang punya bakat akting dari Minato. Sedetik kemudian, senyum setannya kembali. Bikin Hidan jadi mau nangis ! Takut dengan apa lagi yg bakal dilakuin makhluk satu ini. Dia udah malu banget sama keadaaannya sekarang. Mana diliatin ama temen-temen sesama seniornya lagi ! Plus juniornya, pula. Ancur udah imagenya.

Kyuubi lalu mundur n berkiss-bye dari jarak satu meter dengan dua jari tangan kanannya, ngedipin sebelah mata, ngeledek. Lalu berbalik, jalan menuju senior-senior n maba-maba yang pada ngumpul di sebelah gedung. Mereka langsung menyingkir ngasih lewat selebar-lebarnya. Kyuubi pun lewat sambil terkekeh-kekeh. _"Kheheheh …. "_. Lalu terbahak pas udah bener-bener ngelewatin mereka. _"… KHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH !!!"_

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuannya, Itachi ngeliat kejadian tsb dari atap gedung. Dia sih gak mau ikutan kegiatan OSPEK yang kebanyakan digunain para senior iseng sebagai ajang buat ngerjain mahasiswa baru. Toh gak ada yang berani ngehukum dia ini. Tadinya si Itachi boring-boring aja sambil maenin Tekken 5 di PCSX2 dalam laptopnya yg doi bawa. Dia bersandar membelakangi jaring-jaring kawat besi yg jadi pagar penghalang di atap gedong kampus yg datar. Perhatiannya teralih saat sekilas ngeliat dua orang yg jalan ke lokasi taman sepi 7 lantai di bawahnya, pas waktu Kyuubi nembak Hidan pake pistol rakitan. Itachi rada kaget juga ngeliatnya. Soalnya walau pun dia gak ikutan OSPEK, dia tau kalo tuh orang yg dikerjain adalah sang senior galak yang banyak disegani. Meski pun dia sendiri gak segan, sih …. N yg bikin di makin tertarik buat ngeliat adalah si Kyuubi yg nembak Hidan pake pistol ! pake pistol ! Pake Pistol ! PAKE PISTOL, gitu loh ! Hari gini siapa yang nekat bawa-bawa pistol ke kampus !? Aje gile, Gile aje !. Barang kayaq gitu juga pastinya gak dijual dengan bebas !. Kalo dia bisa sampe punya tuh barang, pasti karna dia kaya banget buat beli, atau jenius banget buat bikin sendiri. Plus : Cuek sama aturan pemerintah !.

Tatapan Itachi terpaku pada dua manusia itu. Terutama pada cowok berambut orange di sana. Gak peduli ama Jin Kazama yang di K.O. ama Ling Xiaoyu di layar laptopnya. Pas Kyuubi ngilang dari sudut pandang, Itachi langsung ngambil Hp, n mencet satu tombol. Gak lama kemudian doi ngomong : _"Cari data tentang seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, berkulit sawo matang, tingginya sekitar 5, 7 kaki. Lokasi terakhir terlihat di taman belakang Universitas Konoha. Memakai T-shirt putih dan celana panjang hitam. Kemungkinan besar dia seorang mahasiswa baru. Secepatnya."_ Lalu ia pun matiin tuh Hp, n nempelin ujungnya di dagu. Itachi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang gak jauh beda dengan adeknya. "_Kayaqnya_ _gue gak bakal boring lagi, neh …._ "

Nah, itu si Kyuubi. Lalu gimana dengan Gaara yang ngadepin OSPEK ?. Kata orang : ada untung di balik sial. Mungkin istilah ini cocok buat Gaara. Keusilan Kyuubi yang bikin mukanya rada beda, bikin orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Soalnya dia keliatan kayaq anak punk ! atau kayaq preman mini yang nyasar di kampus. Walau pun doi juga make kaos oblong putih polos n celana panjang item yang merupakan seragam kewajiban dalam menjalani OSPEK, para senior tetep aja gak berani ngebentak-bentak dia or nyuruh2 dia macem2. Biar Gaara keliatan pendek dari cowok-cowok di kampus ini, dia punya aura sangar yang susah didekati. Sifat n sikapnya yang dingin itu makin nambahin rasa takut orang-orang buat deket-deket ama dia. Walau pun tetep ada juga yang berani negur. Tapi, si Gaara cuman ngebales dengan anggukan, gelengan, atau jawaban singkat macam 'ya' or 'nggak' yang datar. Bikin orang-orang mikir kalo dia tuh robot. Gaara sih udah biasa digituin. Bahkan dia juga pernah ditawarin gabung ama kumpulan preman asli, yang sampe sekarang masih keu-keuh mo ngajakin dia gabung karna mreka tau kalo Gaara jago berantem. Kumpulan preman tsb diketuai oleh seorang cowok yang make banyak piercing di muka bernama Pain. N Gaara yakin kalo itu bukan nama aslinya. Iya, dunks ! Mana ada seorang ibu yang tega ngasih nama anaknya 'Pain alias derita' ?

Yak, yak, cukup sekian cerita soal masa lalu mereka. Sekarang mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar ….

Sebenarnya Gaara gak mau diperlakukan kayaq gini. Tapi, karna dia sering bareng Kyuubi, maka dia juga ikutan ditakuti. (Selain karna dianya mirip preman). Eh, ada juga beberapa mahasiswa yang udah tau kalo Gaara tuh gak ada sangkut pautnya ama preman, n mereka nyoba temenan. Apalagi, si Gaara anak jenius ! Biar rada preman, tapi keren ! Sayangnya kurang tinggi. Tapi lagi nih (duh !)… gak ada yang berani terlalu deket, atau pun lama-lama bareng dia. Karna si Kyuubi pasti gak jauh-jauh dari Gaara.

Si Kyuubi tetep aja ngobrol ke Gaara sambil ngegigit apelnya, seolah di sekelilingnya gak ada orang sama sekali. " … Loe tau nitrocellulose n aseton bisa jadi apaan ?" tanya Kyuubi, ngelirik ke Gaara yg jalan di samping kirinya, agak belakang. Gaara diem. "Aww … gue kasih hint, deh : biasanya kalo diolesin ke luka, bakal bikin kadar air jadi naik n ngebentuk lapisan kulit tipis." sambung Kyuubi lagi, sambil memperkecil jarak antar mereka. Gaara ngehela nafas, nyerah. " … kollodion." jawabnya, males. Sebenarnya doi udah tau dari tadi. Cuman males ngomong aja. Si Kyuubi pasti bakal nanyain dia terus sampe dia ngomong, sih !. Mahasiswa lain di situ pada gak tau mereka ngomong apaan n milih nyingkir dari sana. Pokoknya sejauh mungkin dari Kyuubi. Bikin jalan itu jadi sepi. Ada sebagian yang dengerin karna penasaran, ada sebagian yg nggak. Tapi, yang denger pun gak ngerti sama apa yang mereka obrolin. Kyuubi n Gaara ngobrolnya juga rada pelan …

"Tepat !" Kyuubi ngejentikkan jarinya. "Kheheheh …. tau nggak … " Cowok setan itu tersenyum. "Tadi malem gue nyoba nyampurin kollodion ke nitrogliserin … jadinya gelatine, lho … " bisiknya. Gaara berenti. Sekilas matanya membelalak ke dia. "Elo … bikin peledak ?" Gaara kaget. Hampir gak percaya. Kyuubi nyengir. "Buat Naruto, koq. Gue kan juga musti siapin senjata buat dia ….. ?". Ekspresi Gaara berubah panik plus marah. "Jangan. Kalo sampe kena Naruto, gimana ???" desisnya. Yang ditanya angkat bahu. "Itu artinya dia bego n nggak pantes jadi hero." jawabnya, santai. Gaara ngerenggut kaos cowok gak berprasaan itu n mo nonjok. Tapi, senyuman khas Kyuubi masih nempel di situ. Ngomong-ngomong soal nempel, nih ….tiba-tiba doi ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nempel di perutnya. Sesuatu yg saking seringnya nempel ke dia hingga nggak bikin dia penasaran lagi buat nunduk n ngecek. Apaan tuh yg nempel ? : Pistol peraknya Kyuubi, gitu loh !. Entah sejak kapan tuh cowok udah nodongin benda itu ke dia. Gaara menatap mata merah cowok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, marah. tapi, gak ngomong apa-apa.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian mukanya berubah serius. "Lepasin, nggak ?". Gaara berdecak kalah n ngelepasin dia, kasar. "Heh." Kyuubi tersenyum lagi, n ngebetulin kaosnya yang rada ketarik ke depan sejenak. Lalu masukin pistolnya ke saku celana. Doi make celana panjang cokelat muda yang banyak sakunya. Ada delapan saku di situ !. Entah apa aja isinya, gak ada yang berani ngecek. Termasuk dosen. Kyuubi juga make kaos oblong orange gelap yang bertuliskan 'Danger' di depan n 'Get lost' di belakang dengan font bloody. Rambutnya tetep berantakan gak disisir. Yah, biar disisir atau pun nggak, nggak bakal beda jauh, koq. Toh tetep jabrik juga. Walau pun jabriknya Kyuubi gak sejabrik adek atau pun ayahnya, sih. Oiy, Kyuubi juga bawa laptop ke kampus. Doi gak bawa buku catatan maupun bolpoin sama sekali !.

"Eh, ntar malam loe nginap aja lagi di rumah gue." ajak Kyuubi, yg lebih kedengaran kayaq perintah. "Nggak." jawab Gaara, cepet. Tau kalau besok hari sabtu n Naruto gak bakal ada ujian, plus hari ini dia ada kerja sambilan. Naruto juga gak pernah manggil dia pas dianya kerja. Malah biasanya si blonde itu yang nyamperin dia di kafe Sunday.

Kyuubi muterin bola matanya, lalu merangkul bahu cowok berambut merah itu pake lengan kanannya yang megang apel. "Malam ini kita mulai operasi : memburu pembunuh buron. Ini bakal jadi debut awalnya Naruto sbg superhero." bisiknya, bikin mata aquamarine Gaara membelalak sekali lagi. _Jadi, dia beneran serius ngebikin Naruto nguber penjahat ?!_. Dia udah mo protes supaya Kyuubi jangan ngegunain Naruto buat ngelakuin hal berbahaya macam itu, tapi terhenti pas kepala Kyuubi tiba-tiba terangkat n memandang lurus ke depan dengan muka serius, bikin dia ikutan menoleh.

Di sana, dari dalam lift, muncullah Uchiha Itachi. Manusia yang belum pernah bisa dikerjain Kyuubi sampe sekarang. Itachi yang tadinya bermuka boring, langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya bgitu ngeliat dia. Doi mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka berdua. Diikuti dengan Sasori di kanan n Deidara di kiri belakang. Dua 'pengikut' Itachi yang selalu keliatan bersamanya.

"Wah, wah, waaah ? Ternyata si brengsek Uchiha ada di sini ? Pantesan aja tiba-tiba oksigen sekitar jadi kerasa kayaq karbondioksida ~ . Sesak, euy … !" Kyuubi yang ngomong pertama kali. Suaranya digedein dari yang tadi-tadi. Mastiin kalo si Itachi denger. Mukanya sih senyum. Tapi senyum palsu. Itachi juga ikutan tersenyum. Seolah ngasih tau kalo dia gak tersinggung sama sekali dengan kata-katanya barusan. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Dia lalu ngelepasin Gaara dari rangkulannya n kembali berdiri tegak. Dengan tangan kiri yang megangin tas laptop di balik bahu kiri. Gaara yang ngehela nafas panjang mulai ngerasain aura gak enak di dekatnya. Yah, beginilah jadinya kalo Uzumaki n Uchiha udah kumpul, nggak Naruto ama Sasuke atau pun Kyuubi ama Itachi … sama ajah !. Gaara udah mo pergi, gak mo ikut campur atau pun terlibat. Tapi, sesuai dugaan, si Kyuubi narik belakang kemejanya pake sela jari-jari kanan yang masih megang apel, nahan dia di sebelah. Gaara ngehela nafas lagi, nyaris gak keliatan.

"Hmm …. " Itachi ngelirik Kyuubi ke Gaara, lalu ngelirik ke Kyuubi lagi. "Seperti biasa, loe selalu bawa-bawa piaraan ke mana-mana, ya ?" katanya, senyum. Dahi Gaara berkedut ngedenger itu. _Ugh ! Kalo dibilang robot, punk, ato preman sih, masih mending. Tapi kalo 'piaraan ?' Kurang ajar. Emangnya gue binatang ?!._ Gak kayaq Temari, dia sih gak peduli walau musti berurusan sama Uchiha. Tapi, ingat wajah kakaknya yang kemungkinan besar bakal dapat masalah kalau dia sampe bener-bener bermasalah sama Uchiha, bikin dia jadi urung. Wajahnya tetap tanpa emosi, sih. Meski dalam hati penuh emosi.

Kalo Kyuubi lebih gak peduli sama sekali. Walau orang tuanya n Naruto bakal dapat masalah kalo dia sampe berurusan ama Uchiha, dia tetep aja gak mau tunduk. Kyuubi punya superiority-complex yang parah ! Dia gak pernah mau jadi bawahan orang lain. Mungkin rada mirip ama Uchiha bersaudara. (Kyuubi : Jangan samain gue !). Errhh … tapi, si Kyuubi lebih parah superiornya. Dia sampe gak mo manggil orang lain dengan Mr, Mrs, pak, bu, -sensei, -san, -sama, tuan, nona, dsb karna dia ngrasa kalo manggil pake begituan bakal bikin dia jadi berkedudukan di bawah mereka !. Pokoknya dia gak mau berada di bawah. Disentuh pun dia gak suka. Dia lebih memilih menyentuh daripada disentuh, merangkul daripada dirangkul, merenggut daripada direnggut, memukul daripada dipukul (jelas !), n dsb. Semua itu gara-gara sifat superiornya !. N Itachi adalah orang yang pernah berkali-kali bikin kesuperiorannya itu kebakar (Halah !). Soalnya nih Uchiha kakak dengan entengnya suka nyentuh dia kalo ketemu, megang-megang mobilnya (sebelum dipasangin alarm listrik), ikutan ngetik pake laptopnya (pas dia lengah), nyamain skornya nyetak angka waktu olahraga (basket, taekwon, american-football, dsb), nyamain skornya dalam kuliah juga (di semua mata kuliah), dll. (Sekarang mereka udah semester 3). Makanya dia benci banget sama nih orang. Walaupun gak pernah diinjak, tapi Kyuubi ngerasa kalo si Uchiha Itachi ini udah nginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Tambah lagi, Itachi tuh cowok yang cerdas n gak gampang dikerjain kayaq orang lain. Kalo mo ngerjain dia, Kyuubi musti mikirin rencana semateng-matengnya ampe dingin ! Doi gak mau ngambil resiko atas kemungkinan gagal. Karna gak mau ngeliat muka Itachi yang ngetawain dia ujung-ujungnya. Meski pun itu cuma 1 %.

Beda ama Kyuubi, Itachi masih bisa manggil orang dengan sebutan –san, -sensei, de el el. Tapi, dia tuh lebih mirip kayaq orang muka dua. Pas lagi ngomong di depan dosen : _"Sensei, Anda benar-benar dosen yang hebat. Saya jadi lebih mudah memahami pelajaran karena penjelasan Anda."_ Tapi kalo di belakang : _"Che. Orang bego kayaq dia koq bisa jadi dosen ?"_. Kalo Kyuubi sih bakal ngomong langsung di depan orangnya kayaq gini : _"Oey ! Itu sih rumus deviasi kuartil ! Bukannya deviasi rata-rata. Duh ! yang kayaq gitu itu kan gampang banget dibedain ? Gimana, si loe ?"_. Walhasil dia jadi dibenci ama guru-guru n dosen-dosen gak berkualitas. Tapi, disukai sama guru2 n dosen yg bener2 berkualitas. Yah … tapi tetep aja omongan si Kyuubi keterlaluan. Dia sempat dibawa ke kantor rektor karna 'ketidaksopanan' terhadap dosen. Tapi, anehnya tuh cowok bisa keluar dari sana tanpa sanksi apa-pun. Entah apa yang udah dilakuinnya di dalam, gak ada yang berani nanya begitu liat senyuman n kekehan setannya. Rektor yg ditanya cuman ngomong sambil ngelap muka yg penuh keringat bercucuran : _"Dia … pemuda yang berbakat. Biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya … "_

Gaara lalu ngeliat ke Sasori n Deidara tanpa ekspresi. Trutama Sasori, nih. Soalnya tuh cowok sering ngeliatin dia kalo ketemu. Tapi, pas Gaaranya balas ngeliatin n seolah mo nanyain 'ada apa ?', dianya malah mengalihkan pandangan kayaq dari tadi gak ngeliatin aja. Sasori cowok yang rada pendiam. Meski pun gak sependiam Gaara. Rambutnya merah bata, merahnya agak kecoklatan. Agak beda sama Gaara yang merah darah. Matanya Sasori sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tingginya sekitar 178 cm, kurang lebih sama ama Deidara di sampingnya. Deidara berambut pirang panjang. Orangnya rada ceria dibanding ama Sasori n Itachi. Hobinya ngedengerin musik lewat earphone Hp. Kepalanya manggut-manggut ngikutin irama musik yg rada kedengaran dikit dari luar. Lagu 'It's my Live nya Bon Jovi'. Eh, iya. Sasori juga jarang banget keliatan lepas dari Hpnya. Tapi, bukan buat ngedenger musik kayaq Deidara. Dia sering ngeliatin layarnya doang, kayaq baca sesuatu. Kadang-kadang ngetik juga sih. _Mungkin dia suka smsan …. eh, tapi kayaqnya si Sasori gak termasuk orang yang suka ngobrol, deh. Mungkin dipake buat ngenet._ _Ah, bodo amat. Bukan urusan gue ini …_ . Gaara angkat bahu.

Baik Gaara, Sasori, maupun Deidara gak pernah menginterupsi kalo Kyuubi n Itachi lagi 'bertarung'. Hubungan mereka bertiga juga gak bisa disebut musuh. Biasa aja. Kayaq orang lain.

Itachi sering keliatan make baju hitam putih. Kayaq sekarang ini, nih. Dia pake kaos oblong putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak2 hitam putih di luar. (Kayaq Gaara, cuman kaos daleman Gaara berlengan panjang). Dia juga make celana jeans hitam n sepatu kets putih bergaris hitam. Dari ujung kaki sampe atas keliatan bermerk alias mahal. Kalo Sasori n Deidara sih lebih simple aja. Walau lumayan bermerk juga. Sasori make kemeja pendek merah n celana jeans biru, plus sepatu kets biru gelap. Sedangkan Deidara make kaos oblong kuning yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu tanpa lengan bersaku (disebut 'rompi', ya ?). Pake celana panjang abu-abu gelap yg lebar, n sepatu kets kuning putih dengan kaos kaki yang pendek banget, nyaris gak keliatan. Pasti tuh kaos ujungnya dilipat di dalam, deh.

Pertarungan antara Kyuubi n Itachi rada beda ama pertarungan Naruto n Sasuke. Kalo Naruto n Sasuke berantemnya lebih kayaq saling ledek atau saling ngerjain. Kayaq remaja sewajarnya, lah … (gak wajar juga, sih … ). Kalau Kyuubi n Itachi, lebih pada kata-kata. Auranya juga kerasa lebih berat di Kyuubi versus Itachi daripada Naruto versus Sasuke. Itulah yang dirasain Gaara, orang yg pernah ngalamin alias menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua versi.

"Hai. Gimana kabar loe ?" Sapa Itachi, ramah. "Sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu gue ngerasa gak enak badan karna ada benda asing menjijikan yang berdiri di depan gue, nih." jawab Kyuubi, gak kalah 'ramah'. Itachi tersenyum, gak menyingkir. Tetap berdiri tujuh senti di depan cowok itu. Kyuubi benci banget kalo Itachi udah berdiri sedekat ini. Bikin dia musti ngedongak pas ngomong, sekaligus mengingatkannya kalau dia kalah tinggi ! Itachi yang tau hal itu malah makin hobi aja berdiri deket-deket di depannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Senyum palsu. Gaara, Sasori, n Deidara yang ngeliat itu pada sweatdrop.

Itachi nepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuubi. "Hmm … tinggi loe gak nambah-nambah juga sejak pertama kali kita ketemu, ya … ? Jangan-jangan pertumbuhan badan loe udah terhenti ? Gue sih nambah lagi lima senti, nih." Doi nunduk n berbisik di telinganya. "Sekarang gue udah 185 cm, loh … , SHORTY …". Kata terakhir diucapin dengan penuh tekanan. Meski pengen banget, Kyuubi gak menepis tangan itu. Siapa yang ngeluarin reaksi or ekspresi lemah macam 'terganggu', 'marah', 'sebal', n semacamnya bakal kalah ! Itu udah jadi praturan gak tertulis di antara mreka berdua, si dua orang yang pengennya jadi superior terus. Kyuubi juga gak bisa mundur buat jaga jarak, karna itu artinya dia 'kalah'. Satu-satunya cara adalah jalan ke depan. Tapi Itachi terus ngalangin jalannya.

"Gitu, ya … ? Wah, moga-moga aja loe terus tambah tinggi. Biar jadi tiang listrik sekalian." balas Kyuubi, masih dengan senyum aktornya (kayaq Minato). "Oh, thanks." balas Itachi, senyum juga. "Gue pasti bakal jadi tiang listrik terkeren sepanjang masa."

"Padahal senyum mereka keliatan bagus banget gitu, tapi koq gue jadi merinding, ya … ?" gumam Deidara. "Hhhh …. " Gaara n Sasori ngebalesnya dengan helaan nafas.

Itachi ngalihin tangan kanan yang tadinya dia pake buat nepuk kepala Kyuubi ke bahu cowok itu, nunduk "Gimana kalo elo nyerah aja n jadi bawahan gue ?" bisiknya, langsung. "Tenang … gue bukan boss yang galak, koq." sambungnya, masih bicara di samping telinga kanan Kyuubi. "Kayaqnya gue bakal lebih senang kalo mati, deh … daripada jadi anak buah elo." jawab Uzumaki tsb, masih 'ramah'.

'CLIK !'

Tiba-tiba ia udah nodongin pistol di dagunya Itachi. Tas laptopnya dijatuhin gitu aja n dalam sekejap dia udah ngambil pistol di saku n nodongin itu ke Itachi. Suara 'bruk' dari tas yg jatoh baru kedengeran setelah bunyi 'clik' tadi. Hal itu menandakan seberapa cepatnya gerakan Kyuubi. "Mundur." suruhnya, datar. Lama-lama doi gerah juga sama cowok ini.

Gaara, Sasori, n Deidara ngeliat pemandangan itu tanpa berkedip.

Itachi yang tadinya diem aja, sekarang malah tertawa kecil. "Hahaha … ". Kyuubi ngelirik dia tanpa ngalihin kepala, heran. Tiba-tiba dia ngerasa ada sesuatu yg nyentuh lehernya, di sebelah kiri. Meski gak liat, tapi dia yakin banget kalo itu jarum !. Udah gitu … yang Itachi todongin tuh jarum beracunnya dia, lagi ! _Sialan ! Gue gak ngerasa sama skali kalo si brengsek ini ngambil jarum dari saku gue !. _ batinnya dalam hati, rada panik. Tapi, luarnya tetep keliatan tenang.

"Gerakan loe emang cepet …. Tapi …. gue juga cepet, tuh … " bisik Itachi lagi, senyum. "Heh … " Kyuubi membalasnya dengan senyum n dengusan.

"Jadi ….. hari ini pun 1 - 1, ya … ?" (Itachi)

"… yeah … " (Kyuubi)

Mereka pun masing-masing nurunin senjatanya, bareng. Sementara tiga orang lainnya yang dari tadi nahan nafas, mulai bernafas lega plus kecewa. Mereka sedikit banyak ngarepin adegan berdarah, sih …. (Oey, oey !)

Itachi kembali berdiri tegak. "Boleh gue simpen jarum ini ?" tanyanya, sambil main-mainin jarum sepanjang 8 senti di sela-sela jarinya, cepet. Sama sekali gak takut ketusuk. "No." jawab Kyuubi, simple, n ngerebut barang itu dengan tangan kanannya yang udah gak megang pistol. "Ooh … tapi, kalau ini … boleh dong … ?" Itachi ngelambung-lambungkan apel merah yg udah setengah dimakan Kyuubi di tangan kirinya. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut sedetik ngeliat itu. Tangan kanannya yang tadi ngegenggam tuh apel jadi mengepal, keras. Itachi sempet ngeliat hal itu, senyum. Dia lalu agak nunduk. Kini mata hitamnya sejajar ama mata merah Kyuubi. Itachi lalu ngegigit apel tadi tepat di depan hidungnya.

" …… manis."

" … "

Sang Uchiha kakak tadi pun kembali tegak. Lalu ia ngeraih tangan kanan Kyuubi n naroh apel tadi di tangan tsb.

"See you, LITTLE-Devil."

Itachi nepuk punggung Kyuubi sambil lewat. Menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Mreka emang gak sekelas hari ini. Sasori n Deidara bergegas nyusul dia. Sasori ngelirik ke Gaara sejenak, tapi kaget pas tau Gaara juga ngeliat dia. Cowok rambut merah bata tadi pun langsung ngalihin pandangan ke depan. Gaara angkat bahu, lalu ngeliatin mereka bertiga lagi sampe bener-bener gak keliatan di tikungan gedung kampus.

"Dia udah gak keliatan, tuh … " ucap Gaara, mungut tas laptop Kyuubi. Tas itu udah dilengkapi pengaman anti banting ama Kyuubi, jadi gak usah khawatir kalo dibanting-banting. Diinjek gajah sekalipun juga gak bakal rusak, deh ! Dijamin !. (Udah diuji langsung ama cowok itu di kebun binatang malam-malam, dengan disaksikan oleh Naruto n Gaara yang menganga, serta pak penjaga kandang gajah yang langsung ngejar-ngejar mereka).

Kyuubi ngebanting apel yg belum habis tadi sampe masuk tepat ke tempat sampah sejauh lima meter di dekat situ. Ia lalu ngerebut tasnya dari tangan Gaara, kasar. Lalu bergegas menuju lift. Gaara ngehela nafas lagi. Udah biasa. Beginilah reaksi Kyuubi kalo baru aja berhadapan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Esmosi ! Sejujurnya sih … Gaara nyukurin dia. _Rasain loe !_. gitu. Tapi, dia sendiri juga kurang suka sama Itachi. Habisnya … dia sering banget ngeliat tuh cowok ngomong bagus kayaq muji-muji dosen or cewek, tapi gitu berhadapan dengan Kyuubi (otomatis berhadapan dengan dia juga) secara privat kayaq tadi, Itachi langsung ngeluarin fakta-fakta sebenarnya. Fakta kalo semua pujiannya tuh palsu !. Plus, si Itachi nyebut dia sbg piaraannya Kyuubi, lagi !

"Oey ! Sis-com ! Sini loe !" panggil Kyuubi, di dalam lift yang terbuka. Bikin Gaara yang tadinya rada mematung jadi sadar. _Sehabis Robin, sekarang malah ganti jadi Sis-com, ya ? Ugh, kenapa si dia gak pernah bisa manggil nama asli gue ?._ Dahinya berkedut, kesal. "Che. Panggil gue Gaara." ucapnya, nyusul.

…………………………………..

Sementara itu, bersama Itachi cs ….

Itachi nepuk-nepuk meja, ketawa. "Hahahaha !" Sasori muterin bola matanya, gak habis pikir. Deidara ngeguncangin pundaknya, ngingetin kalo mereka udah ada di dalam kelas. Semua penghuni kelas pada ngeliatin dia. Ngeliatin dengan pandangan 'terpesona'. Si Uchiha Itachi yang itu loh ! Si Itachi yang selalu keliatan gentle, perfect, ganteng, n kayaq bangsawan itu ketawa-ketawa lepas bak rakyat biasa di kelas !. Bikin cewek-cewek n dosen wanita yang kebetulan ngajar jadi blushing ngeliatin dia. Sementara yang cowok-cowok pada bengong. Biasanya mereka ngeliat Itachi … kalo gak bermuka gentle pas berhadapan dengan dosen2 n cewek2, ya bermuka boring pas ngedepin mereka … . Gak pernah tuh, mereka liat si Itachi ketawa-ketawa kayaq gitu.

"Ma … maafkan saya, sensei. Karena suatu hal … saya jadi … haha …. sulit untuk berhenti tertawa ~… !" kata Itachi, sambil duduk megangin perutnya.

"O-oh ! Ti … tidak masalah !" jawab sang dosen, gugup. Dibarengi dengan anggukan terpesona dari mahasiswa cewek. Itachi nenggelamin mukanya di lipatan tangan, di atas meja. Bahunya bergetar, masih ketawa. Tapi suaranya mengecil. Deidara nepuk dahinya, mijit-mijit. Senyum. "Kayaqnya loe seneng banget karena kejadian tadi, ya ? Gue aja merinding … . Heran, deh … "

"Haha … " Itachi ngangkat mukanya lagi. "Menarik. Uzumaki Kyuubi itu emang menarik ~ … "

"Eh ? Itachi … ?" Sasori nunjuk ke arah rambut hitam panjangnya. Itachi tau apa yang mo dibilang ama Sasori meski dia gak liat doi nunjuk, karna dia ngerasain sendiri. Rambut panjangnya yang tadinya terikat rapi di belakang leher, kini tergerai. Itachi megang rambutnya itu, diam. Deidara ngelongok ke belakang cowok itu. Mo ngeliat kalo-kalo ikat rambutnya si Itachi jatoh. Nggak ada.

"Gila …. gue gak nyadar kalo iket rambut loe ilang … . Sejak kapan ?" (Deidara)

"Jangan-jangan … si setan Uzumaki itu yang ambil … ?" (Sasori)

Itachi terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ketawa lagi. "Hahaha ! Menarik ! Dia …. emang bener-bener menariiik …. !"

Para kaum hawa pada nahan nosebleed ngeliat Itachi dengan rambut terurai plus ketawa-ketawa ganteng. So hot, bo ! Oiya, yang lain pada gak bisa denger obrolan pelan mereka soal Kyuubi tadi. Soalnya Sasori, Itachi, n Deidara duduknya di barisan bangku paling belakang, atas. (kelasnya make gaya susunan cangkang siput).

Deidara angkat tangan, nyerah buat ngebikin Itachi berenti ketawa. Sementara Sasori ngeliatin Hpnya, di bawah meja.

"Karura-san … "

……………………………………

Bersama Kyuubi n Gaara, di toilet. (Koq toilet ?!)

Kyuubi mukulin tembok deket wastafel, kesel. Sedangkan Gaara bersandar di pintu yang tertutup. Toilet kampus Konoha kayaq toilet ala hotel. Luas. Dengan 20 buah box toilet n 10 buah wastafel, plus hand-dryer. Pagi itu sepi, cuma mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

_Duh, telat deh … psikometri gue …_ . Gaara menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Sebenernya doi pengen langsung ke kelas. Tapi, diancam Kyuubi (pake pistol) buat nemenin dia sebentar di sini. Jadi gak bisa kabur, deh.

Dari tadi si Kyuubi mukulin tembok terus. Lebih tepatnya mukulin iket rambut item yang ditempelin di situ pake selotip. Dia marah n nyumpah-nyumpah. "Mega-brengsek ! Giga-brengsek ! Tera-brengsek ! Peta brengsek ! Eksa-brengsek !"

(Note : mega = sejuta kali lipat, giga = semilyar kali lipat, tera = setrilyun kali lipat, peta = sedwiyar kali lipat, eksa = setrita kali lipat. XP ).

"Emangnya 170 cm itu pendek, apa ? Gue sih termasuk tinggi ! Cuman orang-orang di sini aja yang kebetulan tinggi-tinggi semua !" Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tadi mukulin iket rambutnya Itachi untuk yg ke-27 kalinya, keras. Dia lalu beralih ke Gaara. "Padahal ada elo yang lebih pendek dari gue di situ. Tapi, kenapa cuman gue yang diledekin ?!" tudingnya. Kalo udah gini, jadi mirip Naruto, deh. "Mana gue tau ?!" Si Gaara jadi ikutan emosi, dibawa-bawa gitu.

Setelah ngabisin waktu sekitar 30 menit, mereka berdua pun keluar, menuju kelas. Udah telat 45 menit dari jam masuk !

Kyuubi ngeloyor masuk seenaknya. Bikin dosen n mahasiswa laen langsung terdiam, sunyi. Kyuubi ngambil posisi duduk paling atas belakang yang sepi. Gaara menghadap sang dosen, bentar. "Maaf, Natsuhi-sensei. Kami terlambat." katanya datar, agak membungkuk santun. "Ti … tidak apa-apa." wanita berambut panjang itu mengibaskan tangannya, gugup. "Kalian … umm …. 'kamu' boleh duduk." katanya, gak jadi bilang 'kalian' karna si Kyuubi udah duduk duluan. Gaara menganggukan kepala. "Terima kasih." Dia lalu menaiki tangga kecil di situ n duduk di bangku yang setingkat di bawah Kyuubi. Sebenarnya Gaara pengennya duduk di depan, bawah. Supaya bisa denger penjelasan dosen lebih clear. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuubi ngancem dia supaya duduk di tempatnya sekarang.

KucingPerak

Kembali ke Naruto cs.

Istirahat.

Di kafetaria

Naruto n empat temennya pada kumpul di meja langganan mereka. Deket jendela, yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur tiga tingkat di taman sekolah. Tempat langganan mereka cukup buat nampung 6 orang. Ada dua bangku panjang yg berhadapan, di tengah-tengahnya ada meja panjang. Mereka baru aja ngorder makanan, n sekarang pada ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Eh, minggu depan di taman kota Konoha ada book-fair besar-besaran, lho ! Pasti banyak obral manga, tuh ! Ke sana, yuk !" ajak Tenten yang baru nyelesein baca manga FMAnya. "Oke deh !" sahut empat cowok di situ, bareng. Mereka berlima emang sama-sama suka buku. Gak kayaq Gaara yg sukanya buku pelajaran or buku-buku yang kesannya sarat ilmu pengetahuan. Kalo Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten lebih suka ke jenis buku macam manga, komik, n novel !.Trutama si Tenten, tuh ! Si penggila manga n udah ngoleksi banyak di kamarnya. Berbagai genre dia punya. Kalo Lee sukanya manga yang yang bertema olahraga kayaq Eyeshield21 or Bushin. Kalo Sai sukanya yang rada fantasy n humor macam One Piece or Beyond the Beyond. Kalo Kiba sukanya manga bertemakan hewan kayaq Wild Arms n komik heroes macam Spiderman or Superman. Naruto juga suka manga n komik heroes. Dia ini yang paling parah heroes nya. Semua koleksi komik heroesnya Kiba dia punya. Kalo Kiba sih bakal nanya ke Naruto soal yang mana yang paling seru, itulah yang bakal dia beli.

"Naruto … loe beneran cowok, kan ?" Sai nanya, senyum. Dahi Naruto berkedut. Cowok ini udah sering banget ngeledekin dia kayaq gitu. Padahal mukanya muka cowok, koq ! Meski manis, sih …

"Saaaaaii !"

"Woaa …. gue gak tau kalo elo sayang banget ama gue sampe manggil gue kayaq itu, Naruto." sahut cowok berkulit pucat itu, senyum, anteng. "Eh ! Gue bukannya manggil elo 'say' tapi 'Sai' !" seru Naruto, dongkol. "Kedengarannya sama aja tuh di telinga gue." jawab Sai lagi, santai. Cowok pirang tadi ngedumel sebal, manyun. Kiba, Tenten, n Lee ketawa-ketawa. Reaksi Naruto kalo digodain emang lucu.

"Huh … kumpulan pecundang … " ujar Sasuke yang ngelewatin meja mereka. Lima sekawan tadi langsung pada diem ngeliat si Uchiha yang lagi jalan tsb, dengan dikuti oleh Shikamaru, Shino, n Neji di belakangnya. Plus Hinata juga !.

Naruto meleletkan lidahnya ke Sasuke yg gak liat, ngeledek. Yg lain pada senyum ngeliat dia. Tapi, gak berani ketawa.

"Oh ? Hinata ?" Naruto kembali ke muka normalnya begitu ngeliat si cewek rambut biru panjang tsb. Doi ngelambaikan tangannya. "Heey ! Hinataa !" sapanya, ceria. Hinata langsung blushing. "Ha … Hai … Naruto-kun … " balasnya, nyaris gak kedengaran, senyum malu-malu. Melambai juga, tapi cuman setinggi pundak. Naruto cukup menyukai Hinata (dalam artian temen). Soalnya tuh cewek beda banget ama sepupunya yang rada sombong. Walau gak sesombong Sasuke, sih … . Dia juga baik banget. Naruto kebetulan sering ngeliat dia ngasih makan burung-burung merpati yang suka kumpul di halaman sekolah, juga pas ngerawat bunga2 di taman kaca sekolah yang sebelahan ama gedung klub taekwondonya.

"Hinata ! Ayo duduk siniii !" ajak Naruto, sambil nepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di kursi sebelahnya. Muka Hinata makin merah aja. _Aku … aku … akan duduk di sebelah Naruto-kun ??? Se …se … se … se … senangnyaaa !_. Cewek itu menjerit dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Neji nepuk pundak kanan sepupunya itu, nahan. "Jangan mau kumpul sama kumpulan pecundang seperti mereka, nona Hinata" katanya, sambil ngelempar tatapan tajam ke Naruto yg manyun ngeliat dia. Oiy, Neji emang manggil Hinata pake 'nona' karna hal itu udah jadi kebiasaan dia di lingkungan keluarganya. Keluarga Hyuuga masih kukuh ngejalanin tradisi panggil-memanggil macam itu antar keluarga inti n keluarga cabang, sih. Kebetulan Hinata lahirnya di keluraga inti, makanya Neji yang dari keluarga cabang musti manggil dia nona. Meski terkesan rada kolot, tapi kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang kembar itu (yang kakak : ayahnya Hinata, yang adik: ayahnya Neji) berhasil ngejalanin dojo aliran Hyuuga yang terkenal itu n nanam investasi ke bisnisnya Uchiha Fugaku.

Hinata tertunduk kecewa. Tapi ngikutin Neji juga. Walau dia yang keluarga inti, tapi dia gak pernah menentang 'saran' Neji. Sekarang dia ikutan duduk bareng Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, n sepupunya itu. Sasuke sih gak keberatan, soalnya Hinata bukan tipe cewek berisik atau suka curi-curi pandang ke dia. Nih cewek malah lebih suka curi-curi pandang ke Naruto. Tapi, Hinata sendiri jarang kumpul ama mereka. Soalnya … biasanya waktu istirahat dia gunain buat ke taman kaca. Kebetulan aja hari ini dia pengennya ke kafetaria. Neji pun langsung ngajakin dia duduk bareng. Dia cemas sama sifat sepupunya itu yang terlalu plegmatis alias nrimo n gak suka pertengkaran. Hinata tuh udah kayaq target empuk penggencetan, sih !. Hinata emang jarang keliatan kumpul ama temen2 ceweknya. Karna Neji selalu ngingetin supaya jangan terlalu dekat ama mereka. Bisa bahaya. Meski Hinata rada gak ngerti juga, tapi dia nurut. Soalnya, meski cuman beda beberapa bulan, Neji udah dianggapnya kayaq kakak. Neji selalu melindunginya dari kecil. Karena itu, dia percaya sama cowok Hyuuga tsb. Meski dia tetep gak bisa ngejauhin Naruto yg sempet disuruh Neji buat dijauhin.

"Huu ~ dasar … anak buah Kaiju … " Naruto manyun, kembali ngadep temen2nya. Lee nampakkin gigi kinclongnya. "Akan tetapi, Hyuuga Neji itu adalah seorang lawan yang sangat tangguh, lho, Naruto-kun. Daku ini belum pernah mengalahkannya satu kali pun. Neji sungguh-sungguh seorang petarung sejati !" dia ngepalin tangan lalu nyengir ke Neji di bangkunya. Cahaya silau gigi Lee yang nyampe ke Neji bikin Hyuuga-boy itu muterin bola mata n gak mo berpaling dari daftar menu yang doi pegang.

"Iya, iya ~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, pendek. Nyuruh Lee berenti tebar gigi. "Tapi, katanya si Neji yang ahli judo itu pernah dikalahin ama Sasuke, lho." sambung Tenten, ngelipet tangan di atas meja. Empat cowok lainnya pada ngeliatin. "Elo gak masih ngarepin dia, kan ?" tanya Sai, di sebelah kanannya. Tenten nyengir. "Ya, enggak lah~ …. . Kalo dipikir-pikir … gue juga gak tahan ama sifat sombongnya itu." Naruto n yg lainnya pada senyum. Tenten dulu emang sempet broken heart gara-gara si Uchiha itu. Kejadiannya pas awal-awal kelas 7. Tenten ngasih coklat buatan sendiri ke Sasuke, tapi tuh cowok malah ngebuang bungkusan coklat tadi ke tempat sampah. Di depan mata Tenten sendiri pula ! Tega banget, kan ?!. Naruto jadi marah nyaksiin cewek digituin. Tapi bukannya datang buat nenangin Tenten yang nangis, dia malah langsung nyamperin ke mejanya Sasuke sambil ngomong : _"Elo gay, ya ?"_. Neji yang waktu itu lagi minum di sebelah Sasuke langsung keselek. Shino yg lagi baca buku dengan kacamata hitamnya (emang bisa ?) tiba-tiba aja ngejatuhin tuh buku. Shikamaru yang lagi tidur langsung bangun, kedap-kedip kayaq kelilipan ngeliatin Naruto ama Sasuke. Rasa kantuknya ilang dalam sekejap. Tenten yang tadinya nangis langsung bengong, mangap, air matanya berenti. Sejak saat itulah perang antar Naruto n Sasuke dimulai. N sejak saat itu pula Tenten jadi temen deketnya Naruto.

Lain lagi ama pertemuannya dengan Kiba. Tuh cowok rambut coklat dulu sempet dibikin kesel karena Sasuke nendangin Akamaru, anjingnya, yang kebetulan tidur di deket ban mobilnya. Padahal cuman tiduran di situ, lho ! Gak kena mobilnya sama sekali !. Kiba sebel banget, tapi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Dia gak mau kalo sampe ayahnya yang kerja di bawah Fugaku sampe kena getahnya kalo dia bermasalah sama anaknya sang Uchiha tsb. Naruto yang ngeliat itu, diem-diem ngecat mobil sport Ferrari hitamnya Sasuke tadi pake cat semprot putih. Dia nulisin 'Brengsek', 'Bastard', 'Teme', 'Waardeloos', n berbagai bahasa lainnya yang menyatakan kalo tuh cowok emang brengsek di situ. Ya terang aja si Sasuke marah besar mobil mewahnya dicoretin. Dia langsung ganti tuh mobil, n beli yang baru. Plus bikin perhitungan ama Naruto (Note : ngehajar). Tapi, meski memar-memar gitu, Naruto tetep gak kapok juga. Kiba jadi tertarik ama kekeras-kepalaannya itu. Apalagi pas tau kalau Naruto juga suka ngoleksi komik heroes. Mereka jadi temenan, deh.

Nah, kalo Sai …. . Dia tuh sebenarnya sepupunya Sasuke. Tapi, ibunya Uchiha Shizu nikah ama Echizen Shaji, seorang dosen di . Shizu adalah adeknya Fugaku. Hubungan mereka baek-baek aja, sih. Cuman Sasuke kadang suka nyamperin bibinya itu, n ngomong : _"Belum cerai juga, Tante ?"_. Sebenarnya Sasuke gak setuju kalo Shizu nikah ama non-bangsawan kayaq Shaji. Tapi, apa boleh buat ? Ayahnya aja gak masalah. Masa dia sendiri protes ?. Itulah yang bikin Sai rada sebel juga ke Sasuke meski mereka belum pernah berantem secara langsung. Sai ikut kumpul ama Naruto juga karna seneng ngegodain tuh cowok, yang mukanya rada-rada manis. Walau sebel, Naruto nerima dia juga jadi temennya. Soalnya, si Sai sering ngasih gambar hero-hero kesukaannya, sih. Bagus banget, lagi ! Karna yg gambar Sai … makanya gak ada yang jual di luar. Naruto juga nempelin gambar kamen rider Agito yang dibikinin Sai di kamarnya.

Kalau Lee … daripada terlibat masalah sama Sasuke, dia lebih bermasalah ama Neji. Begitulah yang diliat oleh orang-orang sekitar. Walau pun Lee sendiri menyangkal kalo mereka tuh gak ada masalah, gak musuhan, n sbgnya. Tetapi 'rival'. Dia bilang : _"Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang petarung sejati ! Daku belum pernah melihat petarung tangguh yang setenang dirinya. Gerakan Neji terlihat indah bagaikan tarian, akan tetapi di saat yang bersamaan terasa menusuk bagaikan lebah. Daku sungguh-sungguh tertarik untuk menaklukannya !!!"_. Meski katanya Si Neji yang tangguh itu pernah dikalahin ama Sasuke, Lee tetep ngotot nantangin Neji. Soalnya doi sendiri gak pernah ngalahin tuh Hyuuga-boy sampe sekarang. Dia sering banget nantangin ! Trutama pas jam olahraga. Kalo waktunya lari, dia nantangin Neji lari. Kalo pas waktunya renang, dia juga nantangin Neji. Pokoknya setiap olaharaga meski itu bukan martial arts, tetep dia tantangin ! Neji sih selalu nyuekkin tantangan2nya itu dangan cool. Tapi, si Lee tetep keu-keuh nantangin terus.

"Eh, Naruto-man. Gue habis download lagu keren, nih." Kiba mencetin Hp-nya. Naruto langsung ngadap dia di sebelah. "Lagu apaan ?" tanyanya, semangat. Kiba duduk deket jendela kafetaria, sedangkan di sebelah kanannya duduklah si Naruto. Di seberang Naruto ada Tenten yang di kirinya Sai, n di kanannya Lee.

'_The vacuous planet … Let's start our age from zero … _

_Legend is something got to be repainted … '_

Denger dua bait nada pertama lagu tsb, Naruto langsung nepuk tangan sekali n nunjuk. "Ah ! Lagu ini lagunya Kuuga yang versi bahasa Inggris, ya ? Kirimin ke gue, dong !" pintanya, antusias. Kiba nyengir. "Bluetooth apa infrared, man ?". Naruto diem bentar, sambil ngeluarin Hpnya. "Bluetooth, deh.". Setelah itu Kiba pun ngirimin lagu tadi ke dia. Sementara Lee yang duduknya deket jalan nerima makanan mreka yang baru dateng. Tenten bantu ngatur makanan2 tsb ke masing2 yang pesan. Semangkok ramen n jus jeruk ke Naruto, Hotdog n es susu coklat buat Kiba, Secangkir kopi panas buat Sai, Sandwich n sebotol minuman isotonik buat Lee. Sedangkan buat Tenten sendiri adalah pancake n diet-coke. Di antara mereka, cuman Sai yang keliatannya gak pernah makan. Tuh orang emang selalu keliatan ngopi kalo pas jam istirahat Naruto pernah nanyain dia soal ini. "_Oh ? Gue makan juga koq, Naruto … . Gue juga sering makan ramen, rawon, soto, nasi goreng, de es be. Cuma sekarang gue lagi pengen ngopi aja."_. Akhirnya gak ada yang nanyain kebiasaan aneh Sai itu lagi, deh. Mereka biarin aja. Lagian, mereka semua emang punya kebiasaan aneh masing-masing !. Naruto yang gila tokusatsu, Kiba yang gila anjing, Tenten yang gila manga, n Lee yang gila olahraga.

Naruto nyanyi, nyambungin lagu barunya yang habis di download pada bagian kedua, sambil mainin sumpit. Dia pernah dengar lagu itu sebelumnya, jadi udah hafal.

'_Dreadful history … Let's just rewind it to zero._

_Hero's someone to be only and good_

_Jumping … over that cliff ! Now is the time … _

_KUUGA ! The silent majority's_

_KUUGA ! Voices calling you_

_KUUGA ! It is proving you are strong !_

_No Fear ! No Pain ! _

_Ones who destroy and ones protect_

_No Fear ! No Pain !_

_Must find true answer right in there …_

_Run up to the peak … Gonna change all of the world …_

_Meta-morphing ! _

_Masked Rider KUUGA !'_

Cowok pirang bermata biru itu mengacungkan tinju kanannya yg masih megang sumpit, ke atas. Doi berdiri di atas tempat duduk. Para siswa, bibi kafe, dll yang ada di situ pada ngeliatin. Sasuke cs juga.

"Makasih, makasih … " Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk hormat, muter. Kiba, Lee, Tenten, n Sai pada ketawa n tepuk tangan. Suara Naruto emang bagus sih. Kayaqnya nih anak cocok jadi penyanyi. Tapi, dianya gak tertarik. Naruto bercita-cita jadi polisi. Karena polisi mirip-mirip ama Hero !

Sebenarnya yang lain pada mau ikutan tepuk tangan. Tapi, takut ama Sasuke yang melototin mereka seolah ngomong : Diem atau gue hajar loe semua !

"Hey, hey, hey. Ntar pulang sekolah gue mo ke Sunday. Gue mo ngasih tau Gaara soal Book-fair buku minggu depan, sekalian ngajakin dia. Elo-elo pada mau ikutan, nggak ?" tanya Naruto, di sela-sela minum jus. Sai mengangguk. Tenten angkat tangan kanan. "Ikut." Kiba nyengir. "Gue ikutan, man ~ … ". Lee ngacungin jempol n nyengir kinclong, tanda kalo dia juga mo ikutan.

Kiba, Tenten, Sai, n Lee emang gak sedekat Naruto n Gaara. Tapi, mereka juga temenan ama tuh cowok rambut merah. Awalnya sih, mereka rada ngeri. _Wuapwa ?! Naruto punya temen preman !_. Tapi, pas kenal ama Gaara, mreka jadi biasa n seneng. Tuh cowok sebenarnya ramah, sih. Walau nada omong n mukanya gak gitu. Mereka juga cukup sering nyamperin dia buat minta bantuan pas belajar kelompok. Gaara udah kayaq guru privat aja buat mereka, walau seumuran.

"Eh, sorry, Pren. Gue mo ke toilet dulu." Naruto bangkit, pas udah ngabisin ramennya. Yang lain pada ngangguk. "Perlu gue temenin ?" tambah Sai. "Cuma sebentar, koq. Nggak perlu loe temenin segala, Sai." Naruto keluar dari kursinya. "Oh, gue juga sayang ama loe, Naruto." balas cowok pucat tadi, senyum. Naruto manyun. "Gue bukannya manggil elo 'say' tapi 'Sai' !". Yah, mulai lagi deh ....

Mereka berempat kembali ketawa.

………………. di toilet yang sepi ……………….

Naruto keluar dari box toilet sambil bersenandung, nyanyiin lagu Kuuga yang versi Jepang sambil nutup mata, n gaya-gaya dikit, menuju wastafel.

'_No Fear. No Pain _

_Ai no maeni tatsu kagiri_

_No Fear. No Pain._

_Osoreru mono wa nanimo nai_

_Kanzen dokosou … ore ga … kaete yaru … _

_Chou henshin ! _

_Kamen Rider KUUGA !'_

Naruto buka matanya, mo nyuci tangan.

n langsung terbelalak, mematung, ngeliat rambutnya yang memanjang !. _What the hell ??!!_. Shock. _Kenapa ? kenapa gue berubah ?!_, jeritnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dia jadi inget ama lagu yang dinyanyiinnya tadi. Ada kata 'henshin'nya. Mukanya Naruto sih tetep-tetep aja. Tapi karna rambutnya memanjang, mukanya yang manis itu jadi mirip cewek aja. Suaranya Naruto juga gak brubah. Suaranya emang masih kedengaran kayaq anak-anak, sih. Di usianya yang udah 15 tahun ini, doi belum baligh !.

Tiba-tiba pintu box toilet kebuka. Dari situ keluarlah Yamato-sensei, si pengajar Sejarah. Tiba-tiba aja Naruto jadi gak bisa bernafas, begitu juga pria tadi. Merek terdiam, saling tatap, beberapa detik.

Dari matanya yang membelalak lebar, jelas banget kalo Yamato kaget banget dengan apa yang diliatnya. Karna : Ada murid 'cewek' di toilet cowok' !

Naruto refleks nyamperin n nonjok dia, keras. (karna pake kekuatan super).

'BUGH !'

Pria tsb langsung jatoh pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Naruto ngeliat tinjunya sendiri yang kena darah, mangap._ Mampus, gue ! Gak sengaja, nih !. _Dia emang gak sengaja bikin tuh guru berdarah. Pengennya cuman bikin pingsan. Tapi, tenaganya kegedean !

"Ma … maaf, Sensei !". Doi pun cepet-cepet cuci tangan, ngebersihin darah. Trus kabur dari situ setelah menggenggam bandulan kalung n ngomong 'Kai', panik. Dia yang udah kembali ke wujud semula, lari keluar nyari Shizune-san, sang guru UKS.

KucingPerak

Bersambung lagi, neh ….

KucingPerak : Hehehehe …. Maaf bagi penggemar Uchiha. Kalo mreka (trutama Sasuke-Itachi) kesannya brengsek banget di sini. Aku gak benci mereka, koq. Bener. Yaa lumayan suka, sih … Trutama Itachi, cowok terbaik hati di Naruto series ! Lalu kenapa aku tulis dia rada brengsek di sini ? Cuma mo main-main aja, koq ! haha !. Lagian …. kalo brengseknya kayaq mereka, aku gak benci !. Karakter nyebelin mereka tuh terinspirasi dari kakakku (cowok) sendiri. Nyebelin, tapi gak bisa kubenci ! Grrrhh ....

Oiya, bagi yang penasaran apa itu 'waardeloos', aku pernah baca tuh artinya 'brengsek' dalam bahasa belanda.

Hmm … aku juga nulis soal bahan gelatine di atas, ya ? Itu gara-gara baca buku Alfred (Bernhard) Nobel,dari seri tokoh dunia, yang nemu tuh gelatine. Sekedar info, neh … buat yg belum tau n lupa …. Si Nobel ini juga yang ngebagiin harta kekayaannya khusus buat orang-orang yg berjasa bagi sesama, alias orang-orang terhebat di bidangnya. Gak pandang bangsa. Mangkanya hadiah medalinya sampe sekarang masih disebut 'Nobel'. Dia gak mau mewariskan semua hartanya ke sanak famili karna gak mau mreka jadi malas. Keren, nggak tuh ?!

Aaah … maaf, ya ... bagi penggemar Hidan. Dia dikerjain habis-habisan di sini. Yaah … tiba-tiba mukanya langsung muncul di kepalaku pas lagi mikirin soal target siapa senior yg bakal dikerjain Kyuubi, sih. Bgitulah dendam para korban OSPEK ….

Hmm … ada yg tau nama depannya Sai, gak ? Aku gak tau, makanya aku kasih nama ke dia. Echizen itu kuambil dari namanya Ryoma di Prince of Tennis. Sejujurnya, sih … aku ngeduga kalo Sai itu seorang Uchiha juga. Dari rambut n matanya yg gelap. Plus … dia deket ama Danzo yg punya sharin-gan itu. … eh ? apa Danzo juga Uchiha ? Atau … sejenis kayaq Kakashi ? (belum ngedownload manga terbaru Naruto, neh). N nama kdua ortunya Sai tuh kuambil dari salah satu tokoh Gundam 00 n Suikoden III.

Soal tokusatsu … sebenarnya .... Hehe ! yah …. kayaq si author dulu yang sukanya nonton n mainin gamenya. Walau pun udah berganti ama anime n FF. Tapi … kayaqnya aku jadi tertarik lagi nih … . Gara-gara belakangan ini sobatku ngomongin soal itu lagi, sih. Tokusatsu yg paling kusuka tuh ... Kamen Rider Ryuuki. Critanya seru ! Lucu ! mengharukan ! battlenya juga yahud ! Robot monster naga merahnya kueren gila ! Tapi, kalo ridernya … aku lbh suka yng item, sih …. . Apalagi si item yg pake jubah itu. Uwooo …. kerenz !. Kuuga juga keren. Aku suka kuuga yang merah, dengan tendangan khasnya itu. Trus, lagunya juga bagus !

Kalo Ultraman, aku sukanya Ultraman Gaia. Lucu, sih ! Trus kalau soal super sentai, aku sukanya ninjaranger ! Alasannya gak jauh2 amat : seru n lucu ! Sebagian besar aku sukanya yang versi jepang. Rangers yg versi amrik biasanya kalah lucu !.

Naruto : Siapa yang nanya soal tokusatsu kesukaan elo !??

KucingPerak : Cuma crita dikit, kan boleh … ?

Gaara : Btw, kenapa … belum apa-apa gue udah ditampar di awal ?

KucingPerak : Aww ~ maaf ya Gaaraaa …. aku suka banget sama u, sih, sampe-sampe mo nampar. Jadi kusuruh Temari, deh …

Gaara : Mana ada rasa suka yang kayaq gitu ????!

Kyuubi : Hey, hey, hey !!! Koq di sini gue punya saingan, si ?! Bukannya elo udah netapin gue sebagai tokoh gak tertandingi ?

KucingPerak : Habis …. aku mulai suka sama u juga, Kyuu … hehe …

Kyuubi : HA ???!!!

KucingPerak : … walau masih lebih suka Gaara, sih … . Lagian … u kan dah tau kalo aku suka ngerjain tokoh yg kusuka … ? Terima aja, okeh ?

Kyuubi : (*membatu*shock*)

KucingPerak : Haha ! U udah keterlaluan banget ngerjain Gaara di SDK ! Makanya aku bales di sini ….

Gaara : Tapi, tetep aja elo yg nulis dia nindas gue di fanfic itu. Elo yang lebih keterlaluan.

KucingPerak : Lhooo ? Itu kan karna aku cinta banget sama u, Gaara ….

Gaara : Author gila ! (*kabur*)

Naruto : Berani banget loe nyiksa sobat gue ? Gue hajar, nih ! (*maju ngancem*)

KucingPerak : Oh, silakan. Aku gak bakal ngelawan, deh …. Tapi, tunggu aja pembalasanku nanti … . (*evil smirk*). Bakalan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit loooh …. Jangan lupa kalo aku yg authornya di sini … . Bukannya gak mungkin kalo ntar kutulis kalo u digebukin ama Sasuke …

Naruto : (*merinding*) Gak jadi deh ….

KucingPerak : Gitu dong ~

Hey, jgn lupa review, ok ? makin banyak makin bikin aku semangat nerusinnya !

Sampe jumpa di chapter 3 !


	3. Siapsiap !

KucingPerak : Well, hello pemirsa !

Wah, waaah … di Chapter sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang salah ketik ! kayaq : lagu Bon Jovi yang suka didengerin Deidara dari earphonenya tuh berjudul "It's My Life" bukannya "It's My Live". Trus komik tema hewan yang dibaca Kiba tuh bukannya Wild Arms, tapi Wild Half ! (Wild Arms mah, nama game RPG ! Heheh ! Sori, jadi inget terus karna belum pernah namatin itu sampe sekarang), n posisi duduk Naruto cs pas di kafetaria juga ada yang ganjil … tapi gak usah kukasih tau, deh ! Nggak terlalu menyolok juga, tuh. Cuma orang jeli yang bakal nyadar … .Oya, trus kerjaan bokapnya Sai juga kepotong di situ. (perasaan udah kutulis, deh !). Ah, sutralah … pokoknya, kerjaan bokapnya Sai adalah sebagai Dosen di Universitas Konoha.

Wokeh, langsung ke story. Balasan review kutulis setelahnya aja

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Siap-siap !**

* * *

"Kak Shizuneeeeeee !!!" tereak Naruto sambil menghambur masuk ke UKS. Shizune sang guru UKS lagi berdiri membelakangi cowok pirang itu sambil bikin green-tea. "Kenapa ? Loe dihajar Sasuke lagi ?" Cewek berusia 22 tahun tadi menyeduh tehnya. "Udah gue bilang, kan … ? Elo gak usah ngelawan dia. Ujung-ujungnya elo juga yang bakal luka-luka …. " Dia duduk di kursi gurunya n minum teh tadi, rileks. "Sini duduk dulu. Gue bakal ngobatin loe habis ngabisin ini." katanya, lalu berbalik muter (kursinya tipe kursi puter !) menghadap Naruto yang masih di ambang pintu, ngos-ngosan habis lari.

Kedua mata cewek tadi berkedip, heran. "Elo … nggak keliatan luka-luka kayaq biasa … ?" Matanya memicing sebelum akhirnya membelalak. "Jadi … elu udah bisa ngalahin Uchiha Sasuke ?" tanyanya, antusias. Dia pun buru-buru ngeletakkin cangkir tehnya di meja n bergegas mengamati siswa langganan UKS tsb. Dia muter-muterin badan anak itu, mo ngeliat lebih jelas kalo nih anak emang gak berdarah kayaq biasa. Yep, Naruto emang cukup sering ke UKS. Itu karna Sasuke. Soalnya dia sering banget dihajar sama cowok kasar itu. Yah, dia juga sih yang selalu ngotot gak mau diam kalo ngeliat orang lain or dirinya sendiri disinggung sama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Duh ! Gue bukannya habis brantem ama si brengsek, kak Shizune !" protes Naruto, manyun. Shizune senyum ngeliat tampang manyunnya itu. Lucu sih !.

"Tapi, Yamato-sensei yang-"

"Ada apa dengan Yamato-sensei ????!" raut muka cewek tadi langsung berubah panik. Naruto muterin bola matanya, udah biasa sama reaksi lebay dari dokter UKS satu ini yang naksir berat ama guru Sejarahnya tsb. "Pingsan." jawabnya, pendek. "Eeeeh ? Knapa ? Knapa ? Knapa bisa gitu ?!" Wanita muda tadi ngeguncang-guncangin pundak Naruto, cemas.

"Umm … nggak tau. Kepleset, kali … " jawab Naruto, bohong. Shizune mendesah. "Kita musti cepat !" serunya, balik arah n ngaduk-ngaduk tas tangan. Kemudian cewek itu ngeluarin bedak bercermin (disebut apa si, benda itu ?), lalu dandan, buru-buru. Mastiin tampangnya oke dulu.

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Katanya tadi musti cepat !"

"Ini juga udah cepet, koq." Shizune masukin kembali bedaknya n siap-siap keluar. "Tunggu, kak Shizune !" Naruto jalan cepat menghalanginya. "Bisa berabe kalo kakak yang ke sana, soalnya Yamato-sensei pingsannya di toilet cowok."

"Toilet ?" Shizune mematung. Mukanya memerah. "Jangan ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak, deh … " Naruto ngibas2in tangannya di depan sang dokter UKS yang blushing. "Karna itulah, sekarang gue mo manggil anak-anak buat ngebantuin ngegotong dia ke sini. Kakak tunggu aja di sini n siapin apa-apa aja yang diperluin nanti, woke ?" tanpa nunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung lari ke kafetaria, njemput temen2nya. Letak UKS emang brada di lorong antara toilet cowok n kafe sih !

_Ini gawat … . Padahal baru sehari gue punya kekuatan itu. Langsung nyaris ketahuan. Moga2 aja Yamato-sensei tadi nggak nyadar kalo itu gue …. Jangan sampe ketahuan, jangan sampe ketahuan, jangan sampe ketahuan, jangan sampe ketahu-_

'BRUK !'

"Umph !"

Naruto jatoh terduduk, habis nabrak orang di depannya. Tepat pas di tikungan menuju kafe. "Aww ~ … " Dia meringis, bangkit perlahan. "Elo lagi … elo lagi …" ucap seseorang yg baru ditabraknya tadi. Naruto melotot. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling gak mau dia liat sedunia saat ini tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan. Diikuti oleh Neji, Shikamaru, n Shino di belakang, plus Hinata. _Naruto-kun …_ . Cewek itu tampak cemas.

"Brengsek ! Kalo jalan pake mata, dong !"

"Bego. Di mana-mana orang jalan tuh pake kaki."

"Ck !" Naruto males ngeladenin dia, n bergegas mo ke tempat Kiba cs. Tapi Sasuke melintir lengan kirinya, narik dia kembali ke hadapan. Cowok pirang tadi mendesis, nyeri. "Adududuh ! A … apaan, si loe ?! Lepasin ! Gue nggak ada waktu ngeladenin elo sekarang ! Gue sibuk !" Naruto hampir mo nendang dia, tapi Sasuke lebih cepat selangkah. Cowok Uchiha itu ngelempar Naruto ke tembok.

'BRAK !'

"Ugh … " Hidung Naruto yang kena tembok kerasa sakit. Tapi, gak sampe berdarah, sih. Sebelum doi sempat berbalik, Sasuke udah datang n membalik tubuhnya supaya ngadep dia. "Kebetulan. Gue juga gak punya banyak waktu, nih. Mo ke toilet." bisiknya

'BUG !'

"Ahg !"

Sasuke mukul perut Naruto pake tinju kanan, keras. "Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Cowok pirang itu sampe terbatuk-batuk, membungkuk. Megangin perutnya yang sakit. "Cukup satu pukulan." ucap Sasuke, santai. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yg terduduk, kasar. Lalu kembali jalan. Diikuti oleh Neji yang geleng-geleng kepala dengan cool-nya, Shino yg ngebetulin letak kacamata, n Shikamaru yang menguap lebar. Tiga hal yang sering banget mereka lakuin. Sedangkan Hinata keliatan gemetaran, takut n cemas. Dia pun menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Ka-"

"Ayo, nona Hinata … " Neji menarik lengan kanan cewek itu, menjauh dari sang Uzumaki.

"Uh … Kaiju brengsek ~ " Naruto melirik punggung Uchiha tsb, jengkel. "Gue sumpahin lu supaya mencret ~ " geramnya, bangkit_._ Lalu ia ngebetulin seragamnya yang rada kusut._ Eh ? Tadi katanya dia mo ke toilet ? Berarti bisa ngebantuin gue ngangkatin Yamato-sens- …_ . Naruto langsung ngebatalin niat itu. _Mana mungkin ! Dia sih bukan tipe orang yang bisa dimintai tolong_. Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri karna sempat berharap, lalu masuk ke kafetaria dengan rada tertatih karna perutnya perih, menuju meja Kiba cs.

KucingPerak

Jam 2 siang. Pulang sekolah.

"Dasar tuh orang … suatu saat nanti bakal gue balas tiga kali lipat … " tekad Naruto, geram. Tenten, Lee, Sai, Kiba, plus Akamaru si anjing yang njemput Kiba di gerbang sekolah cuma ngehela nafas panjang. (Anjing yg ngehela nafas kayaq gimana, ya ?). Mereka udah sering banget ngedenger tekad yang gak pernah kesampaian macam itu. Oh,ya. Rumah mereka semua emang gak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Jadi, mreka lebih suka jalan kaki. Di antara mereka berempat, rumah Naruto lah yang paling jauh (gak terlalu jauh juga sih !).

"Eh, Naruto-man. Bukannya seorang hero itu pembela keadilan ?" Kiba nanya. "Iya. Trus ?" Naruto nyahut sambil melompat ngelewatin air kubangan di jalan dengan selamat. "Elu tadi ngomongnya bakal ngebales si Uchiha 3 kali lipat. Bukannya itu nggak adil, man ?"

Naruto ngerem sepatu rodanya, n berbalik ngadep Kiba. "Benar juga, ya … ?" Matanya berkedip dua kali, lalu megangin dagu, mikir. "Mustinya gue balas dia beratus-ratus kali karna dia udah pernah mukulin gue sebanyak itu !" tekadnya lagi, ngepalin tinju. Yang lainnya pada sweatdrop.

"Tapi, gue si cukup ngebales dia tiga kali lipat dari pukulan deket kafetaria tadi. Gue kan baik hati ?" Naruto nunjuk dadanya pake jempol, nyengir. Lee ngebalesnya dengan cengiran juga. Sai senyam-senyum, Tenten juga. Kiba cengengesan. "Hey, man. Biasanya orang tuh gak sebaik apa yang diakuinya sendiri, lho … "

Naruto manyun. Empat lainnya langsung ketawa ngeliat muka lucu itu.

"Eh, btw, emang knapa tadi Yamato-sensei bisa pingsan ?" tanya Tenten, yg tadi sempat ngeliat temen2nya ngegotong guru sejarah itu ke UKS. Semuanya ngeliat ke Naruto, karna ngerasa dialah yang paling tau. Soalnya, saksi utamanya kan dia ?. Naruto yang diliatin langsung membeku, inget kejadian itu.

"Oey, Naruto-man." Kiba nepuk pundaknya. Bikin si Naruto langsung tersadar dari 'keterbekuan'.

"Eh ? Ah … "

"Eh-ah-eh-ah-eh aja, loe …. . Kita lagi ngomongin Yama-sensei, neh. Jangan bengong, dong. Ntar kesambet, man."

Naruto berenti n natap muka empat kawannya itu, ragu. Sebenarnya dia gak mo ngebohongin mereka. Tapi, dia lebih nggak mau lagi kalo ketahuan badannya bisa berubah jadi cewek ! Apalagi sama si Sai. Bisa-bisa dia digodain 24 jam !.

"Nggak tau. Tiba-tiba aja gue udah nemu dia pingsan di lantai." jawab Naruto, garuk2 kepala. "Hmm … " Tenten, Sai, Kiba, n Lee tampak berpikir. _Sori, pren …Gue bo'ong !_. Naruto minta maaf dalam hati.

"Haaahhh …. Ketemu lagi sama kumpulan pecundang."

Suara barusan bikin lima sekawan tadi berhenti serempak. Mata mereka teralih ke sebelah, ke sumber suara. Suara seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku kemudi sebuah mobil hitam berkilau dengan lambang kuda jingkrak. Ferrari hitamnya Sasuke !. Mobil itu kini tengah berenti di dekat trotoar tempat mereka jalan karna lampu merah.

Naruto pasang tampang sewot. Tenten mengalihkan pandangan, gak mau liat orangnya, masih trauma !. Kiba ngelus-ngelus kepala Akamaru yang digendongnya, gak mo ngeliat muka Sasuke juga. Lee cuman berkedip. Sedangkan Sai pasang tampang datar, gak senyum kayaq biasa.

Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan sinis. Sekarang ini dia gak lagi kumpul ama Shikamaru, Neji, n Shino. Mereka emang gak seakrab itu, sih. Mreka berempat cuman bareng pas di sekolah n acara2 tertentu. Kalo pulang ke rumah ya masing-masing. Mreka juga jarang hang out bareng. Lagian, mobilnya Sasuke cuman muat dua orang.

"Wah ? Nih mobil koq keliatan jelek, sih ? Padahal lebih bagusan waktu gue 'hiasin' dulu." Naruto nyilangin tangannya di dada. Dia ngingetin soal kejadian 2 tahun lalu di mana dia nyoretin n nulisin macem2 kata hinaan di mobil si Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke mendengus. "Mana mau gue make mobil yang sama dengan mobil yg udah kayaq gerobak sampah itu … ?"

"Oh ? Jadi lu beli lagi ?" Naruto gak heran. Dia udah tau, sih. "Padahal keliatannya sama aja. Kalo dicat ulang pasti udah balik kayaq semula. Dasar pemboros … "

"Halah. Bilang aja kalo ngiri."

"Eh ! Siapa yang iri ?!" cowok pirang tadi jadi esmosi lagi. Dalam hati dia emang pengen punya mobil sports keren kayaq punyanya Sasuke ini. Cuman dia gengsi minta ama ortu. Plus …. dia gak bisa ngendarain mobil !. Naruto juga gak yakin bisa ngerawatnya dengan baik. Apalagi dia gak punya pembantu.

"Kalo iri, iri aja … " sambung Sasuke, sinis. "Wuapwaaah~ ?" Naruto geram, ngepalin tinju. "Naruto … " Sai ngegenggam pergelangan tangannya. mo ngajakin jalan lagi n gak usah ngeladenin cowok Uchiha itu. "Lepasin, Sai ! Gue belum- !"

'KRIIT~'

Suara barusan bikin mata mereka semua terbelalak. Terutama ke arah kaki kanan alias sepatu rodanya Naruto yang nempel pintu mobil mewahnya Sasuke. Hal itu ngakibatin goresan sepanjang 30 senti di sana.

Yang lainnya pada mangap. Bahkan orang2 yang kebetulan lewat sana juga pada berenti. Sayang banget mobil sekeren itu sampe kegores. Tapi, orang-orang itu langsung buru-buru kabur gitu ngerasain aura berbahaya dari sang pemilik. "Oups … " Naruto perlahan ngelirik muka Sasuke yang ketutup ama poni panjangnya itu, takut-takut. Cowok Uchiha itu pun buru-buru nutup kaca mobil hitamnya. Lalu langsung ngebuka pintu mobil Ferrarinya ke atas. Sedetik kemudian, doi ncengkram kerah seragam Naruto n menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu nutup pintunya lagi, keras.

'BRAK !'

"Naruto !" Empat kawan cowok blonde tadi langsung heboh n mengerumuni pintu mobil itu.

Kedengaran suara gemeretak tulang dari jari-jari di dalam."Elo emang nggak ada matinya bikin masalah ama gue, ya … ?" Sasuke tersenyum, tapi dahinya berkedut. "He … hey ! Kali ini gue gak sengaja, koq ! Suer !" Naruto panik.

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !'

Ngedenger suara pukulan itu, Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten langsung memucat. "Naruto !!!" mereka berempat berusaha ngebuka pintunya, tapi gak bisa. Kayaqnya sih dikunci dari dalam.

Satu menit berlalu …

Pintu mobil yang lecet tadi pun dibuka. Sasuke langsung nendang Naruto keluar n melaju ninggalin mereka, pulang.

"Naruto !" empat temennya tadi langsung menghampiri. Cowok blonde tadi meringis, n menyapu sudut bibirnya yang sedikit ngeluarin darah. Dia lalu melotot ke arah Sasuke yg pergi barusan. Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Lee n Sai di sisi kanan kiri. Dia geram n narik nafas panjang n ngadep langit.

"Dasar Brengseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !!!!!!!"

KucingPerak

Kafe Sunday.

Di dapur.

Gaara ngeluarin Apple pie yang baru jadi dari oven. Dia lalu ngambil pisau n masukin ujungnya sampe dasar. Kemudian menariknya kembali, pelan. Setelah ngeliat pisau itu bersih, doi tersenyum sekilas, puas. Sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat jarang terlihat oleh makhluk hidup, kecuali Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan datang ngelewatin pinggangnya dari belakang, nyomot Apple pie yang belum dipotong tsb. Kedua bola mata aquamarine Gaara langsung membesar. Dia pun balik badan, melotot ke arah cowok brambut pirang kemerahan di sana. "Mmm …. " Kyuubi ngejilatin jarinya.

Di dahi Gaara muncul tiga kedutan. Tangannya mengepal.

"Kyuubiii !!!"

……… sementara itu, di luar ………

"O-oh … kayaqnya mulai lagi tuh mereka … " Kankuro geleng-geleng kepala, sweatdrop. "Suara siapa tuh barusan ?" tanya Yugao, si pelanggan. "Oooh ? Itu … ? Suara adek gue. " jawab Kankuro, nyante. Cewek berambut ungu panjang itu tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin, sih ? Dia kan pendiam banget ?"

"Yaah … biasanya emang gitu. Tapi, gak gitu lagi kalo udah kumpul ama Uzumaki. Udah, lupain aja mereka. Tadi loe pesan apa ?"

……… kembali ke dapur ………

"Pie itu musti didiamkan dulu sepuluh menit, baru disajikan …" Gaara menatap apple pie bikinannya, merana. "Sebodo amat. Bagi gue sih gak panas-panas banget. Bisa langsung dimakan, koq." Kyuubi mau mo nyomot lagi. Gaara langsung melindungi pie nya n menepis tangan itu, kasar. "Ini-buat-pelanggan." ucapnya, penuh tekanan. Kyuubi sewot. "Gue kan juga pesan ?"

"Tapi, yang ini udah dipesan sejak kemaren."

"Kemaren kan elo gak kerja ?"

"Memang. Tapi, bukan berarti gue nggak boleh bikinin buat orang itu, kan ?"

"Nggak boleh. Karna yang ini punya gue."

"Elo kan bisa beli bikinan Chouji-san yang udah jadi di depan ?"

"Nggak mau. Gue maunya yang bikinan elo." Kyuubi ngotot. "Kenapa ?" Dahi Gaara mengernyit. Emang cowok bermata merah satu ini selalu pesan yang bikinan dia, sih. Meski Apple pie adalah makanan favorit Kyuubi, doi selalu aja beli yang buatan dia. Lama-lama si Gaara jadi penasaran juga. "Emangnya bikinan gue enak banget, ya ?"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Wajar, kan ? Kalo gue lebih suka bikinan pembantu pribadi gue ?" jawabnya, ketus. Gaara terperangah. "Siapa yang pembant- Eh ! Jangan !" Kyuubi berhasil ngerebut apple pie yg diributin tadi dari tangan Gaara. Dia ketawa-tawa mengitari meja sambil menghindari kejaran cowok berambut merah itu. "Kyuubi ! Balikin, nggak !?"

"Heheheh ! Ini kan bekas gue ? Emang loe masih mo ngasih ini ke orang ?"

Gaara terhenti mendengarnya. Emang nggak mungkin doi ngasih pie yang udah 'ternoda' itu buat dijual lagi. "Licik … ". Kyuubi terkekeh-kekeh, menang.

"Gaara-kun ? Ada apa ?" Seorang pria gendut yang rada pendek dikit dari Gaara masuk dapur. Rambutnya pendek coklat mencuat ke samping, yg ditengah-tengahnya dihiasi topi putih tinggi ala koki. Dia mengenakan baju koki putih dengan apron pinggang berwarna hitam. Penampilannya hampir sama ama Gaara sekarang, cuman Gaara gak pake topi tinggi itu.

"Chouji-san. Maaf, sudah bikin ribut." Gaara langsung berdiri tegak, agak membungkuk, minta maaf. Akimichi Chouji adalah boss-nya kafe Sunday. Dialah seorang koki sekaligus pemilik kafe ini. Walau kafe ini gak trlalu besar n cuman punya empat orang pegawai, pelanggannya cukup banyak ! Terutama dari kalangan para pemuda-pemudi. Kankuro juga kerja sambilan di sini. Tapi, dia kebagian tugas jadi pramusaji. Sedangkan Gaara jadi koki kedua. Selain karna mukanya yang gak cocok jadi pramusaji (susah senyum, sih !), cowok berambut merah itu cukup ahli dalam masak-memasak n bikin kue. Banyak yang menyukai 'hasil karya'nya. Bahkan sering ada pesanan khusus untuk dia supaya ngebuatin pesanan. Chouji, si koki asli pun sempat ngrasa down karna kalah hebat dari cowok 15 tahun tadi. Tapi, ujung2nya dia senang2 aja, tuh ! Coz, semenjak Gaara kerja, tamunya makin banyak ! Plus, keuntungannya juga makin berlipat-lipat !.

Sebenarnya kemampuan Gaara yang ahli masak itu lebih karna Temari. Cewek tangguh satu ini ngajarin dua adeknya tentang semua cara ngurus rumah ! Sampe masak n njahit juga. Kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya terbilang rada susah, bikin mereka mau gak mau selalu berhemat. Makanya, daripada beli di luar, mending masak sendiri. Daripada beli baju baru di toko, mendingan njahit sendiri ! Lebih murah, sih !. Walau sekarang keuangan mereka udah lumayan meningkat karna Temari udah dapat kerja di SMP Konoha, tetap aja gak ngilangin kebiasaan-kebiasaan n keahlian-keahlian tsb. Oh, ya. Kankuro juga sebenarnya bisa masak. Tapi, gak seenak bikinan Gaara. Temari juga kalah ama adek bungsunya itu. Selain jenius dalam pelajaran umum n berantem, ternyata Gaara juga jenius dalam masakan !. Benar-benar berbeda ama penampilannya. Banyak yang nggak percaya hal ini kalo gak nyaksiin langsung. Mungkin karna kemampuan Gaara yg jago dalam urusan rumah tangga ini juga yg bikin si Uzumaki bersaudara rada bergantung ama dia. Mereka, si dua cowok gak mandiri yang jauh dari ortu n pembantu itu emang cocok banget deket ama orang kayaq Gaara. Selain sebagai sohib terdekat, Naruto juga nganggep Gaara itu sebagai 'ibu'nya yang kedua. Sedangkan Kyuubi ? Dia yang aslinya malas punya pembantu, dua tahun yang lalu menobatkan Gaara sebagai pembantunya, n tentu aja langsung ditolak ama cowok itu dengan tegas.

"Apple pie ini punya gue." kata Kyuubi, ngeduluin Chouji yang barusan mo protes. "Gue beli dengan dua kali lipat harga biasa. Boleh, kan ?"

"Silakan menikmatiiii ~ " Chouji langsung pasang muka pedagang. "Chouji-san … ". Gaara ngehela nafas panjang sambil memijat dahinya. Udah biasa ama sikap bosnya yang rada mata duitan ini. Dapur ini juga, sebenarnya nggak boleh sembarangan dimasuki orang luar macam Kyuubi. Tapi, karna cowok setan itu bilang kalo doi bakalan bayar tiap kali masuk dapur, si Chouji langsung aja ngebolehin. Lagian, Kyuubi gak keliatan kayaq orang yang mo nyuri resep rahasia or semacamnya. Plus, kalo cowok itu ada, Gaara keliatan lebih banyak bersuara. n itu bikin pria gempal tersebut lega. Soalnya dia rada khawatir ama Gaara yang jarang ngomong n nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu. Walau rada mata duitan, pria single berusia 30 tahun ini udah nganggep Gaara sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Gar, jus melon dua gelas !" seru Kankuro, di jendela dapur. Gaara udah bergerak mo ngebikinin pesanan itu, tapi Chouji langsung menahannya. "Biarin gue aja. Lu pasti capek. Istirahat aja 15 menit." ucapnya, ramah. Yeah, dari tadi kafe ini emang rame banget. n Gaara kerja sendirian di dapur nonstop. Sedangkan Chouji, sang koki asli dari tadi sibuk ngitungin laba (keuntungan) kafenya di ruang pribadi.

"Terima kasih." ucap Gaara, datar. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia emang mo istirahat. Capek !. Tapi, sebelum doi keluar menuju ruang karyawan utk istirahat, Gaara ngambil loyang bunder berisi pie yang lagi dimakan Kyuubi. "Heeeey …. !" cowok itu pun protes n langsung menyusulnya, mo ngambil balik.

Gaara ngambil pisau n mindahin apple-pie tadi ke piring yang udah dia siapin. Ngeliat itu, si Kyuubi nggak jadi ngerebut. Dia cuman ngeliatin cowok tsb motongin pienya dengan rapi. "Nggak sopan banget kalo makan langsung dari loyang. Nih." Gaara nyerahin piring berisi potongan2 pie tsb ke Kyuubi yang menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Wah ? Pembantu gue emang perhatian." dia nyengir. "Gue bukan pembantu elo." desis Gaara, kesal.

"Gaara." Kankuro muncul lagi di jendela dapur. "Naruto n Kisaliten (Kiba, Sai, Lee, Tenten) datang, tuh. Katanya nyari elo. Sekalian pesan jus jeruk empat gelas, n secangkir mocha. Teeruuss … " cowok itu ngeliatin catatannya bentar, yang kemudian langsung diambil sama Chouji. "Biar gue aja yang bikinin." Dia lalu beralih ke Gaara. "Lu samperin aja mereka sana." katanya, senyum. Naruto n temen2nya emang cukup sering datang buat nemuin Gaara. Paling sering sih karna mo minta diajarin cara nyelesaikan soal-soal PR yang sulit. Gaara mengangguk santun, lalu nyuci tangannya plus pisau. Setelah ngeringin tangan, dia siap-siap keluar.

"Haaai, Gaaraaaa !!!" Naruto langsung muncul di belakang Kankuro. Bikin Gaara, Chouji, n Kankuro kaget. Kyuubi sih cuman ngeliatin dia sambil duduk di atas meja dapur, makan pie favoritnya. Sedangkan Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten nunggu duduk di bangku outdoor mereka. "Naruto … ?" Gaara memicingkan matanya, mendekat ke jendela tempat Naruto berada. Cowok blonde tadi cengar-cengir. Sementara Kankuro yang tadi ada di depannya agak minggir, menyingkir, nggak mau ngalangin.

"Gue mo ngasih tau, nih. Minggu depan ada book-fair di-hey !" Kalimat Naruto keputus karna Gaara yang tiba-tiba ncengkram dagunya supaya lebih mendekat. Dia mengamati muka cowok blonde yang rada merah biru itu, memar. "Elo luka … "

"Ah ! Kalo luka-luka sih biasa ! Namanya juga hero, hehe !" Naruto lalu mundur, menjauh. Gaara segera keluar dari dapur, n menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, menuju ruang ganti karyawan. "Ga-Gaara !"

Chouji n Kankuro saling pandang, lalu angkat bahu n kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

………… di ruang ganti …………

Gaara nempelin es batu yang dilapisi serbet bersih ke pipinya kirinya Naruto yang rada memar, tapi gak sampe bengkak. "Adududuh ~ … " cowok pirang itu mengaduh, tapi tetep ngebiarin es tsb nempel.

"Karna Uchiha Sasuke lagi, ya." tanya Gaara, tanpa nada tanya. Inget Sasuke, Naruto langsung cemberut. Dia pun nyeritain semua kejadian di trotoar tadi tanpa titik koma.

"Brengsek banget, kan ?! Padahal gue nggak sengaja, tuh !" Naruto nggebrak kursi panjang yang lagi didudukin mereka berdua. Sobat merahnya ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Padahal menurut gue, dia gak bakal ngapa-ngapain loe kalo elonya langsung minta maaf."

"Mana mau gue minta maaf ? Orang bukan gue yang salah."

"Lebih baik ngucapin satu kata itu, kan ? Asal bisa ngehindar dari perkelahian yang nggak perlu."

"Nggak mau. Gue nggak suka ngalah kayaq gitu."

"Mengalah juga salah satu bukti seorang hero yang berjiwa besar …" Gaara ngomong sambil nyuruh sobatnya itu nempelin serbet berisi es ke perutnya yang memar lebih parah. Kliatan rada bengkak. Dia pun bangkit berdiri, menuju pintu lockernya. Tapi langsung terhenti gitu ngeliat Kyuubi yang bersandar di ambangnya.

"Mo ngambil ini, kan ?" tanya cowok bermata merah itu, sambil megangin sekotak tupperware ukuran tanggung berisi beberapa butir blueberry. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi megang ransel hitam merah. Dia nyengir. _Sejak kapan dia di sini ?. _Kadang Kyuubi emang suka muncul tiba-tiba di mana ngerebut kotak itu n ranselnya, lalu kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

Kyuubi sewot. " 'Terima kasih' nya mana ? Nggak sopan banget, si ?" tanyanya sambil jalan n duduk di sisi Gaara. "Gue nggak perlu bersikap sopan sama loe." jawab Gaara, ketus. Dia ngebuka kotak itu n nyodorin blueberry tadi ke Naruto.

"Buat gue ?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto pun ngambil buah bunderan biru keunguan itu n mengunyahnya. "Oyea … betewe … sejak kapan loe suka banget ama blueberry ?."

"Biasa aja, koq. Gue gak suka-suka banget."

"Lha ? trus knapa loe selalu bawa ini ke mana-mana ?" Naruto jadi heran. Dia pun ngambil satu buah lagi n memakannya _Kirain ini buah favoritnya. Kayaq si Kyuubi yang suka bawa apel merah ke mana-mana._ Emang bener, sih. Gaara selalu bawa-bawa blueberry dalam ransel. Seolah tuh buah sama sekali bukan buah musiman.

"Emangnya selama ini loe gak nyadar apa ? kalo dia selalu ngasih itu tiap kali elo memar-memar habis digebukin si brengsek-2 ?" Kyuubi nyanderin lengan kirinya di bahu kanan Gaara. Gaara ngelirik dia, nggak suka. Lalu nepis tangan itu. Tapi, si Kyuubi cuek, n kembali nyanderin lengannya di bahu cowok itu, meski terus-terusan ditepis.

"Hmm … Iya juga, ya ? Kayaqnya emang kalo tiap kali gue memar Gaara ngasih blueberrynya … " gumam Naruto. "Blueberry itu mengandung proanthocyanidins." sambung Kyuubi lagi. "Ha ?" ulang Naruto, asing. "Proanthocyanidins itu senyawa yang berkhasiat memperkuat dinding-dinding pembuluh kapiler yang melemah akibat cedera." jelas Gaara. "Karena itulah … warna biru dari memar bakalan lebih cepet pudar. Selain itu, flavonoids n vitamin C yg juga terkandung di dalamnya bisa ningkatin aliran darah hingga ngurangin pembengkakan."

Naruto ber-O paham. Penjelasan dari Gaara emang lebih gampang masuk ke otaknya daripada penjelasan Kyuubi yang kesannya cuman ngegunain 'bahasa planet' tanpa penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Wah, gue kirain loe cuman iseng aja ngasih blueberry buat ngehibur gue. Taunya ada manfaat lebih di baliknya, toh ? Elu emang baik banget, Gaara !" Naruto ngegenggam kedua tangan sobatnya itu, haru. Ngebiarin kompres es tadi jatoh begitu aja.

"Gue kan peduli ama loe, Naruto."

"Gue juga peduli ama loe, Gaara."

"Naruto … "

"Gaara … "

"Lebay." dengus Kyuubi, sambil mutusin genggaman itu. "Apaan si, Kyuu ? Elo cemburu ?!" Naruto manyun, ngegosok-gosokin lengannya yang rada sakit akibat gerakan 'chop' sang kakak barusan. "Pliz deh. Ngapain gue cemburu ? Emangnya dia pacar gue ?" Kyuubi ngeletakkin sebelah kakinya di antara mereka berdua, di atas kursi panjang. "Lagian … koq elo bisa dikalahin lagi ama si brengsek-2 itu lagi, si ? Malu-maluin aja." tunjuknya ke memar-memar di tubuh adeknya itu. "Bukannya elo udah punya kekuatan super ?"

"Itu kan curang ?" Naruto bangkit berdiri, ngadep kakaknya. "Beda kalo gue ntar berubahnya jadi kayaq Masked Rider, tapi kekuatan itu malah bikin gue berubah jadi cewek. Mana keren ?" dia berusaha keras nahan diri supaya gak ninggiin suara karna marah. "Yang penting tuh menang. Nggak peduli pake cara apa juga. Orang sportif n terlalu peduli ama penampilan cuman bakal kena sial."

"Nggak gitu !"

"Emang gitu !"

"Udah. Udah." Gaara menengahi mereka. Uzumaki bersaudara tadi pun diam, tapi masih saling melotot. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya kembali duduk. "Kyuu … " Naruto mulai ngomong lagi. "Kenapa loe gak pernah ngerjain Sasuke brengsek, sih ? Kalo dia yang jadi target keusilan loe, gue gak bakal protes. n gue yakin banyak juga orang yang bakalan nyukurin dia … " gerutunya.

"Che. Dia punya pelindung yang cukup merepotkan … " ucap Kyuubi, geram. Teringat ama seseorang yang paling dia sebelin sedunia. "Itachi-san, ya ?" tebak Naruto, jitu. Habisnya … cuman orang itu yang bisa bikin kakaknya ngeluarin ekspresi sesebal itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sih nggak sebel-sebel banget ama Itachi. Tiap kali ketemu, cowok itu selalu bersikap ramah ama dia, sih. Tapi, meski begitu … dia bisa ngerasain aura setan tersembunyi yang sebanding ama kakaknya dari cowok tsb.

KucingPerak

"Apa … ?" Sasuke menatap salah seorang pelayan wanita yang agak membungkuk di sampingnya. "Iya. Tuan besar ingin bicara dengan Anda, tuan muda Sasuke." ulang pelayan tadi. "Tumben … " Sasuke menutup buku PRnya yang baru aja selesai dikerjain, lalu bangkit dari kursi. "Bawain semua buku ini ke kamar gue." suruhnya, sebelum pergi ninggalin teras taman tempat minum teh yang selalu digunainnya buat ngerjain PR daripada ngeteh. Meski terkesan kasar n jahat, Sasuke selalu ngerjain semua PR n belajar, lho !. (walo pun pas di sekolah dia bo'ong ke Naruto kalo dianya gak pernah belajar ... ). Kalo soal prestasi, dia gak mau curang. Karna kalo sampe ketahuan ama bokapnya, bisa langsung dibunuh ! Fugaku sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesportifan n kejujuran, sih !

……… di ruang kerja Uchiha Fugaku ……

Fugaku tampak lagi ngebaca sebuah kertas yang penuh tulisan dengan serius, sebelum akhirnya ngasih tanda tangan di sudut kanan bawah kertas tersebut. Karna ada di rumah sendiri, penampilannya lebih nyante. Gak pake jas kayaq biasa. Tapi, pake yukata hitam berkain lembut n celana panjang simple berwarna sama. Dia juga make selop bulu penghangat kaki.

Saat tangan Fugaku lagi bergerak mencapai kertas selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi 'tok-tok' di situ. Fugaku mematung. Pria itu ngeliat ke arah pintu, heran. _Apa Sasuke sudah datang ?_. pikirnya, ragu. Soalnya dia baru aja nyuruh pelayan manggilin Sasuke. Sore-sore gini biasanya tuh anak selalu ngerjain PR di lantai dasar. Butuh waktu buat dia ke ruang kerjanya yang di lantai 10 ini. (Buset !). Yah, maklumlah … rumahnya keluarga Uchiha kayaq istana. Bukan sekedar mansion biasa.

'TOK ! TOK !'

Suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Kedua mata Fugaku terbelalak sekilas. Kepalanya memutar cepat ke belakang, ke arah jendela, ke arah sumber suara. Dia lalu bergegas ngebuka daun jendela berbentuk kerangkeng itu n ngegeser kacanya ke atas.

"Hai~, Fugakun~. Boleh masuk ? kram, nih ~ … Ehehehe … "

"Minato ?" tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, sang Uchiha tsb langsung narik tubuh pria blonde itu masuk, n nutup jendelanya kayaq semula.

"Uwaah .... selamet ~ … selamet ~ … " Minato menyeka keringetnya di dahi. Fugaku melotot ke dia yang terduduk di lantai berlapiskan permadani hitam itu. "Jangan-pernah-lakukan-hal-yang-berbahaya-macam-tadi-lagi." ucapnya, angker. "Ahaha ! Kayaq biasa. Kamu emang selalu nyeremin, ya ?" Minato bangkit n ngelakuin peregangan. Dia ngerapiin coat coklat tua panjang yang dipake, n ngeregangin dasi, gerah.

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Tetap sama nekat dan bodohnya seperti biasa." balas pria berambut hitam tadi, sambil kembali duduk di bangku kerjanya. Minato manyun. Fugaku tersenyum sekilas ngeliat muka lucu tadi.

"Oh, ya, Fugakun. Aku numpang sembunyi di sini lagi, ya ? Plis banget." Minato mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon. "Kabur dari Jiraiya-san lagi, huh ?" tebak Fugaku, tepat. Dia ngelepasin kacamata bacanya n mijit-mijit batang hidung.

"Ehehe. Iya. Habis aku capek acting terus … "

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah sehabis memanjat sampai lantai sepuluh."

"Tentu aja nggak. Rumah Fugakun kan banyak jendelanya ? Enak banget dipanjat." jawab Minato, ceria. "Bukan itu maksudku … " Fugaku sweatdrop. Dia udah mo ngomong lagi ketika terdengar suara 'tok-tok' yang kedua. Kali ini berasal dari pintu.

"Ini aku, ayah." suara Sasuke terdengar dari baliknya. "Masuklah, Sasuke." ucap Fugaku, datar. Sang bungsu Uchiha tadi pun ngebuka pintu ruang itu, masuk. Begitu dia nutup pintu n berbalik, plus ngeliat ayahnya yang otomatis bikin dia ngeliat juga ke seseorang di sebelah ayahnya, bikin doi tercengang. Dia langsung mematung begitu ngeliat sosok orang tadi, yaitu sosok sang aktor action terkenal bernama Namikaze Minato. Nafasnya tertahan. "Mi … Minato-san … ?"

Aktor tampan itu tersenyum ramah. "Halo, Sasuke-kun." sapanya, ngangkat sebelah tangan. Walau di luar keliatan diam, sebenarnya Sasuke tereak-tereak heboh dalam hati. _Minato-san !? Minato-san ada di siniiiii ?!!! Waduh ! Mana gue belum mandi, lagi ! Bau, nggak ya ? Kayaqnya sih nggak. Tapi … Aaah ! tau gini tadi gue mandi dulu sebelum ngerjain PR !!!_

"Sasuke … " Fugaku memanggil namanya untuk yang ketiga kali dari tadi. Tapi, Sasuke gak denger. Di mata n telinganya sekarang ini cuman ada Minato. "Sasuke." panggil Fugaku lagi. "Ck, ck, ck …. Fugakun~ … Fugakun … . " Minato menggeleng, berdecak. "Cobalah lebih akrab sedikit sama anak sendiri. Kamu manggil dia kayaq manggil pembantu aja. Jangan pasang muka stoic gitu dong. Ubah suaramu jadi lebih ramah." Dia pun melangkah mendekat ke arah remaja yang lagi bengong itu.

_Minato-san datang ke sini ? Minato-san datang ke siniiii ???!! Wah, gimana nih ? Apa yang musti gue lakuin ? Cium tangan ? ngasih salam ? tanya kabar ? Haduuuh ! Yang manaaaaa ???!!_. Sasuke masih mematung aja, dengan mata membelalak. Di dunia ini, cuman Namikaze Minato aja yang bisa bikin dia kayaq gitu. Soalnya Sasuke ngefans berat ama dia. Udah baik, keren, ramah, jago macam2 martial arts, pula !.

"Sasuke-kun."

Teguran barusan bikin Sasuke kedap-kedip, balik ke realita. "Yy-ya ?". Minato tertawa kecil ngeliat sikap gugupnya itu. _Coba kalo_ _Fugakun bisa keliatan gugup kayaq gini. Pasti lucu_. "Dipanggil sama ayahmu, tuh. Ke sana, dong." Sang aktor megangin bahunya, ngebimbing dia ke hadapan Fugaku. _Minato-san megang gue !_ _Minato-san megang gueeeee !!!_. Sasuke pun langsung bertekad untuk gak pernah nyuci T-shirt biru-putih yang sekarang lagi doi pake.

Sebenarnya Minato cukup sering mampir ke mansion (istana) ini. Biasanya sih karna pengen kabur dari manajernya, si Jiraiya, yg slalu nyuruh dia kerja terus. Kediaman Uchiha ini punya ratusan kamar, mangkanya tempat ini strategis banget buat dipake sembunyi. Meski Jiraiya pasti udah tau kalo dia bakalan sembunyi di sini, tetep aja sulit ditemuin. Apalagi Minato datang ke sininya diam-diam (gak lewat pintu depan), jadi gak ada saksi yang bisa ngasih tau. Lho ? Lalu gimana dengan Fugaku ? Apa dia bukan saksi ?. Kalo dia sih, gak bakalan mo ngasih tau biar diancam juga ! (Lagian siapa yang berani ngancam dia ?). Dia sayang banget ama Minato, sih.

"Sasuke."

"Ya, ayah ?" akhirnya tuh Uchiha bungsu connect juga ama Fugaku. Pria cool tadi ngehela nafasnya sejenak. Dia merangkaikan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Hari minggu, sembilan hari dari sekarang, akan ada pesta ulang tahun dari putri keluarga Hakuren. Kau sudah tau kan ? Hakuren Lazlo itu adalah rekan kerja ayah ?. Tapi, di hari yang sama ada rapat penting dengan tiga perusahaan lain di Suna. Ayah benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ayah ingin kau datang ke pesta itu sebagai perwakilan."

Sasuke terdiam kaku. Sebenarnya di dalam hati dia langung ngejawab : _Apa !? Pesta ? Gue benci pesta ! Gue benci tempat berisik macam itu ! n elu nyuruh gue datang ke tempat itu ?! Nggak mau ! Nehi ! Ogah ! lebih baik gue bertapa di gua daripada disuruh datang ke pesta !_

"Baiklah, ayah … "

Ye ! Malah itu yang diucapkannya. Laon di mulut lain di hati !. Sasuke emang nggak pernah berani ngelawan kehendak sang Rajanya Uchiha tsb. Pria itu punya aura yang gak bisa dilawan, sih !. Dia orang yang paling dihormati di sini, bahkan di dunia. Satu-satunya orang yang berani gak respect ama dia palingan cuman Minato. Hal ini juga yang bikin Sasuke makin kagum ama aktor tsb. Padahal ibunya aja gak berani bersikap seakrab itu. Kayaq merangkulnya, duduk di atas meja kerjanya, dll. Mikoto amat sangat penurut ama Fugaku. Daripada kayaq istri, dia lebih terlihat kayaq pelayan pribadi Fugaku aja. Beda banget ama keluarga Minato dulu. Yang lebih sering bertindak kayaq kepala keluarga adalah Kushina ! Yang suka nurut alias tunduk malah Minato.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak muram. Sebenarnya Fugaku udah tau sih, kalo Sasuke benci ama pesta. Biasanya dia selalu nyuruh Mikoto or Itachi yang ngedatengin acara macam itu pas tiap kali dia nggak bisa. Tapi, kali ini dia nyuruh Sasuke. Dia pengen putra bungsunya itu lebih bersosialisasi ama orang banyak. Bukannya selalu di mansion, ngerjain tugas sekolah, main game, latihan martial arts, mandi, makan, tidur, gituuuu terus tiap hari. Nggak ada sosialisasinya sama sekali. Tuh anak juga jarang banget pergi maen ke luar bareng temen or semacamnya. Kalo perlu sesuatu, selalu nyuruh pelayan keluar buat beliin. Meski keliatan jarang kumpul bareng, sebenarnya Fugaku mengamati perkembangan keluarganya, lho. Dia itu pria yang sayang keluarga. Tapi, oleh karna seringnya dia berkutat ama pekerjaan, dia jadi jarang bisa kumpul bareng mereka.

"Wah ? Pesta keluarga Hakuren ? Kalo nggak salah, aku juga diundang, tuh." suara Minato mencairkan suasana dingin tadi. Dua Uchiha di ruangan tsb menatapnya, kompak. "Ehehe … !" Pria tadi nyengir. "Katanya … putri keluarga Hakuren itu adalah penggemarku."

"Lalu … apa Minato-san akan datang ke sana ?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran. Pria blonde tadi tersenyum. "Yup ! Tentu aja. Aku kan suka pesta ? Lebih asyik daripada kerja terus !" jawabnya, ngedipin sebelah mata. Rasanya Sasuke mau pingsan aja sekarang ini. Tapi, darah Uchihanya yang super jaim itu menahannya dari hal gak keren tsb. _Gue bakal datang ke pesta yang sama dengan Minato-saaaaan ???! Gue bakalan bebas ngobrol di luar bareng idola gueee ???! OMG ! OMG !! OMG !!! Siapa pun yang bilang kalo ini mimpi bakal gue bunuh !!!!_

"Oh, ya. Satu hal lagi, Sasuke." Suara sang ayah n tepukan Minato di bahu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau harus datang ke sana membawa pasangan. Itu salah satu syarat khusus dari putri Hakuren."

_Wadepak ? Pasangan ?!_ Bola mata hitam Sasuke membesar. Fugaku ngehela nafas sekali lagi ngeliat reaksi itu. "Tampaknya gadis itu sangat terobsesi pada hal-hal romantis. Dia ingin semua tamu yang datang membawa pasangan. Seperti istri, suami, atau pacar … "

_Tapi, gue kan nggak punya pacar !? n gue nggak suka cewek ! Mereka cerewet, sih ! Eh, tunggu. Gimana kalo Hyuuga Hinata ?. _Sasuke langsung menggeleng, cepat._ Ntar si Neji yang overprotective itu bakal ribut, deh. Dia bisa berubah jadi orang cerewet kalo udah menyangkut soal sepupunya itu. Ah, gue juga nggak mau ngajak-ngajak cewek penggemar si bego Naruto itu_. Sebenarnya sih kalo mau, Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya ngajak cewek mana pun buat nemenin dia ke pesta itu. Tapi, dianya nggak mau. Kalo deket cewek, dia suka merinding ! Itu karna dia punya pengalaman masa lalu yang cukup 'mengerikan' karna cewek n bikin dia trauma sampe sekarang. Makanya dia nggak mau deket2 ama mereka. Terutama yang tipe-tipe banyak omong. Karna yang tipe begitu ngingetin dia sama cewek yang pernah nyeburin dirinya di empang saat berusia lima tahun !

"Hmmm … begitu, ya ? Musti bawa pasangan ?" Minato bergumam. "Tapi … dia nyuruh aku datang sendirian, tuh." Dia ngeluarin kertas undangan dari saku dalam coat panjangnya. Tanpa ngomong apa pun Fugaku ngerebut kertas itu n ngebaca isinya. Sasuke juga ikutan ngeliat dari seberang meja, berjingkat n mendongak.

Fugaku ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Ini artinya … dia ingin kau yang jadi pasangannya nanti." ucapnya, datar. "Aaaahh …. gitu, ya ?" Sang aktor manggut-manggut. "Oh iya, di undangan yang dia kirimin ke aku emang ada tulisan 'jadilah pasanganku'. Wah, aku lupa … "

_Appaaa ???!! Berani banget tuh cewek Hakuren nyuruh-nyuruh Minato-san jadi pasangannya ?! Kurang ajar !!!. _Sasuke marah-marah dalam hati. "Ayah." Dia kembali berpaling ke Fugaku. "Aku pasti akan datang ke pesta itu. Tenang saja." ucapnya, mantap. Sorot mata keberatannya langsung ilang dalam sekejap. Fugaku sampe sweatdrop.

_Gak bakal gue biarin loe nguasain Minato-san, cewek brengsek !!_. Sasuke terus-terusan nyumpahin cewek yang gak pernah ditemuinya itu, dalam hati.

KucingPerak

Malamnya. Di kediaman Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Uwoooh ! Kerenz !" Naruto berputar di depan cermin di kamarnya, ngeliat penampilannya sekarang. Doi make kostum ala cowok ninja Jepang (berwarna hitam. Plus syal hitam yang nutupin hidung n lehernya. Karna rambutnya panjang (udah henshin), sulit untuk disembunyikan, maka cuman diiket ekor kuda ke belakang.

Naruto ngeliat penampilannya sekali lagi, muter. Kostum ninja kuno yang keliatan keren ini adalah bikinan Gaara, lho ! Dia ngebikinnya cepat banget ! Cuman dua jam !. Dia ngerjainnya tadi sore, jam 6, sepulang kerja sambilan.

Kyuubi mendengus di ambang pintu. "Lebih bagusan kostum Sailor-moon … " gerutunya. "Mesum !" seru Naruto, bersamaan dengan bantal yang melayang tepat ke muka Kyuubi. Gaara ngehela nafas, udah biasa.

"Oh, ya , Gaara !" Naruto kembali beralih ke cowok kalem yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, yang tadi habis ngiketin rambut panjangnya. "Makasih banget, ya ? Udah ngebikinin kostum keren ini. Udah gitu, elo bikininnya yang versi cowok, lagi. Makasih ! Gak kebayang, deh … kalo gue musti make kostum Sailor-moon or kostum ninja versi cewek yang seksi itu … "

"Nggak masalah, Naruto. Gue kan ngerti apa yang loe mau ?" Gaara ngelus kepala pirangnya itu, lembut. "Gaaraaa ~." Naruto terharu. "Elo emang sobat sejati gueeeeehh !!!" Dia langsung memeluk cowok itu, gemas. Gaara emang udah biasa dipeluk ama Naruto, tapi kalo Naruto yang berubah jadi cewek kayaq gini … rasanya jadi agak lain. Dia sih cuman mematung, nggak ngebales pelukan itu kayaq biasa.

"Eeeeeehh ! Udah cukup !" Kyuubi segera ngejauhin mereka berdua. Dia lalu ngedorong Naruto ke luar kamar pake kakinya (nendang), tapi gak pake tenaga. "Sana masuk mobil. Kita bakal berangkat sekarang !" suruhnya. Naruto sewot, tapi nurut juga. Dia pun turun duluan, sekalian nyobain tubuhnya yang kerasa ringan n lincah dengan melompat jauh menuruni tangga.

"Nyari pelaku pembunuhan itu kan nggak mudah ? Polisi aja belum punya tersangka yang pasti. Emangnya kita mau pergi ke mana ?" tanya Gaara, di belakang Kyuubi. Cowok setan tadi ngejawabnya dengan kekehan sebelum ngomong "Ke suatu tempat buat mancing si pelaku keluar … "

"Eh ?"

"Selama ini si pelaku sudah ngebunuh 6 orang korban. Kesamaan dari keenam korban itu selain dikeluarin isi perutnya adalah … semuanya para pemuda berusia 15 tahun, pelajar SMP, dengan tinggi badan sekitar 165-170 senti, dengan berat badan ideal, make jam tangan di lengan kiri, berambut merah, n bermata biru, plus … make jaket kulit." Kyuubi memanggul tas laptopnya di balik bahu. Dari restletingnya yang agak kebuka, Gaara bisa ngeliat jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua yang nyembul dari sana. "Hah ? Kapan loe menyelidiki semua itu ?" Gaara heran. "Tadi pagi, pas jam kuliah. Loe pikir buat apa ada internet ?" jawab cowok bermata merah tadi, masih menyeringai. _Jadi waktu itu dia malah ngenet, ya ? Bukannya ngedenger n nyatet penjelasan dosen ?_ batin Gaara, rada gak heran juga, sih.

Kyuubi ngeluarin sebuah benda kecil dengan dua lingkaran di kanan n kiri dari jaket yg doi pake. Ada ukiran 'L' n 'R' di tutupnya yang berwarna biru. Sebuah case soft lens !. Cowok itu pun ngebuka tutup R n ngambil lensa biru dari sana pake jari telunjuknya. "Lensa kontak ?" Kayaqnya Gaara udah bisa nebak apa rencana orang ini. Kyuubi ngelirik dia, senyum. "Kheheh … biasanya kalo mancing itu musti pake 'umpan', kan ?"

KucingPerak

Kembali ke Uchiha-resident.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Dia masih make kaos biru putih n celana panjang santai berwarna abu-abu dengan dua garis hitam di sisinya, kayaq celana training. Sebuah handuk hitam ngegantung di bahunya. _Udah lama gue gak mandi semalam ini … _. Sasuke nyisirin rambut model burung kakaktua yang jadi ciri khasnya itu, seperti semula.

Sasuke ngebuka lemari pakaiannya, yang di bagian dalamnya tersimpan kotak harta ala bajak laut. Dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum ngambil kunci emas dari sakunya. Sebuah kunci yang selalu doi bawa ke mana-mana. Bahkan ke sekolah n ke kamar mandi pun selalu dibawa !. Sasuke berjongkok n ngebuka gembok peti harta di dalam lemari gede tsb pake kunci tadi.

Bunyi 'klek' yang pelan mengawali terbukanya peti harta. Sasuke nelen ludah sebelum ngelepasin gemboknya n ngebuka, plus ngeliat isinya. Apakah isinya itu, pemirsa ? Ternyata isinya adalah segala macam benda dengan gambar Minato di dalamnya ! Ada mug, poster, jam dinding, action figure mini, kaset-kaset film, foto-foto, bahkan boneka plushie versi Minato juga ada, lho ! Masih banyak macemnya deh. Ngerepotin kalo disebutin satu-satu ! (Ye ! dasar author males !). Sasuke ngambil kaset CD original bergambar Minato yang lagi make kostum ala the Matrix. Dia ngeliatin itu selama satu menit, sunyi. Sebelum akhirnya memeluk benda itu ke dada. Matanya terpejam. "Minato-san … "

'tok-tok !'

Suara ketukan barusan bikin Sasuke tersentak kaget n buru-buru masukin kaset tadi ke asalnya, lalu ngunci peti harta. Doi nutup lemarinya cepet-cepet n bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya, ngebuka.

"Hai, adikku sayang."

'BLAM !'

Sasuke langsung nutup pintunya, keras. Sebelum doi sempet ngunci lagi, Itachi ngedorong pintu tsb. Sasuke yang kalah tenaga, akhirnya ngebiarin pintu itu terbuka juga. "Kasar banget, sih , sama kakak sendiri ?" Itachi ngeloyor masuk. Sasuke ngehela nafas, berat. "Mau apa loe ?"

"Emangnya gue nggak boleh nengok adek kesayangan gue sendiri ?" Itachi pasang muka terluka. Sasuke mendengus. "Sayang-sayang-sayang …. sayang apanya ? Dulu kan elo sering banget ngacuhin gue ? Elu gak pernah bertingkah kayaq kakak gue ! Elo selalu … selalu aja ninggalin gue ! Elo nggak pernah mau main ama gue. Nggak pernah !"

"Kalo gitu … ayo kita main." Itachi nyodorin tangannya.

'PLAK !'

Sasuke langsung nepis tangan itu, keras. Mata sang Uchiha kakak memicing, rada nyeri. "Gue bukan anak kecil lagi, Itachi !" Adeknya ngedorong punggungnya ke luar kamar. "Keluar !". Dua orang pelayan wanita berkostum pelayan ala barat cuma berbisik-bisik ngelewatin mereka. Suasana seperti itu udah sering terjadi, sih.

"Sasuke-"

'BLAM !'

Itachi langsung dihadapkan ama pintu yang dibanting. Cowok itu ngehela nafas, panjang. Para pelayan lain yang baru lewat mulai bisik-bisik juga. Itachi mendelik ke arah mereka. Tiga pelayan tadi tersentak, takut.

Sunyi.

"Jangan suka iseng nguping obrolan orang, ya ?" Itachi tersenyum, ramah. Para gadis tadi langsung mengangguk, gugup, plus blushing. "Ma … maafkan kami, tuan muda Itachi !" mereka membungkuk, lalu segera bergegas pergi dari situ. Yah, Itachi emang selalu bersikap ramah sama wanita. Karena baginya, wanita itu adalah makhluk lembut yang mudah terluka. Beda banget ama Sasuke yang nganggep mereka sebagai makhluk ganas.

Pemuda tadi kembali menatap pintu kamar adeknya. Kamar Sasuke ada di lantai delapan, cukup jauh dari kamarnya yang di lantai sebelas. (kalo kamar kedua ortu mreka ada di lantai dua belas ! Tentu aja ada liftnya). Sasuke sengaja milih kamar yang jauh dari Itachi karna dia sebel ama tuh cowok. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, sih. Di masa kecilnya dulu, Itachi selalu aja ngacuhin dia. Waktu Sasuke datang ngajak main, dia menolak. Waktu Sasuke ngajak nonton TV sama-sama, Itachi juga nolak. Waktu Sasuke minta diajarin soal pelajaran, Itachi malah nyebut dia idiot. Bahkan di acara ul-tah nya Sasuke aja, Itachi nggak pernah datang. Hubungan mereka jadi kayaq orang lain. Sebenarnya, Sasuke cukup mengidolakan kakaknya dulu. Karna Itachi selalu tampak sempurna dalam segala hal. Baik pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dia juga bisa bersikap tenang dalam situasi apa pun. Tapi hal itu malah bikin dia jadi orang yang dingin. Sasuke pun berhenti mengaguminya. Dia jadi benci sama kakaknya itu. Meski sekarang Itachi udah berubah, dia tetap nggak nerima. Itachi sampe hampir kehabisan ide buat baikan ama dia. Cowok ini dulu emang berskap dingin, karna dia nggak mau ngecewain ayahnya, Fugaku. Sebagai anak tertua Uchiha, dia ngerasa dituntut agar selalu sempurna. Dia ngeliat figure ayahnya sebagai sosok yang harus ditiru. Tapi, sayangnya … yang sempat diliat ama Itachi hanya sosok ayahnya yang rajin bekerja, nggak banyak bicara, n kalo bicara pun datar banget. Pokoknya terkesan dingin gitu deh. Akhirnya dia niru hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, dua tahun yang lalu, dia mulai tersadar saat Fugaku sendiri yang ngajak dia bicara secara pribadi soal sikapnya itu. Nggak seharusnya dia ngacuhin orang lain, nggak seharusnya dia ngerjain semua sendiri, nggak seharusnya dia selalu belajar tanpa sesekali refreshing. Fugaku juga bilang, kalo dia sendiri … selain selalu kerja, juga sering mengistirahatkan diri, ngobrol dengan orang lain (paling sering ama Minato, sih ...), pergi bareng rekan kerja (sering juga pergi ama Minato), dia juga gak pernah ngacuhin Sasuke. Hanya saja, anak itu selalu segan ama dia, n jarang menyapanya. Fugaku terkesan kayaq raja yang susah diekati, sih ! meski sebenarnya dia ayahnya sendiri. Makanya, Itachi gak pernah liat sang ayah ngobrol ama Sasuke. Karna itu dia juga ikut-ikutan nggak mau deket ama adeknya itu.

Setelah sadar ama kesalahannya, Itachi pun perlahan ngerubah sikap. Dia mulai lebih banyak bicara n senyum. Menyapa semua orang, bahkan pelayan yang berkedudukan di bawahnya. Walau keinginannya untuk selalu menjadi yang nomor satu masih mengeras di hatinya. Keinginannya buat nerusin prusahaan Uchiha tinggi banget ! Dia beranggapan kalo makin banyak anak buah (kasarnya : budak), makin sukses juga nanti masa depannya. Kalau bisa menguasai orang, maka mudah juga untuk ngegerakkin orang itu sesuai keinginan. Kalau bisa ngatur orang dengan keinginan sendiri, maka ngatur perusahaan yang isinya adalah orang-orang 'setia' bukan impian lagi. Karna, manurut Itachi, inti dari sebuah perusahaan itu adalah orang-orang di dalamnya. Mungkin karna inilah doi milih psikologi sebagai jurusannya sekarang. Dia pengen bisa memahami manusia lebih dalem. Walau ada sebab lain juga sih, yaitu karna Kyuubi juga ngambil jurusan tsb ! Cowok yang gak pernah mau nurut ama dia itu bikin dia jadi makin tertarik untuk menguasainya. Oh, ya, di samping mempelajari ilmu psikologi, Itachi juga mempelajari ilmu manajemen n lainnya lho. Tapi, lewat pengajar privat.

'tok ! tok !'

Itachi ngetuk sekali lagi. Dia pengen banget bisa baikan ama adeknya itu. Dia nyesel ama sikapnya yang dulu-dulu. Sebenarnya dia sayang ama Sasuke. Jiwanya sebagai kakak mulai bergejolak (halah !) seiring dengan bertambahnya usia n kedewasaan. Dia pengen Sasuke yang ternyata berotak luar biasa itu kerja di bawahnya nanti. Kalo dianya udah dibenci ama Sasuke dari awal, gimana bisa 'ngendaliin' tuh anak ? (Yah, ujung-ujungnya gitu juga … ). Tapi, soal dia yang sayang ama adeknya itu emang beneran, sih …

Sunyi.

Sementara itu di dalam ….

Sasuke bersandar di balik pintu kamar. Mukanya cemberut, inget pengalaman buruk. Setelah suara ketukan Itachi gak kedengaran lagi. Sasuke pun jalan kembali menuju lemarinya. Kali ini mau ngambil piyama. Sebuah piyama biru malam yang polos berkain lembut. Setelah ganti baju n masukin kunci emasnya di saku piyama, suara ketok2 tadi kembali datang.

'tok ! tok !'

Sasuke muterin bola matanya, disertai dengan nafas berat karna kesal. Dia pun ngambil raket listriknya n jalan cepat menuju pintu, dengan rantai kunci yang masih menggantung. Doi gak mau ngelepas itu, jaga-jaga aja kalo si Itachi mo nyelonong masuk lagi. Sasuke ngegeser slotnya n ngebuka pintu, bersiap mo maki-maki sang kakak. Tapi, gitu liat seseorang di baliknya, dia langsung mematung. Terbelalak.

"Hai lagi, Sasuke-kun." sapa pria pirang bermata biru yang tinggi itu. Sasuke sih cuman setinggi bahunya doang !. Remaja tadi nelen ludah sejenak. "Minato ... –san … ?" matanya berkedip dua kali. Kurang percaya ama apa yang diliatnya. Namikaze Minato, dengan kaos oblong putihnya, plus celana training orange gelap dengan 2 garis coklat di kedua sisinya, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa alas kaki.

Sang aktor angkat alis. "Wah ? Ternyata kamu udah mau tidur, ya ?" katanya, ngeliat piyama yang dipake ama anak itu. "Rencananya sih aku mau ngajak kamu sparring. Nggak bisa tidur sih. Ehee … " Dia garuk-garuk kepala, nyengir. "Kudengar, kamu juga sudah mengusai beberapa aliran martial arts, ya ? Apa aja tuh ?" Minato bertumpu pada kedua lututnya kayaq orang rukuk, menunduk. Supaya mukanya sejajar ama Sasuke. "Umm … " Sasuke mengangguk, gugup. "Ta … taekwondo, kendo, aikido, capoera, karate, dan … kick-boxing." jawabnya, sambil tetap menatap wajah pria itu, gak bergerak.

"Woaaa~ . Sama denganku, dong. Kebetulan banget, ya ?" Minato tampak kaget, sekaligus senang. Sasuke tersenyum, malu. _Itu bukan kebetulan, koq, Minato-san. Gue emang sengaja mempelajari semua itu karna Minato-san juga menguasainya._ Dia nambahin dalam hati.

"Hmm … tadinya aku mau ngajak Fugakun kayaq biasa. Tapi, dia tadi keliatan capek banget. Aku jadi gak tega ngeganggunya. Ehee … apalagi Miko-chan udah dateng njemput dia di ruang kerja." Miko-chan adalah panggilan akrab Minato ke Mikoto. "Aku pikir anak seusiamu suka begadang kalo esoknya hari libur. Ternyata nggak juga, ya ?" Dia nyengir. "Oke, deh. Sori udah ngeganggu malem2." Minato kembali berdiri tegak.

"Tu … tunggu, Minato-san … " panggil Sasuke, cepat. Pria tadi pun gak jadi pergi. "Hmm ?" Dia angkat alis. "Ngmm … itu … se … sebenarnya … aku juga … belum bisa tidur dari tadi … " Sasuke tertunduk, n ngegigit bibir bawahnya, grogi. "A .. ano … jadi … " Dia kembali mendongak. "Aku juga mau sparring ! Karna kalau lelah, aku jadi bisa cepat tidur." katanya. Minato menatapnya, berkedip. "Kamu … biasa sparring tiap kali nggak bisa tidur, ya ?". Sasuke langsung mengangguk dua kali. "Iya." jawabnya, bohong. Kalo susah tidur, biasanya sih dia cuman baca buku or nonton TV !. Apalagi barusan tadi dia habis mandi. Mana mau Sasuke ngeluarin keringat lagi ? Tapi … karna sekarang ini ada Minato, dia nggak peduli.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Woa … berarti kita sama lagi, dong. Aku juga selalu sparring tiap kali susah tidur." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, lembut. "Mau ke gym bareng ?" ajaknya, senyum. _Dengan senang hati !!!_ seru sang Uchiha bungsu, dalam hati. "Mau." jawabnya pendek. "Oke, deh. Kalo gitu … ganti baju dulu sana. Aku tunggu di sini aja." Minato ngedorong dia kembali masuk ke kamar, pelan. Sasuke pun masuk n nutup pintunya. Dia pun beryes-yes ria di dalam, sebelum ganti dengan baju latihan.

Oh ya, kediaman Uchiha ini punya gym pribadi, lho. Letaknya di lantai dua. Gym itu biasanya dipake buat penghuni mansion (istana) untuk olahraga. Sasuke juga sering ke sana. Tapi, nggak pernah malam-malam.

Sementara itu, dari balik tembok yang nggak jauh dari situ, Itachi bersandar n ngeliat (plus nguping) semuanya. Cowok ini ngehela nafas, panjang. Sebenarnya dia udah tau, sih, kalo Sasuke ngefans berat ama Minato. Tapi, tetap aja … ngeliat hal tadi bikin dia ngerasa rada cemburu. _Kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu dengan orang asing ? Sementara gue yang kakaknya sendiri nggak pernah bikin dia kayaq gitu. Hhh …_ .

(Bersambung lagi neh …. )

KucingPerak

KucingPerak : Ferrari itu mobil sports kesukaanku ! Pengen deh ngendarain mobil itu ! Yang sering kuliat (di net n TV) warnanya merah. Tapi, di sini kutulis Sasuke punya yang hitam. Karna menurutku warna itu cocok aja ama dia.

Soal blueberry yang bisa nyembuhin memar itu adalah info yang kudapat dari net, yang katanya menyadur dari artikel di majalah.

Eh, di sini Minato kesannya Out Of Character banget, ya ? … Sasuke juga … . Emang sengaja, koq. Heheh ! . Rasanya asyik juga bikin dia jadi fanboy yang rada error gitu. Mwahahahah !

Sasuke : Elo malu-maluin gue aja !

KucingPerak : Bodo' ! terserah author, dong ! Namanya juga fanfic ! Sekedar info, neh : semua character di fanfic ini gak ada yang normal !

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**To Empay** : Kyuubi itu kayaq campuran Hiruma n Ryuk ? Oh bener juga. Tapi jangan lupa … Mello sebagai toppingnya.

Kyuubi : Emangnya gue es krim ???

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi** : Gimana pertanggung jawabanku ke Kishimoto-sensei karna udah bikin Kyuubi n Itachi jadi psikopat ? heheh ! Nggak ada pertanggungjawaban. Karna semua yang masuk fanfic udah jadi kebebasan aktor liar macam kita buat dimainin !

Itachi : Omongan loe kayaq penjahat aja …

KucingPerak : Soal kenapa Sasori ngeliatin Gaara mulu … itu ada hubungannya ama foto yang selalu doi liatin di hape. Ntar ada ceritanya koq. Semoga …

Gaara : Omongan loe yang gak pasti gitu emang bener2 nyebelin.

KucingPerak : Gaara !!! (*langsung meluk Gaara*)

Gaara : Hiiiiy ! (*merinding*)

KucingPerak : Oooh ! Gaaraaaa ! Aku suka banget ama u yang merinding gini, Gaara !

Gaara : Sinting !

KucingPerak : Oiya, sebenarnya konsep utama Kyuubi di sini bukan Hiruma, lho. Tapi Mello alias Mihael Kheel dari Death Note ! Gayanya yang suka bawa pistol (bukan senapan) n makan apel (pengganti coklat) itu terinspirasi dari cowok satu ini. Dia juga si jenius yang kesannya jahat, kan ? tapi, kalo soal tawa n seringai seram plus liciknya ... emang kena pengaruh Hiruma, sih. Hehe ….

* * *

**To FairoNeko** : Kesel ama Itachi n Sasuke ? Bagus ! Emang itulah tujuanku !

SasuIta : Maksud loe ?

KucingPerak : Kalian berdua kan emang udah kuputusin buat jadi salah satu tokoh utama yang nyebelin ?

Oiy, tokoh utama fanfic ini adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Itachi, n Gaara.

Gaara : Koq gue disebutin belakangan ?

KucingPerak : Karna aku suka banget ama u, Gaara ! (*mo meluk lagi*)

Gaara : (*ngehindar*) Gue emang nggak paham ama definisi 'suka'nya elo itu …

KucingPerak : Hey, ternyata Fairo juga nggak gitu tertarik ama romance, ya ? Sama dunks !

Eh ? Apa ? Makin banyak musuh, makin bangga ? heheh ! Aku sih makin banyak anak buah, makin bangga !

CS : Anak buah ?!!! (*keluar tanduk*)

KucingPerak : Ah ! Maksudku makin banyak 'sobat', makin bangga, pren !

* * *

**To Naara Akira** : Ahh … review u udah keliatan, koq. Heheh … kayaqnya pas aku liat gak ada, itu waktu si Newton rada error … (Newton itu nama yang kukasih buat Hp-ku *dijitak*)

Ho ? Muka Pain kalo senyum kayaq muka bokep ? Ahaha ! Bisa aja u !

Pain : Haaa ~ ? Siapa yang barusan ngehina gue ? (*muka sangar*)

KucingPerak : Awas, Naara ! ntar u dikasih hujan tindik ama dia. Sana sembunyi !

Eh, kalo gaya si Kyuubi yang suka bawa pistol itu ketularan dari Mello, lho. Bukannya dari Hiruma yang bawa senapan.

* * *

**To Hiru-san **: Wuah ? Suka ngerjain chara fave juga, ya ? Asyik ! Aku nemu temen seperjuangan !

KyuuGaaNaru : Temen seperjuangan apaan ??!!

KucingPerak : Wah, kayaqnya u suka banget ama HiruSena dari ES21, ya ? Aku juga rencananya mo nulis fanfic Eyeshield21, loh …

KyuuGaaNaru : Selesein yang ini dulu, baru bikin yang lain !

Hiruma : Heh, apa-apaan kalian orang-orang brengsek ? Terserah dia dong, mo nulis apa juga …

Kyuubi : Siapa yang loe bilang brengsek tadi, hah ? (*maju*)

Hiruma : Kekeke~ …. knapa ? tersinggung ?

Kyuubi : Loe nantangin ?

Hiruma : Jangan pikir loe bisa selamet kalo udah berurusan ama gue, mata merah sialan …

Kyuubi : Gue yang harusnya ngomong gitu, krempeng sialan …

(*Lightning Clash*)

Naruto : Setan ! Ada dua setan bertarung !!!! Semuanya, lariiii !

* * *

**To Ookamisuna no Yukiko** : Wah, makasih ya ? Udah nyabarin Gaara. Dia emang perlu kesabaran ekstra buat ngadepin cowok itu …

Gaara : Arigato Gozaimasu, Yukiko-san … (*bows*)

Kyuubi : Oey ! Ngapain loe pake ngebungkuk segala ?! Ayo sini ! (*langsung nyeret Gaara*)

KucingPerak : (*melambai lebay ke arah mereka berdua*)

* * *

**To Yuyusa-chan** : Eeeh ? Suka karakter Kyuubi n Itachi, ya ? Heheh. Aku juga, sih … .

Itachi : Hmm … gue emang popular di kalang cewek …

Kyuubi : Bleh !

KucingPerak : Soal apa Sasuke bakal jadi hero juga …. aku gak ada rencana sih …

Sasuke : Eh, gue lebih pantes jadi hero ketimbang si bego ini.

Naruto : Orang kasar n sombong kayaq loe gak pantes jadi hero ! Elo tuh cocoknya jadi Kaijuu !

Sasuke : (*twitch*) Elo mo gue hajar lagi ?

Naruto : Siapa takut ?! Kali ini gue gak bakal kalah !

'BAG ! BUG ! BEG !'

KucingPerak : Yah … biarin aja mereka. Next !

* * *

**To Uchiha Esti** : Eh ? Banyakin Gaara n Kyuubinya ? Heheh … suka, ya ?. Tenang, mereka berdua juga termasuk tokoh utama. Jadi keluarnya juga bakal lumayan banyak.

Ahaha ! Aku seneng ternyata u juga suka nyiksa Gaara ….

Gaara : Ini semua gara-gara elo ! gara-gara elo ! (*nunjuk2 marah*)

KucingPerak : Eeeeh, belum tentu Estinya suka nyiksa u gara-gara aku. Lagian, nggak usah tereak2 gitu deh, ke-OOCan u jadi makin keliatan, tuh ….

Gaara : Gue gak peduli ! Jangan samain gue ama Uchiha Sasuke yang super jaim itu !

Sasuke : Oey ! Jangan bawa-bawa gue !

* * *

KucingPerak : Yak ! Cukup sekian untuk chapter kali ini ! Sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ! (*wink*)


	4. Pasangan gue

KP : Yooo !. Update juga. Sori buat u-u (you-you) yang nungguin …

Akhirnya …. Sudah kuputuskan ! Berdasarkan fanfic-fanfic yang sering kubaca akhir2 ini … atas nama KucingPerak alias aku sendiri … memutuskan .... (JRENG, JRENG, JRENG !) kalau fanfic 'Hero apa Heroine' ini bakal jadi fic YAOI ! So, buat yang anti-yaoi, langsung klik 'back' or 'close' sekarang juga, woke ?

Naruto : Haaa ? demam friendship loe ilang, ya ?

KP : Bukannya ilang, tapi kalah ama demam yaoi-ku. Heheh …

Yah, walo masih nyampur ama friendship. Straight-nya juga ada dikit (agh ! Susah juga nyingkirin hal ini !)

Okelah … . Langsung aja

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Pasangan gue …**

* * *

Tengah malam, langit mendung.

Di blok sempit kumpulan tong sampah berkumpul, terlihat dua orang lagi kejar-kejaran. Lebih tepatnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek, bermata biru, dengan jaket kulit coklat n celana panjang hitam, tengah dikejar oleh seseorang berpakaian serba hitam n bertubuh kekar yang make topeng tukang bangunan (Itu tuh … yang biasanya dipake ama perampok bank!). Di tangan kanannya teracung golok.

"Hahahahahah ! Elu gak bakalan bisa lari dari gue ! Mati lu !!!"

Pemuda yang dikejar tadi terdesak, doi nemu jalan buntu. Dia ngos-ngosan n berbalik ngadep pengejarnya.

"Ke … kenapa … kenapa loe … mo ngebunuh gue … ? Siapa loe ?" tanya cowok berambut merah tadi, masih ngos-ngosan. Tadi pas dia lagi jalan sambil ngeliatin jam, tiba-tiba aja tuh cowok kekar narik dia ke tempat ini n mo nusuk pake golok. Untung doi berhasil ngehindar. Tapi, dia jadinya malah dikejar sampe makin dalam blok sempit bau sampah nun lembab ini.

"Kenapa kata lu ? Ya jelas karna elu udah ngehamilin pacar gue !"

"Ha ?"

"Elu udah ngehamilin pacar gue, keparat !!!" tereak orang bertopeng tadi, makin keras. Dia lalu melayangkan goloknya ke pemuda tadi, tapi lagi-lagi bisa dihindari. Tapi kali ini cowok berambut merah tadi terdesak di sudut. Wah, gak bakalan bisa gampang ngeles lagi, deh.

"Hey, siapa pacar loe-siapa gue ? Gue pacar aja gak ada, apalagi pacaran. Trus, ngehamilin pacar orang lain, lagi ? Apa-apaan tuduhan seenaknya itu ?"

Cowok kekar tadi terdiam sejenak.

" ……….. "

" ……….. "

"Iya, ya … ? Gue kan udah ngebunuh orang itu … ?" tampangnya kayaq orang baru inget. "Gue … udah ngenusuk dia berkali-kali …. Gue udah ngeluarin semua isi perutnya yang menjijikan itu, Gue udah ngecungkil mata birunya juga … Hmm … " Cowok sinting itu ngadep langit, ketawa. "Hahahaha ! Tapi, gue belum puas. Tiap cowok berambut merah n bermata biru selalu ngingetin gue ama si bangsat itu ! Gue belum bisa tenang kalo mereka semua belum musnah !" Dia lalu kembali ngadep mangsa yang tersudut di hadapannya, sambil menyeringai seram. "Sekarang giliran loe …. "

"Kheheh …. " Mangsanya tadi malah ikutan menyeringai seram. Lalu ia bersiul nyaring, gang sempit bertembok semen yang dingin ini bikin suaranya makin keras, mantul.

Tiba-tiba dari atas keliatan ada sesuatu berputar, atau lebih tepatnya : seseorang yang berputar. Seseorang tadi lalu mendarat, belutut di depan si pria kekar. Tentu aja kehadirannya bikin kaget cowok tsb. Iya, dong ! Orang tiba-tiba aja ada yang datang melompat ke hadapannya kayaq gitu. Lagian, dari kedatangannya barusan, bisa dibilang tuh orang gak diundang datangnya dari atas. dari atas ! DARI ATAS ! Gang sempit ini kan diapit ama dua bangunan dengan tinggi sekitar 8 meter ! Mana mungkin ada yang nekat ngelompat dari sana ! Kalo pun ada, mana mungkin bisa selamat tanpa luka kayaq gini !

"Kali ini bener-bener pelakunya, kan ?" tanya orang yg baru datang tsb, yg gak lain gak bukan adalah Naruto ! Nada omongnya kedengaran sebel. Soalnya, mereka tadi udah salah orang dua kali !. Yang pertama si Naruto hampir ngehajar bapak-bapak yg sebenernya cuman mo nanya jalan, n yang kedua doi juga hampir nendang PSK banci yang ngegodain si 'umpan'. Akhirnya Kyuubi nyuruh Naruto buat kembali sembunyi n baru dateng pas ada tanda, yaitu siulan.

"So pasti." jawab cowok berambut merah n bermata biru di belakangnya. Ia lalu ngeluarin Hp hitamnya dari saku jaket kulit n nekan salah satu tombol, dari sana kedengaran suara :

"_Ke … kenapa … kenapa loe … mo ngebunuh gue … ? Siapa loe ?" _

"_Kenapa kata lu ? Ya jelas karna elu udah ngehamilin pacar gue !"_

"_Ha ?"_

"_Elu udah ngehamilin pacar gue, brengsek !!!" _

_Hey, siapa pacar loe-siapa gue ? Gue pacar aja gak ada, apalagi pacaran. Trus, ngehamilin pacar orang lain, lagi ? Apa-apaan tuduhan seenaknya itu ?" _

" ……… "

" ……… "

"_Iya, ya … ? Gue kan udah ngebunuh orang itu … . Gue … udah ngenusuk dia berkali-kali … Gue udah ngeluarin semua isi perutnya yang menjijikan itu, Gue udah ngecungkil mata birunya juga … Hmm … Hahahaha ! Tapi, gue belum puas. Tiap cowok berambut merah n bermata biru selalu ngingetin gue ama si bangsat itu ! Gue belum bisa tenang kalo mereka semua belum musnah !"_

Muka si cowok kekar tadi memucat di balik topengnya. _Apa ?! Suara gue direkam !? Kapan ?!._ Dia melongo.

"Nah, sekarang hajar dia n bawa ke kantor polisi." Perintah si cowok berambut merah palsu tadi, menyeringai. Naruto ngegemeratakkin jari-jarinya n melangkah mendekat.

"Orang jahat emang pantes dihajar." Naruto pasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Tapi, pembunuh tadi cuman berdiri, bengong. "Elo … mo ngehajar gue …. ?" Dia mendengus. Lalu ketawa. "Hwahahahahahahh ! Kebanyakan cowok aja gak bisa menang dari gue yang calon atlet binaraga ini. Apalagi elo yang cewek-!"

'BUAG !'

Naruto langsung nendang muka cowok kekar itu, telak. Yang ditendang keliatan kaget. Hidungnya patah !

"Siapa yang elo bilang cewek !? Heh ! Gue nih co-mmph !"

Seseorang ngenarik kain hitam panjang yang nutupin hidung n mulutnya Naruto, dari belakang. "Buegooo ~. Sekarang ini elo cewek. Jangan belum apa-apa udah ngebocorin rahasia, dong."desisnya, kesal.

"Uh, iya-iya. Maap-maap." Balas Naruto, gak kalah kesal. Kain penutup sebagian wajahnya tadi jadi kebuka akibat tarikan barusan. Bikin si penjahat di dekat mereka jadi liat. Orang itu bengong, mematung.

"Waduh ! Gawat ! Muka gue keliatan !" cewek (alias cowok) blonde tadi buru-buru ngebetulin. Tapi, belum selesai doi ngelakuinnya, kedua tangannya udah dicengkram ama cowok kekar tsb.

"Elu jauh lebih cantik daripada cewek gue. Jadian, yok !"

Naruto melongo. Seumur hidupnya selama 15 tahun ini, baru kali ini ada yang nembak dia. Mana yang nembak tuh 'cowok', lagi !. Terang aja dia shock !. Paling banter mah dia cuman digodain kayaq cewek, terutama ama si Sai. Tapi, itu pun gak pernah pake ditembak segala.

"Mbph~." Sedangkan cowok bermata biru yang satunya lagi keliatan menahan tawa sekuat tenaga di belakang.

"Kurang ajaaaaaarrr !!!"

'DUAG !'

Naruto langsung nyundulin kepalanya ke pembunuh tadi, marah. Bikin orang itu mundur sambil megangin dahinya yang berdarah. _Gila ! Cewek apaan, nih ?! Kuat banget !_. Cowok tadi tercengang gitu ngeliat 'cewek' blonde barusan lagi ngusap dahi yang kena darahnya. Gak keliatan ada luka sama sekali. _Hah ? Jadi yang berdarah Cuma gue ? Tuh kepala sekuat apa si ?!_

Belum sempat doi mikir lebih jauh, Naruto udah muncul ke hadapannya. Dia kaget. Lebih kaget lagi pas cewek tadi nendang perutnya pake lutut kanan. Rasanya suakit buanget. Kayaq bukan tenaga manusia aja !

"Uhukh !" Orang itu tertunduk, nyaris ambruk. Tapi, Naruto masih nyambungin gerakannya. Dia ninju pipi kiri cowok tsb plus dagunya, bikin dia gak jadi jatoh. Lalu ia ninju dada kanannya (kalo ninju yang kiri, bisa langsung mati !), ninju perutnya yang barusan habis kena serangan, n ninju bahu kirinya, bikin cowok itu berbalik memunggunginya. Semuanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Heaaaaaa !!!"

'GEDUBRAK !'

Naruto mengakhirinya dengan tendangan kanan yg kuat telak mengenai punggung tuh orang, bikin dia kelempar kena tembok sampe retak, n jatoh ke atas tumpukan sampah yang baunya ruarr biassaaa. Si pembunuh tadi pun pingsan. Kalo pun dia masih bisa bangun dari serangan tadi, dia juga pasti bakal pingsan nyium bau sampah di situ.

…………..

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kantor polisi digemparkan oleh sesosok 'mayat' alias pembunuh buron yang pingsan.

KucingPerak

"Huweeee ! Gaaraaaaaa !!! Gue ditembak cowoook ! Gue pasti kena kutuuuuk !!!" Naruto nangis-nangis lebay di pelukan Gaara. Wujudnya udah balik ke semula. Gaara mengelus rambut pirang itu, menenangkan. Sekarang mereka sudah kembali tiba di rumah. Sehabis 'nganterin' si pelaku ke kantor polisi tadi, Naruto langsung lari balik ke mobil di mana Gaara udah nunggu di sana, lalu di susul ama Kyuubi. Habis itu, dia cepat-cepat minta pulang. Kyuubi, si supir, sempet becanda kalo dianya tiba-tiba kena amnesia n lupa gimana caranya ngejalanin tuh mobil. Adeknya pun langsung ngamuk-ngamuk nyaris nyekik si Kyuubi, kalo aja si Gaara nggak ngelerai.

Padahal sebelumnya tadi Naruto udah punya rencana bakal 'nampang' dikit dengan gaya keren yang udah dipikirinnya buat salam perkenalan ala hero-nya. Tapi, jangankan sempet pasang pose begitu di kantor polisi, dianya malah langsung kabur. Kalo bukan karna ada kaset rekaman n surat penjelasan (yg diketik n diprint ama Kyuubi secepat kilat) di situ, bisa-bisa malah Naruto sendiri yang dikirain penjahat. Habisnya … malam-malam bawa-bawa orang babak belur sih !

Pukul tiga ante meridiem, alias 03.00 a.m ….

Kyuubi yang baru markirin mobilnya di garasi masuk lewat pintu belakang, ngelepas wig merah yang dipakenya, begitu juga ama lensa kontak biru yang menyamarkan mata merahnya tadi. Langkahnya terhenti begitu tiba di ruang tengah, ngeliat Naruto n Gaara di sofa. Adeknya itu lagi nangis di atas dada cowok berambut merah tsb.

Ngeliat itu, dahi Kyuubi muncul kedutan.

Dia lalu bergegas ke sana narik baju Naruto dari belakang, ngejauhin.

"Aduh !" Kepala Naruto kepentuk lengan sofa di ujung sana. Meski gak terlalu keras, tetap aja dia jadi kesel. "Apaan si loe, Kyuu ?!"

"Elo yang apaan si loe ! Gitu aja nangis, cengeng !" Cowok bermata merah itu bertolak pinggang, melotot. "Naruto, loe gak papa … " Gaara buru-buru ngedepak Kyuubi n meriksa kepala sobatnya yang kepentuk tadi, cemas. Naruto nyengir. "Gak papa, koq Gar, thanks … "

Kyuubi mencibir. "Cheh. Loe berdua kayaq induk ama anak ayam." Hinanya, sambil berlalu ke dapur, mo ngambil apel. Naruto cuman cemberut ngedenger ledekan barusan.

"Nggak usah dipikirin, Naruto. Dia emang gitu, kan … "

Cowok pirang tadi kembali beralih ke Gaara yang barusan ngomong. "Umm, yeah … . Tapi, gue lebih sebel sama pembunuh tadi … huks ! Gue sebel, Gaaraaaa !!!" Naruto pengen nangis sambil meluk Gaara lagi, tapi Gaaranya keburu ditarik ama sang kakak.

"Eh, Pembantu, bikinin gue apple-pie sana. Sekarang." Suruh Kyuubi, masih menarik pergelangan tangannya, keras. "Aduh !" Gaara yang jarang mengeluh kesakitan itu aja sampe mengaduh. "Gila, loe !" Cowok berambut merah tadi pun langsung ngelepasin diri. "Emangnya loe pikir ini jam berapa ?" desisnya, seraya ngegosok-gosok tangannya yang nyeri. "n jangan panggil gue 'pembantu'. "

"Bodoh. Elu gak liat tuh di jam dinding nunjukkin setengah tiga lewat lima belas a.m ?" sahut Kyuubi, duduk di kursi dapur. Gaara terperangah. "Gue tau itu. Yang mo gue tanyain tuh, bisa-bisanya loe nyuruh gue ngebikinin apple pie sehabis semalaman merintahin Naruto n gue supaya keluar, nggak sempet tidur sama sekali, lagi !" Cowok setan satu ini emang sering banget ngebikin dia ngomong pake tanda seru. "So what gitu, loh ? Gue kan juga keluar n gak tidur semalaman ? Lagian, elu yang nunggu di mobil mustinya bisa aja manfaatin kesempatan buat tidur selama gue mancing n Naruto ngebekuk penjahat." Sahut Kyuubi, ngegigit apelnya, nyantai.

"Mana bisa gue tidur sementara gue tau Naruto lagi ngadepin bahaya di luar ?!"

"Hhhh …. Lagi-lagi sifat induk ayam loe kumat … . Makanya itu, tadi gue ngunciin elo dalam mobil supaya nggak sembarangan keluar ngancurin rencana." Cowok berambut orange itu beranjak dari kursinya, n melangkah ke hadapan Gaara. "Denger, ya ? Elo tuh terlalu khawatiran ama Naruto, tau nggak ? Elo mo ngejadiin dia anak manja, apa ? Dari dulu elu nggak pernah ngebiarin dia ngadepin bahaya. Selalu aja elo awasin dia kalo tau dianya pergi ke tempat yang punya resiko terluka." Hal itu emang bener. Gaara emang suka was-was kalo menyangkut soal keselamatan Naruto. Dari kecil, waktu Naruto main sepak bola, dia pasti bakal ikutan main n siap jadi 'pedang n perisai' kalau-kalau ada bola nyasar. Waktu Naruto main tenis (single), dia pasti bakal diam-diam ngasih ancaman ama calon lawannya supaya jangan sampe ngelukain Naruto. Gaara juga dulunya sempat nggak setuju banget pas Naruto ngomong mau belajar taekwondo. Tapi, Narutonya yang bersikeras. Dia bilang : _"Mana keren kalo hero nggak bisa berantem ?!"._ Gaara yang emang amat sangat jarang banget ngenolak or ngelarang dia (paling sering cuma sanggup ngasih nasehat) karna saking nggak teganya ngeliat muka kecewa Naruto, akhirnya setuju-setuju juga. Meski dulu dia pernah hampir meledak pas ngeliat Sasuke nge-KO Naruto di pertandingan. Tapi, untung aja ada Kyuubi di sisinya yang nahan dia.

"Wajar kan gue khawatir ama dia ? Dia tuh udah gue anggep kayaq adek gue sendiri, meski gue cuman lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Yang aneh tuh elo yang kakak kandungnya sendiri tapi tetap bisa nyantai walau tau si Naruto lagi dalam bahaya atau luka-luka."

"Oey, yang nggak wajar n aneh tuh justru elo, kan ? Elo yang bukan sodara kandungnya koq bisa sekhawatir itu ? Emangnya …. Bagi loe si Naruto itu apa, hah ?" tanya Kyuubi, mata merahnya keliatan serius. "Eh ? Apa … apanya … ? kan gue tadi udah bilang kalau dia tuh udah gue anggep kayaq adek gue sendiri ?" jawab Gaara, tiba-tiba di ajadi ngerasa gugup ngeliat mata tajam itu. Rasanya kayaq si Kyuubi bisa ngebaca semua isi hatinya aja.

"Uh huh ? 'Adek', ya ? Kalo menurut gue siiih … elo tuh udah nganggep dia … lebih-dari-sekedar-adik."

"A … apa maksud loe … ?"

Kyuubi ngehela nafas, berat. "Sis-com, elo tuh sebenernya nganggep Naruto … "

Gaara diem, penasaran.

"…. ?"

" … anak loe."

Kedua mata aquamarine itu berkedip dua kali. " … huh ?". Ngeliat wajah bengong itu, Kyuubi jadi senyum, nahan ketawa. "Well … good luck aja deh, dasar calon ibu." Katanya, nepuk pundak Gaara sambil berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Trus duduk di sofa, ongkang kaki, n nyalain TV.

"Gue calon 'ayah' ! Bukannya 'ibu' !" marah Gaara dari dapur, keras.

Kyuubi tergelak lalu berseru. "Jangan lupa apple-pie nya, induk ayam !"

"Elo masih nyuruh gue juga ?!"

"Kalo nggak mau, ntar si Naruto gue kasih cairan aneh lagi yang bikin dia kayaq alien, lho~ !"

"Jangan !" tentu aja Gaara panik. Bukan hal yang gak mungkin bagi seorang Kyuubi ngelakuin apa pun yang dia ancamkan. "Iya, iya, gue bikinin !" jawab Gaara, akhirnya. Kyuubi terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu, si Gaara pun ngedumel sambil nyiapin bahan-bahan buat bikin pesanan Kyuubi di situ. Saking seringnya Gaara masakin makanan buat dua Uzumaki ini, dia jadi hapal bener ama semua letak perabotan yang ada lebih daripada para penghuni asli rumah ini sendiri. Naruto n Kyuubi emang lebih sering beli makanan di luar buat dimakan di rumah. Mereka jarang masak sendiri. Yang sering masak (tapi jarang juga) palingan cuma si Naruto. Itu pun kalo dianya nggak capek karna kegiatan sekolah n klub taekwon-nya. Kalo si Kyuubi ? jangan coba-coba bayangin dia masak, deh. Terakhir kali cowok setan itu masak adalah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. N dia bikin dapur pada belepotan cairan aneh mirip lumpur yang baunya campuran dari bumbu-bumbu masakan plus bau lain yang Gaara n Naruto nggak tau apaan. Beberapa perabotan dapur juga sampe-sampe ada yang gosong, angus, pecah, dsb, dst, dll, dgd, dan gitu deh … .

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto turun tangga sambil ngebawa handuk n pakaian bersih, menuju kamar mandi.

"Kyuu, loe nyuruh-nyuruh Gaara seenaknya lagi, ya ?" tanya Naruto, sewot, gitu ngelewatin ruang tengah. Dia tadi sempet denger suara Gaara yang marah-marah n suara kakaknya yang ketawa-ketawa, walau gak jelas mereka berdua lagi ngomongin apaan.

Kyuubi cuman ngegigit apel n angkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Naruto … ?" Gaara yang lagi ngebuka kulkas buat milah-milah apel ngeliat cowok pirang tadi mo ke kamar mandi. "Loe mo mandi malam-malam gini ?" tanyanya. "He-eh." Naruto ngangguk, senyum. "Jangan Naruto." Cegah Gaara, menghampirinya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Dingin-dingin kayaq gini bisa bikin pembuluh darah menyempit. Rawan kena penyakit, trutama rematik. Nggak usah mandi aja lah … " sahut Kyuubi, masih di sofa ruang tengah, nonton berita subuh. "Tapi, gue nggak enak kalo nggak mandi sekarang. Habisnya … bau sih. Tadi kan gue sempat berantem di gang sampah ? Elu juga sih, Kyuu. Kalo mo mojokin pelaku, cari tempat yang lebih bersihan dikit, dong." Protes Naruto. "Bego. Gang sempit penuh sampah emang tempat yang paling tepat buat ngebekuk pelaku. Lu mo gue nyeret dia ke tempat yang lebih bersihan kayaq taman ? Nggak mungkin. Selain karna tempatnya luas n memudahkan seseorang buat kabur, dia bakal ragu buat nyerang gue karna tempat itu kesannya umum n banyak orang lewat walau malam-malam juga. Lagian, kebanyakan gang sempit di kota ini kan emang dipake ama orang-orang buat ngebuang sampah ? Kalo mo protes, sana sama semua orang di kota ini yang emang hobinya buang sampah di gang, n sekalian protes juga ke pemerintah sini yang ngebiarin aja n lebih sibuk mikirin duit buat kepentingan pribadi … "

Naruto manyun ngedengernya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mutusin menyetujui Naruto (seperti biasa). "Nggak papa kalo loe mo mandi sekarang, koq, Naruto. Loe kan nggak punya riwayat medis kena penyakit rematik, jantung, atau asma ?. Asal … elo mandinya pake air hangat, nggak masalah." Wajah Naruto merekah. "Yeey ! Gaara ngedukung gue !"

"Che … . kapan sih dia nggak ngedukung elo … ?" gerutu Kyuubi, kecil, hingga dua orang lainnya nggak denger.

Naruto ngebuka pintu kamar mandi n ngebuka kran air panas ke bath-tub, sambil nyenandumgin lagu kamen rider Ryuuki. Sementara Gaara berbalik mo kembali ke dapur.

"Oh iya, Gaara !" Panggil Naruto, di ambang pintu kamar mandi. "Ya ?" Gaara yang tadinya lagi-lagi masih sibuk memilah apel (apelnya banyak banget, sih !), datang menghampiri sobatnya di sana. "Ada apa … "

"Udah lama kita nggak mandi bareng, ya ? Gimana kalo-"

'BUAG ! BYUR !'

Tiba-tiba aja si Kyuubi udah dateng n nendang Naruto sampe kelempar tepat masuk ke bath-tub. Basah kuyub.

"Puanaaaassh !!" Air panasnya belum dicampur air dingin sih, terang aja rasanya panas banget. Walau nggak sampe bikin kulit Naruto melepuh. "Kyuu jahat ! Kenapa gue ditendang ?!"

Kyuubi lalu langsung nutup pintu kamar mandi n nguncinya dari luar.

"Hey, koq gue dikunciin sih ?" Naruto yang keluar dari bath-tubnya buru-buru nggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, kesel. "Naruto ! Loe gak papa ? Ada yang sakit ?" tanya Gaara di belakang Kyuubi, cemas.

"Nggak papa. Cuman kepanasan dikit." Sahutnya dari dalam. "Huh. Lama-lama keluguannya itu bikin gue sebal." Gerutu Kyuubi, kesal.

"Kyuubi, koq elu nendang dia sih ? Naruto kan adek loe sendiri ?"

Cowok tadi muterin bola mata merahnya sejenak, sebelum balik badan ngadep Gaara. "Justru karna dia adek gue sendiri, makanya gue tendang. Kalo orang lain … udah gue bunuh." Jawabnya ketus, sambil jalan mo balik ke ruang tengah. "'Bunuh' ?" Gaara nggak menganggap hal itu serius. "Elo berlebihan, tau nggak ? Meski cuman sekedar hyperbole, jangan ucapkan kata barusan seringan itu, dong. Bikin serem, tau. Padahal dia kan cuman mo ngajakin gue man-"

"Jadi loe mau mandi bareng dia, hah ?!" bentak Kyuubi, noleh ke Gaara. Gaara jadi rada kaget ama nada tinggi yang tiba-tiba barusan. Kyuubi jarang marah, sih. Doi lebih sering ngeledek doang daripada ngebentak kayaq gini. _Aneh. Kenapa dia jadi emosi ? Ada masalah sama Itachi lagi, ya ?_. Gaara bingung. Dia lalu ngehela nafas n melangkah mendekati cowok yang lagi duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu. Kyuubi ngebuang muka, kesal.

Gaara nepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Kyuubi, gue ngerti koq maksud loe. Naruto udah lima belas tahun. Udah nggak wajar lagi mandi bareng orang lain kayaq anak kecil. Loe nggak mau dia tumbuh jadi cowok manja, kan … . Tapi, loe kan bisa nasehatin dia dengan cara yang lebih baik … . Naruto tuh tipe orang yang bisa ngerti hanya dengan kata-kata, koq. Asal kita-kita ngomongnya pelan n jelas. Nggak perlu pake kekerasan segala buat bikin dia paham."

Kyuubi mendongak, menatap Gaara yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang doi dudukin. Kedua alisnya menegak. Wajahnya marah. Hal itu bikin dia terpaku beberapa detik. Doi baru berkedip pas ngerasa tangan kanan Kyuubi mencengkram kaos merahnya di bagian dada. Bikin wajah Gaara jadi sejajar dengan wajah sang Uzumaki kakak. Gaara kaget sampe-sampe nggak sanggup bernafas.

"Jangan pernah bicara sambil mandang rendah ke gue … " desis Kyuubi, marah. Tentu aja Gaaranya bingung. "A-apa ? Hey, gue nggak pernah ada maksud ngerendahin elo, koq. Sama sekali ngg-ggh !" Belum habis kalimatnya, Kyuubi makin ngenarik dia, sampe-sampe Gaara kini terbaring di atas sofa … errhh … lebih tepatnya : terbaring di atas pangkuan Kyuubi yang … mencekiknya !

"Elo nggak ngerti apa-apa ! Elo sama sekali nggak ngerti !"

"Ugh … "

"Bukan itu yang gue maksud ! Bukan itu ! Dasar bodoh !"

Gaara memicingkan matanya ke Kyuubi, karna sakit plus karna bingung. Kadang-kadang cowok satu ini emang ngucapin kalimat yang bikin dia gak ngerti.

"N elo ! Jangan pernah ngomong ke gue kayaq gitu lagi ! Elo cuman boleh ngomong ke gue pas kita sama-sama berdiri, atau elo yang ada di bawah gue kayaq gini. Ngerti ?! Jangan pernah bikin gue ngedongak. Elo yang harusnya ngedongak ke gue !"

_Hah ? Superiority-complex nya kumat lagi, ya ? Dasar … makin parah aja._ Gaara lalu ngangkat kaki kanannya buat nendang sisi kanan kepala Kyuubi yang masih mencekiknya.

'BUG !'

Lumayan keras buat bikin cowok itu ngelepasin cengkraman dari lehernya. Walau nggak sampe bikin berdarah. Dia lalu bersalto ke belakang. Pendaratannya nggak gitu mulus, karna pusing n nyeri habis dicekik. Gaara jadi kesulitan ngatur nafas, trus dia sempet ngenyenggol lampu hias di meja kecil dekat sofa, sampe pecah !.

'PRANG !'

Dia tersandar agak keras ke tembok kuning di belakangnya.

"Shit !" Kyuubi yang megangin sisi kepalanya yang nyeri habis kena tendang, segera bangkit n ngeluarin pistol peraknya, trus ngarahin ujungnya ke Gaara, marah. Cowok berambut merah itu emang gak pernah bisa ngehindar dari peluru jarum Kyuubi. Dalam kondisi prima aja nggak bisa, apalagi dalam kondisi sekarang ? Udah capek, ngantuk, dicekik, pula !. Dia jadi pasrah. Gaara merosot terduduk n meremas lehernya, terbatuk.

"Uh … Uhukh ! Uhukh !"

Ngeliat itu, Kyuubi jadi berkedip tiga kali. Tampangnya kayaq org yang seolah baru nyadar dari kerasukan. "Sis-com … ?" Cowok itu melompat dari sofa n ngejongkok di depan Gaara yang terduduk, terbatuk, n nyandar tembok ruang tengah.

"Oey, induk ayam … " Kyuubi ngangkat dagu Gaara, meriksa lehernya. Walau nggak sampe muncul bekas cekikan, tapi leher Gaara yang putih itu jadi memerah karnanya. Kyuubi ngelepasin tangannya, lalu ngalihin pandangan ke samping. Matanya terpejam, keras. Gaara yang udah lama kenal Kyuubi, tau kalo sikap kayaq gitu merupakan bentuk lain dari kata 'maaf' yang anti diucapin ama dia kalo bikin salah. Kalo pun Kyuubi pernah bilang maaf, itu pun dengan maksud ngeledek or nggak ada niatan buat minta maaf sama sekali. Tapi, sikap maaf n bukan ucapan maaf kayaq gini punya arti yang dalam baginya. Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata.

"Nggak papa, koq Kyuubi. Gue … baik-baik aja. Maaf, udah nendang elo."

"Che. Gue sama sekali nggak khawatir ama elo, koq. Ge-er." Kyuubi kembali buka mata n beralih padanya. Tapi, ekspresi wajah Gaara yang kehabisan nafas alias ngos-ngosan itu, ekspresinya yang habis kesakitan itu, wajahnya yang memerah n keringetan itu … bikin doi yang liat jadi …. 'gelisah'.

Kyuubi pun langsung bangkit n bergegas ke kamar mandi n ngebuka pintunya yang dikunci dari luar. Naruto yang masih berendam di air hangat sampe terkaget-kaget dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba seenak perut masuk sembarangan

"A-ada apa, Kyuu ? Koq muka loe merah gitu ? Marah, ya ?" tanyanya, penasaran. Tadi dia emang sempet denger suara suara marah-marah n sesuatu pecah. "Diam loe, anak ayam." Sahut si kakak, ketus. Dia lalu ngebuka keran wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi tsb lalu ngebasuh mukanya yang kerasa 'panas'. _Sial ! Kenapa … kenapa gue jadi gini … ? kenapa … gue deg-degan liat mukanya kayaq gitu ?. _Kyuubi menatap wajahnya yang basah di cermin._ Kenapa … kalau dia pasang ekspresi sakit begitu gue jadi …………… suka ?._

"Kyuu ?"

Suara Naruto ngebuyarin pikirannya. "Apa ?!" sahut Kyuubi, setengah ngebentak, ngelirik adeknya yang lagi duduk ngelipat tangan di sisi bath-tub yang putih. Naruto manyun. "Maaf, ya … ? Gue … rada telmi." Ucapnya, kecil. Tapi masih bisa didenger ama Kyuubi. "Hah ?". Hah-nya barusan bukan Hah karna nggak denger n minta diulangin, tapi Hah dalam arti nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Si telmi ngaku telmi ?

"Sebenernya elo tadi marah pas gue ngajakin Gaara mandi karna elo … "

Kyuubi nelen ludah, nunggu kalimat Naruto.

" … pengen ikutan mandi bareng, kan ? Hehe … maaf, ya ? Loe nggak mau ditinggal kan ? Ntar kapan-kapan kita mandi bareng bertiga kayaq dulu, deh ! Ntar biar gue yang kasih tau ke Gaara." Sambung cowok pirang itu, ceria. Wajah Kyuubi tiba-tiba menghitam. Kedua mata merahnya bagaikan ngeluarin cahaya.

"Buodooooh !!!"

"Uwaaaa !!!"

'BYUAR !'

Waktu kecil, sekitar TK ampe SD, KyuuGaaNaru emang pernah berkali-kali mandi bareng. Mereka akrab banget sih ! Sampe kira-kira Kyuubi kelas 6 SD (n GaaNaru kelas 2 SD), dia mulai ngehentikan kebiasaan itu. Dia juga ngelarang Naruto n Gaara mandi bareng lagi.

-Flashback-

"_Cuma anak kecil yang masih suka mandi bareng !" (Kyuubi)_

"_Tapi, Kyuu … kita-kita kan emang masih anak kecil ?" (Naruto)_

"_Elu aja, kali ! Gue nggak !" (Kyuubi)_

"_Hmm … ya sudah kalo gitu … . Eh, Gaara … ntar kita mandi bareng berdua aja. Soalnya si Kyuu nggak mau." (Naruto)_

"_Terserah … " (Gaara)_

"_Nggak boleh !"(Kyuubi)_

"_Kenapa ?" (NaruGaa)_

"_Kalo gue bilang nggak boleh, ya nggak boleh !" (Kyuubi)_

-Flashback end-

Ngedenger suara ribut-ribut dari kamar mandi barusan, Gaara buru-buru nyusul ke sana. Ninggalin acaranya yang tadi lagi ngebersihin pecahan lampu hias. "Naruto !" Dia terkesiap ngeliat Kyuubi yang lagi nginjak kepala Naruto ampe sobatnya itu tenggelam dalam bak. "Kyuubi !" Terang aja dia langsung narik cowok setan itu menjauh, n secepat mungkin ngangkat kepala Naruto ke atas. Ngeliat Naruto yang udah ngehela nafas, bikin doi ikutan ngehela nafas lega. Gaara lalu beralih ke Kyuubi, melotot. Yang dipelototin cuman bilang 'che' n keluar dari sana, menuju kamarnya. Masih ngebiarin mukanya rada basah n nggak niat ngeringin pake handuk sama sekali.

"Dasar … dia tuh … tega banget." Gaara ngambil handuk kuning yang ngegantung di gantungan kamar mandi, di balik pintu. Lalu nyerahin ke Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan senyum."Hehe … nggak papa, koq, Gaara. Dia kan emang si raja tega ? Kalo gak gitu, bukan Kyuubi namanya." Cowok blonde itu tertawa kecil. Dia emang udah biasa dipukulin or ditendangin ama kakaknya. Tapi, semua itu gak sampe bikin dia memar-memar kayaq pas lagi dipukulin ama Sasuke. Kyuubi kalo 'ngehajar' Naruto nggak bakal serius, koq. Karna gimana pun juga Naruto tuh adek satu-satunya yang doi sayangi. Yah, walau pun Kyuubi sendiri masih lebih sayang ama lab n eksperimennya daripada adeknya itu.

Gaara ngambil handuk yang satu lagi, yang lebih kecil n mulai mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto yang masih berlutut di dalam bath-tub. Air di dalamnya udah mulai kering. Sehabis Naruto ngeringin badannya sendiri, dia bangkit berdiri. Lalu jalan ngambil n make baju keringnya. Dia sih udah biasa telanjang di depan Gaara n Kyuubi, jadi nggak masalah. Gaara juga udah biasa ngeliat Naruto begitu. Mungkin emang bener apa kata Kyuubi. Mereka berdua tuh udah kayaq orang tua ama anak. Tapi, sebenarnya Gaara sendiri nggak mau lagi telanjang sembarangan di depan orang lain, termasuk di depan saudara-saudarinya sendiri, juga Kyuubi. Kenapa ? Rasanya malu, sih. Soalnya Gaara kan udah baligh alias mateng ?. Beda ama Naruto yang masih bermental anak-anak. Walau doi udah belajar tentang biologis manusia di sekolah, Naruto nggak heboh kayaq anak laen. Dia biasa aja, karna walau hapal teori, dia belum ngerti maknanya. Jadi, gini … walau tau nama-nama sel n segala unsur tubuh manusia, dia nggak tau prakteknya gimana. Dia tau yang namanya sperma n ovarium tuh kalo ketemu bisa ngehasilin anak, tapi doi nggak tau praktek cara bikin anak yang sesungguhnya tuh gimana. So, begitulah Naruto. Cowok lima belas tahun yang telat baligh.

"Memang, sih. Tapi, sejak pulang tadi … dia jadi emosian gak kayaq biasa." Gaara bergumam. "Naruto, apa tadi dia sempat kena pukul ama pembunuh yang loe tangkep tadi malem ?" tanyanya. "Hmm … " Naruto yang kini lagi masang kaos putihnya, ikutan bergumam. "Kayaqnya sih, enggak." Dia angkat bahu. "Biarin aja deh. Ntar juga balik lagi kayaq semula. Kyuubi kan emang suka aneh orangnya ?" dia nyengir. Gaara tersenyum singkat. Ah, Naruto emang bukan pendendam or pemarah. Biar kadang (sering !) diusilin ama Kyuubi, n sempet berkali-kali dikerjain sampe dibikin nangis, dia tetep sayang ama kakak tunggalnya itu. Yah, walau dia bisa juga jadi orang yang gampang marah kalo udah berhadapan ama yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

KucingPerak

Ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha Sasuke, mari kita liat keadaannya ….

"Ugh … " Sasuke ngebuka kedua bola mata hitamnya, pelan. Ngerasa kenal ama struktur langit-langit di atas sana, dia pun langsung menyimpulkan kalau sekarang dia ada di kamarnya sendiri. Dia lalu menoleh ke meja kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya ke jam meja yang ada di sana. _Udah jam 6 pagi … ?_. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, alias week-end, doi jadi masih pengen baring-baring lagi.

_Minato-san …_

**-Flashback-

* * *

**

'GEDUBRAK !'

Sasuke kelempar sampe terguling-guling di matras biru gym. Kaos biru gelap tanpa lengan yang doi pake sampe basah kuyup oleh keringat. Sudah berjam-jam mereka begini. Walau begitu, Minato nggak keringetan sederas Sasuke. Dia ada di atas angin. (KP : Ada di posisi yang bakal menang, gitu loh … ).

Sasuke mendesis megangin perutnya yang sakit. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah pria yang berdiri dengan kokoh beberapa meter di depannya. _Minato-san … _. Dia hanya bisa menyebut namanya dalam hati. Tenggorokannya serasa sesak buat ngomong. Walau dianya habis dipukulin, sosok Minato saat ini terlihat keren banget di matanya. Mirip ama tokoh-tokoh yang sering diperanin oleh Minato sendiri kalo lagi acting. Cool, kuat, pokoknya keren banget, deh ! Bahkan kedua mata biru Minato yang cerah itu kini juga ikutan berubah jadi biru gelap. Tubuhnya yang tinggi (walau masih tinggian Fugaku) n berotot tapi langsing itu bikin doi bener-bener terpana ngeliatnya.

"Berdiri. Ini masih belum cukup." Minato melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Suaranya nggak lagi kedengaran ramah kayaq biasa. Tapi, kedengaran berat, serius !. Minato emang suka lupa diri kalo udah berkelahi. Meski itu cuman sparring sekali pun. Waktu lagi acting juga, semua gerakan martial arts yang dipakenya merupakan serangan-serangan sungguhan !. Mangkanya tiap kali mau bikin film dengan melibatkan Minato sebagai tokoh utama, pasti sang sutradara bakal nyediain banyak stuntmen deh. Tapi, bukan buat ngegantiin Minatonya, tapi buat ngegantiin siapa pun yang udah pasti bakal cedera habis berantem lawan Minato !.

Tiap langkah pria blonde yang makin mendekatinya itu bikin Sasuke jadi deg-degan. Bukan deg-degan takut, meski muka Minato sekarang nggak senyum. Tapi, doi deg-degan karena excited !.

_Keren … Minato-san … Minato-san keren !_

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, perlahan. Matanya tetap nggak beralih dari pria tsb.

_Keren … . Gue jadi … makin tertarik …_ .

Dia pasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang.

… _untuk mengalahkannya !_

Sasuke melompat menerjang Minato dengan tendangan kiri. Tapi Minato langsung menangkisnya, gak sempat menghindar. Tiba-tiba aja gerakan Sasuke jadi makin cepat dari yang tadi-tadi. Bisa diliat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sasuke keliatan bersemangat !.

_Anak ini … . _

Minato tersenyum, singkat.

… _tangguh !_

"Heaaaaa !" Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya ke dada kiri Minato. Aktor tsb agak kaget karna hal itu. _Apa ? dia serius ya ? Tiba-tiba nyerang titik vital_. Nyaris aja pria blonde barusan nggak berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan tsb. Tapi, gitu menangkap kepalan tangan kanan Sasuke, dia ngerasa ganjil. _Hah ? Nggak ada tenaga sama sekali ? Apa ini pukulan tipuan ?._ Ekspresinya kaget. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia lalu melayangkan tinju kirinya ke dada kanan Minato.

_Kalau begitu, yang kiri yang asli ?!._ Minato yang kaget pun langsung menangkap kepalan tangan tsb dengan tangan kanannya, cepat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menahan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Haha ! Kena ! " Sasukemakin semangat. Dia lalu ngelakuin gerakan memutar ke luar dengan kedua lengannya yang masih ditahan ama Minato tadi. Minato memicingkan sebelah matanya n berdecak. "Ck !". Pegangannya pun lepas. Kalo dia bersikeras tetep nahan tangan itu, tangannya sendiri pasti bakal keseleo, atau parahnya lagi : patah.

Sasuke udah menunggu saat ini. Saat di mana Minato udah ngelepasin kedua tangannya, dia bakal langsung ngambil alih, alias gantian dia yang kini menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Minato. Kini pria itu udah nggak punya pertahanan lagi, Lalu sebelum Minato bisa bereaksi lebih jauh, doi melompat n menendang dadanya dengan kedua kaki.

'DUAG !'

"Ugh … " tentu aja serangan barusan bikin Minato kelempar jatoh dengan punggung duluan, lumayan keras. Tapi, oleh karna matras gym yang cukup luas, damage-nya jadi berkurang.

Baru aja Minato mendarat, Sasuke udah melompat lagi menerjangnya, di atas !.

"Haaaaaat !"

Tangan kirinya mencengkram kaos oblong putih Minato sedangkan tangan kanannya terkepal mo ngarahin tinju telak.

Minato tercengang. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum, lembut. _Ternyata … dia emang anaknya Fugakun …_

Tiba-tiba tinju Sasuke terhenti tepat lima senti sebelum mengenai wajah Minato. Dia mematung.

Minato berkedip, heran.

Satu detik kemudian ….

'DUESH !'

Dia langsung manfaatin kesempatan itu buat nendang perut Sasuke, menjauh. Bikin remaja itu kelempar dengan punggung yang membentur sand-sack tinju di gym tsb. "Ggh." Sasuke terduduk, megangin kepala n perutnya. _Siaaal ! Gue… gue nggak sanggup mukul wajahnyaaaaaa !. _Yup, dia terlalu suka ama Minato buat melukainya.

'DIESH !'

Sasuke lagi nggak konsen. Sand-sack yang tadi kena benturan ama badannya, tentu aja melayang balik ke posisi semula n akhirnya menimpa punggung n kepalanya lagi dari belakang, keras. Bikin dianya sekarang jatoh ke depan, tengkurap. Kayaq habis kelindes.

"Sasuke-kun !"

Minato langsung menghampirinya. Dia nahanin sand-sack tadi sejenak, supaya nggak goyang lagi. Lalu nolongin Sasuke buat bangkit untuk duduk.

"Minato … -san … ?"

Minato ngehela nafas lega ngedengernya. Kirain Sasuke gegar otak atau amnesia gara-gara benturan barusan. Dia lalu nyengir n nepuk-nepuk pundak remaja itu. "Kamu emang kuat ya ? Mirip Fugakun, deh !" Dia tertawa. "Seandainya tadi kamu nggak tiba-tiba bengong, aku pasti udah kalah. Haha !". Pria blonde itu pun berdiri n nyodorin tangan kanannya ke Sasuke, senyum. Sasuke yang ngedongak ngeliat muka itu, langsung kembali tertunduk, dalem. Tapi, tetep menyambut uluran tangan itu, ngebiarin Minato membantunya berdiri.

Sasuke jadi malu. Bisa-bisanya dia tadi terhenti hanya karna ngeliat wajah senyum seorang Namikaze Minato !. _Memalukaaaaaaan ! Gue bener-bener bikin maluuuuu !!!_

"Hey, emang tadi kenapa kamu bengong ? Lagi mikirin apa ?" tanyanya, rada membungkuk, ngejajarin wajahnya supaya selevel ama Sasuke, di sebelah. "Ti … tidak ada apa-apa ... " jawab Sasuke, rada lesu. Padahal dia nggak mau tampil lemah di hadapan Minato. Dia pengen jadi orang kuat !. Terutama di depan idolanya ini. Makanya doi kepengen banget ngalahin dia. Tadi Minatonya emang sempet muji dia, tapi Sasuke belum puas. Dia ingin dipuji olehnya setelah mengalahkannya.

"Ah ? jangan-jangan … lagi mikirin pacar, ya ?" goda Minato, usil. "Bu-bukan !" Sergah Sasuke, langsung ngadep pria itu. "Aku … sama sekali nggak punya pacar." Katanya, ngalihin pandangan. "Hah ?" Minato keliatan kaget. "Masa ?"

"Bener, koq."

"Padahal kamu kan tipe cowok populer ? Oh, meski nggak punya pacar, kamu pasti punya banyak fans, kan ?" tanya Minato lagi, berdiri tegak. Tangan kirinya di pinggang. "… iya, sih … " ucap Sasuke, nunduk. Doi lalu ngebetulin tali celana training hitamnya yang rada melonggar. "Haha ! Persis kayaq Fugakun dulu, deh !" Minato ketawa lagi. Sasuke senyum, dia seneng ngedenger suara tawa itu.

"Tapi, Minato-san sendiri pasti dulunya juga punya banyak fans, kan ?" tanya Sasuke, ngedongak. Pria itu emang lebih tinggi darinya sih. Minato menggeleng, senyum. "Nggak. Aku nggak punya fans sebelum jadi aktor. Aku ini bukan tipe cowok populer kayaq ayahmu, Sasuke-kun." Dia ketawa lagi. "Apa ? Bohong, kan ?" Sasuke nggak percaya. Nggak mungkin cowok super-keren kayaq Minato nggak punya fans pas zaman sekolahnya dulu.

"Bener, koq. Dulu aku ini cowok yang disebelin banyak orang, terutama cewek."

"Nggak mungkin !"

"Whoa-whoa, tenang, Sasuke-kun. Ini sungguhan koq." Minato nyengir ngeliat reaksi itu. "Dulu, sebelum mendalami martial arts, aku suka banget baca buku. Bahkan sekarang pun masih. Yah, walau rada dibatasin ama Jira-san, karna katanya hobi bacaku udah masuk tingkat membahayakan yang bisa bikin aku kayaq kesurupan kalo udah terlalu hanyut. Dia juga cemas kalau mataku sampe rusak lagi."

"'Lagi' ? jadi dulu mata Minato-san pernah rusak, ya ?"

"Yup ! Aku pake kacamata sejak kelas 4, terus begitu sampe usiaku kira-kira 18 tahun, di mana aku mulai serius mempelajari Martial arts gara-gara Kushi-chan ~." Suara Minato jadi kayaq melting gitu nyebut nama mantan istrinya. "Aaah … Kushi-chan itu adalah pacar pertama dan terakhirku, sekaligus istri pertama dan terakhirku. Walau status kami sekarang ce-ce-ce-cerai … " mukanya jadi muram begitu bilang kata 'cerai' yang susah banget buat dia untuk diucapin. "Tapi ! dia tetep akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai seumur hidup !" ucap Minato, kembali semangat.

_Mantan pacar sekaligus mantan istri, huh ? Rupanya Minato-san masih cinta ama istrinya itu ... Che_. Sasuke jadi nggak enak hati. "Oh ? jadi Minato-san dulu pake kacamata ? Aku baru tau." dia ngalihin topik. "Ehhee … iya. Aku jadi sering dijuluki kutu buku karnanya. Plus … karna aku sering bareng ama Fugakun, banyak yang cemburu deh. Terutama cewek-cewek sekolahan waktu itu tuh … " Minato garuk-garuk kepala. "Aku sampe diledekin sebagai 'cowok gay', lho ."

"Hah ?!" Sasuke kaget. Minato tertawa kecil. "Haha ! Aku sih nggak peduli. Jadi aku acuhin aja kata-kata mereka. Beda ama Fugakun yang sempet bohong dengan bilang kalo kami berdua emang jadian." Telinga Sasuke menegang mendengarnya. "Katanya itu buat ngebantuin dia supaya para fansnya berkurang. Jadi aku diam aja, nggak ngelak. Lagian, kasian juga tiap hari kalo ngeliat Fugakun yang diuber-uber ama para fans-nya itu. Yah, kami emang selalu jalan bareng, sih. Orang-orang emang bisa jadi salah tafsir ngeliatnya, kan ? Ke kelas, ke perpus, ke lab, ke UKS, bahkan sampe ke toilet juga bareng. Wow, kedengarannya agak menjijikan, ya ?". Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, cepet. _Mana mungkin gue bisa jijik ama loe, Minato-san ?!._ Tapi, dalam hati Sasuke juga jadi ikutan kesel ama ayahnya itu. _Jadi, dulu bokap gue slalu jalan bareng ama Minato-san, ya ?! Grrh …. Gue emang tau kalau mereka berdua dulu tuh sobat deket, tapi gak nyangka kalo sampe sedekat itu !. _Kedua tangan Sasuke sampe mengepal, geram. _Eh, tunggu. Tadi Minato-san bilang kalo dia dulunya pake kacamata. Jangan-jangan … _

"Minato-san ?"

"Hm ?"

"Apa … cowok yang banyak muncul bareng ayah di album foto kelulusan yang disimpannya itu … adalah Minato-san ?". tanya Sasuke, ragu. Minato angkat alis. "Yang mana, ya ?"

"Yang …. Yang pake kacamata tebel sampe bikin matanya nyaris nggak keliatan, trus … yang keliatannya sering pake kemeja dilapisin sweater, yang ke mana-mana selalu terlihat bawa buku. Apa itu … "

"Itu aku !" belum habis kalimat Sasuke, Minato langsung motong dia dengan antusias. Sasuke melongo. Dia jadi inget ama album lama Fugaku yang diem-diem dia liat isinya, karna pengen dapet foto Minato semasa muda. Tapi, 'nggak ada'. Dia jadi sempat meragukan kedekatan ayahnya dengan aktor tsb.

"Wah, ternyata Fugakun masih menyimpannya ya ? Aneh. Padahal dulu dia bilang udah dibuang." Minato nyubit dagu, dahinya berkerut, mikir.

Sasuke masih aja melongo. Bayangannya soal Minato versi pelajar bener-bener jauh dari yang dia sangka-sangka !. Soalnya, Minato yang berkacamata n penampilannya culun kayaq di foto itu beda banget ama Minato yang sekarang !. Tapi, emang sih rambut blondenya mirip. Sama-sama berantakan juga. Warna kulitnya juga. _Hah ? Jadi, hanya dengan lepas kacamata n ganti fashion aja, orang culun macam itu bisa berubah jadi Minato-san yang sekarang ?!_ . Dalam hati Sasuke menampar dirinya sendiri karna udah dengan nggak sengaja ngeledek Minato.

"Sasuke-kun ? Kenapa ? Koq bengong ?" Minato ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak, kaget. Baru nyadar dari lamunan. Muka Minato versi close-up (asli !) di hadapannya bikin dia makin kaget n tanpa sadar terlompat mundur selangkah ke belakang. "Oh ! Umm … nggak, koq, nggak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya, cepet. Minato tersenyum lagi. Sasuke bales senyum, kaku. _Ugh. Ternyata bokap gue punya mata yang bagus juga. Gue berani taruhan, dia pasti udah tau 'sosok asli' Minato-san di balik kacamata n sweaternya itu. Gue kalaaaah !. _

"Sasuke-kun, kita udahan dulu, ya ? Nggak kerasa udah mau jam 2 a.m. nih." Minato ngeliat jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu keluar gym.

"Tidak." Sasuke menolak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia nolak sang idola. Ada apa nih ?. "Ayo kita bertanding sekali lagi." Katanya buru-buru jalan n berdiri di hadapan Minato, ngalangin. Rupanya dia masih belum puas ama hasil sparring yang berujung pada pertarungan sungguhan tadi. Minato tertegun sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas. "Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah lelah."

"Tapi, Minato-san tidak terlihat lebih lelah dariku." Dia tetep ngotot. Sasuke pengen banget ngalahin dia. "Hhh ~ " Minato ngehela nafas sekali lagi, matanya terpejam. "Baiklah … " saat matanya terbuka, pandangan tajem di mata birunya yang berubah kelam kembali lagi. Sasuke paling suka ngeliat matanya yang begitu. Dia jadi semangat sampe bergetar.

"Tapi, kali ini aku akan sedikit lebih serius." Minato kembali pasang kuda-kuda. Mata Sasuke mebelalak ngeliat gerakan itu.

_I ... itu, kan ? Gerakan yang dia pake pas maen film 'I WILL NEVER DIE'. Keeerreeeeeeennn !!!_ Sasuke jadi kembali hanyut.

'BUG !'

Pandangan Sasuke langsung gelap.

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

Sasuke baru ingat ama kejadian tadi malem.

_Lho ? Kalo gitu, koq gue bisa sudah ada di kamar sendiri ?Bukannya di gym ?._ Doi ngeliat lengannya. _Udah pake piyama, lagi. Kapan gue ganti baju ? Tunggu, apa yang tadi malem cuma mimpi ?_. Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik, mematung. Sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas kecewa. _Apa karna gue ngidolain dia banget sampe-sampe kebawa mimpi segala ? yah, bukan berarti gue nggak seneng, sih. _ Kedua lengannya disilangkan ke atas wajah, matanya terpejam. "Hhh … . Minato-san … "

"Hm ? Apa Sasuke-kun ?"

'GUBRAK !'

Spontan aja ngedenger suara dari sisi kirinya barusan bikin Sasuke langsung jatoh dari tempat tidurnya ke sisi kanan. Rasa sakit akibat dahinya kejedot lantai (meski berlapiskan permadani hitam, tetep aja sakit !), dia sama sekali nggak mengaduh. Rasa kagetnya melebihi rasa sakitnya. Kenapa kaget ? Tentu aja kaget. Karena di hadapannya sekarang, di atas tempat tidurnya saat ini, duduk seorang Namikaze Minato !.

"Wah, aku nggak tau kalau kamu tipe orang yang bakal jatuh kalo bangun tidur." Pria tampan itu nyengir, ngetawain Sasuke. Sasuke cuman bisa terpana. Namikaze Minato, masih dengan 'kostum'nya yang sama dengan waktu sparring dalam 'mimpi' tadi malem, dengan rambut yang agak lebih berantakan dari biasanya (karena baru bangun tidur), tengah duduk nyengir di atas tempat tidurnya !

"M-M-M-Mmi-Minato-ss-ss-sss-san ???" Sasuke terbelalak, asli. Deg-degan gila di jantungnya balik lagi. "Hm … ?" Minato miringin kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu keliatan kayaq kaget seolah baru tau aku di sini gitu ? Karena tadi kamu manggil namaku, kukira kamunya udah tau … "

Sasuke nelen ludah, keras. Gak sanggup njawab.

"Oh, ya. Tadi malem kamu pingsan pas sparring. Jadi aku gotong kamu sampe sini … " katanya, beranjak dari tempat tidur king-size nya Sasuke. "Lagi-lagi kamu bengong di saat yang kurang tepat. Kalau dalam pertandingan yang sebenarnya, itu bahaya banget, lho. Lain kali hati-hati, ya ?".

_Apa ? Minato-san ngegotong gue ke sini ?!_. Muka Sasuke langsung memerah, malu. _Siaaaall ! Sekarang dia pasti mikir kalo gue tuh lemah banget ! Argh ! Itu nggak bener, Minato-san ! Gue pingsan bukan karna gue kelelahan or sejenisnya ! Gue pingsan karna saking terpesonanya ama elo-! Wait, huh ? Apa barusan tadi gue bilang kalo gue 'terpesona'_. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepala, keras. _Agh, Shit ! Gue mikir apa sih ?! Minato-san itu kan cuman idola gue ?Nggak lebih ! Wajar kalo gue terpesona ama dia, kan ?! Apa ? Nggak wajar ? Siapa yang berani bilang nggak wajar ayo maju sini ! Biar gue hajar !_. Akhirnya dia kembali ngelakuin dialog diri di dalam kepala. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun ? Masih sakit, ya ?" tanya Minato, khawatir. Begitu Sasuke buka mata habis menggeleng tadi, Minato udah ada di hadapannya, ngejongkok ala L Lawliet dari Death Note.

Nafas Sasuke tertahan. Lagi-lagi dia dibikin gak berkutik oleh versi close-up aslinya Minato.

Minato mengatupkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya yang tertunduk, dalam. Sebuah posisi yang sering dia lakuin kalo lagi minta maaf atau lagi memohon banget. "Maaf ! Maaf ! Maaf !". ucapnya, penuh penyesalan. "H-hah ?" Sasuke berkedip dua kali. "Kalo udah sparring, aku sering lupa diri ! Maaf ! Aku pasti udah nyakitin kamu sampe susah ngomong gini, kan ? Maaf, Sasuke-kun !"

_Nggak masalah, Minato-san ! Gue susah ngomong bukan karna pukulan loe, koq ! tapi karna elonya sendiri yang terlalu cemerlang di mata gue sampe bikin silau !_. Sasuke langsung menepis suara hatinya barusan. "Nggak papa, koq. Minato-san. Aku … sudah biasa." Ucapnya, bohong. Sebenernya sih dia lebih biasa mukulin orang daripada dipukulin.

"Eh ?? Jadi kamu sering dipukulin, ya ? Apa kamu sering digencet di sekolah ? Wah, ini nggak bisa dibiarin, kan ? Ayo bilang siapa anaknya, biar nanti aku atau Fugakun yang marahin dia." Minato keliatan cemas. "Umm … bukan begitu … " Sasuke jadi sal-ting. Walau rada nggak enak hati juga karna Minato memperlakukannya kayaq anak-anak.

Sasuke nunduk sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tiba-tiba dia jadi tersadar akan sesuatu. "Minato-san … ?"

"Ya ?"

"Apa … " Sasuke nelen ludah sejenak. " … yang memakaikan piyama ini … adalah Minato-san … ?"

"Iya." Jawab Minato, ceria. Muka Sasuke langsung hangus ngedengernya !. Minato nggak sempet ngeliat itu karna keburu berdiri. "Piyamamu ada di atas tempat tidur, sih. Karena kayaqnya kamu biasa tiap tidur pake piyama, makanya aku pakein. Lagian, yang kamu pake buat sparring tadi malem udah basah banget ama keringet. Udah kutaruh di bak pakaian kotor dalam kamar mandimu, tuh." Katanya, sambil ngelakuin peregangan tangan n kaki, ngebelakangin Sasuke yang masih terduduk kaku di lantai. "Tadi malem aku sempet mau balik ke kamar sendiri, sih. Tapi … aku lupa ! haha ! Habisnya … rumah ini kelewat luas dan besar. Daripada ntar nyasar, jadi aku numpang tidur di sini, di sebelahmu. Maaf, ya ? Aku nggak bilang-bilang dulu. Kamunya udah ketiduran, sih … "

_Apa ?! Tadi malem Minato-san tidur di sebelah gue ?!. _Sasuke tiba-tiba ngerasa jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan dia nyesel juga karena nggak sempet ngeliat sosok tidur idolanya itu. "Maaf, ya ?" ulang sang aktor lagi, berbalik ngadep Sasuke, n ngangkat sebelah tangan di depan hidung. "Kayaqnya kamu tipe anak yang lebih suka tidur sendiri. Tapi, aku seenaknya aja … "

_Elo sama sekali nggak perlu minta maaf, Minato-san ! Tidur tiap hari di sini juga boleh, koq ! Gue malah seneng !_. Lagi-lagi Sasuke ngegelengin kepalanya, keras. Suara hatinya yang super-jujur itu seringkali bikin dia malu sendiri. "Tidak masalah, koq … " jawab Sasuke, berdiri. Minato tersenyum. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Dia lalu jalan mendekatinya, bikin nafas Sasuke tertahan lagi. "Tau, nggak ? Kamu ngingetin aku sama anak-anakku, lho." Ucapnya, lembut. _Anak ? Oh, iya. Bokap gue emang pernah bilang kalau Minato-san udah punya anak. _ Dalam hati, Sasuke jadi ngerasa nggak nyaman.

"Terutama yang paling kecil !" sambung Minato lagi, riang. "Dia juga sama-sama kelas sembilan kayaq kamu. Tapi … aku nggak tau dia sekolah di mana. Jira-san sama sekali nggak mau ngasih tau ke aku. Katanya, kalo ketahuan aku udah punya anak, nilai komersilku bakal berkurang." Minato ngehela nafas , sedih. Jira-san alias Jiraiya emang manajernya yang mata duitan n rada keras ngatur dia. Walau orangnya sendiri sih gak keliatan stoic-stoic amat. Lebih banyak cerewetnya !. Kushina juga gak bisa dia hubungi lagi karna udah ganti hape n nomer. Karena emang dasarnya Minato suka lupa, dia juga lupa ama alamat rumah Naruto n Kyuubi sekarang. Dia belum pernah mampir ke sana. Dulu Naruto pernah ngasih tau lewat telepon. Tapi, setelah itu, dia lupa ! Nggak dicatet sih !. yang bisa dia lakuin sekarang palingan cuman ngasih kiriman uang ke rekening kedua anaknya. Itu pun Jiraiya yang ngirimin. Tapi, walau mata duitan, Jiraiya nggak pernah berbuat licik macam diam-diam nyuri yang bukan haknya, lho ! Paling-paling dia cuman bakal nyuruh Minato kerja ekstra keras supaya dianya juga dapat duit ekstra.

"Minato-san … " ngeliat ekspersi Minato yang sedih gitu, Sasuke jadi ikutan terhanyut. Sang aktor tersenyum pahit. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, lembut. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya kembali ceria. Dia orang yang gampang ngubah ekspresi muka biar gimana pun kondisi hatinya yang sebenarnya, sih ! "Hey, hey, Sasuke. Anakku yang paling kecil, yang seusiamu itu yaa …. Dia tuh maniiiis banget ! Mirip ibunya ! Ah, Naru-chan emang anak termanis seduniaa !" Minato menerawang ke atas. "Yah, meski dia sering protes kalo kupeluk, tapi tetep aja tiap kali ketemu … dia yang paling ingin kupeluk ! manis banget sih !"

'_Manis' ? 'Mirip ibunya' ? '–chan' ? Anaknya Minato-san cewek, ya ?_. pikir Sasuke, manggut-manggut pelan. (KP : Salah besar, oey !). "Eh, eh, eh … . Tapi yang kakak … walau nggak manis kayaq adeknya, dia tuh keren banget lho ! Walau pun tiap kali mo kupeluk dia keburu nendang aku, n kelakuannya rada kasar kayaq Kushi-chan, tetep aja dia bikin gemes ! Aku jadi nggak pernah kapok meluk dia biar ditendang juga." Minato tertawa kecil.

_Kurang ajar tuh anak ! Berani-beraninya nendangin Minato-san gue ! Lha ? 'Minato-san gue' ? Sejak kapan Minato-san jadi milik gue ? Aaargh ! Gue ini kenapaaaa ???!!_. Sasuke mukulin suara hatinya lagi jauh-jauh. Lupa kalau dianya tadi juga pernah nendang Minato pas sparring.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun. Coba deh kalo kamu juga liat istriku. Kushi-chan tuh cantiiiiiiikk banget ! Nggak kalah ama Miko-chan (nyokapnya Sasuke), lho. Walau agak kasar, tapi dia tuh udah kayaq Wonder-woman buatku. Tau nggak - tau nggak - tau nggak ? Waktu pertama kalinya aku ngelamar dia, dia langsung nampar aku lho !" cerita Minato, berbinar-binar. Sasuke menganga. Minato masih ngelanjutin cerita nyatanya dengan semangat. "Kushi-chan nggak suka sama cowok lemah. Dia bilang, dia cuman mau nikah ama cowok yang bisa ngalahin dia berantem. Karena itulah … untuk pertama kalinya aku latihan martial arts, juga ngerubah penampilanku yang sebelumnya keliatan kayaq orang lemah. Fugakun juga ikutan ngebantuin. Yah, walau dulu dia sempet nggak setuju aku ngincer Kuchi-chan. Katanya gue nggak cocok ama cewek berangasan." Minato angkat bahu. "Tapi, akhirnya dia setuju juga. Mungkin karna akunya yang ngotot banget, kali yaa ?. Kira-kira 2 tahun kemudian, baru aku bisa balik lagi ke Kuchi-chan pas udah nguasain taekwondo, aikido, karate, capoera, dan kick-boxing." Minato emang punya bakat yang luar biasa hingga bisa nguasain kelima aliran martial arts tsb hanya dalam 2 tahun. Minato sendiri juga sebenarnya termasuk manusia yang jenius. Dia cepet banget belajar. Kalo ngehapal naskah or scenario juga cepet. Itu kalau dianya lagi serius. Tapi, kalo lagi enggak, akar dari angka 16 aja dia nggak bisa njawab. Karna itulah, dulu Fugaku sering nyebut dia si jenius bodoh.

"MINATO !!!!"

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara menggelegar yang super nyaring by Jiraiya si manager. Dari kemaren dia kecapekan nyari-nyari tuh aktor. "KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA ! CEPAT !" tereaknya lagi.

"Aw, man ~. Jira-san dateng." Minato mijit-mijit dahinya, gelisah. "Sasuke-kun." Dia ngalihin pandangannya dari pintu ke Sasuke. "Numpang sembunyi, ya ? Plis !" mohonnya, agak membungkuk ala Jepang sambil ngatupin dua tangan di atas kepala. Sasuke langsung mengangguk, tanggap. Dia lalu celangak-celinguk ke sekitar kamarnya. Bingung !. Sebenarnya dia bisa aja nyembunyiin Minato di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tapi … masa seorang Minato ngumpet di bawah tempat tidur sih ?! Dia nggak setuju. Di dalam lemari … ? Nggak bisa ! Di sana ada peti harta punya dia ! (yang isinya semua barang2 bergambar n berbentuk Minato), Sasuke bisa mati malu kalo ketahuan !

Ngeliat dia yang gelisah gitu, Minato jadi nggak sabar. Apalagi suara Jiraiya makin gede aja menuju ke sini.

"Aku ngumpet di sini aja." Bisik Minato, cepet-cepet nunduk mau masuk kolong tempat tidur. "Aaaah ! Jangan ! Jangan !" Sasuke langsung narik belakang kaos oblongnya. Bikin pria tadi ketahan n gak jadi ngumpet di situ. "Kenapa ?" tanyanya, berkedip heran. Sasuke ngegeleng. "Di situ kan kotor n banyak debu ? (Pelayan : Udah dibersihin tiap hari, koq !), nggak pantes banget kalo Minato-san sembunyi di situ."

"Aah, gak papa, koq. Aku malah pernah sembunyi di jamban umum pas dikejar-kejar ama para fans or Jira-san." Minato nyengir. Sasuke menganga.

"MINATO !"

'Dok ! Dok ! Dok !'

Kali ini suara toa Jiraiya dibarengi ama ketukan alias gedoran nyaring di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ugh, gawat ~" Minato menatap jendela di dekat tempat tidur, panik. Sasuke juga ngikutin arah pandangannya. "Ya udah deh. Aku kabur lewat jendela aja !" Aktor tsb bergegas angkat kaki ke sana. "Ja-jangan !" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Minato, erat, nahanin. "Ini lantai delapan ! Bahaya !" bisiknya, keras.

'DOK ! DOK ! DOK !'

"Keluar, Minato ! Aku tau kau ada di dalam !" seru Jiraiya, masih di luar. Minato n Sasuke tercekat ke arah pintu. _Darimana dia tau kalo Minato-san ada di kamar gue ?_. Uchiha termuda di sana pasang muka heran, gak beda ama pria di pelukannya.

Tunggu, 'di-pe-luk-an-nya ?'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung nyadar ama posisi dia yang masih meluk idolanya dari belakang. Dia tersentak kaget n buru-buru ngelepas n mundur dua langkah. _Apa yang … udah gue lakuin tadi … ?. Sasukee ! Elu bener-bener malu-maluin, tau nggaaak ?!._ Dia marah-marahin dirinya sendiri dalem ati. Sedangkan Minato yang terlalu cemas bakal ditarik buat kerja lagi ama Jiraiya, nggak sempet ngeliat reaksi kecil dari pemuda di dekatnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Jiraiya-san … . Saya memiliki kunci duplikat kamarnya Sasuke. Ini, silakan dipakai~." Suara nyantai Itachi kedengaran dari luar. Sasuke melotot ke pintu. _Ha ?! Sejak kapan tuh Itachong punya kunci serep kamar gue ?! Tunggu ! Jangan-jangan dia yang ngasih tau Jiraiya kalo Minato-san ada di sini ? Sialan loe kakak laknat !._

'Klek-klek'

Kedengaran suara kunci yang dibuka. Tanpa ha-hi-hu lagi, Sasuke langsung menggamit pergelangan tangan Minato n ngajak dia masuk kamar mandi.

'Klek-klek'

Kuncinya udah terbuka. Tapi, pintunya masih nggak bisa dibuka lebar coz kunci slot rantai masih nangkring di baliknya. Jiraiya terperangah, kesal.

"Serahkan pada saya, Jiraiya-san. Tolong minggir sebentar." Ucap Itachi, sopan. Padahal dalam hati dia bilang : _Minggir, kakek. Gitu aja nggak, bisa . Payah. Sini biar gue yang tanganin_. Begitulah ….

Jiraiya menatapnya dengan terpicing. Tapi minggir juga. Itachi maju n masukin lengannya yang lumayan panjang itu ke arah ujung rantai di dalam, trus ngelepasnya n ngedorong pintu tsb lebar-lebar, tapi pelan.

Kosong.

Nggak ada orang.

Yang ada cuman tempat tidur, lemari pakaian gede, dua rak buku gede, TV wide screen yang nempel tembok plus meja buffet kaca yang di dalamnya ada PS 1 sampe 3, XBOX 360, Nintendo Wii, Sega, Sony PSP, Nintendo DS, n berbagai macam game lain. Kaset-kasetnya juga pada bejibun di situ. Oiya, Author udah bilang belum, kalo Sasuke tuh seorang gamer ? (Reader : Beluuum !). Pokoknya, kamar Sasuke lengkap banget, deh ! Selain games, ada juga kulkas mini, Air-Conditioner, dll. Kamarnya udah kayaq kamar pangeran zaman modern. Eh, tunggu. Ada sand-sack tinju juga lho, yang digantung di sudut kamar. Plus dua barbell kecil seberat lima kilo.

Terdengar suara air (shower) dari arah kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Itachi angkat alis. Sedangkan Jiraiya segera bergegas ke sana. "Minato ! Kau ada di dalam, kan ? Ayo keluar !" serunya sambil ngebuka gagang pintu puter yang dikunci dari dalem. "Minato ! Ayo buka !" tereaknya lagi. Itachi cuma ngehela nafas sambil duduk-duduk nyilangin kaki di sisi tempat tidur, nyaksiin. Biasanya, kalo udah ribut-ribut gini, Fugaku pasti bertindak deh. Tapi, kepala keluarga Uchiha tsb tiba-tiba aja punya urusan perusahaan mendadak. Para pelayan juga nggak ada yang bergerak mencampuri pertengkaran JiraMina ini karna emang udah keseringan terjadi. Mereka udah biasa. Minato kan emang sering kabur ke sini ?. Yah, walau begitu, ada aja para pelayan yang juga penggemarnya Minato curi-curi waktu di sela-sela kesibukan untuk mencarinya plus minta tanda tangan.

"Hey ! Di dalam sini cuma ada aku, Sasuke !" seru Sasuke, dari dalam kamar mandi. Meski dia tau kalo Jiraiya adalah salah seorang yang masuk daftar ayahnya untuk dihormati, tetep aja dia gak bisa nyembunyiin nada kesalnya tiap kali bicara. Walau gitu, dia udah bisa ngatur tata bahasa 'elo-gue'-nya jadi 'aku-kau', sih. (Doi gak mau make 'saya-anda' kayaq yang dipake Itachi karna menurutnya kelewat sopan buat orang yang suka maksa Minato kerja !). Soalnya, orang ini sering nyuruh-nyuruh Minato buat kerja terus, sih !. Padahal kan Minatonya nggak mau ? Kalo orang nggak mau, ya jangan dipaksa, dong !. Meski dia udah terlanjur nanda tanganin kontrak sama Jiraiya, kalo Minatonya sendiri keberatan, ya keberatan ! Jangan seenaknya maksa gitu. Yah, Sasuke sih udah pasti bakal selalu ada di pihak idolanya biar gimana pun juga. Meski seringkali Minato kabur karena dianya emang males acting.

Sasuke berdiri di balik pintu, sementara Minato duduk di sisi bathtub yang showernya terus menyala, yang plug-nya dilepas supaya aernya nggak melimpah ke luar.

Ngedenger suara Sasuke barusan, Itachi pun ikutan berdiri di sisi Jiraiya. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada, santai. "Yang bener, Sasuke ? Padahal gue yakin semalem ngeliat Minato-san masuk kamar loe." Tanyanya dengan nada usil. _Ternyata emang bener si Itachi yang ngasih tau ! Grrrh !_. Sang Uchiha bungsu jadi geram.

"Yeah, tadi malem kami emang sempet sparring bareng. Tapi, setelah nganterin gue, Minato-san langsung keluar." Jawab Sasuke lagi, di dalam. "Hnn ? Gitu, ya ? Koq gue nggak liat dia keluar, yaaa … ?" sahut Itachi, nggak percaya. _Hah ? Emangnya dia ngawasin kamar gue semalaman, apa ? Nggak mungkin, kan ? Itachi bukan tipe orang yang suka ngebuntutin sendiri targetnya, dia lebih suka nyuruh orang!_ Sasuke makin cemberut aja. _Eh, tunggu, Jangan-jangan dia emang nyuruh orang buat ngawasin kamar gue. Shit … . Tapi, itu masih belum tentu. Pokoknya, sekarang gue pertahanin bohongan ini dulu._

"Ayolah, bilang aja ke kakak kalo Minato-san emang nginep di kamar loe tadi malem … "

"Nggak koq !"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Ngaku aja. Jangan takut. Gue kan khawatir kalo dianya ngapa-ngapain elo … "

"NGAP- !" Muka Sasuke udah memerah aja, marah. "'Ngapa-ngapain' apa ?! Oey ! nggak sopan loe Itachi ! Itu nggak mungkin !". Rasanya doi udah mau keluar n nonjok kakaknya itu sekarang juga. Tapi kalo itu dilakuin, Minato yang bakal ketahuan sembunyi di sini !. "Lho ? Segala sesuatu mungkin aja terjadi pada seorang pria yang udah dicerai ama istrinya kayaq dia, kan ? Gue cuman-"

"ITACHI ! CUKUP !" Sasuke jadi makin marah.

"Gue cuman terlalu sayang ama adek gue, wajar kan kalo khawatir ?"

"Udah gue bilang, nggak mungkin gue diapa-apain !"

"Kenapa nggak mungkin ? Elo kan cowok ganteng bin keren mirip gue ? Nggak heran kalo nggak cuma cewek yang bakal tertarik ama loe, cowok juga banyak. Yah, contohnya aja gue sendiri, yang sempet beberapa kali dapet surat cinta dari cowok … "

"Kalo gue bilang nggak mungkin, ya nggak mungkin ! Gue nih cowok Seme ! Gue nggak bakal mau jadi Uke meski sama Minato-san sekalipun !"

"Oh, wow. Jadi sekarang loe ngaku kalo elo gay ?"

Sasuke mangap. "BUKAAAAAN !!!" . Yah, dia kejebak.

Minato yang masih duduk di sisi bath-tub menutup mulutnya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, nahan tawa. Meski tadi sempet kesel karna Itachi nyinggung soal dia yang diceraikan ama Kushina, tapi pertengkaran mulut ala Uchiha bersaudara ini emang sering bikin dia ketawa !. Sasuke ngelirik Minato yang kegelian nahan tawa di belakangnya, bikin muka Uchiha tsb makin hangus aja sampe berasap. _Gue bunuh loe nanti, Itachiiiii !!!. _Tekadnya, geram.

"Po-pokoknya, Minato-san udah keluar koq ! Bener ! Elo aja kali, yang nggak liat !" seru Sasuke, ngotot. "Uh-huh ? Kalo gitu … buka pintunya sekarang." Suruh Itachi, masih dengan nada yang santai. "Ap-Kenapa ? Nggak bisa, gue lagi mandi !" sahut Sasuke, gugup. Bisa gawat kalo pintunya dibuka. Minato pasti langsung kepergok !. Di kamar mandi ini nggak ada tempat sembunyi yang bagus, sih !

"Elo kan bisa pake handuk buat keluar sebentar ?"

"Gue lupa bawa handuk ! Semua handuk kamar mandi gue lagi di-laundry !"

"Sasuke, cuman cowok Uke yang malu keluar kamar mandi di depan orang tanpa baju. Kalo elo emang seorang Seme sejati, ayo tunjukkin kejantanan loe sini."

"Jangan samain gue ama cowok nggak tau malu kayaq loe, Itachi !"

Padahal dia cuman ngobrol (marahan) ama Itachi kurang lebih lima menit, tapi Sasuke udah ngos-ngosan kayaq habis sparring 4 jam !. Doi ngelirik ke arah Minato lagi, yang kali ini keliatan makin susah nahan tawanya.

Si Uchiha kakak ngehela nafas, panjang. "Kalo enggak mau ngebuka sekarang juga, bakal gue buka paksa pake kunci serep yang gue bawa neh." Ancemnya, sambil ngebunyiin serangkain kunci di tangan. _WTF ? Sejak kapan si gila ini punya kunci serep kamar mandi gue segala ?!_. Sasuke mundur dua langkah dari pintu, dag-dig-dug, cemas. Minato yang ada di belakang narik-narik belakang piyama Sasuke, sedikit. Sasuke noleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tanya. Minato ngasih isyarat supaya remaja itu ngedeketin telinganya. Sasuke mengangguk n agak membungkuk sedikit, menyamakan level telinganya dengan Minato yang lagi duduk. Pria blonde tadi pun membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. N sekali lagi mukanya memerah, tapi, kali ini bukan karna marah, tapi karna malu !. Dia nggak nyangka kalo ide macam itu bakal keluar dari mulut seorang Namikaze Minato !. Sasuke udah mangap-mangap aja kayaq ikan koki. Bingung, mo ngomong atau nggak. Tapi, dia sendiri emang udah nggak punya ide lain.

Minato mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, nunduk. Memohon banget. Ngeliat itu, Sasuke jadi lemas. Dia nggak bisa berkutik kalo idolanya udah memohon kayaq gitu. Dia pun mengangguk lemas, trus kembali ngadep pintu.

'trek' suara kunci dimasukkin ke lubang gagang pintu kamar mandi mulai kedengaran. Sasuke narik nafas dalam-dalam, cepet. "Ja-jangan, Itachi." Kali ini suaranya yang nggak bernada seru tapi cukup kedengaran dari luar itu bikin sang kakak jadi terhenti. Sasuke ngegigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum ngelanjutin ngomong. "Ka-kamar mandi gue … kotor … "

Itachi tertawa singkat. "Sekotor apa, si ? Emangnya loe habis mandi lumpur di luar, apa ? Lagian, kalo pun emang bener gitu, gue nggak masalah biar masuk juga.".

"Bukan ! Bukan kotor karna lumpur !" Sela, Sasuke. Buru-buru. "Lalu karna apa, adek gue tersayang ?" tanya Itachi, nyander pintu. Nadanya main-main, ngebiarin kunci nggantung di gagang gitu aja.

"Ugh, gue … gue … gue habis … "

"Apa ? Habis boker ? trus aernya mampet ? tutup aja klosetnya. Nggak masalah, koq. Toh, Minato-san juga gak mungkin sembunyi dalam situ. Yang penting sekarang kami cuman mau meriksa isi kamar mandi loe."

"Bukan !"

"Lalu apa ? Elo bokernya di luar kloset ? Sejak kapan loe jadi jorok gitu ?"

"Bukaaan !!"

"Trus ?"

"Um … mgh … itu … "

Itachi masih nunggu. Jiraiya juga, meski ujung selopnya udah ngetuk-ngetuk lantai, nggak sabar.

"Sasuke, udah deh. Gak usah bo'ong. Gue buka sekarang nih." Itachi kembali ngeraih kunci n gagangnya.

"GUE HABIS MASTURBASI, BRENGSEK !" ucap Sasuke, akhirnya.. Ini adalah situasi n kalimat paling memalukan yang pernah dia ucapkan seumur hidup !. "A-apa ?" Kedua bola mata Itachi melebar ngedenger jawaban yang nggak disangka-sangka itu.

"G-gue … gue malu kalo sampe diliat … . Minato-san nggak ada di sini. Jadi, sana pergi … ." ucap Sasuke, rada memelas. Doi malu banget !

"Dasar … anak muda … " Jiraiya geleng-geleng, terkekeh. "Sampe muncrat ke mana-mana, ya ?" tanyanya, ngegoda. Kepala Sasuke rasanya mendidih aja. Dia lalu noleh ke belakang, ke Minato yang sekarang lagi terbungkuk-bungkuk nahan ngakak n megangin perutnya yg geli.

_Minato-san lagi nggak ngerjain gue, kan ?_

"I … iya … " sahut Sasuke, muram. Oh, dia sungguh sangat berharap supaya bisa ngebunuh Itachi n Jiraiya detik ini juga.

"Baiklah-baiklah … . " Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk, paham. Dia lalu nepuk pundak Itachi. "Akan kucari dia ke tempat lain." Lalu dia beralih ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Silakan dilanjutkan, Sasuke." Bisiknya ke pintu kamar mandi, sebelum berlalu ke luar. Ninggalin kamar tsb.

Sunyi.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit, Sasuke mematikan showernya. Trus ia pun ngebuka pintu kamar mandi, diikutin Minato yang masih tutup mulut, nahan tawa. Baru aja pintu dibuka Itachi udah berdiri di baliknya, menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil senyum-senyum 'usil'. _Apa ? dia masih di sini ?! Lalu Jiraiya ?._ Sasuke tolah-toleh ke sekeliling kamarnya. Nggak ada. Dia jadi setengah lega. Setengahnya lagi enggak, karena Itachi masih ada.

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHH !!!"

Itachi terbahak-bahak, nepuk-nepuk lutut. Minato juga akhirnya nggak bisa nahan lagi. Doi ikutan tergelak. Tinggallah Sasuke yang ngerasa malu n kesel sendiri.

"Aaaaah ! Diaaaaam !" sergahnya, marah.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Minato, rada nyesel. "Ah ? Ti-tidak apa-apa koq Minato-san. Silakan tertawa sepuasnya … ". Yeah, apa sih yang 'nggak boleh' buat Minato ?. Dia lalu beralih ke kakaknya. "Itachi ! Elu diem !" marah Sasuke, seraya nge-dollyo chagi (tendangan memutar ke samping) dia. Tapi, Itachi cepet berkelit.

"Ahahahah ! Gile, Sasuke. Padahal tadi gue sempet ngarepin kalo bo'ongan loe tadi beneran. Gue jadi penasaran juga ngeliat adek gue sendiri lagi masturbasi. Emang loe tadi pake tekhnik apa ?" tanya Itachi, sambil terus-terusan ngehindar dari serangan-serangan adeknya. "Udah tau itu cuma bo'ong, masih nanya juga !" Kekesalan Sasuke udah berlipat-lipat. Karena lagi ketawa hebat, maka gerakan Itachi jadi melambat. Dia pun kena banting ama Sasuke sampe kelempar keluar kamar dengan kepala ngebentur tembok lebih dulu, lalu punggung.

'GEDUBRAK !'

"Ouchie ~ . Sakit juga, euy." Meski rada sakit, Itachi masih aja ketawa di luar sana, sambil megangin kepala. Sasuke lalu ngelempar barbell lima kilonya ke cowok itu. Itachi langsung roll ke kanan, ngehindar, trus lari kabur dari sana sambil tetap terbahak-bahak.

KucingPerak

Kembali ke rumah Uzumaki bersaudara.

Jam 8 pagi.

"Kyuubi." Gaara ngetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang lab. "Kyuubi." Panggilnya, lagi. "Apple-pie loe udah jadi, nih." . Naruto yang baru aja mo naik ke atas alias ke kamarnya, ngelongok ke dia dari sisi tangga. "Buka aja pintunya, Gaara." Usul Naruto, menguap. Dia ngantuk. Habis sarapan barusan, dia jadi makin ngantuk. Sementara Gaara sebaliknya, dia jadi nggak bisa tidur kalo kenyang.

"Apa nggak masalah ? Dia kan suka marah kalo ada yang ngebuka labnya sembarangan ?"

"Asal nggak masuk or nyentuh isinya sembarangan, gue rasa nggak masalah." Gaara ber'hmm' setuju. Tapi, baru aja doi megang gagang pintu ruang bawah tanah itu, kedengaran suara 'brak-bruk' dari atas. Kayaq ada sesuatu jatoh. NaruGaa ngedongak bareng ke lantai dua. "Kayaqnya dari kamar Kyuubi, tuh." Naruto bergegas ke atas, ke kamar kakaknya. Diikutin ama Gaara yang juga rada cemas.

Pas Naruto ngebantuin Gaara bikin apple-pie tadi, Kyuubi emang gak keliatan. Mereka pikir tuh cowok paling-paling lagi asyik ngebikin macem2 di labnya yang kedap suara itu. Tapi, ternyata malah ada di kamar, toh ?.

"Ah, Ketemu." Ucap Kyuubi, lega. Sambil megangin sebuah sekrup kecil yang diambil dari balik sudut lemari bukunya. Tepat saat Naruto ngebuka pintu kamar yang letaknya di ujung lorong lantai dua tsb.

"Hm ? Ngapain loe dua ayam ke sini ?" tanya Kyuubi, gitu nyadar mereka dateng. "Kyuu ~. Ugh, kirain ada apa-apa ama loe. Gue cemas tau, Gaara juga nih." Gerutu Naruto, cemberut. "Ha. Emangnya loe pikir gue bisa celaka ? Malah gue lagi, yang ngebikin celaka." Hal itu emang bener, sih. _Lagian, mana mungkin Sis-com itu cemas karna gue ?. yang dia pikirin kan selalu elu, Naruto_. Batin Kyuubi, sebel.

"Terserah deh. Gue cuman mau ngasih tau elo kalo apple-pie pesanan loe udah jadi tuh. Sekalian sarapan juga. Tadi gue ama Naruto udah duluan, soalnya loe kayaqnya lagi sibuk banget." Ucap Gaara, di belakang. Naruto otomatis ngegeser diri dari pintu, menyilakan sobatnya itu ngomong face-to-face ke kakaknya.

"Oh ? Gitu, ya ? Oke, deh." Kyuubi ngelompatin gulungan baju kotornya dari lemari yang terbuka di hadapan. Berantakan banget ! Seolah-olah lemari itulah yang muntahin segala isinya. Padahal itu karna Kyuubi yang tadi bongkar-bongkar lemari buat nyari sekrup. Bola mata aquamarine Gaara tercengang ngeliat pemandangan super berantakan di hadapan. Seprei spring-bed Kyuubi kelepas gitu aja. Letak buku-buku di rak yang gak berurutan n kebalik, kaos kaki di mana-mana, benda-benda kayaq mesin aneh yang bertebaran di lantai nyampur dengan baju-baju kusut. Trus di sudut kamar juga keliatan selimut pola macan tutul nya Kyuubi yang menggumpal. Belum lagi gumpalan n lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan rumus-rumus rumit berserakan di mana-mana.

"APA-APAAN INI ????!!!"

Gaara, si pecinta kebersihan n kerapian terang aja meledak ngeliatnya.  
"Padahal dulu kan udah pernah gue beresin ? Kenapa berantakan kayaq gini ?! Elo bener-bener parah, Kyuubi !" bentaknya, marah. Naruto sampe gemetaran. Nggak biasa ngeliat Gaara yang tenang itu semarah ini. Kyuubi emang sering bikin marah dia, tapi nggak pernah sampe nadanya tinggi banget gini. Mungkin karna dianya kecapekan n gak tidur semalaman, mangkanya Gaara jadi emosian kali ya ?. Udah gitu, pulangnya masih disuruh bikin pie ama Kyuubi, lagi. Gaara juga ngerasa wajib bikin sarapan sekalian karna jam-nya yang emang udah mencapai jam sarapan. Padahal tadi Naruto udah ngebilangin supaya nggak usah aja. Biar Gaara istirahat. Tapi, Gaaranya nggak mau. Dia bersikeras. Akhirnya Naruto yang tadinya berencana mau tidur sehabis mandi, jadi ngebantuin dia juga karna kasian. Walau gitu, yang banyak kerja tetep aja Gaara sih.

"Emang kenapa ? terserah gue, kan ? Orang kamar gue ini … " sahut Kyuubi, cuek.

"KELUAR !"

Gaara langsung narik bahu Kyuubi keluar. Dia sendiri masuk ke kamar itu sambil membanting pintu.

'BLAM !'

Keras.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Gila kerapiannya kumat, ya ? dasar … " Dia cuman angkat bahu n jalan menuju tangga. "Kyuu, kan udah gue bilang, jangan pernah ngasih liat kamar loe yang super berantakan itu ke Gaara ?" keluh Naruto, lemes. "Heh. Emangnya tadi siapa yang seenaknya ngebuka kamar gue ?" sahut Kyuubi, jalan di tangga.

Gaara ngebuka pintu kamar Kyuubi. "Naruto, tolong ambilin sapu ama mop di bawah, ya ? sekalian ember n sabun pel-nya juga. Tambahin air dikit." Ucapnya, seraya nutup pintu lagi. Naruto ngehela nafas panjang, capek. Tapi, nurut juga.

30 detik kemudian …

Naruto balik lagi ke atas ngebawa apa yang diminta Gaara.

"Sorry, Gaara. Kami kehabisan sabun pel." Ucap cowok pirang tadi, seraya ngeletakkin sapu, mop, n ember berisi sedikit air di deket pintu kamar Kyuubi. Gaara keliatan lagi ngelipatin baju-baju bersih Kyuubi di tengah-tengah kamar. "Oh ? thanks." Cowok berambut merah itu beranjak menghampirinya. "Hmm … sabun pel-nya habis, ya ?" Dia lalu melangkah keluar, ke ambang tangga. "Kyuubi, tolong elu pergi keluar buat beli sabun pel bentar !" serunya. "Muaaleeees ~ … !" sahut Kyuubi, dengan mulut ngunyah apple-pie, dari ruang tengah. Dia makan sambil nonton TV.

"Nanti kamar loe gak bakal bersih-bersih, tau !"

"Bodo' ! Orang gue nggak minta dibersihin ! Dibiarin juga gue nggak masalah !"

Gaara terperangah. Emang percuma minta tolong ke Kyuubi. Dia pun lalu ngelurusin lengan panjang kaos merahnya yang tadi doi gulung sampe siku. Lalu bersiap turun tangga. Naruto yang udah bisa ngebaca niat Gaara, langsung menahan pundaknya. "Tunggu, Gaara. Jangan bilang kalo sekarang elo mau keluar beli sabun pel … " tebaknya, jitu. Gaara cuman tersenyum singkat padanya. Lalu mau nerusin langkah. "Tunggu-tunggu !" Naruto narik dia supaya gak turun. "Udahlah, Gaara. Biarin aja. Elu istiraha aja, udah. Ntar aja ngebersihin kamar Kyuubi. Elu kan capek … ?" pintanya, rada memelas. "Gue nggak bakal bisa tidur kalo inget kamar jorok itu masih tetep exist." Jawabnya, ngehindarin pandangan dari muka memelas Naruto yang udah berkali-kali berhasil ngebikin dia ngeiyain apapun yang dibilang ama cowok itu.

Naruto muterin bola matanya n ngehela nafas. "Biar gue aja yang keluar beli, deh." Katanya, akhirnya. "Eh ?" Gaara noleh ke dia. "Jangan, elo kan capek ?". cegahnya, nyusul Naruto yang pergi ke kamar buat ngambil dompet. "Nggak juga, koq. Lagian, kebetulan gue juga emang pengen keluar buat beli pulpen yang abis." Bohongnya, senyum.

"Oh, baiklah … . Hati-hati di jalan, ya … "

KucingPerak

Di trotoar jalan yang penuh pertokoan.

Sasuke lagi jalan sambil masukin kedua tangannya ke saku celana jeans biru yang doi pake. Kaos putih lengan pendek dengan corak tribal abstrak yg dipakenya bikin penampilannya bikin orang-orang terpesona ngeliatin dia. Sasuke emang bukan orang yang perhatian banget ama fashion. Biasa aja. Yang milihin semua baju yang dia punya adalah ibunya. Dia si make aja apa yang dirasa pas.

By the way, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak suka keluar ini tiba-tiba aja milih keluar daripada nge-game di kamar ?. Itu karna dia lagi nyari cewek ! (whats !?). Ferrari-nya lagi ada di salon mobil, ngilangin goresan yang dibikin Naruto tempo hari. Karena goresannya cuma satu, dia lebih milih ngebetulin aja ketimbang beli baru kayaq biasa. Kalo beli-beli melulu, sayang juga uangnya … . Sebenernya kalo mau, dia juga bisa make mobil yang laen. Tapi, dianya nggak mau kalau nggak sama Ferrari !

Lalu kenapa Sasuke yang alergi cewek ini nyari cewek ? Karna tadi, selepas kaburnya Itachi, Minato nanyain dia soal siapa cewek yang bakal dibawanya buat pesta di keluarga Hakuren minggu depan. Waktu itu Sasuke bener-bener lupa ! Dia gak bakal bisa masuk ke pesta itu kalau gak bawa pasangan ! Mangkanya dia pengen nyari dari sekarang. Makin cepet dapet, makin banyak juga waktu buat dia nyesuaiin diri. Kenapa perlu nyesuaiin diri ? Ingat, Sasuke itu suka merinding kalo deket-deket ama cewek. Dia nggak mau ketauan soal alerginya ini ama Minato. Dia nggak mau dianggep payah. Karna itulah … dia musti sebisa mungkin ngilangin or paling nggak ngurangin kelemahannya tersebut !.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ngeliatin cewek-cewek n beberapa cowok juga di seberang jalan sana yang berjajar ngeliatin dia. Dia bales ngeliatin dia dengan muka boring. Apa gue pilih aja salah satu dari mereka, ya … ?. katanya, nge-'scan- mereka satu-satu. Tapi tingkah mereka yang seolah pengen 'menerjangnya' kalau deket-deket itu, bikin dia jadi merinding. Padahal dia baru bakal merinding kalo jaraknya deket banget.

"Sasuke."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke reflek langsung melintir tangan itu, cepet. "Adududuh ~." Kedengaran suara rintihan yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Ngeliat perilaku 'beringas' itu beberapa dari orang yang ngeliatin Sasuke buru-buru kabur, takut. Walau ada juga yang masih mematung, terpesona. Sasuke emang sengaja ngebentuk profile sangar dalam dirinya supaya orang-orang nggak seenaknya deket-deket dia.

"Nara ?"

Nara Shikamaru ngegosok-gosok lengannya yg pegel begitu Sasuke ngelepasin dia. Cowok dengan model rambut nanas itu pun ngehela nafas, males. "Ngapain loe di sini pagi-pagi ?" tanya Sasuke, heran. Cowok pemalas macam Shikamaru paling-paling kalo lagi nggak sekolah bakal molor seharian, begitulah yang dipikirinnya. N itu emang bener, sih.

"Hhh … capek, deh." Shikamaru garuk-garuk belakang kepala. "Kemaren nyokap gue yang cerewet itu baru pulang dari luar negeri. Sebelum diceramahin panjang lebar, mending gue kabur dulu bentar nyari tempat buat tidur yang lebih tenang … " jawabnya, menguap. "Lalu … ini emang bukan urusan gue sih, tapi … gue juga jadi mo nanya, ngapain loe pagi-pagi sabtu gini keluar ? jalan kaki, lagi. Kan rawan cewek ?" Shikamaru termasuk dari sedikit orang yang tau soal alerginya Sasuke. "Biasanya loe bawa Ferrari ..."

"Lagi dibetulin tuh. Besok gue ambil lagi. Coz, kemaren dia kegores gara-gara si Stupidobego itu." ujar Sasuke, jadi kesel lagi inget mobil kesayangannya rusak. Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi. "Trus ? Knapa loe di sini ?" sambungnya, kembali ke topik utama. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. _Hmm … si Lazy-boy ini emang keliatan payah, tapi dia sebenarnya pinter. Siapa tau kalo gue bilang masalah gue, dia bisa ngasih masukan dikit ?_. Sasuke bergumam.

Setelah beberapa detik gak dapet jawaban, Shikamaru berbalik. "Ya udah kalo nggak mau ngasih tau. Gue juga nggak peduli. Daah ~." Jawabnya, melambai males. "Ah ? Tunggu !" Sasuke buru-buru nyusul dia n berenti di depan Shikamaru, ngalangin jalannya. "Ada yang mo gue omongin bentar."

Sasuke pun nyeritain masalahnya buat nyari cewek dalam batas satu minggu ini buat datang ke pesta Hakuren. Singkat-padat-jelas. Tentu aja tanpa nambah-nambahin kalo Minato juga bakal datang ke sana.

"Hoo ? Pestanya putri pasangan pejabat n pengusaha itu, ya ? Yaah, gue juga sempet denger, sih. Tapi, bonyok gue yang dateng, gue mah … males … ". _Apa sih yang nggak bikin elo males ?._ batin Sasuke. Shikamaru juga sebenernya adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya yang sukses kayaq Sasuke, walau nggak sesukses Fugaku sih. Nggak heran kalo keluarganya juga dapet undangan.

"Yaa … gue juga sebenernya males. Tapi, bokap gue yang nyuruh."

"Masih nggak berkutik ama keputusan 'Raja', huh ? Cape deh …" Shikamaru tersenyum, masih dengan muka malesnya. "Ah, shut up. Yang penting sekarang, loe punya kenalan cewek yang nggak berisik, nggak ? Yang kira-kira nggak bikin kacau di pesta ntar, n gak naksir gue ?". tanya Sasuke, penuh harap. "Hmm … " Shikamaru nyubit dagu, natap langit. "Susah juga kalo gitu … "

"Gue sempet mikir buat ngajak Hyuuga Hinata, sih. Tapi, mungkin ntar si Hyuuga satunya (Neji) bakal ngikutin kami diem-diem … "

Shikamaru ngibas-ngibasin tangannya n ngegeleng. "Jangan. Jangan Hinata, deh. Dia tuh tipe cewek yang nggak bisa bohong. Kalo bareng dia, loe pasti langsung ketahuan kalo cuma pura-pura pacaran." Yang datang ke pesta itu nanti emang musti pasangan beneran, sih. Kayaq suami-istri or sepasang kekasih alias pacar !. "Gimana kalo ntar loe berdua disuruh ciuman di sana ? cewek sakral macam Hinata pasti nggak bakal mau."

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin disuruh gitu ?"

"Ini cuma perkiraan, sih. Yah, segala hal kayaq gitu kan bisa aja terjadi di pesta yang mewajibkan bawa 'pasangan' ? Kalo ntar ada acara yang melibatkan 'kesetiaan' or 'keromantisan' antar pasangan bukannya nggak mungkin, kan ? Apalagi, itu adalah acara ulang tahunnya putri Hakuren yang notabene masih remaja kayaq kita-kita … . Cewek muda yang ngasih syarat aneh macam itu udah bisa diperkirakan pola pikirnya. "

Sasuke mendengus. Kalo sampe beneran disuruh kissing, dia bisa pingsan di tempat saking merindingnya. Walau latihan yang kayaq gimana pun juga, gak mungkin buat dia langsung sembuh dari alergi ceweknya dalam waktu seminggu !. _Apa gue batalin aja niat ke pesta itu, ya ?_. Sasuke jadi nyerah. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah senyum Minato berkelebat di benaknya. _Nggak ! Gue nggak boleh nyerah !. Kalo emang bener yang dibilang Nara tadi, ini berarti … si putri brengsek yang ngasih syarat khusus buat Minato-san supaya nggak bawa pasangan itu, berniat ngejadiin Minato-san pasangannya sendiri ! n … berniat nge-kiss dia juga !_. Lagi-lagi muncul bayang Namikaze Minato di benaknya, kali ini disertai dengan sosok gadis yang gak jelas rupanya, yang mau nyium Minato.

"Aaaargh !" Sasuke ncengkram kepalanya sambil geleng-geleng nggak rela, ngebuang bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Shikamaru jadi rada kaget ama dia yang tiba-tiba tereak gitu. "Napa loe ? Kesambet ?"

"Nara !" Sasuke ngecengkram kedua pundak Shikamaru, erat. "Pokoknya gue musti dateng ke sana. Ayo dong, bantuin gue mikir !" katanya, ngeguncang-guncangin pundak cowok malang itu, emosi. "Biar elo maksa juga, ini bakal sulit … " jawab, Shikamaru, dengan suara yang rada kacau akibat guncangan tsb. Saat itulah tiba-tiba sudut mata ngantuk Shikamaru ngenangkep sosok di seberang jalan sana yang langsung bikin dia punya jalan keluar.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru angkat tangan, ngasih isyarat buat Uchiha itu supaya berenti ngeguncangin dia. "Gue punya solusi buat loe, nih. Dijamin bagus, ketimbang elo milih Hinata, or cewek laennya."

"Eh ?" Sasuke mengehentikan gerakannya, seneng plus penasaran.

"Ya … . Gue rasa dia bisa acting pura-pura jadi pacar loe, walau orangnya rada berisik dikit. Tapi, kalo sama orang ini … elo bahkan nggak perlu latihan or terapi anti-cewek segala."

"Emang ada cewek yang bisa nggak bikin gue merinding ?" tanya Sasuke, ragu.

Shikamaru ngejawab itu dengan senyum malesny, sebelum akhirnya ngebisikkin idenya.

…. Sementara itu di seberang sana, di minimarket …..

Naruto keluar dari Minimarket sambil bawa sekantong plastik putih berisi sabun pel, plus dua buah pulpen. "Mwoaahem ~ … " Naruto menguap lebar, ngantuk. Jadi kayaq Shikamaru, deh. Dia pun meluncur (soalnya pake sepatu roda) ke kanan, mo pulang. Tapi ….

'BRUK !'

"Auuuhhh ….~" Naruto meringis megangin pantatnya yang rada nyeri akibat nabrak seseorang barusan. "Ma-maaf. Tadi saya sedang mengantuk, jadi- !" Naruto segera menghentikan acara maafnya gitu tau siapa yang ditabraknya barusan. "Aaah ?! Kaijuu brengsek ?! Ngapain loe di sini ?!"

Sasuke angkat alis. "Gue nggak bakal maafin elo sampe elo ngelakuin apa yang gue bilang habis ini." Ucapnya, angkuh. "Hh ! Siapa juga yang minta maaf ama loe !? Nehi ! Gak sudi !" balas Naruto, bangkit. Dia lalu mungut kantong plastiknya yang ikutan jatoh, trus balik badan, mo pulang. Sasuke segera nahan pergelangan tangannya, keras.

"Adududuh !"

"Loe udah ngebikin lecet mobil gue, trus nabrak gue pas ngantuk, sekarang mo pergi gitu aja ? Hero macam apa loe, hah ?" tanyanya, angkat dagu. "Ugh … " Kata 'hero' emang kelemahan Naruto. "Iya ! Iya ! Gue minta maaf ! Puas loe ?!" bentaknya, menepis cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi, si Uchiha tetap nggak ngelepasin dia. "Nggak." Dia lalu narik Naruto ke gang sempit yang diapit ama Minimarket n toko buah, supaya bisa ngomong lebih privacy n gak narik perhatian. Shikamaru ngikutin mereka sambil menguap. "Sebagai ganti rugi …. minggu depan elo musti pergi ke pesta Hakuren bareng gue." Ucap Sasuke, ngelepasin tangan Naruto. Cowok blonde itu heran. "Ganti ruginya … gue diajakin ke pesta ? Nggak salah ?" dia jadi ngeraguin pendengarannya. Tapi, kalo emang beneran ke pesta, Naruto sih seneng-seneng aja. Dia kan suka pesta ?

"Nggak salah, koq." Sambung Shikamaru, ngantuk. "Tepatnya hari minggu, minggu depan, jam delapan malam, elo musti dateng ke sana bareng dia." Doi nunjuk ke arah Sasuke di sampingnya pake jempol. Naruto tersenyum. "Wah ? kalo ganti ruginya cuma itu, sih, nggak masalah. Walau gue nggak suka kalo musti bareng si brengsek ini, di pesta nanti gue kan bisa nyebar ke tempat lain ?"

"Waah … soal itu, gimana, ya ?" Si cowok malez tadi garuk-garuk pipi. "Soalnya di pesta nanti elo kan musti pura-pura jadi pacarnya Sasuke ? Rasanya aneh kalo elonya malah ke sana ke mari nggak dekat dia." Bola mata biru Naruto terbelalak. "Apa ? Pa-pa-pa-pa-pacar ?" pekiknya, nggak percaya. "Yeah, tentu aja elunya nanti musti nyamar jadi cewek. Biar nanti hari minggu gue jemput supaya kita bisa ke sana bareng. Gue ragu kalo elo yang bego ini bisa ke sana sendiri." Kali ini Sasuke yang ngomong.

Mulut Naruto buka tutup nggak percaya, sebelum akhirnya bilang :

"NGGAK MAU !"

Sasuke langsung ngebungkam Naruto yang barusan tereak. "Brisik. Diem !" desisnya, nutup mulut cowok itu pake tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya doi pake buat ngedorong pundak Naruto sampe nyander tembok semen yang dingin. "Sebenernya gue juga nggak mau ngajakin elo yang brisik ini. Tapi, nggak ada pilihan lain. Elo dulu pernah ngebantuin anak dari klub teater buat acting, kan ? Gue rasa elo bisa acting jadi pacar gue nanti. Trus, karna loe cowok, gue gak bakal alergi." Ujar sang Uchiha, ngelepasin bungkamannya. Dia bakal ngelakuin apa pun buat ngejaga Minato, termasuk pura-pura pacaran ama musuh bebuyutannya.

"Alergi ? Elo alergi ama cewek ?" Naruto miringin kepalanya, memicing. "Emangnya kenapa ?" Sudah terlanjur ngomong, ya sutralah … . Sasuke mengakuinya juga. "Ahahahaha ! Payah ! Payah ! Payaaaah !" Naruto ngetawain dia.

'BUG !'

Sasuke langsung mukul perutnya.

"Aww ~." Naruto megangin perutnya, kesakitan. "Sakit, nih ! Brengsek !"

Sasuke mundur selangkah. Ngebiarin Naruto nyandar tembok. "Pokoknya, ntar minggu depan jam 7 elo udah musti siap dengan semua penyamaran loe. Awas kalo nanti gue njemput elunya masih kacau." Ancamnya. "Ya-yang bener aja … . Nyamar jadi cewek ? Gue nggak mau. Gimana kalo sampe ketauan ama Sakura-chan ? Gue bisa malu berat ~ … " Naruto memelas. Haruno Sakura adalah cewek yang doi taksir dari kelas sebelah. Dia suka cewek itu karna pinter n cantik !. "Itu urusan loe." Jawab Sasuke, sadis. Naruto melotot, geram.

"Kenapa ? Elo mau nolak huh, Hero pengecut yang nggak bertanggung jawab ?"

"Gue sama sekali nggak pengecut ! Gue nih hero yang nggak bakal kabur n selalu bertanggung jawab atas segala tindak tanduknya !" seru Naruto, marah. Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. Shikamaru menguap, udah bisa nebak akhir dari 'diskusi' ini.

"Um … tapi …. . Gimana kalo ketahuan ? Karna … biar gimana juga, gue kan cowok ?" tanya si blonde lagi, cemas. Dia berharap ada cara lain selain ini. Sasuke muterin bola matanya, trus maju mendekat sekali lagi. Dia lalu ngangkat dagu Naruto pake tangan kiri, sedang yang kanan dipake buat nepuk-nepuk pipi cowok pirang tsb. Sang Uchiha tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman khasnya. "Nggak bakal ketahuan, koq. Tampang banci loe bakal berguna banget buat nyamar, kan ?" katanya, bikin muka Naruto memerah, marah. "Kurang ajaaar ! Jangan sebut gue banci !" Dia nendang Sasuke, tapi cowok itu ngehindarin serangan barusan dengan santai.

"Woaaa !"

'GABRUK !'

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sepatu roda yang dipakenya bikin doi jadi gampang tergelincir. "Pokoknya … " Sasuke kembali masukin kedua tangannya ke saku. "Minggu depan loe udah musti siap, Stupidobego." Ucapnya, seraya jalan keluar, pulang. Shikmaru juga. Cowok ngantukan itu cuman bisa ngasih senyuman prihatin beberapa detik ke Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menguap n jalan keluar.

Tinggallah Naruto yang sendirian di sana. Doi bangkit perlahan, masih megangin perutnya yang rada nyeri habis dipukul dengan satu tangan. Tangan satunya megangin belanjaan. Tampangnya shock !

_Hah ? Minggu depan gue musti nyamar jadi cewek n jadi pacarnya si brengsek di pesta ? Gila aja ! Rupanya gue bener-bener kena kutuk !!!_

"NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAYY !!!!"

* * *

Bersambungngngngngng …..

KucingPerak

KP : Sekedar hint, di fic ini pairing utamanya yg ada adalah : Sasuke X Naruto, Banyak-orang X Naruto, Kyuubi X Gaara, Itachi X Kyuubi, n sedikit Sasuke X Minato.

Kalo pairing shohib deket : Naruto&Gaara, Sasuke&Shikamaru, Fugaku&Minato, Deidara&Sasori (masih bingung, yg terakhir ini mo dibikin pairing yaoi apa pairing shohib … ).

Pairing straight : Naruto X Hinata (always !), Naruto X Sakura. (yah … walo cuma onesided), Minato X Kushina, Fugaku X Mikoto

* * *

**Balasan review :**

* * *

**To Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki **: (Gilee … panjang amat namanya ?). Heheh … suka Kyuubi ama Itachi ? Kirain u suka ama SasuNaru-nya. (ngira-ngira dari nama). yeah, adegan mereka berdua juga bakal kutulis di chapter depan, koq.

* * *

**To 101 hiru yorunita :** Hai ! Hiru ! (*bales ngelambai pake kain lap*). Yup, Kyuubi emang mirip Hiruma. Trutama tawa setannya. Tapi, dia juga kayaq Mello, dari pistol n gayanya (trutama gaya duduknya) !

* * *

**To Monkey Loses Bananas :** Oooh ? Monkey-chan … (*ditimpuk pisang*), silent-reader yang akhirnya mo ngereview juga, ya ? Heheh … thanks, deh ! Yah, aku sendiri yakin koq, sebenarnya banyak juga yang baca fic seru ini tapi gak ngereview-review juga (*disorakin karna besar kepala*). Bisa karna males (jangan males, dong !), gak tau caranya (cari tau, dong), Kesel ama authornya (Nggak heran sih … ), or malu (Ngapain malu ?!). Hmm … aku sendiri lebih suka direview daripada di-alert or di-favoritin.

Ah, buat u-u yang cuman nge-favorit, nge-alert, or ngebaca doang, sekali-kali review dong !.

* * *

**To Ao :** Yaa, Naruto emang gak bakal kupakein kostum kayaq sailor-moon koq. Entah kenapa hero yang kostumnya model begitu bagiku selalu terkesan lemah …. (bener, lho ! palingan cuma bisa sihir doang, n jarang baku hantam). Masih mending kostumnya cat-woman from Batman.

N yeah, ini juga kuapdet, kan ? nggak usah ngancem, dunks ! (Ao : tapi, ngupdatenya lama amat si loe !). Sorry ! lain kali kupercepat, deh. Satu bulan lagi … heheh … (Readers : Kelama-aaaaan !)

* * *

**Yuuri-UchihaNamikaze :** kapan Sasuke bakal digebukin ama Naruto ? Wah, kesel ama dia ya ?. Tapi, di chap ini dia kan udah dibales ama Minato ? Heheh …

Hn ? Ngefans ama Kyuubi ? Woa … kayaqnya di fic ini dia deh yang paling banyak punya penggemar …

* * *

**To Cute-Tamacchan :** Eh ? banyakin adegan Gaara yang disiksa ? Wow, serem juga u, Kohai … (Soalnya dia manggil aku –senpai !). Karena itu menarik, ya ? haha ! Aku paham perasaan u !

Iya bener, Tama-chan … ini fic udah jadi yaoi, gak jadi friendship.

* * *

**To Naara Akira :** Nyahah ! Iya, ntar ada koq, adegan di mana Sasuke tau kalo Minato tuh bokapnya Naruto. Tapi, masih lama ….

Sasori siapanya Gaara, koq tau nama emaknya ? Hehe, rahasia dunks ! Ntar ada di chap depan !

N sori, updatenya lama …

* * *

**To randomjoker55 :** Hey, man ! Thanks a lot, man ! What ? tolong apdet fic-ku yang 'sekolah Shinra' ? Tenang, itu juga nanti bakal kuapdate, koq. Hanya aja … akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik ama fic yaoi, Tapi, yang sekolah Shinra itu bakal tetep kupertahanin jadi friendship n straight, koq. Capek nungguin, ya ? Sorry ~

* * *

KP : Ah, akhirnya selesai jugaa …

Naruto : Tumben kali ini lu nggak nyertain kita-kita di balesan review ?

KP : Capek ah, tangan kananku juga baru sembuh dari cedera, nih. Masih untung bisa ngetik. (Doain mg2 sembuh total, dong !)

See u, reader !


	5. Gay ?

KP : ……… (*Diem seribu bahasa*)

Kyuubi : Oey, kenapa loe ? Tumben diem aja …

Gaara : Iya, ya … . Biasanya kan dia selalu berisik kalo masuk pembukaan.

Naruto : Ho-oh, tuh. Biasanya kan bilang 'Haaaai !' or 'Yooo !' gitu … ?

KP : Diam, u semua. Sekarang aku lagi pengen jadi orang cool. (*muka datar*)

KyuuNaru : Mbeuuuuuh !!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Gay ?**

* * *

JEDER !!!'

Kilat petir menyambar. Langit mendung. Tetes-tetesan air mulai turun. Lima detik kemudian, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Bikin cowok blonde manis yang sedari tadi lagi bengong karna shock, makin shock aja.

"Wha-what ? Hujan ? Auuuhh ! "

Naruto kelabakan toleh kanan kiri nyari tempat berteduh. _Sial ! Gue bener-bener kena kutuk. Udah gak tidur semaleman, ditembak cowok, diinjek ama Kyuubi, pagi-pagi musti belanja, ketemu ama Kaiju brengsek, kehujanan lagi …. Sial beneeeerrr …. . _

"Naru ?" Kedengaran suara seseorang dari kanannya. Tetesan air yang menerpanya jadi berkurang, karena orang tadi menyorongkan sebuah payung.

Naruto terbelalak ngeliat si pemilik tangan yang megang payung tsb.

"Sakura-chan ~ ?" Doi jadi melting ngeliat cewek satu ini ngebalesnya dengan senyuman. _Manisnyaaaaa ~ … !_. Hati Naruto serasa berkupu-kupu (bosen kalo 'berbunga-bunga'.). Haruno Sakura adalah cewek dari kelas sebelah yang ditaksir Naruto sejak kelas 7. Rambutnya pink, berkulit putih, bermata hijau, n sedikit lebih pendek dari Naruto sendiri. Dia baek n ramah ! Pinter, pula ! Nyaingin kepinteran Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang kurang berkenan di hati Naruto soal cewek ini. Yah, kalo menepis satu hal itu, Sakura adalah cewek yang paling sempurna di matanya !.

"Hujan-hujan gini … ngapain loe ?" tanya Sakura, sambil ngajak Naruto jalan. Dia make tanktop putih yang dilapisin cardigan merah, plus celana ¾ merah. N sepatu kets merah putih. "A-Ah ini … tadi habis belanja, trus kehujanan, deh … " Naruto ketawa-ketawa kaku. "Hmm ? Wah, gue juga baru belanja, nih. Eh, gimana kalo loe berteduh di rumah gue dulu ? Lumayan deket dari sini. Daripada ntar masuk angin ?"

"I-iya !" Naruto mengangguk, cepet. _Beruntuuuuuung !!!_. Doi menangis haru dalam hati. _Ternyata gue nggak sesial yang gue kiraaaa !!!._

Mereka pun jalan berdampingan dangan satu payung. Naruto yang make sepatu roda berusaha supaya jalan selambat-lambatnya supaya bisa terus di sebelah Sakura. Haruno Sakura, anak cewek yang sebenernya kaya raya, tapi lebih seneng ke mana-mana jalan kaki ketimbang naik mobil. Alasannya sih karena dengan jalan kaki, dia bisa lebih 'mengobservasi' sekelilingnya, gitu. Ke sekolah pun dia sukanya jalan, lho. Kebetulan aja rumahnya emang gak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"Hey, Naru." Sakura noel-noel sikunya. "Liat tuh, cowok itu … " katanya, nunjuk ke arah cowok macho di seberang jalan yg lagi berteduh di teras toko. "Ganteng, yaaa ?". Si cowok yang dimaksud agaknya tau kalo lagi diliatin. Dia pun blushing gitu tau yang ngeliatin tuh dua cewek (?) cakep. "Hihihi ! ternyata dia tuh tipe yang gampangan blushing. Gak cool, ah ! Nilainya 70, deh !" ucap Sakura, nyantai. Naruto sweatdrop. Mulai deh, kebiasaan Sakura yang seenak perut ngasih skor ke cowok-cowok yang diliatnya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Ini bukan termasuk dari kekurangan Sakura yang disayangkan ama Naruto, lho. Kalo cuma ini sih dia masih bisa paham.

"Eh, tapi dia lumayan, kan, Naru ? Kayaqnya dia tuh cowok seme yang gentle. Ah ? Sorry ! Loe kan udah punya Sasuke-kun … ?. Hihi ! becanda, koq … " Oups ! Ini dia nih, satu-satunya kekurangan Sakura yang amat disayangkan Naruto. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang Fujoshi ! Alias pendukung sejatinya Yaoi !. N dia sama sekali nggak nutup-nutupin hal ini. Cewek ini malah mengakuinya terang-terangan dengan bangga !. Dia bahkan udah berhasil ngejadiin beberapa cowok straight berubah haluan jadi gay !. Kalo dia ngeliat cowok manis n ganteng, otak Fujoshinya nyetrum aja buat nyatuin mereka. Naruto n Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Udah lama cewek ini mo nyomblangin mereka berdua. Baginya, SasuNaru adalah pasangan Te-O-Pe yang musti jadian sebelum lulus !. Tapi, Sakura benci banget ama Yuri alias lesbian n nggak suka straight. Walau untuk yang straight ini dianya nggak sampe benci banget alias masih bisa mentolerir sih …

"Haaaaai ! Narutooo !" Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berlari kecil menghampirinya. Dia juga bawa payung. Rambutnya yang dikepang ekor kuda itu melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakannya. Sepatu boots ungunya nyiprat-nyiprat hampir mengenai Sakura.

"Ino-chan ?"

"Aaah ! Gila lu, No ! Celana baru gue jadi kotor, kan ?!" Sakura marah-marah sambil meriksa celananya yang kecipratan. "Apa sih ? yang kayaq gitu dicuci bentar juga ilang. Gak usah lebay deh, loe !". Ino lalu beralih ke Naruto."Hey, Hey, Naruto, Hinata makin lama makin cantik aja, kan ? Lu mulai kesengsem ama dia, kaaaan ? Belakangan ini gue ngeliat elu jadi lebih sering tegur-teguran ama dia. Ada apa niiih ?" godanya, noel-noel pundak cowok pirang itu. Kebalikan dari Sakura, Ino adalah pejuang straight sejati. Dia juga berhasil beberapa kali ngenyomblangin orang. Tentu aja semuanya pasangan straight. Ino juga kini tengah berjuang nyatuin Hinata ama Naruto. Pokoknya, dia tuh rival abadinya Sakura !.

Trus kenapa Ino ada di sini ? Kebetulan dia punya toko bunga di deket sini. Nah, pas ngeliat Naruto lewat, apalagi sama Sakura, dia langsung aja nyamperin. Karna nggak mau kalo si Naruto bener2 dicuci otak ama cewek berambut pink itu.

"Apa si loe ?! Naruto tuh bakal pacaran ama Sasuke, tau ! Dia gak cinta ama Hinata ! Elu jangan maksa, dong !" Sakura ngedorong Ino, menjauh. "Elu yang jangan maksa. Dia tuh ama Sasuke jelas-jelas gak ada saling sukanya sama sekali ! Orang kalo ketemu selalu berantem, juga !"

"Oey, bagi pasangan sejati tuh : makin sering berantem, makin akrab !"

"Itu mah teori persahabatan !"

"Bisa juga dipake buat percintaan !"

"Halah ! Umat manusia bisa musnah gara-gara orang-orang macam loe, tau nggak ?!" Ino bales ngedorong dia. "Pada dasarnya nanti juga dunia bakal musnah ! Gak peduli bumi nanti isinya makhluk gay or straight ! Yang namanya kiamat pasti datang !". Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Koq jadi bawa-bawa kiamat ?!"

Naruto yang ada di antara mereka berdua jadi terhimpit, pusing.

KucingPerak

"Sis-com !"

Kyuubi berseru sambil jalan naik tangga.

"Sis-com ! Cuciin piring sana ! Tadi gue habis-!" Kalimat Kyuubi terhenti gitu ngebuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar super ancurnya kini sudah bling-bling bersih rapi hanya dalam 2 jam. Lemari tertutup dengan segala isinya yang tentu aja rapi. Korden gak lagi ngegumpal di terali jendela, Lantai bersih dari berbagai kertas walau belum dipel. (cuman sempat disapu). Meja belajar Kyuubi juga rapi banget. Tempat tidurnya juga rapi dengan bed-cover bermotif macan loreng di atasnya. (yang tutul udah dilaundry alias dimasukin mesin cuci ama Gaara). Walau bantal gulingnya gak ada coz lagi dijemur di jemuran. Bau apek sih !. Pokoknya, kamar Kyuubi sekarang rapi jali deh !. Biar berapa kali pun hal ini udah pernah kejadian, tetep aja bikin cowok setan itu kagum dengan kemampuan Gaara yang sanggup ngerapiin kamar super berantakannya dalam waktu gak sampe seharian.

Tapi yang paling bikin doi tertegun adalah sosok seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dengan kepala tertelungkup di kursi n meja belajarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara ?. Cowok berambut merah itu ketiduran, dengan berbantalkan kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas meja, wajahnya menyamping ke arah kiri. Kelopak mata hitamnya terpejam.

Kyuubi mendengus, senyum. Dia lalu jalan mendekat ke arah Gaara. Ngeliat wajah tidur yang tenang itu, doi jadi gak tega ngebangunin. Wajar aja sih, kalo pagi-pagi gini Gaaranya ketiduran karna kecapekan. Kyuubi miringin kepalanya, ngeliat ke arah kertas di clipboard yang ditindihin Gaara di bawah lipatan tangannya. Cowok bermata merah itu mengambil clipboard tsb, pelan. Kedua alisnya terangkat pas ngebaca isinya. Ternyata di kertas HVS tsb tertulis daftar nama-nama benda berserta segala letaknya !. Kayaq gini nih …

- Jarum : di dalam kotak kaca di laci meja belajar pojok kanan dalam.

- Bola basket : di dalam kardus di atas lemari baju.

- Rantai : digantung di balik pintu kamar.

dst

Trus benda yang Gaara gak tau disebut apaan …. digambar Gaara persis dengan sesuai bentuknya di sana.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil_. Dasar … kerajinan banget sih, nih orang … . _Pandangannya lalu teralih lagi ke Hp di dekat kepala Gaara yang masih terlelap. Doi meraih benda itu, sekilas tadi dia ngeliat ada pesan di sana.

"Hmm ?". Di layar Hp tsb tertulis 'message delivered –Naruto-'. "Huh ? Naruto … ?" Kyuubi lalu duduk di sisi meja belajarnya, di dekat Gaara yang belum bangun juga. Dia lalu meriksa daftar 'sent message'nya Gaara, ngebaca pesan yang barusan dikirim cowok tsb ke Naruto. Isinya :

'Gw ngerti. Tp cpt plg if hjn sdh rda. Ht2, jlnn lcin. Smpaikn slm trm ksh k Sakura coz sdh ngjk u brtduh.'

_Hoo ? Naruto lagi ada di rumah si Fujoshinting itu, ya ?_. Kyuubi angkat alis ngebacanya. Oiya, readers. Si Kyuubi ini udah kenal ama Sakura juga lho. Pas waktu Naruto mo ngenalin mreka (Kyuubi n Gaara) sama cewek yang ditaksirnya. Sakura sih mau-mau aja diajak kenalan ama orang-orang terdekat Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah cowok uke favoritnya ! Siapa tau dia bakal nemu calon2 uke baru yang manis kayaq dia di keluarganya ?

Mulanya, Sakura terlihat senyum. Dia keliatan ramah banget. Yah, kayaq kesan pertama yang sering ditunjukkin ama orang yang baru kenalan gitu, deh. Nah, pas dikenalin ama Kyuubi (yang acuh), senyuman cewek itu langsung berganti jadi cengiran khas Fujoshi !. Lalu dia ngomong gini :

"Elo … ? Seme !"

Tentu aja Kyuubi-nya tersinggung. Sambil tereak 'Gue bukan gay, Fujoshinting !!!', dia pun langsung nodongin pistolnya ke jidat Sakura. Tapi langsung dihalangin ama Naruto n Gaara yang heboh. Naruto minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ke Sakura atas tingkah kakaknya yang bengis itu.

Tapi, setelah itu, mata ijo Sakura terpaku pada adegan di mana Gaara ngebawain beberapa camilan buat disuguhin. Trus, pas si Kyuubi nyuruh-nyuruh dia ngebawain apple-pie untuknya sendiri, otak Fujoshi Sakura langsung nyetrum. Di matanya, scene Kyuubi n Gaara yang di mata orang normal kayaq seorang tuan n pembantu itu, lebih keliatan kayaq scene suami n istri !. Sakura langsung nyengir sambil berseru : "Cie-cieee ~ . Loe berdua serasi banget, deh ! Ternyata loe udah punya uke sendiri ya, Kyuubi-kun ? temen baek adek sendiri, pula. Pas banget ! Uhuy ! Prikitiw !". n setelah itu, bukan hanya Kyuubi yang esmosi. Tapi, Gaara juga ngeluarin aura kemarahan yang luar biasa. Tapi doi masih bisa nahan diri. Dengan wajah tanpa emosi khasnya, dia meminta Sakura untuk pulang detik itu juga dengan sopan. Naruto cuman bisa nelen ludah. Karna kayaqnya si Gaara bakal meledak kalo si Sakura masih di sana, dia pun langsung narik tangan Sakura buat keluar, n sekalian nganterin cewek itu pulang.

Kyuubi iseng meriksain semua daftar kontak n pesan di Hp yang dari tadi doi utak atik. _Heh ? nomor kontak yang terdaftar cuma nomor gue n Naruto aja ? Wah, dia ini emang nggak punya kenalan lain, ya ?. Haha ! Gue berani taruhan, dia pasti belum ngasih tau sodara2nya itu soal kalo dia udah punya Hp. Dasar …_ . Kenyataannya emang gitu. Temari n Kankuro masih belum tau kalo Gaara udah punya Hp sendiri yang dikasih ama Kyuubi. Gaara juga belum bilang ke orang lain. Dia memang bukan orang yang suka pamer. Selain itu, dia juga masih belum menerima sepenuhnya kalo Hp canggih nun mahal itu adalah benar-benar miliknya.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Kyuubi ngegendong tubuh Gaara dari meja belajarnya, gentle. Lalu dia letakkin cowok itu di atas tempat tidurnya, pelan. Dia pun kembali bangkit berdiri, garuk-garuk kepala. _Kayaqnya gue rada keterlaluan, ya ? Dia sampe keliatan kecapean banget gini … _.

"Mwaaaaahhemm ~ " Kyuubi menguap, lebar.

"Ugh, gue ngantuk … "

…………

KucingPerak

Di kediaman Yamanaka …

"Uuuugh ~. Dasar si Sakura ituuu ~. Nyebelin banget siiiih ~ ? Heiiiiihh ~ …." Ino ngehentak-hentakkin kakinya ke lantai toko, sebel. Tadi, sehabis berdebat ama Sakura di jalan, dia sempet nawarin Naruto buat mampir ke rukonya. Tapi, cowok itu menolaknya dengan halus sambil bilang kalo dia udah janji mo ke rumah Sakura. Sakura sih senyam-senyum aja, penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Ino cuma bisa ngehela nafas kecewa. Ilang deh satu lagi kesempatannya buat nyomblangin Naruto supaya jadian ama Hinata. Sebenernya dia tau kalo Naruto suka ama Sakura. Tapi, walau hal itu termasuk straight, dia nggak setuju ! Karena Sakura tuh tipe cewek yang bakal nyariin pacar cowok buat cowoknya daripada dipacarin sendiri !. Dia kan Fujoshi sejati ? Kalo Naruto beneran jadian ama Sakura, bisa-bisa Narutonya disuruh jadian dulu ama Sasuke !.

Sakura sendiri juga sebenernya tau kalo Naruto ada hati ama dia. Tapi, cewek itu ngadepinnya dengan santai. Naruto belum pernah nembak dia secara langsung sih. Tapi, ngeliat gelagatnya yang sering salting itu, Sakura yang emang gak telmi jadi udah bisa nebak. Dia sih senang-senang aja. Dia malah manfaatin hal itu buat dapet foto SasuNaru favoritnya. Contohnya aja kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, pas Naruto ngajakin Sakura foto bareng berdua aja. Sakura dengan santainya ngejawab : _"Oke deh, Naru. Asal elo fotoan berdua dulu ama Sasuke-kun !"_. Oleh karena Naruto kebelet (?) banget pengen punya foto berduaan ama cewek yang ditaksirnya, walhasil dia beneran nyari Sasuke. Asal niat mo ngajakin foto, eh jadinya malah berantem pas ketemu ama sang Uchiha. Yah, itu emang udah jadi hal yang alami di antara mereka. Lagian, Narutonya juga sih yang nyamperin sambil manggil : _"Kaiju bastard ! Sini loe !"._ Sasuke yang lagi bad-mood karna tadi habis dikerubutin ama fangirls-nya ostosmastis aja masih esmosi. Doi ngelirik Naruto dengan muka godzila yang siap nyemburin api. _"Stupidobego … . Loe dateng buat minta dihajar lagi, huh ?"_. Uchiha itu pun langsung nonjok dia. Naruto yang gak tau apa-apa tapi tiba-tiba dipukul terang aja marah, n ngebales nyerang. Akhirnya mereka berdua berantem lagi deh.

Pas waktu adegan Sasuke mojokin alias mukulin Naruto, Sakura langsung ngefoto mereka pake Hp-nya dari berbagai sudut khusus sehingga yang terlihat malah kayaq Sasuke lagi nyium paksa si Naruto !. Cewek satu ini bahkan punya beberapa foto SasuNaru yang dia manipulasi pake program photoshop yang jadinya bikin mereka keliatan kayaq pasangan gay beneran !. Ya foto mereka yang lagi jalan berdua, lagi pelukan, bahkan lagi ciuman juga dia bikin !. Emang gila tuh cewek ….

"Calm down, dong … my sis. Lu mo ngancurin toko, apa ?" celetuk Deidara, sambil lalu naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Lantai dasar dipake buat toko bunga, sih. Ino yang lagi mencak-mencak langsung nyusul dia, marah. "Jangan ngomong gitu dong ! Elo ngomongnya kayaq berat badan gue 100 kilo aja !".

Oiya, Deidara tuh kakaknya Ino. Kayaq Kyuubi ama Naruto, Deidara ama Ino juga beda jarak 4 tahun. Mereka berdua termasuk dua sodara yang sering berantem juga, sih. Walau kebanyakan cuma pertengkaran sepihak. Biasanya yang emosi itu si Ino. Deidara cuma ngadepinnya dengan santai. Terlalu santai, malah. Yah, pembawaannya emang gitu, sih.

"Kak Dei ! Masa sih ada orang yang ngedukung hubungan gay ?! Gila nggak tuh ?!"

"Biarin ajalah … . Asal si gay-nya suka sama suka, no problem, kan ? Toh haknya masing-masing orang … . 'Jes let 'em be, kay ?" jawab Deidara, nyantai. Kepalanya ngangguk-ngangguk seiring irama lagu yang lagi doi dengerin dari earphone. Anehnya, meski selalu lengket amat hape n earphonenya, Deidara selalu aja bisa denger orang-orang yang ngomong di sekeliling. "Koq dibiarin, sih ? Yang namnya gay itu kan jelas-jelas salah ?" Ino terperangah. Dia lalu jalan mendekati kakaknya yang lagi nyandar bantal di atas tempat tidur, sambil ngegoyangin kepala dikit. "Itu kan menurut loe, sis. Sebenernya … yang namanya kaum gay itu di dunia ini jumlahnya nggak sedikit. Yaaa … walau kalo dibandingin ama straight masih jauh kalah jumlah sih."

"Justru karna jumlahnya masih sedikit, kita musti ngebasmi mereka semua !"

"Elo mo ngebunuh semua cowok gay ?"

"Itu sih terlalu ekstrim ! Ya tentu aja enggak ! Gue cuman mo ngerubah cara berpikir mereka yang aneh banget itu. Bisa-bisanya ada cowok yang suka ama sesama cowok. Itu kan aneh ? Menjijikan ! Kenapa sih mere-!"

"Listen, sis … " Deidara nurunin kedua kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur. Ambil posisi duduk, ngedongak ke adeknya yang berdiri. Kepalanya nggak lagi goyang. Earphone-nya pun dilepas. Biasanya hal ini pertanda kalo Deidara udah mo ngomong serius. "Elo mo nganggep kaum gay itu aneh lah, menjijikan lah, musti dibasmi lah …. Terserah. Sekali lagi gue bilang, mikir apa pun juga, nganggep apa pun juga, itu hak masing-masing orang. Tapi, ingat. Justru karna ada yang 'aneh' itu lah … makanya ada yang disebut normal. Sama halnya dengan keberadaan seseorang yang pintar n bego. Juga cakep n jelek. Kalo gak ada yang bego, otomatis gak ada orang yang disebut pinter. Kalo gak ada yang jelek, otomatis juga gak bakal ada yang bisa disebut cakep. Kalo gak ada yang aneh, udah pasti gak ada yang disebut normal." Cowok blonde satu ini tersenyum, singkat. "Keberadaan orang gak normal itu diperluin di dunia ini. Gimana kalo sekarang elo gak usah segitu hebohnya nanggepin kaum gay ? walau ada yang ngedukung hubungan mereka or enggak, pada dasarnya semua kembali ke orangnya masing-masing. Kalo orang itu emang seorang straight sejati, dia gak bakal berubah haluan jadi gay, koq."

"Ugh, tapi kan tetep aja itu salah !"

Deidara ngehela nafas.

"Yaa … emang sih. Kebanyakan kaum gay sendiri juga tau kalo apa yang mereka rasain n lakuin itu emang salah. Tapi, mau gimana lagi ? Ini masalah psikologis, sih. Masalah jiwa. Masalah hati. Nyembuhinnya or ngebetulinnya gak segampang nyembuhin masalah fisik, sis."

"Kak Dei ini kenapa si ? Mihak kaum gay, ya ?" Ino ngegeleng, gak mau kalo apa yang diperkirainnya beneran. "Gue gak mihak mana pun koq. Gue cuma mo elo ngerti. Di dunia ini ada juga orang-orang yang punya kelainan. Kaum gay salah satunya. Mereka gak minta dipuja, mereka gak minta dihina, mereka gak minta didukung, mereka gak minta dijadiin staright. Mereka cuma mau orang-orang normal di sekitarnya menerima mereka apa adanya … " jawab Deidara, sabar.

"Elllohh ?! Kalo yang gak normal kayaq gay, lesbi, or bahkan pedhopile diterima gitu aja, gimana dengan para manusia di masa depan ?!"

"Well … Asal suka sama suka, gak masalah. Toh mereka juga nggak ngerugiin orang lain. N pada dasarnya jumlah kaum straight jauh lebih banyak, kan ?. Yang masalah itu kalo pake unsur paksaan. Itu baru gak bener. Jangankan buat hubungan gak normal, buat yang normal alias straight aja juga bisa disebut gak bener kalo udah pake unsur paksaan ya kan, sis ?"

Ino cemberut. Tersinggung karna Deidara secara gak langsung nyindir dia yang udah sering setengah maksa nyomblangin orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Uh ! Kak Dei emang nyebelin !" Cewek itu pun keluar sambil ngebanting pintu kamar Deidara, sebel. Deidara ngehela nafas, udah biasa. Ino emang cukup sering berdebat ama dia. Dulu adek ceweknya itu juga sempet protes karna Deidara manjangin rambut n ngiketinnya dengan model yang menurut Ino kayaq cewek.

"_Jangan gitu, dong ! Gue nggak mau punya kakak banci !"_

"_Ini bukan banci, sis. Tapi style. Style, y'know."_

N lama-lama setelah itu, baik nyadar or nggak nyadar, Ino malah ngikutin model rambut kakaknya. Meski rada beda dikit. Kalo Deidara polemnya ada di kiri (polem = poni lempar), sedangkan Ino ada di kanan. Ino juga ngiket semua rambutnya jadi satu di atas. Kalau kakaknya masih ada yang di sisain di belakang.

Keluarga Yamanaka emang cukup dikenal sebagai keluarga yang selalu berambut panjang. Baik cowok maupun cewek. Kayaq keluarga Hyuuga. Cuman, keluarga Hyuuga lebih kolot lagi. Kalo keluarga Yamanaka sih lebih nyantai. Terserah rambut mau dimodel apa juga, asal panjang ya no problem.

KucingPerak

Sekitar jam 12 siang ….

Hujan sudah mulai mereda. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela n menerpa kamar Kyuubi tepat mengenai tempat tidur di mana Gaara berada, bikin cowok berambut merah itu terbangun. Walau gak silau secara langsung karna ada sesuatu yang nutupin cahaya itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Mmgh …. " Gaara mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, masih setengah ngantuk. Dia mau ngelakuin peregangan sebentar. Sebuah hal yang selalu dia lakukan kalau baru bangun.

Tapi gak bisa.

Ada sesuatu yang nahan dia untuk bergerak.

Sesuatu ? Lebih tepatnya 'seseorang'.

Bola mata aquamarine tsb tercengang, ngeliat apa yang di hadapannya sekarang.

Gaara langsung ngedongak, n ngeliat muka Kyuubi yang masih ketiduran. Cowok setan itu tidur miring meluk dia kayaq guling. Mukanya langsung memucat gitu menyadari kalau nih cowok meluk pinggang n pundaknya. Terang aja dia shock !.

_What the hell ?!_

Gaara langsung berontak berusaha menjauhi Kyuubi. Tapi, bukannya ngelepasin Gaara, Kyuubi malah meluk dia makin erat. Gaara sampe kesulitan bernafas.

"Hhgh ! K-Kyuubi … ba-bangun … " ucap Gaara, sesak. Doi berusaha ngejauhin mukanya yang mo nempel ke dada Kyuubi lagi. Tapi, yang bersangkutan nggak nyadar-nyadar juga. "Gghh … " Gaara sesak nafas. _Kenapa ? Kenapa gue bisa ada di sini ? Kenapa gue jadi tidur bareng dia ? Ada apa iniiii ????!!!._

Muka Gaara seketika membiru gitu ngerasa tangan Kyuubi yang meluk pinggangnya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos merah yang lagi doi pake.

'GRAUK !'

Dia pun langsung ngegigit hidung Kyuubi !

"Adoh !" Yah, tentu aja yang digigit spontan kebangun. "Apaan si loe ?!" Kyuubi marah-marah. Hidungnya jadi rada merah. Meski gak sampe berdarah, tetep aja sakit. Gitu nyadar, Kyuubi udah ngenindih Gaara. Kedua mata aquamarine itu keliatan makin horror aja.

"Sis-com … ?"

'DUAG !'

Gaara nyundulin dahinya ke hidung Kyuubi, keras.

"Agh !" Kyuubi langsung berguling ke samping, menyingkir. Hidungnya kena lagi, deh. Sementara itu, Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Brengsek ~ … ugh …" doi kesel n siap-siap ngeluarin pistol. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti gitu ngeliat Gaara yang keliatan gelisah. Cowok itu ngelurusin kaos lengan panjang merahnya yang tadi sempat tersingkap gara-gara tidur (gara-gara Kyuubi !), cepet-cepet. Dia lalu meluk perutnya sendiri pake kedua lengan, kayaq orang sakit perut. Lalu jalan mundur ke arah pintu. Wajahnya keliatan gelisah. Dadanya naik turun kayaq orang yang asmanya kambuh. Lalu sebelum Kyuubi sempat ngomong apa pun lagi, Gaara udah lari kabur dari kamar itu.

"Sis-com !"

Kyuubi melompat dari tempat tidur n nyusul dia. "Sis-com !" Nggak peduli pake atasan yang tadi dilepasnya karna gerah. (Kyuubi seneng tidur gak pake baju kalo di luar lagi hujan, rasanya adem sih !). Ngerasa dikejar, Gaara langsung lari ke kamar mandi yang merupakan ruang terdekat habis turun tangga. Tapi sebelum doi sempet ngunci, si Kyuubi langsung ngebuka tuh pintu, kasar. Nyaris aja dahi Gaara kejedot.

"Knapa si loe lari kayaq ketakutan gitu ama gue ?!" tanya Kyuubi, di ambang pintu. Gaara menggeleng, cepet. Tapi gak bersuara. Doi masih aja meluk diri sendiri, kayaq orang ketakutan. Kyuubi nelen ludah ngeliatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya serasa 'nyetrum'. _Ugh, lagi-lagi begini ! Gue koq ngerasa excited kalo ngeliat dia ketakutan gitu sih ?!._ Dia ikutan ngelengin kepalanya, kayaq orang pusing. Lalu ngelirik ke Gaara sekali lagi, pelan. _Sebelumnya … gue juga sempet ngerasain ini waktu … waktu dia kesakitan pas gue cekik di sofa subuh tadi …. . Aah ! Gue ini kenapa ?! Koq gue jadi pengen … pengen … pengen … mgh !._

"Aaaaaargh !" Kali ini giliran si Kyuubi yang lari. Mukanya padam. Meski heran dengan tingkah itu, Gaara jadi ngehela nafas lega atas kepergiannya. Cowok ini pun duduk di sisi bath-tub, n ngegosokin sisi lengan ke kedua matanya yang kerasa lembab.

_Kaget gue …. . Cuman karna tidur bareng Kyuubi, koq gue jadi … deg-degan ?. Kalo ama Naruto … gue sama sekali nggak ngerasa kayaq gini._ Gaara bangkit n jalan ke wastafel. Trus nyuci mukanya tiga kali. Mo ngedinginin kepala. _Kenapa … pas sama Kyuubi tadi … gue jadi 'takut' ?. Padahal dulu kan kami biasa tidur bareng ?. _(Bertiga ama Naruto, sih … ).

…….. sementara itu di kamar Uzumaki Kyuubi ….

"Aaaaaaaagh !" Kyuubi ngejedot-jedotin dahinya ke atas springbed, kesel. Kalo ngejedotin ke dinding … sakit, sih !. _Kenapa ! Kenapa ! Kenapa ! Gue ini kenapa ?!_. Dia terbaring, tengkurap. Mukanya ngadep tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi kepala. _Kalau … liat dia yang ketakutan gitu … kenapa gue jadi pengen meluk dia ?. Ha ? 'Meluk' ?_. "Aaarrgh !" Kyuubi kembali ngejedotin kepalanya. _Nggak ! Nggak ! Siapa bilang gue mau meluk dia ?! Emangnya gue gay ?! Nggak ! Sama sekali nggak !. _Dia kembali terhenti. Kalo ada yang ngeliat kelakuannya ini, pasti disangkain sinting, deh. _Ugh, siapa bilang gue jadi pengen meluk dia ? Gue cuman excited ngeliat ekspresi ketakutannya, n mo ngerasain bibir yang gemetar itu dengan ciuman-TUNGGU DULU ! Gue barusan NGGAK ADA PIKIRAN BUAT NYIUM DIA ! SAMA SEKALI NGGAAAK !!! . _Kyuubi ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

Lima belas detik berlalu.

" ……. "

Sweatdrop.

"Aaaargh !!!"

'DUM ! DUM ! DUM !'

Kyuubi makin keras ngejedotin dahinya ke tempat tidur.

_Sial ! Sial ! Siaaaaaallll !!!_

Satu menit kemudian, dia berenti lagi.

Ngos-ngosan ….

_Shit … . Gue gay ?_

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Hello readers !. Eh,di chap ini muncul karakter baru (gak baru juga, seh). Sakura n Ino. Mungkin sebagian readers ada yang kurang suka ama mereka ya ? Sorry, ye ! Mreka bakal tetep kumunculin, coz mreka berdua tuh bakal jadi karakter yang cukup penting ntar dlm fic ini.

Btw, karakter Sakura n Ino itu bagaikan pertarungan antara jiwa Fujoshi n jiwa straighter(?)-ku yang masih ada, lho. Heheh … dulu sebenernya aku sempet ngerasa nggak suka ama yaoi alias gay. Tapi, sekarang malah jadi Fujoshi !!! Huahaha !

N sebagian percakapan antara Deidara n Ino itu diambil dari percakapan nyata diriku dgn tmnku yang ngelakuin study case. Juga dengan my big-bro sendiri. Ha !

Kyuubi : Katanya lagi mau jadi orang cool ? ujung-ujungnya bakom juga …

KP : Urusai !


	6. Musuhan ?

KP : Yak ! Yak ! Ini adalah chapter kedua yang ku-upload hari ini. Silakan menikmatii ...... (*bows*)

Naruto : Emangnya makanan ?

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Musuhan ?**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto telah tibaaaa !!!"

Naruto berseru riang masuk ke rumahnya. Doi bersenandung kesenangan karna baru aja dari rumahnya Sakura tercinta. Makan cake bareng, minum teh bareng. Tadi mereka juga sempet main musik n nyanyi bareng. Sakura cukup pandai memainkan biola, sedangkan Naruto yang gak gitu ahli main musik kedapetan bagian nyanyi. Yah, suaranya emang tergolong bagus, sih. Para pelayan di rumah Haruno juga banyak yang diam menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Pokoknya, suasana hati Naruto sekarang lagi bahagia banget, deh !

"Haaaaaai ! Gaaraaaaa ! Lama nunggu, yaaa ? Sorry, yaaaa ?!" serunya, sambil ngangkat plastik belanjaaan, ceria. "Oh, ha-hai. Na-Naruto … " jawab Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sejak tadi dia ngurung diri di sana. Gak berani keluar karna takut ama Kyuubi. Dia baru keluar pas ngedenger suara toa-nya Naruto. "Hmm ?" cowok blonde tadi miringin kepalanya, ngedeteksi kegugupan sang sobat. "Loe kenapa ?" Kepalanya miring-miring. "Koq kayaq habis ketakutan gitu?" tanyanya, lekat. "Ng-nggak, koq." Gaara langsung ngangkat kedua tangan n ngegeleng.

"Masa sih ? Wah, Gaara. Elu mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan ama gue, ya ? Tegaaaa ~ ! Padahal kan gue nggak pernah nyembunyiin sesuatu dari elo …. " Naruto pasang muka kecewa. Gaara nelen ludah ngeliatnya, gak tega. "Ma-maaf, Naruto." Doi membelai kepala Naruto, lembut. Bikin si blonde itu berenti ngambek. "Nanti … gue pasti bilang, koq. Tapi … nggak sekarang. Karna gue sendiri juga … bingung." Kalimat datar Gaara kali ini kedengaran terputus-putus. Naruto pun langsung paham. Ada sesuatu yang emang bikin sobatnya itu bingung n dia gak mau maksa. Meski penasaran, tapi dia mutusin buat nyari tau nanti.

Naruto nyengir. "Oke, deh !" Dia kembali ceria. Gaara tersenyum singkat ngeliatnya, lega. "Eh, eh, eh. Tau nggak-tau nggak ? Tadi di rumah Sakura, gue … " Naruto pun nyeritain pengalamannya tadi, heboh. Padahal kejadiannya biasa aja. Tapi, segala sesuatu yang ngelibatin Sakura emang selalu bikin doi semangat. Gaara ngerti n cuma bisa ngedengerin dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia sih agak kurang setuju kalo misalnya bener si Naruto jadian ama Sakura. Gaara nggak suka ama sifat Fujoshinya cewek itu !. Tapi, selain itu, dia nerima aja, si. Lagian, Sakura gak pernah nyakitin Naruto, koq. Jadi selama ini doi gak pernah 'bertindak'.

"Brisiiiik ! Gue mau tidur, nih ! Diam !" Kyuubi berdiri di ambang tangga, dengan muka kucel, n cuma pake celana panjang piyama tanpa atasan. Naruto manyun ke arahnya. Gaara juga otomatis ngeliat ke arahnya. Saat pandangan Kyuubi n Gaara ketemu, keduanya segera ngalihin muka, bareng. Gaara nunduk. Sedangkan Kyuubi ngedongak ke samping. Naruto berkedip ngeliat dua orang itu, heran. Dia noleh ke Kyuubi n Gaara, gantian. _Ada apa, nih ? Mereka lagi marahan, ya ?_

"Loe dua kenapa ?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa !" Sahut Kyuubi n Gaara, bareng. Tapi, Gaara ngejawabnya tanpa tanda seru. Setelah itu sang kakak kembali ke kamarnya, ngebanting pintu. Naruto sampe bergidik, kaget. "Uh, dia kenapa si ? Koq marah tanpa sebab gitu ? aneh, deh. Eh, si Kyuubi kan emang aneh orangnya ?" dia angkat bahu.

"Naruto, gue pulang dulu." Ucap Gaara, bangkit. "Eh ? nggak jadi ngepel kamar Kyuubi ?" Naruto ikutan berdiri.

"Errrh … . Nggak, maaf. Elo aja yang ngepelin, ya ?"

"Elo … capek, ya ?"

"Umm , yeah. Gitu lah … " Jawaban Gaara barusan nggak bisa disebut bohong juga sih. Dianya emang capek. Tapi, sebab utamanya dia nggak mau sebenernya adalah karna dia nggak mau ketemu ama Kyuubi sementara ini. Kejadian tadi pagi di kamar itu bikin doi gugup n gak nyaman. Perasaannya jadi aneh. Tapi, nggak tau kenapa campur perasaan takut juga. Sehari-harinya Kyuubi emang nakutin sih. Tapi, yang bikin dia sampe nggak mau ketemu kayaq gini tuh pertama kalinya buat Gaara.

"Lagian, ntar siang gue musti kerja sambilan." Cowok pucat tadi pun melambai, mo pulang. "Ah ? Tunggu !" Naruto ngejar, nahan lengannya. "Besok jam Sembilan elo bisa ikut, kan ?"

"Besok ?"

"Itu … ke book-fair. Bareng gue n Kisaliten (Kiba-Sai-Lee-Tenten). Yaah, habis latihan taekwondo, sih …. " Naruto ikut ekskul taekwon yang latihannya rutin tiap hari minggu pagi.

"Oh … . Ya, gue ikut. Gue rasa …gue bisa aja minta izin 1-2 jam bentar ke Chouji-san. Lagian … ada buku yang mau gue beli."

"Yay ! Asyik ! Kalau ada elo pasti makin rame !"

_Apa rame-nya kalo ngajak orang pendiam kayaq gue ?._ Gaara tersenyum kecil ngeliat tingkah bocah Naruto yang lagi joget-joget kesenangan. Nih anak emang kadang suka lebay.

"Brisiiiik !"

'BUG !'

"Aduh !"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi datang n ngelempar Naruto pake DSM IV-TR dari ambang tangga. (Note : DSM alias Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders tuh bisa dibilang kitabnya anak psikologi klinis, tebelnya kira-kira ada lebih dari 943 halaman).

"Huweeee ! Kyuu jahaaaaaat !!!"

KucingPerak

Keesokan harinya.

Minggu.

Naruto masukin sabuk merahnya ke ransel bahu dengan riang sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Kyuubi yang lagi sarapan apel sambil baca koran diem aja. Dia baru marah kalo Naruto nyocos alias bakom (banyak-omong). Tapi, kalo lagi nyanyi gini, biar suaranya dikerasin juga … dia gak bakalan protes. Habisnya …. Suara Naruto emang bagus sih !. Kyuubi pun mengakuinya, walau cuman dalam hati. Biar lagu yang dinyanyiin Naruto tuh lagu kekanakan macem 'Balonku ada lima', dengan suara emasnya itu lagu tsb malah kedengaran bagus.

"Oiya, Kyuu !" Naruto yang lagi masang sepatu roda hitam dengan garis2 orange kesayangannya, berseru sampe kedengaran ke ruang tengah. Ke lokasi tempat Kyuubi berada.

"Ngaha ?" sahut sang kakak dengan apel yang masih di mulut. "Ntar habis latihan, jam 9, gue ama anak-anak pada mo ke book-fair. Gaara juga, lho. Loe juga ikutan, kan ?!" tanyanya, ceria.

Gerakan Kyuubi terhenti.

Inget Gaara.

Terutama inget mukanya kemarin yang bikin doi dag-dig-dug-dhier-daia.

Muka Kyuubi langsung memerah. Dahi berkerut.

"SIAPA BILANG GUE MAU IKUT DI MANA PUN DIA ADA ?! ENAK AJA !!!!"

"Huh ? Gue nggak bilang gitu tadi … " Naruto rada kaget dengan reaksi barusan. _Koq si Kyuu jadi emosian gitu ?._ Padahal kan biasanya Kyuubi bakal njawab : 'Ntar gue ke sana ama Robin.' Or 'Gue ama Sis-com bakal nyusul nanti'. Bukannya kayaq barusan. _Wah, jangan-jangan mereka beneran lagi marahan, nih_. Naruto selalu mikir kalo Gaara ama kakaknya tuh udah kayaq sobat sejati juga. Sama kayaq dia sendiri ama cowok berambut merah itu. Cuma cara si Kyuubi aja yang agak lain dari yang lain. Soalnya, dari dulu Kyuubi ama Gaara selalu berdebat, sih. Walau gitu, mreka juga selalu berdua. Sebenernya si bertiga ama dia. Tapi, karna Gaaranya satu kampus, satu fakultas, n satu kelas ama Kyuubi, jadinya 'frekuensi keberduaan' mereka lebih tinggi, deh. Dulu waktu sebelum loncat kelas, Gaara lebih sering berdua ama Naruto. Sekarang sih beda.

_Hmm … sesama sohib gak boleh terus-terusan marahan, kan ? Gue musti ngelakuin sesuatu, nih._ Naruto bertekad dalam hati. "Umm … oiya, Kyuu. Ntar loe mau ke Sunday, kan … ?" tanya Naruto, pelan. Ngemunculin kepalanya dari sisi tembok ruang tengah. Kyuubi ngunyah apelnya sambil ngelirik ke asal suara Naruto berada. Kyuubi emang sering banget ke kafe Sunday. Kalo hari minggu gini, biasanya dia sarapan di sana. Jadwal kerja Gaara hari minggu juga dari pagi ampe siang. N biasanya pas habis latihan taekwon di sekolah, Naruto n temen2nya bakal mampir ke Sunday juga. "Umm … ntar tolong jemput Gaara, ya ? Kita-kita janjian mo kumpul di sekolah. Trus dari sana, baru berangkat bareng ke book-fair nya. Nah, karna jarak antara kafe n SMP Konoha tuh lumayan, loe mau kan nganterin dia ?"

"DUG !"

"Auw !"

Naruto dapet sisa apel yg dilempar ke dahi sebagai jawaban.

"GUE NGGAK MAU KETEMU AMA DIA LAGIIII !!!"

KucingPerak

"Rasanya gue nggak mau ketemu ama dia lagi. Seenggaknya untuk sementara ini … " gumam Gaara, di dapur kafe. Sekarang dianya lagi ngehiasin cake black-forest. Kejadian kemaren masih aja bikin dianya ngerasa nggak enak. Terutama saat tangan Kyuubi yang cekatan itu meraba pinggang n punggungnya di dalam baju.

"Ugh … " Gaara ngeletakkin botol krim yang tadi lagi doi pake. Tiba-tiba badannya jadi merinding inget kejadian itu. Gaara emang tipe orang yang suka ngerasa nggak nyaman kalo ada orang yang nyentuh kulitnya. Oleh karna ini jugalah kenapa dia senengnya make baju lengan panjang n celana panjang terus, meski itu di musim panas. Selama ini dia ngerasa wajar bersentuhan dengan Naruto, Kyuubi, n dua kakaknya. Dalam artian bersalaman, saling rangkul, or yg semacam itu. Selain 4 orang itu, dia pasti ngerasa nggak enak ngelakuinnya. Tapi … saat Kyuubi menyentuhnya kayaq kemaren, dia yang dulunya ngerasa biasa aja ama tuh cowok, tiba-tiba jadi ngerasa nggak enak.

Kankuro yang ngedenger adeknya tiba-tiba ngomong sendiri n keliatan kayaq orang gak sehat gitu jadi khawatir. "Gaara ? Kenapa ? Loe ada masalah ?" tanyanya, di ambang jendela order. "Eh ?" Gaara yang tanpa sadar tau-tau udah meluk kedua sikunya sendiri, berbalik ngadep kakaknya dengan gugup. "Ng-nggak, koq. Sama sekali … nggak ada." Jawabnya sambil nyeka keringat dingin di dahi kiri, tempat kanji Ai berada. Kankuro menatapnya, cemas. Adeknya yang selalu ngomong datar tiba-tiba keliatan gugup gitu udah pasti bukannya nggak ada apa-apa. "Lu yakin ?"

"Yeah … "

"Hmm … " Kankuro angkat bahu. Dia mutusin untuk nggak maksa adeknya itu buat cerita. Pandangannya lalu teralih ke jam dinding yang nempel dapur. "Udah setengah delapan ? Tumben Uzumaki belum dateng. Biasanya kan dia udah stand by di sini jam 7 ?". Kankuro emang biasa manggil Kyuubi pake 'Uzumaki', kalo Naruto bakal dia panggil dengan 'Naruto'. "Umm … Kankuro … " Gaara ngenoleh ke sang kakak yang masih nongol di jendela. "Kalau nanti Kyuubi dateng, tolong larang dia masuk dapur … "

"He ? Knapa ? Biasanya juga nggak masalah, kan ?"

"Gue mau bikin sesuatu yang perlu konsentrasi n ketenangan tinggi. Kalo ada dia, gue jadi terganggu."

"Emang loe mau bikin apa ?"

" …… Parfait."

Mata coklat Kankuro berkedip, heran. Parfait kan bukan sesuatu yang perlu konsentrasi n ketenangan tinggi untuk dibikin ? Terlebih lagi buat seorang ahli kayaq Gaara. N biasanya kalo mau ngebikin es krim cantik macam itu, musti ada pesanan dulu, baru dibikin. Takutnya ntar meleleh, sih. Tapi, pagi2 gini belum ada pelanggan yang datang. Apalagi pesan. Lalu kenapa juga adeknya itu mo bikin parfait segala ?.

"Emangnya itu buat siapa ? Perasaan gak ada yang pesan, deh … "

"Eh, Ah, itu …. Buat … ngm … " Gaara jadi bingung sendiri Kankuro ngehela nafas, paham. "Loe lagi ada problem ama Uzumaki, ya ?". Gaara ngehela nafas, pasrah. Kakaknya pun nyimpulin itu sebagai pengganti jawaban 'iya'. Kankuro ngerasa sayang banget kalo emang bener adeknya itu lagi marahan ama Kyuubi. Sebenarnya dia cukup menyukai cowok setan itu, sih. Soalnya kalo ada dia, Gaara bakal lebih rame alias lebih banyak omong.

"Kankuro, please … ?"

Cowok berambut coklat itu nelen ludah ngeliatnya. Baru kali ini doi liat Gaara, adek stoic-nya itu pasang eksperesi memohon gitu. Intonasinya juga gak datar kayaq biasa. Kepala Kankuro otomatis ngangguk-ngangguk, ngeiyain.

………….

Di saat yang sama, di klub taekwondo Konoha ….

"Hana ! Dul ! Set ! Net ! Tasut ! Yosut ! Ilgop ! Yodol ! Ahop ! Yuhl !"

Naruto cs bersama dengan lima belas anggota klub taekwondo lainnya lagi pada angkat kaki kanan, sampe hitungan sepuluh. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan yang kiri. "Hey, Naruto-man. Ntar loe rencananya mo nyari apa di book-fair ?" tanya Kiba, yang lagi pemanasan di sebelah kanan Naruto. Suaranya setengah berbisik karna nggak mau ketahuan ama Sabam Kakashi. Meski guru MTK yang ngerangkap jadi Sabam taekwondo satu itu selalu jarang terlihat lepas dengan buku pornonya, dia cukup perhatian ama sekitar, lho.

(Note : buat yang gak tau, Sabam tuh artinya sama dengan Sishou alias master ataw guru).

"Hmm … gue sih mo nyari komik Kamen Rider Black RX yang rare itu. Moga aja ada. Sekalian nyari Kamen Rider Kiva yang terbaru, deh." Balas Naruto, ganti posisi. "Ntar kalo udah, pinjem ya ? gue mo beli superman series ntar."

"Oke, deh. Hey, kalo elu, Ten ?" Naruto beralih ke cs ceweknya di sisi kiri. "Gue mo nyari Junkyard Magnetic jilid 6. Katanya itu vol terakhir." Jawab tuh cewek, sambil nurunin kaki. "Daku menginginkan Eyeshield21 terbaru !" sambung Lee. "One Peace." Sahut Sai di belakang, kalem. Mereka berlima lalu cengar-cengir. Nggak sabar mo ke bazar buku. Walau yang diincer cuma manga n komik semua.

"Yak, yak. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Tenten. Karna kalian kayaqnya masih mau ngobrol2, lakukan tambahan stretching kaki sepuluh menit. Yang lainnya, kumpul dengan sesama sabuk masing-masing. Akan kuajarkan tekhnik baru hari ini." Perintah Kakashi, yang tiba-tiba udah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka kayaq hantu. Mukanya masih ke buku meski sambil ngomong juga. "Hieeeeee ????!" Naruto cs pada nelangsa, lebih karna perintah tsb. Bukan karna Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul kayaq ninja. Stretching kaki alias ngelurusin kaki 180 derajat macam itu merupakan pemanasan yang paling disebelin ama mereka.

"Hh." Sasuke tersenyum ngeledek ke arah mereka. Khususnya ke Naruto. Dia nggak kumpul sama anak lainnya. Karena Sasuke udah sabuk hitam, tingkatannya udah bisa dibilang sejajar ama Sabam. Pas bertanding ama Kakashi yang udah ahli itu aja dia seri.

Ngeliat senyuman ngeledek itu, bikin Naruto musti ngegunain segenap kekuatannya supaya gak berdiri n nahan hasrat untuk nginjek-nginjek tuh Uchiha.

Shikaneshin alias Shikamaru, Neji, n Shino, anggota gengnya Sasuke, pada nggak ada di sini. Shikamaru nggak ikut taekwondo karna dianya emang males. Neji nggak mau ikut juga karna sebagai salah seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang punya aliran martial arts sendiri, dia dilarang mempelajari aliran lain. Kalau Shino ? Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkeringat begitu.

Beberapa jam kemudian ….

"Awawawawaw ~ " Naruto mengaduh sakit pas Tenten lagi ngobatin pinggangnya yang nyeri habis kena tendang ama Sasuke. Sebenernya Sasuke udah ngurangin tenaga, sih. Kali ini nggak sampe memar. Tapi, tetep aja sakit. Lalu kenapa kali ini Sasuke ngurangin tenaganya ? karna minggu depan si Naruto kan bakal jadi pacarnya ? Doi nggak mau kalo ntar tuh cowok cedera n nggak bisa dateng ke pesta.

Tadi pas sparring, Kakashi masangin Naruto ama Sasuke. Coz, di sini yang nyampe sabuk tingkat tinggi cuman mereka berdua. Sasuke satu-satunya yang sabuk hitam. Sedangkan Naruto satu-satunya sabuk merah. Kalo Sai sabuk biru, Kiba n Lee sabuk ijo. N Tenten masih sabuk kuning. Tentu aja Naruto nggak boleh dipasangin ama mereka. N Naruto juga ngenolak buat pake pelindung. Karna buat dia, itu sama sekali nggak keren ! Coba aja kalo bentuk pelindungnya kayaq kostum kamen raider, dia pasti mau make !. Kalau Sasuke sih pada dasarnya emang nggak suka pake pelindung. Jadilah mereka bertarung sungguhan. (Itu sih bukan sparring !)

Tenten kembali masukin salep counter-pain nya ke tas. "Hmm … ?" Muka capeknya berubah senyum ngeliat album di sana. Dia baru inget kalo dianya tadi emang bawa tuh album foto ke sini. "Hey, hey, guys ! Liat deh." Cewek rambut cepol itu nampilin album birunya. "Kemaren pas gue beres2 kamar, gue nemu lagi nih album. Ini foto-foto kita waktu ke pantai tahun lalu, lho !" katanya, riang.

"Wuahhh ?"

Empat sohib cowoknya itu pun mengelilinginya kayaq semut. Tenten tersenyum sambil duduk ngebuka halaman pertama. "Wah, liat. Ini waktu gue ngalahin Kiba berenang !" ucap Naruto, antusias. Doi yang duduk bersila di depan Tenten nunjuk-nunjuk kesenangan. Kiba cemberut. "Iya, iyaaa ~. Elo emang cepet … ". Katanya, sewot. "Aaah, jangan marah dong, Kib. Bukan salah elo juga kalo emang guenya kelewat hebat, khan ?" Naruto ngerangkul pundaknya, seraya gosok2 hidung pake jari telunjuk, rada nyombong. Kiba nyengir. "Biar elu lebih hebat dalam pelajaran n olahraga, gue juga masih punya satu point di mana gue yang udah pasti menang, man … "

"Ha ? Apaan, tuh ?"

"Man. Gue kan lebih ganteng dari loe, wahai cowok manis."

"Lu mo bilang tampang gue banci, yaaa ?!!" Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk ngejambak rambut coklat Kiba, sebel. "Ahahahaha ! Gue gak bilang 'banci', koq !" Meski rada sakit dikit, Kiba malah ketawa-ketawa. Lee, Tenten, n Sai juga. Suasana emang sering rame kalo ada Naruto. Beberapa anak lain pun ada yang ikutan senyum ngeliat mereka, meski nggak tau kalo lima sekawan itu lagi ngomongin apaan.

Sasuke cuman ngelirik mereka dengan pandangan terganggu, sambil minum Pocari. _Dasar orang-orang berisik. _Dia lalu ngelempar death-glare ke cewek-cewek yang takut-takut buat ngedeketin dirinya di pintu masuk. Padahal cewek2 itu pada bawa bekal, handuk, n minuman buat dia. Eh ? Ada beberapa cowok juga di situ, tuh !. Bener kata si Itachi, kalo adeknya itu ternyata juga fanboys. Tapi, pandangan mata berani-deket-deket-gue-bunuh nya Sasuke bikin mereka jadi mikir seribu kali.

"Eh, eh, liat deh. Ini Kyuubi-san n Gaara-kun." Tunjuk Tenten, ke album. Tahun itu, Kyuubi n Gaara emang pada ikutan ke pantai. Mulanya si Kyuubi yang punya ide itu. naruto sih langsung setuju. Trus Kyuubi merintahin si Gaara juga ikut. Gaara yang emang selalu mau ngejaga Naruto tentu aja mau ikut. Habis itu, Naruto ngajak empat cs nya deh. Jadilah mereka semua berangkat bareng.

Di foto itu, Kyuubi cuman make boxer alias celana ala petinju sambil bawa bat baseball yang keliatan kayaq diketuk-ketukkan ke bahu kanannya. Dia ngeliat ke Gaara di samping yang juga berpenampilan sama, cuman Gaara make tambahan jaket tanpa lengan sebagai atasan, sambil bawa semangka pecah. Keduanya keliatan lagi marahan. Sebenarnya foto itu diambil diam-diam ama Tenten waktu sehabis Kyuubi hampir mukul kepala Naruto pas lagi main mecahin semangka dengan mata ditutup. "Hey, mereka berdua masih aja begini, ya ? berantem terus ?" tanya cewek itu, tertawa kecil. Naruto jadi inget lagi ama pertengkaran keduanya baru-baru ini. "Iya, tuh. Mereka berantem lagi kemaren. Gue jadi cemas … "

"Nggak usah cemas, Naruto. Mereka kan emang sering begitu ? Asal keduanya masih bisa jalan bareng, berarti pertengkaran itu nggak serius." Hibur Sai, sambil minum es kopi dari termosnya. "Umm … " Naruto geleng2 kepala. "Kayaqnya kali ini serius deh. Soalnya, mreka keliatan gak mau ketemuan gitu. N kayaqnya juga gak mau saling ngomong lagi … "

"Eh ?"

Empat temennya jadi ikutan serius. "Memangnya … apakah gerangan yang telah terjadi di antara mereka ?" tanya Lee, ngejongkok. Naruto angkat bahu, lemes. "Kayaqnya terjadi sesuatu pas gue pergi belanja kemarin. Tapi, gue nggak tau apaan. Mereka nggak ngomong apa-apa. Gaara juga kayaqnya nggak mau ngomong. Dia bilang sih dia bakal ngomong nanti. Tapi, kapan ? Gue sebenernya pengen tau saat itu juga. Tapi, gue nggak mau maksa."

"Man, kita musti ngelakuin sesuatu buat bikin mereka baikan." Kiba nyubit dagu, mikir. "Yeah, tapi apa ?" sahut Naruto, manyun. Dia tadi udah mikir caranya, tapi gak ketemu2 juga. "Tadi aja gue ngajak si Kyuu ke book-fair bareng Gaara dianya nggak mau. Kalo ketemu aja ogah, gimana mo ngedamein, coba ?"

Mereka ber'hmmm' mikir.

Tiba-tiba Tenten bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Guys, guys !" yang lainnya langsung ngeliat ke arahnya. "Kita pikirin caranya sambil jalan aja, deh. Kalo kita-kita pada diem gini, gak bakal ada yang berubah tau nggak ? Malah jadinya memperburuk keadaan aja. Seenggaknya kita musti nyiptain suasana ceria di dekat mereka." Naruto nyengir. "Bener juga." Doi ngangkat tangan kanannya ke Tenten, ngajakin ber-high five. Tenten senyum, n menyambutnya. Kedua telapak tangan mereka pun saling beradu. Lalu disusul ama yang Kiba, Sain n Lee yang juga gak mau ketinggalan.

"Oiya, Naruto." Tenten ngeliat foto Naruto di albumnya trus ke Naruto yang asli, gantian. "Hm ?" Naruto angkat alis. "Elo sekarang jadi rada putihan, ya ? Beda ama yang di foto ini, lho." Katanya, bikin Kiba n Lee pada ikutan ngeliatin tuh foto n Naruto.

"Iya, man."

"Ooh ! Daku tak menyadarinya dikarenakan selalu bertemu dengan dikau hampir setiap hari, Naruto !"

"Kalian ini gimana, sih ? Emang dari awal sebenernya Naruto tuh berkulit putih. Dia jadi rada gelapan kan karna keseringan main di luar ? Kalo tiba-tiba dia jadi putihan itu bukan hal yang aneh, kan ?" ucap si cowok pucat di antara mereka, yaitu Sai. Yang lainnya manggut-manggut. Hal itu emang bener. Sebenernya Naruto emang berkulit putih. Lebih putih dari Sasuke, malah.

"Noooooooo !!!!"

Naruto tiba-tiba tereak sendiri, ncengkram rambut blondenya. Bikin 4 csnya kaget. "Belakangan ini gue keseringan di rumah karna banyak ujian !" Dia berdiri, ngepalin tangan. "Pren ! Minggu depan ke pantai yok ! Gue mo ngitemin kulit !". Naruto emang nggak suka berkulit putih. Karna menurutnya, yang namanya cowok itu kurang macho kalo gak item. N dia bakal keliatan lebih feminine kalo kulitnya putih. So, karna itulah doi suka berpanas-panas ria. Kisaliten saling pandang. Lalu senyum n angkat bahu. "Oke, deh. Lagian mid-test kita tinggal hari selasa n kamis ini doang … "

"Nggak boleh."

Sasuke tiba-tiba udah berdiri di belakang Naruto. "Wuaaa !!!" Naruto kaget setengah hidup. Yang lainnya juga. Mereka berempat pun langsung berdiri. Tumben-tumbenan nih Uchiha nyamperin mereka. "Apaan si loe ?! Apa hak loe ngelarang-larang gue segala ?!". desah Naruto, sebel. Dia berbalik ngadep cowok tsb. Sasuke mencengkram kedua pundaknya, lalu narik cowok blonde itu supaya lebih mendekat, n berbisik. "Jangan lupa. Minggu depan elo musti ke pesta bareng gue, n elo musti tampil se-feminine-feminine nya. Nggak bakal gue biarin elo ngitemin kulit sampe minggu depan."

Muka Naruto jadi memerah, inget ama janji itu. Janji di mana dia musti nyamar jadi cewek.

"Ugh ! Iya, iya !" Naruto ngedorong dada Sasuke, menjauh. "Tapi, jangan ngomong dekat-dekat gitu ke telinga gue ! Bikin merinding, tau !". Sasuke cuma angkat alis. "Hoo ? Gue kira elu nggak mau kalo sampe ketahuan ama temen-temen loe."

"I-iya, sih ! Tapi, kan elo nggak perlu-"

"Apa maksudnya nggak mau ketahuan ama kita-kita ? emang ada apa, Naruto ?" tanya Sai, curiga. Naruto nelen ludah. _Ugh, gaswat, neh !._ Dia pun langsung berbalik membelakangi Sasuke n kembali ngadep temen2nya. "Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Ehehe !" Doi ketawa-ketawa kaku. "Hmmm ?" empat temennya serentak berkerut, makin curiga. "Nggak ada apa-apa ! Bener ! Nggak ada apa-apa, koq !" Naruto kelabakan. Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten saling pandang. Mereka udah ngeduga kalo Naruto nyembunyiin sesuatu. Keliatan banget dari gelagatnya yang panik itu. Mereka lalu ngehela nafas bareng. Sebagai temen, mereka ngerasa musti ngehargain kalo Narutonya mau nyembunyiin sesuatu. Meski dalam hati keempatnya rada kesel juga karna ngerasa kalo Naruto belum mempercayai mereka sepenuhnya.

"Oke deh, man. Tapi inget, apa pun yang terjadi, elu selalu bisa cerita ke kita-kita." Kiba nepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. "Ya ! Tidak masalah jikalau dikau belum mampu mengutarakannya, Naruto ! Kami berempat akan setia menunggu !" Lee nyengir sambil pasang cengiran nice-guy nya. "Kita nggak bakalan ninggalan elo." Sambung Tenten. Sai tersenyum, mengangguk. "Elo semua … " Naruto jadi terharu. " … pengertian banget … . Makasih, ya … ?"

Sasuke muterin bola matanya, nggak habis pikir.

"Ya. Kami bakal selalu setia, koq Naruto. Meski mungkin misalnya elo nyembunyiin jati diri elo yang sebenarnya seorang cewek itu." tambah Sai, usil.

'twitch'

Dahi Naruto langsung berkedut.

"GUE COWOK !!!"

Dia ngejar Sai yang kabur sambil ketawa-tawa. Yang lainnya juga ikutan ketawa. "Lari Sai, Lari !!" seru Tenten. "Ayo, Naruto-man ! Sedikit lagi !!" seru Kiba, rame. "Ooooh ! Betapa bersemangatnya kalian, wahai sahabat-sahabatku !! Daku juga tak kan kalaaah !" Lee mulai ikutan lari. Beberapa anggota klub udah ada yang pulang. Yah, sebenarnya emang latihan mereka udah selesai dari tadi, koq. Gedungnya jadi sepi n lebih leluasa dipake lari-lari.

"Hiaaaaaa ! Tendangan Mauuut !"

'DUAG !'

Naruto beneran nendang Sai dari udara, telak. Walau nggak keras. Dia sengaja ngurangin tenaga. Kalau ama Sasuke, baru dia beneran serius. Walau ujung-ujungnya kalah juga.

"Heh. Gimana rasanya, huh ? Masih mau dapet jurus rahasia gue selanjutnya ?". tanya Naruto sambil nginjak punggung Sai yang terkapar, becanda. "Maaf. Ampun, Masked Rider." Mohon Sai, pura-pura kesakitan. Naruto nyengir n ngulurin tangannya, ngebantu Sai berdiri.

"Jangan lupa minggu depan, stupidobego." Ucap Sasuke, sambil lalu. Doi udah ngelepas doboknya. (Note : Dobok = seragam tae kwon do). Udah ganti baju. Naruto cemberut, kesal. Dia lalu jalan cepat nyusul Sasuke. Trus ngalangin jalannya. "Eh, elu kalo minta tolong tuh yang sopan dikit kenapa si ? Seenggaknya jangan panggil gue 'stupidobego' lagi bisa, kan ?"

Sasuke mendengus, sinis. "Minta tolong ? siapa ? gue ? Ha !" dia ngegeleng-geleng. "Emang kapan gue pernah bilang tolong ke elo ? Jangan mimpi." Dia ngedorong dahi cowok blonde tsb pake telunjuknya. "Uh ! Lalu kenapa elo malah milih gue ?! Kenapa gak yang lain aja ?! Kan masih banyak cowok lain yang bisa disuruh nyamar ?!" desis Naruto, kesal. Tetep berhati-hati supaya gak kedengeran temen2nya. Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya sejenak.

"Karena gue pengen bikin elo malu." Jawab Uchiha tsb, santai. "Brengsueek ~ … " Naruto jadi geram. Tangannya udah ngepal-ngepal aja, gatel mo mukul. "Lagian, setau gue nggak ada cowok lain yang punya tampang lebih banci dari loe." Tambah Sasuke lagi. Dia emang nggak pernah bilang kalo muka Naruto tuh cantik or manis kayaq kebanyakan orang. Dia lebih suka ngegunain kata 'banci'. "Uuuuurrrghh ~" Naruto nyaris meledak, marah. _Dasar si brengsek ini !!!._ "Selain itu … " ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya bikin kemarahan Naruto langsung lenyap. " … ada orang yang pengen gue lindungin di sana. Gue nggak bakal bisa masuk ke situ kalo gak bawa pasangan. Gue nggak mau sedikit pun ada kemungkinan ketahuan n dikeluarin dari sana yang ujung-ujunganya bikin gue jadi nggak bisa mengawasinya. Karna itu gue nggak mungkin bawa cewek asli." Yeah, Sasuke yang alergi cewek mana tahan lama-lama deket2 ama mereka ?. Bisa-bisa langsung ketahuan kalo pacarannya pura-pura doang. "Cuma elo yang cocok." Dia emang pengen ngelindungin Namikaze Minato dari putri Hakuren.

Naruto terpana. _Heee ? Ternyata si kaiju satu ini bisa juga punya seseorang yang pengen dia lindungin. Siapa ya ? Jangan-jangan akhirnya ada cewek yang dia taksir ? Eh, masa sih ? Dia kan alergi cewek ? Lagian kalo emang gitu, ngapain juga dia nyuruh gue pura-pura jadi pacarnya ? Apa mau bikin cewek itu cemburu ?. Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu ! Kalo gitu apa maksudnya dengan 'melindungi' ? Ah ! Jangan-jangan cewek yang ditaksirnya diculik ama pemilik pesta minggu depan itu ! Atau malah jangan-jangan cewek itu mau nikah duluan karna keburu dijodohin ama ortunya ? Waaaah, kalo juga nih si Kaiju … . _Pikiran Naruto jadi ke mana-mana, deh.

"Gyaaaaa !!!"

Si blonde tsb langsung buyar dari lamunan gitu Sasuke tiba-tiba niup lubang telinga kirinya. Sang Uzumaki itu jadi merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kedua tangannya nutup telinga. Sedangkan sang Uchiha cuma tertawa kecil. "Dasar … sensitif banget, si loe … ? Salah sendiri juga, sih. Bengong … "

Naruto udah nggak tahan lagi.

"Kaiju brengseeeeeekk !!!"

KucingPerak

* * *

**Masih bersambung, readers !**

* * *

KP : Yup, sekian untuk kali ini. Kupisah dua chapter karna kalo enggak, jadinya kepanjangan. N belakangan ini ada pengaduan dari reader yang mukulin (lebay !) aku karna hape-nya jadi error coz baca fanfic-ku yang chapternya kepanjangan. Hahah ! Sorry, ya ?

Gaara : kalo minta maaf, jangan sambil ketawa. Kedengarannya nggak niat, tau.

KP : (*meluk Gaara, gemas*).

Gaara : (*merinding*) Apaan si nih ?!

KP : (*langsung kena tendang ama Kyuubi*) Oiya, soal Hana-dol-set-net alias hitungannya korea itu sebenernya aku rada lupa. Trutama untuk angka 1. Beneran nggak sih, disebut 'Hana' ?

Naruto : Koq malah nanya reader ? Gak professional banget seh loe ?

KP : Aku kan udah bertahun-tahun gak latihan lage …. . Biasanya juga aku selalu ngitung dari 'dol' kalo pemanasan. N sampe aku berenti latian karna musti konsen belajar, Sabam-nya nggak tau sama sekali soal itu lho ! Heheh !

Naruto : Yah ! Curang lu ! Cuma 9 kali itungan !

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**To Ao **: Oey, oey, kalo ketawa sambil guling-guling jangan sampe ngelindes orang, dunks ! Kan kesian u-nya.

Gaara : Elo gak kasian ama orang yang kelindes ?

KP : N Iya ! Di fanfic ini emang pada gak normal semua, koq. Hehehh !

* * *

**To 101 hiru yorunita** : Hehe ... . Ikutan ketawa bareng Minato, ya ? Ngerjain Sasuke itu emang asyik, sih !

Sasuke : Maksud loe ? (*pasang muka serem*)

KP : Eh ? Nungguin adegan KyuuGaa ? Wah, pas banget tuh ! Di chap 5 ada kan ? Kyuubi emang udah kuputusin bakal jadi orang yang ngedominasi Gaara.

Gaara : Jangan gitu dong. Kesannya gue kan lemah banget jadinya ?!

KP : Nggak koq Gaara, u bakal tetep jadi termasuk orang yang tangguh. Uke favoritku kan yang cowok banget, tapi gak gitu berotot, n nggak terlalu suka ama seme-nya. Ya kayaq u ini.

Gaara : Elu gila !!!

Kyuubi : Khehehh … . Pada akhirnya nanti udah pasti gue yang bakal menang. (*pe-de*)

Itachi : Wah, waah … . Jangan lupa masih ada gue, my lil' devil. I'm ur seme.

Kyuubi : The heck ?! Gue nih Super-seme ! Gue nggak bakalan pernah n gak bakalan mau jadi uke-nya siapa pun ! Terutama elu !

Itachi : Maaf, ya … . Tapi, gue nih Ultimate-seme. N uke kesukaan gue tuh adalah seme. Trutama yang pemberontak. Terus terang, tipe cowok cantik or manis bukan favorit gue. Gue lebih suka yang cowok banget n yang benci gue kayaq loe.

Kyuubi : (*mangap*)

KP : Ah, Itachi … . Aku bangetz, deh. (*ber high-five ama Itachi*). Chapter depan u pasti kutampilin !

Kyuubi : Elu mihak siapa ? Dasar Pengkhianaaaaaat !

KP : Apa ? tanda seru or tanda tanya sebaeknya nggak usah di-spasi aja ? Hmm, lain kali ya ? Coz, aku lebih biasa make spasi. (*grin*)

Naruto : Si Kuper kan emang cuek ama tanda baca, Nita-chan. Percuma aja loe nasehatin dia ….

KP : Jangan singkat namaku !

Update yang SDK ? Itu mah udah tamat, euy ! Mungkin bakal kubikin sequel one-shot nya kapan-kapan …

* * *

**To Akaneko Phlogopite** : Heee ? Selain SasuNaru, suka KyuuGaa juga ternyata ?

Gaara : Ini gara-gara elo !

KP : He ? Kyuubi didatengin ke pesta juga ? Oke, deh ! Emang kayaqnya bakal jadi lebih menarik kalo dia ikut campur !

Kyuubi : Kalo gitu … yang jadi pasangan gue ntar … (*ngelirik Gaara*)

Gaara : Nggak mau ! Ogah !

Kyuubi : (*nyengir setan*) Uke nggak bisa ngenolak seme-nya biar gimana pun juga, lho … (*mendekat ala predator*)

Itachi : Itu juga berlaku buat elo, kan ? (*meluk Kyuubi dari belakang*) My devil … ?

Kyuubi : Ghah ! Udah gue bilang gue nih Super-seme n nggak bakalan mau n gak bakalan pernah jadi uke !! Minggir, nggak ?!

Itachi : Gue juga udah bilang kalo gue nih ultimate seme yang sukanya ama seme, kan ? (*meluk makin erat*)

Kyuubi : Kusssoooo !!! (*berontak*)

KP : Hahah ! Itu hukuman buat u karna suka sadis ke Gaara di fanfic-ku sebelumnya !

Kyuubi : Yang punya ide kan elo ?!

* * *

**To Uchiha Esti** : Aku punya dendam kesumat ama Sasuke ? Eheheh ! Emang iya ! Habis, di cerita aslinya dia ninggalin family (baca : NaruSakuKaka) buat balas dendam. Udah gitu, salah bunuh lagi. Mustinya kan bukan Itachi yang doi bunuh, tapi si Hanzo ama antek2nya itu !. Dasar tetua Konoha tuh nyebelin semua ! Mati aja sana !

Gaara : Oey, oey. Language, language ….

KP : Oh ? Kedengaran kasar, ya ? sorry. Ahem ! Wahai para tetua Konoha, musnahlah dari muka bumi, okay ?

Gaara : (*sweatdrop*) Intinya sama aja …

KP : KyuuGaa nya kurang yaoi-nya ? Ahah ! Ntar kutambahin porsinya, deh !

Endingnya jangan nggantung ? Sip, dah ! ……….. btw, endingnya ntar gimana, yak ?

Naruto : Jahah ! Nggak tau, dia !

KP : Aku kan mikir sambil jalan ?!

Oh ? beli doujinshi Naruto di mana ? Wah, diriku ini belum pernah liat duh. Kalo di internet sih ada. Biasanya aku juga bacanya lewat readonline.

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi** : Wah, wah, chapternya terlalu berat buat dibaca lewat hape, ya ? Sorry, Naomi-san ! Eh, u pake opera-mini gak kalo ngenetnya ? Pake opera mini aja. Lancar, lho. Murah, pula !

Kyuubi : Tergantung operatornya, kale ….

* * *

**To Don Canonji** : Selain KyuuGaa, emang bakal ada ItaKyuu, koq. Aku sendiri ragu nih endingnya ntar si Kyuu ama Gaara or Itachi ….

Kyuubi : udah pasti ama Sis-com !

Gaara : Ogah !

Itachi : Udah pasti ama gue, kan ?

Kyuubi : Nggak mau !

Itachi : Oiy, buat loe-loe semua yang lebih suka Kyuubi jadi uke, dukung gue ya ?

KP : Sasuke emang udah cinta banget tuh ama Minato. Bwahah ! Tapi, dia juga gak bisa bertingkah kayaq fangirls. Nggak keren sih ! Yah, begitulah suka duka jadi seorang fanboy.

Sasuke : Gue pasti bakal ngedapetin Minato-san nanti !

KP : Ha ! yakin loe gak bakal pindah ke lain hati ?

Sasuke : Tentu aja !

Naruto : Dasar cowok gay penggemar daun tua …

Sasuke : Gue nggak mau denger itu dari mulut seorang cowok penggemar Fujoshi …

SasuNaru : (*berantem*)

KP : Yaah ~ . Liat aja nanti.

He ? Gaara, Naruto, n Sasuke trio ayam ? Oh, bener juga ! Si induk ayam, anak ayam, n rambut ayam. Haha ! Bisa aja u !

Oiy, Sasuke. U ditanya tuh, sebenernya u sukanya ama Minato karna mirip Naruto or sebaliknya ?

Sasuke : Sudah pasti gue suka Minato-san karna Minato-san, lah !

KP : Uh huuuh ? Masa seeeeh ?

(*beralih ke Kyuubi*)

Kyuu, katanya u manis banget pas blushing ngeliat Gaara.

Kyuubi : GUE NGGAK MANIS ! SUPER-SEME KAYAQ GUE NIH SAMA SEKALI NGGAK MANIS ! GUE KEREN ! COOL ! N KUAT ! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA MANIS-MANISNYA ! GUE JUGA GAK BAKAL BLUSHING ! EH ! ELU MO NGEHINA GUE, YA ?!

KP : Nggak usah pake urat, kale. Elu nakutin pembaca, tau nggak ?

* * *

**To Yue Ecchi** : Sasuke yang masturbasi seharusnya onani ? Hee ? kalo cowok emang disebut onani, ya ? Wah, aku gak tau kalo ada perbedaan kata di antara keduanya. Biasanya sih aku nyari soal itu di net. n tulisannya tuh male-masturbation. Jd kukira sama aja ama masturbasi-nya Indonesia.

Kyuubi : Ngapain loe nyari-nyari yang begituan ?!

KP : Lho ? Itu kan juga termasuk dalam ilmu pegetahuan. Selain baca manga, novel, n buku plajaran, aku emang suka iseng baca apa aja. Kitab suci juga kubaca, koq. Baca fanfic berating M juga gak jarang.

Gaara : Elo manusia aneh. Pantesan kalo fic ini aneh, n bakalan tambah aneh lagi nantinya.

Sasuke : Tapi, gue nggak masturbasi or onani ! Itu cuma bohongan !!! Inget itu ! (*tiba-tiba muncul*)

KP : Kyuu cemburu ? Ember … . Dia emang suka jahat ama Gaara. Kayaq anak kecil yang suka bikin nangis anak lain yang disukainya gitu, deh ….

Oh ! Thanks ! Tangan kananku udah sembuh total dari cedera, neh ! Heheh ! Sip ! bisa mukul orang lagi ~….

Naruto : Woy !

KP : Bohong, koq ~

* * *

**To Uchiha Aichan Uzumaki** : Suka ama Kyuubi ? Waah, nambah lagi nih, Kyuubi-fangirls.

Kyuubi : Heh. Nggak heran, koq. (*sombong*)

KP : Pe-de banget, si u ?

Kyuubi : Biarin. Gue emang hebat, lagi …

KP : Sombongnya diatur-atur, dong. Ntar kalo beneran kujadiin uke-nya Itachi, baru nyaho.

Kyuubi : (*pasang muka horror*)

* * *

**To Azure09 **: Udah nunggu 4 bulan ? Wah, u ngitungan aja. Aku aja enggak ! Haha ! Sorry, beginilah kalo lagi kepincut ama game rpg. Jadinya kalo ada waktu luang pengennya ngegame aja daripada nulis fanfic.

Naruto : Makanya ! Ayo kita ancurin laptopnya si Kuper ! (*bawa palu*)

KP : Nggak bakal aku biarin u ngancurin Einstein ! Shiva, diamond dust !

Naruto : (*beku*) !!!!

Gaara : Naruto ! (*datang*) Ifrit, hell fire !

Naruto : (*meleleh*). Gaara, sejak kapan elo jadi summoner ?

KP : Hey, Naruto, kalo u ngancurin Einstein, gak cuman gamenya yang ilang. Tapi, fic nya juga bakal musnah, u idiot.

Naruto : Makanya simpen juga di tempat lain !

KP : Hmm ? Banyakin adegan KyuuGaa or ItaKyuu ? Waah, kayaqnya u suka banget ama Kyuubi, nih. Eh, u sukanya dia jadi seme or uke, sih ?

Kyuubi : Gue seme !

KP : Eh ? Aku udah pernah ngegambar Kyuubi or g ? Hmm … pernah, sih. Tapi, waktu itu masih dalam wujud Naruto, cuma matanya doang yang merah, n berkuku panjang kayaq Hiruma. Ntar kapan-kapan kugambar lagi, deh.

Gaara : Elo bisa nggambar ?

KP : Bisa dong.

Kyuubi : Yeah, tapi bego dalam mewarnai. Gambarnya lebih bagusan dalam bentuk sketch aja daripada berwarna.

KP : Biarin.

Kyuubi-fansclub ? Woaa … ! Nggak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Bener2 penggemar Kyuubi, nih. Lha ? perasaan dari tadi emang banyak yang suka ama dia, ya ?

SasuNaru : Tokoh utamanya kan gue ?! gimana seh ?!

KP :Iya, ya ? tokoh yg bener2 utamanya kan mreka berdua ? Koq kayaqnya yang paling populer malah Kyuubi, si ?

Budidayakan nyiksa NaruGaa ? Sip !

* * *

**To Naara Akira** : Suka SasuMina ? Waha ! Baru nih ! Hehe … .

Gak rela Gaara disakiti ? wah, wah … sorry, ya ?

Gaara : Nah, itu baru bener2 suka. Nggak kayaq elo yang ngomongnya cinta ama gue tapi sukanya nyiksa gue.

KP : Yaaa ~ Masing-masing orang kan punya cara cinta masing-masing, Gar ?

Eh, Naara. Ntar kalo ada adegan Kyuubi nyiksa Gaara lagi, bakal kukasi warning, koq !

Gaara : Elu udah punya rencana nyiksa gue lagi ?!

KP : Yaa ~. Aku emang udah terjerumus dalam yaoi. Sebenarnya sih symptom yang nunjukkin ke arah hal itu udah ada sejak lama. Cuman akunya masih selalu suka denial alias ngenolak kenyataan. N kebetulan aja waktu itu lagi masa-masa nya friendship. Jadi kepincut ama hal itu deh selama bertahun-tahun. Straight juga. Nah, pas baru2 kenal ama fanfiction. Aku suka nyari cerita friendship SasuNaru (waktu itu belum jadi member). Waktu itu masih musimnya tentang persahabatan kuat antara Sasuke n Naruto, juga Gaara n Naruto. Eh, lama-lama ketemu deh ama cerita yaoi ! Awalnya ngerasa aneh n jijay, tapi lama-lama jadi suka ! Suka banget malah ! Lebih dari straight ! N sekarang aku telah menobatkan diri menjadi seorang Fujoshi ! Mulanya aku ragu ngomong soal ini ke sobatku. Tapi, pas membranikan diri ngomong di chatting, dia malah bilang : 'Keren !'. Waktu itu sih aku cuma bisa pasang tampang cengo, trus ngetik 'emang u nggak ngerasa aneh karna gw sk ama cowok gay ?'. Sohibku itu bilang : nggak. Dia bilang malah seneng punya temen yang unik kayaq aku. Aneh gak tuh ! Ah, pokoknya aku bersyukur for having a good friend like her. Kirain dia bakal jijik or semacamnya, ternyata enggak. Oh yes !(jangan-jangan dia Fujoshi jg, lagi ?).

* * *

**To Rin Rikudo** : Oooh ! Silent reader, neh. Akhirnya ngereview juga, yaa ? Hahay ! Eh ? Karna tiba-tiba ceritanya brubah jadi yaoi jadinya mo ngereview? Huahahaha ! Gomen ne, Rikudo-san. From now on, I love yaoi. Well, actually it's not just from now, but from a long-long time ago. I was in denial. But now, I'll tell to the world that I love yaoi ! (*semangat membara*)

Kyuubi : Halah ! Sok ngingris, loe !

KP : Kan biar kedengeran keren ?

Oh, Rikudo-san. U gak suka yaoi, ya ? Nggak heran, koq. Tapi, jangan heran juga sama orang yang suka yaoi, key ? Peace, gals !

* * *

KP : See u on the next chapter !


	7. Balesan review buat para flamers

KP : Hai lagi, my readers n reviewers !!! Sebelumnya mo bilang sori, nih. Kali ini ceritanya ditunda dulu. Soale, di chap sblmnya aku dapat review dari para homophobic. Tentu aja isinya negatif n 'penuh warna'. Heheh … mungkin ini yang disebut 'flamers' ya?. Yeah! Ternyata aku bisa dapat juga ! jadi pengen ngebales review2 itu, deh.

Review flame-nya ada kira-kira 8 buah tuh. Tapi, kayaqnya mereka (seenggaknya beberapa di antara mereka), meski username-nya beda, adalah orang yang sama. Ehhee. Kalo diperhatiin bener-bener, reviewnya punya ciri khas tersendiri, koq. Besides, kalo di fanfic ini emang gak keliatan. Tapi di email tuh keliatan kapan waktunya (jam n menit) review masuk. Karna jarak waktunya gak terlalu jauh, review flamers tuh jadi kayaq kalimat bersambung aja deh. (Jah! sok nebak-nebak-nya di Kape kumat, deh! 'Sok tau loe!!!' *Gomenasai, aku salah!*). Yaah, walau ada juga kemungkinan kalo mereka tuh temen deket n bacanya bareng or ngreviewnya gantian. Bisa juga mereka kumpulan suatu klub pembenci yaoi yang dapet info soal fic ini trus langsung ngehujaninya dengan 'hujan api'. Woaa …panas ....

Eh, kalo dulu nggak pernah ngereview, tapi gitu ngereview jadinya malah ngeflame. Itu … koq rasanya 'lucu', ya?

Oke, buat flamers semua. Perasaan di chap 5 n 6 tuh udah kutulis summary-nya kalo fic ini adalah Yaoi. Malah kayaqnya diriku udah menyatakan kalo fic ini adalah fic yaoi dari pembukaan chap4, deh.

Kyuubi : Jangan pake 'perasaan'. Yang pasti-pasti dong !

KP : Umm, yeah. Sebenarnya sih lumayan amat sangat yakin banget kalo aku udah nulis 'Yaoi' di situ. Nggak dibaca, yaaa ? Or udah baca peringatan itu tapi tetep baca isinya juga? Wah, waah. Kalo gitu bukan salahku, dunks !. Sengaja baca buat ngeflame, toh?

Hmm ? Sampe ada yang bilang mo ngutuk aku tujuh turunan coz udah bikin nih fic jadi yaoi ? Ahaha ! Nih, aku counter tuh kutuk pake kentut. Biar balik lagi ke orangnya plus bau-baunya.

Naruto : Jijay loe !

KP : 'Jes kiddin'!

Lagian, kalo emang bener yang namanya kutukan itu ada n bisa seenak perut dikasi ke orang, buat apa diciptain pistol n senjata lainnya di dunia ini ? Ngerepotin aja … . Maaf, ya ? Bukannya gak percaya ama kutukan, tapi aku lebih suka bergantung pada teknologi daripada hal yang gak jelas buat dipelajari kayaq gitu. Peace, gals !

Selain itu … , gak usah sampe tujuh turunan segala, ah. Toh belum tentu juga aku punya turunan. Sampe tujuh generasi, lagi. Waw ! Coz, dari kecil author miara kucing. Suka banget, sih. N warnanya imut ! alias item-mutlak!. Gak ada warna lain sama sekali. (siapa bilang kucing item bawa sial? Orang aku yang miara dua generasi kucing hitam (slain itu bkn hitam) baik-baik aja, koq.

Kyuubi : Ah, gak penting banget, sih. Intinya apa?

KP : Iya, iyaaa~. Nah, karna itulah … ada kemungkinan kena toxoplasma yang nyebabin mandul. (coz kadang suka tidur bareng kucing sih ! Heheh !). Plus, meski belum diperiksa, kemungkinan besar aku juga punya penyakit turunan dari my King (bokap), n kayaqnya lagi … gak bakal berumur sepanjang yang u bayangin, deh. (Siapa juga yang ngebayangin ?!).

Hmm, stelah baca chap 5-6 mood u jadi rusak, ya ? Waah, mustinya setelah baca chap4 n summary-nya, dunks ! Kan udah kutulis 'yaoi' di situ. Gimana, seh … ?. Kalo jadinya mood u rusak, mustinya udah bisa diperkirakan, ya kan?.

Eh? Jangan ubah fic-nya jadi yaoi? Udah terlanjur, gmn dunk? Ahaha! Masih banyak fic straight di sana sini, koq. Tinggalin aja yang ini. Gampang toh ?

Piktor (pikiran kotor)? Aku mah Victor (juara) ! Huahaha ! ('BLETAK!). Maaf …

Hmm, piktor ya ? Itu wajar kan ? Tiap orang punya koq. Hanya aja ada yang suka diem buat ngendaliinnya, ada juga yang suka ngomong ceplos-ceplos gak peduli, ada juga yang nuanginnya dalam bentuk seni kayaq patung or lukisan. N ada juga yang kayaq aku, yaitu lewat tulisan. Tapi, kurasa apa yang kutulis gak explicit-explicit amat, deh. Wah, kalo u pernah baca fic rating M mungkin bakal semaput, kali ya ?.

Eh, apa nih fic kupindah ke rating M aja ? Btw, kalo sekedar pegang-pegang (kayaq di chap5), or more than that : 'kissing', masuk rating M, gak si ? (tolong yang ini dijawab, reviewers!)

Oh, ini unik nih. Dulu suka tapi sejak chap5-6 jadi enggak, n ngedukung-dukung aja. But, berenti baca fic ini. Bagoes ! Gitu, dong ! Haha ! Tapi, u gak usah maksain diri buat ngedukung kalo emang gak suka yaoi. Cukup gak usah baca fic ini aja udah cukup, koq. Aku gak mau ninggalin beban ke u. Thanks a lot, girl !

What ? Mau jadi musuh bebuyutanku kalo aku masih juga bikin fic ini jadi yaoi ? Wah, wah … non. Aku gak minat punya musuh yang gak pernah kuliat, sih. Tapi, yang suka yaoi di sini juga gak sedikit, koq. N mereka semua baik-baik meski dulunya aku suka straight n friendship. Gak ada acara ngancem segala. Gak ada yang maksa supaya berubah haluan jadi yaoi lovers. Meski ada yang sempet nganjurin, tapi mereka nggak maksa apalagi ngancem, heheh. They're my friends, anyway. Lalu knapa u n temen-temen u gak setuju n bakal benci aku kalo jadi fujoshi alias bikin fic yaoi ?

Kyuubi : How stupid. Tentu aja itu karna mereka bukan temen loe, Kape-bego …

KP : Oiya, ya ? (nyengir). Kalo temen sejati itu kan pasti bakal ngasih tau dengan cara yang lebih baik n gak bakal ninggalin temennya cuma karna dia punya hal yang gak cocok di hati? Apalagi sampe dibenci. O-ow. Kalo emang seorang temen itu tau kalo temennya menyukai sesuatu or seseorang yang nggak baik, mustinya kan dibilangin, dinasehatin, disadarin. Bukannya dibenci apalagi dimusuhin, iya nggak? Kuharap u n temen-temen u di sana jangan sampe gitu, ya ? Berantem boleh, tapi jangan sampe benci. Oke ? Peace !

Cuma author gag mutu nun piktor n otak mesum yang mau ngerubah fic friendship jadi yaoi ? (btw, emangnya dulu aku pernah pasang genre friendship di fic ini, ya ? perasaan dari awal juga 'humor' n 'fantasy', deh). AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Gaara : Eh, koq ketawa si?

KP : Habis, pertama kali seumur hidup ada yang bilang gitu ke aku. Dunia net emang luar biasa, yaaa ?

Yaaah, kalo u pikir gitu, maka gitu jugalah apa yang u liat. Kalo u mikir aku author g mutu, piktor n otak mesum, meski aku misalnya bikin fic science, friendship, straight, or religi sekalipun, kalo u udah mikirnya gitu, kenyataan yang u liat n dari memori yang tertanam di otak u emang bakal tetep gitu. Soalnya aku kan udah terlanjur nulis gitu, ya gitu juga jadinya. Apa ? Nggak gitu, ya ?

Naruto : Halah ! 'gitu-gitu' teruz. Yang laen, kek !

KP : Kalo ditanya niat or g bikin fic … aku niat, koq. Luar biasa dong, kalo aku gak niat tapi udah nulis nih fic sampe chap segini? Trus lumayan banyak yang suka juga. Berarti aku jenius, dong ! Hahay !

Kyuubi : Mana ada orang jenius yang cuman punya IQ 116?

KP : Pengen doang boleh dong ?

Coba kalo fic ini bukan yaoi, pasti bakalan lebih bagus ? Hm, mungkin emang gitu buat u n beberapa orang lainnya. Tapi, buat aku n beberapa orang lainnya juga, bakal ngerasa kalo fic ini yaoi justru bakal lebih bagus ! Heheh. Selain itu, kutegaskan di sini. Aku-suka-yaoi. Karna itu juga aku bakal lebih dengan seneng hati nulis fic yaoi. Apa artinya kalo aku nulis straight tapi akunya gak seneng ngenulisnya?. Rasanya mirip kayaq dipaksa jadi seseorang yang bukan kita, deh. Nggak enak banget, kan?. Aku nggak mau denial lagi.

Mungkin buat u n temen-temen u yang suka straight emang bakal lebih berarti n bermutu. Tapi buat aku, enggak. Maaf, tapi aku berniat nulis apa yang aku suka, n kalo ada orang yang gak suka, ya udah. Bukan masalah besar. Toh, aku masih punya temen2 yang suka, bahkan yang gak suka tapi tetep deket juga ada. Walau mungkin reviewnya nanti bakal lebih sedikit, no problem. Selama temen2ku itu ada, aku bisa terus nulis. Coz, temenku adalah duniaku. N yg bukan temenku adalah dunia lain. So, urusin urusan dunia masing-masing aja, ya ? mampir boleh, koq. Asal jangan ngenyulut perang dunia aja. Walau mungkin warga duniaku lebih sedikit, dijamin tetep bakal ngerepotin, lho.

Gaara : Btw, dengan segitu banyaknya flame … u gak marah, ya?

KP : Hmm ? nyantai aja lagi. Toh, aku juga bukan author yang gampang marah. Kalo mo ngritik boleh, koq. Tapi, tolong flamenya gak usah dikasih lagi, ya? Aku nggak mau sampe beneran marah, capek sih. Selain itu bikin umur makin pendek.

Oiya, habis ngebaca flame-flame u pertama kalinya, aku langsung terinspirasi ama suatu cerita humor, lho. Langsung muncul ide! Gini nih singkatnya :

* * *

(Don't worry. Bukan yaoi, koq)

**"Halooo, Letnan ! Kapten dateng nih!" seorang mahasiswa masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam sebuah kamar belajar serba putih, di mana ada seorang cewek lain sebayanya yang lagi pusing garuk-garuk kepala sambil baca buku tebel. "Haduuh ~. Gue pusing, nih ama ujian praktikum gue next week. Lu keluar aja, gih. Takutnya ntar kena semprot ama emosi gue." Jawabnya, sama sekali nggak beralih dari buku. "Oiya, n stop manggil gue 'Letnan'." Tudingnya, lalu kembali baca buku. Sang 'kapten' nyengir. "Oke deh, Halley. Gue dateng justru mo ngebantu elo belajar, koq. Lu kan sobat sejati gue?" Katanya, ngambil n ngelempar buku yg lagi dipegang 'Halley' sembarangan. "Ha ? Hey, gila loe, Kap ! Tuh buku baru gue beli tauk! Jangan sembarangan dibuang gitu! n nama gue bukan Halley !". Si kapten tetep nyengir sambil ngegamit tangan sobatnya itu, keluar kamar.**

**-Gak lama kemudian-**

**"Wuaaah?". Si kapten cengar-cengir ngeliat reaksi sobatnya. Cewek itu sekarang lagi menatap mayat di atas meja operasi, takjub. Dia lalu langsung beralih padanya. "Kap! Loe beli mayat dari rumah sakit buat gue, ya? Gila! Thanks banget, ya? Dengen ini gue bisa latihan!" ucapnya, haru. "Mangkanya … lain kali jangan sampe bolos praktikum." Sahut si kapten, nyantai. "Hey, gue waktu itu sampe gak masuk kan karna kesiangan gara-gara semalemnya ngebantuin ngebersihin rumah loe yang berantakan itu." gerutu sang sobat, manyun. "Apa boleh buat, my bro males bersih-bersih, sih … " Kapten angkat bahu. "Halah. Loe sendiri juga gak jauh beda malesnya. Tapi … thanks ya? Udah ngebeliin mayat ini." Kapten nyengir lagi. "Gue nggak beli, koq. Mending duitnya gue pake buat beli komik, kucing, n game. Bisa dapet banyak, tuh."**

**"Ha? Lalu? Darimana loe dapet? Ah! Lu nyolong dari universi-"**

**"Nggak, koq. Udahlah. Pake aja. Tuh mayat baru masuk kolam formalin 2 hari yang lalu. Lumayan masih fresh! Loe mau latihan Craniotomy, kan? Tapi, sori ya? Lu pasti bakal mual, ntar." Habis itu, Si Kapten pun keluar dari ruang operasi tsb. Dahi sohibnya berkerut, heran. "Gue kan udah biasa megang otak waktu latihan bedah? Ngapain mual?"**

**-Beberapa saat kemudian-**

**"KAAAAAP !!!"**

**Kapten yang lagi duduk-duduk di meja panjang di depan pintu ruang te-es-be, ngangkat kedua alisnya, ngeliat sang sohib yang keluar ruang praktikum uni dengan sangar. Mukanya keringetan. Mulutnya basah habis muntah. "Whassup, Adler?" tanyanya, sambil tetep ngemut permen loli rasa cola. "Gue bukan Adler!" dia ngegeleng, gusar. "Nggak penting ! Yang lebih penting n yang mo gue tanyain ke elo sekarang adalah …. 'kenapa otak mayatnya bisa lembek gitu?! Elu apain?!"**

**Kapten nyengir n ngelepas lolinya. "Gue cuman nyuntikkin cairan pelunak daging kalkun, koq."**

**Mangap. "Nyuntik?! Elu 'ngebor' tempurungnya, tau! Meski kecil, siapa pun bisa ngebedain itu!"**

**"Maaf, Watson …. "**

**"Gue bukan Watson! Sekarang jawab, gak biasanya elu seiseng ini. Ini mayat siapa?"**

**"Mayat flamer gue"**

**" …. ?!"**

**" …. " (nyengir)**

**"Kenapa … lu ancurin otaknya?"**

**"Karna gue marah ama kata-katanya. N pemikirannya tuh udah susah buat dibikin paham. Biar gue bilang apa juga, dia tetep gak bisa nerima. So, gue ancurin aja otaknya, yang mrupakan pusat pikiran te-es-be."**

**" ….. jangan bilang …. Kalo elo masukin cairan pelunak daging itu ke otaknya selagi dia sadar."**

**"Menurut loe?"**

**" …. "**

**"Elu bener-bener perlu dibawa ke psikolog n psikiater, Kap. Serius. Gue anterin, gih."**

**"Ogah, ah. Gue kan calon psikolog? Biar ntar gue belajar sendiri."**

**"ELO TUH GILA! SCIZOPHRENIA! SINTING! SYARAF LOE PASTI ADA GANGGUAN! POKOKNYA ELO TUH-"**

**"-Gila pangkat sejuta." Sambung kapten, ngemut loli cola-nya lagi. Udah hapal ama apa yang sering diucapin sohibnya."Udah tau, koq. Ada yang lain?"**

**Sohibnya terperangah.**

**"Seenggaknya gue gak bakal nyakitin sobat gue sendiri." Kapten berdiri, menatapnya. "Selama ini biar segila apa pun gue, elu masih yakin kalo gue bisa berubah n gak ninggalin gue. Meski sering marah-marah ama gue, elu tetep gak benci gue n selalu jadi temen gue. Itu aja udah cukup ngebuat elo masuk kategori sobat gue, yang udah pasti gak bakal sanggup gue bunuh." Dia senyum. "Udah, rapiin lagi tempurungnya sana. Biar otaknya ancur. Paling-paling organ lainnya masih bisa dipake buat praktikum anak laen. Masukin aja lagi ke kolam formalin. Sidik jari lu ama gue juga bakal ilang di situ."**

**"Bodoh. Gimana dengan mukanya? Juga bentuk giginya? Polisi bisa tau-"**

**"Ya ancurin aja muka n giginya. Bikin kayaq habis tabrakan. Lagian, kolam formalin tempat mayat-mayat buat praktikum mahasiswa kedokteran tuh bakal jadi tempat yang cukup aman buat nyimpen mayat. Ibaratnya tuh, kayaq nyari mayat di kuburan yg mrupakan kumpulan mayat juga. Alias nyari jarum di tumpukan jarum. Artinya : Nggak gampang. Ya kan?"**

**Diem.**

**" ………. Kap, gue mau elo sembuh."**

**"Hmm? Gue juga mau, koq. Kalo itu bisa bikin sobat gue seneng, kenapa nggak?"**

**Ngehela nafas. "Gue tau kalo elo sebenarnya baik. Habis ini, ke psikolog n psikiater yuk?"**

**"Hmm …"**

**"Kap? Please?"**

**"Oke, my friend! Tapi, ntar gue pinjem buku Anatomi n Fisiologi loe, ya?"**

**"Elo kan jurusan psikologi? Ngapain baca?"**

**"Tertarik aja!"**

**Sohibnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman sedih.**

**-END-

* * *

**

(Note : Halley (cowok) = sohibnya Issac Newton yang ngedukung n ngedorongnya buat nerbitin buku Principia. Craniotomy = nyari tau or memperbaiki krusakan otak dengan ngebuka tempurung kepala. Adler (cowok) = sobatnya Albert Einstein di universitas. Watson (cowok) = sobatnya Sherlock Holmes.)

KP : Nah, begitulah cerita ringkasnya. Humor n friendship, kaan~?

Naruto : Itu humor apa horror, sih?

KP : Mungkin kalo gak males, ringkasan di atas bakal kubikin jadi cerita panjang beneran. Tapi, yang tokoh 'kapten' di sana bakal kujadiin cowok aja ketimbang cewek. Coz, aku gak suka kalo cewek berperilaku sadis. Mereka terlalu lembut n fragile untuk itu sih … .

Gaara : Elu sendiri kan juga cewek?

KP : Yaa. Tapi, sekedar nulis aja gak papa, kan ? punya rencana kan boleh?

Maaf, jangan tersinggung ama siapa subjek yang jadi mayat di situ. Tapi, terus terang, awalnya aku emang ada pikiran buat ngebunuh flamers pas baca review-review itu. Heheh. (Kebanyakan main game plus baca manga n novel detektif, neh!).

Naruto : Psiko-nya si KP Kumaaaaat!!!

KP : Hush!

Tapi, itu sulit. Sebab, aku gak pernah ketemu ama mereka, sih. Dunia net emang dunia yang paling aman buat nyembunyiin diri, kan?

Tapi, sekarang kalo pas kumpul ama sohibku yang alim, kegilaan itu bisa 'jinak' juga. Bener lho! Sebaiknya u semua punya deh, paling enggak satu temen yang alim or baik banget buat jadi 'pencerahan hati'.

Oiya, kubilang sekali lagi. Fic Hero apa Heroine ini adalah FIC YAOI. Yang gak suka, jangan baca apalagi ngeflame. N tolong jangan jadiin aku musuh juga, oke? Aku gak mau punya musuh. Apalagi yang gak pernah kuliat. Kalo kalian emang gak bisa or gak mau memahami orang-orang yang suka YAOI, menjauh aja, ya? With peace ! C'mon! just peace! Damai! Atau with silent. Dalam diam.

Tapi, Kalo u semua punya uneg-uneg or teori-teori bagus plus pemikiran-pemikiran soal kenapa Yaoi itu seharusnya dibenci (jangan pake ngehina), kirim aja lewat PM. Aku masih mo ngedengerin, koq. Yaa … siapa tau kalo ntar aku bakal balik lagi jadi pembenci yaoi kayaq bertahun-tahun yang lalu (tp gak sampe ngeflame). Heheh … walau kemungkinannya kecil … . Kan aku suka banget ama yaoi sekarang?. Eh, u semua juga jangan terlalu benci ama sesuatu, ntar jadinya malah cinta, lho. Ho-oh, tuh!

Udah, ah. Segitu dulu.

Oiya, buat para temen-temen readers-ku yang setia. Chapter 7 yg sesungguhnya lagi dalam proses penulisan, koq. Mungkin gak sampe seminggu ini bakal ku-upload.

Gaara : Selesain dulu tugas kuliah loe!

KP : Udah kuselesein koq, Gaar- (*merentangkan tangan*)

Gaara : (*kabur sebelum dipeluk*)

~KucingPerak~


	8. Perjalanan puanjang ke kafe Sunday?

KP : Thnx atas dukungan u semua di chap khusus sebelumnya! Banyak banget reviews dukungan yang kuterima. Tapi, maksud hati nungguin balesan para flamers, koq gak dateng-dateng juga, yak?

Kyuubi : Ngapain loe ngarepin diflame lagi?

KP : Bukannya ngarepin diflame. Tapi, ngarepin diyakinin supaya nggak suka yaoi lagi. Yaah, sebenernya aku masih ada keinginan buat nggak suka yaoi, seh. Tapi, susah banget ngilanginnya! Aku udah cinta be-ge-te ama yaoi, nih! Padahal aku tau ini sebenernya di luar normal karna udah menyukainya! Tolong aku, siapa pun!

Kyuubi : Halah! Kayaq loe peduli aja jadi orang normal or enggak. Terima aja kenyataan kalo elo emang suka yaoi. Gak usah denial lagi … . Gitu aja dibikin susah ….

KP : Iya, iyaaaa …. Heheh ...

Oiya, aku disaranin nulis desclaimer lagi oleh salah satu readers:

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-san. Bukan punyaku. Jelas ? Kalo punyaku, bakal kumunculin tokoh Kyuubi yang sama karakternya dengan di fic ini dalam manga n animenya!

* * *

**

Chapter 7 : Perjalanan panjuang ke kafe Sunday

* * *

"Oh, Tuhan! hamba mohon singkirkanlah kaiju brengsek satu ini dari muka bumi-Mu!!!" pinta Naruto, putus asa. "Sayang banget. Tapi, Tuhan lebih mihak ke gue, tuh." Ucap Sasuke, sambil berbalik. Pulang. Cowok blonde tadi mangap, mau ngomong sesuatu tapi gak nemu kata-kata yang pas. Kedua tangannya mengepal, geram. Dia lalu mungut batu di deket pintu keluar n ngelempar batu segede jempol tersebut ke kepalanya Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke cepat bereaksi. Doi bertumpu pada tangan kirinya n ngecounter batu tadi dengan tendangan ala capoera. Tangan kanannya masih megangin tas bahu.

'TUK !'

"Ack !"

'GUBRAK !'

Batunya malah kena Kiba yang baru aja mo menghampiri Naruto, di belakang. Meski batunya kecil, tapi tadi Sasuke nendangnya pake tenaga dalam. Mangkanya batu sekecil itu bisa bikin Kiba jatuh terjengkang kayaq barusan. "Ah ?! Kiba !?" Tenten, Lee, n Sai segera mengelilinginya. Naruto juga ikutan ngejongkok di depan cowok penyuka anjing itu. Setelah diperiksa, doi ngerasa lega karna temennya itu cuma benjol doang. (Kiba : 'Cuma' ?!).

Naruto berdiri lagi, ngadep punggung Sasuke yang ngelanjutin jalannya ninggalin gedung latihan. "Tunggu loe, Kaiju !". Langkah Uchiha tadi terhenti. "Jangan paksa gue bikin luka di badan loe, ya ? Gue nggak mau elonya kenapa-kenapa sampe minggu depan." Ujarnya, dengan muka yang masih lurus ngadep ke gerbang. Waktu latian taekwon tadi juga dia nggak nyerang muka Naruto kayaq biasa. Cuman nyerang bagian perutnya doang. Naruto terperangah. "Apaan si loe ? Wajar kan buat cowok punya luka-luka di badan ? Itu namanya keren, tau ! Lagian, hero macem gue udah pasti gak ada jaminan kalo nggak bakal luka-luka."

"Ck!".Sasuke berdecak, kesal. Dia lalu berbalik n jalan cepat ke Naruto. Tangannya mencengkram seragam taekwon cowok blonde tsb di bagian dada. "Elo emang bener-bener gak mau bikin gue tenang, ya ?"

"Gimana kalo elo jaga dia aja, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura, yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka.

"Woaaa !!"

Sasuke n Naruto tentu aja kaget. Mereka sampe terlompat mundur. Sasuke otomatis ngelepasin cengkramannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ~ ? Met pagi !" Meski dibikin kaget, Naruto ngerasa seneng banget bisa ngeliat cewek itu pagi-pagi. Dari penampilannya yang make baju olahraga merah putih itu, plus handuk kecil yang nangkring di pundak, bisa dibilang kalo nih cewek habis lari pagi. Padahal sebenarnya sih dia emang lagi ngebuntutin SasuNaru favoritnya. Penampilannya itu cuma samaran aja. Padahal tadi dia ngumpet n ngintip plus ngambil foto-foto mereka lewat jendela klub. "Pagi, Naru ~ !" bales Sakura, ceria. Dia lalu berbalik ke Sasuke dengan tampang serius. "Naru itu cowok yang rada ceroboh, lho. Siapa tau ntar di jalan tiba-tiba dianya kena lempar bola baseball nyasar, dijadiin sandera ama penjambret yang kebetulan lewat, or ngambilin kucingnya nenek-nenek yang gak bisa turun dari atas pohon trus jatoh ?" katanya, setengah berbisik. Sehingga cuman Sasuke yang denger. "Aaah ~. Kulit lembut Naru pasti bakal tergores. Parahnya lagi … kalo sampe berdarah-darah. Waaah, Gimana duongs ???" Sakura megang kedua pipinya sendiri, pasang tampang ketakutan, lebay.

"Bukan urusan gue." Sasuke berbalik, mo pergi. Dia gak tahan deket-deket cewek. "Tapi, ntar bisa-bisa dia nggak jadi dateng minggu depan, loooh … " ucap Sakura lagi, sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada, rada cemberut. "Ugh." Lagi-lagi langkah Sasuke tertahan. Sakura nyengir ala Fujoshi dalam hati. _Nyeheheh … Gue emang cuman sempet denger soal 'minggu depan'-'minggu depan' itu. Dari kalimat yang dibilang ama Sasuke-kun tadi, kayaqnya dia ada rencana ama Naru minggu depan. Trus, dari tingkah Naru yang tadi kelabakan gak mau ketahuan ama Kisaliten, kayaqnya ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang memalukan buat dia. Hmm … hal yang paling sering bikin Naru malu banget di dunia ini adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kefemininannya itu. N sikap Naru yang gak mau ketahuan ama mereka tadi juga bisa membuktikan kalo dianya nggak bakal ngajak-ngajak mereka kali ini. Sasuke-kun juga bukan tipe orang yang sosialis. Dengan kata lain …._ . Sakura ngeletakkin jari jempol n telunjuknya di dagu, masih nyengir. _… minggu depan mereka punya rencana berduaan doang ! plus, bakal ngelibatin kefemininannya Naru! Apa ini berarti dia bakal ngelakuin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sisi ceweknya Naru?. _Cengiran Sakura makin lebar_. Trus, mo ke manakah kiranya mereka? Wah, masih banyak yang belum kejawab. Sebagai Fujoshi penyatu SasuNaru, gue kudu n wajib nyari tau!_

Sasuke berdecak, kesal. Lalu doi berbalik n kembali ngadep Naruto. Mukanya keliatan campur antara marah n kesel. "A-apa si?" si blonde jadi mundur selangkah.

KucingPerak

Kyuubi mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya ke lantai, gelisah. Dia yang lagi duduk di ruang lab bawah tanahnya keliatan lagi nulis-nulis sesuatu di clipboard. Tapi gerakannya cepat, terlalu cepat malah. Kayaq author yang dipaksa nulis cepet-cepet ama readersnya (hoe?). "Ugh …. " Kedua mata merahnya terpejam. "Kalau … metamaterial ini …. " Gerakannya makin makin cepat. "Pake apa …. ?" wajahnya penuh keringat dingin. " … campuran logam n keramik … , teflon … , atau serat komposit …., atau …. ". Lalu bayang-bayang seorang remaja berambut merah melintas di kepalanya. "Sis-com ... "

Sweatdrop.

"Aaaaargh !" Kyuubi nyorat-nyoret tulisannya sendiri. Tangannya penuh tekanan sehingga bikin bolpoin yang dipake sampe bikin robek kertas tsb. "Siaaaaall ! Gue gak bisa konseeeeenn !!!" Doi nyabut tuh kertas sobek n ngegulung-gulungnya, trus dilempar sembarangan ke belakang. Ngumpul ama gulungan-gulungan lain yang udah bertebaran di sana.

'BRAK !'

Kedua sikunya sengaja dihempaskan ke atas meja. Telapak tangannya masih mencengkram kedua sisi kepala. Kyuubi tertunduk. "Sialan loe, induk ayam …. "

……

Di saat yang sama …

Naruto meluncur pelan di trotoar dengan wajah merekah penuh senyum kebahagiaan sambil menatap cewek yang disukainya di sebelah. Sakura membalas senyuman tsb, manis. Dia lagi jalan di sebelah kirinya. _Manis ! Manis ! Sakura-chan emang manis banget ! Rasanya seneng kalo liat diaaa !!!_. Naruto serasa melayang di udara.

"Che. Jalan sambil pasang tampang gila kayaq gitu. Bikin mual."

Tatapan cowok pirang tadi langsung beralih ke orang yang barusan ngomong, di kanannya. Orang yang paling dibencinya. Uchiha Sasuke. "Wuapwaaa ~ … ?" Naruto geram, n nahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk gak henshin n ngehajar cowok itu saat ini juga.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba plus Akamaru, Sai, Lee, n Tenten lagi jalan di trotoar menuju kafe Sunday. Sebenarnya nggak bisa bener-bener disebut 'jalan', sih. Coz Naruto pake sepatu roda, Sai pake sepeda, Tenten juga bawa sepeda (tapi yang model kring-kring n ada keranjangnya). Kalo Lee n KibaAkamaru sukanya jogging aja. Kalo Sakura sih jalan. Karena itu pula si Naruto lambat-lambat meluncur supaya bisa terus ada di sampingnya. Sementara temen-temennya yang lain pada di depan, walau gak jauh-jauh. Yaa … kira-kira sekitar 1 meteran lah. N karna mobilnya Sasuke masih di bengkel, dia juga jalan. Aslinya tadi sih dia bakal dijemput ama supir pribadi Uchiha (Ferrarinya belum diambil dari bengkel), tapi gak jadi!. Coz doi was-was ama keselamatan alias kecerobohan si Uzumaki Naruto.

Tadinya rencana mereka sih mo nunggu Gaara di SMP Konoha. Tapi, tadi cowok itu sms n bilang kalo dia bakal datang ke sana kira-kira lima belas menit lagi, coz lagi ngebikin kue pesanan pelanggan n bentar lagi selesai. Trus Naruto ngebales kalo mereka aja yang ke sana. Sekalian mo sarapan habis latihan.

"Oey, Kaiju brengsek! Knapa loe ikut-ikutan kami segala, si?!"

Sasuke ngehela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Gue baru tau kalo selain bego ternyata elo juga budeg, stupidobego … " sahutnya, sambil terus jalan tanpa noleh ke cowok blonde di sebelah. "Kan tadi gue udah bilang kalo gue mo mastiin elo gak ngelakuin hal-hal tolol yang bakal ngacauin rencana minggu depan? Apa? Masih kurang jelas? Apa perlu gue jelasin arti per-kata dari kalimat gue tadi, huh?". Naruto mengangkat kepalan tinjunya, gemetar. Dia pengen banget ninju tuh orang. Tapi, doi berusaha sekuat tenaga nahan diri. Karna kalo tiba-tiba dia ngehajar Sasuke duluan, itu bukan sikap seorang hero. Dia baru bakal dengan seneng hati bertindak kalo Uchiha tsb ngehajar dia or ngegangguin temen-temennnya duluan. Tapi, kalo Sasukenya cuman sekedar ngeledek or ngehina dia seorang kayaq barusan, Naruto bakal tetep nahan diri. Biasanya hero di tv-tv itu kan baru bakal bertindak kalo kaiju-nya bikin ulah dulu?. Kayaq ngancurin kota, nyerang penduduk, or nyerang langsung si hero-nya? Kalo sekarang Narutonya nyerang duluan, dia bakal ngerasa jadi kaiju ketimbang hero. Apalagi di sebelah ada Sakura. Dia mana mau keliatan berangas di depan cewek yang ditaksirnya?. Sakura sendiri sih sekarang lagi jalan di belakang mereka berdua, sambil senyam senyum gaje.

Tiba-tiba ….

Naruto yang lagi dongkol n melotot ke Sasuke nggak nyadar ada sebuah benda melayang cepat ke arahnya dari samping.

'WUSH!'

'GREB!'

Kisaliten pada nahan nafas ngeliatnya. Naruto juga. Lengan kiri Sasuke melingkar di punggung n belakang kepala Naruto, bikin cowok blonde itu terpaksa nyander dadanya. "Hah?" Tentu aja si Naruto kaget dengan kelakuan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba si brengsek satu ini meluk dia?. "Hey! Apa-apaan si loe?!" marahnya, ngedorong Sasuke menjauh dengan kasar. Dia udah mo marah-marah lagi tapi langsung terhenti gitu ngeliat apa yang ada di tangan kanan si Uchiha sekarang. Sebuah bola baseball!. Lokasi mereka sekarang emang lagi ngelewatin lapangan baseball jalanan, sih. Sasuke ngelirik ke Sakura, heran. Perkiraan kalo Naruto bakal kena lempar bola baseball nyasar bener-bener sesuai apa yang cewek itu bilang. Sakura yang diliatin cuman angkat bahu, senyum.

"Maaf! Maaf!" seorang pemuda berseragam baseball putih berlari kecil ke arah mereka. "Gue baru belajar baseball, jadi control bolanya masih jelek. Akhirnya nyasar ke luar, deh!" Dia ngelepas topi n garuk-garuk belakang kepala sambil ketawa-ketawa cemas. Sasuke pasang tampang datar. Kisaliten pada ngehela nafas lega bola nyasar tadi nggak sempat kena Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri? Dia sibuk gantian ngeliatin tuh bola, Sasuke, n cowok yang baru dateng tadi. _Eh? Jadi si Kaiju brengsek ini tadi lagi ngelindungin gue supaya gak kena bola, ya?_

"Ano … ada yang luka?" tanya si cowok baseball sambil ngeperhatiin Naruto, cemas. "Ng … nggak, koq." Naruto maju, nyuruh berdiri cowok yang keliatan udah mo berlutut minta maaf itu.

"Ma-Makasih! Udah dimaafin! Gue bener-bener payah, sih!" katanya, membungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang. "Udah, udah, gak papa." Naruto mencengkram pundaknya, pelan. Nyuruh tegak. "Dasar. Jangan main kalo emang payah." ucap Sasuke, ngelambungin bola tadi ke si pemain baseball yg langsung ngenangkepnya. "Hush! Kasar banget si loe?" desis Naruto, marah. "Kasar mana gue ama seseorang yang malah ngedorong orang yang barusan ngelindungin dia?" balas Sasuke, ngeliat dia dengan wajah terangkat. Angkuh. "Mmgh … " Muka Naruto jadi memerah, malu. Doi jadi tertunduk. Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum, sinis. _Siaaaaaaalll! Bisa-bisanya gue dibikin utang budi ama Kaiju!!!_. Dalam hati si Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Makasih, mas. Makasih, mbak. Makasih semuanya." Katanya, sambil ngebungkuk 3 kali ke mereka. Trus berbalik n lari kembali menuju lapangan.

" ……………… "

"Barusan … dia nggak bilang 'makasih mbak' sambil ngebungkuk ke arah gue, kan?" ucap Naruto, pelan. Sai tertawa kecil. "Udah jelas tadi dianya ngebungkuk ke arah loe, Naruto." Katanya, lucu. Yang lain juga senyam senyum. Nggak jarang sih mereka nemuin Naruto sering disangkain 'mbak' daripada 'mas', alias dipanggil 'neng' daripada 'bang'.

Naruto melotot laser ke arah sobat-sobatnya itu. Kisaliten langsung berdehem, diem. Tatapan marah ala laser itu tanda kalo doi bener-bener tersinggung. Jangan sampe bikin Naruto gitu, deh. Bisa-bisa dia nggak mau ngomong ke mereka seharian kayaq dulu. Rasanya nggak enak banget kalo si blonde itu lagi ngambek!.

Naruto lalu kembali beralih ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya, angkat alis.

"Ugh … po … pokoknya … gue nggak bakal ngucapin terima kasih! Karna elo lebih banyak ngebikin sial gue daripada nolong gue! Yang tadi sama sekali nggak seberapa!"

"Apa itu sikap seorang hero?"

"Aaaah! Gue nggak denger! Gue nggak denger elo ngomong apaan!" seru Naruto, sambil nutupin kedua telinganya n nerusin jalan.

"Nggak denger? Padahal jarak kita berdua nggak ada satu meter. Oh, berarti apa yang gue bilang tadi bener, dong? Kalo selain bego, ternyata elo juga budeg."

"GUE DENGER ITU, BRENGSEK!!"

Naruto berenti jalan n ngadep Sasuke, dongkol. "Eh, gue nih nggak bego! Kalo bego, nggak mungkin gue bisa ngeraih juara dua di kelas!"

"Bagi gue, siapa pun yang nggak lebih pinter dari gue sama aja dengan bego." Jawab cowok nyebelin itu, sombong. Naruto terperangah, ngebiarin Sasuke jalan ngelewatin dia.

"Saaaaaaaai ~!" Naruto lari ke cowok pucat tsb. Bisa dibilang, Sai itu adalah pengganti Gaara selama Gaaranya nggak ada. "Ayo bilang sesuatu ke kaiju itu. Dia keterlaluan!" adunya, nunjuk punggung Sasuke di sana. Sai mengangguk. Dia lalu mengayuh sepedanya n berenti ngalangin jalan Sasuke. Muka ramahnya berubah serius. Sasuke juga pasang tampang yang sama. Cuman lebih angkuh aja.

"Apa loe?" tanya Sasuke, nantangin.

" ……….. "

" ……….. "

Angin berembus.

" ………… "

" ………… "

"Ah, nggak koq. Silakan lewat." Ucap Sai, ramah. Seraya mundurin sepedanya, ngasih jalan.

"Yaaaah ! Cemen loe, Sai!" Naruto jadi kecewa. Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, n Lee pada ngehela nafas semua. Mereka sendiri emang masih belum berani ngelawan sang Uchiha.

Sementara itu, si Sakura ngeliatin hape-nya sambil cengar-cengir. _Sip!_ _Gue baru aja dapet gambar romantis SasuNaru! Uhuy! Yiey!!._ Dia bersorak dalam hati. Tuh cewek ternyata tadi sempet ngambil gambar pas Sasuke meluk Naruto buat ngelindungin dia dari bola nyasar.

Perjalanan menuju kafe Sunday pun dilanjutkan …..

Dasar … nggak bakalan gue biarin si kaiju brengsek ini beraksi lagi_. Lain kali, paling nggak gue bikin mulutnya ngucapin 'terima kasih' ke gue._ Naruto bertekad.

"Nee~ …. , Naaruu~ … " panggil Sakura, ekspresinya capek. "Ya? Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" sahut Naruto, berbunga-bunga. "Umm … gue mo minta tolong, nih. Boleh, ya ?" cewek pink tadi ngeraih kedua tangannya, memohon. "Te-tentu aja boleh!" jawab si blonde tadi, manggut-manggut semangat. "Gue cuapek, neh … tolong beliin air mineral di seberang, dong … " pinta Sakura, nunjuk minimarket di seberang jalan.

"Eh? Tapi bentar lagi kita bakal nyampe di Sunday-"

"Pleaaaaaaase ??????"

"Oke, deeeeh ~ … " jawab Naruto, melting. Gak tahan juga buat ngenolak pandangan penuh permohonan dari tuh cewek. Sasuke muterin bola matanya. Trus ikut Naruto ke seberang. Yang lain sebenarnya mau ikut juga, tapi Naruto nyuruh mereka di sana aja bareng Sakura. Lagian, cuman ke seberang doang. Nggak perlu rame-rame. Palingan juga gak sampe lima menit. Dia juga tadi udah nyuruh Sasuke diem aja di sana, tapi tuh cowok gak mau n tetep ngotot ngikutin dia.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke minimarket.

'JEPRET! JEPRET!'

Sakura langsung ngabadiin adegan itu dengan kamera hape-nya. "SasuNaru lagi belanja bareng! Prikitiw~!" Dia ngeliat gambar itu dengan pandangan terpesona. Kisaliten sweatdrop.

"Eh, Haruno-san. Koq bisa-bisanya sih elo suka ama yang begituan?" tanya Tenten yang masih ada di atas sepeda kring-kringnya, di sebelah Sakura yang berdiri.

"Maksud loe? Soal Yaoi?"

Tenten mengangguk. Yang lainnya meski nggak ngangguk, pada pasang telinga semua. Penasaran juga ama jawaban Sakura yang cukup terkenal sebagai sang Fujoshi gigih di Konoha. Padahal konon … dulu waktu SD Sakura ini adalah salah satu anggota pembenci Yaoi, lho. Bareng ama mantan sohibnya, Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, entah ada kejadian apa yang bikin tuh cewek malah berbalik pindah jadi pecinta Yaoi.

"Karna … gue suka?"

Kisaliten pada ngehela nafas kecewa, bareng. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Agak sulit buat ngejelasinnya. Ntar deh …. Kalo gue nemu kata-kata yang tepat, gue bakal ngasih jawaban yang lebih panjang n bagus."

"Hmm … " Tenten mengangguk, gak yakin.

Sakura menatapnya lima detik, sebelum akhirnya nyengir. "Eeeh? Kenapa niih? Elo juga tertarik ama Yaoi ya, Ten?"

"Eh?" cewek rambut cepol itu keliatan kaget. "Ng-nggak, koq." Jawabnya, ngegelang gelisah. Sakura ketawa.

Saat itu, Sasuke n Naruto keluar minimarket. Keduanya keliatan saling lirik dengan pandangan gak suka.

"Aaah? SasuNaru udah selesai belanja!" Sakura pun langsung motret mereka berdua (lagi?). "Cuma beli sebotol air mineral apa bisa dibilang 'belanja' juga, man?" celetuk Kiba, ngelus kepala anjingnya. Tapi gak ada respon dari cewek yang bersangkutan, coz dia lagi terpana dengan pemandangan di depan.

Tepat saat itu …

"JAMBREEEEEEETTT!!!"

Kedengaran suara toa dari seorang ibu-ibu yang tasnya baru diambil orang. "Eh?" Otomatis kepala semua orang yang ada di jalan itu teralih ke sumber suara. Di sana keliatan seorang ibu tereak-tereak lewat kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di depan mulut dengan membentuk corong. Di depannya ada seorang polisi jalanan yang lagi ngejar seorang pria paruh baya, yang kayaqnya adalah si penjambret. Pria itu bawa tas tangan yang baru aja dicurinya. N kejar-kejaran antara polisi n penjambret itu mengarah ke lokasi SasuNaru!

_Penjambret? Sip! Ini saatnya gue beraksi_!. Naruto ngegosok hidungnya, semangat. Dia lalu ngenoleh ke Sasuke di sebelah. "Huh. Liat nih kehebatan gue." Katanya, siap-siap. Sasuke cuman angkat alis.

Naruto terlalu konsen mo nyombong ke Sasuke hingga nggak nyadar kalo penjambret tadi menyambarnya!

"EEEEH??!"

Kisaliten n semua yang di sana pada maju, cemas. "Jangan ada yang berani maju, semuanyaa! Kalo ada yang berani macem-macem, gua habisin nona ini!!" ancamnya, seraya ngarahin belati tajem ke lehernya Naruto. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi nahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di belakang. Tas yang dijambretnya tadi dipanggul di bahu kiri.

"Pengecut! Beraninya memakai tawanan! Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang juga dan hukumanmu akan diringankan!" ancam pak polisi, balik. Dia ngacungin pentungan patrolinya.

"Woy-woy-Woooooy!!!" Kali ini si Naruto yang tereak. "Om jambret, Om polisi! Pada rabun semua ya?! Gue cowok! Kira-kira dong kalo ngomong! Ini penghinaan, tau! Penghinaan!"

Seketika semua terdiam.

Lalu timbul bisik-bisik.

"Oh? Maaf, maaf, dek." Si Polisi ngebungkuk-bungkuk sorry. Naruto mendengus. "Hey, om jambret juga minta maaf, dong!" katanya, ngelirik pria yang masih nahan dia.

"Oey, lu gak paham ama situasi lu sekarang, ya? Elu tuh Sandra! Gak pantes banget nuntut kayaq gitu! Dasar , cakep-cakep bego!"

'Twitch!'

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"NGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH MANGGIL GUE BEGO SELAIN KYUU AMA KAIJUU !!!"

'DUAG!'

Naruto nyundulin belakang kepalanya ke hidung si jambret, keras."Ugh!" Hal itu bikin si jambret ngelonggarin tangannya yang nahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Si blonde tadi udah mo nyerang dia dengan jurus-jurus yang udah disiapin, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke maju n nahan tangan si jambret yang megang belati.

"Kaiju?"

"Minggir, bego." Ucap sang Uchiha, sambil narik pundak Naruto ke samping. Lalu …

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! DIESH!'

Sasuke ngelakuin tendangan combo 7 hits 360 derajat ke segala sisi kepala sang penjambret. Pria itu pun jatuh ambruk sebelum sempet ngomong sama sekali. Kepalanya berdarah-darah. Mukanya bonyok. Naruto ngeliatnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Begitu juga orang-orang di sekitar. Polisi pun sampe gemetaran. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang pingsan karna gak kuat liat 'pemandangan' itu.

"Ck. Kayaqnya gue mesti beli yang baru, nih … " gerutu Sasuke, kesel. Doi ngeliatin celana seragam putih taekwonnya yang kena noda darah. Oiya, di sekolah tadi Sasuke cuman ganti atasan doang. Sedangkan celananya masih make celana taekwon. Naruto n Kisaliten juga gitu. Mereka masing-masing masih make celana tsb, cuman atasannya aja yang ganti.

Sasuke ngebetulin kaos hitamnya yang tadi sempet kucel, sebentar. Trus ngeraih pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih bengong di samping. Lalu nyebrang jalan. Ninggalin si penjambret n polisi plus beberapa orang yang masih berkerumun di sana.

"Gilaa … . Keren-keren sadis."

"Ngegangguin pacarnya, siih ~ … "

"Iya, mungkin karna itu juga dia ngamuk."

"Uchiha emang nakutin buat dilawan … "

Orang-orang di sana masih bisik-bisik. Naruto yang sempet denger kalimat-kalimat itu, langsung marah. "Eh! Siapa yang pac-bph!" Sasuke langsung ngebungkam n nyeret dia sampe nyampe di lokasi Sakura n Kisaliten nungguin. "Bakal panjang urusannya kalo elo nyamperin mereka lagi, bego. Gue nggak suka berdiri di sana dengan kemungkinan bakal dikerumunin banyak orang gitu. Udah, tinggalin aja mereka semua."

Sesampainya di seberang, geng-nya Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka. "Naruto! Lu gak papa, kan ?!" tanya Sai, yang udah turun dari sepeda. Tenten juga. Lee n Kiba ngeperhatiin dia dengan cemas. Akamaru mengonggong.

"Umm, yeah … " Naruto mengangguk, pelan. Tertunduk. Trus doi ngelirik Sasuke di sampingnya. _Si Kaiju ini … gue baru tau kalo dia bisa ngegunain jurus itu. kalo gitu … mustinya dia bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama ke gue selama ini. Tapi …_ . Naruto ngegelang, keras. _Nggak! Nggak! Ini bukan berarti dia makin susah dikejar! Gue juga pasti bakalan jadi kuat asal rajin latian terus! N suatu saat nanti gue pasti bakal ngalahin dia!_. tekadnya.

Sehabis tersenyum manis sambil nyerahin botol aer ke Sakura, Naruto n yang lain pun kembali ngelanjutin perjalanan dalam diam.

Sakura yang ada di belakang SasuNaru cengar-cengir karna lagi-lagi dapet foto bagus. Dia tadi juga sempet jeprat-jepret pas adegan penjambretan barusan.

Sasuke ngelirik Naruto yang dari tadi ngelirik dia dengan pandangan berkerut. Naruto yang kepergok ketahuan ngeliatin, langsung ngalihin pandangannya. Sasuke muterin bola mata n ngehela nafas.

Diem sejenak.

"Tadi … gue emosi." Ucapnya, pelan. Sehingga cuman si blonde di sebelahnya aja yang bisa denger. "He?" Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Gue nggak mau sedikit pun ada kemungkinan gagal buat acara minggu depan itu. Kalo mikirin elo terluka gara-gara penjambret tadi n ujung-ujungnya 'pasangan gue' nggak ada … rasanya gue marah banget. Kalo lagi bener-bener marah, gue emang bisa jadi lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Hasilnya …. Ya kayaq penjambret tadi." Sambung Sasuke, ngomong sambil terus liat depan. Naruto nelen ludah, inget 'korban' tadi. Sang Uchiha ngelirik cowok itu sejenak, lalu kembali liat depan. "Elo … takut, ya?"

"Hah?" Naruto memicingkan mata, ngeliat dia. "Gue? Takut ama kaiju? Yang bener aja! Ya enggak lah!". Sebenernya sih dia emang rada gentar. "Pokoknya jangan kira cuman gara-gara tadi gue bakal takut n berenti ngelawan elo, ya?! Gue nih hero sejati, tau! Gue nggak bakalan pernah nyerah!" jawabnya, penuh semangat. Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum sinis. "Syukur, deh … " Tantangan n pemberontakan dari Uzumaki Naruto tuh udah kayaq bagian dari hidupnya. Kalo tiba-tiba tuh cowok berenti nantangin dia, Sasuke bisa memperkirakan kalo hidupnya bakal bener-bener sepi!. Walau dia sendiri aslinya suka ama ketenangan, tapi kalo nggak ada keributan sedikit pun jadi nggak enak juga. Dia lebih milih keributan Naruto yang bikin dia kesel n ujung-ujungnya bakal berantem itu, ketimbang keributan fangirls-nya yang deket-deket buat caper.

"Eh?"

Naruto jadi herman (heran!) dengan ekspresi 'ramah' itu. Dia terpana beberapa detik. _Gue baru tau kalo si Kaiju brengsek ini bisa senyum selembut itu … ? Ah! Jangan-jangan dia lagi jatuh cintrong, ya? Aha! Mungkin tadi dia lagi mikirin kenangan indah ama cewek yang diculik di lokasi pesta minggu depan itu! Wahaha! Kaiju pun bisa jadi manusia biasa kalo udah nyangkut ama orang yang disuka, yaa?Hehe! manis juga_. Pikiran Naruto jadi ke mana-mana lagi, deh.

"Aaa? Ngapain loe ngeliatin gue kayaq orgil gitu?" tanya Sasuke kayaq biasa, nyinggung banget. "Ugh." Dahi Naruto kembali berkedut. "ASEM ! Sama sekali nggak ada manis-manisnya! ASEM PUOL !" Serunya, dongkol. Bikin Kisaliten yang di depannya pada noleh ke belakang, penasaran.

"Ha? Kenapa loe tiba-tiba jadi ngomong sesuatu yang gak jelas ujung pangkalnya gitu? Udah sinting?"

"Dasar asem ! Kaiju asem!" Seru Naruto lagi, trus meluncur ke belakang n jalan di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke cuman angkat bahu, nggak mau ambil pusing.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Lagi-lagi dipotong karna kepanjangan.

Oke, next!


	9. Kiss?

KP :Udah dibaca chap sebelumnya nggak? Kali ini lagi-lagi aku ngupload langsung dua chapter, lho. Jangan sampe ada yang kelewatan lagi ...

Oiya! Warning! Warning! Di chap ini bakal ada adegan kissing!

Gaara : Yea, tapi karna yang nulis si Kape, jangan terlalu ngarepin adegan romantis, ya?

* * *

Chapter 8 : Kiss ?

* * *

Di seberang jalan kafe Sunday, lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah lorong sempit antara toko roti n toko lampu hias seberang jalan, Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, dengan kaos orange gelap bergambar macan tutul di depan belakang, plus celana panjang item dengan delapan saku, keliatan lagi mengamati kafe tsb dengan seksama. Tangannya bergerak ngebetulin letak kacamata hitam yang lagi dipake. Kedua alisnya tegak, serius. Dia lalu ngelap keringat dingin di dahi dengan wrist-band yang cuma doi pake di sebelah kanan.

Btw, siapakah gerangan pemuda itu?

Jawabannya tentu aja Uzumaki Kyuubi, sodara-sodara ….

Tiba-tiba doi ngerasa ada yang narik-narik kaos orange-nya dari belakang. Kyuubi langsung berbalik, cepat. Melotot. Tangannya udah siap sedia megang pistol di saku. Tapi, doi mulai rileks pas tau kalo yang ada di belakang tadi cuman seorang bocah pengemis.

"Bang. Sedekahnya, Bang." Pintanya, dengan muka memelas. Tangannya terangkat, minta. Anak laki-laki itu keliatan dekil, dengan baju ala karung yang lusuh, plus rambut item diikat satu ke atas. Giginya taringnya ompong satu.

Kyuubi ngeliat ke arah belakang anak itu, lurus di luar lorong. Nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Di ujung sana cuman ada jalan raya dengan lampu lalu lintas. Tempat mangkalnya anak-anak pengemis n pengamen beroperasi.

Kyuubi lalu ngejongkok di depan tuh anak, nyamain tinggi badannya, anak itu sekilas masih tetep lebih pendek dari dia juga, sih. Ya iyalah, kalo enggak, mana mau seorang Kyuubi ngejongkok segala kayaq gitu?

"Oey, kuntet. Berapa umur loe?"

"Nama saya Konohamaru, Bang. Bukan Kuntet … "

"Bodo amat. Emangnya gue pikirin? Udah, jawab aja pertanyaan gue tadi, berapa umur loe?"

"Tujuh tahun, Bang."

"Elu sekolah, nggak?"

"Nggak, Bang."

"Elo masih punya bonyok?"

"Apa itu bonyok?"

"Duh! Atinya 'bokap-nyokap'. Masa gak ngerti? Jadul banget, si loe?"

"Maaf, Bang."

"Udahlah. Trus? Punya nggak?

"Punya, Bang."

"Keduanya?"

"Ho-oh."

"Mereka kerja?"

"Iya, Bang."

"Nah, trus … kenapa loe nggak sekolah? Umur loe kan udah cukup buat masuk SD? Bukannya malah ngemis."

"Nggak mau ah, Bang. Lagian … sekolah tuh cuman ngabisin duit, kalo ngemis kita malah dapet duit." Jawab Konohamaru, poloz zekale. Kyuubi mendengus. "Bukannya bonyok loe kerja? Mereka bisa dapet kerja kan pastinya belajar dulu?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Dari tadi dia ngawasin kafe Sunday tapi 'targetnya' gak keliatan-keliatan juga, dia jadi kesel plus bosen. Mangkanya tumben-tumbennya dia jadi mo ngajak ngobrol bocah pengemis. "Emang loe gak pengen kayaq bonyok loe gitu? Bisa kerja?"

"Pengen koq, Bang."

"Lha? Trus? Ngapain loe ngemis segala? Disuruh nyokap?"

"He-eh, Bang."

"Ha? Jangan-jangan … nyokap loe … pengemis juga, ya?" tebak Kyuubi, yakin. "Iya, Bang." Sahut bocah tadi, ceria. Sang Uzumaki terperangah. "Bokap loe juga?". Konohamaru ngangguk. "Tetangga loe?". Anak tadi ngangguk lagi, nyengir. "Bonyok loe bilang kalo ngemis tuh disebut kerja?" tanya Kyuubi, lagi. Gak percaya. "Iya, Bang. Biasanya pagi-pagi saya dibangunin ama enyak, disuruh kerja gitu … . Trus ntar sore, saya bakal dijemput ama mereka, bareng ama anak-anak laen. Naik mobil pick-up … "

Kyuubi mijit-mijit dahinya yang berkedut kesel karna ortu tuh anak. "Heh, denger, ya? Kalo elu jadi pengemis selamanya, selamanya juga lu gak bakal sukses." Katanya, nepuk pundak tuh anak. Gak peduli biar kotor juga.

"Sukses?"

"Yea, sukses. Inget ini baik-baik. Di dunia ini, hal yang paling penting adalah otak alias kepintaran, trus kekreatifan, lalu usaha, trus niat n semangat yang kuat. Baru setelah itu yang namanya duit, kedudukan, n tampang." Ucap Kyuubi, berdiri. "Eh?" Konohamaru miringin kepalanya, rada nggak ngerti. "Dengan otak yang cerdas n kreatif, plus usaha n semangat yang kuat, duit n kedudukan bakal dateng sendiri, tau. Nah, dari duit tadi, kalo mau licik kita juga bisa beli kedudukan, termasuk beli tampang dengan operasi plastik. Iya nggak?"

Konohamaru manggut-manggut aja, walau masih rada gak ngerti. "Ta-tapi, Bang. Anak miskin kayaq saya mana ada duit buat sekolah?". Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Makanya … yang kreatif, dong. Yang namanya belajar tuh nggak musti di sekolah, dodol. Di mana-mana juga bisa. Apalagi di Konoha ini lumayan banyak orang-orang kaya tolol yang suka ngebuang buku-buku pelajaran cuman karna sampulnya doang yang lepas, kertasnya yang sobek, beberapa halaman yang hilang, de-es-be. Cari aja di tempat sampah sekitar mereka. Pasti ada aja. Atau yang sering dipake bungkus kacang oleh para pedagang juga ada. Asal tau aja, ya? Soal ujian yang dikeluarin pas UAN gue SMA dulu tuh pernah gue baca dari bungkus kacang rebus."

"Woa … hebat ya bungkusnya?"

"Gue dong yang hebat. Gimana si loe? Makanya … hobi baca dong. Segala sesuatu tuh jangan cuma diliat, tapi diamati juga. Soal-soal ujian tuh seringkali punya kesamaan ama soal ujian tahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin kertas yang dipake tukang kacang tuh punya anaknya dulu kale. Karna ngira nggak bakalan perlu lagi, makanya dipake buat bungkus kacang. Padahal sayang banget, kan?" Kyuubi menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Selain itu, perpustakaan kota di Konoha ini adalah tempat umum buat siapa pun yang mau masuk. Asal loe mandi yang bener, trus pake baju yang lebih bersih n rapi, pasti dibolehin masuk, deh. Masuk aja ke sana. Kalo elo belum bisa baca, minta tolong aja ama Librarian di sana. Biasanya di bagian buku anak, ada orang yang tugasnya emang buat ngebantuin anak-anak belajar baca. Minta tolong aja ke dia. Udah, ke sana aja." Katanya, sambil ngehush-hush nyuruh pergi.

Konohamaru diam sejenak. "Anterin dong, Bang.". Kyuubi mendengus lagi. "Heh, Kuntet. Salah satu faktor orang gak sukses tuh adalah selalu bergantung ama orang lain. Kalo dikit-dikit minta tolong, itu sama aja dengan ngebunuh kekreatifan kita pelan-pelan. Jangan bergantung ama orang lain, bikin orang lain yang bergantung ama elo. Pahaaaam?!" ucapnya, penuh tekanan plus suara seram. "I-iya, Bang!" anak itu pun langsung lari tunggang langgang, takut.

"Huh! Dasar … "

Kyuubi pun kembali mengamati kafe Sunday.

_Dia nggak keluar-keluar juga?._ Cowok bermata merah itu ngehela nafas, panjang. _Hh … gue tau sih, kalo dia pasti bakal selalu ada di dapur. Cuman kadang-kadang aja dia keluar lewat pintu samping buat ngebuang sampah. Yah … paling enggak gue pengen liat dia pas buang sampah, deh._

Diem.

Yang ada cuman suara jalan lalu lintas di depan n belakangnya.

_Uuugh~. Lama banget sih? Padahal kan gue cuman mo ngeliat dia tanpa ketahuan?._ Kyuubi jadi ngepal-ngepal nggak sabar. _Tunggu, kenapa juga gue jadi nggak tenang gini cuman gara-gara belum ngeliat dia?_

" …………… "

Sweatdrop.

"Ugh, dasar sis-com sialaaan~ … ". _Dia pake jampi-jampi supaya ngebikin gue kayaq gini, ya?._ Kyuubi langsung ngegeleng, keras. _Bodoh. Mana mungkin hal nggak ilmiah itu ada?_. Dia kembali ngintip. _Apa ini artinya … gue bener-bener suka dia … ?_.

" ........ ????"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi jadi blushing sendiri dengan pikirannya. _Bo-Bodoh! Itu nggak mungkin! Gue cuman nganggep dia kayaq pembantu gue aja, koq! Nggak lebih!_. Dia nggeleng lagi._ Pokoknya sekarang … gue cuman mo ngeliat pembantu gue aja. Jaga-jaga aja supaya dia gak bikin ulah. Itu hal yang wajar dilakuin oleh seorang majikan, kan?._ (KP: Wajar gak si?)

Di seberang sana cuman keliatan Kankuro yang lagi ngelayanin tamu, plus Chouji di meja kasir. Dapur sama sekali nggak keliatan dari sini. Tapi, pintu samping yang biasanya dipake Gaara buat keluar bentar untuk ngebuang sampah keliatan aja, sih. _Jangan-jangan … dia udah keluar buang sampah pas gue ngobrol ama si Kuntet tadi? Aaargh …_ . Doi jadi makin kesel dengan kemungkinan itu. _Awas kalo tuh anak balik lagi, gue tonjok dia_. Tekadnya, nyari pelampiasan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang narik-narik belakang kaosnya. Kyuubi yang lagi kesel langsung berbalik, cepet.

"Kuntet! Elo balik lag-!"

"?????!!!"

Ternyata yang ada di belakangnya bukan si kuntet alias Konohamaru, pemirsa. Tapi Uchiha Itachi!. Uchiha satu ini kebetulan aja lagi berenti di lampu merah n ngeliat Sosok Kyuubi di lorong sempit yang keliatan lagi mengawasi sesuatu yang penting. Karena doi penasaran, Itachi turun dari Limousinnya n minta sang supir supaya pulang duluan. Tadi pagi dia ada urusan dikit di salah satu perusahaan bokapnya yang kebetulan sekarang lagi dalam pertanggung-jawabannya. Setelah mastiin semua baik-baik aja. Dia langsung pulang dari sana n nemu Kyuubi yang lagi berdiri di lorong itu. Meski tuh cowok setan make kacamata hitam, doi bisa langsung ngenalin.

Nah, karna dia juga penasaran ama apa yang diintip ama tuh cowok, dia jadi rada membungkuk hati-hati hingga kepalanya sejajar ama kepala Kyuubi. Dia negur nggak pake suara karna waspada aja kalo bakal ketahuan ama entah siapa pun itu yang lagi diawasin sang Uzumaki. Tapi, habis doi narik-narik kaos Kyuubi dikit, dengan maksud kalo tuh cowok bakal noleh ke belakang, yang ada malah si Kyuubi balik badan dengan cepat. N hal itu nggak sengaja ngakibatin bibir mereka bertemu!.

Tentu aja keduanya kaget. Otomatis Kyuubi n Itachi mundur selangkah. Mereka yang biasanya anti-mundur gitu tiba-tiba jadi dibikin mundur … artinya kejadian barusan bener-bener merupakan kejadian yang bikin mereka kaget banget.

"Uchiha brengsek? Kenapa-"

"Wah, waah … . Elo bener-bener kasar, ya? Sampe-sampe ciuman pun kerasa kayaq tonjokan … " Itachi ngelus mulutnya yang kerasa rada nyeri akibat 'ciuman' tadi. Tapi masih bisa tertawa kecil. Ngerasa lucu ngeliat reaksi cowok setan di hadapannya. "Ci-!" Kyuubi berusaha nahan diri supaya nggak emosi. Dia nggak bakal mau ngebikin si brengsek itu puas dengan berhasil ngebuat dia marah. "Apanya yang ciuman? Yang barusan tadi sih tabrakan." ucapnya, sambil nutupin mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri. "Nggak nyangka, deh. Ternyata ada orang sebodoh ini di keluarga Uchiha." Katanya, senyum ngeledek. Padahal dalam hati sih dongkol. _Sial. Sakit juga. Untung gigi gue kuat._

"Hmm? Iya, yaaaa?" Itachi melangkah maju. Seperti biasa, berdiri kurang lebih tujuh senti di depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang nggak nyaman dengan kedekatan ini, udah mau nyuruh dia minggir. Tapi sebelum dia sempet ngomong apapun, Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang tadi dipake buat nutupin mulutnya. "Kalo yang namanya ciuman itu … kayaq gini, kan?" katanya, seraya ngelepas kacamata hitam Kyuubi n ngeraih dagu cowok setan itu dengan tangan satunya, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kyuubi terbelalak.

Nafasnya tertahan.

Mukanya pucat.

'DOR!'

Ciuman tadi berlangsung 3 detik, sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi ngeluarin pistolnya. Kali ini bunyinya 'dor' karena pake bola peluru karet. Meski gak sampe bikin mati orang, kalo kena rasanya bakal sakit banget. Bahkan bisa bikin pingsan.

Tapi, Itachi dengan tangkasnya berhasil ngehindarin peluru jarak dekat barusan. "Woaaa … Nyariiish … ." Dia tertawa. "Emang ya? Segalanya kalo bareng elo tuh selalu menegangkan." Sekarang keduanya berada dalam jarak kurang lebih 2 meter. Itachi ngejilat bibirnya. "Mm … rasa apel merah. Udah gue duga, sih." Dia tertawa. "Enak juga … "

"Hoekh! Huekh! Pueh! Peh! Peh!" Kyuubi sendiri malah lagi sibuk ngeludah. Pengen ngilangin rasa mint dari mulut Itachi tadi dari bibirnya. Bukannya dia benci mint, tapi dia nggak suka ama Uchiha tsb, n nggak mau sampe apa pun yang berbau Uchiha nempel di badannya.

Kyuubi ngos-ngosan, trus doi ngegosok-gosokkin punggung lengannya keras-keras ke bibir sampe kerasa panas. Itachi cuman ngeliatin dia sambil tersenyum. "Ayolah … gue tau kalo ciuman tadi nggak seburuk itu. Akui aja, sebenernya elo suka, kan ?".

"Apa pun yang ngelibatin elo, gue benci!!!"

Itachi angkat alis ngedengernya. Rada heran. Biasanya tuh cowok setan selalu bisa nahan emosi di depannya.

"Kurang ajar~ … " Kyuubi menggeram. Tangan kanannya yang megang pistol keliatan gemetar. Bukan gemetar karena takut, tapi karna marah. "Itu ciuman pertama gue, sialan … "

"Ho? Beneran, nih? Wah, Suatu kehormatan." Sahut Itachi, rada membungkuk ala pangeran kerajaan ngasih salam.

Wajah Kyuubi terangkat, marah.

"BRENGSEEEEEK!!!"

'DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Kyuubi nembak ke arahnya bertubi-tubi. Tapi, Itachi berhasil ngehindarin semuanya. Doi emang sengaja ngambil latihan khusus ngehindarin peluru buat ngadepin Kyuubi, sih. Asal konsen ama ujung pistol, pelatuk , n gerakan jari si pengguna pistol, dia pasti bisa ngehindar. Tentu aja hal itu nggak bisa dikuasain oleh sembarang orang.

Suara tembakan-tembakan barusan bikin lorong tersebut dihindari ama para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka lari ketakutan.

Dua orang polisi patroli di jalan itu pun segera datang. Tentu aja dengan berbekal pistol juga. Mereka menduga itu adalah sekumpulan perampok or semacamnya.

"Jangan bergerak ! Angkat tangan!"

'DOR! DOR!'

Kyuubi langsung nembak dahi mereka dari balik bahu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mata merahnya masih konsen ke Itachi di depan. Kedua polisi tadi langsung jatuh pingsan, shock. Orang-orang yang liat pada tereak, ngirain kalo mereka mati. Padahal enggak.

"Kemampuan loe emang luar biasa, yaa? Ayolah, kerja aja di bawah gue. Masa depan loe bakal terjamin. Nggak semua orang bisa kerja di perusahaan Uchiha, lho. Elo bisa masuk tanpa tes. Gue yang bakal ngejamin itu."

"Hell no!!!"

'DOR!'

Kyuubi mulai nembak lagi. Itachi kembali ngehindar.

'CLIK! CLIK!'

Perlurunya nggak keluar, habis!.

"Ck!" Cowok bermata merah tadi nggak memperkirakan ini, doi juga nggak bawa peluru ganti. Pistol n jarum biusnya pun dia nggak bawa. Coz, tadi rencananya habis ngeliat Gaara satu kali, dia bakal langsung pulang. Kalo tau dia bakal ketemu Itachi kayaq gini, pasti dia udah bawa banyak persediaan senjata. Kayaq yang sering dibawanya kalo ke kampus.

"Udahlah … gue nggak mau berantem ama loe." Itachi make kacamata hitam milik Kyuubi yang tadi sempet diambilnya. Trus nepuk-nepuk jas long-coat nya yang rada berdebu. Trus ngebetulin dasi dikit. Dia lalu kembali ngadep Kyuubi, senyum. "Sampai besok di kampus, my devil. Oh, ya … makasih atas 'apelnya'." Itachi berbalik n melambai, pergi.

" …… "

Pas tuh Uchiha udah nggak keliatan di lorong, Kyuubi langsung ninju tembok bata di sebelahnya, marah. Berkali-kali.

_BAKAL GUE BUNUH DIA!!!_

'BAG! BUG! BAG ! BUG! BAG!'

Nggak peduli tangannya sampe berdarah.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri? Habis keluar dari lorong itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan. Mengundang pandangan heran ama orang-orang di jalan. _Dengan ini … gue menang 1 - 0 … _

KucingPerak

_Nggak bakal gue biarin si kaiju itu beraksi terus!_. Tekad Naruto dalam ati. Doi sekarang ada di atas pohon mangga, di trotoar jalan. Lagi berusaha ngambilin Kucing nenek yang kebetulan nangis di sana karna piaraannya nggak mau turun. (Bukannya nggak mau, tapi nggak bisa!).

"Hati-hati Naruto-man!" seru Kiba, yang lagi megangin sepatu rodanya si blonde di bawah sana. Temen-temennya menatap ke dia, cemas. Naruto pasang gaya 'Sip!' Ngeyakinin semuanya bakal baek-baek aja. Sakura n Sasuke juga ngeliat ke atas. Pohonnya cukup tinggi juga. Tapi Naruto memanjatnya dengan tangkas.

"Kayaq monyet." Komentar sang Uchiha. "Gue denger itu, brengsek!" seru Naruto di atas sana, marah. "Kuping setan … " ujar Sasuke lagi, kali ini nggak sambil ngedongak.

… sementara di atas sana …

"Pus, pus. Sini." Naruto ngulurin tangannya ke kucing Persia coklat bergaris item di ujung dahan. Makhluk manis itu (KP: Ohyeah! Kucing emang makhluk manis sedunia!) keliatan takut bergerak. "Jangan takut, Pussy-cat. Ayo sini. Abang Naruto bakal nolongin, koq." Sambungnya lagi, masih ngulurin tangan n sedikit demi sedikit mendekati target.

"Abang?" Sasuke mendengus. "Nggak cocok amat." ledeknya, ketus. Naruto cemberut, tapi berusaha ngacuhin itu. Dia kembali konsen ama si kucing.

Satu menit berlalu.

Dua menit …..

Tiga menit ….

Tambah tiga menit lagi …

Naruto jadi gerah juga. Dia pun berdiri dari posisi bungkuknya n meniti dahan itu, pelan. Menuju kucing.

"Awas, Naruto! Bahaya!" seru Tenten, cemas. "Narutooo! Biarkanlah diriku ini membantu dikau!" sambung Lee. "Nggak usah! Gue bisa sendiri!" sahut si blonde te-es-be, fokus. Keseimbangan Naruto lumayan bagus, sih. Jadi nggak heran kalo sekarang dia berhasil ngedeketin tuh kucing. Kucingnya jinak banget, dia sama sekali nggak berontak pas digendong ama Naruto. Yah, Naruto sendiri emang termasuk dari jenis orang-orang yang bisa cepet akrab ama binatang, sih.

Tiba-tiba …

'KREK!'

Dahan tempat Naruto berdiri patah!

"Wuaaaaa!"

Tenten menjerit n nutup matanya, nggak berani liat. Tiga lainnya langsung waspada n ngumpul di lokasi di mana kira-kira Naruto bakal jatuh, siap-siap nangkep.

Tapi, sebelum Kisali sempet nangkep dia, Sasuke keburu melompat n nyambar Naruto. Kucingnya kelepas n jatoh di tangan Kiba-Sai-Lee yang tadinya bermaksud nangkep si Naruto. Kucing tadi pun langsung ngerasa asing n nyakar-nyakar mereka yang nangkap dia. Akamaru yang gak terima tuannya dicakar juga pun menggonggong. Bikin si kucing kaget n lari melompat ke pangkuan si nenek, sang majikan.

"Makasih cu~. Makasiiih~."ucap si nenek dengan suara tuanya. Dia menangis, haru. "Semoga hubungan kalian berjalan lancar, ya~?" katanya, senyum. Lalu mulai jalan n pergi dari lokasi tsb, sambil ngerantai n ngegendong kucingnya.

"Berjalan lancar?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar ama posisinya. Sasuke masih ngegendong dia ala bridal style!.

Naruto pun cepet-cepet 'menurunkan diri'. "Ngapain loe ngegendong gue kayaq ngegendong cewek gitu! Si nenek jadi salah paham, kan?!"

"Salahin tampang banci loe, dong!"

Mereka berantem lagi, deh.

Sementara itu Sakura nyengir ngeliat koleksi foto romantis SasuNaru-nya nambah lagi. _Nyahaha! Ini sih nggak perlu di-photoshop. Asli, cute abiz!_. batinnya, ngeliat gambar Sasuke ngegendong Naruto yang keliatan kaget.

Cewek pink itu pun lalu ngedeketin Sasuke. "Nah, gimana? Lu tau kan, kalo Naru itu sering banget terlibat dalam situasi berbahaya. Bisa gawat kalo nggak dijagain, lho." Katanya, pelan. Naruto sendiri sekarang lagi kumpul ama Kisaliten yang pada cemas meriksa dia kalo kenapa-kenapa.

"Haruno … "

"Apa?" Sahut Sakura, angkat alis. "Gue tau, kalo semuanya … mulai dari bola baseball, jambret, ama kucing n pohon tadi tuh rencana elo. Gue nggak sebego itu bisa ketipu, tau." Ucap Sasuke, mendengus kesel.

"Masa siii? Mana tega gue ngebikin my favorite uke Naru dalam bahaya. Aaah, Sasuke-kun ada-ada aja, deeeeh~ …" Cewek itu pasang tampang shock, seolah baru aja dituduh ama hakim kalo dia ngelakuin sesuatu yang sebenernya nggak dia lakuin. "Elo sih tega-tega aja. Karna yakin gue pasti nolongin dia." Jawab si Uchiha tsb, bertolak pinggang.

"Lhoo ? Emang kenapa loe yakin kalo gue bakal tau elo nolongin Naru nanti?"

"Hah. Tentu aja gue musti mastiin kalo si Bego itu nggak kenapa-kenapa, n orang macam loe pasti bakal seneng karna minggu depan tuh gue perlu dia buat jadi … "

"Buat jadi … ???" ulang Sakura, sambil mendekatkan daun telinganya plus sebelah tangannya yang ngebentuk corong di sana.

"Rahasia. Dasar Fujoshi gila." Sasuke buang muka n berbalik memunggunginya.

Sakura sweatdrop_. Uuh! Padahal dia hampir ngomong tadiii!!!. Emang ada apa sih minggu depan itu di antara SasuNaruuu??_. Dia jadi gemas. Emang bener sih apa yang dibilang Sasuke tadi, soal Sakura yang ngatur semua kejadian yang nimpa Naruto. Tuh cewek ngebayar orang-orang tsb buat ngebantuin dia ngerjain Naruto! Supaya Sasuke nolongin tuh cowok. Pas kejadian bola baseball pertama itu, sebenernya yang ngelempar bukan cowok amatir, tapi yang udah professional. Dia ngebidik pas ke arah Naruto sedemikian rupa supaya Sasuke sempat ngeliat n nolong dia. Yang penjambret itu juga dia yang atur. Dia sengaja ngebayar orang jalanan supaya jadi jambret n nyandra si Naruto supaya Sasukenya beraksi. Yang nggak diperkirakannya adalah si jambret yang bakal terluka separah itu. Dia jadi musti ngeluarin biaya lebih banyak dari kesepakatan, deh. Trus, soal kucing di pohon itu juga. Dia nyewa seseorang buat nyolong tuh kucing pas si nenek lagi lengah n nyangkutin makhluk berambut tebel itu di atas pohon mangga jalanan.

"Tapi, apa yang loe rencanain tadi jadi nyadarin gue juga." Sasuke kembali bersuara. Bikin telinga Fujoshi Sakura menegang. "Nyadarin gue kalo si bego itu belum bisa ngejaga diri." Si cewek berambut pink tadi terlihat merekah. "So? Elo bakal ngejaga Naru semingguan ini, kan?" tanyanya, nyengir.

Sasuke ngelirik dia, dingin. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, sinis. "Heh."

"Iyes!" Sakura jadi beryes-yes ria, kesenangan.

"Gue bakal nyediain beberapa bodyguard professional buat si bego itu supaya mereka bisa ngejagain dia diam-diam dalam seminggu ini." Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses bikin si Fujoshinting tadi ber-gubrak ria.

_Say what?!._ Sakura terperangah, ngeliat Uchiha yang sekarang lagi ngomong ama seseorang lewat hape, perihal bodyguard itu. _Aaaaagh! Pinter juga dia! Dassarr!!._ Dia lalu tersenyum._ Uh, liat aja nanti, Sasuke-kun! Elu bakal gue bikin kepincut ama Naru selamanya! Sampe-sampe nggak mau lepas ama dia sehari pun! Nyahahahahahah!_. Cewek itu ketawa-ketawa licik.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Fujoshinting Sakura mulai beraksi! Yes! Tapi, kasian Om jambret …

N akhirnya giliran si Kyuubi yang dikerjain. Aah, tuh orang emang kadang musti dibikin kalah sesekali. (*high five ama Itachi*) Nice, Itachi!

Itachi : Ahahah! Gue suka cara loe.

KP : Yeah. Sebenernya sih sebelumnya aku gak ada rencana sama sekali bikin adegan kissing itu. Tapi, request Tama-chan n Monkey-chan soal ini langsung jadi lampu di kepalaku (ide!).

Kyuubi : Kurang ajar! Bukannya gue tokoh paling gak terkalahkan di sini?!

KP : Says who? U terlalu banyak yang suka, sih. Ngelebihin tokoh utama. Makanya, kualitas u musti diturunin dikit. Heheh.

SasuNaru : (*manggut-manggut setuju*)

Kyuubi : Bukan salah gue juga kalo punya banyak fans, kan? Dasar sirik!

KP : (*cueks*) Hmm, kurasa udah jelas. Kalo fic ini banyak non-con nya. Alias love one-sided. Yaah, emang itulah kesukaan author …

Itachi : Seenggaknya untuk sementara ini … (*wink ke Kyuubi*)

Kyuubi : (*pasang muka jijay*)

KP : Apa ada pembaca yang protes?

Wah, mana seru kalo suka ama orang yang udah suka ama kita? Kalo kita berhasil ngedapetin orang yang nggak suka kita, apalagi benci ama kita, n bikin dia jadi suka ama kita, rasanya puas buanget, kan ?! Rasanya kayaq menang kompetisi Fear-factor. Iya nggak, Itachi?

Itachi : Setuju. (*high five lagi bareng KP*)

Gaara : Tuh dua emang sama nggak warasnya …

KP : Kami emang sama! Nggak jadi kupake karakter my bro ke dia! Karna Itachi yang paling mirip ama aku di sini! Baik warna mata, panjang n model rambut, sampe seleranya!

Gaara : Terserah …

KP : Tapi, di chap ini nggak ada satu pun dialog my love Gaara~ … huks! (*meringkuk di sudut*)

* * *

**Balasan review**

* * *

**To Cinara Hatake :** What? U love KyuuGaa? Heheh. Kyuubi emang ada lope ke Gaara, tapi Gaaranya enggak, tuh. Soalnya Gaara kan lope-nya ke aku? Iyey … (*dicemplungin ke sumur*)

SasuNaru romance-nya mana? Udah ada kan, ya? Bagiku, pertarungan mereka tuh adalah romance! ('BLETAK!')

Gaara : Maksudnya tuh kayaq adegan kissing di atas itu loh …

KP : Hoo? Itu toh. Ntar aja deh. Coz SasuNaru masih terlalu kecil untuk itu … . Tunggu sampe usia 20, ya?

SasuNaru : ItaKyuu sendiri masih 19!!!

KP : Iya, iya! Ntar kuatur, ah! Nggak usah iri, dong …

* * *

**To Raika Carnelian :** Suka ItaKyuu? Pas banget ada pair mereka di sini! Heheh! Liat aja ntar … , pair mana yang paling direstui ama readers. Kalo SasuNaru udah pasti. Nah, kalo ItaKyuu vs KyuuGaa?

Kyuubi : KyuuGaa, dong!

Itachi : So pasti ItaKyuu, lah …

Gaara : Pilih ItaKyuu aja, readers …. (*di-death glare ama Kyuubi*) euh … terserah deh …

KP : Pilih KapeGaa ! (*dilempar ember*)

* * *

**To Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' :** Hiatus? Ah enggak koq. Cuman lagi sibuk ama urusan kuliah aja ….

Gaara : Bo'ong. Lu mah sibuk ngegame.

KP : Sssh, diem ah.

SasuNaru romance? Jah! Banyak juga yang nuntut ini, ya? Ntar ada gilirannya, koq. Mereka berdua emang sengaja kuatur jadi pair yang jadian paling belakangan.

SasuNaru: Koq gitu?

KP : Karna rencananya, kalo u berdua jadian tuh sama aja dengan tamat alias the end a.k.a endingnya, gitu looh ….

SasuNaru : WTH?!

KP : Yaaa, itu cuma baru rencana, sih … . Author ini kan sering bertindak di luar rencana? Kemungkinan berubahnya 60%, koq …

Kasian Gaara-koi dirape ama Kyuubi? Wuaw … lebay, nih. Heheh … di chap5 nggak segitunya, kale. Eh, tapi rape itu kan non-con juga ?(*penggila shonai/yaoi non-con*). Boljug tuh …

Gaara : Gila loe, Kape! Jangan bikin fic rating M dulu, dong!

KP : Ya, ya … . Meski diriku ini pernah baca lemon, tapi tetep gak yakin ngenulis adegan itu sendiri.

Kyuubi : Dia sih lebih suka nulis adegan berantem. Ngakunya aja cinta damai …

KP : Aku emang cinta damai, koq. Percaya deh … (*Blink! Blink!*)

* * *

**To Uzukaze Touru :** Waai, Fubaja juga, ya? Heheh! Salam Fujoshi-Baru-Jadi, wahai saudariku! (Touru : Siapa yang saudari loe?!)

Bakal ada adegan rated M KyuuGaa or nggak? Wah, knapa nih? Pengen, ya? (*nyengir*)

Gaara : Readers semua. Jangan ngarep adegan itu, deh. Kalo di tangan Kape, adegan lemon pasti bakal jadi kayaq adegan pembunuhan. Serius, nih.

KP : Iya, iya. Enggak bakal kutulis, deh. Duh, takut amat …

* * *

**To Ao alias Aozora :** Bener ya? Satu itu 'Hana'? Yes!

Hee ? Ngedukung Sakura, toh? Haha! Kalo mau ngedaftar jadi anggota penyatu SasuNaru or KyuuGaa (Sekalian ItaKyuu) Boleh aja, koq. Eh? Nggak ada yang ngedukung SasuMina, ya?

Sasuke : Dingin banget loe semua …

KP : Aah, prasaan u buat dia cuma sementara, koq, Sasuke …

Sasuke : Nggak! Gue sukanya ama Minato-san! Gue pasti bakal ngejadiin dia uke ntar kalo gue udah lebih tinggian lagi!

KP : Ih, ngotot amat si? Selera u emang aneh, deh …

Kyuubi : Ide lu tuh yang aneh …

KP : KyuuGaa emang ada kemajuan. Tapi ItaKyuu juga. N yeah, untuk saat ini Sasuke emang masih dodol ngincer Minato. Ntar juga brubah haluan ke anaknya, koq.

Sasuke : Gue nggak bakal berubah haluan!

* * *

**To Uchiha Aichan Uzumaki :** Salam persahabatan buat u yang suka shonen ai n yaoi juga!

Hmm? Nggak setuju Kyuubi ama Itachi, ya? Heheh. Pendapat u bakal kutampung ke dalam kotak pemilihan KyuuGaa.

ItaKyuuGaa : Emangnya pemilu?

KP: Kenapa Sasuke jahat ama Naruto? Hmm, jawabannyaaa … karna dia emang gitu?

Sasuke: Oey! Gue bukan orang jahat! Cuma nggak lembut aja!

* * *

**To Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze :** Kyuubi lebih cocok jadi seme biar ama Itachi juga? Maksud u KyuuIta, ya?

Itachi : Maaf, ya? Tapi peran gue di sini tuh jadi si pemangsa seme. So gak mungkin jadi uke.

KP : Ah, Sorry! Salah judul! Iya, yang bener tuh tuh manga judulnya 'One Piece'! Bukan 'One Peace!'. Heheh … . Aku udah gak ngikutin anime n manganya lagi, neh. Jadi rada lupa. Lebih suka ama gamenya. Itu pun udah lama gak maen lagi. Paling suka make Vivi or Nami kalo berantem.

Jangan siksa NaruGaa? Wah, nggak bisa. (*ditonjok NaruGaa*)

Iya, deh. Bakalan kukurangin dikit ….

Apa Sasuke cinta Minato lebih dari penggemar?

Sasuke : Emang kenapa kalo iya?

KP : Yuuri-chan gak bakal ngerestuin, tuh.

Sasuke : Emangnya dia nyokap gue?

KP : Bukan sih. Tapi, dia nyokapnya Minato.

Sasuke : Whats?! (*membatu*)

KP : Bo'ong, koq.

* * *

**To Eikaru Meicado :** Suka KyuuGaa? Oke, deh. (masukin poling ke kotak KyuuGaa)

Kyuubi : (*cengar cengir puas*)

Gaara : (*merinding*)

Itachi : (*ngehela nafas kecewa*)

* * *

**To Yufa Ichibi's : **Yufa? nama u ngingetin aku ama Ragnarok series, deh. Heheh. U seorang Priest, yaaa? (*dijitak Kyuubi*)

Kyuubi : Udah langsung jawab aja reviewnya!

KP : Iya, iya … . hmm? Usul buat ItaGaaKyuu? Threesome, dong. Apa? Nggak gitu maksudnya?

Kyuubi: Gue nggak bakal mau nge-share Sis-com ama siapa pun!!! Enak aja! (*possessive mode : ON*)

Eh ? kapan SasuNarunya? Ntar pasti ada, koq … . Ngarepin romance, ya?

Gaara : Author nganggep berantem itu romance. So harap dijelasin arti sesungguhnya dari kata romance versi u ke author sinting ini. Makasih … (*datar*)

* * *

**To Princess Teme : **Ahg, gapapa koq baru review sekarang … . Eh, kayaqnya sejak diriku menyatakan nih fic yaoi, reviewernya tambah banyak, ya? Kayaqnya para penggemar yaoi di sini nggak sesedikit yang kukira deh ….

Suka ItaKyuu ? Wokeh … (*masukin kotak poling suara ItaKyuu*)

Itachi : (*senyum*)

Gaara : (*ngehela nafas lega*)

Kyuubi : (*melotot*)

* * *

**To Kura-Kuru-Kiru-Kira :** unik amat nama u? Apa artinya tuh? (K4: Rahasia! Mo tau aja loe!). He? Anatawa no Kyuubi-kun daisuki, ka? Kyuubi-kun wa kawaii?

Kyuubi : Ore wa kawaii janai!

Itachi : So ne. Kyuubi wa honto ni kawaii ...

Kyuubi : Omae wa korosu!!!

KP : Ahaha! Sorry kalo bhs Jpg ku ancur abiz.

Hmm? Minta dibanyakin ItaKyuu-nya. Oh, pendukung ItaKyuu, toh? (*masukin polling ke kotak ItaKyuu*)

10Q XP.

* * *

**To Uchiha Nata-chan :** Hoo? Pendukung Sakura atas SasuNaru n KyuuGaa, neh. Uhuy!

Ngerasa sehati ama Sakura yaa? Heheh …

Typo? Yup! Udah mulai kuperbaiki, koq. Makasih atas infonya.

Gaara : Lha elu masih pake 'koq', bukannya 'kok' tuh.

KP: Duh, kebiasaan, nih Gaar. Aku ubah pelan-pelan deh. Kalo tanda baca spasi petik-seru-tanya udah mulai kuperbaikin, koq.

Gaara : 'Koq' lagi …

KP:Sebaiknya kata jangan disingkat? Oke, bakal kukurangin. Heheh. Salahin guru SMP-SMA ku tuh, yang bikin catatanku dulu udah kayaq bahasa sms gara-gara kalo ngedikte cepet banget. Jadi kebiasaan deh sampe sekarang.

Kalo 'tsb' emang dibaca 'te-es-be'. Tambahan: n juga di baca 'n', koq. Blakangan ini aku emang suka ngegunain 'n' sebagai pengganti 'dan' kalo udah ngomong ama sohib-sohib terdekat. N kalo ada kata 'knapa' daripada 'kenapa'. Itu artinya si karakter emang ngomongnya pake 'Knapa'. Huruf 'e' nya diilangin.

Desclaimer? Itu musti ditulis tiap chapter, ya? Oke, deh …

Ah, don't worry. Aku nggak ngrasa u masuk kategori 'menggurui', koq. Nyantai aja, lagi. Bilang aja ntar kalo aku bikin kesalahan lagi.

Kadang anak kecil tuh emang lebih berguna daripada polisi. (-Ngutip kata-katanya Sherlock Holmes-)

(Nata-chan: Siapa yang kecil?!)

Suka Kyuubi dibanding Sasuke? Woaa, napa tuh?

Kyuubi : Huahahahaha! (*ketawa penuh kemenangan*)

Sasuke : grrmbl ~

KP : Hmm? Karena suka Kyuubi jadi seme, so lebih ngedukung KyuuGaa, tapi ItaKyuu boljug? Lha? Ini dimasukkin sebagai pendukung KyuuGaa or ItaKyuu?

ItaKyuuGaa : Oey, yang konsisten, dong!

KP : SasuMina keren?

Sasuke : Iya, dong! Dukung SasuMina aja! (*smangat*)

Naruto : Nggak ada yang ngedukung gue ama Sakura-chan, ya? Tega banget si loe semua? (*lemez*)

* * *

**To 101 Hiru yorunita:** makasih udah ada adegan 'pip'nya KyuuGaa? Heheh. Sama-sama!

Gaara : 'pip'? maksud loe?

KP : Masih kurang juga? Kalo si Gaara sampe dirape ama Kyuubi puas, nggak?

Gaara : kalo elo nulis gitu sama aja dengan elo ngebunuh gue!

KP : Becanda koq, Gaar. Aku kan cinta ama u? Nggak bakal kuserahin u ke siapa pun.

Gaara : Baru kali ini gue ngerasa lega udah disukain ama orang macam elo …

KP : Tapii … karna Kyuubi tuh bagian dari diriku juga, mungkin u bakal kuserahin ke dia juga ujung-ujungnya ….

Gaara : (*pingsan*)

KP : Becanda, tau!

* * *

**To Kyuuichi Azurin:** ill-feel ama banyaknya kata yang disingkat di sini, ya? Heheh, sorry, yaaa? Udah dikurangin koq.

Ho? Ngedukung KyuuGaa karna Kyuubi lebih cocok jadi seme? Okelah kalo begono … (satu lagi poling buat KyuuGaa)

Kyuubi: Iya, dunks! Super-seme gitu, loh. (*nepuk dada*)

* * *

**To Blue-apple-hime-2310 :** Heeh? Makasih udah baca semua fic-ku.

Ngedukung KyuuGaa? Sip!. Untuk sementara kayaqnya yang menang pair KyuuGaa neh, daripada ItaKyuu.

Itachi : Itu karna loe belum nunjukkin ItaKyuu yang sesungguhnya.

KP : Yaaa … kita liat aja reviews habis chapter ini, Itachi. Sebenernya aku juga nggak masalah kalo tuh si Kyuubi jadi uke u. Aku sendiri sebenernya suka juga ama uke kayaq dia.

Gaara : Hoo? Gitu?

KP: Eh, Gaara? Cemburu, ya? So sweet, deh. Jangan khawatir. Di hatiku hanya ada dirimu … (Jah! Ngerayu!)

Gaara : Gue malah lega kalo u 'pindah target' ke dia.

Kyuubi : (*ngelempar death glare*)

* * *

**To SimpleSaja : **Gak masalah ama gay? Bagoes! Emang di dunia ini orang-orang macem u diperluin, deh.

Ino : Hey, gay itu salah tau!

KP : Ah, diemlah. Ino-chan …

* * *

**To NaMizu no Mai :** Nah ini ngedukung ItaKyuu. Si Itachi bakal seneng, nih. Eh, tapi dia juga suka KyuuGaa? Wah, ini nih … yang bikin gaje.

Hnn? Suka Gaara juga, toh? Sama, dunks! Tapi, inget. Gaara itu milikku. (*ditembak Kishimoto-sensei*)

Pengen tau reaksi Sasuke pas ngeliat penampilan cewek Naruto? Hahah ! Ada deh.

Sasuke : Gue cuman bakal kepincut ama Minato-san seorang.

KP : Eh, Kyuu. U dikasi hadiah senjata tuh ama Namizu!

Kyuubi : Hh! Gue nggak bakal ngucapin terima kasih.

KP : Yah, sombong!

* * *

**To Azure09 :** Suka Kyuubi jadi semenya Gaara tapi ngerangkap jadi ukenya Itachi? U nyuruh dia mendua?

Kyuubi : Pokoknya gue nggak bakal mau jadi uke. Titik! (*ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri*)

KP : Ho? Sama-sama bego dalam mewarnai gambar? Toast!

* * *

**Shucyi-chan :** Koq diriku tega ngebikin Gaara dipegang-pegang ama Kyuubi?

Naruto : Lha? Belum tau ya kalo Kuper emang si raja tega?

KP : Gak masalah soal pair ItaKyuu or KyuuGaa? Heeh? Sama dong. Makanya bikin bingung. Liat nanti aja, deh.

Hm? Kenapa ceritanya berjalan lambat? Ah, itu karna u terlalu fokus nungguin acara pestanya SasuNaru, tuh! Sabar, neng. Sabar. Oke ? ntar pasti ada, koq. Cuman masih banyak hal yang bakal terjadi (di antara SasuNaru) sebelum pesta itu dimulai.

Sasori siapanya Gaara belum kuceritain juga? Iya, ya? Lupa. Belum nemu timing yang tepat neh. Tapi, ntar pasti ada koq!

Naruto : Yah, gitu lagi - gitu lagi …

KP : Gaara emang kutetapin jadi karakter yang straight (seenggaknya untuk saat ini), makanya dia ill-feel pas Kyuubi megang-megang dia kayaq gitu. Aku mo nulis gimana perjuangan Kyuubi yang naksir cowok straight, nih!

* * *

**To Rin Rikudo :** critanya berjalan lambat? Ah, sama kayaq Shucyi-chan di atas nih, pengen cepet-cepet ngeliat reaksi SasuNaruMina, ya?

Ho? Fujoshi juga toh? Hehe! Salah ngira sebelumnya. Kirain anti-yaoi. Yaah, kalo lewat tulisan doang emang nggak bisa baca intonasi, sih. Haha!

Nggak suka Gaara disiksa? Hmm … . Emangnya aku keliatan kayaq nyiksa dia, ya?

Gaara : IYA.

KP : Ya … bakal kukurangin deh. Dikit …

Gaara : 'dikit'nya elo tuh nyeremin.

KP : Hmm … ? Suka aja Gaara ama Kyuubi? Oke lah … (satu poling lagi buat KyuuGaa)

What? Update fic Sekolah Shinra? Ntar ya? Sekarang aku lagi kepincut bikin fic yaoi. Sedangkan yang SS itu bakal tetep kupertahanin staright n friendship. Takutnya kalo kuterusin sekarang ntar malah jadi yaoi juga …

Heee ? Nyebarin nih fic ke temen-temen u, ya? Boleh aja, koq. Merdeka deh!

* * *

**To Ayunosuke :** Hola juga, Ayu-chan!

Suka KyuuGaa ? Ohsip!. Eh? Kyuubi keren?

Kyuubi : Wahaha! Elo punya mata yang bagus juga, ya?! (*sombong*)

To Reigaa : nasib Gaara kesian? Wah, wah, sorry ya? Dia emang karakter yang disiapin untuk itu, koq.

Gaara : maksud loe?!

KP : Kyuubi dibikin setolol mungkin? Yak, usul ditampung!

Kyuubi : Usul dibuang!

KP : Ditampung!

Kyuubi : Dibuang!

* * *

**To CCLoveRuki :** Kapan Naru bakal menang dari Sasu? Ada deh ~.

Akhirnya ada yaoinya juga? Lha ? ngarepin dari awal toh?

Sakura : Ya eyawlah. Di dunia ini kan cukup banyak yang ngarepin yaoi?

* * *

**To Cute-Tamacchan :** Rikues adegan Gaara kecium Kyuubi or Kyuubi kecium Itachi? Selamat. Request u terkabul! (*applause*)

Kyuubi : Sial. Gue kena sial.

Itachi : Beruntung. Gue beruntung di chap ini.

KP : KyuuGaa dibanyakin? Usul ditampung.

Kyuubi: Usul dikabulin!

KP : Usul ditampung!

Kyuubi : Dikabulin!

KP : Ditampung!

Eh? Sebenernya u juga suka KyuuIchi. Kyuubi ama Ichibi maksudnya? Shukaku, ya? Ah, dia emang kurencanain bakal muncul, koq. Tapi kayaqnya masih lama. N kayaqnya lagi gak bakal kupasangin ama Kyuubi, deh. Gomen …

* * *

**To Harukaze Shery : **KyuuGaanya kurang banget? Wuah … sabar, ya?

Lebih suka Gaara jadi uke? Heheh, sama dunks! Sebenernya aku nggak peduli siapa pun yang jadi semenya. Asal bukan cewek aja …

Gaara : Hey!

* * *

**To Monkey Loses Bananas :** Heeh? Pengen berguru ama aku? Waw, aku jadi guru? Sishou? Kereeen ~ (*ditampar supaya nyadar*)

Gaara : Jangan deh, Monkey-chan. Loe bisa ketularan psikopat-nya. Asal tau aja. Si KP ini waktu SMA pernah bikin fic psikopat di mana ngelibatin anggota badan yang kepotong, kursi listrik, pembunuhan, orang sinting, samurai, rantai, cambuk, sampe ruang rahasia di balik rak buku dengan kode urut buku. Tapi, syukurlah nggak pernah di upload di sini. Cuman disimpen kayaq diary. Lagian tokohnya juga OC. Bukan doujin.

KP : Hey! Itu kan cuma pelampiasan ngadepin UN?! Wajar, dong! Yang penting sekarang aku kan udah jadi cewek ramah, lembut, n baik hati? (PRET!)

Gaara : Dia juga pernah diem ngamatin serangga yang diblender hidup-hidup, lho.

KP : Itu sih waktu aku masih kecil!

Percaya deh, readers. Sekarang aku udah berubah, bakal lebih fokus nulis humor aja. Karna itu, mohon dukungannya. (walau mungkin/pasti ada sdikit angst/hurt//comfort)

* * *

KP : Karna reviewnya banyak banget, sementara ini segini dulu deh.

Untuk review khusus chap 7 sebelumnya, kuucapin makasih atas semua dukungan u!

SEE YA!


	10. Jinchuuriki?

KP : Akhirnya update juga chap 10. Sebenernya agak bingung mo nyebut ini chape 9 or 10. Coz, chap 7nya dipake buat chap khusus sih … yaaa sutralah … .

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Jinchuuriki?**

* * *

"Eee? Ke bengkel?!" Sakura ngegeleng-geleng gak rela. "Jangan, Sasuke-kun~. Kalo ada apa-apa ama Naru, gimanaaaaa? Gimannnnaa? GIMANNAAAA???" cegahnya, lebay. Sasuke berdecak, sebel. "Minggir. Gue musti ngambil Ferrari di bengkel mobil sekarang. Lagian, bentar lagi bodyguard yang gue sewa bakal dateng.". Oiya, di Konoha ini siapa pun boleh bawa alat transportasi apa aja asal lulus tes mengemudi. Sama sekali nggak ada syarat usia. Mangkanya remaja 15 tahun macem Sasuke wajar-wajar aja kalo udah bawa mobil di jalan.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih keliatan ngobrol ama Kisaliten. "Stupidobego." panggilnya, yang langsung dapet jawaban death glare dari si blonde. "Gue musti pergi sekarang. Karna kebegoan loe yang gak bisa ilang itu ngancem rencana minggu depan, gue udah nyewa bodyguard buat loe sebagai pengganti gue."

"Tapi nggak ada satu pun orang yang bisa ngegantiin elo, my seme ~. Highs ~. Don't go, please … " Ucap Seseorang di belakang Naruto. "Sakura-chan ~ … " Cowok pirang tsb noleh ke tuh cewek yang lagi sembunyi di belakangnya. "Naru. Mustinya elu ngomong apa yang gue bilang tadi ke Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti gak bakalan pergi deh." Bisik Sakura, keras.

Kisaliten pada sweatdrop.

"Tapi, gue straight. N gue sama sekali nggak suka ama si kaiju brengsek itu, Sakura-chan … " Sebenernya Naruto dongkol tiap kali liat Sakura mo ngenyomblangin dia ama Sasuke, tapi dianya sendiri nggak bisa marah. Dia kan ada lope ama Sakura?. Apalagi Naruto tuh bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah ke cewek yang dia suka.

"Aaah, Naru. Yang nggak ngerti itu elo. Liat aja ntar. Gue pasti bakal nyadarin elo kalo elo tuh sebenernya cinta ama Sasuke-kun. N Sasuke-kun … " Sakura lalu nunjuk ke Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan Naruto. "Gue juga bakal nyadarin elo kalo elo tuh sebenernya cinta mati ama Naru." Katanya, dengan gaya ngancem.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu nggak mungkin. Gue udah punya seseorang yang gue suka lebih dari siapa pun." Katanya, berbalik. Mo pergi.

…… sunyi ……

"EEEEEEHHH???!!!"

Semua pada kaget. Naruto yang sejak kemaren udah ngeduga hal itu juga ikutan kaget. "Apaaa? Siapaaaa?!" buru Sakura, ngalangin jalannya. _Nggak rela! Nggak rela! Gue nggak rela Sasuke-kun naksir orang lain selain Naruto! Pokoknya gue nggak relaaaaa!!!._

"Wah, berita baru, tuh." (Tenten)

"Sekian lama ini daku sama sekali tak pernah melihat dikau menunjukkan tanda-tanda dari seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Uchiha-kun." (Lee)

"Siapa orang sial-eh, 'beruntung' yang elo taksir itu, man?" (Kiba)

"Guk!" (Akamaru)

"Padahal selama ini gue nyangka elo yang benci cewek itu nggak bakalan bisa suka ama mereka." (Sai)

"Huh. Siapa bilang kalo yang gue suka itu cewek?" sahut Sasuke, ketus.

……….. sunyi lagi ………..

"EEEEEEEHHHH???!!!"

Kali ini suara Naruto yang paling keras. "Ja-ja-ja-jadi, yang elo suka itu co-co-co-cowok?" tanyanya, gak percaya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ikutan kaget dengan reaksi mereka.

"Jadi … elo gay?" tanya Tenten, bikin cowok itu langsung terdiam seketika.

" ………………………………………………… hah?" Sasuke berkedip sejenak. _Emangnya kalo gue suka ama Minato-san bisa dibilang gay?._ Dia membatin, dahinya mengernyit. Terbayang wajah ramah nun tampan dari seorang Namikaze Minato di benaknya. Minato yang tersenyum. Minato yang tertawa. Minato yang serius. Minato yang keren te-o-pe be-ge-te itu. Dia langsung blushing satu detik, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru menggeleng, keras.

"Bo-bodoh! Kalo cuma sekedar suka wajar-wajar aja, kan?! Jangan samain dengan cinta, dong! Seenaknya nuduh!"

"Hiiii! Iya, maaf!!"

Tapi, Sakura sang Fujoshi, satu-satunya manusia di sana yang tadi sempet ngeliat Sasuke blushing walau cuman sedetik, nggak menganggap kalo hal itu cuman rasa suka biasa. Dahinya berkerut.

"SELINGKUH!" Tuding Sakura. "Naru, Sasuke-kun selingkuh! Ayo jambak dia!" tereaknya, nggak rela. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka jadi pada bisik-bisik. Maklumlah … mreka kan masih di jalan alias di tempat umum, gitu loh.

"Apanya yang selingkuh?! Emang kapan gue ama dia jadian?! Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke, marah. Ngeliat Sakura yang dibentak gitu, Naruto jadi nggak bisa diam. "Tunggu dulu. Elo kan nggak perlu ngebentak segala ke Sakura-chan? Jangan gitu dong ama cewek!"

"Suka-suka gue! Yang penting elo sekarang jaga diri aja sampe minggu depan. Nggak usah ngurusin yang lain!"

"Minta maaf dulu ke Sakura-chan! Kalo nggak, gue nggak bakal mau dateng minggu depan!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke jadi tambah marah.

"Heh! Denger, ya? Elo tuh udah janji, tau! N elo sendiri pernah bilang kalo hero itu selalu nepatin janji, kan?!"

"Ngebela kaum lemah juga salah satu tugas seorang hero, tau!"

"Lemah? Apanya yang lemah dari Fujoshi itu? Lagian, biar gue bentak gitu juga dia gak bakalan mati!"

Sakura jadi nyengir dua detik di belakang Naruto. _Wah, situasi ini bisa gue manfaatin_. Otaknya langsung dapet ide. Gak lama kemudian, Sakura ngeletakkin kedua tangannya ke kelopak mata yang ditutup. "Hiks, jaahaaaaat~ …. " air mata buaya mulai mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" si cowok pirang itu berbalik padanya. "Naaruuu, Sasuke-kun jahaaat .... . Ayo, marahin diaaa … ".

Kisaliten pada sewatdrop lagi.

"Kaiju brengsek, tega banget si loe?" Naruto marah. Sasuke cuman muterin bola matanya, nggak peduli.

"Hiks ~. Po-pokoknya, Sasuke-kun musti bikin gue berenti nangis … . Kalo enggak, gue nggak bakal bisa berenti, nih Naru ~. Huks! Huweee~" Sakura nangis makin keras. Orang-orang yang lewat makin berbisik-bisik. Sasuke langsung melototin mereka dengan mata liat-apa-loe-mo-mati-ya khasnya. Bikin mereka langsung jalan cepat pergi dari sana.

"Huh. Bodo amat." Uchiha tadi kembali berbalik, mo pergi. Tapi Naruto nahan belakang bajunya. "Gue sumpah nggak bakal dateng minggu depan kalo elo nggak bikin Sakura-chan berenti nangis sekarang juga." Ucap cowok bermata biru itu, penuh tekanan, serius. Sasuke udah mo ngomong sesuatu ke dia, tapi suara tangis Sakura yang makin kencang menginterupsi.

"Haaaakh!" Sasuke ngegaruk kepalanya sekali, gusar. "Oke. Tapi, inget. Kalo gue berhasil bikin dia berenti nangis, elo nggak boleh nggak bisa nepatin janji minggu depan ama gue untuk alasan apa pun. Ingat?" tudingnya, di depan hidung Naruto. "I-iya, deh." Diancem dengan bola mata hitam itu bikin Naruto jadi ngeri juga. "Janji?" todong Sasuke lagi. "Iya-iya! Gue janji! Cepetan sana bikin Sakura-chan berenti nangis." Naruto lalu ngedorong cowok itu, menjauh. Lalu meluncur ke belakangnya n ngedorong dia lagi, supaya dateng ke Sakura yang masih ber-huwe-huwe ria.

Sasuke ngehela nafas "Gue kasih lu duit sejuta asal diem." Tawarnya, datar. "Nggak mau, nggak mau! Huweee!!" Sakura makin nangis aja. Kisaliten pada ngiler. _Gile … lumayan tuh, sejuta._ Sasuke jadi geram. Dia lalu nawarin berbagai macam hal lain yang berhubungan dengan uang n barang, tapi tetep aja ditolak ama Sakura. Tuh cewek tetep gak berenti nangis.

Naruto menatap Sakura, kasian. Lalu melotot marah ke Sasuke. Sasuke ngelirik ke si pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu sebentar. Lalu ngehela nafas lagi. Dia kembali menatap Sakura.

_Dasar … cewek licik._

Sasuke kemudian melotot ke Kisaliten di deket Sakura. "Sana menjauh." Perintahnya, bikin mereka semua pada mundur lima langkah dalam tiga detik. Sedangkan Naruto masih ada di belakangnya. Sasuke berdecak kesel, satu kali. Sebelum akhirnya maju n membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri cewek berambut pink tsb.

" ……………… " Sakura terdiam.

" ……………… " Muka Sakura memerah.

" ………………" Mulut Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman.

" ……………… " Senyuman Sakura barubah jadi cengiran.

"Uhhhuyyyy!!!!" tereaknya, melonjak kegirangan. Naruto n Kisaliten sampe terkaget-kaget dengan kehebohannya. "Naru! Gue tiba-tiba punya sesuatu yang musti gue rencanain dari sekarang, nih! Deeeeh!" serunya, melambai dengan ceria. Trus lari sambil sesekali melompat-lompat kesenangan menuju rumahnya.

Naruto n Kisaliten berkedip, heran.

"Wuaw. Hebat banget reaksinya." Sai yang pertama kalinya ngomong setelah beberapa saat mereka semua mematung. Mereka semua serentak beralih ke Sasuke. "Emang barusan elo ngomong apaan ke Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, penasaran. Tadi doi emang ada di belakang Sasuke, tapi dia nggak denger apa yang dibisikkin tuh cowok ke Sakura. Sasuke ngebetulin tas bahunya sebelum ngejawab. "Gue cuman bilang soal rencana kita minggu depan." jawabnya, cuek. Nggak peduli ama Naruto yang keliatan mo meledak.

"Uwapwaaaa???!!!"

Si blonde itu bergegas meluncur ke arahnya n mencengkram kaos hitam Sasuke di bagian dada pake kedua tangan. "Kenapa? Kenapa elo bilang ke Sakura-chan?"

"Karna itu satu-satunya yang bisa gue lakuin buat bikin dia berenti nangis."

"Tapi-tapi, elo kan tau kalo di dunia ini yang paling gue enggak mau ketahuan soal rencana itu adalah sama Sakura-chan?!"

"Tau koq. So what?"

Naruto terperangah. Dia menggeleng, pelan. "Elo bener-bener nggak ngerti perasaan gue, ya? Elo … elo … elo bener-bener tega!".

"Heh." Sasuke balik mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan itu. "Gue bukannya nggak ngerti, tapi nggak peduli. Inget, loe udah janji ama gue. Elo nggak bisa ngebatalin rencana itu untuk alasan apa pun lagi."

Naruto tertunduk, suaranya mengecil. "Ta-tapi, gue malu … . Gue nggak mau sampe diliat Sakura-chan dengan penampilan cewek … . Harga diri gue sebagai cowok bisa-"

"Emangnya gue pikirin? Lagian, gue heran cowok tampang banci macam elo bisa juga punya harga diri seorang cowok." potong Sasuke, masih megang kedua tangannya. Muka Naruto terangkat, marah. Maksud hati mau melotot, yang ada malah air matanya keluar.

"A-apa?" Sasuke jadi kaget ngeliatnya. Selama ini, biar diapain juga, bahkan dipukulin pun cowok pirang satu ini nggak pernah sampe nangis. Dia enggak pernah nunjukkin ekspresi ini sebelumnya di depannya. Naruto emang cuman bakal nangis di depan Kyuubi n Gaara, or pas lagi sendirian.

Naruto yang tersadar kalo air matanya mengalir, langsung tertunduk panik. Doi lalu ngelepasin kedua tangannya yang tadi masih dipegang Sasuke, kasar. Lalu cepat-cepat ngehapus air matanya. _Duh! Koq gue bisa-bisanya nangis di depan dia kayaq gini, sih? Gue bakal makin diledekin, deh! Malu-maluin!_. Dia jadi marah-marah sendiri dalem hati.

Kisaliten yang cemas masih belum beranjak dari lokasinya. Mereka masih takut ama Sasuke.

Naruto udah mau mundur, kembali ke temen-temennya. Tapi, sebelum doi berbalik, Sasuke menahan kedua bahunya. Bola mata biru Naruto membesar sekilas. "Mau apa lagi loe?! Masih belum puas jug-!"

"Maaf."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan bener-bener bikin matanya belo sekarang. "He?"

"Maaf. Jangan nangis lagi … " ucap Sasuke, kecil. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tapi kedua tangannya masih megangin Naruto supaya tetep di tempat. Ngeliat cowok pirang tadi nangis, tiba-tiba dia yang biasanya cuekkan jadi ngerasa bersalah. Rasanya beda banget pas dia ngeliat Sakura yang nangis tadi.

Naruto sendiri mematung, herman.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk, ngadep dia. "Gue … perlu banget kehadiran loe minggu depan, Naruto. Please banget. Ada yang pengen gue lindungin di sana." Muka Sasuke keliatan memohon. Nafas si pirang itu tertahan ngeliatnya. '_Naruto'? Dia manggil gue 'Naruto'? Nggak pake julukan pedas or ledekan kayaq biasa?!._ Dia lalu berkedip dua kali._ Wah, si brengsek ini bener-bener cinta ama cewek-erh … 'cowok' yang bakal dilindunginnya di pesta minggu depan itu, ya? Sampe-sampe dia yang punya harga diri tinggi ini bilang 'please' segala_. Naruto lalu tersenyum, lembut_. Gue jadi pengen ngebantu dia._ Naruto emang orang yang baik hati. Ama orang yang paling disebelinnya di dunia pun dia tetep mau nolongin._  
_

"Iya, Sasuke. Gue pasti bakal dateng minggu depan. Tenang aja, gue janji."

'DEG!'

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke serasa berdetak keras, satu kali. _Apa? Kenapa … rasanya senyuman ini pernah gue liat sebelumnya?. _Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang dibuat berkedip dua kali._ Selain itu … barusan dia manggil gue 'Sasuke'? Bukan 'kaiju' or 'brengsek'?._ Walau nggak bakalan pernah mengakuinya, dia jauh lebih suka kalo Naruto manggil dia pake nama kecilnya itu.

Naruto lalu ngelepasin kedua tangan Sasuke yang udah mulai rileks di kedua bahunya. Dia lalu berbalik n meluncur kembali kumpul ama temen-temennya di sana. Mo ngelanjutin perjalanan mereka ke kafe Sunday. Ninggalin sang Uchiha yang masih terdiam, bingung dengan perasaannya barusan.

KucingPerak

Deidara mengangguk-angguk seiring dengan irama musik yang didengernya dari earphone, sambil nyusunin letak bunga-bunga di tokonya. Sedangkan adeknya, Ino, sekarang lagi ngitung duit di meja kasir. Bunga-bunga di toko mereka berkualitas bagus n cantik-cantik sih. Jadi bisa dibilang Yamanaka-Florist ini cukup sukses!

'Kling'

Suara bel seiring dengan pintu yang dibuka berbunyi.

Ino langsung menyambutnya, senyum. "Selamat da-" kalimatnya terputus gitu tau siapa yang dateng. "Sasori-san?" Cewek itu langsung deg-degan. Ya, gitu deh. Soalnya dia kan naksir ama sohib kakaknya itu?. Ino langsung ninggalin meja kasir. "Se-selamat datang, Sasori-san!" sambutnya, gugup.

Sasori keliatan ngos-ngosan, keringetan. Kayaqnya dia habis lari. Ino jadi cemas. "Sasori-san?" tanyanya, penasaran. "Maaf, hahh … hahh … Ino-chan … hahh … bisa … tolong panggilin … "

"Saso?"

Baru aja Sasori mo minta cewek itu manggilin Deidara, tapi orangnya udah keburu menghampiri. "Dei … " Sekilas wajah pucatnya keliatan lega ngeliat tuh orang. Deidara buru-buru mendekati mereka, mukanya serius. "Kenapa loe bisa ngos-ngosan gini, sih? Elo habis lari, ya?!" marahnya. "Terpaksa … " Sasori tertunduk. Masih ngos-ngosan. Ino menatap mereka berdua gantian, bingung. Jarang-jarang kakaknya yang terkesan nyantai terus itu keliatan marah.

Deidara mendesah n ngeletakkin lengan kanan Sasori ke bahunya. Trus tangan kirinya sendiri melingkar di pinggang cowok itu, memapahnya. "Ke kamar gue dulu, deh."

"Eh, anu … " cerewetnya Ino pasti langsung sirna kalo ada Sasori. Padahal kalo dia yang biasanya pasti bakal bawel, deh. "No, tolong bawain air n kue ke kamar gue. Buat Saso, nih." Katanya, ngelirik adeknya sambil senyum. Dia tau sih, kalo tuh cewek naksir ama sohibnya. Ino langsung mengangguk cepet n buru-buru ke dapur. Sementara Deidara memapah Sasori naik tangga, menuju kamarnya di ruko lantai dua.

… di kamar Deidara ….

Deidara ngeletakin Sasori ke tempat tidur. Trus ngelepasin sepatu cowok berambut merah itu. Sasori kliatan makin ngos-ngosan aja. Tangannya tampak mencengkram dada n lehernya sendiri. Ekspresinya sesak.

Deidara miris ngeliat dia. Earphonenya dilepas. "Elo bawa inhaler, kan?" tanyanya, cepat n berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Sasori manggut satu kali. "Ada … di … saku kanan … jaket gue … " jawabnya, serak. Deidara buru-buru nyari benda yang dimaksud di jaket coklatnya Sasori. "Ada."

(KP: Inhaler tuh semacam benda mirip pipa kecil berbentuk L, yang biasanya dipake n dihirup lewat mulut oleh penderita asma kalo lagi kumat).

Deidara ngebuka tutupnya n ngebawa benda itu ke mulutnya Sasori. Doi neken bagian atasnya hingga ngeluarin semacam udara baru yang masuk ke mulut sobatnya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasoripun kembali bernafas dengan lega.

"Thanks, Dei … "

"Don't mind." Deidara jadi ikutan ngehela nafas lega, deh. Doi terduduk di lantai, samping tempat tidurnya sendiri, setelah dari tadi berlutut. Akasuna Sasori emang punya asma dari dulu. Karna itu jugalah tuh cowok berbadan lemah n jarang ikut olahraga. Dia nggak boleh terlalu capek or berada di tempat yang banyak debunya alias yang bisa ngeganggu saluran pernafasan. Sasori jarang kumat kayaq gini. Sampe-sampe kebanyakan orang di sekitarnya (di kampus) nggak tau kalo dia punya asma. Ino pun nggak tau. Yang tau di sini paling cuman Deidara n Itachi doang. Juga nenek Chiyo, nenek pengasuh yang ngurus Sasori dari dulu. Sasori kini tinggal hanya berdua dengan nenek itu di sebuah apartemen yang gak terlalu jauh dari ruko Deidara.

"Lalu … kenapa loe lari? Loe kan tau itu bahaya buat asma loe?" tanya Deidara lagi, masih membelakanginya.

Sasori diem sejenak.

"Jinchuuriki … datang … " ucapnya, kecil. Seolah nggak mau didengar yang lain. Mata biru cowok blonde di situ keliatan terbelalak. "What?" ulangnya, nggak kalah lirih. "Yeah … " Sasori bangkit untuk duduk. Deidara yang ngerasain gerakan itu dari punggungnya yang nyandar sisi tempat tidur, buru-buru berdiri n ngebantuin dia. "Gue … habis dikejar ama salah satu dari mereka, Dei … " Sasori ngegigit bibir bawahnya, cemas. Dia lalu natap wajah sohibnya di sebelah dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kayaqnya mereka udah tau kalo gue ada di kota ini dari dulu. Mereka tau alamat gue. Mereka tau di mana gue kuliah. Mereka … "

"Ssshh … " Deidara meluk kepala n pundak cowok itu, nenangin. Sambil sesekali membelai rambut merah itu, lembut. "Tenang. Atur nafas loe. Awas, ntar kumat lagi, lho … "

Mata Sasori terpejam takut. "Mu … mungkin … sebaiknya gue mati aja, Dei … " Suaranya kedengaran putus asa. Deidara melotot mendengarnya. Dia lalu memeluk sobatnya yang gemetaran itu, makin erat. Matanya ikutan terpejam. "Jangan pernah ngomong gitu. Elo masih punya orang-orang yang sayang ama loe di dunia ini. Gue tau elo bukan orang yang seegois itu untuk bunuh diri n ninggalin kami."

Sasori balas meluk dia, erat. Lima detik kemudian, doi ngelepasin pelukan itu n ngehela nafas, panjang.

"Ngerasa lebih baik?" tanya Deidara, senyum. Sasori ngelirik dia, lalu kembali natap kakinya sendiri yang lagi duduk, mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia rada malu tiap kali paniknya dateng kayaq gini. Sehari-harinya Sasori selalu pasang kesan kalem n dingin, sih. Dia juga pernah keliatan gugup gitu di depan Itachi, tapi nggak sesering di depan Deidara.

Deidara pun ikut duduk dari posisi berdirinya tadi. Di sebelah Sasori. "Kita musti minta tolong ama Itachi untuk masalah perlindungan … " usul Deidara. Sasori mengangguk, diam. "Trus … " Si blonde tadi kembali ngomong. " … kita juga musti ngomong ke Akamizu soal ini." Sambungnya. Cowok berambut merah itu langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan nggak setuju. Dia menggeleng. "Nggak. Jangan … "

Deidara ngehela nafas. "Sampe kapan elo mau diam terus, sih? Elo musti ngasih tau dia, Saso. Ini juga masalah hidupnya." Cowok bermata biru satu ini keliatan mendesah, kecewa.

"Tapi … " Sasori kembali tertunduk. Kakinya yang tadi selonjor dilipat menyilang. Posisi bersila. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pergelangan kaki, erat. "Kalo gue bilang soal itu … hidupnya pasti nggak bakal pernah tenang kayaq gue. Kalo ngebayangin hal itu … gue jadi ngerasa jahat banget, Dei … "

"Gimana si, loe? Elo mau nanggung semua sendiri? Oh, God … ". Deidara nepuk jidat, mijit. "Cepat atau lambat gue yakin mereka juga bakal tau soal dia, Saso. Ini bukan masalah ringan, tau. Makin cepat elo ngasih tau dia soal ini, makin baik. Daripada dia taunya dari 'orang itu' n ditambahin info palsu macem-macem gimana, hayo?" desaknya, sambil bangkit n duduk di hadapan cowok berambut merah tsb.

Sasori menatap mata biru yang serius itu, ragu. Lalu dia kembali nunduk. Dia tampak berpikir, lama.

"Ya … gue rasa … gue bakal mulai ngomong ke dia nanti … "

Deidara ngerasa sedikit lega ngedengernya. "Bagus. Eh, tapi … 'nanti' itu, kapan? Yang pasti-pasti dong." Nada suaranya kembali mendesak. "Uh … um … besok, kali … " jawab Sasori, ragu. Deidara mengangguk, mantap. "Oke deh kalo gitu. Besok di kampus. Kebetulan kayaqnya dia ada jadwal pagi. Kita samperin aja pagi-pagi."

"Hm." Sasori mengangguk lagi, pelan. "Tapi … gimana ama setan yang selalu bareng dia itu?" tanyanya, natap si blonde. "Gue rasa pembicaraan nggak bakal lancar kalo ada dia."

"Kita minta tolong lagi aja ama Itachi. Gue rasa … cuman 'boss' kita itu aja yang bisa ngadepin." Deidara nyengir. "Oiya, siapa sih nama kecil Akamizu itu? Gue lupa." Doi nyubit dagu, brusaha nginget. Sasori angkat bahu. "Wajar kalo elo lupa. Orang di kampus nggak ada yang manggil dia pake nama kecilnya, koq. Bahkan orang terdekatnya, si setan Uzumaki itu aja nggak pernah manggil dia pake nama." Sasori ngeluarin hapenya dari saku celana n ngeliatin foto seorang wanita berambut pirang n bermata aquamarine di situ. "Gaara. Namanya Akamizu Gaara." Ucapnya, lirih.

Deidara angkat alis, nyaksiin sobatnya itu yang nggak pernah bosen-bosennya ngeliatin tuh foto. Dia senyum. "Hhh … " Deidara ngehempasin dirinya di tempat tidur, berbaring. Trus mulai masang earphone lagi. "Kira-kira … gimana reaksi Gaara, ya? Kalo tau dia tuh bukan Akamizu, melainkan seorang Akasuna … ?"

KucingPerak

Kafe Sunday …..

"GAAAARAAAAA!!!" Seru Naruto, panik. Dia menghambur masuk hampir nabrak Kankuro yang baru ngambil jus dari jendela order. "Ada apa, Nar-ugh!" Kalimat Gaara terputus gitu sobatnya meluk lehernya dari jendela. "Gaara, tolong gue. Ada orang gil-!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terangkat dari bumi. Pelukannya pun lepas. "-aaaaakh! Turunin Gueee!" Gaara kaget, ngeliat seseorang bertubuh besar n tinggi yang sekarang lagi ngangkat pinggang Naruto kayaq ngangkat bayi. Gile, tangannya gede amat.

"Naruto!" Kisaliten keliatan ngos-ngosan lari menghampiri mereka. Kafe pun serentak jadi ramai. Terang aja heboh. Soalnya ada seorang pria berbadan besar layaknya beruang muncul di kafe. Kulitnya gelap. Rada buncit. Pake kacamata hitam. Dia pake baju biru dengan motif kembang-kembang putih n … ah, pokoknya penampilannya terlalu itu terlalu norak untuk dijelasin.

"Ooh ! manis banget sih anak iniiii! I jadi gemas!!" Pria tadi meluk Naruto, erat. Jenggot pendeknya ngegesek-gesek pipi cowok pirang itu sampe krasa gatel.

"Kirabi. Kalo elo terusin dia bisa pingsan, tau." Ucap seorang anak kecil bermata ungu n berambut hijau lumut. Dia dengan santainya nyeruput coffee milk punya orang di meja. Yang punya terlalu shock dengan kehadiran pria besar itu sampe-sampe nggak nyadar.

"Yuki! Nama I Killer-Bee! Jangan seenak perut diganti-ganti!" si raksasa marah, dengan sedikit nada rap dalam kalimatnya. (KP: Ah, aku tau kalo Killer Bee nggak gede-gede amat badannya. Tapi, di fic ini aku bikin dia punya badan gede lebih dari 2 meter, boleh dong?).

"Nama gue Yukimaru. Jangan dipotong-potong. Lagian, loe kan tau lidah gue emang susah dipake buat ngelafalin bahasa Inggris. Gak usah protes, deh." (Yukimaru=if g slh bocah pengendali Sanbi itu loh)

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. Bisakah Anda selesaikan urusan Anda di luar?" Gaara datang, pasang muka stoic. Entah sejak kapan doi udah berdiri di hadapan Killer Bee. "Maaf sekali lagi, tetapi kehadiran Anda dirasakan mengganggu bagi para tamu kafe kami." Tegurnya, sopan. Kankuro juga ikutan mendampingi di sampingnya. Meski nggak bilang apa pun, mukanya serius menghadap pria itu. Walau rada berkeringat dingin karna nyembunyiin rasa takut. Iya dunks! Orang yang di hadapannya ini kan gede banget. Udah gitu dia juga bawa 2 pedang yang dipasang di punggung. Hari gini siapa juga yang berani-berani ngelanggar aturan buat nggak bawa senjata tajam selain orang-orang berbahaya?. (Kyuubi juga suka bawa sih). Sedangkan Chouji gemetaran sembunyi di balik meja kasirnya sambil ngintip.

"You-you siapa, bakayaro-konoyaro? Uh yeah?" tanyanya, masih dengan intonasi rap yang bikin aneh buat para pendengar. "Kirabi … " panggil Yukimaru, cowok yang keliatan kayaq anak SD tapi pake black suit itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia ngajak si raksasa tsb buat ngikutin dia keluar. Killer Bee, yang diperkirakan banyak orang bakal ngenolak karna diperintah anak kecil, anehnya nurut-nurut aja n keluar. Masih ngebawa Naruto.

"Lepasin, nggak?!" Naruto nendang-nendang perut Killer Bee dengan sepatu rodanya, kesal. Tapi, rupanya kumpulan lemak di perut pria tsb seolah menyerap semua damage yang ada. Tadi sebenernya Naruto n Kisaliten udah berantem sekuat tenaga, tapi mereka semua pada nggak berkutik ama orang ini.

_Ugh, kalo gue henshin … orang macam ini pasti bakal gampang di KO_. Naruto buru-buru menepis idenya barusan. _Nggak! Bisa berabe kalo gue brubah jadi cewek di sini! Mana banyak orang, lagi! _

"So. Di mana rumah you, beybeh?" tanya Killer-Bee, sambil meluk Naruto lagi. _Hiiii!!!_. Naruto jadi merinding_. Ngapain dia nanyain rumah gue?._

Mereka kini tengah berada di trotoar gak jauh dari kafe. Tentu aja pria gede berpenampilan norak yang lagi ngegendong paksa seorang remaja itu menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Tapi, mereka terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Apalagi pas liat dua pedang yang nangkring di punggung si raksasa.

"Lepaskan dia."

Suara barusan bikin Killer Bee noleh ke belakang. Ke Gaara yang berdiri tegak di sana dengan tampang serius. Doi masih make seragam hitam putih kafe Sunday. Kayaq pelayan ala Eropa. Di belakang n sisi-sisinya berdiri Kisaliten. Tadi sehabis pria itu ninggalin kafe, Gaara buru-buru izin ke Chouji buat ninggalin kafe bentar. Chouji sih manggut-manggut aja sambil pesan 'hati-hati'. Orang tadi keliatannya berbahaya, sih. Meski tampangnya nggak garang kayaq beberapa preman jalanan dulu yang pernah datang ke kafe buat bikin ulah. Tetep aja bikin cemas. Dulu emang pernah ada preman-preman jalanan yang dateng. Tapi, saat itu mereka berhasil dikalahin semua ama Gaara.

"Hm? Kenapa I musti ngelepasin dia, yeah?"

"Karena pemuda itu jelas sekali tidak senang dengan perlakuan Anda." Jawab Gaara, masih sopan.

"Gaara?!" Naruto berseru senang. Yukimaru yang berdiri di dekat kaki gede Killer Bee ngeliatin cowok berambut merah itu dengan mata yang agak memicing. _Dia … ?_

"No fucking way, konoyaro." Killer Bee ngenolak, masih megangin Naruto dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu … maaf, saya harus menggunakan sedikit kekerasan." Gaara ngelepasin apron pinggang putih polosnya, n nitipin itu ke Lee di sebelah. Trus doi ngegulung lengan panjang kemeja putihnya sampe siku. Lalu pasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Kisaliten pada nelen ludah, Naruto juga. Udah lama mereka gak liat Gaara berantem. Cowok itu sendiri emang bilang kalo dianya gak suka berantem, sih. Ikut pertandingan aja dia nggak mau. Gaara bilang, doi ngemasterin taekwon cuman buat ngejagain Naruto. "Wah, Gaara-kun mama-mode : ON." Bisik Tenten ke Sai semangat. "Hush. Nggak sopan, loe" . Mereka udah pada tau semua sih kalo Gaara itu overprotective banget ke Naruto.

"Muhahahah! Emangnya tangan kurus itu bisa apa?!" Killer Bee tergelak, perutnya yang rada buncit sampe keliatan berguncang. "Ga-Gaara … " Ngeliat ekspresi Naruto yang keliatan kesusahan itu bikin doi jadi marah.

Gaara lari ke arah pria yang masih terbahak tadi, cepat. Kaki kanannya nginjak lutut kiri Killer Bee, trus kaki kirinya langsung naik ke pundak kanan pria tsb. Lalu, sambil ngerebut Naruto dengan kedua lengannya …

'DUASH!'

… Gaara nendang bagian belakang kepala Killer Bee pake kaki kanannya, keras. Bikin pria itu jatoh nyungsruk trotoar dengan muka duluan.

Kisaliten pada ngeyes-yesin dia. Sedangkan Yukimaru kliatan terbelalak. _Apa? Dia bisa bikin Kirabi jatuh dengan sekali serang?_

"Naruto … " Gaara sendiri sama sekali nggak ambil pusing ngeliat 'korbannya' yang jatoh itu. Dia lebih sibuk meriksa Naruto. Doi muter-muterin badan Naruto, meriksa. Cemas kalo dia luka-luka.

"Gue nggak papa koq, Gaara." Naruto menghentikan gerakannya yang keliatan kayaq mo muterin dia lagi. "Thanks, ya?" Si blonde itu nyengir. "Emang sih … rada malu-maluin kalo hero itu ditolong. Tapi, hero sekalipun kan kadang ngalamin kesulitan n ditolong ama partnerrnya? So, kalo lain kali elo ngalamin kesulitan, panggil gue aja, oke?" Naruto nunjuk dadanya sendiri pake jempol. Gaara ngehela nafas, lega. Kalo misalnya dia sendiri yang brada dalam kesulitan, orang yang paling nggak bakal mau dia panggil adalah Naruto. Kenapa? Karna doi nggak mau kalo Narutonya sampe kenapa-napa. Dia lebih rela dirinya habis dibantai daripada ngeliat Naruto disakitin!. Rasa sayangnya ke cowok itu emang udah ngelebihin kategori sahabat kayaq yang dibilang Kyuubi.

Gaara meluk pundak Naruto, erat. (Inget, di sini tinggi mereka sama). "Maaf, tadi gue nggak bisa langsung nolongin. Gue nggak mau bikin ribut di kafe. Nggak baik buat reputasi kafe." Naruto tertawa kecil n ngebales pelukannya. "Gue tau, koq."

Tapi, kalo tadi nggak ada kemungkinan akan adanya kesempatan dia bisa ngejar Killer-Bee, bisa dipastikan Gaara bakal langsung ngehajar tuh orang di kafe.

Mereka berenti pelukan. Kisaliten menghampiri keduanya. "Gaara-senpai emang kuat, ya? Kami aja dari tadi nyerang orang itu tapi nggak ngefek." Ucap Sai, kagum. "Iya, man. Padahal Gaara-senpai kan nggak keliatan rajin latian lagi akhir-akhir ini? Tapi, ternyata masih tajem aja." Sambung Kiba. "Gaara-senpai! Jadikanlah daku sebagai muridmu!!!" seru Lee, terbakar semangat. "Yare-yare … " Tenten geleng-geleng, senyum. Kiba, Sai, n Lee emang suka manggil Gaara dengan 'senpai' walau mereka semua pada seumuran (Kalo Tenten tetep manggil dengan 'Gaara-kun'). Soalnya sikap Gaara yang selalu keliatan tenang itu bikin kesan dewasa dalam dirinya. Selain itu, dia juga sering berperan kayaq guru bagi mereka.

"Maaf, Lee. Gue nggak ada waktu." Tolak Gaara, halus. Dia lalu beralih ke Kiba. "Gue emang udah lama nggak latihan lagi, koq. Kesibukan kuliah n kerja (plus ngurusin Kyuubi-Naruto) nggak nyediain waktu untuk latihan. Gue juga nyadar kalo gue nggak sekuat dulu." Soalnya tangan Gaara sekarang lebih sering dipake buat masak, nyapu, ngepel, alias ngurus rumah! Nggak ada lagi kesibukan macem mukulin n nendangin sand-sack tinju, push-up sit-up beratus-ratus kali, or sparring.

"Hah? Tapi, buktinya elo sanggup ngejatuhin orang gede itu, Gaara. Itu buktinya elo masih kuat, dong?" Naruto bingung. Soalnya tadi dia n Kisaliten sempet menyerang Killer Bee berkali-kali tapi tuh orang masih berdiri aja seolah mereka semua cuman nyamuk yang muter-muter.

"Ah, itu karna … "

"U .. ugh … bakayaro … konoyaro … " Killer Bee bangkit perlahan. "Dia masih nyadar rupanya!!!" Kisaliten langsung 'menyatu', pasang kuda-kuda. Akamaru menyalak. Naruto berdiri di depan mereka, di sebelah Gaara.

"Kirabi … " Yukimaru ngehela nafas lega.

Gaara yang dari tadi masih membelakanginya mulai balik badan, pelan. Tangan kanannya direntangkan, menyuruh Naruto n Kisaliten supaya tenang n tetep di tempat. Mereka ngeliat dia dengan ekspresi kesel. "Gaara, kayaqnya elo nggak bisa ngalahin dia sendiri, deh. Untuk lawan gede kayaq dia, kita musti menyatukan kekuatan kayaq power rangers." Desis Naruto, rada kesel dengan sikap Gaara yang selalu aja selalu mau ngelindungin dia. Gaara udah keliatan mo ngomong, tapi Naruto langsung nginterupsi. "Oke deh, Gaara. Meski gue lebih suka jadi ketua team, tapi kalo dalam hal ini kayaqnya elo yang paling pantes jadi ketua." Naruto nurunin lengan Gaara yang tadi masih terentang ngalangin. "Elo ranger merahnya, Kiba ranger biru, Sai ranger hitam, Lee ranger ijo, Tenten ranger pink, n gue … ranger kuning."

Kisaliten n Gaara pada sweatdrop. _Nih anak … otak heroesnya emang selalu nyala nonstop, ya?_

Killer Bee keliatan ngejap-ngejapin matanya, kabur. Doi nyabut pedang di punggung.

Naruto n empat sohibnya pada nelen ludah. Tapi pada berbaris sejajar di kedua sisi Gaara kayaq power ranger yang siap bertarung.

Gaara ngehela nafas. Cuman dia yang sekarang nggak pasang kuda-kuda kayaq yang lain. "Gaara, loe gimana si? Seenggaknya elo musti bertolak pinggang or nyilangin lengan di dada, dong. Biar keliatan lebih cool, gitu." Naruto nyikut lengannya, pelan.

"Nggak perlu, Naruto. Dia nggak bakal nyerang kita, koq."

"Hah?"

'BRUK!'

Killer Bee jatoh di atas kedua lutut, matanya terbelalak. "Kirabi?" bocah berambut ijo lumut di sana menghampirinya. "Kirabi? Loe kenapa?" tanyanya, ngeguncangin kedua pundak sang pria gede.

"Bakayaro … Konoyaro … " ucap Killer Bee, memicing marah ke Gaara. Gaara menatapnya yang masih berlutut, stoic. "Sepertinya tadi saya menyerang otak kecil Anda … "

"Damn you to hell!!! Berani-beraninya ngehina otak I kecilll!!!" raungnya, marah besar. "Oh, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud menghina Anda. Yang saya maksud dengan otak kecil di sini adalah salah satu bagian otak manusia pada umumnya. Otak manusia terdiri dari berbagai macam bagian, salah satunya adalah otak kecil yang saya maksud tadi." Jawab cowok berambut merah itu, masih kalem. "Otak kecil berfungsi sebagai pengatur keseimbangan, juga sikap dan koordinasi gerakan otot tubuh secara sadar."

"Ah, iya gue inget! Pantesan aja …" Naruto menepukkan kepalan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. Tiba-tiba berenti pasang kuda-kuda. Gaara tersenyum sekilas n ngenoleh padanya. "Loe tau apa yang bakal terjadi kalo otak kecil sampe cedera, Naruto?". Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Gerakan kita bakal nggak terkoordinasi lagi. Sampe-sampe ngangkat gelas buat minum pun susah."

"Pinter." Puji Gaara. Naruto nyengir. Kisaliten juga. Gaara kembali mengahadap Killer Bee. "Dalam situasi Anda, memegang pedang pun akan susah." Tunjuknya, ke arah dua pedang yang entah sejak kapan udah lepas dari tangan si raksasa. "Sebenarnya tadi saya lebih fokus menyerang otak belakang Anda. Jadi, saya cukup yakin kalau sekarang pandangan Anda menjadi kabur."

"Otak belakang tuh titik penglihatan, ya?" gumam Sai, manggut-manggut. "Seberapa pun kuatnya seseorang, bagian kepala tetep bakal jadi pusat kelemahan n tempat ngumpulnya macam-macam titik vital." Gaara mulai ngomong ke mereka lagi. "Kayaq bagian otak depan di otak besar yang ngatur rencana-rencana gerakan kita. Selain itu di bagian lain otak besar juga ada yang berfungsi sebagai pusat intelegensi, memori, juga kesadaran."

"N otak tengah yang ngatur pendengaran, kan?" sambung Naruto. Gaara mengangguk, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala si pirang itu, sayang. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Oooh, pantesan aja kalo di pertandingan biasanya nilai kepala lebih tinggi." Tenten manggut-manggut kayaq Sai. Mata aquamarine tadi memandang Kisaliten satu-satu. "Tadi loe semua nggak berhasil ngejatuhin dia karna loe-loe pada nyerang badannya, kan?"

"Iya, sih … "

"Untuk lawan yang keliatan berbadan besar or kuat, serang aja kepalanya. Kalau kepala … pake tenaga cewek pun juga bisa nimbulin damage yang lumayan besar." (KP: Asal bukan tenaga cewek letoy)

Sebenernya tenaga alias kekuatan Gaara tuh bisa dibilang ada dibawah Naruto n Kisali. Tapi masih ada di atas kekuatan Tenten, sih. Soalnya dia nggak pernah latihan lagi!. Makanya itu lengannya lebih kurus alias nggak berisi kayaq Naruto. (Tapi ototnya Naruto kecil!).

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

Suara tepukan barusan bikin mereka berenam beralih ke sumbernya. Yukimaru tersenyum. Dia berdiri di depan Killer Bee yang pingsan. "Elo hebat juga ya?" katanya, berenti berenti bertepuk.

"Hey, nggak sopan kalo manggil orang yang lebih tua kayaq gitu. Panggil 'kakak', dong." Naruto bertolak pinggang. Muka Yukimaru spontan memerah, marah. "Hey, gini-gini gue udah 17 tahun, tau! Dasar cewek tomboy!"

"Uwapwa?! Gue cowok, tau!" Naruto meledak-ledak.

"17 tahun?!" seru Kisaliten, kaget. Bikin Naruto menghentikan gerakannya yang mo maju ngejewer tuh anak. "Kalian kenapa si? Tentu aja dia bohong, kan?"

"Nggak bohong, koq! Ini buktinya!" Yukimaru jalan ke mereka n nyerahin KTP yang diambil dari dalam saku jas hitamnya. Mata Gaara membesar sekilas ngeliatnya, Naruto n Kisaliten mangap.

_Beneran gak bohong nih anak!_

"Wow! Elu minum APTX 4869, ya?!"

"Conan!"

"Siapa tuh? Enak aja. Nama gue Yukimaru! Emangnya salah punya badan yang gak bisa tumbuh normal? Dasar bocah-bocah udik." Cowok kecil itu pun kembali ngerebut KTPnya dari tangan Naruto, kasar. "Heh! Bocah nggak pantes ngomong bocah!" tuding Naruto, kesel. Tapi orangnya malah cuek n beralih ke Gaara.

"Gue mau berantem ama loe." Katanya, nantangin. Mata ungunya keliatan semangat. "Kayaqnya loe lawan yang tangguh."

Gaara menatapnya sejenak. "Maaf. Gue nggak minat. Gue nggak suka berantem." Katanya, sambil ngeraih lengan Naruto, jalan kembali ke kafe.

Tiba-tiba aja 'anak kecil' tadi ngalangin jalannya, trus senyum sebelum akhirnya menerjang Gaara. Gaara sendiri kaget n jatoh di trotoar dengan punggung duluan. Pegangannya lepas dari Naruto. Yukimaru menekan dahi n pundak kanannya dengan tenaga yang mencengangkan untuk ukuran anak kecil! (Meski sebenarnya dia bukan kecil)

"Gaara!"

Naruto udah mo maju nolongin dia, tapi Yukimaru yang sekarang tengah duduk di atas perut Gaara, mengacungkan pisau pendek yang keluar dari lengan jasnya. "Eits. Jangan ganggu."

Kisaliten terbelalak. Naruto juga. Mereka terpaku ngeliat benda tajam berkilau itu. Yukimaru kembali beralih ke Gaara di bawahnya yg pasang muka stoic. "Elo … ada hubungan apa ama Pein-sama?" tanyanya, sambil ngelambung-lambungin pisau.

"Pein?" ulang Gaara. "Cowok preman dengan banyak pearcing di muka, yang … mukanya rada kotak itu?" Dulu ampe sekarang emang ada sih sekumpulan orang yang mo ngajakin dia gabung ama geng premannya. Salah satunya diketuai oleh orang bernama Pein.

Dahi Yukimaru berkedut. "Bukan!" Doi nancepin pisau tadi di sebelah telinga Gaara. Tenten sampe menjerit, kaget. "Bukan 'Pein-Peinan' yang itu. Itu sih cuman preman rendahan iseng yang niru-niru Pein-sama buat nakutin. Lagian … Pein-sama yang asli jauh lebih keren, tau! N dia bukan pemimpin geng kecil. Tapi, dia tuh Oyabun alias ketuanya Yakuza bernama Akatsuki!"

"Eh???!!" Kisaliten kedengaran kaget. Naruto juga. "Akatsuki … ?" Nama itu emang terkenal. Trutama di dunia kriminal. Sebagai sebuah geng Yakuza yang gak bisa disentuh polisi. Mereka menguasai beberapa lokasi beroprasinya tempat-tempat judi elit, hotel, tempat-tempat hiburan lain macem pub or diskotik, bahkan obat-obatan terlarang juga sex bebas wajar berkeliaran di sana. Mreka juga suka minjemin duit ke siapa pun yang tentu aja dengan bunga berlipat-lipat. Kabarnya mereka juga punya sebuah pasukan khusus pembunuh bayaran bernama Jinchuuriki. N para anggotanya meski gak termasuk dalam pasukan itu, adalah orang-orang berbahaya semua. Tapi, mereka semua berkumpul di satu kota besar bernama Ame. Denger-denger sih walikota Konoha terdahulu udah bikin perjanjian ama walikota Ame untuk gak saling mengganggu wilayah masing-masing. Karna Konoha, meski bukan kota mafia, tetep bakal jadi lawan yang cukup menyulitkan buat diganggu. Trutama karna adanya klan Uchiha yang merupakan klan elit n katanya punya beberapa bodyguard pro. Juga karna adanya klan Hyuuga, klan lama mantan Yakuza elit tempo dulu yang punya aliran martial arts sendiri. Meski sekarang udah ninggalin dunia Yakuza n hidup damai, aliran martial arts mematikannya tetep dikembangkan.

"Apa hubungannya Pein ama gue? Nggak ada." Jawab Gaara, bingung. Ketemu aja nggak pernah. "Hmm … tapi elo mirip dia. Apa karna sama-sama muka besi, ya? Stoic … ."

Gaara menggeleng satu kali. "Gue nggak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya. Ketemu aja nggak pernah." Dia bangkit mau nyingkirin Yukimaru. Tapi cowok cebol itu ngeluarin pisau baru dari lengan jasnya n narik kemeja putih Gaara dengan tangan kiri. Trus nempelin pisau itu di lehernya dengan tangan kanan. "Eits, gue belum selesai."

"Gaara!" / "Gaara-kun!" / "Gaara-senpai!"

Naruto n Kisaliten serempak nyeru namanya, cemas.

"Ja-"

"Jangan mendekat!" Gaara ngerebut kalimat cowok bermata ungu itu. "Bahaya … . " sambungnya, lirih. Dia bisa ngerasa kalo orang ini jauh lebih tangguh dari Killer Bee. Yukimaru angkat alis sebelum akhirnya senyum. "Heeeh? Ternyata loe bisa ngerasain aura berbahaya gue, ya? Hebat … " pujinya. "Kenalin, gue Yukimaru. Salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki. Code-name gue : Sanbi."

"Sanbi … ?"

'Sniff …'

Yukimaru keliatan ngedongak, mengendus udara. Trus doi nunduk ke bawah, n mengendus dada n leher Gaara, sampe ke muka. Cowok berambut merah itu cuman berkedip dua kali, heran.

"Elo … bau manis, ya?"

"Hah?"

Tadi Gaara habis bikin cake. Mungkin karna itu dia jadi rada bau kue.

'Tes'

Cowok kecil tadi jadi ngiler. Air liurnya netes ke pipi Gaara.

"Uwaaaa! Jorok!" seru Naruto, sambil …

'DUAG!'

… ngelempar sisi kepala Yukimaru pake batu gede yang diam-diam doi pungut dari sisi taman trotoar. (yang biasanya ada pohonnya itu, lho).

Cowok berambut ijo tadi jatoh miring ke samping. Matanya keliatan muter-muter ala spiral. Perutnya bunyi, keroncongan. Mulutnya masih ngiler.

"Lapeeeerr~ …. "

Suaranya sekarat.

Yang lain pada sweatdrop.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Di versi animenya, Yukimaru itu keliatan kayaq anak manis berambut panjang sepunggung. Tapi kalo di manga … rada beda. Rambutnya pendek n punya tampang yang kesannya rada punk kayaq Gaara. Dia punya jahitan yang memanjang di bawah mata kirinya. Tapi tetep cute sih! (Jadi bingung, apa di manga namanya Yukimaru juga, ya? Udah lama nggak ngupdate manganya, neh!) . Yah, pokoknya rupa Yukimaru yang kupake di sini lebih ngikutin versi manganya aja. Walau senjatanya kuganti ama pisau.

Soal 'bakayaro-konoyaro' nya Killer Bee tuh emang sering dia ucapin kalo lagi ngerap di versi anime jepangnya (*suka ngupdate anime Naruto*)

Aku nggak tau marga Gaara apaan! (kayaqnya emang nggak pernah disebutin di manga or animenya, deh). So, aku pake aja Akamizu. Artinya 'merah' n 'air'. Air merah bisa berarti darah. Cocok ama dia!. (ngambil dari nama gabungan Akaba n Mizumachi dari Eyeshield21. Entah di manga vol berapa, aku lupa!). Oiy, yang ngarep kejelasan hubungan Sasori n Gaara … udah mulai kukasih clue, tuh!

Soal bagian-bagian otak … itu sih kata dosenku. Aaaahh … jadi inget, Final-test Psikologi Faal ku waktu itu disuruh ngegambar otak n bagian-bagiannya …huekh ... . (*pingsan di tempat*)


	11. Ngaku ajaaa

KP : Yup! Yakin udah baca chap sebelumnya, kan? Sip …

Ini double chapter part dua alias chapter kedua yang lagi2 kuapdate di hari yang sama ….

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Ngaku ajaaa …**

* * *

"Mantan?!" seru Naruto n Kisaliten, bareng. "Mmm … . Enak banggetz~." Yukimaru melting sampe nangis haru karna makan strawberry cake bikinan Gaara. Tadi dia udah menyantap appetizer n main dish. Nah, sekarang pas lagi menikmati dessertnya, dia nyeritain kalo dirinya n Killer Bee adalah mantan anggota Jinchuuriki.

Kini Naruto, Yukimaru, Kisaliten n juga Gaara ada di dapur kafe Sunday. Tadi Gaara udah bilang ke Chouji kalo nih 'anak' udah cukup aman. Walau sedikit bermasalah. N doi minta izin buat ngebolehin mereka ngumpul di dapur kali ini aja coz ada hal penting yang mo didiskusikan.

Di sekeliling kepala n dahi Yukimaru melingkar perban yang dipasang Gaara akibat luka karna lemparan batu Naruto.

"Mantan? Elo didepak dari sana, ya?" tanya Naruto, nyinggung. Rada nggak percaya. Cowok kecil tadi cemberut. "Bukan gitu." Katanya, seraya ngunyah strawberry. Kalo lagi makan cake gini dia bener-bener keliatan kayaq anak kecil asli, deh. Doi bersendawa n ngeletakkin garpunya.

"Makasih, Gaara." Katanya. "Gue suka ama loe." Yukimaru senyum. Gaara cuman diem. "Halah. Palingan elo suka ama kuenya doang." Dengus Naruto. "Coba elo bisa bersikap lebih manis lagi, gue pasti udah nembak elo dari tadi, cewek tomboy." Ledek Yukimaru, angkat bahu.

"Gue cowok! Lagian, siapa juga yang mau ama cowok pendek macam elo?!"

"Dasar. Keliatannya aja manis. Tapi dalemnya asem."

"Elo yang asem!"

Kisaliten sibuk nahanin Naruto yang ilang kesabaran supaya nggak ngehajar cowok bertubuh bocah itu.

"Lalu … kenapa loe keluar dari Jinchuuriki?" tanya Gaara, balik ke topik semula. Doi ikutan nenangin Naruto. Raut muka Yukimaru keliatan muram. Doi jadi rada nunduk. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ada di atas meja dapur sekarang beralih ke atas pahanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Itu … karna gue nggak suka ama kehidupan ala Akatsuki. Trutama Jinchuuriki yang suka ngebunuh orang lain meski mereka bukan target. Kalo Kirabi … dia ikut gue karna cuman gue sobatnya di sana. Lagian, meski nggak bilang apapun … gue tau kalo dia juga nggak betah di sana. Walau termasuk dari anggota Jinchuuriki, Kirabi itu rada bego, sih … Makanya dia sering diledekin ama anggota laen."

"Oh … "

Wajah Yukimaru terangkat. Dia tersenyum perih. "Kami milih Konoha sebagai tempat kabur karna kota ini yang paling aman dari mereka. Tapi, mau nggak mau kami musti nyari kerja supaya bisa hidup di sini. Karna nggak ada lagi yang nyokong semua biaya kami kayaq waktu di Akatsuki. Makanya itu … kami pasang iklan di koran nawarin jasa bodyguard dengan duit pas-pasan."

"Bodyguard?"

Kisaliten saling pandang. Naruto juga.

"Jangan-jangan … Elo berdua adalah bodyguard yang disewa oleh seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke … buat ngejagain Naruto?" tebak Tenten.

"Emang." Jawab Yukimaru, ngangguk.

"Haaaaah????" Naruto terperangah. "Lalu kenapa loe nggak bilang dari awal?!"

"Elo nggak nanya."

"Sikap loe berdua yang tiba-tiba muncul n ngegendong gue tuh lebih mirip ama penculik ketimbang bodyguard, tau!"

"Elo aja yang telmi."

"Wuapwaaa????"

"Lagian … Kirabi susah dihentikan kalo sifatnya yang suka ama orang bermuka manis itu kumat. Gue sih, lebih suka ama makanan manis daripada orang manis. Soalnya, kue nggak bakal nipu alias manis luar dalem. Beda ama orang, yang luarnya manis tapi dalemnya bisa asem kayaq loe."

"Bocah brengsek~" geram Naruto, ngepal. "Lagian, elo yang kecil gitu mana pantes jadi bodyguard. Kalo Killer Bee sih gue masih bisa percaya. Dia kuat! Bukannya kayaq elo yang bisanya main pisau doang!"

"Heh." Yukimaru angkat dagu. "Jangan remehin gue, ya? Gini-gini kedudukan gue di atas Kirabi." Katanya, sombong. "Nggak percaya." Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dada n buang muka. "Hoo? Mau bukti?" Cowok kecil tadi ngeletakkin sikunya tegak di atas meja dengan sudut 120 derajat ke arah Naruto, ngajakin panco!

"Ha!" Naruto nyengir ngeliatnya n bikin jari-jarinya gemeretakkan sejenak. "Bring it on!" Dia pun duduk mendekati cowok itu n mencengkram tangannya. Siap-siap panco. Gaara ngebiarin aja, diam-diam penasaran. Lee maju n menutupi tangan mereka yang menyatu. "Baiklah, siap-siap! 1 … 2 … 3!" serunya, sambil angkat tangan.

Naruto n Yukimaru pun mengadu tenaga lewat kekuatan kepalan mereka.

"Uuuugh~ … "

Gaara n Kisaliten menyaksikan keduanya dengan serius. Naruto entah kenapa keliatan lebih kesulitan daripada Yukimaru yang bisa dibilang keliatan pe-de dengan senyum innocent ala anak kecilnya.

Satu menit kemudian ….

'BAG!'

Punggung tangan kanan Naruto jatoh kedorong di atas meja. Kalah. Dia terperangah. _Nggak mungkin! Orang ini kuat banget!_. Kisaliten pada nahan nafas, terpana. Kalo Naruto yang paling kuat di antara mereka aja bisa kalah hanya dalam satu menit, gimana dengan mereka sendiri?. Sementara Gaara cuma diam ngeliatnya. Somehow dia udah bisa nebak akhir dari adu panco itu. _Udah gue duga, dia memang bukan orang biasa._

Yukimaru menyeka rambut ijo lumutnya yang rada nutupin telinga, sambil tersenyum sombong. Naruto melototin dia dengan pipi kanan yang nempel meja, lemes. "Gue menang, lho … " 'Bocah' tadi menaikkan lutut kirinya ke atas meja, lalu maju mendekat n mencium pipi kiri Naruto, ngeledek. " … cewek tomboy." Naruto terbelalak lagi. Yukimaru lalu ngeluarin lidahnya n ngejilat pipi itu. "Mmm … udah gue duga, nggak manis … "

Yang lainnya bengong ngeliat itu.

Dahi Gaara berkedut.

Muka Naruto memerah. Doi langsung ngedorong Yukimaru n duduk tegak. Trus ngegosok-gosok pipinya kayaq habis digigit nyamuk. "BOCAH KURANG AJAAAAR!" Kisaliten langsung nahanin dia lagi yang mo nyerang tuh anak. Bisa berabe kalo terjadi keributan d sini. Bisa-bisa banyak barang rusak!

Yukimaru ngehela nafas, kembali duduk. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu di atas meja. "Tapiii … kayaqnya untuk sementara ini Kirabi nggak bisa kerja, deh … . Hhh … gue musti bilang dulu soal ini ke Uchiha." keluhnya. Sama sekali nggak ambil pusing ama Naruto yang sekarang meledak-ledak mo ngehajar dia. "Dasar … malu-maluin aja … " dia ngeluarin hapenya n ngecall Sasuke, memunggungi Naruto n Kisaliten yang masih ribut-ribut sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Killer Bee … " Gaara yang paling tenang mulai bersuara. " … dia masih di trotoar."

"Ah, tenang aja." Yukimaru ngibas-ngibasin tangannya, nyantai. "Ntar juga dia bakal siuman sendiri. Lagian, dia bukan orang yang susah dicari meski nyasar sekali pun. Trutama karna penampilannya yang norak itu."

_Jahat banget, sih … ngeledek temen sendiri …_

"Oh, ya. Naruto … " panggil Gaara, berdiri di sampingnya yang duduk. "Ya?" Si pirang yang dipanggil angkat alis, sudah rada tenang. "Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke sampe nyewa bodyguard segala buat loe, hm… ?" tanya Gaara, dengan nada tanya yang nyaris gak kerasa alias datar.

'DEG!'

_Waduh! Gaswat, nih!_

"Umm … iseng aja, koq!" bohongnya, jelas banget. Gugup, sih. Naruto nggak bisa ngebayangin reaksi Gaara kalo tau dia bakal jadi 'pacar' Sasuke minggu depan. "Naruto. Jangan bohong … . Ayo bilang." Desak Gaara, tanpa desakan. Kayaq seorang ibu yang nyuruh anaknya ngaku bo'ong.

"Soalnya dia ada janji ama Sasuke minggu depan, man." Sahut Kiba. "Yeah. Karna itu Sasuke nyewa orang supaya Naruto nggak kenapa-napa seminggu ini, Gaara-senpai." Sambung Sai. Naruto langsung nge-death glare mereka berdua. Kiba n Sai buru-buru ngalihin pandangan.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Gaara lagi, datar. Perasaannya nggak enak. "Narutonya nggak mau bilang, Gaara-kun. Kami sih ngehormatin aja meski sebenernya penasaran." Tenten angkat bahu. Naruto buka mulut, mo ngomong. "Padahal kami yakin bahwa dirinya bisa mengandalkan kami selayaknya sahabat terpercaya, Gaara-senpai … " Lee menangis, kecewa. Lebay mode : ON. Naruto terperangah.

"Naruto … " Gaara kembali beralih padanya. "Loe punya janji apa ama Uchiha Sasuke?". Naruto nelen ludah. "I-itu … itu … "

"Naruto."

"Ugh … itu … ano … um … " Si blonde jadi keringetan. Dikerumunin oleh lima sobatnya kayaq gini. "O-oke. Gue bakal bilang asal elo juga bilang soal penyebab musuhan elo ama Kyuubi kali ini." Ucap Naruto akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat diam gak berkutik. Sekarang semua yang tadi ngeliat ke Naruto berpindah ngeliatin Gaara. Gaara tercekat ngedenger syarat tadi. Dia yang tadinya rada nunduk ke Naruto yang duduk, kembali tegak. Ekspresinya gak nyaman.

"Sebabnya … rada complicated, Naruto … " jawabnya, sambil meluk kedua siku. Pandangannya dialihin ke samping bawah. Naruto n Kisaliten berkedip ngeliatnya. Mereka lalu berlima saling pandang. _Serius, nih?_

Semua diam.

yang ada cuman suara Yukimaru yang lagi nelpon Sasuke lewat hape.

Gak lama kemudian …

"Hey, Gaara." Panggil Naruto, ceria. Bikin cowok itu kembali menatapnya. "Gue pesen ramen, dong!" si pirang itu ngalihin topik. "Laper, nih. Habis latian. Tadi pagi cuman sarapan roti doang." Keluhnya.

Suasana jadi kerasa ringan seketika.

Gaara ngehela nafas. "Sebaiknya elo pesen makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna, Naruto. Nggak baik kebanyakan makan ramen."

"Eeeeh? Kenapaaaa? Ramen kan enaaak?" Naruto mewek. "Elo … kebiasaan dari dulu, sih. Dasar … kena kutuk ama nama loe, kali." Kata Sai di belakangnya, sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang tsb. "Ah, loe sendiri juga pasti pesen kopi kayaq biasa." Tepis Naruto, manyun. "Yaa … dari dulu dia kan emang gitu? Susah diubah, Naruto." Tenten senyum ngeliatnya. "Loe sendiri juga suka makan makanan diet. Padahal udah langsing. Aneh, man." Kali ini Kiba yang ngomong. Tenten sewot. "Yaa … gue kan cewek, wajar dong?"

"Wahai para sahabatku. Sekiranya makanan dan minuman yang mengandung banyak energi akan lebih bermanfaat untuk kita semua yang masih menjalani masa muda dengan semangat penuh keremajaan!" seru Lee, matanya burning. Entah sejak kapan di tangannya udah ada sebotol minuman berisotonik. Empat temennya langsung nge'huuuu' dia. Lalu mereka pun ketawa bareng.

Sementara itu, Gaara keliatan tertegun. _Kebiasaan dari dulu … ? Susah diubah … ? Wajar … ?_. Ulangnya dalam hati. Matanya terpejam, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka. _Jangan-jangan …_

KucingPerak

"Ahahahahaha!" Itachi ketawa-ketawa ngeletakkin telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi. "Diam loe, Itachi." Geram Sasuke, sambil nutup hape flipnya. Dia baru aja ditelpon ama Yukimaru, bodyguard yang disewanya, perihal kondisi partnernya yang gak bisa kerja lagi untuk sementara.

"Haha! Lagian … elo ini … " Itachi ngatur nafas, berenti ketawa. "Padahal keluarga kita punya bodyguard pro sendiri. Elo malah nyari di koran n kemakan iklan bodyguard professional … . Nggak nyangka deh, kalo elo termasuk orang yang gampang ketipu, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak, kesal. "Karna gue nggak kenal ama satu pun dari bodyguard Uchiha. Lagian, belum tentu mereka penipu. Cuman salah satunya aja yang cedera gara-gara ngadepin temen premannya si Stupidobego itu." Sasuke emang selalu nyebut Gaara dengan 'preman'.

"Makanyaaa … yang sosialis dikit dong ama sekitar. Trus, loe koq jadi lebih percaya ama bodyguard asing di koran yang gak loe kenal daripada bodyguard Uchiha yang gak loe kenal? Kan sama-sama gak kenal? Kenapa milih bodyguard luar yang kesannya lebih asing?" tanya sang kakak lagi, sambil ngebetulin posisi duduknya di sofa. "Karna elo yang ngurus jaringan ke mereka. Gue ogah minta tolong ama loe." Sahut Sasuke di sebelah, ketus. Doi kembali megang stick controllernya n nekan tombol start. Itachi juga bersiap dengan controllernya sendiri.

"Wah, wah … Sasuke. Gue nggak bakal nyusahin elo, koq. Gue mah udah pasti bakal nolongin elo kontak ama mereka asal elonya ngomong dengan baek."

"Ngomong dengan baik apa?" tanyanya, gak minat. Matanya fokus ke layar di hadapan. "Ngomong dengan baik, yaaaa …. Ngomong sambil bilang : 'tolong, ya, kak'." Itachi nyengir.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Hadou-ken!"

'DRAAATZ!'

"Uaaaagh!"

-Winning Music-

"Ryu, win!"

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus, rada puas karna baru aja ngabisin Veganya Itachi pake Ryu. Kalo soal game, Sasuke emang selalu menang dari siapa pun. Dia kan masternya game?. Tapi, kalo dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya … meski nggak pernah bertanding, Sasuke sendiri nggak yakin kalo dianya bakal menang dari Itachi.

"Aaaahh … kalah lagi deh gue … "

Itachi nyander sofa, lemes. Dia emang bukan seorang gamer kayaq adeknya yang tiap hari pasti main, sih. Jadi, nggak heran kalo dianya kalah.

"Panggilan itu terlalu terhormat buat orang macam loe. Biar mati pun gue nggak bakal manggil elo pake 'kakak'."

"Oh? Padahal waktu kecil elo fine-fine aja tuh manggil gue 'kakak'."

"Waktu itu gue nggak nyadar aja ama betapa brengseknya elo."

"Kasarnyaaa~. Oh Tuhan … adek hamba udah nggak manis lagiii … " Itachi masang muka nelangsa. Sasuke cuman mendengus.

Hari ini tumben-tumbennya Sasuke nggak nolak dia yang ngajak main. Jangankan mau diajak main, orang Itachi kalo ke kamarnya aja biasanya langsung diusir!. Beda banget ama sekarang, di mana sang adek mengangguk n ngebiarin sang kakak buat masuk n main Street Fighter IV di Xbox 360 di kamarnya. Lalu, ada apa nih? Meski dari tadi heran, Itachi nggak langsung nanya n nunggu saat yang tepat.

"Hey, Itachi … " panggil Sasuke, rada pelan. "Hm?" Walau kedengaran biasa, sebenarnya Itachi jadi semangat ngedengernya. _Wah, kayaqnya dia bakal ngomong sesuatu yang menarik, nih._

"Umm … . Elo kan kuliah di psikologi … . So, gue mo nanya soal ini, nih … "

"Apaan?" tanya kakaknya, makin tertarik.

"Ada …seseorang yang gue kenal. Dia cowok. Dia bilang … dia ngidolain seseorang banget. Trus … temennya bilang … kalo rasa sukanya itu lebih dari sekedar ngidolain. Karna … dia bakal ngelakuin apa pun buat idolanya meski mungkin itu musti bikin dia digebukin ama semua orang di dunia. Tapi … idolanya itu cowok. Jadi … dia ngerasa nggak mungkin kalo suka ama orang itu lebih dari sekedar ngefans aja. So … menurut loe … sebenernya … dia itu … cowok itu … kenapa? Apa yang sebenernya dirasain ama dia ke idolanya itu emang lebih dari sekedar ngefans?" tanya Sasuke, serius. Mukanya keliatan cemas.

Itachi pasang muka biasa. Padahal dalam hati nyengir lebar. _Ahaha! Ini sih proyeksi dirinya sendiri! Rupanya dia bingung ama perasaannya ke Minato-san, ya?_. Itachi ber-'hmm' sebelum akhirnya bilang : "Gampang aja. Apa yang dirasainnya itu … ce… i … en … te … a."

"Eh?! Tapi, dia cowok lho. Idolanya juga."

"Gue tau. Tadi kan udah loe jelasin? Lagian, kalo rasa sukanya itu sampe rela dirinya digebukin ama semua orang di dunia hanya karna 'idola'nya … gue nggak kepikiran kemungkinan laen selain kalo rasa suka yang dirasainnya itu cinta."

"Tapi-"

"Kalo yang dia sukain itu sama-sama cowok, artinya dia gay. Case-closed."

… Diem sejenak …

"Apa … ada cara buat sembuh? Supaya … dia nggak gay lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi, pelan. "Hm? Kalo emang bener-bener niat, dia bisa aja sembuh. Tentunya dengan ngejalanin beberapa terapi. Tapi … gue rada yakin, kalo sebenernya 'seseorang yang elo kenal yang sekarang lagi suka alias cinta ama idolanya' itu … nggak bener-bener pengen sembuh. Karnaaa … cinta ituuu … walau gimana pun bentuknyaaa … kerasa indah, kan?" jawab sang kakak, ngedipin sebelah mata.

"Ma-mana gue tau!" Muka Sasuke jadi rada merah_. Sial. Kayaqnya dia udah bisa nebak kalo itu gue. Ugh, emang susah buat bo'ong ke Itachi._

Itachi tertawa kecil.

" … " Sasuke diem. Apa yang dibilang Itachi emang bener sesuai dengan apa yang doi rasain. Meski ngerasa rada aneh, dia sendiri ngerasa seneng banget udah suka alias cinta ke Minato. N rasanya sayang banget kalo perasaan indah itu ilang. Tapi, karna secara statistik dunianya sekarang nunjukkin kalo gay itu termasuk kelompok kiri nun negatif, dia jadi ngerasa nggak nyaman juga. _Ah! Gue bingung!!!_. Sasuke mijit-mijit sebelah kepalanya._ Tunggu. Kalo perasaan yang gue rasain pas ama stupidobego tadi pagi tuh apaan, dong?_

"Saran gue buat 'seseorang yang loe kenal' itu, sih … " Suara Itachi ngebuyarin lamunannya. " … akui aja ama apa yang dia rasain ke idolanya itu sebagai cinta. Dengan begitu, dia bakal ngerasa lebih lega. Beda ama orang yang denial terus. Karna perasaannya dipress terus, suatu saat kalo rasa itu meledak … bisa bahaya. Bisa-bisaaa … ntar terjadi sesuatu yang nggak diinginkan."

"Terjadi sesuatu yang nggak diinginkan? Maksud loe?"

KucingPerak

"Uchiha brengseeeeek~. Grrrrhh~. Gue pasti bakal ngebales dia nanti." Geram Kyuubi, marah. Doi lalu kembali teringat ama adegan kissingnya Itachi ke dia di lorong tadi pagi. Dahinya langsung berkedut.

'GRAUS! GRAUS! GRAUS! GRAUS!'

Kyuubi memakan apel merahnya, ganas. Mo ngelupain peristiwa itu sebisa mungkin.

' … _elo bener-bener kasar, ya? Sampe-sampe ciuman pun kerasa kayaq tonjokan …'_

'_Kalo yang namanya ciuman itu … kayaq gini, kan?'_

'GRUSHK!'

Apel utuh yang dipegang Kyuubi langsung pecah. "Brengseeek~. Dia ngeledek gue." Dahi Kyuubi berkedut-kedut, kesal. "Siapa bilang ciuman gue kayaq tonjokkan? Bakal gue buktiin ke dia, kalo gue juga bisa gentle pas nyium Sis-com nanti."

………… sunyi ………..

Sweatdrop.

"Aaaaaaargh! Kenapa ujung-ujungnya otak gue selalu aja ke induk ayam itu, sih?"

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara pintu depan dibuka. Kyuubi langsung diam. _Paling-paling si Naruto …_ . Cowok itu pun kembali dengan aktivitasnya, nyorat-nyoret beberapa rumus di clipboard. Dia duduk sambil ongkang kaki di kursi dapur, yang diletakkin di depan kulkas yang dibuka. Di mulutnya menggantung apel merah, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menulis. Cuma sesekali aja tangan itu berenti buat megangin apel sementara mulutnya mengunyah.

Sementara itu di pintu masuk ….

"Gue bakal langsung ke kamar, deh. Loe baikan aja ama Kyuubi sekarang. Ntar kalo elo udah siap, baru bilang alesan kenapa kalian berantem kali ini." Ucap Naruto, setengah berbisik. Dia ngelepas sepatu rodanya n naroh benda itu dengan rapi di gantungan samping rak sepatu sana. "Tapi, kalo loe nggak mau bilang juga nggak papa, koq. Asal loe berdua baikan lagi, gue udah seneng." Tambah Naruto, ngedipin sebelah mata. Gaara tersenyum. "Thanks."

Naruto nyengir. "Elo musti sering-sering senyum, Gaara. Keliatan manis, lho."

Kedua alis Gaara yang nggak ada terangkat, singkat. "Jangan bilang 'manis' ke cowok, Naruto. Gue sih bisa aja ngacuhinnya, tapi kalo elo bilang gitu ke cowok macam Kyuubi, bisa-bisa elo langsung ditendang."

"Ow, sorry." Naruto nutup mulutnya. Dia sendiri juga nggak suka disebut manis. "Iya, deh. Elo keliatan tambah 'guanteng' kalo senyum."

"Nah, yang begitu kan lebih manly?"

Keduanya tertawa, kecil.

"Oke deh, Gaar. Gue ke atas dulu, ya? Ntar kalo udah selesai baikan, susul aja. Gue bakal cerita soal janji gue ama si brengsek nanti … "

Gaara mengangguk.

" … kalau elo juga nyeritain sebab musuhan loe ama Kyuubi kali ini." Sambung Naruto, nyengir. Muka Gaara langsung berubah datar (dari tadi juga datar!). "Itu … cuman masalah salah paham koq. Nggak terlalu … penting … "

Naruto menatapnya lima detik, lalu ngehela nafas panjang. _Kayaqnya masalah kali ini bener-bener tabu sampe dia nggak mau ngomong segitunya, ya?_

"Ya udah deh, Gaara. Kalo emang loe uncomfortable banget buat ngomong soal itu, nggak usah aja. Yang penting kalo elo udah baikan lagi ama Kyuubi gue udah seneng." Katanya, ceria. Gaara tersenyum sekilas, rada nunduk. "Thanks, Naruto … "

"Lagian … kayaqnya mau nggak mau gue musti ngomong ama loe juga ujung-ujungnya … soal janji gue itu. Coz gue perlu bantuan."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Umm … Errrh … nanti aja, deh!" serunya, sambil lari naik tangga.

Gaara menatapnya yang menghilang ke atas, berkedip heran. Tapi lalu dia kembali fokus ke depan. Tadi pas masuk dia sempet denger sayup-sayup suara Kyuubi dari dapur. Menarik nafas panjang, dia pun melangkah ke sana.

….

Di dapur …

….

_Hhhh … kenapa gue jadi bisa suka ke dia, ya?_. Setelah sekian kalinya ngenolak kenyataan kalo dianya emang beneran suka ama Gaara, Kyuubi akhirnya ngakui juga. Capek juga dari kemaren denial mulu. Doi muter-muterin apel merahnya, lesu. Lalu ngegigitnya, n ngunyah sambil natap bekas ngigitan itu. _Hmm … apa karna dia … mirip apel?_. Cowok itu nelen apel di mulut. Masih natap buah di tangan kanannya. Kali ini lebih lekat.

_Bener juga. Kalo dipikir-pikir … warna rambutnya yang merah itu kayaq kulit apel. Warna kulitnya juga seputih daging apel. Warna matanya … bagi gue itu bukan warna mata hijau laut, tapi hijau dari biji n inti apel muda!._ Kyuubi ngangkat buah itu, mendongak. _Yeah ... Sis-com itu … manusia apel!. _Batinnya, mangangguk. Terbentuklah suatu kesimpulan konyol dari seorang Kyuubi yang lagi jatuh cintrong.

"Kyuubi?"

'TLUK'

Apel ke-tiga belas yang mo dimakan Kyuubi sore itu jatoh dengan sendirinya dari tangan, kena dahi. Mata merah ala kucingnya yang tajem itu keliatan terbelalak ngeliat orang yang baru dipikirinnya muncul di ambang dapur. Mengenakan kaos lengan panjang kayaq biasa n celana jeans longgar.

" …. Manusia apel … ?" ucap Kyuubi. Kepalanya nggak bergerak dari orang itu. Cuman mulutnya aja.

"Hah?" Gaara meragukan pendengarannya barusan.

Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tadi berkedip tiga kali, nyadar. "Nggak koq. Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa. Apanya yang 'hah'?" ucapnya, ketus. Buang muka. "Loe lagi mikirin apa? Sampe-sampe ngejatuhin apel di jidat gitu?". tanya Gaara, heran. "Gue cuman lagi mikirin teori gravitasi Newton, koq! Bukan urusan loe!" bohong Kyuubi berusaha nahan blushingnya. Berhasil.

Meski rada heran, Gaara mutusin buat nepis hal itu karna ada hal yang lebih penting buatnya untuk dibicarakan.

"Kyuubi … ada yang mo gue omongin … "

"Apa? Gue kira loe nggak mau ngomong ke gue lagi, dari ekspresi loe kemaren yang kayaq ngeliat hantu itu … " potongnya, rada kasar. Gaara ngebasahin bibirnya, nggak enak ati. Dia nelen ludah sejenak. "Gue dateng … buat minta maaf." Katanya, bikin Kyuubi langsung ngenoleh ke dia. "Apa?"

Gaara maju n nyerahin sebuah kotak yang langsung doi buka di hadapan Kyuubi. Cowok itu terbelalak ngiler ngeliatnya. Sebuah apple-pie jumbo special, euy!

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Karna gue … sudah salah paham kemaren." Ucap Gaara, rada nunduk. Malu. Kyuubi nyambut kotak itu, ngeliat kue bundar gede di dalamnya dengan mata yang kelap-kelip. Tapi, kalimat Gaara barusan bikin dia jadi kembali natap cowok tsb. "Salah paham?"

Gaara ngegaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatel, pelan. "Tadi … gue baru inget. Elo kalo lagi tidur emang suka meluk guling, kan? Gue kelupaan ama kebiasaan loe itu. Elo kan emang kalo tidur selalu meluk guling n gak gitu suka pake bantal? Gue inget. Itu kebiasaan loe dari kecil, waktu kita bertiga masih suka tidur bareng." Cowok itu pun nurunin tangannya lagi. "N … karna waktu itu bantal guling loe lagi gue jemur habis bersih-bersih … makanya … wajar aja kalo elo make gue yang kebetulan ada di situ buat jadi pengganti guling, kan?"

Kyuubi berkedip dua kali ngedengernya.

"Maaf. Gue salah. Waktu itu gue lari karna gue kira elo … " Gaara nggak nerusin kalimatnya, segan. "Ah, sudahlah … "

"Karna elo kira gue gay, kan?" sambung Kyuubi, menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Gaara keliatan kaget. Mukanya memerah sekilas, malu. Dia natap cowok itu, lalu kembali tertunduk. "I-iya. Maaf." Katanya, gugup. Kyuubi mendengus, matanya terpejam. "Bodoh. Mana mungkin?"

"Yeah, sorry … . Maaf, Kyuubi." Ulang Gaara lagi, nyesel

Meski keliatan tenang, tapi dalam hati si Kyuubi tereak-tereak. _Udah gue dugaaaa! Dia emang takut ama gay! Argh! Kalo gue bilang suka ama dia, bisa-bisa dia langsung kabur dari gue!!! Siiaaaaaal!!!!. _Dia jadi mutusin untuk gak pernah bilang soal perasaannya itu ke Gaara. _Paling enggak, gue masih bisa sama-sama dia sebagai 'kakak dari sobatnya' kalo gue diem aja …_ . Kyuubi tersandar di kursinya, lemes. _Kalo gini, sampe kapan pun gue nggak bisa nembak dia …_

Tiba-tiba cowok itu ngerasain aura kemarahan dari Gaara yang keliatan melotot ngeliat lantai. Kyuubi pun beralih ke apa pun yang lagi diliatin dia, penasaran. "Woups … ". Di lantai banyak berserakan sisa-sisa apel! Tadi Gaara nggak menyadarinya karna terlalu fokus minta maaf ke Kyuubi, sih. Dia juga seolah baru nyadar kalo cowok setan itu kini tengah duduk di kursi dapur yang diletakkin di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Punggung kursinya nahan pintu itu supaya gak nutup. Di lantai juga keliatan tergenang air dari kulkas yang mencair karna dibuka entah sejak kapan. Nyampur ama sisa apel di sana. Bagi Gaara, itu adalah sebuah pemandangan kotor!

Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Gaara buka mulut, mau ngebentak. Tapi urung. Dia kan baru aja minta maaf? Gak pantes banget kalo marah-marah lagi. Akhirnya Gaara cuman bisa ngehela nafas, berat. N mulai ngambil ember sampah n mop dari gudang dekat sana. Siap bersih-bersih.

"Elo ini … apa-apaan sih, Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara, kesal. Sambil jongkok mungutin sisa-sisa apel ke ember. Kyuubi yang kini kembali duduk di kursi meja dapur sambil makan apple pie, ngejawab "Mo gimana lagi? Gue kan laper. Ngerepotin kalo bawa semua apel ke kamar. Ntar nggak dingin lagi. Bolak balik ke sini juga bikin capek. Jadi gue duduk aja di sana. Sekalian ngenyejukkin diri. Hari ini panas, sih." Jawabnya, santai. Beda ama di kamaranya, di dapur nggak ada AC. Kyuubi emang dari tadi duduk di depan kulkas hanya dengan kaos ala pemain basket tanpa lengan, n celana longgar simple selutut, kegerahan.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Selapar apa si loe? Sampe-sampe makan apel sebanyak ini berturut-turut?" Diliat dari 'pembusukannya', apel-apel ini dimakan dalam jarak waktu yang gak jauh satu sama lain.

"Dari tadi pagi gue nggak makan, wajar kan?"

"Hah?!" Gaara langsung berdiri, menatap cowok yang lagi ongkang kaki di atas meja sambil ngunyah apple pie di sana. "Elo nggak makan dari pagi? Kenapa?". Tanyanya, mendekat. Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Elo sih … yang nggak masakin apa pun … "

Gaara berkedip dua kali. "Tapi … elo kan bisa beli di luar, Kyuubi?"

"Gue nggak mau makan makanan lain selain masakan pembantu gue." Sahut cowok tadi, rada cemberut. Gaara mangap, bingung mo ngomong apa. Dia ngehela nafas. "Lalu … kenapa tadi pagi loe nggak dateng ke kafe kayaq biasa?" tanyanya, pelan. "Ah, itu … " Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Mana bisa dia bilang kalo dianya gengsi dateng gara-gara kejadian kemaren?. " … ada hal lain yang musti gue urus, n itu bukan urusan loe." Jawabnya, ketus. Cowok berambut merah tadi lagi-lagi ngehela nafas. "Manja … " katanya, kecil. Tapi Kyuubi denger. "Apa loe bilang?"

"Manja. Kayaq anak kecil. Egois. Kebiasaan deh loe. Mulai sekarang elo musti nyoba masakan lain selain dari gue. Karna gue kan nggak njamin bisa selalu ada."

"Maksud loe? Elo mo ninggalin gue … ama Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi, buru-buru nambahin 'Naruto' di ujungnya. "Bukan gitu. Cuman … kita kan nggak tau apa yang bakal terjadi nanti? Siapa tau aja tiba-tiba gue mati, kan?" jawab Gaara, enteng. Dia bangkit ngambil mop, mo ngepel.

'BRAK!'

Suara barusan bikin dia bergidik n langsung noleh ke arah Kyuubi. Tapi cowok itu udah nggak ada di tempat. Kursi yang didudukin Kyuubi tadi terlihat jatoh di lantai. Tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"K-Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi berdiri di sisinya dengan mata yang menajam. Warna merahnya tampak seolah berkilat. Rasanya nakutin, deh. Gaara jadi ngerasa kayaq tikus yang berhadapan ama ular.

"Elo nggak boleh mati … " suara Kyuubi kedengaran serak-serak basah. Setengah berbisik. Gaara nelen ludah, gugup. Dia lalu mundur selangkah. Sebelum cowok itu sempat mundur untuk langkah yang kedua, Kyuubi keburu menahan lengan kanannya yang megang mop n juga bahu kirinya supaya tetap di tempat.

"Gue nggak bakal ngizinin elo mati … " ucap Kyuubi, lagi. Masih dengan suara yang sama. "A-apa, sih?" Gaara berusaha nutupin kegugupannya. Gagal. "Apa maksud loe dengan 'ngizinin' itu? Kematian kan termasuk takdir? Kita nggak bisa ngelawan-"

"BIAR TAKDIR SEKALIPUN GUE NGGAK BAKAL NGIZININ!" potong Kyuubi, ngebentak keras. Seiring dengan cengkramannya yang juga mengeras. "Aduh!" Mop yang dipegang Gaara sampe kelepas.

"Kyuu? Gaara? Kalian berantem lagi?" suara innocent Naruto barusan seolah bikin Kyuubi tersadar dari apa yang barusan dilakuinnya. Dia pun buru-buru ngelepasin Gaara. N ngadep sang adek yang jalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto bergegas dateng karna ngedenger suara bentakan Kyuubi. Dia jadi cemas.

"Oh? Naruto? Ng .. nggak papa, koq." Gaara nggeleng. "Kami udah baikan. Cuman … lagi debat aja soal kuliah." Katanya, bohong. Dia nggak mau bikin sohibnya itu cemas. "Oooh … " Naruto percaya aja. Karna dia sendiri emang cukup sering nyaksiin keduanya debat masalah pelajaran. Mata birunya lalu teralih ke ember n lantai yang basah. "Aaah? Kyuu~. Elo bikin kotor lagi n nyuruh Gaara bersih-bersih, ya? Dasar … "

"Gue nggak nyuruh, koq. Dia aja yang mau sendiri … " jawab kakaknya, ketus. Kyuubi jalan ke meja n ngambil potongan terakhir apple pienya. Terus, jalan naik tangga, ke kamar.

"Oey! Tunggu, Kyuu! Ada yang mo gue omongin ke elo ama Gaara! Gue perlu bantuan loe berdua, nih!" serunya, nyusul. Tinggallah Gaara sendirian di situ, ngehela nafas. Cowok berambut merah tsb ngangkat lengan kanannya yang dari tadi doi sembunyiin di belakang badan pas Naruto dateng.. Dia narik lengan panjangnya dikit, mo ngeliat lebih jelas ke pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kerasa nyeri. Mata aquamarine itu sekilas membesar ngeliat cengkraman kemerahan yang membekas di sana.

_Kyuubi … ?_

KucingPerak

Bersambuuungngngngngzzzzz …. ("Lebah!" *'PAK!'*)

* * *

KP : Aaaah! Banyak yang ngarep KyuuGaa di sini. Tuh udah kukasi, kan? Puaz? (KyuuGaa fans: Kuraaaaang!!!). Tapi, chap depan rencananya giliran SasuNaru!

Sakura : Elu udah punya ide iseng, ya? (*nyengir*)

KP : Gitu deeeh ….

KapeSaku: Hehehehehe ….

SasuNaru : (*merinding*)

KP : Btw, nih cerita kayaqnya berkembang di luar rencanaku lagi deh. Bakal jadi lebih serius. Padahal awalnya aku nggak ada niat buat ngelibatin Yakuza sama sekali. Apa ntar genrenya perlu kuubah jadi angst, yak?

Naruto : Hey, trus kapan gue beraksi lagi sebagai hero?!

KP : Tenang, Naruto … . Pasti ada koq. Pein itu Final Boss loe. Elo hero utama yang bakal ngalahin dia ntar. Yang lainnya sih bakal jadi SC n NPC aja. (Support Character n NonPlayable Character).

Naruto : Emangnya game?!

* * *

**Balesan review :**

* * *

KP : Wuah, wuah. Karna kebanyakan so aku satuin aja, ya?

Sori buat u-u yg kesel ama penggunaan kata2ku yang aneh, seenak perut, kasar, or disingkat-singkat. Emang sengaja mo bikin kesel para pembaca koq, hehe … ('DIESH!'). Itachi emang first-kissnya Kyuubi, tapi apa Kyuubi bakal jadi first-kissnya Gaara… masih belum yakin, nih. Yeah … aku masih mikir-mikir dulu buat nyerahin Gaara ke dia or gak.

Gaara: Jangan! Jangan serahin gue ke dia! Dia tuh seme sadistic, tau nggak?!

Kyuubi : Oey, menurut test gue termasuk tipe seme 'don't fuck with me', tau. Mustinya elo bangga dong karna udah gue pilih. Gini-gini gue setia.

Itachi: No-no. Bagi gue, elo tuh tipe 'badass uke', my devil.

Kyuubi : (*nodongin pistol*). Mati aja sana.

Itachi : Gue jadi makin suka ama loe. (*smirk*)

KP : Aah .. Itachi emang suka ama yang 'liar-liar'. Aku sih lebih suka ama yang jinak dikit, kayaq Gaara. Wah, rupanya kita tak semirip dugaan semula, Itachi …

Itachi : Tapi, kita tetep sobatan, kan?

KP : Of course!

KapeIta : Hehehehehe ….

KyuuGaa: *sweatdrop*

KP : Hmm … kalo misalnya ada versi jepangnya menurutku si Kyuubi gak pake ngomong 'desu' deh. Dia bakal pake imbuhan 'konoyaro', 'kusoyaro', or 'kora' yang lebih kasar gitu …. Oiya, maap, Eika! Aku salah nulis nama u! Yang bener 'Mercado' bukan Meicado. Lha? Koq aku jadi inget lagu domikado? (*PLAK!*). ItaKyuuGaa emang jadi cinta segitiga, tapi cinta segitiga ala onesided. Gak ada yang saling sukanya di antara mereka. Belum.

Reaksi Minato ketemu ama SasuNaru … gimana, yaaa? (*nada usil*).

Sasuke : Emang kenapa kalo Minato-san ketemu ama stupidobego?

Naruto : Agh! Ciloko! Bokap gue tuh! (*sembunyi*)

Sasuke : Oey! Mo ke mana loe?! Elo tuh sekarang jadi pacar gue, tau! (*ngejar*)

Minato : Hm? Kenalin aku ama cewekmu itu, dong. Sasuke-kun. Dia pemalu, ya? (*dateng*)

Sasuke : Errh … Minato-san, sebenernya dia bukan pacar-

-dipotong-

KP : Yaaa, kira-kira gitu, deh ….

Sasuke : Aaaargh! Loe kenapa si? Padahal gue lagi ngomong ama Minato-san!

KP : Itu kan cuman bocoran yang belum tentu bakal kejadian. Ah, u ini. Gak sabaran aja …

Hmm … penderitaan Gaara ditambah? Heheh … udah kuatur, koq. (*ditendang Gaara*). Hmm? Ada yang maunya Gaara ngejomblo aja, nih. Biar bisa dimiliki bersama? Ahaha! Kayaq koperasi aja. Kalo soal Deidara ama Itachi … rencananya sih hubungan mereka tuh bakal tetep kayaq sohiban ala atasan n bawahan. Ohyeah, milih yaoi juga termasuk hak asasi, ya? Keren!

Aku kebal kritikan? Heheh … baru tau, yaaa? (*DUAG!*). Gak juga, koq. Aku kan nggak sepenuhnya 'mentalin' semua kritikan. Ada yang diserap juga, koq.

Owyea, kebanyakan fujoshi emang biasanya nggak suka ama karakter utama cewek di crita asli. Mangkanya aku sengaja bikin Sakura (yg keseringan di-bash di fic laen) jadi chara yang asyikan dikit. Heheh … . Jangan terlalu dibenci, ah. Dia emang bukan chara faveku, tapi tetep aja kasian bacanya … .

Eh? Kyuu kiyut pas blushing mikirin sis-com? Haha! Setuju! (*DOR!*). Oiya chap 9 emang rada pendek dari chap-chap ku sebelumnya, sih … . Hey, Kyuubi di chap 9 make kacamata hitam tuh bukannya buat nampang, lho. Tapi, buat nyamarin diri supaya gak ketauan. Dia bukan chara yang ambil pusing ama penampilan.

Ngupdate seminggu sekali? Waw, nggak janji deh. Kalo u mo jadi bala bantuan ngerjain tugas-tugas kuliahku boleh-boleh aja, sih … heheh! ('BUG!'). Hmm … mungkin 2 minggu sekali aja, kali ya?.

Soal flamers … biarin aja, lah. Aku justru nungguin lagi, koq. Nungguin alesan yg gak egois macem 'karna aku benci banget ama yaoi'. Haha! Aku malah mo ngobrol pribadi ama mereka, koq.

Gaara : Jangan dibunuh, ya?

KP: Ya ampun, Gaar. Itu kan cuman pikiran sesaat. Sekarang mah aku nyantai aja lagi. Aku mo ngobrol ama mreka karna mo diyakinin supaya nggak suka yaoi juga. Bisa nggak, yaaaa? Cukup ngobrol lewat PM aja. Nggak perlu ketemu muka.

Ino : Nggak usah. Ntar malah mereka, lagi, yang brubah haluan suka yaoi habis ngobrol ama loe.

KP : (*ktawa-ktawa gaje*)

Hmm? Kalo ngebales review lewat PM aja coz kalo mo ngereview jadi lama? Waha! Sorry, aku males ngebales lewat PM satu-satu gitu. Ngekliknya berkali-kali sih. Jadi kusatuin aja di sini. Praktiz! Lagian, di dalamnya bisa ada info juga buat yang lain kalo punya pertanyaan sama. Jadi nggak ada pertanyaan berulang. Coz, ada sebagian reviewers (termasuk aku sendiri) yang suka ngereview langsung tanpa ngebaca review2 sebelumnya dari reviewers yang lain.

What? Gaara lope ke Naruto? Wah, nggak tuh. Dia emang sayang ke Naru, tapi sayangnya itu semacam kasih ibu kepada beta tak terhingga sepanjang masa (*jadi nyanyi*). Heheh … dia pure sobat terbaik Naruto di fic ini. Yah, walau mungkin ntar bisa bikin Kyuubi n Sasuke cemburu …

Oke deh, sgini dulu. See u in the next chapter!


	12. So What?

KP: Wuaw! Kali ini ngupdate nggak sampe seminggu, euy! Lagi semangat-semangatnya, neh!.

Oiya, biasanya aku nulis di satu chapter itu cuman ada satu pair aja yang menonjol. Nah, di chap ini, ketiganya menonjol! (SasuNaru, KyuuGaa, ItaKyuu)

Kali ini nggak kupotong jadi dua. Biarin aja chap ini jadi panjang banget.

**Warning! Warning! Ada adegan kissing lagi!!!**

Sasuke : Pair mana kali ini?

KP: Ra-ha-si-a. Ada dua pair yang kissing di chap ini.

Gaara: But, sekali lagi … karna yang nulis adegan itu adalah si Kape, maka jangan terlalu ngarep yang 'romantis' ya?

* * *

**Chapter 11 : So What?

* * *

**

Naruto, Kyuubi, n Gaara pada ngumpul di ruang tengah sambil nonton TV. Mereka lagi makan nasi udang saus lada hitam yang baru aja dibikinin Gaara. Kali ini remote tv-nya langsung ditahan ama Naruto karna kalo sampe di tangan kakaknya, pasti channel yang bakal ditonton tuh soal kriminal, deh!. Kalo di tangan Naruto sih, yang mereka liat sekarang film kartun spongebob!. Lumayan, bikin ketawa-ketawa.

"Aaah~. Like always, enak banget." Naruto nyander badan sofa, kekenyangan. Kayaq biasa, dia n Gaara duduk di lantai sambil nyander di situ, sementara Kyuubi sendiri duduk di atas sofa.

"Ada saus yang nempel pipi loe, Naruto." Tegur Gaara, seraya menyeka saus yang dimaksud dengan tisu. Naruto cuman senyum sambil ngucapin 'thanks'. Kyuubi yang ngeliat itu makin berkedut-kedut aja dahinya.

_Sialan, Narutooooo!!! Elo bukan lagi adek gue. Elo tuh rival gueeeee!!!. _

"Eh, koq tiba-tiba gue ngerasa panas, ya?" Naruto narik-narik leher kaos smile putihnya sendiri, kegerahan. "Masa?" Gaara sama sekali nggak ngerasa panas. "Tadi gue liat ada es krim di freezer, mo gue ambilin?" tanyanya, seraya ngumpulin piring kotor yang ada buat dicuci. "Boleh, deh. Thanks, Gaara." Ucap Naruto, ceria. Sama sekali nggak ngerasain aura amukan dari sang kakak yang makin menjadi-jadi di belakang.

"Kyuu?"

Naruto noleh ke dia. Mata biru jernihnya berkedip, heran. "Loe kenapa? Koq kayaqnya marah? Lagi marah ke siapa?" tanyanya miringan kepala, cemas. Dengan tampang innocent n suaranya yang bagus meski gak dipake nyanyi itu seolah bikin dia kayaq malaikat aja. Kyuubi, 'si setan' jadi ngerasa silau sejenak. Emang kontras banget kalo cowok ber-aura setan macam dia bisa punya adek ber-aura malaikat.

'twitch!'

"GUE NGGAK MARAH, KOQ! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK! EH, EMANG SIAPA YANG MARAH?! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN, YA!!?"

"Hiii~! Iya, iya, iya! Maaf! Maaaaaf!"

Naruto jadi meringkuk nutupin telinganya, kaget.

"Kyuubi!" Gaara dateng sambil bawa nampan dengan 3 gelas es krim di atasnya. Doi buru-buru mendekat n naruh nampan tadi di meja trus berlutut di samping Naruto, lalu memeluknya. "Kenapa marah-marah ke Naruto, sih? Emang dia salah apa?" tanyanya, gak suka. "Gaaraaa~. Si Kyuu nakutin~!" Naruto balas memeluknya, n membenamkan wajahnya di dada cowok berambut merah itu, berlindung. "Sssh, sssh … tenang, Naruto. Gue ada di sini. Gue bakal ngelindungin elo. Udah, elo tenang aja ... " Gaara membelai rambut pirang tsb, lembut. Trus doi melotot ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi bales melotot.

Cowok bermata merah itu pasang muka datar. Padahal dalam hati doi ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, gusar. _Naruto sialaaaaaan! Gue jadi salah terus di matanya, kan?!_

"Huh!" Kyuubi menarik kasar kedua pundak Naruto yang membelakanginya, hingga dia lepas dari pelukan Gaara.

"Auw!"

"Kyuubi!"

"Diam!" Bentaknya, marah. Kyuubi lalu beralih ke adeknya. "Loe bilang ada yang mo loe omongin ke kami, kan? Buruan. Gue nggak punya banyak waktu." Suruhnya, ngedorong Naruto ke sisi yang berlawanan dari tempat Gaara terduduk.

"Ah, iya! Hampir lupa." Si blonde tadi langsung kembali ke kondisi awal. Tampang serem Kyuubi tadi langsung terlupakan begitu aja. Doi ngebetulin posisi duduknya sejenak. "Gini … "

……… Naruto pun menceritakan rencananya minggu depan ………

"Batalin."

"Eh?"

"Batalin, Naruto." Suara Gaara serius. Mukanya juga. "Eh, tapi … gue udah terlanjur janji, Gaara. Gue nggak bisa … gue nggak boleh ngebatalin seenaknya." Naruto nggak setuju.

"Tapi ini bener-bener mencurigakan! Aneh, tau! Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya berantem ama loe itu tiba-tiba malah ngajakin elo? Dia pasti lagi ngerencanain sesuatu yang nggak baik. Dia kan suka mukulin elo, Naruto? Jangan dekat-dekat ama orang kayaq gitu!" ucap Gaara, berdiri. Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba meninggi. Naruto jadi rada kaget. Biasanya cuman Kyuubi yang nerima nada tinggi ini. Tapi kali ini dia juga kena.

"Tapi gue mau ngebantuin dia. Kasian dia … "

"Kasian? Elo kasian sama orang yang berkali-kali mukulin elo?"

"Please deh, Gaara. Tiap orang kan bisa aja berubah?"

"Naruto … "

"Please, Gaara. Dia tuh lagi naksir orang. Gue cuman mo ngenolongin dia. Gue tau gimana rasanya jatuh cinta, makanya gue pengen ngelakuin sesuatu … "

"Tapi, Naruto … " Gaara mendesah. Tetep gak setuju. Naruto yang masih berlutut kini maju. Doi megangin n ngegoyangin kedua lengan siku cowok itu, memohon kayaq anak kecil yang minta dibeliin mainan ke ortunya. "Puh-leaaaaase??????". O-oh. Ini dia nih. Naruto mulai ngeluarin mata anak kucing, anak anjing, anak rusa, anak hamster, anak tupai, anak rubah, anak rakun, alias make jurus mata menghanyutkan!

" … *#$,=.=~ … I-iya deh … Boleh … " ucap Gaara akhirnya, kalah. "Yay! Thanks, Gaara!" Naruto berdiri, senang.

_Huh. Gue sih gak bakalan kena ama muka kayaq gitu._ Kyuubi mulai ngebuka laptopnya yang tergeletak di samping.

"Nah, si Kyuu kan pinter nyamar? Sedangkan elo pinter bikin kostum. Makanya gue perlu bantuan elo berdua buat persiapan minggu depan itu." Naruto menatap Gaara n kakaknya, gantian. "Elo bisa bikin gaun, kan, Gaara?" tanyanya, miringin kepala. Yang ditanya mengangguk, pelan. Sebenernya masih kurang setuju.

"N Kyuu-"

"Kalo elo mo minta gue buat ngebantuin elo nyamar, gak perlu. Elu kan bisa henshin?" serobot Kyuubi, masih berkutat ama laptopnya.

"Oiya, ya?" Naruto hampir lupa ama hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong … . Kalo Uchiha Sasuke emang bener-bener mo ke sana buat ngelindungin orang yang ditaksirnya, kenapa dia malah ngajakin elo supaya pura-pura jadi pacarnya? Gue ngerti kalo itu tujuannya supaya dia dibolehin masuk ke pesta. Tapi, kan … kalo dianya ke situ bareng cewek laen alias bareng elo yang nyamar … bukannya malah bisa bikin cewek yang ditaksirnya itu cemburu?" tanya Gaara, nyilangin lengan di dada.

"Ooh, itu … ? Nggak masalah, koq." Naruto kembali duduk n ngambil segelas es krim vanilla bagiannya. "Soalnya yang ditaksir ama dia tuh cowok." Sambungnya, enteng.

Mata aquamarine Gaara membesar sekilas. Kyuubi juga.

Tiba-tiba cowok berambut merah tadi jadi ngeluarin keringat dingin. Kyuubi ngelirik dia n ngehela nafas. _Dasar homophobic …_ . Doi kembali ngetik sesuatu di laptopnya. _So, si brengsek-2 itu gay, toh? Yah, nggak heran juga sih. Orang si brengsek-1 aja gitu …_ . Kyuubi jadi cemberut inget Itachi.

"Gay … ?" ulang Gaara, lirih. "Hng? Mang ngeaka hengang ngay, Ngaara ?" tanya Naruto, dengan sendok es krim di mulut. (Trans : Hm? Emang kenapa dengan gay, Gaara?). "Umm … itu kan agak … " Gaara berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Nggak masalah, kan? Namanya juga cinta. Mo diapain lagi?" Naruto tersenyum. Dia emang nggak memandang gay itu sebagai suatu masalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta … " Kyuubi ngeraih es krimnya di meja, lalu kembali nyandar di atas sofa. Laptopnya ditaroh di samping kiri. "Naruto, lu bener-bener ngerti arti cinta, gak si?" tanyanya, menyuap sesendok. "Tentu aja gue ngerti!" jawab sang adik, bangga. "Gue kan naksir Sakura-chan? Gue tau gimana rasanya cinta."

Kyuubi mendengus, senyum. "Apa loe tau juga, kalo cinta itu lebih dari sekedar naksir alias suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tau, koq. Selain suka, kita juga jadi pengen ngelindungin n nyenengin orang yang ditaksir, kan?"

"Hmm … apa loe juga tau, kalo manusia bener-bener cinta banget ama seseorang, dia juga pengen ngelakuin se-"

Gaara langsung menerjang n ngebungkam mulut Kyuubi sebelum tuh cowok nyebutin huruf 'x' di kata terakhirnya. Es krim yang dipegang Kyuubi sampe belepotan di mulutnya.

Naruto emang belum tau apa-apa soal itu. Taunya cuman dari kata-kata aja pas di pelajaran biologi. Dia sama sekali nggak tau praktek sesungguhnya. Dia belum pernah dapet 'mimpi' alias belum dewasa. Dia juga nggak pernah nonton Blue Film alias BF. Film paling dewasa yang pernah diliatnya palingan film yang punya adegan kissing panjang kayaq Spiderman.

"Hey, apaan si-mph!"

Gaara buru-buru ngebungkam mulut Kyuubi lagi yang tadi sempet kegeser. Es krimnya jadi makin neken, sampe kerasa dingin di sekitar mulut sang cowok setan. "Jangan bilang. Belum waktunya dia tau soal begituan!" desis Gaara, marah. Naruto menatap mereka berdua, heran. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya, bingung. "Ng-nggak papa koq, Naruto." Gaara menggeleng, cepat. "Tiba-tiba gue jadi inget ada yang perlu gue diskusiin ama Kyuubi. Um, eh, gimana kalo elo ke kamar aja? Lusa ada mid-test, kan? Ntar gue susul." Ucapnya, buru-buru.

"Huh? Oke, deh." Naruto pun beranjak n naik tangga ke kamarnya, sambil bawa segelas es krim yang belum habis.

Setelah si blonde itu udah gak kerasa ada di situ lagi, Gaara ngehela nafas lega.

'BRUG!'

Tiba-tiba aja badannya yang tadi ada di atas Kyuubi (buat ngebungkam dia), pindah posisi. Kyuubi yang kini merangkak di atasnya.

"Udah gue bilang, kan? Gue nggak suka elo di atas gue." Geram Kyuubi, sambil ngusap es krim yang belepotan di mulut pake punggung tangan kanan. "Eh? Um … yeah, sorry … " Gaara ngegeser diri, mo menyingkir. Tapi cowok tadi tetap menahannya di tempat. Tangan kanannya lalu ikutan mencengkram bahu Gaara kayaq tangan kirinya, sedangkan kakinya ada di kedua sisi pinggang Gaara. Gelas es krim yang nyaris kosong tadi terkulai gitu aja di sisi sofa, pecah sedikit.

"Kyuubi, minggir." Ucap Gaara, datar. Sebenernya sih doi gugup. Perasaannya jadi nggak enak dengan posisi ini. "Gue nggak nerima perintah." Sahut Kyuubi, sambil ngeraih tangan kanan Gaara yang belepotan es krim habis membungkamnya tadi. Dia lalu menjilati cairan-cairan vanilla yang ada di situ.

Gaara jadi merinding seketika.

Mukanya memucat.

"A-apaan sih ini?!" Nada suara Gaara panik. Tapi tetep gak cukup keras buat bikin Naruto denger. Dia berusaha narik kembali tangannya, tapi gak berhasil. Soal tenaga, Kyuubi jelas lebih kuat.

"Diam. Sayang kan es krimnya?" ucap Kyuubi, sambil ngejilat tangan itu lagi. "U-udah cukup, Kyuubi!" Gaara ngedorong-dorong dada cowok itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Udah gue bilang : Diam!"

'Krauk!'

"Aah!"

Kyuubi ngegigit jari telunjuk n jari tengah Gaara, cukup keras sampe bikin jari-jari itu berdarah. Nyaris patah!

Gaara mendesis, sakit. Dia makin berusaha narik tangannya, tapi tetep gak berhasil. Dua jarinya kerasa sakit banget.

Kyuubi ngejilat n ngehisap darah itu. Bikin Gaara makin gemetar. Diam-diam cowok setan tadi tersenyum ngerasain getaran itu di mulutnya.

Saat itulah, Naruto datang. "Gaara, elo koq lama bange- Hey! Kyuu!" Doi buru-buru menghampiri keduanya yang masih di sofa. "Elo ngapain?!" Dia ngeliat jari-jari Gaara yang berdarah n masih di mulut kakaknya, horror. Gaara buka mulut. "Na-". Tapi langsung diserobot ama Kyuubi. "Hey, Naruto." Suaranya kedengaran nyantai. "Dia kena gelas pecah, nih. Gue cuman mo ngobatin dia supaya nggak infeksi, koq." Katanya, sembari duduk kayaq semula. Gaara melotot ngedenger kebohongan itu.

"Ngobatin?" Naruto ragu. "Tapi, koq … "

"What? Elo nggak tau, ya? Kalo air liur alias saliva kita tuh bisa nyembuhin luka?" Kyuubi angkat alis.

"Eh? Yang bener?"

"Bener. Air liur kita mengandung ion tiosianat yang bisa ngancurin bakteri, lho. Selain itu, ada juga beberapa cairan proteolitik trutama lisosim tuh, yang ngebantu si tiosianat buat ngebunuh bakteri. Pokoknya, air liur tuh mengandung antibody protein yang ngancurin bakteri."

"Heee?" Naruto nyubit dagunya, ngeliat ke atas. "Hebat juga yang namanya air liur itu, ya … ?"

"Yeah, gitu deh." Kyuubi beralih ke Gaara di sebelah. "Iya, kan? Sis-com … ?" suaranya kedengeran ngancem di ujung kalimat. Tapi, somehow cuman Gaara yang bisa ngerasain itu.

"I-iya … "

Gaara mengangguk, tertunduk. Doi megangin tangan kanannya yang dikepal, di mana jari-jarinya barusan berdarah.

"Hey … " Kyuubi berbisik di telinganya. Bikin Gaara merinding lagi. "Ini balesan yang kemaren karna loe udah ngegigit hidung gue … " katanya. Wajah Gaara langsung kembali terangkat mendengarnya. Matanya berkedip satu kali, menatap muka Kyuubi dengan ekspresi oh-iya-ya?.

"Apa? Lagi-lagi loe mikir gue gay ya, huh?"

Gaara tertunduk. "Maaf … " . Dia jadi ngehela nafas, lega. Si Kyuubi kan emang orang yang 'pendendam'? Kalo misalnya ada yang nendang dia satu kali, Kyuubi pasti bakal ngebales tuh orang dengan ngasih tendangan dua atau tiga kali. Kalo ada yang nyuri duitnya seratus ribu, dia juga pasti bakal bales nyolong duit orang itu sekitar dua ratus ribu bahkan sampe sejuta!. Kalo baru aja dia ngegigit tangan Gaara sampe berdarah karna kemarin dia digigit duluan, ya nggak heran.

_Tapi, tetap aja dia keterlaluan. Kan nggak perlu sampe sesakit ini. Ugh … jari gue jadi mati rasa …._ . Gaara memicingkan matanya sejenak. _Tapi, ya sudahlah. Masih untung nggak patah …_

Ngeliat ekspresi lega itu, Kyuubi pun bangkit n ngambil laptopnya. Trus jalan ke tangga, menuju kamar.

"Gue ambil P3K bentar ya, Gaar?" Sebelum sobatnya ngomong apa pun, Naruto langsung pergi ke dapur, ngambil kotak yang dimaksud.

Gaara ngehela nafas sekali lagi, panjang. Doi nyander sofa. Masih menggenggam tangannya yang sakit. Matanya terpejam. _Hhh … kenapa gue jadi paranoid gini, ya … ?_

… sementara itu di kamar Uzumaki Kyuubi …

Kyuubi yang baru aja ngunci pintu kamarnya, tersandar n merosot terduduk di baliknya. Nimbulin sedikit bunyi dari rantai yang digantung di situ. Kedua kaki ditekuk, terbuka. Kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas masing-masing lutut. Wajahnya mendongak. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi hingga ke pipi kirinya.

_Hampir aja … gue hilang kendali. Kalo tadi Naruto nggak dateng, mungkin gue udah …._

"Ugh … " Kyuubi tertunduk.

" …………… "

_Sial. Sial! Sial!! Kenapa dia bisa bikin gue punya perasaan kayaq gini, si? Gue nggak mau punya perasaan ini ke dia! Nggak! Hilang aja, sana! Mau rasa suka, cinta, naksir, or apa pun itu … ayo hilang, keparat!!!._ Dia mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri, frustasi.

_Gue ……… nggak mau jatuh cinta ....  
_

KucingPerak

Keesokkan paginya.

SMP Konoha.

"Sasuke-kuuun~!" Panggil Sakura, ceria. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan di belakang.

Muka Sasuke langsung asem. Dia lalu balik arah n jalan seolah gak kenal. Shineshin alias Shikamaru-Neji-Shino yang jalan bareng ama dia jadi bingung dengan reaksi itu. Biasanya kan Sasuke selalu jalan terus? Biar segudang cewek yang nyamperin pun dia pasti bakal terus maju. Meski itu musti ngedepak, nendang, or ninju mereka yang ngalangin jalan. (Kejam!)

Tapi kenapa kali ini dia menghindar?

"Sasuke-kun! Koq loe ngacuhin gue, sih?" kejar Sakura, ngalangin jalannya. Sasuke menatap muka gak bersalah itu dengan dahi yang berkedut. "Gue punya firasat buruk kalo ngeliat elo. Ke laut aja sana." Geramnya, muram. Masih jelas di benaknya kejadian kemarin di mana doi terpaksa nyeritain rencana minggu depan ke nih cewek n ngakibatin dia secara gak langsung bikin Naruto nangis. Kalo inget Naruto yang nangis kemaren, dia jadi ngerasa nggak enak lagi. Sasuke bener-bener nggak tahan ngeliat tuh cowok nangis. Sadar nggak sadar, dia udah bertekad untuk nggak bakal ngebiarin Naruto ngeluarin air mata lagi.

"Ke laut? Boleh juga. Ntar gue ajak Naru, deh. Loe juga ikut, kan?" sahut Sakura, masih ceria. Sasuke mijit jidatnya, gak habis pikir. "Denger, ya … . Gue tau elo gak bego. Jadi nggak usah pura-pur-"

"Jreeeng!!" seru cewek pink tadi, seraya nunjukkin print-out foto yang dari tadi disembunyiinnya di belakang. Bener-bener nggak peduli udah motong kalimat sang Uchiha. "Liat, manis kaaan? Elo milih yang mana Sasuke-kun? Hm? Hm? Hm?" todongnya, sambil ngebalik-balik lembaran yang ada di depan muka Sasuke.

Lembaran apakah itu, pemirsa?

Itu adalah hasil print out foto-foto Uzumaki Naruto yang udah diedit ama Sakura pake photoshop. Foto-foto Naruto yang pake gaun!. Ada foto Naruto yang pake gaun putih ala eropa, kimono, Chinese-dress, dll!. Macem-macaem, deh! Rambutnya juga dimodel macam-macam. Ada yang dieditin berambut panjang juga. Ada yang dicepol ala Chun Li (Tenten: Ala gue, tuh!). Sekali lagi : macem-macem deh!. Ada 10 lembar foto di sana.

"Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaa?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada 'G' yang ditekan ala jawa. "So sweet, kan? Gue bikin semua ini hampir seharian, lho! Gue juga perhatiin sampe detil-detilnya. Jadi gak keliatan kayaq hasil editan, kan?". Beneran tuh! Nih cewek kayaqnya ahli photoshop. Print out itu udah kayaq foto asli aja. "Ini bisa jadi referensi yang bagus buat elo ama dia minggu depan nanti, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya melotot.

Neji yang ikutan liat langsung blushing ngeliat foto itu. Doi langsung berbalik n megangin dadanya yang deg-degan. "Hi-Hiashi-sama. Maafkan saya …" (Lha?). Shino mematung kayaq mumi berdiri. Meski gak ngelakuin apa-apa, bisa diliat hidung kirinya ngeluarin darah. (Mimisan!). Sedangkan Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala, nunduk. Nyembunyiin blushingnya. "Cape deh … mukanya si Naruto itu bisa jadi modal nipu yang bagus juga ternyata … "

"Apanya yang gimana?!" Sasuke menepis semua lembaran itu, kasar. "Gue lebih suka dia yang cowok! Dia jauh lebih menarik apa adanya sebagai cowok! Jangan dimacem-macemin kayaq gini, dong!"

"Waw, seorang gay sejati, nih." Sakura nyengir, nyilangin lengan di dada.

"Brisik! Gue emang sukanya ama cowok! Lalu kenapa?!" semprot Sasuke, marah. _Dasar Fujoshi ini … berani-beraninya ngubah-ngubah penampilan cowok Naruto yang manis, cakep, imut, n TUNGGU-TUNGGU-TUNGGU!!! Gue barusan nggak mikir gitu!_. Sasuke jadi terbelalak sendiri ama pikirannya. _Kenapa … kenapa … apa yang barusan gue pikirin … ? Aaaargh! Di hati gue cuman ada Minato-saaaaan! Nggak ada hubungannya ama si Naruto!!!._ Batinnya tereak-tereak sendiri. _Tunggu dulu. 'Naruto'? Sejak kapan gue manggil si Stupidobego itu 'Naruto'?._

Sakura senyam-senyum ngeliat eskpresi bingung itu, seolah bisa ngebaca isi pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke ngelirik cewek tsb, nggak suka._ Che. Bener, kan? Gara-gara orang ini … gue jadi dibikin mikir yang nggak-nggak …_ . Dia pun balik badan lagi. Tapi begitu mau jalan, dia langsung terhenti. Kenapa? Karna doi baru nyadar barusan dia ngomong dengan begitu lantangnya soal dia yang sukanya ama cowok di lorong kelas! Di mana banyak siswa-siswa berkeliaran.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!"

Para Fujoshi rahasia di situ langsung bersorak kesenangan.

'GUBRAK!'

Sementara para cewek straight penyuka Sasuke langsung pingsan berjamaah, nangis. Sedangkan Ino yang kebetulan ada di situ juga keliatan lemas nyander tembok, sambil ngomong 'nggak mungkin-nggak mungkin' berulang kali.

Neji n Shino mundur dua langkah dari Sasuke, ngeliat dia yang seolah kayaq alien aja. Sementara Shikamaru nggak beranjak dari tempatnya di sisi kanan Sasuke. "Wah, gue udah ngeduga dari dulu sih. Cuman yang bener-bener di luar dugaan gue tuh elo bakal ngaku gitu di depan umum, Sasuke." Ujarnya, nepuk-nepuk pundak Uchiha yang mematung itu.

Sakura nyengir, ngeliat notes di hapenya. _Yes! Strategi untuk 'mengetahui tipe gay manakah Sasuke' … sukses besar!_. Cewek ini cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan. Kalo Sasuke tuh tipe gay bi, alias tipe gay yang masih bisa suka ama cewek, dia pasti bakal kepincut ama foto tadi. Tapi, karna tadi reaksi Sasuke adalah: marah. Itu artinya dia bener-bener gay sejati, yang nggak bakalan naksir ama cewek biar secantik apa-pun dia!

_Hihihi! Gue nggak nyangka kalo dia bakal kehilangan kendali gitu sampe ngakuinnya selantang tadi. Di depan umum, pula! Sekali tepuk kena dua lalat, deh!_. Sudut mata ijonya ngelirik Ino yang masih kayaq orang kesambet sambil ngomong 'nggak-mungkin, nggak mungkin'. Cengiran Sakura makin lebar. _Eh,nggak ding! Kena tiga lalat, euy!_

"Aaaaah! Bodo amat, dah!"

Sasuke ngegosok kepalanya, gusar. Trus kembali ngelanjutin langkahnya yang tadi sempet terhenti, berat. Kayaq kaiju ngamuk, menuju kelas.

Ninggalin orang-orang di lorong yang menatap punggungnya dengan bahagia, merana, n bingung.

…

Di kelas IX-A

…

Seperti biasa … rutinitas gossip pagi di kelas berjalan. Tapi, kali ini yang jadi topik panas adalah status gay-nya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, eh, ternyata Sasuke-kun itu gay, lho … ."

"Sumpe loe?"

"Ho-oh. Tadi dia ngaku sendiri kalo dia sukanya ama cowok."

"Pantesan aja selama ini dia nggak pernah punya cewek buat dijadiin pacar."

"Hey, menurut loe semua, dia udah punya cowok, nggak ya?"

"Kayaqnya sih belum. Soalnya dia sering keliatan sendiri kalo nggak bareng Shineshin."

"Eh! Mungkin salah satu Shineshin itu pacarnya!"

"Atau malah ketiganya dipacarin ama dia?"

"Gyaaa! Sasuke-kun hebat!"

"Heh." Tegur Neji, yang duduknya tepat ngebelakangin para penggosip itu. "Jangan sembarangan ngambil kesimpulan. Gue sama sekali bukan gay. Begitu juga ama Shikamaru n Shino." Desisnya, marah. Cewek-cewek bigos alias biang-gossip tadi langsung ngumpul kayaq magnet, ngangguk takut. Meski pun Neji nggak termasuk cowok yang ringan tangan alias dengan entengnya mukul orang kayaq Sasuke, dia terkenal sebagai si jenius martial arts aliran Hyuuga yang tangguh. Hal itu bikin kesan keren tapi nakutin nempel juga di dia.

Sasuke tertelungkup di mejanya, nahan malu.

_Siaaaal~. Bisa-bisanya gue kelepasan kayaq tadi~. Kalo Itachi liat, dia pasti bakal ketawa-ketawa kayaq orang gila. Ugh~._ Doi mulai mengangkat kembali wajah gantengnya, bertopang dagu. Mukanya kelempar ngeliat pemandangan di luar jendela, lesu. _Si Nara, Hyuuga, n Aburame juga pasti bakal ngejauhin gue habis ini. Hhh … . Hey, apa susahnya? Toh dari awal juga gue selalu sendirian. Gue sama sekali nggak perlu mereka. Gue juga temenan ama mereka cuman karna disuruh bokap gue …_

Gosip di kelas itu makin memanas. Lama-lama Sasuke gak tahan juga.

"BRISIK LOE SEMUA! MAU GUE HAJAR SATU-SATU?!!!" Tereaknya sambil berdiri, meledak. Siswa-siswi di kelas itu pun jadi spontan pada kabur semua dari kelas. Sang Uchiha mendengus, ngebiarin mereka pergi tanpa ngeliat. Doi kembali duduk, ngeliat keluar jendela.

Sunyi

"Hey, Sasuke … " Shikamaru noel lengannya yang nopang dagu. "Apa, sih?" sahutnya, sebal. Tapi kemudian dia jadi agak heran dengan adanya Shikamaru, Neji, n Shino yang mengelilinginya. Juga Hinata yang masih duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah. _Mereka semua gak ikutan kabur, ya? Yah, mereka juga tadi nggak ikutan ngegosip, sih._

Shikamaru ngehela nafas, lalu duduk di bangku depan Sasuke, bangkunya Naruto. (Orangnya belum dateng). Neji berdiri di sebelah kanan Sasuke, di dekat bangku Hinata yang lagi baca buku tentang bunga-bungaan (walau sambil pasang telinga juga). Trus Shino berdiri di samping sisi belakang kursinya Sasuke. Ketiga cowok nggak berisik itu menatap sang Uchiha, diam.

Sasuke bales menatap mereka one by one. "Apaan si loe bertiga? Mo nanya-nanya soal ke-gay-an gue?" Doi ngebetulin posisi duduknya, ngadep mereka. "Iya. Gue emang suka ama cowok. Gue gay. Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya, seolah nantangin. Nadanya ketus.

"'Lalu kenapa'? Yaaa … nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala, muka malesnya nggak berubah. "Eh?" Sasuke ngeliat dia dengan pandangan serius-loe?. "Mau gay or bukan. Uchiha Sasuke ya tetep Uchiha Sasuke." Sambung Neji, nyilangin lengan di dada. Shino mengangguk, ngebetulin kacamata bunder hitamnya. "Ya. Kau tetap teman kami." Katanya.

Shino yang jarang ngomong itu pun sampe ngomong juga. Sasuke jadi makin ngerasa … 'aneh'?.

Sang Uchiha kembali ngeliatin mereka satu-satu. "Emangnya … loe-loe nggak ngerasa aneh gitu … ama gue?" tanyanya, pelan. Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Yang paling aneh dari elo ya gaya rambut loe itu … "

"Hey~ … "

"Terus terang, awalnya gue emang ngrasa aneh." Neji ngeletakkin telapak tangan kanannya di sisi meja Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan kirinya di pinggang. "Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi … hal itu justru sesuatu yang bikin elo jadi menarik." Katanya, senyum.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, n Shino, termasuk Hinata langsung ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan 'jangan-jangan … '.

"Heeeh …… ?"

Neji berkedip, heran. Sebelum akhirnya sadar ama arti pandangan itu. "He-hey! Maksud gue bukan 'menarik' dalam artian suka or semacamnya, tau." Dia jadi panik sendiri. "Gue bilang menarik karna tertarik aja tau si Sasuke ternyata bukan orang yang bener-bener ngebosenin." Tambahnya, gusar.

"Ooh? Jadi selama ini elo pikir gue orang yang ngebosenin?" Sasuke nyilangin lengannya di dada, nyander kursinya di samping. "Iya." Jawab Neji, simple. Dahi Sasuke langsung muncul satu kedutan. "Soalnya, elo jarang ngobrol-ngobrol santai sih. Kalo pun kita-kita ngumpul, elo selalu aja diem. Ngerespon obrolan kami itu pun perlu ditanya dulu. Kalo enggak, loe gak bakalan ngomong. Loe cuman bakal ngomong ama Uzumaki Naruto pas berantem." Neji ngegerakkin lengan kirinya buat nepuk bahu kanan Shino di sebelah. "Shino yang pendiam aja malah lebih banyak ngomong dari elo pas ngumpul-ngumpul. Kalo diajak hang out bareng juga … elonya nggak mau. Si malas-Shikamaru aja nggak pernah nolak ajakan gue or Shino. Nggak salah dong, kalo gue pikir elo orang yang ngebosenin?" lanjut Neji, tandas. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, n Hinata emang kadang suka jalan-jalan bareng. Ya ke toko bantal(?), toko serangga, toko martial arts, or ke toko bunga. Bisa juga ke bioskop or ke taman hiburan.

Sasuke baru tau kalo ternyata si Neji yang cool itu bisa juga ngomong seblak-blakan tadi. Dia cuman bisa terdiam, dengan bola mata yang membulat seolah baru liat tuh cowok nari dangdut. (Neji: Impossible!*nge-juuken author*). Sasuke berdehem. "So … ?"

Shikamaru, Neji, n Shino saling pandang. Lalu senyum dengan senyuman khas masing-masing.

"So, kita-kita mau ngasih tau kalo elo nggak usah khawatir kita bakal ngejauhin loe cuman gara-gara elonya gay, Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru, masih dengan senyuman ngantuknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Nggak biasa ama situasi ini. "Siapa … yang khawatir?" Dia ngalihin pandangannya ke meja.

… diam sejenak …

"Errh … thanks anyway, Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame … " ucapnya, kecil. Setengah berharap kalo suaranya barusan nggak sampe kedengaran oleh mereka.

Shineshin kembali saling pandang, angkat alis. Si Uchiha Sasuke bilang 'thanks'?!.

"Cape deh … " Shikamaru ngehela nafas, lalu noel pundak Sasuke sekali lagi. Bikin wajahnya kembali terangkat. "Mulai sekarang, biasain manggil kami dengan nama kecil. Gue Shikamaru." Katanya, trus nunjuk ke Neji dengan isyarat dagu. Sasuke pun ganti noleh ke Hyuuga. "Panggil gue Neji aja. Kalo loe manggil pake 'Hyuuga', gue nggak tau loe lagi manggil gue or manggil nona Hinata." Neji angkat bahu. "Panggil aku Shino, Sasuke. Memang sudah sewajarnya di antara teman itu saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, kan?" Ucap cowok berkaca mata hitam tadi, rada datar.

"Huh. Terserah deh … ." Sasuke memutar duduknya kembali ngadep depan. Trus tangan kanannya nopang pipi, ngadep jendela. Ngebelakangin 'sohib-sohib baru'nya itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum.

…

Sementara itu di kelas sebelah …

Sakura tampak lagi nambahin 'data' di notes hapenya.

_Hmm … diliat dari reaksi tadi … bisa dibilang … Neji, Shino, n Shikamaru termasuk golongan 'gay bi' … ._ batinnya, nyengir. Dia lalu masukin hape yang udah di-silent itu ke laci meja bersamaan dengan Yamato-sensei yang masuk kelas.

_Nyahaha! Kayaqnya jumlah objek yaoi gue di sekolah ini bakal nambah, deh! Iyey!_

KucingPerak

Beberapa jam kemudian, waktu istirahat …

Kafetaria SMP Konoha …

"Jadi … siapa yang loe sukai, Sasuke?" tanya Neji, sebelum masukin sushi ke mulutnya dengan sumpit. Mereka kini tengah duduk bareng di 'bangku langganan' alias tempat yang biasa mereka dudukin kalo ke sini.

" … " Sasuke diem. Meski dia udah ngakuin ke-gay-annya n hubungan mereka makin dekat, tetep aja dianya belum ngerasa setenang itu untuk sembarangan ngasih tau. "Bukan urusan loe, Neji." Sahutnya, sambil ngegigit Japanese Burger, ketus. Hyuuga-boy tadi cuman bisa muterin bola mata, lalu geleng-geleng cool kayaq biasa n menikmati sushinya.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu. Sudah sewajarnya di antara teman itu saling membantu … " Ucap Shino, sebelum nyedot cola gelasnya. " … " Uchiha tadi kembali terdiam sejenak.

" … tebak aja." Ujarnya, lalu minum jus jeruk.

"Oke, gue tebak." Shikamaru yang makan mujair bakar sambil ngantuk di sana mulai ngomong. "Elo sukanya ama Namikaze Minato, kan?"

"Uhukh!"

Sasuke langsung terbatuk ngedengernya. Dia ngenoleh ke Shikamaru dengan muka terbelalak. Mangap. Sebuah ekspresi yang priceless alias tak ternilai banget buat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Shineshin jadi mau ketawa, tapi ditahan.

"Um … ano … mu-mungkin nggak seharusnya aku ada di sini, ya … ?" Hinata yang duduk di sebelah sepupunya jadi nggak nyaman ama pembicaraan ini karna kayaqnya terlalu pribadi. Neji udah mau ngomong, tapi Sasuke keburu ngeduluin.

"Nggak papa, Hinata. Duduk aja." Doi neguk jusnya lagi, ngelegain tenggorokan. "Loe boleh denger, koq. Gue percaya, orang macam loe nggak bakal ngember."

"I-iya." Sahut Hinata, mengangguk panik. "Lagian … elo juga termasuk temen gue." Lanjut Uchiha tadi, bikin tuh cewek jadi blushing. (Bukan blushing suka!). Dalam hati, Hinata seneng banget. Ya eyalah! Hinata kan bisa dibilang nggak punya teman? Mungkin sifat n sikapnya yang terkesan lemah n sering gugupan itu bikin kebanyakan cewek di sana jadi nganggep dia nggak asyik. Kalo pun dulu ada yang ngedeketin dia, itu pun buat malakin duit. Sebenernya sih, gengnya Naruto cukup sering ngajakin Hinata gabung. Tapi, si Neji selalu aja ngalangin. Jangankan mereka, para cowok yang sekedar mo pedekate ama Hinata aja langsung diusir ama dia.

Karna itulah, tuh cewek Hyuuga ngerasa seneng banget pas Sasuke ngakuin dia sebagai teman.

"Oke. Back to the main topic, neh … . So, elo suka ama si aktor laga itu?" Neji kembali bersuara. Kali ini Sasuke yang tertunduk, nyamain Hinata. " … Ya." Rada malu!

"Wah, nggak nyangka elo suka ama daun tua, Sasuke."

"Minato-san nggak tua." Geram Sasuke, melotot. "Dia keren, cool, kuat, baik hati, nggak sombong, ketawanya bagus, n cuman seumuran ama bokap gue."

Yang lain jadi sweatdrop.

"Iya-iya. Maaf."

… sunyi sejenak …

"Hey, Shikamaru." Panggil Sasuke. "Hng?" Shikamaru yang hampir ketiduran habis makan, kebangun. "Darimana … elo tau kalo gue suka ama Minato-san?" tanyanya, memicing. Semua di meja itu jadi ngeliatin dia, nunggu jawaban juga.

"Owetuh … ? " Shikamaru menguap sebentar. "Selama ini gue perhatiin … kalo cewek-cewek di kelas lagi ngegosipin Namikaze Minato, telinga loe pasti langsung menegang, deh. Raut muka loe yang biasanya garang juga rada berubah jadi sedikit melembut tiap kali denger namanya disebut. Kayaq sekarang ini, nih."

Neji, Shino, n Hinata ngenoleh ke Sasuke yang ngeliat Shikamaru dengan heran. _Apanya yang melembut? Gue nggak bisa ngebedainnya_. Trus mereka beralih ke Shikamaru lagi.

"Cuman gara-gara itu?"

"Yeah. Kedua alis loe yang biasanya tegak itu bakal melengkung sekitar lima mili karnanya."

_Lima mili? Dia ngeliat itu?!_

"Elo jadi keliatan rada lembutan. Apalagi buat elo yang jarang pasang muka lembut, udah pasti ada apa-apanya kan kalo gitu? Karna itulah … gue jadi inget banget."Cowok males itu menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang sikunya ditaruh di atas meja. "Ohya, selain elo … gue juga suka merhatiin yang lain, koq. Misalnya aja si Neji, yang phobia ikan hidup." Katanya, sambil ngelirik si Hyuuga-boy yang langsung keselek.

"Soalnya tiap kali dia ngeliat ikan hidup di buku pelajaran, mukanya langsung ngeluarin keringat dingin. Yah, walau cuman setetes."

_Setetes? Dia merhatiin itu?!_

"Apalagi kalo pas jalan ngelewatin aquarium. Kayaq di kantor kepsek or di toko ikan pinggir jalan, dia pasti nggak mau ngeliat alias buang muka n jaga jarak yang terlalu berlebihan untuk sekotak aquarium aja." Shikamaru ngehela nafas. " Tapi … dia nggak masalah makan ikan yang udah digoreng kayaq gini … " Doi ngetuk-ngetuk sisa mujair bakar di piringnya pake garpu. "Atau yang bentuknya nggak mirip ikan hidup lagi kayaq gitu … " Shikamaru nunjuk Shushi di piring Neji n Hinata. (Kedua Hyuuga ini suka Shushi!). "Yaaah~, tapi gue jadi penasaran juga seberapa besar fobianya itu. Gimana kalo kapan-kapan kita seret si Neji ke SeaWorld? Yang ada aquarium raksasanya itu tuh …" ajaknya, ngelirik Sasuke.

"Shikamaru~. Gue sumpah bakal nyekokin elo ama kopi berliter-liter sampe elo gak bakal bisa molor lagi kalo elo berani ngelakuin itu." geram Neji, ngepal-ngepal. "Hnnn? SeaWorld, ya? Boleh juga." Sasuke manggut-manggut, bikin Hyuuga tadi mangap. "Aku juga merasa penasaran. Wajar saja kan, merasa begitu pada seorang teman?" Tambah Shino, mbetulin letak kacamata.

"Kalian innnii~ … " Neji menatap mereka semua, nggak percaya.

"Duh, Neji … cuma becanda, koq." Shikamaru bangkit tiga detik buat nepuk pundak tuh cowok yang kayaqnya udah mau meledak, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk. Neji mendengus, lega plus kesal. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Tentu aja dengan tawa malasnya. Bahu Shino bergetar, tanda dia juga ketawa meski gak bersuara. Hinata juga keliatan nahan tawa. Dia yang selama ini lumayan dekat ama Neji aja baru menyadari soal fobia itu. Neji yang ngeliat wajah tawa Hinata (walau cewek itu nutup mulutnya), secara nggak nyadar jadi senyum. N yang terakhir, Sasuke juga ikutan ketawa. Bukan tawa ngeledek kayaq yang biasanya dia kasih ke Naruto. Tapi ketawa santai yang biasanya dilakuin kalo lagi seneng bareng temen.

Suasana di meja mereka jadi lebih ringan. Nggak dingin kayaq hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu di meja lain …

"Hey, Naruto-man." Kiba nyikut pinggang Naruto yang lagi becandaan ama Tenten. "Apa sih, Kib?"

"Noh. Liat tuh." Kiba ngenunjuk ke arah meja Sasuke cs yang rada jauhan dari mereka, pake jempol. "Jarang-jarang si Sasuke bisa keliatan gitu. Kira-kira kenapa ya, man?". Sai, Lee, n Tenten jadi ikutan ngelongok.

Kedua alis pirang Naruto terangkat, heran. Sebelum akhirnya senyum.

"Kayaqnya … dia udah bener-bener nemuin sohib-sohib yang bikin dia ngerasa nyaman … "

KucingPerak

"Haaaaahhh~. Kita nggak jadi nyamperin Akamizu pagi-pagi, deh … " Deidara melangkah dengan gontai, seiring dengan musik slow yang doi dengerin di earphone. Sedangkan Sasori cuman ngejawab dengan 'hm' sambil ngeliatin foto di hapenya. Mahasiswa blonde tadi mijit-mijit dahi, gak habis pikir. "Elo jangan cuman 'hm' dong. Yang semangat dong, Saso. Semangat!" doi ngacungin kepalan kanan ke udara di atas, berharap cowok itu bakal ngikutin.

"Ya … . Semangat … " sahut Sasori, seraya ikut ngepalin tangan ke atas. Tapi mukanya tetep ngeliatin hape. Suara lesunya pun berlawanan dengan kata terakhir yang terucap. Deidara muterin bola mata birunya, pasrah.

"Hey, Dei. Hey, Saso." Sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka, riang. Deidara n Sasori langsung berbalik, kaget. Itachi muncul dengan penampilan ala hitam putih favoritnya. Kali ini cuman pake kemeja putih n jeans hitam, simple. Plus sepatu kets hitam bergaris putih.

"Lagi semangat-semangatnya, ya? Hebat."

"Lu nganggep tampang kuyu kayaq gini semangat?" tanya Deidara, sambil nunjuk muka Sasori yang keliatan gak punya semangat hidup. "Humm? Gawat juga, ya?" Itachi ngegaruk dagunya yang nggak berjanggut. "Tenang, Saso. Gue udah nyediain bodyguard khusus buat loe. Tapi, karna mereka sukanya kerja dari balik bayang-bayang, makanya mereka nggak keliatan. Loe tenang aja. Gitu-gitu mereka professional, lho." Itachi nyoba menghiburnya. Sasori cuman mengangguk dalam diam.

Itachi n Deidara sweatdrop.

"Btw … " Uchiha tsb beralih ke si blonde. "Loe dua udah ngomong ke piaraannya my devil?"

"Maksud loe Akamizu Gaara? Belum. Loe kan tau sendiri kalo kami nggak bisa ngedeketin dia terutama karna setan itu selalu di sisinya? Koq elo malah datang telat dari perjanjian, si? Masa Boss-man telat?". Kemarin Deidara n Sasori udah nyeritain soal Jinchuuriki itu ke Itachi, lewat telepon.

"Sorry. Tadi ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Gue jadi musti ke sana dulu, deh. Lagian … kita-kita juga nggak punya kuliah pagi, kan?"

Emang nggak gampang jadi direktur muda n mahasiswa sekaligus kayaq Itachi. Nih cowok emang bukan mahasiswa biasa, sih. Selain ngejalanin kuliah kayaq pemuda normal lainnya, diam-diam dia juga menjabat sebagai salah satu pengelola perusahaan bokapnya sejak SMA. (Sadis!). Fugaku sih nggak maksa. Tapi, si Itachi waktu itu bersikeras. Dia pengen cepet-cepet dewasa n berguna. Dia juga pe-de banget ama kemampuannya. Fugaku pun nyerahin salah satu 'cabang' ke dia buat coba-coba. Ternyata, perusahaannya bisa makin maju, lho!. Anaknya emang jenius. Saat-saat itu sih Itachi masih pasang muka stoic karna terlalu serius ama apa pun yang ditanganinya. Sampe-sampe ngenelantarin hal lain termasuk Sasuke. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, sehabis ngobrol empat mata dengan sang bokap (dinasehatin), akhirnya dia jadi berubah deh kayaq sekarang. Jadi lebih menikmati hidup! Walau pun dianya juga jadi orang yang sering ketawa sampe-sampe bikin adeknya kesel.

"Yeah. Kami ngerti, koq." Deidara ngehela nafas. " … " Doi terdiam sejenak, rasanya barusan ada sesuatu yang kerasa rada ganjil. "Hey, Itachi … "

"Hm?"

"Elo … barusan tadi nyebut Uzumaki setan dengan 'my devil'? 'My'?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Emang." Dia menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala sambil terus jalan. "Loe berdua kan dah tau kalo gue gay? Gue kasih tau aja nih. Sekarang gue serius mo ngedapetin Uzumaki Kyuubi. Bukan sebagai anak buah lagi, tapi sebagai … lover." Katanya, nyantai tapi ndalem.

Mata Deidara n Sasori membesar ngedenger itu. Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Itachi bareng.

"Serius loe? Nggak salah orang tuh?"

"Makhluk yang jelas-jelas ber-aura seme kayaq dia … . Tunggu, gue nggak nyangka kalo elo tipe uke, Itachi."

"Gue uke? Haha! Yang bener aja!" Itachi ketawa. "Oiya, loe berdua kan belum tau soal yang ini, yaaa … ?". Deidara n Sasori mempercepat langkah mereka sedikit, supaya jalan di kedua sisi cowok itu, pengen denger lebih jelas. "Soal apa?" tanya keduanya, kompak. "Soal kalo gue … seme yang sukanya ngincer seme." Sahut Itachi, nyantai.

"What?" SasoDei terbelalak lagi. "Elo tipe jeruk makan jeruk?!"

"Ck, ck, ck …. " Itachi berdecak sambil menggeleng. "Gunakan 'apel merah' untuk istilah kami, karna … buah itulah yang paling cocok buat gue ama my devil." Deidara n Sasori berpandangan lagi, lalu angkat bahu. "Terserah deh, Itachi. Tapi, menurut gue sih dia tuh bukan orang yang gampang ditaklukin. Apalagi … di antara sekian banyaknya orang di bumi ini, kayaqnya dia deh yang paling benci ama loe."

Itachi kembali tertawa. "Justru di situ serunya, kan?"

_Seru?._ Lagi-lagi DeiSaso dibikin bertukar pandang, heran.

"Hey, loe berdua nggak tau ya? Kalo berhasil ngedapetin orang yang nggak suka apalagi benci ama kita, rasanya muasin banget, lho."

"Hah?"

"Pengalaman ditolak or dihina ama target tuh rasanya luar biasa. Kalo digituin, gue jadi makin semangat buat ngedapetin si target. Bakal gue ubah isi hatinya, n bakal gue bikin dia cinta mati ama gue. Memang nggak mudah, tapi penuh tantangan. Rasanya seru, kan?" Itachi memandang mereka berdua, senyum. "Eng … " Dua 'pengikut'nya nggak tau musti ngejawab apa. Kadang-kadang mereka emang nggak ngerti ama selera n jalan pikiran nih orang.

"Loe berdua masih baca manga Eyeshield21, nggak?" tanya Itachi lagi. SasoDei mengangguk. Manga itu emang manga favorit mereka bertiga. "Menurut loe … siapa uke favorit gue di situ?"

"Kobayakawa Sena?" jawab Sasori, lumayan yakin. "Bukan, dia mah suka tipe yang rada keras kepala n sombong. So … Kaitani Riku, kan?" tebak Deidara, lumayan yakin juga.

"Emang sih … gue suka ama yang keras kepala n sombong. Tapi … ada yang lebih keras kepala n lebih seru buat didapetin daripada Riku, kan?"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Jangan-jangan … " Deidara n Sasori ngeliat Uchiha itu dengan dahi mengernyit, nyaris gak percaya ama nama yang mereka pikirin sekarang.

"Yup! Kalo ada yang nanya siapakah karakter Eyeshield21 yang paling pengen gue incer, gak sampe 1 detik gue pasti bakal langsung ngejawab: Hiruma Yoichi." Ucap Itachi, pasti.

SasoDei mangap.

"Gila loe! Elo ngincer setan?"

"Habis … seru, sih! Pasti banyak tantangannya deh!"

Langkah dua cowok tadi jadi melambat. Keduanya sekarang kembali jalan di belakang Itachi yang tertawa.

"Hey, Saso. Gue jadi mikir … jangan-jangan si Itachi tuh lebih setan daripada Uzumaki." Bisiknya. Sasori mengangguk, setuju.

KucingPerak

Kembali ke SMP Konoha …

Sasuke, Shineshin, n Hinata jalan ninggalin kafetaria, menuju kelas. Mereka keliatan lagi ngobrolan masalah mid-test yang bakal diadain besok.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura nyamperin di depannya. N lagi-lagi Sasuke pasang tampang asem. "Mau apa lagi loe, racun dunia?" tanyanya, tanpa maksud bertanya. Coz doi langsung ngedorong tuh cewek ke samping, kasar. Hinata ngeliat dia, simpati. Tapi, Neji yang menggandeng tangannya sambil jalan nggak ngebolehin dia buat sekedar mendekat n nanyain kondisi cewek pink tadi.

Tapi Sakura nggak gampang nyerah. Dia kembali ngejar geng itu, trutama Sasuke yang jalan paling depan.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke-kun. Siapa sih cowok yang loe suka?"

"Bukan urusan loe."

"Ah, pasti Naru, kaaan?"

"Bukan!"

"Ngaku ajaaa~."

Sementara itu, Naruto keluar dari toilet di dekat situ. Dia emang terbiasa gitu, habis makan pasti ke toilet deh. Cowok pirang tsb bersenandung lembut sambil melangkah mo kembali ke kafetaria, di mana Kisaliten nunggu.

'BRAG!'

Lagi-lagi Naruto n Sasuke tabrakan di tikungan. "Auuuuhh~ … " Naruto meringis, terduduk di lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bisa berdiri tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan habis tabrakan tadi.

Neji geleng-geleng cool ngeliat peristiwa rutin itu. Shikamaru menguap lebar. Shino like always ngebetulin letak kacamata yang melorot. Sedangkan Hinata gigit kuku jari, cemas. Tapi sepupunya masih nggandeng tangannya, erat.

Sasuke yang masih emosi gara-gara Sakura jadi marah duluan kali ini.

"Stupidobego … lagi-lagi elo bikin masalah … " geramnya. "Uh … hah?" Naruto menatapnya, heran. _Gue kira dia bakal berenti manggil stupidobego lagi sejak kemarin. Padahal kan dia udah bisa manggil gue 'Naruto'?._ Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai bales ngeliat dia, sebal. Sasuke maju n rada membungkuk melotot ke dia, kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Ini semua salah elo, tau nggak?"

"Elo ngomong apa sih? Kita tabrakan kan emang karna kitanya yang sama-sama meleng?! Jangan cuman nyalahin gue, dong!" Naruto jadi ikutan emosi.

"Bukan soal tabrakan yang gue maksud, bego!"

"Lho? Lalu apa lagi?!"

Naruto emang belum tau soal menyebarnya berita di sekolah kalo Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay.

'BRUG!'

"Minggiiiir, gue mau lewaaaaat~!" Ucap Sakura, habis ngedorong punggung Sasuke, ngelewatin Kisaliten. Dia ngedorong dulu baru ngomong 'minggir'. Jelas sekali kalo nih cewek emang sengaja ngedorong Sasuke,hingga jatoh di atas tubuh Naruto kayaq sekarang. Hampir aja bibir kedua cowok itu bertemu! (SasuNaru fans: Koq cuman hampir?!). Tuh Uchiha tadi terlalu fokus marahan ama Uzumaki, hingga telat ngerasain ada yang datang n ngedorong dia dari belakang.

Waktu serasa terhenti. Para siswa di lorong kelas itu, termasuk Shineshin n Hinata pada terdiam, bengong.

Dahi Sakura berkedut. _Cis! Strategi 'ngedorong untuk ngebikin SasuNaru kissing' gagal, ya?_. Mata ijonya lalu lirak lirik sekitar, cepat. Gak lama kemudian dia ngeliat seorang siswa yang bawa setumpuk buku tebal dari perpustakaan, yang juga ikutan mematung karna liat adegan itu. Sakura tersenyum 'Aha!' n bergegas menghampirinya. "Gue bantu, ya?" katanya, tanpa nunggu jawaban n main rebut aja. Bukunya berat sih, tapi lumayan buat strategi plus.

"Ugh." Sasuke bangkit perlahan, meski masih dalam posisi merangkak, nggak 'nempel' kayaq tadi. Dia rada shock!.

"Mi-minggir." Ucap Naruto, nggak nyaman.

Tapi …

'BLUGH!'

Sebuah kamus gede jatoh di belakang kepala Sasuke, tentu aja hal itu bikin kepala doi kedorong maju. N kali ini bener-bener bikin mulutnya nempel bibir Naruto!.

Sasuke terbelalak, gak bersuara.

Naruto juga.

"Ah … ?" Uchiha tadi buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, kaget.

'BLAGH!'

Jatuhlah buku kedua yang lebih tebel lagi, bikin kepala Sasuke kembali kedorong n nggak sengaja kembali kissing ama Naruto di bawahnya, dengan tekanan lebih.

'BLAGH! BLUGH! BLAGH! BLUGH! BLAGH! BLUGH!'

Buku yang jatuh makin bertubi-tubi. Bikin kepala sang Uchiha sakit, plus bikin bibirnya makin nempel aja ke cowok blonde di bawahnya.

'BLUGH!'

Jatuhlah buku terakhir.

"Haduuuhh~. Sori, yaaa? Nggak sengajaaa. Soalnya …. Buku-buku ini berat, siiih … . Gak ku-ku gue … . Jadi jatoh semua deeeh~." Ucap Sakura si pelaku hujan buku barusan, tanpa rasa bersalah. Plus tanpa lupa ngambil foto adegan tadi. Shineshin sweatdrop. Hinata terbelalak, nutup mulut. Sedangkan yang lainnya banyak yang senyam senyum ngeliat 'pasangan' itu. _Bagus, Sakura!_ . Para fujoshi rahasia bersorak senang ngeliat peristiwa itu dalam hati.

"Ngmph … " Sasuke mulai ngebuka matanya yang tadi sempet terpejam. Mata hitam kelamnya beradu dengan mata biru jernih. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, perlahan. Ngeliat ekpresi Naruto yang kemerahan di sana. Secara nggak sadar, dia ngerasa ekspresi itu … 'cute'?

"Uwaaaaaa!!!" Naruto bangkit duduk seraya ngedorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke sendiri sekarang jatoh terduduk kayaq Naruto di depannya. "He-Hey!"

"Kurang ajaaaar! Keterlaluan!!" Naruto melayangkan tinju kanannya ke wajah Uchiha itu.

'BUG!'

Tapi langsung berhasil ketangkep oleh Sasuke. "Hey, tenang!"

"Keterlaluaaan!!!" Naruto masih marah n ngasih tinju kedua dengan tangan kirinya.

'BAG!'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan itu, sigap. Nafas Naruto naik turun, berat. Wajahnya tertunduk, dalam. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Uchiha.

"Kenapa loe marahnya ke gue, si? Loe tau sendiri kan tadi itu bukan kemauan gue. Si Fujoshi itu yang sengaja-!"

'DUAG!'

"Argh!"

Kali ini Naruto nyundulin dahinya ke dahi Sasuke, telak. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup doi berhasil 'masukin angka' ke dia.

Karna hal itu, pegangan Sasuke pun lepas. Naruto segera bangkit n balik badan, kabur.

"O-oey!" Sasuke berlutut dengan satu kaki, menggapai angin. Sebelah tangannya menekan nyeri di dahi.

Para siswa-siswi bersorak n bersiul rame di situ. Suasana heboh!. Sasuke ngedeath-glare Sakura yang tersenyum sambil angkat bahu. "Brengsek loe, Haruno~." Geramnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit n ngejar Naruto.

Shineshin saling pandang.

Hinata menatap sosok Naruto n Sasuke yang menghilang di balik tikungan, cemas. "Naruto-kun … "

KucingPerak

Universitas Konoha …

Jam ketiga mata kuliah baru aja selesai. Kyuubi n Gaara keluar kelas n siap-siap jalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain termasuk dosen lalu lalang tanpa berani mendekat or menegur mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya … nggak berani mendekat or menegur Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Wah, gue baru tau kalo elo bisa nulis pake tangan kiri." Ucap Kyuubi, makan apel sambil jalan. Jari tengah n telunjuk kanan Gaara keliatan dibalut ama perban. N sebenarnya di balik baju lengan panjang coklatnya itu, pergelangan tangan kanannya juga diperban akibat cengkraman Kyuubi yang membekas.

" … " Gaara diam, nggak ngersepon. Tentu aja cowok setan tadi nggak tinggal diam. "Oey!" tegurnya, nepuk punggung sang Akamizu, keras. Gaara sampe kedorong tiga langkah, terbatuk. Dia lalu memicing ke Kyuubi dengan muka what-the-hell?.

"Elo, sih. Diajakin ngobrol diam aja."

" … " Gaara ngehela nafas n kembali berdiri tegak. Ngebetulin ransel di bahunya sejenak. "Kyuubi … " suaranya bikin Uzumaki angkat alis. "Lain kali … jangan keterlaluan gini, ya?" katanya, ngangkat tangan kanan. "Di antara semua bagian tubuh, tangan kanan gue yang paling sering gue pake. Ya nulis, ya kerja. Kalo gini … gue yakin kemampuan gue jadi berkurang sampe sembuh nanti.". Sebenarnya Gaara masih kesal ama dia,sih. Dia juga bukan seorang lefty alias kidal. Tadi pun di kelas itu baru pertama kali doi nyoba biasain nulis dengan tangan kiri. Berhasil, sih. Cuman nggak secepat n sebagus tangan kanannya dulu.

Diam-diam, Kyuubi jadi ngerasa bersalah juga. Tapi, tentu aja dia nggak bakal nunjukkin itu. "Yah, asal elonya yang nggak bikin masalah ama gue duluan … " katanya, buang muka. Gaara cuman ngejawabnya dengan helaan nafas. Dia sih emang sebisa mungkin nggak mau sampe ada masalah ama tuh orang. Kyuubi adalah orang yang paling dia nggak mau jadiin musuh.

"Akamizu … Gaara … "

Deidara n Sasori tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan mereka. Bikin Kyuubi n Gaara berenti jalan.

"Bisa minta waktu bentar, nggak? Ada yang mau dia omongin." Deidara senyum, sambil nyenggol bahu Sasori buat maju. "Eh? Errh … ya ." Sasori menatap wajah Gaara, perlahan. Tapi begitu matanya itu beradu ama mata aquamarine tsb, dianya langsung buru-buru ngalihin pandangan.

Gaara balas menatapnya, bingung. Plus penasaran. "Boleh aja ... ". Tuh cowok emang sering ngeliat dia kayaq ada yang mo diomongin, tapi nggak jadi mulu.

"Haaaaa???" Kyuubi maju n jalan mengelilingi Sasori n Deidara, kayaq harimau yang ngepung mangsanya. "Emang ada perlu apa loe dua ama dia?" tanyanya, penasaran plus nggak suka. Sasori nelen ludah. Deidara juga. _Ugh, padahal nih cowok lebih pendek dari kami. Tapi aura ngintimidasinya gede banget. Emang … kalo mo ngomong dengan tenang ama Akamizu kita kudu nyingkirin setan ini dulu._

"Hello, my devil."

Itachi muncul di belakang n merangkul Kyuubi. Bulu kuduk cowok setan itu langsung berdiri. "Elo …?" dia geram. "Gue juga punya sesuatu yang mau gue omongin ke elo nih." Sang Uchiha mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuubi. " … berdua aja." Bisiknya, bikin merinding.

"Nggak mau." Sahut Kyuubi, datar.

"Hoo?" Itachi kembali berdiri tegak. "Dingin amat, sih? Padahal kemaren kita kan baru aja ciu-"

"Waaaaa! Wa-wa-waaah!" Kyuubi langsung bersuara sekeras-kerasnya, nginterupsi, panik!. "Waaah! Iya, ya!? Gue emang punya sesuatu yang musti dibicarain ama si brengsek ini! Daaah!" Dia pun langsung menggamit tangan Itachi n bergegas pergi dari sana, cepat.

Tiga cowok itu berkedip, heran.

_Hebat Itachi. Dia bener-bener bisa ngejauhin Uzumaki setan itu dari kami …. _

"Umm … lupain aja mereka untuk sementara." Deidara ngibas-ngibasin tangannya. "Masih ada waktu sebelum jam ke-4 masuk. Ayo, kita cari tempat yang lebih sepian lagi." ajak Deidara, disusul ama Sasori n Gaara yang jalan berdampingan, tanpa saling pandang.

….

Sementara itu, di balik gedung fakultas ...

Kyuubi keliatan ngos-ngosan.

"Waaah, padahal gue nggak keberatan tuh, meski mereka tau …" Itachi nyander tembok, nyilangin lengan di dada, senyum. "Gue keberatan." Ucap Kyuubi, penuh tekanan. "Hm? Kenapa? Elo nggak mau ketauan ama piaraan loe itu, ya? Kalo kita udah ciuman?"

"Itu ciuman sepihak!"

"Ciuman tetap aja ciuman. Mau sepihak or nggak. Sama aja." Sahut Itachi, nyantai. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. "Kayaqnya … elo udah biasa ya … ngelakuinnya … ?"

"Apanya?"

"Elo udah biasa ciuman, kan?!" tanya Kyuubi, marah. Itachi tersenyum, n jalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa? Penasaran? Karna loe kemarin ngerasa gue a good kisser, yaaaa?" katanya, usil.

"Ugh, bukan! Gue cuman ngerasa kayaqnya elo udah biasa nyium orang! Makanya-!"

"Berarti elo emang ngerasa kalo ciuman gue rasanya kayaq seorang professional, kan?" potong Itachi, nahan tawa.

'CLIK'

Kyuubi ngeluarin pistol peraknya ke arah Itachi, ngancem.

"Jawab aja pertanyaan gue, brengsek." Suruhnya, serius. Itachi tertawa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas, ngangguk. "Oke … gue kasih tau, deh. Elo emang bukan first kiss gue."

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut. Genggaman pistolnya mengeras.

"Sebelumnyaaa … gue emang pernah ciuman berkali-kali."

"Dasar brengsek." Gerutu Kyuubi, rendah. "Elo ngelakuin itu ke siapa pun, ya?"

"Hmm? Nggak, koq. Gue cuman bakal ngelakuin itu ama orang-orang yang bener-bener gue suka aja."

"N orang-orang yang bener-bener elo suka itu jumlahnya ratusan, kan?"

"Ahaha! Ya enggak, dong." Itachi tersenyum, suka ngeliat ekspresi kesal cowok setan yang berada 2 meter di depannya. "Gue sempet ciuman berkali-kali cuman ama satu orang. Dia seorang cewek yang baik. Pacar gue."

"Pacar, huh?" Kyuubi angkat alis. _Ternyata si brengsek ini bi_. "Apa ya … yang bakal terjadi kalo pacar loe tau elonya pernah ciuman ama cowok?"

"Hooo? Mo ngancem?" Itachi tertawa kecil. "Silakan aja, gue juga jadi penasaran … apa yang bakal elo bilang ke kuburan … "

Kyuubi tertegun. "Apa?"

"Yeah, dia udah meninggal 3 tahun lalu." Uchiha itu tersenyum, perih. "Bagi gue, dia satu-satunya cewek yang gue cintai … lebih dari siapa pun. " Itachi mulai melangkah lagi, makin dekat. "n gue … nggak bakalan bisa lagi suka ama cewek lain selain dia. Dia harapan gue dari SMA. Orang yang udah gue rencanain bakal ngedampingin gue di masa depan nanti." Nada suaranya jadi kedengaran nggak sesantai tadi. Lebih serius. "But, who knows? Ternyata gue bisa suka ama cowok kayaq sekarang … ?" katanya, berdiri tujuh senti di depan Kyuubi. Ujung pistol tadi nempel ke dada kirinya. Sama sekali nggak takut. "Tapi karna gue sukanya ama cowok, gue jadi ngerasa nggak ngekhianatin dia."

"So … elo jadi gay karna cewek yang elo sukai mati?" ulang Kyuubi, tanpa mendongak menatapnya. Pegangan pistolnya melunak.

Itachi megang tangan yang ngegenggam pistol itu menjauh dari dadanya, pelan.

"Nggak nyangka, deh … " Dia berbisik di telinga Kyuubi, senyum. "Ternyata elo bisa juga lengah karna simpati … "

"A-"

Tanpa diduga-duga olehnya, ternyata Uchiha Itachi kembali menciumnya. Kali ini lebih lama, karna Itachi menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, erat. Sampe-sampe doi nyeret Kyuubi, nyander tembok.

_The hell?!._ Kyuubi menggelepar hebat. Doi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat supaya bebas dari ciuman itu.

Berhasil.

Dia lalu menginjak kaki (sepatu) kanan Itachi lalu menyerang perutnya pake tendangan lutut. Itachi pun ngelepasin dia karnanya. Trus …

'DIESH!'

Kyuubi meninju pipi kiri Itachi pake badan pistol, marah.

Sudut bibir Uchiha sulung itu sampe ngeluarin darah. Nggak banyak sih. Tadi dia sempat mengelak sedikit. Bengkak pun enggak.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Dengan ini … gue menang lagi 2-0, lho … . Ah, iya … elo yang berhasil nyerang gue kali ini juga bisa dibilang menang. Jadi … skor kita 2-1, kan?"

Kyuubi yang lagi ngegosokin punggung tangannya ke mulut, makin jengkel ngedenger itu. "INI BUKAN MAIN-MAIN, BRENGSEK!!!" Serunya, marah banget.

"Hmm … " Itachi menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Elo ngira gue nyium elo cuman buat main-main, ya? Haha! Enggak, koq." Dia tersenyum. "Gue serius. Sejak ciuman ala tonjokkan kemaren, gue baru nyadar kalau selama ini … gue jatuh cinta ama loe."

"JATUH AJA KE GOT!"

Bentak cowok setan itu, keras. Dia udah nggak peduli lagi buat nggak nunjukkin emosinya di depan Itachi lagi. Uchiha satu ini bener-bener udah keterlaluan.

"Elo … orang terbrengsek di dunia yang pernah gue temuin." Geramnya, menatap Itachi dengan matanya yang tajam. "Gue … BENCI MATI AMA LOE, UCHIHA BRENGSEK ITACHI!!!!"

Setelah itu Kyuubi pun langsung pergi dari sana dengan kekesalan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk sampe punya keinginan untuk ngebunuh orang aja.

"Hhhh …. " Itachi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi cuman bisa tersenyum. "Dasar … kuat juga, dia." Doi kembali ngusap sisa darah di sudut bibir kirinya. "Emang … bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukin ...."

_Suatu saat nanti … gue bakal ubah perasaan loe itu jadi cinta mati ama gue, Uzumaki Kyuubi …_

KucingPerak

Balik lagi ke SMP Konoha …

Sasuke ngebuka pintu atap sekolah, sedikit ngos-ngosan kebanyakan lari. Matanya nanar ngeliat pemandangan kosong itu. Di atap sekolahnya emang cuman ada beberapa tandon air gede buat keperluan sekolah, juga beberapa antenna n parabola. Sisanya bisa dibilang udah kayaq lapangan luas n putih. Anginnya cukup kencang di sini. Tapi di sisi-sisi atap udah dipasang pagar kerangkeng yang kuat n tinggi, jadi cukup aman. Tapi tetep aja nyeremin. So jarang ada yang datang ke sini.

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada sosok seseorang di sudut sana. Seseorang yang keliatannya lagi duduk di lantai, memeluk lutut, n membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lutut yang dirapatkan tadi. Seseorang berambut pirang alias Uzumaki Naruto. Sang Uchiha ngatur nafas sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkah ke arahnya.

Naruto yang ngedenger suara langkah datang, ngelirik ke belakang sedikit. Gitu tau siapa yang datang, doi kembali membenamkan mukanya.

"Mau apa loe ke sini?" tanya si blonde itu, rada serak. " …. ?" langkah Sasuke jadi terhenti. Dia terdiam. _Iya, ya? Mau apa gue ke sini? Kenapa gue jadi ngejar dia?_. Tadi Sasuke spontan aja ngejar Naruto, tanpa memikirkan apa yang bakal dia lakuin kalo tuh anak udah kesusul. Tapi, mengingat ekspresi marah dari Naruto tadi, dia jadi nggak berpikir hal lain selain ngerasa harus mengejarnya.

"Yang tadi itu … ciuman pertama gue, tau." Ucap Naruto, tenggelam. Soalnya mukanya masih terbenam di lutut, sih. Tapi, masih bisa kedengaran ama Sasuke.

_Itu juga ciuman pertama gue, tau._ Batin Sasuke, gak bersuara. _Tapi, biar gue bilang pun nggak ada gunanya. Semua udah terlanjur. Gara-gara Fujoshi itu …_

"Keterlaluan …. "

" ….. "

"Keterlaluan!"

" ….. "

"Keterlaluaaaaan!!"

"Ck. Udahlah, Naruto!" _Lha? Gue manggil dia 'Naruto' lagi?_. Sasuke menggeleng. "Lupain aja soal yang tadi."

"Mana bisa gue lupain?!" bentak cowok bermata biru itu, mendelik marah ke arahnya. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan … di depan Sakura-chan … gue malah ciuman ama orang lain. Udah gitu … ama cowok, lagi … . Dia … pasti nggak bakal mau jadi pacar gue kalo gini, kan … ?"

Sasuke muterin bola matanya, gak habis pikir.

"Please deh … " Sebelah tangannya mijat-mijat dahi. "Elo masih aja suka ama dia, ya? Elo nyadar nggak, sih? Yang bikin kita ciuman tadi tuh justru si Haruno itu! Dia tuh Fujoshi, tau! Fu-jo-shi! Bisa-bisanya elo suka ama cewek macam itu?! Dia juga bukan fujoshi biasa, Naruto! Dia tuh Fujoshi gila!"

"JANGAN NGEHINA SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke langsung terdiam ngedenger suara tinggi itu.

Naruto yang masih duduk bertekuk di samping Sasuke yang berdiri, menatapnya marah. "Jangan ngehina Sakura-chan. Atau gue marah … "

"Naruto … . Elo bener-bener-"

"Suka … " Suara Naruto terdengar kecil, meski kali ini dianya nggak ngebenamin muka di lutut lagi. "Suka …. Gue suka Sakura-chan. Gue bener-bener suka dia. Gue suka dia, suka banget … suka … suka … suka … suka … su … ka …"

'DEG!'

Jantung Sasuke jadi berdetak nggak nyaman ngedengernya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal, geram. Sampe bergetar.

"BUEGOOOO!!!!" Semprotnya. Naruto jadi kaget n mematung ngeliat dia. "Apanya yang elo sukain dari cewek gila yang mo masangin elo ama cowok kayaq dia, huh?! Gue heran, gimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa suka ama orang yang udah jelas-jelas nggak bakal ngebales perasaannya gitu?! Bego tuh jangan dipiara! Elo punya otak nggak, sih? Apa untungnya suka ama cewek itu, hah?! Ujung-ujungnya elo cuman bakal dimanfaatin buat kesenangan dia aja, tau nggak?!" Sasuke jadi emosi banget. "Dasar Stupidobego!"

'tes'

Mata biru jernih Naruto mulai ngeluarin air mata yang dari tadi ditahan.

Mulut Sasuke jadi buka tutup ngeliatnya. Speechless.

"Hiks … "

Sasuke makin kelabakan.

"Ja-jangan nangis, dong!"

Naruto tersentak, nyadar. Doi pun buru-buru kembali ngebenamin mukanya di atas lutut. "Hiks … gue … hiks … nggak nangis, koq!" seru Naruto, masih dengan posisi sama. "Sama sekali … hiks … nggak nangis … huks … ngh … nggak …. Hiks …. Huweeeehhee ~ … Huweee …. "

Sasuke terperangah. _Nah itu nangis … ?_

Dia ngebiarin cowok blonde itu nangis, bingung musti ngapain. Sebenarnya dia ngerasa nggak tenang kalo Naruto nangis. Rasanya dia pengen banget ngehentiin tangisan itu. Tapi, dia juga ngerasa nggak tega kalo pake kekerasan.

"Naruto … jangan nangis … " pinta Sasuke, lirih.

Tangisan Naruto mulai berhenti, walau masih terisak.

Tiba-tiba cowok pirang itu ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nempel di punggungnya. Setelah dilirik dikit, ternyata itu Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikutan duduk di lantai bareng dia. Adu punggung. Cowok berambut hitam berkilau itu menatap langit biru di atas sana. Matanya terpejam.

'_With all your heart_

_I know you can do anything_

_With a little faith you can reach right up to_

_The highest star_

…

_There's no mountain you can't climb_

_Just look inside your heart you'll find out_

_The strength inside_

_All you have to do is try_

_With all your heart'_

Sasuke nyanyi. (WTH?!). Naruto ostosmastis berenti terisak. Sasuke yang stoic, jarang senyum, selalu ngehina, n kata-katanya nggak pernah bagus itu nyanyi?! Nyanyi? Nyanyi? NYANYI?!!! Udah gitu, yang dia nyanyiin tuh salah satu lagu dari album Pokemon 2000 movie, lagi!

"Hmph … " Naruto nutup mulutnya. Punggungnya bergetar. Kali ini getarannya beda ama waktu dia masih terisak tadi. Sasuke yang ngerasain itu jadi khawatir. Dia pun berbalik. "Naruto … ?"

"Hmph … PHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tergelak. Muka Sasuke jadi memerah sekilas. "Ha-hah?"

"Elo … lucuuuuuu!!!" Si blonde tadi terbungkuk megangin perutnya yang geli. "Padahal fals gitu, tapi tetep pede nyanyi juga! Hahahaha! " Naruto ketawa lagi. Sasuke jadi malu. "Biarin! Gue emang nggak bisa nyanyi. So what?!" Uchiha satu ini emang bodoh soal nyanyi. Tapi sebenernya suaranya nggak jelek, koq. Kalau aja dia bisa ngatur suaranya dengan bener … pasti kedengaran bangus!. Meski di pelajaran seni dia bisa ngejawab semua soal dengan tepat, tetap aja dianya nggak bisa nyanyi. Yah, teori n praktek emang dua hal yang berbeda.

Naruto masih aja ketawa.

Sasuke mendengus. "Oh? Jadi elo suka ngetawain orang yang udah berusaha ngehibur elo, ya, huh? Bagus … " ucapnya, kesal. Tapi, sebenernya hatinya jadi ngerasa damai ngedenger suara tawa itu, sih.

Naruto ngusap air mata tawanya di sudut mata kanan, nahan diri supaya nggak ketawa berlebihan. _He? Jadi … dia nyanyi tadi buat ngehibur gue, ya?._ "Elo … nyanyi buat ngehibur gue?" tanyanya, setelah akhirnya bisa berenti ketawa. "Errh, yaa, gitu lah." Sasuke tampak kelabakan sedikit. "Nyokap gue selalu nyanyi kalo guenya nangis waktu kecil dulu." Sahut Sasuke, masih duduk membelakanginya.

"Heeeh? Elo bisa nangis juga, toh?"

"Ya-ya iyalah! Namanya juga masih kecil! Wajar, tau!" jawab Sasuke, tinggi. Aneh, tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup.

"Hmm … nyokap loe baik, ya?" Naruto bergerak n kembali meyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Sasuke.

"Ya … dia emang nyokap terlembut sedunia." Aku Sasuke, senyum. Mikoto emang seorang ibu yang lembut banget. "Hmm … kalo nyokap gue, nyokap terkeren sedunia, lho … " bales Naruto, nggak mau kalah.

"Terkeren?" Sasuke ketawa ngeledek. "Apaan tuh?"

"Dia polisi. Sekarang jadi detektif. Keren, kan? Yah, walau pun dianya sekarang jadi jarang mampir ke rumah karna kebanyakan kasus di luar kota." Sebelum Sasuke sempet ngerespon itu, Naruto kembali ngomong. "Oiya, Sasuke. Lagu yang loe nyanyiin tuh langsung Reff nya, ya? Koq nggak nyanyi dari bait awal sih?"

"Gue … nggak hapal … "

"Jah! Si jenius Uchiha Sasuke ternyata nggak sejenius yang gue duga!"

"Shut up … "

"Gue sih hapal. Gue punya tuh kasetnya." Naruto narik nafas, n mulai nyanyi dari syair awal.

'_You make this world a better place_

_When you try your best each day_

_Just listen and your heart will show the way_

…

_It will make you strong inside_

_Everytime you do what's right_

_In a time of darkness you'll find light'_

Suara emas Naruto bagaikan sihir yang bikin siapa pun suka mendengarnya. Sebenernya Sasuke juga suka. Tapi doi nggak pernah mau ngaku. So, dia diam aja. Mejemin mata sambil menikmati suara indah itu.

Burung-burung merpati pun mulai berkumpul di sekeliling mereka, diam. Seolah nggak mau ngeganggu konser suci.

… Sementara itu di balik pintu lokasi tsb …

Sakura tampak senyam-senyum ngerekam adegan yg menurutnya so sweet itu lewat hape.

"Nyahaha … dapet video bagus neh. Prikitiw~"

KucingPerak

Masih bersambung, pren!

* * *

KP : Kayaqnya aku rada keterlaluan deh di chap ini. Baik ke Gaara, SasuNaru, n Kyuubi … plus sohib fic-ku : Itachi …

Ma-aaaaaaaaff!

SasuNaruKyuuGaa: Tiada ampun!

Itachi : Don't mind, my friend. Meski kena injak, tendang, n hantaman pistol, gue tetep bakal maafin elo, koq. (soalnya gue bisa ngekiss Kyuubi lagi di chap ini. Haha!)

KP : Itachi! U're my friend, indeed! (*hugs*)

Ahahaha! Sori, kepada siapa saja yang ngarep ciuman romantis ala spiderman, terus terang aku sendiri pasang tampang asem kalo liat adegan itu. (Nggak seru! Nggak seru! Ciuman kayaq gitu nggak seru!*PLAK!*).

Yaaa, tiap orang emang punya selera masing-masing, kan? Wajar dong.

N akhirnya kuputusin si Sasuke juga bener-bener punya gengnya sendiri kayaq Kisalitennya Naruto. Terima kasih dong, Sasuke. Akhirnya u bener2 kubikin punya sohib-sohib asyik. Nggak jadi cuman ama Shika doang.

Sasuke : Yeah, yeah. Up to u, lah.

KP : N si Neji yang awalnya kuputusin bakal jadi chara yang paling cool n kolot di geng, malah jadi tokoh cool yang bisa dikerjain. Heheh! (ngerjain orang cool emang asyik!). Eh, dia waktu deg-degan liat foto Naruto trus spontan minta maaf ke Hiashi bukan berarti dia punya hati ama pamannya itu! Jangan salah! Neji di sini nganggep keluarga inti punya kedudukan di atasnya, terutama Hiashi yang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Dia nganggep tuh orang bagai Jashinnya Hidan. (Dewa, maksudnya). Alergi ikannya tuh kena pengaruh dari Kaito Kidnya Aoyama-sensei.

N lagu yang dinyanyiin SasuNaru di atas tuh bener-bener bagus, lho! Dulu zaman SD author ini termasuk penggila Pokemon sampe-sampe ngoleksi kaset n mainannya. Nah, yang lagu di atas itu tuh, selain artinya bagus, nadanya juga nenangin. Cowok yang nyanyi (ada sedikit suara ceweknya juga). Kayaqnya boy-band deh. Judulnya With All Your Heart, by Plus One (Aku nggak gitu tau soal band, so gak yakin kalo plus one itu nama band). Download aja kalo mau di BeeMP3.

Oiya, Gaara. Maaf, ya? Aku gak tahan untuk nggak bikin u berdarah ….

Gaara : Elo beneran cinta ama gue nggak sih?

KP: Beneran, koq~.

Btw, readers. Di fic ini Gaara bukan masochist, lho. Yaah, apa asyiknya ngebikin dia berdarah kalo dianya nggak ketakutan?

Kyuubi: Emang sih (*manggut-manggut*)

Gaara : Kalian emang sama-sama sadistic!

KP : Oiyaa … , Karna aku masih bingung ama pair mana yang bener2 kusuka di antara KyuuGaa n ItaKyuu, maka kutulis aja dua-duanya dulu untuk sementara ini. Habis, aku suka dua-duanya sih! Entah ama siapa Kyuubi nanti di endingnya bakalan kupikirin belakangan aja!

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

KP : Marga Gaara tuh Sabaku? Hmm … menurutku sih … enggak, deh. Itu lebih mengacu ke julukan. Coz ada 'no'nya. Sabaku no Gaara. Kata 'no' dalam bahasa jepang tuh kalo gak salah artinya semacam kata penghubung. Kayaq 'the' nya bahasa inggris. Or 'si'nya Indo. If g salah, Sabaku no Gaara artinya Gaara from the Desert. (Bukan 'Dessert'!) alias Gaara dari padang pasir (Bukan dari 'makanan penutup'!). Yah, whatever deh, aku udah telanjur make Akamizu.

Bakal ada pair SasoGaa? Ng … 75% gak bakal ada, deh. Sebenarnya sih Sasori tuh kuatur jadi pair sobat aja bareng Deidara. Tapi, kalian liatnya kayaq pair shonai, ya? Haha! Nggak heran koq. Coz pair shohib emang bisa diliat gitu ama orang-orang bermata fujoshi. Mungkin bakal kujadiin pairing beneran aja kali, ya? Heheh … . Hm … Sasori tuh sebenernya terinspirasi ama sohibku yang bareng terus sejak kelas 2 SD. Kami selalu satu bangku, satu kelas, n suka main bareng sampe mandi bareng juga pernah. SMP pun sama. Cuman pas usia kami 13 thn di SMP itu, dianya meninggal karna asmanya makin parah. Aku sering liat dia bawa-bawa inhaler. Sampe-sampe mau nyoba make juga. Haha! Tapi yang paling berkesan tuh pas dia ngasih keripik bekicot! Katanya sih bagus buat paru-parunya. Tau deh. Well, hope ya rest in peace, Oreo …

Naruto: Koq Oreo, si?

KP: Itu cuman nama plesetannya, Naruto. Ah u ini …

Kalo fic ini selese, bikin lagi fic laen yg ada Kyuu nya? Waa, kalo aku mau bikin fic Eyeshield21 masa pake Kyuubi juga? Hehe … (Aku suka Riku, Hiruma, Yamato, Akaba, n Kakkei!)

Jangan lama2 updatenya? Ini udah lumayan cepet, kan? Gak nyampe seminggu? Aku author mood-moodan sih … (*jitaked*)

Heheh … ada pendukung ItaKyuu sejati, nih. Tenang … sementara ini Kyuubi emang kupasangin ama Itachi, koq. Walau di saat yang sama dia tetep kupasangin ama Gaara.

ItaKyuuGaa: Elo yang bener dong!

KP : Habis … aku suka dua-duanya … . Belum bisa mutusin si Kyuu ama siapa, ntar aja deh kupikirin. Oiya, ntar bakal ada beberapa yang ngincer Naruto, tapi untuk soal yg satu ini aku pasti bakal masangin dia ama Sasuke di ujung-ujungnya. (*penyuka SasuNaru*)

Ficnya berwawasan? Ahaha! Itu mungkin karna hobi bacanya author yang ketuang di sini kali, ya? Oiy, soal manfaat air liur di chap ini juga kubaca dari suatu site di net. Tapi lupa alamatnya. Sebenernya banyak juga manfaatnya. Cuman aku paling tertarik ama luka, jadi itu deh yang paling diinget. N belakangan ini aku baru baca artikel soal kentut, serta proses n perkiraan kecepatan menyebarnya.

Gaara : Elo emang suka baca yang aneh-aneh, ya? Terjemahin DSM IV aja sana!

KP : Hm? Nanya ke Kyuubi soal 'Makan apel seharian apa gak sakit perut'?

Kyuubi : Nggak, koq. Emang kenapa bisa sakit?

KP: Yaa, dia mah perutnya udah kayaq hewan-hewan yang biasanya tinggal di hutan n berayun-ayun di pohon, yang sukanya makan buah-buahan, jadi gak bakal sakit perut. (*DOR*Kyuubi: Lu kate gue monyet?!)

Heheh … nggak, koq. Walau Kape ini belum pernah makan apel lebih dari 10 dalam sehari kayaq dia, kayaqnya emang gak bakal bikin sakit, koq.

Scene KyuuGaanya kurang? Tuh, udah ditambahin. Paling awal, lagi. Apa masih kurang juga? Pair KyuuGaa emang bakal kubikin kayaq pair yang kesannya agak 'sakit' karna Kyuubi si seme yang rada sadistis itu.

Gaara: Itu sih bukan 'agak' lagi, tapi udah bener-ben-mph! (*dibungkam Kyuubi*)

KP: Kalo ItaKyuu … mungkin bakal jadi lebih 'romantis' karna Itachi yang gentle itu semenya …

Sasuke : Apa yang suka nyium paksa gitu juga disebut 'gentle'?

KP: Kalo gak sampe berdarah itu ya gentle, kan?

Sasuke : ……… lu emang *sensor*

KP: Kalo SasuNaru … bakal jadi pairing yang kesannya … 'lucu' kali, ya? Hmm. Ini bakal jadi pair yang paling 'wajar', mungkin.

Wah, kalo Kyuubi diadu ama Hiruma … siapa yang bakal menang? (*membayangkan-mode : ON)

Gaara: Stop. Ntar otak loe penuh ama adegan berantem lagi, deh. Udah, cukup. Bisa-bisa darahnya nyiprat ke fic ini, tau. Loe kan dah bertekad untuk gak bikin fic ini terlalu sadis?

KP: Oke, deh. Gaar (*nyium Gaara*)

Gaara : (*muntah2*)

KP: Heheh … . Ou! Salam Fujoshi juga untuk u, Moron!

Naruto: Heh! Koq ngehina, si?! Nggak sopan ama reviewers!

KP : Dianya juga koq yang pake pen-name anonym si Moron …

He? Nambah penasaran reaksi SasuNaru ketemu Minato? Asyeeek. Aku emang suka nyiksa pembaca … (*BLETAK!*). Bohong, koq! Bohong! Becanda!

Hmm … mungkin 2 chapter lagi, baru nyampe ke scene pesta deh.

Cepet bikin adegan first kissnya Gaara oleh Kyuu? Nanti, ya? Sehabis Gaaranya puas-puas kucium dulu … (*ngelirik Gaara with evil smirk*)

Gaara: (*kabur sejauh-jauhnya*)

KP : Sasuke suka Naruto pas dia jadi cewek or cowok? Kurasa udah dijelasin di chap ini, deh. Heheh … dia tuh emang tipe gay murni. (Emang ada istilah kayaq gitu?!)

Rada aneh ngebaca Sasuke suka Minato yg lebih tua? Ember~. Yg aneh justru asyik, kan? (Readers: buat elo aja, kale!) n yeah, dia tetep ama Naruto ujung-ujungnya, koq. Mereka masih muter-muter dulu (Sasu yg suka Minato,n Naru yg suka Sakura), tapi ntar nyatu juga koq.

Kyuubi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Heheh. Emang. Itachi juga tuh. Gaara emang homophobia, sih. Dia tuh seorang homophobic. (kalo gak salah homophobic tuh adalah org yg homophobia). Tapi apakah dia akan berubah? Tau deeh~

Hnn …? Ada reviewers yang psikopat juga, ya? Sama dunks! Ayo kita ngerencanain pembunuhan bareng!

Kyuubi: Oey!

KP: Becandaaaa~

Oh, aku nggak marah koq ama reviewers gaje alias yg gak jelas. Aku juga masih ngaktifin nerima review anonym. Karna flamers biasanya baru berani masuk lewat anonym sih.

SasuNaru: Elu masih nungguin flamers?

KP : (*Nyengir kuda*)

Adegan ItaKyuu ditambah? Udah koq … . Masing2 pairing emang punya bagian sendiri-sendiri …

Kalo kapan Sasukenya suka ama Naru … sabar, neng. Segala sesuatu kan ada prosesnya? Orang kentut aja ada prosesnya, koq.

Sasuke: Kasih analogi lain bisa nggak si?

KP: Kalo Sasuke suka Narutonya gara-gara Minato, berarti sukanya nggak murni dong? Humm … liat nanti aja, yaaa? Soal Sasukenya yang suka Naruto gara-gara apaan … (*grin*). Belum tentu karna Minato aja, lho.

Kayaqnya di chap lalu gak ada typo? Heheh. Ada koq, di balesan reviews. (Gak termasuk!).

Hubungan SasoGaa? Bakal dijelasin di chapter depan. Mungkin ….

Naruto : Gak usah pake 'mungkin', dong.

KP: Nama Yukimaru di versi manganya Yagura? Humm … bisa kuatur … heheh …

Yukimaru ama Naruto cocok? Waw, hati-hati dibunuh ama Sasuke, ya?

Sasuke: (*sharing-gan active*)

KP: Kyuu buat Itachi n Gaara buat Kape aja? Boleeeeeh! (*DUAG!*KyuuGaa freaks: Nggak boleeeeeehh!!!). Yaah … aku sendiri termasuk KyuuGaa freak, sih. Tapi juga masuk ItaKyuu freak. (gaje)

Kapan so sweetannya? Koq one sided terus? Haha! Di endingnya aja kali so sweetannya … (*jitaked*)

Yang ngerequest adegan ItaKyuu, terkabul!

Oiya, ada yang nanyain kalo Gaara nyamar jadi cewek apa bakal jadi cantik juga kayaq Kushina? (karna rambutnya sama2 merah?). Ahahaha! tau, deeeh. Author pribadi sih suka Gaara yang cowok tulen tanpa nyamar2 segala. Aku kurang suka cowok yg pake baju cewek! Kalo Naruto sih ... karna dia emang punya sisi cewek (oiroke no jutsu), aku suka-suka ajah ... heheh. Maniz, sih!

* * *

KP : Naah, kali ini karna aku updatenya cepet, boleh dong untuk chapter selanjutnya rada lamaan dikit. Mau maen RPG lagi, neh … (*dilempar DSM IV*)

Gaara: Ngegame aja! Elo masih punya tugas penelitian yang belum diselesaikan! Mana belum bikin slide buat presentasinya satu huruf pun, lagi! Mo dibantai dosen?!

KP: Aaaaaaargh! Jangan diingatkaaaaan! (*stress*) Lagian, udah selesai koq, Gaar. Tinggal bikin laporan n slidenya doang ...

Gaara: Itu sih namanya belum selesai! Kerjain sekarang juga

**Note: Jangan suka nunda-nunda tugas or PR. Atau loe semua bakal berakhir kayaq KP yang akhir2 ini sering kalang kabut ngebut ngerjain tugas kuliah sehari sebelum hari pengumpulan.**

**SEE U ON D NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	13. The Truth?

KP : Maafkan diriku, pemirsa. Updatenya rada telat kali ini. Selain karna nge-game (PLAK!) n mid-test, aku juga habis berkabung. Coz kucing hitamku mati lagiiii!!! Huweeee! (BLETAK!)

Sasuke: Nggak usah pura-pura nangis, deh loe. Orang waktu ngegali n ngubur dia aja elonya nggak nangis sama sekali.

KP: Ah, u ini ngerusak suasana haru aja.

Tapi, aku tetep kesel, nih. Padahal aku udah sengaja patungan ama my big-bro pake uang saku kami buat beli dia. Tapi, dianya malah mati karna paru-parunya kemasukan air! Kejam, kaaaan?!

Naruto: Elo lebih sayang di uang saku, huh?

KP : Gaara! Hiburlah aku! (*meluk Gaara*)

Gaara : Jangan meluk-meluk gue!

KP : Kalo nyium boleh?

Gaara : Itu lebih nggak boleh lagi!

* * *

**Chapter 12 : The truth?**

* * *

Naruto mengakhiri nyanyian indahnya. Sasuke masih duduk nyander punggungnya dengan mata terpejam. Angin di atap sekolah berhembus lumayan kencang menerpa mereka. Bikin burung-burung merpati di sana terbang menyebar.

Rasanya sejuk.

Naruto ngehela nafas lega. Dia lalu ngambil hape dari sakunya, mo ngecek jam berapa sekarang. Ada tanda sms masuk juga di situ.

Mata biru tsb terbelalak.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH????!"

Cowok pirang itu spontan berdiri seiring dengan seruannya barusan. N spontan juga bikin Sasuke yang nyander punggungnya jatoh dengan kepala kepentuk lantai. "Argh~ … " Doi bangkit duduk perlahan, ngelus kepala. Rasa sakit habis kena 'hujan buku' beberapa menit lalu di lorong kelas jadi makin sakit aja. "Ah?" Naruto noleh ke dia, ngerasa bersalah. "Sorry, Sasuke! Gak sengaja!" Dia lalu ngebantuin Uchiha itu berdiri.

"Bilang-bilang kalo mo berdiri, dong. Che … " Sasuke masih aja ngelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Naruto nunjukkin layar hapenya di depan hidung Sasuke. Uchiha tsb mundurin kepalanya beberapa senti supaya bisa ngeliat lebih jelas. Mata hitamnya terbelalak.

SasuNaru saling pandang dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

"KITA TELAT!!"

Telat lima belas menit dari jam masuk kelas.

Mereka berdua pun segera aja lari. Sampe berdesak-desakkan di ambang pintu yang sempit. Mo lari ke kelas. Keduanya nggak nyadar ama sosok cewek berambut pink di balik pintu yang nyaris kejepit.

"Auw~. Sakit … "

Sakura ngelus dahinya yang kepentuk pintu pas SasuNaru bergegas tadi.

… Kelas IX-A …

'GREEEK!'

Sasuke n Naruto ngos-ngosan di pintu geser. Kakashi-sensei sang pengajar MTK yang lagi ngajar menatap keduanya, senyum. Siswa lain langsung berbisik-bisik ria. Sampe ada beberapa dari mereka yang ketawa ketiwi gaje. Kisaliten n Shinesin pada diam ngeliat mereka. Kedua geng itu udah nge-sms keduanya, sih. Ngasih tau kalo udah waktunya masuk kelas.

"Maa~ … ini pertama kalinya aku lihat kalian telat, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian berdua yang merupakan tonggak utama kelas ini, sang ketua dan wakil ketua, juga sang juara satu dan juara dua, bisa jelaskan penyebab keterlambatan kalian?" tanya guru yang selalu pake masker untuk flu itu, ramah. Hatake Kakashi bisa dibilang guru yang hebat. Ramah, ngajarnya santai, tapi tegas. Dia juga berani tegas ama Sasuke yang merupakan anak orang penting di Konoha. Dia nggak peduli biar ngadepin orang sepenting apa pun, dia bakal memperlakukan semua muridnya sama. Nggak kayaq guru lain yang segan. Mungkin karna itulah cowok berusia 27 tahun itu ditunjuk jadi wali kelas IX-A yang 'mengandung' seorang Uchiha. Dia juga merangkap jadi Sabam klub taekwon di SMP Konoha. Kemampuannya yang cuman menguasai taekwondo itu berakhir dengan seri ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke yang mana menguasai lima aliran martial arts. Mungkin karna itu juga, Sasuke sendiri secara sadar nggak sadar jadi rada respek ama guru satu ini. Walau masih nggak mau terlalu nurut.

"Umm … itu … " Naruto tertunduk, bingung mo ngejawab apa. Sasuke ngelirik dia, lalu kembali menatap Kakashi dengan sorot mata bosen. Kedua tangan dimasukin saku."Bukan masalah besar, kan? Cuma telat dikit." ucapnya, biasa.

"Hmm … " Kakashi nutup buku matik di tangan kanannya, lalu menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Sesedikit-sedikitnya waktu telat yang kuijinkan di tiap kelasku adalah lima belas menit. Sedangkan kalian … " Dia ngeliatin jam tangannya bentar. " … terlambat tujuh belas menit lebih lima belas detik. Jadi … " Kakashi kembali fokus ke SasuNaru. " … keluar sana. Buat rangkuman rumus dari sub bab pertama sampai yang terakhir kuajarkan. Kerjakan di perpustakaan. Selesaikan hari ini juga, atau kalian tidak kuperbolehkan mengikuti mid-test MTK besok." Ucapnya, sadis. Tapi, matanya senyum.

"Eeeh? Ta-tapi itu kan banyak banget, Kakashi-sensei? Apa hukuman itu nggak terlalu berat buat kami yang cuman telat sedikit?" keluh Naruto, keberatan. Kakashi turun dari 'podium'nya n jalan mendekati cowok blonde itu "Maa~. Aku bisa saja memberimu hukuman lain." Doi ngangkat dagu Naruto yang rada tertunduk. "Pelajaran privat sepulang sekolah di kelas. Hukuman khusus untukmu, Na-ru-to … " bisiknya, di telinga remaja itu.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

Murid lain pada ngehela nafas, biasa. Kakashi emang cukup dikenal sebagai pedophile di kalangan murid-murid. N Naruto adalah objek favoritnya.

"Privat? Maksudnya kayaq les privat?" tanya Naruto, antusias. Sama sekali nggak curiga. Dia masih terlalu polos buat ngebaca pikiran pervert tersembunyi dari sang guru, sih. "Yup. Berdua aja. Kau dan aku … di kelas ini. Aku akan mengajarimu berbagai macam hal yang belum kau ketahui … " Diliat dari matanya yang berbentuk 'n' itu bisa dibilang kalo si Kakashi lagi senyum.

_Wah, kebetulan. Kalo gini, gue nggak bakal ngerepotin Gaara mulu. Lagian, kemarin Gaara keliatan kurang sehat._ Naruto membatin, mengangguk. "Ok-kgh!" Suaranya nyangkut karna si Sasuke keburu nepuk n nutup mulut cowok tsb dengan tangan kanannya. Yang kiri masih di saku. Doi berbalik menuju pintu.

"Oke. Kami ke perspus." Ucap Uchiha tsb, trus nyeret Naruto keluar kelas.

Para penghuni kelas pada berkedip heran. Kisaliten yang udah berdiri (tadinya mo nolongin Naruto) juga bengong.

_He? Ini cuman perasaan kami aja or si Sasuke barusan emang keliatan kayaq nyelametin Naruto dari tangan Pedo-nya Kakashi?_

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti dari balik maskernya

Sementara Sakura yang juga telat di kelas sebelah bisa masuk dengan mulus dengan alasan kelamaan di toilet akibat sakit perut.

KucingPerak

Kampus Konoha.

Di taman baca dekat perpus n gak jauh dari gedung psikologi.

Sasori, Gaara, n Deidara berdiri di bawah pohon mangga yang rindang. Sama sekali nggak ada keinginan buat ngegunain bangku duduk panjang ala batang pohon di dekat situ.

Deidara nyander pohon mangga sementara dua cowok berambut merah di depannya berdiri saling berhadapan.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, nggak percaya ama apa yang barusan dibilang Akasuna Sasori ke dia. "Nggak. Ini nggak mungkin … " Dia bergerak mundur dua langkah. Sasori langsung mencengkram kedua lengan bisepnya.

"Ini sungguhan, Gaara. Percayalah … "

"Tapi, mana bisa gue percaya begitu aja … "

Sasori ngambil hapenya dari saku celana, trus nunjukkin sebuah foto di situ. Foto yang tiap hari selalu doi liat tanpa bosen. Foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang mencercah bahu n bermata aquamarine. "Liat. Ini Karura-san. Nyokap kandung loe, Gaara."

Gaara ngeliat foto itu sejenak, nggak kenal. "Itu nggak cukup buat jadi bukti. Gue nggak kenal dia." Ucapnya, datar. Sasori mengangguk, sedih. "Itu wajar. Soalnya elo emang nggak pernah ketemu dia sejak dilahirin."

Gaara menepis kedua cengkraman Sasori, kesal. "Karna gue dibuang dari lahir kayaq yang elo bilang tadi … ?" tanyanya, dengan nada datar yang sedikit mulai meninggi. Sasori menggeleng, cepat. "Gue nggak pernah bilang 'dibuang'. Gue bilang 'dititipin.' Karura-san sama sekali nggak ngebuang elo, Gaara. Dia cuman terpaksa nitipin elo ke keluarga Akamizu. Karna … karna … " Dia nelen ludah sejenak. "Karna kalo waktu itu elo masih ada di keluarga Akasuna … elo bakal langsung dibunuh!"

"Karna gue anak haram … ?"

"Gaara … "

"Panggil gue 'Akamizu'."

"Elo tuh seorang Akasuna, bukan Akamizu! N meski kita punya nyokap yang beda, kita tetap saudara karna bokap kita sama. Elo adek gue, Gaara."

"Kakak gue cuman Temari n Kankuro." Gaara balik badan n mulai jalan ninggalin mereka. Sasori menahan bahu kanannya, tapi 'adik'nya itu langsung menepis n mendorongnya, kasar. Sampai-sampai cowok yang emang bertubuh lemah itu jatoh terduduk di rerumputan.

"Hey!"

Deidara yang dari tadi diam aja jadi marah ngeliatnya. Doi menghampiri Sasori n ngebantunya berdiri. Trus dia natap tajam ke Gaara. Yang ditatap pasang muka datar. Dia pun kembali berbalik, pergi. Kali ini Deidara yang nahan bahunya. Tapi, sebelum Gaara sempet menepis tangan itu, si blonde tadi memutar bahu tsb supaya ngadep dia, trus …

'BUG!'

… meninju Gaara, lumayan keras. Bikin dia sekarang jadi jatoh terjerambab kayaq Sasori tadi.

Sasori terkesiap ngeliatnya. Nggak biasanya Deidara kasar gitu.

Gaara diam, gak bersuara. Doi nyeka sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya pake sisi jari telunjuk. Lalu bangkit perlahan, ngerasa rada pusing.

Deidara ngerenggut kemeja coklat Gaara, marah.

"Dei, udah! Udah cukup!"

Sasori menarik-narik Deidara dari belakang, panik.

"Gue bukan orang yang suka kekerasan. Gue mukul elo barusan karna elonya emang udah keterlaluan n bikin gue yang gak suka kekerasan ini jadi mukul juga." Deidara ngomong ke Gaara, nyuekkin Sasori yang masih narik-narik kedua bahunya supaya mundur. "Eh, denger ya? Sasori tuh dari dulu udah nahan diri buat nyeritain ini ke elo. Selama ini dia diam aja karna khawatir kalo dia sampe cerita, 'orang-orang itu' bakal tau, n elonya juga bakal sengsara karna diincar!"

" … lalu kenapa sekarang dia baru bilang? Kalau pun emang bener apa yang dia ceritain tadi, bukannya lebih baik kalo gue nggak tau dari awal … ?"

Deidara makin marah ngedenger itu. Doi maju n ngerenggut kerah kemeja Gaara. "Kurang ajar. Elo mo selamat sendiri?!"

"Elo yang ngambil kesimpulan itu."

"Nih anak-!"

"Udahlah, Dei! Please! Gimana pun juga semua info ini terlalu tiba-tiba buat dia!" Sasori melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Deidara, mo narik cowok itu untuk mundur.

"Tapi-!"

Si blonde itu langsung diam gitu ngerasa kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya mengeras, disertai dengan suara nafas tertahan dari belakang.

"Sa-Saso?"

Deidara langsung ngelepasin diri n berbalik. Sasori kelihatan pucat. Dia mencengkram dadanya sendiri, ekspresinya kelihatan sesak. Tentu aja hal itu bikin cowok pirang tadi terbelalak, panik.

_Asmanya kumat? Kenapa?!_

Deidara nangkap bahu kiri Sasori sebelum tuh cowok jatoh ke rerumputan. Sedangkan Gaara nangkap bahu kanannya. Ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

"Ini … ? Dia punya asma … ?"

Deidara berkedip, heran. Dua detik kemudian, dia lalu geleng-geleng kepala. _Duh! Gue ini gimana, si? Ini bukan waktunya heran. Biar gimana juga dia itu bukan robot. Wajar aja kalo dia bisa ngeluarin ekspresi kayaq gitu!_. Dia lalu ngangguk-ngangguk, ingat pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Gaara sendiri jadi bingung. _Yang bener dong. Tadi ngegeleng, sekarang malah ngangguk. Mana yang benar?_

"Ya. Tapi, dia jarang kumat gini." Kata Deidara seraya ngerogoh semua saku yang Sasori punya, nyari inhaler. Tapi gitu dia berhasil nemuin benda itu, Sasorinya terkulai, lemas.

Deidara panik. Mulutnya udah membuka, kayaq mau teriak.

"Tenang. Dia cuman pingsan." Ucap Gaara cepat, tangannya meriksa denyut nadi Sasori. "Sebaiknya dia dibawa ke klinik kampus."

Deidara mengangguk n ngegendong Sasori, bridal style. Dia pun bergegas menuju klinik, setengah lari. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara juga bergegas mengikutinya.

……

Sementara itu di lokasi yang berbeda ….

"Jadi … amigdala pada bagian otak memiliki pengaruh bagi motivasi kita, kontrol emosi, respon rasa takut, interpretasi nonverbal, juga ekspresi emosi. Sedangkan hipothalamus- "

"-merupakan bagian dari otak yang ngatur kuantitas rasa takut, haus, dorongan sexual, n agresi yang kita rasain. Bener, kan?" sambung Kyuubi, di ambang pintu kelas. Pak dosen yang lagi ngajar Psikologi Faal langsung mematung ngeliat kehadirannya. Tangannya yang lagi terangkat nunjuk bagian-bagian otak di proyektor pake antenna radio, terhenti. Para mahasiswa di situ juga pada langsung diem. Kayaq para pedagang yang takut ama preman pasar.

"Be-Benar, Uzumaki-kun … " jawab pria separo baya itu, keringetan. Padahal tadi dia udah sujud syukur karna Kyuubi nggak masuk kelasnya!

"Nah, karna gue barusan ngejawab dengan bener, boleh dong gue masuk kelas meski telat?" Kyuubi senyum, yang langsung dapat anggukan cepet dari sang dosen. Para cewek n cowok bi n gay yang ada di situ pada blushing ngeliat senyuman barusan. _Duh! Tuh orang sebenernya emang jauh dari kata jelek!. _

"Kyuubi-kun~ … "

Panggilan terpesona yang nadanya kedengaran agak 'mengganggu', yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulut beberapa mahasiswa di sana bikin Kyuubi mendelik ke arah mereka. Dia yang tadi ngadep dosen, kini ngadep para mahasiswa. Nggak yakin siapa aja yang baru ngomong barusan, dia lalu senyum ke arah semuanya.

"Panggil gue dengan nada menjijikan kayaq gitu lagi, gue bunuh kalian." Dia lalu pasang senyum setan. "Ayo ngomong. Gue sama sekali nggak keberatan ngelakuinnya" tantangnya, masih dengan muka serem yang sama. Rasa marah akibat ciuman paksa dari Itachi beberapa menit yang lalu belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Semua yang pada liat muka tsb langsung pucat. Ada juga beberapa yang merinding ketakutan, plus sampe nangis segala. _Hiks! Kenapa Tuhan ngasih muka secakep itu ke cowok sesetan dia!. _

Senyum n tawa setannya Kyuubi emang sukses bikin muka cakepnya tersingkir!

Kyuubi mendengus ngedenger beberapa suara tangis di situ. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia baru nyadar, setelah ngeliat semua mahasiswa di kelas dia sama sekali nggak ngeliat seseorang yang paling pengen diliatnya. _Si induk ayam itu nggak ada? Rasanya nggak mungkin banget dia bolos._

"Di mana dia?"

Pertanyaannya barusan ditujukan untuk semua penghuni kelas. Meski Kyuubi tadi cuman bilang 'dia' tanpa bilang namanya, mereka udah pada tau kalau yang dimaksud 'dia' di situ adalah Gaara.

"Oh, kalau Akamizu-kun … dari tadi dia memang belum masuk." Jawab seorang mahasiswa yang duduk paling depan, takut-takut.

"Lalu di mana dia?!" bentak Kyuubi, seraya menggebrak mejanya.

"Hii~! Ti-tidak tau~!"

"Che." _Apa dia masih ngobrol ama dua pengikut si brengsek itu?_. Cowok setan tadi pun bergegas keluar dari sana.

….

Di klinik kampus …

Sasori terbaring di tempat tidur perawatan. Wajahnya udah mulai terlihat tenang, meski tidur.

"Dia emang punya asma dari lahir." Ucap Deidara yang duduk di kursi bundar, di sebelah Sasori. Pandangannya tetap ke arah cowok tsb, meski dianya sekarang lagi ngomong ke Gaara. "Nyokapnya meninggal pas ngelahirin dia. Nenek Chiyo n Karura-san lah … yang ngerawat n membesarkannya di sana. Mungkin karna itulah … Sasori nganggep Karura-san … nyokap kandung loe itu … bagai pengganti nyokapnya sendiri. Selain karna dia pengasuhnya, usianya juga terbilang sepantaran ama nyokapnya kalo masih hidup."

" … " Gaara diam.

"Pas usianya 10 tahun, dia n nenek Chiyo kabur dari situ atas bantuan Karura-san. Karura-san bilang kalo dia bakal nyusul mereka berdua, tapi kenyataannya dia nggak datang-datang juga. Gue emang nggak tau apa yang terjadi. Ini gue tau juga karna Sasori sendiri yang cerita. Tapi, gue lumayan yakin … kalau dia … dibunuh. Nggak ada yang bisa lolos dari sana tanpa pengorbanan." Deidara memutar tubuhnya, masih duduk. Tapi kali ini ngadep Gaara yang nyander tembok deket pintu masuk. Di kamar perawatan ini cuman ada mereka. Suster n dokter kliniknya lagi ngobatin mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang terluka akibat tawuran konyol di kamar sebelah.

"Elo … sedih?"

Gaara mendengus, ngalihin pandangan ke arah jendela samping tempat tidur. "Mana mungkin … gue bisa sedih ama nyokap yang nggak pernah gue liat kecuali fotonya doang beberapa menit lalu … "

Deidara senyum.

Dahi Gaara mengernyit ngeliat senyum itu, bingung. Kirain tuh orang bakal marah lagi karna jawaban ketusnya barusan.

"Syukurlah. Ternyata elo udah ngakuin kalo Karura-san itu nyokap loe. Walau mungkin elonya masih bimbang." Ucap Deidara, setengah ketawa.

"Siapa yang-"

"Elo juga sebenernya pasti udah pernah mikirin soal ini, kan? Di silsilah turunan keluarga Akamizu, nggak ada satu pun orang yang berambut merah atau pun bermata aquamarine." Potong si blonde tadi, bikin Gaara langsung diem. Doi dulu emang pernah ngerasa penasaran. Kenapa warna rambut n matanya beda jauh dari Temari n Kankuro, juga bokap-nyokapnya. Dia ngecek semua foto-foto n album-album yang ada di rumah. Para familynya kayaq kakek-nenek, serta paman-bibi yang jauh dari mereka pun nggak ada yang memilik ciri kayaq dia.

"Asal loe tau aja, warna merah rambut loe n Saso tuh dapet dari gen turunannya bokapnya Pein yang berambut merah. Dengan kata lain … dari almarhum kakek loe. Yah, Pein sendiri warna rambutnya oranye, sih … " Deidara angkat bahu. " n warna mata loe yang unik itu … turunan dari Karura-san." Tunjuknya.

"Tunggu. Kalo emang bener apa yang dibilang Sasori sebelumya soal Pein yang bokap kandungnya itu-"

"n juga bokap kandung loe."

Gaara mendesah, gusar. Ketenangannya mulai goyah. "Kalo emang bener gitu, kenapa dia, Pein, malah mau ngebunuh anaknya sendiri dengan mengutus Jinchuuriki dari Akatsuki?"

Deidara ngehela nafas, panjang.

"Bagi seorang Oyabun, punya keturunan yang lemah itu adalah suatu hal yang malu-maluin banget. Lebih baik anaknya mati daripada hidup tapi lemah n malu-maluin organisasi. Sebenarnya … Akatsuki diutus bukan buat ngebunuh Sasori secara langsung. Tapi, ngebawanya pulang ke Ame, untuk dilatih menjadi kuat. Pein itu orang yang keras. Dia gak bakal segan-segan 'ngajarin' orang, termasuk anak kandungnya sendiri. Menurut info yang gue dapat, banyak anaknya yang mati karna nggak sanggup dengan kekerasan Pein. So, kalo Sasori beneran dibawa balik ke sana, itu sama aja dengan membunuhnya. Oh, ya. Gue rasa Saso tadi udah sempet cerita soal Pein yang punya banyak anak dari wanita yang berbeda-beda."

… diam sejenak …

"Berapa … umur Sasori sekarang … ?"

"Sembilan belas. Sama ama gue n Itachi."

"Berarti dia berhasil kabur dari Akatsuki selama sembilan tahun? Hebat juga. Atau Akatsukinya yang terlalu … payah … ?" tanya Gaara, ngangkat alisnya yang mulus alias nggak ada. Deidara tertawa perih. "Akatsuki itu jauh dari kata payah, tau. Bisa dibilang … ada aja Anbu yang mati tiap kali berhadapan dengan orang-orang Akatsuki."

"Anbu?"

"Oiya, ya? Loe kan belum tau soal ini … " Deidara ngegaruk kepalanya sejenak. "Yah, Itachi sendiri juga udah ngasih izin ke kami buat cerita soal ini, coz cepat or lambat lu sendiri juga bakalan terlibat. So, gue kasih tau aja sekalian." Deidara berdiri, mukanya serius. "Anbu itu sebutan untuk bodyguard Uchiha, or lebih tepat disebut pasukan yang kerja di balik layar untuk nyingkirin semua penghalang Uchiha. N Itachi yang ngatur semua itu."

"Nyingkirin … semua penghalang … ?"

"Yeah. Termasuk penghalang bisnis juga. Emangnya loe pikir kenapa bisnis Uchiha yang awalnya cuman perusahaan tambang emas n minyak itu bisa berkembang pesat sampe punya perusahaan mobil n otomotif segala? Plus beberapa perusahaan kecil lainnya yang gak kalah sukses? Kebanyakan semua itu dibeli dari beberapa pengusaha yang bangkrut karena 'suatu sebab'. N 'suatu sebab' itu tentu aja karna Anbu Uchiha."

Gaara nelen ludah ngedenger kata 'suatu sebab' yang diucapin Deidara dengan penuh tekanan. Keningnya ngeluarin keringat.

Ngeliat itu, Deidara jadi ketawa. "Ahaha! Kayaqnya gue jadi ketularan ama Itachi, nih. Jadi suka bikin orang tegang."

Cowok berambut merah di hadapannya jadi berkedip dua kali. "Hah? Jadi soal Anbu yang nyingkirin semua penghalang Uchiha itu cuman bohongan?"

Si blonde tadi menggeleng senyum. "Kalo yang itu beneran."

"Ap-".

"Yang nggak bener adalah bagian soal 'suatu sebab' yang bikin para pengusaha itu bangkrut dikarenakan Anbu." Deidara menggeleng sekali lagi. "Uchiha nggak sejahat itu. Uchiha menang bersaing dengan wajar, koq. Contoh gampangnya aja kayaq permainan monopoli. Anggeplah 'tanah' itu sebagai pengganti 'perusahaan'. Uchiha berhasil membeli tanah yang bagus hingga makin maju n berkembang, plus bikin para pengusaha lain kalah bersaing n bangkrut sampe-sampe ngejual tanahnya sendiri. Tapi, uniknya para pengusaha itu nggak 'didepak', tapi malah dipekerjakan kayaq semula. Hanya aja, semua itu atas nama Uchiha. Karna Itachi bilang, nyari pegawai yang setia n berkualitas itu nggak mudah. N kebanyakan orang-orang kayaq gitu bakal tetep setia ama ketua alias bos lamanya. Daripada ngabisin banyak waktu bikin mereka percaya ama kita, akan lebih baik kalo kita tetep make boss lamanya sebagai pawang. Manusia itu bukan mesin. So nggak bisa diatur secara instan."

" ….. ?" speechless.

"Oh, gue jadi bakom, nih." Deidara kembali ngegaruk kepalanya sejenak. "Yaah, pokoknya gitu deh. Tapi, meski semuanya keliatan baik-baik aja, sebenernya diam-diam ada juga yang mo main kotor ama Uchiha. Saat itulah, giliran Anbu bergerak."

" … "

"Btw … loe tau Ninpo?"

"Ninpo? Aliran martial arts kuno tertinggi itu? Yang katanya digunakan pasukan legendaries hebat bernama ninja … ?"

"Yup!" Deidara mengangguk. "Tapi itu bukan sekedar legenda kosong."

" …………… Maksud loe … ini ada kaitannya dengan Anbu tadi?"

Cowok pirang tadi mengangguk sekali lagi, senyum. "Yeah. Mereka para kaum ninja yang ditemukan oleh Uchiha. Entah Uchiha generasi ke berapa, yang pasti saat ini, saat generasi Uchiha Fugaku-san, mereka udah ada. N Itachi yang dipercaya olehnya buat ngurus gerakan mereka. Tapi … "

"Tapi … ?"

"Fugaku-san cuman taunya si Itachi ngatur mereka untuk ngadepin para perusak n orang-orang curang yang mo ngejatuhin Uchiha. Beliau sama sekali nggak tau kalo Itachi juga ngegunain mereka buat ngelawan Akatsuki."

"Eh? Jadi … Uchiha Fugaku sama sekali nggak tau soal ini, juga soal beberapa Anbu yang mati karna ngadepin Akatsuki?"

"Ya."

"Menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari bokapnya sendiri … . Ini kan sama sekali-!"

"Equivalent trade."

"Eh?"

"Itu adalah salah satu prinsip hidup yang dipegang ama Itachi. 'Untuk ngedapetin sesuatu, kita musti menukarnya dengan sesuatu juga'. Anbu-anbu yang mati itu nggak sia-sia. Coz, mereka juga berhasil ngebunuh beberapa Akatsuki. Semua itu udah masuk dalam rencana Itachi. Rencana buat ngancurin yakuza besar bernama Akatsuki."

Gaara menggeleng, pelan. "Ini nggak benar. Ngorbanin nyawa untuk nyawa. Memanfaatkan kesetiaan para Anbu untuk hal kayaq gitu …"

"Apa maksud loe dengan 'hal kayaq gitu'?" Raut muka Deidara kembali serius. "Jangan naïf. Loe pikir organisasi jahat macam Akatsuki itu bisa diancurin dengan jalan damai? Polisi aja nggak berani ikut campur. Emang loe ngarepin datengnya hero ajaib dari langit yang bakal ngancurin mereka tanpa ngelibatin satu pun orang sini?"

Gaara tertunduk. "Bukan gitu. Gue … " Dia bingung. Deidara ngehela nafas, maklum. Doi mendekat n nepuk bahu kiri pemuda itu. "Gue ngerti. Setinggi apa pun pendidikan yang udah elo tempuh, gimana pun juga elo masih seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Sedikit beda ama kami yang udah memasuki usia dewasa awal." Deidara manggut-manggut, sok bijak. " Hm-hmm … " Gak lama kemudian, muka seriusnya lagi-lagi kembali. "Sekedar info nih … gue benci banget ama Akatsuki. Karna itulah, gue ngedukung banget ama rencana Itachi."

"Benci … karna kejahatan mereka … ?"

Cowok tadi ngenoleh ke Sasori yang masih terbaring. Dia lalu kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Itu juga sih. Tapi, sebab utamanya karna … mereka bakal nyebabin orang yang gue sayangi mati." Jawabnya kecil, seraya mencium kening Sasori, lembut. Meski gitu, Gaara masih bisa denger.

Gaara (si homophobic) yang ngeliat itu jadi ngerasa rada nggak nyaman. Dia lalu berdehem. "Tapi … gue nggak nyangka juga, kalo Uchiha Itachi itu tipe orang yang bakal peduli banget ama urusan kayaq gini. Bukannya gue nggak seneng, sih. Akatsuki emang terkenal dengan kejahatannya. Gue nggak keberatan kalau mereka bubar. Tapi … gue yang nggak tau apa-apa kayaq gini pun bisa memperkirakan kalo apa yang mo dilakuin ama Itachi sekarang tuh adalah suatu hal yang tingkat bahayanya tinggi banget. Nggak semua orang punya keberanian n kepedulian kayaq dia. Gue rasa ... selama ini gue salah menilainya ... ."

Deidara terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ketawa ngedenger kalimat barusan. Bikin Gaara jadi berkedip, heran.

"Hahaha! Wah, mungkin loe bakal shock kalo denger ini. Tapi, Itachi tuh sama sekali bukan orang yang pedulian ama orang lain yang kemungkinan besar bakal ancur hidupnya gara-gara Akatsuki. Dia nggak peduli banget soal itu."

"Hah?"

"Itachi tuh suka ama segala sesuatu yang menegangkan. N ngelawan Akatsuki tuh termasuk dalam menu berbahaya yang dia pilih. Baginya, semua ini bagaikan permainan. Ya, mainan dengan taruhan nyawa. Buktinya dia nggak segan-segan nyuruh Anbu untuk maju n terbunuh."

Bola mata aquamarine Gaara membesar. Tepat apa yang dibilang Deidara tadi, dia shock!

"Sampe sekarang … gue n Saso yang bisa dibilang paling deket ama dia pun masih nggak gitu ngerti ama jalan pikiran tuh orang. Tapi, yang pastinya gue bersyukur karna gue ada di pihaknya."

"Oh … " Gaara jadi nggak tau musti ngomong apa. _Dengan sifat serumit itu, nggak heran kalo sampe sekarang Kyuubi belum bisa ngerjain Itachi satu kali pun._

"Tapi, bagus kan? Walau niat Itachi kedengarannya cuman kayaq main-main gitu, dampak kemenangannya bisa menolong banyak orang, lho. Bahkan bisa nyelametin satu kota Ame. Tapi, dia nggak ngomong soal ini ke bonyoknya. Coz, ini adalah permainannya, bukan orang tuanya."

"Hmm …"

"Oh, ya. Sebaiknya loe juga minta perlindungan ama Itachi. Dia pasti mau nolongin elo. Coz, elo punya hubungan biologis ama ketua Akatsuki."

"Eh … ?"

"Jadilah anak buahnya."

"Anak buah?"

"Yeah. Tenang aja. Biar pikirannya susah ditebak gitu, Itachi seorang boss yang baik, lho. Dia nganggep kami yang anak buahnya ini kayaq temen aja. Sama sekali nggak rugi, koq. Asal … tiap kali dia perlu ama kita, kitanya musti datang meski sesibuk apa pun. Itu pun juga nggak sering, koq."

Gaara terdiam beberapa detik.

'Drrrrrt~! Drrrrt~!'

Tiba-tiba hape Gaara bergetar. Dia pun ngambil benda itu dari saku kanannya. Ada tulisan 'Your Master's calling' di layar tsb. Gaara ngehela nafas. Padahal dia udah ngasih nama 'Kyuubi' untuk nomer Kyuubi. Entah sejak kapan tuh nama berubah jadi 'Your Master'. Gak diragukan lagi, diem-diem Kyuubinya sendiri yang ngeganti n nulis nama itu. _Dasar … dia masih aja nganggep gue pembokatnya, ya? Orang itu~_

Gaara berbalik membelakangi Deidara n nerima panggilan tadi.

"Halo-"

"EH! PEMBANTU! DI MANA SI LOE???!!!" Suara Kyuubi kedengaran keras banget. Padahal Gaara nggak ngaktifin speaker-mode.

"Maaf. Gue lagi di klinik kampus."

Jeda sejenak.

"Hah? Kenapa loe bisa ada di sana? Elo luka, ya? Hey, apa loe habis berantem ama dua anjing Uchiha brengsek itu?!"

_Anjing?_. Deidara jadi tersinggung ngedenger itu. Tapi, dia segera menepisnya. _Yah, si Uzumaki-setan kan emang biasa ngehina orang … ?_

"Ssssh! Kyuubi, turunin suara loe." Desis Gaara, nggak nyaman. Ngelirik Deidara sedikit, di belakang.

"JANGAN MERINTAH GUE!!"

Gaara ngejauhin hape tsb dari telinganya, kebisingan. Setelah yakin kalo cowok di seberang sana udah selese teriak, dia kembali mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga. "Gue nggak merintah, Kyuubi … " jawab Gaara, sabar. Deidara geleng-geleng, kasian.

"Oke. Gue bakal ke tempat loe. Di mana loe sekarang?"

Kyuubi nyebutin lokasinya berada, Gaara ngerespon, paham. Lalu doi matiin tuh hape n berbalik ke Deidara. "Maaf. Gue musti pergi." Katanya, mo nyimpen benda itu kayaq semula. Trus mungut ransel yang ditaruh di atas kursi bundar, deket lemari kaca obat-obatan.

"Oh, ya. Gaar." Deidara maju tiga langkah, mendekatinya. "Bisa minta nomer hape loe? Gue rasa kita bakal sering kontak, ntar. Trutama elo n Saso." Gaara ngelirik ke arah 'kakak'nya yang masih terbaring di sana, lalu mengangguk satu kali. "Ya. Gue juga ngerasa masih banyak yang perlu gue tau dari loe berdua." Jawabnya, trus nyebutin nomor hape. Si blonde tadi pun segera nyatet n nge-save nomor tsb di hapenya sendiri.

"Yamanaka-san, gue pengen ketemu ama nenek Chiyo, nenek pengasuh yang berhasil kabur dari Akatsuki bareng Sasori. Bisa? Ada yang mo gue tanyain juga ke dia." pinta Gaara, rada nunduk. Deidara senyum. "Tentu aja."

"Thanks … " Gaara lalu kembali ngangkat kepalanya. "Soal Sasori … apa perlu gue juga ikut buat nganter dia? Sekalian ketemu ama nenek Chiyo." tanyanya, menatap sang kakak. Deidara mengenggeleng. "Nggak usah. Gue rencananya sekarang bakal langsung mulangin dia, sedangkan elo masih ada kuliah ntar, kan? Jangan keseringan bolos, lho." Doi nepuk kepala Gaara, satu kali. Mata aquamarine tsb berkedip dua kali, baru nyadar kalo dianya sekarang lagi bolos mata kuliah Psikologi Faal.

"Ntar kalo waktunya pas, gue bakal ngajak elo ke apartemennya, deh. Nggak jauh, koq." Ucap Deidara, ceria. Sambil ngerogoh saku, ngambil earphone-nya. Mo dengerin musik kayaq biasa.

"Apartemen? Jadi Sasori n nenek Chiyo tinggal di apartemen?. Sama siapa aja?"

"Cuma mereka berdua aja, koq. Mereka kan nggak punya kenalan or family di Konoha? Adanya cuman di Ame, itu pun mereka sama sekali nggak ngelakuin kontak sedikit pun. Soalnya bahaya kalo sampe ketahuan." Deidara mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seiring irama.

"Eh? Jadi … siapa yang ngebiyayain hidup mereka … ?" _rasanya rada nggak mungkin kalo Sasori yang bertubuh lemah itu kerja. Masa nenek Chiyo yang-_

"Itachi."

"Hah?"

"Yeah. Itachi yang nanggung semua biaya sehari-hari mereka berdua. Juga biaya pendidikannya Sasori. Gitu-gitu, Itachi udah kerja, lho. Nggak tanggung-tanggung … jadi direktur salah satu perusahaan bokapnya."

"Wah, dia murah hati juga, ya ... " Gaara jadi ngerasa bersalah karna selama ini nganggep Itachi sebagai orang nyebelin yang setingkat ama Kyuubi. Deidara tertawa kecil. "Dia nggak semurah hati itu. Itachi ngelakuinnya karna nganggep Sasori tuh sebagai asset penting buat dia ngelawan Akatsuki. Dia bilang, rasanya dia jadi ngerasa sedikit unggul kalo ngedapetin turunan langsung dari Pein, si ketua Yakuza itu." Deidara ketawa lagi. "Itachi paling benci ama orang-orang yang nggak berguna. Jadi nggak mungkin banget dia nolong orang cuman karna bermurah hati, simpati, or kasian tanpa maksud di baliknya."

Lagi-lagi Gaara dibikin bengong.

"Dia juga nawarin gue jadi anak buahnya karna gue berguna buat dia. Gini-gini, gue kerja di bawah Itachi, lho. Lumayan, udah punya penghasilan sendiri. Family gue pun nggak tau kalo guenya udah punya kerjaan. Habis … gue kerjanya diam-diam, sih. Coz, rada membahayakan."

"Oh. Emangnya … loe kerja sebagai apa?"

"Hacker."

"Eh?"

"Hehe. Nggak keliatan, kan? Itachi emang ngelarang gue bawa-bawa laptop ke mana-mana, juga benda-benda elektro lainnya. Katanya, itu buat ngejauhin kecurigaan. Gue musti terlihat kayaq orang biasa. Emangnya … elo pikir dari mana gue bisa tau soal silsilah keluarga Akamizu yang nggak pernah punya turunan berambut merah n bermata aquamarine tadi, hm?"

" … "

"Tentu aja itu karna gue ngehack data-bank penduduk Konoha. Yah, pada dasarnya hal itu nggak terlalu dirahasiain, sih. So, nggak diprotect terlalu ketat. Jadi gampang aja."

Gaara jadi nggak tau harus bilang apa. Deidara senyum n merangkul pundaknya, akrab. Bikin cowok itu jadi kaget seketika. Doi emang nggak biasa ngelakuin kontak sedekat ini ke orang selain Naruto, Kyuubi, Temari, n Kankuro. "Sebenernya Itachi dari dulu pengen ngajak loe gabung. Coz, loe punya banyak keahlian. Tapi, karna elo udah jadi milik Kyuubi, dia jadi mikir-mikir dulu … "

"Gue bukan milik siapa-siapa, Yamanaka-san." Gerutu Gaara, sambil ngelepasin rangkulan Deidara. "Oke, oke." Si blonde tadi angkat tangan, nyantai. "Hey, karna elo adeknya Saso. Maka mulai sekarang elo juga adek gue. Jadi, panggil gue dengan lebih akrab, okay?" katanya, nunjuk diri pake jempol. "Panggil aja gue Dei, or kak Dei."

"Gue adek loe juga? Kenapa begitu?"

Deidara hanya ngejawabnya dengan cengiran.

KucingPerak

Perpustakaan SMP Konoha.

"Uuuh~. Kenapa si loe, kaiju? Padahal tadi gue hampir dapet keringanan hukuman. Elo malah langsung main tarik aja … " keluh Naruto, meski gitu tangannya masih tetep nulis rumus-rumus yang disuruh Kakashi sebelumnya. "Keringanan hukuman? Elo bego pangkat berapa sih? Elo nggak ngerti maksud sebenernya dari guru mesum itu ya, hah?" Sasuke ngehentiin acara nulisnya, ngeliat cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan nggak percaya.

"Guru mesum?" Naruto muterin bola matanya. "Please deh. Jangan keteraluan gitu kalo ngeledek guru. Kakashi-sensei sama sekali bukan orang yang mesum, koq. Walau kadang rada kejam ama tugas-tugas yang dikasihkannya, selain itu dia orang yang baik, ramah penyabar, lagi. N point terbesarnya adalah dia berani memperlakukan elo kayaq murid biasa." Ujarnya, nyengir. Sasuke mendengus. "Elo ini emang … bego kuadrat."

"Apa loe bilang, brengsek~?"

"Elo … bego tambah borderline kali moron pangkat embisil sama dengan idiot." Sambung Sasuke lagi, menatapnya dengan muka bego-loe.

Naruto berkedip dua kali. "Hah?"

Sasuke mendengus sekali lagi. "Itu adalah klasifikasi retardasi mental. Gue pernah baca dari salah satu buku psikologinya Itachi. Borderline itu orang dengan rentang IQ di bawah rata-rata yang lambat belajar. Moron cuman mampu didik sekadarnya. Embisil cuman bisa dilatih. N Idiot … yang punya IQ di bawah 20, n nggak bisa hidup tanpa life support dari orang-orang terdekatnya. N elo … adalah gabungan semua itu."

"Muka Naruto memerah, marah. "Kurang ajar! IQ gue 95 (rata-rata), tau!"

"Gue yang 120 (superior) aja nggak heboh, tuh."

"Elo ini-!"

"Sssssh!"

Shiho, sang librarian SMP Konoha mendesis berisik ke arah mereka dari balik rak buku. Trus dia nunjuk-nunjuk ke papan peringatan yang digantung di langit-langit perpus bertuliskan 'DILARANG BERISIK DI PERPUSTAKAAN'. Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk ala jepang, minta maaf tanpa suara. Shiho ngebetulin kacamata botolnya n kembali ke asal. Si pirang tadi ngehela nafas, trus melotot ke Sasuke. Yang dipelototin malah kembali sibuk ngerjain tugasnya sendiri. Nyuekin dia, abis!. Naruto terperangah. Dia mencibir n mengumpat-umpat sebelum akhirnya kembali ngerjain tugasnya juga. _Uh! Lain kali gue juga bakal baca buku psikologinya si Kyuu supaya bisa dapet inspirasi kata-kata ledekan terbaru!._ Tekadnya, dendam. (KP: Niat kayaq gitu jangan ditiru, pemirsa!)

Satu jam kemudian …

"Ugh … " Naruto ngehempasin jidatnya ke atas buku tulis di meja perpus, capek. "Bego. Jangan sembarangan gitu. Kalo jidat loe sampe luka, gimana?" desis Sasuke marah, seraya narik belakang leher kaos turtleneck biru polos yang nyembul di atas kerah seragam Naruto.

"Haa~? Apaan, si loe? Segini sih nggak bakal kenapa-kenapa … . Orang gue jatohnya ke buku, koq." Jawab Naruto, ngantuk. "Dasar ... khawatir amat … " Dia menguap. Uchiha tadi jadi memerah sedetik. "Eh! Siapa yang khawatir ama elo?! Gue cuman nggak mau elo lecet sebelum pesta minggu depan, tau!" Dia ngegebrak meja.

"Ssssh!" Shiho kembali muncul. Kali ini nyuruh Sasuke yang diem. Sasuke langsung ngedeath-glare dia. Bikin cewek tadi tersentak n buru-buru kembali ke asalnya.

"Dasar … ini semua gara-gara elo." Gerutu Sasuke, kembali beralih ke cowok pirang yang duduk di sebelah.

"Zzzzz ~…. "

Naruto malah molor!

Sasuke terperangah. Doi mijit-mijit dahinya, kesel. _Bisa-bisanya dia ketiduran jam segini._ Kalau terlalu lama berkutat ama MTK, bawaannya si Naruto emang selalu ngantuk!. Sang Uchiha ngehela nafas, trus menarik buku catatan MTKnya Naruto yang ditindihin ama pemiliknya, perlahan. Sasuke ngebuka-buka halaman per halaman. _Hmm … udah selesai juga, toh?._ Dia lalu ngelirik wajah tidur cowok tsb sambil nutup bukunya. _Boleh juga. Tapi masa segini aja langsung ketiduran? Payah … _

Sasuke bangkit n ngegeser kursinya, ngebawa buku catatannya sendiri yang udah rampung. Mo ngasihkan ke Kakashi. Ninggalin Naruto sendirian. _Huh. Bodo amat kalo dia dihukum lagi karna telat ngumpulin tugas_. Batinnya, sadis.

Tapi, baru aja doi mau belok dari sudut ruang itu, kedengaran suara bisik-bisik dari lokasinya tadi. "Hm?" Sasuke otomatis noleh ke situ. Ke bangku panjang n lebar yang punya 20 bangku di sekelilingnya. Terutama ke arah sosok tidur Naruto tadi, yang sekarang terhalang ama beberapa siswa n siswi yang keliatan merubunginya kayaq semut. Sambil ngambil fotonya pake kamera hape yang udah disilent.

"Manisnya~ … "

"He-eh. Naru-chan yang lagi bobo kayaq gini keliatan cute banget, ya?"

"Nggak tidur juga manis, tuh."

"Hyaaa~. Rasanya pengen gue cium, deh."

'Cup!'

Beneran ada yang nyium dia, euy! Cuman di pipi sih. Naruto emang punya cukup banyak penggemar. Nyaingin penggemarnya Sasuke.

"Aaaah~. Curang loe. Gue kan juga mau nyium Naru."

"Gue juga."

"Habis itu gue."

Tiba-tiba gerombolan tsb jadi merinding kayaq ngerasa ada hantu di perpus. Mereka pun tolah toleh ke sekeliling, gelisah. Sampe mata mereka ngeliat sosok Sasuke yang bediri dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangan kanannya yang mencengkram sisi rak perpus sampe bikin retak, jelas banget menandakan kalo dianya lagi marah. Aura hitam mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya, nambahin kesan angker.

"Hiiii~! Sasuke-kun kerasukan hantu perpus!!!" Mereka pun heboh n langsung lari menyebar tunggang langgang keluar perpus. Shiho langsung berdesis keras nyuruh mereka diam meski sampe keluar pintu juga.

"Kurang ajar. Gue dibilang dibilang kerasukan … " gerutu Sasuke, melangkah kembali ke Naruto. "Oey." Dia ngeguncangin punggung Naruto, nyuruh bangun. "Jangan molor di sini loe." Tegurnya, sambil tetep ngelakuin hal yang sama. "Bangun, woy. Buruan kumpulin tugas ke Kakashi."

"Ngngnghh … brisik~ … " gumam Naruto, bergerak dikit tapi nggak buka mata. Trus dianya kembali ketiduran.

"Zzzzz … "

"Kgh … " Sasuke jadi dongkol. _Padahal gue udah berbaik hati ngebangunin dia. Dasar si bego nggak tau terima kasih!._ Lagi-lagi terjadi dialog diri di kepala Sasuke._ Eh, tunggu. Kenapa gue jadi berbaik hati ke dia?._ Doi geleng-geleng kepala, gusar. _Gue nggak berbaik hati ke dia! Gue cuman cemas ada yang ngapa-ngapain dia kalo gue tinggal sendiri! _

" ....... "

_Lho? Kenapa juga gue cemas kalo ada yang ngapa-ngapain dia?_

" … ?????"

_Aaaargh! Tentu aja itu karna beresiko dianya bakal kenapa-kenapa yang nyebabin nggak bisa datang minggu depan! Bisa aja salah satu dari orang-orang tadi ada yang berniat mo ngebunuh dia, kan?!_. (KP: Ya enggak, lah!)

Sasuke kembali ngelirik Naruto, ngos-ngosan karna pikirannya sendiri.

"Zzzz … "

" … "

_Manis juga … _

… _Eh?_

Dia langsung menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Bodoh! Gue ini mikir apa?! Di hati gue cuman ada Minato-san! Nggak ada yang lain! Nggak ada!. _

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Trus menyatukan buku catatannya n buku catatan Naruto, lalu ngegulung n masukin keduanya dalam saku celana sebelah kiri. Dia pun segera aja ngegendong tubuh yang ringan itu n jalan cepat keluar perpustakaan, menuju kelas.

Tentu aja pemandangan Sasuke yang lagi jalan ngegendong Naruto gitu nggak luput dari godaaan.

"Suit-suiit~!"

"Prikitiw!"

"Cie-cieee~!"

"Ahem! Ahem!"

Tapi death glare Uchiha ampuh bikin mereka semua bungkam n menyingkir dalam sedetik.

Keributan tadi n 'bangku tidur'nya yang kerasa berjalan bikin Naruto jadi menggeliat, nggak tenang. "Mngh … " Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram kemeja putih Sasuke di bagian dada, n membenamkan wajahnya di situ.

'DEG!'

Jantung Sasuke langsung berdetak keras, aneh. Mukanya ngeluarin keringat dingin. Langkahnya terhenti, menatap wajah tidur Naruto yang masih di gendongannya. _Ma … manis …_ . Dia nelen ludah.

Sweatdrop.

_Minato-san! Minato-san! Minato-san! Minato-san! Minato-san!!!._ Sasuke kalang kabut ngisi pikirannya dengan wajah-wajah Minato supaya pikirannya soal Naruto tadi tersingkir.

Ngerasa posisinya rada beda, lama-lama Naruto jadi buka mata juga. Perlahan. _Putih? Sejak kapan bangku perpus jadi putih n empuk kayaq gini? Hangat, lagi_. Mata birunya berkedip tiga kali. Mulai menyadari kalo dia nggak lagi ada di bangku perpustakaan.

"Bego. Elo udah bangun?" tanya Sasuke, memandang ke samping. Ke taman dekat perpus. Sekarang ini dia mau ngeliat ke mana aja kecuali muka Naruto.

"Aaaah?! Apa-apaan ini? Turunin! Turuniin!"

Naruto buru-buru ngelepasin diri dari gendongan Sasuke. Dia mendarat n melotot ke cowok itu. "Elo! Udah tau gue nggak suka digendong kayaq cewek gitu, masih aja tetep ngelakuinnya. Elo ngeledek gue, ya?!" tuding cowok pirang itu, marah. "Heh. Mustinya elo berterima kasih karna gue udah cukup peduli ngebawa elo sebelum dihabisin ama hantu perpus." Sahut si Uchiha, nyilangin lengan di dada. "Ha-hantu?" Naruto langsung merinding dengan kata itu. Dia emang paling takut ama hantu!. Mendingan berhadapan ama monster godzila kayaq kaiju daripada ngadepin hantu.

"Hmh … " Sasuke tersenyum ngeledek, seraya jalan ngelewatin dia. Naruto mangap ngeliat senyuman khas itu. "Aaah? Elo bo'ongin gue, ya? Dasar brengsek! Awas loe!" kejarnya.

"Brisik, bego. Buruan ke kelas."

"Elo ini emang-!"

'GUBRAK!'

Naruto jatoh, nggak sengaja nginjek kaleng cola kosong yang kayaqnya dibuang sembarangan ama sang pemilik. Karna kalengnya deket tempat sampah, so kemungkinan besar pemiliknya emang bermaksud ngebuang ke sana. Tapi, nggak masuk n males mungut lagi buat dibuang ke tempatnya.

"Auuuh~"

Naruto meringis. Tadi kedua lengannya sempet menahan tubuhnya supaya kepalanya nggak jatoh duluan. Tapi, tetep aja sakit.

Sasuke buru-buru berjongkok menghampirinya. "Hey! Elo nggak papa?" burunya, cemas. "Eh? Ah, nggak papa, koq. Lengan gue cuman nyeri dikit … " jawab Naruto, kecil. Ngerasa rada janggal ngeliat ekspresi khawatir yang jelas-jelas terlihat di wajah sang Uchiha. "Mana?" Sasuke pun meriksa kedua lengan yang ramping itu, cepat. Setelah yakin nggak ada yang parah, dia ngehela nafas lega.

"Elo ini apaan, si? Lebay, deh." Naruto kembali menarik tangannya. Sasuke melotot. Bikin dia jadi bergidik ngeri. "Elo bener-bener ceroboh … " Cowok berambut hitam itu lalu mengangkat Naruto, berdiri. Doi kembali menggendongnya, bridal style, kayaq semula.

"Wh-What?!"

Naruto malu banget jadinya. "He-hey! Tu-tu-tu-turunin gue, brengsek!"

"Shut up. Kalo jalan sendiri, elo cuman bakal jatoh lagi. Mau sampe mana elo berencana nyari alasan supaya bisa ngehindar dari rencana minggu depan, hah?" sahut Sasuke, kesel. "Eh? Gue nggak ada rencana gitu, koq. Sama sekali nggak ada! Gue bener-bener niat mo ngebantuin elo nanti!" Naruto makin panik, malu. "Makanya itu, turunin! Elo kan dah tau gue nggak suka digendong ala cewek gini. Malu-maluin!" Dia mendorong-dorong dada n dagu cowok itu, mo turun. Tapi, Sasuke memegangnya erat.

"Oke kalo gitu."

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh Naruto dikit untuk ditaruh ke bahu kanannya. "Kalo gini, elo gak bakal protes, kan?" tanyanya, tanpa maksud bertanya. Trus kembali jalan.

Naruto mangap. "Elo anggep gue karung beras, apa?! Turunin!" Dia meronta mau turun. Tapi Sasuke tetep gak ngelepasin. "Brisik aja loe. Diem bisa nggak, si?"

'PAK!'

"Uwaaa! Nggak sopaaan!" Muka Naruto memerah. Sasuke tadi menepuk pantatnya, sih. Maksudnya nyuruh diam. "Diem! Atau loe mo gue pelorotin sekalian?" ancam sang Uchiha, nggak serius. Tapi, cowok di bahunya nganggep ancaman barusan serius!

"Waaaa!!! Sasuke mesum! Pervert!! Ecchi!!! Ero!!!! Hentai!!!!!" tereak Naruto, panik. Keributan itu mau nggak mau bikin orang-orang di sekitar jadi pada ngeliatin, penasaran.

"Diam! Jangan tereak-tereak gitu di deket telinga gue! Brisik, tau!"

"Biarin! Biar gue tereakin terus sampe elo nurunin gue!" Naruto ngotot. "SASUKE-MESUUUUM!!!" Tereaknya, nyaring banget di telinga kanan cowok itu, asli sengaja!.

"Brisiiik!!" Sasuke pun langsung ngelempar dia sampe nyemplung kolam ikan koi di taman perpus, tepat di samping jalan bertehel tempatnya berada.

'BYUR!'

Kolam itu walau cukup luas, tapi kedalamannya cuman satu meter. Jadi Naruto yang punya tinggi 65 senti di atas itu nggak bakal tenggelam.

"Huh."

"Uhukh!" Naruto terbatuk. "Kaiju breng-tsyih! Huatsyi!" Dia jadi bersin.

Sasuke tertegun.

_Gawat. Dia bisa kena flu!. _

"Oey!" Dia pun segera melompati pager tembok rendah pembatas tehel n tanah taman. Sasuke lalu membungkuk n ngulurin sebelah tangannya ke Naruto, di samping kolam. "Hey, cepat sini. Pegang tangan gue!"

"Hatsyih!"

Ngeliat dia yang kembali bersin gitu, bikin Uchiha Sasuke makin cemas. "Naruto. Buruan sini!" panggilnya, makin maju. Naruto ngelirik ke cowok itu, kesel. Dia pun berenang ke sana n meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang terulur, pake kedua tangannya. Lalu bukannya membiarkan Sasuke menarik dia ke atas, Naruto malah menarik Sasuke sampe kecebur juga!

"BYAR!"

Sasuke kaget. Ekspresinya priceless.

Naruto senyum, lalu nyengir, trus ketawa.

"Ahahaha! Rasain! Rasaiiiin!"

KucingPerak

Bersambung!

KP : Soal klasifikasi IQ SasuNaru di atas tuh aku make klasifikasinya Wechsler. 90-110 termasuk rata-rata, sedangkan 120-127 termasuk superior. Di atas rata-rata, ada yang disebut high avarage, trus superior, very superior, n genius or gifted. Kalo gak salah sih, gitu. (Jiah! Gak yakin!). Nah, kalo IQ menurut klasifikasi Terman (or Tarman, yak?), aku lupa sama sekali! (payah!)

Oh, n soal hipothalamus n amigdala di atas … kalo sampe salah, salahin dosenku aja, ya? Hehe! Coz beliau yang ngajarin itu, n aku males nyari tau alias ngecek di tempat lain. (Makan tuh kata dosen!).

**Note : Siswa yang baik pasti juga akan mengecek ke sumber lain untuk membuktikan kevalidan data.**

Oiy, paring DeiSaso udah kuresmikan di chap ini! Nggak jadi sekedar pair shohib! Selamat buat yang requestnya terkabul!

Btw, pemirsa, mohon doain kucingku supaya tenang di alam sana …

Naruto : Tumben loe minta doa?

Kyuubi : Yeah. Mungkin itu karna si Kape habis ngebunuh kucingnya sendiri.

SasuNaruGaa : WHAT?!

KP : Gak sengaja, tau! Aku kan cuman terlalu banyak nyemprotin oksigen ke mulutnya … ? habis, dokter hewannya lupa bilang soal berapa banyak yang musti kukasihkan ke dia …

Sasuke : Bego! Lu kan bisa baca di petunjuknya! Gimana si?! Lu kan juga bisa telpon dokternya buat nanya?!

KP : yang tertulis di botol tuh buat ukuran manusia, tau! Lagian, yang tertulis cuman berapa kali semprotan. Bukan berapa banyak yang musti disemprot.

Hhh … Xion, maafkan tuanmu ini … (*meringkuk di sudut*).

…

Aaaah! Rasanya lega juga habis ngelakuin pengakuan dosa! (*kembali ceria*).

Gaara : Jangan cuma ngaku aja. Tobat, sana.

KP: (*grin*) My bro aja nggak tau soal 'penyebab kematian sesungguhnya' ini. Hmm … botol oxycan-nya pun masih aku simpen di dalam lemari baju.

Kyuubi: Elu nyimpen senjata pembunuh di kamar loe? Dasar … minta ditangkap, ya?

KP: senjata? Sembarangan. Itu kenang-kenangan, tau. Yaaa, walau mungkin nanti bisa kucobakan ama manusia normal, jadi penasaran apa mereka juga bakal mat- (*kicked*)

Gaara : Orang ini emang nggak normal …

Note : Jangan pernah tiru perbuatan Kape, pemirsa. Orang baik pasti bakal nanya lebih jauh ke dokter daripada coba-coba sendiri. **Kalo nggak punya pengetahuan tentang sesuatu, jangan coba-coba sendiri. Trutama kalo hal itu ngelibatin nyawa!**

Peace!

Itachi : Btw, kucing item loe sebelum ini meninggal karna keracunan, kan?

KP : Iya sih ….

Semua : (*ngelirik penuh curiga*) Heeeeee …. ???

KP : Yang itu bukan karna aku!!!

Note Plus : Benar, itu bukan karna dia.


	14. Nggak Normal

KP: Ayo-wayo! Cek dulu-cek dulu. Udah baca chap sebelum, blum? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku ngupdate langsung dua chapter, lho!

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Nggak normal**

* * *

"Lama banget si, loe?!" bentak Kyuubi, marah. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya begitu ngeliat sosok cowok itu. "Maaf." Cowok bermata merah tadi mendengus, nyilangin lengan di dada. "Trus, kenapa loe ke klinik, tadi?" tanyanya, ketus. "Ah itu … " Gaara ngelirik ke arah rerumputan yang diinjaknya, sejenak. "Tadi Sasori pingsan karna sakit. Jadi gue nganter dia ke sana."

"'Sasori'?" ulang Kyuubi, nggak suka. "Sejak kapan loe manggil si anjing merah (maksudnya: Sasori) langsung pake nama kecilnya gitu?"

"Eh?" Gaara jadi keliatan gelisah. "Sejak … tadi. Barusan aja … ." Jawabnya, nggak mandang Kyuubi. Berharap cowok itu berenti nanya-nanya. "Hmm?" Kyuubi maju dua langkah ke hadapannya. Trus jalan pelan mengelilingi tuh cowok sambil ngeliat dia dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki (sepatu). "Bukannya si anjing kuning (maksudnya: Deidara) juga bareng dia? Kenapa loe repot-repot nganterin juga?! Emangnya obrolan loe bertiga panjang banget, apa?" tanyanya lagi, berenti 30 senti di depan Gaara.

"Umm … yeah, gitu lah … " _Tolong jangan nanya lebih jauh lagi!_. Mohon Gaara dalam hati. Doi masih belum mau nyeritain hal-hal yang bikin dia shock berkali-kali tadi.

"Hmm … "

"Oh, ya. Kyuubi … loe ama Uchiha Itachi tadi juga lagi ngobrolin sesuatu, kan?" Gaara nyoba ngalihin topik. Wa;au ada kemungkinan juga kalo Itachi nyeritain hal yang sama ke Kyuubi soal dirinya kayaq yang dibilang Deidara ama Sasori tadi. Karena itulah, sekarang Gaaranya jadi ngerasa makin nggak nyaman.

'GRT!'

Kyuubi ngerenggut kerah kiri kemeja coklat Gaara, bikin cowok berambut merah itu mendekat. Plus bikin kancing kedua kemejanya sampe lepas. (yang paling atas nggak dikancingin). Makin memperlihatkan kaos merah polos yang dikenakan Gaara di baliknya.

Gaara tersentak, kaget.

Kyuubi melotot. "Jangan. Pernah. Sebut. Namanya. Lagi. Di depan. Gue." Ucapnya, penuh tekanan. Keliatan banget kalo dia lagi super-bad-mood. Bikin cowok tadi nelen ludah, ngangguk tanpa suara. _Lagi-lagi dia berantem ama Itachi, ya? Sebenernya tadi gue ada niat mau bilangin ke dia supaya nggak usah musuhan lagi ama Itachi karna orang itu lebih berbahaya dari yang terlihat. Tapi, kayaqnya mustahil._ Gaara membatin, pasrah.

"Hn?"

Pandangan Kyuubi terpaku ke luka sobekan kecil di sudut bibir kiri Gaara yang udah nggak berdarah lagi. Walau masih keliatan rada merah, sih. "Kenapa ini?" tanya cowok tsb sambil mengangkat dagu Gaara n menyeka luka itu pake jempolnya, sedikit. Mata merahnya menajam.

_Gawat! Luka bekas tonjokan Deidara tadi masih membekas!._ Gaara berkeringat, dingin. Doi ngelepasin tangan Kyuubi n mundur selangkah, menggeleng. "Nggak papa, koq. Ini cuman karna gue jatuh sendiri." Bohongnya. Meski Deidara itu termasuk anak buah Itachi, dia tetep aja khawatir ama keselamatan tuh cowok kalo si Kyuubi marah. _Yah, Kyuubi nganggep gue pembantunya, sih. Dia pasti bakal marah ama orang yang nyakitin pembantunya, kan?._ Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian di mana Gaara kena hajar ama preman jalanan yang mo bikin ulah di kafe n beraninya keroyokan (walau ujung-ujungnya Gaara tetep berhasil ngusir mereka). Keesokan harinya, preman-preman tadi pada masuk rumah sakit semua, koma. Kyuubi emang nggak bilang apa-apa. Tapi cengiran setannya saat ngebaca berita itu di koran seolah bercerita kalo semua itu adalah hasil dari ulahnya.

"Jangan bohong. Gue tau betul kalo ini bukan luka bekas jatoh. Lagian kalo emang bener elo lukanya karna jatoh ke depan yang nyebabin sudut bibir loe kena sesuatu sampe sobek gitu, kenapa baju depan loe keliatan baik-baik aja? Nggak kotor or sobek sama sekali."

"Gue … jatuhnya di lantai tehel, koq. Deket klinik, jadi lantainya bersih. Gue jatoh n nggak sengaja kena paku payung yang kebetulan ada di lantai sampe kena di sini." Gaara menyentuh bekas lukanya sejenak, masih nggak mau bilang soal Deidara yang menonjoknya.

"Yang bener? Elo sama sekali nggak kena tonjok n jatoh di taman?"

Gaara menggeleng, di dalam hati panik. "Nggak. Gue sama sekali nggak ke taman."

"Hmh … " Kyuubi tersenyum, sinis. Dia lalu ngangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi dimasukin ke saku. "Ini apa?" tanyanya, seraya memperlihatkan selembar rumput dengan jenis yang sama dengan rumput yang ada di halaman perpus. Gaara terbelalak ngeliatnya. "Gue nemu ini di belakang baju loe pas gue jalan ngelilingin elo tadi. Baju bagian depan loe emang bersih, tapi mungkin loe nggak nyadar kalo yang belakang rada kotor." Kyuubi lalu ngebuang rumput tipis itu ke belakang.

Gaara tersentak, ketahuan. Keningnya berkeringat.

'BAG!'

Kyuubi memberikan pukulan dalam pake punggung tangan kirinya, tepat mengenai titik tonjokan Deidara sebelumnya. Memang nggak terlalu keras. Kyuubi sengaja ngurangin tenaga. Tapi, tetap sukses bikin luka yang udah mulai menutup tadi kembali ngeluarin darah. Ransel Gaara yang tadi bertengger di bahu kanannya sampe lepas."Jangan coba-coba bohong ke gue, sis-com." Geramnya.

" … maaf."

Sebelum tuh cowok sempet menyeka darah barunya, Kyuubi keburu ngerebut n nahan kedua lengan kurus itu dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mencengkram rambut halus Gaara di bagian belakang, kasar. Tas laptopnya dijatuhin begitu aja di samping. Mata aquamarine tsb memicing ngeliat mata merah Kyuubi yang menatap tajam ke arahnya._ Ugh, emang ada apa si antara dia n Itachi tadi? Kenapa dia bisa se-bad-mood ini?! Apa ada hal yang bikin dia kesel lebih dari biasanya?_

"Inget ini baik-baik." Cowok setan itu berbisik. "Nggak ada yang boleh nyakitin or ngelukain elo selain gue, paham?". Gaara pengen mengangguk, tapi cengkraman Kyuubi di rambutnya nggak ngijinin hal itu. "I-iya. Gue paham …" jawabnya, sakit.

"Good slave ... " Kyuubi angkat alis. Lalu ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya n ngejilat darah di luka kecil tsb, bikin si pemilik luka terbelalak. Kyuubi trus ngejilat darah yang sempat mengenai bibir Gaara juga. Dia membasahi semua permukaan kulit yang lembut itu, sampe bikin seluruh bibir sang Akamizu alias Akasuna terlihat lembab.

Gaara berontak, panik.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi tersadar dengan apa yang baru aja dilakuinnya. Dia pun ngelepasin tuh cowok.

Gaara mundur, ngos-ngosan. Doi ngelap bibirnya yang basah tadi dengan lengan kemeja panjangnya sambil tetep menatap Kyuubi, waspada.

"A-apa yang … ba-barusan elo-"

"Ngobatin elo supaya gak infeksi. Masa nggak tau?" Potong Kyuubi, biasa. Mata Gaara memicing. "Tapi, kan elo nggak perlu sampe-"

"Loe nggak terima ama kebaikan gue yang udah mau repot-repot ngelakuinnya, huh?" Lagi-lagi dia motong kalimat Gaara. Bikin cowok tadi nggak jadi ngomong.

… jeda sejenak …

"Gue … mo ke toilet bentar." Ucap Gaara, tanpa mandang ke Kyuubi. Doi mungut tasnya, cepat. Trus setengah berlari menuju toilet putra di gedung fakultas dekat situ, gedung fakultas tekhnik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah yakin Gaaranya udah nggak keliatan lagi, Kyuubi langsung ngehela nafas panjang. Nyanderin dahinya ke pohon jambu air di sebelah, tertunduk. "Sial. Lagi-lagi gue nyaris hilang kendali …" Jantungnya deg-degan, cepat. "Ini gawat …" Matanya terpejam, keras.

Angin lembut meniup rambut pirang kemerahan Kyuubi yang mencercah bahu di bagian belakang itu. Bikin sejuk. Tapi, somehow Kyuubi sendiri tetep berkeringat.

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

Terdengar suara tepukan dari belakangnya. Kyuubi langsung balik badan, ngeliat seseorang yang nggak lain nggak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi. "Pertunjukan yang bagus, my devil." Katanya senyum, seraya mungut tas laptop Kyuubi yang tergeletak di rerumputan. "Reaksinya hampir sama dengan elo waktu gue cium. Yaaah, walau pun yang barusan tadi elonya belum bener-bener nyium dia, sih."

Mata merah melotot ke arahnya.

"So … elo suka ama piaraan loe itu, hm?." Kyuubi maju, marah. Doi mencengkram tasnya, balik. Tapi Itachi masih megangin benda itu di sisi lain. Bikin cowok tadi terpaksa tetep di situ sejenak, berlawanan dengan rencananya tadi yang mau langsung pergi gitu tas laptopnya udah di tangan.

"Tapiiii … kayaqnya dia homophobic. Sayang, ya?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi, tapi orangnya segera berbalik sambil ngerebut tasnya dari pegangan Itachi yang udah melonggar. "Bukan urusan loe, Uchiha brengsek." Ucapnya, datar. Dia pun melangkah, mo ninggalin cowok yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Trus, elo mo ngelepasin dia cuman gara-gara dianya homophobic?". Kalimat Itachi barusan bikin langkahnya terhenti. Tapi, nggak berbalik. Sang Uchiha tersenyum ngeliat dia yang berhenti. "Jujur, nih. Hal itu di luar dugaan gue. Gue kiraaa … elo tuh tipe yang bakal selalu ngedapetin semua yang elo inginin." Itachi pun jalan mendekat n stop sembilan senti di belakangnya. "Baik itu benda, legal or illegal. Atau pun orang, suka or nggak suka." Sambungnya berbisik, dekat.

"Che." Kyuubi maju dua langkah n berbalik menghadapnya. "Siapa juga yang mo ngelepasin dia? Dia sudah pasti bakal jadi milik gue, brengsek. Loe liat aja nanti." Katanya, tajam. Itachi senyum. "That's my devil. Itulah diri loe yang gue suka." Doi memegang sisi rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin supaya nggak ngalangin mata. "Rasanya … gue musti berterima kasih ke Gaara, piaraan loe itu. Karna udah ngebikin elo jatuh cinta."

"Mau apa loe?" tanya Kyuubi, geram.

"Oh? Tenang aja. Gue sama sekali nggak benci dia, koq. Gue cukup suka ama dia. Walau guenya lebih suka ama elo. Yaaah~. Elo kan satu-satunya cowok yang ada di hati gue?"

Kyuubi mendengus ngedenger kalimat rayuan yang santai itu. "Gue yakin, elo juga ngucapin kalimat itu ke pacar loe yang udah meninggal. Dasar penipu." Itachi tertawa kecil. "Gue emang sering bilang ke dia kalo dia satu-satunya cewek yang gue cintai lebih dari siapa pun. Itu nggak bohong. Tapi, gue juga nggak bohong dengan bilang kalo elo adalah satu-satunya 'cowok' yang gue cintai lebih dari siapa pun juga." Katanya. "Beda, kan?"

"Ha! Jadi cuman beda di gendernya?"

"Biar gimana pun juga cowok n cewek itu nggak sama, lho."

"Kalo gitu, sekarang gue mau nanya. Antara gue ama pacar loe itu, siapa yang lebih loe suka?" tanya Kyuubi, sambil manggul tas laptopnya di bahu kanan.

"Nggak ada." Jawab Itachi, angkat bahu. "Gue suka ama loe berdua. Sama besar. Nggak ada yang lebih, nggak ada yang kurang."

"Apa-apaan jawaban itu?"

"Gue percaya. Kalo kita ngedapetin sesuatu di dunia ini, maka kita juga musti ngorbanin sesuatu yang sama berharganya. Equivalent trade. Karna gue udah kehilangan dia, gue pasti juga bakal ngedapetin penggantinya. N itu benar. Karna gue ngedapetin elo. Pada dasarnya sama aja. Kita hidup di dunia ini untuk kehilangan n mendapatkan sesuatu. Cuman jenisnya aja yang beda." _Ya, ini benar. Dulu gue kehilangan masa remaja yang berharga, tapi sebaliknya gue dapat kemampuan mengelola sebuah perusahaan. Lalu gue berubah jadi nggak stoic lagi n ngedapetin banyak teman n pengikut, sebaliknya gue juga kehilangan beberapa kesempatan untuk ngembangin perusahaan gue supaya lebih besar karna terlalu sibuk dengan para 'teman' n 'pengikut' tadi. Hmm, gue jadi penasaran. Sampe mana prinsip ala 'the entire world belongs to me'nya elo tuh bisa jalan, my devil?_. Itachi membatin, senyum.

"Nonsense. Elo salah besar dalam satu hal." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Oh? Apa itu?" tanya Itachi, angkat alis. Cowok bermata merah tadi mengangkat dagunya, angkuh. "Elo NGGAK ngedapetin gue, brengsek. Seenaknya nganggep gue sebagai pengganti pacar loe. Mati aja sana."

Uchiha tadi tertawa kecil. "Itu cuma masalah waktu aja, koq. Tunggu aja, ntar."

"Jadi orang jangan terlalu pe-de."

"Pe-de itu bagus, kan?"

"Che." Kyuubi mulai males ngobrol lebih jauh ama nih orang. Dia pun kembali berbalik, mo nyusul Gaara. Tapi tujuh langkah kemudian, dia berenti. "Oh, ya. Kalau elo sampe macam-macam ke dia … "

Itachi ketawa. "Ahahaha! Elo masih aja nggak sanggup nyebut nama orang yang elo sukai, ya? Manis banget~ … "

Kyuubi ngelempar death-glare mematikan ke arahnya.

Itachi nenangin dirinya yang tadi ketawa sejenak, senyum. "Jangan cemas. Gue nggak bakal macem-macemin piaraan loe, koq. Dia buruan elo. Gue nggak bakal ganggu, deh."

" … " Kyuubi meliriknya, heran. Itachi paham arti lirikan mata itu. Dia pun kembali ngomong."Gue bukan tipe orang yang bakal benci ama orang yang ditaksir ama my lover."

"Siapa yang lov-"

"Gue malah bangga, kalo elo nanti naklukin banyak orang. Gue seneng, kalo nanti elo punya banyak pacar. Nggak masalah buat gue."

" … ?"

"Soalnyaaaa …. Gue cinta banget ama elo, sih. Kalo itu bisa ngebikin elo tambah senang, kenapa enggak?" sambung Itachi, masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Kyuubi ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan yang seolah ngeliatin orang gila. Sang Uchiha ngomong lagi. "Silakan aja kalo mau punya pacar sebanyak-banyaknya. Elo boleh jadi seme siapa aja, gue sama sekali nggak keberatan n bakal terus ngedukung elo. Bahkan kalo elonya mau, gue bakal ngebantuin elo ngedepetin incaran loe. Gue bakal tetep cinta ama elo, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sampe kapan pun."

Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus sejenak.

Dingin.

"Elo … udah sinting?" Kyuubi seratus persen herman ama nih orang. Baru kali ini seumur hidup doi nemuin jenis makhluk yang punya perasaan cinta segila itu. Normalnya orang kan bakal cemburu kalo orang yang disukainya suka ama orang lain? Bukannya tambah seneng. Oh! Catet : Uchiha Itachi bukan orang normal!.

"Yaaah~. Silakan sebut gue apa aja. Terserah elo, my devil. Sesuka loe aja." Itachi angkat bahu. "So, gimana? Otak genius, tampang oke, status yahud, duit banyak, ngebolehin elo selingkuh, lagi. Coba, apa ada calon pacar sebaik gue, hm?"

" … "

"Apa loe sekarang udah bersedia jadi uke gue?"

'PSYIU!'

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ngehindar dari peluru biusnya Kyuubi. "Mungkin elo buta. Gue ini super-seme, tau. Gue nggak bakal pernah mau n nggak bakalan pernah jadi uke bagi siapa pun. Cari aja orang lain." Uzumaki tsb kembali nyimpen pistol peraknya di saku kanan. "Gue jadi kasian ama loe. Udah brengsek, sinting lagi." Katanya, sambil jalan ninggalin Uchiha yang masih berdiri di sana.

_Ahahaha! Yang buta itu elo, my devil. Nggak tau, ya? Kalo gue ini Ultimate-seme?._ Itachi ngegelengin kepala, senyum.

"Hhh … Gue jadi makin suka ama loe ..."

... Di toilet …

Gaara kembali ngebasahin mukanya di wastafel, entah sudah yang keberapa. Tapi, dia ngerasa kepalanya nggak dingin-dingin juga dari tadi. _Jangan dipikirin. Jangan dipikirin. Yang tadi itu nggak berarti apa-apa, bukan apa-apa. Kyuubi bukan gay. Bukan gay. Dia tadi cuman lagi emosi aja karna Itachi. Ya, emosi. Dia kan emang suka aneh kalo lagi emosian?._ Gaara terus berusaha nenangin dirinya yang dari tadi deg-degan n merinding.

"Oey."

Gaara bergidik, kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu toilet, heran. Biasanya kan Kyuubi kalo ngebuka pintu selalu nimbulin bunyi alias kasar? Kenapa kali ini nggak ada suara sama sekali?. _Apa tadi gue terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran sampe-sampe nggak nyadar, ya?_

"Udah selese?" Kyuubi yang nyander ambang pintu angkat alis, nunggu. "Y-ya." Gaara langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karna barusan ngomong segugup itu. _Tenang, tenang! Bersikaplah seperti biasa!. Semuanya baik-baik aja! Nggak ada yang aneh! Segalanya normal!._

Gaara memanggul tasnya di bahu n jalan menuju Kyuubi, keluar pintu. "Hmm … " Kyuubi pun jalan menjajarinya. "Rambut loe … tambah panjang, ya?" katanya, lekat.

"A-ah? Ini … ?" Gaara megangin ujung rambutnya yang udah ngelewatin kerah kemeja. Walau belum sampe nyentuh bahu kayaq Kyuubi. (KP: Yaa, sama persis ama yang di Shippuuden, lah …). "Ya. Gue berencana mau motong ini habis pulang nanti."

"Jangan dipotong … " Tiba-tiba aja sang Uzumaki kakak tadi merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Gue suka rambut loe sepanjang ini. Kalo lebih panjang dari ini, baru boleh loe potong. Tapi, tetep nggak boleh lebih pendek dari ini, oke?" bisiknya, deket banget di telinga Gaara.

"Uh … o-oke … " jawab Gaara, lirih. Dia bener-bener udah nggak sanggup nyembunyiin rasa nggak nyamannya ama nih orang. Gaara merinding. Berkeringat dingin. N takut!

Kyuubi menyeringai ngerasain tubuh yang merinding itu. Dia pun makin mendekat n ngejilat leher kiri Gaara, panjang.

Serasa rohnya ninggalin badan, Gaara langsung terlonjak kaget, n menjauh ke samping. Nggak peduli meski belakang kepalanya kejeduk cukup keras ama tembok saking kagetnya. Doi tersandar, megangin lehernya yang basah. Kedua mata aquamarinenya terbelalak. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdetak, kencang. Keringat dingin semakin banyak.

"Apa itu sensitive-spot loe?" Kyuubi angkat alis.

"A … a … a … a … "

"Kenapa, sis-com? Tampang loe kayaq ngeliat hantu aja … " Uzumaki melangkah, mendekat. Gaara ngegeser diri ke samping tembok lorong kampus, menjauh. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, nggak mau percaya. "Nggak mungkin. K-Kyuubi, elo bener-bener … " Dia nelen ludah. " … gay?" suaranya nyaris hilang. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan hari ini buat dia.

Seringaian di wajah Kyuubi udah cukup ngegantiin suara cowok itu sebagai jawaban. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung lari secepat mungkin. Kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari orang itu. Wajahnya bener-bener pucat!. Rasanya dia pengen teriak aja sekeras-kerasnya n minta tolong ke siapa pun supaya ngejauhin orang itu darinya. Tapi, nggak sanggup. Suaranya nggak keluar saking takutnya. Padahal dia sempat ngelewatin beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan ada di lorong juga. Tapi, Gaara tetep lari. Nggak mau ambil resiko bakal ketangkep selagi dia minta tolong ama mereka.

Kyuubi terkekeh. Doi ngejilat bibirnya sejenak sebelum ikut melesat, ngejar sang buruan berambut merah.

KucingPerak

SMP Konoha

UKS.

"Huatsyi!"

Sasuke n Naruto bersin, bareng.

"Dasar … apa-apaan kalian ini? Bisa-bisanya nyemplung kolam pagi-pagi … " Iruka-sensei, guru kesehatan selain Shizune, ngecek suhu mereka. SMP Konoha emang punya dua dokter kesehatan. 1 cowok n 1 cewek. Biar kalo meriksa bagian di balik baju, mereka jadi bisa lebih leluasa. Lagian, SMP Konoha ini lumayan menjunjung tinggi yang namanya etika. Yaa, walau dibilang gitu juga, Iruka-sensei termasuk guru baru di sini (sekitar sebulan). Tapi, dia udah lumayan akrab ama Naruto. Coz, tuh anak emang paling sering ke UKS (sering luka habis digebukin ama Sasuke.).

"Ini semua gara-gara kaiju!" seru Naruto, nunjuk Sasuke di sebelah yang sama-sama duduk di sisi tempat tidur perawatan. "Enak aja. Bukannya elo yang bikin gue kejebur?" sahut si Uchiha, sebel.

"Itu kan karna elo duluan yang ngelempar gue!"

"Itu karna elo brisik."

"Udah. Udah." Iruka menenangkan mereka berdua. "Yang penting sekarang aku yakin kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi, cepat ganti baju sana." Dia nunjuk dengan isyarat dagu ke dua pasang kaos n celana panjang putih polos yang ditaruh di atas meja deket sana. " … Atau kalian bisa bener-bener kena flu. Taruh baju basah kalian di ember ini." Katanya, sambil ngegeser ember yang emang dari tadi ada di dekat kaki. "Nanti akan kukeringkan pakai mesin pengering di klub renang." Katanya, beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Makasih, Iruka-sensei! Sensei baik buanget, deh! Padahal klub renang kan cukup jauh?" katanya, ngegenggam haru sebelah tangan Iruka sebelum guru itu balik. Sang guru tersenyum. "Aku kan guru kalian? Sudah sewajarnya." Dia ngelepasin tangan si blonde tadi, lembut. "Sudahlah. Cepat ganti baju."

"Hmm, apa nggak ada yang warna hitam?" tanya Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan udah berdiri di sisi meja n ngangkat sepasang kaos n celana putih-putih itu. "Jiah! Nyari yang item dia! Mau berkabung?!" ledek Naruto, ikutan ngambil kaosnya. Sasuke mendelik. Naruto ngeleletkan lidah.

"Hey, hey. Jangan berantem lagi." Iruka menengahi mereka. "Aku tidak mau melihat murid-muridku, terutama murid-murid cemerlang seperti kalian, sampe dihukum kalo masih berantem juga." Tegurnya, sabar.

"Iya. Maaf. Iruka-sensei." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. "Huh. Apa peduli loe? Toh bukan loe juga yang bakal dihukum." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

'JREK!'

"Ugh!"

Naruto nginjak kaki Sasuke, marah. "Brengsek. Loe nggak punya rasa bersalah, ya?"

'JREK!'

"Aduh!"

Sasuke balas ngelakuin hal yang sama ke dia.

Mereka pun berantem lagi.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" seru sang guru kesehatan, melerai.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

SasuNaru akhirnya sepakat damai. N ganti baju di balik tirai perawatan.

"Hey … " Sasuke mulai bersuara. "Kaki loe nggak papa?" tanyanya, tanpa berbalik. Mereka berdua ganti baju di ruang yang sama, saling membelakangi. Naruto muterin bola mata. "Iya-iyaaaa! Kaki gue baik-baik aja. Masih bisa dipake jalan, koq. Duh, khawatir amat gue nggak bisa dateng minggu depan. Udah, lu tenang aja deh." Sahutnya, ngelirik ke belakang sedikit. Doi emang nggak biasa ngomong tanpa ngeliat lawan bicara.

Tapi sosok belakang Sasuke bikin dianya jadi terpana. Mematung. Sasuke tetep ngelanjutin acaranya yang lagi masang atasan. Nggak lama kemudian, dia pun berbalik. Mengira kalo si Naruto juga udah selesai. Walau kenyataannya tuh anak belum make kaos atasannya sama sekali. Masih terpana.

Sasuke sendiri juga jadi mematung menatap sosok 'mempesona' itu. Naruto, dengan rambut pirangnya yang rada layu (nggak gitu jabrik kayaq biasa) gara-gara setengah basah, plus mata birunya, n cahaya matahari yang menerpa dari jendela di belakangnya, bikin tuh blonde jadi kayaq malaikat bercahaya. Kalung batu prisma biru kecil di dadanya makin menambah kilauan aja.

Bagai sebuah lukisan indah nun mahal!

"Wuaaaw!" Oke, sekarang lukisan tadi udah nggak ada coz objeknya sekarang lagi mendekati dirinya. Naruto mengelilingi Sasuke sambil tetep bawa-bawa kaos yang belum dipakenya. "Gimana caranya loe bisa numbuhin otot segede ini?" tanyanya sambil nyentuh otot bisep Sasuke di lengan atas, terpana (kaos yang dipakenya berlengan pendek). Sentuhan barusan bikin cowok berambut hitam itu nyadar dari keterbengongannya. Dia lalu natap mata biru Naruto, nelen ludah. Trus buang muka. "Rahasia."

"Pelit banget, si? Kasih tau dong! Gue kan juga pengen punya otot segede itu!"

Sebenernya otot Sasuke nggak gede-gede amat, biasa aja. Cuman masih lebih gede dari punya Naruto, sih.

"Nggak mungkin cowok banci kayaq loe bisa gini. Terima aja takdir punya badan banci." Ledek Uchiha, bikin Uzumaki merengut. Sebelum tuh anak meledak, Sasuke udah keburu ngerebut n ngelempar kaos putih yang tadinya masih di tangan Naruto, ke muka Naruto.

"Buruan pake itu. Gue jadi ill-feel ngeliat badan banci loe." Ledeknya, bohong besar! Padahal dia nyuruh Naruto cepet-cepet pake baju karena dianya ngerasa deg-degan ngeliat tuh blonde topless alias tanpa atasan. (bukan toples alias tempat kue!).

"Uh~. Jangan sebut gue banci, dong … " gerutu Naruto, parau. Kayaq mau nangis, padahal enggak. Sasuke yang salah menginterpretasikannya jadi kelabakan. "O-oey! Nggak usah pake nangis segala, cengeng!"

"Siapa yang nangis?!"

Iruka yang mendengar pertengkaran di balik tirai itu cuman bisa ngehela nafas, nyerah. _Yah, setidaknya kali ini mereka tidak sampai pukul-pukulan_. Dia menyibakkan tirai sejenak n ngambil ember berisi seragam biru putih serta kaos daleman biru n hitam punya Naruto n Sasuke. Trus balik lagi n bersiap keluar, mo ke klub renang. Pinjam mesin cuci.

'GREK!'

Begitu dia ngebuka pintu gesernya, ada Kakashi yang juga tadinya bermaksud ngebuka tuh pintu. "Oh? Hatake-sensei? Selamat pagi." Sang guru kesehatan menganggukkan kepala, hormat. "Please. Panggil aku Kakashi saja, Iruka-kun." Sahut si guru matematika, senyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu … Kakashi-san …"

"Maa~. Tidak perlu pakai –san … "

"Lelet banget, si loe? Sini gue pakein!" (Sasuke)

"Nggak usah! Gue bisa make sendiri!" (Naruto)

Pertengkaran SasuNaru barusan menginterupsi percakapan kecil mereka.

Iruka sweatdrop.

"Maaf, Kakashi-san. Kalau Anda tidak sedang sibuk, bisa tolong awasi mereka agar tidak saling bunuh, sementara saya mau ke klub renang sebentar untuk mencuci n mengeringkan ini?" pintanya, nunjukin ember berisi pakaian basah.

"Tentu." Matanya senyum. "Aku datang ke sini juga sebenarnya karena mereka berdua."

Nggak lama kemudian Iruka pun keluar. Kakashi nutup pintunya, pelan. Doi jalan menuju tirai perawatan yang berisi sebuah tempat tidur rawat, sebuah kursi, n lemari kaca. Plus : Sasuke n Naruto.

Guru MTK tadi menyibakkan tirai. Kedua alisnya terangkat ngeliat dua orang itu di lantai. Sasuke lagi menindih Naruto. Tangannya sibuk mo makein kaos putih ke kepala Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang itu sendiri sibuk mo ngejauhin tangan cowok di atasnya tsb supaya menyingkir.

"Maa~, Maa~. Sasuke-kun, kalau kau mau me-rape Naruto, lebih baik lakukan di atas tempat tidur."

Kalimat barusan bikin kedua siswa itu terdiam, trus ngedongak ke arah sumber suara.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto berkedip, rada kaget dengan adanya guru itu di sini. Sedangkan Sasuke 'hangus' n cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. "Sembarangan! Siapa yang mau ngerape dia?! Loe gila, ya?!" bentaknya, marah. "Maa~. Itu bukan kalimat dan intonasi yang mestinya kau berikan pada seorang guru, Sasuke-kun … " Kakashi angkat sebelah tangan, nenangin dia.

"Yang tadi itu juga bukan kalimat yang pantas loe saranin ke murid loe, Ero-sensei!"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda? Kau saja yang terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius." Kakashi angkat bahu. "Atau … tadi itu kau benar-benar berniat mau merape Naruto?" tanyanya dengan mata yang selalu keliatan kayaq orang ngantuk, nyaingin Shikamaru.

Sasuke mangap.

"BODOH! TENTU AJA ENGGAK!!!"

Kakashi nyumbat kedua kupingnya pake jari telunjuk nerima semprotan itu, biasa.

"Ano … " Naruto yang tadi masih di lantai, mulai bangkit perlahan. "Merape … Ngerape … . Hmmm, rape itu … apa, ya?" tanyanya, sambil make baju. Sasuke menatap si blonde itu dengan pandangan elo-beneran-nggak-tau?. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Maa~.. Itu bahasa Inggris. Cari saja di kamus nanti, ya? Naruto-kun?" katanya, ramah.

"Hm? Oke deh … " Naruto mengangguk, masih keliatan bingung. Sasuke memutar bahu Naruto supaya ngadep dia, di samping. "Elo nggak perlu nyari tau arti kata itu, bego." Desisnya.

"Hah? Loe ini kenapa si, brengsek? Seenaknya ngelarang-larang gue … "

"Elo-"

"Yak, yak. Cukup." Kakashi memotong n menengahi mereka. "Tadi aku dapat panggilan ke sini karena aku selaku wali kelas yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga menyebabkan kalian basah kuyub dan juga tidak peduli untuk tahu. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin menceritakannya akan kudengarkan karena itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku."

_Dasar. Bilang aja kalo nggak peduli_. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. "Maa~. Tapi, khusus untukmu Naruto-kun … " Kakashi ngeraih dagu Naruto. " … aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan apa saja."

Sasuke langsung ngejauhin tangan itu, gusar. Dia lalu berdiri di depan cowok blonde tadi n ngadep Kakashi. Sementara Naruto cuman bisa berkedip dengan kejadian yang serba cepat barusan.

"Biar kami cerita pun nggak ada gunanya. Semua udah terlanjur kejadian. N gue yakin loe juga nggak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, masih nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata guru berambut perak tadi tersenyum. "Baiklah … . Kita lupakan saja kejadian itu." Dia jalan mo mendekati Naruto. Sasuke buru-buru ngalangin, melotot.

Kakashi ngehela nafas, panjang.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan pada kalian?"

" ……………. "

SasuNaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua buku basah yang di taruh di atas meja deket jendela, dengan tatapan miris. Kakashi angkat alis ngeliatnya, trus jalan n ngambil buku-buku itu. Ngebuka isinya yang penuh tulisan gaje coz tintanya luntur.

"Hhh … . Aku memang tidak peduli dengan penyebab kalian basah. Tapi, aku peduli sekali dengan tugas yang kuberikan. Jadi …. " Dia kembali meletakkan dua buku tulis tadi ke tempat semula, trus berbalik menghadap kedua muridnya. " … kalian tidak boleh mengikuti midtest ku besok."

SasuNaru keliatan lemes. "Oh, please. Kakashi-sensei. Kami minta maaf. Tolonglah seenggaknya ijinin kami ikut midtest besok, yaaaa?" pinta Naruto, memohon banget. Berhadapan dengan sosok manis memohon gitu, mana mungkin Kakashi bisa nolak, kan?. Tapi, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang nggak manfaatin kesempatan.

Kakashi senyum. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Kau boleh ikut midetst Matematika ku besok asal … kau menciumku." Katanya, bikin Sasuke langsung ngedeath-glare dia. Tapi, guru tadi ngacuhin aja.

"Eh? Tapi … " Naruto nggak mau. Dia jadi teringat ama adegan ciuman nggak sengajanya sendiri ama Sasuke pas jam istirahat tadi.

_Bagus, Naruto! Tolak dia!_ Uchiha berseru dalam hati.

"Jangan cemas, Naruto-kun. Kau cukup menciumku di pipi, koq. Anggap saja seperti mencium orang tuamu." Kakashi ngomong lagi. "Maa~. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang anak dan merasakan bagaimana ciuman sayangnya padaku seperti yang diterima para orang tua pada umumnya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Karena sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan jodoh. Menikah saja belum, bagaimana bisa punya anak? Karena itulah … aku menganggap murid-muridku, terutama kau, seperti anakku sendiri." Bohongnya, panjang!. Sebenarnya sih kalo mau dia udah lama bisa nikah! Cuman dianya aja yang emang lebih milih jadi single sampe sekarang.

"Kakashi-sensei~ … " Naruto menggenggam tangan wali kelasnya itu, haru. (dia tertipu!). "Dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya untuk sensei!". Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik masker flunya. Dia lalu agak menunduk n Naruto pun langsung mencium pipi kirinya.

Sasuke yang ngeliat itu jadi ngerasa panas. Dahinya berkedut-kedut. _Kurang ajar nih ero-sensei …_

"Nah, sekarang kau telah bebas dari hukuman dan besok boleh ikut middle-test ku, Naruto-kun." Sang guru tersenyum, membelai rambut setengah basah remaja itu. "Yey!" Naruto bersorak, senang. Sasuke muterin bola matanya ngeliat sikap kekanakan itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi beralih pada Uchiha. "Kau belum bebas dari hukuman, lho." Katanya, ramah tapi nusuk.

Sasuke melotot.

Naruto menyikutnya, pelan. "Udahlah. Lakuin aja, Sasuke." Bisiknya. "Kasian dia yang pengen punya anak … "

"Elo bego, ya?" balas Sasuke, setengah berbisik juga. "Daripada elonya nggak dapet nilai besok, hayo?" Naruto memperingatkan. Uchiha bungsu tadi nelen ludah. Kalo sampe nilainya turun, kira-kira sang raja (Fugaku) bakal ngasih hukuman apa, ya?. Walau Sasuke gentar dengan bayangan bokapnya bakal marah, sebenernya sih Fugaku bukan ortu yang suka marah ke anaknya cuman gara-gara nilai yang turun. Asal Sasukenya belajar dengan rajin n jujur, plus bersaing dengan sportif, ya nggak papa. Tapi, raut muka stoic Fugaku itu mengesankan suasana mengerikan buat Sasuke hingga secara nggak nyadar ngecap bokapnya tsb udah pasti bakal marah kalo dia ngelakuin kesalahan sekecil apa pun. N kalo Fugaku sampe marah, pasti itu bakal bener-bener mengerikan!!! (sebenernya dia belum pernah liat Fugaku marah).

Sasuke menggeram sejenak, kesal. Tapi akhirnya maju juga n mencium pipi kanan Kakashi, satu detik. Sama sekali nggak lembut!

Guru tadi nahan tawa ngeliatnya.

"Nah, gitu kan gampang?" Naruto menyenggolnya lagi gitu cowok berambut hitam tadi kembali berdiri di sebelah. Muka Sasuke udah keliatan mual. _Ugh, padahal nyium bokap gue sendiri aja gue belum pernah!_

"Oh, tapi masih belum Sasuke-kun. Yang tadi itu cuman untuk hukuman karna kau tadi sudah berani membentakku yang guru ini. Kau masih belum dapat izin mengikuti midtest ku besok." Ucap Kakashi lagi, yang langsung dapet pandangan protes dari kedua siswa di depannya.

"Elo sih … " Naruto ngehela nafas. Sasuke berdecak, marah. "Lalu … loe mau apa?" tanyanya ke Kakashi, nyaris putus asa.

Kakashi senyum ngeliat reaksi itu.

"Mudah saja." Dia yang dari tadi berdiri mulai duduk ke sisi tempat tidur UKS. Sebelah kakinya ditopangkan ke kaki satunya, membentuk pola angka 4. "Kau boleh mengikuti midtestku besok … asal kau mencium Naruto."

"Eh?!" SasuNaru terbelalak.

" … dan harus di bibir."

"EEEHH??!!" Dua siswa tadi makin terbelalak. Kakashi kembali senyum. "Lakukan itu di depanku. Kalo tidak, kau tidak akan mendapat nilai, Sasuke-kun." Katanya lagi, santai.

"Loe nganggep kami tontonan porno, apa?" Sasuke nyaris nggak percaya dengan hukuman macam ini. Naruto juga menatap guru itu dengan dahi yang mengernyit, nggak percaya kalo nggak denger n liat sendiri.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu merape dia, cuma menciumnya. Yang begitu mudah, kan?"

Anggepan Sasuke n siswa-siswa lain yang mengira Kakashi seorang pedophile ternyata nggak benar! Orang ini lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang punya kelainan Voyeurisme, yaitu yang suka ngeliat, menyaksikan, or mengintip. Hanya aja objek favoritnya adalah anak-anak remaja kayaq Naruto n Sasuke. Makanya dia sempet disangka pedo.

KucingPerak

Bersambung lageee …. yeyeyyeah! (*nyanyi*PLAK!)

* * *

KP : Wahahah! Gimanakah kelanjutannya nanti? Apa SasuNaru bakalan kissing lagi? Or tiba-tiba Iruka dateng n menghentikan mereka? Or Kakashi jadi ketawa n bilang kalo suruhan tadi cuman bercanda? Tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya!

SasuNaru: Lu koq motongnya di saat menegangkan gitu sih?

KP : Yee, sesekali boleh, dong.

Oiya, Kakashi tuh meski abnormal, dia bukan chara yang jahat,koq.

Naruto : Btw, si Kyuu makin sering ketemu Itachi koq makin sulit ngendaliin diri? Kasian Gaaranya, kan?.

Ayo Gaara! Trus lari! Jangan sampe ketangkep ama Kyuubi! Semangat! Go! Go! Gaara!

Gaara : Elo jangan cuman nyemangatin! Tolongin gue, kek! (*masih lari*)

Naruto : Sorry, Gaar! Tapi, author ngelarang gue pergi ke lokasi loe di chapter depan!

Gaara: Whaat???!

KP : Heheh … . Yaaa~, bisa aja ntar u beneran berhasil kabur dari dia, Gaara. Or mungkin juga ada chara baru yang nolongin elo. Or … bisa juga elo ketangkep ama Kyuubi yang udah menggila itu. Awas, bahaya lhooooo~ (*suara seram*)

Pokoe, tunggu aja chapter depan!

Naruto : Hmm, jadi bingung. Kyuubi tuh tokoh jahat or baik, sih?

KP : Gabungan keduanya.

Sasuke : Kalo Itachi?

KP : Sambel. Gabungan keduanya juga.

Eh, orang yang punya perasaan cinta sampe ngebiarin orang yang disukanya itu selingkuh terang-terangan tuh beneran ada, lho. Sampe mo ngebantuin orang yang disuka ngedapetin incerannya, asal dianya mo jadi kekasihnya. Yup, seenggaknya di kotaku berada sekarang ada tipe orang kayaq gitu … (*bisik* dia seorang mahasiswa!)

? : Jangan dibocorin!

KP : Aku nggak bakal nyebut nama, koq!

* * *

**Balesan review**

* * *

KP : Sasuke hebat karna nggak gegar otak meski dijatuhin banyak buku? Yah, kepalanya emang keras, sih! Dia kan emang chara yang keras kepala di sini?

Sasuke : 'keras kepala' yang itu sih beda lagi artinya …

KP : Kasian para Uzumaki karna mereka bukan cinta pertama Uchiha?

SasuIta: Loe gak kasian ama kami yang juga bukan cinta pertama mereka?

KP : Hmm … soal jadian ama first love … fic kayaq gitu banyak banget aku temuin. Emang indah, tapi pada kenyataannya, yang jadian ama cinta pertama n trus bareng sampe akhir tuh dikit banget, lho!. Aku cuman mo bikin fic yang beda n mendekati kenyataan, koq. Boleh, dong? (emangnya cowok yg bisa henshin jadi cewek tuh kenyataan?!)

Gaara : Daripada dibilang fic yang 'beda', lebih tepat dibilang fic yang 'abnormal' karna saking banyaknya chara yang nggak normal di sini.

KP : Eh, Gaara. Gini-gini mata kuliah psikologi abnormal n psikopatologiku dapet A, lho. Heheh.

Gaara : Yeah. Tapi, mata kuliah kode etik psikologi loe dapet C+, kan?

KP: Biariiin!!!

Oh! Yoroshiku juga ama Azura, author baru yg ikutan ngereview di sini!

Eh, apa? Kalo ngebayangin Sasuke nyanyi keliatan so sweet bgt? Woa-woa, di fic ini dia kalo nyanyi fals, koq.

Sasuke : Kenapa loe bikin nyanyian gue jelek, ha? (*kesel*)

KP : Habis, chara yang terlalu sempurna itu nggak asyik, sih! (*dichidori*)

Hee? Minta ajarin aku nulis fic humor? Hmm … gimana, ya? Yang namanya humor itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, sih. Oh! Saranku nih : jadilah orang gila. (PLAK!)

Gaara : Elu jangan ngajarin yang enggak-enggak ke pembaca, bodoh!

KP : Duh! Maksudku bukan jadi gila schizo beneran! Maksudku tuh gila-gilaan ngocol bareng sobat. Itu aja … . Oh! Sekalian banyakin baca n nonton komedi. Ntar juga nemuin humor dari dalam diri sendiri. Mungkin ….

Gaara : Hilangin kata 'mungkin' loe itu, n ganti dengan kata 'pasti'.

KP: Hm? Mungkin karna fic ini banyak yang kena ItaKyuu n KyuuGaa fever? Wow! Aku gak bakal nyediain obat penawarnya, lhooo! Heheh … (gak bertanggung jawab!)

ItaKyuu pasangan sadis? Hmm …. Kayaqnya lebih sadisan KyuuGaa, deh … . Yaa~ mungking u bilang gitu karna Itachi n Kyuubi sama-sama seme, kali ya?

Wooow, ada yang bilang chap 11 alias chap 12 lalu adalah chap yg paling romantis daripada chap-chap sebelumnya? Yes! Berhasil! Akhirnya diriku bisa juga bikin adegan romantis! Entah kenapa, aku sering gregetan kalo liat adegan romantis di tv ala 'aku mencintaimu-oh, aku juga mencintaimu-mari kita menikah-baiklah sayang'. Ghah! Rasanya aku mau datang aja ke sana n ngambil hidangan sup yang ada di meja makan malam mereka itu, n ngelempar isinya ke muka kedua pairing itu, n bakal kuketawain sekeras-kerasnya sambil bilang : Nah, yang gini kan unik?! Lebih romantis, kan?! (*digebukin*)

Hmm, kalo ditanya kenapa chap lalu gak bikin dua chap lagi … itu lebih karna akunya males motong, sih …

Suka Uzumaki brothers ya? Dua bersaudara ala setan n malaikat kayaq mereka emang unik, yaa?

Sasori jodohin ama Deidara aja? Yeah! Request u terkabul! Mereka emang nggak jadi kubikin sekedar pair shohib. Jadi pair lover aja sekalian!

Eh, jangan salah ya? Sohib antar cowok juga bisa pelukan, koq! Cuman karna sebagian besar orang nganggep itu 'gak macho' makanya mereka lebih suka ngelakuinnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Trutama kalo salah satu sobatnya itu lagi sedih. Kadang, kalo mereka udah kehabisan kata-kata, memeluk jadi cara yang ampuh buat nenangin sohibnya itu. Coba, deh. Cari pair shohib cowok di sekitar u n todong mereka buat ngaku. (Nggak perlu pake nodong!)

Apa? Jatuh cinta padaku? Ahaha! Maaf, ya? Aku cintanya ama Gaara, nih! Tapi, kubales pelukan u 2 detik, deh. (*hugs*)

Gaara : Oey! Jangan sampe jatuh cinta ama orang ini kalo loe nggak mau kena sial!

KP : Apa sih, Gaara? Cemburu, ya?

Gaara : Nggak!

KP: Suka Kyuubi yang ilang kendali ke Gaara karna kesannya nepsong banget? Huahahahaha! (*disabaku karna brisik*). Tapi, tetep ngedukung ItaKyuu karna bikin gregetan? Hum … lama-lama rasanya pendukung ItaKyuu makin nambah aja, deh.

Gaara : (*lega*)

Kyuubi : (*death-glare*)

Itachi : (*smirk*)

KP : Siapa first lovenya Itachi? Apa cuman pura-pura?! Hoho! Beneran ada, koq. Cuman diriku masih bingung mo mutusin siapa tokoh yang bakal kupake buat first lovenya Itachi itu. So, namanya sampe sekarang belum kusebutin. Yaah, salah satu faktor yang bisa bikin seseorang jadi gay itu karna trauma masa lalu dengan kekasihnya. Ya bisa kayaq yang dirasain Itachi sekarang. Dia nggak mau berkhianat, tapi juga nggak mau sendirian. Makanya dia nyari kepuasan dengan melampiaskan rasa cintanya ke cowok. Dengan begitu, dia ngerasa lebih tenang.

Btw, faktor gen juga ada, lho. Tapi, persentasenya kecil.

Aku sempet nanya-nanya ke salah satu sohibku (senior fak. Psikologi yg lebih tua 3 tahun). Gak sampe 4 bulan yang lalu aku nanyanya, soal kelainan gay ini. Yaa … macem2, sih. Tapi, katanya istilah yang digunakan di dunia mereka tuh King n Queen. Bukan Seme n Uke kayaq yang sering Fujoshi pake. Hmm … aku sendiri belum pernah neliti kasus gay secara langsung. Belum …

Yang bener nyander or nyender ? Hmm, entahlah! (BLETAK!), Aku sendiri lebih suka bilang nyander sih ('e' nya pake 'e' pelik). Aku make yg pake huruf A. Coz A nilainya lebih tinggi daripada E.

Naruto : Itu sih nggak ada hubungannya!

KP : Naruto ganggu adegan mesra KyuuGaa?

Kyuubi : Iya, nih! Lu ganggu aja! Sana pergi, Shooh!

Naruto : Hey, gue kan tokoh utamanya?! Masa mau diusir?!

KP : ItaKyuu udah kissing dua kali, selanjutnya giliran KyuuGaa? Humm … oke, ntar ada koq. Tapi, mungkin masih lama … errrhh … iya apa enggak yaaa … ?

Itachi : Dia masih ragu mo ngerelain Gaara beneran dicium Kyuubi or enggak, tuh.

KP : Emangnya u? yang malah ngerasa seneng kalo orang yang u suka jadian ama orang lain?

Eh? Sakura sadis? Karena ngelempar buku ke kepala Sasuke supaya dia kissing ama Naru? Woa, dia juga jahat karna udah tau Naru suka ama dia malah mo dicomblangin ama Sasuke?

Waaah, Sakura nggak jahat, koq. Gitu-gitu dia juga punya pengalaman masa lalu yang bikin dia jadi kayaq gitu. Oups, belum waktunya aku cerita!

Soal pesta … wah, masih ada juga yang mo ngarep cepet2 pestanya, ya? Heheh. Sabar. 2 chapter udah terlewati, nih. Mungkin di double chapter selanjutnya bakal kutulis. (Masih ada kata 'mungkin'?!)

Perasaan Naruto sejak jadi hero baru nangkep satu penjahat? Ember!. Sadar nggak? Kalo kejadian dia nangkep penjahat tuh malam minggu alias sabtu malam? Trus setting cerita chapter ini adalah hari senin. Masih terlalu cepat buat penjahat baru muncul! Emangnya Conan? Yang hampir selalu ada pembunuhan tiap hari? (*suka ngoleksi manga Conan*)

He? Minta alamat FB? Wah, sorry. Nggak bisa.

Kyuubi : Bukannya nggak bisa, tapi elonya yang nggak bikin.

Sasuke : Haaaah? Hari gini belum punya FB?!

KP : Urusai. Soalnya karna suatu hal iseng diriku 'di-wanted ama beberapa orang. Kalo bikin FB tuh malah kayaq bikin umpan besar. Nulis gini di fic juga cukup beresiko. Walau kecil. Coz mereka gak kayaq orang yang suka baca fanfic. Aku emang lumayan suka ketegangan, tapi gak sampe segitu sukanya buat nunjukkin diri di FB. Bisa langsung diserang! Kalo sampe mereka dateng ke rumah n nuntut tanggung jawab gimana?. (Yah! Kabur dari tanggung jawab!*jangan ditiru*). Oh, tapi nama kucingperak udah lumayan banyak yang make, koq. Liat aja di FB n FS. Bertebaran di mana-mana!. Jadi aku cukup aman. Fiuh~

Kyuubi : Padahal bonyok loe aja punya FB, masa loe enggak?

KP : Iya! Iya! Ntar kubikin, deh! Tapi, pake nama samaran! Puas?! (*kesel karna sohib, big-bro, ortu, sepupu, n tante berkali-kali nyuruh bikin FB*)

Kyuubi : Yaaa, seenggaknya lakuin satu aja hal yang paling menegangkan dalam hidup loe.

KP: Sakura hebat karna bisa bikin SasuNaru kissing?

Sakura : Hehe! Iya dunks!

KP : Oh? Kaguya-chan dari dulu suka bikin rencana soal pembunuhan? Eh, tulis aja lewat fic. Bisa jadi kayaq Aoyama-sensei tuh! (pengarang detective Conan)

Kyuubi kualat ama Gaara jadinya dibalas ama Itachi? Heheh … betul!

Kasian ama Gaara n Itachi? Doushite? Karna Kyuubi terlalu kejam, ya? Ah, tuh orang emang suka bikin orang lain klepek-klepek (*dalam berbagai arti*).

Ho? Mo nembak cowok kayaq Kyuubi kalo dia beneran ada? Wah, u suka ama yang tipe sadistic gitu, ya? Oh, sram! Salut!

Gaara : Tembak aja dia. Gue nggak peduli baik dalam arti cinta atau pun bunuh. Pokoknya jauhin dia dari gue ….

Kyuubi : Loe ngomong apa, hah? (*nyeret Gaara*)

KP: Ha ? request adegan si Kyuu yang gak berkutik pas dikiss Itachi? Hoo? Boljug. Kutampung, deh.

Kyuubi : Buang request itu!!!

KP: Hoy, yang authornya di sini tuh aku, tau. Kalo kubilang kutampung ya kutampung!

Hmm, yeah. Mata Sasuke soal prasaannya ke Naru emang udah mulai terbuka.

Di party nanti buat Minato gak kenal ama Naru tapi karna kecerobohannya jadi ketahuan? Humm, usul ditampung.

Eh, ada yang nitip salam ke u nih, Kyuu. Katanya 'Kyubi-koi, semoga kau tambah menderita'

Kyuubi : Kurang ajaaaaarrr!! Bosen hidup, yaaaa?!!

KP : Oey, oey! Dilarang kasar ama reviewers!

Dulu nggak suka Gaara kesiksa tapi sekarang malah suka kalo dia disiksa ama Kyuu? Woaa …

Gaara : Elo nyuci otak reviewer, ya?!

KP: Enggak, koq.

Wah, ada pembaca yang Ultimate seme, nih. Heheh. Sejenis ama Itachi, ya? Ngga heran if u ngedukung ItaKyuu. Gaara buat aku? Dari dulu dia juga udah jadi milikku. (*ditampar Kishimoto-sensei*). Adegan kissing ditambahin? Bisa diatur~.

Gaara keibuan banget? Yup! Gitu deh! Tapi, dia tetep cowok banget, lho. Sama sekali nggak kemayu.

Wah, wah, ada yang review karna kelamaan updatenya? Haha! Sorry, sorry.

ItaKyuu dibanyakin? Bheresh …

Puas ama scene ItaKyuu? Thanks!

He? Sakura jahat karna bikin adegan kissing SasuNaru yang gak elit.

Sakura: Hey, kalo nggak gitu, mereka nggak bakal kissing juga, tau!

* * *

KP : Wow, panjang euy!

Oke, deh. Sampe ketemu chap depan! (Btw, ada reviewers yang ahli mainin game Lineage II PC, gak? Mo minta 'nasehat'nya, nih!)

PS: Selamat buat u-u yang lulus UN! N yang enggak : Jangan menyerah!


	15. Beneran cinta or

KP : Yooo! Aku is back lagee! (*bahasa kacau*)

Lumayan cepet, kan? Habisnya … diriku habis nerima hasil salah satu midtest yang lumayan memuaskan. Nggak sampe dapet nilai sempurna, sih. Tapi lumayan buat orang yang habis ngubur kucing piaraan kesayangannya tepat sehari sebelum test.

Kyuubi : Buat elu mah yang kayaq gitu nggak ngaruh …

KP : Eh! Aku juga sedih, tau!

Naruto : Iya, sedih. Karna uang saku loe ikutan mati bareng Xion, kan?

KP : Nggak gitu!

**Warning : Sebenernya bingung ini perlu dianggep warning or enggak. Tapi, … ntar ada beberapa contoh kasus yang kurang enak didengar, euh, 'dibaca'.**

**Oiy, ada adegan kissing again! (yg ini sih kayaqnya udah gak usah dimasukin ke warning lagi, ya?)

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 : Beneran cinta or …

* * *

**

"Kakashi-sensei kenapa, si? Koq hukumannya gitu?!" Naruto protes, keras. Mukanya merah habis denger hukuman macam apa yang musti dilakuin Sasuke supaya bisa ikut mid-test. Kakashi senyam-senyum. _Ah, manis sekali. Dia emang ultimate uke kesukaanku!_

"Maa~ … karena aku guru, jadi terserah aku." Jawab ero-sensei itu, nyantai. "Hmm, itu juga terserah kau, Naruto-kun. Apa kau mau membantu Sasuke-kun atau tidak … "

"Eh … ?"

"Kalau besok dia tidak ikut mid-test ku dan yang pastinya juga mengakibatkan dia tidak mendapatkan nilai, peluangmu untuk meraih juara pertama nanti semakin besar, kan?"

"Ah?" Naruto baru sadar. _Iya juga, ya?._ Dia lalu noleh ke Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Uchiha itu juga balas menatapnya, dengan ekspresi gelisah.

_Gue … musti nyium dia di depan ero-sensei ini supaya bisa ikut tes?. Tapi … gue nggak mau ngekhianatin Minato-san …_ (KP : Ngekhianatin? Jadian ama Minato juga enggak!)._ Tapi lagi … nilai gue …_

Naruto nelen ludah. Doi kembali beralih ke Kakashi yang masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur rawat.

"Gimana?" tanyanya, angkat alis.

"Uh … meski nanti kemungkinan jadi juara satu makin gede kalo Sasuke nggak ikut besok … gue nggak bakal puas kalo ngalahin dia dengan cara ini … " ucap si blonde, kecil. Lebih ngomong ke diri sendiri daripada ke Kakashi.

"Jadi … kau bersedia dicium olehnya kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" Naruto yang tadi sempet tertunduk jadi kembali ngangkat mukanya ke arah sang guru, trus ke Sasuke. Bingung. "Ng … gi … gimana, ya … ?"

"Elo beneran 'guru', nggak si?" tanya Sasuke ke Kakashi, ragu.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan?"

"Mana ada guru yang nyuruh siswanya, sesama cowok lagi, ciuman?!

"Maa~. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mengecek soal itu kapan saja. Tapi, kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup sampai sebelum tes besok." Sahut si guru, angkat bahu.

"Che." Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto n memutarnya supaya ngadep dia. "Heh. Inget ya? Gue ngelakuin ini karna terpaksa."

"He?" Naruto kaget dengan gerakan Uchiha yang tiba-tiba. "Tu-Tunggu, Sasuke. Gue kan belum setuju?"

Sasuke nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Cuman menatap mata biru itu dengan tatapan yang … sulit dijelasin.

"Sasuke-kun. Nggak boleh kurang dari sepuluh detik, lho. Kalau lebih sih, boleh."

Mata kedua siswa itu membelalak.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jadi marah. "Jangan keterlaluan gitu, dong! Lagipula … saya juga tidak mungkin mau melakukannya! Karna itu sama aja artinya dengan ngekhianatin Sakura-cha-"

Kalimatnya langsung kepotong, karna Sasuke udah keburu menciumnya. "!!!!????" Naruto shock. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadi ada di pundaknya, entah sejak kapan udah brada di kedua sisi wajahnya. Mata Uchiha tsb terpejam, sementara Naruto masih terbelalak saking kagetnya.

Kakashi nyengir di balik masker. Dia emang suka banget ngeliat adegan-adegan kayaq gitu. Kalau di jalan ada orang yang kissing, dia juga pasti berenti buat ngeliatin (n langsung ditimpukin ama pasangan itu). Dia juga suka nonton n ngoleksi film BF. Semua jenis ada. Dari yang asli sampe anime! Novel n manganya juga suka dia koleksi. Bahkan ke sekolah pun dia selalu bawa-bawa novel porno!. Nggak cuman terbatas ama yaoi, sih. Staright juga dia punya.

Kakashi jauh lebih suka ngeliat doang daripada ngelakuinnya. Makanya sampe sekarang dia nggak mau nikah-nikah juga. Dari dulu juga dia nggak pernah punya pacar, baik cewek maupun cowok. Sampe sekarang dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah dengan satu orang pembantu n satu orang tukang kebun, yang keduanya udah sepuh.

"Mngnghh~ … "Naruto mulai bereaksi, setelah beberapa detik mematung karna shock. Dia ngedorong dada Sasuke supaya menjauh. Tapi Sasuke masih nggak ngelepasin. "Ngngngm!!" Naruto brusaha ngomong, tapi gaje karna mulutnya lagi 'terkunci'. "Ngngngm!!!!!"

Satu menit kemudian, barulah Sasuke ngelepasin dia.

"Mwaaahh!!!" Naruto langsung mundur n jatuh terduduk, ngos-ngosan berat. "Hahh ... hahh … hahh … kirain gue bakal mati … hahh … kehabisan nafas … " Dia menyapu saliva yang sempat keluar dari mulut akibat 'aktivitas' tadi.

Sasuke juga jadi ngos-ngosan. Walau nggak sepayah Naruto. Punggung tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka mulut. Mukanya yang sekilas memerah teralih ke arah lain.

"Brengsek … udah gue bilang tadi buat berenti. Gue nggak bisa nafas~."

"Elo kan bisa nafas lewat hidung … ?"

"Tadi gue kaget sampe lupa soal itu!"

"Hmh … dasar bego kuadrat."

"Wuapuaaa?!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Hal itu langsung langsung bikin pandangan kedua remaja tadi teralih ke arahnya. "Puas?" tanya Sasuke, ketus. Sang guru mengangguk-angguk sambil ketawa.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Kakashi-sensei mesum! Ternyata selama ini saya salah menilai sensei!" serunya, terus bangkit n keluar UKS dengan langkah seribu. _Aaaaaarrgh! Gue ciuman lagi ama si kaiju!! Gue udah ngekhianatin Sakura-chan dua kali dalam sehari!! Huweeee!!!. _Dia mo ke toilet dulu buat kumur-kumur n cuci muka sebelum ke kelas.

"Huh." Sasuke hampir nyusul dia, pas Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun."

"Loe mau apa lagi, hah?"

Mata Kakashi tersenyum. "Cuma mau memberikan nasehat, koq. Aku kan gurumu?"

"Nasehat … apa … ?" tanya Sasuke, curiga.

Kakashi kembali senyum.

"Lain kali kalau kau melakukannya lagi, mainkan lidahmu."

Muka Sasuke langsung merah hitam. Nggak tau tuh lebih dominan rasa marahnya or rasa malunya. Doi ngenepis tangan Kakashi yang megangin dia tadi, kasar. "Dasar … ERO-SENSEI!!!"

'BRAK!'

Sasuke membanting pintu UKS, keluar.

Kakashi tergelak.

KucingPerak

"Shit!"

Kyuubi melompat melewati sepuluh anak tangga. Trus dia lari mengejar buruannya yang menuju lorong keluar gedung fakultas tekhnik. Kecepatan Gaara cukup merepotkan. Maklum lah, tuh cowok kan dulu pernah jadi juara lari sekota waktu SD? Dia juga megang posisi runningback di tim AmericanFootball waktu ada acara Rector-Cup di kampus. Meski dia sekarang nggak secepat dulu lagi karna jarang olahraga, tetep aja bikin Kyuubi nggak bisa menyentuhnya selama 30 menit dari awal pengejaran tadi.

Para mahasiswa yang mereka lewati pada bengong ngeliatin. _Tumben tuh Setan ngejar pengikutnya sendiri?_. Meski Kyuubi n Gaara bukan dari fakultas tekhnik, mereka berdua udah terkenal di semua fakultas sebagai cowok setan n cyborg jenius yang ke mana-mana selalu berdua.

Gaara mulai kehabisan nafas. Doi ngeliat ke belakang sambil terus lari, mau tau apa Kyuubi sudah jauh tertinggal. Tapi …

'BAG!'

"Uagh!

"Akh!"

'GUBRAK!'

Dia nggak sengaja nabrak seorang mahasiswi yang tadinya lagi jalan sambil ngobrol ama temennya di tempat itu.

"Adududuh~ … " Cewek berambut coklat tsb meringis, megangin kepalanya yang baru kejeduk lantai kampus. "Maaf. Loe nggak papa?" Gaara buru-buru menyingkir dari atas tubuh mahasiswi itu, gugup. Si cewek mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sejenak. "Iya … . Gue nggak papa … " sahutnya, perlahan fokus ngeliat si penabrak yang jongkok di sisinya yang terduduk.

"Eh? Akamizu-kun?"

Cowok tadi ikutan memicingkan matanya. "Hino-san … ?"

Muka sang mahasiswi langsung merekah ngedengernya. "Elo ingat nama gue? Padahal di kelas kita belum pernah ngob-" kalimatnya kepotong karna temennya keburu narik dia supaya berdiri, n menjauh. "Matsuri! Jangan dekat-dekat ama dia. Loe bisa masuk black-list nya setan kalo macem-macem ama pengikutnya!" bisik temennya itu, keras. Sampe-sampe Gaara bisa denger. "Ta-tapi … "

Hino Matsuri adalah mahasiswi yang sering dapet kelas yang sama ama Gaara n Kyuubi di fakultas psikologi (kadang dia main ke fakiltas tekhnik karna temen akrabnya kuliah di situ). Bisa dibilang, dia tuh cewek manis yang biasa-biasa aja. Kayaq mahasiswi sewajarnya, lah. Nggak neko-neko or dandan berlebihan kayaq kebanyakan mahasiswi lain. Prestasinya juga biasa-biasa aja. Sifat n sikapnya juga biasa banget. Ibarat film, dia tuh kayaq tokoh figuran yang sekedar lewat n jarang menarik perhatian. Bener-bener orang biasa puol!. Tapi, karna Gaara orangnya cepat hapal, jadi doi inget banget ama dia n nama panjangnya. (tau dari Dosen pas lagi ngabsen).

'GRAB!'

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi yang udah berhasil nyusul, datang mencengkram belakang leher Gaara n menariknya, berdiri. "Ugh!" Cowok berambut merah itu memicing, perih. Kyuubi keliatan rada ngos-ngosan juga habis lari lebih dari 30 menit non-stop. Tapi staminanya masih banyak kalo dibandingin Gaara yang sekarang udah keliatan kayaq kehabisan baterai.

"Dasar … Lu mau gue rantai ya, huh? Awas kalau sampe kabur lagi …" desis si cowok setan, marah. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah dua cewek gemetaran di depan. Mata merahnya yang tajam n seolah menusuk itu bikin keduanya tersentak, takut. Trus salah seorang dari mereka narik pergelangan tangan temannya, kabur. Matsuri yang ditarik cuman bisa pasrah sambil memandang cemas ke Gaara.

Sementara orang-orang yang kebetulan ada di sekitar situ juga pada ikutan melarikan diri. Takut kena amukan juga. _Kabur! Uzumaki-setan lagi ngamuk!_

Dalam beberapa detik, lorong fakultas langsung sepi.

'BUG!'

Gaara menyodok perut Kyuubi di belakangnya pake siku. Kyuubi yang kaget jadi nggak sengaja ngelepasin dia. Dia udah bersiap mo langsung menerjang buruannya supaya nggak kabur lagi, tapi langsung terhenti gitu ngeliat Gaara cuman berdiri di depannya (dengan jarak 2 meter), ngos-ngosan. Tuh cowok udah kecapekan banget, sih! Dia udah nggak sanggup lari lagi. Kalo dia tetep maksain lari, bisa dipastikan nggak nyampe 30 detik dia bakal langsung ketangkap!

Kyuubi maju, tapi Gaara ngangkat sebelah tangannya, cepat. "Tunggu." Tentu aja yang namanya Kyuubi si anti-diperintah, nggak mau nurut.

"Tunggu!"

Kyuubi merenggut leher kaos merah yang dipake Gaara n menghantamnya ke tembok, pake tangan kiri.

'BRAK!'

"Ggh!"

"Elo nggak belajar dari pengalaman, ya?" ucapnya, masih nahan Gaara di tempat. "Udah berapa kali gue bilang kalo gue nggak suka diperintah … ?"

"G-gue nggak merint-… "

"Diam." Lagi-lagi Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya, bikin Gaara nunduk n noleh ke samping, sebisa mungkin menjauh. _Kalo gini, gue terpaksa musti nyerang dia_. Cowok itu mulai berpikir buat nyerang titik vital di kepala Kyuubi kayaq yang pernah dilakuinnya waktu ngelawan Killer Bee dulu. _Di belakang kepala kayaqnya mustahil, dengan kondisi gini. Kalau gitu … bagian rahang aja_. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram lengan kiri Kyuubi mulai melonggar. Mo bersiap mukul!

'CRIK!'

"Gue tau apa yang loe rencanain." Kyuubi nempelin ujung pistol peraknya ke samping dagu Gaara, n membimbingnya yang tadi menoleh ke samping supaya natap dia. Cowok setan tsb senyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir lawan. Jaraknya tinggal lima senti lagi sebelum bener-bener nempel!

Muka Gaara membiru.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Gue bukan gay! Bukan gay! Kyuubi, stop!" Meski dia udah ngomong gitu, kayaqnya Kyuubi sendiri nggak peduli coz doi tetep gak berenti. Gaara nelen ludah, n memejamkan matanya, keras. "Gue bukan gay, please … jangan … " suaranya mengecil.

Saat jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu senti, Kyuubi berenti. Diam. Dia ngeliat wajah yang terpejam ketakutan itu, sedih.

_Apa bener-bener nggak ada harapan … buat dia ngebales perasaan gue … ?_

Cowok setan tadi lalu beralih ke telinga Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh." Bisiknya, ngeledek.

"Hah?" Hal itu bikin Gaara blink-blink alias kedap kedip.

Kyuubi ngelepasin dia n menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, membelakangi buruannya. "Gue cuman becanda, tau."

"Apa?"

"Belakangan ini gue kesel banget, sih. Gue jadi mau ngerjain. N gue tau elo anti ama cowok gay, makanya tadi gue pura-pura. Buat nakutin elo." Liriknya, terkekeh.

Gaara ngehembusin nafas panjang, kesal. "Tolong jangan main-main soal itu." ujarnya, masih kesal. Nggak lupa nambahin kata 'tolong' supaya Kyuubi nggak mengartikannya sebagai kalimat perintah kayaq dulu-dulu. Cowok berambut merah tsb ngebetulin kemejanya yang kusut. "Gue lebih milih elo ngebunuh gue secara langsung, daripada elonya pura-pura jadi cowok gay yang … " Dia nelen ludah sejenak, nggak sanggup nerusin.

Kyuubi masukin lagi pistolnya ke saku. "Dasar. Kenapa si elo segitu bencinya ama gay?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Padahal dalam hati penasaran banget, tuh!

Gaara mungut tas ranselnya yang tadi sempet jatoh habis tabrakan ama Matsuri.

"Ada … beberapa studi kasus mengerikan yang ngelibatin para gay … " dia ngatur nafas sejenak. "Kayaq kasus Dean Corll, 34 tahun, dari Amerika. Loe tau?". Tanyanya, noleh ke Kyuubi yang sekarang juga tengah berdiri menatapnya. Kedua tangan dimasukin saku. Tas laptopnya tergeletak nggak jauh di samping, deket tembok.

Kyuubi angkat bahu.

Gaara kembali bicara. "Corll adalah … gay yang udah banyak memakan korban. Siapa pun … asal itu cowok yang dia suka, pasti dia incar. Trutama anak-anak n remaja … ." Gaara mencengkram siku kirinya sendiri, ekspresinya nggak nyaman. "Korbannya … dirape berulang kali n dibunuh. Mayatnya dibuang begitu aja di bawah gudang kapal. Dengan kondisi yang … mengerikan. Tubuh yang udah disayat-sayat … beberapa anggota tubuh yang dipotong … ugh … " Dia jadi mual. "Korban yang ditemukan sekitar 10 orang, sedangkan 4 lainnya belum ditemukan."

" …. " Kyuubi diam.

"Lalu … ada kasus lain. Juan Corona, 37 tahun, orang Meksiko. Korban pertamanya ditemukan di parit dengan kondisi dada ditikam n kepala disayat-sayat. Dari semua 25 korbannya selalu aja ditemukan tanda-tanda luka bacokan n kepala yang disayat-sayat, juga … tanda-tanda kekerasan aktivitas homoseksual."

" …. "

"Ada yang lebih parah. Jeffrey Dahmer, 31 tahun. Dia suka ngerape cowok … terutama remaja n pemuda, kayaq yang seumuran kita, dengan ancaman bakal mencongkel jantung mereka n memakannya kalo mereka menolak. Tapi … ujung-ujungnya mereka semua tetap dibunuh. Lalu … polisi nemuin lima tengkorak manusia yang udah dikeringin n dibersihkan di apartemen Dahmer. Para polisi itu juga nemuin sebuah kantong yang berisi tiga torso cowok, gergaji bernoda darah, n sebuah drum berisi cairan asam yang dia gunakan buat ngelelehin tubuh-tubuh korbannya. Di dalam lemari pembeku juga ditemuin sebuah kepala manusia. Sementara di kulkasnya … ditemukan daging manusia yang udah dibungkus dengan rapi. N itu sengaja disiapin Dahmer buat dimakan nanti … dengan bumbu mustard kesukaannya … . Dia kanibal."

" … "

" … "

"So … elo takut ama gay karna kasus-kasus itu?" ucap Kyuubi, setelah dari tadi diam aja.

Gaara mengangguk, pelan.

"Orang-orang gay itu nggak waras. Mereka suka menyiksa n ngebunuh para korbannya. Mereka juga nggak pernah cuma menyukai satu orang. Sama sekali nggak ada kesetiaan. Buktinya … korban mereka pasti selalu lebih dari satu, kan? Kayaqnya … mereka nggak peduli siapa pun. Hanya karna rasa suka sesaat aja, mereka bakal ngeklaim korban dengan nafsu bejatnya itu. Orang-orang gay itu … menjijikan … menakutkan. N … mereka ngelakuin itu semua bukan karna suka dalam artian cinta. Tapi suka dalam artian nafsu. Buktinya mereka tega 'ngancurin' korban yang udah nggak bernyawa itu dengan sadis. Sama sekali nggak ada rasa cinta."

Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Elo ngomong soal cinta kayaq loe pengalaman aja." Setaunya, Gaara kan dari dulu nggak pernah punya pacar?

"Seenggaknya gue tau kalau cinta itu nggak nyakitin." Sahut Gaara, cepat. "Kalo seseorang itu bener-bener suka … cinta … ke orang lain, dia pasti pengen orang itu bahagia, n pastinya nggak bakal ngelakuin apa pun yang bikin orang yang dicintainya kesakitan. Dia nggak bakal maksa."

"Bodoh. Elo yang belajar psikologi mustinya tau kalau orang ngungkapin rasa cinta tuh macam-macam. Yang loe bilang tadi tuh dalam artian 'secara umum.' Loe tau kasus Geza de Kaplany, orang Hungaria, dokter anestesi? Dia ngikat tubuh istrinya, Hajna, di ranjang, n menyayat-nyayat n ngerusak seluruh tubuh istrinya yang mantan ratu kecantikan itu, termasuk wajahnya. Dia make zat-zat asam kayaq nitrat, sulfur, n hidroklor ke luka-luka istrinya buat ngasih siksaan yang paling menyakitkan. Tapi, nggak bikin mati." Ucap Kyuubi sambil melangkah, mendekat. Gaara tanpa sadar ambil langkah mundur, menatap mata merah itu dengan waspada.

"Elo tau kenapa de Kaplany ngelakuin itu?"

" …. " Cowok berambut merah tadi menggeleng, n kaget saat punggungnya nyentuh tembok lagi. Sebelum doi menyingkir, Kyuubi ngeletakkin kedua telapak tangannya ke tembok di kedua sisi wajah Gaara. Menahannya supaya tetap di tempat.

"Itu karna … dia cinta ama istrinya." desis cowok setan tadi, lirih.

" …? bohong."

Kyuubi kembali berdiri tegak, walau kedua tangannya masih nempel tembok. "Bagi psikopat, tindakan itu juga bisa diartikan sebagai rasa cinta, tau." Dia angkat alis. "Setelah menderita selama dua puluh satu hari, Hajna tewas. Saat pengadilan, de Kaplany bilang kalo dia nggak bermaksud membunuhnya. Dia cuman mo ngebuat daya tarik istrinya berkurang supaya dia nggak selingkuh ama cowok lain. Buat dia, nggak masalah istrinya itu jadi ancur mukanya. Dia bakal tetap mencintainya."

"Dia gila … "

"Lebih tepat dibilang psikopat. Pikirannya yang nggak waras. Tapi, di samping itu dia juga orang yang cerdas. Seorang dokter. Dia sengaja nyetel musik keras-keras saat nyiksa, supaya nyamarin suara teriakan yang dikeluarin oleh istrinya. Dia juga ngegunain beberapa macam zat supaya istrinya tetap hidup meski sebagian kecil tubuhnya udah dimutilasi. N semua itu berlangsung tanpa dicurigai oleh para tetangganya sampai hari terakhir, yaitu hari ke dua puluh satu. Hal itu cuman bisa dipikirin n dilakuin oleh orang yang pintar … " Kyuubi mengetuk dahi kanannya sendiri pake jari telunjuk. " … sadistis … n psikopat … " bisiknya, bikin Gaara merinding.

"Lalu Albert DeSalvo, pria asal Boston, straight, yang suka mengancam dengan pisau sambil ngerape korban. Plus ngebunuh mereka dengan cara dipukul pake tongkat, n dicekik dengan tanda khusus simpul pita di bawah dagunya."

Gaara memejamkan matanya, keras. Seolah hal itu bisa bikin dia nggak denger apa yang Kyuubi bilang.

"Selain itu, ada juga kasus Issei Segawa, mahasiswa Jepang yang kuliah di Paris. Straight. Dia ngerape korban yang udah nggak bernyawa. Lu tau? Dia ngerape mayat!. Korban pertamanya adalah cewek temen kuliahnya sendiri. Setelah puas, dia memakan daging korbannya mentah-mentah"

" … "

"Oh, masih ada kasus laen yang lebih sadis-"

"Cukup!" Gaara udah nggak mau denger lagi. "Cukup … " ulangnya, lirih. Kyuubi menatapnya wajah pucat itu sejenak, sebelum ngehela nafas panjang. "Beberapa contoh kecil kasus yang elo bilang tadi tuh nggak bisa dijadiin dasar … yang bisa ngejudge seluruh kaum gay sebagai penyiksa, pembunuh, or psikopat. Masih banyak kasus lain dengan pelaku straight yang juga nggak kalah gilanya. N pastinya juga … lebih banyak daripada kasus gay."

" ….. "

"Elo jangan cuman nyalahin orang-orang gay. Mungkin kasus mereka banyak dilirik karna kaum gay termasuk dari kelompok yang nggak biasa di mata dunia. Makanya kasus orang-orang straight kalau dibandingin kasus gay … bakal kalah jadi topik utama."

" … "

"Eh, denger ya? Nggak semua orang gay itu psikopat. Ada juga di antara mereka yang bener-bener tulus cinta ama seseorang." Kyuubi mulai nurunin kedua tangannya, meski masih berdiri di situ. "Juga … nggak semua orang gay itu nerima keadaan mereka. Sebagian dari orang-orang itu ada juga yang nggak mau suka or cinta ama cowok. Tapi, akhirnya nggak bisa ngelakuin apa pun karna biar gimana pun juga orientasi mereka emang ke arah sana, plus lingkungan yang nggak ngedukung sebagai faktor utama. Dengan keadaan jiwa yang agak beda itu aja udah cukup bikin mereka ngerasa tersiksa. Elo jangan nambah-nambahin lagi dengan seenak perut nganggap mereka penyiksa n pembunuh, sialan."

" … "

Gaara kembali tertunduk.

Sunyi.

" … "

" … "

Satu menit kemudian Kyuubi kembali ngehela nafas, panjang. Doi ngelakuin peregangan tangan n pinggang sesaat. Kayaq mau olahraga. "Btw … " Suaranya mulai kembali rileks. Cowok itu ngambil hapenya di saku kiri. Trus mijit-mijit beberapa tombol yang gak jelas terlihat dari posisi Gaara berada.

"Sis-com, coba liat ini."

Kyuubi nunjukkin layar hapenya ke muka Gaara.

"Uwaaaaaa!!" Gaara otomatis menepis hape tsb gitu liat gambar alias foto yang ditunjukkin. "Oups!" Kyuubi segera menyambut benda itu dengan sepatu sneakernya n melambungkannya kayaq bola sepak, sampe mendarat tepat balik ke tangan.

Dia lalu noleh ke Gaara yang keliatan nyanderin lengan kirinya ke tembok sementara tangan satunya nutupin mukanya yang 'hangus', merah. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar lagi.

Kyuubi menyeringai. Kali ini bukan seringai seram, tapi seringai jahil.

"Heeeh? Jangan-jangan … ini pertama kalinya loe ngeliat gambar porno selain dalam 'mimpi', ya?" godanya, ngerangkul leher Gaara. Bikin cowok itu tersentak, kaget. Apalagi pas cowok itu kembali nunjukkin foto cewek mesum lain di hapenya.

"S-stop! Gue nggak mau liat! Nggak mau liat!!" tolak Gaara, panik, mejemin mata keras-keras. Doi mau menjauh, tapi Kyuubi masih ngerangkul dia, erat. "Nggak mau apa nggak tahan~?" Cowok setan itu ketawa. "Haha! Masa cuma foto kayaq gini bikin elo deg-degan, sih? Payah. Elo belum liat aja ama foto lain yang lebih yahud … dengan pose yang-"

"Jangan bilang! Jangan bilang! Gue nggak mau dengar!" Meski Gaara bilang gitu n udah nutup telinga, Kyuubi tetep ngelanjutin deskripsinya. Dia bisa ngerasain jantung Gaara yang makin keras berdetak. (masih ngerangkul, sih!)

"Yee! Makin deg-degan, dia! Padahal gue cuman ngomong n belum nunjukin foto asli."

"Si-si-si-siapa yang deg-degan … ?"

"Nggak ngaku?" Kyuubi lalu masukin sebelah tangannya ke kaos merah di balik kemeja coklat Gaara, dari atas, meraba dada kirinya.

_Mulus …_ . Batinnya, senyum. (Kyuu Pervert!)

"A-Apa yang-!" Gaara merinding.

"Tuh, kan? Jantung loe deg-degan?" bisik cowok setan tadi. Muka Gaara makin merah.

"Udah cukup!"

Dia ngedorong Kyuubi, panik. Cowok itu pun mundur 3 langkah.

Gaara ngos-ngosan berat. Sementara Kyuubi tersenyum ngeledek ke arahnya, suka ngeliat muka yang memerah n keringetan itu. Sedetik kemudian, senyumannya ilang. Doi langsung berbalik sambil megang dada kirinya yang sekarang juga ikutan deg-degan. _Oh,_ _Shit. Ngeliat ekspresinya yang begitu, gue jadi … jadi …_

"Kyuubi … "

"Apa!" Kyuubi langsung berbalik cepat, ngadep Gaara lagi, kaget. Reaksinya jadi keliatan berlebihan untuk ngerespon sebuah teguran aja. Walau agak heran, Gaara menepis hal itu.

"Errrhh … . Meski tadi elonya cuma iseng, tetep aja gue sempet ngira elo gay … yang bakal nyiksa sebelum ngebunuh gue … kayaq kasus-kasus itu. Reaksi gue tadi … agak keterlaluan." Doi membungkuk ala Jepang. "Maaf!" ulangnya, dalam. "Maaf, udah seenaknya nuduh!" pintanya, ngerasa bego karna belakangan ini dia jadi sering banget salah paham n minta maaf. (walau kenyataannya itu bukan salah paham).

Kyuubi diam. Sekilas matanya yang tajam itu jadi melembut. _Dasar bodoh._ _Gue nggak mungkin bisa ngebunuh elo … . Gue juga sebenernya nggak suka nyakitin elo. Cuman … sikap loe yang berkesan penolakan itu … yang selama ini selalu bikin emosi gue kesulut. Elo tau betul, kan? Kalau gue nggak suka ditolak?_. Dia cuman mengatakan kalimat barusan dalam hati. _Kalau orang lain yang ngelakuin itu, gue pasti bakal bikin mereka lebih parah lagi. Cuman elo … yang nggak bisa bener-bener gue lukain …_

Gaara kembali tegap, nggak denger jawaban apa pun darinya. "Kyuubi?"

"Bikinin gue apple-pie jumbo, baru gue maafin." Sahut cowok bermata merah itu, akhirnya. Doi manggul tas laptop di balik bahu kanan kayaq biasa n mulai jalan, kembali menuju fakultas psikologi.

Gaara muterin bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya nyusul jalan di samping Uzumaki Kyuubi. _Ujung-ujungnya balik lagi ke apel, ya?_

"Hey, Kyuubi." Panggil Gaara.

"Hm?"

"Elo … punya banyak koleksi foto cewek porno, ya?"

"Emang kenapa? Mo minta?" sahut Kyuubi ketus, tanpa ngenoleh ke dia n terus jalan. "Bu-Bukan!" jawab cowok tadi, cepat. Sekilas mukanya memerah lagi. "Gue … cuman lega … " suaranya mengecil.

"Lega?" Kyuubi ngeliriknya, heran.

"Yeah. Lega. Karna … cowok gay nggak bakal suka ngoleksi foto cewek, kan? Gue lega, karna udah yakin elo cowok straight."

"Hmh … lu masih horror aja ama cowok gay, ya?" Kyuubi senyum sambil memejamkan mata ngedenger itu. _Bego! Foto-foto itu kan cuman dalih yang gue siapin supaya elonya nggak curiga_. Diam-diam, doi kembali ngelirik cowok yang lagi jalan di sebelah. _Orang gay yang bener-bener psikopat n sinting nggak bakal peduli dengan perasaan orang yang diincarnya. Gue beda. Gue masih peduli ama perasaan loe. Gue nggak bakal nyerah._ _Nanti … gue pasti bakal ngilangin homophobic loe n bikin loe cinta ke gue, Gaara … . _

KucingPerak

Apartemen Sasori.

Sasori duduk nyander bantal yang ditegakkin Deidara di punggungnya, di atas tempat tidur. Sebuah selimut merah bergaris putih menutupi tubuhnya sampai pinggang. Dia sendiri pake piyama.

"Buat apa loe bilang gitu ke dia, Itachi?" tanya Deidara, yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sementara Itachi yang duduk di kursi belajar kamar tsb, nyengir. Dia tadi habis nyeritain pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Gue cuman mo dia tau kalo gue bener-bener cinta ama dia, koq." Jawabnya, santai. Trus makan sebutir anggur yang tadi sempet dibelinya buat Sasori.

"Please, deh." Deidara mijit-mijit dahi. "Kami mungkin percaya aja ama loe karna udah lumayan lama kenal. Tapi, buat Uzumaki … yang taunya elo dari berantem doang, bakal ngira apa yang loe bilang itu kurang ajar. Dia bisa aja nganggep elo cuman mo mainin perasaannya." Doi ngehela nafas. "Biar gimana pun juga … orang yang mau ngebiarin pacarnya selingkuh itu kesannya nggak bener-bener cinta n main-main … "

Sasori mengangguk, sambil makan anggurnya sendiri.

"Ahaha!" Itachi ketawa. "Gue beneran suka ama dia koq. Saking cintanya, gue nggak masalah kalau dia punya pacar lain." Doi meneguk es jeruk yang tadi disiapin oleh nenek Chiyo buatnya. "Ah iya, ya?. Ada satu hal penting yang lupa gue bilang ke my devil." Itachi menjentikkan jarinya satu kali, lupa.

"Hal penting?" ulang DeiSaso, bareng.

Itachi mengangguk. "Yeah. Soal dia yang bakal gue biarin selingkuh, gue emang nggak masalah. Tapi, itu selama dia yang jadi semenya. Nggak bakal gue maafin kalo dia sampe ada di posisi uke sama orang lain. Yang boleh ngebikin dia di posisi uke, cuma gue." Katanya, seraya kembali ngeletakkin gelasnya.

"Well … kalo itu sih … nggak loe bilang pun gue rasa nggak masalah." Deidara ngelempar polemnya sejenak. "Toh dia juga bukan tipe uke dari sananya. Uzumaki-setan itu kan orangnya seme banget … ?"

"Emang, sih." Itachi kembali nyengir. "Gue aja sulit naklukin dia, apalagi orang lain?"

"Hmm … ini misalnya aja nih, Itachi." Sasori yang dari tadi banyak diamnya mulai ngomong. "Kalau misalnya ada orang yang berhasil ngejadiin Uzumaki ukenya, gimana?"

" … "

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali senyum.

"Bakal gue mutilasi orang itu hidup-hidup sebelum gue bunuh." Ucapnya santai. Walau begitu, Sasori n Deidara nganggep dia serius. " … trus, kalo buat my devil … "

"Eh? Loe bakal ngehukum Uzumaki juga?"

"Lha iya, dong? Equivalent trade atas rasa sakit hati gue karna dia jadi uke orang lain, apa?" Itachi kembali meneguk es jeruknya. Kali ini sampe habis. "Gue juga bakal ngehukum dia karna udah dikalahin ama orang lain."

"Apa loe bakal … ngebunuh dia juga?"

"Mana mungkin … ?" Itachi tertawa kecil. "Gue cuman bakal ngerape dia sampe dianya mohon-mohon supaya gue berenti sambil nangis darah, sementara gue bakal cuek n ketawa-ketawa di depan wajahnya yang menderita. Biar kapok. Haha!"

Deidara n Sasori langsung merinding ngedengernya. Ini emang bukan pertama kali mereka denger si Itachi ngomong sesuatu yang terkesan sadis dengan nada sesantai itu. Tapi, tetep aja …kalimatnya barusan bikin mereka jadi takut n berharap dengan amat sangat di dalam hati supaya hal itu jangan sampe beneran kejadian ama Uzumaki Kyuubi, meski mereka sendiri nggak akur ama tuh cowok.

"Hm? Kenapa muka kalian pucat gitu?"

" … "

"Oh? Jangan-jangan karna ucapan gue barusan, ya? Duh! Cuma becanda, koq. Serius amat loe berdua!" Itachi ketawa lagi. _Apa yang loe bilang becanda or serius, kami nggak bisa ngebedainnya, Itachi …_ batin DeiSaso, diem. Uchiha tadi berdiri, trus jalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasori di mana sebuah parsel buah berada. Dia ngambil satu anggur ungu lagi di sana. "Tapi … emang bener apa yang loe bilang tadi, Dei. My devil itu seme banget. Gue cukup yakin nggak bakal ada yang sanggup naklukin setan macam dia." Ucapnya, sambil ngunyah. "Cuma gue yang bisa … "

_Yeah. Karna elu lebih setan lagi._ Sahut Deidara n Sasori dalam hati, kompak.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Nah lho, nah lho. Si Itachi otaknya makin ngebingungin readers, ya? Heheh … Lama-lama juga jelas, koq. Mungkin~. (lagi-lagi pake 'mungkin'!)

Oh ya, soal kasus-kasus di atas … itu kasus nyata, lho. Meski tergolong kasus lama. Sekitar taun 1973-kasus Corll- (Waks! Jauh bangets, aku sih belum lahir!), n yg paling baru di atas tuh kasusnya Dahmer, yang akhirnya mati di penjara tahun 1994 gara-gara digebukin ama napi kulit hitam.

Meski nggak termasuk kasus-kasus baru, tapi masih bagus buat dipelajari. Trutama buat anak2 psikologi klinis like me.

Sebenernya … di kasus tsb ada sedikit bagian yang kuhilangkan. Trutama soal cara penyiksaannya yg tergolong sadis n menjijikan untuk dibaca ama readers imut-imut kayaq u semua. (Readers : Halah!)

Eh, eh. Btw, yang namanya Dean Corll n Jeffrey Dahmer tuh orangnya lumayan ganteng, lho. Sohibku sesama psikologi aja langsung bilang 'cakep!' gitu liat fotonya di buku. Trutama fotonya Corll yang senyum sambil make kostum pilot or polisi … -gaje, karna cuman setengah badan n hitam putih …

Dulu sempet terlintas di otakku mo ngebikin para penjahat yang bakal dihadapin ama Naruto tuh orang-orang gak waras kayaq gitu. Tentu aja dengan jalan cerita yang beda. Paling kegilaannya aja yang kuambil. Tapi, gak jadi deh … kasian. Kasian yang baca!

Btw, aku nggak tau marganya Matsuri. So aku pake aja Hino. Kayaq nama mangaka. Kalo pake Hina … ntar jadi kayaq Hinata …


	16. Let's go to the party!

KP : Yak! Lanjutkan!

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Let's go to the party!

* * *

**

'TOK! TOK!'

Terdengar suara pintu kelas IX-A diketuk. "Masuk." Sahut Asuma-sensei, pengajar Kimia. Pintu geser kelas pun dibuka. Naruto masuk sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala.

"Maaf, Asuma-sensei. Kami telat … "

Sosok Naruto yang pake baju putih-putih dari UKS tsb langsung bikin seisi kelas hening.

_Gileeeee! Itu malaikat apa manusia, sih?!_

_Kayaq bidadari, eh salah! Bidadara!_

_Pengen gue peluk! Gue peluk!_

_Malaikat tanpa sayap!_

_Gyaaaaa!! Naruto-kun kawaiiiiiii!_

Semuanya jadi melting n sibuk ama pikiran masing-masing. Asuma-sensei juga ikutan mematung menatap sosok 'suci' itu. Mulutnya mangap.

"Asuma-sensei?" panggil Naruto, heran. Bingung blas dengan reaksi sensei n temen-temen sekelasnya. Doi ngibas-ngibasin tangannya ke hadapan Asuma yang bengong. Akhirnya pria itu ngerjap-ngerjap. "Eh? A-apa, Uzumaki-kun?" tanyanya, rada gagap. Naruto ngehela nafas n ngulang kata-katanya pas masuk tadi.

" … ya … karna suatu hal, kami jadi kelamaan di UKS. Karna itu … " Cowok manis tadi membungkuk ala Jepang. "Mohon izinnya supaya kami diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran!" Pintanya, ndalem. Doi udah dikeluarin dari kelas MTK, masa mo didepak dari Kimia juga di hari yang sama? Sayang, kan?

"Oh? Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Asuma, buru-buru. "Eh, tunggu. 'kami'?"

Naruto mengangguk, lega. "Iya. Kami. Saya dan Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya, sambil ngelirik ke arah pintu. Tapi nggak ada orang di situ. "Hah?" Si blonde tsb miringin kepalanya, heran. Padahal tadi dia liat Sasuke jalan di belakangnya menuju kelas juga. "Aneh." Dia pun jalan ke pintu n melongok. Rupanya, Sasuke lagi berdiri nyander di tembok deket pintu kelas. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Doi lagi mikir mo masuk or nggak.

"Kaiju, kenapa loe masih berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk. Asuma-sensei udah ngizinin, koq." Ajak Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi heran. Sasuke ngelirik dia, lalu kembali ngalihin pandangan. Masih diem. Kalau dia, sih … meski Naruto nggak minta izin sekali pun pasti bakal diizinin masuk. Guru yang berani ngeluarin dia dari kelas cuman Kakashi doang.

"Ck!" Sang Uzumaki bungsu itu berdecak kesal, sebelum akhirnya ngeraih n narik tangan Sasuke buat masuk. Sasuke ngebiarin aja. Hatinya lagi setengah mau setengah enggak buat masuk kelas, sih!

"Wuaaaaaahh????" Kelas XI-A langsung heboh ngeliatnya. Semua terbelalak. Apalagi Kisaliten n Shineshin.

"Sasuke-sama pake putih??!! Gyaaaa!!" Sasuke-fangirls pada heboh n sibuk jeprat-jepret. Shineshin cuman bisa ber-'ha?'. Sementara Kisaliten dahinya pada ngernyit semua. "Rasanya … ganjil … " _Habis disucikan ama Naruto, ya? Kayaq orang tobat aja …_

Sasuke cukup dikenal penyuka warna gelap. Meski nggak terlalu freak. Tapi selama ini dia selalu aja make warna hitam kesukaannya. Warna lain selain hitam juga mau aja dia pake asal rada gelap. Kayaq biru tua, hijau tua, coklat tua, merah tua, pokoknya yang tua-tua deh! (Beh, bahkan cinta pertamanya pun orang yang lebih tua). Kalau pun dia make putih, itu cuman seragam sekolah. Yang tentu aja cuma bagian atasan doang. Nah, ini pertama kalinya doi terlihat make putih-putih atas bawah.

Sasuke jadi dongkol. Dia langsung ngelempar death-glare terkenalnya n berhasil ngebikin semua pada diem dalam sedetik.

……

Pulang sekolah …

Di jalan …

Naruto n Sasuke udah balik lagi make seragam normalnya yang udah dikeringin n dikasihkan Iruka pas jam istirahat kedua tadi.

"Haaahhh … besok mid-test MTK, yaa? Musti belajar mati-matian, niih … " keluh Tenten, nelangsa. Sai, Lee, n Kiba kurang lebih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Akamaru yang ngejemput tuannya kayaq biasa, cuman menggonggong kecil. Seolah ikut ngerasain kekhawatiran mereka semua.

Sementara itu, Naruto nyengir. "Hey, hey. Kita kan masih punya Gaara? Main ke rumah gue, yuk! Ntar dia juga pasti datang, sekalian kita minta diajarin!" ajaknya, ceria. Kisaliten saling pandang, senyum. "Iya, ya? Koq gue bisa lupa masih ada Gaara-senpai?!"

"Benar. Tak ada gunanya kita bergundah gulana. Marilah kawan-kawan, kita berangkat ke rumah Naruto!" seru Lee, semangat. "Oooou!!!" sahut yang lain, nggak kalah semangat.

"Eh, koq jadi elu yang mimpin sih, Lee? Kan gue yang bossnya di sini?" Naruto ngunci kepala Lee, pura-pura mo matahin. "Aduduh! Mohon ampuni daku, boss!" Lee pura-pura kesiksa. Yang lainnya cuma ketawa.

KucingPerak

Selasa.

Naruto n Kisaliten pada senyam senyum pede habis ngadepin tes hari ini. Kemaren acara belajar mereka bener-bener menyenangkan! Selain karna penjelasan Gaara yang gampang dimengerti, mereka juga disuguhin pudding resep baru dari kafe Sunday yang belum dirilis. Kyuubi kemaren juga sempet ngumpul ama mereka, ngajakin main joker habis belajar. Jadi, refreshingnya juga ada. Walau ujung-ujungnya kakak Naruto itu selalu jadi pemenang pertama, yang lain nggak kecewa karna udah biasa.

"Oey, bego kuadrat. Sini." Panggil Sasuke, ngehina kayaq biasa. Naruto manyun, buang muka. "Ogah." Jawabnya, ketus. Trus balik lagi ngobrol ama Sai di sebelah. Sasuke jadi kesel dicuekin gitu.

"Gue bilang : Sini." Katanya, seraya narik tangan Naruto yang lagi ngumpul ama temen-temennya di kafetaria. "Heey!!" si blonde protes, tapi tetep nggak bisa lepas. Kisaliten langsung berdiri, mo ngebantu dia. Tapi Shineshin n Hinata langsung ngalangin jalan mereka.

"Sorry, nih. Sasuke lagi ada perlu ama dia. Jangan ganggu, ya?" kata Shikamaru, nahan pundak Kiba yang tadinya mo bergegas maju. Ekspresinya males like always. "Kenapa kita musti ngelakuin ini sementara dia sendiri nggak ngasih penjelasan yang lebih detail, sih?" gerutu Neji, kesel. Karna ngerasa kalau Sasuke belum bener-bener percaya ama mereka n main perintah aja buat nahan Kisaliten di tempat, sementara dianya ada urusan ama Naruto. Sai yang di hadapannya cuman pasang muka datar. Lee di sebelah Sai langsung antusias ngeliat cowok Hyuuga itu. "Neji! Marilah kita bertanding lagi!" ajaknya, membara. Tapi si Neji tetep ngacuhin. _Hmm … kurasa tidak terlalu sulit menahan Rock Lee kalau ada Neji di sini._ Batin Shino yang berdiri di depan si cowok rambut mangkok. Nah, kalau Hinata yang kedapatan bagian nahanin Tenten di tempat, dari tadi sibuk minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf. Tolong beri mereka waktu sebentar. Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji nggak akan ngelukain Naruto-kun. Per-percayalah. Me-meski biasanya dia agak kasar, tapi Sasuke-kun itu nggak pernah mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Ma-maaf … "

"I-iya. Nggak papa. Elu nggak pe-perlu minta maaf segala … " Tenten ikutan gagap ngadepinnya. Dia jadi sering ngerasa bersalah tanpa alasan kalo ngomong ama nih cewek.

"Apaan si, Kaijuu?!" Naruto marah-marah gitu mereka berdua udah tiba di toilet cowok. Sasuke cuek n nyerahin sebuah kotak lebar n panjang tapi gak terlalu tebal, yang dari tadi doi bawa-bawa. "Nih, buat loe." Katanya, ngasihkan pake satu tangan.

"He?"

Naruto nerima barang itu dengan heran. Trus ngebuka isinya.

" … "

" … "

" … apa … ini … ?"

"Gaun. Buat loe pake nyamar lima hari lagi." Sahut Sasuke, biasa. Naruto ngeliat gaun mewah yang masih terlipat rapi di kotaknya itu dengan tercengang. Mangap.

"Yang bener aja, dong! Masa ke pesta make gaun hitam?!"

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara kayaq beberapa orang datang menuju toilet juga. Sasuke lalu langsung ngedorong Naruto masuk box toilet terdekat yang pintunya kebuka di samping, trus doi ikutan masuk n nutup plus ngunci pintunya.

"Fuhh … " Sasuke ngehela nafas lega. _Untung sempat …_

"Oey, brengsek." Panggil Naruto, suaranya rada diturunin karna nggak mau ketahuan juga. "Lu serius nyuruh gue pake gaun hitam ini ke pesta Ultah Hakuren-hime?" desisnya, nggak percaya. "Emang kenapa?" Sasuke angkat alis, nggak paham di mana masalahnya. Cowok pirang tadi terperangah. "Please dong deh, Sasuke~" Dia jadi gregetan. "Kalo cowok mah wajar-wajar aja pake hitam karna kebanyakan warna tuxedo tuh emang gitu. Tapi buat cewek … ya enggak lah. Ntar malah disangkain penyihir, tau."

Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. "Hoo? Jadi sekarang elo ngaku kalo elonya cewek?" katanya, nyilangin lengan. Naruto mangap lagi. "Bukan gitu!"

"Eh, koq rasa-rasanya gue denger suara dua orang dari box ini?" ucap seorang siswa di depan box toilet berisi SasuNaru. Dua cowok di dalam langsung diem, kaget. "Masa si?" temennya ikutan mendekat. "He-eh. Yah, meski rada gaje, sih … " sahut siswa tadi, penasaran. Dia nempelin telinganya di pintu box, sepi.

"Wah, kasus, nih. Kasus! Jangan-jangan ada yang ML di toilet … ?" seru temennya, semangat. Sasuke jadi blushing ngedenger tuduhan itu. Kalo Naruto sih cuman diam dengan ekspresi bingung, coz doi belum tau apa yang dimaksud ML.

"Hush! Elo ini … . Ini kan toilet cowok? Masa cowok ngajakin ceweknya masuk ke sini, sih? Kan resikonya gede?"

"Aah, kali aja mereka bukan pasangan cowok-cewek, tapi cowok-cowok. Bisa aja, kan?"

"Oh? Iya juga, ya? Pair gay di sekolah ini kan lumayan … . Meski kebanyakan nggak mau terang-terangan … "

"Kayaq loe ama gue, gituu~ … " Lalu kedengaran suara 'plak' halus dari luar. Kayaqnya salah seorang dari dua siswa tadi ada yang nampar pasangannya.

"Hey, ayo kita cek yuk." Usul temen or pacar siswa tadi. "Oke. Kita cek dari bawah dulu." Sasuke bisa ngebayangin cengiran iseng dari muka dua orang itu. Naruto gugup. Dia nggak mau dikirain macem-macem ama satu sekolah kalo sampe ketahuan. "Sa-Sas-"

"Sssh. Tenang." Tangan kanan Sasuke lalu meluk pinggang Naruto, trus yang kiri meluk belakang lutut Naruto, mengangkatnya dari bumi. So, yang keliatan dari celah box toilet cuman kaki Sasuke doang.

"Hey, cuman keliatan satu orang, tuh."

"Ah, bisa aja pacarnya dinaikin ke kloset, kan? Ayo kita intip dari atas juga."

Lalu kedengaran suara dua orang yang kayaqnya siap-siap manjat. Naruto jadi berkeringat dingin. Sementara Sasuke? Dia yang jadi sebel ama dua orang itu langsung aja bersuara.

"Hoy~. Mau apa loe?" tanyanya dengan suara yang … mengerikan.

'GEDUBRAK!'

Terdengar suara jatuh dari dua orang siswa gaje di luar sana. Kayaqnya tadi mereka berusaha ngintip dengan salah satu nahanin badan orang yang satunya lagi.

"Su … Suara itu … ?"

"Uchiha … Sasuke … ?"

Suara mereka kedengaran takut. Trus langsung aja keduanya lari tunggang langgang keluar toilet sambil tereak-tereak 'maafkan kamiiii' sebelum Sasukenya sempet keluar n ngeliat wajah mereka.

Sasuke muterin bola matanya n ngehela nafas, lega. Trus doi nurunin Naruto, n tanpa sengaja ngakibatin hidung keduanya ketemu.

Mematung lima detik.

" … ??!!"

" … ??!!"

"Wuah!" Naruto yang pertama kali mundur, kaget. Jantungnya deg-degan kencang. "G-Gue … gue … " Dia keliatan gelisah. "Gue keluar duluan!" serunya sambil ngebuka pintu box n lari keluar, nggak lupa bawa gaun yang tadi sempet ditutup kembali ke dalam kotaknya. Ninggalin Sasuke yang kini masih keliatan berdiri, megangin dada kirinya yang juga deg-degan.

"Koq gue jadi gini lagi, sih … ?"

KucingPerak

Malamnya, di rumah Uzumaki brothers.

Naruto nyerahin gaun hitam mewah yang dikasihkan Sasuke tadi pagi ke 'Chef' Gaara yang baru aja selese bikin makan malam.

"Ini … gaun yang dikasihkan Sasuke buat gue nyamar … . Tadinya gue pengen minta elo yang bikinin kostum. Tapi, kalo gini … "

"Hitam … ?" Dahi Gaara mengernyit ngeliatnya. Naruto mengangguk, manyun. "Tuh, orang emang aneh, deh. Gak punya sense of fashion." Katanya, sambil ngangkat dua piring buat dibawa ke ruang tengah kayaq biasa (makan sambil nonton TV!). Kyuubi udah nunggu di sana. "Hmm … tapi … " sobatnya tadi mengangkat n memperhatikan gaun panjang nun mewah itu sejenak. " … ini boleh juga."

"Hah? Maksud loe?" Naruto miringin kepala, heran. Gaara tersenyum singkat. "Gue juga nggak setuju elo make hitam, karna warna itu kurang cocok buat loe. Tapi … gue bisa modifikasi ini dikit … " katanya, entah sejak kapan udah megangin jarum, benang, gunting, n peralatan jahit lainnya.

Naruto cuman kedap-kedip ngeliat benda-benda jahit yang keliatan berkilat di tangan Gaara.

…

Malamnya …

Sekitar jam 12 ….

"Mwoaaahem … " Kyuubi keluar dari labnya, menguap. "Hmm … dalam teori fisika … benda cuman bakal terlihat mata kalo ada cahaya yang dipantulin benda n jatuh ke retina mata … " gumamnya kayaq orang ngigo, sambil jalan menuju dapur. "So … kalau gue ngembangin metamaterial-mwaaahem~" Doi nguap lagi. " … material yang bakal ngarahin tiap cahaya yang jatoh supaya ngelilingin objek yang diselimutinya, bisa bikin jubah gak terlihat kayaq Harry Potter pun bukannya nggak mungkin lagi … "

Tangan kanan Kyuubi bergerak garuk-garuk perut di balik piyama hitam bercorak darah merah favoritnya.. "Tapi … material apa yang bisa ngendaliin n ngarahin cahaya dengan baik … ? Hmm … strukturnya musti dibikin 3 dimensi, ya? Kalau 2 dimensi aja bisa nggak ya … ?" Cowok itu masih aja bergumam sambil jalan, menuju dapur. Dia mo ngambil apel. "Tunggu … kalo nggak salah plasmons ngandung partikel-partikel bermuatan listrik di permukaan logam buat nyerap cahaya yang jatuh … ." Tangannya tadi mulai beralih, nyubit dagu, mikir. "Tapi, kalo gak salah … campuran logam n keramik, teflon, atau serat komposit bisa ngebiarin gelombang radio n cahaya yang mengenainya terus ngalir kayaq air yang lewat … . Mungkin kalo gue-Woa!" Kyuubi tadinya hanyut dalam pikiran, langsung kaget ngeliat seseorang di dapur yang harusnya jam segini nggak ada siapa-siapa.

Siapa seseorang itu?

Gaara.

Cowok berambut merah tsb lagi berdiri di samping meja makan kosong yang di atasnya tergeletak gaun hitam. Gaun dansa itu direntangkan di atas sana. Tangan Gaara megangin jarum yang baru dimasukkin benang. Di sebelahnya ada kursi makan yang di atasnya terletak beberapa kain putih.

"Ah? Kyuubi? Belum tidur juga?" Gaara juga keliatan kaget atas kedatangan tuh orang yang tiba-tiba. "Gue yang harusnya nanya itu." Kyuubi mempercepat jalannya n berenti di samping Gaara. "Ngapain loe malem-malem gini masih di sini? Bukannya tidur … " Yeah, si Gaara emang lagi nginep hari ini. Normalnya, jam segini sih doi udah tidur di kamar Naruto.

"Oh … ini … " Cowok tadi kembali beralih ke gaun di meja. "Habis, gue penasaran … . Bahannya halus banget. Musti ekstra hati-hati ngejahitnya. Salah-salah bisa rusak n akibatnya fatal. Sekali rusak bakal sulit diperbaiki lagi." Padahal tangan kanannya masih sakit. Tapi Gaara tetep keu-keuh ngerjainnya, lama-lama dia jadi terbiasa banyak ngegunain tangan kiri.

"Rasanya … gue belum puas kalo nggak nyelesainnya secepat mungkin. Gue nggak bisa nunggu buat dilanjutin besok, kepikiran terus sih … "

Kyuubi muterin bola mata, heran. "Dasar … . Gaya loe kayaq lagi ngebedah aja … " Dia mijit-mijit kening. "Loe ngejahit baju apa ngejahit organ, sih? Pake ekstra hati-hati n takut fatal segala … ." Kyuubi bertolak pinggang. "Lagian, masa gaunnya diletakkin kayaq pasien di meja operasi gini? Bukannya kalo njahit baju tuh biasanya dipangku or semacamnya?"

"Kalo digituin takutnya ntar nggak sengaja gue injek saking panjangnya, or kena debu di lantai, bisa juga jadi gampang kusut." Sahut Gaara, mukanya serius. "Ini adalah kostum yang bakal dipake Naruto nanti. Jadi, musti perfect."

Kyuubi mendengus ngedenger itu. _Lagi-lagi karna Naruto …_

KucingPerak

Hari-hari setelahnya dilewati oleh Naruto dengan normal. Ya ke sekolah, ya becanda bareng Kisaliten, ya saling nyinggung ama Sasuke (walau kali ini nggak ada acara pukul-pukulan lagi), ya digodain pacaran ama Sasuke oleh Sakura, dsb. Pokoknya normal deh! Sementara Kyuubi belakangan ini jadi sering ngeliatin Gaara yang keliatan kurang tidur karna selalu ngurusin 'kostum'nya Naruto.

Akhirnya … hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu (oleh readers) pun tiba!

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berkilat nun mewah berlambang kuda jingkrak parkir di depan rumah Naruto. Seorang remaja dengan warna rambut yang gak kalah hitamnya keluar dari sana. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang keliatan elit banget. Lumayan rapi, meski dianya nggak make dasi (dia benci pake dasi! Terutama yang model kupu-kupu!). Jasnya juga nggak dikancingin, dibiarin terbuka gitu aja. Kemeja di balik jas yang normalnya dipake berwarna putih pun dia malah make yang hitam. Pokoknya dari ujung rambut sampe ujung sepatu dia make hitam-hitam! Meski gitu, dia terlihat luar biasa keren!

Sasuke melangkah rada terburu-buru menuju pintu, ngelewatin pager yang emang udah dibuka. Doi mencet bel berkali-kali, kesel. Dia pengen cepet-cepet ke 'kastil' Hakuren buat ketemu Minato.

'TING! TONG! TING! TONG!'

"Kayaqnya itu Uchiha Sasuke … " ucap Gaara, seraya ngeletakkin sisir yang baru aja selese dipake buat nata rambut panjangnya Naruto-cewek. (Panjangnya selutut sih!). Tuh blonde udah henshin dari tadi.

"Buruan samperin. Brisik, nih." Suruh Kyuubi, yang ngeliat pintu luar dari jendela kamar Naruto.

"Ng … tapi … "

Naruto ragu. Doi ngeliatin bayangannya sekali lagi di cermin.

"Kenapa?"

"Gaara~ … " Cowok itu beralih ke sobatnya di sebelah yang barusan nanya. "Elu pinter banget sih ngedandanin gue … ? Gue jadi mirip banget ama cewek gini … sampe malu sendiri. Elo bener-bener berbakat, ya?"

Gaara mendengus, senyum. "Bukannya gue yang berbakat. Tapi elunya yang emang cantik dari awal …" katanya, nepuk pundak Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki bungsu langsung cemberut.

"Errrhh, maksud gue … elonya yang emang cantik karna henshin." Gaara segera ngelarat. "Kalo elo yang biasanya … cukup maskulin, koq."

"Ah, gitu ya?" ekspresi Naruto segera kembali ceria ngedengernya. Kyuubi muterin bola mata, gak habis pikir dengan mood sang adek yang bisa berubah segitu cepatnya. Sedangkan Gaara ngehela nafas lega.

"Oke, deh. Gue berangkat dulu." Dia pun mengangkat sedikit gaunnya yang nyaris mencapai lantai itu n bergegas turun.

Gaara menatap kepergiannya, cemas. Dia yang biasanya selalu ngerapiin barang yang baru digunain sebelum keluar ruangan, kini nggak gitu lagi. Cowok itu bergegas jalan cepat nyusul Naruto ke bawah. Kyuubi angkat bahu ngeliat ekspresi cemas tsb n ikutan turun.

'TING! TONG! TING! TONG!'

Sasuke makin cepet neken belnya.

"Hey, hey, hey! Berisik, tau!" seru Naruto, sambil ngebuka pintu. "Hah. Elo yang biasanya paling berisik nggak pantes ngomong gi-" Kalimat Sasuke langsung keputus begitu liat penampilan 'pacar pura-pura'nya sekarang. Naruto sendiri juga mematung sejenak ngeliat penampilan tuh cowok.

Sunyi lima detik.

"Heeeeh? Keren juga loe!" Naruto ninju pundak Sasuke, pelan. Wajahnya senyum, terus terang banget : kagum! Sama sekali nggak nyadar kalo pujian n senyumannya barusan bikin Sasuke dag-dig-dug gak jelas. Dia yang gay tulen aja bisa ngakuin kalo beneran ada cewek asli macam Naruto gini, pasti bakal dia bilang : 'cantik!' (walau cuman dalam hati). Rasanya beda ama foto-foto Naruto versi cewek yang dulu pernah diphotoshop ama Sakura. Naruto yang ini bener-bener sanggup bikin cowok gay nelen ludah, n bikin cowok straight pada ngiler. Mirip kayaq putri dari negeri dongeng!

Naruto, dengan gaun hitam yang udah dimodifikasi ama Gaara dikit dengan tambahan beberapa kain sutra putih plus n beberapa corak keemasan di sana-sini keliatan anggun banget. Emang sih, Sasuke mulai mengakui kalo sebenernya nih coce (cowok-cewek) lebih cocok pake putih or warna emas ketimbang hitam. Di bagian lengannya terdapat belahan panjang mulai dari bisep sampe ujung pergelangan. Tapi di di balik itu Naruto masih make sarung tangan putih sepanjang siku. Sarung tangan itu nggak nutupin jari-jarinya, tapi cuman menutup sebatas pergelangan sampe bagian punggung tangan di mana ujungnya terhubung ama semacam cincin yang melingkar di jari tengah.

Di bagian dadanya ketutup sampe leher. Di tengah-tengah leher bagian depan ada kain putih bercorak sama yang terlihat kayaq renda panjang. Di tengahnya lagi nangkring sebuah bros batu hitam supaya renda tsb gak lepas. Di bagian kedua sisi badannya memanjang kain putih bercorak sama hingga pinggang, trus memanjang lagi sampe ke belakang. Sedangkan di bagian depan tengah alias di balik kain putih itu terdapat gaun hitam yang asli dikasih ama Sasuke.

Sebagian kecil rambut pirangnya ditaruh ke depan begitu aja di kedua sisi telinga Naruto hingga ngelewatin dada n pinggangnya. Sementara sisanya dibiarin terurai di belakang. Tapi sebagian rambut di belakang itu juga dijalin alias dianyam dengan rapi, cuma bagian tengahnya sih. Di ujung jalinan itu diklep ama semacam benda emas kayaq cincin yang persis sama dengan kayaq di kedua jari tengah Naruto.

Wajahnya mulus bersih, nggak begitu banyak make up. Cuman sedikit bedak yang nyamarin bekas luka tipis Naruto hingga nggak keliatan sama sekali. Kalau sepatunya? Doi pake sepatu kaca! Entah si Kyuubi nyediain itu dari mana … gak ada yang tau.

"Hey! Ayo!" Naruto nepuk bahu Sasuke yang dari tadi bengong, nyadarin."Makin cepet berangkat, makin cepet juga kita pulang, n otomatis makin cepet juga buat gue ngelepas penampilan ribet ini." Ujarnya, jalan ngelewatin Uchiha.

"Tunggu … "

Naruto terhenti ngedengernya. "Hm?"

Sasuke nyusul dia n kembali berhadapan. Doi lalu jalan muterin n merhatiin Naruto dari atas ke bawah sekali lagi. Trus berenti n kembali di depannya. "Ini … beneran elo, Naruto … ?"

Naruto pasang tampang 'haaa?', dengan sebelah alis pirang yang terangkat, heran. "Apaan si? Tentu aja ini gue. Who else, gitu loh?"

_Emang sih. Kalo diperhatiin bener-bener masih keliatan Naruto banget. Walau kesannya lebih … ahem! 'cantik'_. Batin Sasuke, pura-pura batuk. "Boleh juga penyamaran loe."

Naruto nyengir. "Hehe … si Gaara tuh yang nyamarin gue. Dia hebat, kan? Serba bisa!"

"Oh, temen preman loe itu … ? Nggak nyangka gue …"

"Gaara bukan preman!"

"Uchiha Sasuke … " panggilan datar nun dingin barusan berasal dari mulut Gaara yang jalan menghampiri mereka dengan aura dangerous. Sasuke yang jarang takut pun jadi dibikin nelen ludah ngeliatnya. " … apa?" sahutnya, nyembunyiin rasa gentar.

"Kalau sampe terjadi sesuatu ama Naruto … " Langkah Gaara tehenti di sebelah sobat blondenya. " … gue jahit mata n mulut loe pake kawat besi … " ancamnya, angker. Si Sasuke sampe berkeringat dingin. Naruto juga. _Biasanya kata-kata or ancaman macam itu kan cuman bakal diucapin ama makhluk kayaq Kyuubi?_. Gaara yang biasanya kalem, nggak suka kekerasan, nggak suka berantem, plus cinta damai itu emang bisa jadi gini kalo udah cemas banget ama keselamatan Naruto.

"Gue juga nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain dia, koq." Sahut Sasuke, biasa. Padahal dalam hati takut juga tuh.

"Udahlah, Gaara. Gue juga kan bisa jaga diri?" ucap Naruto, ceria. "Naruto … " Raut wajah angker Gaara tadi langsung berubah jadi melembut. Sasuke sampe angkat alis heran ngeliatnya.

"Gue berangkat dulu ya, Gaar?" cowok manis tadi meluk sobatnya, erat. Bikin dahi Sasuke langsung berkedut.

Gaara nepuk punggungnya satu kali. "Ya, tapi … hati-hati di sana, ya?" Naruto ngelepas pelukannya n ngangguk.

"Jangan makan makanan yang loe gak tau komposisinya. Jangan lari dengan gaun kayaq gitu atau elo bisa jatoh. Jangan mau diajak pergi ama orang nggak dikenal. Kalo diajak ngobrol sama orang asing, ingetlah buat selalu jaga jarak. Jangan sampe terlalu dekat or bisa-bisa elo diculik. Jangan-"

"Iya-iya-iya-Gaara-iiyyaaa gue paham. Ampun, deh. Khawatir amat … " Potong Naruto, sweatdrop. Sasuke juga.

"Usahakan pulang sebelum jam 12 malam … "

"Oke-oke ~ … "

"Ya sudah. Kami berangkat … " tanpa sadar Sasuke ngeraih tangan Naruto, n membimbingnya jalan. Somehow takut tuh coce tsb kesandung n jatoh.

Sesampainya di deket mobil, Sasuke ngebukain pintu Ferrarinya. Bikin Naruto heran atas sikap itu. _Lha? Tumben si kaju bersikap se-gentle ini … ?, _batinnya masih berdiri di tempat.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lama.

" … "

" … "

_Keren …_

_Cantik …_

Mereka berdua keliatan kayaq pasangan yang cocok banget, deh!

Gaara yang ngeliat itu jadi berkedut-kedut. Dia udah hampir ngomong, tapi keduluan ama Sasuke.

"Btw … gimana caranya elo nyamarin bagian ini?" tanyanya, sambil megang dada Naruto yang emang menonjol (karna dia kan udah berubah jadi cewek asli?)

"Hentai!"

'PLAK!'

Naruto sukses nampar si Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke jadi makin terbengong-bengong. Selain karna apa yang dipegangnya tadi kerasa 'empuk', dia juga heran karna barusan rasanya kecepatan Naruto bertambah. Soalnya tadi dia udah refleks mundurin kepala buat ngehindarin tamparan, tapi ujung-ujungnya koq ya bisa kena juga?. (Karna Naruto pake kekuatan henshinnya tuh!).

Sementara itu si Kyuubi sibuk nyeret mundur si Gaara yang udah memerah marah mau ngamuk ngehajar Sasuke.

"Udah. Buruan berangkat sana." Suruh Kyuubi ke Uchiha. Sasuke yang tadinya masih ngegosok-gosok pipi kirinya yang nyeri, ngeliat ke arah cowok itu. _Dia … ? Uzumaki Kyuubi … ? Kakaknya Naruto itu, ya … ? _. Ini pertama kalinya doi ngeliat Kyuubi sedekat ini. Biasanya dulu-dulu selalu aja dari kejauhan. Karna selain nggak ada perlu, Kyuubi juga cenderung ngehindar dari tuh anak. Takutnya ntar jadi nggak tahan buat ngerjain yang ujung-ujungnya bisa ngakibatin si Itachi ngebales ngerjain orang-orang terdekatnya juga (kayaq Naruto n Gaara).

Beberapa menit kemudian …

Sasuke n Naruto udah berangkat.

Kyuubi n Gaara balik lagi masuk rumah.

Gaara keliatan nyilangin lengan sambil jalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, cemas. Mata merah Kyuubi yang dari tadi ngikutin gerakannya lama-lama jadi capek juga.

"Hhh … kalo elo segitu khawatirnya, gimana kalo kita ikutin mereka?" usul Kyuubi, yang duduk di sofa dengan remote TV di tangan.

"Eh?" Gaara berenti mondar-mandir. "Tapi … kita kan nggak punya undangan? Nggak mungkin bisa masuk."

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Gue tau pasti bakal gini jadinya … " Doi ngeluarin surat undangan bercap bangsawan Hakuren. "So … gue udah siapin ini " katanya, sambil ngelambai-lambaikan undangan itu.

"Bohong." Gaara yang terbelalak bergegas mendekatinya n meraih undangan tsb. Meriksa.

_Gila … kayaq asli!_

Wajahnya merekah, senang. "Tapi, dari mana- … "

"Udahlah, nggak penting." Kyuubi ngibas-ngibasin tangan lalu bangkit berdiri. "Yang penting sekarang kita juga musti nyamar buat ke sana, kan?" katanya, nyengir.

"He?" Gaara hampir lupa soal itu. Tadi pikirannya terlalu fokus buat ngawasin n ngelindungin Naruto doang.

"Kalo masalah kostum … juga udah gue siapin tuh … . Tinggal make doang."

"Errh … " Cowok berambut merah tsb jadi jalan mundur, ragu. Kyuubi jalan maju mengikutinya. "Elo … mau aja make, kan?"

Meski Kyuubi barusan nggak ngejelasin kata 'make' tuh buat make apaan, somehow si Gaara jadi udah bisa nebak.

"Ta … tapi … " lagi-lagi dia terperangkap di tembok.

"Koq pake 'tapi'?" Kyuubi miringin kepalanya, angkat alis.

"Gue … gue nggak bisa acting. Beda ama loe. Pasti langsung ketahuan!"

"Ini demi Naruto, lhoooo … "

"Baik. Bakal gue lakuin." Ucap Gaara, datar. Tiba-tiba jadi mantap pas inget Naruto.

Kyuubi nyengir.

"Malam ini kita berdua bakal jadi pairing."

Sementara itu di saat yang sama di tempat lain …

Itachi meriksa penampilannya yang gak gitu jauh beda ama Sasuke di cermin seluruh tubuh di kamar. Cuman dia pake dasi panjang. "Gimana?" tanyanya, ke arah dua pengikut setia alias Deidara n Sasori.

"Sip." Deidara ngacungin jempol. Sedangkan Sasori mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. Masih kurang enak badan, sih.

Dua orang itu sengaja dipanggil ama Itachi malem-malem cuman buat nanyain pendapat mereka doang. (Seenaknya!).

Itachi senyum, pede. "Oiya. Loe berdua nginap aja di sini. Pake kamar kosong di sebelah gue. Terserah mo pake satu kamar or dua kamar. Up to you two aja, deh … " godanya, nyengir.

Muka Sasori langsung memerah, disusul ama Deidara. "He-Hey! Te-tentu aja dua kamar, lah!"

Uchiha tadi ketawa-ketawa.

Jeda sejenak.

"By the way … kenapa loe jadi mo ikutan ke pesta Hakuren? Kan adek loe udah bersedia ke sana?" tanya pengikut blondenya. "Well … " Itachi angkat bahu. "Iseng aja, koq." Katanya, nyantai. "Gue bilang ke bokap sih tujuannya mo ngawasin Sasuke karna ini pertama kalinya dia berangkat ke pesta sendiri tanpa kami. Tapi, sebenarnya … gue cuman mo ngeliat tampangnya yang mual, pucat, n mo pulang tapi nggak bisa itu. Heheh … "

"Dasar loe ini … Bukannya kasian ama adek sendiri … " Deidara geleng-geleng. Entah karna ucapan Itachi or karna music dari earphone yang didengernya. "Terus … pasangan loe gimana?" tanya Sasori. "Bukannya syarat masuknya di sana musti bawa pasangan?"

"Oh, gampang aja. Ntar di sana gue bakal pilih orang secara random n minta dia jadi pasangan gue. Sampe masuk ke grand-hall aja sih. Habis itu, udah deh. Gue tinggalin dia n nyebar nyari Sasuke n 'pacar-nya'. Haha!"

Dua orang tadi ngehela nafas, gak heran. _Kalo Itachi sih … emang bakal gampang ngedapetin pasangan …_

"Lagian … siapa tau ntar gue ketemu ama seseorang yang nggak diduga-duga, kan?" Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

Deidara n Sasori saling pandang, gak ngerti.

KucingPerak

Bersambung …

* * *

Readers : Pembohong! Penipu! Katanya pestanya bakal dimulai di double chapter ini?! Koq cuman baru berangkat doang, si?!

KP : Duh, neng. Please, deh. Ini juga udah kupercepat, tau. U semua juga ngerasa kan kalo chap ini kesannya buru-buru banget? Iya apa iya? (*gak ngasih pilihan jawaban 'nggak'* XP)

Btw, penampilannya Sasuke tuh terinspirasi ama Noctis Lucis Caellum dari game Final Fantasy XIII Versus. Pas dia ngobrol ama Stella, cewek blonde cakep. (Lha? Si rambut hitam n rambut pirang? Jadi kayaq SasuNaru aja deh!). Lagian, Noctis tuh model rambutnya persis kayaq Sasuke Shippuuden Akatsuki (yang pake poni tertutup)!

N … Kyuubi, Gaara, n Itachi juga brangkat ke sana!!! Yeah!

Apa yang bakal terjadi kalo mereka ketemu? Apa juga yang bakal terjadi kalo SasuNaru ketemu Minato? Tunggu aja chap depan!

Kyuubi : Hey, hey! Koq gue nggak jadi lagi nyium sis-com, seh?! Elo demen banget bikin gue kesel, ya?!

KP: Errhh … nanti-nanti aja deh. Aku sendiri belum puas nyium dia, nih.

Gaara : jangan ngomong kayaq loe pernah nyium gue aja!

KP: Lha? Aku emang suka nyium u, koq. Nyium action figure u yang kupajang di atas rak buku kamar.

Gaara: Huekh! Hoekh!

* * *

**Balesan review**

* * *

KP : Pairingnya jadi DeiSaso, bukan SasoDei? Iya, emang. Buatku, tampang Sasori tuh emang kayaq tampang orang nggak sehat alias sakit-sakitan (*diinjek Saso*), jadilah aku lebih milih dia yang jadi uke ketimbang Deidara yang lebih enerjik.

Bingung ama chara Itachi karna jalan pikirannya rumit? Hehehh … chara dia di sini emang sengaja dibikin gitu, koq. Gaje! Baik or enggak, biar readers masing-masing aja yang mutusin sendiri.

Whuat? Bersedia jadi/ngegantiin Gaara jadi slavenya Kyuubi? Gila nekatnya … aku jadi kagum ama kalian, nih!

Kalau ditanya bakal ada pair KakaIru … hmm … mungkin ada … (*dilempar sendal*'mungkin' mulu, sih?!)

Ngupdate seminggu koq rasanya lama? Heheh ... Nih, ku-update gak sampe seminggu. Puaz?

Kalo kapan ke pestanya … ini udah berangkat tuh mereka. Cuman bakal baru nyampenya di chapter depan.

Gaara anaknya Pain? Koq bisa? Bisa aja. Karna aku maunya gitu (PLAK!)

Jadi banyak romance-nya? Gitu ya? Hahah … karna banyak permintaan. Aku sih suka-suka aja. Tapi, ntar makin lama jadi makin angst, loh …. Mungkin … (*kabur sebelum ditimpuk sendal lagi*). Hati-hati ada kata yang keulang? Wokeh de. Aku juga ngerasa ada , koq … hehehh …

Hey, hey, puppy-eyes no jutsu gak mempan ama aku. Kalo kitten-eyes no jutsu 'mungkin' bakal mempan, deh ….

Makasih atas keberkabungan kalian atas Xion, huks! Eh, jangan cuman berkabung aja dong. Doain supaya dia tenang di sana n nggak ngeganggu aku.

Kyuubi: Halah. Kayaq loe percaya aja ama hantu.

KP : Aku emang gak pernah liat, sih. Tapi, temen kakakku yang katanya 'sensitive' bilang kalo ada hantu cewek muda yang nungguin kamar mandi belakang kami. Lumayan deket ama kuburan Xion tuh! (di halaman belakang). Kamar mandi itu sering dipake kakakku. Aku sendiri lebih sering make kamar mandi dalem. Coz lebih deket ama kamarku. Tapi! Aku n my big-bro sama sekali nggak pernah ngeliat hantu, tuh! Diganggu juga enggak pernah. Syukur, deh! Kami emang kakak beradik yang tumpul banget ama hal begituan.

Kyuubi ngejilat bibir Gaara apa gak disebut kissing juga? Humm, menurutku sih itu enggak, deh. Karna belum bener-bener nempel. (Hush! Anak kecil diam aja sanah! XD)

Woo? U punya temen yg ngebiarin pacarnya selingkuh kayaq Itachi? Wahaha! Ternyata nggak cuman di kotaku aja …

Apa Kakashi Fudanshi? Hmm, dia tuh … agak beda, sih. Dia suka ngeliat segala jenis. Gak terkecuali yaoi. Yah, seenggaknya untuk saat ini …

Heeeh? IQ u sama ama Sasuke, ya? Heheh … sama juga tuh ama my big-bro. Awalnya aku emang nulis Sasuke tergolong anak jenius. Tapi, gak jadi deh. Terlalu banyak tokoh jenius di sini. Makanya dia kumasukin dalam golongan superior aja. (di atas superior ada very superior, di atas very superior ada gifted alias genius).

Btw, aku jadi dongkol kalo nulis IQ Shikamaru 200 lebih. Nggak mungkin dia lebih jenius dari si jenius Einstein!!! Masa idolaku kalah ama si pemalas kayaq dia, seh?! Kurang ajaaarr!!! (*IQ Albert Einstein sekitar 160*)

Kyuu ngeraep Gaara, n Itachi bales ngeraep Kyuu? Woa-woa … gile juga ide u. tapi, lumayan juga tuh … (*grin*)

Gaara : Apanya?!

KP: Salut karna aku suka ngupdate 2 chapter? Minta tipsnya? Hmm … itu mungkin karna pada dasarnya aku emang nggak suka nulis terlalu dikit. Jadi kalo masih dikit, aku nggak mau ngepublish karna belum puas. Idenya? Biasanya pengaruh dari sekitarku, koq. Trutama dari case-study (dulu aku kira disebut 'study-case') yang kupelajari, n sohib-sohibku sendiri. Gini-gini aku pernah ngetes salah seorang temenku yang ngakunya straight, lho. N hasilnya dia gay! Haha! Tapi, yang namanya tes psikologi itu nggak 100 % tepat, koq. Tes itu cuman nunjukkin kecenderungan, bukannya penggolongan. N ujung-ujungnya dia bakal jadi staright or enggak tergantung dia yang mutusin bakal ngikutin kecenderungannya itu apa enggak.

Dosen muda yang kutaksir pernah bilang (*Ahem! Ahem!*), Jangan nyalahin Tuhan kalau Beliau ngasih kecenderungan kayaq gitu. Yang begitu gak bisa juga dijadiin alesan untuk menjadi seorang gay. Itu adalah cobaan alias tes dari-Nya. Suatu hal yang luar biasa jika seorang manusia berhasil menahan or melawan hal itu sampe akhir. (*Tapi, kalo merekanya gagal n jadi gay beneran gimana, pak? Salah sendiri, ya?* maunya si nanya gitu, tapi aku gak mau biki kesel dia. Heheh …). Ah, tuh orang emang menarik, deh. Kepalanya cuman setinggi leherku, sih (lebih pendek, maksudnya). Agak kurus n berkacamata. Sweet. Penjelasannya enak. Pinter, baru lulus udah langsung jadi dosen. N bikin aku jadi selalu pengen duduk agak depan n nggak mau di belakang kalo dia yang ngajar ….

Gaara: Hoo? U bisa juga naksir ama manusia nyata, ya?

KP: Aku gak yakin, Gaara. Coz, aku masih lebih suka u daripada dia …

Gaara : Gila loe …

KP : Kucingku mati beneran? Ya eyalah! Masa dia pura-pura mati, sih? Udah kukubur, juga …

Nggak sabar ngeliat Naruto yang jadi cewek? Udah nih, di chap ini.

Woo? Hape error gara-gara chap kepanjangan? Koq iso? Hmm … yaa … double chapter kali ini (gak termasuk balesan review) kira-kira masing-masingnya cuman sekitar 10 halaman di word biasa, koq. Panjang g tuh? Apa hape u error lagi?

Nah, kalo tadi ada reviewers yang gak ngerti ama jalan pikiran Itachi, yg ini gak ngerti ama jalan pikiran Kyuubi. Heheh … sudah sedikit kujelasin di double chapter ini, koq. Dia tuh selain orang yang kasar, juga pengidap Superiority complex, yang rada-rada mirip ama mendewakan diri sendiri. Baginya, dialah yang nomer satu dari semuanya. Makanya dia benci banget kalo ada yang merendahkannya (walau Gaara nggak pernah bermaksud gitu). Tapi, dia masih termasuk baik ke Gaara, koq. Kalo orang lain, mungkin bakal lebih ancur lagi dihajar ama dia.

Kapan giliran Gaara dikiss Kyuu?

Kyuubi : Tuh, kan! Tuh, kan! Banyak yang ngarep, tau! Gimana si loe?

KP : Iya, iyaaa … nanti kutulis. Nanti ….

Oh, kalo mau bakom juga nggak papa, koq! Coz review yang panjang itu makin menarik. Kayaq baca fic panjang gitu, deh.

ItaKyuu-nya mana? Masa ngobrol doang? Hoe? U pengen mereka ngapain, emangnya? (*grin*)

Hmm … if u punya ide or perasaan apa aja (termasuk rencana pembunuhan), mungkin sebaiknya jangan terlalu disimpen, deh. Paling enggak, tulis. Tuangin. Lampiasin ke suatu hal lain yang lebih aman ketimbang semuanya nanti bakal penuh di jiwa u n tumpah gak terkendali shingga bakal ngincer orang asli.

Soal gay juga gitu, kalo emang suka ama temen sesama jenis, tuangin aja lewat tulisan. Daripada dipendam terus, n bakal kacau jadinya kalo beneran nembak orangnya, ya tulis aja n jadiin fic. Beres, to? Kalo mau aman, curhat aja ama Tuhan or diary. Heheh … . Pokoknya jangan didiemin. Salah satu faktor yang sering bikin orang stress or gila tuh karna terlalu banyak memendam perasaan or masalah.

Eh? Benci Gaara yang terlalu lebay gitu kan kasian Kyuubi? Ahaha! Mungkin itu karna u ngeliatnya dari sisi Kyuubi sebagai pusatnya. Coba bayangin posisi Gaara juga yang homophobic? Gimana ayo? Justru kasian Gaaranya, kan? Orang dianya straight, malah diincer ama gay. Nolak yang sesama straight aja gak enak hati, gimana yang gay? Apalagi kalo si gay-nya maksa dianya yg homophobic. Yaa bisa brubah n berkembanglah perasaan gak enak hati tadi jadi benci n takut.

Sebenernya sama kasiannya sih, mereka berdua …

Wah, waaah! U jadi punya ide sendiri atas obrolan ItaKyuu di chap lalu, yaa? Heheh … jadi terharu … higs! (Koq?). Tapi, terus terang nih … aku rada gak ngerti ama 'pengorbanan' yang dimaksud u. Maksudnya si Itachi nanya 'kurang apa lagi gue?' gitu? Trus baru si Kyuu-nya ngomong 'Lu kurang pengorbanan.' Gitu?. (*Bego-mode: ON*gomen)

Hmm … Kalo si Itachi emang punya dark-past (yaitu pacar ceweknya yang meninggal), kalo si Kyuubi … masalahnya lebih ada di masa sekarang (yaitu cowok yang disukanya homophobic). So … peran Itachi tuh kurang lebih jadi 'pembimbing'nya Kyuu … (kurang tepat juga sih kalo disebut pembimbing) yang sama-sama nggak berhasil nyatu sampe akhir ama first love … . Mungkin gitu, sih … (bisa aja Itachinya gagal kalo Kyuubinya berhasil ngedapetin Gaara, kan?)

Itachi bener2 suka ama Kyuu or enggak? Oh, dia beneran suka, koq. Cuman pola cintanya itu emang rada beda ama orang kebanyakan.

Warna mata Gaara ijo, bukannya aquamarine itu biru? Ahahaha! Enggak, non. Aquamarine tuh artinya warna hijau laut alias hijau biru. Nama lainnya : cyan. Yang bermata ijo tuh Sakura. Kalo Gaara mah aquamarine (*pemerhati Gaara*)

Naruto tuh polos apa bego? Masa rape aja nggak tau? Oh, dua-duanya tuh!

Naruto: Gue nggak bego!

Haha! Gile, aku juga taunya arti itu pas baca fanfic yaoi English rating M (pas udah jadi mahasiswa). Di pelajaran sekolah dulu kata itu nggak pernah dipake or muncul. Nah, pas baca fic yaoi, aku nemu deh kata itu, karna penasaran … aku cek aja di kamus. Baru tau, deh! Naruto termasuk beruntung karna cepat tau tuh! (eh, dia sendiri belum ngecek di kamus)

Hmm? Suka eyeshield21 gara-gara baca promosinya dari fic-ku, ya? Baguuus.

Eh? Kyuu n Gaara mirip Hiruma n Mamori? Wah, aku sendiri nggak nyangka tuh sampe u kasih tau (soal Mamori). Iya, ya? Emang rada mirip. Tapi, setauku Hiruma tuh nggak punya superiority complex deh (buktinya dia bisa aja nyengir n diam dikatain sampah ama Agon. Dia tuh lebih dominan liciknya) kalo Mamori … apa dia juga serba bisa kayaq Gaara? Overprotectivenya sama, sih …

Kalo Kakashi n Sakura dipasangin bakal jadi kayaq apa? Gara-gara Fudanshi n Fujoshi mereka, toh. Hey, Kakashi tuh seorang Voyeuris koq. Gak cuman terpatok ama yaoi.

Request banyakin KyuuGaa? Chapter ini request u lumayan terkabul, kan? Walau mereka belum sempat kissing, sih … heheh …

Gaara homophobicnya disembuhin aja?

Kyuubi : Emang itu tujuan gue sekarang!

Gaara : Elu bukannya nyembuhin gue, malah tambah nakutin tau ngak?

Kyuubi : Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya sampe loe jatuh cintrong ama gue …

Gaara : Nggak bakal!

* * *

KP: Makasih atas dukungan u semua! I'll keep writing!

Btw, karna novel tbel yg mo kubaca, so kurasa update chap depan nggak bakal secepat ini …

Anyway, see u!


	17. Undercover

KP: Yooo! Mulai chapter ini genre Humor n Fantasynya kuubah jadi Humor n Angst! Buat yang nggak suka angst, dipersilakan menyingkir … (aku nggak mau bikin readers mimpi buruk!)

Oya, Maaf menunggu lama! Heheh! Karena ada PM n review baru yang nyuruh aku buruan ngupdate, makanya sekarang ku-update sebelum novel yang lagi kubaca tamat.

Naruto : yang bener? Bukannya karna Novel loe itu dibawa kabur ama sohib loe?

KP: Enak aja, nggak sopan! Dia cuman minjem, koq! (Meski rada maksa pake kitten-eyes). Ntar bakal kutagih di kampus! Plus bunganya : yaitu masakin buat aku seumur hidup! (BLETAK!)

L : Enak aja lu, Kapten gembel~ … (*sohib KP- dia beneran manggil gitu-*) Mandi dulu sana, baru merintah gue!

KP : Kalo gue Kapten gembel, berarti elo Letnan Gembel! (*meski udah mahasiswa masih suka main kapten-kaptenan*)

Gaara : (*sweatdrop*) Udah, lupain aja pasangan sohib gila di atas. Langsung aja ke fic …

* * *

**Chapter 16: Undercover**

* * *

"'siapa tau ketemu ama seseorang yang nggak diduga-duga' nya loe itu … koq kesannya buat gue elo udah bisa ngeduga bakalan ketemu ama tuh orang, deh … " gumam Deidara, rada nggak yakin.

Itachi nyengir. "Bang!" Doi 'nembak' anak buahnya itu pake jari telunjuk n jempol yang dipose kayaq pistol. "Loe bener, Dei. Haha! Gue seneng loe udah mulai bisa ngebaca gue." Katanya, senyum.

"Trus? Siapa seseorang gak diduga-duga yang udah loe duga bakal hadir di pesta itu?" Deidara jadi penasaran. "Akatsuki kah?" tanyanya, cemas. Sang Uchiha ngegeleng, masih senyum.

"Jangan-jangan … Uzumaki, ya … ?" kali ini Sasori yang nebak. Itachi pun kembali nembakin jarinya ke arah tuh cowok. "Yeah. Bener."

SasoDei pada ngehela nafas berat, bareng.

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke acara-acara macam itu … "

"Emang. Tapi, kali ini beda. Karna … " Itachi ngejentikkan jari dua kali. "Black Cat." Panggilnya. Kurang dari dua detik, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek n memakai topeng kucing hadir di hadapannya. (Kostumnya sama persis ama Anbu di Naruto-series). Dia berlutut dengan satu kaki, menunduk hormat ke Itachi.

_Anbu?_. DeiSaso kaget ngeliat prajurit itu muncul tiba-tiba. _Dari mana datangnya? Dari atas?._

"Wah, waaah … . Loe nggak usah berlutut segala gitu. Loe tau kan … gue nggak suka ngeliat cewek berlutut kayaq gitu di depan gue … ?" ucap Itachi, nyuruh dia tegak. Cewek dengan code-name Black Cat itu pun berdiri, trus ngambil hape dari saku celananya n ngetik beberapa kata di situ. Trus nunjukkinnya di depan muka Itachi.

'Maafkan hamba, Itachi-sama. Tapi … '

Begitulah yang tertulis. Itachi angkat alis.

Black Cat kembali ngetik, trus nunjukkin layarnya sekali lagi ke tuh Uchiha.

' … Anda adalah orang yang paling hamba hormati di seluruh dunia. Karena itu secara otomatis tubuh hamba bergerak sendiri.'

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun … repot juga kalo gitu." Dia angkat bahu. "Ya udahlah. Sekarang … gimana dengan penyelidikan yang gue minta kemaren?"

Gadis tadi ngetik lagi, n nunjukkinnya di depan Itachi.

Itachi terbelalak sejenak ngeliat tulisan itu. "Ahahaha!" Doi ketawa-ketawa, bikin Deidara n Sasori kembali mengernyitkan dahi, gak ngerti.

"Menarik! Ini jadi makin menarik aja, deh!"

"Hey, apanya yang menarik, sih?" SasoDei jadi makin penasaran. Itachi ngeliat ke arah dua orang itu lagi.

"Oh, ini … soal siapa yang jadi pacar Sasuke buat ke pesta Hakuren."

"Emang siapa?" tanya DeiSaso, bareng.

Itachi masih senyum. "Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasori n Deidara bertukar pandang. "Ramen … ?"

Itachi ketawa, ngegeleng. "Nama orang, koq. Lengkapnya … Uzumaki Naruto." Sambungnya lagi.

"Uzumaki?" pekik SasoDei, kaget.

"Yeah. Dia adeknya Uzumaki Kyuubi. N dia tuh cowok asli. Yah, meski nggak terlalu maskulin, sih … . Gue pernah beberapa kali ketemu ama dia, tapi nggak pernah ngobrol panjang."

_Dasar dua Uchiha ini … . Ternyata dua-duanya gay n suka Uzumaki! _

"Hmmm … Menurut info dari Black Cat, piaraan my devil … maksud gue : Gaara, dia protective banget ama Naruto. So, sekitar 85% kemungkinan dia bakal ngikutin anak itu pergi, terutama karna dianya pergi ama adek gue, Sasuke, orang yang Gaara anggep suka nyakitin Naruto." Itachi masukin kedua tangannya ke saku, senyum. "N … kalau beneran Gaara ikut ke pesta itu, 100% kemungkinan my devil juga bakal ke sana."

"Oooh … jadi karna inceran loe ke sana, makanya loe jadi ngebet pengen dateng juga, toh?" Deidara manggut-mangut. "Hmm, alasan utamannya sih gue penasaran ama pacarnya Sasuke. Dia kan alergi ama cewek? Kalo tuh cewek bisa nyembuhin alergi adek gue, pasti dia orang yang menarik, kan? Jadi pengen tau. Walau selain itu gue juga pengen liat muka sebelnya Sasuke, sih. Heheh. Gue tau kalo dia nggak suka ama tempat rame or acara macam pesta. Pergi ke mall aja dia nggak suka." Itachi ngebetulin rambutnya sekali lagi. "Tapi, sekarang gue jadi makin semangat tau my devil juga ke sana."

"Kan belum tentu?"

"Kalo Gaara ke sana, udah tentu dia juga ke sana." Itachi lalu beralih ke Anbu di sebelah. "Makasih, ya? Loe boleh pergi sekarang."

Cewek tadi mengangguk, hormat. Tapi kemudian mengetik sesuatu lagi, n nunjukkinnya ke Itachi. 'Apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, Itachi-sama?'

"Nggak ada, koq. Belum. Loe istirahat aja."

Sang Anbu berlutut, hormat. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia udah melompat n menghilang alias nggak keliatan di kamar itu.

"Oh ya, Dei." Panggil Itachi. "Tolong ambilin dompet gue di sebelah loe, dong." Suruhnya. Si blonde tsb ngeliat ke meja di sisinya, ngambil benda yang dimaksud. Trus jalan ke si boss. Itachi menerima dompet hitam tadi n ngebuka isinya. Doi lalu ngambil salah satu dari 5 kartu atm di situ n nyerahin ke Deidara. "Ambil gaji loe bulan ini, sekalian buat Saso juga. Masih inget nomer pinnya, kan?"

Deidara terperangah. "Lagi-lagi lu nyuruh gue ngambil gaji sendiri. Gak takut gue ambil lebih dari jatah sebenernya?" ucapnya, tapi ngambil kartu itu juga. Itachi senyum. "Gue tau loe bukan orang macam itu. N kalo pun elo emang berlaku curang di belakang gue, cepat or lambat gue juga bakal tau, n gue yakin loe nggak bakal mau tau akibatnya ntar buat loe n pacar loe nanti … "

Deidara jadi merinding ngedenger kalimat santai tapi terkesan ancaman itu. "Duh. Gue n Saso nggak mungkin ngekhianatin elo …. "

"Nice." Itachi kembali nutup dompetnya. Saat itu sekilas cowok pirang tadi ngeliat foto yang ada di dalam situ.

"Itachi, itu … foto elo ama siapa? Koq rasanya gue belum pernah liat … "

"Ah? Ini … " Uchiha tadi ngambil foto yang dimaksud. Sebuah foto seukuran dompet yang menggambarkan dirinya n seorang cewek. Dari seragam yang dipake, bisa diperkirakan kalo itu adalah foto Itachi pas SMA. Entah kelas berapa.

"Ini gue n my angel … " jawab Itachi, lembut. Doi lalu ngambil n nyerahin foto tadi ke Deidara. "Yuuhi-san, ya … ?" Cowok itu emang pernah denger dari Itachi sendiri soal pacarnya yang meninggal. Tapi, dia belum pernah liat secara langsung. Yah, waktu mulai deket ama Uchiha, tuh cewek udah keburu meninggal, sih. Sasori yang penasaran jadi ikutan mendekat, pengen liat juga.

Di foto itu, Itachi keliatan pasang muka stoic sambil megang tas laptop di tangan kiri, sedangkan yang kanan megangin pinggang cewek di sebelahnya, protective. Sedangkan si cewek keliatan senyum sambil balas meluk tubuh Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Jadi ini … Yuuhi-san … ?"

Nama lengkapnya Yuuhi Kurenai. Itachi sendiri belum pernah cerita banyak soal dia ke anak buahnya. Deidara n Sasori juga nggak berani nanya lebih jauh ngerasa topik itu terlalu tabu untuk dibicarain, coz takutnya ntar bakal ngebikin sang boss jadi sedih.

Cewek berambut hitam bergelombang itu cantik banget. Wajahnya juga terlihat lembut. Meski DeiSaso nggak pernah ketemu orangnya secara langsung, mereka berdua bisa memperkirakan kalo nih cewek orang yang baik hati. Pokoknya, keliatan kayaq tipe cewek baik-baik gitu, deh.

"Hey … " Sasori yang ngeliat foto tsb mulai ngomong. " … mata Yuuhi-san … sama dengan Uzumaki Kyuubi, ya?". Deidara ber'hmm' sejenak. "Iya, sih. Tapi sama warnanya doang. Kalo Uzumaki setan mah lebih tajem n nusuk kayaq rubah n serigala, gak lunak n lembut kayaq boneka gini. Beda jauh."

"Eh, apa salah satu sebab yang bikin loe tertarik ama Uzumaki adalah warna matanya itu, Itachi?" tanya Sasori, nggak ngerespon kalimat pacarnya barusan.

"Mungkin." Lagi-lagi Itachi senyum. "Tapii … yang paling bikin gue tertarik ama dia adalah sifatnya yang berangasan, superiority complex, nggak gampang ditaklukin, n benci gue itu … " jelasnya, jadi ketawa inget ama tiap-tiap event yang dialaminya kalo ketemu ama tuh cowok setan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian ….

Di kamar sebelah kanan kamar Itachi …

"Yak."

Deidara nyelimutin cowoknya sampe leher. "Emang baru jam 7 lewatan, tapi sebaiknya loe tidur lebih cepat. Banyakin istirahat aja." Ucapnya lembut, trus membelai poni merah Sasori. Yang dibelai tersenyum, lemah. "Maaf ya, Dei. Gue … sering banget ngerepotin elo."

"Gue fine-fine aja, tuh." Cowok blonde tadi tertawa singkat. "Lagian, gue seneng kalo direpotin ama elo. Jadinya … gue ngerasa bener-bener diperluin ama pacar gue." Katanya, angkat jempol. Nyengir.

"Ja-jangan ngomong 'pacar' seenteng itu." Sasori menarik n nutupin mukanya pake selimut. "Po-pokoknya … jangan sampe ada yang tau soal hubungan kita selain Itachi!" Deidara muterin bola mata birunya, ngehela nafas. "Dasar … lu masih malu-malu aja. Padahal kita kan udah jadian?"

" … "

Cowok berambut merah tadi nurunin selimutnya, pelan. Sampe dagu. "Masalahnya kan nggak segampang itu, Dei … " ucapnya, lirih n serius. "Gimana dengan keluarga loe kalo mereka tau? Terutama … gimana kalo Ino-chan sampe tau?"

Deidara buka mulut, ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Emang masih belum jelas soal ortu loe yang bakal nyetujuin soal hubungan ini … . Tapi, kalau pun mereka nggak masalah, Ino-chan pasti nggak bakal setuju, kan … ?" tanya Sasori, natap langit-langit kamar.

Deidara ngehela nafas lagi, berat. Doi yang sekarang duduk di sisi tempat tidur ikutan ngeliat ke atas, pandangannya menerawang. "Iya sih, ya … ?" dia tertawa perih. "Selain karna dianya pembenci gay, adek gue itu kan juga naksir ama elo … ?".

"… "

Sasori nggak bilang apa-apa. Dia sebenernya udah bisa ngebaca hint-hint dari Ino yang emang mengartikan tuh cewek ada lope ke dia, tapi dianya nganggep Ino kayaq adek aja. Dia lebih tertarik ama Yamanaka kakak daripada Yamanaka adik. Salahkah itu?

"Tau nggak sih?" Deidara kembali beralih ke cowoknya. "Awalnya gue mo nyomblangin elo ama Ino, lho."

"Eh … ?"

"Yup." Cowok blonde tadi ngangguk, senyum. "Meski Ino nggak pernah bilang or minta tolong ke gue soal dia yang naksir elo, tapi gue udah bisa ngebaca sikapnya itu. N karna gue sayang ama adek gue, mangkanya gue mo ngelakuin sesuatu … "

Sasori tersenyum lemah.

"Gue jadi berusaha jadi sohib deket loe, sekalian mo tau soal loe lebih banyak lagi. Itu supaya gue yakin elo orang baik-baik yang pantes buat adek gue. Tapi … "

"Tapi … ?" ulang Sasori, angkat alis.

Deidara nyengir. "Tapi, makin gue deket n tau elo, malah guenya sendiri yang jatuh cintrong. Haha! Gue nggak pernah nyangka kalo gue gay sampe gue nekat nembak elo."

"Gue juga … nggak nyangka sampe gue nerima 'tembakan' elo."

Keduanya saling pandang, senyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasori heran ngeliat Deidara yang ngacungin telunjuk ke atas dengan ekspresi oh-iya!.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue baru ingat, selain Itachi … ada satu orang lagi yang tau soal hubungan kita … "

"Apa?" Sasori keliatan kaget. " Siapa?" burunya, sambil bangkit duduk dengan cepat. Bikin kepalanya langsung pusing seketika. Deidara ketawa n meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua bahu cowok itu, mo nyuruh kembali berbaring. Tapi Sasori bersikeras buat tetep duduk, mukanya serius. Tangannya megangin kedua pergelangan Deidara. "Siapa? Siapa lagi yang tau, Dei?" tanyanya, cemas.

Deidara tersenyum. "Adek loe."

"Eh? Gaara?"

"Yaa … . Gue emang nggak ngomong secara langsung sih … . Tapi, gue nyium elo di depannya pas elonya masih pingsan di klinik kampus. Juga … gue nyuruh dia manggil gue pake 'kak' karna secara nggak langsung dia juga jadi adek gue. Cuma i-" kalimat Deidara jadi kepotong gitu ngeliat muka sang pacar yang memerah hampir sewarna ama rambutnya.

" … -tu." Lanjut si blonde tadi, dengan mata memicing. "Koq blushing?" godanya, noel-noel pipi Sasori. "Gue nggak blushing." Sasori menepisnya, gusar. "Elo nyium gue pas guenya pingsan? Nyari kesempatan?" Dia marah.

"Hoeee? Nggak suka?"

Muka Sasori memerah lagi. "Mana di … di … di … di depan Gaara, lagi … . Dei, elo nggak tau malu, ya?" desisnya, sebel.

Deidara ketawa ngeliat reaksi itu.

Sasori jadi makin dongkol.

Cowok blonde tadi pun menyeka poni rambut n nyium dahi Sasori, lembut. Bikin pacarnya itu kedap-kedip. "Huh?"

"Gue cuman nyium dahi loe di depannya, koq." Deidara nyengir lagi. "Loe pikir 'di sini'?" Dia lalu nyium Sasori lagi. Kali ini di bibir.

" … "

Sasori pun ngebales ciuman itu, dalem.

Tapi hal itu nggak berlangsung lama karna Sasori yang emang nggak gitu kuat nahan nafas (karna asmanya?).

"Maaf … " Cowok berambut merah itu tertunduk. " … gue udah salah paham."

"Biasa aja, lagi." Deidara senyum. "Gue kan dah tau elo pemalu banget kalo ciuman di depan orang lain. Di depan Itachi aja malu. Hehe … ". Sasori cemberut n meninju pundak cowoknya, pelan. Si blonde itu langsung megangin pundaknya barusan n jatoh ke pangkuan Sasori sambil mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. "Aduduh~. Pundak gue retak … sakit … !"

"Lebay." Sasori meninju pundaknya lagi, kali ini lebih bertenaga sampe bikin tuh cowok otomatis bilang 'Ouch!'. Tentu aja sakit beneran.

"Duuuh~ … . Sakit nih, Saso … . Tega banget sih ama pacar sendiri … ?" Deidara ngelus-ngelus bahunya yang nyeri.

Sasori cuman mendengus.

"Oh, iya." Deidara kembali pasang pose duduk. "Gue lupa bilang, Gaara mo ketemu nenek Chiyo, tuh. Kira-kira enaknya kapan?"

"Gaara? Kenapa?" ekspresi Sasori kembali serius. Pacarnya angkat bahu. "Katanya sih ada yang mo diomongin or lebih tepatnya ada yang mo ditanyain. Mungkin dia mo nanya-nanya soal Akatsuki or … Karura-san." Deidara lalu terlihat ngerogoh sakunya, ngambil hape. "Gue juga sempet minta nomer hapenya, nih. Mo ngomong?"

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki Brothers …

Lebih tepatnya di kamar Uzumaki Kyuubi ….

"Ini dia!" Kyuubi ngeluarin sebuah gaun merah panjang yang digantung dari dalam lemarinya.

Gaara mematung ngeliat itu.

Gaun merah tsb emang terlihat lebih sederhana daripada gaun Naruto tadi. Tapi, dengan ukiran mawar serta cabang, daun, ranting, n duri-durinya di ujung-ujung gaun, termasuk di ujung lengan, plus di sekitar pinggang n leher, bikin gaun itu terkesan elegan n anggun. Apalagi ditambah dengan bahannya yang lembut.

"Ini … elo yang beli … ?" tanya Gaara, merhatiin ukiran-ukiran indah tsb. Kyuubi angkat bahu. "Gitu deh."

"Eh? Gue nggak tau kalo elo suka cross-dressing … "

"Enak aja." Cowok setan itu naruh gaun tadi ke atas kepala Gaara, sewot. "Gue sengaja beli ini, pas elunya terlalu sibuk ngurusin kostumnya Naruto. N kalo ngeliat dari sifat mother-hen alias induk-ayam loe itu, elonya pasti nggak bakal tinggal diam tau dia brangkat ke tempat asing cuman berdua ama cowok sebrengsek Uchiha." Kyuubi nyilangin lengannya di dada. "Gue yakin meski elo bilangnya udah setuju, ujung-ujungnya loe pasti bakal mikir buat ngebuntutin mereka, ya kan?"

Gaara nurunin gaun yang tadi nutupin mukanya, pelan. Pandangannya ke bawah. "Tapi … " Dia kembali ragu. Kyuubi muterin bola mata. "Lagi-lagi 'tapi'. Elo ini-"

'Drrt! Drrt!'

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara hape bergetar.

Hapenya Gaara.

Cowok itu pun langsung ngambil benda tsb dari saku kanannya. Lalu membelakangi Kyuubi n maju beberapa langkah menjauh. Ambil jarak privacy. Sedangkan Uzumaki tadi menatapnya dengan mata memicing. _Naruto, kah … ?_

"Eh? Sasori … ?"

_W-Whats? Sejak kapan tuh anjing merah punya nomernya dia?_. Dahi Kyuubi langsung berkedut-kedut.

"Ya. Gue emang mau ketemu." Gaara yang sama sekali nggak tau kalo cowok setan di belakangnya makin terbakar ngeliat dia ngobrol ama Sasori, terus aja ngomong. "Selasa sore … ? bisa."

_Apa? Dia janjian?_. Kyuubi nggak suka.

"Mo ngejemput? Nggak usah. Biar gue sendiri yang ke apartemen loe. Loe kasih tau aja alamatnya. Ntar gue cari sendiri."

_Ke apartemennyaaaa~?_. Terdengar suara geraman atas kecemburuan yang memuncak!

Cukup sudah. Kyuubi udah nggak tahan lagi buat diam.

"Oey, ada urusan apa loe ama anjing itu, hah?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang mengerikan. Gaara yang terlalu serius ama percakapannya n hampir lupa ama kehadiran tuh cowok terang aja kaget. Dia nutupin hapenya sejenak, trus ngelirik ke Kyuubi, gak suka. "Kasar banget si loe? Nggak baik nyebut orang kayaq gitu, tau … "

"JAWAB AJA PERTANYAAN GUE! ADA URUSAN APA LOE AMA DIA, HAA?"

Gaara sampe mejemin mata nerima bentakan.

"Errh … ng-nggak ada apa-apa koq." Ngeliat aura kemarahan di sekeliling Uzumaki, bikin suaranya otomatis kedengaran agak terbata.

" … "

Kayaqnya setelah itu Sasori di seberang sana kembali ngomong karna Gaara juga segera balik ngomong ke dia.

"Sis-com! Jawab gue dengan jujur!" Cowok bermata merah tadi makin marah. Dahi Gaara mengerut, kesal. Nih orang emang selalu aja mau tau urusan dia. Padahal dia kan kadang juga perlu privacy? Apalagi hal ini ngelibatin sesuatu yang bagi Gaara bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan sembarangan ke orang lain. Dia aja udah berencana nggak bakal bilang soal ini ke Naruto, coz dia nggak mau anak itu terlibat. Soalnya ini ada hubungannya dengan yakuza yang bisa membahayakan nyawa.

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya ama loe, kan?." Sahutnya, datar. _Ugh, seharusnya tadi gue keluar aja pas nerima telpon_. Dia pun berbalik n jalan menuju pintu, mo keluar.

Tapi Kyuubi keburu menahan bahu n ngedorongnya sampe jatoh ke atas spring-bed. Karna jatohnya di tempat tidur, jadinya nggak sakit. Tapi tetep aja bikin dongkol. Gaun merah yang ada di tangan satunya teronggok begitu aja di sisi. "Apaan si-Hey!". Kyuubi ngerebut hape tadi dari tangan Gaara, kasar. Lalu nempelin benda itu ke telinganya, gantian ngomong.

"Heh, denger ya? Jangan seenaknya ngajakin dia tanpa seizin gue." Kyuubi ngomong ke Sasori di seberang sana. Tangan kanannya bertolak pinggang. Gaara jadi marah n segera bangkit, mo ngerebut hapenya. Tapi doi gagal coz Kyuubi langsung nepis tangannya, trus nendang pinggangnya sampe kembali jatoh di tempat tidur. Kali ini dalam posisi tengkurap. Tendangan barusan nggak terlalu keras, tapi cukup bikin nyeri.

Saat Gaara mo kembali bangkit, tiba-tiba punggungnya diinjak ama Kyuubi (cuma pake kaki kanan), nahan dia di situ. Nafasnya tertahan. Sedangkan yang nginjak kembali ngomong (alias marah-marah) ama Sasori. Sama sekali nggak ngegubris protesannya.

"APA?"

Entah apa yang dibilang Sasori di sana, tapi yang pastinya sekarang Kyuubi jadi makin dongkol. Dia lalu ngehempasin diri, duduk di atas punggung Gaara. Tentu aja cowok yang didudukinya itu tersentak, nggak terima.

"Ahh! G-gila loe, Kyuubi! Mi-minggir!"

"Nggak." Sahut Kyuubi, simple. Lalu kembali ngomong ke Akasuna.

"Hey, loe apain dia?" tanya Sasori, cemas. Deidara di sebelahnya juga jadi ikutan nempelin telinga di hape tsb supaya bisa denger.

Sang Uzumaki-setan tersenyum, sinis. Seolah hal itu bisa diliat ama mereka di seberang sana. "Bukan urusan loe." Jawabnya. SasoDei saling lirik sejenak, lalu kembali fokus.

"K-Kyuubi … . Minggir, please. Elo … berat~ … " suara Gaara kayaq orang sekarat aja. "Elo yang kekurusan." Begitulah jawaban yang diterimanya. Sama sekali nggak berhasil buat bikin orang ini menyingkir.

"Ugh, Kyuubi! Menyingkir dari atas gue!"

"Jangan merintah." Kyuubi kembali ngehentakkin tubuhnya di atas Gaara. Serasa dihantam palu gede, Gaara kembali tereak (gak keras, sih). "Agh! Aduh! Sakit!"

"Ha! Rasain. Itu hukuman buat loe!"

Deidara n Sasori tukar pandang sekali lagi. Kening mereka ngeluarin keringat dingin sampe ngalir ke pipi. Kedua mata mereka keliatan tercengang. Terutama karna ngedenger kalimat-kalimat Kyuubi n Gaara barusan, plus suara deritan per dari springbed yang langsung bisa ngasih tau mereka kalo kedua cowok itu ada di atas suatu benda ber-per kayaq sofa or … tempat tidur.

"Hey, hey, Saso … " Deidara nepuk-nepuk sebelah pundak pacarnya. "Salah nggak, sih … kalo pikiran gue sekarang jadi mesum?" Sang pacar natap dia dengan muka yang memerah. Kayaqnya barusan kepalanya juga ngebayangin hal yang enggak-enggak tuh!.

"Umm … boleh, nggak? Kalo malam ini kita tidur bareng?"

'BUG!'

Sasori langsung meninju Deidara yang barusan ngomong. Dia lalu membelakangi cowok pirang itu yang sekarang lagi terlentang sambil meringis lebay. (kenyataannya pukulan lemah Sasori sama sekali nggak sakit!)

"Hey, hey! Gaara! Loe nggak papa! Gaara!" panggilnya cemas. Suaranya jadi lebih keras dari yang tadinya direncanain. Sampe Gaara yang lagi nggak megang hape jadi ikutan denger juga. "Saso-mph!" Kyuubi, yang masih duduk di atas punggung Gaara, kini nginjek kepalanya. Bikin muka cowok itu jadi terbenam di bed.

"Loe diem dulu." Kyuubi lalu beralih lagi ke Sasori. "Mngmhh!" Gaara masih aja bersuara, meski gaje karna muka n suaranya tenggelam. "Jangan pernah hubungi dia lagi." Katanya, dengan nada mengerikan.

Jantung Sasori makin dag-dig-dug cemas. Rasanya dia mau pergi ke sana n nolong tuh anak. Tapi, kondisinya nggak memungkinkan. Lagian, dia juga nggak tau di mana Gaara berada sekarang.

"Gaara! Cepat lari dari sana! Lari ke kastil Hakuren! Di sana ada Itachi! Cari dia! Minta perlindungannya. Elo pasti selamat! Tinggalin aja Uzumaki-setan itu!" serunya, keras banget. Deidara aja baru tau kalo pacarnya itu bisa bersuara sekeras tadi. Doi terbengong-bengong.

Setelah kalimat barusan, sambungan komunikasi mereka langsung terputus. Kyuubi yang mutusin. Cowok itu kini mematung. Sementara Gaara masih meronta di bawahnya.

Dua detik kemudian Kyuubi menyingkir dari posisinya, pelan. Mata merahnya masih terbelalak. Mulutnya mangap dikit. Gaara yang udah bebas langsung terbatuk-batuk n ngatur nafasnya yang sempet kacau. Doi natap tuh cowok dengan ekspresi tanya.

"A-apa … ? Si brengsek Uchiha Itachi itu juga datang ke pesta Hakuren …?" tanya Kyuubi, gak jelas ama siapa. Gaara yang tadi heran sekarang langsung paham dengan ekspresi setengah kaget-setengah nelangsa cowok itu tadi. "Kalo elo nggak mau ke sana, nggak papa koq, Kyuubi." Dia turun dari springbed, mendekat. "Gue bisa pergi sendiri … "

"Hah?" Kyuubi beralih padanya. "Tapi loe kan nggak punya pasangan?"

"Di luar aja juga nggak masalah, koq. Yang penting gue bisa deket ama Naruto, n bisa segera datang nolong dia kalo ada apa-apa … "

"Elo … "

"Jangan maksain diri kalo emang loe nggak mau datang. Gue ngerti kalo elo nggak mau ke situ karna mau ngehindar dari Uchiha Itachi, jadi … "

Kalimat-kalimat Gaara selanjutnya nggak kedengaran lagi ama Kyuubi, coz otaknya sekarang terus-terusan memproses kalimat sebelumnya.

_Nggak mau ke situ karna mau ngehindar dari Uchiha Itachi …._

… _ngehindar dari Uchiha Itachi …_

… _ngehindar dari Uchiha Itachi … ?_

… _NGEHINDAR DARI UCHIHA ITACHI?_

"SIAPA YANG MAU NGEHINDAR DARI SI BRENGSEK ITU, HAAA? LOE PIKIR GUE TAKUT AMA DIA SAMPE PAKE NGEHINDAR SEGALA?" Bentaknya tiba-tiba, bikin cowok berambut merah di depannya langsung diem. Sumpah. Gaara tadi sama sekali nggak ada maksud or pikiran buat bilang apalagi ngeledekin kalo Kyuubi takut ama Itachi.

"Gue nggak takut siapa pun! Apalagi ama si brengsek itu!" marahnya, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk (ngedorong) dahi Gaara. "Gue pergi! Gue bakal tetap pergi ke sana! Gue bakal ke sana!"

"Tapi, Kyuubi … "

"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

" … "

Sunyi 5 detik.

"Che. Kalo gini … terpaksa sedikit ngerubah rencana … " gerutu Kyuubi, berdecak kesal.

"Hah?"

KucingPerak

Kediaman Hakuren bentuknya menyerupai kastil. Jadi karna itulah, orang-orang banyak menyebutnya Hakuren-Castle or Kastil Hakuren. Gedenya nyaingin mansion ala istananya kediaman Uchiha. Tapi kalo punya Uchiha lebih terkesan modern. Kayaq gabungan ama gedung tingkat tinggi n istana. Kalo Hakuren lebih bernuansa kastil yang atapnya runcing-runcing itu.

"Uwaaaaahh?" Naruto terpana ngeliat grandhall yang tertata dengan indahnya. Banyak pasangan kekasih di situ. Ada yang lagi ngobrol, ada yang lagi makan (sambil berdiri), ada yang dansa, etcetera.

Sementara dia lagi terpana ama keadaan sekelilingnya, orang-orang di sana malah terpana ama dia.

_Cantik banget tuh cewek … _

_Artis?_

_Tuan putri?_

_Bidadari?_

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto udah dirubungin banyak orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka cowok. Dari yang kecil, remaja, pemuda, sampe bapak-bapak pun ada!

"Siapakah nama Anda, Nona?"

"Usiamu berapa?"

"Hobimu apa?"

"Di mana kediaman Anda?"

"Kakak cantik, deh. Kalo udah besar nantin aku mau ngelamar kakak!"

"Bersediakah Anda berdansa dengan saya?"

Sasuke yang ada di deket Naruto juga otomatis ikutan 'terperangkap'.

Dahinya berkedut, kesal.

"Enyah, loe semua … " suruhnya, dengan nada ngancem. Disertai ama pandangan mata menusuk n suara jari yang gemeretakan.

Para cowok tadi pun pada nelen ludah, trus menyingkir perlahan, gak rela.

Sasuke lalu ngelempar pandangan berbahayanya ke sekitar. Mata jangan-ganggu-kami-atau-elo-mati nya berhasil bikin semua yang liat nggak berani mendekati mereka berdua. Para cewek yang tadinya ngincer Sasuke pun jadi ngurungin niat.

"Wah, kadang sikap kasar bin anti-sosial loe itu berguna juga, ya?" Naruto bingung musti lega or kesal. Dia lega karna terbebas dari kerumunan yang menurutnya terlalu pengap tadi. Tapi, juga kesel karna dia nggak suka dengan cara Sasuke yang ngancem. _Emangnya nggak bisa dibilangin baik-baik, apa?_

"Hhh … " Sasuke mejemin mata, ngehela nafas. Sebenernya pasang muka n mata kayaq tadi rada bikin otot-otot wajahnya jadi kerasa kaku, sih.

"Hey, hey. Trus? Di mana cowok yang loe taksir itu?" goda Naruto sambil nyikut lengan Sasuke, nyengir. Teringat lagi ama Minato, Uchiha tadi pun jadi ngerasa … gimanaaaa gitu. Sulit diutarakan. Yang pastinya dia seneng, n itu bikin dia jadi berusaha sekuat tenaga ngenahan blushingnya.

Doi ngenoleh ke Naruto, buku mulut mo ngomong. Tapi nelen ludah sejenak. "Elo … musti janji … jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal orang yang gue taksir."

"Yee. Gitu aja malu."

"Brisik. Pokoknya jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Desis sang Uchiha, marah. "Ugh. I-iya deh … " Akhirnya Naruto manggut juga. Nyeremin sih!

Sasuke lalu kembali tegap, trus menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar. Nyari sosok Namikaze Minato.

Nggak keliatan.

"Ikutin gue." Sasuke mulai jalan lagi. Doi mutusin buat keliling-keliling ruangan ini nyari Minato. "He-hey! Tunggu dong!" Naruto ngangkat gaunnya dikit, trus bergegas nyusul. "Hey! Gue bilang, tunggu!" Tapi orang yang dipanggil tetep jalan terus. _Grrr. Padahal pas ngejemput gue tadi dia gentle banget sampe ngebimbing gue jalan n ngebukain pintu mobil. Kenapa sekarang jadi cuekan gini, sih? Apa gara-gara orang yang ditaksirnya ada di sini? Dasar!_

Tiba-tiba lampu grandhall tsb mati.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, n Naruto nyaris aja nabrak dia.

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai sibuk bisik-bisik.

Lampu sorot gede mulai 'berjalan' mengelilingi ruangan. Hingga terhenti di satu titik, yaitu di puncak tangga, di mana kelihatan ada dua orang di sana. Satu cowok n satu cewek.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin!" Seru si cewek. Dia mengenakan gaun putih-putih kayaq pengantin. Rambutnya yang cokelat panjang ditata dengan model yang mirip ama Quistis Trepe dari Final Fantasy VIII. Plus ornament mahkota di atasnya. Sedangkan yang cowok pake jas dengan warna krem n dasi kuning. Rambutnya pirang.

"Ah?" Jari telunjuk Sasuke tanpa sadar nunjuk ke arah si cowok yang disorot itu. Uchiha tsb keliatan shock. Untung di lokasinya sekarang remang-remang n rada rame (alias berisik!). So, nggak ada yang sadar ama reaksi OOCnya barusan.

Kecuali Naruto.

"Eh, apa? Apa? Dia yang elo cari, ya?" tanya Naruto, makin mendekat ke belakang cowok itu buat liat siapa yang dimaksud. Sasuke nelen ludah, ngangguk. Mata hitamnya nggak beralih dari sosok pria di atas sana. Meski dari titik lokasi mereka sekarang cuman keliatan sisi sampingnya doang.

"Hmm … ?" Naruto memicingkan mata, mo ngeliat dengan lebih jelas. Saat itulah, lampu grandhall kembali terang benderang.

Ekspresi shock tapi takjub Sasuke tadi kini diiringi ama ekspresi shock tapi mangap dari Naruto di sebelah. Doi mangap begitu tau n yakin siapa pria yang berdiri di atas sana bersama dengan seorang gadis yang kemungkinan besar adalah putri Hakuren.

"Papa … ?" desis Naruto, nggak percaya. "Hah?" Sasuke yang di dekatnya tentu aja denger. "Eh?" si blonde tadi baru nyadar dengan apa yang barusan doi bilang. "Oh? Ah … m-maksud gue … ng-nggak ada apa-apanya tuh." Dia berusaha bersikap santai. "Sama sekali … nggak ada papanya. Koq bisa-bisanya elo naksir orang macam dia." Dia nyilangin lengan n buang muka. Nyembunyiin rasa gugup n geram di hatinya. _Mustahil! Nggak mungkin! Impossible! Arienai! Kenapa papa bisa ada di sini?. Dasar … katanya dia masih cinta ama mama! Tapi, kenapa sekarang … dia malah berhubungan ama cewek semuda itu? Urrrggh … papa pengkhianaaaaaat!_

"Jangan pernah ngehina Minato-san di depan gue or elu bakal ancur lebur." Geram Sasuke, danger. Bikin Naruto nelen ludah. Di ngelirik ke arah tuh cowok, pelan n gemetar. "Ta-tapi … serius loe? Di-dia kan … jauh lebih tua dari loe? Dia lebih pantes jadi bokap loe ketimbang-"

"Cinta nggak kenal usia, tau."

"Rasanya aneh ngedenger elo bilang kalimat itu, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

Seperti yang Anda semua ketahui … " Hakuren-hime kembali ngomong. "Sosok yang berada di sebelah kanan saya ini adalah Namikaze Minato. Dan di hari ulang tahun saya yang ke dua puluh ini, akan saya umumkan bahwa …dia adalah calon suami saya!"

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan. (baik yang ikut senang maupun enggak)

"AAPPAAAA?"

Yeah, kecuali Sasuke n Naruto.

Semua mata menoleh ke mereka. "Ugh … " SasuNaru jadi grogi. "Bego. Ini gara-gara suara loe yang terlalu keras. Kita jadi narik perhatian, kan? Dasar … bikin malu aja." Marah Sasuke, setengah berbisik. "Halah! Lu sendiri juga nggak kalah kerasnya." Bales Naruto, nunduk.

Was-wes-wos bisikan mulai kedengaran lagi di sana-sini.

"Hooo? Bisa jelaskan arti seruan kaget kalian yang mengesankan ketidaksetujuan tadi?" tanya Hakuren-hime. Meski dia nggak pake speaker, suaranya terdengar cukup keras di ruangan luas ini. Sasuke menatapnya tuh cewek, nggak suka. Tangannya mengepal, geram. _Minato-san calon suaminya, katanya? Kurang ajar. Itu pasti bohong!_. Dia pasti ngancem Minato-san supaya setuju.

Naruto juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang nggak jauh beda ama Sasuke. Walau alasan kemarahan mereka beda.

Naruto berdehem sejenak.

"Maafkan saya, Hakuren-hime. Hanya saja … saya adalah salah satu dari fans Namikaze Minato. Berita tentang itu … sama sekali belum pernah saya dengar. Jadi … saya merasa sangat terkejut sekali." Sahutnya, santun. Mukanya nunduk. Nggak mau kalo bokapnya sampe liat. "Heh? Elo beneran penggemarnya Minato-san?" Bisik Sasuke, nggak tau. Biasanya di kelas dia paling sering denger si Naruto tuh cuman ngefans ama tokoh-tokoh macam Kamen Rider. Nggak pernah tuh sekalipun doi denger tuh cowok bilang ngefans ama idolanya.

"Bohong, koq." Sahut Naruto, berbisik juga. "Gue cuman mo mastiin kebenarannya … "

"Buat ap-"

"Ahaha! Tenang aja, nona. Aku bukan calon suaminya, koq. Yang barusan itu cuma bercanda!" seru Minato, ketawa-ketawa. Hakuren keliatan ngehela nafas, berat. "Duuh … Minato-kun. Kan kita udah sepakat bakal bo'ongin mereka sampe waktu ujung acara ~ ?"

"Oh, maaf. Haku-chan. Aku … nggak tahan lama-lama bohong, sih … Ehehe … "

"Hhh … ya sudahlah." Cewek itu kembali ngadep hadirin. "Namikaze Minato adalah tamu khusus pesta ini! Beliau adalah idola saya!"

Suasana kembali heboh. Ada yang senyam-senyum, ada yang pasang muka sewot, ada yang pasang muka lega, etc.

"Bener-bener … Minato-san banget … " Sasuke ngehela nafas, lega. Sedangkan Naruto masih sewot. _Dia masih aja belum ngilangin kebiasaannnya yang suka manggil orang lain dengan suffix sok akrab itu, ya? Ugh! Wajar aja kalo banyak orang yang beneran jadi salah paham, kan? Nggak aneh juga kalo Mama jadi cemburu gara-gara itu! Papa bodoh!_

Nggak lama kemudian, Hakuren kembali berseru.

"Baiklah! Para kekasih yang ada di sini! Silakan berikan ciuman yang manis pada masing-masing pasangan kalian, sekarang juga!"

_HEEEE? LAGIIII?._ Naruto terbelalak. Koq dia jadi sering banget disuruh ngelakuin itu?. _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaa?_

Sasuke berdecak. _Rupanya dugaan Shikamaru soal ini tepat. _

Para hadirin pada ngobrol gaje ngeresponnya.

"Hal ini perlu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada pasangan pura-pura yang hadir di pesta elegan ini. Karena … orang-orang seperti itu memang cukup sering bermunculan, hanya karena ingin mengikuti pesta para bangsawan, mereka bisa saja mencuri surat undangan dan menyelinap ke sini untuk sekedar menikmati pesta, atau bahkan juga mencuri." Sang putri tersenyum. "Pasangan yang asli atau pun palsu dapat diketahui dari ciuman mereka. Saya hanya ingin memastikan."

Sasuke mendengus. _Alasan yang terlalu dipaksakan. Apa cewek keparat itu nggak pernah mikirin kemungkinan kalau pasangan nggak diundang itu bener-bener pasangan kekasih? Dasar bodoh. Tes macam ini sih nggak sama sekali nggak reliabel_. _Huh, bilang aja kalo itu hobinya._ Doi lalu ngelirik ke Naruto di kiri. Tuh coce sekarang mukanya masih shock. Shock karna selain ngeliat bokapnya sendiri yang udah lama nggak ketemu plus shock karna disuruh ciuman lagi ama musuhnya.

"Noo~." Suara Naruto kedengaran putus asa. Sementara para hadirin di sekitarnya kebanyakan pada excited semua. "Gue nggak mau lagi …. Please …" Naruto mencengkram kedua sisi rambut panjangnya, ngejongkok. Maunya sih sembunyi. Sasuke memegang rambut pirang Naruto yang nutupin punggungnya, dia juga jadi ikutan ngejongkok. "Oey, kenapa loe … ?"

Naruto ngeliriknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gue nggak mau ciuman … Gue udah terlalu banyak ngekhianatin Sakura-chan. Gue … gue … gue nggak mau lagi …. "

_Haruno, ya … ?_

Sasuke ngehela nafas, kesal. "Che. Bisa nggak sih, sehari aja elo nggak mikirin dia?"

"Mana mungkin. Gue cinta Sakura-chan … "

Jawaban itu bikin dahi Sasuke berkedut lagi.

"Silakan dimulai para hadirin!" seru Hakuren-hime, nyaring. Kali ini pake speaker. "Jangan coba-coba menghindar, ya? Begini-begini penglihatan saya lumayan jeli, lho!" gaya ngomongnya nggak kayaq tuan putri lagi, tapi lebih kayaq MC.

Sasuke ngeraih kedua tangan Naruto, menyuruhnya berdiri. "Oke, gue nggak bakal nyium elo lagi. Tapi, elu musti ngikut ama aba-aba gue ntar." Bisiknya. Naruto berkedip, trus ngeliriknya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Waktu yang tersedia, tiga puluh detik!" Hakuren-hime ngangkat sebelah tangannya. "1 … 2 … 3 …. Mulai!" (emangnya lomba!)

"Ambil dua langkah ke kanan, trus satu langkah ke belakang." Bisik Sasuke, yang kini berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Walau agak heran, tapi coce itu nurut juga. Sasuke ngelirik ke belakang sejenak, ke arah Hakuren. "Pas." Dia kembali fokus ke Naruto. "Sekarang, miringin kepala loe ke kiri dikit sekitar 20 derajat." Suruhnya. Naruto pun menurut. "Sudut ini bakal jadi titik mati. Dia nggak bakal bisa ngeliat dengan jelas." Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri n memegang belakang kepala Naruto pake yang kanan. Trus doi nempelin bibirnya di sudut mulut Naruto. Sama sekali nggak kena bibirnya.

Bola mata biru itu terbelalak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melembut. "Makasih … Sasuke … " ucapnya, kecil.

"Hn … "

* * *

Sementara itu di taman, di halaman kastil …

Itachi tersenyum menatap cewek di hadapannya. Sakura juga tersenyum ngeliat kakak dari seme favoritnya itu.

"Anda cantik sekali malam ini, milady … " Sang Uchiha memberi salam serta agak membungkuk, hormat. "Terima kasih. Anda sendiri juga terlihat luar biasa tampan, tuanku yang terhormat … " Sakura mengangkat gaun ungunya sedikit n menekuk lututnya sejenak, membalas salam tsb.

Keduanya kembali tegak n bertatapan.

" … "

Sedetik kemudian …

"Ahahahaha!"

Keduanya ketawa?

"Nggak nyangka gue bakal ketemu ama loe di sini … ." Itachi menyilangkan lengannya. "Gue juga nggak nyangka bakal ketemu ama elo di sini, my boss … " Sakura miringin kepalanya, senyum. "No-no … " Itachi muterin bola matanya. "Panggil gue Itachi aja, Sakura-chan." Doi angkat sebelah tangan.

"Ho? Masih nggak suka dipanggil begitu?"

"Habis … yang begitu cuman bakal memperlebar jarak antara gue n anak buah gue. Gue cuman bisa lebih akrab aja ama mereka. Termasuk elo."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Apa itu rayuan? Kak Kurenai bisa cemburu, lho."

Itachi balas ketawa. "Mana mungkin? Dia n gue tau kalo nggak ada cewek lain di hati gue selain dia seorang."

Jeda sejenak.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas.

"Sudah 3 tahun lebih, ya … ? Sejak kakak gue alias pacar loe meninggal." Cewek berambut pink itu natap bulan di atas mereka. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kirinya sendiri tanpa sadar jadi mengeras. Itachi yang ngeliat itu menutup matanya sejenak, lalu ia juga ikutan menatap bulan.

"'Kakak', huh? Loe masih nganggep pelayan keluarga Haruno itu sebagai kakak rupanya …"

"Kak Kurenai itu special. Dia pelayan khusus yang ngelayanin gue. Dia udah kayaq kakak gue sendiri. Dia juga diperlakukan kayaq anak angkat di keluarga kami sampe disekolahin juga. N gue dulu sempet marah pas elo macarin dia … "

"Hahaha … yeah. Gue inget. My angel pernah cerita kalo dulu baju hadiah yang gue kasih ke dia, plus sepatunya menghilang tiba-tiba sesaat waktu kami mau kencan. Akibatnya dia jadi telat n datang cuman pake daster n sendal jepit." Itachi tertawa kecil. "Itu … elo yang nyembuyiin, kan?"

"Nggak, koq." Sakura angkat bahu. Masih senyum menatap bulan. "Gue nggak nyembunyiin. Tapi ngebuang."

"Oh, jahat banget. Pantesan dia nggak pernah terlihat make blus n sepatu putih yang gue kasih itu."

"Hmm? Bukannya elo yang nyebabin dia meninggal justru lebih jahat lagi?" Ekspresi Sakura nggak berubah, dia kembali menatap cowok di dekatnya. Ekspresi Itachi juga tetep sama.

" …. "

" …. "

"Haha! Emang bener, sih. Lalu … " Itachi masukin kedua tangannya ke saku. " … apa karna itu … elo mau jadi anak buah gue buat nyari kelemahan n diam-diam balas dendam … ?" tanyanya, angkat alis.

Sakura tersenyum, manis.

"Kenapa elo jadi mikir gitu?"

Cowok ganteng tadi angkat bahu. "Yaah, gue cuman mikirin kemungkinan terburuk, koq … . Soalnya … kerasa menegangkan, sih …"

"Hihi! Dasar … suka ketegangan loe dari dulu juga nggak berubah, ya? Bener-bener deh … ." Sakura geleng-geleng, ketawa. "Tapi, sikap stoic loe berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak kematian kak Kurenai."

"Yaa … karna ini adalah harapan terakhirnya."

"Harapan terakhir? Kak Kurenai minta elo berubah?"

"Gitu deh. Dia pengen gue lebih banyak senyum n ketawa, juga … lebih menikmati hidup." Senyuman Itachi berubah sedih.

" … "

" … "

"Btw … " Sakura kembali ngomong setelah beberapa saat sunyi. "Gue nggak punya niat buruk ke elo koq, Itachi-san. Elo tuh orang yang dicintai ama kak Kurenai. Gue nggak mungkin bakal nyakitin orang yang disukainya. Selain itu … kalo pun emang gue berencana ngelukain elo, gue tau betul itu nggak bakal berhasil."

Keduanya senyum.

"Oh, ya? Loe ke sini ama siapa?" Itachi liat sekeliling. Nggak ada orang yang dapat diindikasikan sebagai pacar Sakura di situ. Coz kebayakan orang sibuk ama pasangan masing-masing.

"Sendiri, koq."

"Sendiri?"

"Yup. Rencananya gue bakal baru nyari pas ada di sini. Udah ada beberapa calon, sih … " Sakura ngelirik ke beberapa cowok di kejauhan. (yang semuanya udah ada pasangan!).

"Oh? Jadi loe berniat mo ngerebut salah satu cowok orang? Haha! Kenapa gue nggak kaget, ya?"

"Cuma sampe masuk ruangan, koq. Coz ada yang mo gue incer di sana."

"Oya? Siapa?"

"Sasuke-kun n Naru~!" seru Sakura, melting. Entah sejak kapan udah meluk hape berkameranya di dada. "Mereka pair favorit gue, sih! N inilah alasan utama gue mau jadi anak buah loe, Itachi-san!"

Itachi mendengus, senyum. "Yeah. Mulanya gue kira elo tuh penggemar Sasuke karna minta foto-fotonya sebagai bayaran pertama atas jasa loe. Ternyata … elo emang suka dia tapi dalam artian yang bener-bener beda."

"Yaaa gitu, deeeeh~" Sakura ngecek foto-foto SasuNaru di hapenya dengan mata yang berkelap-kelip, terpesona. "Hey, hey, Itachi-san. Kapan loe perlu jasa gue lagi? Udah lama sejak terakhir kali elo perlu gue." Sakura ngetuk-ngetuk dagunya, ngingat-ngingat. "Humm, kayaqnya yang terakhir itu waktu elo nyuruh gue buat bikinin foto selingkuhan seorang pria yang jadi lawan bisnis Uchiha … "

"Ah? Yang waktu itu? Bener juga." Itachi jadi ketawa lagi mengingat keisengannya ngeblack-mail tuh orang. "Orang itu emang licik banget. Sebenarnya dia emang selingkuh, koq. Tapi, karna mereka selingkuhnya baru lewat net n belum pernah ketemuan, so gue minta elo bikinin fotonya. Gue nggak mau nunggu sampe mereka ketemu beneran. Kelamaan! Gue cuman mau cepet-cepet ngejatuhin tuh orang." Keahlian photoshop Sakura emang sering dimanfaatin Itachi buat soal beginian.

"Udahlah. Ntar aja kalo gue perlu elo lagi, bakal gue hubungin koq. Yuk, kita masuk." Ajak Itachi, sambil jalan duluan menuju pintu (gede!) masuk. "Eh? Elo juga nggak ada pasangan?" tanya Sakura, nyusul. Uchiha tadi angkat bahu. "Percaya or enggak, gue juga berpikiran sama ama elo. Gue juga tadinya mau nyari pasangan pas tiba di sini. Tapi … " Dia ngelirik cewek itu. "Kayaqnya nggak perlu lagi, coz kita sama-sama memerlukan."

"Haha! Iya juga."

….

Di saat yang sama, di pintu masuk …

"Ya. Undangan ini asli." Ucap pemuda penjaga pintu. Dia lalu ngasih isyarat ke partnernya di ujung sana supaya ngebukain pintu. Pintu gede (3 meter!) pun berderit, terbuka.

"Silakan masuk … " Pemuda tadi membungkuk dikit sambil ngegerakkin kedua tangannya ke arah pintu, mempersilakan pasangan unik tsb untuk masuk. Kenapa dibilang unik? Karna dari wajahnya kemungkinan besar perbedaan usia kedua orang itu cukup jauh. Yang cowok keliatan masih sangat muda kayaq remaja or mahasiswa, sedangkan yang cewek keliatan tua karna ada keriputnya di muka. Bagian tangan sih nggak keliatan karna ketutup ama sarung tangan. Pemuda penjaga gerbang itu nggak bakal terlalu heran kalau yang tua itu yang pihak prianya, coz pair ala pedho macam itu cukup banyak. Tapi, kalo yang tua justru pihak wanitanya kayaq gini … jarang banget. Ini pair kekasih apa pair nenek-cucu?

"Heh. Kenapa kau melihat kami dengan pandangan curiga begitu, hah?" tanya sang wanita keriput berambut putih, seraya ngipas-ngipas muka dengan kipas lipat. Sedangkan pasangannya, yaitu pemuda berkacamata menggeleng-geleng, ngasih isyarat panik supaya mereka buruan masuk aja ketimbang ngurusin penjaga pintu. Tapi, entah si nenek cuek or nggak liat, yang jelas sekarang dia jalan melangkah mendekati pemuda penjaga tadi. Mata coklatnya melotot.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Madam!" yang dipelototin jadi membungkuk, dalam. Cowok berkacamata, pasangan si nenek segera menghampiri mereka. Doi megang bahu n lengan kanan wanita tsb trus menggeleng n buka mulut, tapi nggak ada yang keluar. Si pemuda penjaga gerbang barusan langsung berpikiran kalo remaja berkacamata tsb bisu.

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah … kita masuk." Kata si nenek kipas, setengah kesal. Dia lalu ngelirik sinis ke pemuda tadi."Huh. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Benar-benar tidak sopan." Katanya, buang muka. Masih sambil kipas-kipas. Tapi, di balik itu semua, orang tsb ketawa-ketawa ditahan. _Haha! Asyik juga jadi nenek-nenek! Gak perlu kekerasan buat bikin orang hormat!_

Btw, taukah Anda sekalian, pemirsa? Siapakah sebenarnya pair nenek-remaja barusan?

Jawabannya adalah ….

Kyuubi n Gaara. (The heck?)

Begitulah. Kyuubi yang anti ketemu ama Itachi tapi bersikeras untuk tetep pergi ke pesta Hakuren karna nggak mau diremehin, akhirnya mutusin buat menyamar jadi nenek-nenek! Doi make topeng kulit n gaun merah yang nutupin seluruh tubuhnya kecuali muka n sedikit leher. Juga pake wig putih yang ditata ala Cinderella Disney n lensa kontak coklat. Diliat dari mana pun, mirip banget ama nenek-nenek!

Sedangkan Gaara? Kyuubi tadi sempet berpikir buat nyamarin dia jadi kakek-kakek juga. Tapi, karna Gaara bego dalam acting n yang pastinya juga bikin dia nggak bisa nirukan gerakan khas kakek-kakek, akhirnya memutuskan supaya tuh anak tetep jadi pemuda kayaq biasa. Hanya aja dia dipakein wig merah yang gaya n panjangnya nyaris mirip kayaq rambut Itachi. Tapi bagian poninya lebih panjang (sepanjang dagu) n diatur untuk menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya. (buat nutupin tanda 'Ai'nya tuh!). Gaara juga dipakein kacamata perak supaya nambah kesan dewasa. Dia make setelan putih-putih, dengan dasi merah yang matching dengan warna rambutnya.

Awalnya mereka mau nyamar jadi pasangan muda-mudi biasa. Tapi, Kyuubi berpikir lain. Karna lawan kali ini adalah Itachi, mangkanya dia mau nyamar jadi seseorang yang jauh beda ama profilenya. So, gini deh hasilnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Pasangan nenek n remaja tadi keliatan terbelalak ngedenger suara barusan. Gaara pun menoleh ke belakang, mo mastiin siapa yang dateng_. Uchiha Itachi … ? Sesuai dengan yang dibilang Sasori tadi. Dia hadir. Lho? Kenapa dia bisa bareng ama Haruno Sakura?_

Sementara itu Kyuubi diam, masih membelakangi Uchiha n Haruno.

"Ah? Good evening sir … "

"Ada masalah?" tanya Itachi lagi, kali ini sambil menatap 'pasangan aneh' di dekatnya.

"Oh, ini bukan urusan Anda, Uchiha … "ucap Kyuubi, seramah mungkin Setelah memantapkan hati, doi berbalik menghadapnya, senyum. Padahal tadi mulutnya udah kaku buat bilang 'Uchiha brengsek'.

Itachi tertegun.

Dia maju selangkah n menatap 'nenek' tsb, penuh selidik.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku … ?" Meski suaranya kedengaran biasa (ketus), sebenernya Kyuubi gugup_. Nggak mungkin ketahuan, kan! Penyamaran gue udah sempurna. Suara gue juga berubah karna alat pengubah suara di balik kipas lipat ini! Lalu kenapa dia ngeliatin gue kayaq gitu!_ Serunya dalam hati, panik.

"Maaf, Madam? Mungkin pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan ini tidak sopan. Tapi, siapakah kiranya Anda? Maaf, mungkin karena daya ingat saya yang jelek, saya jadi melupakan wanita seanggun Anda." Ucap Itachi, seraya ngeraih n mencium punggung tangan kiri 'si nenek'.

_Jiah! Ngerayu, dia! Dasar brengsek! Nenek-nenek juga digodain! Kurang kerjaan banget, sih!._ Kyuubi jadi berkedut-kedut, kesal.

(Note: Itu bukan ngerayu. Tapi, tata karma).

Itachi tersenyum, kembali tegak. Dalam hati sebenernya doi ngerutin dahi, penasaran. _Ada yang aneh. Nenek ini bangsawan juga, kan? Kenapa rasanya gue nggak pernah liat dia? Memory gue kan expert? Nggak mungkin gue bisa lupa. Kalau pun gue emang nggak pernah ketemu dia, mustinya gue tetep tau karna gue udah pernah baca dokumen n daftar nama-nama serta foto semua bangsawan yang ada. Lalu … kenapa gue nggak tau soal nenek ini? Lagian, barusan dia tau kalo gue Uchiha hanya dari suara._ (karna Itachi tadi liat si nenek baru berbalik ngadep dia setelah nyebut namanya). _Gue kan jarang muncul di TV? Kalo pun muncul juga nggak pernah ngomong. Biasanya yang diwawancarai soal bisnis cuman bokap gue aja. Kenapa dia bisa tau suara gue? _

Men-cu-ri-ga-kan.

"Apa? Siapa aku?" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi jadi sadar ama kesalahannya tadi. Saking paniknya dia jadi nyebut Uchiha di saat yang salah! Sambil nutupin mulutnya pake kipas, Kyuubi ngomong lagi. "Ohohoho~! Bukan hal penting, koq. Kita juga baru satu kali ketemu. Lupakan saja." Katanya, berbalik mo masuk. Tapi Itachi keburu nahan pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tunggu."

_Uchiha brengseeek! Lepasin gue!_. Rasanya Kyuubi pengen banget nonjok nih orang. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda, Madam. Bisa kita bicara sebentar di taman?" Itachi bersikeras. Dia mulai curiga, jangan-jangan nih orang adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, bahkan Jinchuuriki. _Ayolah, kalo elo mo ngebuka penyamaran loe sekarang juga gue nggak bakal heran. _

"Maaf. Tapi, kekasih saya sedang-"

"Dia sudah masuk duluan dari tadi." Potong Itachi, nunjuk ke lokasi kosong di mana Gaara berdiri tadi. Sakura sendiri juga nggak ada. Kemungkinan besar keduanya udah masuk selagi mereka ngobrol tadi. Walau alasannya beda, keduanya bergegas nyari SasuNaru gitu pintu dibuka.

_Dasar induk ayam sialaaaaaaan!_ Kyuubi tereak-tereak marah dalam hati.

"Mari. Bulan malam ini cantik sekali, lho." Itachi membimbing Kyuubi jalan, menjauh dari pintu n menuju taman.

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengseeeek!_

Setibanya di taman, di mana ada air mancur serta beberapa tanaman indah yang dibentuk berbagai macam, si nenek palsu menepis tangan Itachi yang megang dia pake kipas.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan nenek ini, anak muda?" tanya Kyuubi, di balik kipas.

Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Kalau begitu … saya langsung saja." Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'Wush!'

Dia nembak alias nyentakkin sesuatu ke arah muka si nenek, pake jari telunjuk n jempolnya.

'Tak!'

Benda tsb reflex ditangkis ama kipas oleh si nenek. Sedetik setelahnya, Kyuubi langsung nyadar dengan apa yang barusan dia lakuin. Dia terbelalak ngeliat benda yang secara insting dikira peluru tadi. Padahal cuman kancing jas!.

_Agh! Shimatta! Gue otomatis-!_

"Itu bukan kecepatan seorang nenek, kan?" Itachi tersenyum seraya ngelonggarin dasi. "Yah, seenggaknya … bukan kecepatan nenek-nenek biasa." Dasinya lepas.

"Madam, siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

Kyuubi nelen ludah.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Oh, sekedar tambahan nih … Hakuren-hime tuh orang yang sama ama Haku yang pernah berantem ama SasuNaru di season I. Nama lengkapnya, Hakuren Haku (Ngarang!). N dia bakal kutetapin sebagai cowok yang suka crossdressing alias make baju cewek. (Rencananya seh gitu …)

Gaya komunikasi Black Cat yang pake message itu terinspirasi ama Celty, si wanita tanpa kepala, dari anime Durarara!


	18. Pake Lidah?

KP : Yup! Selanjutnya …

Oh! Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang Yukimaru yg kugunain di sini tampangnya sama ama Yagura alias Sanbi versi manga. NGGAK JADI, pemirsa! Tampang Yukimaru yang kupake dulu tetep Yukimaru yang di anime, so mukanya nggak ada jahitan segala. Coz aku mo munculin Yagura juga.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Pake lidah?**

* * *

"Kurang hot … " gerutu Hakuren-hime, di sisi Sasuke n Naruto. "Uwaa!" Keduanya kaget gitu nyadar tuh cewek udah berdiri di sebelah mereka. Sang putri bertolak pinggang dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan yang kanan nunjuk-nunjuk ke SasuNaru. "Apa-apaan sih kalian? Yang begitu sih bukan ciuman namanya! Mau menipuku,ya? Apa kalian penyusup?" selidiknya.

Naruto mundur, keringetan. Sedangkan Sasuke maju n berdiri di hadapannya, melindungi.

Hakuren melotot. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kedua alis cokelatnya terangkat, ngeliat Sasuke. "Wah? Kamu cakep juga, ya?" Dia tersenyum n nepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, senang. "Asyik! Aku dapat penyusup cakep. Eh, pilih masuk penjara atau jadi budakku?" gumamnya, ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak. Sasuke tanpa sadar jadi mundur selangkah, menatap putri dengan pandangan kayaq ngeliat orang sinting.

"Dia bukan penyusup, Haku-chan … "

Suara barusan bikin Sasuke n Naruto terkesiap, terutama setelah ngeliat sosok pria tampan nun ramah seorang Namikaze Minato yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang cewek tadi.

"Mi-Minato-san … ?" Sasuke langsung ngrasa dag-dig-dug lagi. "He?" Hakuren menatap kedua cowok itu, gantian. "Minato-kun … kenal sama dia?" tanyanya, nunjuk Sasuke tapi mukanya ke Minato. Pria tsb mengangguk, senyum. Dia lalu jalan mendekat ke Sasuke n menepuk kepalanya, lembut. "Yup. Dia ini anak dari sahabat baikku. Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya, ngenalin. Rasanya Sasuke pengen nyingkirin tangan di atas kepalanya itu, n langsung menerjang n meluk Minato sambil ngomong : _Minato-san! Tolong jangan perlakukan gue kayaq anak-anak! Gue cinta ama elo, jadi perlakukan gue kayaq pria sepadan. Gue pengen ngejadiin elo pasangan abadi gue!_

Tapi nggak mungkin.

Apalagi di depan orang sebanyak ini. Dalam keadaan biasa aja dianya nggak berani nembak Minato, koq. Dia masih nunggu sampe tiba waktu tinggi badannya melebihi orang itu, barulah dia bakal mantep nembak.

"Uchiha? Tapi, koq aku nggak pernah liat dia di pesta-pesta sebelumnya?" tanya Hakuren, miringin kepala n ngelus pipi pake telunjuk.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke-kun ikut acara seperti ini. Sebelumnya dia nggak pernah ikut karna dianya memang nggak suka sama keramaian."Minato lalu beralih ke Sasuke. "Iya, kan? Sasuke-kun?"

"I-iya … " Suara Sasuke nyaris tenggelam. Dia menatap Minato dengan ekspresi yang … terpesona.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, makin bengong aja ngeliat ekspresi itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Gila! Kaiju yang stoic n kasar bisa takluk n gugup gitu di hadapan bokap gue? _

"Eeeeh? Nggak suka pesta? Aneh, deh. Padahal pesta kan asyik …. ?" Cewek tadi keheranan. _Che. Gue justru ngerasa aneh ama orang-orang yang suka acara berisik macam ini_. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"Taaapiii … " Hakuren kembali nunjuk-nunjuk. "Tetep aja kalian tadi nggak benar-benar ciuman. Ayo ulang! Gue pengen semua yang hadir di sini dipenuhi ama rasa cinta!" suruhnya, sewot.

Naruto mencengkram belakang jas Sasuke, nggak mau.

Sasuke ngeliriknya dikit, sebelum kembali ngadep ke depan. "Kenapa kami musti ciuman di depan loe?"

"Karna aku bisa tau kalo pasangan itu beneran saling mencintai or enggak dari cara ciumannya."

"Che. Mana ada yang kayaq gitu … ?"

"Ada! Aku ini buktinya!"

"Yang begitu nggak bisa dijadikan bukti, baka-hime."

"Nggak sopan!"

Pertengkaran mereka jadi menarik perhatian hadirin. Yah, cuman yang di sekitar mereka aja, sih.

"Wah-waaah. Tenanglah. Haku-chan, Sasuke-kun." Minato melerai. "Aku bisa mengerti pertengkaran kecil kalian barusan bisa juga disebut awal dari pengakraban diri. Tapi … "

Muka Hakuren memerah. "Eh? Aku bukannya bermaksud mengakrabkan diri sama dia, koq!" protesnya. "Sssh, atur sedikit intonasi suaramu. Hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-20, kan?" tergur pria tadi, sabar.

"Ah? Iya juga. Aku kan udah dewasa? Beda ama dia." Putri tadi kembali ceria. "Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya, ke Uchiha. Sasuke hampir aja bilang 'bukan urusan loe', tapi Minato keburu ngejawab. "Lima belas, dan aku yakin … pacarnya juga nggak beda jauh." Katanya, sambil mendekat ke Naruto. Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri lengan Sasuke (doi masih berdiri/berlindung di belakang tuh cowok dari tadi), ngehindar.

"Hmm?"

Minato lalu beralih ke arah sisi kiri lengan Sasuke juga, pengen liat muka cewek pirang itu. Tapi Naruto langsung beralih ke kanan. Minato mempercepat gerakannya ke kanan, Naruto langsung ke kiri lagi nggak kalah cepat.

Sasuke jadi bingung. _Kenapa nih anak kayaqnya nggak mau sampe mukanya sampe diliat ama Minato-san? Padahal kalo diliat orang lain biasa-biasa aja_.

Hakuren jadi ikutan penasaran ngeliatnya. Tadi dia juga nggak jelas ama muka Naruto karna terlalu fokus ke Sasuke.

"Ba!"

Minato ngebuka kedua tangannya kayaq lagi main cilukba. Naruto tersentak n menjauh. Pria itu lalu jalan mengejarnya ngelilingin badan Sasuke. Naruto mau nggak mau juga jadi ikutan keliling.

Sasuke n Hakuren sweatdrop. Minato emang kadang suka bertingkah kayaq anak-anak. Yah, Sasuke sendiri udah tau sih kalo tuh orang emang suka anak-anak. Bahkan kebanyakan orang di sekitarnya (termasuk Sasuke n Itachi) yang bisa dibilang bukan anak-anak lagi masih suka dia perlakukan kayaq anak kecil.

Lama-lama Naruto capek juga. Akhirnya doi mutusin buat nyembunyiin mukanya dengan cara yang lebih efektif.

Gimana?

Yaitu dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke!

"Hah?" Sasuke jadi kaget dengan sikap itu. Dag-dig-dug. Si Naruto meluk dia sampe muka cantik itu terbenam.

"Ahaha! Dia pemalu, ya?" Minato ketawa. "Be-begitulah … " jawab Sasuke, gugup. Rasa gugup campuran karna Naruto yang meluk dia n senyuman cemerlang Minato.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Minato lagi, angkat alis.

"Namanya Naru-kgh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto nyubit punggung Sasuke yang masih dipeluknya! Bikin kalimat cowok itu terputus. "Bo-bodoh! Elu ngapain, sih?" bisik Sasuke, kesal. "Pokoknya jangan bilang nama asli gue!" balas Naruto, berbisik juga.

"Naru?" Minato miringin kepalanya, mikir. "Namanya koq mirip sama anakku, ya? Kalo dipikir-pikir … suaranya tadi juga-"

"Maaf, Minato-san. Tadi aku salah. Namanya Runa, bukan Naru." Sela Sasuke, karna Naruto makin mencengkramnya. Setelah bilang kalimat tadi, cengkraman Naruto pun melonggar. Meski dianya sekarang masih meluk cowok itu.

"Heehh? Runa ya? Sama dengan Luna, artinya bulan, kan? Nama yang bagus." Minato tersenyum. Sasuke jadi ngerasa silau lagi, sejenak. _Minato-san … bagaikan matahari di luar angkasa yang gelap!_

"Hummm? Segitu pemalunya sampe nggak mau diliat? Padahal tadi waktu ngomong di awal acara dia keliatan pede-pede aja … " Hakuren sewot.

"Oh, itu mungkin karna dia merasa malu berhadapan dengan idolanya." Sasuke lalu mendongak, menatap Minato yang kini udah kembali tegak di hadapan. "Dia … penggemarmu, Minato-san. Sama denganku … ." kalimat yang terakhir nyaris nggak kedengaran.

Minato berkedip, tertegun. "Malu karna aku?" Dia tersenyum. "Kalian bedua … manis!" Pria blonde itu memeluk Naruto n Sasuke sekaligus, erat.

_Heee?_

Sasuke serasa melayang di udara. _Minato-san meluk gue? Minato-san meluk gueeeee?_. Sementara Uchiha terpana, Naruto memucat. _Nih orang masih aja jadi monster pemeluk dari dulu! Papa bodoh!_. Yup! Minato emang suka meluk 'anak-anak' trutama yang menurutnya keliatan manis or lucu.

_Aaaah! Naruto! Elo ganggu aja! Gue jadi susah ngebalas pelukan Minato-san, kan?._ Sasuke ngomel-ngomel dalam hati karna Naruto yang meluk dia jadi 'pembatas' antara dirinya n sang aktor.

"Hey, hey, heeeeey!" Hakuren bertepuk tangan dua kali, minta perhatian dari 3 orang itu. Minato pun berenti meluk mereka. Sasuke diam-diam nyumpah-nyumpah ke cewek itu. "Syaratku yang tadi belum selesai, tau." Sang putri bertolak pinggang. "Pokoknya, kamu dan kamu musti ciuman yang bener." Tunjuknya sekali lagi ke SasuNaru.

Pelukan Naruto makin erat. Kepalanya menggeleng, nggak mau. Masih terbenam di dada Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan manja begitu, dong."

_Yang manja itu elo!_

"Sudahlah, Haku-chan." Minato menepuk bahunya, nenangin. "Sasuke-kun dan Runa-chan kan masih anak-anak? Mereka belum begitu tau soal ciuman yang sebenarnya. Biarkan saja, ya?"

"Tapi, Minato-kun … Waktu usia lima belas aku sudah …."

Kalimat Hakuren selanjutnya bagaikan hanyut begitu aja di kepala Sasuke. Sekarang benaknya lagi mikirin kalimat Minato tadi.

_Sasuke-kun dan Runa-chan kan masih anak-anak?_

… _masih anak-anak?_

_Sasuke-kun …_

_Sasuke-kun … masih anak-anak?_

_ANAK-ANAK?_

Sasuke jadi marah, lebih tepat dibilang kesal, sih. Minato emang cukup sering memperlakukannya kayaq anak-anak. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia bilang secara langsung begitu. Sebenernya Sasuke kesel banget kalo dianggap masih anak kecil ama Minato. Tapi selama ini dia cuman bisa sabar n berdiam diri karna nggak mau makin dianggap anak kecil kalo sampe emosi.

"Minato-san. Aku bukan anak-anak." Ucap Sasuke, datar. Intonasi itu merebut perhatian Minato, sampe-sampe bikin dia tertegun. Hakuren juga jadi ikutan terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun … ?" Minato ngegerakkin tangannya, mau menyentuh kepala Sasuke kayaq biasa. "Kamu … marah, ya … ?"

Begitu tangan tsb menyentuh kepalanya, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung menepisnya, lumayan kasar. Minato kaget, apalagi pas ngeliat ekpresi Sasuke sekarang yang keliatan … terluka.

"Sasuke … ?" Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya juga, heran.

"Aku bukan anak-anak … " ulang cowok berambut hitam itu, dalam. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Aku juga bisa … melakukan ciuman yang sesungguhnya, Minato-san … "

"Sa-Sasuke-kun … maaf, kalau ada kata-kataku yang salah. Tapi, kamu nggak perlu memaksakan di-"

"Aku nggak memaksakan diri! Aku memang sudah paham cara ciuman yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Para hadirin jadi penasaran dengan kelompok kecil itu. Walau musik pesta dansa yang lumayan nyaring cukup meredam bentakan barusan, tapi tetep aja kedengaran jelas buat Minato, Naruto, n Hakuren, juga beberapa orang di dekat mereka.

"Akan kutunjukkan … kalau aku juga bisa melakukannya … " Suara Sasuke datar. Dia lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Naruto, ambil sedikit jarak. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Minato, tajam. Minato juga balas menatapnya dengan pandangan … yang sulit dijelaskan.

"_Lain kali kalau kau melakukannya lagi, mainkan lidahmu … " _

Nasehat Kakashi beberapa hari lalu kembali terngiang di benak Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga nggak begitu tau dengan apa yang disebut ciuman sesungguhnya itu. Dia memang pernah beberapa kali ngeliat orang ciuman di TV, tapi itu pun nggak ada yang menarik perhatiannya or bikin dia pengen nyoba juga. Dia sama sekali belum pernah memikirkannya. Tapi, kali ini beda. Dia harap, hanya dengan berbekal nasehat dari Kakashi, dia bakal bisa ngelakuinnya dengan sempurna.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto, matanya lalu fokus ke arah bibir coce bermata biru tsb.

"Sa-Sasuke … tu … tunggu … " Naruto pengen menjauh. Tapi tangan kiri Sasuke keburu meluk pinggang sekaligus dengan kedua lengan si blonde itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kini bergerak ke belakang kepala Naruto, mendorongnya untuk maju.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke pun meniadakan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

KucingPerak

"Woups!"

Itachi ngehindar dari pukulan yang dilayangkan 'si nenek' alias Kyuubi. Doi masih belum tau soal wujud asli orang tua itu n masih berpikir kalo dia dari Akatsuki. Coz belakangan ini organisasi tsb emang makin gencar mengincarnya, sih.

_Hhh, mustinya tadi gue nggak usah nge-remove para Anbu cuman karna pengen waktu romantis berduaan aja ama my devil._ Itachi ngehela nafas seraya berkelit gesit dari pukulan beruntun yang diterimanya. _Akhirnya gue jadi kerepotan gini, deh …_

Cowok itu menangkis pukulan Kyuubi yang nggak sempat ditangkisnya, trus dia menarik lengan itu maju. Kyuubi melompat ke atas sebelum Itachi membantingnya. Tadinya kalau dia nggak pake gaun, dia pasti bakal melompat sambil nendang kepala Itachi. Tapi, dengan penampilan begini, gerakannya jadi terbatas.

Kyuubi mendarat 2 meter di samping Uchiha, kesal. _Che! Baju ini bikin gue susah gerak! Tapi, kalo gue pake pistol, bisa langsung ketahuan!_. Kyuubi jadi bertekad buat ngerakit pistol baru lagi yang nggak pernah diliat Itachi.

"Anda hebat juga, Madam." Itachi tersenyum, sebelum sedetik kemudian melesat maju. Kyuubi langsung ngeroll ke samping, trus setengah melompat n memutar kaki kanannya ke bawah, mo nyengkat kaki Itachi. Tapi Uchiha tadi berhasil melompat ngehindar. Lalu, sebelum ia mendarat … Kyuubi langsung ngasih dia dua pukulan ke tulang rusuk n pinggangnya.

'BAG! BUG!'

"Ck!" Itachi jadi terdorong mundur. _Huh, hebat juga nenek-nenek dari Akatsuki._ Doi berenti sejenak, megang bekas pukulan tadi. Nyeri_. Gue terlalu ngeremehin orang tua, nih. Mulai sekarang gue musti lebih serius._

Itachi maju lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi-tadi.

_Apa?._ Kyuubi kaget ngeliat nyaksiin kecepatan itu.

'BAG!'

Dia kena tendang di perut, sampe kelempar 3 meter ke belakang. Tapi dia sempat mendarat dengan selamat. Baru aja Kyuubi ngangkat mukanya buat ngeliat Itachi, cowok itu udah ada deket banget di sampingnya. Dia yang masih ada di posisi jongkok, pun otomatis mengayunkan tinju ke sisi, mo nyerang lutut Uchiha tsb.

'Gyut'

Tiba-tiba aja pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuubi masuk dalam perangkap ikatan dasinya Itachi.

_Shit!_

Kyuubi otomatis menarik kembali tangannya, tapi hal itu cuman mempererat ikatan simpul dasi yang mengikatnya.

Cowok Uchiha tadi tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali serius n menarik 'si nenek' untuk berdiri, trus menghantam punggungnya ke tanah.

'BEG!'

Kyuubi berusaha keras supaya nggak bersuara. Coz kipas yang dia pake buat nyamarin suaranya udah lepas dari tangan. Kalo tiba-tiba dia bersuara, bisa dipastikan si Itachi bakal tau kalo itu dia.

"Maaf ya, Madam? Saya jadi harus bersikap kasar pada Anda." Cowok tadi pun mengikat bagian dasi yang masih tersisa buat ngikat tangan kiri si nenek juga. Kyuubi jadi meronta, mo bebas. Tapi gak berhasil. Itachi masih menekan punggungnya pake lutut sambil ngikat. "Tapi … tega juga ya Akatsuki itu? Sampai-sampai mengirim orang tua seperti Anda segala. Apa mereka pikir saya akan lengah terhadap nenek-nenek? Oh iya, saya memang sempat lengah, tadi … " dia tertawa kecil. "Ah … mungkin itu karena mereka belum tahu kalau saya sudah menguasai Ninpo, ya? Haha! Ada untungnya juga diremehkan …"

_Akatsuki? Ninpo? Orang ini ngomong apa, sih?_

Kyuubi jadi bingung.

"Hmm … kemungkinan besar pemuda yang datang bersama Anda tadi adalah partner Anda. Sebenarnya tadi saya telah memperkirakan bahwa dia juga akan menunjukkan diri begitu kita sudah memulai pertarungan. Apa ini artinya dia melarikan diri? Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang mengawasi kita?" Itachi lalu menyingkir n naikin si nenek ke bahu kirinya. Kyuubi tersentak.

"Apa pun itu … saya tetap akan mengantisipasinya."

Uchiha tadi lalu ngambil Hp dari saku, mo ngubungin Anbu. Dia mijit-mijit tombol sambil ngomong.

"Karena tadi saya sudah membocorkan bahwa saya telah menguasai Ninpo, saya tidak bisa mengembalikan Anda ke Akatsuki. Jadi, tergantung dengan 'kerjasama' Anda nanti. Apakah Anda akan bersedia memberikan informasi yang bermanfaat mengenai organisasi atau tidak. Itu … akan menentukan waktu kematian Anda." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Maaf, ya? Saya bukanlah orang baik hati yang akan memberikan ampun hanya karena Anda seorang nenek. Bagaimana pun juga … Anda berpihak pada musuh."

Sadar or nggak sadar, Kyuubi dibikin tertegun ngedengernya. Ini adalah sisi baru dari Itachi yang belum pernah dia liat. Biasanya orang ini selalu bersikap santai, penuh senyum, n ngegodain dia dengan sebrengsek-brengseknya. Sampe dua kali barhasil mencuri ciumannya juga. Tuh orang juga selalu aja manggil-manggil 'my devil' dengan seenak perut nggak peduli kalo dianya nggak suka. Tapi, Itachi saat ini … meski bicaranya lebih sopan, kesannya jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Haaah? Pulsa habis? Duh, di saat begini … " Itachi kembali nyimpen Hpnya, kesal. "Sepertinya saya harus menginvestigasi Anda sendiri."

Sikap Itachi yang rada rileks barusan, langsung dimanfaatin Kyuubi. Uzumaki tsb menendang perut sang Uchiha pake lutut kirinya.

'BAG!'

"Ugh!"

Itachi lengah, tadinya mikir kalo sehebat apa pun nenek-nenek pasti staminanya bakal habis karna pertarungan yang cukup lama tadi. Tangannya yang tadi cuman megangin kaki kanan nenek pun lepas.

Kyuubi lalu menaikkan kaki kirinya tadi ke bahu kanan Itachi, cepat. Gak lama kemudian kaki kanannya ikut naik. Kali ini ke bahu kiri. Trus dia berayun sampe ada di belakang kepala Itachi. Masih menjepit kepala itu dengan kakinya, Kyuubi lalu berayun ke samping, mau ngebanting kepala orang itu ke bumi dengan kekuatan kaki.

Tapi …

Gaun panjang yang dipakenya bikin dia susah berayun alias kejebak di posisi itu!

_Ah, sial!_

"Nenek yang hebat. Seandainya Anda bersedia mengkhianati Akatsuki, saya bersedia mempekerjakan Anda." Puji Itachi, seraya mencengkram lengan kanan Kyuubi, menariknya plus melemparnya kayaq ngelempar bantal … tepat mengenai patung Venus di tengah-tengah air mancur.

'DUAGH!'

"Argh!"

'BYUR!'

Setelah sisi kirinya menghantam patung, Kyuubi pun kecebur. Air mancur itu menampung air kayaq guci besar. Memang didesain kayaq gitu supaya orang lebih fokus pada patung n semprotan airnya. Hal itu bikin Itachi nggak bisa ngeliat sosok jatuh sang nenek. Tapi, suara sesaat sebelum 'wanita' itu kecebur, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Mata hitamnya tercengang memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Masa sih?"

Itachi pun bergegas ke sana n melompat ke sisi guci alias kolam gede tsb. Doi berjongkok di sana, menyaksikan seseorang yang sesuai dugaannya muncul di balik dandanan nenek-nenek tadi.

Topeng kulit alias muka nenek-nenek Kyuubi lepas karna air. Begitu juga ama lensa kontaknya. Wig ubannya pun lepas. Menampilkan wajah muda, rambut pirang kemerahan, serta mata merah dari baliknya.

"Ahagh!" Kyuubi bangkit, muntahin air. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Doi terbatuk. Kolam air mancur itu cuman setinggi pinggangnya. Jadi nggak bikin tenggelam.

"My … devil … ?"

Suara barusan bikin cowok bermata merah tadi tersentak kaget. Matanya menajam. "Uchiha … brengsek … " . Habis sudah. Ketahuan!

'BYUR!'

Itachi ikutan nyebur.

"A-apa?"

Dia lalu meluk cowok itu erat. Kyuubi yang nggak suka, terang aja meronta. Tapi Itachi makin mepererat pelukannya.

"Hh … Haha … "

"Hah?"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Uchiha itu terbahak sambil terus memeluknya. _Luar biasa … luar biasa! Dia berhasil nipu gue! Dia berhasil ngelabuin Uchiha Itachi ini? Impressive! Gue jadi makin cinta ama dia!_. Itachi masih aja ketawa. _Ah, Uzumaki Kyuubi … sadar nggak sih, elo udah bikin gue tergila-gila ama elo!_.

"Oey! Elo gila, ya? Lepasin! Jangan ketawa deket telinga gue!"

'BUG!'

Kyuubi meninju sisi pinggang cowok itu kesal. Saat ini si Itachi sama sekali nggak pasang pertahanan karna sibuk ketawa. Lagian, tekanan air bikin powernya Kyuubi jadi rada terhambat. (Tangannya mukul dari dalam air ke permukaan, sih!)

"Aduduh … haha … duh … Ahahaha!"

Jadi nggak jelas tuh orang mau ketawa or mengaduh.

"Grrrrhhh~!" Kyuubi ngedorong cowok itu sekuat tenaga, gusar. Itachi ngelepasin pelukannya, masih senyum.

"Gaun yang indah … " godanya, nyengir.

Kyuubi jadi ingat lagi ama apa yang dipakenya.

Dia masih pake gaun!

"Jangan ngeledek~" geramnya. Trus kedengaran suara 'wrek-wrek' dari kain yang disobek. Yup! Kyuubi nggak mau repot-repot ngebuka restletingnya di belakang. Langsung aja dia sobek. Nggak peduli tuh baju termasuk barang mahal yang dibelinya. Termasuk sarung tangan plus celana daleman panjang di baliknya. Juga sepatu. Maksud hati dulu mo nyuruh Gaara yang make, ujung-ujungnya malah dia sendiri yang make. Inget itu dia jadi makin kesal. Apalagi pas inget Gaara yang ninggalin dia ama Itachi karna pengen cepet-cepet nyari Naruto. _Sialan tuh Sis-com! Bakal gue balas dia nanti!_

Kyuubi ngelempar sisa kain merah tsb ke muka Itachi. "Makan tuh gaun." Ucapnya, ketus.

Dibalik gaun merah tadi, Kyuubi make body suit hitam yang nutupin setengah lehernya. Kayaq pakaian selam yang ngepres gitu, deh. Tapi yang ini tanpa lengan n cuman sepanjang lutut.

"Huh!" Kyuubi lalu menepi n naik ke sisi guci gede alias kolam tsb. Menampilkan perangkat pistol ala cowboy yang dipasang di paha kanan. (Kp: Kayaq kantong senjata ninja di Naruto series!)

Itachi bersiul ngeliatnya. "Nice body … " Sosok Kyuubi yang pake baju press body n basah kena air itu emang menggoda matanya. Tubuh yang langsing tapi cowok banget itu, serta otot-otot yang nggak lebih gede dari miliknya tsb bikin Itachi pengen menyentuhnya! Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut pirang kemerahan yang keliatan rada panjang dari biasanya karna kebasahan, ditambah dengan sinar rembulan … bikin wajah cakep itu makin gorgeous!

'CRIK.'

Kyuubi nodongin pistol peraknya ke dahi Itachi.

"Jangan ngeliat gue dengan pandangan mesum gitu, brengsek." Ancamnya, tajam.

Itachi tersenyum, sinis. "Apa benda itu masih berfungsi habis kena air?"

Kyuubi angkat alis. "Mau coba?" tantangnya.

"Apa ada orang di sini?"

Suara penjaga keamanan barusan bikin Itachi segera menarik Kyuubi kembali masuk ke kolam. Cepat n nggak nimbulin bunyi, kecuali sedikit percikan air yang disamarin ama suara air mancur.

"Hey! Apa yang-mph!"

Itachi menutup mulut cowok itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri meluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang. "Ssssh~." Desisnya, nyuruh diam. "Bisa kacau jadinya kalo elo keluyuran dengan penampilan begitu. Bisa disangkain penyusup, tau. Begini-begini penjaga kastil di luar sana cukup banyak, lho. Cuman taman ini aja yang nggak terlalu dijagain karna merupakan salah satu lokasi deket pesta yang diperkirakan aman." Jelasnya. "Salahin diri loe sendiri yang ngancurin semua barang penyamaran loe tadi."

Pak penjaga kemanan yang ngelewatin lokasi kolam guci (yang buat dia setinggi dada!) tempat ItaKyuu berada dengan mulus. Sama sekali nggak curiga.

Kyuubi mendengus, kesal. Tapi dia paham, n mengangguk. Itachi ngehela nafas lega, senyum. Doi lalu nurunin tangan kanannya yang tadi nutup mulut Uzumaki, trus melingkarkannya ke tubuh Kyuubi lagi, sama dengan tangan kirinya.

Sekarang dia meluk Kyuubi dari belakang pake kedua tangan.

" … yah, walau gue juga berterima kasih jadinya karna elo ngancurin penyamaran tadi. Gue jauh lebih suka penampilan loe sekarang, my dear devil." Pelukannya makin erat. "So sexy … " bisiknya, parau.

'BUG!'

"Ow!"

Kyuubi ngejedukkin belakang kepalanya ke hidung Itachi, marah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding. Entah karna udara malam yang dingin or karna bisikan Itachi tadi. Putuskan sendiri, readers!

Kyuubi yang udah lepas buru-buru ambil jarak.

"Jangan sentuh gue. Elo menjijikan."

"N elo mengagumkan … " balas Itachi, senyum. Bikin Kyuubi jadi makin dongkol.

'BAG!'

Kali ini dia memukul perut Uchiha itu, langsung. Tanpa hambatan air.

Kena telak.

Kyuubi jadi heran, dia pikir tuh orang bakal ngehindar or nangkis kayaq biasa.

"Kenapa … ?"

" … gue nggak ngehindar?" sambung Itachi, senyum. "Equivalent trade. Atas tindakan gue yang tadi beberapa kali mukulin elo, my devil. Kalau gue tau tadi itu elo, gue nggak bakal nyakitin elo. Nah, silakan pukul." Katanya, ngerentangin kedua tangan tanpa pertahanan.

Kyuubi menyeringai ngedengernya. "Dasar bodoh." Beda ama adeknya, Kyuubi bukan orang yang berpegang pada teori kesportifan. Dia tuh tipe orang yang bakal tetep nyerang lawan yang udah jatuh hanya untuk mastiin kalo tuh lawan udah bener-bener KO. Dia juga termasuk tipe orang yang bakal manfaatin kesempatan yang ada seberguna mungkin. Termasuk untuk situasi begini.

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

Kyuubi mukulin perut n rusuk Itachi bertubi-tubi, semangat. Rasanya dia pengen ketawa aja,deh. Tapi, ntar bisa ketahuan ama pak penjaga. _Heh! Dasar bego! Sengaja ngebiarin dipukulin!_. Kyuubi trus-trusan mukulin dia kayaq petinju. Doi emang sering latihan tinju tiap pagi, jadi udah biasa. (di kamarnya ada sand-sack tinju!).

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Yak. Cukup."

Itachi menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan itu, senyum. Meski mukanya jadi rada lemes akibat pukulan tadi. "Tiga pukulan terakhir tadi … nggak termasuk dalam equivalent trade, lho … "

"Ha! Salah elo juga yang ngasih kesempatan ke gue buat mukulin elo. Mana gue hitungin berapa kali?"

"Oh, ya? Tapi, gue ngitungin, tuh." Itachi mejemin mata sejenak, trus ngebukanya lagi, perlahan. "Sekarang gue minta sesuatu untuk ditukar ama tiga pukulan tadi."

"Huh, kayaq gue bakal ngebayar aja … "

"Oh, loe pasti ngebayar, koq."

Dalam sekejap, Itachi udah nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi.

Dia kembali menciumnya!

'BUAGH!'

N kembali kena tonjok di pipi kiri.

Kyuubi langsung mundur ambil jarak, ngos-ngosan. Meski tadi itu ciuman yang cukup singkat (karna dia secara reflex langsung ngenonjok), tetep aja bikin dia ngos-ngosan saking kagetnya.

"Brengsek~. Lagi-lagi elo-"

"Itu baru untuk satu pukulan lho. Masih ada dua lagi." Potong Itachi. "Oh, iya. Tonjokan barusan juga masuk hitungan. Jadi, masih ada tiga lagi. Satu pukulan untuk satu ciuman. Kalau tiga pukulan, berarti tiga ciuman."

Kyuubi terperangah. "No way … " Dia menggeleng pelan, mundur.

"Yes way, aja lah~ … " Itachi mendekat, senyum. Walau habis kena tonjok, mukanya nggak papa.

_Kenapa … dia keliatan nggak papa gitu? Nggak ada memar?._ Dahi Kyuubi mengernyit ngeliatnya, gelisah. _Apa ini karna Ninpo yang dia bilang tadi? Kalo dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini gerakannya emang kadang makin cepat. Dia juga bisa ngehindar dari peluru gue. Aneh …_

"Untuk ciuman selanjutnya … buka mulut loe, ya … ?" pinta Itachi, mendekat. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. "Che! Hell no!" Dia pun buru-buru menggapai sisi guci, mau naik alias keluar dari kolam itu.

"Oh, hell yeah … " Itachi keburu memeluk n menariknya dari belakang sebelum dia sempat melompat keluar,.

"Uwagh!"

'BYAR!'

Kecebur lagi, deh.

"Hey! Siapa di situ!" Lagi-lagi penjaga keamanan datang. Kali ini 3 orang.

Hampir aja Kyuubi nyikut perut Itachi, tuh Uchiha udah keburu memutar tubuhnya supaya ngadep dia n juga menutup mulutnya. "Sssh … " Itachi berdesis sambil ngacungin telunjuk di depan hidung. "Gue sih bisa tahan lebih dari satu jam karna pernah latihan di Ninpo, tapi … gue rasa elo enggak. So, demi kebaikan loe sendiri, buka aja mulut loe nanti … " katanya, ngedipin sebelah mata.

"Hah? Loe ngomong soal ap-brph!"

Belum habis kebingungan Uzumaki, Itachi mencengkram kedua bahunya n menenggelamkannya di air, sekaligus dengan dirinya sendiri.

_What?_ Kyuubi membelalakan matanya dalam air, kaget. Sedangkan Itachi cuman senyum.

"Aku yakin tadi mendengar suara mencurigakan dari sini. Tapi, kenapa tak ada siapa-siapa?" (Penjaga-1)

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" (Penjaga-2)

"Tentu saja!"(Penjaga-1)

"Mungkin penyusup itu bersembunyi … hmm .. " penjaga-3 bergumam lalu ngeliat kolam guci raksasa di belakang mereka. Trus dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke sana, n nggak liat siapa pun di permukaan air tsb. (Peralatan menyamar Kyuubi terapung di sudut mati orang itu)

"Hey, ayo selidiki tempat lain." Suruhnya, yang langsung disambut sama anggukan dari kedua partner. Mereka pun pergi dari sana.

….

Beberapa menit kemudian (sekitar tiga puluh menit!) …

Kyuubi mulai kehabisan udara! Tapi dia menolak buka mulut. Dia pun mulai menggelepar untuk bebas dari cengkraman Itachi.

Dia menendang, menghentak, menarik tangannya yang dicengkram. dll.

Tapi gak berhasil.

Sebelumnya doi emang belum pernah ngelakuin pertarungan dalam air. So, power n speed nya ke-reduce banget di medan macam ini. Kalo Itachi mah, latihan dalam air merupakan salah satu menu latihan Ninpo-nya. Jadi udah biasa.

_Ahg!_

Kyuubi udah nggak tahan. Matanya terpejam, keras. Mulutnya pun membuka n ngeluarin gelembung-gelembung udara. Itachi pun langsung 'menyerang' mulut itu, alias menguncinya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ngasih udara.

Cowok bermata merah tadi terbelalak. Itachi emang udah 3 kali menciumnya (dengan yang ini jadi 4 kali!), jadi seharusnya hal itu nggak terlalu bikin kaget. Tapi, yang bener-bener bikin dia kaget banget sekarang tuh yaitu karna kali ini Itachi masukin lidah ke dalam mulutnya!

_Brengseeeeeek!_

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyuubi ngelakuin ciuman macam ini. Dia pun ostosmastis ngegerakkin lidahnya juga buat ngedorong lidah Itachi supaya mundur n berenti menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. _Keluar! Keluar! Keluaaaar!_

Tapi dasar si Uchiha itu, dia ngeles terus! Pintar banget berkelit!

_Grrrhh~._ Kyuubi jadi super jengkel karna ini.

'KRES!'

Dia ngegigit lidah asing itu, keras.

Itachi spontan mundur n bangkit, nyeka lidah n mulutnya yang berdarah. Kyuubi juga buru-buru bangkit ngeluarin kepala n setengah badannya ke permukaan, ngos-ngosan. Tiba-tiba jadi lega banget karna ngehirup udara lagi.

"Hh … Hahahahaha!" nggak peduli ama lidahnya yang sakit, Itachi masih bisa ketawa. Suara tawa (menyebalkan) itu ngerebut perhatian Kyuubi yang tadinya nyepat-nyepat alias ngeludah n muntahin sisa darah Uchiha yang hampir ketelan. Dia ngedeath-glare Itachi dengan se-death-death-nya. Ngarep kalo tuh orang bakal mati detik ini juga, tapi gak terkabul.

"Haha! Kalo dipeluk, mukul. Kalo dicium, ngegigit. Elo emang bener-bener nggak bisa diam nerima cinta gue, ya?"

"Cinta pret! Buat gue yang begitu lebih mirip racun, tau nggak? Racun!"

"Ohhh … tega banget … " Itachi menekan dada kirinya sendiri n pasang ekspresi terluka, pura-pura. " Tapi … I love you, Kyuubi …" katanya, senyum.

"I HATE YOU, BASTARD!"

Itachi ngerespon bentakan Uzumaki barusan dengan tawa khasnya.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu jauh-jauh-jauh dari Hakuren-Castle, jauh dari Uchiha-Palace jauh dari Namikaze-mansion, jauh dari rumah Uzumaki brothers, juga … jauh dari Konoha ….

Terdengar bunyi halilintar dari sana sini ...

Hujan turun dengan derasnya ...

… Kota Ame …

… di dalam Akatsuki-Headquarters alias markas Akatsuki …

"Hmm … " Seorang pemuda, kira-kira sepantaran Itachi keliatan bergumam ngebaca lembaran data di tangannya, berdiri. Rambut cokelat cowok itu panjang hingga pinggang. Tapi semuanya diatur n disisir dengan rapi ke belakang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa helaian pendek di bagian perbatasan dahi. Sebuah klep emas silinder menjepit rambut indah itu di belakang leher. (KP: Model rambutnya mirip Jowy Atreides as Jowy Blight dari game Suikoden II. Search aja bentar kalo penasaran!).

Dia mengenakan baju jubah putih yang mirip ama pendekar kungfu di film-film Cina ala Pendekar Harum tempo dulu or Kera Sakti. Di sela-sela kain putih panjang yang melingkar di pinggangnya, terlihat sebuah cemeti alias cambuk yang tergulung n betengger rapi di sisi kiri.

" … dulu pernah jadi juara lomba lari. Lalu? Nggak ada prestasi lain … ?"

"Y-ya. Shukaku-sama. Tapi, meski tidak pernah ikut kompetisi apapun lainnya, dia cukup dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang jenius." Ucap seorang laki-laki berkostum ninja kuno itu. Dia berlutut dari tadi.

"Hoo … IQnya 150, huh …?" gumam cowok bernama Shukaku tadi, ngebaca data yang ada. _Che. Dia bakal jadi kandidat yang cukup ngerepotin,_ geramnya dalam hati. Mata tajam ala kucingnya melotot ke arah tiga ninja yang berlutut di hadapannya itu. Matanya mirip ama Kyuubi, tapi warnanya kuning.

"Lalu … mana orangnya?"

Ninja tadi mendongak sekilas. "Ma-maaf, Shukaku-sama. Bukankah perintah Anda hanyalah mencari tahu data tentang Akamizu Gaara?"

Dahi Shukaku berkedut.

'BUAG!'

Dia nendang dagu orang itu sampe kelempar membentur tembok lima meter di seberang ruangan sana, marah. Tembok batu itu sampe retak. Tapi ninja tadi masih hidup meski berdarah-darah. Masker hitam yang nutupin mulutnya keliatan makin kelam aja karna basah oleh darah.

"Nggak berguna … " Shukaku lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke atas, satu kali. Dalam sekejap, dua orang ninja lain muncul n berlutut di belakangnya. "Kalian … " Cowok tadi ngomong tanpa berbalik. " … cabut semua kuku n giginya selagi dia sadar." Perintahnya. Dua orang tadi saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik. Laksanakan!"

Ninja yang habis kena tendang tadi terbelalak. "Ja-jangan, Shukaku-sama! Hamba mohon, ampuni hamba!" dia bersujud, dalam.

"Huh. Mustinya loe bersyukur bukan kepala loe yang dicabut." Sahut Shukaku, sinis. Dia lalu jalan ninggalin mereka, pergi dari sana.

Di luar ruangan …

"Ck,ck,ck … Shu-chan~ … tetap keras seperti biasa, ya …?"

'TAR!'

Shukaku ngeluarin cambuknya ke arah cewek yang barusan ngomong. "Sekali lagi gue denger elo manggil gue gitu, gue bunuh loe, Nibi … "

"Oh, ayolah … panggil gue Yugito aja. Kita kan lagi nggak dalam misi?" jawab cewek blonde itu, ngacuhin cambuk listrik yang ngancurin sedikit tembok di sisi telinganya. Dia tau betul, kalo tuh cowok nggak bakal bener-bener menyerangnya, karna perkelahian antar Jinchuuriki dilarang ama pimpinan tertinggi mereka, Pein. N Shukaku bisa dibilang orang yang paling hormat n mengagumi Pein.

"Che." Cowok bermata kuning tadi menarik kembali cambuknya n ngeletakkin itu di sisi pinggang kayaq semula. "Jangan ganggu gue." Dia kembali jalan, kali ini lebih cepat. Yugito langsung menyusulnya. Cewek itu memiliki rambut pirang (or ijo?) yang panjangnya kurang lebih sama ama Shukaku. Tapi miliknya diiket pake balutan ala perban yang menutup dari belakang leher sampe tengah-tengah panjang rambut. Dia mengenakan baju press body biru gelap yang ngebentuk lekuk langsing tubuhnya. Plus Vest putih di bagian badan, dengan restleting yang dibiarin dibuka sampe ke tengah dada. Dia juga make sepatu boots coklat plus sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan warna sama. Bibirnya dipoles lipstick hitam, bikin kesan berbahaya, juga cantik.

"Shu! Tunggu, dong! Kita kencan, yuk!" kejarnya.

'TRANG!'

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara sesuatu yang keras saling beradu.

"Bukankah tadi Shukaku-sama sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu, Yugito-san … ?" ucap sesosok anak kecil sepuluh meter di samping mereka. Dia lalu menarik kembali Yoyo-nya yang tadi dipake buat nyerang Yugito, kembali ke tangan. Anak itu berambut pendek hijau lumut. Mata ungunya terkesan sayu. Tapi bukan dalam artian ngantuk or bosen. Di bawah mata kirinya terlihat jahitan hitam yang memanjang sampe dagu. Dia make jaket bertudung (yg tudungnya nggak dipake) hijau tua, n celana panjang bemotif tentara dengan warna hitam hijau. Plus sepatu boots hitam. Wajahnya mirip ama Yukimaru, tapi dia keliatan lebih datar alias tanpa emosi. Sebenernya dia n Yukimaru emang saudara kembar. Mereka juga megang posisi Sanbi bersama. Tapi, karna sekarang saudaranya itu melarikan diri dari Akatsuki, maka posisi Sanbi sekarang cuman dipegang ama dia.

"Yagura! Itu kan bahaya!" marah Yugito, seraya nyimpen lagi cakar besinya di punggung sarung tangan (Kayaq Wolverine!). Tadinya dipake buat nangkis serangan Yoyo-nya anak cowok bernama Yagura barusan.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa menghindarinya. Lagipula … tadi aku tidak mengeluarkan senjata rahasia dalam Yoyoku. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak akan terluka." Jawab anak tadi, kalem. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

Yugito berdecak, kesal.

Shukaku muterin bola matanya. "Dia barusan nggak ngehindar, Yagura. Cuman sempet nangkis." Dia ngelirik sinis ke arah Yugito. "Kayaqnya kemampuan loe meningkat, deh. Mungkin nggak lama lagi loe ama dia bakal tukeran posisi antar Nibi n Sanbi."

Yagura pasang tampang biasa. Sementara Yugito keliatan dongkol.

"Kalau elo punya waktu buat ngeganggu gue, sebaiknya gunain buat ngasah kemampuan loe sebelum disusul ama Yagura." Ucap Shukaku lagi, masih sinis.

"Ck!"

Yugao pun langsung menghilang alias pergi dari sana, sebel.

Cowok tadi mendengus, senyum. (Tapi senyumnya selalu sinis!)

"Good job, Yagura … "

"Bukan apa-apa, Shukaku-sama … "

Kenapa Yagura manggil Shukaku yang sesama anggota Jinchuuriki itu pake –sama? Karna secara biologis Shukaku adalah keponakan Pein, pemimpin mereka! Dia tuh anak dari almarhum adiknya Pein yang udah meninggal. Meski begitu, Pein nggak menganak-emaskan dia (sama anaknya sendiri pun dia nggak peduli!). Shukaku megang posisi Ichibi dalam Jinchuuriki karna kemampuannya sendiri yang memang tangguh. Pein juga nggak merintahin anggota Jinchuuriki lain manggil ponakannya itu pake –sama. Cuman Yagura sendiri aja yang manggil dia kayaq gitu atas kehendak sendiri.

"Hey, Yagura … " panggil Shukaku, ke cowok yang tingginya cuman sedikit melebihi pinggangnya itu. "Gue mau ke Konoha. Gue mau elo ikut."

"Tentu saja Shukaku-sama. Tapi …kenapa Anda ingin ke sana?"

Cowok berambut coklat tadi ngehembusin nafas sejenak. "Ada yang gue incer." Katanya, sambil jalan. Anak kecil yang sebenernya berusia remaja 17 tahun tadi ngikutin. "Lagipula sekarang nggak ada perintah baru buat kita. Tugas ngeburu para kandidat juga udah diserahin ke yang lain."

"Apakah Anda juga akan berhenti mengajar para kandidat yang telah terkumpul?" sama ama Gaara, nada tanya Yagura nyaris nggak kedengaran. Anak ini bahkan lebih datar lagi dari dia. Kalo Gaara masih bisa senyum or marah pas ngadepin Naruto n Kyuubi, tapi anak ini sama sekali nggak pernah nunjukkin sisi itu.

"Huh. Tanpa gue juga … mereka nggak bakal tahan … "

Kandidat yang dimaksud ama keduanya barusan tuh adalah para calon penerus pimpinan Akatsuki, alias anak-anak Pein. Biasanya mereka bakal dilatih oleh Pein lewat tangan para ninja (anak buah) juga Jinchuuriki. Shukaku juga ikutan berpartisipasi. Tapi, dia ngajarnya bener-bener no mercy. Tanpa ampun!. Sebenarnya sih, dia nggak mau sampe ada yang ngeganti Pein. Dia pengen orang itu memimpin selamanya! Tapi, meski gimana pun juga, di dunia ini nggak ada yang abadi. So, dia mutusin bahwa dia sendirilah yang bakal jadi penerus Akatsuki. Kalau dia berhasil ngebuktiin semua kandidat yang ada pada nggak becus semua, maka kemungkinan besar dia yang bakal ditunjuk jadi penerus. Maka dari itulah … dia sering memberikan latihan keras ke para kandidat sampe ngebunuh mereka segala. N Pein ngebiarin aja meski tau hal itu. Baginya, siapa pun yang nggak bisa nandingin kemampuan Shukaku, nggak pantes jadi penerus. Penerusnya musti paling enggak punya kemampuan sebanding ama orang nomer satu alias Ichibi-nya Jinchuuriki.

Soal niat pengen jadi pemimpin Akatsuki, sampe saat ini Shukaku hanya menceritakannya ke Yagura. Dia emang sering terlihat bareng ama anak ini. Bisa dibilang, Yagura adalah orang kepercayaannya. Cowok kecil itu pun memang lebih suka bersama dengannya ketimbang saudara kembarnya. Dulu pas Yukimaru masih ada, dia juga nggak begitu akrab. Lagian, saudara kembarnya itu lebih sering ngumpul ama Hachibi no Killer-Bee.

"Bolehkah saya tau apa atau siapakah yang Anda incar, Shukaku-sama?" tanya Yagura, setelah beberapa saat mereka jalan dalam diam.

Sang Ichibi tersenyum (sinis) sejenak.

"Kandidat baru, Akamizu Gaara … "

KucingPerak

Kembali ke kastil Hakuren ….

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panjangnya dari Naruto, pelan. Sesuai saran Kakashi, kali ini dia menggunakan lidahnya. Terus terang, rasanya aneh! Tapi, di saat yang sama … kerasa jauh lebih 'luar biasa' ketimbang tanpa lidah kayaq yang dua kali dulu pernah dilakuinnya. Sasuke bahkan nggak keberatan untuk ngelakuinnya lagi.

_Hah? No-no-no-no!_ Uchiha bungsu tsb ngegelengin kepala dalam hati, sadar dengan apa yang baru aja dia pikirkan. _Gue bukannya suka habis nyium Naruto barusan, koq! Lagian … gue nyium dia tadi juga buat ngebuktiin ke Minato-san kalo gue bukan anak-anak lagi. Gue juga tau n ngerti cara ciuman yang sebenernya! Lain kali, gue bakal nyium Minato-san kayaq gini. Nggak! Gue bakal nyium dia dengan lebih baik lagi!_

"Itu baru hot!" Hakuren-hime yang pertama kali ngomong setelah dari tadi diam ngeliat. Orang-orang yang kebetulan ngeliat adegan kissing antar SasuNaru barusan malah ada yang nosebleed segala.

"Sasuke-kun … ? Kamu nggak papa?" tanya Minato, suaranya cemas. Habis, tuh anak keliatan rada mematung habis ciuman tadi. "Tentu aja nggak papa. Aku kan bukan anak kecil?" sahut Sasuke, rada ketus. Dia masih tersinggung sih karna Minato tadi sempet bilang kalo dia tuh masih anak-anak. Sang aktor jadi garuk-garuk kepala, senyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sering ditunjukkan buat ngadepin anak kecil ngambek.

"Oke deh. Sekarang giliran kita yang ciuman, Minato-kun~!" Hakuren melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minato, berjinjit.

_JANGAN SENTUH MINATO-SAN, CEWEK KURANG AJAR!_

Hampir aja Sasuke meledak. Tapi, Minato keburu ngelepasin lengan itu, senyum. "Udah cukup main-mainnya, Haku-chan. Aku kan bukan kekasihmu? Cuma tamu khusus yang didatangkan tanpa bawa pasangan, koq." Katanya, ramah. "Oooh! Itu kan karna aku pengen kamu yang jadi pasanganku, Minato-kun!" Putri itu jadi mewek.

_Manja banget, seh! Mati aja lu!._ Dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut.

"Aku kan cinta ama kamu! Bukan sekedar ngidolain doang! Ngertiin, dong!" sambung Hakuren lagi. Somehow kalimatnya barusan bagaikan menohok Sasuke, coz tuh anak juga seringkali mikirin hal yang sama baru-baru ini.

Minato ketawa-ketawa n nepuk-nepuk bahu cewek itu, nganggep becanda.

Hakuren n Sasuke sweatdrop.

Kayaqnya nggak mudah bikin Minato paham soal rasa cinta yang mereka rasain.

Sasuke udah mau maju buat jalan plus menengahi Minato n cewek itu, tapi nyadar kalo tangannya masih megangin Naruto. Hampir aja dia ngelepasin coce itu, sebelum tau kalo tuh anak limbung, alias pingsan!

"He-hey, Nar- (ugh, bukan), 'Runa'! Hey, Runa. Loe kenapa?" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto yang nggak sadar itu, rada panik. Tangan satunya masih meluk pinggangnya.

Naruto beneran pingsan gara-gara ciuman tadi. Dia bingung mo bilang perasaan apa yang baru aja dia rasain tadi, baik secara fisik mau pun mental. Ujung-ujungnya tuh anak malah pingsan saking bingungnya.

"Hah? Masa ciuman segitu aja bikin dia pingsan, sih? Dasar payah!" Hakuren ketawa, ngeledek.

"Runa-chan?" Minato pun bergegas mendekati Sasuke, mo nolongin gadis yang sebenernya adalah Naruto alias anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

Bersambung~ Hahay!

KucingPerak

* * *

Readers: Jahaaat! Kenapa bersambungnya pas di situ, sih!

KP: Haha! Biarin! Biariiin! Aku lagi pengen jadi orang jahat, nih! Mwahahaha! (DIESH!)

Apakah Naruto bakal ketahuan ama Minato? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya!

Oh, ya. Ntar rencananya si Kyuubi juga bakal kubikin nguasain Ninpo. Jadi mungkin dia nggak bakal kalah cepat lagi ama Itachi.

Untuk 2 chap ini … kayaqnya yang paling banyak muncul si ItaKyuu, ya? Selamat buat request u-u yang terkabul! Selamat juga buat yang ngerequest ditambahnya adegan kissing! (Yang nulis jadi malu tau nggak, seh!). Emang udah waktunya konflik rada diperjelas koq. Nah, karna yang paling berkaitan dengan itu is Itachi, makanya enak aja nyelipin Kyuubi juga di situ, n bisa dibikin adegan ItaKyuu deh!

N chap depan giliran Sasuke, Naruto, n Minato yang banyak … 'mungkin' …

Ada yang ngarep adegan kissing KyuuGaa juga. Sori! Porsi mereka belum waktunya muncul! Ntar ada, koq! Pasti! Kali ini udah kuputusin 'pasti ada'!

Ada tokoh baru lagi, neh! Heheh! Shukaku!

Shukaku tuh bisa dibilang sejenis ama Kyuubi. Tapi, dia lebih rapi, lebih elegan, gak punya superiority complex karna masih bisa hormat ama Pein, (Kyuubi: Apanya yang sejenis kalo gitu?), n benci banget ama kotor. Buat yang pernah baca fic SDK-ku mungkin bakal tau dikit soal dia. Tapi, nggak kayaq di situ, di sini Shukaku nggak lebay n overprotective ke Gaara kayaq mother-hen. Malah bertolak belakang banget!

Balasan review: Wah! Kali ini banyak! Trutama pertanyaan!

KP : Tulisin lagi contoh kasusnya? Heheh … suka baca kasus, ya? Kapan-kapan, deh! Kalo ada kesempatan! Kalo u emang mo baca lebih banyak lagi, cari aja buku 100 Penjahat Paling Kejam di Dunia. Tuh buku kayaq ensiklopedi, tapi gak setebal kamus. Cuman bukunya aja yang gede. Aku sering ngambil contoh kasus di dalamnya kalo ada tugas. Itu semua kasus-kasus nyata. (pernah juga mastiin di net. Emang ada, tapi ada yang beda. Kayaq kasusnya de Kaplany tuh! Di buku tertulis kalo istrinya disiksa 21 hari, tapi di net 33 hari. Tau ah yang mana yang bener!). Kalo mo search di net silakan aja. Tapi, biasanya bahasa inggris. Ketik aja nama mereka di google.

Gaara bakal pake kostum cewek? Hahaha! Nggak, neng! Coz, aku suka Gaara yang penampilannya cowok. Sebenernya sih aku kurang suka ama cowok yang berpenampilan cewek. Kecuali Naruto. Coz dia cocok! (mungkin karna pengaruh Oiroke no jutsu, nih). Gimana dengan Haku? Sebenernya aku juga lebih suka dia yang berpenampilan cowok …

Gaara : Huff … untunglah … (ngelus dada). Kalo beneran dipakein baju cewek, gue bisa mati malu. (*Kyuubi ngamuk2 di kejauhan*)

KP : Mungkin karna dosen baruku aura romance di fic ini jadi makin kerasa? Heheh … gitu ya! Jadi malu ….

Sasuke: Tapi tau ga, sih? Setelah diselidiki, ternyata dosen yg ditaksirnya itu udah punya istri.

KP: Emang kenapa? Aku tetep suka dia!

Kyuubi: Halah! Bukannya elo sempet berpikiran mo 'macem-macemin' istrinya?

KP: Nggak koq!

Naruto : Setelah tau kalo istrinya itu orang yang alim, baik, n ramah, aura jahat si KP langsung musnah …

Kyuubi: Payah ….

KP: Urusai! Aku lagi broken heart, nih!

Kyuubi: Broken Heart tapi masih bisa ketawa-ketawa pas nonton Kamen Rider W. Broken Heart bo'ongan, tuh!

KP: (cueks) Penjelasan kasus pembunuhannya bikin mules? Haha! Untung nggak lebih kudetailin lagi. Tapi, ada juga pembaca yang bilang itu kurang sadis, tuh! Kalo soal sadis, emang masih ada yang lebih sadis lagi. Tapi, aku ngambil contoh enam kasus kemarin tuh bukan karna tingkat kesadisannya, tapi karna gangguan psikologisnya.

Hmm … mungkin karna udah biasa, jadi aku juga nggak ngerasa itu terlalu sadis, kali ya?

Dulu aku sempet 'dikerjain' ama temenku (dia dari fakultas kedokteran), pas makan di kafe kampus, dia nunjukkin video operasi dari hapenya, di mana badan mayat dibongkar n diambil organnya trus disusun lagi. Sohibku yang satunya mual. Sedangkan aku melotot sambil ngomong: Wuah, cepetnyaaa~. Hebat! Gerakannya cepet banget. Keliatan tepat lagi. Rapi! Pisau bedahnya juga kayaqnya tajem banget. Eh, ini video dipercepat atau dianya yang emang cepat?'. Trus dia bilang kalo video itu emang dipercepat sambil ngeliat aku dengan pandangan aneh. (Emangnya kalo nggak mual aneh, ya?)

Kurang pas ama adegan kissing SasuNaru? Haha! Mereka kan masih dalam proses belajar? Jadi awalnya kaku-kaku dulu. Apalagi buat first time.

Minato bakal sadar itu Naruto or nggak? Hehe … gimana yaaa … ?

Berkurang perasaan Ke-KyuuGaa nya karna Gaara homophobic? Heheh! Wah,wah, terhanyut dalam alur ItaKyuu, yaa? Haha! Ternyata gampang juga ngatur alur perasaan pembaca. (BLETAK!).

Yaaah, terserah Anda aja, nona-nona. Siapa pun yang mau didukung …

Makasih atas romance SasuNaru nya n untung nggak ada orang ketiga? Hmm … sebenernya daku udah merencanakan bakal ada orang ketiga yang ngincer Naruto dengan serius. Tapi, kayaqnya nggak jadi, deh. Eh, apa jadi aja, ya?

Gaara nggak bakal ama Matsuri, kan? Heheh, kenapa? Nggak suka ama Matsu-chan, ya? Hmm, sebenernya kalo karakter cewek buat Gaara sih, aku lebih milih Yugao. Tapi karna-

Kyuubi: Oey, oey! Ini kan bukan fic straight! Nggak usah ngebahas itu!

KP: Bilang aja cemburu. Gitu aja sewot …

Kyuubi: (*nodongin pistol*)

KP : (*Manggil Itachi buat ngurus Kyuubi*)

Napa perasaan Gaara jadi mirip Byakuya? He ? Mananya? Mungkin maksud u Uryuu, ya? Heheh … pasti itu karna kemampuan jahitnya, deh!. Gaara di sini emang kutetapin sebagai karakter yang punya banyak kemampuan alias multi-talented. Sebenernya karakternya tuh kena pengaruh ama para sohibku sendiri. Ya, contohnya aja … aku punya sohib yang jago masak (dia anak koki), so kumasukkin kemampuan itu ke Gaara. Aku juga punya sohib yang pinter jahit (dia bisa njahit baju cosplay!). Ada juga yang larinya cepat (Aku kalah cepat ama dia! Agh!). Ada juga yang cerdas, bisa berantem, n ada juga yang suka kutindas (sekarang aku nggak nakal lagi, koq!) dll.

Oh, ya … sifat yang terkesan rada alimnya (nggak mau ngeliat yang porno-porno) kena pengaruh ama dosen yang kutaksir, tuh! Haha! Sebenernya temenku (cwo) juga ada yang gitu, sih. Kalo Gaara yang suka rapi-rapi, itu lebih kena pengaruh ama sohibnya kakakku. Padahal dia cowok, tapi dia sanggup ngerapiin kamar kakakku yang berantakan banget itu. Juga ruang tengah kami yang kayaq kapal pecah. (Kadang/sering dia suka nginap di rumah). Kalo homophobicnya … itu pengaruh kakakku sendiri yang juga homophobic. Dia suka ngelarang aku bawa masuk temen yang 'jenisnya kayaq gitu' ke rumah. Che … . Yah, walau pun dia nggak sepenakut Gaara sih. Hmm … gimana jadinya kalo dia tau aku Fujoshi, yaaaa? (My big bro belum tau!). Pokoknya, karakter Gaara di sini tuh kayaq gabungan dari orang-orang yang kusayang!

Kalau ditanya ada or nggaknya orang yang punya banyak keahlian kayaq Gaara, terus terang aku nggak tau. Tapi, yang namanya kemungkinan ada aja, koq.

Siapa pasangan yaoi di toilet di chap lalu? Heheh. Random, koq. Aku nggak ada rencana mo ngidentifikasi mereka.

Weh, ada yang ngedukung Kyuu nyembuhin homophobic Gaara, ya? 10Q! (TenKyu)

Itachi gila, nggak waras, masukin aja ke RSJ! Hahahaha! (*ketawa habis baca review yg ini*) Dia bukannya gila, koq. Cuma 'beda'.

Suka cara Gaara yang peduli n ngelindungin Naruto? Heheh … aku juga suka, walau kadang sikap kayaq gitu lama-lama bisa bikin sebel.

Itachi pasangin ma yang lain aja, biar Kyuu ma Gaara?

Kyuubi: Haha! Bagoes!

Gaara : Kenapaaaaa …. ? (*merana*)

Itachi : (*Ngehela nafas*)

KP: Heeeh? Ternyata ada juga pembaca yang nggak ikutan terhanyut ama ItaKyuu n tetep getot di KyuuGaa, nih. Heheh. Salut! Nunggu adegan kissing KyuuGaa? Nanti, ya? Sekarang udah kutetapkan emang bakal ada, koq! Cuman belum waktunya.

Hmm … soal 'pengorbanan' … Haha! Waktu itu Itachi nggak ada bilang 'kurang apa lagi, gue?' koq, nona. Kalau pun misalnya beneran Kyuubi bilang dia nggak bakal peduli ama Itachi meski mereka berdua pacaran n Kyuu punya pacar lain (coz dibiarin selingkuh), jawaban orang macam Itachi di fic ini adalah : Gue bakal tetep nerima itu. Gue emang ngarep elo ngebales cinta gue, tapi kalo elo emang bener-bener nggak bisa suka ama gue, ya sudah. Dengan adanya cinta gue ke elo plus kesediaan elo yang mau jadi pacar gue aja udah cukup bikin gue seneng. N kalo elo bisa seneng dengan mencintai orang lain, gue juga bakal seneng.

Aneh? Ember … .

Hal aneh itu selain terinspirasi dari seseorang yang kutau, juga terinspirasi dari kasus Fred n Rosemary West dari Inggris. Pasangan suami istri yang sadis. Rose ngebiarin aja Fred, suaminya, berhubungan dengan cewek lain, bahkan ikut membantu suaminya itu buat 'nangkep' (orang yang menolak) or 'ngikat' korban (aku nggak akan ngejelasin soal ini dengan detail coz bisa bikin pembaca mual). Plus ikutan ngebunuh alias ngeberesin juga. Tercatat kasus ini terjadi dalam periode 1973 sampe 1987. (n kayaqnya selain itu juga ada, cuman gak ketahuan). N Rose diadili pada Oktober 1995, sedangkan Fred mati gantung diri sebelum sidang Rose.

Haha! Tapi, tentu aja kasus Itachi di sini lebih soft alias ringan n nggak segila itu. Aku emang nggak yakin apa Rose itu beneran cinta ama Fred or nggak. Bisa aja dia emang psikopat. (Dari fotonya, Rose keliatan kayaq wanita pendek-gendut baik-baik yang polos n lugu). Tapi … orang asli yang kukenal, yang rela ngebiarin orang yang dicintai punya pacar lain, sepertinya emang bener-bener sayang n cinta ke orang itu.

Gaara : Koq 'sepertinya' ?

KP : Kan cuman orangnya sendiri yang tau!

Gaara yang gitu (homophobic?) nyiksa Kyuubi, u lebih suka kalo Kyuu disiksa ama Itachi aja? Hahaha! Kesian deh si Kyuu …

Kyuubi: Eh! Gue nih chara PEnyiksa bukannya yang DIsiksa!

KP: Terserah …

Usul gimana kalo ceweknya Itachi dulu tuh Konan? Wah, sorry, tapi buatku Konan itu cocoknya ama Pein doang deh.

Eh? Aku beda chara nya yang bikin cerita n yang ngebales review? Yang ngebales review agak bijaksana?

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (GUK! GUK!*digonggongin anjing tetangga karna brisik*)

Wah, yang ngebikin cerita n ngebales review orang yang sama koq. Ya si KucingPerak ini … . He? Kayaqnya lebih bijak, ya? Wah, waah … nggak cuma u yang bilang koq.

Gaara : Bijaknya si Kape nggak selalu muncul. Loe jangan sampe ketipu kayaq juniornya di SMA.

KP: Hoy, hoy, ssssh!

Whaaat? Jadi mantep pengen kuliah di psikologi? Woa-woaaa … tunggu dulu-tunggu dulu. Psikologi itu nggak seayik yang u duga lho. (Myaa-chan: Tau apa loe ama yang gue duga?). Kalo u jadi tertarik masuk ke sana karna terpengaruh fic ini, sebaeknya batalin aja.

Sekedar info, jurusan psikologi itu sendiri juga terbagi jadi beberapa konsentrasi, kayaq psikologi pendidikan, psikologi perkembangan (memplajari prkmbangan bayi sampe lansia), psikologi industry & organisasi (yg biasanya ngetes karyawan), psikologi klinis (mempelajari orang2 abnormal), di Universitasku untuk sementara cuman ada 4 itu. tapi, katanya di Uni laen ada yang namanya Psikologi kriminal, n mungkin masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Kalo ngambil psikologi karna mo ngehindarin MTK or hitung2an, batalin aja. Coz u tetep bakal ketemu di mat-kul Psikometri n Psikologi Statistik. Belum lagi ngitungin scoring alat test yang ribet. Mbeuh! (*pengalaman begadang ngerjain tugas itu*)

Kalo ngambil psikologi karna mo ngehindarin bhs inggris, batalin juga. Coz, nggak sedikit buku penting psikologi yang belum diterjemahin n masih versi Inggris.

Kalo ngambil psikologi karna mo ngehindarin Biologi, batalin lagi. Coz, bakal ada mat-kul Psikologi Faal n Psikofarmakologi yang berhubungan dengan unsur2 biologis manusia juga kimia.

Hhh … capek deh … . Aku sendiri dulu ngambil psikologi cuman karna pengaruh buku Personality Plus yang iseng kubaca sebelum ujian dulu. (*dikasih pinjem ama guru*) plus ... karna aku nggak suka MTK!

Gaara nyetujuin hubungan SasuNaru nggak? Hmm, karna dia masih homophobic, kurasa untuk sementara ini belum tuh!

Nggak tega liat Gaara berdarah-darah, lebih suka Kyuu yang berdarah-darah karna Itachi, plus nangis or dirape sekalipun ama Uchiha itu nggak masalah?

Kyuubi: Brengsek loe! (PLAK!)

KP: Heh! Jangan bilang gitu ama reviewer! Dilarang keras! (*kembali ngadep reviewers*) Mohon maaf atas keberangasannya, pemirsa … (*bows*)

Itachi serem. Gak mirip ama Itachi yang u puja?

Itachi: Ah, sorry ya? (*smiles*)

KP: Apakah kata2 Itachi yang setuju Kyuu punya pacar lain mrupakan hint akan adanya ItaKyuuGaa? Wah, kemungkinan besar aku bakal ngadain paring dua-dua aja deh. Nggak bakal ada threesome. Well, seenggaknya untuk saat ini … (Bisa aja tiba-tiba berubah pikiran 180 drajat!- sering gitu sih-)

Kyuu jangan kejam ama Gaara? Ngalah dikit kan nggak papa? Haha! Kasian ma Gaara,ya?

Kyuubi: Gue nggak bakal gituin dia kalo dianya cinta n nggak ngenolak gue, koq!

KP: Sasu alergi cewek tapi koq nggak alergi ama Naru-cewek? Ah, itu karna pada dasarnya Naruto kan bukan cewek? Kadang orang gay itu bisa langsung tau seseorang tuh beneran cowok or bukan hanya dari insting, lho.

KyuuGaa bakal pake jubah transparan HarryPotter? Haha! Enggak, koq. Itu cuman bakal jadi salah satu item yang bakal dipake oleh Naru-heroine buat ngadepin Akatsuki nanti. 'mungkin' …

Orang sadistis tuh biasanya ada tanda2 nya nggak? Wah, kalo ditanya tanda-tandanya … . Tunggu, sadistis yang u maksud itu sadistis yang gimana dulu? Soalnya kebanyakan orang umum beranggapan kalo orang yang kasar itu sadistis. Padahal bisa aja enggak. Yang kupelajari sejauh ini, sadistis itu adalah suatu gangguan dalam kategori kelainan seksual, lho. (aku sendiri juga kadang suka ngegunain istilah itu di luar ranah seksual). Tapi, kalo diliat dari kalimat u, kayaqnya emang mengacu ke sana …

Orang yang punya kelainan Sexual Sadism tuh biasanya suka memiliki fantasy menyiksa dari kecil. N umumnya mulai terbentuk secara nyata pada usia dewasa awal (hmm, kira-kira 19 sampe 29 tahun). *ngebuka DSM IV*

Naruto: Jiah! Pake ngebuka 'kitab klinis' segala, nggak keren banget seh, loe? Dihapalin, dong!

KP: Shut up.

Hmm … di sini cuman tertulis diagnostik kriteria Sexual Sadism, yang pertama: Lebih dari satu periode, or seenggaknya 6 bulan, terus menerus berulang kelainannya itu dengan melibatkan penyiksaan (secara nyata, bukan sekedar simulasi) baik mental maupun fisik pada pasangan yang secara sexual menggairahkan pelakunya. Trus yang kedua: Pelaku melakukan tindakan itu ke orang yang nggak bersedia, or berkeinginan, or berfantasi yang mengakibatkan tanda distress (penderitaan) atau kesulitan interpersonal.

Euh, kira-kira begitu. Aku rada gak yakin nerjemahin kriteria (trutama yg kedua) di atas. Coz, orang sadism itu juga kadang suka-suka aja ngelakuinnya dengan pasangan yang bersedia alias masochism. Aaaargh! Pokoknya, tulisan yang bener di DSM IV tuh kayaq gini, nih: The person has acted on these sexual urges with a nonconsenting person, or the sexual urges or fantasies cause marked distress or interpersonal difficulty.

Gitu persis. Kalimatnya agak aneh or emang akunya yang salah nerjemahin, yak?. (kalo mau tau lebih dalem, buka aja DSM IV alias Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - Fourth Editions. Sexual Sadism ada di halaman 573). Tapi, kalo diliat-liat yang barusan itu lebih bisa dibilang criteria pas udah kejadian. Sedangkan yang u mau kayaqnya tanda-tanda untuk mengetahui sebelum kejadian, ya? Wah, (setauku) di DSM IV gak ada tuh!

Tapi, kalo boleh ngasih saran, nih : kenali pacar alias calon pasangan u, trutama hobinya. Tapi, jangan cuman bersumber dari dia seorang. Cari tau juga dari ortunya, saudaranya, temennya, bahkan juga musuhnya kalo ada (n kalo berani!). Cari tau soal apakah calon u itu punya kebiasaan or kesukaan nyiksa (hewan? Mukulin temen? dsj), baca/nonton buku maupun film yang ngandung unsur rape, dll. Yah, intinya yang semacam itu, deh. Gigih-gigihlah nyari info tentang calon u sebelum nikah beneran.

Kyuubi: Che. Dasar sok. Padahal elo sendiri belum punya pengalaman soal nyeleksi pasangan hidup.

KP: Yaaah~. Samain aja caranya ama nyelidikin calon sohib, cuman dibedain dikit kan bisa kena juga? (GUBRAK!)

(Note: Maaf, Kape seorang mahasiswa psikologi yang masih dalam proses belajar. Jadi jangan terlalu dimakan mentah-mentah kata-katanya, eh, 'tulisan-tulisannya'. Akan lebih aman kalo u nanya ke yang lebih ahli)

KP: Wueh? Kemaren ngupdate nggak sampe seminggu, sekarang malah disuruh ngupdate tiap hari? Gimana, seh? Udah cepet disuruh makin cepet lagi, toh? Cape deh …

Chap lalu mana adegan gak enak dibacanya? Koq gak nemu? Ye! Emang nggak ada koq, neng! Aku cuman ngasih warning bakal ada beberapa contoh kasus (bukan adegan) yang rada nggak enak dibaca. N nyatanya emang ada tuh, beberapa readers yang mual (mungkin u gak termasuk. Hehe!). Hmm, kalo ngegigit tangan sepupu tapi belum sampe mengoyak kulit maupun daging n belum mengunyah n menelannya, kurasa masih belum masuk kategori kanibal, deh. Don't worry!

Deidara tampangnya kayaq Uke memelas? Hahaha! Kalo menurutku sih, Deidara tuh cowok banget! (Trutama dari mata n gayanya). Cuman rambutnya aja yang bikin feminine. Kalo dibandingin Saso, masih femininan Saso tuh. Coba kalo rambut Sasori panjang nyaingin Dei, pasti banyak yang bilang kalo dia lebih feminine dari Deidara, deh. Hehe. (Lagian Saso suka 'main boneka' *ditampar Sasori*Bukan Boneka, tapi kugutsu!)

Nama Kaguya kalo diacak jadi Kyugaa? Heheh, iya juga. Tapi 'u'nya kurang satu, tuh!

Aku emang suka kucing (cinta, malah!). Tapi, nggak phobia anjing. Sebenernya aku juga suka anjing. Tapi, dilarang megang ama sohib(senior yg alim)ku. Kalo ortuku sih … seingatku nggak pernah ngelarang, deh. (Mungkin karna sebagian keluargaku beda agama)

Superiority Complex sejenis manusia pemaksa? Humm, sebenarnya nggak juga, sih. Kyuubi di sini tuh ngidap superiority complex tambah egois tambah sadis (bukan secara seksual), jadinya keliatan kayaq maksa gitu, deh. Orang yang ngidap superiority complex gak musti kayaq Kyuubi, koq. Ada juga orang pendiam yang begitu. Orang yang superiority-complex punya waham (waham=keyakinan salah yg terus dipertahankan) kalo dia tuh selalu benar. Orang lain yang salah. Contoh kecilnya gini: pas dia nabrak orang, meski sebenarnya dia yang salah dia nggak bakal ngaku salah. N parahnya juga nggak nyadar kalo dia salah. Buatnya, yang salah tuh selalu aja orang lain. Yaah, pokoknya dia selalu ngerasa benar, deh. Kayaq ngerasa yang terhebat gitu …

Tindakan yang musti dilakuin buat ngantisipasi sifat macam itu? terus terang belum pernah kubaca. Tapi, aku bisa memperkirakannya. Gini: pertemukan orang itu dengan orang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Orang macam ini musti dibikin sadar kalau orang lain juga bisa benar n lebih hebat selain/daripada dia. Istilahnya: kalo ngadepin pisau, lawan pake pedang! (*istilah ngarang sendiri* XP).

Apa sikap Kyuubi bakal melembut kalo udah dapat Gaara? Yup! Kurasa begitu. Karna Kyuubi bukan psikopat. (seenggaknya untuk sementara ini kuputuskan begitu. Dia cuman 'bandel', koq).

Apa orang macam Kakashi or Sakura itu normal? Hmm, sebelumnya aku mo nanya : Normal itu apa, sih? Nggak aneh-aneh? Sama dengan kebanyakan orang? Lalu kalo misalnya 1 orang straight gabung bareng 10 orang gay, siapa yang dibilang nggak normal? Siapa yang aneh?

Haha! Kalo ditanya normal nggak normalnya seorang Voyeurism macam Kakashi or Fujoshi in action kayaq Sakura … kurasa emang nggak normal, deh. Soalnya mereka beda ama kebanyakan orang (Itu pun kalo definisi normal adalah bener-bener 'sama dengan kebanyakan orang').

Mohon or ngerequest Minato n Kushina rujuk? Heheh. Emang ada rencana, koq. Ntar Kushina juga bakal kumunculin. Dia tuh bakal jadi tokoh penggerak pihak kepolisian nanti. N dia jugalah yang ngajarin Kyuubi nembak n ngerakit pistol. (Rencananya gitu …)

Gaara yang nggak pernah liat gambar porno jadi inget fic yang di SDK? Hehe. Emang charanya di situ n di sini mirip.

Kyuu ama Itachi, tapi Kyuunya jangan terlalu lemah? Hehe! Emang gitu, koq!

Kesadisanku masih nyelip, kirain bakal kelelep romance? Ahaha! Ah, bisa aja u. Jadi malu …

Gaara: Kayaqnya itu bukan pujian, deh.

KP: Biarin.

What? Tingkatkan lagi kepsikopatanku? Serius?

Gaara: Jangan. Ntar fic ini makin lama jadi makin berdarah-darah. Mau?

KP: Itachi jadi keliatan keren punya sifat kayaq gitu? Maji de? Masa seh? Kirain bakal dianggep gila (ada pembaca laen yang bilang gitu. Hahay!)

Sasuke Sukebe? Sukebe tuh artinya pervert kan? Wah, ada julukan baru, nih! Sasukebe!

Sasuke: Oey! Jangan seenaknya ngehina gue! Gue nggak pervert!

KP: Jadi lebih suka cerita pair Kyuubi daripada SasuNaru? O-oh …. (*dideath glare ama SasuNaru*). Ah, mungkin karna pair ItaKyuu n KyuuGaa yang belakangan ini terlalu menonjol,ya? Atau karna SasuNarunya masih kaku alias belum to the point?

Pengen KyuuGaa kissing yang mesra n diliat ama Itachi, pula? Wow … usul ditampung. (KyuuGaa ntar emang bakal kissing, koq. Tapi belum saatnya!)

SasuNaru banyakin? Oke-oke …

Ngefans sama aku? Biasanya kan yang disukain tuh cuman Naruto doang, Sasuke, doang, Kyuubi doang, Gaara doang, or Itachi doang? Tapi, kali ini ada yang bilang ngefans aku? Jadi terharuuuuu! (SROOOT!-Yaiks!)

Heeh? Ada reviewers yang lagi baca novel tebel juga toh? Hm? The Secret of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel? Wah, belum baca. Bagus gak? Kalo yang lagi kubaca tuh judulnya Therapy. Soal Psikiater yang jadi gila.

Eh? Gimana kalo Gaara dibikin psikopat n ngebales Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: Ha! Biar dia diubah kayaq gimana juga, gue bakal tetep lebih superior daripada dia!

KP: Hmm … ngedukung SasuNaru ama ItaKyuu supaya Kyuubi tambah menderita … ?

Kyuubi: Oey, elo mo nyoba-nyoba muncul di black-list gue? (PLAK!)

KP: Dilarang keras ngancem reviewers!

Wah, ada pembaca yang kayaqnya emang sukanya dibales kasar ama Kyuubi, nih. Heheh … ngerasa itu artinya dia sebenernya sayang, ya? Bener juga!

Kyuubi: Gue nggak sayang, koq!

KP: Trus knapa u suka nindas orang yang u taksir? Mo nyari perhatian? U sebenernya sayang ama Gaara, kan? Ngaku nggak ngaku juga aku udah tau ….

Kyuubi: Ugh~

KP : Koq ficnya jadi serem n menakutkan? Haha! Takut, ya? Tenang, nggak bakal terlalu sadis, koq …

Masalah Pein kurang menarik pembawaannya? Maksudnya? Apa ini karna dia punya banyak istri n anak? (haha! Biasanya cewek kan emang ill-feel soal ini! *sotoy*)

* * *

See u … hwoaaahemm ~ ngantuk, neh …


	19. Ketahuan!

KP : Hmm, pulsa kira-kira 50rb, Classic makanan kucing buat seminggu 18rb, makan kira-kira sehari 10rb aja, trus bensin seminggu 10rb, trus …

Naruto : Kenapa tuh author terbakom se-fanfiction yg +/- sebulan nggak ngapdet nih fic karna ngadepin Final-test, tau-tau ngegumam kayaq gitu. Bukannya minta maaf ke readers …

Sasuke : Oh, itu … Si Kape lagi ngelakuin penghematan karna ada beberapa buku yang dia incer. Biasalah … uang saku bulanannya lagi-lagi sekarat habis buat beli buku yang nggak guna …

KP: Brisiiiik! Aku lagi terpaksa berkutat ama matematika yang kubenci, neh! Jangan ngerusak konsentrasi!

SasuNaru : Halah! Pake kalkulator aja pake konsentrasi! Gaya, loe! Upload dulu nih fic yang bener!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ketahuan?

* * *

**

Sakura nyerahin sapu tangan yang baru aja dia pake ke pemiliknya. "Terima kasih, tuan …" katanya, senyum. Cowok yang baru aja ngasih pinjem sama sekali nggak marah ngeliat noda darah di sapu tangan putihnya. Dia justru seneng bisa sedikit membantu cewek semanis Sakura.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa … " jawabnya, terpesona.

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum kembali ngecek foto yang baru aja diambilnya. Foto adegan kissing luar biasa tanpa efek photoshop!. _Awww~. So sweet! Untung gue dateng ke sini. Nggak rugi banget, deh!_. Rasanya tuh cewek mau mimisan lagi. Tapi, ditahan sekuat tenaga.

Nggak lama kemudian, terlihat Minato ngegendong uke favoritnya, bridal style. "Hey! Sasuke-kun! Koq bengong aja, si? Rebut, dong! Rebut! Mustinya kan elu yang ngegendong Naru! Gimana sih?" Rasanya Sakura pengen deh tereak kayaq gitu. Tapi inget lokasi sekarang, sungguh amat sangat tidak pantas dia berlaku demikian. Apalagi sekarang dia lagi bawa nama Haruno di kalangan para bangsawan.

"Umm, nona … " tegur cowok asing yang tadi ngasih pinjem sapu tangan. "Bolehkah saya tahu nama Anda?" tanyanya, ramah. Sakura beralih lagi ke dia. "Sakura. Nama saya Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya, nggak kalah ramah.

"Oh? Putri keluarga Haruno? Sesuai yang pernah saya dengar, Anda manis sekali."

"Ah, terima kasih. Anda terlalu memuji."

"Hey, gimana kalo kita berenti make bahasa formal? Begini-begini gue masih SMA, lho." Lanjut cowok tadi, dengan gaya omong yang beda. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Oke."

"Mana pasangan loe, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya, liat kanan kiri. Cewek pink tadi angkat bahu. "Sebenarnya gue nyusup aja ke sini. Soalnya … belum punya pacar, sih …"

"Eh? Yang bener?" cowok tadi tampak antusias. "Wah, kebetulan banget. Sebenernya gue juga … yah, habis putus, sih … . Sebenernya dari awal gue emang nggak sreg ama mantan gue itu … tapi … "

_Lha? Nih orang koq malah jadi curhat, sih?_, batin Sakura, mulai kesel. Tapi, muka luarnya pasang tampang ramah kayaq biasa. _Gue kan sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngeliput perkembangan hubungan SasuNaru? Jangan diganggu, dong!_

Si cowok SMA tadi terus cerita sana sini. Berharap Sakura jadi tertarik ama dia. Pas Sakuranya mau pergi, jalannya terus aja dihalangin!

" … n lu tau, nggak? Gue suka warna pink, lho. Bagi gue … warna itu keliatan manis banget. Gue suka ngeliat cewek dengan warna itu. Terutama … cewek yang punya rambut pink natural kayaq loe … " lanjutnya, ngeraih tangan kiri Haruno, n mencium punggung tangan tsb. "Be my girlfriend … ?"

" … "

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Dia masih aja senyum sambil ngomong …

"Maaf, ya? Gue rasa kita nggak cocok, deh. Habisnya … gue benci banget ama warna pink~"

"Eh?" Si cowok jadi bengong.

Hal itu emang bener. Bertolak belakang ama warna rambutnya, karna suatu sebab … Sakura nggak suka banget warna pink. Makanya dia nggak pernah make apa pun yang warnanya gitu. Ya baju, sepatu, tas, boneka juga dia nggak mau yang warnanya pink. Bahkan kalo ada yang ngasih dia barang-barang berwarna pink, pasti langsung dibuang nantinya. Bisa dibilang … Sakura itu pembenci warna pink!

"Eh? Koq … ta-tapi … elo kan … ng … "

"Ah? Loe pasti ngeliat dari warna rambut gue, ya?" Sakura melintir ujung rambut di sisi telinganya, pake jari telunjuk. "Sebagai keluarga Haruno, warna pink itu bisa dibilang kayaq simbol buat kami. So, gue nggak boleh n nggak bisa ngecet rambut ini dengan warna lain. Warna rambut gue begini bukan karna guenya yang mau, lho."

Tiba-tiba sudut mata ijo Sakura nangkep bayang Sasuke cs yang mulai bergerak menuju ruang laen. "Oh, udah dulu ya?" Dia ngangkat sedikit gaun ungunya, bersiap ngejar para objek. "Sebaeknya loe urus 'mantan pacar' loe itu." katanya, nunjuk dengan isyarat dagu ke sosok cewek yang keliatannya marah di belakang si cowok.

Gak lama kemudian, dia pun pergi. Sayup-sayup kedengaran suara amukan 'kurang ajar!', 'playboy!', 'kita putus!' dari lokasinya berada tadi.

KucingPerak

"Lalu … di mana kamu pertama kali ketemu ama Runa-chan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Minato ke remaja di sebelah. Keduanya lagi duduk di sofa panjang samping tempat tidur di mana Naruto terbaring. Tuh anak masih belum nyadar juga sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Di … sekolah." Jawab Sasuke, nunduk. Sambil sesekali ngelirik Minato di sebelah. _Sialan~ … Gue jadi deg-degan mulu, nih! _

"Heeh? Temen sekolah, ya?" Sang Namikaze manggut-manggut, senyum. "Udah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Sasuke langsung ngangkat mukanya yang tadi tertunduk. Ekspresinya serius. Dia lalu beranjak n berdiri di depan pria itu. Mukanya kayaq kebelet pengen ngomong.

Minato angkat alis.

"Begini, Minato-san … sebenarnya … aku dan dia … sama sekali nggak pacaran … "

"Eh?"

"Ini semua cuma pura-pura."

"Pura-pura … ?" Pria blonde tadi memajukan setengah badannya (yang tadi nyander), penasaran.

"Ya … "

"Yang bener … ?" tanya Minato, rada gak percaya. Soalnya Sasuke kan bukan orang yang suka datang ke acara ramai macam ini?. _Kenapa dia bela-belain dateng kalo bukan mo nyenengin sang pacar? Hmm … apa karna disuruh Fugakun?_

"Lalu … kenapa kamu mengajaknya ke pesta ini?"

Sasuke ngepalin tangannya, keras_. Ayo bilang, Sasuke! Tunjukkin kalo elo emang jantan!_. Doi nyemangatin diri sendiri dalam hati. _Kalo nungguin tinggi badan loe ngelebihin Minato-san, bisa telat!_

"Itu karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Minato-san … "

"Eh? Menemuiku?" Pria tadi miringin kepalanya, heran. "Kamu datang ke pesta yang nggak kamu suka demi ketemu aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa ada masalah? Sesuatu terjadi ama Fugakun atau Miko-chan?" buru Minato. Ekspresinya keliatan cemas banget.

Sasuke sampe blink-blink sejenak.

"Bu-bukan … "

Minato ngehela nafas lega, ngelus dada. "Trus … ?"

Uchiha bungsu tadi narik nafas sejenak. Tangannya mengepal lagi. "Begini. Sebenarnya … aku … aku … " doi nelen ludah, keras. " … aku … aku … " _Ghaaaah! Duh! Gue ini malu-maluin aja!. Bisa-bisanya ngomong gugup gini! Nggak Uchiha banget!_

Ekspresi mengerut dari Sasuke yang lagi marah ama dirinya sendiri gitu bikin Namikaze di depannya jadi bingung. "Dari dulu … apa?" ulangnya, penasaran.

"Minato-san."

Kali ini suara remaja tadi kedengaran lebih serius. Kayaqnya doi udah berhasil ngatur suasana hatinya.

"Hai?"

Tanpa sadar Minato jadi tegap, meski masih dalam posisi duduk sih. Ekspresi serius Sasuke kali ini mirip ama Fugaku. Sadar nggak sadar dia jadi tegang. Jadi inget lagi ama muka Fugaku yang lagi ngasih strategi waktu lagi tanding basket di Universitas dulu.

"Sebenarnya … aku menyukai Minato-san … "

"Eh? "

… Sunyi senyap …

" … "

" … "

Mata biru Minato beradu dengan mata hitam anak itu, lima detik.

"Oh … " Pria tadi ngehela nafas lega. _Kirain ada apa … serius banget, dia …_ . Minato jadi kembali rileks. Dia lalu tersenyum, lembut.

'DEG!'

Sasuke deg-degan lagi ngeliat muka itu. _Senyuman Minato-san emang tipikal cowok uke idaman gue banget … _. Dia jadi nelen ludah.

Oh iya, fisik Minato tuh lebih keliatan setengah dari usia sesungguhnya, lho!. So, dia keliatan kayaq baru berusia 20an, jauh ama usia sesungguhnya yang 40an. Nih orang emang bisa dibilang awet muda. Padahal dia nggak pake perawatan khusus. Bahkan kalo misalnuya dia dijajarin ama Naruto n Kyuubi, kemungkinan besar orang-orang bakal ngira dia tuh abang mereka ketimbang bokap mereka!

Minato masih senyum, nggak nyadar ama dampak yang diakibatkan oleh hal sederhana itu ke pemuda di depannya.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu, Sasuke-kun … "

Kalo aja jantung Sasuke itu buatan manusia, pasti sekarang udah pecah saking kaget n excitednya.

Mulut Sasuke membuka, tapi nggak ada suara yang keluar. Dia jadi bingung musti ngomong apa. Terus terang, dia sama sekali nggak memperkirakan kalo Minato bakal nembak balik dia!

Minato nyengir. "Kamu itu … anak yang cerdas, baik, juga kuat." Dia menepuk akrab lengan kanan Sasuke. "Mirip Fugakun dulu. Ah, Itachi-kun juga. Aku suka banget sama kalian berdua."

'CREB!'

Bagaikan cermin yang ditusuk belati, hati Sasuke langsung retak ngedengernya.

Sakit, deh~

Ternyata Minato suka dia bukan dalam artian cinta!

"Minato-san!"

Nada tinggi barusan bikin senyuman sang Namikaze berubah jadi kekagetan. Apalagi ditambah dengan Sasuke yang kini ngeletakkin kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa, di kedua sisi bahu Minato. Bikin pria blonde itu jadi nyander ke belakang. Sebelah lutut Sasuke berpijak di sisi depan sofa, di antara kedua lutut Minato yang masih duduk rada ngangkang.

Mukanya mendekat.

Sasuke udah nggak mau ngenunda lagi. Doi nggak nyangka kalo idola sekaligus first-love nya ini bisa setumpul ini. Clueless banget! Dia ngerasa kalo nggak dibilangin secara langsung dengan kalimat yang tepat n jelas, biar sampe bangkotan pun Minato nggak bakalan nyadar ama perasaannya.

"Sasuke … -kun … ?"

"Minato-san ... , Aku cin-"

"Minato-kuuuun~!"

'JEDUG!'

"Argh!"

Hakuren-hime melompat n meluk leher Minato dari belakang, bikin dahi pria itu n dahi Sasuke kepentuk alias kejedug. Tuh cewek baru aja dari kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di salah satu ruangan kamar tamu ini. Dia ngebetulin dandanannya yang tadi sempet berantakan gara-gara lari nyusul Minato n Sasuke yang bergegas nyari kamar tamu buat ngistirahatin Naruto.

Cewek itu makin mempererat pelukannya di leher Minato.

"Ahahaha … ! Hentikan, Haku-chan. Geli~!" Minato ketawa-ketawa pas Hakuren niup udara ke lehernya. Rasa nyeri habis kejedug tadi jadi terlupakan begitu aja.

"Hmmm~. Aku suka sama suara tawamu, Minato-kun~" Putri tadi makin memeluknya, manja.

Api.

Aura api kecemburuan n kemarahan karna acara confessionnya diganggu membakar tubuh Sasuke! (hyperbola!)

Uchiha bungsu itu pun buru-buru ngelepasin pelukan Hakuren dari Minato, kasar.

"Aduh~. Kamu ini kenapa sih, Sousuke?" Cewek tadi cemberut, kembali tegak. Dia lalu ngegosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang rada sakit.

"Nama gue 'Sasuke'." Ralat sang Uchiha, marah. "Jangan seenaknya meluk-meluk Minato-san."

Hakuren memicingkan matanya, masih cemberut. Dia lalu jalan mendekati cowok itu, bertolak pinggang. "Terserah aku, kan? Cuman karna kamu anak dari temen baiknya Minato-kun, bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya ngelarang aku." tantangnya, ngedorong bahu Sasuke, kasar.

"Mo nantangin gue lu?"

Sasuke bales ngeodorong dia, dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Nyaris aja bikin jatoh tuh orang. Dahi Hakuren berkerut. Dia lalu kembali mendekat n berdiri lima senti di depan Uchiha.

Keduanya saling melotot.

Minato jadi nggak nyaman dengan situasi ini. "Errrh~. Ano … "

"Apa, Minato-san/Minato-kun?" sahut Sasuke n Hakuren, bareng. Nadanya ramah. Tapi sedetik kemudian, keduanya kembali saling melotot.

"Umm, tolong jangan berisik, oke? Ntar Runa-chan jadi bangun … " desis Minato, pelan.

"Oh … "

"Kalo mau mengakrabkan diri, sebaiknya lakukan di luar aja, ya?" Minato masih beranggapan kalo pertengkaran SasuHaku barusan merupakan salah satu bentuk pengakraban diri.

"Oke, deh! Kalo gitu, ayo kita keluar, Minato-kun! Aku mau mengakrabkan diri denganmu!" Hakuren pengen meluk Minato lagi, tapi tangan kanannya keburu ditarik ama Sasuke. "Cukup." Geramnya, nggak suka.

"Apaan sih kamu ini? Cemburu ya? Kamu jatuh cinta sama aku?"

Sasuke naikkin bibir atasnya, pasang muka jijay. "Hiddih … siapa juga yang-eh?" kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Kedua mata hitamnya melotot ke arah tangannya yang kini megang pergelangan tangan kanan Haku. _Apa? Koq gue nggak merinding?Aneh … ._ Doi berkedip, heran. _Jangan-jangan … ?_

"Kenapa, Daisuke? Koq diem? Eh, jangan-jangan kamu sendiri baru nyadar kalau kamu sebenarnya cinta sama aku, ya?"

"Gue 'Sasuke'. N nggak. Gue nggak bakalan cinta ama 'orang macam elo'." Tiga kata terakhir diucapkan dengan penuh tekanan oleh sang Uchiha. Setelah itu, dia pun langsung ngenarik alias menyeret tuh orang menuju pintu keluar kamar. "Ayo keluar. Ada yang mo gue bicarain."

"Adududuh! Sakit nih, Yusuke! Bukan gini caranya memperlakukan seorang lady yang kamu cintai!" protes Hakuren, dongkol.

"Nama gue 'Sasuke'! n gue nggak cinta ama elo!"

Minato cuman bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan alis terangkat.

Tinggallah dia n Runa aja di kamar itu.

KucingPerak

Gaara keliatan cemas nyari-nyari Naruto di grandhall luas Hakuren-Castle. Sudah nyaris satu jam, masih belum ketemu juga.

_Naruto … loe di mana … ?_

Dia bertumpu di kedua lutut, capek dari tadi berdesak-desakkan dengan banyak orang buat nyari sobat yang udah dianggepnya adek itu. Gaara pun nyeka keringat di dahi.

_Eh, dia … ?._ Sakura yang juga lagi nyari Naruto n rombongan tercengang ngeliat cowok yang keliatannya kelelahan sendirian beberapa meter di sampingnya, deket tembok. Yang paling bikin cewek berambut pink itu tercengang adalah tanda Ai yang tadi sempet keliatan dari balik poni merah itu.

Sakura pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Eh?"

Yang ditegur mendongak.

Sakura senyam-senyum, trus nyengir kuda. Somehow insting Fujoshinya dapet firasat bagus.

Gaara kembali berdiri tegak. Diam. Doi ngeliat cewek tsb dengan muka yang keheranan, meski kebanyakan orang bakal bilang mukanya biasa-biasa aja. Tapi, Sakura yang lumayan sering ngeliat Gaara (coz dia kadang suka mampir ke rumah Naruto), bisa ngebaca ekspresi itu.

"Nggak usah heran. Gue tau ini elo. Tadi gue sempet liat tanda Ai loe pas nyeka keringat." Sakura nepuk bahu Gaara, satu kali. "Di dunia ini siapa lagi coba … yang punya tanda cinta kayaq gitu dari semenya?"

"Sakura-san … " Gaara ngehela nafas, panjang. Nggak cuman SasuNaru, KyuuGaa juga suka digodain ama tuh cewek. Gaara yang straight, tentu aja nggak suka ama hal itu. "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya … Kyuubi n gue nggak punya hubungan kayaq gitu. Ingat. Gue ini cowok normal." Katanya, penuh tekanan.

"Ara? Gue tadi nggak ada nyinggung-nyinggung soal Kyuubi-kun, tuh." Sakura nempelin dua jarinya di bibir. "Waaaah~. Ternyata pas gue bilang soal 'tanda cinta dari semenya' barusan, seseorang yang langsung muncul di benak loe sebagai seme yang dimaksud adalah Kyuubi-kun yaaaa?" Fujoshi-mode: ON.

Dahi Gaara berkedut.

"Itu kan karna elo yang selalu-"

Kalimatnya terhenti buat ngejelasin gitu ngeliat mata Sakura yang kini kelap-kelip ngebayangin adegan penuh romantisme antara KyuuGaa.

"Tanda Ai ini adalah wakil cintaku padamu. Aku ingin setiap kali kau melihat tanda ini, kau akan selalu teringat padaku …. "

"Percayalah, tanpa ini pun aku juga tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakanmu sedetik pun … "

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara … "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuubi …"

"HENTIKAN! GUE AMA DIA NGGAK BAKALAN MUNGKIN NGUCAPIN KALIMAT-KALIMAT MEMALUKAN ITU!" Bentak Gaara, marah. "Uhuk! Uhukh!" Dia terbatuk sejenak (selalu gitu habis ngomong dengan nada sangat tinggi). Sakura cuman ber'wow' n ngehentikan dialog shonen-ai KyuuGaa yang diucapinnya barusan. "Lagian … Kyuubi nggak pernah manggil gue pake nama satu kali pun … " tambah cowok berambut merah tadi, lirih. Lebih kayaq ngomong ke diri sendiri.

Beberapa orang ngeliatin mereka. Bisik-bisik.

Sadar dengan hal itu, Gaara jadi memerah malu. Trus doi buru-buru berbalik n pergi menjauh dari keramaian. _Nggak nyangka ada orang lain yang bisa bikin gue tereak gitu selain Kyuubi. _

Sakura langsung ngikutin. Dia baru aja kehilangan jejak SasuNaru incerannya sih. So, lagi gak ada kerjaan. "Wah, heran deh, ternyata loe bisa juga ngomong dengan nada tinggi kayaq tadi? Apa ini karna loe lagi nyamar? Apa loe lagi acting?" kejarnya.

_Gue juga heran_. Gaara cuman ngejawabnya dalam hati.

"Lalu … di mana Kyuubi-kun … ?" tanya cewek tadi, lirik kanan kiri. Walau sambil trus ngikutin langkahnya. Dia yakin di mana ada Gaara di situ juga pasti ada Kyuubi. Mereka berdua kan udah kayaq satu paket? Bagi Sakura, KyuuGaa tuh bagaikan ortunya SasuNaru.

"Nggak tau." Jawab Gaara, nggak peduli. Yang doi pedulikan sekarang cuman Naruto. _Oh iya! _Langkahnya terhenti. _Haruno Sakura kan suka ngebuntutin Naruto n Sasuke? Kali aja dia tau_.

"Sakura-san."

"Ya?"

"Loe tau di mana Naruto?"

"Ohhh … sayang banget, Gue juga nggak tau, tuh!" Sakura ngelus pipi kanannya sendiri, lembut. "Tapi … paling-paling mereka pergi ke tempat sunyi buat nyari lokasi yang lebih privacy. Yaah, buat begituan deh … " Nggak mungkin banget tuh! Karna tadi terakhir kali dia liat si Naruto pingsan n dibawa ama Namikaze n Sasuke trus pergi entah ke mana. Dia kehilangan jejak gara-gara cowok yang mo tepe (tebar–pesona) n pedekate ama dia.

"Maksud loe?" Gaara langsung sweatdrop gitu ngeliat mata ijo tadi kembali kelap-kelip.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun … kiss me pleaaase!"

"Sure, Naru-chan … . Tapi, sekali aku melakukannya, sulit untuk berhenti lho. Bisa jadi lebih dari sekedar kissing. Kau tidak akan menyesal, kan … ?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak … "

"Baiklah, my cutie-sweety-little Naru-chan~"

"STOP!"

Gaara langsung ngebuyarin bayangan mesum Sakura. Dia merinding. _Ngeri. Ngeri! Ngeriiiii!._ Dia mau nggak mau juga jadi ikutan ngebayangin dua orang itu dengan situasi yang sesuai dialog yaoi Fujoshinting barusan.

"Cukup." Gaara kembali melangkah, pergi.

"Eh, mau ke mana?" Sakura ngejar dia lagi.

"Ke tempat-tempat sepi, nyari Naruto. Nggak bakal gue biarin Uchiha kasar itu ngelakuin hal-hal yang nggak senonoh ama cowok sepolos Naruto." Jawab Gaara, mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura bengong. _He? Dia beneran percaya ama kata-kata gue tadi, ya?._

KucingPerak

Sasuke ngedorong Hakuren ke tembok kastil, kasar. Tangan kirinya mencengkram leher cewek itu, nahan dia supaya tetap di tempat. "Aduuuuh~! Sakit, tau!" Yang dicengkram marah-marah.

Mereka berdua kini ada di kamar tamu yang berbeda dari tempat Minato n Naruto berada.

"He-Hey! Kamu mau apa?"

"Diam loe."

Bola mata coklat Hakuren jadi membesar gitu tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh hiasan bunga mawar n pita besar di dadanya.

"Wha-? Agh, kamu nggak sopan, ya? Lepasin!" Sang putri beles ncengkram tangan Uchiha yang 'mencekiknya', mo ngejauhin.

'BRET! WREK!'

Kedengaran suara-suara kain yang disobek.

Sasuke baru aja ngerobek gaun Hakuren-hime di bagian dada!

….

"Udah gue duga … " Sasuke ngelepasin cengkramannya, mundur dua langkah. "Elo … bukan cewek."

Ternyata Hakuren-hime tuh bukan bener-bener hime, pemirsa! Dadanya bener-bener rata puol! Ornamen bunga n pita yang dipakenya di bagian itu emang sengaja buat nyamarin hal tsb.

Ekspresi kaget dari cewek yang ternyata cowok itu pelan-pelan berubah jadi senyuman. Senyuman lelah. "Aaaah~. Padahal selama ini ayahandaku aja nggak tau. Koq kamu bisa tau, sih?" tanyanya, bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan satunya nyabut alias ngelepasin benda-benda yang ngehiasin rambut coklat panjangnya sampe tergerai.

Sasuke diam. Mana mungkin dia bakal bilang kalo alergi ceweknya yang ngasih tau dia soal itu?

"Dasar banci." Hina Sasuke, berbalik. Mau keluar. _Ternyata di dunia ini ada orang yang lebih banci lagi dari Naruto_. Dia menggerutu. Haku emang bisa dibilang lebih mirip cewek daripada Naruto. Itu karna dia sendiri juga suka dandan n make baju cewek. Bertolak belakang ama Naruto yang meski berwajah cantik tapi jauh lebih suka tampil maskulin.

"Hey, tunggu dulu, Kosuke."

"GUE SASUKE!" Sahut Uchiha bungsu itu, marah. Tapi dia berenti juga.

Haku ngacuhin protesannya.

"Kamu … marah habis tau cewek yang kamu incer ternyata cowok, ya?" godanya, menyeringai.

"Eh, banci! Gue nggak pernah ngincer elo! Ge-er banget sih jadi orang?"

"Oooh, benar-benar sikap yang nggak sopan banget. Padahal kamu keliatan nggak sekasar ini kalo ama Minato-kun … " Haku melangkah mendekat. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Minato-kun … meski aku cowok, aku tetep suka ama dia lho."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Tangannya mengepal. Tapi doi nggak ngomong apa-apa, melainkan langsung angkat kaki alias kembali melangkah. Mo pergi.

Hakuren buru-buru menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah cowok yang sedikit lebih tinggi ama dia itu. "Minggir, banci." Suruhnya, nahan amarah.

Haku tersenyum, paham.

"Kamu … suka sama Minato-kun juga, ya?"

Pertanyaannya barusan bikin mata hitam Sasuke membelalak sekilas. "Ja-jangan sembarangan!"

"Sudahlah. Nggak usah disembunyikan~." Ucap Haku, seraya ngelempar rambutnya ke belakang. "Kamu itu … kayaqnya tipe orang yang bisa dengan ringannya mengatakan kalimat nyakitin (cth: banci) terutama ke orang yang bikin kamu kesal." Dia nyilangin lengan di depan dada. "Tapi … waktu tadi aku bilang soal meski aku cowok, aku tetep suka ama Minato-kun, kamu sama sekali nggak bilang : 'dasar gay!'. Kenapa? Karna kamu sendiri juga gay, kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya nuduh cuma karna hal kecil begitu."

"Tapi aku benar, kan?"

"Salah." Geram Sasuke, seraya ngedorong Haku ke samping. Dia pun kembali jalan.

"Uchiha Shunsuke … " panggil Hakuren, serius. Saking keselnya Sasuke, dia jadi nggak minat lagi buat protes atas sebutan nama yang lagi-lagi salah itu.

"Aku, Hakuren Haku ini, nggak akan kalah darimu." Ucap cowok cantik tadi, nunjuk. "Minato-kun pasti jadi milikku."

KucingPerak

"Ngmmh … ?" Naruto ngebuka matanya, pelan. Agak silau. _Eh? Di mana gue … ?,_ batinnya, ngerasa asing. Dia lalu bangkit duduk. Tangannya bergerak mijit kening yang kerasa pusing.

"Ah? Kamu sudah sadar, Runa-chan?"

Minato datang menghampirinya dari kamar mandi, sambil bawa baskom n handuk kompres.

Tapi benda itu langsung jatuh begitu aja ke lantai, basah.

Why?

Karna sekarang Minato bisa ngeliat dengan jelas muka Naruto. Terutama mata biru itu. Mata biru yang besar n cantik milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto alias Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto ikutan terbelalak ngeliat dia. Matanya jadi keliatan makin gede aja.

_Gieee? Papa?_

"Naru-chan … ?" Pria blonde tadi mendekatinya, perlahan. Rada nggak percaya. Sudah berapa tahun dia nggak pernah ngeliat anak bungsunya itu lagi?

Nafas Naruto tertahan.

"NARU-CHAAAAAN!"

Minato langsung menerjang n memeluknya di atas tempat tidur itu, erat. Erat banget. Saking eratnya si Naruto jadi makin kesulitan bernafas.

_OMG! Gue kepergok!_ Naruto terlalu shock untuk bersuara untuk sementara.

"He-hey! Stop! Kalo ada orang yang liat, lu bisa disangkain pedo tau!". Sebenernya nggak juga, sih. Soalnya fisik Minato kan keliatan masih kayaq seorang pemuda 20an?

Tapi pria blonde tadi masih aja meluk dia, kangen. "Naru-chan … Naru-chan … Naru-chan … "

"Hey~… "

"Papa kangen banget sama Naru-chan … " Pelukan Minato mulai melonggar, tapi dia masih belum ngelepasin anaknya itu.

_Papa … ._ Naruto ngehela nafas panjang, n mulai ngebales pelukan itu. Sebenernya doi juga kangen.

...

Beberapa detik berlalu.

…

Tiba-tiba Minato ngelepasin pelukannya, cepat. Kedua tangannya masih megangin kedua bisep anak itu. Ekspresinya penuh selidik, kemudian berganti ama kaget.

Naruto angkat alis.

"Ma-aaaaaf!" Pria itu mundur cepat, n turun dari tempat tidur. Trus mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala n ngebungkuk ala Jepang. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Hah?" Tentu aja Narutonya bingung.

"A-aku kira … kamu itu anakku yang udah lama nggak ketemu. Habis … mirip banget, sih! Maaf, sudah salah paham!" ucap Minato, panik. Naruto cuman berkedip, bingung mo ngerespon dengan apa.

Minato nurunin tangannya, pelan. Mukanya kembali terangkat. "Umm, anakku itu … cowok. Sedangkan kamu … cewek." Ucapnya, jadi blushing gitu inget dia ngerasain sesuatu yang ganjil pas meluk Naruto tadi. Naruto kan cowok? Nggak mungkin punya dada!. _Oh, Kushi-chan! Maafkan akuuuu!_

"Errh … mustinya aku sudah tau hal itu. Tapi, tapi, tapi … aku … sudah seenaknya main peluk aja. Maaf … "

Naruto berkedip sekali lagi.

_He? Jadi … ceritanya gue nggak jadi ketahuan, nih?._ Tiba-tiba dia nyengir. _Yes! Untung aja gue henshin!. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu …_

"Namikaze-san … " panggil Naruto, datar.

"Hai?"

"Elo … -ehem!" Runa alias Naruto berdehem sejenak. "'Anda' … sampai salah mengira saya adalah anak laki-laki Anda. Apa itu artinya … saya terlihat seperti laki-laki?" tanyanya, nahanin rasa dongkol. Entah kenapa jadi ngomong bahasa formal. Sebenernya yang paling mo dia tanyain tuh adalah 'emangnya gue keliatan kayaq anak cewek, apa?'. Tapi, inget kalo dianya sekarang lagi nyamar, kalimat itu bakal jadi mencurigakan kalo sampe dibilang.

"Oh, bukan. Bukan kamu yang keliatan kayaq anak cowok. Tapi, anakku … Naru-chan … yang memang mirip anak cewek."

'BAG!'

"Aduh!"

_Kurang ajar … . Lagi-lagi tampang gue dibilang kayaq cewek …_

Muka Minato yang barusan ngomong langsung kena lempar bantal, keras. Lemparan barusan emang tergolong luar biasa kuat, terutama buat cewek. (Tenaga henshin!).

"Ah?"

Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang barusan dia lakuin. Tadi dia tersinggung banget, sih. So tanpa sadar tangannya jadi gerak sendiri buat ngelempar ke tuh orang. "Ma-maaf. Aku … nggak sengaja … " Doi buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur. Trus berlutut di depan bokapnya yang terduduk.

'Tes'

"Ha?" Naruto ngeliat setetes air yang jatuh dari wajah Minato yang tertunduk. _Ma … mana mungkin, kan?_. Doi ngegeleng n mantepin hatinya kalo yang barusan diliatnya tuh cuman keringat. "Namikaze-san … ?" Naruto menunduk, pengen liat muka bokapnya sekali lagi.

Bengong 2 detik.

_Hieeee? Dia nangiiiis?_

Ternyata tetesan air yang diliat ama Naruto barusan beneran air mata. Bukan keringat!. Minato beneran nangis!

"He-hey! Cowok yang udah dewasa nggak pantes nangis kayaq gitu!" Naruto ngeguncangin (pelan) kedua bahu bokapnya, panik. _Apa tenaga gue tadi keterlaluan, ya? Padahal dulu waktu si Kyuu gue lempar bantal pas henshin dianya nggak kenapa-napa tuh! Tapi, kenapa Papa sampe nangis gini? Dia kan nggak selemah itu?_

"Maaf, Runa-chan … " Minato ngehapus air matanya sambil tersenyum, perih. "Ini bukan karna Runa-chan, koq. Aku … cuma kangen sama istri dan anakku, itu aja … "

Naruto tertegun.

"Aku dan Kushi-chan memang udah resmi cerai. Aku juga tinggal berpisah dengan anak-anakku. Karna kontrak dan pekerjaan, waktu itu aku hampir nggak ada waktu buat kumpul lama sama mereka … "

" … "

"Puncaknya … pas Kushi-chan … istriku … udah nggak tahan lagi ngeliat aku ngelakuin adegan romantis sama cewek lain, dia minta cerai. Naru-chan dan Kyuu-chan juga … menolak tinggal bersamaku … . " Dia tersenyum, sedih. "Ahaha~. Aku emang ayah yang buruk, ya … ? Bahkan anak-anakku pun nggak menginginkanku … "

"Namikaze-san … "

"Sekarang … di sela-sela kesibukanku … aku selalu nyempetin waktu luang. Semua itu kugunakan buat nyari istri dan anakku. Yah … walau seringnya malah jadi nyasar, sih … ." Dia ngehela nafas sejenak. "Ujung-ujungnya yang bisa kulakukan cuma mengirimkan uang tiap bulan ke mereka. Itu pun lewat tangan manajerku."

Naruto mendengus, senyum. Dia emang udah tau betul, kalo bokapnya itu orang yang buta arah alias gampang nyasar. _Tunggu, bukannya dulu gue udah pernah ngasih alamat kami ke dia? Meski dianya buta arah, kan dia bisa nanya ke orang? _

Seolah bisa ngejawab kebingungannya, Minato kembali ngomong. "Dulu Naru-chan emang pernah ngasih alamatnya ke aku, sih … . Tapi, alamat itu langsung disita ama Jira-san, manajerku. Katanya … aku bakal males kerja dan aktor yang single atau seenggaknya 'keliatan single' lebih populer. Makanya … aku dilarang ngomong sana sini kalo aku udah pernah nikah dan punya anak. Di majalah-majalah selebrities juga banyak artikel yang khusus membahas tentang statusku. Kebanyakan dari mereka beranggapan kalo aku masih single." Dia ngeraruk belakang kepala. Mata n bibirnya senyum, tapi alisnya enggak. "Jujur aja … aku jadi bingung mau ketawa atau menangis … "

_Papa … _

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan udah terlepas dari pundak ayahnya. "Lalu … kenapa kamu diam aja? Kenapa nggak terus terang? Bilang aja ke seluruh dunia kalo kamu udah punya istri dan anak, juga mau rujuk ama mereka. Kamu masih sayang sama mereka, kan?" intonasinya jadi meninggi di ujung kalimat.

Minato tersenyum lagi. "Ya … aku memang masih sangat cinta sama mereka."

"Lha, trus? Nunggu apa lagi?"

"Tapi, aku nggak bisa bilang … "

"Kenapa?"

"Karena … riwayat kepopuleranku sebagai aktor bisa turun."

"Cuma karena alasan egois begitu?"

"Masalah sebenarnya bukan soal itu. Kalo bisa sih … aku sendiri sudah lama mau berhenti jadi aktor dan bekerja seperti orang lain pada umumnya … "

"Ya udah. Berenti aja! Lalu kembali ke keluargamu!"

"Nggak bisa … "

"Kenapa nggak bisaaaa?"

"Karena aku bakal masuk penjara."

"Eh?" Naruto kaget dengan jawaban yang nggak diduga-duga itu. Dahinya mengernyit. "Masuk penjara … ? koq … ?" tanyanya, pelan.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur menandatangi kontrak tentang hal itu. Kalau aku sampai minta berhenti jadi aktor yang berada di bawah naungan Jira-san, untuk alasan apa pun, itu termasuk melanggar perjanjian. Aku bakal kena denda dan masuk penjara untuk waktu yang lama."

"Ma-mana ada kontrak sejahat n seenaknya gitu?"

"Yah, sebut aja kontrak sejahat dan seenaknya itu sebagai 'kontrak setan'." Minato masih tersenyum, perih. "Di dunia ini, ada juga hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi hanya karna selembar kertas." Beberapa orang emang ada yang suka ngegunain cara jelek begitu buat ngejaga sumber uangnya.

Naruto jadi geram. _Ugh! Jadi semua ini gara-gara Jiraiya-san itu, ya? Padahal selama ini gue ngeliat dia cuman sebagai manajer biasa sekaligus penanggung jawab yang rada workaholic. Ternyata begitu-begitu dia udah njebak bokap gue!_

"Sebenarnya lagi … aku nggak keberatan masuk penjara." Minato kembali ngomong.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!"

"Tapi, hal itu cuman memperkecil kemungkinan aku bisa ketemu sama keluargaku." Pria blonde tadi ngehela nafas, berat. "Soalnya mereka nggak menginginkanku. Mereka benci aku. Jadi … kalau aku masuk penjara, besar kemungkinan mereka nggak akan menjengukku. Tambah lagi … istriku itu polisi, detektif. Kalo aku … suaminya ini … (yah 'mantan suami', sih) … sampe masuk penjara, itu bisa dibilang kayaq mencoreng wajahnya aja, kan … ? Bisa-bisa dia makin membenciku."

Naruto langsung berdiri, marah.

"Jangan seenaknya ngambil kesimpulan! Siapa bilang mereka benci kamu? Siapa bilang mereka nggak menginginkanmu? Itu salah! Justru mereka yang malah berpikiran sebaliknya karena kamu sama sekali nggak pernah menghubungi atau pun menjenguk mereka sehabis cerai!"

"Runa … -chan … ?" Minato blink-blink, heran. _Koq nih anak jadi kebawa emosi? Oh, anak cewek kan emang cenderung mudah hanyut ama yang namanya emosi?._

Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi kembali nyadar dengan ucapannya barusan. _Shimatta~. Gue jadi kebawa suasana, nih. Duh!_. Di ngejitak kepalanya sendiri secara mental.

"Makasih, Runa-chan … " Minato ikutan bangkit.

"Eh?"

"Tau nggak? Sebelumnya aku sama sekali belum pernah bilang soal hal tadi ke orang lain, lho. Bahkan ke sahabatku sendiri pun nggak pernah … " Dia kembali menggaruk kepala. "Hehe … mungkin ini cuman bakal kedengaran kayaq alasan aja. Tapi … aku nggak bilang ke siapa pun karna nggak mau bikin cemas orang lain. Aku … nggak mau ngerepotin orang lain." Minato kembali senyum. "Lebih menyenangkan berbagi kebahagiaan daripada berbagi kesedihan, kan?"

" … "

"Tapi … aku bisa ngomong kayaq gini ke Runa-chan … ." Nada suara Minato berubah rileks, gak sedih kayaq tadi-tadi. " … pasti karna kamu mirip sama Naru-chan, deh." Dia membelai rambut Naruto, lebut. "Ehehe … maaf, ya? Aku nggak ada maksud ngeledek kamu mirip anak cowok, koq. Sama sekali enggak."

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk pinggangnya, erat.

"Runa-chan … ?"

"Hiks~ … " Kali ini Naruto yang ngeluarin air mata. _Papa! Papa! PAPA!._ Rasanya pengen deh dia tereak sambil memanggilnya kayaq gitu. Bahu Naruto bergetar, nangis. Minato tertegun. Nggak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum lembut n memeluk bahu kecil itu. Plus membelai rambut pirangnya, sayang.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Haaahh … aku nggak nyangka bakal bikin Jiraiya jadi tokoh yang rada jahat …

Btw, di chapter ini nggak ada Kyuubi or Itachi, yaaa? Heheh … sorry. Porsi mereka nggak ada di chap ini. (MW 12 page, font TNR, 12 font size, 1 line spacing)

Oh ya, bagi penyuka warna pink n Sakura … maaf, ya? Sakuranya kubikin nggak suka pink. Aku pribadi sih nggak benci ama warna itu. yaah … nggak ada warna yang bener2 kubenci, sih. Aku cukup suka warna pink. Walau gak suka make apa pun yang ngepink (karna gak cocok!). Aku cukup menyukainya karna es krim rasa strawberry (warna pink) itu enak, sih! (Hoe?)

Next!


	20. Hal yang tak terkatakan …

KP: Yak, selanjutnya … (*lagi dongkol*)

Sasuke: Napa loe?

KP : Ini gara-gara kakakku yang ngajak temennya nonton pertandingan bola tadi malem. Berisik. Teriak-teriak 'goal' kayaq orang kesambet. Kampret bener, deh … trutama karna ruang TV ada tepat di sebelah kamarku …

F (abangnya KP) : GOAAAAAAALLL! AAAAAHH-YEAAAAH!

KP: Brisik! Urusin wisuda loe aja sana!

**Warning : akhir chapter ini rada angsty. Tapi, nggak terlalu koq …. 'mungkin' … . Yah, sedikit berdarah, lah … . Harap maklum tulisan seperti itu keluar dari otak mahasiswa yang baru ngadepin ujian …

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 : Hal yang tak terkatakan … (cieee~, gaya bahasanya euy!*Sebenernya bingung nih chap musti dikasi judul apaan*)

* * *

**

'JEPRET!'

Langkah Gaara terhenti, ngelirik cewek yang jalan mundur di depannya. "Apa yang loe lakuin barusan?"

"Ngambil foto elo?" jawab Sakura, seolah ngejawab pertanyaan terjelas di dunia. "Gue tau … . Tapi bukan itu yang gue tanyain." Gaara mijit-mijit dahinya, gak habis pikir. Cewek pink tadi ketawa. "Soalnya jarang-jarang loe berpenampilan begini, Gaara-kun. Dengan gaya rambut yang beda, berkacamata, n pake jas gini, keliatan lebih dewasa lho. Keren." Pujinya, ngacungin jempol.

"I-Ini cuma penyamaran." Ucap cowok berambut merah tadi, cepat. Trus bergegas jalan ngelewatin cewek tadi. Meski dianya nggak punya perasaan special ke Sakura, tetap aja … pujian dari seorang cewek barusan bikin dia jadi rada malu. Selama ini nggak ada cewek yang memujinya terang-terangan begitu. Kebanyakan orang ngerasa segan ama dia. Terutama karna dia selalu ada di bawah bayangan Kyuubi, cowok yang paling ditakuti ama kebanyakan orang karna 'kesetanannya'.

"Hey, Gaara-kun. Stop bentar." Sakura nyubit belakang tuxedo putihnya. "Ada apa?" pandangan Gaara langsung tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk ama tuh cewek. Yaitu ke arah taman Hakuren Castle, di sisi kanan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah dua orang yang ada di kolam patung Venus. Itachi n Kyuubi!

"Wuaaah! Gue nggak tau kalo Itachi-san ada lope ke Kyuubi-kun?" Jiwa Fujoshi Sakura melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "ItaKyuu hot juga!" Dia langsung nyiapin kamera hapenya n ngejongkok di balik pager tembok pembatas taman, sembunyi.

"Kyuubi … n Itachi … ?" Kedua mata aquamarine Gaara terbelalak ngeliat dua orang yang lagi kissing itu. Lebih tepat dibilang Itachi yang ngekiss Kyuubi secara sepihak, sih. " … gay?"

"Gaara-kun … ?" Sakura ngeliat cowok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, rada cemas. _Iya, ya … ? Kyuubi-kun itu kan cowoknya dia? Kalo ngeliat pacarnya ciuman ama cowok lain, wajar aja dia kalo dia nggak suka …_ (KP: Oey! Oey! Mereka nggak pacaran!). _Haduuuh~! Gue bingung nih musti ngedukung yang manaaa! KyuuGaa itu keren. Tapi, ItaKyuu juga nggak kalah keren. Aaaah! Kyuubi-kun, elo tuh emang orang yang bisa cocok jadi seme atau pun uke, ya?_

"Ubh … " Gaara nutup mulutnya, mual (homophobicnya parah?). Tangan satunya meluk perutnya sendiri. Dia pun langsung lari dari sana.

"Gaara-kun!" panggil Haruno, menggapai angin. Orang yang dipanggil tetep nggak berenti lari.

Suara yang lumayan keras barusan ngerebut perhatian Kyuubi n Itachi di sana. Kyuubi sendiri sempat ngeliat sekelebatan putih-putih yang bergerak cepat (bukan hantu, lho!). "Itu … Sis-com?" Cowok bermata merah itu pun ngerasa panik seketika n bergegas ngelepasin diri dari Itachi. Tapi sang Uchiha tetep nggak ngelepasin dia dari pelukannya.

"Grrrh~!" tentu aja cowok setan itu marah. "Lepasin, brengsek!" bentaknya, trus ngeliat ke arah larinya Gaara lagi, cemas.

Itachi makin mempererat pelukannya. "Gue bakal bantu elo ngedapetin dia … " Bisiknya. " … equivalent tradenya : serahin diri loe ke gue semalam."

'DIESH!'

Kyuubi mukul dahi Itachi pake siku, marah. "Itu sih sama sekali nggak equivalent namanya!"

Itachi ngelus dahinya yang baru kena sikut, senyum. Hal itu bikin Kyuubi jadi gampang melarikan diri coz pelukannya lepas. Doi ngedorong Itachi, kasar. Lalu melompat keluar dari kolam. Ngejar.

Itachi cuman ngeliat kepergiannya dalam diam. Senyumannya hilang.

_Beneran equivalent, koq. Ngebiarin elo selingkuh n ngebantuin elo ngedapetin cowok lain itu bayarannya mahal, tau … ._

…

* * *

Gaara nyanderin lengan kanannya di tembok, sedangkan yang satunya bertumpu ama lutut. Ngos-ngosan.

_Kyuubi … Itachi … mereka gay …? Kenapa … ?_

"Oey, induk ayam."

Suara barusan bikin doi tersentak, kaget. Saking shocknya dia jadi nggak nyadar kalo Kyuubi udah berdiri di belakang.

Tanpa ngomong apa pun lagi, Gaara kembali lari.

"Hey!" Uzumaki jadi kesal n kembali mengejarnya. _Che! Cepet banget sih larinya?_

Sebelum cowok itu sempet lari ke tempat yang banyak orangnya, Kyuubi pun ngambil pistol yang ada di paha kanan trus …

'DOR!'

Nembakin peluru karet ke kaki kanan Gaara. Tuh cowok langsung jatuh. Mukanya keliatan kaget. Dia mau bangkit, tapi kakinya yang kena tembak tadi kerasa sakit. Nggak bisa lari untuk beberapa saat. Kyuubi dateng n membalik tubuhnya yang tadi jatoh tengkurap.

'PLAK!'

Gaara nepis tangannya, marah.

Uzumaki tadi tertegun.

"Elo … bohong … " ucap Akamizu, lirih. Masih dengan posisi setengah berbaring. "Elo … beneran gay … ."

"Sis-com … "

"Elo udah ngebohongin gue!"

Kyuubi berdecak, kesal. "Denger dulu." Dia berusaha nenangin cowok yang lagi marah itu.

"Jangan sentuh!"

'PLAK!'

Lagi-lagi dia ngenepis tangannya, kasar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kayaq orang phobia kucing yang dideketin ama kucing.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"SIS-COM! GUE PERINTAHIN LOE TENANG DULU N DENGERIN GUE NGOMONG!" Bentaknya, narik dasi merah di leher Gaara. Dibentak sekeras itu, tanpa sadar Akamizu tadi jadi diem. Tapi, ekspresi nggak suka dari mukanya masih ada.

Setelah yakin Gaara udah rada tenangan, Kyuubi kembali bersuara. Masih dalam posisi jongkok n narik dasi tuh cowok.

"Gue bukan gay."

"Tapi-! "

"Yang gay itu si Uchiha brengsek. Dia aja yang seenaknya nyium gue."

"Eh?"

Apa yang dibilang ama Kyuubi barusan masuk akal juga, sih. Lagian, kalo diingat-ingat lagi … ciuman antar dua orang itu tadi lebih terlihat kayaq paksaan dari pihak Uchiha.

Jeda sejenak.

"Gue suka cewek. Gue suka ama big-breast. Gue suka ngeliat cewek telanjang. Gue suka cewek yang-"

"Cukup-cukup. Iya, gue percaya ama elo!" Gaara ngangkat tangan kanannya, nyetop. Doi nggak mau denger kalimat yang lebih vulgar lagi dari itu. Matanya teralih ke samping dengan muka yang memerah.

Kyuubi mendengus sambil senyum, ngeledek. _Dasar … cuman denger kata-kata itu aja dia udah blushing. Gimana kalo ngeliat cewek telanjang asli … ? Pingsan kali, ya?_

Jeda lagi.

Gaara ngelepasin n masangin jas putihnya ke bahu Kyuubi. "Pake ini. Kalo kelamaan di luar dengan penampilan begitu malam-malam, elo bisa kena flu."katanya, care kayaq ke Naruto.

"Che. Nggak perlu." Kyuubi ngembaliin jas tadi. "Lu sendiri juga tau, kan? Daya tahan tubuh gue kuat. Gue nggak pernah sakit." Katanya, ketus. Gaara ngehela nafas. "Memang, sih. Tapi, apa salahnya jaga-jaga, kan?"

"Ya salah. Karna gue bakal keliatan lemah."

"Kyuubi … " Gaara terperangah. Nih orang emang susah dibilangin. Tapi, soal dia yang nggak pernah sakit sebelumnya itu emang bener sih.

"Huatysi!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba bersin, nyaring. Doi terbelalak, megang hidung. Gaara juga keliatan kaget. _Eh? Dia beneran kena flu?_

"Hatsyih! Hatsyih! Huatsyih!" Kyuubi kembali bersin, kali ini lebih keras.

_Oh, shit …_

KucingPerak

Lebih dari satu jam kemudian …

Sasuke masang kancing piyama biru gelapnya sambil ngehela nafas, berat. Doi lalu ngebuka lemarinya n ngeluarin kunci emas yang selalu dibawa ke mana-mana dari saku. Trus ngambil kotak harta n ngebuka isinya dengan kunci tadi.

Beberapa koleksi barang-barang bergambar Minato terkumpul di situ.

"Minato-san … " Sasuke duduk bersila di depan benda itu n ngambil selembar foto Minato di sana. "Koq … elo bisa se-clueless ini sih ama perasaan gue … ?"

Tadi pas doi kembali ke kamar tamu tempat MinaNaru berada, di sempet marah gitu ngeliat keduanya pelukan. Dia juga sempet protes. Tapi, Minato malah justru narik n meluk dia juga, bareng ama Naruto, sambil ngomong: _"Nggak usah marah, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga sayang kamu."_

_Tapi bukan sayang kayaq ayah-anak gitu yang gue mau!_

Sasuke mijit dahinya sendiri, frustasi.

Habis acara pelukan yang doi nggak ngerti asal muasalnya itu, Naruto keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya saling tuker senyuman akrab ama Minato. Sasuke pun ngejar dia n nanya soal apa yang terjadi selagi dia nggak ada. Tapi, Narutonya menolak ngasih tau. Sasuke terus ngedesak dia supaya bilang, sampe di tengah jalan mereka ketemu ama Kyuubi n Gaara.

Gaara pun buru-buru 'ngerebut' Naruto dari sisi Sasuke n ngebawanya pulang, bareng Kyuubi. Dia ditinggal sendirian di sana. Habis itu Itachi dateng menghampiri n ngasih tau kalo pesta udah usai.

Bengong.

_Kenapa Naruto yang tadinya keliatan nggak suka ama Minato-san bisa jadi seakrab itu ama dia?_

_Kenapa kakaknya Naruto n temen premannya yang nggak keliatan kayaq preman lagi itu _(*karna Gaara nyamar. Tapi, Sasuke tau itu dia dari suaranya*) _bisa ada di sana?_

_Eh? Kenapa penampilan Uzumaki Kyuubi waktu itu kayaq maling aja?_

_Lalu kenapa si Itachi juga ada di sana!_

Berbagai pertanyaan gak terjawab muncul di benak Sasuke.

….

Meanwhile, di ruang kerja Fugaku ….

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu ngeliat ke arah sohibnya, yang lagi-lagi mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil setengah membukuk kayaq orang lagi doa di kuil. Memohon. "Numpang nginep lagi, ya? Please?"

Fugaku muterin bola mata n ngehela nafas. "Kau cuma mau menghindar dari Jiraiya-san saja, kan?" sahutnya, ngenyusun kertas-kertas penting yang baru aja selesai diurus. "Atau lagi-lagi karna malas disuruh acting? Itu kan sudah jadi pekerjaanmu?"

"Eheheh~ … " Minato kembali tegak, n garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Begitulah … "

Fugaku ngehela nafas sekali lagi. Setelah ngunci dokumen pentingnya dalam laci n ngeshut-down laptopnya, dia jalan ke Minato. Trus nepuk pundak pria blonde itu. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka lagi menjadi aktor, kenapa tidak berhenti saja?"

"Wah? Aku masih suka, koq. Aku cuma lagi males aja … " jawab Minato, masih ceria. "Frekuensi malasmu itu sudah terlalu sering untuk disebut 'masih suka'. Bagiku hal itu lebih terlihat seperti kau sengaja melakukannya untuk 'dipecat' oleh Jiraiya-san." Ucap Fugaku sambil menatap mata biru itu, dalem.

"Ngmm … errh … nggak, koq." Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata hitam itu, nggak nyaman. Coz, pandangan mata Fugaku yang kayaq gitu bagaikan bisa ngebaca pikirannya aja.

Dia udah mau keluar, tapi bahu kirinya masih ditahan ama sobatnya.

"Fugakun … ?"

"Lalu … apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku … ?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan? Ayo, katakan."

"Ng-nggak koq … "

"Minato." Fugaku terus mendesak. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia ngerasa ada yang ganjil ama sohibnya ini. Tapi, dia terus nunggu Minato buat ngomong duluan. Emang pada dasarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang pemaksa. Dulu Minato bisa ngomong n cerita apa aja ke dia. Termasuk curhat juga. Tapi kali ini beda.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Fugakun!"

Minato tanpa sadar jadi nyingkirin tangan di pundaknya itu, kasar. "Ah? Ma-maaf … "

Fugaku nggak bilang apa-apa. _Menepis dengan emosi, huh? Itu tandanya dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?_

"Sudahlah … " Kepala keluarga Uchiha tsb lalu menepuk punggung Minato, satu kali. "Ayo kita sparring." Ajaknya, jalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Eh? Tapi, kamu kan baru aja selesai kerja sampe jam 12an gini?" Aktor tadi nggak setuju. "Memangnya kau pikir aku selemah itu sampai-sampai tidak akan sanggup sparring setelahnya?" sahut Fugaku, angkat alis. "Lagipula … kau sendiri susah tidur kalo tidak melakukan sparring terlebih dulu, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi, aku kan bisa sparring sendiri? Kamu nggak perlu menemaniku … " jawab Minato, nggak nyaman.

Sunyi sejenak.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Fugaku.

"Apa kau takut padaku, 'Minako'?" tantangnya, tersenyum sinis. Sudah lama Fugaku nggak ngeluarin senyuman khas Uchiha gitu. "Kalau diingat-ingat … kau memang belum pernah dan tidak akan pernah sanggup mengalahkanku dalam bertanding. Biar setangguh apa pun kau tampil di film ... "

Ngedenger panggilan yang paling disebelinnya itu, wajah Minato yang tadi tertunduk kembali terangkat. "Ha-Haaaah~? Fugakun~! Kamu kan sudah janji nggak bakal manggil aku dengan nama cewek kayaq gitu lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menjanjikan hal itu padamu." Fugaku nyilangin lengan di dada, sambil terus senyum ngeledek.

"Ta-tapi! Sudah bertahun-tahun kamu nggak pernah meledekku seperti itu lagi!"

"Bukan berarti aku janji untuk berhenti, kan?"

"Fugakun!"

"Aku saja tidak protes walau kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan childish seperti itu."

"Itu karna kalau aku panggil 'Fugaku-kun' kedengarannya aneh!"

"Ya sudah. Tinggalkan saja '-kun'nya."

"Tapi, aku lebih suka pake '-kun' … "

Fugaku muterin bola matanya. "Lupakan." Dia ngeraih pergelangan tangan Minato n menyeretnya ke luar, menuju gym. "Ayo sparring, Minako."

"Jangan panggil Minako! Namaku Minato!"

KucingPerak

Jam 01.15 am.

Stasiun kereta api Konoha …

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan elit turun dari gerbong kelas satu. Diikuti oleh seorang anak kecil yang keliatan menyeret dua buah koper.

"Konoha … akhirnya sampai juga … " Shukaku bertolak pinggang, menatap sekitarnya yang lumayan sepi. Cuma ada beberapa penumpang yang turun dari kereta malam itu. Hanya ada sedikit toko yang masih buka di stasiun itu.

"Shukaku-sama. Haruskah kita menyewa penginapan di stasiun ini … ?" tanya Yagura di sisinya, datar. "Heh. Loe becanda, ya? Gue nggak pantes tinggal di tempat yang nggak elit macam itu." jawabnya, seraya ngelempar jalinan rambut coklatnya yang dianyam memanjang ala Cina ke belakang. (Tapi nggak botak!). "Kita keluar. Cari hotel mewah." Perintahnya, sambil jalan menuju exit.

"Baik, Shukaku-sama … "

Shukaku emang anti ama apa yang disebut nggak elit or kotor. Dia nggak mau banget lama-lama ada di tempat atau pun deket dengan orang macam itu. Makanya, penampilannya selalu terlihat bersih n rapi. Dia juga suka pake putih-putih. Karna warna kulitnya kuning langsat, jadi cocok-cocok aja.

Pokoknya, dia tuh terkesan kayaq sosok seorang pangeran aja deh. Bersih, rapi, elit, banyak duit, ganteng, juga angkuh!

….

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di gerbang exit.

"Tolong Anda tunggu sebentar di sini. Saya akan mencari tahu tentang hotel-hotel yang ada di bagian informasi." Pinta Yagura, rada membungkuk. "Oke." Shukaku duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di sana (yang sebelumnya doi bersihin dulu pake tisu! Padahal udah keliatan bersih!). "Tapi, jangan lama-lama. Oh, ya. Sekalian beliin gue sekaleng minuman jeruk vit C di mesin penjual otomatis." Suruhnya, seraya ngelempar enam koin uang yang langsung bisa ditangkep semua oleh Sanbi itu. "Loe juga boleh beli kalau mau."

"Baik."

Dua detik setelahnya, Yagura menghilang dari sana.

Shukaku ngebetulin letak coat putih yang dipakenya, dingin. Udara malam di Konoha emang nggak sedingin di Ame yang sering hujan. Tapi, yang namanya dingin tetep aja dingin. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke atas n ke samping, ngelakuin pemanasan ringan. Meski tadi dianya naik gerbong kelas 1 alias kelas elit, tetep aja kelamaan di kereta api bikin pegel.

"Hey, Bung!" Seorang preman stasiun yang kerjanya suka malakin calon penumpang mau menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Tapi, Shukaku cepat berkelit. Bangkit n mundur beberapa langkah dari bangku tadi. Mata kuningnya menatap nggak suka ke orang berpenampilan berantakan itu. Dia ngeliat tuh orang dari ujung rambut sampe ujung sepatu. Rambut nggak disisir, baju kusut n kotor, kulit dekil. Pake garuk-garuk lagi! Pasti banyak kutunya, deh. Sepatunya juga keliatan lusuh gitu. Bener-bener tipe orang yang paling dibenci ama seorang Shukaku.

"Hah? Nggak sopan banget sih, loe? Ngenolak dirangkul?" tanya preman tadi, sambil ngunyah permen karet. Kayaqnya tuh orang berusia sekitar 30an. "Gue cuma mau ngakrabin diri aja koq."

"Gue nggak level akrab-akrab ama makhluk macam elo." Ucap Shukaku, nggak mandang orangnya. Dia nggak mau ngeliat yang kotor lama-lama.

"Hah! Sombong juga loe! Emangnya elo tuh siapa? Anak president? Pangeran dari Atlantis?"

"Yang pastinya gue adalah orang yang sejuta kali lipat lebih elit daripada elo. Enyah sana. Jangan pernah tunjukkin diri loe lagi di depan gue."

Orang itu keliatan ngernyitin alis, sebelum akhirnya tergelak. "Hahaha! Nyali loe gede juga, handsome-boy." Dia ngeluarin pisau lipat dari sakunya n ngacungin itu ke Shukaku. "Cari mati, huh?"

_Che. Dasar makhluk bodoh … . Dia mo nantangin Ichibi no Shukaku ini?_

"Hey, bro! Kayaqnya dia orang kaya. Liat kopernya! Bagus banget! Jangan-jangan isinya duit semua!"

"Yeah!"

Suara-suara baru barusan bikin pandangan Shukaku teralih ke barang bawaannya, yang kini lagi disentuh alias dipegang-pegang oleh 'dua makhluk' berpenampilan kurang lebih sama ama makhluk kotor pertama.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barang gue." Shukaku bergegas ke sana. Tapi, 'si bro' yang kayaqnya pemimpin dari mereka maju ngalangin. "Koper loe gue sita atas kekurang ajaran loe barusan." Katanya, dibarengi oleh tawa menyebalkan dari dua anak buahnya di belakang.

"Che." Cowok bermata kuning tadi nggak peduli n terus aja jalan menuju kopernya lewat samping.

"Oey!"

Sang preman stasiun mencengkram dagu Shukaku, kasar. "Lu anggep gue angin lalu, ya?"

Kedua mata Shukaku menajam. Aura nggak mengenakkan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. "Jangan-pernah-sentuh-gue-dengan-tangan-kotor-loe-itu, sampah." Geramnya. Preman itu jadi terlonjak kaget ngeliatnya. Mundur. "Hah! Haha!" Dia kembali tertawa, tapi kali ini kedengaran rada kaku. Kayaqnya nih orang maksain diri ketawa buat nyembunyiin rasa gugupnya barusan. "Boleh juga loe, handsome-boy! Mo gue rusakkin tampang elit loe itu, hah?" ancam si preman, nodongin pisaunya.

"Shukaku-sama. Maaf, sudah membuat Anda menunggu." Yagura datang, dia lagi jongkok di atas lampu bundar stasiun yang tingginya nyaris tiga meter. Di tangannya terlihat gulungan brosur info mengenai hotel-hotel yang ada di Konoha. Tangannya ngelempar kaleng minuman jeruk yang dipesan sang Ichibi. Shukaku langsung menyambutnya dengan satu tangan, tanpa ngedongak.

Tiga preman itu ngedongak ke sumber suara barusan. Mereka keliatan kaget. _Sejak kapan anak itu ada di sana? Gimana dia bisa naik ke situ?_

"Yagura, pisahin kepala n badan manusia kotor ini sekarang juga." Perintah Shukaku, nunjuk ke si bro.

"Baik. Shukaku-sama."

"Hah?"

Sedetik setelah Shukaku ngambil jarak dari tuh orang, kedengaran suara 'crat!' dari darah yang muncrat.

Sebuah kepala jatuh dari badannya, disusul oleh suara 'bruk!' dari tubuh yang juga jatuh. Kepala yang menggelundung tadi berenti di dekat kaki dua preman yang tersisa. Kepala si bro! Matanya masih terbuka. Mulutnya setelah ngucapin 'hah' tadi juga masih keliatan gitu. Tapi lidahnya jadi keluar sedikit.

"Hiii~ … " Dua preman tadi menatap kepala boss mereka, horror. Tiba-tiba jadi nggak bisa gerak saking takut n shocknya.

Shukaku ngeliat potongan kepala n badan itu, beberapa detik. Dia lalu tersenyum, sinis. "Potongan yang benar-benar rapi. Nice job, Yagura." Pujinya. Yagura mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dia lalu turun dari atas lampu, bersama dengan yoyonya yang berdarah.

"Jangan lupa bersihin yoyo loe itu nanti."

"Baik, Shukaku-sama."

"Si-si-siapa l-l-loe berdua ini se-se-sebenarnya, hah?" tanya kedua preman tadi, panik. Mereka sudah mulai bisa gerak lagi. Shukaku ngeliat ke mereka seolah baru nyadar ada makhluk lain di situ. Doi ngehela nafas, n nyilangin lengan di dada, angkuh. "Yagura. hancurkan pita suara mereka. Trus potong kedua tangan dua sampah itu. Trus cabut kedua matanya juga."

Kedua orang itu terbelalak ngedengernya.

"Maaf, Shukaku-sama. Tapi bukankah akan lebih aman jika mereka langsung dibunuh saja?" tanya Yagura, heran. Meski heran, ekspresi n nada suaranya nggak berubah.

"Para sampah itu udah nyentuh koper gue dengan tangan kotornya. Mati pelan-pelan tuh udah jadi hukuman yang pantes buat mereka. Yah, walau seandainya selamat pun … mereka nggak bakal bisa ngomong n nyeritain siapa pelakunya, juga nggak bisa ngegambarin or ngenulis petunjuk apa pun. Plus … saksi dari mata dua orang buta nggak bisa dipercaya, kan?" jelas cowok angkuh tadi, santai.

"Saya mengerti." Yagura kembali beralih ke arah kedua preman yang udah pucat pasi dari tadi. Doi ngeliat mereka dengan pandangan sayu kayaq biasa, sambil mainin yoyonya yang dilepasin-ditangkep-dilepasin-ditangkep. Benang warna perak yang gak wajar dipake buat tali yoyo itu terlihat berkilat n tajem di bawah sinar lampu stasiun yang redup.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Dua orang tadi lari tunggang langgang, ngerasain bahaya. Yagura menginjak potongan kepala yang ada di dekatnya pake tumit sepatu boots kanan. Lalu mengayun mundur kaki itu n ngelambungin kepala tsb dengan ujung kaki alias boots yang sama, lalu menendangnya ke arah dua orang yang lari tadi.

'DUAG! DUAG!'

"Uwagh!"

Tepat kena kepala keduanya! Habisnya … mereka tadi lari sambil saling mendahului sih. Jadinya kayaq berbaris aja. Gampang deh, mengenai sasaran hanya dengan satu kali tendangan.

"Goal." Shukaku terkekeh, kecil.

Yagura mendekati mereka yang kini terbaring tengkurap gara-gara jatuh tadi. Mereka gemetaran.

'Sriiing'

Kedengaran bunyi yang tajem dari tali yoyo berdarah tadi. Kemudian …

'CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!'

"Gyaaaaaaaagh!"

Dua pasang lengan yang terputus disertai dengan jeritan memilukan barusan memecah kesunyian malam itu.

Shukaku ngehela nafas n mijit batang hidungnya. "Haaaahh … Yagura~ … mustinya kan loe ancurin dulu pita suara mereka supaya gak teriak n narik perhatian … ?" keluhnya pelan. "Oh well … sudahlah. Dia kan emang paling suka ngedenger teriakan orang … ?" Cowok itu pun angkat bahu n minum minuman kalengnya sambil nyaksiin Sanbi setianya yang nyungkil mata preman-preman tadi. N mencengkram bola-bola itu sampe benyek kayaq ncengkram jeruk nipis. Hanya aja yang muncrat bukan cairan putih ijo sari jeruk, melainkan cairan merah n cairan bening dari darah n air mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pak Satpam n Polisi yang jaga n denger teriakan-teriakan barusan dateng n hanya menemukan sebuah tubuh tanpa kepala serta dua orang yang tangannya putus dengan mata n mulut berdarah, yang nggak jelas hidup or mati.

"Pe-pe-PEMBUNUHAAAAAN!"

Suasana mulai ribut dari orang-orang yang jaga stasiun.

Sementara di atas atap yang gelap n hanya diterangi cahaya bulan …

"Ntar loe masuk kamar hotel diam-diam aja. Dengan penampilan penuh darah gitu, jadinya malah mencurigakan." Shukaku ngangkat dua koper putih gedenya di balik bahu, hanya dengan lima jari kanan. Enteng. Tadi dia sempet ngebersihin (pake tisu) permukaan dua benda itu sejenak. Dia nggak mau nyuruh Yagura yang belepotan darah gitu ngebawain lagi. "Jangan lupa langsung mandi yang bersih gitu nyampe kamar."

"Baik. Shukaku-sama."

"Loe bisa ngikutin gue tanpa ketahuan, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

Shukaku pun melompat dari atap ke atap bersamaYagura. Kemudian pas mereka ada di atap rumah penduduk ke-empat dekat sana, Ichibi tadi nyuruh cowok kecil itu menyingkir dengan isyarat kepala. Yagura pun mengangguk n menurut. Sedangkan dia sendiri kini melompat turun ke jalan n ngeletakkin dua kopernya sejenak. Ngebaca brosur, nyari hotel. Setelah yakin, doi pun ngelipat rapi brosur itu n masukkinnya ke saku coat-nya. Dia lalu naikkin kedua gagang koper putih di sana n mulai jalan santai, sambil nyeret dua koper beroda. Kayaq turis baru nyampe Konoha.

Bersambung lagizzzzz …. (*tidur*)

* * *

KP : Jiah, di chap ini malah Narutonya yang nggak ada dialog sama sekali.

Naruto : Tegaaa~. Gue kan tokoh utamanyaaaa …

KP : Porsi u lagi nggak ada di sini, Naru … . Gaara juga sempet nggak ada dialog sama skali di chap 8 n 9 (alias 7 & 8, karna chap 7 balesan review flamers gak masuk chapter). Kyuubi & Itachi di chap sebelum ini juga gak ada. Masing-masing ada porsi n waktunyaaa ….

Btw, kalo gak salah Minako tuh nama Sailor Venus, kan? (*gak nonton Sailor Moon, cuman ngoleksi komiknya versi warna sesson 1. Vol 1-10*). Pas banget, ya? Anaknya (Naruto) kalo henshin kayaq Sailor Moon, bokapnya mungkin bakal kayaq Sailor Venus kali, ya? Apalagi keduanya (Sailor Moon & Sailor Venus) sama-sama blonde bermata biru. Heheh …

* * *

**Balesan review**

* * *

KP : Nungguin nih fic sampe keriputan kayaq Itachi? Ahaha! Kalo bagiku sih, dua garis di muka Itachi tuh is 'garis penegas', bukan keriput. Bikin kesan dingin, stoic, tapi keren!

Itachi: Tapi loe gak bikin gue stoic di sini. Kebalikannya, lagi. Malah sering ketawa.

KP : Iya seh …

Konflik Akasuna brothers bakal dimulai? Yup! Ada kemungkinan ntar Gaara malah jadi musuh besarnya Naruto, lhoooo …. Heheh …

Gaara : Koq gitu?

Sasuke : Hey, kalo emang gitu malah jadi nggak seru kan dibocorin gini?

KP: Habisnyaaa … fic ini seringkali nggak berjalan sesuai rencanaku, sih! Dulu aku sempet mo bikin Naruto berkali-kali henshin di sekolah n jadi idola di sana, trus sempet nolongin Hinata yang dipalak, eh nggak jadi karna lupa. Trus, Kushina yang tiba-tiba dateng ke kediaman Uzumaki brothers dalam seminggu sebelum pesta dimulai (n tau si Minato juga di sana) juga nggak jadi. Lalu keraguan Naruto ama Kyuubi yang beneran nganggep dia adek or orang laen, trus dinasehatin ama Gaara, juga nggak. Plus, Minato yang numpang mobil Sasuke ke sekolah buat kabur dari Jiraiya n ketemu Naruto di situ sebelum pesta juga nggak jadi. Agh! Mungkin kalo kutulis di sini bakal inget kali, ya?

Kyuubi: Dicatet dong di tempat laen, dong!

KP: Males …

All: Ye!

KP: Setelah ada FFn mobile jadi bisa ngereview semua fic? Hmm, aku sih caranya biasa aja kayaq dulu. Aku emang sempet ngubah ke mode itu belakangan ini. Tapi, gak jadi karna kerasa laen. Jadi ya … aku masih pake versi regular. Ngereview juga gitu. Tapi, biasanya aku kalo ngereview lewat laptop aje. Sering juga sih lewat hape, tapi itu biasanya nggak panjang.

Nggak nyangka Kyuu nyamar jadi nenek2? Hahah! Aku juga nggak nyangka. Padahal rencana awalnya dulu dia bakal kubikin nyamar jadi gadis muda. Tapi … otakku ini seolah berkata (entah kenapa kadang suka bicara ama otak sendiri. Gila emang …) : 'yang paling dia nggak mau ketahuan tuh ama si Itachi, lhooo. Kalo nyamar jadi gadis muda mah, itu rencana yang terlalu sederhana banget buat dipikirin oleh seorang Kyuubi! Bikin lebih rumit, dong!'. Akhirnya … jadilah Kyuubi yang kayaq gitu, nyamar jadi nenek2.

He? Mo minta koleksi foto SasuNaru dari Sakura? Heheh … dia punya banyak, tuh! Beberapa hasil manipulasi photoshop. Tapi, belakangan ini dia juga punya yang beneran murni tanpa manipulasi.

Sakura: Ayo, ayoooo,! yang mau foto SasuNaru-yang mau foto SasuNaru, harap baris-harap baris, yang rapi-yang rapi, satu lembar sepuluh ribu-sepuluh ribu!

KP: Hey, jangan jualan di sini, dunks!

Hanyut ama balesan review n jadi lupa ama ceritanya sampe baca ulang? Ahaha! Koq iso?

Heee? Masih nungguin adegan kissing KyuuGaa, huh? Nanti … rencananya sih masih lama … . What? Kalo bisa Gaara ngelakuinnya bukan karna terpaksa n homophobicnya ilang?

Kyuubi: Kapan hal itu kejadiaaan~ ?(*geram*) Gue kesel, nih. Udah nggak tahan lagi mo ngekiss dia … uhh … ggh …

Itachi : Sabar, my devil. Sebelum itu, gue bakal terus ngajarin elo kissing. Jadi, pas elo ngelakuinnya ama Gaara, elo udah jadi seme yang professional.

KP: Wow … 'seme pro'? Itu istilah keren tapi koq kesannya jahat, yak?

Seneng liat Kyuu menderita di tangan Itachi? Honetsly … aku juga ngerasa gitu. Heheh … (*ditembak*)

Stuju ama reviewers laen yang minta aku supaya ningkatin jiwa psiko? Hmm, gimana ya? Pertama-tama aku pengen tau berapa banyak yang mau fic ini jadi angst banget. (Btw, bikin polling tuh caranya gimana, yak? Belum pernah nyoba)

Kyuubi: Yaa, bikin aja gitu … . di otak loe kan ditemukan zat kimia serotonin n monoamine oksidase yang gak nomal? Aktivitas di bagian prefrontal cortex juga lebih rendah dari orang normal. Aktivitas di bagian amygdala loe waktu ngeliat gambar-gambar mengerikan juga nggak ada perbedaan ama waktu nggak ngeliat. Oh, ya … bukannya di tes psikologi grafis waktu loe bikin gambar pohon dulu itu terdeteksi kalo elo emang punya kecenderungan ke arah psikopat?

KP: Nggaaaaaaak! Itu salah! Itu bohooooong! Aku bukan psikopat! Aku normaaaaaal! Aku dulu bilang kalo aku punya kecenderungan itu cuma untuk main-maiiiin!

Kyuubi: Taunya jadi beneran, ya? Haha! Kesian deh loe!

(**Note : yang dibilang Kyuubi di atas tuh bo'ong pemirsa! KP nggak penah ikut tes otak pake mesin gitu. Tapi, soal tes psikologi yang diikutinya itu emang bener (n hasilnya emang punya kecenderungan psikopat). Oh, iya. Soal ciri otak/tanda2 otaknya seorang psikopat emang bener dengan apa yang dijelasin Kyuubi di atas**)

KP: Senpai! Tolong sucikan aku! Tolong ajak aku ke jalan yang benar!

Kyuubi: Ye! Sohib loe itu sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ama tugas kuliah yang porsinya tentu aja beda ama tugas loe.

Gaara : Wah, kalo gitu … kemungkinan fic ini bakal berubah jadi lebih angst makin gede, dong?

Sasuke : Yoi.

-later-

KP: Anbunya keren coz ngomongnya ngetik lewat hape? Ho-oh. Emang lebih masuk akal gitu kan? Daripada aku tulis kalo mereka ngomong lewat telepati?

Naruto : Dari awal sejak loe nulis gue bisa henshin gitu juga bisa dibilang fic ini emang udah nggak masuk akal …

KP : Pacar Itachi dulu Kurenai, tua'an Kurenai dong? Oh, di fic ini usia mereka sama aje, koq. Dulunya satu SMA. Hmm, waktu liat eps ItaKisa dateng buat ngambil Naruto n sempet berantem ama Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, juga Gai, keliatannya cocok aja tuh … si Kurenai ama Itachi, heheh. (Kurenai telalu cantik buat Asuma!*digebukin AsuKure FC*)

Selera Itachi aneh? Ember … dia emang tokoh spt itu.

Suka ItaKyuu, tapi waktu Gaara kesiksa oleh Kyuu juga suka? Ahahaha! Somehow aku ngerti perasaan u!

Kurenai emang mati karna Itachi. Why? Himitsu!

Shukaku lebih sadis dari ItaKyuu? Hmm, otaknya iya. Tapi dia lebih suka nyuruh orang daripada ngelakuinnya sendiri. Coz, dia nggak suka kalo sampe kotor kena muncratan darah. Dia baru bakal ngebunuh orang dengan tangan sendiri kalo tuh orang bener2 bikin dia super kesal.

Diriku inspirasimu? (*laughs*) How come?

Oh, mo bikin Kyuubi jadi kakak Naru di fic u n fisiknya hampir sama tapi sifat beda dikit? Silakan aja koq. Monggo~

Ciuman ItaKyuu di kolam keren? Syukur, deh … . Kirain ada yang bakal protes karna kurang romantis or something like that …

Sasuke : Yeah, KP itu penyuka action fighting. Jadi, nggak heran kalo dia bikin adegan yang seharusnya romantis gitu jadi kayaq pertarungan aja.

KP : Gak bosen baca fic ini? Heheh. Thanks!

SasuNaru tenggelam oleh ItaKyuuGaa? Hmm, iya ya … ? Mungkin karna pair Kyuu yang paling sering plus banyak dapet respon n request, aku jadi suka lupa ama siapa tokoh utamanya …

SasuNaru: Jahaaaaat!

KP: Haha! Tapi, ntar intinya tetep ke SasuNaru, koq.

Eeeh? Wanna know me in person? Hmm, but I prefer knowing you without you knowing me. How's that? (Curaaaang!*ditampar, tendang, tinjak, lempar*). Heheh … sorry. Just kidding. If u want to know me, we can talk n be friends on PM or e-mail first. Well … ?

Kasus Delphine La Laurie? Ah, aku juga pernah baca. Tapi, kayaqnya dia nggak masuk daftar 100 penjahat paling kejam di dunia. Knapa, ya? Padahal dia termasuk kejam juga. Suka nyiksa n yang ujung-ujungnya suka ngejadiin sisa-sisa korban buat ornament n kenang-kenangan, kan? Kalau nggak salah ngelibatin kepercayaan or pemujaan macam sihir, ya? Lupa! Udah lama sih bacanya.

Kayaqnya Rose cuman mo ngelampiasin kepuasan sex aja n bukan cinta? Hmm, menilik dari masa lalu Rose … apa yang u bilang itu ada benernya juga. Dia ngebantuin suaminya ngerape korban bukan karna cinta,deh. Oh! Don't worry. Itachi nggak gitu, koq. 'Mungkin' … . Kyuu juga nggak gitu, koq … ngm … 'mungkin' … (lagi?)

Kyuubi : yang pastinya gue karakter Aktif, bukan Pasif! Itu aja.

KP: Sasuke polos, masa saran mesum Kakashi dianggep nasehat? Haha! Iya tuh! Dia ama Naruto emang masih belum gitu kenal ama dunia dewasa (Huuuu!). SasuNaru tuh ntar bakal dapet banyak pengaruh dari sekelilingnya. Ya Kakashi, Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, dll. Mereka berdua tuh masih 'anak-anak' (dalam tanda kutip) yg banyak belajar dari lingkungannya.

Bolah manggil 'kakak'? Oh, silakan panggil aku apa aja. Asal jangan 'kuper' …

Kira-kira ada nggak manusia tipe kayaq Itachi or Kyuubi? Hmm, aku sih belum pernah liat aslinya (yg bener2 persis kayaq gitu). Paling beberapa sifat ada. Kayaq superiority complex, bahkan aku sendiri pernah ngidap itu. Dulu, sih … . Oh, kalo yang kayaq Itachi ada, tuh (yg ngebiarin pacar selingkuh). Tapi, kalo digabung ama sifat nyantai n rada berbahayanya itu … aku belum pernah nemu secara langsung. Tapi, di case-study2 yang ada, cukup banyak orang yang punya karaker unik kayaq dia (walau gak persis).

Gaara terlalu innocent buat Kyuu? Kyuubi tuh levelnya Itachi? Huahahaha!

Kyuubi: Gue nggak suka ama Uchiha brengsek itu, tapi kenapa banyak yang ngedukung gue ama dia, seh?

Gaara : Gue juga nggak punya perasaan khusus ke elo, tapi kenapa banyak juga yang ngedukung?

Sasuke: Kayaqnya yang paling banyak didukung tuh pair gue ama Naruto, deh.

Naruto : Yeah. Mungkin karna belum ada pihak ketiga or keempat yang muncul di antara kami.

KP: Kira2 ada adegan Kyuu blushing gara-gara Itachi? Hmm, dalam waktu dekat nggak ada tuh!

Itachi : Jadi, dalam waktu jauh, ada?

KP: Mungkin~ (*grin*)

Gak suka banget alias benci ama KyuuGaa n lebih suka ItaKyuu? Huahahaha! (Sssh, hati-hati ditimpuk ama fansnya KyuuGaa, lho~ … )

Wah, ada yang ngehibur diriku yg patah hati, nih! Eh, semoga diriku cepet nemu cowok uke idaman? Makasih doanyaaaa~!

Kyuubi: Dasar cewek seme …

KP : Salam dari temen2 u? Salam balik jugaaa ….. Wah, kalian penggemar ItaKyuu, toh? Oke deh …

Suka KyuuGaa, karna Itachi ngeselin banget? Hmm, masalah seleraaaa~. Jadiin Tobi jadi orang ketiganya SasoDei? Usul ditampung …

Agak aneh ngeliat Sasuke suka ama bokapnya Naru? Hahaha! Aku sih cukup suka! Lucu sih bikin tuh orang klepek-klepek di depan Mirai-Naru (Future-Naru) alias sosok masa depannya Naruto nanti.

Suka ngeliat Kyuu menderita, termasuk psycho kah dirimu? Oh, silakan kirim hasil gambar karyamu sendiri ke emailku, nanti bakal kubaca kepribadianmu …

Naruto : Jiah! Sok! Loe kan dapet C di matkul psikologi Grafis yang ngebaca kepribadian orang dari gambar itu?

KP : Urusai!

Fanfic KingdomHearts ku tolong dilanjutin? Minta Roxas jadian ma Axel? Wahaha! Penggemar AkuRoku, toh? Aku pribadi sih suka siapapun ama Roxas, asal Roxasnya yang jadi uke. Heheh. Kayaq SoraxRoxas, HaynerxRoxas, SeiferxRoxas, RikuxRoxas, termasuk AxelxRoxas n CloudxRoxas. Tapi, sori, crita itu kumantepin murni friendship n straight. Makanya belum kulanjutin karna takut ketularan yaoi ntar. Lanjutannya udah terbayang di kepalaku, sih. Cuma belum tertulis aja. Nih, kukasih petunjuk soal pelakunya : Kleptomania. Heheh. Udah bisa nebak kan siapa pencurinya? Yang paling nggak mungkin justru bisa jadi mungkin, lho.

Jangan anggep u aneh? Ahaha! Bagiku nggak ada orang yang aneh koq. Yang ada mah 'unik'!

Udah baca buku 100 penjahat paling kejam di dunia? Bagus! Iya, tuh. Cewek juga bisa kejam, lho. Jangan salah!

Mo ngefoto adegan kissing KyuuGaa n ditaruh di meja belajar buat inspirasi pas blajar? Hoe? Emangnya dirimu mo belajar apa, neng?

Heeeh? Minato bakal u culik n ditaroh di ruang bawah tanah karna udah ngerebut Sasuke dari Naru? Wah, Waaah … gini-gini aku penggemar Minato-kun, lhooo. Nggak mudah nyulik dia, terutama dariku. (*evil smile*) Yang mo nyakitin Minato-kun (or bahkan my love Gaara) bakal berhadapan denganku. Mo mutilasi Minato-kun? Oh, yang mo mutilasi dia bakal kuracunin pelan-pelan n kumutilasi duluan, n hasil mutilasi tadi bakal kukirimin ke alamat orang-orang yang dia cintai … (*ditampar*)

Kyuubi: Oey, oey, katanya nggak boleh ngancem reviewers?

KP: Duh~. Becanda koq … serius amat? Heheh …

He? Heran karna aku juga bisa malu? Ya eyawlah. Secara gue cewek biasa(?), gitu loh!

Naruto : Dia emang malu kalo ngenulis adegan (yang seharusnya) romantis. Sebenernya sih, lebih tepat dibilang kalo KP tuh alergi ama yang namanya kalimat romantis. Makanya dia cenderung ngehindarin fic-fic bergenre romantis n jarang ngereview fic macam itu. Yah, walau ada juga beberapa yang dia favoritin karna humornya ...

KP: Gak sampe alergi, kale!

Sasuke : Lalu kenapa loe sampe ngomong 'Hii!' gitu pas ada yang nembak elo dengan sms romantis, hah? Dasar aneh …

KP : Forget that. Jadi ngeri, nih … (*padahal sendirinya pinter bikin kalimat rayuan!*)

Eh! Tapi aku udah mulai belajar nggak benci lagi koq ama romance! Dosenku bilang, psikolog itu musti bisa ngatur raut muka n respon. Alias pinter acting. Kalo sampe nunjukkin hal yang bersifat memihak or suka-nggak suka ama apa yang diceritakan klien, maka orang itu gagal jadi psikolog! (tapi aku nggak mau jadi psikolog!). Makanya, bisa repot jadinya, kalo ntar praktikum dapet testee alias klien yang punya masalah ama cinta n romantisme tapi akunya malah pasang muka asem or mual. Musti latihan dari sekarang! Dimulai dari belajar nulis adegan romantis dalam fic …

Eh? Gara-gara aku n fic gajeku, dirimu jadi cinta mati ama Yaoi?

Ino: Elo … racun dunia! Dasar penebar racun yaoi!

KP : Ini cuma masalah suka nggak suka aja, koq …

Hm? Kalo chap ini Sasuke masih cinta ama calon mertuanya n nggak nembak Naru, mo nyekik aku? Ahahaha! Ayo sini, cekik aja. Tapi, kamunya aku tembak dulu, yaaaaa? (*nodongin pistol pematik*)

Oh? Itachi biar sama Kakashi aja? Itachi n Kakashi … ? Siapa yang uke, tuh? Hmm … oke juga tuh pair. Usul ditampung.

Makasih udah bikin nih fic karna bikin hidup u g boring dgn cerita2 humor yg menegangkan? Wow, thanks! Banyak fic2 menarik di FFn ini lho! Baca aja banyak2. Nggak boring, deh!

Skali-kali bikin Kyuu khawatir ama Naru? Oh, aku emang udah ada rencana soal itu. Just wait, ok?

Hen-genya Naru nggak bakal hilang meski dia pingsan, koq. N Sakura emang udah mulai mergokin ItaKyuu.

Wah? Ada yang pas sakit baru inget ngereview? Heheh. Semoga cepat sembuh!

Runa nama yang bagus? Thanks! Tuh nama dapetnya sederhana banget. Cuman dari dua suku kata Naru yang dibalik seenaknya.

N thank u yang udah ngingetin n ngancem (lewat review n PM) aku supaya buruan ngupdate nih fic! Lain kali kalo aku ngupdatenya lama, sebabnya bakal kutulis di profileku, deh!

* * *

See u again!


	21. Oh, my dear

KP : Update cepet, nih! Jangan marah lagi, yaaaa? Tapi, untuk dua chapter selanjutnya aku minta izin bakal telat ngupdate karna musti mandiin Cell dulu. (Cell: bagian terkecil dari tubuh manusia*PLAK* Cell itu nama kucing barunya Kape setelah Xion mati)

Kyuubi : Hoy, mandiin kucing tuh alasan yang nggak ngaruh, tau.

KP: Oh ya, Chap ini kebanyakan Minato yang muncul. Yang minta SasuNaru … maaf yaaaa?. Kepalaku bilang: 'masih belum waktunya' siiih~ ….

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Oh my dear …**

* * *

'GEDEBRUK!'

Minato terhempas matras, keras. Habis dibanting ama Fugaku. "Uhh~." Pria blonde tadi ngerasain punggungnya kayaq kesengat listrik aja. Tiba-tiba mata birunya yang tadi tertutup, membuka. Coz ngerasain ada sesuatu yang datang dengan cepat ke arah wajahnya.

'DAG!'

Untung aja Minato ngeroll alias berguling ke samping, reflex. Kalo enggak, kepalanya pasti udah kena injak ama Fugaku.

Minato nelen ludah ngeliat matras yang seolah berasap itu di bawah kaki sobatnya.

"Kau masih belum mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Minato … ?" tanya Fugaku, kembali tegap. Bola mata hitamnya menusuk tajem ke arah si blonde yang masih setengah terbaring di matras. Minato nelen ludah sekali lagi, rada ngeri ngebayangin kalo tinjakan tadi mengenainya. Mata birunya lalu beralih ke arah lengan Fugaku yang ototnya bahkan lebih gede dari miliknya (rajin fitness tiap hari, sih!). Seberapa banyakkah tulang yang bakal patah kalo tinju itu sampe mengenainya?

Waktu masa-masa dulu, di saat di mana Minato baru-baru mo belajar martial arts buat ngegaet hati Kushina, Fugaku sendiri pernah mengajarinya. N Namikaze tsb sempet beberapa kali masuk rumah sakit karna patah tulang gara-gara kena hajar dari sobatnya. Tapi, tuh cowok tetep nggak nyerah. Meski Fugaku udah berkali-kali nyuruh dia ngurungin aja niatnya yang ngincer cewek berangasan (Kushina: Apa loe bilang?), Minato tetep ngotot.

"_Hentikan saja niatmu itu! Gadis kasar dan tomboy seperti dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu, Minato!"_

"_Nggaaaaaak! Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku cinta ama Kushi-chan! Aku rela mati demi dia!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar … BODOH!"_

"_Fugakun jahat!"_

"_Aku bukannya jahat! Aku cuma mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"_

"_Kalo kamu emang khawatir, bantu aku jadi kuat n ngedapetin Kushi-chan!"_

N karna Kushina bilang dia nggak mau jadian ama cowok yang lemah n nggak bisa ngalahin dia berantem, makanya Minato yang aslinya nggak pernah belajar martial arts jadi gigih banget buat belajar. Fugaku yang nyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan tuh orang, akhirnya ngebantuin dia juga buat nyari guru dari enam aliran yang berbeda buat ngajarin Minato.

Minato bangkit perlahan, matanya memicing sakit. Fugaku melangkah mendekatinya dengan ekspresi dingin. _Ugh, wajah itu … sama dengan waktu dia marah karna aku ngotot mau ngedapetin Kushi-chan …_ . Tanpa sadar, Minato jadi mundur. Keringat mengalir turun dari keningnya, menetes ke kaos oblong putih yang doi pake. Sedangkan Fugaku sama sekali nggak pake atasan. Dia topless! Cuman make celana sweatpants alias celana olahraga dari katun, dengan warna hitam n garis putih di kedua sisinya. Kebalikan ama yang Minato pake, yaitu putih n garis hitam.

"Sekarang … apa kau masih memilih tetap diam … ?" tanya Fugaku, datar. "Be-beneran nggak ada apa-apa, koq … . Aku nggak nyembunyiin apa pun darimu. Sungguh! Semuanya baik-baik aja! Ho-oh!" sahut Minato, cepet. Gugup.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja, huh? Minako … ?"

Dahi Minato berkedut ngedenger ledekan barusan.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu!"

'BUG!'

Dia yang kesel jadi marah n ngeninju pipi kiri Fugaku, cepat!. N tinju itu masuk, alias kena telak. Kepala Fugaku jadi miring karnanya, tapi tubuhnya nggak bergerak dari posisi semula.

Minato buru-buru menarik kembali tinjunya. Barusan dia sama sekali nggak ada niat buat mukul sekeras itu. Ini kan cuma sparring?. "Ma-maaf. Aku-" Minato langsung mutusin acara maafnya gitu ngeliat muka Fugaku yang tersenyum sinis. Si blonde tadi merinding seketika.

Fugaku merenggut lehernya, erat. Lalu mengait kedua kaki Minato dari belakang pake kaki kanannya, trus menghempasnya ke bawah.

'BAG!'

"Ggh!"

Trus Fugaku ambil posisi mount, bersiap menghajarnya.

"Waaaa! Fugakun! Maaf! Aku nggak serius!"

Minato reflex menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah, melindungi kepalanya yang merupakan sumber berbagai titik vital.

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

"Memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman, hah? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"A-aku cuma … "

Fugaku menghentikan pukulannya ngedenger respon barusan.

"Aku … " Minato ngegigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Aku … cuma nggak mau bikin repot orang lain dengan masalahku. Aku … sudah terlalu sering bergantung padamu, Fugakun. Aku … baik-baik aja … "

Mendengar itu, Fugaku naik pitam. Dia misahin kedua lengan Minato yang tadinya menyilang di depan wajah untuk melindungi diri dari pukulan-pukulannya, kasar.

"Aku ini bukan orang lain! Aku sahabatmu, bodoh!"

Dia ngebentak nyaring banget. Seiring dengan cengkramannya yang mengeras di kedua lengan Minato. Lengan itu rada merah n biru karna pukulan-pukulannya tadi. Tentu aja cengkraman yang tiba-tiba begitu bikin si blonde tsb meringis.

" … "

Kedua mata biru Minato keliatan berkaca-kaca.

"Ah … ?" Fugaku tercekat. Sama kayaq Sasuke, air mata adalah kelemahannya! Yah, walau pun sekarang ini Minatonya nggak bener-bener ngeluarin air mata, sih … . Tapi, tetep aja bikin dianya jadi nggak enak hati n ngerasa bersalah banget. "Mi-Mina-"

"Suamiku … kucari-cari di ruang kerja tidak ada. Ternyata di sini, ya?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang lembut. Kepala kedua pria di sana langsung teralih ke orangnya. Seorang wanita cantik bermata n berambut hitam sepunggung berdiri di ambang pintu gym. Dia mengenakan gaun tidur kuning marun yang panjang sampe nyaris nutupin kakinya yang berlapiskan selop putih. Wajahnya tersenyum, lelah.

"Mikoto … ?" Fugakun yang lagi duduk di atas perut Minato berkedip sejenak. "Miko-chan … ?" Minato langsung ngedorong Uchiha yang lagi lengah itu, trus lari n berlindung di belakang tubuh wanita yang lebih pendek lima belas senti darinya tsb, cepat.

"Miko-chan, tolong! Fugakun ngamuk!" katanya, mencengkram kedua bahu sang nyonya Uchiha dari belakang. Mikoto cuma tersenyum sambil menepuk n mengusap tangan yang panik itu, lembut. Dia emang sering main film ama Minato, n kebanyakan mereka dapat peran sepasang kekasih. Tapi, dia udah tau betul … meski di film-film Minato seringkali berperan jadi tokoh yang cool n tangguh, aslinya ya begini. Rada kekanakan n takut ama Fugaku yang marah. Fugaku yang biasanya kalem, stoic, n nggak banyak omong gitu emang bisa jadi nyeremin banget kalo sampe marah. Minato yang sering hilang kendali tiap ngelakuin adegan berantem n sparring aja bisa takut kalo udah ngadepin Fugaku yang marah.

Di dunia film Mikoto n Minato emang sering terlihat kayaq kekasih, tapi di dunia nyata mereka malah lebih keliatan kayaq ibu-anak!

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, hm?" tanya Mikoto, masih dengan suara yang ramah. "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Fugaku yang ngejawab. Dia bangkit dari posisi terduduknya tadi, pelan. Minato menggeleng, keras. Mikoto ngelirik mereka berdua, gantian. Trus mengangguk-angguk, paham.

"Mikoto … serahkan dia padaku." Perintah Fugaku, berdiri sekitar satu meter di depannya. Mikoto tersenyum n menutup mata, lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Yes, my Lord … " katanya, hormat. Itu adalah salah satu panggilan sayangnya untuk sang suami. Dia pun menyingkir n ngedorong pelan Minato untuk maju. Ngadep Fugaku. "Eeeh? Mi-Miko-chan, kenapa-!"

"Dia istriku. Sudah sewajarnya dia lebih berpihak padaku, kan … ?" Fugaku angkat alis, sambil ngegemeretakkin kedua tangannya. Muka Minato jadi memucat. Dia pun bergegas lari, tapi Fugaku keburu mencengkram belakang kaos oblongnya. Menariknya mendekat. "Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi, Mi-na-ko …?" Bisik Fugaku. Suaranya kedengaran nyeremin. "Miko-chaaan!" Namikaze tadi minta bantuan. Mikoto cuma tersenyum, prihatin. "Asalkan kau mengaku, kurasa dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu … "

Minato sweatdrop. Apalagi saat Fugaku kembali membanting n menguncinya.

"Waaaa! Ampun! Fugakun, jangaaaaaan!"

Kembali terdengar suara bag-bug-bag-bug dari ruangan itu. Mikoto cuma bisa ngehela nafas n ngeleng-geleng tutup mata, nggak mau liat. "Hhh … boys will be boys~ … . Oh, mereka sih sudah bukan 'boys' lagi … "

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian …

Mikoto menyelimuti Minato yang pingsan sambil tersenyum kasihan. Mereka bertiga kini ada di kamar Minato. Yah, sebenernya bukan bener-bener kamar Minato, sih. Saking seringnya aktor itu nginep di sini, makanya seolah kayaq dia udah punya kamar sendiri aja.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau agak keterlaluan, suamiku." Wanita cantik itu membelai lembut poni pirang yang menutupi dahi Minato. Fugaku cuma ngehela nafas sambil berdiri menyilangkan lengan di sebelah istrinya, yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Itu salahnya sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah … aku tau kau tidak bermaksud memukulinya sampai pingsan begini."

" … "

"Sebenarnya kau sangat menyayanginya kan, My Lord?"

Fugaku ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Ya. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menghajar dan memeluknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Mikoto tertawa kecil ngedenger jawaban jujur itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali menatap wajah muda yang terlelap di sana. "Dia … benar-benar orang yang baik, ya?" katanya, kembali membelai rambut Minato, lembut. "Rasanya … kalau melihat dia, muncul keinginan untuk melindungi dan menjaganya supaya tetap ceria dan bahagia. Iya, kan … suamiku?"

Fugaku ngalihin mukanya, nggak njawab. Mikoto meliriknya sambil tersenyum, paham. "Kau ingin dia bahagia. Minato pun ingin kau bahagia. Mungkin karena itulah dia diam saja."

"Tapi, mana bisa aku tenang kalau dia tidak mengatakan apa pun? Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia kalau sebenarnya dia sedang sedih!" sergah Fugaku, kesal. "Matanya itu … matanya itu … tidak bercahaya seperti biasa. Dia pasti selalu menangis diam-diam! Dia pasti menyimpan kesedihan sendirian! Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku?" marahnya, gusar.

Mikoto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, senyum. Nyuruh suaminya supaya nurunin intonasi suara.

"My Lord, bagaimana pun juga Minato itu laki-laki. Dia tidak mau selalu bergantung. Berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuan … "

"Aku tidak akan menghajarnya kalau aku menganggapnya perempuan … " gerutu Fugaku, cemberut. Mikoto kembali tertawa, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau cari tau masalahnya dari sumber lain saja. Bagaimana?" dia miringin kepala, mo ngeliat muka sang suami yang rada ke samping, tertunduk.

"Hn. Kau benar." Fugaku lalu ngeliat ke arah Minato yang tertidur (ralat: pingsan!). "Aku tetap akan membantunya baik dia suka maupun tidak."

"Kau benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik, suamiku … " Mikoto menggaruk pelan dagunya. "Aku jadi agak cemburu dengan hubungan kalian berdua … " katanya, pura-pura cemberut.

"Bodoh … " Fugaku menyentuh wajah tsb n mencium bibir istrinya, lembut. "Ayo kita ke kamar."

"Oh, sebentar." Mikoto kembali ke Minato. Dia menyeka poin pirang tadi n mencium lembut dahi pria itu. "Minato, kami menyayangimu. Karena itu … percayalah, kami akan selalu membantumu, sayang." Bisiknya, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Fugaku. Wanita itu pun kembali berdiri ngadep sang suami, senyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga memberikan ciuman selamat tidur padanya?"

"Memangnya aku ini ibunya?" sahut Fugaku, lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Mikoto ketawa, tapi ngikut juga.

KucingPerak

Kamar Itachi.

Kedengaran suara hape bunyi. Itachi yang emang nggak pernah ngesilent or matiin hapenya kalo tidur terang aja kebangun. Dia pun ngambil hape hitam tsb di dekat bantalnya. Ngeliat ada tanda sms di situ, n tulisan 'Text message received from The King. Read now?'.

_Hm? Ayah … ?_

The King tuh nama yang doi tulis sebagai pengganti nama bokapnya. Sedangkan The Queen nyokapnya. Kalo nomernya Sasuke dia kasih nama The Knight. Kayaq catur. Dia sendiri ngakunya The Bishop.

Itachi yang tadi bacanya miring, ngubah posisi jadi terlentang. Ngebaca isi sms. Kadang Fugaku emang suka ngasih info or tugas tanpa pandang waktu. Yah, dia sendiri juga suka gitu, sih. Tapi, bedanya … Fugaku nggak pernah mendesak supaya tugas itu diselesaikan saat itu juga. Dia cepet-cepet ngirim sms itu n nggak nelpon supaya putranya tsb bisa membacanya besok pagi pas bangun.

Kalo Itachi mah …'beda'.

….

* * *

Kamar Deidara …

Hape Deidara bergetar, nyaring. Meski nggak ada nada, tetep aja suara getaran barusan bikin bangun dia. Soalnya nyaris satu menit getar terus. Doi mungut benda tsb di meja lampu di sisinya, males. Trus ngeliat layarnya bentar, nggak heran ama nama yang tertera menghubunginya lewat tengah malam gini.

"Hola~. Hapha Bhoss …?" sahutnya, menguap. Itachi muterin bola matanya. _Dasar, udah gue bilang nggak usah manggil gue 'bos', ah sudahlah …_ . "Yo, Dei! Ada job, neh." Jawab Itachi di seberang sana. Walau sekarang Deidara lagi nginep di sebelah kamarnya, doi lebih milih ngobrol lewat hp ketimbang dateng sendiri. "Cari info sedetail-detailnya tentang Namikaze Minato. Terutama yang jarang or belum ketauan public. Fokusin ke permasalahan yang kemungkinan lagi kejadian ama dia sekarang, oke? Gue mau loe udah nyerahin hasil yang muasin besok pagi ke gue. Ciao."

Itachi mutusin komunikasi tanpa nunggu respon. Trus kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Deidara natap hapenya, mangap. "Dasar dia tuh … lagi-lagi seenak perut nyuruh macem-macem nggak tau waktu~ … aaarrrgh~ …". Doi lalu ngeliatin jam di situ. _Gue cuma punya waktu kurang dari lima jam …_ . Deidara ngejilat jempolnya trus ngusapin jari basah tadi ke kedua kelopak mata, ngurangin ngantuk. Doi lalu tengkurap ke samping, ngambil sebuah tas di bawah tempat tidur, n ngeluarin laptop silver yang ada di dalamnya, trus duduk bersila. Dia ngambil iket rambut coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu mengikat rambut pirangnya ala ekor kuda. Trus doi nyolokin charger laptop tanpa nungguin baterainya drop, nyalain winamp, pasang headset, nyalain modem, n siap beraksi!

KucingPerak

Paginya.

"Nih … " Deidara nyerahin hasil print out data-data yang berhasil dia kumpulin beberapa jam lalu ke Itachi. Tampangnya kucel, kuyu, n muka ngantuk. Rambut berantakan meski udah diiket juga.

Itachi menerima file-file itu dengan santainya, trus ngebaca-baca sekilas. "Ini … "

"Gue cuman sempet ngumpulin data pribadi asli penduduknya aja. Rada beda sih ama yang sering ada di file-nya tabloid selebritis." Deidara nguap sejenak. "Kalau masalah personal yang lagi dihadapinnya saat ini … gue belum tau. Tapi mungkin ada kaitannya dengan perbedaan yang ada di antara data file penduduk dengan profile yang ada di sebagian besar site n majalah gossip selebritis." Doi garuk-garuk rambut blondenya yang kusut. "Coba baca lembaran ketiga. Lu pasti kaget. Gue aja kaget banget … mwoaheeem~" Deidara menguap lebar. "Boleh izin tidur?" pintanya, melas.

Itachi tersenyum, prihatin. "Yeah, boleh. Thanks, man." Katanya sambil lalu n nepuk bahu sobat sekaligus anak buahnya itu.

"Lho? Dei? Loe kenapa keliatan ancur-ancuran gitu?" Sasori yang baru keluar kamar kaget ngeliatnya. "Belum mandi? Belum sisiran?" tanyanya, mendekat. "Beloom~. Gue masih ngantuk, neh." Deidara nunduk n nyanderin kepalanya di bahu sang pacar. "Sasooo. Tidur yooook~ krrrr~ … " Beban itu bikin Sasori yang lemah nyaris jatoh. "He-hey. Dei! Loe kenapa sih? Jangan tidur di sini, dong! Oey!"

…

* * *

Itachi jalan santai sambil ngebaca file yang baru aja dikasih Deidara. Doi jalan menuju ruang makan di lantai satu. Biasa … acara pagi sekeluarga : sarapan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Itachi terhenti tepat di depan lift.

Matanya membesar pas ngebaca lembaran ketiga.

_Kyuubi … n Naruto … anaknya Minato-san?_. Dia berkedip sejenak n ngebacanya sekali lagi._ Uzumaki Kushina … hmm, jadi warna kemerahan dari rambut Kyuubi tuh turunan dari Kushina-san, huh? Pantesan dia nggak blonde murni kayaq adek n bokapnya … _

'Ting!'

Pintu lift terbuka.

Itachi masuk. Cuma ada dia sendiri di sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Uchiha sulung tsb tersenyum. Dia pun ngerobek kertas-kertas tadi n menggumpal trus masukkin itu ke saku celana kanan. Mo ngebuang gitu nemu sampah.

"Wah, kayaqnya bakal terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, nih … "

…

* * *

Di ruang makan.

"Fugakuuun! Miko-chaaaan! Pagiiiii!" Minato masuk dengan cerianya. Dia juga bahkan menyapa para pelayan yang ada di sana. Dia emang tipe orang ramah yang disukai banyak orang. Mikoto yang baru duduk menyambutnya dengan senyum seperti biasa. "Bagaiman kabarmu pagi ini, sayang?" tanyanya, lembut.

"Luar biasa baik!"

Mikoto emang sering manggil Minato dengan 'sayang', tapi Fugaku sama sekali nggak cemburu. 'Sayang' yang diucapin istrinya ke Minato itu lebih terkesan kayaq ucapan sayang seorang ibu ke anaknya.

Fugaku yang lagi baca koran sambil duduk dari tadi ngelirik si pirang itu sejenak, ngeliatin dia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Trutama kedua lengannya. "Dasar … kecepatan daya sembuhnya selalu saja mengagetkan … " gumamnya.

Minato kelihatan normal seolah gak terjadi apa-apa tadi malem. Memar merah biru di lengannya pun sembuh total tanpa bekas. Di tempat syuting pun dia cukup dikenal punya daya sembuh siluman. Makanya itu dia cocok banget jadi pemeran utama film-film action. Selain karna keahliannya dalam enam macam martial arts, Minato juga hampir nggak pernah luka. Kalo pun cedera, itu pun nggak lama. Nggak heran kalo dia sama sekali nggak pernah make stunt-men di adegan-adegan berbahayanya. Semua doi lakuin sendiri. Justru pemain-pemain lain yang jadi lawan mainnya di film yang selalu banyak ganti karna sering terluka.

Minato ambil tempat duduk di seberang Mikoto. Di antaranya ada meja makan panjang yang tiap-tiap ujungnya masing-masing terdapat satu kursi. Kursi di kedua ujung punya ukiran n ukuran yang beda sendiri dengan kursi-kursi lain. Itulah tempat sang kepala keluarga biasanya duduk. Kayaq Fugaku sekarang ini, nih. Dia duduk di antara istri n sohibnya. Sedangkan di kedua sisi meja panjang itu, kayaq posisi Mikoto n Minato sekarang, berderet sepuluh kursi makan yang sandarannya lebih pendek n ukiran kayunya nggak terlalu banyak.

"Pagi, semuanya … " Itachi yang baru memasuki ruang makan, tebar senyum ke semua hadirin yang ada. Para pelayan yang ngeliat jadi deg-degan blushing. Soalnya Itachi adalah satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha cowok yang mau senyum seramah itu. Mikoto juga selalu senyum. Tapi dia kan cewek? Ya beda, lah. Sedangkan Fugaku n Sasuke amat sangat jarang senyum, malah mereka pikir kayaqnya mereka nggak pernah liat dua orang itu senyum sama sekali.

Itachi jalan mendekat ke arah Mikoto n mencium pipi wanita itu. Trus mengangguk hormat ke bokapnya. "Pagi ayah." Fugaku ngejawab salam itu, singkat. Tapi, Itachi sama sekali nggak tersinggung. Untuk kategori ayahnya, yang begitu udah termasuk ramah, sih!. Fugaku kan orangnya emang stoic? tapi di balik itu dia tau kalo sebenernya tuh orang peduli banget ama sekelilingnya, terutama keluarga n sobatnya.

"Oh, pagi Minato-san." Salam Itachi, seraya duduk di sebelah nyokapnya. _Ini dia nih … calon mertua gue. Nggak nyangka deh. Heheh … . Kalo diperhatiin bener-bener, emang ada kemiripan wajah sih. Tapi, matanya beda banget._

"Pagi, Itachi-kun." Balas aktor itu, ramah.

Nggak lama kemudian, Sasuke dateng. Udah lengkap ama seragam n tas sekolahnya. Dia ngelakuin salam yang mirip ama kakaknya. Tapi, tanpa senyum n tanpa nada ramah. Sehabis mencium nyokapnya n mengangguk hormat ke sang bokap, doi mematung gitu ngeliat Minato di sana. Tuh aktor keliatan fresh banget cuman dengan sweatpants n kaos longgar biru lengan pendek.

… jeda tiga detik …

"Pa-pa-pa-pagi, Minato-san." Salamnya, gugup. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun." Balas pria blonde itu, senyum. "Duduk sini, dong." Katanya sambil nunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kanan, pake jempol.

_Minato-san pengen gue duduk di sebelahnyaaaaa?._ Sasuke beryes-yes ria dalem hati. Biasanya kalo sarapan, doi selalu aja duduk di sebelah Itachi. Meski kadang ada Minato sekali pun. Dia seringnya pengen selalu duduk di sebelah Minato, tapi dianya gengsi bilang gitu. Dia juga nggak mau kalo sampe bonyoknya n Itachi tau kalo dia ngidolain n terlebih lagi cinta ama aktor tsb. Dia nggak mau mereka tau n nganggep dia aneh karna gay n menyukai cowok yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Yah, walau begitu juga, Mikoto n Fugaku sebenarnya udah tau kalo putra bungsunya itu ngidolain Minato. Tapi, mereka belum tau kalo selain itu Sasuke juga ada lope ke dia. Yang tau Sasuke cinta ama Minato di keluarga Uchiha saat ini cuma kakaknya, si Itachi.

Apa? Darimana Itachi tau? Buat Itachi yang bisa ngebaca body language alias bahasa tubuh, gampang aja buatnya ngebedain sikap gugup di depan idola or di depan orang yang ditaksir. Lagian, dulu si Sasuke juga pernah nanya-nanya ke dia soal itu (baca chapter Ngaku ajaaa), walau namanya disamarin ...

Sasuke langsung ngambil tempat di sebelah Minato n duduk, cepat. Seolah ada yang mo ngerebut tempatnya. Itachi nahan tawa ngeliat sikap gugup itu.

… nyaris setengah jam kemudian …

"MINATO!"

Kedengaran suara toa Jiraiya, seseorang yang berperan bagaikan manajer, produser, n sutradara itu. Gaje.

"Ah, Jira-san!" Minato bangkit ngeliat pintu. Seolah orang yang mo dihindarinya itu berdiri di sana. Padahal Jiraiya sendiri masih belum nyampe ke ruang makan itu.

"Mau kabur lagi … ?" tanya Fugaku, datar. "I-iya … " jawab si pirang itu, manggut pelan. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ngehela nafas panjang.

"Oh, saya punya ide bagus, Minato-san." Itachi angkat bicara. Yang lain menatapnya, penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau Anda ikut Sasuke ke sekolah? Kebetulan garasi ada di dekat sini dan bertolak belakang dengan pintu-pintu yang akan dilewati Jiraiya-san. Jadi, Anda bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan." Usulnya, santai.

"Eh?"

"Nanti di tengah jalan, Anda bisa turun dan pergi ke tempat lain untuk beberapa saat."

Fugaku n Mikoto saling pandang. _Itu ide dan jalur kabur yang bagus juga_. Minato n Sasuke saling pandang. Berkedip. Lalu Minato kembali beralih ke Itachi. "Makasih, Itachi-kun." Trus ke Sasuke lagi. "Tolong ya, Sasuke-kun."

_Eh? Eh? EH? Gue n Minato-san bakal-!_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara barusan bikin Sasuke blink-blink, kembali ke realita.

"Nggak mau … ya … ?" tanya Minato, pelan. Mukanya keliatan kecewa. Dieng! Tentu aja si Sasuke menggeleng cepat, trus doi ngegamit lengan Minato plus tas sekolahnya sendiri, n membawanya lari dari sana. Menuju pintu lain yang berlawanan arah dengan pintu masuk.

Sesampainya di garasi …

Sasuke bergegas duluan menuju Ferrari hitamnya.

Minato menyusul di belakang.

Saat pria itu mau lari ke arahnya habis ngelewatin pintu kaca, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang nahanin pundaknya dari belakang. Kaget, Minato langsung menoleh ke si pelaku.

Ternyata Itachi!

Lega. Aktor tadi ngehela nafas, panjang. _Kirain Jira-san …_

"Saya tadi memang mengatakan supaya Anda turun di tengah jalan, tapi sebenarnya saya punya saran yang lebih bagus … " bisik Itachi, di telinga Minato. "Saran yang lebih bagus? Apa?" Minato jadi ikutan berbisik. Itachi tersenyum sejenak. "Ikutlah sampai ke sekolah Sasuke. Salah satu anggota keluarga yang Anda cari ada di sana."

Kedua bola mata biru Minato terbelalak.

"Tepatnya … Uzumaki Naruto. Itu nama anak bungsu Anda kan, Minato-san? Dia satu sekolah sama Sasuke, lhooo … "

Minato berbalik menghadapnya. "Da … darimana … kamu tau namanya? Darimana kamu tau aku mencari keluargaku? Dari mana kamu tau Naru-chan ada di-"

"Sssh … " Itachi nempelin telunjuknya di bibir. "Sebaiknya Anda bergegas. Nanti saja kapan-kapan penjelasannya."

"Tapi … " Pria tadi ngegigit bibir bawahnya, nggak nyaman.

"Tenang saja, Minato-san. Ayah belum tau apa-apa … . Beliau masih belum tau soal ini, koq." ucap Uchiha sulung itu, seolah bisa ngebaca apa yang diresahin ama Minato. "Saya juga tidak mengatakan soal Naruto di ruang makan tadi karena menyadari sepertinya Anda tidak ingin hal ini sampai diketahui oleh ayah." Wajah Minato mencerah ngedenger itu. Doi ncengkram kedua pundak Itachi, senang. "Jangan bilang-bilang ke dia dulu, ya? Tetaplah, diam. Please?"

"Sure thing~ … " Itachi nyengir, ngangguk.

"Makasih, Itachi-kun!" Minato memeluknya, erat. Seneng banget, sih!. Itachi rada kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk.

Saat itulah, Sasuke yang bingung karna idolanya belum nyampe juga ke mobil, datang ke lokasi mereka. Tadinya mo nyari Minato karna khawatir kalo tuh orang nyasar lagi.

Sasuke langsung terbelalak ngeliat scene terkesan Shounen Ai ala ItaMina itu di pintu masuk kaca menuju garasi. (Baginya Minato selalu ada di posisi uke, so nggak ada MinaIta!)

_Hm?._ Itachi yang menyadari kehadiran adeknya yang ngeliat, langsung tersenyum. Dia pun ngebales pelukan Minato sambil ngedipin sebelah mata ke Sasuke, usil.

"Kgh~". Rasanya Sasuke kayaq mau meledak aja ngeliatnya, deh. Tangannya mengepal keras. Mukanya memerah marah. Dahinya muncul banyak kedutan. Gunung merapi di atas kepalanya muntah.

_Itachi … KEPARAAAAAAT!_

Itachi ketawa ditahan ngeliat muka Sasuke yang udah keliatan kayaq orang mau tereak-tereak tapi nggak bisa. Ah, emang asyik ngebikin dongkol sodara sendiri! (Note: Jangan setuju!)

"MINATO!"

Lagi-lagi suara marah Jiraiya membahana. Kali ini diiringi suara derap langkah mendekat. Minato langsung ngelepas pelukannya, cepat. "Sampai nanti, Itachi-kun!" katanya, trus berbalik n lari menuju Sasuke. Dia meraih pergelangan anak itu, ngajak lari juga. Sasuke jadi terkaget-kaget dengan kejadian serba cepat ini.

Pintu mobil Ferrari hitam Sasuke udah dibuka dari tadi. Kuncinya juga udah menggantung. Tadi Sasuke sendiri yang nyolokin n manasin.

Minato langsung masuk ke bangku kemudi. Sasuke yang masih ditariknya jadi terpaksa duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah. _Eh? Minato-san yang bawa?._ Dahinya mengernyit ngeliat Minato yang lagi pasang sabuk pengaman, buru-buru. Dia nggak pernah ngeliat pria itu bawa mobil. Ke mana-mana tuh orang selalu dianter pake Limo, sih! Kalo lagi kabur ke kediaman Uchiha, dia malah nggak bawa alat transportasi sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun. Cepat pake sabuk pengamanmu. Kita berangkat. Tunjukkan jalannya nanti, ya?" katanya, seraya ngatur gigi mobil. Sasuke cuman bisa mengangguk nurut, sambil terus menatap wajah serius idolanya yang manis tapi keren.

Nggak lama kemudian ….

'VROEEEEMMMM!'

Mobil dengan mesin balap itu pun melaju dengan kencangnya, menuju exit.

Sasuke speechless, kaget, shock! Minato ngebawanya ngebut banget!

"Woa-woaaaaa! Kiri! Kiriiii!" serunya, panik. Daripada ngekhawatirin mobilnya yang bakal nabrak, dia lebih khawatir ama Minato yang kemungkinan besar bisa kecelakaan. Bagaikan pembalap, Minato langsung banting setir ngehindarin pembatas. Kemudian melaju lagi sesuai dengan arah yang dibilang sama remaja shock di sebelahnya.

Sama kayaq anak sulungnya, si Kyuubi. Dia kalo udah mau ngebut emang bisa jadi gila-gilaan!

Sementara itu, Jiraiya dengan ditemani oleh dua orang pria asing berjubah hitam ngos-ngosan ngeliat mobil itu. Telat.

Sedangkan Itachi udah pergi dari tempat itu dari tadi. Doi kembali masuk n ngebuang gumpalan file yang tadi udah disobeknya ke tempat sampah dekat ruang pelayan. _Mula-mula … nanam budi dulu ke ortunya, supaya urusan restu di depan ama anaknya nanti bakal lancar~ … Heheh ...  
_

KucingPerak

Kediaman Uzumaki Brothers …

Naruto make seragamnya, buru-buru. Doi buru-buru bukannya karna takut telat ke sekolah, tapi karna ada yang mau diomonginnya sama sang kakak. Kemaren habis di pesta, sepanjang perjalanan dia ketiduran karna capek n udah malam banget.

Cowok blonde itu masang kaos putihnya sampe terlompat-lompat menuju pintu kamar. Trus dia ngambil tas sekolah n setengah berlari ke kamar Kyuubi.

"Kyuu! Kita musti nolong Papa-!"

"Huatsyih!"

Seruannya malah dibalas ama bersin. "Eh?" Naruto blink-blink ngeliat kakaknya yang dikenal sebagai cowok setan n si raja tega itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, dengan kompres di dahi, Nafasnya pendek-pendek, kayaq orang kelelahan. Udah gitu, masih bersin-bersin n batuk-batuk, pula!

"Kyuu? Elo sakit?" Naruto mendekat, nadanya cemas. Seumur hidup baru kali ini doi ngeliat kakaknya itu sakit. Bener! Dulu meski di luar turun salju, si Kyuubi bisa-bisa aja tuh keluyuran minum es jus apel sambil topless habis bangun tidur. (Di dalam rumah!). Kalau cuaca dingin, Kyuubi emang suka tidur tanpa baju. Katanya sih adem. Tapi, meski begitu, dia nggak pernah sakit.

_Lalu kenapa dia bisa sakit di musim panas begini?_

"Maaf, Naruto. Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dulu. Gawat ntar kalo elo sampe ketularan." Gaara datang sambil ngebawa semangkuk sup macaroni yang masih panas.

"Gaara … ?" Naruto ngebiarin sobatnya itu lewat. "Si Kyuu kenapa?" tanyanya, cemas. Masih berdiri di tempat. Gaara ngeletakkin nampan n sup barusan di atas meja belajar. Trus ngambil benda pengukur suhu yang juga ditaroh di nampan.

"Dia kena flu, batuk, n demam. Tengah malam nyebur kolam, sih." Sahut Gaara, seraya mengocok termometer n ngeliatin air raksanya sampe turun di bawah tanda 35 derajat Celcius. "Padahal tadi malem gue udah nyaranin dia minum obat waktu gejalanya masih belum terlalu parah. Tapi, dia menolak n paginya gini, deh. Tambah batuk n demam." Katanya, ngehela nafas. Dia lalu beralih ke Kyuubi yang tebaring sambil mijit dahi berkompresnya yang kerasa rada pusing. "Shut up~ … " gerutu cowok yang lagi demam itu, parau.

"Kyuubi, angkat lidah loe. Gigit ini selama satu menit di situ." Suruh Gaara, sambil nyodorin termometer. "Gue nggak nerima perintah." Tolak Kyuubi, ngelempar muka ke samping. Kompresnya sampe jatoh ke bantal. Akamizu tadi muterin bola matanya, ngehela nafas. "Gue nggak merintah. Ini demi elo juga, tau … ". Dia lalu ngambil handuk kompres tadi n ngeletakkinnya ke baskom kecil berisi air hangat di sebelah.

"Kalo nggak mau, jepit aja di ketek loe selama 4 menit." Gaara masih nyodorin. "Ogah!" Kyuubi tetep nolak. "Kyuu … " Naruto juga jadi mau ikutan ngebujuk. "Gue bilang nggak mau, ya nggak mau!" marahnya, miringin badan membelakangi GaaNaru. "Kenapa si lu nggak mau?" tanya adeknya, mendekat. "Karna gue bakal keliatan konyol!" sahut kakaknya, masih marah.

Naruto terperangah. Gaara mijit-mijit dahi.

"Duh! Please deh, Kyuu. Nggak ada yang bakal ngeledek elo ini … . Pake aja termometernya. Cuma bentar, koq!" Naruto mulai ngegoyangin sisi badan n sisi paha cowok demam itu.

"Huatsyih! Uhukh! Uhukh! Huatsyih!" Suara batuk Kyuubi mulai kedengaran berdahak. Gaara langsung nutupin mulut n hidung Naruto di sebelah. Khawatir tuh anak ketularan. Di antara mereka bertiga, Naruto lah yang paling sering sakit. Yah, walau dibilang 'sering' juga … sebenernya jarang, sih. Kalo dibandingin Kyuubi n Gaara yang punya daya tahan tubuh tinggi, Naruto masih kalah.

"Kyuubi … "

"Udah-Udah! Lu dua ayam keluar aja sanah! Uhukh!" Kyuubi kembali batuk-batuk.

Dua cowok lima belas tahun tadi ngehela nafas, bareng.

"Kalo gini terpaksa … "

Gaara ngelirik sobatnya itu, angkat alis. "Apanya?"

"Henshin!"

Naruto berubah wujud!

Gaara langsung paham. Kyuubi yang ngedenger itu juga. Tapi sebelum mahasiswa itu sempet kabur, Naruto keburu menduduki perutnya n nahanin kedua tangannya pake kedua kaki. Kyuubi nggak bisa ngelepasin diri karna tenaga adeknya itu kini berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. "Gaar, buruan termometernya." Pinta Naruto.

"Kampret loe, Naruto! Loe pikir gue nggak bakal ngantisipasi ini?" Kyuubi emang udah ngebikin alat lain yang bisa bikin Naruto kembali ke wujud semula. Tapi itu adanya di laci meja belajar. Dia lagi nggak bisa ngambil sekarang. Ya jadi bisanya sekarang ngancem doang, deh.

Kyuubi langsung diem gitu Gaara ngedeketin termometer buat masukin ke mulutnya. Cowok itu tetep menolak.

"Ya udah, Gaara. Pasang aja di keteknya." Kata Naruto, sambil narik kaki kanannya yang tadi dipake buat nahanin tangan kiri Kyuubi. Dia lalu ngangkat lengan kakaknya itu n nyuruh Gaara supaya segera masang alat pengukur suhunya.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau! GUE NGGAK MAU!"

Kyuubi berontak, hebat.

… setelah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya NaruGaa berhasil juga masangin termometer itu ke Kyuubi selama 4 menit …

"Gilaa~ … . si Kyuu kalo sakit, rewelnya kayaq anak balita~ … ." keluh Naruto, entah ngomong ke siapa. Doi terduduk ngos-ngosan di kursi belajar. Kyuubi juga ngos-ngosan karna demamnya. Kepala leher n badannya kerasa panas, sedangkan tangan n kakinya kerasa dingin. Sementara itu, Gaara lagi meriksa termometer.

"Demam 41 derajat. Loe jangan masuk kuliah dulu deh hari ini."

" … " Kyuubi diem. Respon yang terdengar cuman suara nafasnya yang naik turun.

"Aneh, deh. Koq Kyuubi bisa kena demam di musim panas, sih? Padahal di musim dingin aja dia nggak pernah sakit?" tanya Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi, heran. Yah, meski musim panas, kalo malam tetep aja dingin. Gaara yang lagi ngenegakkin bantal supaya cowok setan itu duduk, ngejawab pertanyaannya. "Umumnya demam itu disebabkan ama virus, parasit, or mikroorganisme lain. Sebenernya demam itu lebih tepat dibilang sebagai 'gejala suatu penyakit' daripada 'penyakit' itu sendiri, sih. Makanya, mumpung masih demam flu batuk doang, kita musti nyembuhin dia sebelum penyakit lain datang."

"Tapi … badan si Kyuu kan kuat? Bisa dibilang si Kyuu itu anti-Virus berjalan yang nggak bakal kena virus." Tanya Naruto lagi, tanpa bermaksud ngeledek. Gaara menyorongkan supnya untuk dimakan ama Kyuubi sendiri. Tuh orang nggak mau disuapin. Karna katanya dia bakal keliatan lemah.

"Ya. Gue juga heran." Gaara bergumam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk mikir mulai terangkat. Menatap Kyuubi di sebelah. "Jangan-jangan demam ini … psikosomatis … ?"

Cowok bermata merah tadi terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali makan, nggak ngerespon.

"Psikosomatis?" ulang Naruto, miringin kepala. "Apaan tuh?"

"Penyakit fisik yang disebabkan oleh psikis." Jelas Gaara, kembali menatap sobatnya. "Kayaq stress, trauma, etc. Kadang ada juga kan anak yang tiba-tiba sakit perut sebelum ujian? Itu salah satu contoh psikosomatis. Dia sakit perut gara-gara stress ngadepin ujian yang dicemaskannya."

Naruto ber-O paham.

"Kyuubi, elo belakangan ini stress ya?" Gaara balik lagi ke Kyuubi. Trauma or alergi kayaqnya nggak deh. Yang paling bisa nyerang Kyuubi saat ini ya stress. Kyuubi diem lagi. Belakangan ini emang ada beberapa kejadian yang bikin dia super kesal. Naruto yang bikin cemburu plus Gaara yang makin nyebelin homophobicnya. Tapi hal itu dulu juga pernah beberapa kali kejadian, n dia nggak sampe sakit gini.

Oiya! di antara semua itu yang paling bikin dia marah belakangan ini n sering kepikiran adalah Itachi yang beberapa kali 'mengalahkannya' karna beberapa kali juga berhasil mencuri ciumannya.

So, kesimpulannya: yang nyebabin Uzumaki Kyuubi sampe sakit gini adalah Uchiha Itachi, si sumber stress!

_Sialan tuh Uchiha brengsek~. Ada or enggaknya dia di deket gue tetep aja bikin sial!_

"Kyuubi?" panggil Gaara, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Cowok itu nggak ngerespon karna lagi-lagi mikirin si Itachi. "Apa?" tanyanya, sambil nyerahin mangkuk yang udah kosong. Cowok berambut merah tadi menerimanya n menyorongkan parasetamol n segelas air putih untuk diminum. "Loe stress gara-gara apa?"

Kyuubi langsung melotot. "Gue nggak stress gara-gara siapa-siapa, koq! Enak aja! Gue yang hebat ini nggak mungkin stress! Semua hal udah ada di tangan gue! Ngapain stress?" serunya, trus nelen obat n minum air tanpa jeda.

Duh, nih orang ngaku aja kenapa, si?

"Hey-hey. Tadi Gaaranya nanya 'gara-gara apa', koq. Bukannya 'gara-gara siapa' " Naruto kembali ngomong."Jangan-jangan loe stress gara-gara seseorang, ya?" godanya, usil. "Apa ada cewek yang nolak elo, Kyuu?". Doi belum tau kalo kakaknya gay!

"Bukan urusan loe!"

'BAG!'

Kali ini si Naruto yang lempar bantal di muka.

Si Kyuubi kembali terbatuk, keras.

Gaara bangkit n ngumpulin mangkuk, gelas, termometer, dll ke nampan. "Sudahlah Naruto. Sebaiknya loe cepet sarapan di bawah n berangkat sekolah. Jangan kelamaan di sini, ntar ketularan. Loe kan mau ngadepin UAN nanti? Musti jaga kesehatan."

"Oke, Komandan!" Naruto berdiri n pasang sikap tegap hormat ala tentara. Trus keluar dari sana.

….

* * *

Sepeninggal Naruto …

Sehabis nyuci segala macam piring, Gaara kembali ke kamar Kyuubi. Naroh piring berisi tiga apel merah utuh n pisau buah di meja belajar. Dia juga bawa sebaskom air hangat baru. Doi lalu ngambil handuk kompres yang udah mulai kering dari dahi Kyuubi n nyelupinnya ke air hangat tadi, meras, trus ngelipat n ngeletakkin kembali ke dahi orang yang lagi demam.

"Gue kuliah dulu, ya? Ntar gue bilangin ke dosen kalo elo sakit." Katanya, mo pergi. Tapi Kyuubi keburu nangkep pergelangan tangannya n menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"Wha-?"

'BRUG!'

Kyuubi bangkit sejenak trus ambruk lagi sambil meluk Gaara.

"Elo … hangat … " suaranya kedengaran serak karna flu batuk. "Gue … kedinginan … " Doi nempelin pipinya yang panas ke pipi Gaara yang normal. Dia emang ngerasa kedinginan, tapi mukanya tetap panas kalo dipegang orang luar.

"Kyuubi?" Gaara ngelirik muka Kyuubi yang terpejam n ngomong kayaq orang ngigo itu. "Gue pasangin selimut, ya?" katanya, mo bangkit. Tadi Gaara emang nggak masangin selimut karna udara segar alias embusan angin bagus buat ngenetralisir panas tubuh Kyuubi. Bahkan kadang orang demam juga bisa dilepasin semua bajunya supaya panas itu turun. Tapi, itu nggak mungkin doi lakuin ke Kyuubi, kan? Apalagi sekarang suhu yang dirasain cowok setan tsb berubah jadi kedinginan (tadinya kepanasan). Sampe mengigil begini. Gaara jadi prihatin.

Kyuubi menggeleng, nggak mau cowok itu pergi. Kepalanya bergerak mengendus wajah Gaara, matanya terbuka sayu. "Bau loe … enak … "

'slurp'

Dia ngejilat pipi Gaara!

_EEEEEEHHH?_

Terang aja orang yang dijilat kaget. Gaara ngusap pipinya yang basah pake punggung tangan, terbelalak. Dia buru-buru bangkit mo ngejauh, tapi Kyuubi keburu narik lehernya lagi (yang masih doi peluk) kembali ke posisi awal. Tapi kali ini doi ngendus daun telinga Gaara, ngejilat, n ngegigitnya. Euh, nggak tepat juga sih kalo dibilang 'ngegigit'. Lebih tepatnya dibilang 'ngemut'.

"Uwaaaaa!"

Gaara langsung mendorongnya, sekuat tenaga.

Karna Kyuubi sekarang lagi lemah, jadi mudah aja.

Gaara ngos-ngosan, sweatdrop. Trutama pas ngeliat muka cowok itu sekarang.

_Dia tiduuuuurrr?_

Kedua mata Kyuubi terpejam. Mulutnya membuka sedikit. Nafasnya masih pendek-pendek kayaq tadi, tapi sekarang jadi rada lebih tenangan. _Masa … tadi dia ngigo … ?_. Gaara lalu ngusap telinganya yang barusan diemut. Mukanya memerah. Jantungnya tiba-tiba deg-degan agak lain. Gaara mencengkram dada kirinya sendiri yang berdetak aneh, bingung.

"Gue … kenapa … ?"

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Demam adalah penyakit yang paling sering bikin aku nggak masuk sekolah n kuliah … . So, aku lumayan tau gimana rasanya. Tapiii …. Kyuubi di sini kubikin berkali-kali lipat lebih parah! Parah! Parrrrrahhh buanget pokoknya!

Kyuubi: Lu beneran dendam ama gue, kan?

KP: Karna u yang paling berpotensi besar ngedapetin Gaara. Aku cemburu! Cemburu banget tau nggak! Aku bakal ngutus Itachi buat ngasih hukuman yang lebih parah gara-gara elo macem-macemin Gaara!

Kyuubi: Hey!

KP: Kalo u nggak ngapa-ngapain Gaara, Itachi juga nggak bakal kutulis ngapa-ngapain u. Yaaah, walau sebenernya aku juga suka ama u, Kyuu …

Kyuubi: Mana ada author yang cemburu ama karakternya sendiri? Buodoooohh!

KP: Beraninya ngehina author u sendiri? Aku henshin jadi Itachi, nih. (BUM!)

Kyuubi : (*kabur*)


	22. Papa

KP: Rasanya si Cell mo kumasukin kulkas, deh ….

Naruto : Oey! Kenapa tiba-tiba loe mikir gitu ke kucing piaraan sendiri?

* * *

**Chapter 21 : Papa**

* * *

'CKIIIIT!'

Mobil Ferrari masuk n sukses parkir di tempat parikiran SMP Konoha. Pak penjaga tempat parkir yang tau itu mobil Sasuke nggak berani mendekat buat negur. _Biasanya tuh anak juga nggak pernah segitu ngebutnya ke parkiran. Ah, paling-paling lagi kebelet …_

"Hohhhh … "

Sasuke n Minato ngehela nafas lega. Selamat!

_Gilber~ … Minato-san punya skill pembalap_. Sasuke jadi mo senyum karna nemu hal yang nggak disangka-sangka soal orang yang disukainya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Nggak mual, kan?" tanya Namikaze di sebelah, lekat. "Eh? Oh, nggak koq." Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng. Dia sendiri emang suka ngebut, walau nggak segila Minato.

"Syukurlah … " Pria blonde tadi tersenyum n ngelepasin sabuk pengaman. Sasuke juga.

Tiba-tiba Minato teringat lagi ama pesan Itachi di garasi.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Ada anak yang-"

"Pagi, kak Kotetsu! Pagi, kak Izumo!" salam Naruto yang baru masuk gerbang, ke arah dua orang penjaga gerbang masuk sekolah. "Pagi, Naruto-kun!" sapa mereka, balik.

Minato langsung beralih ke jendela, nggak nyelesaiin pertanyaannya barusan. Telinganya menegang ngedenger suara yang rada nyaring barusan, juga suara orang yang menyebut nama anak yang menyapa tadi. _Naruto?_

Mata biru Minato lalu nangkap sosok remaja yang tengah melesat dengan sepatu rodanya menuju gedung utama. Walau cepet, dia masih bisa liat n yakin kalo itu anaknya.

"Naru-chan?"

"Naru-chan?" ulang Sasuke, bingung. _Itu nama anak cewek Minato-san, kan?. Lho? Maksudnya? Barusan Minato-san ngeliat anaknya di sini, gitu! Eh? Jadi anaknya Minato-san sekolah di sini? Tapi, gue nggak pernah denger ada murid cewek bernama Naru … yah, gue juga nggak tau nama semua murid cewek di sini, sih. Tapi-_

'BLAM!'

Minato buru-buru keluar n nutup pintu mobil, ngejar putra bungsunya.

Sasuke yang keheranan cuma bisa terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya mutusin buat ngikutin pria itu setelah ngunci mobil.

…

* * *

"NARU-CHAAAAAANNN!"

Panggilan n suara barusan ngebikin Naruto ngerem sepatu rodanya. Lalu noleh ke belakang. "Papa … ?"

Namikaze tadi melambai sambil terus lari menuju ke arahanya.

Tapi, tentu aja sosoknya yang begitu nggak lepas dari perhatian. Dia kan aktor laga terkenal? Udah gitu, di sekolah ini banyak penggemarnya, lagi. Plus … pagi-pagi begini lumayan banyak murid yang lalu lalang di halaman sekolah karna mau masuk!

"Eh? Itu kan Namikaze Minato?"

"Masa sih? Minato-kun yang aktor itu?"

"Iya! Itu Minato-sama!"

"Gyaaaa! Mina-mina!"

Sosok aktor idola yang biasanya tampil keren n cool di TV itu kini ada di sekolah mereka dengan tampilan kasual n ceria?

Nggak nyampe lima detik, langsung kedengaran teriakan bahagia dari siswa-siswi penggemarnya yang bejibun. Mereka pun langsung ngerubutin Minato!

Naruto sweatdrop.

Sasuke yang baru nyampe halaman itu, melotot ngeliat pujaannya dikerubutin. "Hey! Minggir loe semua!" serunya, bergegas ke sana. Tapi, suaranya tenggelam dibanding ama murid-murid lain yang teriak-teriak gaje.

"Adududuh. Sorry, maaf ya, anak-anak? Tapi, aku lagi ada urusan … tolong minggir." Minato berusaha ngelepasin diri keluar dari kerumunan. Tapi masih ada aja yang narik-narik dia ke sana kemari. Pengen ngerasain nyentuh n salaman ama aktor terkenal. Banyak juga yang ngeluarin buku pelajarannya buat ditanda tangani. Bahkan ada juga yang minta tanda tangan di jidat!

"Ma-aaaaaaaaaf!" Minato memakai bahu salah satu murid cowok yang ikutan berjejal sebagai tumpuan buat ngelompat keluar dari kerumunan. Doi mendarat beberapa meter di depan Naruto.

"Naru-chan … ?" Minato menatapnya, masih dalam posisi jongkok. "Papa … " Naruto meluncur maju mendekatinya, senyum. Hampir aja kedua ayah anak itu berpelukan, tapi seruan gila dari para fans Minato menginterupsi.

"MIIINAAATO-SAMAAAAAA!"

Dua blonde itu memucat.

Ngeri! Tuh kumpulan siswa siswi seolah kayaq kumpulan pembunuh aja!

Naruto langsung ngegamit tangan bokapnya n meluncur, lari. Masuk gedung. Sepatu rodanya nggak sempat dilepas. Mereka ngelewatin ruang loker begitu aja.

Sedangkan Sasuke terbatuk-batuk karna debu yang diakibatin oleh para Minato-fangirls n fanboys. _Che. Minato-san dalam bahaya!_ Dia jadi ikutan lari, ngejar. Tadi nggak sempat ngeliat Naruto yang bareng ama Minato di depan.

KucingPerak

Gaara lagi di apotek mo beli obat, begitu hapenya bunyi. Dia make lagu kemerdekaan sebagai nada dering. (Jiah! Cinta Negara!).

"Halo?"

"Gaara?" Suara Sasori kedengaran di seberang sana. "Sasori? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, ngira ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Cuman mo ngasih tau, besok itu gimana? Elo jadi mampir ke apartemen gue, kan? Waktu itu elo emang bilang nggak usah dijemput. Tapi, lebih baik jangan deh. Coz bahaya. Biar gue n Dei yang njemput elo besok."

"Bahaya kenapa?"

"Ya jaga-jaga aja kalo ada Akatsuki or bahkan Jinchuuriki yang tau jati diri loe."

"Oke, gue ngerti. Kalo gitu besok sore ketemuan di taman Konoha."

"Oke. Hm?" Sebelum nutup, Sasori jadi penasaran. Jam segini kan seharusnya tuh anak udah di kampus. Koq kayaqnya suasana di seberang sana kedengaran sepi? Nggak kayaq di kampus yang biasanya ada aja suara sayup-sayup orang. "Lu lagi di mana, Gaar? Koq sepi?"

"Ah … " Akamizu tadi ngeliat sekeliling sejenak. "Gue ada di apotek deket kampus. Masih pagi n baru buka, jadi masih sepi."

"Apotek? Ngapain? Elo sakit?" suara Sasori kedengaran cemas.

"Nggak koq. Kyuubi yang sakit. Dia kena demam."

"Heeh? Setan macam dia bisa sakit juga, ya?"

Sweatdrop.

"Dia kan manusia juga … ?" sahut Gaara, nggak heran ama reaksi barusan sih. "Hari ini dia nggak masuk kuliah … "

"Wah, parah dong?"

"Lumayan." Cowok tadi ngeliat waktu di jam tangannya. "Lima belas menit lagi kelas gue dimulai." Doi ngebawa obat yang diincernya tadi ke meja kasir. "Oke kalo gitu, sampe besok." Sasori menutup hapenya, ngehela nafas. Matanya teralih ke sang pacar yang teler ketiduran di samping. Tadi doi yang nyeret alias ngebawa Deidara masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa dia bisa gini, ya? Apa tadi malem ada yang sibuk dia kerjain? Hhh … untung aja hari Senin nggak ada kuliah pagi." Akasuna itu nggak tau coz dia ada di kamar yang beda ama Deidara. Bahkan makan pagi alias sarapan yang dianterin buat mereka juga belum sempet dimakan ama si blonde itu.

Sasori ngebelai polem pirang pacarnya, lembut. Muka Deidara keliatan tenang kalo tidur gini. Dia jadi ngerasa … 'terpancing'.

Sasori yang duduk di sisi Deidara yang terlelap, membungkuk n mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cowok itu. "I love you, Dei … "

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka, nggak keras sih. Tapi lumayan berbunyi. "Hai, Dei! Saso!" Itachi dateng. Sasori kaget. Sedangkan Deidara masih molor.

Ngeliat posisi mereka, Itachi jadi angkat alis. "Wah? jangan-jangan gue baru aja ngeganggu adegan romantis, ya? Elo barusan mau ngekiss pacar loe, Saso?" godanya, nyengir. "Silakan lanjutkaaan …". Muka Sasori spontan sewarna ama rambutnya. "Si-siapa yang-!"

"Jangan malu-maluuu … "

"Bukan gitu! Gue nggak ada maksud nyium dia tadi!"

"Uh-huh?"

"He-eh!"

"Ada apa, seeeh~?" Deidara jadi kebangun juga karnanya. Doi ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Ini, nih. Si Saso. Dia barusan mo nyium elo pas tidur." Jelas Itachi, angkat bahu. "Heee … ?" Deidara beralih ke pacarnya di samping. "Wah, gue nggak tau kalo elo bisa agresif juga … " Muka Sasori makin merah aja. "Itu bohong!"

"Elo ini masih malu-malu aja, sih? Sini." Deidara melingkarkan lengannya ke Sasori, mo ngekiss.

'DUG!'

"Ow!"

Tapi langsung kena jitak. Sasori emang anti ciuman kalo ada orang lain yang liat.

"Lalu … kali ini ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Deidara ke sang boss, sambil mijit-mijit kepalanya yang habis dijitak. "Oh, nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Gue cuman mo bilang kalo gue mo berangkat ke Uni (Yuni=Universitas) sekarang. N gue mo nanyain lu berdua ikut bareng, nggak?"

"Ke kampus sekarang?" Sasori n Deidara saling pandang. "Ngapain loe? Kita kan lagi nggak ada jadwal matkul apa pun pagi gini?"

"Ember. Tapi, my devil kan ada~ …?" Itachi nyengir lagi. DeiSaso pada muterin bola mata, nggak heran.

"Gue cuman mo ketemu ama dia aja, koq."

Deidara menguap lebar. "Therserah dheh. Ghua ngghak hikuth. Nnghantuk~ … " Doi kembali molor.

Tiba-tiba Sasori teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Itachi. Tadi gue habis ngobrol ama Gaara di telpon. Katanya Uzumaki nggak masuk kuliah hari ini."

"Eh?" Info itu cukup mengejutkan sang Uchiha. "How come?"

"Katanya sih sakit. Dia kena demam."

"Heeeee … ?" Itachi manggut-manggut nyubit dagu. _Nggak nyangka Kyuubi bisa kena demam … . Apa gara-gara nyebur kolam tadi malam? Gue agak keterlaluan, ya?_. Uchiha tsb melangkah cepat mendekati kedua anak buahnya. Terutama Deidara.

"BANGUUUUUN!" Tereak Itachi ke telinga tuh blonde, nyaring. "Woaaaa!" Deidara terlonjak, kaget. "Apaan sih!"tanya si pirang itu, dongkol. Sasori juga menatap ke si boss, penasaran.

"Cariin gue alamat asli Uzumaki Kyuubi. Alamatnya yang dia tulis buat data di kampus tuh palsu. Cari yang asli." Perintah Itachi, muka serius. Dulu doi juga pernah nyuruh Anbu buat ngopy berkas data mahasiswa terutama Kyuubi di kampus. Tapi, pas dipastiin, ternyata alamatnya salah. Dulu dia juga sempet mo merintahin salah satu Anbu buat ngikutin Kyuubi sampe ke rumahnya. Tapi, resikonya terlalu gede. Terutama karna Kyuubi punya indra yang tajem. Dia pasti nyadar kalo diikutin. Lagian, Anbu tuh spesialisasinya kerja malam. Mereka kurang cocok bergerak siang.

Ngeliat muka serius dari bossnya, Deidara jadi nggak bisa nolak. Dia ngehela nafas pasrah. Nurut juga.

KucingPerak

"Ayo cepetan masuk sini, Pa!" ajak Naruto, ke toilet putra. Mereka berdua masuk ke sana sebelum sempat diliat oleh satu pun para pengejarnya.

Saat itulah, suara bel berbunyi. Para pengejar pun dengan berat hati pergi ke kelas masing-masing karnanya.

Kedua ayah anak tadi saling pandang, lega.

"Naru-chan … "

"Papa … "

Akhirnya mereka kembali berpelukan, lama.

"Papa kangen banget. Papa sayang-sayang-sayang-sayaaaang banget sama Naru-chan~." Minato mencium puncak kepala anaknya trus ngegosok-gosokkin pipinya ke pipi Naruto, gemas. Naruto tertawa geli. "Naru juga sayang sama Papa."

"Eh? Bener?" Minato ngelepasin pelukannya, n mandang anak itu dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kirain kamu bakal benci sama Papa karna lama nggak kontak."

Remaja blonde tadi ngegeleng. "Nggak koq. Naru nggak benci … ". Sebenarnya kalo mereka nggak ketemu n ngobrol bentar kayaq kemaren (waktu dia nyamar jadi Runa), Naruto bakal masih benci ama dia. Tapi, karna sekarang doi udah tau sebabnya kenapa sang bokap nggak pernah ngehubungin, dia jadi nggak mungkin marah, kan? Yang paling menderita di antara mereka berempat ternyata adalah Minato.

"Naru~. Kamu bener-bener anak manis yang baik hati, yaaaa~?" Aktor tadi kembali memeluknya, gemas. "Duh! Pa. Udah, ah! Jangan meluk mulu. Malu nih! Jangan panggil Naru 'manis' juga dong. Itu cuma pujian buat anak cewek. Kalo buat anak cowok mah termasuk penghinaan!" Naruto ngelepasin diri. Trus membelakangi bokapnya sambil ngebetulin seragam sekolah yang jadi rada kusut.

Tapi Minato langsung meluk dia lagi dari belakang.

"Papaa~!" Naruto jadi kesel, nih. Biar lama nggak ketemu or nggak, bokapnya itu emang suka meluk-meluk, sih. Terutama dia. Minato juga suka meluk-meluk Kushina n Kyuubi. Tapi, biasanya nggak lama karna dia bakal langsung kena banting or tendang. Cuma Naruto yang nggak ngasih perlawanan macam kekerasan gitu ke dia, paling cuman ngedorong doang. Yah, gitu-gitu si Naruto beranggapan kalo mukul ortu sendiri tuh adalah perbuatan yang sama sekali nggak pantes alias pamali!

"Papa masih kangen, nih~. Lama nggak ketemu … " suara Minato tenggelam di atas rambut putranya. _Kan baru kemaren kita ketemu?._ Naruto ngehela nafas. _Iya, ya? Dia kan nggak tau itu gue?_

"Oh, ya. Dari mana Papa tau kalo Naru sekolah di sini?" tanyanya, penasaran. Soalnya dia sendiri nggak pernah ngasih tau. Itu juga karna sebelumnya Minato nggak pernah nanya, sih.

"Oh, dikasih tau sama-"

'BRAK!'

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka, kasar.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di baliknya. Ngos-ngosan, berkeringat.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Naruto heran ngeliat tuh orang di sini. _Bukannya cepetan masuk kelas, ngapain dia di sini? …. Oh iya! Dia kan ada lope ke bokap gue?_

Wajah Sasuke lega karna nemu orang yang dicari-carinya. Dia pun nutup kembali pintu toilet di belakang karna nggak mau ada yang liat sang aktor di sini. Tapi, ekspresi lega tadi langsung berubah dongkol gitu ngeliat Naruto yang dipeluk ama Minato. "Naruto~ … " suaranya kedengaran kayaq geraman. "Kenapa elo meluk-meluk Minato-san? Buruan lepasin dia, sana!"

"Bodoh! Liat yang bener dong siapa yang dipeluk siapa!"

"Gue nggak terima dibilang bodoh ama orang yang lebih bego dari gue!"

"Apa loe bilang, brengsek!"

"Bego kuadrat!"

"Brengsek kubik!" (Hoe?)

"Boys, boys!" Minato yang baru aja ngelepasin pelukannya, berdiri di antara mereka. Nenangin. Dia lalu natap dua remaja itu, gantian. "Kalian … udah saling kenal … ?"

"Ya iyalah. Kami kan sekelas?" (Naruto)

"Kami berdua musuh." (Sasuke)

"Wah?" (Minato)

Naruto melangkah mendekati Uchiha, matanya melotot nggak suka. _Dia masih nganggep gue musuh, ya? Padahal gue pikir karna kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini di antara kami, dia udah nggak nganggep gue musuh lagi. Dasar … apa sih masalahnya? Kenapa dia segitu bencinya ama gue?_. Dahi Naruto berkerut.

Sasuke bales melotot. _Huh, orang ini … bener-bener bikin gue kesal. Adanya dia bikin perasaan gue jadi aneh. Kenapa mata birunya itu bisa mirip banget ama Minato-san? Mo ngopy Minato-san, huh? Eh, nggak bisa. Di dunia ini satu-satunya cowok blonde bermata biru yang gue cintai cuma Minato-san seorang!_. Dahi Uchiha tsb ikutan berkerut. _Dulu gue emang sempat ngerasa sayang ama dia n berkali-kali juga ngelindungin dia … tapi! Tapi! Itu cuma sesaat aja n karna gue pengen ketemu Minato-san! Rasa sayang yang sempet bikin gue nyelametin dia dari bahaya (bola baseball, jambret, n jatoh dari pohon), ngehibur dia yang nangis, nyium dia di pesta tanpa paksaan, itu semua karna matanya! Gara-gara matanya yang niru Minato-san! Kurang ajar loe, Naruto! Berani-beraninya ngopy Minato-san gue!_

"Musuhan, ya?" Suara Minato ngebuyarin lamunan mereka. "Wah, jangan dong."

Sasuke menatap mata biru pria itu sejenak, sebelum sesaat kemudian teralih ke sisi lain. Nggak mau liat muka kecewanya. "Maaf, Minato-san. Aku tau kalo musuhan itu nggak baik dan salah, tapi … untuk orang ini, masalahnya agak sulit." Katanya, ngelirik ke Naruto yang cemberut.

"Waduh. Padahal aku maunya kalian bisa akrab … " Minato keliatan kecewa. "Kayaqnya itu nggak mungkin deh, Pa." sahut Naruto, nyilangin lengan n buang muka.

'_Pa'?_. Panggilan ke Minato dari Naruto barusan bikin telinga Sasuke jadi menegang. Dulu Naruto emang sempet nggak mau cerita apa-apa soal Minato yang sebenarnya adalah bokapnya, karna dianya masih sebel n benci ama tuh orang. Tapi, sekarang sih beda …

"Mungkin aja kalo diusahain, kan? Ayolah. Papa nggak mau kalian sampe musuhan … " Kalimat Minato yang baru aja didengarnya bikin dunia di sekitar Sasuke seolah menyusut. _Papa?. _"Mi-Minato-san …, apa maksudnya dengan 'Papa' itu … ?" tanyanya, pelan. Pria blonde tadi beralih padanya, senyum. "Ah, dia ini Naru-chan. Atau mungkin yang lebih kamu kenal sebagai Naruto di kelas. Dia anakku yang udah lama nggak ketemu. Aku papa-nya."

DHUERRRR!

Seolah isi badannya meledak, tiba-tiba aja Sasuke jadi ngerasa shock n lemes ngedenger kenyataan barusan. Doi jadi jalan mundur, sampe nyandar tembok pintu toilet di belakang. Dia bahkan nggak nyadar kalo dia baru aja jalan mundur sampe punggungnya nyentuh pintu itu. Sasuke terlalu shock!. "Nggak … mungkin … ". Selama ini dia selalu mengira kalo anaknya Minato yang disebut-sebut 'Naru-chan' tuh cewek!.

"Sasuke-kun?/Sasuke?" Dua blonde bermata biru di sana jadi cemas ngeliat wajah Uchiha yang tiba-tiba memucat itu.

"KEBELEEEEEEETT!"

'BRAK!'

Pintu toilet kebuka dengan kerasnya bersamaan dengan suara barusan. Seorang siswa yang keliatannya kebelet pengen boker or buang air gaje tadi buru-buru aja masuk salah satu box toilet di dalam. Dia nggak sempet merhatiin Naruto yang ada di sana. Juga nggak nyadar dengan kehadiran aktor terkenal Namikaze Minato yang juga di situ, plus … nggak tau sama sekali kalo di balik pintu masuk toilet yang dibantingnya barusan tadi ada Uchiha Sasuke!

Ya, karna dia … Sasuke jadi kejepit pintu! Dahi n hidungnya sampe berdarah sedikit karna terpaksa nabrak tembok gitu pintu ngedorong punggungnya pas dibuka.

Naruto mangap.

Minato nutup mulut pake sebelah tangan ngeliatnya, kasian.

'BRUG!'

Akhirnya Uchiha bungsu tadi ambruk, pingsan.

"Waaaa! Sasuke mati! (Naruto)

"Sasuke-kun!" (Minato)

KucingPerak

"Uhuhkh! Uhuhkh!" Kyuubi yang sendirian di rumah, jadi terbangun dari tidurnya karna batuk. "Ugh … " Doi ngeliat ke arah langit-langit kamar, kabur. Matanya jadi berair karna batuk-batuk n demamnya "Sial~ … " Dia lalu ngehapus air itu, sebel. Mata merahnya tadi ngeliat sekeliling kamar dengan pandangan capek. Flunya sekarang udah hilang. Tinggal batuk n demam doang. Lumayan cepat sembuh tuh untuk ukuran manusia!

"Jam 9 pagi, huh … ?" gumamnya, gitu ngeliat jam dinding kamar berbentuk kepala singa. Tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasa panas. Sama sekali nggak menggigil kayaq tadi. Doi lalu bangkit pelan, duduk. Trus ngebuka semua kancing piyama hitam bernoda darah favoritnya. Ngeliat ini, dia jadi senyum. Senyum lelah. Piyama ini bikinan Gaara. Dulu dia nemu aja kain dengan pola mengerikan ini di toko Halloween. Pas mereka bertiga (ama Naruto) pergi ke sana buat nyari kostum perayaan hari hantu. Dia yang nyuruh Gaara supaya ngejahitin ini buat dijadiin piyama.

"Uhuhkh! Uhukh!" Kyuubi kembali batuk. Doi mencengkram leher, trus ngeliat sekeliling sekali lagi. Nyari sesuatu.

Ada.

Segelas air putih di atas meja belajarnya. Air itu juga udah disiapin ama Gaara.

Kyuubi lalu bangkit n jalan bentar ke sana, minum. Beberapa saat kemudian, doi ngerasa rada legaan. Matanya lalu teralih ke beberapa buah apel merah deket gelas. Dia mendengus senyum. _Tuh orang emang pantes jadi istri yang baik_. (Gaara: Hey! Predikat buat gue tuh 'suami'!). Tadi Gaara emang sengaja nggak motongin apelnya sekalian. Coz, Kyuubinya ketiduran. Kalo dia motongin apel, ntar apelnya keburu 'layu' alias nggak seger lagi n berubah kecoklatan karna kelamaan kena udara luar.

Kyuubi ngambil pisau buah n nancepinnya ke salah satu apel di situ, trus ngebawanya ke spring-bed. Pas ngehempasin diri buat duduk, kepalanya langsung kerasa pusing. "Duuuh~ … " Doi emang nggak biasa sakit kayaq gini. Soalnya nggak pernah sakit sebelumnya.

Kyuubi nyabut pisau tadi n ngehirup bau apel dari bekas tancepannya. "Hmm … baunya sis-com … " gumamnya, senyum. Dia emang paling suka nyium bau apel. Aromanya seger n enak. N somehow dia ngerasa bau apel tuh sama dengan bau Gaara. Mungkin karna Gaaranya pake sabun mandi aroma apel? Tapi, dia n Naruto sering make sabun aroma jeruk, koq. Di rumah ini yang suka make sabun cair aroma apel cuma Kyuubi aja, trus Kushina juga (walau nggak serumah). Kalo Minato sama ama Naruto, suka jeruk!

Nafsu makannya cowok setan tsb lagi hilang. So dia nggak jadi deh makan apel itu. Kyuubi kembali berbaring miring sambil nempelin apel tadi ke dahi n hidungnya. Kompres yang sedari tadi ada di situ entah sejak kapan jatoh ke bawah. Bareng ama bantal yang juga seolah kelempar dari tempat tidur. Wajar, dia nggak suka tidur pake bantal.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba kedengaran suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Mata merah Kyuubi langsung membuka lagi. "Sis-com?" dia bangkit duduk n ngeliat ke arah pintu, kepalanya rada pusing karna gerakan barusan.

Kepalanya jadi kerasa makin pusing aja gitu ngeliat siapa yang datang.

Uchiha Itachi.

"How are you, my dear devil?" sapa Uchiha, senyum. Penampilannya keliatan lebih nyantai dari yang biasanya dia pake kalo ke kampus. Cowok itu make kaos turtleneck hitam putih yang restletingnya doi biarin terbuka dari bagian leher sampe di tengah dada. Plus celana panjang hitam model banyak saku yang biasanya sering dipake Kyuubi. Tangan kanannya ngebawa parsel buah.

Si sumber stress dateng.

Kyuubi berdesis sambil megangin keningnya yang pusing. "Gimana elo bisa tau alamat ini? Dari mana elo masuk?" tanyanya, geram. Dia kan udah malsuin semua alamat yang dikasih ke kampus? Data siswanya Naruto juga dia palsuin alamatnya (waktu Naruto ngedaftar, si Kyuubi ikut sebagai wali). Mereka nggak pernah dapet surat dari sekolah mau pun kampus, jadi nggak masalah. Waktu ada kunjungan guru ke rumah dulu juga, Narutonya sendiri yang nunjukkin jalan tanpa guru tsb ngecek alamat terlebih dahulu. Trus, kunci rumah ini yang pegang cuma dia, Naruto, n Gaara. Kayaqnya nggak mungkin banget mereka (GaaNaru) nyerahin begitu aja ke Itachi.

"Jangan remehin jaringan info yang gue punya, ya?" Itachi menyunggingkan senyum khas Uchihanya. "Gue masuk dari depan, koq. Urusan kunci … itu keahlian gue." Emang, selama ini nggak ada kunci yang nggak bisa dibuka ama Itachi. Dia punya banyak kunci n bahkan perangkat jebol kunci juga dia punya. Sekarang pun dia bawa di dalam saku-sakunya. Biasanya sih jarang dibawa-bawa segala. Cuman karna dianya lagi pengen ke rumah Kyuubi, so pasti alat-alat itu diperluin. (Emang punya bakat maling!)

Kyuubi bedecak, kesal. _Gue musti ningkatin keamanan rumah ini nanti!_

"Keluar … " suruhnya, nunjuk pintu. Maunya sih teriak. Tapi, kondisinya sekarang lagi nggak enak badan. Suaranya pun masih kedengaran parau n serak. "Uhuhkh! Uhukh!" Dia batuk lagi.

Itachi menatapnya prihatin. Dia lalu ngeletakkin parsel buah yang dibawa ke atas meja. Trus jalan n duduk di sisi Kyuubi.

Tentu aja Uzumaki tsb nggak suka.

"GUE BILANG : KELU-! UHUHKH! UHUHKH!" Kalimatnya jadi kacau gara-gara batuk. Itachi ngeraba dahinya yang panas n ngedorong cowok itu supaya kembali berbaring. "Tiduran aja … "

"Gue nggak bakal bisa tidur kalo elo ada di sini! Sekarang keluar sana!" usir Kyuubi, trus batuk-batuk lagi. Kedua tangannya yang dingin sibuk mo ngelepasin pegangan Itachi dari kedua bahunya.

"Oh, c'mon~. Gue kan cuman mo ngejenguk kekasih gue tercinta yang lagi sakit … ? Masa langsung diusir?"

"SIAPA YANG KEKA-! UHHUKH!" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya nggak lengkap gara-gara batuk. Itachi juga punya daya tahan tubuh kuat, plus dia rajin minum multivitamin tiap hari. Jadi, nggak khawatir bakal ketularan.

"Kita kan udah ciuman berkali-kali? Apalagi namanya kalo bukan kekasih?"

"Bu … kan … hh … hh … hh … gue … nggak … hh … hh … ggh ... " Nafas Kyuubi pendek-pendek, lelah. Rasanya demamnya makin parah aja deh dengan adanya Itachi di sini. Tenaganya juga melemah gara-gara sakit, so dia lagi nggak bisa nyingkirin tangan Uchiha yang menahan bahunya supaya tetap bebaring. Tapi, kedua tangan Uzumaki itu masih keu-keuh mo nyingkirinnya, belum nyerah.

Itachi tertegun.

Dia jadi mematung sejenak ngeliat kondisi Kyuubi sekarang. Trutama karna suara nafasnya yang pendek-pendek itu, juga wajah Kyuubi yang berkeringat n merah karna demam. Plus piyama nggak dikancingin yang dipake tuh cowok bikin Itachi jadi nelen ludah ngeliat dada n perut yang bidang di sana.

Intinya, buat dia si Kyuubi saat ini terlihat menggoda banget!

"Hh … hh … hh … "

Itachi menunduk n mencium leher yang panas itu. Entah sejak kapan doi jadi merangkak di atas Kyuubi. Tentu aja orang yang di bawahnya tersentak kaget atas sikap barusan.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Kyuubi mulai berontak lagi. Kali ini lebih heboh dari yang tadi-tadi. "Elo gila, ya? Lepasin gue, brengsek! Elo bener-bener udah gila!"

"Yeah, gue emang tergila-gila ama elo … "

"Sinting!"

Kyuubi ngedorong-dorong dada Itachi, panik. Bersamaan dengan Uchiha yang nggak menyingkir n mulai ngejilat leher plus dagu panasnya (emang panas karna masih demam). Nafas Kyuubi jadi makin nggak beraturan, ekspresinya horror. Seumur-umur baru kali ini doi ngerasa secemas n sepanik ini. Tunggu, kayaqnya cemas n panik tuh kata-kata yang kurang tepat, deh. Mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang dirasain Kyuubi sekarang ini adalah … 'takut'?

"Kurang ajaaar! Mentang-mentang gue lagi demam!" Cowok bermata merah itu masih aja meronta, hebat. Itachi megangin kedua bahunya, senyum. "Sorry, ya? Gue orang yang suka manfaatin semua kesempatan yang ada. Bukannya elo juga gitu?"

_Tapi gue nggak mau orang lain ngambil kesempatan dari gue! Gue yang mustinya ngambil kesempatan dari mereka!. _Batin Kyuubi, masih panik._  
_

Itachi mulai kembali bergerak semakin ke bawah. Kali ini mencium dadanya.

Kyuubi makin ngamuk.

"BRENGSEEEEEEKKK!"

'DUAG!'

Dia nendang selangkangan Itachi. Posisinya bener-bener pas, sih! Meski dia sakit n tenaganya melemah. Tapi, tendangan barusan bisa dibilang termasuk cukup keras. Mungkin karna dia lagi emosi n marah banget, tenaganya jadi nambah.

Gerakan Itachi terhenti.

Jeda sejenak.

" … "

"Ugh … adduhh~" yang kesakitan akibat hal tadi malah Kyuubi!. Kakinya kerasa sakit banget. Besar kemungkinan sekarang ini pasti memar, deh. "Hh … hh … Ke … kenapa … ?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Ninpo yang gue pelajari salah satunya adalah bisa ngerasin bagian tubuh tertentu. Titik vital khas cowok di situ udah nggak jadi kelemahan gue lagi, my devil." Jawabnya, ngecup bibir panas Kyuubi, sedetik.

"A-apa?" Pantesan aja tadi rasanya dia kayaq nendang beton!

"Apa loe mo mempelajarinya juga? Aliran Ninpo nyaris ilang lho. Cuma orang-orang tertentu aja yang punya. Well … kalo elo mau, gue bisa aja ngajarin. Tapi, like always … ada equivalent tradenya, lhoooo … "

"Gue nggak bakal sudi belajar dari elo!" Kyuubi makin marah aja. Batuk-batuknya makin menjadi-jadi. Begitu juga ama rasa paniknya. Or rasa takutnya? Nggak, Kyuubi nggak bakalan mau mengakui kalo dia ngerasa takut ke Itachi.

Itachi lalu megangin kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuubi hanya dengan tangan kirinya, di atas kepala tuh cowok. Dia senyum. "Sweet. Loe blushing gara-gara gue, ya?"

"Bodoh! Muka gue memerah karna demam, tolol!"

Itachi ketawa-ketawa aja. Udah tau, sih.

"Oh iya. Loe barusan tadiii … agak 'nakal' juga, yaaa? Nggak boleh nendang lawan di situ, lho. Bisa didiskualifikasi~ … " nada suara Uchiha yang rada lain n main-main itu bikin Kyuubi jadi kembali siaga. "Anak nakal musti dihukum, kan?" tanya Itachi, tanpa bermaksud bertanya. Tangan kanannya mainin karet elastic celana panjang piyama Kyuubi di pinggang.

Cowok bermata merah itu makin horror aja.

"He-hey. Elo becanda, kan … ?"

"Hmm … gimana yaaaa … ?" Itachi mulai menarik pelan celana itu.

"TUNGGU-TUNGGU!" teriak Kyuubi, panik. "Hmm … ?" Itachi angkat alis, senyum. Doi ngehentikan gerakannya. Cowok setan tadi keliatan ngos-ngosan hebat karna panik. Itachi jadi musti nahan diri sekuat tenaga supaya nggak 'menyerangnya' detik ini juga.

"A-a-apa asyiknya … nombak ikan yang udah ada dalam ember? Sama sekali nggak seru, kan?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengar itu.

Sedetik kemudian dia kembali ketawa.

"Ahahahaha! Elo ini … dalam kondisi apa pun tetep aja pinter ngomong, ya?" tawanya, nepuk dahi sendiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih nahanin kedua tangan Kyuubi di atas. "Emang bener sih. Yang begitu kurang seru." Itachi lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur n otomatis juga ngelepasin cowok itu.

"Oke. Gue bakal ngebiarin ikan itu lepas di sungai n bakal nombak dia di sana. Rasanya pasti bakal lebih seru n banyak tantangan."

Kyuubi ngehela nafas lega. Tapi kemudian langsung batuk-batuk lagi. Doi duduk, nyander. Nggak mau berbaring kalo ada Itachi di sini.

Ngeliat sikap waspada itu, Itachi jadi ketawa."Haha! Gue tadi cuman becanda, koq. Gue nggak suka 'makan dulu baru bayar, sih'. Soalnya kalo gue makan dulu, bayarannya bisa berkali-kali lipat ngelebihin yang gue duga. Makanya … gue lebih milih bayar n terima di saat yang sama." Dia ngebetulin iket rambutnya di belakang leher. "Gue pulang dulu, deh. Ntar siang ada kuliah, soalnya." Uchiha tadi berbalik n jalan menuju pintu. "Semoga loe cepet sembuh … n gue bisa 'nombak' lagi, ya … ?"

"Grrhh~ … "

'WUSH!'

Itachi miringin kepalanya dikit, ngehindar dari sesuatu yang terbang ke arah belakang kepalanya.

'JLEB!'

Sebuah pisau buah nancep di tembok depan kamar Kyuubi yang terbuka. Pisau yang tadinya ada deket bantal buat motong apel itu kini bikin rusak tembok. "Wow … " Itachi lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke Kyuubi yang barusan ngelempar, nafasnya masih aja pendek-pendek.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Dasar ikan hiu … " katanya, ketawa. "Bahaya n nakutin banyak orang. Tapi, sekali ketangkap n diseret ke darat, dia nggak bakalan jadi ancaman lagi."

"Pergiiiii! Keluaaaaarr!" Teriak Kyuubi, berdiri. Tiba-tiba matanya kabur oleh air yang menggenang karna demam. Dia pun kembali ambruk di tempat tidurnya, pusing. Batuk-batuk. Ngos-ngosan.

Itachi masih ngeliatin dia di ambang pintu. "Kenapa ya … ? Koq sekarang gue jadi ngarep elo nggak cepet sembuh?" Yeah, soalnya dia suka ngeliat keadaan Kyuubi yang sekarang keliatan kayaq seme-terpaksa-jadi-uke gini karna sakit.

"Ke … hh … hh … luar … per … gi … hh … hh … "

Uchiha tadi tersenyum lagi n kembali melangkah masuk. Doi ngeraih dagu n wajah cowok sakit itu n menciumnya, sama sekali nggak takut ketularan.

"Mhhkh! Hhkkh!" Kyuubi terbatuk keras, tapi Itachi belum ngelepasin ciumannya juga. Doi nggak peduli meski cowok itu batuk dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun ngelepasin Kyuubi yang limbung. Matanya tertutup, pingsan. Entah karna demamnya or karna ciuman barusan. "Kalo gini … 'Kyuubi yang hebat' itu pun bisa jadi keliatan lemah n fragile, ya?" Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia lalu ngatur posisi cowok itu supaya tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Termasuk naruh bantal juga di bawah kepalanya. Plus masangin kompres di dahi setelah mengecupnya.

Habis itu, Itachi pun pergi dari sana. Nggak lupa nutup n ngunci pintunya lagi.

KucingPerak

"Ugh … " Sasuke ngebuka matanya, perlahan. Silau ama cahaya matahari yang memasuki UKS. Tempatnya terbaring sekarang.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke kedap-kedip ngeliat orang yang barusan bersuara. "Minato-san?"

"Aku di sini, Sasuke-kun." Minato yang duduk di sisi berlawanan dengan Naruto yang berdiri, angkat sebelah tangan seolah bilang 'halo'. Sasuke ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya sekali lagi. Nggak lama kemudian pandangannya kembali jelas. "Minato-san … ? Naruto … ?" Dia bangkit untuk duduk, dibantu ama Naruto di sebelah. _Jadi, yang gue liat n denger tadi bukan mimpi? Mereka … ayah-anak!_

Sasuke jadi tertunduk. Kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung selimut yang nutupin sebagian tubuhnya. Dahinya ditempelin bandage. Sedangkan hidungnya sudah nggak masalah.

"Elo pingsan n nggak masuk jam pelajaran ke satu-dua-tiga. Sampe waktu istirahat gini." Naruto ngasih tau. Sejak Sasuke ambruk tadi, Minato langsung membawanya ke UKS. Naruto yang nunjukkin jalan. Karna jam kegiatan belajar mengajar udah dimulai, maka perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kesehatan ini lancar-lancar aja. N Minato sembunyi di sini dari tadi. Begitu bel istirahat bunyi, Naruto langsung izin ke Kisaliten sambil lari buat ke UKS dulu.

"Ini teh untuk Anda." Shizune, dokter kesehatan cewek di SMP Konoha nyodirin secangkir teh ke Minato. Blushing. Iruka lagi nggak jaga sekarang. "Ah, terima kasih, sensei … " Minato menerimanya, senyum. _Yamato-sensei! Maafin guee!_ Tereak guru itu dalam hati, makin blush-blush.

Naruto manyun. "Kak Shizune. Koq gue nggak dikasih?"

Shizune ngehela nafas. "Bagian loe n Sasuke ada di sana, noh." Katanya, nunjuk ke arah meja kerjanya di sebelah tirai. "Yey!" siswa blonde tadi pun segera ke sana. Shizune udah tau kalo Minato tuh bokapnya Naruto (Minato yang bilang pas minta izin sembunyi), mulanya sih dia shock. Nggak nyangka cowok 'semuda' Minato bisa punya anak yang udah SMP kayaq Naruto. Tapi, ya sutralah. Toh tadi dia sempet minta tanda tangan.

"Naruto anaknya Minato-san … . Minato-san bokapnya Naruto … . Naruto n Mianto-san ayah n anak … " Sasuke terus-terusan ngegumamin kata-kata yang sama dari tadi, kayaq orang kesambet.

"Shizune-sensei! Sumaru keseleo pas main bola, nih!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa siswa datang menggotong seorang siswa lainnya yang terkilir, nggak bisa jalan. Semua mata dari orang-orang di dalam pada terarah ke mereka. Termasuk Minato.

Siswa-siswa yang baru dateng tsb pada bengong ngeliat sosok terkenal Namikaze Minato di situ. Lagi duduk di ruang UKS sambil ngeteh.

"Minato-sama!"

'GUBRAK!'

Temen mereka yang tadinya digotong malah dijatohin begitu aja. (jahat!). Mereka sendiri sekarang malah sibuk ngerubutin Minato. Tuh orang emang punya banyak penggemar, baik dari cewek mau pun cowok.

"Minato-sama! Ajarin jurus tinju peremuk tulang, dong!" (Itu mah jurusnya Chinmi si Kungfu-boy!)

"Minato-san! Minta tanda tangan!"

"Foto-foto-foto!"

'JEPRAT! JEPRET!'

Heboh lagi deh …

"Hey! Elo semua, jangan-!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke jadi teracuhkan. Naruto cuman geleng-geleng, sweatdrop. Dia tadi sempet ngasih nomer hapenya ke sang bokap, jadi kalo tuh orang mo pergi sekarang juga nggak papa. Ntar bisa ketemu lagi.

"Maaf, semuanyaaaa!" Minato yang kesesakkan langsung melompat kabur dari jendela UKS.

"Minato-kerreeeen!"

Tapi, baru aja dia mendarat, kedengaran lagi suara heboh. Kali ini dari rombongan anak cewek yang lagi 'piknik' alias makan bersama di taman deket UKS.

"Gyaaaaa! Minato-kuuuun!"

Mereka pun bersiap menerjang Minato. Karna suara heboh itu, banyak siswa lain termasuk para guru yang juga suka ama dia di sekitar sana berdatangan.

_Weh?_

"Naru-chaaaan! Papa pergi dulu, yaaaa?" Habis nyeru gitu ke jendela UKS, Minato langsung melompat naik alias manjat ke atas pohon, ngegindarin para fansnya yang berjubel. Trus doi melompat lagi n berayun di lampu jalan halaman SMP yang kurus, lalu mendarat di atas mobil truk pengangkut minuman soft drink yang kebetulan parkir di sana buat nganterin ke kafetaria. Trus Minato melompat turun ke bawah, lumayan berjarak dari kumpulan penggemarnya itu. Dia pun lari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tapi, ternyata ada rombongan lain yang menghadangnya di depan!

Minato mempercepat larinya, lalu melompat tinggi n bersalto di udara ala akrobatik n berhasil ngelewatin para penghadang alias fans yang baru muncul tadi. Kemudian doi kembali melesat kabur menuju exit.

"Gyaaaa! Minato-kun Kakkoiii!"

Halaman SMP Konoha jadi makin ribut aja.

"Kereeen~ … " para fanboys yang ngeliatin dia dari jendela UKS (termasuk Sasuke) pada terpana.

Naruto cuman muterin bola mata, ngehela nafas. _Berjuanglah, Pa … . _Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu_. Oiya! Gue lupa bilang soal Kyuu yang sakit! Eh, gue juga tadi nggak sempet bilang ke Kyuu soal Papa. Aaaarrrgghhh ...  
_

…

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, pas suasana mulai rada tenangan ….

Naruto ngeletakkin teh hangat yang tadi dibikinin Shizune buat mereka di meja kecil sebelah bed UKS, tempat Sasuke masih terduduk.

"Hey, brengsek. Nih, bagian loe." Naruto nyodorin secangkir ke cowok itu. Sasuke menerimanya dalam diam, bikin si blonde itu heran.

"Hah? Kenapa elo jadi bisu gini? Ada apa? Masih kaget tau gue anaknya orang yang loe taksir?" Miringin kepalanya, mo liat muka Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Sasuke bales ngeliat muka itu, perlahan. Muka cemas dari anak seseorang yang disukainya.

"Naruto … "

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Nggak biasa ngedenger Sasuke nyebut namanya dengan 'nada baru' kayaq gitu. "Hey, lu baik-baik aja?" Doi jadi makin khawatir.

Sasuke menatap wajah itu, terutama mata biru itu, dalem … lama ...

_Jadi begitu ya … ? Ternyata dia anaknya Minato-san. Pantesan aja gue tiba-tiba jadi ngerasa sayang n pengen ngelindungin dia. Ternyata itu karna dia anaknya Minato-san. Hmm …_

"Sasuke?" Naruto ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan muka Uchiha yang mematung itu.

_Naruto itu sukanya sama orang yang ramah, asyik, n baik hati kan? So … gue juga musti berubah …_ . Sasuke terus ngomong sendiri dalam hati. Nggak ngerespon panggilan Naruto yang terus-terusan nyebut nama n julukannya.

Kisaliten n Shineshin plus Hinata yang khawatir dengan keadaaan masing-masing ketua geng mereka, pada berdatangan ke UKS. Tapi, baru aja kedua grup itu mo nyapa, mereka langsung terhenti gitu ngeliat Sasuke yang kini megangin kedua tangan Naruto n menatap wajahnya, lekat.

"Naruto … "

"A-apa … ?" sahut Naruto, bingung karna tiba-tiba ngerasa gugup.

Jeda.

" … "

Sasuke ngatur nafas sejenak, nunduk. Tapi tangannya masih megangin Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali terangkat. Bikin Naruto tercengang. Kisaliten, Shineshin, n Hinata juga pada mangap.

Kenapa?

Karena sekarang Uchiha Sasuke lagi senyum! Senyum! SENYUM! N senyumannya itu bukan senyuman ngeledek or senyuman santai kayaq biasanya dia ngusilin Naruto or ketawa bareng Shineshin. Tapi, senyuman yang ramah n penuh aura baik hati. Dia keliatan ganteng banget. Cakep! Cuakep puol! Naruto mau nggak mau jadi blushing. Kisaliten, Shineshin, n Hinata yang sama bingungnya juga juga pada memerah ngeliatnya. _Woaaa … ada apa ini?_

"Naruto … " Sasuke makin mendekat. "Y-ya?" Naruto jadi makin gugup aja. Uchiha bungsu itu masih pasang muka yang sama.

"Naruto … mulai sekarang … panggil gue 'Papa'."

DIENG!

Serasa kepala dipukul wajan, si Naruto melongo. Sedangkan duo geng di belakang pada ber-gubrak ria semua.

"Hahh?" Naruto nggak percaya ama apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Loe bilang apa?"

"Gue bilang … mulai sekarang elo panggil aja gue 'Papa', oke?" Sasuke ngeraih dagu si pirang itu, mendekat. "Tenang aja. Gue Papa yang ramah, baik hati, juga penyayang, koq. Gue yang selama ini elo liat, bukan gue yang sebenarnya, Na-ru-chan … ?" katanya, masih senyum.

Tiba-tiba muka Naruto memucat. Senyuman Sasuke saat ini emang luar biasa tampan. Tapi, somehow dia jadi ngeri.

'BRUK!'

Doi ngedorong cowok itu, kasar. Ngelepasin diri. Sampe Sasukenya kepentuk sandaran bed di belakang. Tapi, nggak terlalu keras, sih.

"SASUKE GILAAAAAA!" Tereak Naruto, kabur ngelewatin orang-orang di pintu UKS. Kisaliten langsung ngejar dia. "Tungguin kami, Naruto-man!" seru Kiba yang paling depan larinya.

Shikamaru ngehela nafas sambil ngeliat sobatnya yang masih terduduk bengong di bed."Loe habis kebentur, ya?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi ngantuk kayaq biasa.

Neji, Shino, n Hinata ngeliatin dia, penasaran.

"Emangnya gue salah ngomong tadi?" tanya Sasuke, balik. Gak ngerti.

Shikamaru nepuk dahinya sendiri, nempel.

"Cape deh~… "

.

Masih bersambung … (Readers: Kapan tamatnya, seh?)

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Banyak yang kecewa ItaKyuu nya kurang. Tuh udah kutulis. Puaz?

Eh, rasanya seneng, deh. Fic yang kualert n kufavoritin akhirnya update jugaaa. Oh, Uke-Hirumaaa~ … (DOR!). Tapi yang laen belum diupdate-update juga. Urrrghh … . Tuh fic-fic emang romance tapi nggak full ama kata-kata romantis yang bikin aku merinding … (Aaaarrgh! SarugakiSachi-san! Tarsil-san! Buruan di update, dong! Kalian masih hidup, kan?)

Naruto: Nah, sekarang loe ngerti kan gimana rasanya nungguin? Mangkanya … update terus yang cepet!

KP: Gimana yaaa …? Soalnya author-author yang ficnya kualert pada lemot semua ngupdate-nya. Jadi pengen ikutaaan ….

Sasuke: Loe jangan ikutan!

KP: Oh ya, awalnya Sasuke di atas tuh mo kubikin pingsan sendiri gitu tau Naruto anaknya Minato. Tapi, berhubung Sasuke itu chara yang kuat, so … kubikin dia kejepit aja deh supaya pingsan. Heheh. Sorry buat yang nggak tega Sasuke dibikin sakit …

* * *

**Balesan review: Banyaaak, gileeee … (yg gak ada kerjaan n punya banyak pertanyaan baca aja)**

* * *

KP : Kyuubi selalu u anggep kayaq Hiruma? Wah, banyak yang nganggep gitu, koq. Tapi Kyuubi di sini lebih ganteng! (*ditembak Hiruma*)

Eh? Masa si chap lalu dikit banget? Tuh dua chapter kalo digabungin jadinya 20 halaman, lho (gak termasuk balesan review). Yang begitu dikit? Hm, mungkin terasa dikit karna tokoh favorit u yang muncul dikit kali yaaa? Or chap kemaren kalo dibanding chap lalu termasuk dikit …

Kayaqnya ada hint FugaMina? Haha! Dianggep gitu juga nggak papa koq. Awalnya pola sohib FugaMina tuh mo kusamain ama GaaNaru. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya malah beda. Fugaku jadi tipe yang tega mukulin sohibnya sendiri yang ngenolak bantuannya. Mikoto juga masuk geng sohibnya tuh! Jadi FugaMinaMiko deh …

Hm? Karna Fugaku manggil 'Minako'? Oh, sohiban antar cowok kadang bisa gitu koq. Saling ledek pake nama cewek. Misalnya ada 2 temen cowok u yang namanya Dion n Reo. Si Dion ngejek si Reo dengan manggil pake nama 'Reona'. Apa bakal u anggep ada hint yaoi juga? Heheh. Mungkin u anggep FugaMina ada hint shonainya karna pengaruh karakter lain yang rata-rata gay, kali yaaa? Aku juga sempet terpengaruh tuh. Jangan-jangan ntar kubikin FugaMina beneran, nih …

Karna lagi sedih u nggak nganggep sadis scene membunuh Yagura? Ahahaha! Yeah, mungkin aja. Bagiku yang begitu juga masih belum termasuk sesuatu yang bikin aku mual bacanya. Tapi, bedanya waktu itu aku lagi kesel, sedangkan u sedih. Emang sih … kadang kalo manusia tuh sedih, lebih tepatnya lagi broken entah karna apa (home-heart-friend-job), mereka bisa sedih sampe nggak selera makan, bahkan yang takut hantu pun bisa jadi nggak takut lagi tuh! (menurutku pribadi lho, bukan menurut psikologi). Tergantung tingkat kebrokenannya sih. Yang lucu pun bisa dianggep nggak lucu lagi. Tapi, kayaqnya kali ini cuma u yang bilang nggak sadis, deh. Heheh. Lagi sedih banget ya, neng?

Jikalau dirimu pengen tau beneran tergolong psikopat or bukan, kirim aja gambar hasil karya u sendiri ke emailku. Hmm, gambar pohon aja deh. Yang utuh. Di kertas A4. Kalo bisa pake pensil HB. Ntar bakal kubaca pribadi u apa mengandung unsur psikopat juga or enggak … (kadang suka baca-baca psikologis orang dari fanart2 yang ada. Heheh!). Yaa, diriku emang bukan ahlinya, tapi sedikit tau lah … namanya juga mahasiswa psikologi yang pernah belajar …

Naruto: Temennya yang beda fakultas aja nyebut dia peramal …

KP: Aku bukan peramal! Aku nggak suka ramalan! Karna itu aku lebih nggak suka lagi disebut peramal! Yang kulakuin itu adalah psikologi! Bukan ramalogi ? (emang ada?). Ngertiiii? (*melotot*)

Naruto: Marahnya jangan ke gue, dong!

KP : Hmm … lagi-lagi banyak konflik antara pendukung ItaKyuu n KyuuGaa … ntar aja ku-urus dalam fic.

Stress ilang habis baca fic ini? Heeee? Koq bisa? Wah, rupanya ada juga yang namanya terapi fiksi yaoi, yaaa?(*dilempar LCD ama dosen*).

Judul chap lalu tuh emang mengacu ke siapa aja yang u bayangin koq. Bisa ke Minato-kun, Itachi, or the others …

Pengen Itachi cemburu ke Gaara? Haha! Yaa, cemburu bukan sasuatu yang bakal keliatan jelas ama karakter macam dia, sih. Hmm, mungkin ntar dia bakal kubikin cemburu, tapi 'sikap cemburu'nya itu beda. Tunggu aja! 'Mungkin' … (*injek!*)

Shukaku emang tokoh antagonis. Seenggaknya rencana sekarang emang gitu … . Eh? Jadi kepikiran pair ShuGaa? Haha! Emang, kalo Gaara gak jadi jadian ama Kyuubi, kemungkinan besar dia bakal jadian ama Shukaku.

Kayaqnya fic ini bakal jadi panjang banget? Yeah, endingnya emang udah terpikirkan. Kalo dikira-kira … tamatnya ntar sekitar 30 chap? (Readers: "0.0"), Heheh, mungkin aja nggak nyampe. Perhitunganku biasanya salah. Namanya juga nggak suka MTK … (Tapi kalo Fisika asyik!)

Wih? Ada yang merinding ama kalimat romantis juga. Yey! Ada yang senasib! Tapi, anehnya kalo kalimat romantis yang disertai kekerasan yg lucu, jadinya asyik n seru, kan? (*disabaku*)

Gaara: Jangan minta dukungan reviewers ama hal-hal nggak baik kayaq gitu …

KP: Aku masuk psikologi tapi knapa nggak mau jadi psikolog? Wah, jawabannya … 'karna aku emang nggak mau?' (DIESH!). Euh, diriku masuk situ karna suka aja ama pelajarannya sih. Kalo aku sampe jadi psikolog, takutnya ntar bikin klien tambah stress …

Kyuubi: Yeah, orang yang punya potensi psikopat macam dia sebaeknya jangan jadi psikolog deh. Bisa-bisa para kliennya pada bunuh diri semua ketimbang punya semangat hidup. Apalagi psikolog tuh rada beda ama dokter umum. Kalo dokter umum, malapraktiknya bisa ketahuan dari kondisi fisik tubuh pasien, sedangkan psikolog … nggak ketahuan biar badan kliennya dibongkar juga. Coz, yang ditanganinya masalah mental yang nggak keliatan dari luar sih~. (Kata dosen). Mangkanya, psikolog yang jadi penjahat tuh bener-bener nakutin ….

KP: Mo jadi murid Shu-chan buat diajarin cara membunuh yang baik? Woa … gimana, Shu?

Shukaku: Gue nggak terima murid. Gue yang bakalan milih n mutusin murid gue sendiri.

KP: Jieh, somb-ong. Kayaq pertapa kungfu Cina aja, loe …

Kalo belajar dari Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: Hahahah! Boleh aja! Asal loe mau jadi budak gue selamanya!

KP: Ye! Nggak usah deh!

Adegan MinaNaru nyentuh bgt? Masa seh? Heheh … . Aku sih nggak pernah ngerasain apa yang dirasain mereka. Tapi, sohibku ada. Mungkin perasaannya yang curhat itu ketuang dalam bentuk salah satu scene di fic ini. Walau sebabnya beda jauh …

Shukaku necis? Ho-oh! (*di death glare Shu*)

SasuNaru kapan nongol? Keliatannya masih jauh? Ember! Rencananya kan mereka bakal baru jadian di endingnya. Sekarang sih muter-muter dulu … . (Makin muter aja karna di chap ini Sasuke malah pengen jadi bokapnya Naru!). Tapi, kalo hint-hint nya SasuNaru sebelum mreka jadian ntar ada aja koq …

Updatenya lama, critanya juga jadi pendek? Haha! Salahin author lain yang suka gitu, tuh!

SasuNaru: Jangan nyalahin author lain!

KP: Tingkatin ke-psikopatanku ke KyuuGaa? Hmm … akan kupertimbangkan … (nimbang-nimbang mode : ON)

Jiraiya kejam? Ow sorry~ …

Jiraiya: Higs~ .. higs~ … gue jadi dibenci ama cewek-cewek di fic ini~. Kape jahat~ …

KP : Suka chara Sakura yang Fujoshi n gak suka pink? Haha!

Sakura : Salam Fujoshi! (*nyebarin foto SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, n KyuuGaa gratis*)

KP : Hint HakuSasuMina brasa kaya sinet? Sinet tuh apaan yak? Yang langsung terbersit dalam otakku habis baca kata itu adalah 'silet'. Tapi apa hubungannya? Tajem? Apanya yang tajem? Hmm, kayaqnya bukan deh …

Sasuke: Maksudnya tuh 'sinetron', geblek! (*hal kedua yg terbersit*)

KP: Ah, itu … . Aku sendiri sebenernya termasuk cewek yang jarang nonton sinetron. Lebih sering nonton anime yang didownload dari net. Plus berita kriminal, kuis, n film horror. Jadi, soal sinetron diriku nggak gitu tau. Kalo kalimat 'aku nggak bakal kalah'nya Haku di chap lalu tuh, lebih kena pengaruh ama dialog Naruto ke Sasuke di animenya. Heheh …

Koq Gaara nggak cemburu Itachi ngekiss Kyuu? Ye eyalah. Dia kan masih horror ama yang namanya gay n scene-scene-nya?

Kyuu jadi kurang sadis? Gara-gara karakter Shu? Haha! Kyuubi tuh lebih ke 'bandel', 'nakal', n 'usil', koq. Sadis juga sih, tapi kalah gede ama tiga hal tadi.

Genrenya koq angst? Kan pantesan romance? ROMANCE? (*terbayang kalimat-kalimat romantis ala Romeo Juliet* Owieh~) Nggak, sorry. Diriku belum berani masang genre itu …

Itachi: (*sweatdrop*) yang namanya romance itu kan macem2 jenisnya … ? Nggak usah anti segitunya, lagi …

Shukaku ditambahin humor2 dikit? Yoi, koq. Soalnya chara yang nggak bisa dilucuin tuh kurang asyik! So, dia juga punya, ntar …

Soal uke-Roxas dari KingdomHearts … hehehh … kayaqnya kita satu selera. Kebanyakan orang milih Sora yang uke. Tapi, aku lebih mirih Roxas yang lebih emosional. Yeah, uke-uke favoritku kebanyakan yang badass-badass semua! Kayaq Riku or Hiruma dari Eyeshield21 (gak gitu suka uke-Sena. Coz dia terlalu baik n lemah! Jadi nggak tega!*tapi gak benci, koq*), Gaara dari Naruto series (angkuh bener! Tapi, pas dia kalah n teriak 'jangan mendekat!' karna takut Naruto yg mo datang ke dia, aku jadi jatuh cintaaaa … *disabaku* Oiya, Sasuke juga badass, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu nganggep dia ultimate-seme. Aku nggak gitu suka baca fic yang ukenya Sasuke. Bagiku namanya Sasuke tuh berarti: penakluk uke!), Zuko dari Avatar … (yeah, dia emang badass! Bahkan ama Aang pun aku lebih milih Zuko yang uke!).

Balesan reviewku bikin ngakak? Ow, thanks?

Naruto: Koq bingung?

KP: Knapa Gaara homophobic banget? Padahal pengennya dia cemburu sambil nangis-nangis ngeliat semenya lagi kissing ama org laen? Yaaa, homophobic kan nggak secepat or segampang itu bisa ilang, neng! Segala sesuatu ada prosesnyaaaa … (*prinsip nyebelinnya si KP*). Hmm, kalo ngebayangin Gaara nangis-nangis di tiang n di tengah hujan, koq aku jadi inget film India jadul zaman SD, ya? (*masa kecil suka nonton film siang macem-macem sambil nunggu ortu pulang kerja*)

Gaara: Jangan ngebayangin yang nggak-nggak!

KP: Waktu Itachi bilang serahin diri loe ke Kyuubi, n kalo Kyuubinya setuju, emangnya si Itachi mo ngapain Kyuubi?(*smirk*), pokoknya kalo itu kejadian, fic ini bakal pindah ke rating M! Nggak mau kaaan? So, jangan diharap-harap, ya?(*ngedenger suara2 yg ngarep dari kejauhan*)

Kenapa Gaara bisa jadi musuh besarnya Naruto? (*laughs*) Itu kan cuman kemungkinan, non. Belum tentu kejadian. Yaaa, kalo Gaaranya gabung ama Shukaku n Akatsuki, bisa aja kan? Dia emang sayang banget ke Naruto? Tapi, bisa aja terjadi sesuatu yang bisa bikin personality seseorang berubah, kaaaaan?

Itachi: Kayaq trauma? Hipnotis? Kekuatan sugesti? Kecelakaan? Amnesia?

KP: Bisa jadiiii. Tapi, belum tentu juga siiii …

Kalo gitu si Kyuu jadi nggak suka lagi ama Gaara dong?

Hmm, dia sih bukan tipe orang yang gampang jatuh cinta. Karna itu, dia juga bukan orang yang gampang ngebuang or ngelupain cintanya (Huekh! Hoekh!*muntah karna ucapan sendiri*)

Adegan putusnya kepala preman chap lalu ngingetin u ama video di hape temen? He? Video apaan? Video apaan? Siapa yang mati? Siapa yang mati? Lagi-lagi ada video pembunuhan nyasar, ya? Bukannya sekarang lagi musimnya video mesum artis? (PLAK!)

Ada junior u yang mo ngeklaim Kyuubi? Huahahaha!

Kyuubi: Sorry, girls. Gue gay …

KP: Aku lebih ngedukung ItaKyuu or KyuuGaa? Hmm, untuk saat ini belum tau tuh. Yang pasti aku setuju ama dua-duanya. Suka keduanya, sih! heheh …

Banyakin SasuNarunya? Duh, entah mengapa … (jiah!) lagi-lagi otakku ini berkata: _'belum waktunya, masih belum waktunya, masih belum, kita puterin mereka dulu, yok! Mainin SasuNaru n bikin gak sabar pembaca tuh asyik, lhoooo'_ (*kicked*). Heheh ... (*kadang2 jadi merinding ama pikiran sendiri*)

Adegan pembunuhan yang detail kayaq kemarin sebaiknya dirating M buat gore? Heeh? Emang ada genre buat gore, yak? Btw, yang kemarin itu termasuk detail, ya? Aku kan nggak nulis pembuluh-pembuluh darah, bagian-bagian tulang, n cairan juga bau yang keluar di situ?

Shukaku: Duh, yang menurut loe n menurut kebanyakan orang tuh belum tentu sama, lage~

KP: Ow~keh … . Lain kali kukasi warning deh! Ada beberapa reviewers yang kaget n takut, soalnya ...

Koq nongol hints GaaSaku? Heheh. Mereka nggak bakal jadian di sini, koq! ('mungkin' sih ... ). Reaksi Gaara kemarin tuh wajar aja karna dia kan cowok straight?

SasuNaru jadi tersingkirkan karna konflik utamanya lebih ke masalah Gaara? Wah, nggak juga. Mereka tuh kayaq dua anak kecil yang nggak tau apa-apa, tapi ntar ujung-ujungnya bakal jadi pahlawan yang nyelesaiin masalah yang nggak bisa diselesaiin ama orang lain yang lebih dewasa (Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, Shukaku, Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto, Kushina, Akatsuki, dll). Biasanya para musuh bakal ngira mereka cuman remaja biasa yang polos n nggak gitu berperan kaaaan? Diri u aja sekarang udah mikir gitu … . Jadi, diriku berhasil dong ngebikin readers jadi nganggep SasuNaru nggak terlalu dipandang? Yiey!

SasuNaru: Otak loe itu muter ke mana, si? Bukannya loe sendiri juga sempet lupa ama kami yang tokoh utama? Masa kejebak ama rencana sendiri? Author goblik …

KP: Yang pastinya, fic ini khusus kupersembahin ke SasuNaru karna merekalah yang bikin aku jadi Fujoshi …

Kyuubi: Sembahinnya ke M. Kishimoto-sensei dong!

KP: Kenapa waktu itu Naruto nggak ngasih tau Minato aja kalo dia beneran Naruto? Jawabannya …. (jreng! jreng!) 'Harga Diri'!

Minato: Harga Diri?

KP: Ya iyalah! Naruto di sini itu kan karakter yang benci kalo dirinya diledekin kayaq cewek! Pokoknya benci banget! Lagian dia tuh aslinya bener-bener cowok! Kalo dia yang begitu sampe diliat ama bokapnya sendiri berubah alias nyamar jadi cewek, mo ditaroh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, haaah? Ditaroh di manaaaa? Di mannnaaaa? Dddi Mannaaaaa? (*menggebu-gebu*)

Sasuke: Berapa harganya? Gue beli. (*cueks*)

KP: (*Mangap*)

Angst itu genre buat cerita sedih n nyayat kulit-eh-nyayat hati? Gitu, ya? Aku kira yang berisi pembunuhan-pembunuhan … . Coz, fic pembunuhan or rape yang kubaca di fanfiction rata-rata tuh genrenya angst, sih! Tapi, emang menyedihkan seh. Salah ya? Fic HaH ini juga ntar bakal jadi rada menyedihkan. 'Mungkin' … . Hmm, minta saran : so cocoknya nih fic genre apa dong? (Jangan romance!/SasuNaru: Romance aja! Biar dia muntah n belajar romance-lembut sekalian!)

Gaara blushing nggak waktu dipuji Sakura? Ho-oh, tuh. Dia kan cowok straight? Tapi, bukan berarti dia ada lope ke Sakura, lhooo ...

Shukaku yang nggak suka kotor-kotor apa sering bersih-bersih kayaq Gaara? Wah, Shu emang suka kebersihan. Tapi nggak suka bersih-bersih. So, dia lebih suka nyuruh orang trutama kalo kotornya tuh banyak. Kalo cuma dikit dia mau aja bersihin sendiri.

Shukaku sok elit? Hahaha! Dia emang bakal jadi karakter paling angkuh di sini!

Jangan terlalu banyak adegan berdarah? Hmm, karna kayaqnya banyak pembaca yang imut-imut (Halah!), maka akan kukurangi … dikit …

Senasib jadi korban supporter bola yang berisik? Heheh. Iya, ya? Kenapa mereka selalu berisik ya? Mungkin karna rame-rame jadinya ngerasa makin seru aja n bakal nambah rasa persatuan plus keakraban, yang jadinya seolah ngedorong mental dasar mereka sebagai makhluk sosial supaya diterima oleh lingkungan or sesamanya, kemudian-

Gaara: Yak-yak-cukup. Ntar omongan loe jadi panjang. Stop aja udah.

KP: Oke, ntar kalo ada gore-nya bakal kuwarning ….

Eh? Sasuke jadi aneh n nyebelin?

Sasuke: Fans gue jadi berkurang …. Fans gue jadi berkurang …. Fans gue jadi … (*meringkuk di sudut*)

KP: Sbg KyuuGaa fans, ngarep segera datangnya scene mereka? Oh, di chap baru ini ada, koq. Cuman ya … dikit … . Ntar ada koq! Um … mungkin …

Salam Super! Minjem salam ala Mario Teguh-san? Haha! My Queen (Nyokap) juga suka banget ama dia. Sampe kadang bliau ngingetin(nelpon) aku supaya nonton itu mulu kalo pas lagi tayang. Beliau bahkan juga suka beli buku n kasetnya. Whew … aku sih biasa aja. Malah belakangan ini nggak pernah nonton lagi karna lebih suka nonton Spongebob or ngedownload anime. (Waduh!)

Equivalent Trade-nya Itachi tuh temen u bilang Trade Off? Hahaha! Wah, tolak ukur equivalentnya Itachi tuh dirinya sendiri koq. So, soal seimbang nggak seimbangnya itu dia sendiri yang mutusin. Bukan apa yang orang bilang secara umum. Kalo Itachi bilang nyawa Anbu tuh setimpal/seimbang/senilai ama secarik info dari Akatsuki, ya seimbang juga jadinya. (walau kenyataannya harga nyawa manusia lebih tinggi dari sebuah kertas). Kalo dia anggep pukulan Kyuubi impas dibayar ama ciuman yang bisa didapatnya ya impas juga jadinya. Haha! Aku seneng ada juga pembaca yang mikir dalem soal ini. Trus trang, aku baru tau istilah Trade Off (Yah! Bego). Equivalent Trade tuh istilah yang kuambil dari Toukakokan-nya Full Metal Alchemist. Terjemahan animenya sih 'Equivalent Exchange'. Tapi aku lebih suka n milih Equivalent Trade. Why? Karna dulu suka nemu kata itu di buku Sejarah n Ekonomi! (Readers: Cuma karna ituuuu?)

Wah, ada readers baru yang bacanya baru di awal-awal, neh. Heheh! Salam HaH, De-chan Aishiro! Lain kali login, ya? Supaya diriku bisa nge-pm n mengenal u!

Eh? Kalo nih fic dibukuin jadinya bisa tebel banget? Ho-oh tuh! Di MW ku udah nyampe 290 halaman!

Gaara: Wah, lama-lama bisa nyaingin DSM IV neh …

KP: Nggak setebel itu, kale …

Banyakin adegan SasuNaru n bikin ciuman yang mesra? Yang mesra tuh ... yang kayaq gimana?

Sasuke: Yang pastinya bukan ciuman ala paksaan, nggak sengaja, or kayaq pertarungan yang selama ini elo tulis.

KP: Jadi maksudnya kayaq ciuman ala Spiderman? (*pucat*). Aku ... musti mantepin hati dulu buat nulis adegan begitu (*masih alergi romance-lembut*). Yah, mohon doanya aja ... .

Sekarang yang lagi dalam masa2 percobaanku nulis adegan romance rada lembutan is pair DeiSaso di fic ini. Mereka pair yang paling 'rukun', kan?

* * *

See u . I love u all! Mmuah!*kiss bye*

(*readers muntah-muntah*)


	23. Papa Sasuke Beraksi!

KP: Haay, readers. (*lemes*) Sorry, update kali ini lebih lama dari perkiraanku sebelumnya. Well … itu karna terjadi sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka.

SasuNaru: Apaan?

KP: Einsteinku rusaaaaakk! (*nangis2 lebay*)

Kyuubi: Brisik! Kan elo sendiri yang ngebanting tuh laptop!

KP: Gak sengaja!

Gaara: Yaah, barang kayaq gitu meski udah diprotect berlapis-lapis kayaq gimana juga … kalo kebanting udah pasti bakal rusak …

Itachi: Bukannya gak lama habis itu elu udah dibeliin yang baru? Mustinya gak bakal selama ini updatenya, kan?

KP: Iya, sih … tapi … selera nulisku jadi ilang beberapa hari … (Mbeuuuuuh!)

Gaara: Lalu … nama gila apa lagi yang u kasih ke 'partner' baru loe ini?

KP: Hmm … kukasih dia nama: Einstein-2!

SasuNaru: Itu sih nggak beda ama yang lama!

KP : Btw, chap ini ada sekitar 14 halaman (gak termasuk bakomnya author). Lumayan banyak, nggak?

* * *

**Chapter 22: Papa Sasuke beraksi**

* * *

"Mngngngrrrrhh~ … " Naruto ngetuk-ngetukkin sepatunya ke pijakan meja di bawah, gelisah. Tangan kirinya garuk-garuk kepala, sedangkan yang kanan nyaris mo ngancurin bolpoin. Keningnya ngeluarin keringat dingin, matanya fokus ke arah beberapa soal matek nun mematikan di buku MTK.

"Naruto, sudahkah dikau memahami soal-soal tersebut … ?" tanya Lee penuh harap. Cowok pirang tadi ngeliatin muka Lee, Kiba, Tenten, n Sai yang sekarang lagi pada ngelilingin dia dengan muka ajarin-dong-plis-?

"Duh sori, pren. Gue juga puyeng, nih. Hasilnya ganjil mulu dari tadi." Naruto ngehela nafas, capek. Kisaliten juga ikutan ngehela nafas, kecewa. Di antara mereka berlima, Naruto lah yang biasanya paling pinter di hampir semua mata pelajaran. Kalo tuh anak kayaqnya nggak bisa nyelesein nih soal, bisa dibilang mereka juga jadi nggak ada harapan buat bisa.

"Coba cek lagi nilai x-nya."

Suara barusan bikin Naruto n Kisaliten ngenoleh ke sumbernya.

Sasuke.

Tuh cowok sekarang lagi duduk bersila di atas mejanya, di belakang Naruto. Kepalanya rada ngelongok ke samping, buat ngeliat hitungan yang lagi dikerjain ama Uzumaki tsb.

"Nilai x … ? yang di awal ini … ?" tanya Naruto, nunjuk ke buku tulisnya. "Yup." Sasuke ngangguk, senyum. "Hati-hati. Salah satu penyelesaian aja di awalnya, bakal ngaruh ke rumus hitungan selanjutnya. Itulah matematika. Kalo nilai akhirnya kerasa aneh, cek lagi yang benar dari awal, jangan di ujungnya doang."

"Oh, iya … " Meski ngerasa rada aneh dengan sikap baru Uchiha ini, Naruto yang lagi pengen banget bisa nyelesain soal mateknya, akhirnya nggak peduli n kembali ngerjain.

Hening.

Selain Naruto yang kembali ngecek hasil hitungannya, para penghuni di kelas itu pada bengong semua. Terutama pas ngeliat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum ramah sambil ngejelasin dengan kalimat yang bisa tergolong baik, tanpa embel-embel 'stupidobego' or 'bego kuadrat' kayaq biasa yang dia ucapin ke Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gyaaaaa! Sasuke-sama senyuuuum!"

"Gantengnyaaaaaa!"

"Kalo ini cuman mimpi, tolong jangan bangunin gue pliiiiisss!"

Para Sasuke-fangirls (n fanboys?) akhirnya nggak tahan lagi buat diam ngeliat pemandangan indah itu. Kelas jadi heboh, deh.

"Uuuuhh~. Jangan ribut, dong … " gerutu Naruto, sambil terus ngerjain. "Oh? Naru-chan jadi nggak konsen, ya?" Sasuke angkat alis. Trus doi beralih ke siswa-siswa yang ribut tadi. "Brisik. Diam." Geramnya, dengan muka yang jauh dari kata ramah. Mereka pun langsung berenti ribut dalam satu detik. Kisaliten makin bengong aja ngeliatnya. _Nah lho? Uchiha Sasuke ternyata nggak sepenuhnya berubah. Kasarnya masih ada_. Empat siswa itu lalu ngeliatin Naruto yang lagi sibuk berkutat dengan matematikanya, trus ngeliatin Sasuke yang lagi ngedeath-glare para biang ribut, gantian.

_Sebenernya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, sih … ?_

* * *

Istirahat kedua

.

Di waktu istirahat kedua ini, biasanya digunain ama Naruto n Kisaliten buat main. Kayaq sekarang ini nih. Mereka lagi main sepak bola empat lawan empat di halaman sekolah. Pake dua buah batu taman yang disusun n diberi jarak sebagai gawang. Mereka nggak bisa make lapangan sepak bola sekolah, coz lapangan tsb nggak boleh dipake sembarangan selain pas jam olahraga or sama orang-orang dari klub soccer aja.

"Ciat!"

'DASH!'

Tendangan Naruto barusan goal telak.

"Yeah!" Tenten yang supporter setia para sobatnya bertepuk tangan, semangat. "Nice shot, Naruto-man!" Kiba dateng n ngelakuin salam tinju ama Uzumaki. Trus disusul ama Lee n Sai. "Dikau memang sungguh luar biasa!" Lee nyengir kinclong. "Ace geng kita gitu, lho … " Sai manggut-manggut merem, bangga.

"Hey, tunggu dulu Naruto-kun." Kapten tim lawan dateng menghampiri. Dia keliatan jauh lebih banyak berkeringat daripada Naruto. "Tendangan barusan nggak sah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Elo barusan ngelakuin Twio Yeop Chagi, kan? Nggak boleh!"

"Oups, sorry. Heheh … " Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, nyengir.

(Note : Twio Yeop Chagi tuh salah satu nama tendangan taekwondo, yaitu tendangan samping yang dilakuin sambil melompat).

"Emang kenapa nggak boleh?" tanya Sasuke, dengan muka nantangin ke kapten tim lawan tadi. Naruto n yang lain sampe dibikin kaget oleh kehadirannya. Tuh orang tau-tau muncul gitu aja di antara mereka kayaq pesulap!.

Padahal biasanya di waktu-waktu begini si Sasuke pasti lagi sibuk main ama PSP yang doi bawa dari rumah. Ditemani ama Shikamaru yang molor, Shino yang baca buku dengan kacamata hitamnya, serta Neji yang ngejagain alias ngawasin Hinata yang juga baca buku soal taneman or ngasih makan merpati halaman sekolah.

Lalu kenapa sekarang orang yang biasanya ngehindarin tempat rame macam dia bisa ada di sini?

"U-Uchiha … -kun … ?" si kapten masih keliatan kaget.

"Yang penting kan dia nendangnya pake kaki? Ya nggak masalah, kan? Namanya juga sepak bola. Apanya yang nggak sah?" ucap Sasuke, dengan mata yang menajam. Bikin cowok itu jadi takut. "He-hey, Sasuke." Naruto narik-narik belakang seragam Uchiha tsb, nggak nyaman. "Gue yang salah, koq. Udah. Lu minggir aja, gih." Katanya, setengah berbisik.

Sasuke ngenoleh ke dia, senyum. "Naru-chan … anak yang bener-bener baik, ya?" katanya, ramah. Hal itu bikin Naruto n Kisaliten kembali membatu plus blushing. "Tenanglah … " Cowok tadi ngelepasin pegangan Naruto, pelan. "Serahin aja semuanya sama Papa."

Kapten tim lawan bengong ngedengernya.

Kisaliten juga.

Naruto mangap.

"Hah? Gue … nggak salah denger, nih?"

Sasuke mendelik ke kapten yang barusan ngomong. "Protes?" tanyanya, dengan muka dingin.

"Ng-ng-ng-nggak koq~. Maaf!"

Cowok itu pun kabur. Dibarengi ama siswa-siswa lain yang tadinya juga kumpul di sana buat main bola. Mereka ketakutan ama aura berbahaya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"He-Hey!"

Naruto menggapai angin, mo ngehentikan mereka tapi keburu telat. "Padahal … tandingnya kan belum selesai … ?" Doi ngehela nafas kecewa, tertunduk. Kisaliten nepuk pundak ketua geng mereka, ngenyabarin.

"Masih mau main?" tanya Sasuke, ngeliat muka kecewa Naruto. Cowok blonde tadi langsung ngedeath-glare dia, walau hasilnya nggak nakutin. "Iya! N sekarang nggak jadi karna elo bikin mereka semua lari! Dasar pengganggu!"

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. "Naru-chan. Itu intonasi yang nggak pantas loe tujuin ke bokap loe."

Naruto mangap sejenak.

"Elo bukan bokap gue! Lagian, gue nggak mungkin punya bokap yang lahirnya di tahun yang sama ama gue!" bentaknya, kesal.

"Mungkin aja." Jawab Uchiha, biasa. "Kalo ntar gue jadian ama bokap kandung loe."

Lagi-lagi Naruto n Kisaliten dibikin melongo. Shineshin plus Hinata yang nonton dari sisi 'lapangan' juga nampilin ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

_Oooh, jadi gitu toh? Si Sasuke jatuh cintrong ama bokapnya Naruto?_. Kisaliten manggut-manggut paham. _Ngomong-ngomong soal bokapnya Naruto, emang orangnya kayaq gimana, sih?_. Mereka berempat belum pernah ketemu or denger soal itu dari Naruto sendiri, sih. Mangkanya mereka nggak tau menau.

_Eh? Orang yang ditaksir Sasuke itu kan Namikaze Minato?_. Shinenshin n Hinata keliatan berpikir. Mereka emang udah tau soal Sasuke yang gay n naksir Minato, tapi mereka belum tau kalo tuh aktor ternyata bokapnya Naruto. Mereka udah denger sih dari Sasuke sendiri kalo Minato tuh walo keliatannya masih muda, sebenernya usianya sepantaran ama bokapnya. Jadi kalo dia udah punya anak yang berusia 15 tahun kayaq Naruto, ya nggak aneh.

"Elo ngotot banget, sih!" Naruto jadi marah. Terus terang dia nggak setuju kalo Uchiha ini jadian ama bokapnya, coz dia masih berharap kalo Minato n Kushina bakal rujuk. "Hey, Sasuke. Asal tau aja, ya? Bokap gue bukan gay."

"Hal itu bisa berubah seiring waktu, koq." Jawabnya, yakin.

Naruto terperangah. _Nih orang bener-bener niat ngincer bokap gue …_

"Hmm … karna waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi, n kayaqnya nggak bakal cukup buat ngumpulin balik orang-orang penakut tadi … " Sasuke ngeraih (pake kaki) bola sepak yang ada di dekatnya, nginjak. " … so, biar gue yang nemenin loe main." Katanya, senyum ke arah sang 'calon anak'.

"Hah?"

"Nemenin main anaknya kan juga salah satu hal yang dilakuin oleh seorang bokap?"

"Sasuke, denger-"

"Ntar kalo kelamaan ngobrol, waktu istirahat kedua ini keburu habis, lho."

"Tapi-!"

"Gimana kalo kita taruhan?" potong Sasuke. "Siapa pun yang kalah ntar musti ngabulin apa pun permintaan yang menang."

"Eh … ?"

"Yeah." Sasuke ngelambungin bola tadi, trus menangkapnya pake tangan kanan. "Kalo gue menang, gue mau elo manggil gue 'Papa'." tantangnya.

Naruto nyengir. "N kalo gue yang menang, gue mau elo berenti ngincer bokap gue." Dia lumayan pede soal olahraga. Lagian, dia jarang ngeliat Sasuke olahraga selain dalam pelajaran.

"Oke." Sasuke ngelepas seragam putihnya. Nampilin kaos hitam polos yang doi pake sebagai lapisan. Kalo Naruto n Kisali emang udah dilepas dari tadi (seragamnya dititipin ke Tenten). Soalnya takut kotor. Oh ya, Naruto pake kaos biru. Sai abu-abu, Kiba cokelat, sedangkan Lee make putih (coz peringkatnya di bawah sepuluh besar, so nggak boleh make kaos berwarna selain putih).

Cowok Uchiha tadi lalu manggil Shineshin buat dateng main. Walau ogah-ogahan, mereka mau juga.

Sekarang jadi empat lawan empat.

"Aturannya gampang." Sasuke kembali ngomong. "Siapa yang paling banyak masukin bola ke gawang, kelompoknya lah yang menang. Waktunya sampe bel masuk bunyi. Oh, ya. Loe juga boleh make tekhnik martial arts mana pun kalo mau. Asal pake kaki."

"Hey! Elo yang nguasain 6 aliran keenakan, dong!" tuding Naruto, protes. "Nggak juga, koq." Sahut Sasuke, angkat bahu. "Beda ama tim loe yang bisa dibilang udah biasa main, kalo tim gue sama sekali nggak biasa. Apalagi Shino yang nggak becus olahraga, n Shikamaru yang ngantukan. Kalo Neji, dia nggak gitu lihai pake kaki, aliran Hyuuganya banyakan di tangan. So? Yang lebih rugi mustinya gue, kan?" tanyanya, angkat alis.

Shino yang dibilang nggak becus olahraga jadi nggak bisa marah karna itu emang kenyataan. Neji juga. Shikamaru sih cuman menguap. Sedangkan Hinata menerima n ngejagain seragam-seragam putih tim Sasuke yang dititipin ke dia.

"Iya juga sih … " gumam Naruto. "Tapi, kalo gitu tetep aja nggak sportif namanya. Coz elo lebih rugi kan … ?"

"Don't worry, son. Gue nggak keberatan ngasih loe handicap kayaq gini. Karna biar gimana pun juga, seorang bokap tuh lebih hebat dari anaknya. Jadi nggak ada kata nggak adil or nggak sportif di sini … " sahut Sasuke, santai. "Wuapuaaa~?" Naruto geram, ngepalin tangan.

"Heh! Bakal gue bungkam mulut besar loe itu!"

"Coba aja."

"Grrrh~! Let's begin!"

KucingPerak

Universitas Konoha.

Fakultas psikologi …

_Tadi pagi … gue deg-degan karna Kyuubi …?_. Batin Gaara, teringat ama kejadian sebelum doi berangkat kuliah tadi, di mana Kyuubi memeluk n ngejilatnya karna ngigo. Gaara nggak bego. Dia emang nggak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi otak cerdasnya sekarang ini lama-lama jadi ngeproses kalo apa yang sekilas doi rasain n bikin dia deg-degan aneh tadi pagi tuh termasuk salah satu dari symptomnya orang yang bakal jatuh cintrong. Gejala yang dia rasain ini sama persis dengan pemaparan yang pernah dia baca di buku tentang emosi n perasaan manusia.

_Gawat. Ini gawat! Kenapa gue yang homophobic ini bisa … ugh_. Gaara ngegelengin kepalanya, nggak nyaman dengan perasaannya sendiri. _Gue … musti ngelakuin sesuatu. Sebelum perasaan ini berkembang lebih besar._ Doi memijit dahi di mana tanda Ai-nya berada. Tangan kanannya yang megang bolpoin jadi mengeras, gelisah. _Gue nggak mau sampe jatuh cinta ama Kyuubi. Gue nggak mau jatuh cinta ama cowok! Pasti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa gue lakuin supaya perasaan ini hilang!_

"Untuk studi kasus kali ini, silakan kalian cari partner masing-masing." Suara dosen di kelas itu bikin lamunan Gaara buyar. Yah, dia sendiri sebenernya dari tadi juga nggak sepenuhnya bisa konsen, sih. "Kasusnya bebas, asalkan hal itu termasuk dalam kasus klinis." lanjut sang dosen tadi, sambil ngebetulin letak kacamatanya. "Sekian." Dia pun keluar dari kelas tsb.

Para mahasiswa mulai ke sana kemari nyari partner. Ada juga yang langsung dapat pasangan dengan temen di sebelahnya.

Gaara tetap di tempatnya, masukin buku catataan ke ransel. Nggak repot nyari kayaq yang lain. Coz partner abadinya dalam segala tugas udah pasti Kyuubi. Karna itu jugalah, dari dulu nggak ada yang berani nawarin or ngajakin dia.

"Akamizu-kun … umm, mau nggak … jadi partner gue?"

Ya, 'biasanya' emang nggak ada yang berani, sih.

Bola mata aquamarine Gaara menatap seseorang yang barusan ngomong tadi.

Hino Matsuri.

"Hino-san … "

"Maaf. Soalnya … gue belum punya partner. N kayaqnya elo juga belum … " lanjut cewek tadi, gugup. _Karna Kyuubi hari ini nggak masuk, ya?._ Gaara manggut-manggut dalam hati. _Tapi meski begitu, bukan berarti orang lain bisa langsung nggak takut ngajakin gue, kan?_. Doi menatap mahasiswi yang lagi keliatan cengengesan tsb, lama. _Nih cewek … nekat juga. Apa dia nggak takut ama pengaruh Kyuubi?_

"Gimana …. ? Akamizu-kun?"

Gaara berkedip, balik ke realita.

"Memangnya … loe nggak dapet partner lain?" Tanya cowok berambut merah itu, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung. "Umm … " Matsuri garuk-garuk belakang kepala, tersenyum perih. "Belum. Hehe. Kalo yang lain udah kehabisan partner barulah biasanya gue yang diajak … " Dia emang bisa dibilang nggak punya seseorang yang bener-bener bisa dibilang temen or sobat di fakultas ini. Dia dianggep kayaq anak bawang yang nggak terlalu berperan, n baru ditegur kalo emang perlu n nggak termasuk kelompok mana pun. Mungkin karna dia terlalu 'biasa', makanya nggak gitu banyak orang yang berminat deket dengannya. Temen alias sobat deketnya Matsuri ada di fakultas lain, fakultas tekhnik. Temen dari SMA. Itu pun belakangan ini dia jadi jarang kumpul karna kesibukan mata kuliah masing-masing yang berbeda.

" … "

"Biasanya gue emang selalu nunggu. Tapi, bokap gue bilang : 'Jangan cuma nunggu mulu, sesekali mulailah duluan. Karna tiap manusia di dunia ini adalah tokoh utama dalam hidupnya. Jangan sampe nurunin diri jadi tokoh figuran hanya karna malas memulai!'." Ucap Matsuri, ngepalin tangan. Niru gaya bokapnya. "Oh?" tiba-tiba dia jadi blushing atas kelakuannya sendiri. "Maaf … "

"Elo yakin … ngajakin gue? Gue ini?" Tanya Gaara, ngerasa kalo nih cewek bener-bener udah nekat karna mo ngajak orang terdekat Kyuubi si setan kampus, buat jadi partnernya.

Cewek itu ngangguk semangat.

"Kenapa loe nggak mulai dengan ngajakin orang lain aja?"

Matsuri blushing lagi. Dia tertunduk.

"Itu … gue … gue ngerasa … elo rada mirip ama gue. Jadi … "

"Mirip?" Gaara miringin kepalanya, nggak ngerti. Doi jadi bingung ama cewek ini. Tampang beda, gender beda, sifat beda, prestasi beda, bisa dibilang nggak ada kemiripan sama sekali di antara keduanya. Lalu kenapa cewek nekat bernama Hino Matsuri ini sampe bilang kalo dia ama Gaara punya kemiripan?

"Iya. Sedikit, sih … " Cewek berambut coklat itu menatap Gaara, senyum. "Soalnya … meski ada di tempat rame, elo selalu keliatan kayaq orang yang kesepian … "

'DEG!'

Jantung Gaara berdetak keras satu kali. "Apa … "

Matsuri tersentak n nutup mulutnya sendiri. "Ma-maaf. Gue seenaknya aja ngomong! Kadang gue emang suka ceplas-ceplos! Sori!"

Gaara terdiam. Dia emang nggak punya banyak temen kayaq Naruto. Selama ini orang-orang terdekatnya cuma Naruto, Kyuubi, Temari, Kankuro, n Chouji-san. Dia juga temenan ama Kisaliten, sih. Tapi cuma sebatas itu aja. Nggak terlalu deket. Kalo dipikir lagi, doi hampir nggak pernah bicara ama orang-orang di kampus, termasuk di kelasnya sendiri. Kalo pun ngomong cuma sekitar 'ya' or 'nggak' doang. Palingan kalo ngomong yang rada panjang pun cuma ama dosen. Itu juga nggak sering. Dia juga jarang nanya di kelas karna cepat paham dalam pelajaran.

Satu-satunya orang yang sering ngobrol dengannya di kampus ini cuma Kyuubi.

Tapi, apa hal itu bikin Gaara jadi kesepian? Awalnya dia nggak sadar sampe Matsuri ngomong langsung kayaq tadi. Sekarang, diam-diam doi ngakui juga akan hal itu.

Dia perlu temen lain selain Kyuubi.

"Maaf, Akamizu-kun. Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Matsuri terus-terusan minta maaf ala Jepang, ngebungkuk-bungkuk panik. Habisnya … dari tadi Gaara diam aja. _Apa dia marah? Duh, dasar mulut gue ini~_. Dia ngelirik cemas ke arah cowok lima belas tahun itu.

_Ini kesempatan gue buat ngurangin frekuensi bareng Kyuubi. Kalo selalu ama cowok itu, kemungkinan perasaan 'terlarang' ini berkembang bakal lebih besar. Gue musti ngejauhin Kyuubi, seenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit_. Gaara mengangguk dalam hati.

"Hino-san. Gue mau koq jadi partner loe."

KucingPerak

"Hop!" Naruto ngegiring bolanya, zig-zag ke arah gawang. "Makan nih! Naruto's hot-shot! Heah!"

'DIESH!'

Doi nendang tuh bola dari samping, keras. Benda bulat itu pun melesat menuju gawang yang dijaga ama Neji.

"Not so fast, kid … "

Sasuke tersenyum n datang ngehalangi jalur bola tsb.

"What the-!"

'DUESH!'

Uchiha bungsu itu langsung ngecounter bola tadi ke arah gawang lawan yang dijaga ama Sai. Lapangan itu nggak terlalu luas. So, mungkin aja tendangannya dari jarak segini bakal masuk.

"Sai! Jangan biarin goal meski elo mati!" tereak Naruto yang barusan mendarat. Sai nelen ludah ngeliat bola yang bagaikan meteor ke arahnya. "Lee! Lindungi Sai!" perintah Naruto lagi sambil lari ke arah bola.

"Uwooooohh! Tak kan daku biarkaaaaaan!" Lee melompat ngalangin.

'DESH!'

Bolanya kena muka! Cowok itu langsung kedorong mundur ke belakang, menimpa Sai yang langsung nangkep dia. Keduanya sampe masuk gawang. Tendangan barusan kuat banget sih! Satu orang aja nggak cukup buat menghentikannya. Meski begitu, bola tadi berhasil kepantul balik.

"Nice, pren!" seru Naruto, sambil terus lari. Doi nginjek bola tadi n ngelirik ke belakang. Ke arah Sasuke yang diam berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Menunggu dengan senyuman yang belum ilang. Shino keliatan kayaq patung, yang nyaris nggak bergerak dari tadi. Bingung musti ngapain. Shikamaru lebih keliatan kayaq orang molor meski dianya sekarang juga berdiri di tengah lapangan. Sedangkan Neji yang jaga gawang malah duduk bersila di situ kayaq pertapa.

_Che. Dia nggak berusaha ngerebut ya?._ Dahi Naruto berkedut, kesal. Terutama pas ngeliat senyum pede-nya Uchiha. _Apa dia pikir gue nggak bakalan bisa masukin nih bola?_

Sasuke lalu bertolak pinggang, trus mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke Naruto. Jari telunjuknya bergerak ngasih isyarat maju, nantangin.

"Bring it on, son."

'twitch!'

"GUE BUKAN ANAK LOE!" Naruto pun langsung maju menggiring bola, lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski gitu, kontrol bolanya bagus, dia sama sekali nggak kesandung. "Kib! Tiga meter arah jam dua belas!" Serunya ke Kiba yang juga lagi lari di sisinya. "Okay, man!" Cowok berambut coklat tsb mempercepat larinya ke depan Naruto, ambil posisi.

Hinata n Tenten yang nonton di samping keliatan tegang. Tenten lebih keliatan ekspresi cemasnya, terutama pas ngeliat Sai n Lee yang kemungkinan cedera n nggak bisa maju buat nge-assist NaruKiba sekarang. Sedangkan Hinata keliatan bingung. _Aku … aku … ingin menyemangati Naruto-kun, tapi … aku kan ada di pihak kak Neji, di pihak Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana ini?. _Dia ngegigit bibir bawahnya sejenak_. Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun!. _Akhirnya tuh cewek cuman bisa ngasih semangat dalam hati.

"Kib! Kita lakuin rocket-launch!"

"Sip!"

Sasuke angkat alis. _Apalagi yang bakal dilakuinnya sekarang?_

Kiba berbalik n lari mundur, ngadep Naruto.

"Eh?". Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur, mulai buka mata. Neji juga langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ngerasa sesuatu yang 'cukup mengancam' bakal dateng. Shino ngebetulin letak kacamata hitamnya, focus. Sedangkan Lee n Sai di gawang pada ngeliatin dengan ekspresi sakit akibat tendangan bola Sasuke tadi.

Setelah yakin jarak mereka kini udah tiga meteran, Kiba langsung ngejatuhin badan di tanah. Kedua kakinya diangkat, ditekuk. Naruto pun segera dateng n melompat ke atas dua kaki itu. Bolanya doi jepit di antara perut n paha.

"Shimata!" Sasuke udah telat buat menghentikannya.

"Heaaaaahh!"

Naruto meluncur ke atas bagai roket, tinggi. Akibat tenaga pegas n otot dari kaki Kiba!

Semua di lapangan tsb pada mendongak ngeliat dia.

"Heh! Kalo setinggi ini, elo nggak bakalan bisa nyusul kan, brengsek?" seru si blonde itu, penuh kemenangan. "Coba aja tahan ini!" dia ngelambungin bolanya dikit, trus berputar di udara satu kali. Lalu kaki kanannya terarah ke bola, menendangnya dengan gaya Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form. (bayangin sendiri!)

"TENDANGAN MAAUUUUT!"

'DUASH!'

Bola tsb meluncur cepat ke arah Neji di gawang.

"Neji! Hakkesho Kaiten!" seru Sasuke yang sekarang lagi lari ke arahnya.

Cowok Hyuuga tadi mengangguk n langsung berputar. Bikin udara di sekitarnya berkumpul n ikutan muter bagai gasing. Bola tendangan maut Naruto tadi pun mental karnanya. Nimpa kepala Shino, terus mantul lagi ke arah Shikamaru.

'BRAG! BRUG!'

Keduanya ambruk.

"Aaah! Sial!" Naruto yang barusan mendarat berdecak kesal.

Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal SasuNeji versus NaruKiba.

Sasuke mijit-mijit dahi, nggak habis pikir. (Bolanya doi injak). Dari tadi nggak ada yang berhasil goal di antara mereka.

_Bentar lagi waktunya habis. Gue musti mulai nyerang sekarang. _

Aura keseriusan mulai terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Naruto n Kiba yang bisa ngerasain itu langsung siaga.

Sang Uchiha maju menggiring bola. Cepat!

Si blonde n si brunette sampe terkaget-kaget ngeliatnya. "Wha-wha-wha-what?". Mereka sama sekali nggak tau kalo Sasuke bisa ngontrol bola n bergerak secepat itu.

Naruto otomatis berbalik n lari ke arah gawangnya yang nggak dijaga. (Coz Sai n Lee pada tepar!). Sedangkan Kiba yang telat nyadar juga ikutan nyusul dia. Walau sekarang dianya udah berhasil dilewatin ama Sasuke.

Sekarang tinggal Naruto aja yang menghadang di gawang.

Sasuke tersenyum, menang. Dia lalu bertumpu pada tangan kirinya n ngayunin kakinya sampe bola tsb melambung, trus doi bersalto ke depan, kali ini mendarat dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan n nendang tuh bola dengan kaki kiri lalu diikuti kaki kanan, bikin benda itu makin naik. Lalu Sasuke pun melompat sambil berputar.

"Seh!"

'DIESH! DIESH!"

Doi nendang bola tsb dua kali dalam satu detik! Bikin si bola meluncur cepat ke atas Naruto, menuju gawang!

Uzumaki bungsu di situ terbelalak. Kiba yang masih lari mo nyusul mereka juga shock. Neji geleng-geleng cool, nggak heran kalo Sasuke bakal menang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri senyum.

_Dengan ini, gue udah pasti menang._

"NGGAK BAKAL GUE BIARIN GOOOAAALL!" Tereak Naruto, heboh. Doi melompat, mo nahan tuh bola pake mukanya kayaq Lee tadi. Kedua mata hitam Sasuke membesar. "Bahaya! Naru-chan! Awas!". _Celaka! Itu bukan bola yang bisa dihentikannya sendirian!_

Naruto nyuekkin peringatannya, n tetep ngejadiin diri sebagai tameng.

"Naruto-maaaaan!" Suara Kiba yang makin mendekat di belakangnya bikin Sasuke langsung dapet ide. Dia langsung nginjak dada cowok itu sebagai tumpuan untuk melesat ke arah Naruto!

'DUASH!'

"Aduh!"

Tepat sesaat pas bola menukik ke muka Naruto, Uchiha tsb keburu menerjang n memeluknya. Mereka berdua jatuh di tanah. Sasuke tadi juga sempet memutar tubuh ke samping, supaya dia duluan yang jatoh ke bawah, dengan Naruto di atasnya yang doi peluk. Supaya tuh cowok nggak luka.

'BRUGH!'

'DAR!'

Bola tadi mengenai pohon jambu air beberapa meter di belakang gawang tim Naru, sampe bikin bekas bunder di sana. Walau nggak sampe bikin tuh pohon ambruk, sih.

"Naru-chan? Loe nggak papa?" Tanya Sasuke, buru-buru bangkit duduk. Trus meriksa keadaan Naruto yang untungnya nggak luka. Dia pun ngehela nafas lega.

Si blonde tsb langsung ngedorong Sasuke n berdiri, nyari bola. Masih belum nyerah!

Tapi, saat itulah … kedengaran bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Waktu istirahat kedua habis!

Naruto ambruk, kembali teduduk. Lemas!. _Gue kalah? Nooooooo waaaaaayyy!._ Batinnya tereak-tereak gak terima. Hinata menatapnya, kasian. Tenten ngehela nafas kecewa. Sedangkan Neji berusaha ngebangunin Shikamaru n Shino yang pingsan.

"Sa … Sasuke … gue … kalah … ?" Tanya Naruto, masih terduduk n menunduk. Takut-takut ngedenger hasilnya. Doi nggak terlalu yakin coz nggak ngeliat si bola di deket gawang. "Eh?" Sasuke angkat alis. Dia lalu lirak-lirik ke belakang, nyari bola yang tadinya menembus gawang-gawangan n bergulir di dekat pohon cukup jauh dari situ. Benda itu sampe rusak. Kulit tebelnya membuka bagai kulit jeruk meletus.

"Ya … gitu deh." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Liat aja sendiri." Naruto mengangkat wajah kecewanya, pelan. Ke arah yang ditunjuk Uchiha pake jempol. Dia pun kembali tertunduk kecewa. _Uuuh! Sial! Siaaal! Gue kalah! Tapi … gue juga nggak bisa protes waktu dia ngelindungin gue dari bola itu_. Doi kembali ngelirik ke tuh bola, ngeri. _Kalo sampe tadi gue yang kena … bisa celaka …_

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke jadi cemas lagi.

Naruto narik n ngehembusin nafas, panjang. Masih terduduk di depan Sasuke yang jongkok dengan sebelah lutut.

"Gue yang kalah. Gue … musti manggil elo dengan 'itu', kan … ?"suara Naruto barusan kedengaran nggak rela. Sasuke tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman khas Uchihanya. Pede n rada sinis. "Yeah. Bener. Elo musti manggil gue 'Papa'."

"Umm … um … mgh~" Naruto nggak mau banget ngelakuinnya! Tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Beda ama Kyuubi, dia orang yang sportif n selalu nepati janji.

"Pp … pp … pp … "

"Apa? Nggak kedengaran? Kerasin dikit, dong?" sahut Sasuke, sambil ngedeketin mukanya ke arah Naruto yang nunduk. "Liat ke gue pas ngucapinnya. Yang begitu lebih sopan, kan? Naru-chan … ?"

_Grrh~. Dasar kaiju brengsek~!._ Kedua tangan Naruto ngepal-ngepal nyengkram pasir, sebel kuadrat.

Doi kembali ngatur nafas sejenak.

Wajahnya perlahan terangkat, natap Sasuke. "Papa …~". Matanya berkaca-kaca kayaq orang mau nangis. Nggak rela banget sih!

'DEG!'

Muka Sasuke langsung merona ngeliatnya.

Naruto keliatan imut banget pas ngomong gitu!

Untungnya (or sayangnya) si Naruto nggak sempet ngeliat reaksi itu karna keburu nunduk lagi.

Sasuke mencengkram dada kirinya sendiri yang dag-dig-dug gaje. _Lho-lho-lho? Koq …? Koq gue jadi ngerasa gini?._ Dia berkedip bingung. _Muka Naruto tadi … manis banget!_. Sasuke langsung geleng-geleng keras. _Apa yang gue pikirin sih? Dia kan calon anak gue! Kenapa gue jadi-eh, tunggu. Justru karna dia calon anak gue makanya wajar aja kalo gue beranggapan dia manis, kan?_

"Hiks~ … "

Suara isakan barusan bikin Sasuke kembali ke realita. "Naru-chan? Kena-"

"Gue nggak kenapa-kenapa!" serobot Naruto, gusar. "Gue cuman kelilipan karna kemasukan pasir! Itu aja!" serunya marah. Dia pun buru-buru ngehapus air matanya, malu. _Aaaah! Gue nggak sudi manggil dia 'Papa'! Kenapa segitu aja mata gue malah nangis, sih!_

_Kelilipan koq sampe terisak?._ Sasuke ngehela nafas, paham. Dia lalu nepuk bahu Naruto n ngangkat dagu itu dengan tangan satunya, supaya menatapnya. "Nggak masalah koq. Elo boleh manggil gue kayaq biasanya."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Gue tadi bilangnya 'kalo gue menang, gue mau elo manggil gue 'Papa'. Tapi gue nggak bilang kalo elo musti manggil gue gitu selamanya, kan?"

"Ah … ?" _Iya juga!_

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Maaf. Mustinya gue nggak perlu maksa elo manggil gitu. Terserah elo aja mo manggil gue apaan, Naru-chan … " Dia nepuk-nepuk kepala pirang itu, sayang. "Karna itu … jangan nangis lagi, ya … ?" katanya, seraya maju n ngecup sudut mata kiri Naruto yang lembab.

'DEG!'

Naruto langsung blushing. Doi berdiri cepat, n berbalik membelakangi Uchiha tsb.

"Walau gitu, gue tetep nggak bakal ngerestuin elo ama bokap gue!" serunya, sambil lari ninggalin tempat tsb. Kisali yang udah nyadar, segera bangkit n nyusul ketua gengnya itu, meski rada tertatih. "Tunggu, Naruto! Pake dulu kemeja seragam loe!" seru Tenten, ngejar.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan, trus nepuk-nepuk celana panjangnya yang rada berdebu. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Shikamaru n Shino yang juga udah nyadar mulai mendekatinya, disusul ama Neji n Hinata. Mereka kembali make seragamnya yang tadi dititipin ke Hinata. "Hey, Sasuke … " tegur Shikamaru, dengan nada ngantuk. "Hm?" sahut yang ditegur, sambil ngancingin baju.

"Elo yakin … kalo yang elo incer tuh bener-bener bokapnya?"

"Kenapa loe nanya gitu? Udah jelas kan, kalo gue emang cinta ama Minato-san?" Tanya Sasuke, heran. "Lu sendiri juga dulu pernah bilang kalo gue sukanya ama Minato-san dari tanda-tanda yang pernah gue tunjukkin secara nggak nyadar, ya kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi kali ini …"

Kalimat Shikamaru langsung kepotong oleh Neji yang ngasih tau mereka supaya buruan. Coz guru yang bakal ngajar jam pelajar ke 7 n 8 udah keliatan jalan menuju kelas. Sasuke mengangguk n segera bergegas. Disusul ama yang lain.

" ... "

_Yah, sudahlah …_ . Shikamaru angkat bahu n menyusul mereka.

KucingPerak

Pulang sekolah …

Naruto meluncur dengan lemas bersama Kisaliten yang jalan di belakangnya. "Dasar … Sasuke brengsek … ada-ada aja yang dilakuinnya buat ngebikin gue dongkol … " gerutunya, sebel.

"Eh, tapi … aneh juga ya? Kenapa orang kayaq Sasuke bisa-bisanya suka ama bokap loe?" Tenten mijit dagu. "Emangnya … bokap loe cakep banget, ya?" tanyanya, ke Naruto. "Belum tentu dia suka karna cakepnya, kan? Bisa jadi karna dulu dia pernah ditolongin or semacamnya?" sambung Sai. "Biar gimana pun juga … emang aneh kalo remaja seusia kita bisa suka ama orang yang usianya jauh banget n sepantaran ama bokap sendiri."

"Hmm, daku pernah mendengar yang sebaliknya." Lee ikutan nyubit dagu, mikir. Hidungnya diplester karna luka habis kena bola tadi siang. "Jikalau orang dewasa telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang kira-kira seusia dengan anaknya, maka orang tersebut bisa dikatakan pedophile. Tapi … kalau yang seperti Sasuke, di mana dia yang berada di pihak yang mencintai orang yang seusia orang tuanya … disebut apa, ya?"

"Tau, deh. Kasus kayaq gini pertama kalinya gue denger, man." Kiba angkat bahu. "Btw, Naruto." Tenten berlari kecil n jalan di sebelah ketua gengnya. "Lu punya foto bokap loe, nggak? Gue penasaran orangnya kayaq apa. Liat dong?"

"Wah, gue nggak bawa tuh. Tapi, walau gue nggak punya sekali pun, loe semua udah pada tau dia koq."

"Eh? Emangnya kita-kita udah pernah ketemu ama beliau sebelumnya?" Tanya Sai, ikutan mendekat. Kiba n Lee juga. "Umm … dibilang 'pernah ketemu' juga … gimana, ya … ?" Naruto natap langit biru, ngegumam. "Oh! Itu dia bokap gue." Tunjuk Naruto, ke arah jembatan penyebrangan.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" Kisaliten langsung pada heboh, nyari orang yang dimaksud. Dari dulu, orang tua emang merupakan topik yang nyaris nggak pernah mereka bahas. Mungkin kalo di antara sobat antar cewek, kebanyakan hal itu bakalan dengan entengnya dibicarain. Tapi, buat Naruto n Kisaliten … itu termasuk topik yang nggak terlalu mereka pedulikan. Apalagi setelah dulunya mereka denger kalo ortunya Naruto habis cerai. Jadi makin tabu aja tuh topik buat diomongin.

"Yang mana, sih? Naruto?" Tenten memicing dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh mendatar di sisi pelipis, kayaq orang lagi hormat ke bendera. Kisali juga pada ikutan memicing ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Itu … " Naruto nunjuk lagi. "Orang yang ada di papan iklan itu. Yang lagi megang laptop."

Di papan iklan yang dipasang di sisi jembatan pernyebrangan tsb, Minato keliatan lagi ngoprasikan sebuah laptop hitam merk terkenal dengan kostum hitam khas yang sering doi pake di salah satu film laga terkenalnya. Mukanya sama sekali nggak senyum. Mata birunya pun tersamarkan oleh kacamata hitam yang doi pake. Cool mode: ON. Meski gitu, dia keliatan keren banget di situ!

"Ma-maksud loe … subjek utama yang ada di papan itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, biasa.

"Namikaze Minato?"

Naruto ngangguk lagi.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Kisaliten makin heboh aja. "Koq elo nggak pernah bilang-bilang kalo bokap loe aktor terkenal sih?" Tanya mereka, protes. "Lha elo semua juga nggak pernah nanya. Ngapain gue bilang?" Si blonde tadi angkat alis. Empat sobatnya terperangah.

Sunyi.

"Tapi … dengan muka semuda itu, dia udah punya anak segede elo n Kyuubi? Rasanya … ganjil … " gumam Sai, dengan dahi berkerut. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jangan ketipu, usianya tuh jauh lebih tua dari tampangnya. Bokap gue emang baby-face."

"Tapi … muka loe nggak gitu mirip ama dia, ya?" Sai kembali ngomong. Muka Minato lebih maskulin ketimbang Naruto. "Yaah, gitu lah. Mukanya tuh lebih nurun ke Kyuubi, sih." Cowok pirang tadi angkat bahu.

"Kakak loe itu?"

Naruto ngangguk dua kali. "Si Kyuu sehari-harinya emang berantakan n nggak gitu suka dandan. So wajar aja kalo loe semua nggak nyadar ama kemiripan mereka. Tapi, dulu gue sempet liat dia rada rapian dikit pas mau fotoan sekeluarga. Mukanya mirip banget ama bokap gue. Hmm, tapi dianya masih keliatan lebih mudaan lagi, sih. Oh, tapi mata merahnya itu turunan kakek dari pihak nyokap gue."

"Waaah?" Kisaliten pada merem n ngebayangin muka Kyuubi yang lebih rapian dalam hati.

Sepuluh detik kemudian …

"Bener juga! Emang mirip!" Tenten ngejentikkan jarinya, rada kesel karna ngerasa bego coz baru nyadar sekarang. "Iya, kan?" Naruto nyengir. "Turunan bokap gue yang gue punya palingan mata biru n rambut pirang ini … " katanya, sambil megangin ujung poni blondenya yang punya warna sama persis ama punya Minato.

"Hey, Naruto. Apa kakak loe itu juga bakal jadi aktor kayaq bokap loe berdua nantinya?" buru Tenten lagi. Dia yang keliatannya paling semangat ngomongin soal ini. Naruto angkat bahu. "Tau deh. Tapi gue rasa enggak, coz si Kyuu pernah bilang kalo dianya mo jadi detektif pas gede nanti. Detektif yang lebih hebat dari nyokap gue."

"Eeeeh? Nyokap loe detektif?"

Uzumaki tadi sampe dibikin berkedip karna kaget oleh reaksi heboh dari 4 sobatnya. "Eh? Emang gue belum pernah bilang juga soal ini sebelumnya?"

"BELUM, TAUK!"

"Oke-oke. Sorry. Loe semua nggak pernah nanya, sih."

"Gimana kita-kita bisa tau kalo elonya nggak pernah ngomong?"

"Iya juga ya? Ehee~!" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hmm ... Jikalau marga Uzumaki-nya Naruto diambil dari marga ibunya, dan beliau adalah seorang detektif … jangan-jangan … "

" … jangan-jangan Uzumaki-nya elo tuh ada kaitannya ama Uzumaki Kushina? Detektif wanita terkenal itu?" sambung Sai, ngelengkapin dugaan Lee barusan. "Hah? Dia nyokap loe, Naruto-man?" kali ini Kiba yang nanya.

"Gitu lah … "

"Uwaaaah!" Kisaliten makin ngerubutin dia, sampe-sampe Narutonya jadi berenti meluncur karna terhalang. "Kereeen! Kereeen bangeeet!"

"Gue keren?" Naruto nyengir. "Hehe. Baru nyadar … ?". Sebenernya yang dibilang keren di sini tuh bonyoknya, sih …

"Ah iya, ya … ? Kalo diperhatiin baik-baik, muka Naruto tuh mirip ama Meitantei Kushina, deh." Gumam Sai, diikuti ama tiga orang yang lain yang kini segera ngamatin muka ketuanya, lekat. Kushina juga cukup sering tampil di media, tapi biasanya sih cuman penjelasan alias tulisan-tulisan dari kasusnya doang. Dia menolak diambil fotonya. Tapi bukan berarti dia nggak pernah ketangkap fotonya sama sekali. Di internet udah banyak menyebar foto-fotonya Kushina, tuh! Soalnya, detektif wanita cantik macam dia jarang ada, sih! Makanya banyak yang suka.

"Iya, euy. Mirip." Tenten ngeliat muka Naruto n muka Kushina di layar hapenya (barusan ngebrowse di internet), gantian. Walau yang di internet itu cuman pas-foto, tetep aja ketahuan kemiripannya.

"Wah, jangan-jangan ntar gedenya lu bakal jadi cantik kayaq nyokap loe, Naruto." Goda Sai, iseng. Naruto langsung ngejitak kepalanya.

"Gue nggak bakal jadi cantik, gue bakal jadi ganteng!"

Temen-temennya ketawa-ketawa aja.

"Naru-chan!" Sebuah suara manggil dia dari dalam mobil Ferrari yang berenti di pinggir jalan dekat mereka. Pemiliknya keluar dari situ n setengah berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto emang nggak tau tuh orang ada perlu apaan, tapi dianya ngerasain firasat buruk. So, sebelum Sasuke bener-bener dekat, dia mau langsung kabur!

"Sorry, guys! Gue mo cabut duluan!" serunya, nyingkirin Lee n Kiba yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke keburu nangkep kerah belakang seragamnya, n meluk dia dari belakang. "Gue ada perlu ama loe, Na-ru-chan … " bisiknya, bikin Naruto merinding n nelen ludah. Tenten nggak tau kenapa jadi blushing ngeliatnya. Kiba, Sai, n Lee keliatan tegang.

Sasuke pun menyeretnya masuk dalam mobil.

"Hey! Hey! Lepasin gue! Lepasin gue!"

"Sssh … . Jangan teriak-teriak di pinggir jalan kayaq gitu."

"Ugh, emangnya loe ada perlu apa sih?"

"Gue mo ngakrabin diri ama calon anak. So, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Jelas Sasuke, senyum. Naruto sampe terpana ngeliat senyuman ganteng itu. Dia lengah n baru nyadar pas Sasuke masukin dia ke dalam mobil n nutup pintunya.

"Eh? EH?"

Gak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun duduk di kursi kemudi, n ngestarter mobilnya. "Tunggu dulu! Gue nggak ada bilang kalo gue setuju, kan? Jangan asal ngajak gitu dong!" Seru Naruto, panik. Doi ngejeglek-jeglek pegangan sisi pintu, n mencet-mencet tombol mana pun yang menurutnya kira-kira bisa ngebuka tuh pintu.

Gagal.

"Percuma, tombol kendalinya ada di deket gue. Elo nggak bakal bisa ngebuka pintu itu."

"Ini penculikan! Penculikan, tau nggak?"

"Mana mungkin gue nyulik anak gue sendiri?"

"Gue bukan anak loe!"

"Itu cuman masalah waktu. Ntar kalo gue udah jadian ama bokap loe-"

"Gue nggak bakal ngerestuin elo ama bokap gue!"

"Naru-chan~ … " nada suara Sasuke kali ini nggak seramah yang tadi. Naruto jadi terdiam, bungkam. Uchiha tadi megangin pipi si blonde tsb dengan sebelah tangan.

Mata hitamnya beradu dengan mata biru.

Sasuke kembali senyum.

"Tolong jangan bikin gue marah, ya? Kalo gue marah, ntar elonya juga yang bakal sakit. Oke?" meski kalimat barusan diucapin dengan nada ramah, tetep aja bikin Naruto jadi merinding. Speechless. Muka penjambret yang pernah bonyok karna tendangan combo 7 hits nya Sasuke yang pernah disaksiin langsung ama dia dulu jadi kembali terbayang.

Lalu kedengaran suara 'klik' dari Sasuke yang masangin sabuk pengamannya Naruto. Gak lama setelah itu mereka pun berangkat. Ninggalin Kisaliten yang ngeliat kepergian mereka dengan muka cengo.

"Wah? Gak nyangka, si Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya kasar ke Naruto-man bisa jadi seramah itu." Ujar Kiba, masih ngeliatin kepergian mobil tsb. Sai n Lee manggut-manggut. "Apa mungkin ini yang disebut dengan keajaiban cinta, ya?" gumam Tenten, yang langsung dapet muka tanya dari tiga sobatnya di situ.

KucingPerak

KP: Btw, dulu aku nulis kalo Kyuubi n Gaara tuh ngambil psikologi kriminal kan? Nggak jadi, pemirsa. Mereka kumasukkin ke klinis aja. Coz, aku lebih paham mata kuliah2 di situ ketimbang psiko kriminal.

Eh, nanya : gimana caranya ngedit fic yang chapnya udah nggak terdaftar di document manager (upload)?


	24. Bukan anak kecil anymore, rek!

KP: Chap ini ada sekitar 14 halaman lebih dikit (15. Gak termasuk balesan review). Font TNR, font size 12, n spasi 1,0.

* * *

**Chapter 23 : Bukan anak kecil anymore, rek!**

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian …

Sasuke n Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah mall gede.

Keduanya mendongak ngeliat gedung tinggi tsb.

"So … kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Naruto, ragu. _Bukannya nih orang mustinya benci n ngehindarin tempat rame begini? Kenapa dia malah ngajakin gue ke sini?_

"Sebutin aja apa yang loe mau, bakal gue beliin, Naru-chan … " jawab Sasuke, ramah. Ngeliat muka baik hati nun ganteng itu, bikin Naruto jadi geleng-geleng kepala, keras. Mo ngilangin blushing.

"Denger ya, Sasuke. Gue nggak hobi belanja! Emangnya gue cewek, apa? Jangan pikir dengan ntraktir gue elo bisa langsung dapet restu, ya?" marah Naruto, kesal.

"Oh, Shikamaru bilang, di mall ini baru aja dijual action figure kamen rider terbaru." Sahut Sasuke, cuek.

"Yang bener?" seru Naruto, excited. Doi megangin kedua bahu cowok itu n mendongak ke wajahnya, dengan ekspresi senang. Sasuke miringin kepalanya dikit, senyum. "Mo gue beliin … ?"

Tiba-tiba si blonde tadi jadi kembali nyadar. Dia buru-buru ngelepasin Sasuke n mundur tiga langkah ke anak tangga yang malah bikin dia makin naik menuju mall.

"Enak aja! Gue nggak minta elo beliin, koq. Lagian, action figure di sini tuh mahal , tau! Anak SMP macam elo nggak bakal punya duit buat beli barang itu kecuali kalo nabung selama setahun!"

"Tabungan gue sekarang ada sekitar 5 Milyar. Ntar kalo perlu gue ambil aja di atm. Kalo di dompet ada sekitar satu setengah juta"

Naruto mangap ngedengernya. "Li-Lima milyar … ?" _Gila! Banyak banget! Berapa banyak sih dia dapet uang saku?._ Itu jumlah yang jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada tabungan dia sendiri.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sasuke." Naruto ngangkat sebelah tangannya, panik. "Kita nggak bisa masuk begitu aja, tau. Pelajar dilarang masuk mall ini. Kalo pak satpamnya ngeliat, kita pasti bakal langsung didepak." Jelasnya, bikin Uchiha tadi angkat alis. _Sasuke yang jarang ke mall … pasti nggak tau soal pelajar yang baru bakal didepak kalo datengnya pas jam pelajaran doang. Heheh …_ . Naruto senyum dalam hati.

"Hmm … kalo gitu … kita beli baju dulu, sekalian ganti." Katanya, seraya ngeraih tangan Naruto. "Elo juga perlu sepatu baru. Loe nggak bawa sepatu biasa, kan?" tanyanya, sambil terus naik tangga sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri cowok pirang tsb. Naruto emang nggak bawa sepatu biasa, sih. Doi pulang pergi ke sekolah selalu make sepatu roda. Tapi, itu bakal dilepas n disimpan di locker trus diganti ama sepatu seragam yang ada di dalamnya. So nggak masalah.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tu-Tunggu! Bukan ini yang gue maksud!" Maunya sih pas dibilangin kayaq tadi, Sasuke bakal langsung ngurungin niat buat ke sini n ngajakin pulang aja. Bukannya malah mo dibeliin baju n sepatu segala!

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

…

Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kaos polos hitam yang dilapisi ama jaket jeans hitam, plus celana jeans yang juga hitam. Plus sepatu kets hitam. Dia keliatan cool!. Hitam emang warna kesukaannya. N untungnya warna itu juga cocok banget ama dia. Para penjaga toko sampe pada blushing n nahan nosebleed ngeliatnya.

_Gileee! Tuh cowok keren banget! Gantengnyaaaaa!_

Gak lama setelah itu, Naruto juga keluar dari ruang ganti di sebelahnya. Doi make jeans biru, dengan kaos lengan pendek kuning. Plus jaket tipis baby-blue tanpa lengan yang resletingnya dibuka sampe perut. Nampilin gambar smile beralis tegak di kaosnya. Kalo sepatu, dia make kurang lebih yang sama ama Sasuke, tapi berwarna biru n kuning gelap.

_Manis …_ . komentar Sasuke, dalam hati. Dia keliatan terpana sejenak sampe sebuah seruan berisik bikin dia nyadar.

"Kawaiiii!" cewek-cewek yang tadinya terpesona ama Sasuke kini melting ngeliat penampilan Naruto yang terbilang manis plus imut tapi nggak banci. Diseru kayaq gitu ama banyak cewek, dia jadi malu. "Ugh." Naruto pun langsung masang topi biru yang tadi doi sembunyiin di balik badannya. Trus rada nunduk, nggak mau dilitin gitu ama kakak-kakak cewek penjaga toko. Bahkan pembeli cowok yang juga ada di situ sampe ngiler ngeliatnya.

"Halo, dik! Foto sama kakak, yuk!" salah satu dari cewek merah putih dengan dasi pita biru alias penjaga toko tsb datang n merangkulnya. Trus temennya motoin mereka berdua lewat kamera hape dari arah meja kasir. Habis, itu temen-temennya yang lain pun juga pada mau dapet giliran. Topi Naruto sampe dibuka, doi ditarik ke sana sini, dipeluk-peluk. Pipinya dicium-cium. Waw … . Naruto emang sering jadi subjek kesukaan kakak-kakak cewek penggemar cowok imut. Bukan cuman kakak-kakak doang, lho. Ibu-ibu bahkan bapak-bapak juga kadang suka langsung meluk dia!

Biasanya sih kalo ke mall bareng Kisaliten, Naruto emang selalu make topi buat nyamarin mukanya.

Sebenernya cewek-cewek itu juga mo fotoan ama Sasuke, tapi berhubung orangnya punya aura nakutin … mereka jadi nggak berani. Seberapa pun kerennya dia, kesan berbahayanya sanggup bikin mereka takut buat sekedar menyentuhnya.

Ya, Sasuke emang lagi ngeluarin aura nakutin sekarang ini. Terutama pas ngeliat Naruto dikerubutin gitu.

"Heh. Lepasin dia." Perintah Uchiha tsb, datar. Sama sekali nggak ramah. Cewek-cewek tadi langsung diam nelen ludah. Trus kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Meski sambil ngintip alias ngeliatin mereka berdua dari posisi masing-masing, sih.

Naruto ngehela nafas lega, n make kembali make topinya yang tadi disangkutin di lengan patung peraga toko.

"Sssst, eh, menurut loe, mereka tuh ada hubungan apa ya?"

"Hmm … mungkin cowok manis itu adeknya?"

"Ah, menurut gue sih dia tuh pacarnya."

"Gay, dong? Wah, sayang banget~ ... "

"Tapi … kalo pair yaoi-nya kayaq mereka sih … gue suka-suka aja. Hihi!"

Muncullah beberapa Fujoshi di toko itu gara-gara kehadiran SasuNaru.

"Umm … tujuh ratus tiga puluh ribu … " ucap si penjaga kasir. Senyuman dagangnya pun keliatan rada ancur gara-gara aura nakutin Sasuke yang masih kesel. Tanpa ngomong apa pun, Sasuke ngambil dompet hitam yang ada di saku dalam jaket jeansnya.

Cewek penjaga kasir ngeliatin mereka berdua, gantian. Naruto keliatan nggak nyaman n cepet-cepet mo pergi dari sini, sedangkan Sasuke keliatan lagi milah duit.

"Maaf, dik." Panggilnya ke Naruto, setengah berbisik. Naruto noleh ke dia dengan alis terangkat seolah nanya 'ya?' walau nggak bersuara. Si cewek kasir mencondongkan badannya dikit ke arah tuh cowok blonde. "Eh, dia itu … siapanya kamu, sih?" tanyanya, penasaran. Masih dengan setengah berbisik.

"Oh, dia-"

'BRAK!'

Sasuke keburu menepuk keras meja kasir, dengan uang tunai di bawahnya. Si cewek kasir sampe bergidik, kaget. Naruto juga.

Uchiha tsb natap tajam ke cewek kasir yang sekarang lagi nelen ludah karna ketakutan. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadi megang uang terangkat n nunjuk ke leher sendiri, pake jempol.

"Gue … PAPA-NYA!"

Seluruh penghuni toko pada berkedip, melongo. " … hah?"

Naruto nepuk mukanya sendiri, nempel.

Malu!

_Sasuke-teme no BAKA!_

…

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu …

Naruto ngehela nafas, akhirnya keluar juga dari toko tadi. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya, santai. "Selanjutnya … ke mana kita?" tanyanya, sambil liat sekeliling di mana orang-orang lalu lalang.

"Pulang!" sahut Naruto, kesal. "Selanjutnya kita pulang!"

"Loe nggak mau action figure kamen rider terbaru?"

"Mau! Ehp-!" Uzumaki tadi spontan langsung nutup mulutnya sendiri, kelepasan. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ayo." Katanya, ngegandeng pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto, jalan. "Gue nggak tau lokasi-lokasi di sini. So, kasih tau arahnya … "

"Nggak bakal gue kasih tau! Gue nggak mau elo beliin apa pun lagi! Biar ntar kalo tabungan gue terkumpul bakal gue beli sendiri!" seru Naruto, sambil narik-narik lengannya mau bebas.

Mereka berdua jadi menarik perhatian orang-orang di situ.

Sasuke ngehela nafas, sebelum akhirnya ngedeath-glare orang-orang itu supaya berhenti ngeliatin mereka.

Berhasil.

Dia lalu beralih ke Naruto lagi.

"Kalo elo nggak mau ngasih tau, biar kita jalan terus sampe ketemu." Katanya, kembali jalan n terpaksa menyeret cowok pirang tadi. "Nggak mau! Nggak mau! NGGAK MAU!" Naruto tetep ngotot.

Uchiha tsb berbalik ngadep dia bentar, bikin si blonde jadi kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, dia dibikin makin kaget aja pas tuh cowok naikkin dia ke atas bahu kanannya, n jalan lagi. (tas sekolah mereka tinggal di mobil, sedangkan tas kertas berisi seragam juga sepatu roda n sepatu sekolah mereka titipin di tempat penitipan barang).

Orang-orang jadi makin ngeliatin aja ke arah dua orang keren n manis itu.

"Aaaagh! Brengsek! Turunin!"

"Dengan gini beban gue jadi lebih ringan ketimbang nyeret elo."

"Duh! Iya-iya-iya! Gue jalan! Gue bakal jalaaan!" seru Naruto, nyerah. Dia malu sih diliatin banyak orang. Sasuke tersenyum singkat, trus nurunin dia. Masih ngegandeng tangannya, dia kembali nanya ke arah mana mereka musti pergi kalo mo beli action figure.

Naruto ngejawabnya dengan lemas, gak semangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke sana.

KucingPerak

Di kediaman Uzumaki brothers …

Sore …

Gaara lagi ngebaca sms dari Naruto yang ngasih tau kalo dianya bakal pulang telat. _Telat kenapa, ya? Hmm, ntar kalo dia pulang, gue tanyain deh_. Dia nyimpen hapenya di saku kanan, trus kembali jalan naik tangga menuju kamar Kyuubi sambil bawa sebaskom air hangat n lap handuk. Kali ini lapnya lebih gedean dikit.

Begitu Gaara ngebuka pintu kamar Kyuubi, tuh cowok lagi duduk nyander di tempat tidurnya sambil baca manga Detektif Conan. Flu n batuknya udah hilang, tinggal panas dingin badannya aja yang belum sembuh.

_Gue tadinya emang berniat mo ngejauhin dia untuk sementara. Tapi, kalo lagi sakit gini, nggak mungkin gue tinggal begitu aja, kan?._ Gaara ngehela nafas panjang. _Mana Naruto lagi nggak ada … . Hhhh ..._

"Kyuubi." Tegurnya.

"Apa?" sahut cowok setan itu, nggak beralih dari manga.

"Lepas piyama loe."

"APA?" Kyuubi terbelalak n spontan menatapnya di sebelah. Cowok bermata aquamarine tadi mendekat n duduk di sisi bed, trus ngeletakkin baskom di atas kursi belajar yang ditaruh di dekat situ.

"Wah? Gue nggak tau kalo ternyata elo bisa mesum juga ... "

Muka Gaara memerah sekilas ngedenger komentar itu. "Bukan! Gue cuman mo ngelap badan loe karna badan loe sekarang tuh keringetan! Karna elo belum boleh mandi, makanya-!"

Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa. "Hahahaha! Gue tau, koq!". Dia suka ngeliat ekspresi panik itu.

'DEG!'

Jantung Gaara berdetak kencang ngeliat wajah tawa itu_. Gue baru tau … kalo tawa Kyuubi bisa kedengaran n keliatan sebagus ini …_ . Tiba-tiba doi terkesiap oleh pikirannya barusan. _G-Gue mikir apa, sih?._ Dia tertunduk, melotot ke arah handuk lap orange yang dicengkram.

"Nih." Kyuubi ngetos baju n celana piyamanya yang penuh keringat ke kepala Gaara. Dia sendiri sekarang cuman make boxer abu-abu sepaha. Kyuubi emang nggak segan-segan kalo musti buka baju di depan uke incerannya. Dia kan seme? Yang malu buka baju di depan cowok lain cuman cowok uke! Tapi, kalo di depan Itachi … dia jadi mikir dua kali …

Gaara jadi deg-degan lagi gitu ngeliat badan tsb. Meski Kyuubi nggak telanjang sepenuhnya, dia tetep aja ngerasa 'gelisah'. Dia ngegeleng keras dalam hati. _Ayo cepat selesaikan ini. Dengan gitu, makin cepet juga gue keluar dari kamar ini_. Gaara ngelipat piyama lembab tadi sejenak n ngeletakkinnya di lantai deket ujung tempat tidur. Trus dia nyelupin lap handuk yang dari tadi dibawa, n mulai ngelap lengan Kyuubi yang keringetan, lembut.

Kyuubi mejemin mata, ngerasa enakan. _Aaaah~, dia emang bener-bener 'calon istri' gue …_

Gaara emang udah biasa ngerawat orang sakit. Biasanya sih dia ngelakuin ini ke Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertama dia ngerawat Kyuubi. Coz ini juga pertama kalinya Kyuubi sakit.

Setelah semua badan selesai dilap (kecuali bagian boxer), Gaara kembali bangkit n turun menuju dapur sambil bawa baskom n lap basah tadi, plus piyama penuh keringat. Gak lupa nyiapin piyama baru buat dipake ama Kyuubi. Sebuah piyama putih bergaris biru yang jarang banget dipake ama dia.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, di Uni Konoha …

"Terima kasih banyak, sensei … " Itachi membungkuk hormat ke arah dosen n staf-staf yang ada di ruang lab komputer KRS Online, di mana biasanya para mahasiswa ngatur n ngedapetin jadwal kuliah.

"Berhasil ya, Itachi?" tanya Sasori, tanpa bermaksud nanya. Coz, dari senyuman tuh Uchiha sekarang, udah bisa diperkirakan hasilnya. Dia n Deidara padda berdiri nungguin di luar lab.

"Yup. Gue berhasil." Jawab Itachi, ngacungin jempol. Deidara yang lagi manggut-manggut sambil ngedengerin music di earphone mulai ngomong. "Awalnya gue rada ragu elo bisa ngelakuinnya. Coz, biasanya kan di tengah-tengah semester gini KRSan udah nggak bisa lagi … ?"

Itachi jalan di depan mereka, ninggalin tempat itu. Tentu aja diikuti oleh dua sobatnya.

"Semua itu bisa aja kalo gue yang urus … " ucap Uchiha, sambil terus jalan. Dia lalu ngeliatin hasil print-out jadwal baru kuliahnya di tangan. "Hmm … " dia senyum. "Mulai besok ... semua kelas kita bakal sama ama Uzumaki Kyuubi."

KucingPerak

Kembali ke SasuNaru di mall …

Habis ngebeliin Naruto action figure kamen rider, Sasuke ntraktir Naruto makan di McD. Naruto yang emang udah mulai laper, jadi nggak bisa nolak.

"Umm … saya pesan paha dan nasi satu, mbak. Minumnya fanta orange." Ucap Naruto, dengan muka manisnya. Bikin mbak pelayan jadi nahan diri supaya nggak ngelompat n meluk tuh anak sekarang juga.

Mbak tadi mengangguk. "Kalo mas yang satunya pesan apa?" tanyanya, beralih ke Sasuke di sebelah Naruto. "Hmm … " Sasuke ngeliatin menu yang tertera di papan menyala di atas dinding.

Sepuluh detik.

"Buruan, Kaiju~. Gue laper, nih … " Uzumaki bungsu mulai mewek.

"Oke … gue pesen pantat n kentang. Plus minuman cola."

" … Pantat?" Naruto berkedip sejenak. (emang di situ ada dijual pantat ayam, yak?). "Ahahahaha!" Dia ketawa-ketawa megang perut. "Emang aneh?" sahut Sasuke, rada sebel diketawain gitu. Mbak pelayannya sampe ikutan senyum. Bagian ayam yang paling Sasuke suka makan emang pantat, pemirsa! Kalo Naruto mah, sukanya paha.

"Haha! Nggak aneh, koq. Gue justru ketawa karna hal itu bener-bener sesuai n cocok ama gaya rambut loe!"

Sasuke langsung nepuk pantat Naruto, lumayan keras.

"Aduh! Apaan, si?" Si blonde tadi mundur sambil megangin bagian belakangnya yang kerasa kayaq tersengat listrik. Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. "Itu hukuman karna udah ngeledekin Papa … "

"Hey! Elo masih aja-!"

"Silakan … " Mbak pelayan nyodorin dua nampan sesuai pesanan SasuNaru. "Makasih, mbak!" seru Naruto sambil buru-buru ngambil nampan berisi nasi, paha, n fanta orange pesanannya. Trus pergi nyari tempat duduk. Ninggalin Sasuke yang bayar di belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

"Yosh!" Habis nyuci tangan bentar, Naruto pun mulai menikmati hidangannya. "Loe nggak pake saos, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke, yang baru dateng n duduk di depannya. Dia naroh beberapa sachet saos sambel n saos tomat yang tadi sempet doi ambil di tempat saos pencet. Karna nggak mau antri nunggu, so doi ngambil yang sachetan aja.

"Oiya … " Cowok pirang tadi lalu ngambil saus tomat. Dia nggak gitu suka pedas, meski saus sambel di sini sebenernya nggak terlalu pedas.

Tangan Naruto yang udah terlanjur licin karna sempet makan duluan, jadi kesulitan buat ngebukanya.

"Sini, gue bukain." Tawar Sasuke. "Nggak. Biar gue aja." Naruto ngotot, manyun. Tampangnya jadi keliatan lucu, bikin sang Uchiha jadi senyum ngeliatnya.

Sekitar lima detik kemudian …

'Crot!'

Saosnya muncrat kena pipi Naruto! Nggak banyak, sih. Tapi lumayan bikin kaget.

Sasuke ketawa.

Naruto makin manyun aja.

Sebelum si blonde tsb nyeka saos itu pake tisu, Sasuke udah keburu ngelakuinnya. Trus doi masukin jari yang belepotan saos dari pipi Naruto tadi ke mulutnya sendiri. "Lain kali hati-hati ya? Bisa gawat kalo sampe kena mata, kan?" katanya, senyum.

Muka Naruto memerah sekilas. Doi lalu ngosokkin punggung lengannya keras-keras ke pipi, ngapus sisa saos yang ada. "Bu-bukan urusan loe!" serunya, trus kembali makan dengan cepat.

"Tentu aja urusan gue. Gue kan calon bokap loe, Naru-chan …? "

"Huh! Dasar! Elo ini dibilangin berapa kali pun nggak nyerah-nyerah juga!"

.

* * *

Sehabis makan, mereka kembali jalan.

Lama-lama, Naruto secara nggak sadar jadi menikmati acara jalan-jalannya sama Sasuke.

"Eh, kaiju! Ke Time-zone yok!" ajaknya, nunjuk Time-zone di lantai tiga. Tempat itu berisik banget oleh games-games yang ada. Tapi, somehow karna Naruto yang minta, Sasuke jadi nggak keberatan ke sana. "Oke … "

…

Sehabis beli beberapa koin game, Naruto segera lari ke sana kemari, excited. Sasuke sih cuman jalan santai ngikutin dia.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita main yang itu yok!" Serunya, nunjuk ke arah games mentokin kepala buaya. Pas banget ada dua yang kosong di situ, tuh!

"Gimana cara mainnya?" Sasuke yang taunya cuman main Sega, Nintendo, PS, PSP, Xbox, n sejenisnya sama sekali nggak tau games ini.

"Gampang~" Naruto ngambil palu-paluan plastik yang ada di samping mesin game, n ngisyaratkan supaya Sasuke juga ngikutin dia. "Yang perlu loe lakuin di sini cuman mentokkin tiap buaya yang muncul lewat lubang-lubang itu pake palu ini. Makin banyak yang berhasil kita pentokin makin banyak juga tiket yang kita dapet."

"Tiket? Tiket apa?"

Naruto terperangah. _Nih orang emang bener-bener cowok rumahan yang nggak pernah main di Time-zone ya?_. "Tiket yang kita menangin di tiap-tiap games bisa kita tukerin ama hadiah-hadiah yang ada di counter sana." Jelasnya, nunjuk ke arah deretan barang n mainan di situ. Sasuke manggut-manggut paham.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita lomba. Siapa yang lebih banyak mentokin buaya, dia yang menang." Tantang Naruto, ngacungin palu ke Uchiha di sebelah. Sasuke angkat alis sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum siap. "Boleh aja."

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian …

Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan dengan perfect score.

Naruto terjongkok, lemas_. Siaaaaall! Kenapa belakangan ini gue kalah mulu, seh? Kussoooo!. Padahal kalo ama Kisaliten gue selalu menang!_. Dia belum tau kalo Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Master Games yang cepet nguasain permainan.

"Selanjutnya apa, Naru-chan … ?" tanya sang Uchiha, sambil senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Grrrhhh … " Naruto kembali bangkit, cepat. "Selanjutnya itu!" serunya, nunjuk ke permainan basket.

Hampir semua games yang ada di sana mereka lakuin. Ya basket, ya balapan motor, ya nembak, ya fighting, ya memory, dll. N semua itu dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto jadi iri ngeliat banyaknya tiket yang didapetin ama cowok itu.

"Wah, ternyata tempat ini asyik juga ya? Apalagi kalo menang~." Sasuke nyengir. Naruto mencak-mencak dalam hati.

"Okkkeeee~. Gimana kalo yang itu?" katanya, nunjuk ke mesin games yang bertuliskan Spider-Dance.

"Dance … ?"

"Yup! Kita cuman musti nginjek tombol-tombol laba-laba yang menyala di situ. Makin lama makin cepat, lho. Jadinya bisa kayaq break-dance deh." Naruto kembali semangat. "Euh … gimana ya … ?" Sasuke keliatan ragu. "Kenapa?" tanya Uzumaki tadi, miringin kepala.

"Gue … nggak bisa nge-dance."

"Masa?"

Betul tuh! Sasuke emang paling nggak bisa ama yang namanya nyanyi or nari. Termasuk dance ini. Sebenernya dansa pun dia nggak bisa. Untung aja waktu di pesta Hakuren dulu dianya nggak disuruh dansa di situ!

"Elo bisa macem-macem martial arts tapi nggak bisa nge-dance?"

"Itu kan beda?"

"Kurang lebih sama aja, koq." Naruto berlari kecil ke arah mesin itu. Sasuke ngikutin. "Oke deh. Kalo gitu … gue aja sendiri." Naruto melompat ke panggung n masukin koin gamenya.

Suara musik mulai kedengaran dari mesin tsb.

Sasuke ngeliatin dari samping dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ready! Go!"

Naruto mulai ngegerakkin kaki-kakinya sesuai laba-laba yang menyala. Makin lama makin cepat. Kaki-kakinya maju mundur gantian. Habis itu ke samping kanan n kiri dua kali. Dia sampe muter-muter n melompat ke laba-laba yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Apalagi pas ada dua laba-laba yang menyala bersamaan. Naruto musti ngegunain kedua kakinya sekaligus.

Tanpa sadar tuh blonde jadi ngebentuk gaya dance sendiri.

Para pengunjung lain mulai kumpul pengen liat lebih dekat. Dance-nya Naruto keliatan keren banget! Kayaq yang suka ada di Tv-Tv, meski nggak mutlak mirip.

Mereka mulai bersorak n bertepuk tangan heboh, ngasih semangat. Naruto sih ketawa-ketawa aja. Keributan itu sama sekali nggak ngurangin konsennya ke tiap laba-laba yang ada. Kalo soal ini, Naruto emang udah masuk level expert! Topinya dilepas. Doi juga sempet-sempetnya ngedipin sebelah mata ke beberapa penonton cewek yang langsung pingsan dengan muka blushing karnanya. _Ah? Sorry Sakura-chan!._ Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah Sakura yang entah ada di mana sekarang.

Sasuke terpana ngeliat tuh cowok.

_Keren._

_Naruto keliatan keren!_

_Dia keliatan keren n manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan!_

_Kalo begini, rasanya dia jadi mirip ama Minato-san!_

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dikit, masih terpana.

"All right! Perfect Score!" Lampu-lampu kuning tanda kemenangan menyala-nyala di sekitar Naruto. "Yey!" Si pirang itu ngacungin dua jarinya, gaya peace.

"WOOOOOOHHH! HEBAT! HEBAT!" Para penonton yang nggak tau sejak kapan jadi tambah banyak langsung bertepuk tangan, rame. Meski Sasuke nggak suka ama keributan macam ini, dia jadi ngerasa lega n senang ngeliat ekspresi gembira Naruto yang kini muter-muter ngebungkuk hormat kayaq pesulap habis ngasih pertunjukkan. Dia sendiri tanpa sadar juga jadi ikutan bertepuk tangan, meski nggak keras.

.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian …

Naruto nukerin semua tiketnya buat ngedapetin miniature kamen rider (jenisnya rada beda ama action figure) yang diincer. Sedangkan Sasuke nukerin semua tiketnya buat ngedepatin sebuah gameboy n boneka rubah berekor sembilan, yang berwarna orange lembut. Gedenya setengah dari badan Naruto. Tentu aja dia ngasih boneka itu ke Naruto.

"Eh? Buat gue?"

"Yeah. Gue nggak suka main boneka, sih."

"Loe pikir gue suka?" marah Naruto, manyun. Tapi diambilnya juga boneka itu. Lumayan buat dijadiin bantal. Bulunya juga kerasa lembut banget. Sasuke cuman senyum ngeliat cowok itu meluk pemberiannya. Somehow, dia ngerasa Naruto emang cocok banget keliatan bareng ama tuh boneka.

"Umm … thanks … " ucap Uzumaki tadi, malu-malu.

Sasuke nepuk n ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang tsb, lembut.

"Your welcome, Naru-chan …"

KucingPerak

Gaara yang lagi numpukkin mangkuk n gelas habis pake dari Kyuubi yang habis minum obat barusan, ngelirik cemas ke arah jam. "Sudah hampir malam. Naruto belum pulang juga … "

"Biarin aja dia. Jangan terlalu dipikirin gitu, ah. Loe terlalu manjain dia tau nggak? Sesekali biarin dia lepas, napa?" sahut Kyuubi di tempat tidurnya, cuek. Cowok berambut merah tadi ngelirik ke dia dengan tatapan nggak suka. "Dia kan adek loe? Kenapa malah nggak cemas, sih?"

"Dia kan bukan adek loe? Kenapa malah cemas, sih?" balas Kyuubi, ngeledek. Gaara muterin bola mata. "Kyuubi~ … " Tiba-tiba matanya nangkap sesuatu yang rada aneh di bawah, dari balik jendela di dekatnya. "Itu … ?" dia melongok dikit, mo ngeliat dengan lebih jelas.

Sebuah parsel buah keliatan ancur-ancuran di bawah sana. Di halaman deket pager.

"Kenapa ada parsel di situ?" tanya Gaara, bingung.

"Tauk." Kyuubi angkat bahu, pura-pura nggak tau. "Palingan tetangga sebelah yang ngebuang." Padahal itu sebenernya parsel dari Itachi yang doi buang ke luar jendela begitu Itachinya pergi. Ingat kejadian tadi pagi, dia jadi kesal lagi.

_Uchiha brengsek …_

"Wah, padahal kayaqnya buah-buah itu masih baru. Sayang jadi berantakan gitu. Kalo emang mo ngebuang, kenapa nggak ke tempat sampah aja? Dengan gitu kan jadinya lebih-"

"Sis-com. Gue mau malam ini elo tidur di sini." Ucap Uzumaki sulung tadi, mendadak. Motong kalimatnya. Mata Gaara membesar sejenak ngedenger itu.

" ….. kenapa?"

"Karna gue maunya gitu." Jawab Kyuubi, singkat. Egois. Mata merahnya menatap serius ke mata aquamarine Gaara. Ditatap dengan mata yang tajam itu, Akamizu tadi jadi nelen ludah.

"Maaf … gue bakal tidur di kamar Naruto kayaq biasa. Kalo elo ada perlu, datang aja nanti. Or miss-call gue." Sahut Gaara, sambil buru-buru naruh mangkuk n gelas ke atas nampan, mo cepetan ke dapur n pergi dari kamar ini.

'Crep!'

Kyuubi nembakin pistol peluru bius ke belakang leher Gaara yang membelakanginya. Pistol itu doi sembunyikan di bawah bantal. Sejak kedatangan Itachi tadi pagi, dia jadi nyiapin itu di sana. Tapi, nggak nyangka kalo dia malah bakal ngegunain itu lagi ke Gaara.

Mata Gaara langsung kerasa berat. Dalam dua detik, dia pun tertidur. Kyuubi segera bangkit n nangkap badannya dari belakang. Lengan kirinya melingkar di sekitar bahu n dada cowok itu, sedangkan yang kanan nangkap nampan.

Setelah naroh tuh nampan balik ke atas meja belajarnya, Kyuubi ngebaringin Gaara di atas tempat tidurnya, pelan.

Dia duduk di sisinya n menatap wajah tidur itu sejenak.

"Sis-com ... "

"_Sorry, ya? Gue orang yang suka manfaatin semua kesempatan yang ada. Bukannya elo juga gitu?"_

Entah kenapa kalimat Itachi tadi pagi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Kesempatan … huh?" tangan kanan Kyuubi bergerak menyentuh tanda Ai Gaara. Dulu dia emang bilangnya huruf kanji cinta itu merupakan kesalahan karna dia salah liat di kamus, n awalnya mo nulis 'strong'. Tapi, sebenernya itu bohong. Dia tau betul arti kanji itu. Dia ngebikin tanda itu ke Gaara dengan kesadaran penuh. Bagaikan ngasih tanda ke property kesayangannya. Bisa dibilang, sebenernya Kyuubi udah lama jatuh cinta ama nih cowok. Tapi, nyadarnya baru akhir-akhir ini aja.

Tangan Kyuubi lalu turun ke pipi n leher Gaara. Sampe ke puncak kaos coklat yang dikenakannya di bagian bahu.

Ada keinginan di benak Kyuubi buat ngelepasin kaos itu.

Kyuubi langsung mejemin mata n ngegelengin kepala, keras. "Nggak. Nggak boleh … "

Gak lama kemudian, matanya kembali menatap wajah tidur itu, terutama ke arah bibirnya.

Muncul lagi keinginan yang amat sangat di benak Uzumaki Kyuubi untuk menciumnya.

Tanpa sadar doi udah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara._ Ini kesempatan gue. Dia juga nggak bakal sadar or ingat soal ini kalo gue lakuin sekarang. Dia nggak bakal bangun sampe besok …_

Mata Kyuubi mulai setengah menutup.

Dia pun mencium bibir itu, lembut.

Bisa dibilang 'sangat lembut' untuk dilakuin oleh seseorang yang biasanya kasar kayaq Kyuubi.

Rasanya kayaq apel.

Dia suka!

Manis n segar. Beda ama rasa mint yang berkali-kali doi rasain pas sama Itachi.

Saat Kyuubi mulai ngegerakkin lidahnya untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Gaara, tiba-tiba dia jadi mundur.

Ekspresinya keliatan bersalah.

Kyuubi mencengkram rambut pirang kemerahannya di dahi, trus turun mencengkram wajahnya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut, kesal. _Apa-apaan ini? Apa artinya kalo gue ngelakuin ini sementara dia nggak sadar … ?_

Cowok itu tertunduk.

_Gue … pengecut …_

KucingPerak

"Foto Box?"

"Jangan bilang kalo elo juga nggak pernah foto box-an … " Naruto bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan yang satunya megangin boneka rubah. Kaki kanannya ngetuk-ngetuk lantai.

Sasuke ngeliatin box gede di sampingnya, lama.

"Gue emang nggak pernah …"

Naruto mijit-mijit batang hidung.

"Duh~. Sedih banget seh loe … ?" Dia lalu jalan n berdiri di belakang Sasuke, trus ngedorong dia masuk ke box foto tsb. Dia sendiri juga ikutan masuk. Nggak peduli buat ngegunain layar cermin di luar buat dandan dulu. Mereka sih udah nggak perlu dandan lagi …

Di dalam box terang oleh cahaya lampu putih. Di depannya ada monitor yang mantulin mereka bagai video-cam. Di belakang mereka terbentang kain ijo muda. Sasuke ngeliat sekeliling kayaq orang udik.

"Hey, Kaijuu~. Elu liat ke mana sih? Ayo sini!" Naruto narik Sasuke yang rada jauhan karna lagi ngamatin mesin yang ada.

"Tiga detik!" serunya, dengan lengan kiri megangin boneka, sedangkan yang kanan megangin lengan Sasuke.

"Cheese!"

'JEPRET!'

Naruto keliatan cute dengan cengirannya, sedangkan Sasuke keliatan mengernyit karna penasaran. Naruto mendengus ngeliatnya."Ayolah, Sasuke! Senyum, dong. Senyum!" suruh Naruto, dongkol.

"Senyum … ?" ulang Uchiha tsb, angkat alis. "Kayaq gini?" katanya, sambil nampilin sebuah senyuman yang luar biasa cakep. Naruto jadi blushing, tapi cepet-cepet nunduk. "I … iya …"

'JEPRET!'

"Eh?" Naruto kaget dengan suara itu. Doi ngeliat ke layar. "Aaah! Mesinnya jalaaan!".

Mereka berdua pun foto-fotoan lagi.

Ada yang pasang muka cakep, ada juga yang pasang muka konyol. Kayaq Naruto yang nyubit kedua pipi Sasuke, or Sasukenya yang meluk dia dari belakang sambil mecet hidungnya. Ada juga foto Naruto yang marah-marah. Ada juga foto mereka yang ketawa-ketawa.

Banyak deh!

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliat hasilnya_. Ternyata asyik juga jalan bareng kaiju …_

Sasuke juga ngeliat hasil foto-foto tadi, senyum. _Ternyata pura-pura senyum di depan Naruto nggak sulit juga. _

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sejak awal dia emang nggak pernah pura-pura dalam senyuman-senyuman yang diberikannya ke Naruto.

Semua itu keluar sendiri dengan mudahnya.

KucingPerak

Malamnya. Sekitar jam delapan.

Naruto ngebuka pintu rumahnya, pelan. Hati-hati. Kalo bisa dia mo masuk kamar tanpa ketahuan ama Gaara maupun Kyuubi.

_Ck! Gue kelamaan main sampe malam gini. Bisa diomelin Gaara, nih._ Sebenernya sih sobatnya itu nggak pernah marahin or ngomelin dia. Palingan ngasih nasehat panjang doang. Tapi, bagi Naruto, hal tsb termasuk omelan.

Naruto berjingkat-jingkat masuk. Ngelongok bentar ke dapur yang musti dilewatin kalo mo naik tangga ke kamarnya.

Nggak ada Gaara di situ.

"Fiuhh … " Naruto nyeka keringat di dahi. Trus jalan mengendap-endap lagi ke atas_. Tumben Gaara nggak ada di dapur? Biasanya jam segini kan dia lagi nyuci piring habis makan malam? Ngomong-ngomong soal makan malam … apa dia juga udah nyiapin makan malam buat gue ya? Wah, meski gue udah makan tadi, tapi kalo masakan Gaara, gue masih sanggup ngabisin! Heheh!_. Soalnya bikinan Gaara enak, sih!

Langkah Naruto terhenti ngeliat bekas retak di tembok depan kamar Kyuubi. (bekas lemparan pisau buah waktu Itachi dateng!). _Kenapa nih?_. Dahinya berkerut, heran. Tapi langsung nggak ambil pusing n kembali berjingkat-jingkat mo ke kamar.

Atau emang seharusnya gitu, kalo dianya sekarang nggak ngeliat pemandangan 'luar biasa' dari kamar kakaknya yang terbuka.

Gaara tidur di situ!

Dengan Kyuubi yang meluk pundak n kepalanya. Mereka berdua tidur berhadapan.

Mata biru Naruto berkedip.

Doi buru-buru ke kamar naruh tas, boneka, n segala macam bawaannya. Lalu balik lagi n masuk ke kamar Kyuubi. Ngeliat dua orang itu.

Matanya berkedip sekali lagi.

_Kawaiii … !_ batinnya, senyum. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia cemberut_. Si Kyuu curang, nih! Masa cuman tidur bareng Gaara doang? Gue kan juga mau ikutan tidur bareng kayaq dulu?._ Marahnya, dalam hati. Waktu kecil mereka bertiga emang suka tidur bareng.

Tapi, tempat tidur Kyuubi cuman pas buat dua orang. Kalo Naruto mau ikutan, terpaksa narik double bed yang ada di bawah. Tapi tetep aja rasanya beda kalo nggak satu bed.

_Hmm … ya sudahlah. Gue juga hampir tiap hari tidur bareng Gaara. Mungkin si Kyuu mo gantian_. Naruto manggut-manggut senyum. Lalu balik ke kamarnya. Mo ganti baju n tidur.

.

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha …

Sasuke ngebuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman lelah keliatan dari wajah itu. Itachi yang lewat situ jadi nyengir ngeliat ekspersi tsb dari sang adik. "Tumben loe baru pulang jam segini? Habis kencan, ya?" godanya. Dahi Sasuke langsung berkedut ngedenger suara Itachi. "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat. Terus masuk kamar n ngebanting pintu, keras.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Udah biasa ngadepin kekasaran sang adek.

Doi lalu ngecek hapenya. Yang beberapa menit lalu dapet kiriman gambar dari Black Cat, Anbu favoritnya.

Foto itu berisi gambar-gambar SasuNaru di mall!

Sebenernya sih Itachi iseng aja nyuruh tuh Anbu ngikutin Sasuke hari ini. Sebagai latihan ngebuntutin orang di siang hari (mereka biasanya cuman kerja malam, sih!) tanpa ketahuan, supaya nantinya dia juga bakal bisa nyuruh cewek itu ngebuntutin Kyuubi kalo udah lihai. Sasuke termasuk orang yang berinsting tajam. Jadi cocok buat dijadikan subjek latihan. Tapi, nggak nyangka … dia bakal dapat hasil yang semenarik ini.

_Hmm … kayaqnya adek gue jatuh cintrong ama Uzumaki Naruto_. Dia kembali jalan ninggalin tempat tsb, masuk lift. _Tapi … biar gimana pun juga … Naruto n Kyuubi tuh sodara kandung. Sama halnya ama gue n Sasuke, kan?_. Itachi nyander tembok, kedua tangan disilangin ke dada.

_Kayaqnya sejak awal ayah emang nggak ada masalah ama hubungan gay. Gue rasa … kalo urusan minta restu ama beliau nggak bakalan terlalu sulit. Tapi, belum tentu beliau bakal ngerestuin kalo kami sama-sama jadian ama dua saudara kandung itu, kan? Kayaqnya sih ayah nggak bakal setuju ama pernikahan antar sodara dekat._ Itachi nyubit dagu. _Gimana kalo ayah nggak setuju n nyuruh salah satu dari kami mengalah … ? Gimana kalo beliau pengen salah satu dari kami nikah ama cewek supaya bisa ngehasilin turunan Uchiha … ?_

"Hmm … "

_Gue sih nggak bakalan mau nyerah soal Kyuubi. Gue udah terlanjur cinta ama dia, sih!._ Cowok itu terkekeh kecil ngingat scenes mereka pagi tadi.

"So … apa artinya ini … gue musti ngancurin hubungan Sasuke n Naruto supaya gue bisa bersatu ama Kyuubi, yaaaa … ?"

KucingPerak

Keesokan harinya.

Selasa pagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Kedengaran suara teriakan super heboh dari Uzumaki Naruto di kamarnya. Gaara langsung tersentak bangun. "Naruto?" Dia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur n bergegas menuju kamar Uzumaki bungsu itu. Saking paniknya dia, sampe nggak nyadar kalo barusan dianya habis tidur bareng Kyuubi.

"Ngngngnghh … ?" Kyuubi yang masih ngantuk ngucek-ngucek mata merahnya. Kali ini skleranya juga memerah karna habis tidur. Tapi demamnya udah ilang total!

'BRAK!'

"Ada apa, Naruto!" seru Gaara, ngebanting pintu kamar. Penampilannya rada kusut karna terlalu buru-buru ke sini.

Naruto keliatan kaget dengan suara bantingan pintu barusan. Doi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, keringetan. Tangannya mencengkram selimut sampe ke dada, gemetar.

"G-Ga-Gaara … "

Mukanya kayaq orang mau nangis. Yah, matanya juga udah basah, sih …

Ngeliat Naruto yang keliatannya nggak ada luka-luka, Akamizu tadi jadi sedikit lega. Dia pun jalan menghampiri anak itu n duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Loe habis mimpi buruk … ?" tanyanya, membelai rambut pirang itu, nenangin.

"Gaara!" Naruto langsung memeluknya, erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada sobatnya itu, nangis. "Gue … gue habis mimpi aneh … "

"Na-Naruto … ?" Kedua mata aquamarine Gaara terbelalak. " … su-suara loe … ?". Waktu baru masuk tadi emang nggak terlalu keliatan. Tapi, pas ngedenger suara Naruto sedekat ini, doi jadi yakin kalo suara tuh anak emang ngalamin perubahan.

Suara Naruto jadi lebih berat!

Tapi, nggak terlalu berat-berat ama, sih. Suara childish-nya yang dulu masih kerasa. Mungkin bahkan orang yang cuman sesekali ketemu dia nggak bakal nyadar ama perubahan ini. Tapi, buat Gaara yang hampir tiap hari ketemu n deket banget ama tuh anak langsung aja bisa ngerasain perubahannya.

N suara Naruto kedengaran lebih beratan dikit bukan karna sakit or semacamnya.

Gaara nelen ludah mikirin kemungkinan yang muncul di otaknya.

"Naruto … " Dia ngelepasin pelukan tsb, gentle. Trus menyeka air mata di sudut mata kiri si blonde, pelan.

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu …

" … apa … mimpi yang elo alamin tadi malam … kayaq … " Gaara ngelanjutin kalimatnya dalam bisikan.

Muka Naruto langsung memerah ngedengernya.

"I-iya! Koq elo tau, sih?" serunya lagi, panik. "Gi-gimana dong, Gaaraaaaa!" Dia kembali meluk tuh cowok. "Sssh … sssh … nggak papa koq, Naruto. Itu wajar … " Gaara nepuk-nepuk punggungnya, pelan.

"Brisik! Ada apa, seh!" Kyuubi dateng dengan tampang kucel habis bangun tidur. Naruto kaget. Dia lalu ngegeleng-geleng keras. "Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, koq!" katanya, cemas. Dia lalu berbisik ke Gaara. "Jangan bilang-bilang ke Kyuubi, ya? Gue pasti diledekin … ". Sobatnya itu mengangguk, paham.

Ngeliat posisi mereka yang sedekat itu, Kyuubi jadi cemburu. "Na-ru-to!" Dia mendekat. "Cepetan mandi sana! Lu musti ke sekolah pagi-pagi kan?" bentaknya, seraya ngerebut selimut bergambar rubah asli yang lagi dipake ama adeknya itu.

"Aaah! Jangan!" teriak Naruto, makin panik aja.

Kyuubi masih aja narik selimutnya. "Kenapa si loe-! Hah?"

Suasana mendadak sunyi.

Kedua mata Kyuubi focus ke arah celana piyama n seprei tempat tidur Naruto yang keliatan basah.

Tapi bukan basah karna ompol.

"MBUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Kyuubi meledak ketawa. Doi sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk sakit perut saking gelinya. Muka Naruto makin memerah.

"Kyuu jahaaaat!" doi ngelemparin kakaknya itu pake bantal n guling yang nggak kebasahan, kesel. Tapi si Kyuubi masih aja ketawa-ketawa. Sementara Gaara ngehela nafas, kasian ama Naruto.

"Wah, waaah … . Ternyata adek gue habis mimpi basah, yaaa … ?" Goda Kyuubi, mendekati mereka berdua. "Hmm, dengan begini … loe udah bukan anak kecil lagi, Naruto. Selamat!" Dia bertepuk tangan.

Naruto tertunduk. Mukanya masih memerah. Selama ini dia emang selalu aja pengen disebut bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi, dia nggak nyangka kalo ngalamin mimpi macam itulah yang bikin dia nggak disebut begitu lagi.

"Ayo Naruto … " Gaara bangkit. "Loe langsung mandi aja sana. Biar gue yang nyuci ini semua." Ucapnya, seraya ngambil selimut n mo ngelepas sepreinya.

"Tunggu!"

Suara Naruto barusan bikin gerakannya terhenti. Gaara angkat alis. Sedangkan Kyuubi cuman berdiri nyilangin lengan sambil senyam senyum, nahan tawa.

"Bi-Biar gue sendiri aja yang nyuci itu … " katanya sambil kembali nunduk, malu.

"Tapi elo bisa telat, Naruto."

"Gue bakal rendam dulu. Ntar pulangnya baru gue cuci!" Naruto bersikeras. Gaara tersenyum sejenak. Dia ngerti sih gimana malunya Naruto sekarang. Kalo dia sendiri dulu yang tau dianya mimpi basah pertama kali adalah si Temari. Itu juga untung karna kakaknya tsb nggak ngetawain dia. Beda ama Naruto yang malang n kepergok Kyuubi, si kakak yang raja tega.

"Ya sudah … "

"Lalu … " Kyuubi duduk di sisi Naruto, ngegantiin posisi Gaara tadi. Lengan kanannya merangkul bahu sang adik, akrab. " … siapa, Naruto?" tanyanya, setengah berbisik. Menyeringai.

"Si-si-siapa apanya?" tanya Naruto balik, gugup. "Jangan pura-pura bego gitu~. Gue tau kalo elo paham ama yang gue tanyain … " goda kakaknya lagi, narik dagu sang adik yang mau malingin muka.

"Gue nggak paham!" seru Naruto, bohong.

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Kalo gitu gue nanya aja langsung : Siapa … yang elo mimpiin tadi malem, heh?"

Muka Naruto langsung memerah hangus. Kali ini lebih merah dari tadi-tadi. Kyuubi tergelak ngeliat reaksi itu. Doi ketawa-ketawa lagi. Meski kali ini nggak segila tadi.

"Tampang loe udah kayaq udang rebus! Ahahaha!" ledeknya, berdiri.

"Kyuu keterlaluan!"

"Nggak loe jawab juga gue udah bisa nebak, koq. Paling-paling yang loe mimpiin di Fujoshinting itu … " ucap Kyuubi lagi, mulai rada tenangan.

"Bukan Sakura-chan, koq!"

Jawaban Naruto yang tanpa gagap n intonasi keraguan maupun siratan kebohongan barusan bikin Kyuubi n Gaara tertegun.

Sunyi.

Naruto tekesiap n langsung ngebungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Bukan Sakura-san?" Tiba-tiba Gaara juga jadi ikutan penasaran. Tadi dia juga ngeduga kalo cewek itulah dimimpiin Naruto karna tuh anak naksir ama Haruno Sakura.

"Kalo bukan dia, lalu siapa?" sambung Kyuubi lagi, kembali mendekat. "Umm … umm … itu … itu … "

"Siapa?" Kyuubi makin deket aja, sampe hidung mereka nyaris nempel. "Siapa, huh?"

"Ugh … " didesak gitu, Naruto jadi makin nggak nyaman. "Henshin!"

Sebuah cahaya singkat yang menyilaukan bikin Kyuubi lengah sejenak. Saat itulah si Naruto ngedorong dia dengan keras sampe jatoh terduduk dengan tenaga supernya. Naruto sendiri lalu secepat kilat ngambil selimut n sepreinya trus lari ke bawah, ke kamar mandi.

"Che … adek sialan~."

.

.

Bersambungz!

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Hahah! Naruto udah mulai dewasaaaa!

Kira-kira siapa yang doi mimpiin malam itu, yaaa? (*smirk*)

Itachi: Eh? Ada kemungkinan gue bakal ngacauin hubungan SasuNaru? Wah, jangan gitu dong. Penggemar gue bakal berkurang jadinya …

KP: Itu kan cuman baru 'kemungkinan', Itachi …

Oiya, di chap depan kemungkinan Kushina-san bakal muncul!

* * *

**Balesan review (sekali lagi, buat yang gak ada kerjaan n banyak pertanyaan, baca aja XP)**

* * *

KP: Heheh. Gaara emang udah ada lope-lope ke Kyuu, tuh! Tapi dianya ngenolak perasaannya sendiri. N kemungkinan besar dia bakal ngejadiin Matsuri sbg pelariannya.

Gaara : Kayaqnya habis chap ini banyak readers yang bakal benci gue, deh … (*sigh*)

KP: S'kay, Gaara. Biar seluruh dunia benci ama u, aku bakal tetep cinta ama u! (Huekh!*muntah karna rayuan sendiri*)

Suka chap lalu karna banyak ItaKyuu-nya? Wah, kalo gitu kemungkinan gede u nggak bakal suka dua chap ini karna dua orang itu nggak muncul ...

Suka scene2 yang ngelibatin Kyuu dicium paksa or mo dirape ma Itachi? Weh? Koq sama, ya? (*grin*). Tapi, aku juga suka kalo si Kyuu ngelakuin hal yang sama ke Gaara … hmm, sebenernya sih diriku lebih suka kalo aku sendiri yang maksa Gaara, tapi berhubung itu tak mungkin, so … (*disabaku*)

Pair ItaKyuu paling keren? Oh, apa itu karna pair mereka cenderung lebih 'berani'?. Kalo SasuNaru sih, bakal kubikin lebih manis aja. Tapi, ternyata yang begitu (ItaKyuu) yang lebih disukai readers, ya?

Plis pindahin ke rate M? Mwahahahah! Wah, wah. Aku belum pede nulis adegan rate M. Aku sendiri suka merinding kalo baca fic rate M Indo. Coz, bahasanya terlalu 'vulgar'.

Naruto : Bahasa loe sendiri kan emang udah vulgar?

KP: Vulgarnya aku palingan cuman dalam ledekan or hinaan doang. Kalo vulgarnya dalam hal 'begituan' (*sensor*), belum deh …

Eh, tapi belakangan ini ada fic rate M yang kusuka n kufavoritin meski bahasanya rada vulgar dikit. Kalo minat, coba aja cek di fave-story ku. Pairnya ItaGaa (Itachi x Gaara). Meski awalnya agak ganjil ngeliat pair tsb, diriku tetep aja ngebacanya (coz ada Gaaranya sih!). Ternyata bagus lho! Lucu!

Tapi, entah knapa kalo vulgarnya dalam bahasa inggris, meski sevulgar apa pun itu … aku enak-enak aja n lebih nyantai bacanya. Aneh, ya?

Kalo bisa satu or dua chap dibikin cerita full ItaKyuu? Hmm … ini kan ficnya SasuNaru? Emangnya SasuNaru luver gak bakal protes kalo kubikin gitu di sini? Apa lain kali kubikin di fic baru aja tuh pair ItaKyuu?

Kapan kelarnya nih fic? Gara-gara chapnya banyak jadi copy paste karna nggak bisa lama2 di net? Haha! Tau deh. Rencananya sih sekitar 30an chap baru tamat. Tapi belum tentu juga tuh!

Yang pastinya diriku sekarang bener2 niat bakal namatin nih fic. Coz, aku tau gimana rasanya kalo ngebaca fic yang kita minati tapi bertahun-tahun nggak ditamatin juga. (*kaget pas ngecek salah satu tgl publish n update fic fave yang ternyata dibikin di tahun 2007an n gak tamat2 juga*)

SasuNaru bikin yang lebih romantis? Hmm … di chap ini mereka keliatan 'romantis' gak? Bagiku yang begitu udah termasuk romantis. Tapi, kayaqnya masih belum masuk kategori itu buat readers yang romance-luver sejati, deh. Heheh … (cz nggak ada kata2 romantis yang terucap!)

Milih kuliah jurusan psikologi asyik coz kayaqnya bisa ngembangin bakmi(bakat-minat) psikopat? Hmm, kalo kataku sih … nggak juga tuh!. Coz, seorang psikopat sejati (hoe?) bagusnya nggak cuman nguasain psikologi doang. Akan lebih baik lagi, jikalau dirinya juga menguasai banyak ilmu lain. Saranku, jika u-u semua pengan jadi psikopat yang handal (weh?) pelajari juga beberapa ilmu lain. Psikologi nggak musti dijadiin ilmu utama, koq. Nggak mempelajari itu juga bisa-bisa aja. Asal u mengusai beberapa ilmu lainnya. Hal itu bisa dipelajari sendiri lewat buku psikologi yang dijual bebas. Nah, kalo hal tsb udah mantep, mulailah dengan ngebunuh perasaan belas kasih u.

Caranya? Mula-mula, bunuh dulu hewan-hewan di sekitar u. Mulai dari nyamuk, semut, kodok, ayam, kucing, anjing, dll. Bunuh mereka dengan kekreatifan kalian sendiri. Aku sendiri sih lebih suka make racun, coz dengan begitu proses kematiannya bakal lebih jelas n asyik buat diamati. Kalo diri u udah mulai merasa nggak ada rasa bersalah, nah barulah mulai dengan mengincar manusia. Bagi seorang psikopat sejati, ngebunuh kucing or manusia tuh nggak ada bedanya.

Oya, incer dulu orang tua, sodara, or orang-orang yang u sayangi. Ibarat game RPG, Mereka tuh orang-orang yang berlevel tinggi (alias tingkatnya lebih sulit coz mreka termasuk orang2 yang berharga buat jiwa kemanusiaan kita). If u sanggup ngebunuh mereka, ngebunuh orang lain yang nggak dikenal bakal lebih enteng lagi! Kayaq ngabisin lawan level 99 pastinya bakal langsung dapet banyak exp yang ngeboost level u sendiri jadi makin tinggi. Makanya itu … kalo berhasil, trus habis itu ngebunuh orang lain (alias yg berlevel rendah) bakal kerasa cuman segede upil! Heheh.

SasuNaru: Oey, oeeeeeyy! Jangan ngasih saran yang jelek macam itu! Tobat sana! Tobaaat!

Kyuubi: Hey, Kape. Ngeblender serangga lagi, yok! Kali ini campurin ulat juga. Ntar lendir-lendirnya jadi mirip jus lho.

KP: (*smiles*) Oke. Tapi, itu campurin belakangan aja, ya? Coz aku suka ngeliatin serangga yang kejang2 waktu tenggelam. (*digebukin SasuNaru*)

Sasuke : Ada apa dengan kepala loe itu Kapeee! (*nyekik author*). Elo emang bener2 musti disucikan! Dasar psiko!

KP: Adededeh~. Aku becanda koq. Aku bukan psikopat! Aku nggak sanggup ngebunuh manusia! Aku cuman lagi pengen ngomong gila doang. Boleh, dong?

SasuNaru: Nggak boleh!

(*Kape minta maaf dengan amat sangat ke readers semua atas kegilaan singkatnya*bows*)

KP : Illfeel ama Sasuke di akhir chap lalu? Haha! Orang yang lagi jatuh cintrong tuh emang suka aneh-aneh, kaaaann?

What? Mo nego denganku buat bikin Kyuubi takluk ama Itachi? Hnn … (*grin*) berani bayar berapa? (PLAK!)

Setuju dengan soal pair ShuGaa yang bakal muncul coz dengan gitu, ItaKyuu jadi nggak ada orang ketiganya lagi? Wahaha! Rencana-rencana scenes ShuGaa yang udah muncul di kepalaku bikin aku juga suka ama pair baru ini. Well, bakal aku bikin beberapa pembaca juga suka ama pair ini nanti! (*semangat!*). Tapi, aku masih suka KyuuGaa juga … (readers: gak konsisten banget si loe?). Oh, tapi jangan ngebayangin karakter overprotektif Shu dari fic SDK ku ya? Dia beda banget ama yang di situ. Shu di sini nggak bakal segan-segan bikin Gaara luka. Soalnya dia benci ama Gaara. Seenggaknya mulanya emang gitu ... (*kayaqnya pembaca udah mulai bisa ngebayangin karakter Shukaku sekarang. Heheh!)

Wow, ada beberapa reviewers yang ngasih saran soal genre yang musti dipasang di fic ini, nih … Heheh. Thanks!

Hmm … banyak juga yang nggak setuju kalo kupasang angst. Eh? Bagusnya humor ama drama? Friendship juga cocok? Family juga? Oh reviewer lain juga ada yang ngasih saran pasang genre romance? Hm, hm … (*nod-nod*).

Soal test lewat ngegambar, diliat dari mananya? Oh, itu disebut tes psikologi grafis. Biasanya sih nggak cuman pohon. Tapi, disuruh ngegambar manusia n rumah juga setelahnya. Well, yang perlu diliat n diperhatiin dalam tes itu adalah-(*dilempar DSM IV ama dosen*)

D : Jangan bilang! Itu rahasia!

KP : Tapi, Pak … yang namanya ilmu itu kan musti dibagi-dibagi? Nggak baik kalo disimpen sendiri? Pelit, ah!

D : 'Ini lain lagi artinya. Apa bedanya orang awam dengan kita kalo mereka sampe tau, ha?' (*slh satu dosen Kape beneran pernah ada yang ngomong kayaq gini. Walo kalimatnya lebih sopan … *)

KP: Eh, tapi dosenku yang lain juga pernah bilang : 'Nonsense. Seorang psikolog pun bisa lupa ama semua rumus n kuncinya kalo udah berhadapan ama tes psikologi. Saya sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Suasana tes saat itu sudah cukup menajadi tekanan. Buku2 tes psiko yang dijual bebas pun nggak bisa ngebahas soal ilmu itu sendiri secara lebih mendalam'.

KP: Tau deh~. But, sorry ya? Aku nggak bisa ngasih tau apa aja yang diamati. Heheh. Tapi asal tau aja, sobatku yang dari jurusan psikologi perkembangan pernah bilang: 'tiap orang sebenernya punya kecenderungan ke arah abnormal. Cuman nggak musti berkembang.'

Bener juga sih. Waktu sebelum penjurusan, kami sempat satu kelas di kelas psikologi grafis. Waktu itu, kami disuruh ngebawa hasil gambar dari karya para testee alias subjek praktikum kami. Tapi, ternyata sobatku itu juga bawa gambar hasil karyanya sendiri. Dia ngegambar manusia. Trus, pas dosenku lewat, dia ngeliatin gambar sobatku itu (yang dia pikir karya subjeknya). Kira2 cuman beberapa detik habis itu, beliau langsung ngomong : 'Orang ini punya kecenderungan schizoid'. Mbuahahahaha! Rasanya waktu itu aku mau ketawa sekeras-kerasnyaaa! Tapi karna lagi jaim-mode, jadi cuman bisa ngekeh doang.

L : Elu sendiri punya kecenderungan psikopat! Dasar, jangan ngetawain temen sendiri!

KP: Oh? Ada yang mo nanya2 soal stress nih. Kalo seseorang lagi kacau mental alias stress, kira2 keteraturan hidupnya dalam hal kegiatan, hobi, makanan fave, etc, bakal makin berantakan or malah makin nggak berubah-ubah?

Hmm, kurang tepat deh kalo kacau mental dialiasin sbg stress. Kacau mental tuh kata yang lebih mendekati ke arah schizophrenia alias gila. Kalo stress nggak musti sampe segitunya.

Soal stress yang bakal bikin hidup makin berantakan or malah makin kebiasaannya nggak berubah, hal itu tergantung tingkat persepsi tiap orang ama stressor yang ada. Kalo orangnya nggak ambil pusing ama stressor alias sumber stress yang datang, maka kebiasaannya ya tetep aja nggak berubah. Misalnya nih, kalo stressor yang dateng is : diputusin pacar. Kalo tuh orang mempresepsikan hal tsb sbg kiamat baginya, n ujung2nya jadi nangis tiap hari, sampe2 gak mau makan makanan favenya lagi, or ngelakuin hobinya, n pengennya menyendiri aja … hal itu bisa aja kejadian. Tapi, sebaliknya … kalo tuh orang mempresepsikan stressor sbg sesuatu yang biasa kayaq 'ah, gampang. Soal pacar mah, tinggal gue cari lagi. Bodo amat deh ama yang lama. Ilang satu, tumbuh seribu!' n ujung2nya bisa ngakak2 sambil terus ngelakuin hobinya kayaq biasa, itu juga mungkin aja.

So, masalah teratur or nggak teraturnya orang pas ngadepin stress, tergantung ama keseimbangan daya tahan mental n beban yang dirasainnya. Alias persepsi n penilaian tiap orang terhadap stressor yang ada. Stress nggak selalu bikin orang 'kacau mental', koq! ^^

Itachi: Yeah, kadang sifat rada cueknya si Kape berguna juga. Coz dia jadi jarang stress. Waktu kakaknya dulu nabrakin mobil sampe bikin pager rumah mental aja dianya masih asyik main game. Padahal garasi tepat ada di sebelah kamarnya. (*kejadian nyata pagi hari di hari ultah Kape*). Pas pembokat seberang rumah manggil2 alias tereak2, barulah dia keluar ngeliatin.

KP: Hey! Tapi my big bro nggak kenapa2 tuh! Cuman bagian belakang mobil aja yang penyok, dianya nggak. So nggak masalah, kan?

F : Elu baru nganggep itu masalah kalo guenya yang penyok, hah?

KP: Hubungan Shu ama Gaara, Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, n Naruto apaan?. Hmm … kalo diringkas, Gaara itu sepupunya (plus salah satu kandidat penerus Pein yg doi benci), Itachi musuh besarnya, Kyuubi rivalnya. SasuNaru … dua orang yang dia remehin (dianggep anak bawang) tapi ujung2nya bakal jadi yang paling ngerepotin. Di fic u, Kyuu n Shu punya sifat sebaliknya? Wah, u bikin tokoh Kyuubi n Shukaku juga, toh? Genrenya apa, nih? Jangan2 romance, yaaa? (So what?)

Kushina kapan muncul? Bentar lagi … mungkin chap depan.

Jalan ceritanya kayaq gini udah oke n ga usah pake rate M? Wokeh. Heheh …

Kenapa pas Kyuu sakit, Gaara nggak bolos aja n ngerawat dia? Wah, Gaara kan mahasiswa rajin? Lagian, kalo yang sakit si Kyuubi yang kuat itu, dia jadi nggak terlalu khawatir. Plus, kalo dia juga bolos, siapa lagi yang bakal ngizinin si Kyuu gak masuk kuliah ke dosen karna sakit? Biar gimana pun juga point sakit n bolos tuh beda, lhooo …

Sifat Itachi ngambil dari mana? Koq keren? Heheh. Ngambilnya dari aku, tuh! (*ditimpuk*). Euh, bukan. Kalo sifat seenaknya n gaya omongnya emang rada mirip aku, tapi soal prinsip n ketangguhannya plus kesetiannya ngarang aja. (kalo sifat mo ngebiarin pacar selingkuh-nya itu lebih mirip ama seseorang di dekatku).

Sakitnya Kyuu di chap lalu bareng n sama ama u? Haha! Pas banget, dong!

Padahal tkh utamanya Naru, tapi koq dia malah nggak terlalu menonjol? Hmm … kenapa yaaa? (*grin*).

Banyakin romance KyuuGaa n kapan Sasuke jatuh cintrong ma Naru? Hmm … nanti ya?

Mina-Miko-Fuga kayaq anak-ibu-ayah? Ahaha! Ember …

Shukaku punya kelemahan nggak? Rahasia!

Si Kyuu kalo berhasil ngedapetin Gaara bakal berubah jadi rada lembutan dikit. Tapi gimana kalo Kyuu-nya malah didapetin ama Itachi? Wah, kemungkinan besar dia nggak bakal berubah sama sekali! Heheh! Si Itachi musti siap-siap aja jadi pawang si Kyuu kalo itu sampe kejadian.

Suka Sasuke dinistain di chap lalu? Haha! Syukurlah nggak ada yang marah.

Sasuke : Brengsek loe, kape … (*mijit dahi yang benjol*). Kalo pun ada yang marah, gue yakin loe bakal tetep nulis kayaq gitu.

KP : Jadi mikir yg enggak2 waktu Kyuu nendang anunya Itachi, tapi malah dianya yang kesakitan karna punya Itachi keras? Bwahahaha! Well, ilmu begitu beneran ada lho. Aku pernah liat di pertunjukan biksu di TV. Tapi, ngerasin bagian itu salah satu yang bisa dilakuin lewat kungfu. Aku aja yang seenak perut mutusin ninpo juga punya ilmu itu.

Minta adegan gore lagi? Wah, emang udah termasuk dalam rencana, koq.

Tolong buat Sasu ngejar2 Naru buat manggil dia Papa, n pas Naru-nya kesulitan dalam berantem, si Sasuke dateng nolongin n bilang 'Jgn ganggu Naru. Dia anak gue'? Haha! Setengah dari request u terkabul di chap ini, kan? Meski Sasukenya malah bilang 'Gue papanya!' ke penjaga kasir.

Ini cerita SasuNaru ato apa aja deh? Campuran tuh! Tapi, mereka emang yang nomer satu. (walau ujung2nya banyak reviewers yang lebih condong suka ke ItaKyuu n KyuuGaa).

Eh? Apa aku niat mo jadi psikolog berkedok penjahat? Wah, enggak koq. Aku nggak minat jadi psikolog.

Naruto: Kalo jadi penjahat, lu minat?

KP: (*cueks*) Setuju banget kalo aku jadi psikolog? Berarti klienku juga bukan orang2 yang punya permasalahan biasa? Wah, maksudnya? Heheh …karna aku dari psikologi Klinis, klienku emang seharusnya 'orang2 luar biasa'. Tapi, masalahnya, aku suka ama 'orang2 nggak biasa' tsb, n nggak minat ngubah mereka jadi normal n ngebosenin. (PLAK!). Orang2 abnormal tuh lebih menarik buat diamati sih!

Sasuke : So … emang sebaiknya dia jangan sampe jadi psikolog, deh.

KP: Pengen punya istri macam Gaara? Uh, aku juga …

Gaara : Gue ini 'suami'!

KP: Whoaa … ada reader yg baca 22 chap dalam sehari sampe pegel2 nih, heheh. Salut …

Hm? Diriku dulu bilang kalo SasuNaru bakalan bersatu, tapi koq malah Sasuke jadinya kayaq makin tertarik aja ama Minato? Hey, habis baca chap ini, apa u masih mikir gitu? Heheh. Sasuke cuman lagi muter aja, koq. Ntar endingnya juga bakal nyetop di Naru.

Mana adegan berantem n berdarahnya? Nanti aja, oke? Mereka masih dalam suasana damai, nih! Rasanya rada gak cocok kalo masukin adegan berantem n gore di situ.

Buatin tokoh yang suka ama Naru supaya Sasuke cemburu? Yeah, aku emang udah ngerencanain itu.

Ajarin soal psikologi? Apanya, yak? (*bego mode: ON*). Haha! Aku nggak gitu pinter ngajarin. Tapi, kalo ditanya … bakal kujawab. Well … ?

Gaara perhatian juga ama Kyuu? Iya emang. Buatnya, Kyuu n Naru tuh udah kayaq keluarga aja. Jadi dia emang perhatian. ^^

Koq bisa cepet banget ngupdate? Resepnya apa? Wah, kalo ditanya soal resep cepet ngupdate … jawabannya ya teruslah menulis. Aku sendiri biasanya nulis nih fic paling sering di malam hari sebelum tidur. Biar sesibuk apa pun siangnya.

SasuNaru: Halah. Kayaq nulis diary aja …

KP: Yup. Kalo udah mo nulis, kunyalain kipas angin dulu (gak punya AC, hiks!), bantal guling ditumpuk n duduk nyander di atas bed, Pasang selimut sampe nutup kaki, mangku n nyalain laptop, nyolokin charger sebelum baterainya drop. Pasang kacamata. Pasang cengiran gila. Trus ngetik deh! Bisa sampe tengah malam sebelum bener2 tidur tuh!

Gaara: Yeah, gerakan tangan Kape emang lebih cepat waktu ngetik daripada waktu nulis tangan. Makanya bisa nulis banyak dalam waktu singkat. Walau kadang suka dia selingin sambil main game. Ngerjain tugas juga gitu.

KP: Nggak mau Kyuu keliatan lemah? Dia emang nggak lemah, koq. Cuman karna lawannya si Itachi n lagi sakit aja dia jadi keliatan gitu. Ah, ntar dia juga masih bakal jadi tambah kuat koq …

Ngarep Gaara ngeliat pas Itachi mau melorotin Kyuubi? Haha! Kalo itu kejadian, gimana reaksinya yaaa?

Itachi : (*Smirk*)

Kyuubi : (*Shock*)

Gaara: (*Double shock n run away*)

KP: Hm? Usul pair ShikaKiba? Wah, ini pair baru buatku. Liat aja ntar. Apa mereka sempet kubikin or enggak …

Deg-degannya Gaara di chap lalu itu emang karna dianya mulai suka ama Kyuu, koq.

What? Kayaqnya diriku muntah-muntah pas ngebaca fic Akuroku u yang full of kissing? Hahaha! Nggak koq. Yang sering bikin aku asem n nggak nyaman tuh cuman kalimat2 super romantis n rada poetry. Kalo aksinya mah, nggak tuh! Aku suka-suka aja ngebacanya. Eh, ntar di fic u itu banyakin adegan Soroku aja, ya? Aku penggemar mereka.(*tendangs*)

Mikoto mirip Sebastian? Jangan-jangan karna kata 'yes, my lord'nya. Haha! Hm, ngomong2 soal Kuroshitsuji alias Black Butler, emang menarik sih n rada Shonen ai (punya semua episodenya). Tapi, trus trang … itu bukan kesukaanku. Coz, uke fave ku di situ justru Sebastian! Kayaqnya nggak mungkin si Ciel ngenyemein dia! (meski badass, Ciel masih terlalu kecil buat seleraku). Lalu siapa yang cocok jadi semenya Sebby? Shinigami itu kah? Nggak. Dia kurang maskulin. Mungkin seme kesukaanku di situ is Ash the Angel (gak yakin, lupa ama namanya). Walo, sekarang tokoh utamanya diganti ama Alois n Cloude (bener gak sih tulisannya?) … uke faveku tetep Sebastian … (readers: Nggak ada yang nanya!). Sosoknya yang berdarah-darah waktu disiksa ama Angela di episode yg aku lupa itu, dia keliatan keren n fragile banget! Aku jadi sukaaa! (DIESH!)

Suka gaya nulisku? Heheh … thanks!

Kurang paham ama Akatsuki n permasalahannya? Hmm, ntar makin lama juga makin paham, koq.

Itachi makin lama jadi makin mesum aja?

Kyuubi: Iya, tuh. Kayaq si author!

KP: Hush!

Haha! Ada yang ngaminin semoga Kyuu dirape ama Itachi. Whoaa … cewek2 zaman sekarang (termasuk aku sendiri) emang nakutin, yaaa ?

Pengen ngobrol2 lebih deket ama aku? Monggo. PM aja dulu. Kalo ada waktu, bikin sequel fic SDK? Oke, kalo ada ya? Ide sih punya aja …

Gimana reaksi Sasuke kalo Kyuu bikin ramuan yang ngejadiin badan Naru dewasa kayaq bokapnya?

Sasuke: Minato-san!

Naruto: Gue bukan dia! (*kabur*)

KP: Kayaqnya aku nerapin prinsip equivalentnya Itachi? Hehe. Nggak tuh! Prinsip faveku sih: 'segala sesuatu ada prosesnya'. Kalo soal equivalent, aku lebih milih prinsip ekonomi, yaitu : berkorban sekecil-kecilnya untuk keuntungan yang sebesar-besarnya! (maruk!). n kayaqnya Kyuubi juga megang prinsip ekonomi ini, deh. Ngeliat dari sifatnya yang egois …

Apa aku orang jawa? Hmm, kedua ortuku emang jawa, tapi aku lahir n besarnya di luar pulau itu. Apa itu ngejadiin aku masuk kategori orang jawa? Heheh. Meski gitu, sehari-harinya aku lebih make bahasa Indonesia (n bahasa gaul kalo ama sobat2 deket).

Usul kasih adegan KyuuNaru kayaq pertengkaran antar sodara? Itu udah masuk rencana, koq.

Wah, De-chan. Diriku nggak punya Fb, tapi aku bakal nyimpen alamat Fb u, koq. ^^

Jangan2 aku brencana bikin hints ItaKyuu lebih dewasa ketimbang KyuuGaa? Heheh … maybe yea. Cuz, ItaKyuu emang udah bukan anak-anak lagi, kan? (beda ama SasuNaru n Gaara yg masih 15). Tapi, bisa jadi suatu saat nanti tiga remaja itu juga bakal ada hints dewasanya, lho!

Sasuke boleh aja minta Naru manggil dia 'Papa' asal dia sendiri manggil Naru 'Mama'?

Naruto: Nggak! Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau dia panggil gitu!

Sasuke: Hnn … gue sih mau-mau aja … (*ditimpuk Naru*)

KP: Gara2 fic-ku diri u jadi suka ama yaoi? Wah, makin nambah aja yaoi-luver gara2 fic, nih! (*grin*). Aku juga dulu jadi suka yaoi karna baca fic SasuNaru. Padahal dulu kalo nemu fanart bergambar adegan yaoi, reaksiku : WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?. Tapi, sekarang: Ow~, so sweet!. Haha! Yang namanya manusia itu emang bisa berubah 180 drajat, yaaaa?

Mikir n ngebayangin kalo akhir fic ini ntar is KyuuGaa coz Itachi mungkin bakal ngorbanin diri buat Kyuu? Hmm, dulu aku emang sempat brencana gitu. Tapi, semenjak ada karakter Shukaku (n rancangan story2 yang udah muncul di kepalaku tentang ShuGaa), kayaqnya nggak gitu lagi, deh. Heheh.

Readers: Kalo gitu, kemungkinan besar fic ini berakhir dengan ItaKyuu ketimbang KyuuGaa dong?

KP: Gak musti. Tapi, emang … meski aku pernah bikin pairing KyuuGaa di ficku yang laen, belum tentu di sini juga bakal jadi KyuuGaa, lho. Kemungkinan ntar jadi ItaKyuu or KyuuGaa sama besar!

* * *

Oke deh. Segini dulu. See u on the next chapter! :D


	25. Versus

KP: Allooow, pemirsa. Lama tak bersua! (Tapi gak nyampe sbulan kan?)

Oiya, blakangan ini ada reviewer yang berkali-kali nanyain kapan tamatnya fic ini, sementara aku udah ngejawabnya sekitar 2 kali dibalasan review yg berbeda. Mungkin dianya males baca or cuek dgn jawabanku … entahlah.

Nah, bcoz of that … aku bilang aja di pembukaan ini (*megang microphone*): FIC INI MASIH LAMA SELESAINYA!. KALO DIPERKIRAKAN DARI RANCANGAN YANG TERDAFTAR DI KEPALAKU SELAKU AUTHOR, KIRA-KIRA NIH FIC BARU TAMAT SEKITAR 30 CHAP LEBIH! SO, BAGI U-U YANG GAK KUAT NGIKUTIN SEBANYAK ITU, DIPERSILAKAN TURUN ALIAS MENYINGKIR SEBELUM MUNTAAAAHHH! (*cough!*)

Naruto: Gaya loe kayaq kernet bus, deh …

KP: Btw, isi dari chap ini ada sekitar 11 halaman. (oya, di 2 chap ini perkelahian ItaKyuu dimulai kembali. *banyak yang minta adegan mereka, sih!*)

Oya, special thanks buat reviewers yang dah ngasi tau cara ngedit fic chap lama!(*walau belum dicoba*)

**Warning: Ada adegan berantem di 2 chap ini, tapi nggak sampe banyak darahnya, koq …**

* * *

**Chap 24: Versus**

* * *

Sepeninggal Naruto ke kamar mandi, Gaara mungut bantal guling yang berceceran di kamar tsb. _Sekalian gue cuci nanti, deh_. Dia membatin, sambil ngelepas sarung bantal n guling di tangan.

"Haahhh~." Kyuubi bangkit perlahan dari duduknya di lantai, cemberut. "Gue kira ada apa pagi-pagi dia teriak kayaq mau dibunuh gitu. Taunya mimpi basah doang." Doi garuk-garuk kepala. "Dasar, lagi enak-enak tidur juga … malah diganggu. Grrh~"

Kalimat Kyuubi barusan tiba-tiba ngingetin Gaara akan sesuatu.

_He-hey … tadi malam … gue … nggak tidur di kamar Naruto, ya … ?._ Gerakannya yang lagi ngelepas sarung guling terhenti. Matanya membesar. Keringat dingin keluar dari kening.

"Kenapa loe? Buruan bikinan sarapan sana." suruh Kyuubi, di ambang pintu. Dia yang mau balik ke kamar jadi tertahan karna ngeliat Gaara yang udah kayaq patung gitu.

Cowok berambut merah tadi berkedip, sadar. Doi ngelirik Kyuubi, kaku.

"Kyuubi … "

"Apa?"

"Tadi malam … " Gaara nelen ludah sejenak. "Gue tidur di kamar elo, ya … ?"

Sunyi sejenak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi nyengir.

"Gitu deh~" dia nyilangin lengan ke belakang kepala. "Kayaqnya kemarin loe kecapekan banget sampe-sampe pingsan mendadak n ketiduran. Gue nggak mau kerepotan ngebawa elo ke kamar Naruto, makanya gue tidurin aja elo di kamar gue … "

_Apa?Tadi malam gue tidur bareng Kyuubi?_

Jantung Gaara langsung berdetak kencang.

_Oh, God! Please no! Tolong ilangin perasaan terlarang ini!_

"Tadi malem … nggak ada kejadian apa-apa selain gue ketiduran, kan … ?" tanyanya, cemas. "Hmm … hapa, yah?" Kyuubi bergumam sejenak. " … oh, waktu tidur, elo meluk-meluk gue sambil senyum n ngigo plus bilang : 'hangat'. Haha! Emangnya gue anget banget, ya?"

"Bohong!" protes Gaara, mukanya memerah malu. "Gue … nggak mungkin me-me-me-meluk elo n bilang gitu! Gue bukan orang yang ngigoan!"

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Bohong or enggak, gue yang ngeliat itu semua. Elo yang tidur mah nggak berhak bilang kalo itu beneran or bukan." Sahutnya, santai. Trus keluar dari kamar tsb. Ninggalin Gaara yang entah sejak kapan jadi terduduk di lantai sambil meluk guling yang sarungnya setengah melorot.

KucingPerak

SMP Konoha …

"Pagi Naruto!" sapa Tenten, gitu ngeliat ketua gengnya masuk kelas. Naruto cuman ngebalesnya dengan senyuman lelah. Trus doi jalan duduk di bangkunya dengan loyo. Mukanya dibenamkan di kedua lengan yang terlipat.

Kisaliten saling pandang, heran.

Ada apa nih? Tumben dia nggak semangat kayaq biasa?

"Hey, man. Whassup?" Kiba nepuk pundaknya, akrab. Mukanya keliatan cemas, nggak beda ama Lee, Sai, n Tenten yang kini mengelilinginya juga. Naruto ngangkat mukanya perlahan, ngeliatin mereka satu-satu. Trus doi ngegeleng. Masih belum ngomong juga. Temen-temennya jadi makin cemas.

Sai nyubit dagu, mikir.

Tiga detik kemudian, doi 'nusuk' pinggang kanan Naruto pake jarinya.

"UWAAAAA!"

Si blonde tadi terlonjak kaget. "Apaan si loe, Sai?" dia marah-marah. Kedua mata hitam Sai terbelalak. Kiba, Lee, n Tenten juga.

"Wah?" (Sai)

"Naruto-man … ?" (Kiba)

"Suara loe … ?" (Tenten)

" … telah berubah?" (Lee)

Naruto buru-buru nutup mulutnya pake dua tangan. _Oh, shit!_

"NARUTO-MAN UDAH GEDEEEEE!" Seru Kiba, heboh.

"Banzai! Banzaaai!" tiga orang lainnya bersorak, senang. Naruto memerah malu. Doi berdesis nyuruh mereka diam. Tapi, telat. Orang-orang yang ada di kelas tsb keburu tau! Entah kenapa mereka semua ikutan bersorak.

"Naruto udah gede~! Naruto udah gede~!" semua pada tepuk tangan sesuai irama.

"Aaaah diaaaam! Loe semua anak TK, ya!" Biasanya Sasuke yang marah-marah kayaq gitu, n mereka langsung diam. Tapi karna yang marah adalah makhluk manis macam Naruto, mereka sama sekali nggak takut n masih aja terus bersorak n ngegodain.

"Prikitiw! Prikitiw!"

"Udah baligh nih, yeeeee?"

"Uhuy!"

"Suit! Suiit!"

"Cie-cieeee~!"

Naruto dongkol. Dia pun jalan ke arah pintu kelas dengan langkah berat, mo keluar. Mukanya yang merah dialihin ke bawah, nggak mau diliat.

'BUGH!'

Cowok itu langsung jatoh terduduk habis tabrakan ama seseorang di ambang pintu. Seseorang yang emang sering banget tabrakan ama dia. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke gitu loh?

"Duuuuh~ … " Naruto bangkit perlahan sambil ngelus pantatnya yang sakit karna jatoh. "Loe nggak papa, Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir. Uchiha tsb mendekat, mo ngebantuin dia berdiri tegak. Ngedenger suara barusan, Naruto langsung kaget. Mukanya terangkat, cepat.

Mata biru n mata hitam saling beradu.

"Wuaaaaaaa!"

Habis tereak kayaq ngeliat hantu gitu, Naruto langsung ngedorong Sasuke n lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas. Bikin Kisaliten, Shinenshin, Hinata, para siswa lain, serta Sasuke sendiri pada blink-blink, heran.

KucingPerak

Istirahat pertama …

Naruto n Kisaliten duduk di bangku langganan mereka, menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

"Gue baru tau … kalo sperma n ovarium ketemu dengan cara macam 'itu' … " gumam Naruto, ngaduk-ngaduk jusnya pake sedotan. "Itu namanya 'sex', Naruto." Ralat Sai, yang langsung dapat hantaman komik di muka ama Tenten di sebelahnya. "Jangan nyebut kata itu pas lagi makan!"

"Memangnya … selama ini dikau memahaminya bagaimana tentang proses pembuahan tersebut, Naruto?" tanya Lee, make istilah yang lebih sopan dikit ketimbang tiga huruf vulgarnya Sai.

"Itu … " Si pirang tsb ngambil jeda sejenak. "Selama ini gue kira … hal itu dilakuin lewat ciuman … "

Kisaliten ber'hah?' ria.

"Gini … " Naruto jadi nunduk, nggak mau ngeliat muka heran sobat-sobatnya. " … dulu gue kira … si cowok ngasih spermanya ke si cewek tuh lewat mulut. Ya pake cara ciuman itu. Nah, trus dari situ … spermanya bakal masuk n nelusurin organ-organ tubuh si cewek sampe tiba di apa yang dinamain ovarium. Dari situ, barulah bisa terbentuk anak. Yah, walau sebenernya gue sempet bingung apa sperma itu bisa selamet ngelewatin asam lambung hingga nyampe ke sana or enggak … "

Kisaliten jadi nahan tawa ngedenger penjelasan lugu itu.

Suara-suara tawa ditahan mereka bikin Naruto ngangkat mukanya lagi, kesal karna ngerasa dianggep bego. "Yang dikasi tau lewat pelajaran Biologi kan cuman proses n nama bagian yang terlibat di dalamnya! Nggak ada dijelasin soal 'jalur'nya, kan? Itu juga biasanya yang difokusin cuman ke arah cara pembuahannya tumbuh-tumbuhan, manusianya cuman sedikit! Wajar dong, kalo gue salah!" serunya, dongkol. Kalo aja dulu ada soal biologi yang nanyain soal jalur proses pembuahan manusia, bisa dibilang tuh anak bakal dapet nol!.

"Iya-iya-iya … haha!" Tenten berusaha nenangin diri supaya nggak terbahak-bahak. "Tapi … di dunia ini nggak ada cewek yang bisa hamil cuman karna ciuman, Naruto."

"Mana gue tau soal itu? Gue kan bukan cewek … ?" gerutunya, trus ngegigit bakso di garpu dengan ganas.

.

Sementara itu di mejanya Sasuke cs …

"Hooo? Jadi dia baru aja baligh?" Sasuke manggut-manggut ngedenger penjelasan Neji. "Gitu, deh. Gue tadi sempet nanya ama anak lain yang udah ada di kelas sebelum kita datang. Katanya emang gitu … " sahut si Hyuuga-boy, angkat bahu. "Walau Nejinya nggak nanya pun, hal itu juga udah jelas dari perubahan suara Naruto, kan?" sambung Shikamaru, ngantuk like always.

"Yeah, suaranya emang rada lain, sih. Tapi bisa aja itu karna dianya lagi sakit or semacamnya, kan?"

"Iya, seh. Tapi perubahan suara karna sakit n baligh tuh beda, lho." Sahut Shikamaru, menguap. "Begitulah … " tambah Shino, setuju. Hinata yang ikutan duduk bareng mereka cuman nunduk nggak ngomong. Pikirannya sibuk ama Naruto sendiri. _Naruto-kun udah 'dewasa' … ?_

"Hmmm, gue kurang ahli soal ini … " Sasuke nyilangin lengan di dada, lalu nyander kursi. "Shikamaru, apa yang biasanya dilakuin oleh seorang bokap kalo tau hal ini?" tanyanya, penasaran. Kalo bokapnya sendiri dulu waktu dia baru 'gede' nggak ngelakuin apa-apa sih. Sasuke sendiri juga nggak pernah bilang. Itachi waktu itu juga masih stoic n nggak gila kayaq sekarang. So, kakaknya itu cuek aja. Mikoto cuman senyum waktu nyadarin perubahannya. Selain itu, nggak ada hal yang special. So, nggak ada kenangan khusus buat dia setelah mimpi basah pertamanya. Meski begitu, Sasuke pengen jadi 'seorang bokap yang baik' buat Naruto, n bingung ama apa yang musti doi lakuin sekarang buat tuh anak.

"Wah, gue kurang tau tuh. Gue dulu mah diem-diem aja sampe bokap gue nggak tau kalo guenya dah baligh selama setahun." Jawab cowok malez tsb, nyantai. "Bokap gue udah meninggal sebelum gue baligh. So gue juga nggak tau." Ucap Neji, sebelum ditanya.

"Kalo elo, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan nanyain nona Hinata!" Neji langsung ngelempar biji semangka ke dahi tuh cowok, melotot. Hinata sih cuman blushing, nggak ngejawab.

"Hmm, kalau aku … ayahku datang dan mengajakku bicara 'antar laki-laki' begitu tahu kalau aku sudah mengalami mimpi itu" ucapan ala aku-kau punya Shino barusan bikin empat orang lainnya pada beralih ke dia.

"Dia menjelaskan dengan pelan arti mimpiku itu sebenarnya. Dia bilang, itu salah satu tanda menuju kedewasaan dan aku tidak harus terlalu dalam memikirkannya." Jelas Shino lagi, ngebetulin letak kacamata. "Intinya, dia berusaha membuatku rileks serta berlaku seperti biasa supaya tidak mengalami stress atau semacamnya. Sudah sewajarnya seorang ayah berlaku begitu, kan?"

Sasuke manggut-manggut pelan, mikir.

"Bikin rileks, huh … ?"

KucingPerak

Universitas Konoha …

"APA LOE BILANG!"

Suara kemarahan Kyuubi bagaikan kilat menyambar di pagi hari. Bikin orang-orang pada bergidik ngeri.

Gaara ngelus-ngelus dada, habis kaget. Dia tadi baru aja bilang kalo untuk tugas case study kemaren dianya udah partneran ama Hino Matsuri. So, sebaiknya Kyuubi sekarang nyari partner lain aja. Dengan kemampuan serta 'kesetanan' yang dimiliki tuh cowok, pasti gampang aja buatnya ngedapetin partner.

_Dasar dia ini~. Gue tinggal sehari aja udah ada yang nyambar!_. Kyuubi menggeram dalam hati. "Tinggalin dia. Elo tuh partner gue." Suruhnya, ngalangin jalan Gaara yang mo masuk kelas. Doi berdiri di ambang pintu. Tiap kelas di Uni Konoha emang punya dua pintu. Di sisi kanan n di sisi kiri , Gaara nggak mau repot ke pintu lain buat masuk karna yakin kalo si Kyuubi pasti bakal tetep ngalangin dia biar lewat manapun.

"Kyuubi. Gue udah terlanjur setuju … " cowok berambut merah tadi nyoba ngejelasin. "Ya batalin! Gampang, kan?" bentak Uzumaki keras, walau gak sekeras tadi.

"Masalahnya nggak segampang itu … "

"Apanya yang nggak gampang! Yang emang gampang jangan dibikin sulit, dong!"

"Wow-wow … Uzumaki Kyuubi, demam loe udah ilang, yaaa?" Sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenal ama mereka berdua, datang dari dalam kelas.

Uchiha Itachi.

Cowok itu ngelingkarin lengannya di leher Kyuubi dari belakang, meluk.

Dahi Kyuubi langsung berkedut.

'BUG!'

"Ugh!"

Doi nyodok perut Itachi pake sikunya, trus mencengkram kedua bahu n ngelempar tuh orang ke depan dengan tenaga punggung, bikin sang Uchiha terbang ngelewatin kepala Gaara beberapa senti di atas.

"Whoa!"

Sebelum kepalanya ngebentur tiang kampus, Itachi keburu muter n mendaratkan kedua kakinya di tiang tsb. Lalu ia pun ngajadiin itu tumpuan buat kembali melesat ke arah Kyuubi, kembali ngelewatin Gaara.

'BRUG!'

Itachi yang tiba-tiba dateng mencengkram kedua pundaknya, bikin Uzumaki tadi kaget n oleng, kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia pun jatoh di pintu masuk kelas. Dengan Itachi yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"Ahh … shit~ …"

Kyuubi memejamkan mata merahnya, keras. Kepalanya habis kebentur lantai, sih!. Nggak terlalu keras buat bikin gegar otak, tapi cukup buat bikin benjol. Walau cuman benjol kecil.

Itachi nyengir. "Anggep aja itu equivalent trade atas sodokan loe di perut gue tadi, my dear devil … " katanya, masih belum menyingkir.

'CRIK!'

Sebuah pistol perak teracung ke depan hidung Itachi, ngancem. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan muka sebenci-bencinya.

Itachi tersenyum. Dia lalu ngegenggam tangan yang megang pistol tsb, trus memutarnya dikit, ngarahin moncongnya balik ke arah si pemilik pistol.

Kyuubi terbelalak.

Bukan terbelalak karna takut ketembak, tapi terbelalak karna Itachi mencium punggung tangannya yang megang pistol! N sedetik setelahnya, cowok Uchiha tsb beralih mencium bibirnya!

Di dalam kelas.

Di depan para mahasiswa yang lalu lalang mau masuk.

Di depan Gaara!

"BRENGSEEEEEK!"

'DUAG!'

Kyuubi nendang punggung Itachi yang masih duduk di atasnya, marah. Uchiha itu pun kelempar maju. Meski begitu, doi selamat karna sempat ngeroll badannya sebelum terhempas ke lantai.

Gaara ngalihin mukanya ke samping, nunduk.

Perasaannya nggak enak.

Rasanya dia mau marah aja. 

_Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?_. Dia mejemin matanya, ngegeleng. _Nggak, gue nggak mau ngerasain ini karna Kyuubi. Nggak!_

Cowok setan tadi buru-buru berdiri n ngegosok mulutnya yang habis dicium, kesal.

Itachi nyengir ngeliat itu. Doi berdiri perlahan.

"Kyuubi-honey, punggung tangan loe itu tadi habis gue cium juga lhooo. Kalo loe make itu ke mulut loe kayaq sekarang, di mata gue kayaq elo nyium gue balik … "

Kyuubi spontan nyingkirin tangannya tadi. Dahinya makin berkerut aja. Apalagi pas ngedenger panggilan baru barusan. "Jangan-pernah-panggil-gue-kayaq-gitu." Geramnya, marah.

"Oh? Nggak suka ya?" Itachi angkat alis. "Gimana kalo 'Kyuubi-cutey' aja, hm?"

"Cukup. Mati loe." Ucap cowok bermata merah tadi sambil maju dengan cepat n melayangkan kaki kirinya ke atas, mo nendang kepala Uchiha ke bawah dengan tendangan cangkul (Naeryo Chagi-nya taekwondo*gak yakin, lupa namanya*). Tapi Itachi buru-buru mundur selangkah, nyaris kena.

'BUG! BAG!'

Kyuubi langsung ngasih dia dua pukulan di dada n perut.

Kena!.

Para mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu sampe ada yang menjerit. Mahasiswa lain yang ada di dekat mereka langsung menyingkir, takut terlibat.

"Ggh!" Itachi megang perutnya yang sakit, agak terbungkuk. _Makin cepet aja dia. Lagi marah banget, ya?._

'DIESH!'

Kyuubi nyambung gerakannya tadi dengan tendangan kanan lurus ke atas, kena dagunya si Uchiha!

"Itachi!"

Deidara n Sasori yang juga ada di kelas itu panik ngeliat tubuh bosnya kelempar di udara. Tapi, rupanya Kyuubi masih belum selesai, pemirsa! Doi lalu ngacungin pistolnya ke Itachi yang masih melayang, cepat.

'DOR!'

Doi nembak peluru karet super sakit ke arahnya.

Tapi …

'Trek!'

Itachi nangkis peluru tsb pake jam tangannya. Dia pun mendarat jongkok di atas bangku kuliah barisan kedua. Sebuah senyuman perih terlihat di mukanya. "Elo ini emang ngeri, deh … " katanya, seraya nyeka sedikit darah yang keluar di sudut bibir, pake jempol.

"Ayo kita selesaiin ini sekarang, Uchiha brengsek." Kyuubi ngacungin pistol peraknya. "Gue nggak puas kalo nggak ngebunuh elo sekarang juga … "

Itachi masih senyum. "Elo marah karna kita ciuman di depan banyak orang, huh?" godanya.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

'DOR!'

Dia kembali nembak, n Itachi kembali nangkis.

"'Kita'? Elo aja kali, gue enggak! Elo yang seenaknya nyium gue!" bentak Uzumaki tadi, marah banget.

"Koq elo jadi marah sampe segitunya, sih?" tanya Itachi, agak heran. Dia emang udah memperkirakan kalo tuh cowok bakal marah. Tapi dia nggak nyangka kalo aura pembunuh Kyuubi sampe keluar begini gara-gara hal tadi.

Mata hitam Uchiha itu lalu teralih pada seseorang berambut merah yang menatap mereka dengan mata cemas, meski hal itu gak terlalu jelas keliatan di muka nyaris-datar nya.

Itachi pun paham. "Ah? elo ngamuk karna kita ngelakuin ini di depan 'dia', ya?" Meski dia barusan nggak nyebut nama, tapi Kyuubi udah tau siapa dia yang tuh cowok maksud. "Tapi bukannya kita juga pernah kissing di depannya?". Yang Itachi maksud adalah pas waktu malam di kolam Hakuren-castle hari minggu lalu. Yah, walau mereka berdua gak tau dengan jelas apa Gaara ngeliat mereka ciuman or nggak, coz jarak antar mereka n Gaara plus Sakura waktu itu cukup jauh.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Gaara. _'Dia'? Siapa maksudnya?Dari kalimat Itachi tadi, seolah Kyuubi udah punya orang yang ditaksir aja … . _Doi natap Itachi n Kyuubi gantian, penasaran. _Apa orang itu ada di kelas ini? Siapa?_. Dia lalu beralih ke sekeliling, ke mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang ada. _Hey, kenapa gue jadi pengen tau gini, sih? Siapa pun yang Kyuubi suka, itu nggak ada hubungannya ama gue, kan?. _Gaara beralih menatap lantai._ Tiap orang berhak suka ama siapa pun …_ . Pegangannya di ransel tanpa sadar mengeras. _Perasaan gue ke Kyuubi saat ini cuman sementara … ._ Meski mikir gitu, mau nggak mau dia jadi ngerasa makin cemburu.

Kyuubi naik pitam. Mukanya keliatan marah banget. Para mahasiswa lain sampe gemetar ketakutan karnanya. Tapi, Itachi tetap menganggap muka itu menarik hati n nggak takut. Buktinya dia masih bisa senyam-senyum kayaq sekarang.

"Tutup mulut loe!"

Dia maju n ngelakuin tendangan samping. Itachi melompat, menghindar trus mendarat di belakangnya. Kyuubi langung ngarahin kaki yang sama ke belakang, ngasih tendangan lurus. Itachi refleks nangkis itu dengan kedua lengannya, rada kaget dengan kecepatan tsb.

"Gyaaa! Tolong! Ada yang berantem!"

Para mahasiswi tereak-tereak ketakutan. Ada juga yang lari keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan para cowok kebanyakan pada diam di situ, nyaksiin. Meski takut, mereka penasaran siapa yang bakal menang di antara Kyuubi vs Itachi.

"Stop, Kyuubi! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba aja Gaara datang n megangin lengan kanan Kyuubi erat, menariknya mundur. "Jangan berantem!"

"Aaaah! Minggir loe!"

Kyuubi ngerebut kembali lengannya trus nyikut leher Gaara, marah.

'BUGH!'

"Ahgh!"

Gaara sampe jatoh terduduk. "Uhuk! Uhukh!" Doi terbatuk-batuk, keras. Ada sedikit cipratan darah yang keluar pas dia batuk. Kedua bola mata Kyuubi membesar sekilas. Dia tadi sama sekali nggak bermaksud menyakitinya. "Sis-com ... ?" Dia mendekat.

"Wah, pasti sakit tuh~. Elo emang kejam ama piaraan sendiri, yaaa?"

Suara Itachi barusan bikin cowok tadi menghentikan langkahnya yang mo menghampiri Gaara. Doi kembali melotot ke dia.

"Gue muak ama loe."

"Oh? Tapi, gue mabuk ama loe."

"Gue benci ama loe, tau nggak!"

"Gue cinta ama loe, tau nggak?"

"Mati aja sana!"

"Kalo bareng elo, gue mau aja."

"Elo emang bener-bener sinting … "

"Elo emang bener-bener menarik~ … "

Kyuubi nggak mood lagi buat perang mulut. Semua kalimat negatifnya selalu dibales ama kalimat 'positif' oleh si Itachi.

Dengan ini, seluruh kelas udah pada tau kalo Itachi seorang gay, n ada kemungkinan kalo si Kyuubi juga gitu. Uchiha itu emang sengaja terang-terangan. Dia nggak kayaq Kyuubi yang nyembunyiin perasaannya karna takut ama penolakan. Dia sih udah siap ama yang namanya ditolak. Coz, buat dia yang begitu sama sekali bukan akhir, tapi awal dari proses perjuangan ngedapetin cintanya. (Cie~). Buat dia, kalo langsung diterima alias cinta ama orang yang udah cinta ama dia itu sama sekali nggak seru!. Makanya dia nggak pernah nyesel udah jatuh cintrong ama Uzumaki Kyuubi yang membencinya.

Itachi nunduk n melompat mundur, ngehindar dari tendangan beruntun Kyuubi.

'DOR!'

Tembakan barusan juga kembali doi tangkis pake jam tangannya.

"Jangan cuma ngehindar! Lawan gue, brengsek!" bentak Kyuubi, marah.

Sang Uchiha terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya datar.

"Oke kalo itu yang loe mau." katanya, berubah nyengir.

Mereka berdua pun berantem di kelas. Bikin heboh aja.

Gaara yang udah ngerasa baikan, kembali berdiri. Doi masih pengen ngehentikan kakak sobatnya itu buat berenti. "K-"

"Akamizu-kun, pagi. Eh?"

Matsuri yang baru dateng manggil di ambang pintu kelas. Dia keliatan kaget ngeliat Kyuubi n Itachi berantem. Gaara pun segera menghampirinya. "Hino-san, sebaiknya loe jangan masuk dulu. Bahaya kalo sampe kena." Katanya, megang n ngedorong kedua pundak cewek itu supaya keluar. Matanya masih ngelirik Kyuubi.

"A-Akamizu-kun? Leher loe … merah?" Mata Matsuri terbelalak ngeliat bekas merah tsb di leher putih Gaara. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, ini … habis kena sodok." Jawab cowok tadi, nutupin memar itu. "Nggak papa koq. Yang begini biasanya bakal cepat sembuh." Suaranya kedengaran rada serak habis kena serangan dari Kyuubi tadi.

"Itu musti diobatin. Ayo sini." Cewek berambut coklat itu ngegamit pergelangan tangan Gaara, mengajaknya makin menjauhi kelas.

.

Sementara itu, kembali ke dalam kelas …

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Itachi lari memutar n naik di atas bangku kuliah, nunduk di balik meja, dll. Intinya, dia lagi ngehindar dari pelurunya Kyuubi.

Peluru-peluru itu bahkan sampe ada yang mengenai mahasiswa di kelas tsb. Bikin yang kena pada pingsan karna shock. Sedang beberapa mahasiswa lain yang 'masih selamat' pada kabur semua dari situ, takut kena juga. Deidara juga segera ngajakin pacarnya untuk keluar dari sana.

Gak lama kemudian, di kelas itu cuman ada Kyuubi n Itachi doang. Yeah, kalo orang-orang yang pingsan nggak dimasukkin hitungan …

Kyuubi melompat n berdiri di atas bangku pertama. Trus doi nembak Itachi yang lagi lari ke arah kanan.

'DOR! DOR! Crik-!'

"Apa … ?" Cowok itu ngeliatin pistolnya, tajam. _Che!_ _Pelurunya habis! _

"Habis peluru nih, ye?" Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di belakang bangku tempatnya berpijak, ngejongkok.

Kyuubi kaget.

Itachi langsung mencengkram kedua kaki tuh cowok n menariknya ke samping hingga bikin Kyuubi jatoh terhempas di atas meja panjang tsb.

'BRUK!'

"Kgh!"

Pandangan Kyuubi jadi gelap dalam sedetik. Sisi kanannya kerasa nyeri akibat jatuh barusan.

Itachi ikutan naik ke atas meja, jongkok dengan satu kaki. Doi megangin kedua kaki Kyuubi di kedua bahunya. Bikin cowok setan itu jadi tengkurap.

"Keahlian loe banyakan di kaki, kan?" Dia senyum. "Kalo udah gini … elo udah nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Gue yang menang, lhooo … "

Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya n ngelirik tuh cowok dengan marah lewat bahu. Emang bener sih, dalam posisi begini mau mukul pun jadi sulit.

Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Heh … " Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, doi makin merapatkan kedua kakinya tadi ke leher Uchiha n memutar tubuhnya ke samping, ke arah lantai. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mengait kepala Itachi. Dia mau menghantamkan kepala itu di sana.

'GEDUBRAK!'

Keduanya jatoh ke lantai.

Itachi yang tadi sempet ngelindungin kepala dengan kedua tangan jadi meringis. Coz tangannya sakit!. Yah, tapi untung juga sih. Soalnya kepalanya selamat!

Kyuubi berdecak kesal tau hal itu. Karena Uchiha tsb make kedua tangannya buat ngelindungin kepala, pegangannya di kaki Kyuubi pun lepas.

Sang Uzumaki sulung langsung bangkit berdiri.

Baru aja dia mau nginjak Itachi, tuh cowok keburu ngeroll n berlutut, nangkep kaki kanannya dengan tangan kiri. "Shit!"

'BUG!'

Itachi yang masih berlutut, ngasih tinju kanan ke perut Kyuubi. Lumayan keras.

"Ahg!"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi cowok bermata merah tsb. Tangannya masih nahan kaki kanan Kyuubi. Dia pun narik kaki itu, melewati bahu n kepalanya.

'BRAG!'

"Ugh!"

… bikin Kyuubi terhempas ke depan, tengkurap.

Itachi kembali narik kaki itu. Dia menghempasnya lagi ke belakang. Kali ini sambil berdiri.

'BRUG!'

"Argh!"

Kyuubi terhempas, terlentang. Punggungnya kerasa sakit banget!. Buat Itachi yang mampu ngangkat beban 200 kg, ngebanting dia begini termasuk ringan.

"Sampai di sini aja, ya? Gue nggak mau nyakitin elo lebih jauh." Muka Itachi keliatan cemas.

"Che! Enak aja!" Kyuubi langsung melompat, berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya kerasa pusing. "Wha-?"

'BRUK!'

Akhirnya dia kembali jatoh deh. Tengkurap di depan kaki Itachi.

Sang Uchiha geleng-geleng.

"Elo tuh baru aja sembuh dari sakit, Kyuubi. Sadar nggak sadar, badan loe itu masih terbebani. Udahlah, jangan maksain diri." Katanya. "Gue udah cukup nemenin loe main, kan? Sekarang sebaiknya loe istirahat aja."

"Grrhh~" Kyuubi geram. "Loe anggep gue lagi main-main, hah? Brengsek!" serunya, seraya membalik tubuh hingga ngeliat muka Itachi yang nunduk menatapnya. Ditatap dari atas gitu, jiwanya jadi makin ngamuk. Dia emang nggak suka kalo orang lain mandang rendah dia, baik dalam artian psikis maupun fisik. Kayaq sekarang ini, nih.

Dengan posisi masih terbaring, Kyuubi mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki Itachi yang ada di dekat kepalanya, erat. Lalu secepat kilat, ujung kaki kanan cowok itu melayang keras menusuk perut sang Uchiha.

'BUG!'

"Ggh!"

Itachi sampe terbungkuk karnanya. Tapi, Kyuubi nggak tinggal diam aja. Doi kembali melayangkan kakinya, kali ini yang kiri!

'BAG!'

Kaki itu nendang dada Itachi yang sempat terbungkuk, ke atas. Bikin tuh Uchiha spontan kembali tegak. Walau cuman sementara, coz doi kembali tertunduk, limbung.

Kyuubi lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya, n …

'DIESH!'

… nendang dagu Itachi dengan keduanya secara bersamaan.

Uchiha sulung tsb kembali kelempar di udara n mendarat dengan keras beberapa meter dari lokasi semula.

'GEDUBRAK!'

Doi ngebentur tembok dengan punggungnya, lalu jatoh tengkurap ke lantai kelas yang bertehel putih.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, di klinik kampus …

Gaara keluar dari ruang rawat dengan sekeliling leher yang dibalut. Jadi keliatan kayaq pake choker putih aja, deh.

Matsuri yang duduk di ruang tunggu depan ruang itu, segera aja menghampirinya. "Masih sakit, Akamizu-kun?"

Gaara menggeleng, tapi kemudian matanya memicing nyeri. Lehernya kerasa rada sakit pas dipake ngegeleng barusan. Tapi nggak sakit-sakit banget sampe bikin tereak sih.

"Gue baik-baik aja. Maaf kalo bikin elo khawatir."

Matsuri bengong. Mulutnya membuka dikit, matanya ngeliat muka tuh cowok tanpa berkedip.

Enam detik.

"Hino-san?" Gaara ngibas-ngibasin tangan di depan cewek yang dua senti lebih pendek darinya itu. Matsuri berkedip, nyadar. " … huh?"

"Loe kenapa? Tiba-tiba mematung gitu … "

Cewek tadi berkedip sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya senyum. "Ah, enggak koq. Gue cuma kaget karna baru nyadar pas ngeliat elo sedekat ini. Ternyata elo cakep juga, ya?" katanya, nyengir. Dia bener-bener orang ceplas-ceplos yang bisa langsung bilang apa aja yang ada di kepalanya.

Gaara blushing sekilas. Dia langsung ngeliat lantai di samping. _Kenapa gue selalu gini kalo dipuji cewek, sih?_. Dulu pas dipuji Sakura, dianya juga gugupan. Gaara emang hampir nggak pernah kontak ama cewek selain Temari. Well, Tenten n Sakura juga sih. Cuman itu nggak sering. Mungkin karna hal ini juga, dia jadi rada kaku di saat-saat tertentu kalo bareng cewek. Tapi, blakangan ini dia malah lebih gugupan kalo ama Kyuubi ketimbang mereka. So kesimpulannya: Gaara seorang bi.

"Um … thanks?"

Matsuri ketawa ngedenger respon itu. "Wah, elo ini kayaq nggak pernah dipuji cewek aja, deh … "

"Gue cuman pernah dipuji soal itu ama cewek yang bukan kakak gue satu kali seumur hidup." Jawab Gaara, sambil jalan keluar klinik.

"Eh? Masa sih?" Matsuri menjajari langkahnya. "Elo pasti jarang kumpul n ngobrol ama cewek kan?" kedua tangannya dikaitkan ke belakang sambil jalan. "Eh, elo punya kakak cewek, ya? Kalo sodara cowok, punya nggak? Emang loe anak ke berapa?"

"Gue punya dua kakak. Yang pertama cewek, yang kedua cowok. Gue yang terakhir." Jawab Gaara, terus jalan. Dia masih nganggep Temari n Kankuro sebagai satu-satunya alias dua-duanya saudara kandung, ketimbang Sasori n anak-anak Pein yang lain.

"Heeeh? Jadi loe anak buntut, toh?" Matsuri tersenyum. "Pasti asyik ya punya sodara? Gue nggak tau, soalnya gue anak tunggal, sih."

Jeda.

"Oh iya. Gimana kalo habis kuliah ntar kita kumpul bentar buat ngebahas tugas study kasus klinis?" usul cewek tadi, masih ceria.

Gaara diam sejenak. Hari ini dia udah punya rencana buat ke apartemen Sasori. "Maaf, hari ini gue ada urusan."

"Oh … "

"Tapi, kalo besok gue bisa aja. Gimana?"

Muka Matsuri kembali cerah. Dia mengangguk. "Gue juga bisa."

Gaara ikutan mengangguk, satu kali. "Kuliah terakhir gue besok jam sebelas tiga puluh. Elo?"

"Gue jam sepuluh empat lima. Ntar gue tunggu elo sampe selesai, deh." Jawab Matsuri, senyum. "Kelas terakhir loe besok di ruang mana?"

"511." Jawab Gaara, singkat. "Gimana kalo sebelum besok kita masing-masing mikirin kasus yang bakal dibahas n perkiraan di mana kita bisa nyari subjek yang sesuai? Dengan begitu, besok pas ketemu … diskusi kita bakal lebih lancar n bisa langsung ngebahas langkah selanjutnya."

"Oke!"

Habis itu mereka pun mulai ngobrol sana sini. Meski yang paling banyak ngomong adalah si Matsuri ketimbang Gaara, sih. Mereka juga sempet tukeran nomer hape.

"Hino-san." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, bikin Matsuri juga ikutan berenti. "Gue mau balik ke 418. Gue cemas ama Kyuubi."

"Oh, Uzumaki-san ya?" Cewek itu nunduk sejenak nyubit dagu, sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Gue rasa, elo nggak perlu cemas ama dia. Sekarang ini pun pasti nggak bakal ada yang mau ke sana karna takut ama Uzumaki-san. Walau sebenernya gue lebih ngekhawatirin Uchiha-san, sih … ." Dia bergumam sejenak. "Hmm, tapi … gue denger Uchiha-san itu rivalnya Uzumaki-san dari semester pertama. N kalo ngeliat kondisinya sampe sekarang … kayaqnya dia lawan yang seimbang."

" … "

"So, gue rasa elo nggak perlu ke sana. Mereka bakal baik-baik aja, koq. Kalo elo dateng, salah-salah ntar bisa kena serang, lho."

"Nggak. Gue tetep musti ke sana." Gaara sama sekali nggak bimbang. Dia ngerasa kalo dia emang HARUS ke sana. Perasaannya nggak enak kalo musti ninggalin Kyuubi n Itachi berduaan aja.

"Gue pergi dulu." Katanya, natap Matsuri. "Elo di sini aja, jangan ke sana untuk sementara." Sebelum Matsuri sempet ngejawab apa pun, cowok berambut merah itu udah lari dari sana, menuju kelas 418 di lantai 4 fakultas psikologi.

* * *

KucingPerak

KP : Sekedar info: adegan berantem yang kutulis di fic ini terinspirasi dari taekwondo yang pernah kupelajari dikit, juga kena pengaruh ama game-game fighting yang kumainin, plus film2 laga yang kutonton (so pasti gak cuman taekwondo). Juga berdasarkan karangan sendiri atas pemikiran 'kalau-gue-yang-berada-di-posisi-itu-yang-bakal-gue-serang-adalah'.

N Pada dasarnya berantem itu nggak baik, so jangan ditiru, yaaa? Tapi, kalo lagi kepepet, boleh koq.

Sasuke: Hey!

KP : Awalnya aku mau nyebutin tiap-tiap nama gerakan taekwon yang dilakuin beberapa karakter di sini, tapi berhubung aku lupa … jadi gak usah.

Naruto : Payah loe!

KP: Eh! Dalam perkelahian sesungguhnya tuh, nama jurus nggak penting! Emangnya kalo berantem kita-kita bakal tereak kayaq: 'Heaaaa! Doobal Dangsang Chagiiii!' gitu?, ya enggak lah! Kelamaan! Lagian, kalo lawan tau arti nama itu, bisa langsung diblok karna udah tau jurus macam apa yg bakal menyerangnya! Yang berantem sambil nereakin nama jurus tuh cuman orang-orang yang berantem di TV-TV doang!. Nama jurus cuman perlu dihapalin pas mau ujian kenaikan sabuk! Habis itu, lupain aja! (*dilempar tomat*)

Sasunaru: Huuuuu! Bilang aja loe lupa karna namanya terlalu sulit buat diingat! Charles (chari-alesan) aja!


	26. Cemburu, gueeee

KP: Chap ini ada sekitar 14 halaman (gak termasuk bakomnya author maupun balesan review)

Oiya, chapter ini kesannya mulai rada serius. Yang nggak mau Kyuubi ditekan alias keliatan lemah di tangan Itachi, skip aja sampe nemu batas pertama 'KucingPerak'.

Btw, di chap ini juga bakal muncul rivalnya Sasuke …

Sasuke: Haku, maksud loe?

KP: Nay~. Bukan. Dia mah rival u soal Minato, yang bakal muncul kali ini rival u dalam urusan Naruto …

SasuNaru: Eeeeh? Akhirnya elo munculin orang ketiga di antara kami?

KP: Orang ketiga? Haha! Gak sesederhana itu, kale! Eh, tapi kalo dari chap ini, emang keliatan cuma segitu sih. (maksud?)

Eh, Kushina juga ada! Walo masih dikit~

* * *

**Chapter 25: Cemburu gueeee~ …**

* * *

"Hhh … hh … hh … " Kyuubi ngos-ngosan n bangkit perlahan, sambil megang sisi lengan kanannya yang membiru akibat jatoh dengan keras di atas meja tadi. Hal itu keliatan jelas karna dianya lagi make baju lengan pendek.

Tangan kanan Kyuubi lalu terangkat n nyeka keringat di dahi n dagu dengan wrist-band merah yang doi pake di situ. Pistol peraknya yang kehabisan peluru tergeletak begitu aja di bawah white board. Entah sejak kapan tuh benda kelempar ke sana. Doi lagi nggak bawa pistol bius.

"Hha … haha … "

Suara tawa perih barusan bikin Kyuubi kembali waspada.

"Hahahaha!"

Itachi ketawa. Uzumaki tadi emang cuman setengah ngeduga kalo tuh cowok bakal pingsan. So dia nggak terlalu kaget pas Itachi masih sadar n mulai berdiri lagi kayaq sekarang._ Padahal gue udah nyerang titik vital di rahangnya. Apa tadi gue meleset?_

"Elo emang nggak ada matinya, yaaa … ?" Itachi senyum, terus ngegemeretakkin lehernya sampe bunyi 'kretek-kretek', kayaq patah aja. "Well … emang itulah salah satu hal yang gue suka dari loe."

Jeda sejenak.

"Dulu kita emang equal. Tapi, sekarang … gue terus terang aja, deh … ". Dia ngarahin telunjuknya ke Kyuubi. " … kalo sebenernya … elo lebih lemah dari gue."

Petir.

Barusan bagaikan ada petir yang menyambar di benak Kyuubi. Dia marah banget ngedenger kata-kata itu.

"Gue … 'lemah' kata loe … ?" Dia geram.

"Kalo dikategorikan dalam kelompok manusia biasa, elo emang termasuk kuat. Tapi, nggak kalo dalam kelompok manusia penguasa Ninpo."

Kedua tangan Kyuubi mengenggam, keras. "Ninpo lagi, ninpo lagi … GUE NGGAK PEDULI! ELO SALAH! GUE LEBIH KUAT DARI LOE!" Dia pun kembali menerjang ke arah Itachi. Tapi, cowok tsb segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Bikin doi terbelalak dengan kecepatan tsb.

'BRUGH!'

Itachi yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya, nyeret n ngedorong dia sampe setengah badannya terhempas ke atas meja dosen di kelas tsb. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di belakang. Sedangkan yang kanan menekan punggungnya supaya tetap di tempat.

"Sekarang elo udah sadar kalo elo salah?" tanya Itachi, raut mukanya mulai keliatan sebel atas kekeraskepalaan nih cowok. "Akui aja kalo elo emang lebih lemah dari gue."

"Nggak! Kalo gue bilang gue lebih kuat dari loe, berarti gue emang lebih kuat dari loe!"

"Kyuubi, elo mulai nggak rasional, deh." Itachi muterin bola matanya, nggak habis pikir. "Dengan situasi ini, mustinya elo udah nyadarin kenyataan itu, kan?"

Kyuubi makin ngamuk mo ngelepasin diri darinya. Dia nyoba mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi gagal. Coz Itachi menekannya dengan kuat. Ngelepasin kedua tangannya pun susah. Padahal Itachi cuman menahan kedua lengannya pake satu tangan.

"Percuma … . Sudahlah, nyerah aja."

" … "

Sunyi.

Yang kedengaran cuma suara nafas Kyuubi yang ngos-ngosan lelah.

" … "

"Gue … nggak lemah … " Sang Uzumaki mulai kembali bicara. Tapi suaranya kedengaran lirih.

Itachi angkat alis.

"Gue nggak lemah … " kali ini suara Kyuubi kedengaran lebih keras. "GUE NGGAK LEBIH LEMAH DARI LOE!"

"Kyuubi, mengakui kekurangan diri itu salah satu cara buat melangkah maju. Elo udah musti mulai ngurangin ke-superiority complex-an loe itu dari sekarang." Itachi makin erat megangin dia. "Kalo gengsi loe setinggi ini, sampe kapan pun loe nggak bakal bisa ngutarain perasaan loe ke Gaara."

"Jangan sok tau, loe!"

"Gue tau elo takut ditolak! Iya kan!" balas Itachi, keras. Kyuubi langsung terdiam. Jarang banget dia ngeliat Uchiha satu ini ngebentak, kalo bukannya nggak pernah sama sekali. Biasanya kalo Itachi ngomong selalu aja dengan nada santai, main-main, or semacamnya. Nggak kayaq gini.

" … Gue … takut … ?"

"Ya."

Dahi Kyuubi makin mengerut.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Dia kembali berontak. "NGGAK ADA YANG GUE TAKUTIN! GUE NGGAK PERNAH TAKUT! GUE JUGA NGGAK LEMAH! GUE NGGAK PUNYA KEKURANGAN!"

"Kyuubi … "

"GUE NGGAK PERNAH SALAH! GUE SELALU BENAR!"

"KYUUBI!"

Itachi mempererat cengkramannya, bikin cowok tadi meringis kesakitan. "Denger … " Uchiha tsb agak menunduk n ngomong di telinga kiri Kyuubi, bikin tubuhnya jadi nempel punggung cowok itu. "Superiority loe udah kegedean. Kalo terus dibiarin … ntar jadi berkembang makin parah. Ujung-ujungnya kemungkinan besar loe cuman bakal nyakitin orang-orang yang loe sayangi. Termasuk Gaara."

"Gue nggak bakal mungkin nyakitin dia!"

"Masa? Bukannya barusan tadi elo nyodok lehernya? Salah tenaga sedikit aja, dia bisa mati, tau."

"Ugh … "

Itachi kembali berdiri, walau dianya masih nahanin badan Kyuubi di meja.

"Gue khawatir ama elo, Kyuubi. Elo yang sekarang ini kayaq hewan karnivora yang jatuh cinta ama hewan herbivora. Terus terang, gue ngerasa elo nggak seharusnya punya kemauan buat bersatu ama Gaara." Raut mukanya berubah datar (tapi Kyuu nggak bisa liat karna masih ditahan).

"Apa loe bilang … ?"

"Elo ama Gaara tuh terlalu beda. Gaara orang yang cinta damai n nggak suka ama apa yang namanya kekerasan. Sedangkan elo sebaliknya. Gue yakin selama ini loe berdua sering cekcok, iya kan?"

" … "

"Kalo elo mo bersatu ama dia, elo musti ngebiasain 'makan rumput' kayaq dia. Jadilah herbivora juga."

" … "

" … walau gue rasa itu bakal sulit. Karna elo tipe orang yang pengen orang lain ngebiasain diri dengan loe, bukannya ngebiasain diri loe dengan mereka."

" … "

"Tapi, masalahnya di sini beda. Kalo elo yang berusaha berubah n misalnya itu berhasil, gue bisa jamin hubungan loe berdua bakal lancar. Tapi, kalo elo maksain dia yang berubah demi elo … dia nggak bakal tahan, n dia cuman bakal berakhir jadi makanan loe, Kyuubi."

" … "

"Tapi gue lain lagi. Gue bisa tahan ama loe. Karna kita 'sejenis'."

"Aaaahh! Elo ini ngomong apa sih! Jangan sok gitu deh! Elo nggak tau apa-apa soal kami! Seenaknya nganalogikan gue ama dia kayaq binatang!"

Itachi ngehela nafas, berat. "Pokoknya … pikirin aja kata-kata gue barusan."

"Hah? 'pokoknya' kata loe? ELO MERINTAH GUE?"

"Masa kata sesederhana itu aja juga ngefek ke elo, sih? Wah, elo emang beneran udah parah, nih … "

Kyuubi kembali berontak lagi buat ngelepasin diri.

"Kenapa loe nggak mau ngakuin aja kekurangan loe, hah? Di dunia ini nggak ada orang yang bener-bener sempurna." Itachi lagi-lagi menahannya tetap di tempat dengan kuat. "Di atas orang yang kuat, masih ada yang lebih kuat. N dalam hal ini, gue ada di atas loe, Kyuubi."

"NGGAK! ITU NGGAK BENAR! ELO NGGAK DI ATAS GUE!"

Itachi kembali muterin bola matanya lagi, ngehela nafas. "Tau nggak … " Dia nunduk lagi untuk ngomong di dekat telinga Uzumaki. "Kalo gue mau, gue bisa aja nge-rape elo sekarang, saat ini juga, di kelas ini, di meja ini. Kalo itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa bikin elo sadar kalo gue emang ada di atas loe … "

Mata merah Kyuubi membesar. Dalam hati, dia makin panik. Tapi, dianya juga nggak mau mengaku kalah.

"Elo … nggak bakal berani … "

"Apa itu tantangan … ?" tanya Itachi, angkat alis. Tangan kanannya mulai turun n bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos orange gelap yang dipake ama tuh cowok. Dia lalu meraba sisi kanan tubuh itu, dari pinggang ke atas.

Kyuubi merinding ngerasain tangan yang dingin itu di tubuhnya yang hangat. Dia menggelepar, hebat. Kyuubi menaikkan badannya, mo bangkit. Tapi Itachi masih aja menindih punggungnya di situ, ngegunain berat badannya buat nahanin dia. "Berhentilah berontak." Bisiknya. "Elo cuman bikin gue tambah horny, my devil~ … " doi mulai mencium perbatasan leher n pundak tuh cowok.

Kyuubi terkesiap.

"D-DASAR MESUM!"

Doi ngejauhin kepalanya, mo ngehindar. Tapi tentu aja itu percuma.

"Biasanya gue bukan orang yang mesum, koq. Cuman ama elo aja gue jadi gini." Itachi tertawa kecil. "N gue yakin, elo sendiri juga bisa jadi mesum kalo ama Gaara, iya kan?" Dia lalu ngegigit leher itu, lumayan keras. Sampe berdarah dikit.

"Ggh … ." Kyuubi meringis, sakit. "B-Brengsek … ."

"Gue cuma ngasih tanda ke elo, koq." Bisik Uchiha, di telinganya. "Ini cuma baru awal … " Doi ngejilat darah n bekas gigitan itu. Bikin merinding. Tangan kanan Itachi bergerak lagi turun … kali ini megang ikat pinggang n melepasnya.

"Elo yakin nggak mau nyerah? Gue serius, lhooo … " bisik Uchiha lagi, sementara tangannya merayap meraba perut Kyuubi, hingga ke pinggang. Mo ngelepas celana itu.

" … !"

Kancingnya udah lepas.

Itachi mulai memegang restletingnya, bersiap menarik benda itu ke bawah.

"Ja-Jangan … "

Akhirnya Kyuubi mulai ngomong lagi.

Gerakan Itachi terhenti. "Hmm? Kurang keras, my devil … " bisiknya senyum, sambil menarik pelan restleting celana tsb ke bawah.

Muka Kyuubi langsung horror.

"JANGAN!" Serunya, nyaring.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Gitu dong." Cowok di atasnya kembali berbisik. "Sekarang, akuilah … kalo elo emang lebih lemah dari gue … "

" … "

"Ayo~" desak Itachi, ngenarik full restleting itu. Trus mulai megang karet elastic di baliknya. Bersiap mo menarik boxer sekaligus dengan celana panjangnya.

"STOP!" Teriak Kyuubi, panik.

Itachi stop.

" … stop … cukup … jangan … " suaranya kedengaran lirih.

"Lalu … mana pengakuan loe … ?"

Kyuubi nelen ludah sejenak.

"G-gue … "

"Ayooo … "

"… gue … " Tiba-tiba aja cowok tadi ngerasa tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. " … lebih … lemah …" ucapnya, makin kecil.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ngedenger itu.

"Kyuubi!"

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara seseorang di ambang pintu kelas.

Akamizu Gaara.

Dia keliatan ngos-ngosan n keringetan habis lari.

"What the … ?"

Ranselnya jatoh begitu aja dari bahu kanan. Kedua bola mata aquamarinenya terbelalak ngeliat situasi itu.

Situasi di mana Uchiha Itachi menindih Uzumaki Kyuubi di atas meja dosen, dengan sebelah tangan Itachi yang megang sisi pinggul cowok di bawahnya, bersiap menarik turun celana tsb.

Dari ekspresi Kyuubi, bisa dipastikan kalo cowok itu sama sekali nggak suka dengan perlakuan tsb. (Gaara liatnya dari samping)

"Hai, Gaara." Sapa Itachi, noleh ke dia sambil senyum. "Elo ngeganggu acara kami, nih. Gimana kalo elo pergi aja dulu, hm?"

Kyuubi menutup matanya, keras. Dia lalu ngalihin pandangan ke samping. Nggak mau diliat. Dia malu banget kepergok ama Gaara dalam kondisi begini. _Sial, gue keliatan lemah di depan matanya … . _Doi jadi nggak yakin musti ngerasa lega or marah atas kedatangannya. Kyuubi nggak mau keliatan lemah di depan uke incerannya, sih!

Dahi Gaara mengerut, marah. Matanya juga keliatan menajam. Sebuah ekspresi emosi nggak suka mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukkan ke Kyuubi. Itachi sampe tertegun ngeliatnya.

"Tolong menyingkir darinya, Uchiha Itachi-san … " suaranya datar, tapi tersirat kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Hoo? Ada uke yang lagi mo nyelametin semenya, nih." Sang Uchiha kembali tersenyum, setengah ngeledek. "Seme loe aja nggak bisa ngalahin gue. Yakin elonya bisa?"

"Kalo elo mau berantem, gue nggak bakal lari. Tapi, gue sama sekali nggak ada niat buat berantem ama loe. Gue cuman minta elo menyingkir darinya. Lagian … gue ama Kyuubi nggak punya hubungan kayaq gitu."

"Lalu kenapa loe keliatan marah, huh?"

Mata merah Kyuubi kembali membuka ngedenger pertanyaan Itachi ke Gaara barusan.

Akamizu tadi jadi speechless sejenak. "Itu karna … " Doi ngeliat ngalihin pandangannya ke lantai, sebelum kembali menatap mata hitam tsb. "Itu karna Kyuubi temen gue. N jelas-jelas dia nggak suka ama perlakuan loe sekarang. Jadi, gue ngerasa punya kewajiban buat nolong dia."

_Temen … ?._ Entah kenapa kata itu sama sekali nggak kerasa ngelegain hati Kyuubi. Malah jadinya bikin dia kecewa.

Sunyi.

"Ahahahahahh!" Itachi ketawa-ketawa, nepuk dahi. Dia pun ngelepasin n menyingkir dari cowok di bawahnya. "Oke. Gue bakal menyingkir dari 'temen' loe. Seenggaknya untuk sementara ini … "

Kyuubi merosot terduduk di depan meja, wajahnya tetap teralih, nggak mau ngeliat Gaara yang masih ada di ambang pintu. Tangan kirinya mencengkram bekas gigitan di perbatasan leher kanan.

Itachi yang jalan ke arah pintu, berenti sejenak buat nepuk pundak Gaara dua kali. "Hati-hatilah dengannya … " bisik cowok itu, lalu kembali jalan. Keluar. Gaara noleh ke dia dengan pandangan tanya. Tapi doi nggak sempat nanya apa maksudnya coz sekarang kondisi Kyuubi lebih penting untuk ditanyain.

"Kyuubi." Dia bergegas menghampirinya. "Loe nggak papa, kan?" tanyanya, megang kedua pundak cowok yang masih nggak mau menatapnya itu, agak membungkuk. Dia cemas.

'BUG!'

"Ugh!"

Kyuubi memukul sisi pinggangnya dengan lengan kanan, kesal. Gaara sampe jatoh teduduk karnanya.

Cowok berambut merah tadi meringis, megangin pinggangnya. "Elo ini kenapa sih, Kyuu-!"

Sebelum Gaara sempet ngeliat mukanya, Kyuubi langsung berbalik n memeluknya yang terduduk itu, erat.

"-bi?" sambung Gaara, kaget. Jantungnya deg-degan. _Oh my … berhentilah deg-degaaan! _. Dia lalu menyadari kalo restleting celana Kyuubi masih terbuka! Walau boxernya masih aman di baliknya, sih … . Tapi, tetep aja … hal itu bikin dia ngerasa panik 'dalam artian yang berbeda'.

"K-Kyuubi, betulin dulu cela-"

"Gue nggak lemah … " bisik Uzumaki sulung itu, serak.

"Hah … ?"

" … gue nggak lemah … gue sama sekali nggak lemah." sambungnya, lirih. Doi meluk dada n kepala tuh cowok, bikin dagu Gaara jadi 'nyangkut' alias nempel ke bahunya. Gaara bisa ngerasain bahu itu bergetar. _Kyuubi … ?. _Gaara memeluk balik punggung itu, pelan._ Dia … nangis … ?_

"Dia salah … . Si brengsek itu salah … . Gue yang benar … gue nggak pernah salah … "

"Kyuubi …?" Gaara jadi cemas banget dengan keadaannya. Rasa panik karna celana Uzumaki yang setengah berantakan tadi jadi berganti ama perasaan panik ama keadaan mentalnya cowok itu. "Apa yang terjadi tadi … ?"

"Gue nggak bakal nyakitin elo … gue nggak bakalan bisa nyakitin elo … nggak … nggak … nggak … "

"Eh … ?"

'GRT!'

"Agh!"

Pelukan Kyuubi makin erat. Cowok tadi jadi terkesiap, susah nafas.

"K-Kyuubi, to-tolong lepasin. Se … sak~ … "

"Diam … diam … diam … " Uzumaki tsb menggeleng, masih memeluknya. Ucapan-ucapan Itachi tadi serasa berputar di kepalanya. Suara Gaara udah nggak kedengaran lagi. " … diam … diam … diam … "

"A-aduh!" Pelukan Kyuubi makin keras aja. "Kyuubi ... ugh, elo … kena … pa … ?"

" … diam … diam … diam … DIAAAAAM!"

KucingPerak

Saat itu, di dalam Limousine hitam, di jalan raya.

Itachi terbaring lelah. Kepalanya di atas pangkuan Deidara, sedangkan bagian pahanya di atas pangkuan Sasori. Lengan kirinya di tas perut, sementara yang kanan di atas mata. Luka-luka habis berantem ama Kyuubi tadi habis diobatin. Bukan luka yang parah, sih. Tapi lumayan merah-merah.

"Bukannya hari ini loe cuman mo ngasih tau Uzumaki soal jadwal kita yang sekelas dengannya? Kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah jadi berantem plus bolos kuliah gini?" tanya anak buah sekaligus sobat blondenya, lengkap dengan earphone di kedua telinga.

Itachi ngehela nafas. Matanya masih ketutupan ama lengan kanan. "Habisnya … kalo gue tetep masuk kuliah hari ini, Kyuubi bisa makin stress." Dia ketawa sejenak. "Walo gue rada ragu mereka bakal tetep masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya habis kejadian itu, sih … " Kalo Itachi bolos, SasoDei juga ikutan bolos. "N soal kenapa kali ini gue mau ngelayanin dia berantem … itu karna gue cemburu."

Deidara n Sasori saling pandang ngedenger itu. _Itachi yang nggak masalah ngebiarin calon pacarnya selingkuh bisa cemburu juga?_

"My devil bisa semarah itu cuman gara-gara gue nyium dia tepat di depan Gaara … "

"Bisa aja karna dianya malu elo ngelakuin itu di depan anak-anak lain kan? Inget, bukan cuma Gaara yang ada di situ." Ucap Sasori, nenangin.

"Mm-hmm … " Itachi ngegeleng dikit, masih berbaring. "Tapi … dia bisa semarah itu pasti karna disaksikan oleh orang yang dipedulikannya banget. Dia nggak bakal terlalu peduli ama pendapat orang lain kecuali orang-orang yang 'spesial' baginya."

"Kenapa loe pikir gitu?"

"Karna gue pikir emang gitu?" jawab Itachi, bikin dua temennya ngehela nafas panjang.

"Lalu … kenapa tadi loe ngomong kayaq seolah mo nyuruh Uzumaki supaya buruan nembak Gaara, hah?" tanya Deidara, herman. Tadi doi n sang pacar ngedenger semua percakapan Itachi n Kyuubi di kelas. Dia n Sasori saat itu nggak bener-bener pergi. Mereka nungguin sang boss di deket pintu kedua yang ditutup, pintu yang berbeda ama yang dimasuki Gaara.

"Iya, tuh. Gimana kalo Gaaranya juga suka dia? Elo udah nggak ada harapan lagi, Itachi." Sambung Sasori, ikutan heran.

Itachi tersenyum. "Bukannya 'kalo gimana' lagi Saso. Si Gaara emang udah mulai ada rasa ke Kyuubi, koq."

"Eh?" Deidara n Sasori kaget. "Bukannya dia homophobic?"

"Kayaqnya udah sembuh, tuh. Cara yang paling cepat buat ngilangin homophobia emang jatuh cinta ama homo itu sendiri, yaaaa? Dalam hal ini: jatuh cinta ama sesama cowok juga … " Itachi tertawa kecil. "Hal itu emang sulit kejadian. Tapi, bukannya nggak mungkin. Yaah~, kalo ada orang-orang tertentu yang memandangnya dalam sudut lain, mereka bakal bilang kalo itu merupakan takdir or cobaan dari Tuhan buat Gaara."

" … "

"N sejauh ini mereka masih belum bilang soal perasaan masing-masing."

"Lantas kenapa loe malah mo ngedorong Uzumaki nembak Gaara sementara elonya dah tau kalo mereka sebenernya saling suka?" tanya Sasori lagi, gak ngerti ama jalan pikiran nih orang.

"Hmm … " Sang Uchiha tersenyum lagi. "Masih ingat teori psikoanalisa Freud soal id, ego, n superego?"

Deidara n Sasori saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Nah, kalo diliat dari tiga unsur itu … bisa dibilang kalo egonya Kyuubi lebih memilih id. Sedangkan, Gaara … egonya lebih memilih superego."

(Note: kalo diringkas, id tuh adalah semua keinginan diri yang maunya dipenuhi terus. Superego adalah nilai-nilai positif or bisa juga norma sosial alias suatu peraturan umum yang seharusnya dipatuhi. Sedangkan ego itu adalah penentu alias si tukang pilih yang memilih si id or si superego yang nantinya bakal dilanjutin dalam bentu sikap. Ngerti kan?^^)

"So … meski dalam hati mungkin Gaaranya emang mengakui dia suka ama Kyuubi, tapi dia nggak bakal mau jadian ama Kyuubi. Itu karna superegonya kuat. Karna nilai diri n nilai di sekitarnya yang memandang kalo hubungan gay itu nggak normal n nggak seharusnya ada … ngedorong dia untuk menolak perasaannya itu. Gue yakin … saat ini dia pasti lagi nyari cara untuk ngilangin perasaannya ke Kyuubi."

"Jadi … elo sengaja ngedorong Uzumaki nembak Gaara … " (Deidara)

" … supaya Uzumakinya ditolak … ?" (Sasori)

"Gitu deh~ … " Itachi terkekeh.

_Dasar jahat …_ . batin DeiSaso, bareng. _Yah, emang begitulah Itachi …_

"Nah, untuk tipe orang yang jarang down macam Kyuubi, sekalinya down dia bakal sulit buat bangkit lagi." Itachi kembali ngomong. "Saat dia lagi broken itulah … gue bakal datang ke sisinya n menghiburnya plus ngebantu dia buat bangkit, sekalian ngasih sugesti ke dia yang akhirnya jadi bikin tuh cowok ngerasa nyaman dengan kehadiran gue. Mungkin awalnya dia bakal ngejadiin gue pelariannya. Nggak masalah sih, coz ujung-ujungnya … dia bakal cinta juga ama gue … "

"Ck … ck …ck … " Deidara berdecak. "Wah, gue jadi bingung musti kasian ama mereka or bahagia buat elo … " katanya, geleng-geleng. Itachi cuman ngejawabnya dengan senyum. Sementara Sasori ngeliat keluar jendela mobil. Ekspresinya nggak senang.

_Gaara … , Uzumaki … _

KucingPerak

Siangnya di SMP Konoha

Pulang sekolah …

Naruto meluncur ke arah gerbang keluar dengan lunglai. Capek! Hari ini tadi seharian doi ngehindar mulu dari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga belakangan ini ngotot banget ngejar-ngejar dia sambil manggil 'Naru-chan-Naru-chan'.

_Naru-chan …_

_Panggilan itu, suara itu, gaya rambut itu, mata hitam itu … mirip banget ama mimpi gue tadi malem …_ . Batin Naruto, mukanya memerah lagi. _Di antara berjuta-juta manusia di dunia ini, kenapa gue malah mimpiin dia sih? Gue kan straight? Atau … sebenernya bukan?_

"AAAAAA!"

Naruto tiba-tiba tereak sendiri sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya, frustasi. Kisaliten yang jalan di belakangnya saling pandang, bingung.

"Naruto, elu masih waras?" tanya Tenten, nepuk pundaknya dengan muka cemas.

"Yeah, gue nggak gila koq, Ten. Seenggaknya 'belum' … " jawab si blonde tadi, ngehela nafas.

"Hey, Akamaru!"

Kiba melambaikan tangan manggil anjingnya yang selalu ngejemput dia pas pulang sekolah kayaq biasa.

"Guk!"

Akamaru menggongong, ekornya bergoyang senang. Tapi dia masih di luar gerbang. Nggak masuk. Coz emang udah dilatih gitu. Kiba melarangnya masuk ke sekolah, coz sekolah ini ngelarang anjing masuk, sih.

Saat muka Naruto terangkat buat ngeliat Akamaru, nafasnya seolah terhenti pas ngeliat seseorang yang nyandar gerbang di dekat anjing tsb.

_Sasuke … ?_

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri nyander gerbang dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan saku. Dianya sekarang lagi keliatan ngomong ama Shineshin, entah ngomongin apa. Gak lama kemudian, cs-nya itu pun pergi sambil ngelambaikan tangan, n tinggal Sasuke aja sendiri.

"Pren. Loe semua pulang duluan aja ya? Gue ada urusan … " ucap Naruto, berenti tiba-tiba. Kisaliten ikutan berenti, menatapnya. "Urusan apa? Kami bisa nunggu." Jawab Sai.

Naruto buru-buru menggeleng.

"Pokoknya urusan gue pribadi banget, nih. N bakal lama. So, pulang aja duluan ya? Nggak usah nungguin." Katanya, gusar. Kisaliten saling pandang sekali lagi. "Umm … oke … "

"Thanks!"

Naruto ngelakuin salam tinju ama empat temennya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali meluncur, ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sepeninggal Naruto, empat sekawan tadi langsung disamperin ama Sasuke.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya, ngeliat Kisaliten satu-satu, kayaq si Narutonya lagi nyamar jadi salah seorang dari mereka aja.

"Naruto maksud loe?" Sai yang pertama kali bersuara. "Dirinya sedang ada urusan penting. Katanya akan memakan waktu lama, makanya kami disuruh pulang duluan." Sambung Lee.

"Urusan penting? Urusan apa? Di mana?" buru Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah, man. Dia nggak bilang lebih jauh." Jawab Kiba, seraya ngegendong anjing kecilnya.

Tanpa nunggu apa pun lagi, Uchiha tadi bergegas balik ke sekolah, nyari Naruto. _Dia ke mana sih? Gue kan mau ngajakin dia bicara antar ayah-anak n bikin dia lebih rileks ngadepin pubernya … ?_

"Errrh … guys, kayaqnya … sebaiknya tadi loe-loe semua nggak usah bilang apa-apa ke dia, deh … " kata Tenten, natap kepergian Sasuke.

"Oups … "

.

Di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Naruto ngos-ngosan nyandarin sebelah tangannya di batang pohon mangga gadung. _Duh~. Si Sasuke make nungguin di gerbang segala, lagi … . Apa sih maunya?._ Doi berbalik n merosot duduk, nyander pohon, jongkok. Nggak nyadar kalo itu bikin sergam putihnya kotor.

Naruto membenamkan mukanya ke kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas lutut. Dia jadi inget lagi ama mimpinya tadi malam. Mimpi tentang dia n Sasuke yang sedang ngelakuin-

"Uwaaaaaa!" Naruto tereak ngegeleng sambil nendang author (?). "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Doi mukul-mukul kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri. "Kenapa mimpi basah gue tadi malem bukannya ama cewek, tapi malah ama cowok, seeeh?"

"Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan elo gay … atau bi." Ucap seseorang. Naruto terkesiap. Dia kembali ngangkat wajahnya, terus liat kanan kiri tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa. _Eh? Koq nggak ada siapa-siapa?_

Tiba-tiba dia jadi merinding.

"Hantu penunggu sekolaaah!" tereak Naruto seraya bangkit cepat, tapi-

'GUBRAK!'

… dia jatuh tergelincir oleh sepatu rodanya sendiri.

"Aguuuh~ … Higungguu~" Naruto meringis sambil megangin hidungnya yang sakit.

"Hey, loe nggak papa?" tanya suara tadi, seiring dengan suara jatoh … or lebih tepatnya dibilang 'suara mendarat'. Ada sepatu alias kaki di dekat kepala Naruto yang masih tengkurap gara-gara tadi.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto mendongak perlahan, ngeliat siapa tuh orang.

"Maaf kalo gue bikin loe takut. Tadi gue lagi di atas pohon. Makanya elo nggak liat." Katanya, ngulurin tangan. Cowok pirang tsb nyambut uluran itu n berdiri.

"Elo … " Naruto memicingkan matanya. " … Nikaido … Temujin … ?"

Cowok asing tadi pun mengangguk, senyum. "Konnichiwa … "

"Ah? Ko-konnichiwa … "

(Note: Temujin, karakter dari anime Naruto the Movie 2. Nama marganya ngarang aja)

Nikaido Temujin adalah siswa kelas 3 SMP alias kelas IX-A Konoha yang juga sekelas ama Naruto. Dia pemegang peringkat tujuh. Dia termasuk siswa yang jarang masuk sekolah karna sering ke luar kota untuk bertanding. Temujin seorang atlet anggar termuda dari Konoha yang berhasil mencetak juara berturut-turut. Matanya hijau, rambutnya yang pirang pucat sepunggung itu disisir dengan rapi ke belakang. Kulitnya nyaris seputih Gaara. Doi lebih tinggi sedikit dari Naruto, mungkin bisa dibilang … tingginya sama ama Sasuke.

Temujin lumayan cakep! Dia juga punya beberapa fangirls n fanboys di sekolah ini. Walau masih kalah jumlah ama fansnya Sasuke sih … . Doi juga lumayan sering muncul di TV n media massa lainnya dikarnakan prestasinya itu. Kalo para fans di luar sekolah dihitung, maka jumlah fans yang dia punya lebih banyak dari Sasuke. Soalnya dia atlet terkenal, sih! Beda ama Sasuke si 'cowok rumahan' yang nggak minat jadi atlet. Walau dulu Sasukenya sering menang dalam pertandingan taekwon antar sekolah dsb, dianya nggak minat buat ngelanjutin ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang lumayan terkenal, Temujin adalah orang yang sopan n ramah! Walau jarang ngobrol karna dianya sering absen, Naruto cukup menyukai cowok yang rendah hati ini. Sebagai teman.

"Umm, Nikaido-kun … ano … " Naruto keliatan gelisah. Temujin ngangkat sebelah tangannya. "Please, panggil Temujin aja." Potongnya.

"Oh? Oke … "

"Boleh gue panggil elo 'Naruto-kun'?"

"Mm." cowok bermata biru tadi mengangguk. "Boleh aja … . Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain loe tadi di atas pohon?"

"Gue habis ngembalikan anak burung yang jatoh dari sarangnya. Kasian, sih …"

"Heee? Baik banget si loe?"

"Biasa aja … "Temujin menggeleng senyum."Nah, Naruto-kun … apa yang mo loe tanyain di awal tadi?" tanyanya.

Muka Naruto memerah sekilas. "Itu … tadi elo denger ya? Soal mimpi gue … ?"

"Ah? Soal mimpi basah pertama loe yang ama cowok?" Temujin angkat alis. "Ssssh! Ssssh!" Naruto berdesis keras. "Jangan keras-keraaaass~" katanya, ngacungin jari telunjuk di depan mulut. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa juga, ya? Tolong. Plis banget, pokoknya!"

Atlet muda tadi tertawa kecil. "Oke … gue bakal diam."

Naruto ngehela nafas lega. Kayaqnya Temujin orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun … " Temujin kembali ngomong. "Huh?" sahut cowok tadi, natap dia.

"Gue suka ama loe. Jadilah pacar gue."

"He?"

…

Sunyi

…

Angin berhembus.

Naruto berkedip dua kali. " … sori? bisa diulangi?" tanyanya, nggak yakin.

Temujin tersenyum. "Gue serius." Dia lalu maju satu langkah n ngeletakkin kedua tangannya ke kedua bahu tuh cowok."Sebenernya gue udah lama suka ama elo. Tapi, karna waktu itu setau gue elonya straight, makanya gue nyerah n diam aja. Tapi … pas tau ada kemungkinan elo bisa suka ama cowok kayaq sekarang, gue jadi pengen berjuang. Boleh kan?"

"Temujin … elo gay?" tanya Naruto, baru tau.

"Yup." Sahut cowok tadi sambil mengangguk, seolah bangga.

"A-a-a-ano-itu-eh-gue-um-huh?" Naruto jadi gugup. Nggak cuma sekali dua kali sih dia ditembak, tapi semua itu nggak ada yang kesannya seserius ini.

"Gimana, Naruto-kun … ?" tanya Temujin lagi. "Apa loe mau jadi pacar gue? Kalo mau dirahasiain dulu juga nggak papa, koq. Gue ngerti."

Naruto tertunduk. "Umm … gimana ya? Gue … emang nggak benci elo, Temu. Tapi gue juga … nggak punya perasaan kayaq gitu … . Lagian … perasaan gue ke Sakura-chan … umm … "

Temuji tersenyum ngedenger panggilan kecil atas namanya barusan dari mulut tsb.

"Sudahlah. Nggak usah dijawab sekarang. Nanti aja." Katanya, membelai rambut emas itu, satu kali. Naruto kembali mendongak, perlahan.

"Tapi selagi elo mikirin jawabannya … boleh kan, gue berusaha bikin elo jatuh cinta ke gue … ?" pintanya ramah, tapi serius.

Naruto jadi nelen ludah.

"Umm … asal jangan berlebihan, gue rasa … "

"Oke." Potong cowok tadi, kembali tegak. Tadi dia sempet rada nunduk untuk menatap muka Naruto pas ngomong. "Kalo gitu, sampe besok … "

'Cup.'

Dia mencium punggung tangan Naruto!

" … Naruto-kun." sambung cowok itu. Lalu jalan mundur dua langkah sebelum akhirnya berbalik ninggalin dia di situ.

Naruto blink-blink, kaget. _Eh? Ehh? Ke-kenapa jadinya malah gini? Kenapa gue jadinya ngasih harapan ke dia sih? Aaaah! gue terlalu hanyut ama kesantunan n keramahannyaaaa! _

Sementara itu tanpa setau mereka, dari tadi ada seseorang yang nyaksiin semua percakapan dari balik pohon nggak jauh dari situ. Seseorang bermata n berambut hitam spike ke belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto … "

Tangannya kanannya mencengkram batang pohon, geram. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Temujin yang pergi, nggak suka.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, di lokasi lain kota Konoha …

Terlihat aksi kejar-kejaran heboh di trotoar yang penuh ama jejeran toko. 2 orang ngejar 1 orang. Yang berakhir dengan kena tendangnya 1 orang tadi oleh pengejar pertama.

Orang-orang di jalan pun menghampiri mereka.

"Udahlah. Nyerah aja lu." tunjuk seseorang berjubah kotak-kotak. Penampilannya mirip ama Sherlock Holmes yang suka ada di cover novel-novel detektif. Lengkap ama topinya.

"Tunggu! Bukan gue pelakunya! Gue sama sekali nggak pernah ngerampok!" seru pria sekitar 30an itu, takut. Dia yang terduduk jadi makin mundur seiring dengan makin majunya seseorang yang habis menendangnya barusan.

'kruk, kruk.'

Kedengaran suara sesuatu yang digigit or dikunyah dari mulut seseorang berjubah tadi. Sebuah batangan putih keliatan dari mulutnya. "Masih belum mau ngaku juga? Padahal semua bukti udah terkumpul jelas … "

"Bohong! Itu nggak mungkin! Karna gue bukan pelakunya!"

"Uh huh?" Orang dengan batangan putih yang bertengger di mulut itu kini ngeluarin borgol dari balik jubahnya. "Pokoknya loe ditangkap atas tuduhan ngerampok bank sejumlah 3 milyar."

"Hah? Tunggu! Yang gue rampok cuma 200 juta, koq! Itu pasti orang lain, bukan gue!" seru pria tadi, sekilas lega.

"Heh … " Si orang berjubah tersenyum, sinis. "Bego lu. Segampang itu kejebak."

"Eh?"

"Barusan elo udah ngakuin kalo elo emang ngerampok, tolol." Orang tadi terkekeh.

"Yare-yare~ … " seorang pemuda berambut putih mencercah bahu yang berdiri di belakang orang berubah, geleng-geleng kepala. "Inspektur … tolong jaga kata-kata Anda. Kita lagi ada di tempat umum. Ada remaja n anak-anak juga yang nonton. Nggak baik buat pendidikan mereka … "

"Huh! Kalo mereka terpengaruh cuma karna ini, berarti mereka bego karna nggak bisa ngebedain n memilah mana yang seharusnya diikutin n yang enggak!" sahut orang berjubah tadi. Mata ijonya masih menatap si perampok di depan.

Pemuda silver tadi ngelirik ke anak kecil yang keliatan takut n memeluk kaki ibunya di sebelah.

"Inspektur … kayaqnya nada tinggi Anda bikin takut anak kecil tuh." Tegurnya, ke seseorang yang kayaqnya atasannya. Tapi beda ama atasannya yang make jubah coklat panjang yang menyolok di musim panas, dia cuma make kaos pendek ungu bergambar hiu di dada, celana panjang putih, plus sandal jepit putih-ungu (jepitannya yang ungu). Nyantai abiz!

"Ah diam lu, Sui! Asisten dilarang merintah-merintah!"

"Siapa yang merintah … ? Saya kan cuman ngasih tau aja … ?"

Pemuda berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Suigetsu tadi geleng-geleng lagi, ngehela nafas. Kalo diliat secara fisik, tuh orang usianya kira-kira ada di awal dua puluhan. Masih muda. Kayaq mahasiswa. Kalo orang yang berjubah nggak jelas keliatan. Soalnya sebagian mukanya ketutup ama bayang-bayang moncong topi di terik matahari ini.

"Adik-adik … " Suigetsu berbalik ngadep anak-anak kecil yang ikutan nonton. "Kata-kata orang ini jangan ditiru, ya?" Dia nunjuk ke sang atasan di belakang pake jempol. "Itu sama sekali nggak bagus … ". ucapnya, nyengir.

"Hiiiii! Mamaaaa! Riko takuuut!"

Cengiran pemuda tadi malah bikin anak kecil nangis. Why? Soalnya gigi-giginya tajem banget, sih!. Kayaq hiu. Jadi nakutin, deh.

"Hoo boy~ … " Suigetsu sweatdrop. Senyuman n cengirannya emang sering bikin takut anak kecil. Padahal dia sama sekali nggak pernah bermaksud nakutin n cuma pengen bersikap ramah n friendly.

"HIAAAAAA!"

Pria si pelaku perampokan yang mo diborgol, segera bangkit sambil ngarahin belati yang dia sembunyikan di balik baju. Dia mo nusuk si orang berjubah!

"Inspektur!"

Suigetsu telat menyadarinya.

'BUG!'

"Ugh!"

Ternyata sebelum belati itu nusuk badannya, si orang berjubah keburu ngejepit lengan penjahat tsb dengan siku n lutut kanannya yang dinaikkan. Senjata tadi pun lepas.

'BUAG!'

Pria tadi pun kembali kelempar. Kali ini karna kena pukulan dalam.

'kruk-kruk'

"Hh, jangan ngeremehin gue lu. Dasar siput! Lambat!" Ledek si jubah, sinis. Mata perampok tadi keliatan marah. Dia bangkit perlahan, ngusap pipi kanannya yang habis kena bogem.

"URRRYAAAA!"

Dia kembali nyerang. Kali ini melayangkan tendangan.

'GREP!'

Tapi si orang berjubah keburu nangkep kaki kanan itu pake tangan kirinya. Lalu ia pun ngalihin kaki tsb ke bahu kanannya cepat, n …

'BAG!'

"Uagh!"

… nendang belakang pinggang pria tsb dengan kaki kiri, dari samping. Orang itu pun tertunduk, hampir jatuh berlutut ke depan. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang dilepasin oleh sang Inspektur.

'BUG!'

Ternyata orang berjubah alias si inspektur tadi kembali nendang muka tuh orang pake kaki kanannya sebelum jatoh, bikin dia jadi kembali berdiri n ngedongak.

'DUAG!'

Masih make kaki yang sama n masih dengan posisi kaki yang terangkat habis nendang tadi, dia kembali nendang si perampok ke bawah.

"Aaah? Inspektur, cukup!" Suigetsu buru-buru menarik lengannya mundur. "Jangan nyerang kepala, dong. Bahaya! Kalo dia mati sebelum diadili, gimanaaaa?"

"Asisten diam aja. Sana hubungi markas."

Sang inspektur ngerebut lagi lengannya n bertolak pinggang, ngeliatin si perampok yang pingsan bersimbah darah.

'kruk-kruk'

"Lagian dia nggak mati, koq. Gue ngurangin tenaga … "

Suigetsu nepuk muka n kembali menggeleng, pasrah.

"Uwoooo! Kereeeen!"

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

Para audience di jalan para bertepuk tangan rame, ngeliat adegan langsung penangkapan penjahat barusan.

Nggak lama kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri si orang berjubah.

"Hebat, Bang! Minta tanda tangan dong!"

"Pak inspektur, namanya siapa?"

Sang Inspektur tertegun sejenak. Sementara asistennya cekikikan nahan tawa sambil nelpon markas lewat hape.

"OEY! OEY! OOOOEEEYY!" Tereak orang berjubah tadi, ngedorong orang-orang yang mengerumuninya supaya menyingkir. Mereka pun langsung ambil jarak, takut.

"'Bang-bang', 'pak-pak', seenaknya aja lu-lu semua manggil gue gitu!" marah Inspektur.

'kruk-kruk'

Dia pun ngebuka topinya. Rambut merah tomat panjang yang tadinya tersembunyi di sana tergerai menghiasi kepala itu. Wajah cantik seorang wanita n mata hijau gelap menatap para penonton, sebal. Dia lalu ngelepas batangan putih di mulut yang ternyata adalah batang permen loli! Walau bentuknya udah nggak bulat lagi karna rada ancur habis digigit.

"GUE BUKAN LELAKI! DASAR ORANG-ORANG BODOOOOH!"

Dia tereak, nyaring.

Marah euy!

* * *

.

Nggak lama kemudian, perampok itu pun dijemput oleh orang-orang berseragam polisi. Sedangkan inspektur n asistennya tadi kembali masuk ke mobil merah hati mereka.

"Huahahahaha! Ini udah yang keberapa kali ya? Anda disangka laki-laki, Inspektur?" tawa Suigetsu, di bangku kemudi.

"Ketawa lagi, gue jitak." Ancam inspektur, sambil ngambil permen loli baru rasa cola dari dalam jubahnya. Pemuda tadi langsung diam, walau masih senyam senyum nahan tawa.

"Orang-orang itu aja yang bego. Masa gue yang gini dibilang kayaq cowok seh?" dengus wanita tadi, sambil ngemut permennya di bangku sebelah.

"Habisnya~, Anda juga sih yang berpenampilan gitu. Rambut n muka disamarin pake topi. Trus pake baju kayaq jubah, lagi. Itu jadinya nutupin bentuk dada Anda, kan?"

'BLETAK!'

'Ouch!'

"Vulgar!" Sang inspektur ngejitak kepala si asisten. "Ini stylenya idola gue, tau!" Dia emang sangat mengidolakan Sherlock Holmes.

"Tapi, haha! se-selain itu … " Suigetsu kembali ngomong, setengah ketawa. N kembali kena jitak. Dia udah biasa dijitak, jadi nyantai aja. " … kebiasaan Anda yang makan permen loli walau sambil bicara itu … bikin suara Anda jadi kurang jelas. Udah gitu, kalo ngomong suara Anda kedengaran kasar n berat, lagi. Coba diramahin n dimanisin dikit … pasti bisa kedengaran feminine deh. Lagian, kalo diliat dari jauh, batang permen Anda tuh lebih keliatan kayaq rokok khasnya cowok."

"Huh! Semua itu sih lebih karna elu yang manggil gue 'inspektur-inspektur' gitu! Kebanyakan inspektur tuh cowok, mangkanya gue kena imbas juga!" Wanita tadi menyilangkan lengannya di dada, ngebuang muka. "Mulai sekarang, panggil gue pake nama aja."

"Tapi bukannya nama Anda itu juga bisa dipake ama cowok?"

"NGGAK!" bentaknya, melotot. "Udah, cepet jalan sana!"

Suigetsu ketawa-ketawa sambil ngestarter mobil. "Oke-okee~. Terserah Anda aja, Kushina-san~ … "

.

.

Beersaaambuuuuuung ….

KucingPerak

* * *

Sasuke: Hey, hey! Siapa tuh Temujin? Jangan seenaknya nyiapin penghalang, dong!

KP: Ah, dia? Kurasa dia emang rival yang cocok buat u, Sasuke. Coz, pas aku ngeliat the movie 2 itu, aku jadi lumayan suka juga ama pair TemuNaru. Serasi euy! Tapi, pair ini langka sih. Coz Temu bukan tokoh tetap, mangkanya kurang populer kali ya? Makanya, Sasuke~, jangan ninggalin Naru, dunks!

Oya, di awal movienya, mata Temujin tuh merah. Tapi, waktu kekuatan batu gelel dalam tubuhnya dilepas, matanya berubah ijo. Kurasa itulah warna asli matanya, jadi kupake yang ijo aja.

Ah iya! Akhirnya Kushina-san muncul! Ow yeah!(*joget-joget kucing*)

Itachi: Hmm, Kushina-san itu … mirip Kyuubi versi cewek, yaaa? Sifatnya, maksud gue …

Naruto: (*manggut*) Emang udah turunan …

KP: N … rencananya Kushina nanti bakal ngajarin Kyuubi Ninpo! So dia juga bakal jadi lebih kuat! Elo bakal kesulitan buat ngalahin dia lagi kayaq tadi, Itachi! (*Kushina pengguna Ninpo juga!*)

Itachi: No prob. Itu kan termasuk tantangan? Justru buat gue yang begitu makin seru …

KP: Serius, nih. Dia bakal jadi kuat banget tau~. Biar gimana pun juga, dia tuh termasuk dari salah satu seme favoritku. Aku nggak bakal bikin dia lemah dalam waktu lama.

Kyuubi: (*nggak denger*) Gue benci chapter ini … gue benci chapter ini … gue benci …

Naruto: Sasuke, kalo elo tetep ngincer bokap gue, kayaqnya elo nggak bakal sukses kalo nggak ngalahin nyokap gue dulu …

Sasuke: (*merinding juga*) Ta-tapi, kan … mereka kan udah cerai … ?

KP: Yang nebak mimpinya Naru ternyata ama Sasuke: TEPAT! (Ini sih udah jelaz … )

* * *

**Balesan review**

* * *

KP : Sekarang koq updatenya lama? Hmm, banyak hal yang terjadi (mbeuh!). Tapi dari sekian banyaknya hal tsb, yang paling mempengaruhi is … game!

SasuNaru: Hah?

KP: Wah, tiba-tiba aku jadi pengen maen RPG lagi, nih! (*lagi liburan, masuk bulan September nanti*). Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba juga aku jadi males ngetik. Wah, seandainya aja ada laptop or kompu yang bisa ngetik secara otomatis hanya dengan pikiran, yaaaa~? (*ngayal tingkat tinggi*)

Wow, ada yang ngusul adegan Naru nangis karna inget keluarga lengkapnya dulu, n Sasuke jadi 'tobat' ngincer Minato-kun karna nggak mau ngancurin lagi keluarga Naru? Hahaha! Bisa aja u. Liat aja nanti …

Sasuke bego, karna belum nyadar juga kalo jelas2 dia suka ama Naru? Hehehh! Orang pinter pun juga punya sisi kelemahan. N kelemahan Sasuke ya lemot nyadarin perasaan sebenernya dia ke Naru.

Sasuke: Hey, elo kan udah bikin gue payah dalam seni? Masa ditambahin lagi?

KP: Gaara boleh aja menyingkir dari Kyuu, tapi larinya ke Shu aja, jangan Matsuri? Waaah? Beberapa reviewers di sini emang kayaqnya ada yang nggak suka ama dia. Sampe-sampe ada yang bilang mo ngeblender dia segala kalo nempel Gaara, plus ada yang mo ngebunuh dia juga. Kenapa yaaaa? Ah? Apa mungkin karna dia 'cewek'? Aku sendiri sih nggak benci dia … .

Kyuubi: Elo mah nggak punya chara yang bener2 loe benci. Dasar ngebosenin …

KP: Punya koq. Chara yang nggak kusuka tuh ya character yang terlalu ngeflirt kayaq Karin n Sakura kecil. Tapi, pas mereka lagi nggak gitu, aku suka-suka aja.

Scenes SasuNaru di mall keren walo nggak romantis, tapi manis? Hahah! Syukur, deh!

Eh, Kyuu. Ada reviewer yang bilang kalo u bukan pengecut di chap lalu itu, pas u ngekiss Gaara yang tidur.

Kyuubi: Gue emang bukan pengecut, koq. (*buang muka*)

SasuNaru: Pengecuut! Beraninya nyium pas tidur! (*dibius Kyuu*)

KP: Hmm, soal di chap lalu … kalo SasuNaru bersatu, maka ItaKyuu nggak bakal bisa bersatu maupun sebaliknya … itu emang sengaja buat bikin pembaca bingung, koq. Hahahaha! (*dijitak*)

Readers: Maksud loe apa!

KP: Soalnyaa … kayaqnya blakangan ini ItaKyuu 'merajalela' di fic ini n sekilas lebih banyak pendukungnya dari SasuNaru. Aku cuma mo tau, sebenernya readers tuh lebih suka pair mana di antara dua itu. Coz, biar gimana juga umumnya u semua baca nih fic karna SasuNarunya kaaan?

Shu ama Gaara jadian aja, coz mereka cocok banget? Hahah! Wah, pendukung ShuGaa udah muncul, neh. Padahal diriku belum munculin scenes mereka. Ruarr biassaaa ….

Ho? Mo ngasih 10ribu dolar supaya ItaKyuu jadian? Kuraaaaang! (*nyodorin tangan gaya preman stasiun*PLAK!*)

Haha! Ada reviewer yang sebel ama Sasuke sampe mo ninju dia, nih. Kesel karna dia masih keu-keuh mo ngincer Minato n belum nyadarin perasaannya ke Naru, yaaa? Sabar, neng!

Sasuke: Kapeeee! Elu bikin gue dibenci readers! Ayo tanggung jawaab!

KP: Itachi nggak boleh ngancurin hubungan SasuNaru? Hm, kalo SasuNaru yang ngancurin hubungan ItaKyuu boleh, nggak? (*grin*)

Wah? Ada reviewer yang suka ngebiarin n merhatiin nyamuk ngisap darahnya? Heeey, jangan dunks! Rawan penyakit, euy! (malaria, radang otak, demam kuning, n demam berdarah). Weh? u lebih suka ngenyiksa n ngebunuh lalat? Hmm, aku setuju2 aja sih u ngebunuh lalat, coz lalat tuh bisa makan sampah, kotoran hewan n manusia, nanah, ludah, n bangkai hewan. Makanan manis juga mereka suka sih, tapi justru di situ bahayanya, kan? Karna mreka yg habis nempel tempat juorok tadi malah nempel makanan manis punya kita! Kumannya juga nempel tuh!

Besides, pas makan lalat tuh ngeludahin makanan padat yang mo dimakan supaya bisa dihisap ama mulut ala sponsnya, habis itu dia bakal muntahin makanan yang dimakan tadi, lalu memberaki makanan juga. Yeukh! Itulah proses lalat kalo makan yang cuman kurang lebih 5 menit. (sumber: Buku Pengetahuan Paling Jorok Sedunia by Yim Sook Young. Walau gaya penjelasannya di sini rada kuubah dikit^^ … ). Tapi lalat lumayan berguna dalam perkawinan bunga, soalnya dia juga bisa nebar serbuk sari ke putik. Kayaq kupu2.

Jelasin Dissosiative identity disorder, dong? Hmm … setauku itu semacam kepribadian ganda. Lalu … yang mo u tanyain itu apanya, yak? Kalo gak spesifik, aku jadi bingung mo ngejawab apaan.

Btw, jangan panggil aku 'Mr' dong. Aku kan cewek? Jadi mustinya 'Ms', iya kan? (*kedap-kedip lentik*ditimpuk readers*)

Adegan KyuuGaa so sweet banget n minta ditambahin? Oh? Rupanya u nggak suka pair sesama seme makanya ngedukung KyuuGaa, toh? Heheh. Kalo ada Shu, bikin dia jadian ama Itachi aja? Wah, itu ShuIta or ItaShu? Eh, tapi Shu juga seme lhoooo …

Capek 8jm perjalanan ilang habis baca nih fic? Wah, emang dirimu lagi ke mana, neng? Ke luar kota? Umroh? (*masa mo umroh baca yaoi?*)

SasuNaru so sweet n KyuuGaa bikin terharu?

Naruto: Karna si Kyuu cuman bisa ngekiss Gaara pas Gaara nggak nyadar tuh …

KP: Hmm, emang kasian tuh si Kyuu. Di chap ini juga dia kasian. Apa karna belakangan ini aku tambah suka dia, yaaa? (*inget, yang disukai Kape biasanya yang paling menderita*)

Eh, tapi aku masih lebih suka Gaara tuh! Kalo Naru, aku juga suka. Tapi, aku rada nggak tega bikin sial dia …

KyuuGaa: Kalo ke kami elo tega?

KP: Hmm, ada yang juga ngerasa lebih enak baca lemon Inggris daripada lemon Indo? Itu mungkin karna English bukan bahasa sehari-hari kita, mangkanya walau sevulgar apa pun tetep kuat bacanya? Ha! Setuju!

Kalo Itachi ngancurin SasuNaru, mo nyincang dia jadi martabak? Haha! Eh? Nggak boleh! Dia juga termasuk chara faveku. Jangan dimasak!

Itachi : (*sigh*) cewek zaman sekarang emang nakutin …

KP: Oh, tapi kalo dijadiin tahu isi, boleh-boleh aja. Aku suka tuh! (*grin*) Kalo gitu, sambel petisnya pake darah, dong?

Itachi: (*sweatdrop*) Cewek zaman sekarang emang BENER2 nakutin …

KP: Becanda koq, Itachi~. (*meluk-meluk Ita*)

Pesan buat Einstein-2 supaya jadi laptop yang baik n ngedukung aku ngupdate fic?

E2: Of course. Lagian gue juga lebih canggih daripada Einstein-1!

KP: Tapi u black, kalo Einstein-1 silver. Apa ntar kuganti aja pen-name ku jadi 'KucingHitam', yaaa?

KyuuGaa: Cocok! Coz elo emang kerjaannya bikin sial. Bahkan kucing2 hitam yang u piara juga kena sial semua n mati nggak wajar!

KP: Hush!

Hmm, aku bakal tetep make 'KucingPerak' aja.

KP: Wah, banyak yang gak setuju Itachi jadi perusak hubungan SasuNaru, nih!

Ada yang ngancem mo ngaduin ke anikinya, Ada juga yang ngancm mo nyulik Kyuubi (emang sanggup?), ada yang bakal nonjok Itachi ke samudra Hindia, ngebubarin Itachi-fansclub, dsb.

Heheh … kayaqnya emang yang paling disukai pembaca tuh SasuNaru ketimbang ItaKyuu, yaaa?

Naru straight, emang bisa dia mimpi basah ama Sasuke? (*grin*) kalo ternyata dianya bukan straight, bisa-bisa aja, kan?

Aku ajaib? Apa di dunia nyata aku juga ajaib? Huh? Ajaib apanya, yak? (*bingung mode: ON*). Aku nggak bisa sihir, koq. (*siapa yang nanyain soal sihir!*). Haha! Aku cuma manusia biasa dengan keunikan tersendiri, s'all!

Kyuubi pasti ngedapetin keduanya, baik Gaara maupun Itachi?

Kyuubi: gue nggak perlu si brengsek itu gue cuman perlu G-Ga-G-Ggg-

Gaara: ?

KP: Hayo-hayo, masih nggak sanggup nyebut nama orang yang u suka terang-terangan, huh? Dasar payah~

Kyuubi: Elo yang bikin gue payah!

KP: Minta kissing-scene KyuuGaa pas mereka sadar? Hmm … tunggu aja … 'mungkin' …

Mo bikin fic n ngutip punyaku? (*grin*) ngutip apanya yak? Kata2nya? Karakter2nya? Haha! Kalo mau, jelasin aja lebih detail lewat PM.

Naruto: Dia udah ngePM loe, n elo juga ngabalesnya n bilang 'boleh aja'.

KP: Ah? Gitu ya? (*garuk2*). Kalo gitu, monggo~

Wah, wah, ada reviewers yang suka ngebunuh ikan bunting? Ck-ck, kasian deh u, gak sanggup bunuh kucing jadinya lebih berani ke ikan …

SasuNaru: Oey! Kasian ama ikannya, dunks!

KP: Haha! If u masih punya sesuatu or seseorang yang nggak sanggup u bunuh, berarti u emang bukan psikopat sejati. N itu adalah hal yang bagus!

Hee? Ada reviewer yang curhat soal riwayatnya yang dulu penyuka SasuSaku tapi mulai suka yaoi karna gak sengaja baca SasuSai rate M? Gyahahahaha! Karna itu u mulai baca cerita yaoi laen termasuk yang ini yaaaa? Aku jadi bingung mo ngucapin selamat datang or turut berduka cita atas berubahnya u jadi fujoshi~

Awalnya biasa ama nih fic, tapi gitu ada itakyuu n ada prtarungannya jadi tertarik? Plus bhasa yg nyantai n pnjelasan plajaran IPA?

Hoo? So pair yang bikin u jadi tertarik di fic ini is ItaKyuu, toh? (*manggut2*). Bahasa nyantai? Heheh. Aku pribadi emang lebih suka nulis dengan gaya ini. Coz lebih rileks, sih! Kayaq nulis diary. Kalo pake formal … terasa lebih kayaq nulis tugas Bhs Indo yg musti pake EYD. Soal penjelasan plajaran IPA … Haha! Asal tau aja. Waktu SMA, aku milih masuk kelas IPS, lho! Aku emang suka plajaran Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, tapi aku gak suka ama Matematika! (wakru itu benci banget!) So, aku ke IPS n belajar IPA sendiri scara otodidak. (tapi ternyata di IPS juga ada MTKannya! Argh!)

Buat Kyuu nunjukkin ekspresi sayang ke Naru … , meski kayaqnya itu sulit … bakal kucari celah untuk itu, deh! (sayangnya Kyuu ke Naru lebih berupa tindakan daripada ekspresi muka, sih!)

He? Ada readers yang ngasih pendapat soal kenapa SasuNarunya terkesan gak menonjol? Itu karna Sasukenya gak mesum ke Naru?

Itachi: bener banget?

KP: But, aku emang sengaja bikin Sasuke seme yang paling nggak mesum n rada innocent di sini, koq … . Ternyata yang disukai readers tuh seme-seme yang mesum, toh?

Itachi: Gue sebagai kakaknya bakal ngajarin dia yang mesum2 deh … . Tunggu aja, pemirsa!

KP: Eh? Cita-citaku apa? Wah, pertanyaan sederhana namun unik, neh. Hmm cita-citaku … adalah menguasai dunia! (*dilempar ke sumur*). Bohong koq … cita-citaku … rahasia! Haha! sebenernya sih banyak! cuman males kusebutin semua! Kukasih tau salah satunya aja nih: pengen jadi Dosen!.

Tekhnik bola NaruKiba ngingetin u ama tekhnik si kembar gigi 1 dari Captain Tsubasa? Hahaha! Wah, aku tau mereka koq. Tapi aku jarang ngikutin anime itu. Kalo tekhnik si kembar yang kuingat salah satu dari mereka sampe ada yang naik ke tiang gawang. Kalo teknik NaruKiba kemaren tuh lebih kena pengaruh ama manga Samurai X, pas Kenshin ngegunain tinjunya Sanosuke buat pijakan menuju balon udara di mana Enishi (adek iparnya) berada. Tapi di sini kuubah dikit jadi kaki sama kaki, bukan tinju sama kaki kayaq mereka.^^

Shika koq jadi lemot? Apanya? Dia nggak lemot, koq. Cuman kemalasannya aja yang bikin dia keliatan gitu … . Shikamaru di sini nggak gitu pinter tekhnik, di cuma pinter di otak. Kalo Sasuke dua2nya, cuman mungkin otaknya nggak sejenius Shika.

Hmm? Ada reviewers yang anak baik2 tapi suka n ngefave adegan pas Kyuu mo dirape Itachi? Wahaha!

Kyuubi: Elo bikin anak baik2 itu jadi nggak baik2 lagi tau!

KP: Sebel karna Gaara pengen ngilangin rasa sukanya itu ke Kyuu? Haha! Gaara tuh lebih ngedengerin 'nilai yang seharusnya' daripada 'keinginan hatinya' sendiri, sih. Tapi apa ntar akhirnya dia bakal ngikutin keinginannya itu n bersatu ama Kyuu aku masih belum nentuin.

Pagi hari di chap lalu yang pas Naru tereak u kira itu Gaara yang tereak? Gara-gara pas dia bangun udah nggak pake apa-apa bareng Kyuu karna habis ngelakuin 'piiip'. Huahaha! Hebat juga imajinasi u. Haha! (*ktawa2 gila*)

Request adegan Gaara yang nggak sengaja nunjukin rasa sukanya ke Kyuu? Hmm, akan kupertimbangakan ….

Kira2 Kyuu ntar ngerebut Gaara dari Matsuri buat jadi partner tugasnya or nggak? Hm, belum yakin nih. Tapi, kalo Gaara tetep jadi partneran ama Matsu, partnernya di Kyuu ntar is Itachi, lho!

Kyuu: HEEEEH? NO WAY IN HELL!

Itachi: (*smirk*)

Gaara: Gue musti ngejauhin dia dari Kyuubi, kan?

KP: Gara2 kepincut KyuuGaa, jadi sering ngebayangin mereka sebelum tidur? Ngebayangin mereka punya anak bernama Kyuura? HUWAKAKAKAKAK! (*Ngakak abiz!*). Trus gimana caranya si Gaara yang cowok itu bisa hamil, non?. Si Gaara emang pantes jadi ibu, tapi kayaqnya Kyuu gak pantes jadi ayah? Hmm, kalo si Kyuu misalnya jadi ayah, dia bakal jadi ayah yang suka ngajarin n nyuruh anaknya yang bukan2, deh~

Kyuubi: Anak gue nggak boleh lemah! Ayo lari keliling kota lima kali n belajar pake pistol!

KP: Sebenernya inti cerita ini apa? Heh?

Gaara: (*sigh*) gue rasa sebenernya nggak cuma dia (*reviewer yg nanya*) yang bingung, deh … . Mungkin karna loe nulis nih fic terlalu rumit, berbelit-belit, makanya dia nggak ngerti,

KP: Masa si? Tapi aku ngerti2 aja.

Gaara: Itu karna elo selaku author udah tau lanjutan fic ini, makanya lebih ngerti.

KP: Ah? Kalo gitu nggak akan kukasih tau, toh ntar kalo dia baca lanjutannya juga ngerti. (*males ngejelasin*grin*)

Gaara: Elo itu ya ... (*geram*)

KP: Weh? request adegan Kyuu yang nyelametin Gaara bak seorang ksatria nyelametin putri? Wah, gimana tuh? (*mikir mode: ON*). Tapi, aku gak bakal bikin Gaara jadi feminine lho. Di fic ini nggak bakal ada uke or seme yang terlalu lemah or lembut.

Sasuke: Lha? Bukannya elo udah bikin si Temujin itu sbg seme yang lembut?

KP: (*smirk*)

Emang Shu umurnya brapa? Kirain udah bapa2? Haha! Dia sepantaran Itachi or Sugetsu di sini, koq!

Sasuke gila, masa makan pantat ayam? Gak bau, apa? Waktu ngadung Sasu Mikoto ngidam apaan si?

Sasuke: Heh! Loe pikir gue makan pantat ayam mentah, apa! Soal nyokap gue ngidam apaan itu bukan urusan loe!

KP: Mikoto-san emang ngidam pantat ayam goreng, tuh!

Wah, ada yang mo curhat karna aku psikolog? Wah, neng. Aku bukan psikolog, koq! S1 aja aku belum tamat! Psikolog tuh profesi yang bisa didapat habis tamat S2. Kalo S1 mah nggak boleh nerapi, n bolehnya jadi konselor doang. Tapi, aku yang baru mahasiswa ini juga sebaiknya jangan ngonselorin orang dulu, seh … . Karna itu apa yang aku bilang, jangan terlalu ditelan ya? Dirasain dulu, mantep gak? (*maksud?*)

Hmm, sebel banget ama ortu karna dikatain kebanyakan ol n ngomik? Sampe sering nangis tiap malem, badmood, telat makan, dll? Apa u gila? Or stress?

Wah, u gak gila koq! Don't worry. Stress? Bisa jadi. Tapi itu wajar kalo cuman berkisar sampe 3 bulan. Kalo lebih dari itu, baru bisa dikatain ada yang nggak beres. Oh! Aku punya pengalaman nih, mungkin bisa u ikutin caranya kalo mirip. Gini, sebenernya aku juga pernah ngalamin itu. My King alias my Dad bilang kalo aku kebanyakan main game mulu, beliau nyuruh aku ngurangin or ngehentikan itu supaya belajarnya mantep (kira2 kejadian ini waktu aku SMP). Nah, trus aku bilang kurang lebih gini:

'Wah, bagaimana kalo Ayah juga berhenti merokok? Rokok itu juga nyaris sama dengan game. Mungkin game memang bisa mengganggu belajar, tapi rokok itu sudah jelas-jelas mengganggu kesehatan. Nah, kalau Ayah juga berhenti merokok, maka aku akan lebih bersemangat untuk berhenti main game. Karena yang namanya berjuang itu akan lebih terasa semangat dan keberhasilannya jika dilakukan bersama, iya kan?'

Beliau sempet speechless sejenak, sih. (PLAK! XD), Trus beliau bilang : 'Ah, rokok itu beda'. n terus aja ngerokok like always. Tapi, habis itu my dad nggak pernah lagi nyuruh aku berenti or ngurangin main game. Heheh. Tapi, masih ada kendala lain : yaitu MY QUEEN, alias my Mom. Tapi, caranya biar dibiarin ngegame gak rumit, koq. Pokoknya selain ngegame, belajarnya jangan ditinggalin. Itu aja. Jaga nilai2 pelajaran u supaya tetep bagus. Kalo gitu, meski u ngegame, ol, or ngomik mulu juga ortu nggak bisa bilang apa-apa, kan? Heheh. Jangan sampe hal itu biarin ngerusak badmood n ujung2nya juga jadi ngrusak mood belajar, yaaa? Bikin asyik aja!

SasuNaru di chap lalu romantis banget? Gak nyangka aku bisa bikin adegan romantis begitu? Haha! Thanks! Tapi, reviewers lain juga ada yang bilang kalo itu nggak romantis, tuh! Katanyaa sih : manis.

Kayaqnya perkembangan SasuNaru yang paling lambat? Iya emang!

Sasuke ngelakuin pelecehan seksual karna nepuk pantat Naru di depan umum? (*laughs*).

Sasuke: Gue … emang suka nepuk pantatnya. Itu pelecehan?

Itachi: Ya ampun, my otouto~. Itu emang termasuk pelecehan, tau. Polos banget si loe? Elo ini emang perlu dipoles ama yang penjelasan yang mesum-mesum nih …

Gaara nggak pantes ama Kyuu? Haha! Kata pendukung ItaKyuu sejati, nih … . Tapi, aku mau tau, emang kenapa menurut u nggak pantes?

Hm? Meski misalnya Itachi jadi ngancurin hubungan SasuNaru, u gak bakal benci ama dia?

Itachi: Thanks a lot, girl. Elo emang bener2 ngedukung gue ama Kyuubi sepenuh hati, yaaa?

Wah, ada reviwers yg juga suka ngasih nama ke laptop, neh. He? Nama laptop u Kuro-chan n Shiro-chan buat hape u karna berdasarkan warna? Haha! Btw, selain laptop, aku juga ngasih nama ke hapeku. Namanya Newton!. Kalo motorku kukasih nama nama Leo (Pendekan dari Galileo), kalo otakku alias suara yg kadang sering ngobrol di kepalaku juga kukasih nama, yaitu-

SasuNaru: Oeeey! Nggak ada yang nanya!

KP: Request KyuuGaaNaru ke mall, dengan penampilan Naru cewek, penampilan Gaara kayaq nyamar di pesta Hakuren, n penampilan Kyuubi like Hiruma? Hmm, bakal kupertimbangkan …

Whoaa, ada reviewer baru yang ngerasa punya superiority complex neh, Heheh. Apa separah Kyuubi? Hm? U juga ngerasa mirip kayaq Itachi yang muka dua? Hahaha! Sama ama aku juga dong! U juga punya filosofi yang mirip ama Itachi, tapi hukum ketiganya Newton? Ah, yang 'ada aksi n reaksi' itu ya?.

Itachi: Oh, emang. Tapi itu sifatnya lebih kayaq counter-attack. Habis nyium- pasti bakal langsung bales nyium juga.

Sasuke: Contoh yang terlalu dipaksain …

KP: Beruntung u gak punya kenalan psikologi? (*grin*) what d u maksud?

Gaara: Gunain kata 'mean'.

KP: Emang ada yang aneh ama schizoid? Karna u salah satunya? Hee? Beneran nih. Ya emang nggak normal dunks! (walau menarik untuk dipelajari). Shcizoid itu kan istilahnya kayaq 'emotional freezing' yang nggak punya emosi n nggak punya ketertarikan khusus dalam hal apa pun? Termasuk temen, keluarga, ngebaca fic (hoe?), dihina or dipuji pun nggak kerasa beda buat orang2 Shcizoid. Shcizoid ini muncul sbg salah satu premorbid alias keadaan awal dari schizophrenia, lho. Walau Shcizoid emang bukan Schizophrenia. Tapi, ntar bisa jadi berkembang sampe ke sana, tuh. Yakin u emang schizoid? Mungkin cuman anti-social aja kali? U masih peduli ama keluarga u, kan?

Yagura: Apa gue juga Shcizoid … ?

KP: Oh? Yagura! Nggak, koq. U cuma 'hampir'. Tapi u gak termasuk Shcizoid coz u masih punya orang yang u pedulikan, yaitu Shukaku kan?

Yagura: (*ngangguk*)

KP: Ngomong2 soal Shukaku, aku pengen banget nulis dia, tapi belum saatnyaaaa!

Gak usah peduliin readers yang gak baca warning, makin bloody makin bagus? Haha! Thanks!

Gaara pengecut karna nggak mau ngakuin perasaannya ke Kyuu? Heheh … lebih 'pengecut' mana antara dia n Kyuu sendiri?

Hm? Nanya apa itu Chronological Age (CA)? Itu usia berdasarkan kelahiran. Misalnya usia u sekarang 15 tahun 2 bulan 7 hari. Nah itu namanya CA. CA biasanya ini digunain dalam rumus intelegensi,yaitu IQ=MA/CA kali 100. (MA=Mental Age). Hmm, kalo gak salah … buat nyari MA caranya tuh: tahun, bulan, n hari sekarang dikurangi ama CA. (*gak yakin*)

Naruto: Koq gak yakin? Kan ada bukunya di rak kamar u? Cari sana supaya yakin!

KP: Males ah~

All: Ye!

KP: Ah? Hino Matsuri emang nama komikus alias mangaka, koq. Kan udah kutulis tuh diujung chapter 'Beneran cinta or … '. Aku emang ngambil Hino dari dia. U suka artworknya karna suka rinci n keren? Wah, aku juga suka, sih. Tapi cowoknya doang. Kalo ceweknya … aku kurang suka coz buatku mata mereka kegedean! (walo gak semua. Tapi cewek tokoh utamanya biasanya gitu, sih!). Kalo mangaka yang artworknya paling kusuka tuh is Takeshi Obata, yang nggambar Hikaru no Go n DeathNote.

Ho-oh, neng. Yes my lord-nya Mikoto tuh emang terinspirasi dari Sebastian. Tapi dia bukan pelayan tentunya~. Udah kutulis di balesan review lalu koq … XP

Oh, kalo sebutan keluarga ala caturnya Itachi yang ngaku bishop n King, Queen, plus Knight buat FugaMikoSasu tuh terinspirasi dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku iseng ngode-name mereka di hape q gitu. The King 4 bokap, The Queen 4 Nyokap, The Knight 4 my big bro, n aku sendiri the bishop. (tapi kakakku lebih ngode bokap dengan: Boss). So, bukan trinspirasi ama komik Golden Days … . Kebetulan aja aku n mangakanya mikir hal yg sama kaleee~. Eh, emang beneran tuh komik temanya Shonen ai? Rasanya aku belum pernah baca,deh. Manga or komik Shonai yang pernah kubaca palingan doujinshi yang ada di net.

Eh, tolong sebutin manga n komik shoai yang diterbitin di Indonesia dong!

Sasuke keliatan OOC banget pas di meja kasir? Haha! Iya emang!

Nunggui adegan berantem coz kalo aku yang bikin, sadisnya ngenak banget? Waw. Request u dah terkabul. Walo gak sadis-sadis amat sih …

* * *

KP: Sekian 4 this chappie. Oh ya! Aku **izin telat ngupdate **chap depan karna mo maen RPG! (*THWACK!*)


	27. Kenapa?

KP: Yuhuuu~! Kape the author in the house, yow!

Aku masih hidup! Maaf bagi yang kecewa, heheh …

Udah lama nggak ngupdate, tapi sebagai gantinya aku langsung ngasih 3 chapter nih!

Gile … sampe-sampe ada yang ngira aku udah mati, lagi …

Eh, tapi dari reviewer pertama yang menyatakan begitu … rasanya bukan berarti nganggep aku mati, tuh. Mungkin ada seseorang yang berharga baginya yang meninggal di tanggal itu n mo curhat or cuman mo nanya apa aku tau siapa yang meninggal di tanggal segitu. Tapi, karna anonym, jadi susah ditelusuri deh …

Naruto: Halah. Padahal elo sempet ngira kalo emang elonya yang dikirain mati …

Gaara: Kalo soal kenapa kali ini dia telat ngupdate, bakal dijelasin sebelum balesan review nanti …

(Inti chap ini sekitar 15 halaman)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Kenapa?

* * *

**

Naruto meluncur di trotoar jalan dengan jantung deg-degan gaje. Barusan doi habis ditembak cowok sebaik n sekeren Temujin, sih! Meski dianya nggak punya perasaan khusus ke tuh cowok, tetep aja bikin grogi.

"_Gue suka ama loe. Jadilah pacar gue."_

Kalimat tembakan sang atlet anggar tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Di-dia itu … orang yang blak-blakan juga … tapi … " Wajah ramah Temujin terbayang di benaknya. "Senyuman ramahnya itu … bikin hati damai, deh …"

Tiba-tiba bayang senyum cowok blonde pucat di benak Naruto mengabur. Mata hijau itu berubah hitam, warna kulit putih Temujin berubah rada gelap dikit, rambut pirang pucatnya yang sepunggung itu perlahan memendek n menghitam, plus mencuat ke belakang. Beberapa poni hitam menutupi sisi kanan kiri dahinya. Bentuk mukanya pun pelan-pelan berubah.

Wajah senyum Temujin barusan kini berganti ama wajah senyum dari sesosok Uchiha.

"Eh?"

Senyuman Sasuke emang nggak terkesan nenangin hati kayaq Temujin, tapi lebih terkesan … keren?

Naruto makin blushing aja dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _WHAT THE HELL? Kenapa gue jadi ngebayangin orang brengsek itu, sih!_. Saking sibuknya ama pemikiran sendiri, dia sampe-sampe baru nyadar ada 2 orang yang ngangkut papan panjang nun gede di depan. Orang-orang itu adalah tukang bangunan yang lagi ngebangun salah satu toko di situ.

"Uwaaaaa!"

Dia n 2 orang tsb tereak, kaget.

Naruto spontan berputar n menunduk serendah-rendahnya sambil tetep meluncur ke samping, kayaq kepiting. Dia selamat ngelewatin celah di bawah papan kayu tsb.

"Bahaya, tau! Dasar bocah nakal!"

Salah seorang pria yang bawa papan buat bangunan tadi marah-marah.

Naruto pun ngerem sepatu rodanya n berbalik trus membungkuk ala Jepang, cepet. "Sorry, Om! Nggak sengaja!" serunya, lalu kembali meluncur tanpa menunggu sahutan.

KucingPerak

"Shoryuuken!"

'DIESH!'

"Noo waaaayy!"

Meski habis menang perfect make Ryu ngelawan Fei Long, dahi Sasuke masih berkedut kesal.

Kenapa kesal?

Karna dari tadi doi keinget mulu ama percakapan antar TemuNaru yang nggak sengaja didengarnya tadi siang …

.

"_Tapi selagi elo mikirin jawabannya … boleh kan, gue berusaha bikin elo jatuh cinta ke gue … ?" _

"_Umm … asal jangan berlebihan, gue rasa … "_

"_Oke."_

'_Cup!'_

.

"DASAR ANGGAR-BOY SIALAAAAN!" Sasuke ngelempar bantal sofa ke jendela kaca di samping, marah. "Mereka kan jarang ngobrol di kelas? Mana mungkin bisa bener-bener serius naksir! Pasti dia cuman mo mainin perasaan Naruto, doang!" Sasuke marah-marah sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang megang controller jadi mengeras. Tombol-tombol yang doi pencet pas ngelawan fighter selanjutnya pun makin beringas aja.

Pas dia habis ngegunain Focus attack ke Sagat n bikin tuh lawan pening di layar, tiba-tiba aja Sasuke jadi murung. "Kenapa … gue jadi semarah ini … ?"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Bodoh! Tentu aja karna Naruto tuh calon anak gue! Udah sewajarnya kalo gue marah tau dia bakal dimainin ama cowok playboy!" Marahnya, seenak perut nuduh kalo Temujin playboy. "Gue nggak setuju mereka jadian! Pokoknya nggak setuju!"

Sunyi lagi.

"Tapi … apa hak gue ngelarang-larang dia segala? Gue kan belum punya hubungan apa pun ama dia … ? Gue cuman baru 'calon' bokapnya doang. Belum sah … "

Sunyi.

" … "

Sasuke mencengkram rambut hitamnya sendiri, kesal.

"Tapi … tapi … tapi … tetep aja gue ngerasa-"

"Ngomong sendiri nih, yeee~?"

Suara bernada usil barusan bikin Uchiha bungsu tadi tersentak, kaget. Doi langsung ngeliat ke arah sumber suara. Itachi. Tuh cowok senyam-senyum aja nyander di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi! Koq elo bisa masuk? Kan udah gue kunci!"

"Elo lupa ngunci, kaliii … " Sebenernya sih tadi beneran dikunci. Tapi sejauh ini, belum ada kunci yang nggak bisa dibuka ama Itachi. "Btw … nyaksiin elo ngomong sendiri ternyata menarik juga, yaa?"

"Lu mo bilang gue gila, huh?" tanya sang adek, dongkol. "Hmm? Nggak, koq." Itachi angkat bahu n jalan mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat, nyander di atas punggung sofa tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Orang yang keseringan sendirian di kamar n jarang keluar macam elo … emang besar kemungkinan bakal suka ngomong ama diri sendiri. Baik cuman dalam hati, maupun terang-terangan. Elo kan termasuk tipe introvert … ?" katanya, ngeliat layar game. "Ngaku aja, deh. Diam-diam elo sering ngelakuin dialog diri, kan?"

"A-apa itu menurut psikologi … ?"

Sang kakak ngegeleng. "Yang bener 'Itachikologi'." Katanya, nyengir.

Sasuke mendengus.

(Note: Secara psikologis tipe orang introvert macam Sasuke emang suka ngelakuin dialog diri. Plus: NGGAK ADA yang namanya Itachikologi.)

"Hp Ryu loe sekarat, tuh." Tunjuk Itachi, ke layar tv game. Sasuke kembali focus n sigap ngontrol fighternya untuk melompat, ngehindar pas mau di-tiger ama Sagat. Trus ngelakuin Metsu Hadoken Ultra Combo yang langsung nge-KO lawan.

Itachi berdecak takjub. "Btw … , siapa tuh 'Anggar-boy sialan' yang loe sebut tadi?" tanyanya, yang kini udah duduk di sebelah sang adik.

"Bukan urusan loe! Keluar sana!" seru Sasuke, ngedorong sisi lengan kakaknya pake kaki (kedua tangannya masih megang controller seh!).

"Waduh~. Kasar banget si loe ama kakak sendiri …?" suara Itachi pura-pura sedih. Dia belum juga menyingkir.

"Sana get out!"

Itachi ngehindar dari tendangan adeknya, cepat. Trus doi kembali berdiri di belakang sofa. "Gue cuman mo ngasih tau, koq. Hari ini Minato-san nginep di sini lagi …" katanya, senyum. "Sekarang dia lagi minta izin ke ayah kayaq biasa tuh, di ruang kerja."

"Eh?"

"Karna elo selalu di kamar, gue rasa … elo gak bakalan tau kecuali ada yang ngasih tau."

Mata Sasuke berkedip dua kali.

"Kenapa … elo mau repot-repot ngasih tau gue segala …?"

"Hmm, kenapa yaaaa?" Itachi angkat bahu. "Iseng aja, tuh. Mungkin karna gue lagi boring, or mungkin karna gue tau elo naksir Minato-san … " Sebenernya sih dia lebih yakin kalo adeknya tsb lebih naksir ama Naruto daripada Minato. Tapi, doi nggak mau kalo Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Mangkanya dia sengaja 'ngangkat' Minato pas ngomong barusan. Supaya pikiran adeknya dipenuhi oleh pria itu seorang.

Kalo ntar ujung-ujungnya si Sasuke beneran jadi suka ama Minato, bisa dipastikan kalo Fugaku bakal lebih ngedukung dia ama Kyuubi. Minato kan sobat terbaik sang bokap? Mana mungkin Fugaku ngerestuin hubungan sobat yang seusia dengannya itu dengan anak bungsunya sendiri? Apalagi si Minato kan straight?. Yang bikin gawat adalah kalo sampe Sasuke nyadar kalo yang sebenernya yang dia sukai itu si Naruto. Coz pair SasuNaru n ItaKyuu punya kemungkinan jadi yang sama gedenya.

Muka sang adek memerah sekilas. "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ap-ap-apa … apa maksud loe … ? G-gue … naksir Minato-san?" tanyanya, gagap. Si kakak nyengir. "Plis deh. Loe pikir gue ini siapa? Masa segitu aja gue nggak tau … ?" katanya sambil jalan ke pintu, santai. "Apa gunanya gue ditunjuk jadi pengurus Anbu ama ayah?"

'BRAK!'

Sebuah dumbbell alias barbell mini membentur tembok kamar di sisi pintu sampe nyaris bolong. Itachi yang kepalanya masih miring habis ngehindar dari lemparan benda berat tsb, cuman senyam senyum aja.

"Kurang ajar! Elu mata-matain gue dengan manfaatin Anbu, ya!"

"Weits, nggak koq. Gue cuma manfaatin kemampuan observasi psikologis gue. Di mata gue … elo tuh termasuk orang yang gampang dibaca, Sasuke …" Itachi nyengir.

'BRAK!'

Sasuke ngelempar dumbbell kedua, marah. Tapi sekali lagi, Itachi berhasil ngehindar.

"Gue … BENCI ORANG PSIKOLOGIIIIII!" tereak Sasuke, sebel. Itachi sih ketawa-ketawa aja ninggalin kamar tsb.

KucingPerak

Kediaman Uzumaki brothers …

Gaara menyingkap kaos hitam yang dipakenya buat ngusap sisi tulang bahu n tulang rusuk yang memar pake salep. Doi berdesis lirih, ngerasa perih. Cowok itu jadi teringat ama kejadian di kampus tadi, di mana Kyuubi tiba-tiba aja meluk dia. Meluknya erat banget, lagi! Sampe ninggalin bekas kayaq gini. Itu mah lebih mirip pelukan ala pegulat yang mo ngeremukin tulang lawan!.

_Kyuubi yang sekuat ini bisa dikalahin ama Itachi … ?_. Kalo nggak liat dengan mata sendiri, rasanya doi nggak bakal percaya, deh.

Sejak kejadian tadi, Kyuubi langsung pulang. Ninggalin Gaara yang kesakitan n kebingungan di kelas. Sebenernya Akamizu tsb mo nyusul dia. Tapi, ngeliat kondisi Uzumaki sulung yang keliatannya nggak bakal mau ngomong biar ditodong rampok sekalipun itu, bikin dia jadi urung. Lagian, waktu itu si Kyuubi juga keliatannya lagi pengen sendiri. Soalnya … normalnya doi pasti ngajakin (alias merintahin) Gaara supaya ikut dia. Tapi, kali itu enggak.

Akhirnya, sekali lagi sisa kuliah yang ada kembali dia jalani tanpa kehadiran Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Gitu kuliah usai, dia langsung pergi ke rumah Uzumaki brothers. Gaara ngetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi, tapi nggak ada jawaban. Dia ngebuka pintu kamar tsb yang ternyata nggak dikunci. Gaara mau ngomong soal apa yang terjadi di antara dia n Itachi tadi, tapi nggak jadi gitu tau Kyuubinya ketiduran. Akhirnya dia pun mutusin buat ngobatin memarnya sejenak.

Gaara nurunin kembali kaosnya, trus nutup salep tadi n ngembaliin ke tempatnya di kotak P3K kamar mandi. Habis itu dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi n menuju dapur. Mo nyiapin makan siang.

Sementara tangannya ngambil bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam lemari buat dimasak, mata aquamarinenya ngeliat ke arah jam dinding di dapur.

"Jam segini seharusnya Naruto udah pulang, kan …?"

Naruto telat satu jam dari jam kepulangan yang seharusnya.

"Tadaimaaa … "

Nah, baru aja dipikirin … orangnya udah muncul. "Okaeri, Naruto." Sambut Gaara, ke ambang pintu. Cowok blonde tadi senyum gitu ngeliat sobatnya tsb. Dia pun naroh sepatu rodanya yang baru aja dilepas ke dalam lemari sepatu yang ada di deket pintu.

"Loe dari mana? Koq telat? Main sama Kisaliten?"

"Umm … " Naruto ragu mo ngomong soal Temujin or enggak. Soalnya … kayaqnya si Gaara homophobic, sih! Pas dulu dia sempet bilang kalo yang ditaksir ama Sasuke adalah cowok (sebelum ke pesta), Gaara keliatan nggak suka gitu. Mukanya waktu itu seolah mo ngomong 'itu nggak benar' or 'itu nggak normal'. Walau ujung-ujungnya dia tetep diam, sih. Ah, seandainya aja Naruto tau kalo temen homophobicnya ini kini malah lagi jatuh cintrong ama cowok …

"Kalo mau main boleh aja, tapi sebaiknya pulang dulu buat ganti baju n makan siang." Kata Gaara lagi, seraya jalan balik ke dapur. Naruto angkat bahu, trus jalan cepat n melompat meluk cowok tsb dari belakang.

"Gaaraaa~! Makan siang kita apa hari iniii?" tanyanya, ceria. "Aduduh~ … " Gaara mengaduh, nyeri. Bahunya masih memar. "Ah?" Naruto segera ngelompat turun dari punggungnya, kaget. "Gaara? Elo luka?" mata biru tsb keliatan terbelalak, terutama pas ngeliat ke arah balutan putih di sekeliling leher Gaara. "Elo kenapa? Dipukul ama Kyuubi lagi, ya?" tanyanya, cemas n marah.

"Ya … tapi … "

"Dasar jahat!"

Naruto bergegas nyari Kyuubi. Biasanya tuh orang suka nungguin Gaara nyiapin makan siang sambil baca koran, nonton TV di ruang tengah, bikin sesuatu di lab, or di kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Gue udah nggak papa." Kejar Gaara. "Mana bisa gue diam aja tau sobat gue disakitin kayaq gini!" bentak cowok pirang tadi, nggak suka. Setelah menelusuri lantai dasar n gak nemu yang dicari, dia pun naik ke atas alias menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Naruto, jangan! Biarin dia ti-!"

'BRAK!'

Naruto ngebuka pintu kamar Kyuubi yang nggak dikunci, kasar. Trus dia pun maju n ngeguncangin tubuh sang kakak yang tidur miring membelakangi pintu, nggak mau ngedengerin protesan Gaara.

"Kyuu! Bangun!"

Naruto ngeguncangin bahu Kyuubi buat ngebangunin, kasar.

"Jangan, Naruto! Dia lagi depresi!" Gaara menarik mundur tuh anak, ngejauhin.

"Eh? Depresi … ?" Naruto berkedip, heran. "Masa sih, Gaara? Si Kyuu mana mungkin bisa depresi?". Rasanya dia nggak percaya, deh. Tapi karna yang ngomong si Gaara … dia juga jadi ragu kalo itu cuma bohong.

"Brisik … "

Tiba-tiba orang yang diributin ama mereka bangun. Entah sejak kapan tuh cowok udah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kaki kirinya di lantai sisi bed, sedangkan yang kanan menekuk di atas bed. Rambut pirang kemerahannya lebih acak-acakan dari biasa. Kaos longgar hitam keunguan yang doi pake keliatan kusut. Celana panjangnya kegulung sampe lutut. Mata merahnya mengarah ke paha kanannya sendiri, nggak ngeliat ke arah dua remaja tadi.

Nafas Naruto tertahan ngeliatnya. "K-Kyuu …?" rasa marahnya tadi berganti jadi rasa khawatir. Nada suara Kyuubi barusan nggak kayaq biasanya. Kecil banget. Serak, pula!. Padahal kalo misalnya digangguin pas tidur, kakaknya itu pasti langsung ngebentak dengan nada tinggi kayaq: BRISIIIK!. Tapi barusan …

Kyuubi menatap mereka, pelan. Pandangan matanya sayu. Tapi kedua alisnya masih tegak, nandain kalo dia nggak suka diganggu.

"Maaf, Kyuubi. Kami bakal keluar. Elo tidur aja lagi." Gaara ngedorong kedua pundak Naruto keluar menuju pintu, pelan.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto n Gaara makan siang dalam diam di meja dapur. Naruto menyantap ikan sardennya sambil ngeliatin Gaara di seberang meja. Mikir antara mo ngomong lagi or enggak. _Sebenernya ada apa, sih? Kenapa si Kyuu tiba-tiba jadi gitu? Tapi, meski gue nanya dari tadi juga si Gaara cuma bilang 'stress masalah kuliah'. Gaje!._ _Segede apa pun masalah di kampus pasti gawat banget kalo sampe bisa bikin Kyuu keliatan kuyu n kayaq nggak punya semangat hidup gitu!. _Uzumaki bungsu tsb nunduk, murung. _Apa dia nggak mau kalo gue sampe tau …?_

Sementara itu Gaara sendiri tau kalo dari tadi doi diliatin mulu ama tuh anak. Dia juga tau kalo dari tadi Naruto nggak terima dengan jawaban gajenya itu, n masih nuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas. _Kalo gue ngasih tau soal Kyuubi yang nyaris dirape ama Uchiha Itachi, bisa-bisa si Naruto bakal ngamuk n nyerbu kediaman Uchiha._ Naruto n Kyuubi emang bukan saudara yang akur-akur amat. Tapi, dia ngerti betul kalo keduanya sebenernya saling jaga n menyayangi.

Soal Kyuubi yang nyaris dirape ama Itachi itu juga masih gak terlalu jelas, sih. Tapi, diliat dari posisi Itachi yang menindih Kyuubi di meja kelas tadi pagi, juga dari celana Kyuubi yang berantakan alias rada kebuka, plus dari eskpresinya yang keliatan marah tapi juga keliatan tertekan n ketakutan itu … bikin Gaara ngambil kesimpulan tsb.

_Yah … semoga aja kali ini gue salah …_ . Gaara mijit-mijit dahi, lama-lama dia bisa jadi ikutan stress, nih. _Oh iya … sore ini gue juga musti ke apartemen Sasori buat penjelasan soal nyokap kandung gue n Akatsuki. Trus habis itu … gue juga musti nyiapin bahan buat diskusi tugas case study ama Hino-san besok. Hhh …_

"Gaara …?" tegur Naruto, pelan.

"Hm …?"

"Kalo elo lagi banyak pikiran, bilang aja ke gue. Kalo ada yang bisa gue bantu, pasti gue lakuin. Ya …?" Badan Naruto agak maju meski ada meja di antara mereka. Mukanya keliatan cemas. Gaara berkedip sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Thanks, Naruto. Tapi nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Semua baik-baik aja."

" … "

" … "

" Apa bener … semua baik-baik aja …?"

" … ya."

KucingPerak

Sore.

Naruto ngebuka pintu kamar kakaknya, pelan. Mata birunya mengarah ke sosok Kyuubi yang masih terbaring miring membelakanginya. Nggak jelas apa tuh cowok masih tidur or udah bangun.

"Kyuu …, makan siang tadi udah gue masukin lemari. Kalo loe laper, ambil aja di sana."

Nggak ada respon.

" … " Naruto pun melangkah masuk ngedeketin si kakak. Kepalanya ngelongok dikit buat ngeliat muka Kyuubi. Ternyata tuh orang udah bangun! Matanya terbuka, walau pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Kyuu …?" Naruto jadi makin cemas.

Kyuubi tetep nggak njawab. Di benaknya sekarang terus terulang kejadian ama Itachi tadi.

Saat itu dia bener-bener nggak berkutik. Nggak ada yang bisa dia lakuin buat bebas. Kalo saat itu si Itachi bener-bener berniat mo macem-macemin dia, pasti bisa aja. Sejak awal, Kyuubi emang udah bertekad nggak bakal nyerah (dengan bilang kalo dirinya lebih lemah) meski tuh Uchiha ngancem mo ngebunuh dia sekali pun. Tapi, yang cowok itu ancamkan malah bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya, tapi lebih ke harga dirinya.

Pengakuan itu aja udah cukup bikin dia ngerasa terinjak-injak. Tapi lagi … itu masih lebih baik daripada beneran dirape ama Itachi, kan? Dia bisa bunuh diri kalo hal itu sampe kejadian. Harga dirinya bakal ilang sama sekali. N bunuh diri adalah hal paling pengecut yang paling nggak mau doi lakuin.

Yah, mau mikir kayaq gimana pun sekarang ini … dia bener-bener udah ngerasa 'kalah telak'!

Kyuubi berkedip gitu ada sebuah tangan yang meraba dahinya.

Tangan Naruto.

Tuh cowok sekarang lagi berlutut di belakangnya, ngecek suhu kalo-kalo dia sakit. "Anget … ." Dahi sang Uzumaki sulung emang beneran kerasa hangat. "Kyuu, loe demam lagi?"

"Cuma psikosomatis … " sahut Kyuubi, sambil nangkep alias megangin pergelangan tangan adiknya yang tadi ngeraba dahi. Dia pun bangkit untuk duduk.

"Wha-? Elo stress lagi?" tanya Naruto, ikutan duduk dari posisi berlututnya.

Kyuubi natap muka cemas tsb, nggak njawab.

Sunyi beberapa detik …

"Naruto … "

"Ya …?"

" … Gue baru tau kalo 'kalah' itu rasanya bener-bener nggak enak …"

"Eh?"

" … "

_A-apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba si Kyuu ngomongin soal kalah?_. Cowok pirang tadi diam sejenak, mikir. _Apa … dia baru aja kalah ama seseorang?. _

Kyuubi menatap mata biru adeknya, dalem.

Naruto nelen ludah.

_Jadi gitu, ya …? Dia jadi depresi karna kalah … . Tapi, emangnya dia kalah ama siapa?_

" … "

Jeda lagi.

"Iya, sih. Kalah tuh bener-bener ngeselin … " sang adek mulai ngomong lagi, nunduk. Dia jadi teringat ama berbagai macam kekalahannya pas ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke di berbagai macam pelajaran n olahraga. "Tapi … " mukanya kembali terangkat. " … kalah itu kan bukan akhir dari segalanya? Selama kita masih hidup, kita masih punya banyak kesempatan buat terus berusaha n menang. Asal jangan pernah nyerah aja, itu kuncinya."

" … "

Naruto nyengir.

Kyuubi mendengus. Dia lalu ngelepasin pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan tuh anak.

"Dasar anak ayam. Sok bijak." Ledek cowok bermata merah tadi sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Masih keliatan rada lemes, sih. "Yang namanya kalah, ya kalah. Meski suatu saat kita bisa menang ngelawan orang yang ngalahin kita … memori soal kekalahan yang sebelumnya tetep aja ada." Katanya, sambil jalan ke pintu. "Biar gimana pun … yang menang pertama kali bakal jadi pemenang selamanya. Walau habis itu kita menang sepuluh kali lipat dari orang tadi, kenyataan kalo dia pernah ngalahin kita pertama kali nggak bakal ilang … "

Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur cuma bisa bengong. Doi mo ngomong tapi nggak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Ah, Kyuubi emang bukan orang yang gampang dihibur.

KucingPerak

"Lain kali datang lagi ya, Gaara-chan … ?" ucap seorang nenek bertubuh pendek, senyum. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, nek …" jawab pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, agak membungkuk ala Jepang. Barusan aja dia denger semua kisah kehidupan ibunya, Karura, yang merupakan seorang pelayan di Akatsuki. Seseorang yang dulu juga mengasuh Sasori bareng ama nenek tsb, nenek Chiyo. Pein menghamili Karura secara sepihak. Mulanya Gaara ngerasa marah ngedenger hal tsb. Tapi, daripada marah, dia lebih ngerasa sedih. Why? Tentu aja itu karna tau kalo dia lahir bukan karna hasil dari cinta. Juga karna orang-orang yang dianggepnya keluarga selama ini udah ngerahasiain hal sepenting ini darinya. Hal bahwa dia bukan anggota keluarga Akamizu.

Awalnya dia nggak mau percaya. Tapi, udah lama Gaara nyelidikin soal silsilah keluarga Akamizu, keluarganya sekarang. Dari dulu doi emang agak heran karna dia 'beda' banget ama (almarhum) kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga sama sekali nggak punya kemiripan ama Temari n Kankuro. Rambut merah n mata aquamarine yang dimilikinya juga belum pernah dimiliki oleh anggota keluarga Akamizu yang lain. Tapi, kalo dikaitkan ama Akasuna Karura … cocok!

_Gue musti mastiin hal ini sekali lagi ama Temari n Kankuro …_ . Gaara mulai membatin. _Mereka berdua pasti udah tau kalo gue bukan sodara kandung mereka._

"Gaara … " panggilan dari pemuda berambut merah lain di ambang pintu apartemen lantai sepuluh ngebuyarin lamunannya.

Sasori.

"… gue anter sampai lantai dasar, ya?"

.

Di dalam lift yang sepi …

Dua sodara satu ayah itu terdiam beberapa detik, sampe akhirnya Sasori memutuskan buat ngomong. Kebetulan saat ini mereka cuma berdua di sana.

"Apa pendapat loe soal Uzumaki?"

Pertanyaan mendadak barusan sempet bikin kaget Gaara. Meski rada heran karna tiba-tiba Sasori ngomongin soal Kyuubi, doi ngejawab juga. "Dia … kakak dari sobat gue." Jawabnya, datar. Matanya mengarah ke lantai.

"Selain itu?"

"Apa maksud loe?"

"Apa loe cuman nganggep dia sebagai kakak dari sobat loe aja …?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. " Um … gue mau bilang kalo dia juga sobat gue. Tapi kayaqnya … cuma gue yang bakal beranggapan gitu." Dia angkat bahu. "Soalnya Kyuubi lebih nganggep gue kayaq pembokatnya daripada temen."

"Apa loe yakin …?" tanya Sasori lagi. Mata Gaara memicing ke arahnya, agak curiga. Dia melangkah mendekati Sasori yang nyander tembok lift sampe jarak mereka cuman satu langkah. "Sebenernya … apa yang mau loe tanyain …?"

Sasori tersenyum, lemah.

"Elo … sebenernya ngeliat Kyuubi sebagai seseorang yang loe sayangi dalam artian cinta, kan? Elo naksir dia, kan?"

Muka Gaara memucat. Matanya terbelalak. Sekilas rona merah muncul di mukanya, dua detik.

Ngeliat reaksi itu, Sasori ngehela nafas panjang. _Ternyata si Itachi benar …_

"Ternyata loe nggak sesulit itu dibaca … " Tadinya dia nyaris nggak percaya kalo Gaara beneran udah ada lope ama Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sekarang sih lain …

Gaara tertunduk. Nggak ngelak. Reaksi gak sengajanya tadi udah cukup buat bikin usaha mengelaknya nggak berguna.

" … " Sasori ngeliatin adiknya yang tertunduk itu sebelum ngehela nafas sekali lagi. Gaara ngangkat mukanya, perlahan. Tapi nggak natap cowok tsb. Pandangannya teralih ke pintu lift. Dia terlihat murung. Lebih murung dari yang tadi.

"Gue sendiri juga gay … "

Ngedenger pernyataan Sasori barusan, bikin pandangan Gaara kembali teralih padanya. Dia nggak keliatan kaget. Dia emang udah ngeduga kalo kemungkinan Sasori gay sejak Deidara dengan beraninya nyium (dahi) tuh cowok di klinik kampus pas pingsan.

"Nggak ada yang salah ama perasaan loe itu koq, Gaar. Loe nggak perlu semurung itu … " ucap Sasori, gantian kali ini dia yang natap pintu. Gaara mencengkram kedua sikunya sendiri, nunduk. Dahinya berkerut, nggak setuju.

"Nggak. Ini salah, Saso. Perasaan ini nggak boleh ada. Cowok nggak sepantasnya naksir ama sesama cowok."

_Super-ego, kah …?._ Sasori ngelirik cowok tsb dengan pandangan. "Gue bahagia udah cinta ama Deidara. Gue juga bahagia jadian ama dia. Apa menurut loe perasaan bahagia gue ini salah?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak.

" … "

" … "

" … maaf. Tapi, jawaban gue … 'ya, itu salah'."

Sasori cuma senyum. Senyum lelah.

"Biar gimana pun juga, cinta ama sesama cowok itu nggak normal." lanjut Gaara lagi, yakin.

"Nggak normal bukan berarti nggak baik, kan …?" sahut Sasori, angkat alis. "Tapi, naksir ama cowok itu salah n nggak normal! Artinya jelas-jelas nggak baik!" Gaara bersikeras. Dia terlihat kesal. Sebenernya kekesalannya tsb lebih ke arah dirinya sendiri yang sekarang juga lagi naksir cowok.

Jeda.

"Mungkin loe emang bener … " jawab Sasori, lemah. "Tapi … kalo ngebayangin 'perasaan nggak baik' ini dihilangkan … rasanya gue nggak rela …" ucap cowok itu, lirih. Telapak tangan kanannya menekan dada kirinya sendiri, ngerasain detak jantung. Di kepalanya terbayang wajah Deidara. "Meski semua orang bilang gue nggak normal, itu nggak masalah selama gue n dia saling suka. Gue bahagia dengan perasaan ini."

"Sasori … " Gaara jadi ngerasa bersalah karna secara nggak langsung udah nyakitin perasaan tuh cowok. Reaksi gemetar n perasaan jijiknya pas berdekatan ama orang-orang gay kali ini nggak muncul. Sebenernya dari tadi dia juga heran. Padahal Sasori sendiri udah ngakuin kalo dianya gay. Tapi, Gaara ngerasa biasa-biasa aja.

_Apa ini karna gue sendiri juga lagi suka ama cowok …?_.

Doi ngegeleng, keras. _Gue musti ngilangin perasaan ini! Pokoknya: HARUS!_

"Gue mo nanya lagi, nih … " Somehow suara Sasori kali ini kedengaran datar.

Gaara diam, nunggu.

"Misalnya … kalo ternyata Uzumaki juga suka ama elo n nyatain cintanya ke elo, apa yang bakal loe lakuin?"

Pertanyaan barusan bener-bener bikin Akamizu tadi mematung. Sasori menatap mata aquamarine tsb, nuntut jawaban.

'Ting!'

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka. Gaara pun melangkah keluar. Sedangkan Sasori neken tombol open, nahanin supaya pintunya tetep terbuka. "Jangan kabur dulu. Gue mo dengar jawaban loe." Katanya, masih datar.

Gaara terhenti lima langkah dari lift. Doi berdiri tegak, nggak natap tuh orang. "Gue … " Dia nelen ludah sejenak. "Gue … bakal nolak dia."

Muka cowok yang masih ada di dalam lift keliatan berkerut atas jawaban itu, nggak suka. _Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sesuai perkiraan Itachi…_

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu artinya loe berdua saling suka? Kenapa loe malah berniat nolak dia?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Itu karna perasaan suka yang salah. Karna itulah … mulai sekarang gue bakal ngajauhin diri dari Kyuubi, sedikit demi sedikit sampe perasaan ini hilang."

"Gaara … "

" … "

"Loe mau ngorbanin cinta hanya karna 'perasaan suka yang salah' itu? Emangnya loe nggak masalah kalo musti pisah ama dia? Nggak ketemu lagi ama dia? Nggak bareng lagi ama dia? Sebenernya loe pengen terus sama-sama ama dia seumur hidup loe, kan?"

Kedua tangan Gaara mengepal.

"Gue bohong kalo bilang nggak masalah. Tapi, yang penting gue bakal terus berusaha ngilangin perasaan ini. Meski sakit." Suaranya kedengaran rada bergetar. Sasori ngegeleng. "Nggak gampang ngilangin perasaan itu, Gaara. Elo udah terlanjur cinta ama dia. Kenapa loe nggak terima aja perasaan loe? Kenapa loe malah pengen ngilangin itu?" tanyanya, kesal. Udah jelas-jelas tuh anak menderita atas kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi malah tetep aja keras kepala atas superegonya.

"Yang namanya nggak gampang bukan berarti nggak mungkin. Karna itulah, gue bakal terus berusaha. Gue udah nerima koq soal perasaan gue yang gue rasain ke Kyuubi ini bener-bener cinta. Tapi, tetep aja gue bakal berusaha ngilanginnya."

" ... Gimana kalo elo gagal? Gimana kalo rasa cinta loe itu nggak bisa hilang?"

" … " Gaara narik nafas, dalam. "Usaha yang setimpal nggak bakal ngekhianatin hasil. Gue yakin ama hal itu." Dia pun kembali jalan.

"Kalo gitu gue mau nanya satu hal lagi!" seru Sasori, masih di dalam lift. Suaranya rada meninggi. "Kalo yang nggak bisa hilang tuh rasa cinta Uzumaki ke elo, gimana …?"

Lagi-lagi langkah Gaara terhenti. Doi ngelirik Sasori di belakang, dikit. "Sejak awal itu mustahil. Kyuubi nggak mungkin ngerasa gitu ke gue. Dia straight." Setelah itu, dia kembali nerusin langkah. Kali ini lebih cepat. Sebelum ada respon lagi, dia udah ilang dari sana.

Sasori terperangah. _Itachi emang pernah bilang kalo dia punya superego yang tinggi, tapi gue nggak nyangka sampe setinggi ini._ Cowok rambut merah satu ini lalu neken tombol close n angka sepuluh. Lift pun bergerak kembali ke lantai atas.

Sasori mejemin mata, ngegeleng pasrah. Nggak tau kenapa rasanya dia jadi pengen nyatuin Kyuubi ama Gaara. Bukannya dia mo ngekhianatin Itachi, sih. Mungkin ini karna dia yang ngerasa jadi kakaknya Gaara cuman pengen anak itu bahagia.

KucingPerak

Beberapa saat setelahnya di lokasi lain …

Naruto n Kisaliten yang habis main basket lagi jalan sore di taman Konoha, suatu lokasi di mana banyak taneman ijo juga beberapa pedagang kaki lima. Ada yang jualan cilok, pentol bakso, tempura, kaset-kaset cd n dvd bajakan super murah, buku-buku lama, sampe aksesoris pun ada! Tinggal pilih.

Sai yang paling pertama menyadari kalo sedari tadi boss-man mereka murung, berenti melangkah n langsung negur.

"Lagi ada masalah, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya ngerem sepatu rodanya, menatap cowok pucat itu. Kiba, Lee, n Tenten pun ikutan berenti. "Iya, nih. Meski pas main basket tadi lagi-lagi elo nyetak banyak score, tapi tampang loe keliatan gak semangat." Sambung Tenten. "Masih kepikiran ama mimpi basah loe itu, man?" Kali ini Kiba yang nanya, nyengir. Muka Naruto memerah sejenak. "Bu-bukan itu!"

"Lantas apa, dong?"

Si blonde tadi buka mulut, tapi gak ada kata yang keluar. Dia pun kembali nunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

Sunyi.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Curahkan saja segala gundah gulana yang menyesakkan dada dikau. Sekiranya kami dapat menolong …" kata Lee, ekspresinya cemas. "Itu pun kalo elo emang nganggep kami temen loe … " sambung Sai, rada ngambek. Soalnya belakangan ini dia n temen-temennya ngerasa kalo tuh anak nyembunyiin sesuatu!.

"Hey, tentu aja gue masih nganggep loe semua temen."

"Kalo gitu ayo bilang kenapa loe murung."

Naruto ngehela nafas lalu meluncur ke bangku taman yang panjang n putih, duduk. Temen-temennya pun nyusul.

"Gue ngerasa … belakangan ini Gaara ama Kyuubi nggak gitu nganggep gue …"

"Maksud loe?" Tanya Tenten yang baru duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kayaqnya … mereka lagi terlibat suatu masalah yang nggak gue tau. Waktu gue nanya pun, Gaara cuman njawab 'nggak ada apa-apa'. Kalo si Kyuu malah nggak mau ngomong sama sekali. Gue jadi ngerasa nggak dipercaya ama mereka …"

"Mungkin cuman masalah kecil, Naruto. N mereka nggak mau ngomong ke elo karna nggak mau bikin elonya cemas … " kata Sai yang duduk di sebelah Tenten sambil neguk es kopi dalam termos yang dibawa.

"Nggak mungkin, Sai. Si Kyuu yang setan itu aja bisa sampe keliatan depresi. Gaara yang anti bengong itu juga belakangan ini sering gue pergokin lagi ngelamunin sesuatu sampe dahinya berkerut kayaq pusing banget gitu. Tapi, keduanya nggak ngomong apa-apa ke gue!"

"Naruto … "

"Padahal selama ini tiap kali gue ada masalah, gue pasti cerita ke mereka."

" … "

"Apa mereka sekarang diem aja karna nggak yakin kalo gue bisa ngebantuin?"

" … "

"Ugh! Gue juga pengen ngebantu mereka! Kalo ada yang bisa gue lakuin, meski itu sedikit or banyak banget sekalipun pasti bakal gue laksanain! Apa mereka nggak tau itu!"

" … "

"Gue … jadi ngerasa 'ditinggal' … " ucap Naruto, mengecil. Mukanya tertunduk. "Rasanya … lama-lama mereka berdua makin jauh aja dari gue."

Kisaliten saling pandang.

"Meski dekat, tapi kerasa jauh … " Si blonde tadi kembali ngangkat mukanya n ngeliatin mereka satu-satu. "Loe semua ngerti, nggak?"

Sai tersenyum. "Somehow, sih … "

"Somehow aja nggak cukup!" Naruto ngejitak dahinya. Meski gitu, keduanya malah nyengir. Naruto jadi ngerasa lebih baik habis curhat tadi. "Anyway … " Tenten yang duduk di antara mereka bertepuk tangan dua kali, ngerebut perhatian semuanya. "Kurang lebih kami paham ama perasaan loe itu. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini, sebaiknya loe tunggu dulu beberapa hari. Kira-kira seminggu, lah. Kalo mereka nggak mau ngomong juga, ya cari tau aja sendiri. Kita-kita juga mau ngebantuin, koq." Dia berdiri, bertolak pinggang. "Kita bakal jadi stalker mereka!" Serunya, ngacungin tinju ke udara. "Setujuuuu?"

"Oooou!" Sahut Kiba, Sai, n Lee semangat. Mereka juga ikutan berdiri n mangacung.

Naruto sweatdrop. _Nggak gampang ngestalk mereka, terutama si Kyuu …_

Cowok itu lalu ditarik ama Lee. Mereka berlima pun saling rangkul, ngebentuk lingkaran. Kayaq tim basket yang lagi ngatur strategi.

"Eh, eh, siapa tau Gaara-senpai jadi sering ngelamun sampe pusing gitu karna diam-diam udah punya cewek …?" bisik Sai, keras. "Wah? Hal itu memang memungkinkan!" sahut Lee, antusias. "Iya, ya …? Bisa jadi, tuh …" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Secara dia pemalu, gitu loohh~. Mungkin tuh cewek temen dari kampusnya. Makanya kita-kita nggak pernah liat." Tenten terkikik, ngebayangin cowok macem Gaara yang rada kaku itu punya cewek. "Hm, kalo Gaara-senpai kemungkinan ngelamun karna punya pacar, lalu gimana dengan depresinya Kyuubi-san, man?" tanya Kiba, berbisik juga.

"Hmmm …. " Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Soalnya rada sulit ngebayangin penyebab depresinya seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi yang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang ditakuti oleh kawan maupun lawan itu.

"Ah, gue tau!" seru Naruto, mata birunya berbinar. "Tadi si Kyuu sempet nanya soal 'kalah'. Dia pasti habis kalah, deh. Nah, kalo hal ini dikaitkan ama Gaara … mungkin cewek yang diincer Kyuu malah ngincer Gaara! Dia kalah dalam ngerebut hati tuh cewek!" katanya, yakin (walo kenyataannya salah). "Betul tuh!" Tenten manggut-manggut, cepet. "Kyuubi-san kan orangnya rada nakutin? Pasti karna itu tuh cewek lebih milih Gaara!"

"Ah, makanya itu tadi Gaara juga keliatan nggak enak gitu pas ngomong ama si Kyuu."

"Iya, sih. Mereka kan sobatan yang selalu bareng? Wajar aja kalo Gaara-senpainya nggak enak hati …"

"He-eh. Cewek yang ditaksirnya malah naksir sohibnya sendiri. Mau dendam or marah juga nggak tega, kan …? Pantesan aja bikin depresi."

Mereka manggut-manggut, bareng.

"Aaahh … kasian Kyuubi/Kyuubi-san … " keluh Naruto n Kisaliten, kompak.

Gak lama setelah itu, telinga Naruto nangkep sebuah musik yang familiar buatnya. Dia pun kembali berdiri tegak n tolah-toleh nyari sumber suara. Asalnya dari sekerumunan orang di salah satu sisi taman!

"Ke sana, yok!" ajaknya, semangat. "O-oi! Naruto!" Tenten menggapai angin. Ketua mereka udah keburu meluncur ke lokasi tujuan. Mereka ngehela nafas n kembali saling pandang, senyum. "Ayo!"

_Syukurlah, Naruto udah ceria lagi ..._

.

.

"Wooooww!"

Yang tereak barusan bukan cuman Naruto n Kisaliten, tapi orang-orang yang nonton juga. Di sana, di hadapan mereka … ada seorang remaja cowok yang lagi ngelakuin street dance. Teknik n style dancenya luar biasa. Seimbang banget ama musik yang lagi dimainin di radio-tape silver di belakangnya.

_Gila … kemampuan dancenya setara ama Naruto …?,_ batin Kisaliten, nelen ludah. "Te-Temu …?" Naruto terbelalak gitu tau siapa cowok yang lagi jadi pusat perhatian tsb.

Ternyata dia adalah Temujin!

Doi hampir nggak menyadarinya. Coz, Temujin di situ bener-bener beda! Dengan penampilan ala hip-hop n rambut blonde pucat yang diiket satu ke belakang plus topi paruh bebek yang dipake miring itu bikin kesannya bener-bener beda!. Tapi, Naruto bener-bener mengenal wajah itu. Apalagi tuh orang adalah cowok yang baru aja nembak dia di sekolah tadi siang!

"Bukankah itu adalah Nikaido-kun dari kelas kita, wahai sahabat?" tanya Lee, nunjuk. Mukanya keliatan rada nggak percaya. Tenten manggut, pelan. Terpana juga. "Iya … padahal gue kira dia tuh tipe-tipe aliran waltz or semacamnya. Atlet anggar kan kesannya … 'anggun'?"

Naruto menatap Temujin yang masih ngedance di sana dengan mata excited. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengepal senang. Entah sejak kapan sepatu rodanya sekarang udah berganti ama sepatu basket.

"GUE IKUTAAAAN!" Serunya, seraya ngelempar tas bahu (yang tadi dipake buat nyimpen sepatu kets) ke arah Kisaliten, trus melompat masuk area."He?" Sebelum kata lain keluar dari mulut empat sekawan tadi, ketua mereka udah ngedance bareng Temujin di sana.

Temujin keliatan rada kaget dengan kemunculan tuh blonde di sebelahnya. Tapi, gitu ngeliat dance Naruto yang bisa mengimbanginya … doi jadi senyum n nerusin gerakannya yang barusan sekilas jadi melambat.

"Uwoooo!"

Para penonton makin bersorak heboh. Kisaliten juga ikutan menyemangati mereka.

"Naaruuuu!" seru Sakura, di antara penonton. Tuh cewek loncat-loncat, bersorak kayaq pom-pom girl alias cheerleader. Seneng banget karna cowok uke yang paling disayanginya itu ada di sana. Apalagi kebetulan sekarang ini dia lagi make rok pendek dengan gaya rambut yang dikepang dua di belakang telinga. Jadi makin mirip cheerleader aja.

_Sakura-chan nonton?._ Naruto jadi makin semangat.

Naruto n Temujin keliatan pas banget ngedancenya. Kayaq mereka udah pernah latian bareng sebelumnya aja.

Setelah ngelakuin dance yang rada cepat itu sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka pun berkeringat. Apalagi buat si Naruto yang baru aja selesai main basket. Yah, Temujin juga sibuk ngedance dari tadi, sih. Well, pokoknya … keduanya sekarang udah mulai capek!

Temujin lalu mengetuk bahu Naruto dua kali n nunjuk ke atas di sela-sela gerakan. Somehow, Naruto ngerti maksudnya n mengangguk. Cowok blonde pucat tadi tersenyum sebelum meraih n mengaitkan jari-jarinya supaya saling mencengkram dengan tangan Naruto. Kemudian, dia pun 'ngelempar' tuh anak ke atas. Walau gak sampe dilepas. Dua cowok itu sekarang keliatan kayaq dua huruf X.

"WOW!"

Kini mereka berdua berputar beputar, saking cepatnya pola X tadi kini keliatan lebih kayaq angka delapan.

"Uwaaaah! Keren! Kereeeeen!"

Para penonton tereak-tereak heboh. Sakura n Kisaliten yang paling keras tereaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun berenti berputar. Temujin nurunin Naruto dari atas dengan gaya patah ke depan. Naruto pun mendarat dengan selamat. Cowok blonde pucat tadi lalu melompat berputar n mendarat jongkok satu kaki membelakangi Naru n menghadap hadirin. Kedua tangannya direntangkan. Naruto yang berdiri juga merentangkan tangannya, ala lambang psikologi.

(KP: Lambang psikologi tuh kayaq trisula. Tau kan?)

"WWOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

"Kakkoiiii!"

"Keren abiz!"

"Manteeep!"

Para pemirsa banyak yang ngelempar koin bahkan duit kertas ke dalam kotak kardus bekas yang sengaja diletakkan di sana.

Naruto ngehela nafas, senyum. Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan. Temujin pun berdiri perlahan, n berbalik menghadapnya.

"Wah, gue nggak tau kalo elo bisa ngelakuin gerakan 'Heaven's Tornado'… " ucap Naruto, ngelap keringat di dahi dengan wrist-band basketnya.

Saat itulah, Kisaliten n Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura-chan …" sambut Naruto, senyum. "Naruu!" Cewek pink itu melompat n meluk Naruto, dua detik. "Loe keren banget tadi, tau nggak?" katanya, antusias. Bukan cuma sekali ini dia ngeliat Naruto ngedance, sih. Tapi, diliat berapa kali pun tetep aja selalu bikin dia kagum.

"Heheh. Thanks!" Cowok blonde tadi nyengir. "Oiya. Lagi ngapain di sini?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan koq. Sambil motret-motret para cowok dengan skor di atas 70." Jawab Sakura, bikin Naruto n Kisaliten sweatdrop. Cewek pink tadi lalu beralih ke Temujin yang angkat alis ngeliatnya.

"Hmm …" Sakura ngelus-ngelus dagu sambil ngamatin tuh cowok dari atas sampai bawah. Terutama mukanya.

'JEPRET!'

"Skor loe 85." Katanya, nyengir. Kamera hapenya masih teracung habis motret Temujin tanpa ijin barusan. "Loe makin cakep kalo dibandingin waktu masih kelas delapan dulu. Walau masih 5 poin di bawah Sasuke-kun, sih … " . Temujin miringin kepalanya, bingung. "85? Kelas satu? Hah? Trus, 'Sasukekun' itu … siapa?"

Pertanyaannya bikin Sakura, Naruto, n Kisaliten ber'hah' ria dengan diikuti enam buah tanda tanya. _Lho? Sasuke kan satu kelas juga ama dia? Masa gak tau ama cowok Uchiha yang paling populer di SMP Konoha itu?_

Seketika itu, mereka baru nyadar akan sesuatu.

Apa itu?

Temujin yang lagi senyum di depannya ini punya iris merah!

_Lha? Bukannya mata Temu itu ijo, yak?._ Naruto jadi blink-blink, bingung. Meski di sekitarnya rame, kepalanya kerasa 'sepi' banget sekarang. Kosong. Mata Temujin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah merah! Tapi merahnya rada cerah, bunder, n terkesan baik hati. Beda ama mata merah Kyuubi yang rada kelam, tajem, n terkesan nakutin. Kayaq perbandingan antara mata kelinci ama mata kucing gitu, deh. (*Tapi, mata kucing gak ada yang merah!*)

"Elo … bukan … Temujin, ya …?" tanya Naruto, pelan.

Orang tadi geleng-geleng, nyengir. "Bukan … "

'DIENG!'

Naruto jadi memerah, malu!. _Uwaaaa! Dasar gue ini sok akraaab! Main masuk ke areanya aja tadiiii!. _

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Seseorang yang mengenakan kaos ala kemeja kasual hijau gelap n jeans biru, plus rambut blonde pucat yang disisir rapi ke belakang. "Tengu! Ternyata loe di sini?"

"Ah?" Cowok dengan gaya hip-hop tadi melambai ke arahnya. "Temuuu!" panggilnya, riang.

"He?" Naruto n Kisaliten bengong. Terutama waktu cowok yang lari ke arah mereka tadi punya muka yang sama ama 'si hip-hop'.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Loe juga di sini?" sapa cowok baru datang tsb, senyum. Dia juga menyapa Kisaliten satu-satu dengan nama marga mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih ke cowok yang ditaksirnya. "Kebetulan banget ketemu di sini, ya? Kita emang jodoh." Naruto berkedip lagi sejenak. "Temu …?" tunjuknya, ngeliat mata ijo itu. Nggak gitu ngeh ama kalimat Temujin barusan. Doi lalu gantian nunjuk ke cowok di sebelah. Mukanya seolah nanya 'siapa?'.

"Ah? dia sodara kembar gue: Nikaido Tengujin." (Tengu dibaca Tenggu)

"KEMBAAAARR?" (Naruto+Kisaliten)

"Wow …" (Sakura)

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Hmm … 'Heaven's Tornado' tuh nama gerakan Street Dance yang ada di salah satu episode film Kamen Rider W. Heheh …

NEXT!


	28. Incest

KP: Inti chap ini sekitar 16 halaman …

* * *

**Chapter 27: Incest

* * *

**

"Heeeh? Mirip banget, deh." Kisaliten ngeliatin duo kembar tsb dengan takjub. Tampang n postur tubuh mereka keliatan mirip banget! Yang beda cuman fashion n warna mata. Hm, tapi kalo sifat … belum tau, deh…

Tengu ngangkat kotak kardus penuh berisi duit atas 'pertunjukkan'nya tadi. "Konohamaru!" panggilnya, bikin seorang anak kecil berkuncir berlari kecil di antara keramaian penonton (yang udah mulai bubar) menuju ke arahnya. Bocah itu yang dulu pernah dinasehatin Kyuubi supaya belajar n berenti ngemis. Penampilannya rada lusuh, tapi kali ini nggak make baju ala karung kayaq dulu.

"Ini. Buat loe." Katanya, nyerahin kardus duit tsb. Cukup ringan buat dibawa sendiri ama tuh anak. Soalnya banyakan yang ngasih duit kertas ketimbang logam. "Be-beneran nih, Bang? Ini kebanyakan …"

Tengu tersenyum. "Nggak papa. Loe pengen beli buku buat belajar, kan?. Ambil aja ini buat itu. Ntar kapan-kapan gue bantuin lagi, deh."

Ya, Konohamaru emang udah berenti ngemis n naik satu tingkat jadi pengamen.

Bocah tadi nyusut ingus, terharu. "Makasih, Bang!" katanya, nerima kardus itu.

"Hey, hey, jangan cuma ke gue. Terima kasih juga ke dia."

Konohamaru lalu beralih ke Naruto yang diunjuk oleh cowok tsb. "Makasih, Bang!" serunya sambil membungkuk ala Jepang ke si blonde. Naruto ngangkat ke dua tangannya bagai ditodong. "Sama-sama … " sahutnya, senang. Dia emang seneng banget! Kelewat seneng malah! Why? Karna barusan Konohamaru manggil dia 'Bang', bukan 'Neng' kayaq yang sebelum-sebelum ini!

_Ternyata gue udah makin mirip cowooook! Oh, senangnyaaaaaa!._ Naruto joget-joget dalam hati.

Lagi puber-pubernya gini, fisik Naruto emang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Selain suaranya, bentuk tubuhnya pun mulai berkembang juga. Mukanya yang dulu rada bulat n imut sekarang mulai keliatan rada 'memanjang' n ganteng. Yang dulu kesannya girlish jadi lebih boyish sekarang. Bahunya juga mulai berubah lebih bidang. Tapi, masih kalah maskulin ama Sasuke, sih …

"So … elo barusan ngedance di sini cuman karna mo ngasih duit buat anak itu, ya?" tanya Temujin, sepeninggal Konohamaru. "Yap!" sahut Tengu, ceria. "Lagian, gue juga suka. Nggak masalah, kan?" jawab kembarannya, nyengir.

Naruto kembali ngeliatin duo kembar tsb. _Ternyata Tengu juga orang yang baik, sama kayaq sodaranya. Ah, seandainya aja di dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kayaq mereka … pasti damai, deh!_

"Oh, ya. Naruto-kun … . Terima kasih udah mau ngebantuin sodara gue. Tadi katanya elo ikutan ngedance bareng, ya?"

Suara Temujin barusan bikin Naruto nyadar dari 'keterpanaan'. "Iya, sih. Tadinya gue kira dia tuh elo. Haha!"

"Sayang banget, gue nggak bisa Street Dance. Gue bisanya Waltz Dance yang lebih slow itu."

"Udah gue duga." Tenten ngejentikkan jarinya, manggut.

"Naruto-kun. Elo bisa dansa Waltz?" tanya cowok tadi, mendekati sang Uzumaki bungsu. "Bisa, sih. Tapi nggak mahir. Gue lebih bisa Street Dance or Break Dance." Jawab Naruto, garuk-garuk batang idung. Padahal gak gatal. Entah kenapa doi jadi malu.

"Gue cukup menguasai Waltz. Ntar kapan-kapan mau kan dansa bareng gue? Kalo belum pede, gue bisa ngajarin elo dulu." Katanya, meraih n mencium punggung tangan kiri Naruto. Uzumaki tadi langsung terlonjak kaget. Doi mundur sambil ngeliat panik ke arah Kisaliten n Sakura. Agh! Temu! Kenapa elo ngelakuin itu di depan merekaaa!

"Hmmm? Mencurigakan, nih … " ucap Sakura, ngelus dagu dengan seringaian Fujoshi. Temen-temennya yang lain juga ngelus dagu, walo gak menyeringai. Tampang mereka penuh selidik.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Naruto panik. "I-ini nggak kayaq yang loe semua bayangin!"

"Ini emang sesuai dengan apa yang loe semua bayangin, koq. Gue emang ada hati ke Naruto-kun. Gue jatuh cinta ama dia. Walau sekarang masih one-sided. Tapi, nanti gue bakal bikin dia jatuh cinta juga ke gue." Serobot Temujin, jelas n tandas. Bikin Naruto speechless n melongo. Empat temennya juga bengong ngedenger pernyataan langsung itu. Sedangkan Sakura?

"AKH-HIR-NYA! Muncul juga orang ketiga di antara SasuNaruuuuu!" sorak tuh cewek, heboh. Nggak ambil pusing ama apa yang kini berusaha dijelasin Naruto. "Ouuuh~! Tiba juga saat di mana hubungan SasuNaru diuji. Badai cobaan mulai melanda bahtera cinta mereka. Apakah Naru, yang tengah berada dalam perlindungan bahtera bernama Sasuke ujung-ujungnya bakal direbut oleh ombak badai bernama Temujin?" Fujoshi reporter Mode: ON.

Lagi-lagi Kisaliten dibikin double sweatdrop.

"Duh, Temu. Kan loe udah janji nggak bakal bilang siapa-siapa!" bisik Naruto ke cowok yang bersangkutan, sebel. "Hm? Gue kan cuman janji nggak bakal bilang siapa-siapa soal mimpi basah loe yang ama cowok?" balas Temujin, berbisik juga. "Eh? Iya juga." Naruto jadi ngerasa bego sendiri.

Temujin kembali senyum. "Udah gue bilang, kan? Gue serius. Gue nggak keberatan yang lain tau kalo gue gay. Karna sebelumnya loe nggak pernah bilang 'keberatan' asal nggak berlebihan, so gue pede-pede aja nunjukkin rasa cinta gue ke elo terang-terangan."

"Ugh, tapi …"

"Ini nggak termasuk 'berlebihan', kan?"

"Uhh … gimana, ya ...?" Sejujurnya Naruto jadi ngerasa nggak nyaman. Dia sama sekali nggak punya perasaan cinta ke cowok ini. Tapi, ngeliat muka ramah namun serius itu bikin doi jadi nggak tega buat bilang secara langsung.

"Yang lautan n ombak itu gue, Temu yang jadi halilintar n anginnya. Kami berdua adalah badai." Kalimat Tengu menarik perhatian mereka bertujuh. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten berkedip. Sedangkan Temujin cuman senyum ngedenger itu.

"Maksud loe …?" Sakura udah bisa ngeduga apa maksudnya, sih. Cuman dia mo mastiin aja.

"Gue juga cinta ama Naruto." Katanya, mengingat nama itulah yang dimiliki si cowok blonde inceran dari panggilan Temujin, Kisaliten, n Sakura ke dia. "Dari dance bareng tadi, gue yakin ama perasaan gue. Kalo orang bilang ada yang namanya 'Love at first sight', maka cinta gue bisa dibilang 'Love at first dance'." Jelas Tengu, seraya ngedipin sebelah mata ke Naruto yang cuma bisa bengong.

Meski belum ada kata-kata yang keluar, Sakura nyengir lebar. _Orang keempat!_

"Elo emang sodara kembar gue. Sampe-sampe orang yang ditaksir aja sama." Temujin tertawa kecil, melangkah n berdiri di sebelah kembarannya. Tengu cengar-cengir. "Jadi dia … yang sering loe ceritain sebagai tokoh hero di sekolah?"

"Yup."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Uzumaki di situ, heran. "Selain tau segala jenis hero yang ada, loe juga suka ngebelain yang lemah dari gangguan Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah, iya kan? Gue nggak tau gimana pandangan anak lain, tapi buat gue … elo adalah hero, Naruto-kun … "

Naruto jadi malu. "A-ah … loe ini … bisa aja. Gue … nggak sehebat itu … " Dia garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dari gangguan Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Tengu. "Jadi yang disebut-sebut 'Sasukekun' tadi dia, ya? Jadi dia villain (musuh) di sekolah?"

"Dia villain yang cukup tangguh, lho." Sodara kembarnya ngasih tau. "Kalo gitu, sudah saatnya hero baru muncul kan?" Tengu datang n merangkul bahu Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Gue bakal bantu elo ngalahin dia, Naruto." Katanya semangat, nunjuk diri pake jempol.

"Eh?"

"Gue juga bakal bantu." Temujin ngomong lagi. "Mulai sekarang, gue nggak bakal sering pergi ikut kompetisi anggar lagi, deh. Gue bakal konsen di sekolah buat ngebela kebenaran n juga buat memperjuangin cinta loe."

_Konsen di sekolah tuh biasanya buat belajar, kan?_. Kisaliten membatin dengan berpuluh-puluh sweatdrop sejak tadi.

"'Hero' … 'villain' … ?" Gumam Naruto. "Loe berdua … suka heroes juga?"

"Yap!" (Tengu)

"Yup." (Temu)

"Waaah …?" tampang Naruto merekah nemu orang baru yang punya kesukaan sama dengannya. (Temu yang jarang masuk keliatan nggak pernah ngomongin soal hero di sekolah, so dia gak tau kalo tuh anak juga suka). Jadi lupa kalo dianya tadi lagi uncomfortable ama pernyataan cinta dua orang tsb. "Kami suka konsep membela kebenaran n membasmi kejahatan. Bahkan cita-cita gue ntar juga pengen jadi hero, loh!" ucap si cowok hip-hop, semangat. "Gue juga, tuh …" sambung kembarannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Gue mo nanya." Sakura angkat sebelah tangan, kayaq murid yang mo nanya di kelas. "Koq kayaqnya … loe berdua sama sekali nggak keliatan bersaing gitu? Bukannya loe berdua lagi jatuh cintrong ama cowok yang sama? Biasanya dalam kondisi kayaq gini paling enggak ada 'kilat-kilat kebencian' antar rival, kan …?"

Temujin n Tengujin saling pandang. Sedetik kemudian keduanya ketawa.

"Mana mungkin benci? Gue kan juga cinta ama Temu/Tengu?" ucap mereka, serempak.

"Hah?"

Seolah mo ngejelasin kebingungan enam orang tsb, Temujin maju n ikutan merangkul pundak Naruto di sisi yang berlawanan ama sodaranya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun saling pandang senyum, sebelum akhirnya ciuman beberapa senti di depan dahi Naruto.

Lip to lip.

Lima detik. (Cukup lama?)

N ciuman barusan keliatan 'mantep' banget. Pake lidah, lagi. Jelas sekali kalo ini bukan pertama kalinya buat mereka!

Kisaliten mangap lebar.

Jiwa Fujoshi Sakura menjerit. _Yaoi incest? Gyaaaa!._

Dari awal Temujin n Tengujin emang nggak ada masalah ama status gay mereka. So mereka terang-terangan aja kayaq gini. Well, sebelum hari ini, Naruto, Sakura, n Kisaliten emang belum tau kalo Temu seorang gay meski mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Selain karna Temujin yang sering absen, itu juga karna selama ini nggak ada cowok yang terang-terangan diincer ama tuh anak. Walau dari dulu Temujin udah suka ama Naruto, dia nggak langsung ngincer karna nggak mau maksa Uzumaki tsb. Soalnya, dia kan juga Heroes-freak? Yang sifatnya maksa cuman Villain!

Muka Naruto memucat begitu kedua cowok kembar tsb mulai beralih pelan ke arahnya. Kali ini wajah keduanya mendekat ke dia! "Sekarang giliran ciuman special buat Naruto/Naruto-kun." Ucap mereka lagi, bareng.

_Yaoi threesome 2 on 1? Gyaaa! Gyaaa!_. Kefujoshian Sakura makin heboh aja. Dia pun sibuk jeprat-jepret alias motret adegan itu, setelah tadi dengan sigapnya berhasil motret kissing scene si kembar lewat hapenya.

"UWAAAAA!"

Sebelum bibir dua orang itu mengenainya, Naruto langsung tereak panik n refleks ngelepasin diri dari mereka. Ngedorong dada keduanya supaya menjauh. Trus doi lari ke arah Tenten, ngambil tas bahu n sepatu rodanya. Lalu lari tunggang langgang ninggalin taman Konoha!

"Wah-waaah? Naruto/Naruto-kun orangnya pemalu, ya?"

Tengu n Temu ketawa, kompak.

(Nambah lagi deh orang gak normal di fic ini …)

Sementara Kisaliten ngejar ketua mereka, Sakura masih tetap ada di sana. "Hey, hey, Tengu-kun." Panggilnya. "Loe sekolah di mana? Kenapa nggak satu sekolah bareng sodara loe aja?"

"Oh, gue home-schooling, koq." Jawab cowok berpenampilan ala hip-hop tadi, nyantai. "Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura heran. _Orang ceria n keliatannya sehat-sehat aja macam dia koq homeschooling sementara sodaranya sekolah di sekolah normal? Apa karna ortunya overprotective or nggak percaya ama perkembangan moral sekolah umum? Tapi, kalo gitu kenapa si Temujin dibolehin aja? Masa ortunya pilih kasih ama anak kembar ini?_

"Karna gue sakit." Tengu ngejawab lagi, masih ceria.

"Sakit?" ulang Sakura, tambah heran. Karna sekali lagi: Nih cowok keliatannya bukan orang yang sakit-sakitan! Apalagi habis ngeliat street dance mautnya tadi.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Tengu. Nyaris jam lima, nih." Temujin menepuk bahu sodaranya. "Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba ngilang ya? Gue cariin dari counter ice krim sampe ke lokasi ini, lho. Seenggaknya sms, dong."

"Heheh. Sorry. Habisnya, gue nggak bisa diam aja ngeliat anak itu (Konohamaru) kesusahan." Sahut cowok yang bersangkutan, sambil ngambil radio tape recorder-nya buat ditaruh di pundak.

"Ya … gue ngerti." Temujin lalu noleh ke Sakura. "Haruno-san. Kami permisi dulu, ya? Sampai besok di sekolah."

"… Oh?" cewek tadi pun mutusin buat nunda acara wawancaranya. "Yeah, sampe besok." Sahutnya, melambai bye-bye.

_Street Dancer n Anggar-Boy, huh? Keduanya cowok berskor 85. Udah gitu, mereka cowok-cowok berhati baik n punya hobi yang sama ama Naru, lagi … . Tingkat pede-nya pun tinggi. _Sakura mencet-mencet hape. Meriksa foto-foto yang baru aja diambilnya._ Wah, Sasuke-kun … kayaqnya loe yang punya skor 90 tapi rada lemot ama perasaan cinta loe ke Naru itu punya dua saingan yang cukup berat, nih …_

KucingPerak

Malamnya …

"Kyuu, hari ni si Gaara nggak nginep. Udah lama nggak pulang ke rumahnya, katanya!" seru Naruto, dari dapur. Doi lagi masak! Kalo nggak ada Gaara, yang biasanya masak emang Naruto.

Kyuubi cuman nyahut dengan 'hm' habis itu kembali nonton TV di ruang tengah.

_Sis-com hari ini nggak nginep? Apa dia nyadar kalo gue lagi nggak mau ketemu habis kejadian di kampus tadi?_. Yeah, cowok setan satu ini masih ngerasa malu berat! Baik karna kepergok dalam posisi 'ditindas' Itachi, maupun karna secara nggak nyadar udah ngeluarin air mata n meluk Gaara. Well, walopun soal air mata itu si Gaaranya nggak sempat liat, sih … tetep aja dia ngerasa malu.

Kyuubi ngegigit apelnya, lesu. Masih kurang semangat.

Dia nggak konsen ama apa yang ditontonnya sampe sebuah piring berisi makanan tersodor ke arahnya.

Sepiring nasi goreng.

"Kyuu. Letakkin dulu apelnya n coba makan nasi goreng sarden gue. Enak, lho!" tawar Naruto di depannya, senyum. Sang kakak ngeliat mereka (Naruto n piring), lama. Sebelum akhirnya kembali ngegigit apel. "Nggak nafsu."

Naruto manyun. Dia emang udah tau soal kakaknya yang ogah makan masakan lain selain masakan Gaara. Tapi, tetep aja sebel.

"Ugh, meski mungkin masakan gue nggak seenak bikinan Gaara, seenggaknya mirip, lah. Gue ini kan bisa dibilang 'murid nomer satu'nya Gaara? Coz dia sendiri yang ngajarin scara langsung." Uzumaki bungsu tadi ngehela nafas n ngeletakkin piring tadi di meja sana, trus ngerebut apel yang udah dimakan setengah ama kakaknya. "Buah tuh buat dessert. Bukan appetizer. Udahlah, ayo makan dulu."

"Kalo dibandingin ama masakan loe, buat gue apel adalah main dish." Kyuubi kembali ngerebut apelnya.

"Jahaat~. Padahal kan bikinan gue nggak seburuk itu?" Naruto makin manyun. Emang bener sih masakan Naruto lumayan enak, walau masih belum bisa ngalahin masakan sobat terdekatnya itu. Kyuubi aja yang terlalu berlebihan pake ngenolak segala.

'BRAK!'

Kedengaran suara pintu depan didobrak. Kyuubi langsung bangkit dari sofa, waspada. Naruto juga. Dia pun bergegas menuju sumber suara.

Belum nyampe belok ke ruang depan, Kyuubi langsung nyamber adeknya tsb. Lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang n tangan tuh anak, sedangkan yang kanan ngebungkam mulutnya. Mereka nempel tembok ruang TV yang tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang depan.

"Sssh. Buodoh! Jangan sembarangan maju ke arah suara yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan gitu. Kalo itu perampok yang bawa pistol, elo udah di-dor, tauk!" bisiknya, keras. "Seenggaknya pastiin dulu siapa or apa asal suara tadi, lalu mikir buat tindakan selanjutnya." Katanya, ngelepasin Naruto dengan kasar. Trus ngeliat dikit dari balik tembok, ngintip ruang depan di mana rak n lemari sepatu serta payung plus pintu berada.

Meski kesel, Naruto juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Kyuubi emang cukup sering mengatainya dengan 'bodoh' or ledekan lain semacam itu. Tapi, dia nyadar kalau sebenernya kakaknya tsb menyayanginya. Kalo nggak, tuh cowok nggak bakal mau repot narik dia buat sembunyi 'hanya' karna nggak mau adiknya ketembak, kan?

Apa yang duo Uzumaki liat saat itu bener-bener bikin mereka lupa bernafas!

'kruk-kruk'

Kedengaran suara permen loli digigit oleh seseorang berjubah yang kini lagi nginjek kepala orang lain di atas pintu depan yang roboh. Orang yang diinjek itu pingsan! (Nggak heran).

"Yare-yare … " Seorang pemuda berambut putih di belakangnya geleng-geleng. "Inspektur … . Jangan seenak perut ngebanting napi yang lolos dari penjara ke pintu rumah orang, dong. Sampe rusak gini … " dia ngeraba bekas pintu yang barusan lepas dari engselnya. "Kita bisa dituntut ganti rugi, nih …"

"Udah gue bilang jangan panggil gue Inspektur!" bentak si penginjak tadi, marah. "Iya-iya-iya. Tapi, tolong singkirin dulu kaki Anda. Biar pingsan, kasian juga tuh napi!" Pemuda tadi keliatan panik ngeliat kepala napi yang kayaqnya makin diinjak aja pas atasannya marah barusan.

"Che."

Inspektur tadi pun nyingkirin kaki sementara asistennya ngeraih sang napi malang n nelpon markas.

'kruk-kruk'

"Dasar … bisa-bisanya ada penjahat yang lolos dari penjara. Tingkat keamanan kota ini bener-bener ngecewain, deh."

"Mama …?" Naruto yang amat sangat mengenal suara n penampilan ala Sherlock Holmes tsb keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ekspresinya kaget.

Wanita yang dipanggil mama barusan tersenyum lebar gitu ngeliat tuh anak. "Naru Chayaaaank!" Dia melompat n meluk anak bungsunya tsb, erat. "Lama nggak ketemu! Loe udah tambah tinggi, ya? Tapi manisnya tetep ada! Duh, lutuna anak mamaaa~!" Kushina emang bisa berubah jadi super girly kalo udah ama si bungsu.

"Mama?" Asisten inspektur yang baru aja selesai nelpon markas angkat alis ngeliat adegan itu. _Jadi … anak itu anaknya inspektur?_. Dia ngeliat sekeliling ruang depan tempatnya berdiri. _Ini rumah anaknya? Pantesan aja tadi beliau nggak ragu ngerusakin pintu … eh-tunggu dulu. _Dia sweatdrop._ Meski ini tempat tinggal anaknya mustinya beliau tetep nggak boleh seenaknya ngancurin gini, kan?_

"Mmffhh … mhama …. Mfessakkh …" Naruto jadi kesulitan ngomong karna pelukan maut nyokapnya.

"Oups. Sorry, Naru … " Kushina pun ngelepasin dia, bikin anak itu langsung ngehela nafas lega. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong … di mana Watson?" tanyanya, nanyain Gaara. Watson itu nama panggilan Kushina buat dia. Dulu dia sempet nawarin tuh anak supaya jadi asistennya kalo udah gede nanti, mengingat si Gaara emang multi-talented. Tapi, langsung diamuk-amuk ama anak sulungnya.

"Gaaranya hari ini lagi nggak nginap …"

"Yaaah~. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh besok masih bisa ketemu."

Saat itulah wanita tadi menyadari kalo ada seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka, di ambang tembok pembatas ruang TV n ruang depan.

Kyuubi.

Cowok ini melotot ngeliat nyokapnya sendiri. Mulutnya merapat. Sedetik kemudian dia pun bergegas mo menuju kamarnya di atas. Tapi belakang kaosnya keburu dicengkram ama Kushina, ditarik.

"Apa loe lupa …? Jangan pernah ngasih liat punggung loe ama lawan, Ninetails …" Bisiknya, niup udara di telinga cowok bermata merah tadi. Bikin Kyuubi merinding. Ninetails adalah nama panggilan Kushina buat Kyuubi. "Ugh!" Doi menepis cengkraman Kushina dari kaosnya di punggung, trus maju dua langkah n berbalik menghadapnya. Mukanya keliatan nggak suka.

"Ngapain loe di sini, Kushina?"

"Heh! Nggak sopan! Panggil gue 'mama'!"

"Gue nggak punya nyokap cowok kayaq loe!"

"Apa loe bilang? Anak kurang ajar!"

Mereka masih aja perang mulut, sementara Suigetsu sang asisten melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Hai, loe pasti putra bungsu Inspektur yang bernama Naruto itu, kan? Beliau udah banyak cerita soal kalian, lho." Dia senyum n ngulurin tangan. "Kenalin, gue Suigetsu."

Naruto ikut senyum n menyambut tangan tsb. "Naruto."

"Wah, loe bener-bener mirip ama Inspektur ya?" Suigetsu menatap wajah itu, lekat.

"Ya-yaah … beberapa orang emang ada yang bilang gitu … " sahut Naruto, rada nggak enak dipandangi sedekat ini.

"Udah nyaris tiga tahun loe nggak pernah njenguk kami, sekarang tau-tau bawa suami muda? Dasar rubah betina!" Kedengaran suara nyaring Kyuubi lagi. "Dia asisten gue, kampret! Jangan seenaknya nuduh!" balas Kushina, nggak kalah keras.

"Gue dibilang suami muda Inspektur?" Suigetsu pasang muka antusias. "Wah, Gue sih nggak nolak."

'BLETAK!'

Dia pun langsung kena jitak, keras bagai kena tinju.

"Kak Suigetsu!" Naruto langsung meriksain kepalanya, cemas. Suara jitakan tadi kedengaran keras sih. "Hehe. Jangan khawatir, Naru-kun … gue mah udah biasa." Katanya, nyengir.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

.

Suasana mulai agak tenang. Napi kabur tadi pun udah dijemput ama kepolisian. Sempet juga ada keramaian oleh tetangga yang penasaran ama keributan yang ada. Tapi gak lama kemudian mereka kembali tenang n pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

Suigetsu sibuk ngedok-dok alias ngebetulin pintu yang lepas kembali ke engselnya. Tangannya sibuk memalu. Di mulutnya keliatan ada dua paku yang digigit. _Hhh … jadi asisten inspektur Kushina emang musti kerja ekstra …_

"Apa nggak papa kak Suigetsu ngebetulin pintu sendirian?" tanya Naruto yang kini lagi kumpul ama sang nyokap di ruang tengah. "Udah, jangan dipikirin. Dia udah biasa nanganin hal-hal macam itu." Sahut Kushina, lalu menyantap nasih goreng sarden yang dihidangin. Dia duduk di sofa ruang TV. Topi n jubahnya udah dilepas.

"Hmm, enaknyaaaa~! Naru chayank, loe makin top aja masaknyaaaa~!" puji wanita tadi, setelah satu lahap. "Ah, mama … emangnya mama masih ingat rasa masakan Naru yang udah nggak pernah mama rasain bertahun-tahun?" Naruto ngegeleng-geleng, ngehela nafas.

"Inget, dong. Naru kan anak kesayangan mama?" Kushina ngeletakkin piring n meluk anak bungsunya lagi yang duduk di sebelah, gemas.

"Yeah, right~ … 'kesayangan' … " ucap Kyuubi sinis, seraya ngebanting pintu kulkas di mana dia baru aja ngambil apel merah.

"Cemburu?" Kushina angkat alis n makin meluk si bungsu, seolah nantangin. Naruto jadi nggak enak. Ibunya ini emang lebih sering meluk n ngomong lembut ke dia daripada ke kakaknya. Walau gitu, Naruto masih bisa ngerasain kalo Kushina sebenernya juga sayang ama Kyuubi. Cuman caranya aja yang beda. Tapi, kalo orang luar yang nggak kenal mereka pasti bakal ngeliat kalo ibunya itu pilih kasih.

Naruto yang ngerasa nggak enak ama Kyuubi n nggak mau sampe dibenci ama kakaknya itu, ngelepasin pelukan ibunya.

"Get real. Yang bener aja … " Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Mana mungkin gue bisa cemburu ama 'cowok' macam loe?" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya kedengaran sinis. Dia pun naik tangga ke atas, mau ke kamar.

"'cowok' …?" Kushina geram. Itu adalah kata ledekan yang paling disebelin ama dia. "Tunggu loe, Ninetails!" Dia lalu berdiri n nyusul. Sementara itu Naruto cuman ngehela nafas n ngajak Suigetsu buat istirahat n makan dulu.

.

Belum sempet Kyuubi ngunci pintu kamarnya, Kushina udah keburu masuk. Anak sulungnya tadi berdecak kesel, tapi nggak minat ngusir juga coz nyokapnya itu pasti nggak bakalan mau disuruh pergi.

"Mau apa." Tanya Kyuubi, tanpa tanda tanya. Doi ngegigit apelnya n nyander di tembok, deket jendela. Pandangannya mengarah ke luar sana.

Kushina duduk di sisi bed, nggak ngelepasin tatapannya ama tuh cowok.

"Loe ada lagi ada masalah, ya?"

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut.

"Apa maksud loe?" Dia menoleh, nggak percaya. "Apa sih di dunia ini yang bisa jadi 'masalah' buat gue?"

"Ninetails, kadang-kadang sikap yang terlalu was-was nyembunyiin sesuatu itu malah jadinya bikin makin ketahuan, lho." Kushina ngambil permen loli cola dari saku n ngebuka bungkusnya. "Kayaqnya loe punya sesuatu yang nggak mau kalo gue sampe tau."

"Hah? Kenapa loe bisa mikir kayaq gitu?" tanya cowok tadi, sinis. "Gue nggak punya masalah."

"Ha." Kushina ikutan sinis. "Sadar nggak sadar, sikap loe di depan gue dari tadi keliatannya mo ngehindar mulu. Baik waktu gue pertama kali datang, maupun pas kita ngumpul di ruang TV."

"Gue cuman nggak mau ngeliat tampang loe aja, koq."

"Uh huh? Padahal dulu kalo ada gue, elo selalu nantangin catur or permainan adu strategi lainnya. Kenapa kali ini nggak?"

"Udah gue bilang gue lagi nggak mau ngeliat tampang loe. Bikin mual."

'BLETAK!'

Kushina ngejitak kepalanya, cepat. "Dasar pembohong." Putra sulungnya mijit bagian yang habis dijitak, kesal. _Huh, nih orang dari dulu emang cepet banget kalo soal jitak-menjitak._

'kruk, kruk'

Kembali terdengar suara permen loli yang digigit. "Ayo tanding catur." Untuk pertama kalinya di antara mereka, Kushina berada di pihak challenger alias penantang.

.

Sementara itu di lokasi lain …

Pintu depan kediaman Uzumaki brothers akhirnya selesai juga dibetulin. Suigetsu ngehela nafas lega n ngelap keringat di muka.

"Kak Suigetsu. Ini silakan." Naruto dateng n ngebawain sebotol minuman ion dingin. Pemuda silver tadi tersenyum. "Makasih, Naru-kun." Dia pun meneguknya sampe habis.

"Hh … nggak nyangka deh, Inspektur bisa juga punya anak sebaik elo … " dia nyengir, lalu nunduk di hadapan Naruto, ngeliatin mukanya. "Mirip ama inspektur kecuali sifatnya, hm …?" Suigetsu lebih terkesan ngomong sendiri ketimbang ngomong ama tuh anak. "Gue … jatuh hati ama beliau waktu pertama kali liat dia, lho."

'BUG!'

"Adow!" Cowok itu pun langsung kena tonjok di muka. "N-Naru-kun~. Kenapa~?" Doi ngelus idungnya yang sakit. _Ternyata dia bisa kasar juga, euy! Kalo gini mah jadi mirip banget ama Inspektur!_

Naruto cemberut. "Elo ngincer mama, ya? Nggak bakal gue ijinin! Gak bakal gue restuin!" marahnya, nunjuk-nunjuk. Suigetsu berkedip, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Ya ampun, Naru-kun. Nggak mau punya papa baru, ya …?"

"Elo tuh terlalu muda buat mama! Yang bener aja! Elo lebih pantes jadi kakak gue ketimbang jadi bokap gue!"

"Seharusnya dalam situasi begini pihak lebih tua bakal seneng karna udah disukai ama yang lebih muda, dong?"

"Nggak! Nyokap gue bukan orang kayaq gitu!"

Suigetsu angkat tangan, masih senyum. "Allrighty~. Okai … okai …" . Meski diam, Naruto masih melotot. Dia jadi kurang suka ama orang ini. "Gue nyadar diri, koq. Orang macam gue ini nggak pantes buat Inspektur." Cowok silver tadi nyengir, sedih.

"Eh?"

"Gue juga nggak cinta beliau dalam artian itu, koq. Gue emang cinta ama Inspektur, tapi dalam artian bahwa beliau adalah orang nomer satu yang gue kagumin lebih dari siapa pun."

" …?"

"Beliau adalah penyelamat gue."

"Penyelamat?"

"Yeah. Asal tau aja. Meski gue disebut-sebut asisten, gue sama sekali nggak punya pendidikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan polisi. Hmm, 'kayaqnya' sih …"

"Hah?"

"Gue n inspektur ketemu karna suatu kasus sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ingatan gue hilang. Waktu itu gue bahkan nggak tau apa gue ini criminal or korban. Saat dilakukan pengobatan n terapi, orang-orang di kantor polisi ngeliatin gue kayaq ngeliat hewan di kebun binatang. Apa ini karna gue keliatan rada gak normal, ya?" Suigetsu nunjuk ke giginya sendiri yang tajem-tajem bak hiu. "Sejujurnya, gue mau pergi dari sana. Gue nggak tahan. Akhirnya gue kabur saat rehabilitasi."

"Ka-kabur?"

"Yeah." Suigetsu nyengir lagi. "Tapi, gak sampe satu jam, gue ketangkep ama inspektur."

Naruto ngehela nafas. Gak jelas tuh karna kecewa or karna lega.

"Inspektur emang berhasil nangkep gue. Tapi, bukannya ngebawa gue balik ke kantor polisi, beliau malah ngajak gue pergi. Katanya … dia perlu asisten baru. Asisten lamanya penakut, sih."

"Heee …?"

"Trus, kata beliau … karna gue udah berani kabur dari keamanan, berarti gue bukan penakut. Gitu. Lagian, kasus yang ngelibatin gue di mana ingatan gue ilang … menyatakan kalo gue nggak bersalah."

"Eh? Kasusnya udah terpecahkan, ya?"

Suigetsu angkat bahu n ngegeleng. "Entah, ya? Inspektur emang udah nangkap tersangka utama. Tapi tersangka itu langsung bunuh diri sebelum sempat dilakukan penyelidikan lebih jauh. So … "

"… kasusnya dianggep selesai?" sambung Naruto.

"Emang. Tapi … Inspektur nggak nganggap gitu. Coz, sampe sekarang beliau masih suka menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'itu' …"

"Itu apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Uh, bilang dong. Kali aja ada sesuatu yang bisa gue bantu." Pinta Uzumaki tadi, megang sikunya Suigetsu. Cowok tsb ngehela nafas, trus nepuk kepala Naruto 3 kali, pelan. "Kalo Inspektur tau gue ngelibatin anaknya, gue bisa ditembak. Ini kasus yang bahaya banget. Mungkin selama ini beliau nggak njenguk kalian juga karna nggak mau ngelibatin kalian dengan masalahnya."

" … " Naruto tertunduk, narik kembali tangannya yang tadi megangin Suigetsu. _Kenapa, sih …? Ujung-ujungnya gue selalu aja nggak bisa bantu apa pun. Ya Papa, Ya Kyuubi, ya Gaara, ya Mama, semuanya lagi ada masalah. Tapi kenapa gue selalu nggak berguna?_

"Naru-kun?"

_Padahal kalo gue yang punya masalah, mereka selalu aja ngebantuin gue. Tapi saat mereka yang ada masalah kayaq gini … kenapa … -ah? Apa ini karna gue keseringan minta tolong? Jadinya mereka semua nggak yakin gue bisa ngebantu? _

"Oey, Naru-kun?"

_Agh! Gue bener-bener payaaaaahh!_

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto berkedip dua kali, nyadar. Suigetsu baru aja ngeguncangin kedua pundaknya.

"Ya …?"

"Duh, gue kira loe tadi kesambet. Tiba-tiba aja diam sambil pasang tampang sakit, sih …" Suigetsu ngeraih salah satu telapak tangan Naruto yang memerah karna terlalu keras mengepal. "Liat, kalo tadi gue biarin, bisa-bisa loe nggak sadar sampe tangan loe berdarah nanti. Lagi mikirin apa?"

" … "

"Naru-kun?"

"Nggak … nggak mikir apa-apa, koq … " jawab cowok blonde tadi, murung.

KucingPerak

Di mansion Nikaido brothers …

Si kembar Temujin n Tengujin lagi makan malam sekeluarga. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sisi meja panjang. Sedangkan di seberang mereka duduklah sepasang suami istri yang udah mulai ubanan.

"Bagaimana acara sore kalian hari ini, Temujin?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya nyampur pirang putih karna udah ubanan.

"Asyik banget, Om!" Malah Tengu yang njawab. "Tadi kami ketemu ama cowok manis yang pinter ngedance. Keren, lho!" serunya, semangat. Temu cuma senyum sambil ngeletakkin gelas kosong yang baru aja diminum. Kalo dibandingin ama sodaranya, doi emang bisa dibilang lebih kalem.

"Oooh?" Si Om ngangkat kedua alisnya. "Lalu?" dia ngelipat tangan ke atas meja.

"Lalu? Lalu kami menyatakan cinta padanya." Sahut Tengu, riang.

"Uhuhkh!"

Wanita yang ubannya nggak sebanyak si Om batuk-batuk.

"Ahahaha! Tante nggak sopan, deh! Masa batuk-batuk gitu pas makan? Haha!" Tengujin ketawa-ketawa. "Tengu~." Temujin nusuk pinggangnya pake telunjuk. "Ow!" Cowok blonde pucat bermata merah tadi langsung berenti ketawa. "Errh … sorry …"

"Kalian … jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?" tanyanya, dengan tiga buah tanda tanya.

"Yap!"

"Yup."

Si Tante terperangah atas jawaban ponakannya yang ngomong dengan bangga itu.

Nikaido brothers tinggal di mansion peninggalan orang tua bersama Om n tante mereka, juga lima orang pelayan, satu supir, n satu satpam. Orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat saat si kembar tsb berusia lima tahun. Karna keduanya masih kecil, maka yang meneruskan perusahaan untuk sementara ini adalah kakak dari pihak ibu mereka, alias si Om. Sebenarnya bisnis Nikaido itu dimiliki oleh almarhum ayah Temu n Tengu. Tapi, berhubung beliau adalah anak tunggal n nggak punya sodara lain, maka yang nerusin sementara ini adalah keluarga dari pihak istrinya. Yah, seenggaknya sampe si kembar mencapai usia 20 tahun.

"Kenapa, Tante? Ada masalah?" tanya Temujin, ramah. Tapi somehow kedengaran kayaq nantangin. Meski mukanya senyum, si tante jadi ngerasa nggak enak ama atmosfir sekitar yang baginya tiba-tiba kerasa berat.

"A-Ah, tidak … " Sahut si Tante, gugup. Dia keliatan buru-buru ngelap mulut pake tisu makan. "Makan malam sudah selesai. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian."

.

.

Temujin n Tengujin lagi jalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai 3 (Mansion Nikaido punya lima lantai). Meski udah lima belas tahun, mereka masih aja selalu tidur bareng! Yah, pernah juga sih mereka tidur misah. Tapi itu kalo Temujinnya lagi pergi ikut kompetisi. Sedangkan Tengujin jarang pernah keluar Mansion tanpa pengawasan sodaranya. Paling jauh cuman sampe halaman mansion ini. Nggak pernah keluar pagar.

Sesampainya di kamar …

"Aaah~, Temu asyik, ya? Besok bisa ketemu Naruto di sekolah …?" keluh si kembar yang bermata merah, sambil ganti baju dengan piyama. Si kembar bermata hijau di depannya juga lagi make piyama. "Hmm? Kalo gitu, besok sore kita jalan-jalan aja, lagi."

"Tapi kan belum tentu dia bakal selalu ada di sana, kan?"

"Bener juga sih …" Temujin mikir sejenak. "Oh, gimana kalo besok dia gue ajak mampir ke sini sepulang sekolah?"

"Nice idea!" Tengujin maju n mencium kembarannya tsb, senang. Biasanya di saat kayaq gini, ciuman mereka nggak kurang dari lima detik. Tapi, baru dua detik si Tengu udah mundur.

"Ada apa?" Temujin keliatan bingung.

"Ugh, brisik~." Cowok blonde bermata merah tadi nutupin telinganya, marah. Dia lalu jalan cepat menuju jendela kamar mereka yang gede. Matanya nanar ngeliat keluar. Temujin mengikutinya. Di situ barulah doi tau masalahnya.

Jauh di luar pager sana, ada seekor anjing kurus n dekil yang menggonggong. Walau lokasinya cukup jauh n di telinga Temujin suara tuh anjing cuman kedengaran sayup-sayup aja, tapi buat Tengujin nggak. Cowok satu ini punya indra yang melebihi orang-orang normal. Terutama mata n telinganya.

"Brisik. Sumbang. Sama sekali nggak asyik. Gue benci anjing." Ekspresi Tengujin masih aja keliatan terganggu. Kalo soal musik, dia emang sama sekali nggak masalah meski suaranya dikerasin. Tapi, Tengu anti ama suara sumbang.

"Ne, Temu …"

" … ya?"

"Boleh gue bunuh makhluk berisik itu?" tanya Tengujin, dengan muka polos. Temujin angkat alis. Ini bukan yang pertama kali buatnya ngedenger pertanyaan kayaq gitu dari sang sodara.

"Jangan, Tengu." Katanya, nepuk pundak cowok tsb. "Anjing itu bukan bukan villain. Kalo elo ngebunuh dia sekarang, ntar elo nggak pantes lagi disebut hero."

"Iya, ya …?" Tengujin jadi cemberut, tapi nggak berbuat apa-apa.

"Brisik, loe!" Kedengaran suara lain dari arah si anjing. Dua sodara tadi kembali focus ke sana. Penglihatan n pendengaran Temujin emang nggak setajem kembarannya, tapi doi masih bisa ngedenger n ngeliat dikit-dikit. Suara keras tsb berasal dari dua or tiga orang yang keliatannya lagi nendangin anjing. Suara anjing tadi pun mengecil karnanya.

Dari penglihatan Tengu yang tajem, dia bisa ngeliat dengan jelas orang-orang n anjing tsb. "Punkers~ … " geramnya, sambil menekan jendela kaca. Tiga orang yang lagi nendangin anjing tsb adalah pemuda pemudi berpenampilan metal ala punk. Dengan gaya rambut yang aneh, plus rantai-rantai bergelantungan di baju ala sobek-sobek mereka. Di tangan mereka juga tampak minuman keras. Kayaqnya mereka baru aja mabuk-mabukan, deh. (Note: Perhatian. Nggak semua punkers kayaq gitu, loh).

"Brengsek … mereka nyiksa anjing itu … . Dasar orang-orang jahat."

'Kriiit!'

Entah sejak kapan kuku Tengujin yang tadinya normal kini memanjang sekitar setengah senti keluar dari ujung jari. Meski gitu, tajem banget! Sampe-sampe ninggalin bekas di kaca. Kedua gigi taringnya pun memanjang n menajam (kayaq vampire!). Warna merah dari irisnya menyebar sampe ke seluruh bagian mata hingga nggak ada lagi warna putih yang terihat di sana. Piyama di bagian punggungnya pun sobek karna tiba-tiba dua buah sayap besar keluar dari situ. Sayap tebal berbulu hitam.

Temujin diam aja, masih menatap lurus ke arah anjing n 3 orang punk tadi. Dia udah biasa dengan perubahan sosok Tengu tiap kali cowok itu emosi. Karna ini jugalah doi jadi di home-schooling kan. Soalnya di sekolah umum kemungkinan adanya stimulus yang bisa bikin dia marah n berubah wujud lebih gede.

"Tiga orang yang nyiksa anjing itu … boleh dibunuh, kan?" tanya Tengujin, ngelirik kembarannya di sebelah.

" … "

"Temu?"

"Boleh, koq. Mereka kan jahat?" Temujin tersenyum. "Yang namanya kejahatan emang musti dibasmi. Sudah tugas seorang hero buat ngebela kebenaran n ngebasmi kejahatan …" katanya, ngebukain jendela gede tsb. Ngasih jalan. "Jangan sampe ketahuan orang luar ya, Tengu?"

Tengujin nyengir. Gigi taringnya jadi terlihat jelas. Dia pun kembali mencium bibir kembarannya tsb, satu detik. "Tentu aja. Seorang hero kan emang selalu nyembunyiin jati dirinya?" Dia pun bersiap terbang keluar. "Ja ne …"

Hembusan angin tanda Tengujin pergi, bikin rambut Temujin tersibak. Cowok tsb senyum, ngebetulin rambut blondenya dengan jari sambil menatap sosok terbang sodaranya di atas sana hingga sampe di depan pagar mansion. Mengawasi alias menyaksikan samar-samar manusia bertaring n bersayap mencabik-cabik 3 orang sampe mati. Kalo dengan wujud biasa, Tengu emang nggak pernah keluar pager tanpa dia. Tapi, beda dengan wujudnya yang sekarang.

Pak Satpam penjaga mansion yang posnya deket ama gerbang cuma bisa memejamkan mata n berusaha menulikan telinganya dari jeritan orang-orang tsb. Seluruh penghuni mansion Nikaido, termasuk para pelayan udah tau soal kelainan salah satu tuan muda mereka tsb. Hanya aja, info soal itu dirahasiakan dari dunia luar demi ngajaga nama baik keluarga.

KucingPerak

"Yagura-kun … apa kau tau kalau di Jepang, Tengu bisa juga berarti 'setan' … ?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam model polem (poni-lempar kayaq Deidara, cuman dia lebih pendek) tersenyum gitu ngedapetin sebuah kartu devil joker dari tumpukan kartu di atas meja, di depannya. Dia n Yagura tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa hotel sambil nungguin Shukaku selesai mandi.

Pemuda yang keliatannya nggak lebih tua dari Kakashi tsb memiliki mata yang kuning, walau kuningnya nggak setajem mata Shukaku. Dia mengenakan kaos turtleneck hitam panjang n celana panjang dengan warna yang sama. Sepatunya juga hitam polos. Dia juga make lab-coat putih sepanjang lutut yang nggak dikancingin alias dibiarin terbuka. Di saku lab-coat kirinya keliatan menggantung rantai perak, rantai dari jam saku.

"Kenapa loe tiba-tiba ngomongin soal itu, Rokubi …?" tanya Shukaku yang baru keluar kamar mandi. Doi make handuk yukata putih. Rambut panjang coklat muda sepinggangnya udah disisir rapi ke belakang. Dia ngambil segelas wine yang tersedia di kamar tsb, sebelum meminumnya dikit n menghampiri dua orang di sana.

"Panggil aku Utakata saja, Shukaku-san ..." Cowok dengan lab coat yang dipanggil Rokubi alias utakata tadi senyum. "Aku cuma sedang merindukan salah satu objek eksperimen chimera-ku yang bernama Tengu. Dan kartu Devil Joker tadi mengingatkanku padanya." Katanya, sambil ngumpulin kartu-kartu yang bertebaran di atas meja. Dia habis main ama Yagura n kalah berturut-turut. "Yagura-kun … kau memang hebat kalau main ini, ya? Raut wajahmu susah dibaca. Daripada disebut poker-face, menurutku kau lebih cocok disebut tidak punya face sama sekali."

" … " Anak cowok dengan luka jahitan dibawah mata kiri tsb cuman diam, nggak njawab.

"'Objek' eksperimen, huh?" Shukaku ngulang kata-kata sang Rokubi tadi. "Elo bahkan nggak nyebut manusia-manusia itu sebagai 'subjek', malah 'objek'. Apa bagi loe manusia itu sama aja ama benda?"

"Selain perbedaan sifat dan berbagai unsur lainnya, bagiku manusia dan benda sama saja. Begitu juga binatang." Sahut Utakata sambil mengocok kartunya, tenang. "Mereka semua sama-sama bisa dieksperimenkan."

"Apa Yagura yang pernah jadi subjek eksperimen loe itu juga loe anggep cuman sekedar objek?"

"Benar." Jawab Utakata, enteng.

Shukaku ngelirik ke Sang Sanbi beberapa detik, trus beralih lagi ke Rokubi. Dia pun ngehela nafas, panjang. Ekspresi datar Yagura sama sekali nggak nunjukkin tanda-tanda kalo dia tersinggung atas ucapan barusan. Dia pun nggak berminat buat protes. Soalnya dia sendiri juga sering ngebunuh manusia. So, sedikit banyak bagi Shukaku ngebunuh manusia n binatang emang nggak terlalu beda juga sih … .

Utakata no Rokubi adalah salah satu anggota Jinchuuriki Akatsuki. Dia jarang berantem kayaq anggota Jinchuuriki lainnya. Utakata lebih sering berada di lab. Kalo keadaan memaksa, dia bisa bertarung hanya dengan pisau bedah. Kemampuan fightingnya emang ada di urutan keenam. Soalnya dia lebih ahli dalam bidang racun. Sekali aja racunnya mengenai lawan, orang tsb bakal langsung mati. Kalo orang itu lebih cepat dari Rokubi n bisa ngehindar dari serangan-serangannya, dia bukan lawan yang sulit lagi.

Bertarung memang bukan bidangnya. Utakata diangkat jadi salah satu Jinchuuriki itu lebih karna otaknya yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada ototnya.

Yagura dulu juga pernah dijadikan objek percobaan olehnya. Waktu itu usia Utakata baru berkisar 13 tahun, tapi doi udah ngutak atik tubuh manusia. Saat itu yang diutak-atiknya adalah tubuh si kembar Yukimaru n Yagura yang baru berusia 7 tahun. (orang kembar adalah objek favoritnya!). Karna dialah, Yagura n Yukimaru yang kini sebenarnya udah berusia 17 tahun masih keliatan kayaq bocah 7 tahun. Tapi, walau pertumbuhan fisik mereka terhenti … kemampuan lainnya meningkat drastis. Kayaq daya tahan tubuh, kekuatan, kecepatan, dll. Bahkan di atas Rokubi itu sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong … apa tidak masalah kau minum wine? Kau kan belum cukup umur, Shukakun …?" tunjuk Utakata, ke gelas bening yang dipegang ama cowok tsb.

"Jangan panggil gue begitu. Mau mati, ya?" tanya cowok berambut panjang tadi, geram. "Ah, maaf. 'Shukaku-san' … " Utakata angkat tangan, senyum. Shukaku mendengus, n ngabisin winenya dalam sekali teguk. "Gue udah 20 tahun. Lagian, sebelum 20 gue juga udah sering minum ini, koq."

Sang Rokubi tertawa kecil. "Tapi syukurlah … keliatannya tubuhmu kuat dan tidak mudah mabuk."

"Huh. Jangan ngeremehin gue …" Shukaku lalu duduk di sofa single, sebelah Utakata n Yagura yang berhadapan. "Lalu … mau apa loe ke sini? Loe bukan cuman mo ngajakin Yagura main joker, kan?"

Utakata tersenyum sekali lagi n ngeletakkin tumpukkan kartu yang udah tersusun rapi ke atas meja. "Aku mau tanya, kapan kalian mau 'menjemput' kandidat baru? Kalau tidak salah … namanya Akamizu Gaara, ya?"

"Bukan urusan loe …" sahut Shukaku, males. Sama sekali nggak minat buat nanya dari mana tuh orang tau siapa yang dia incer. Di Akatsuki, info soal para kandidat Pein emang cepat menyebar.

"Well … sebenarnya aku ada di Konoha juga untuk menjemput seorang kandidat lain ..."

"Nggak nanya."

Utakata senyum n nerusin ngomong. "Pein-sama yang memberi tugas ini padaku."

"Pein-sama …" ngedenger nama itu disebut, nada Shukaku jadi nggak sekasar tadi.

"Sebenarnya lagi … aku sudah lama ada di sini. Jauh lebih lama dari kalian. Tapi … " Cowok berambut hitam tadi nyanderin diri ke sofa, ngehela nafas. " … aku selalu gagal."

"Payah … " dengus Shukaku.

" … " Yagura diam aja.

Utakata ketawa. "Selama ini aku sudah membunuh 159 Anbu hanya untuk menjemputnya saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha-san akan merelakan 159 orang itu cuma untuk melindungi satu orang. Ternyata … yang 'dingin' tidak cuma kita, ya?"

Ekspresi Shukaku jadi serius ngedenger itu. Uchiha Itachi adalah seseorang yang paling dia anggap sebagai musuh yang sepadan. "Dia ngeledek kita …" geramnya.

"Hah?"

"Dia tau kalo kita ngincer si kandidat itu, makanya dia makin ngejagain." Shukaku berdiri, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Hmm, bagaikan kera yang memasukkan wortel ke dalam botol kaca tepat di depan kelinci, ya?" Sang Rokubi manggut-manggut. "Si Kera sebenarnya tidak terlalu berminat pada wortel itu, tapi karna kelinci sangat suka … dia menyimpannya hanya karna ingin melihat si kelinci kesal …"

"Jangan samain dengan binatang!" bentak Shukaku, marah. Kesel karna secara nggak langsung disamain ama kelinci, si hewan lemah itu. "Nggak lucu, tau! Analogi loe bener-bener payah!"

"Oh, maaf … maaf~ …" Utakata angkat tangan lagi. "Nah, Shukaku-san … " Nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menawarkan kerja sama … "

" …"

"Akasuna Sasori, kandidat yang kuincar … sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengan Akamizu Gaara. Menurutku … jika salah satu dari mereka tertangkap, maka akan lebih mudah memancing yang satunya lagi."

"Huh. Ini sih bukan kerja sama." Cowok berambut coklat tadi menyilangkan lengannya, angkuh. "Bilang aja loe perlu bantuan gue."

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Gaara. Memang masih belum jelas, tapi … sepertinya dia juga akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari Uchiha-san. Kalau itu benar, akan sulit untuk berhasil."

"Jangan samain gue ama loe." Shukaku membalikkan badan, jalan ke dinding kaca bening di kamar tsb. Menatap kelap kelip lampu Konoha di bawah sana. "Gue nggak perlu bantuan loe. Yagura aja udah cukup." Katanya, ngomong nggak mandang lawan bicara.

"Yagura-kun, huh?" Utakata beralih ke 'bocah' yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku akan selalu membantu Shukaku-sama. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Utakata-san ..." Ucap Yagura sambil mainin yoyonya, datar.

"Wow …" Sang Rokubi miringin kepala, heran. "Kalo bukan karna adanya rasa setia dan keinginanmu yang selalu ingin bersama Shukaku-san … kau pasti sudah kusebut schizoid, Yagura-kun … "

" … "

"Kenapa kau begitu tunduk padanya? Bukankah tidak ada peraturan untuk memanggil –sama pada anggota Jinchuuriki lain meski tingkat mereka di atas kita?"

"Tapi juga tidak ada peraturan tentang adanya larangan untuk hal itu."

"Itu benar." Utakata ketawa. "Tapi … aku masih penasaran, nih … " Doi memajukan badan yang tadinya nyander. "Rasa setiamu yang berlebihan padanya itu tidak wajar. Apa kau … mencintai Shukaku-san …?"

" … " Yagura nggak njawab.

"Well …?" Utakata menuntut jawaban. Mantan objeknya ini tiba-tiba jadi menarik perhatiannya lagi. Biar gimana pun juga, anak itu kan sebenernya udah 17 tahun? Usia yang cukup matang untuk merasakan cinta.

"Cinta itu … apa …" tanya anak cowok bermata ungu tsb, datar.

"He?" Si Rokubi sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah. Kalo loe udah nggak ada urusan, pergi sana." Usir Shukaku, nadanya boring.

"Oh ya …" Utakata berdiri n melangkah mendekati sang Ichibi yang masih berdiri di sana. "Soal 'kerja sama' tadi … anggap saja aku memintamu." Katanya, sambil menyilangkan lengan di belakang pinggang. "Bisakah kau tidak langsung kembali ke Ame begitu berhasil menjemput Gaara? Aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar untuk memancing Sasori."

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Wujud monsternya Tengu di sini terinspirasi alias mirip ama wujud Devil Jin dari game Tekken 5! Walau cuman sayapnya doang, sih. Mata n kukunya beda. Tengu juga nggak bertanduk …

SasuNaru: Kalo gitu apanya yang mirip!

KP: Oiya, mulai sekarang Naruto nggak lagi bakal sering disalah kirain sbg cewek. Tampangnya udah mulai boyish. Maklum … puber. (walau di fic ini proses fisik pubernya bisa dibilang terlalu cepat!). Hal ini terisnpirasi ama sepupuku sendiri yang udah lama nggak ketemu. Pas ketemu beberapa hari lalu, dia udah SMA (Beda banget ama sebelum aku kuliah! Agh!). Sekarang tuh cowok imut udah jadi cowok banget!

Oh, ya … tapi Naruto di sini masih kalah manly daripada Sasuke, koq.

Soal Utakata! Di animenya dia ganteng banget, lhooo! Tapi lupa dia munculnya episode berapa … . kalo gak salah matanya sih emang kuning …

Sasuke: What? Ternyata di antara kami bukan cuma ada orang ketiga doang, ya!

KP: Heheh … kan udah pernah kubilang 'nggak sesederhana itu, kale' …


	29. Rescue

KP: Inti chap ini ada sekitar 17 halaman …

* * *

**Chapter 28: Rescue

* * *

**

Kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki brothers …

"Gue kalah. Udah cukup kan? Sana keluar." Ucap Kyuubi, muram. Pertandingan catur antar Ibu anak yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam, berakhir dengan kekalahan sang anak.

'kruk'

Kushina berenti ngegigit lolinya, bengong. King kemenangan yang dipegangnya pun jatuh begitu aja dari tangan. Mata ijonya melotot ngeliat putra sulungnya tsb.

"Buh!"

Dia niup batangan putih permen loli tadi dari mulutnya hingga terbang n nusuk mengenai dahi Kyuubi.

"Agh!" Nusuknya nggak sampe tembus, sih. Tapi tetep aja sakit. "Apaan si loe!" bentak Kyuubi, mijit dahi.

"Elo yang apaan si loe!" Kushina turun dari bed n berdiri di sisi anaknya yang masih duduk di sana, bertolak pinggang. "Kenapa loe jadi gampang nyerah gini, hah? Bukannya dulu elo anti banget ama yang namanya menyerah?"

_**-Flashback-**_

_(Kushina 29 thn, Kyuubi 8 thn)_

_Kushina n Kyuubi lagi main catur sementara Minato n Naruto udah tidur sejak 3 jam sebelumnya._

"_Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi! Pokoknya kita tanding sekali lagi!"_

"_Dicoba berapa kali pun loe nggak bakal bisa ngalahin gue, Ninetails. Nyerah aja sana."_

"_Nggak mau!"_

"_Tapi kita udah main enam kali dari tadi! Udahlah, akui aja kekalahan loe. Pertandingan ini udah selesai. Gue mau tidur, neh. Udah jam 12 malam, tauk! Elu juga musti sekolah besok!"_

"_Nggak! Pertandingan nggak bakal pernah selesai sampe gue yang menang!"_

"_Wh-what the-? Hah? Egois banget si loe? Siapa yang ngajarin hal jelek gitu!"_

"_Gue belajar dari elo!"_

_N Kushina pun kalah di pertandingan ke-7 karna terlalu ngantuk._

_**-Flashback end-**_

.

"Waktu itu … loe bakal terus n terus nantangin gue sampe elo yang menang. Kenapa sekarang loe jadi langsung nyerah gini hanya dalam satu kali pertandingan?"

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut. "Diam! Gue kan nggak selamanya bakal terus gitu! Seiring waktu segalanya bisa berubah, termasuk gue!" Tanpa diduga-duga suaranya meninggi. "Padahal selama ini selalu seimbang. Gue juga nggak pernah tau elo latihan khusus, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gue bisa kalah! Ini nggak adil!" dia marah.

Kushina diam. Meski pemuda itu keliatannya lagi ngomong ke dia, somehow wanita tsb ngerti kalo bukan dirinyalah yang dimaksud Kyuubi barusan. _Apa dia baru aja kalah dari orang lain …?_

Kyuubi nendang papan catur di hadapannya sampe jatoh berserakan di lantai, kesal. Kalo kalah ama nyokap sendiri dia sih nggak terlalu masalah. Tapi, dia masih nggak bisa nerima kekalahannya ama Itachi. "Sana keluar. Gue mau tidur … " Kali ini suaranya nggak sekeras tadi.

'Grt!'

Kushina jadi kesel dengan sikap itu n ngerenggut leher kaos Kyuubi di salah satu sisi, marah. "Dasar. Loe ini kenapa!-hah?" Tiba-tiba pandangannya jadi membelalak gitu ngeliat bekas aneh di perbatasan antara leher n pundak cowok tsb. "Ini … kiss-mark?"

Kyuubi tersentak n buru-buru menepis cengkraman sang nyokap dari kaosnya. Dia nutupin bekas gigitan Itachi tsb, panik.

"Oey … siapa pelakunya …?" tanya Kushina, serius.

"Ini bekas digigit nyamuk, koq."

"Bodoh. Lalu kenapa tadi loe sepanik itu? Jawab aja udah."

"Nggak usah sok peduli deh, loe!"

"Gue bukannya peduli! Gue cuma penasaran, tau!" balas wanita tsb, sadis. Kali ini sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuubi n ngeguncanginnya. Entah kenapa dia nggak bisa bilang dengan jujur kalo sebenernya dia emang peduli banget. Kushina menyayangi tuh anak sama besar dengan rasa sayangnya ke Naruto.

"Ayo bilang, Ninetails!" desaknya, masih ngeguncangin bahu si sulung. Kyuubi nunduk. Gigi-giginya gemeretakkan karna kesal. "Bukan urusan loe!" bentaknya, melotot pada sang nyokap.

'PLAK!'

Dia pun langsung kena tampar di pipi kiri.

Kyuubi keliatan kaget. Kushina yang barusan nampar juga nggak kalah kagetnya.

"I-ini karna tampang loe mirip banget ama siluman itu! Gue jadi emosi. Jangan pernah menatap gue secara langsung kayaq gitu lagi!" Siluman adalah sebutan Kushina buat Minato. Selain karna fisik Minato yang keliatannya nggak menua meski udah 40 tahunan, itu juga karna daya sembuh tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Makanya dianggep kayaq siluman. "Pokoknya … gue nggak bakal minta maaf atas tamparan tadi."

"Jangan samain gue ama cowok payah yang takut istri macam dia! Gue benci dia! Ini semua salah loe yang mau-maunya kawin ama orang itu n bikin muka gue jadi mirip ama dia!" Kyuubi ikutan marah. Selama ini doi males berpenampilan rapi juga sebenernya lebih karna nggak mau keliatan mirip ama aktor tsb. Dia jadi lebih suka berantakan, coz kalo rapi … dia jadi mirip banget ama pria itu. Yah, Minato emang bukan sosok bokap yang disukainya.

"Apa loe bilang? Mo nyalahin gue loe?"

"Emang iya!"

"Ha! Emangnya loe pikir berkat siapa Vulpix macam loe bisa cepat berevolusi jadi Ninetails dalam waktu singkat!"

"Anjrit! Loe anggep gue Pokemon, ya!"

(Note: bentuk evolusi Vulpix dari anime Pokemon sebenarnya bernama Ninetales, bukan Ninetails. Tapi wujud Ninetales emang rubah berekor sembilan, sih …)

'BUG!'

"Aduh!"

Kyuubi nendang muka Kushina, balesan tamparan tadi.

"Anak sialan! Berani-beraninya nyerang muka seorang lady!" tentu aja polisi itu marah.

"Lady pret! Elu sih cowok!"

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

Mereka pun berantem di kamar itu, heboh.

.

Naruto n Suigetsu yang lagi nonton TV jadi cemas ngedenger keributan tsb. "Gimana kalo kita periksa, Naru-kun? Gue cemas kalo-kalo mereka saling bunuh …" usul cowok silver tsb. Naruto sweatdrop, tapi ngangguk juga.

Mereka berdua lalu jalan ke sana.

"Hmm … sebenernya gue rada sulit ngebayangin kalo cewek macam inspektur bisa nikah n punya anak. Suaminya pasti orang yang bener-bener sabar banget, ya?" Suigetsu nyengir.

"Yeah, emang sih … bokap gue orang yang sabar. Kelewat sabar, malah …" sahut Naruto, sambil terus naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Mmm … gue jadi penasaran … jangan-jangan posisi inspektur 'waktu lagi bikin kalian' … ada di atas."

"Kak Suigetsu mesum."

"Hey~. Gue kan udah make kalimat yang nggak vulgar?" Cowok tsb garuk-garuk kepala. "Oh? Naru-kun udah 'mimpi' ya? Makanya ngerti kalo kalimat gue tadi punya arti mesum."

Naruto blushing sekilas. "I-itu wajar, kan? Gue udah lima belas tahun! Justru aneh kalo nggak pernah mimpi!"

"Haha! Iya-iya-iyaaaa~!" Suigetsu ketawa-ketawa. "Tapi … gue masih sulit ngebayangin kalo inspektur bakal berada di posisi uke pas sama suaminya dulu. Hmm …" doi kembali mikir. " … rasanya rada nggak mungkin kalo beliau jadi pihak yang 'di bawah'."

"Tolong stop ngomongin soal itu." Protes Naruto. Dia jadi malu ngedengernya.

"Haha! Malu, yaaa? Ah, Naru-kun so cute, deh." Suigetsu nusuk-nusuk pipi anak itu pake jari, ngegodain. "Jangan bilang 'cute'." Naruto menepis tangan usil itu, pelan. Sementara tangan kanannya ngebuka pintu kamar Kyuubi yang nggak dikunci.

"Jurus Mama-Cyclone! Heah!"

"Whoaaaa!"

Kyuubi kena lempar oleh Kushina ke arah pintu, tepat saat Naruto ngebukanya.

'GUBRAK!'

Uzumaki brothers tadi pun jatoh bertumpukkan.

"Umgh …"

Kedua mata mereka yang tadinya tertutup kini membuka, perlahan. Keduanya terbelalak, kaget.

Why?

Karna secara nggak sengaja bibir mereka saling nempel alias ciuman!

"Wah? Kalo sekarang rasanya gue jadi bisa ngebayangin gimana inspektur berada di posisi bawah." Ucap Suigetsu. Doi njongkok di sebelah mereka sambil nyengir. Karna Naruto mirip Kushina n Kyuubi mirip Minato, maka bisa dibilang 'ciuman' antar dua sodara barusan di mana Kyuubi yang menindih Naruto sedikit banyak ngebantu dia mengimajinasikannya.

"UWAAAAA!"

Dua sodara tadi pun buru-buru misah, kaget banget. Trus nyepat-nyepat n berhuek-huek ria.

"Elllooo~." Kushina dateng sambil ngegemeretakkin jari-jarinya, geram. "Berani-beraninya nyium anak kesayangan gue! Sejak kapan loe jadi incest gini, Ninetails!"

"Bego! Gak sengaja, tau! Ini kan gara-gara elo yang ngelempar gue!"

"Brengsek! Loe mau gue choo-chi-choo-chi-choo, ya!"

"Kalo ngomong jangan pake bahasa alien!"

Sementara dua orang itu terus berantem, Naruto meringkuk di sudut sambil garuk-garuk lantai pake telunjuk kanannya. Muram.

_Gue ciuman ama si Kyuu … Gue ciuman ama kakak gue sendiri … Gue pasti udah kena kutuk … huks~ …_

Suigetsu cuman sweatdrop ngeliat mereka.

KucingPerak

Esok paginya.

Mendung.

"Inget ya, Gaara? Apa pun kata orang, elo tetep adek kami." Kata Temari, di ambang pintu. Kankuro yang siap-siap mo nganterin dia ke SMP Konoha juga berdiri di sana. Gaara yang juga udah siap berangkat kuliah mengangguk.

Tadi malem mereka bertiga ngobrol panjang soal asal usul dia. Awalnya Temari n Kankuro mengelak n tetep bersikeras bilang kalo Gaara emang adek kandung mereka. Tapi saat tuh cowok minta bukti … dengan terpaksa mereka kalah debat. Akhirnya meereka berdua mengakui juga kalo Gaara bukan berasal dari keluarga Akamizu. Kenyataan itu sempet mengguncangnya. Pernyataan dari Sasori kalo dibandingin ama pernyataan dari Temari n Kankuro tentu aja punya bobot yang beda.

Tapi, sekarang dia udah nggak papa, koq. Seenggaknya dari luar emang keliatan begitu.

"Apa pun kata orang … loe berdua tetep kakak gue … " Balas Gaara, seraya mendekat n meluk mereka berdua.

Kedua pasang bola mata Temari n Kankuro tercengang atas peristiwa yang rare banget ini. Si bungsu meluk mereka! Rasanya hal itu nyaris mustahil! Saking kagetnya mereka sampe-sampe lupa ngebales pelukan tsb.

"Gue berangkat." Gaara tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang pertama kalinya dia tunjukkan buat mereka. Temari n Kankuro jadi ngerasa trenyuh n mau nangis terharu aja, deh. Begitu terus sampe Gaara udah berangkat kuliah dengan sepedanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di Universitas Konoha.

Gaara yang baru aja markir sepedanya di parkiran, noleh kanan kiri heran. Tumben Kyuubi nggak menghadangnya di jalan tadi. Tumben tuh orang belum nongol di dekatnya. Tumben-tumbenan yang aneh, nih …

_Apa dia bolos, ya? Atau jangan-jangan malah sakit, lagi … . Hm, ntar pulang kuliah gue jenguk dia, deh._

Cowok berambut merah itu pun nerusin langkah. Doi emang punya rencana supaya bikin jarak ama Kyuubi supaya perasaan cinta yang dia rasain nggak berkembang. Tapi, kalo tiba-tiba orangnya nggak ada kayaq gini, mau nggak mau dia jadi cemas.

.

Sementara itu dari balik tembok gedung fakultas …

Kyuubi mengintip sosok belakang Gaara yang jalan ke kelas n ngehela nafas. Tadinya dia emang ada rencana mo bolos. Tapi … kalo sehari aja belum ngeliat cowok bermata aquamarine itu, doi jadi gelisah. Makanya Kyuubi bela-belain tetep masuk meski aslinya dia nggak mau banget ke sini habis kejadian kemaren. Yah, seenggaknya dia nggak mau ketemu ama Itachi. Tapi keinginannya buat ketemu Gaara lebih gede. Makanya sekarang dia ada di sini.

"Akamizu-kun!" Matsuri berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan Gaara. Cowok merah itu balik menyapanya. Untuk jam pertama hari ini mereka emang punya kelas yang sama. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut ngeliat dua orang yang lagi jalan bareng sambil ngobrol itu.

"Sialan tuh Mati-suri~… " (maksudnya: Matsuri). Dia udah mau nyusul n misahin jarak mereka yang baginya kelewat dekat (padahal biasa aja), tapi gak jadi gitu ngeliat Itachi ama dua cs nya juga lagi ada di situ. Jalan sambil ngediskusiin sesuatu.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Terus pergi dari sana, ngehindar.

Dia ke perpus, ke taman baca. Di mana banyak pepohonan n juga kursi-kursi duduk berbentuk batang pohon.

Bolos kuliah.

.

.

"Sumpe, loe?" Hidan ngehembusin asap rokoknya n memicing ke arah mahasiswa lain yang berdiri di hadapan.

"Be-benar boss. Ini nggak bohong! Suer!"

"Tapi … emangnya itu bener-bener kelemahan dia?"

"Bener, boss!" mahasiswa tadi ngangguk-ngangguk cepet. "Sumpah! Kemaren pas gue nyadar habis kena peluru nyasar ama Uzumaki setan itu … gue nyaksiin semuanya."

"Uh huh?"

"Waktu itu gue pura-pura pingsan karna nggak mau kena serang lagi. Jadi gue liat tuh apa yang terjadi ama dia n Uchiha …"

"N yang terjadi adalah si Uzumaki keliatan ketakutan saat Uchiha itu mau ngerape dia? Itu kan yang elo bilang tadi?"

"Ho-oh, boss!"

Hidan menyeringai dengan batang rokok di mulut. Sekitar lima orang mahasiswa lain alias anak buahnya di situ juga nampilin ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

Hidan udah dendam ama Kyuubi sejak kejadian waktu dianya jadi panitia OSPEK. Saat itu dia bener-bener dipermalukan! (baca chapter 2). Udah lama dia mau balas dendam, tapi sulit karna si Kyuubi adalah manusia yang nyaris tanpa celah. Selain itu … kalo bukan karna Uzumaki tsb, Hidan pasti udah jadi mahasiswa yang paling ditakuti n disegani di sini, deh. Dia kan preman kampus? Sayang statusnya itu musti tersingkir karna kehadiran seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi yang jauh lebih ditakuti n disegani dibanding dia.

Hidan yang lagi duduk di bangku dekat kelas pun bangkit, berdiri. Rokoknya dilepas. "Kumpulin beberapa orang. Terutama yang gay n bi. Kita bakal balas dendam." Perintahnya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Suara geluduk dari langit yang mendung bikin Kyuubi ngeshut down laptopnya. Dia pun kembali masukin benda itu ke dalam tas anti-banting plus anti air ciptaannya sendiri. Trus ngedongak ke langit.

_Kayaqnya mau hujan, nih. Apa gue masuk kuliah aja, ya? Or … apa sebaiknya gue pulang aja?_

Ngerasa ada gerakan mencurigakan dari arah belakangnya Kyuubi langsung nunduk n melompat ke depan. Mata merahnya memicing ke si pelaku. Seseorang yang baru aja dengan pengecutnya mo nendang dia dari belakang.

"Dasar setan. Tau aja mau diserang." Hidan ngehembusin asap rokoknya n bertolak pinggang sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Oh elo? Si senior manusia pohon …?" Ledek cowok setan tadi, ngebales sinis.

Dahi Hidan berkerut, kesal ingat kejadian itu. Dia pun ngangkat sebelah tangannya, ngasih isyarat supaya yang lain muncul.

Sekitar 20 orang mahasiswa yang lebih senior dari Kyuubi datang dari lokasi persembunyian masing-masing. Mereka jalan n ngepung Uzumaki tsb, melingkar. Kyuubi ngelirik mereka semua, diam. Orang-orang itu semuanya membenci dia. Yah, Kyuubi emang orang yang punya banyak musuh, sih … jadi nggak perlu heran.

"Hari ini loe bakal tamat." Ujar Hidan, ngacungin jempolnya secara terbalik. Kyuubi mendengus, sinis. "Beraninya keroyokan. Dasar pengecut."

"Silakan aja loe ngomong selagi bisa."

Nggak lama kemudian 20 orang tadi pun mulai menyerang. Termasuk Hidan jadinya ada 21 orang. Kyuubi ngelempar tas laptopnya n ngeluarin pistol bius. Dia berantem dengan benda itu n juga diselingi ama beberapa tendangan plus pukulan.

Para mahasiswa n mahasiswi serta dosen yang ngeliat itu nggak berani menginterupsi. Mereka kabur begitu aja.

.

Nyaris 30 menit kemudian …

Salah seorang dari cowok-cowok tadi berhasil mengaitkan lengannya di antara bahu n lengan Kyuubi, dari belakang. Cowok setan itu pun langsung membantingnya ke depan. Doi udah berhasil ngejatuhin lebih dari setengah lawan-lawannya. Tapi tiba-tiba …

'BUG!'

"Ggh!"

Salah satu dari mereka berhasil memukul kepala Kyuubi dengan batu, keras. Darah merah keliatan mengalir dari dahinya hingga turun ke pipi. "Si … sialan~ … " pandangannya jadi kabur. Saat itulah, Hidan segera maanfaatin kesempatan tsb dengan menyodok perutnya pake tendangan lutut.

Kyuubi pun jatuh pingsan, dengan kepala yang masih berdarah.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka … Matsuri nyaksiin itu semua. Cewek ini baru aja dari perpus buat minjem buku, n mo balik ke fakultas psikologi ngelewatin taman baca. Saat itulah dia nggak sengaja ngeliat peristiwa tsb. Mata coklatnya terbelalak lebar ngeliat Kyuubi yang berdarah n nggak sadarkan diri. Tanpa ngomong apa pun lagi, dia langsung lari dari sana. Panik.

KucingPerak

"Koq tiba-tiba perasaan gue nggak enak, ya …?" gumam Naruto, merinding. "Loe kenapa, Naruto-man? Kedinginan? Lagi sakit?" tanya Kiba di deket mejanya, cemas. Waktu istirahat pertama emang udah habis, sih. Tapi, karna gurunya belum dateng, jadi kelas masih rame.

"Ah, nggak koq … " Naruto ngegeleng, senyum. "Naruto, gue punya hadiah buat loe." Sai dateng n merangkul bahunya, sedangkan tangan satunya ngeletakkin tiga buah majalah di atas meja si blonde.

Majalah apa itu?

Majalah porno alias majalah mesum!

"Ano … Sai-man? bukannya ini masih terlalu cepat buat dia?" tegur Kiba, kurang setuju. "Ngomong apa si loe? Justru habis pertama kali mimpi itulah kita kudu ngasih ini ke dia. Buat nambahin inspirasi gitu loh. Selama ini kita kan udah cukup bersabar buat diam mulu soal ini di hadapannya? Emangnya sampe kapan loe semua mo nunda acara baca n nonton video mesum bareng Naruto, huh?"

Bisa dibilang, Sai adalah si raja mesum si antara lima sekawan tsb. Tapi selama ini Naruto nggak tau, karna mereka emang selalu ngerahasiain hal tsb darinya yang masih polos.

"Yang namanya cowok itu, masih belum bisa disebut sebagai sobat sejati kalo belum pernah nonton film mesum bareng." Tambah Sai lagi. "Itu menurut dikau, kan?" sahut Lee. Mereka bertiga alias Sai, Kiba, n Lee sebelumnya emang pernah beberapa kali nonton video mesum bareng, sih. Tanpa Naruto n tentu aja tanpa Tenten.

"Ntar nonton, yuk! Tapi, jangan bilang-bilang Tenten, ya?" bisik Sai, ngangkat telunjuk di depan hidung.

"Apanya yang jangan bilang-bilang?" Entah sejak kapan cewek yang baru aja disebut namanya tadi udah berdiri di depan bangku Naruto, bikin Sai, Lee, n Kiba yang tadinya nunduk-nunduk bisik-bisik jadi ngedongak.

"Dasar cowok~ …"

Cewek rambut cepol itu geleng-geleng, ngehela nafas. Dia nyadar aja sih … kalo sobatan ama cowok pasti ada beberapa hal yang nggak bisa nggak dirahasiain. Pada dasarnya cewek n cowok emang beda. Tapi, itu nggak bikin dia nyerah n keluar dari geng kecil mereka. Tenten seneng-seneng aja temenan ama cowok-cowok ini. Meski terkadang dia nggak bisa ikutan gabung kalo mereka udah ngomongin 'soal-soal tertentu'.

"Oh, ma-maafkan sahabat-sahabatmu ini, Tenten. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk merahasiakan sesuatu darimu. Kami membayangkan sekiranya hal ini sampai ke telinga dikau, maka-"

"Ya-ya-ya-ya … hai-hai-hai … gue ngerti." Potong cewek tsb, angkat tangan. Lee yang tadinya ngomong pun langsung diem. "Kalo udah selesai mesum-mesumannya, kontak gue ya? Sementara ini gue bakal ngejauh dulu, deh." Katanya, seraya berlalu ke bangku sendiri. Sai, Lee, n Kiba menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terharu.

"Tenten-man! Loe emang pengertian, deh!"

"Oey! Jangan panggil gue pake –man!"

.

"Apa ada yang mau loe bicarain ke gue, Uchiha-san?" tanya Temujin yang tadi baru aja ngobrol ama cewek-cewek penggemarnya. Nggak kayaq Sasuke, dia ramah ama mereka. Jadi banyak yang suka ngajakin ngobrol, deh.

Sasuke menatapnya, nggak suka. Tapi nggak bilang apa pun. Dia lalu buang muka sambil berdecak, sebel. Temujin cuman berkedip. _Kenapa tiba-tiba aja rasanya dia benci gue, ya? Ah, dasar villain … kebencian emang emosi yang suka dominan di benak orang macam mereka. Yang namanya hero emang nggak luput dari kebencian tsb, kan …?_

'BRAK!'

"Ini salah!" Tiba-tiba aja Naruto menggebrak mejanya, bikin yang lain kaget.

Kisali saling tatap dengan pandangan bingung. "Apanya yang salah?" Sai yang nanya.

Cowok blonde tadi ngangkat majalah mesum pemberian cowok tsb sambil ngebuka salah satu halamannya. Doi ngacungin itu dengan muka serius.

Tiga sekawan tadi sampe terkaget-kaget n mundur dikit ngeliat ekspresinya. Sedangkan murid-murid lain bengong plus blushing. Termasuk Sasuke n Shinenshin. Apalagi Hinata.

Kenapa?

Ya tentu aja karna pemandangan yang sulit dipercaya ini bikin mereka kaget n memerah. Why not? Karna Uzumaki Naruto, cowok yang paling polos satu sekolahan itu, kini berdiri di kelas sambil ngacungin gambar mesum tanpa sensor dari majalah yang dipegangnya!

"Na-Naruto …?"

Masih dengan muka serius, Naruto ngomong lagi. "Majalah ini salah! Seharusnya bukan di sini jalur masuknya! Tapi di sini!" tunjuk cowok tsb pada dua bagian vulgar subjek mesum di majalah. Gayanya udah kayaq guru yang lagi ngejelasin gambar organ yang ada di buku, deh.

Terang aja para penghuni kelas makin memerah aja mukanya karna tuh blondie pake nunjuk-nunjuk bagian itu segala!

Yeah, semuanya emang bengong n pada blushingan. Kecuali satu orang, yaitu Temujin. Cowok ini sibuk meluk perutnya sendiri sambil berusaha keras nahan tawa!

"Umm … Na-Naruto-man …?" Kiba nyoba ngambil majalah tsb n mo bikin tuh cowok duduk dulu. Tapi Naruto mundur, ngambil jarak. "Liat, ini salah, kan?" tanyanya, sambil tetep nunjuk pada bagian tsb. "Orang yang bikin ini pasti nggak pernah 'mimpi', deh! Buktinya di gambar ini jalur masuknya sampe salah. Kalo di mimpi gue masuknya di sini, bukan di sini!" jelas Naruto lagi, bikin Temujin makin terkikik nahan ngakak. Plus bikin yang lainnya nahan nosebleed.

"Maa~. Kalau jalur masuknya lewat situ … itu namanya gay-sex, Naruto-kun …" ucap Kakashi di ambang pintu kelas. Dia baru aja mo ngajar Matematika di kelas ini. Tapi, kejadian ini bikin doi jadi mo ngajarin hal lain. Heheh …

"Hmm, jangan-jangan … mimpi basah yang kau lihat itu adalah hubungan sex antar lelaki, ya?" Kakashi jalan menghampirinya. Matanya keliatan senyum. Mulutnya sih nggak keliatan coz pake masker flu.

'Prek!'

Majalah mesum tadi jatoh begitu aja dari tangan Naruto tanpa dia sadari. Sekarang giliran mukanyalah yang semerah tomat.

Guru MTK sekaligus Sabam klub Taekwondo SMP Konoha tsb mungut majalah yang dijatohin. Buku-buku MTKnya tadi udah dia taruh di atas meja podium kelas.

"Dengar, Naruto-kun … kalau jalur masuknya lewat sini disebut gay-sex. Kalo straight, umumnya memang lewat sini." Jelasnya, sambil nunjuk n ngasih liat ke cowok pirang tadi.

"Eh? Ta-tapi … bukannya cewek juga punya jalur ini …?" tunjuk Naruto dengan seriusnya. "Memang." Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Tapi, jalur yang benar seharusnya di sini." Katanya, nunjuk lagi. "Nah, kalau laki-laki … terpaksa cuma di sini. Karna mereka kan cuma punya satu jalur?"

"Ooh … gitu … " Naruto manggut-manggut, ngerti.

Kakashi senyum. "Maa~, Naruto-kun … kalau mimpi basah yang kau dapatkan memakai jalur belakang ini … apa bisa kusimpulkan kalau ada kemungkinan kau ini gay?" tanyanya, santai.

Sunyi.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto langsung lari keluar kelas. Mukanya angus! Malu berat, euy!. _Siaaal! Ketahuan, deh! Jadi ini artinya dari perasaan nggak enak gue tadi!_

"Naruto-kuun! Kuberi waktu tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, yaaa? Kau harus kembali ke kelas nantiii!" Seru Kakashi dari ambang pintu. Tangannya membentuk corong di depan masker.

Kelas pun langsung tergelak, ketawa. Naruto tadi keliatan lucu banget, sih! Apalagi pas inget muka seriusnya waktu ngeliat majalah mesum bak ngeliat buku pelajaran.

Semuanya emang ketawa. Kecuali Hinata n Sasuke.

Hinata masih blushingan dari tadi, Sementara Sasuke …

"Naruto … " Uchiha tsb nutup mulut n hidung pake sebelah tangan, nunduk. Dia mo nyembunyiin mukanya yang masih memerah. _Ternyata … dia gay juga …?_ . Sadar nggak sadar Sasuke jadi seneng ama kenyataan ini.

KucingPerak

'BYAR!'

Seember air mengguyur tubuh Kyuubi yang tadinya nggak sadarkan diri. Terutama bagian kepala.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, setan … "

Suara Hidan n guyuran air barusan bikin Kyuubi ngebuka matanya, perlahan. "Ugh … " Rasanya pusing. Tapi pendarahan di kepalanya udah terenti. "Elo~ … " Dia mau berdiri, tapi gerakannya jadi membeku gitu nyadar kalo kedua tangannya diiket ke belakang. Kaos hitam yang dipakenya tadi pagi pun nggak ada, dilepas. Tapi, celana panjang coklat 8 saku masih ada. Meski berbagai macam senjata di saku-saku itu udah disingkirin semua ama Hidan n antek-anteknya.

Mereka emang nggak ngelepas bagian bawah karna mo ngeliat muka marah n malunya Kyuubi saat mereka rame-rame melucutinya. Mereka juga nggak ngikat kakinya supaya lebih memudahkan 'proses pelepasan' nanti.

Kyuubi ngeliat sekeliling tempatnya sekarang. Ruang ini diterangi oleh cahaya lampu kuning yang lumayan terang. Dari benda-benda yang ada di sini, bisa dibilang mereka tengah berada di dalam gudang janitor. Sebuah gudang berisi peralatan bersih-bersih yang letaknya ada di belakang n misah rada jauh dari gedung utama kampus. Meski nggak bisa disebut besar, tapi tempat ini cukup buat nampung sekitar 30 orang. Tempat yang cocok banget buat Hidan n 20 orang lain untuk melancarkan aksinya tanpa ketahuan. Apalagi di luar lagi hujan deras. So keributan yang mungkin ntar ada di sini nggak bakal kedengaran.

Hidan njongkok di depan Kyuubi n ngeliatin dia dengan muka boring. "Mau rokok …?" tawarnya, ngehembusin asap. Uzumaki yang kini udah ambil posisi duduk, pasang muka asem.

"Bodoh. Rokok itu bisa nyebabin kanker, berbagai penyakit kardiovaskular, impotensi, gangguan syaraf, gangguan indra penglihatan-pendengaran-penciuman-pengecap, gangguan pernafasan, gangguan pankreas, penyakit tiroid, gangguan hati, polisitenia, dll. Rokok itu kumpulan racun. Kalo gue mau ngisap kumpulan racun macam itu berarti gue bego." Ucap Kyuubi, lancar.

Hidan n 20 anteknya pada bengong sejenak. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang langsung matiin rokoknya.

"Heh. Loe ini emang pinter ngomong, ya?" Senior Kyuubi yang njongkok dihadapannya tadi menjambak rambut pirang kemerahannya, mencengkram. Bikin doi memicing sakit n terpaksa ngedongak. Tapi Kyuubi langsung ngehapus ekspresi sakitnya tsb dengan senyuman sinis, walau mukanya basah oleh keringat dingin plus air yang mengguyurnya tadi.

"Gue cuma ngomongin fakta, koq. Rokok itu kan ngandung bahan kimia pembersih lantai, penghapus cat, racun tikus, formalin, formic acid, bahan aki mobil, obat bius buat operasi, hydrogen sulfide, n masih banyak lagi. Kalo gak percaya, teliti aja sendiri."

Hidan nggak ngegubris kalimat itu. Doi miringin kepala, menatap wajah itu lekat.

"Hoo …? Kalo diliat-liat … tampang loe boleh juga …"

"Ha. Lebih ganteng dari elo, kan?" Dasar si Kyuubi, emang dasarnya dia seneng bikin orang kesal!. Sebenarnya sih dia sama sekali bukan orang yang narsis soal tampang. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia benci ama mukanya sendiri yang mirip ama Minato itu. Baginya, pria takut istri macam dia bener-bener payah n memalukan!

Hidan nggak njawab melainkan ngehisap rokoknya, dalam. Tangan satunya masih mencengkram rambut Kyuubi di bagian belakang. Beberapa detik kemudian, doi ngelepas rokok itu n ngelip-lock alias nempelin mulutnya ke mulut juniornya tsb. Dia ngehembusin semua asap rokok di mulutnya tadi ke dalam mulut Kyuubi.

Tentu aja Uzumaki sulung itu terbelalak, kaget.

Begitu cowok silver tadi ngelepasin cengkramannya, Kyuubi jatuh terbaring, miring. Dia langsung terbatuk-batuk, keras. Matanya berair n skleranya memerah gara-gara hal tadi.

"Tuh, gue kasih racun." Hidan terkekeh. 20 orang lainnya juga ikutan ketawa. Kyuubi mo ngedeath glare mereka, tapi rambutnya yang masih basah rada nutupin pandangan mata nakutinnya itu.

"Sip, boss!" seru salah satu anak buah Hidan yang lagi ngerekam semuanya dengan handycam, ngacunging jempol. Cowok bermata merah tadi melotot ngeliatnya.

"Jangan lupa ntar kasih mozaik ke muka gue n yang lain. Yang tampangnya musti jelas cuma dia …" sahut si boss alias Hidan, nunjuk ke Kyuubi dengan isyarat dagu.

"Beres, boss!"

"Kurang ajar … elo berniat ngeblack-mail gue?" Sang Uzumaki geram.

"Ngeblack-mail? Huh!" Seniornya tadi mendengus, sinis. "Gue beda ama loe. Gue sih bakal langsung nyebarin video itu nanti di internet. Gue juga bakal ngepromosiin ini ke anak lain termasuk dosen, biar loe mati malu!"

" … " Kyuubi cuman menatapnya tajam, serem. Kalo lagi sendirian, si Hidan pasti udah takut tuh. Tapi, 20 orang di sekitarnya bikin dia jadi tambah berani. "Ini balas dendam dari kami …" bisik cowok itu, sambil ngebuka kancing celana tahanannya.

Kyuubi makin melotot aja. "Mau apa loe!" dia menyeret tubuhnya buat mundur n ngejauh dari jangkauan Hidan. Tapi cuman bisa sejauh satu meter, coz di belakangnya tembok.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak panik.

"What? Elo nggak berpikir kalo video yang bakal gue sebarin tadi cuman berisi adegan elo dicium cowok sampe batuk, kan?" Hidan angkat alis n nusukkin ujung rokoknya ke lantai gudang yang dingin. Matiin. "Kami semua bakal ngerape elo rame-rame."

"A-apa …?"

"Yeah, sampe ke 21 orang dari kami dapat giliran, kami nggak bakal berenti. Meski ntar elo mohon-mohon sambil nangis n berdarah-darah." Ancam Hidan, menyeringai. Nafas Kyuubi seolah terhenti. Sekarang dia baru tau betapa nggak enaknya berada di posisi yang diancam.

"Oey, pegangin dia supaya gue gampang ngelepas celananya." Suruh sang boss. Empat dari 20 orang anak di situ segera megangin Kyuubi di kedua sisi bahu n kaki masing-masing. Tentu aja Kyuubinya sendiri nggak bisa diam. Doi terus berontak.

Si pemegang handycam maju mendekati mereka n ngerekam seluruh tubuh Kyuubi dari ujung kaki (sepatunya udah dilepas) hingga ke celana yang masih berusaha dibuka, trus ke perut, sampe ke wajah paniknya.

"Brengsek!" seru cowok bermata merah tsb, marah. _Ternyata ada juga orang yang sebrengsek ini selain si brengsek Itachi!_

Meski tuh cowok udah ditahanin ama 4 orang, Hidan masih aja kesulitan. "Grrh~. Diamlah, setan! Kalo enggak, gue bakal bikin elo lebih sakit dari yang udah gue rencanain!"

Kyuubi menarik kaki kanannya dengan kuat.

'DUAG!'

… n berhasil mengenai sisi kepala mahasiswa yang di sana. Lalu dengan sigap dia mengayunkan kaki tadi ke cowok lain yang megangin kaki kirinya.

'BUAG!'

Kena lagi.

Dia lalu nendang Hidan yang keliatan kaget dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas, bikin tuh cowok jatoh terjengkang ke belakang.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua kakinya lagi buat nendang dua orang di kedua sisi bahunya.

'BAG! BUG!'

Tentu aja kena.

Cowok tadi kemudian mengayunkan kedua lengannya yang diikat untuk maju ngelewatin bokong n kaki, hingga kini nggak lagi ada di belakang. Tapi di depan.

Masih terikat, sih …

"Keparaaaaatt!" Hidan yang marah karna hidungnya berdarah habis kena tendang, segera aja bangkit n ngeluarin pisau lipat untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

Tapi …

'TASH!'

Kyuubi berhasil nangkis pisau itu dengan tali yang ngikat kedua pergelangan tangannya, trus nendang perut Hidan, menjauh. Serangan barusan nggak sampe bikin semua tali itu putus melainkan cuma setengahnya, tapi cukup buat bikin ikatannya melonggar sekaligus bikin dia berhasil ngelepasin sisanya sendiri.

Kini Kyuubi udah bebas. Tangan n kakinya udah bisa digerakkin dengan leluasa.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang … dia musti bisa ngalahin belasan orang yang tersisa untuk bisa dibilang bener-bener bebas.

KucingPerak

Gaara n Matsuri ngos-ngosan lari menuju taman baca. Barusan tadi cewek tsb menghambur masuk ke kelas Gaara n menariknya keluar buat ngasih tau apa yang diliatnya di sana. Dia ngasih tau kejadian di mana Uzumaki Kyuubi dikeroyok ama Hidan cs sampe pingsan. Awalnya liat, dia nggak ada niat bilang apa pun. Karna Kyuubi terkenal kuat n nggak ada matinya. Cowok itu pasti baik-baik aja. Tapi, gimana pun juga kuatnya dia, pasti kewalahan ngadepin 21 orang sekaligus. Dia kan manusia juga? Apalagi pas nyaksiin si Kyuubi yang kuat itu jatoh n berdarah, terang aja dia panik n langsung lari nyari Gaara.

Ngedenger penjelasan Matsuri, Gaara tentu aja panik. Doi langsung lari ke lokasi yang dimaksud.

Jarak kelas-kelas psikologi dengan perpus cukup jauh. Musti turun dari lantai empat, ngelewatin kelas-kelas fakultas lain, lapangan parkir, juga café kampus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun udah nyampe di perpus. Taman baca letaknya terbuka di sebelah perpustakaan. Meski lagi hujan deras, Gaara nggak ragu buat menerobosnya n terus menuju lokasi yang dibilang Matsuri. Dia sadar kalo dia nggak sekuat Kyuubi, n kalo Kyuubi kalah ngelawan orang-orang itu … maka kemungkinan menang untuknya hampir nggak ada. Tapi, tetep aja dia nggak bisa diam. Gaara nggak mau cowok itu sampe kenapa-kenapa.

"Akamizu-kun … " Matsuri ngatur nafas sejenak, ngos-ngosan kebanyakan lari. Hampir aja dia ikutan nerobos hujan kalo bukan karna sebuah tangan yang megangin bahunya dari belakang. Kaget, cewek itu nyaris teriak. Tapi nggak jadi gitu tau siapa pelakunya.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Itachi, di barengi oleh Deidara n Sasori di sisi kanan kirinya lagi berdiri di sana.

"Nggak baik hujan-hujanan. Loe bisa sakit." Uchiha tadi senyum n ngelepasin pegangannya. Dia emang bukan orang yang kasar ama cewek kayaq adiknya. Bahkan dia menghormati cewek kayaq ngehormatin ibunya sendiri.

Hey, emangnya siapa bilang kalo semua cowok gay itu benci cewek?

"Ma-Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tapi gue musti ngebantuin temen!" Matsuri berbalik, mo nerobos hujan. Tapi kembali ditahan ama Itachi. "Apa pun itu, loe bisa nunggu sampe hujannya berenti, kan?"

"Nggak bisa! Ini urgent! Temen dari temennya gue lagi dalam masalah! Gue musti ngebantuin Akamizu-kun buat nyari Uzumaki-san yang baru aja dikeroyok!"

"Apa?" Mata hitam Itachi jadi menajam ngedenger itu. Doi lalu mencengkram kedua pundak tuh cewek, nahan diri supaya nggak mencengkramnya terlalu keras. Ngedenger Kyuubi dikeroyok mau nggak mau jadi bikin dia marah. DeiSaso juga pasang telinga.

"Apa maksud loe?"

Matsuri, si manusia anti bohong n super jujur itu pun nyeritain semuanya dengan cepat n keras, nyaingin suara kerasnya air hujan. Itachi pernah denger data soal cewek ini dari Deidara sebelumnya. Soal Hino Matsuri yang saking jujurnya jadi nggak punya temen coz dia bakal bilang mengenai apa pun pendapatnya soal lawan bicara baik itu baik maupun buruk. So, dia percaya ama info yang keluar dari cewek ini.

Itachi mengangguk, paham.

"Elo di sini aja. Hubungin dosen kalo perlu. Biar gue yang pergi."

"Eh? Tapi-!"

"Dei, Saso. Loe dua jaga n temani cewek ini, deh. Gue cabut dulu." Perintah Itachi, seraya pergi nerobos hujan deras menuju taman baca. SasoDei menurut aja. Berantem emang bukan keahlian mereka. So, kalo pun mereka ikutan pergi bareng Itachi, cuman bakal jadi penghambat doang.

.

.

Itachi menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di tengah hujan sambil megangin tas laptop Kyuubi. Basah kuyub.

"Kyuubi … " cowok berambut merah tsb memeluk tas itu, erat. Mukanya tertunduk cemas. Yang dia temukan cuman tas ini aja. Orangnya nggak ada.

"Gaara … " Itachi menepuk bahunya, bikin dia menoleh.

"Uchiha Itachi-san …?" Sejak kejadian kemarin pagi (di mana Itachi nyaris ngerape Kyuubi), rasa nggak suka Gaara ama orang ini jadi meningkat.

"Panggil gue Itachi aja." Doi ngenyeka rambutnya yang turun nutupin mata sejenak. "Loe teduhan aja sana. Tunggulah bareng Matsuri-san, Sasori, n Deidara. Biar gue yang nyari dia."

Ngedenger nama Matsuri disebut, dia jadi nggak perlu nanya darimana tuh cowok tau soal ini. "Nggak. Gue bakal ikut nyari."

"Jangan bodoh! Hidan cs tuh lebih kuat dari loe! Mereka semua rata-rata udah sabuk hitam! Elo nggak bakal berguna di sana! Salah-salah ntar malah elo yang babak belur dihajar mereka! Or bahkan mungkin dijadiin tahanan buat ngancem dia!"

Gaara juga sabuk hitam. Tapi, rasanya emang nyaris mustahil baginya bisa ngelawan banyak sabuk hitam lainnya sekaligus. Kalo satu-satu sih mungkin aja menang. Pertarungan nyata emang gak selalu one on one kayaq dalam kompetisi, yaaa?

"Lalu karna itu elo nyuruh gue diam aja? Gue nggak mungkin bisa diam!" Gaara ngebentak, marah. "Gue cuman mau mastiin dia baik-baik aja!"

"Yang begitu sih bisa dipastiin nanti!"

"Nggak! Gue musti mastiin sekarang!"

"Gue yang bakal nolong Kyuubi! Elo tunggu aja dengan tenang, sana!"

Keduanya ngomong sambil saling teriak karna hujan yang deras nyamarin suara mereka.

"MANA BISA GUE TENANG TAU ORANG YANG GUE CINTAI SEKARANG LAGI DALAM BAHAYA!"

Gaara terkesiap oleh kata-katanya sendiri, n langsung nutup mulutnya. Kaget.

Itachi tertegun. _Akhirnya dia berani mengakuinya juga dengan lantang, ya …?_ . Tapi, dia jadi dibikin lebih tertegun lagi oleh sesosok manusia yang berdiri beberapa jarak dari mereka di ujung sana, di belakang Gaara.

Sesosok manusia itu cuman pake celana panjang, tanpa baju maupun alas kaki. Seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki udah basah kuyub.

"Kyuubi …?"

"Eh?" Gaara langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bener aja, cowok yang dari tadi doi cari kini lagi berdiri di sana. Matanya nggak jelas keliatan karna ketutupan rambut yang basah. N meski di sekitar lengan, perut, n dadanya keliatan rada merah biru karna memar, plus ada beberapa bekas sayatan pisau, Gaara n Itachi kenal banget ama sosok itu. Dari warna rambut n postur tubuhnya bisa dipastiin kalo itu Kyuubi.

_Gawat! Apa dia tadi denger kata-kata gue?_. Gaara jadi deg-degan lagi. Karna tanpa sengaja dia barusan ngakuin kalo dianya cinta ama tuh cowok terang-terangan di sini.

"…" Sosok itu sama sekali nggak keliatan bergerak.

Diam.

"Kyuubi …" Gaara melangkah mendekatinya, perlahan. Rasa cemasnya akan keadaan cowok tsb lebih besar daripada rasa cemasnya soal pernyataan cinta tadi. Kyuubi keliatannya lagi terluka, sih.

Gak sampe sepuluh detik setelahnya, Kyuubi limbung.

"!"

Itachi n Gaara buru-buru lari ke arahnya n nangkep badan yang terluka itu sebelum jatuh ke rerumputan.

.

Sementara itu, di gudang janitor …

Tampak beberapa tumpukan manusia yang keliatannya udah kayaq tumpukan mayat aja. Dengan berbagai lebam n luka-luka di sana sini. Bau darah yang lumayan banyak oleh karna banyaknya orang di situ bikin mual.

"Hhh … hhh … hhh … " Seorang pemuda berambut perak keliatan tertatih nyander ambang pintu gudang yang terbuka. Di hidung, mulut, n dahinya mengalir darah yang masih baru. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya teronggok sebuah handycam yang udah ancur-ancuran sampe nggak jelas lagi bentuknya. Hidan menatap kosong ke luar di mana hujan masih turun dengan deras hingga bikin kabur pandangan.

"Dia … terlalu kuat …"

KucingPerak

Balik lagi ke SMP Konoha.

Udah waktunya pulang. Tapi hujan yang amat sangat deras ini bikin sebagian besar siswa siswi masih berada di sekolah.

"Wiiih … hujannya deras banget, nih. Moga-moga aja nggak banjir." Keluh Tenten, ngeliat ke jendela kelas. "Hmm, jikalau hujannya sederas ini, rasanya akan muncul kemungkinan yang kiranya memaksakan kita untuk menginap di sekolah." Lee manggut-manggut, mikir.

"Jangan sampe, deh." Naruto jadi merinding ngebayanginnya. Dia kan takut hantu? Sekolah merupakan lokasi yang sering dirumorkan punya banyak makhluk halus!.

"Naruto … koq elo nolak pemberian gue, sih?" Sai menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil meluk majalah-majalah mesum.

"Tengkyu, deh. Simpen aja sendiri." Tolak cowok pirang tsb, tegas.

"Akamaru~ …" Kiba yang ikutan Tenten ngeliat keluar jendela keliatan sedih karna cemas ama anjingnya yang selalu njemput tiap pulang sekolah. "Tenang, Kib. Dia pasti teduhan dulu, koq. Dia kan anjing cerdas?" hibur Naruto, senyum. Cowok anjing tadi ikut senyum, walau masih keliatan sedih.

Tadi, walaupun Naruto divonis tentang kemungkinan besar dianya seorang gay, orang-orang sekitar apalagi Kisaliten nggak nunjukkin tanda-tanda kalo mereka pengen menjauh or semacamnya. Mereka semua masih tetep suka dia apa adanya. Coz, Naruto kan orang yang suka menolong siapa aja? Apalagi dia manis …

"Naruto-kun, gimana kalo elo mampir dulu ke rumah gue sambil nunggu hujan reda?" ujar Temujin, yang entah kapan udah berdiri di belakang mereka. "Gue bisa hubungin supir gue n minta jemput sekarang. Lagian … gue rasa lebih asyik nunggu hujan reda di sana daripada di sekolah." Tawarnya, senyum. "Ntar pulangnya dianterin, deh …"

"Eh? Umm, gimana ya …?" Naruto ngelirik empat sobatnya, nggak nyaman. Sebenernya karna kejadian kemarin (di mana dia nyaris dicium ama Temu & Tengu) bikin dianya mo langsung nolak. Tapi, kalo diminta seramah ini … dia jadi nggak tega! Ah, Naruto emang lemah ama kebaikan orang.

"Kalian juga boleh ikut." Kata Temujin lagi, ngomong ke Kisaliten. "Ntar kita bisa main game bareng or nonton film bareng."

"Loe punya Street Fighter IV gak?" buru Tenten, antusias. Biar cewek, dia suka main game fighting. "Tekken aja. Tekken 6. Punya gak, man?" Kiba ikutan nimbrung. "Hmm, daku lebih menyukai game balapan seperti Need for Speed atau Xtreme. Tapi … jika kalian ingin bermain game lain, daku bisa saja mengikutinya." Lee nyengir kinclong. "Kalo film XXX (*sensor*) loe punya, nggak?" Sai angkat tangan, nanyain judul film mesum.

"Semuanya … kecuali untuk film itu … ada, koq."

"Yeeey!" Tenten, Kiba, n Lee bersorak. Sementara Sai tertunduk kecewa. Naruto cuman senyum. _Hmm, kalo mereka ikut, gue rasa semua bakal baik-baik aja … . Kalo gitu gue ikut, deh!_

Telinga Sasuke menegang gitu denger saat Temujin ngajakin Naruto mampir, plus saat kata 'game' disebut-sebut. Dia yang seorang gamer tentu aja ngerasa konslet. Shineshin n Hinata yang dari tadi ngajakin dia ngobrol cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat ketua geng mereka manjangin kuping alias nguping obrolan Naruto cs.

"Pulang sekolah sebaiknya langsung bener-bener pulang ke rumah. Jangan mampir-mampir." Ucap Sasuke, berdiri di antara Naruto n Temujin. Menengahi. Sasuke Papa-Mode: ON. Dia jadi ikutan kumpul ama mereka, ninggalin temen-temennya yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sejak tau Naruto anaknya Minato-san, dia jadi overprotective ama dia. Padahal dulunya musuhan. Yang namanya udah cinta itu emang ada-ada aja ya?" Neji ngehela nafas. Shino manggut-manggut, setuju. Hinata cuman berkedip. Sedangkan Shikamaru menguap. _Hhh … rasanya si Sasuke itu mo gue hantamin aja kepalanya ke tembok supaya nyadar kalo yang dia taksir sebenarnya justru si Naruto._ batinnya._ Cape deh …_

"Haaah? Kenapa loe tiba-tiba jadi ikut campur?" Naruto menatap cowok di depannya itu, sewot. "Gue cuma ngekhawatirin calon anak gue." Jawab Sasuke, cepet. "Wah?" Temujin nyubit dagu, mikir. "Uchiha-san, apa Naruto lagi ngandung anak loe?"

Muka Sasuke langsung memerah. Sedangkan Kisaliten ketawa. _Dasar … si anggar-boy ini bisa becanda juga!_

"Temu-baka! Mana mungkin cowok bisa hamil!" Naruto marah-marah. Temujin ikutan ketawa bareng 4 orang tadi. "Haha! Gue cuman becanda koq!" katanya, masih ketawa. "S-Sorry~ … haha!"

"Yang gue maksud dengan calon anak tadi tuh si Naruto. Karna ntar gue bakal jadian ama bokapnya!" jelas Sasuke, marah juga.

_Lagi-lagi karna papa_. Naruto berdecak kesal n ngalihin muka ke samping.

"Ooh, gitu ya …?" cowok blonde bermata ijo tadi manggut-manggut. Nggak keliatan heran dengan pengakuan unik tsb. "Hmm, kalo gitu … elo calon mertua gue, dong. Soalnya … gue ntar juga bakal jadian ama Naruto-kun. Apa mulai sekarang gue musti manggil elo 'ayah'?"

Rasanya saat ini Sasuke mau nyekik nih cowok sambil ngomong: GUE NGGAK BAKAL NGERESTUIN ELO AMA DIA, BRENGSEK! SANA PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI NARUTO! DASAR KECOA PENGGANGGU! LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE!

Tapi tentu aja pada akhirnya doi nggak jadi bilang begitu. Soalnya dia nggak punya alasan. Temujin orang yang baik, santun, cakep, lumayan cerdas, juga lumayan kuat untuk melindungi Naruto (atlet anggar gitu, lho!). Lalu kenapa musti dilarang? Apa karna Temujin n Naruto sama-sama cowok? Tapi, Sasuke sendiri juga gay. So, alasan itu nggak bisa dipake.

Lantas kenapa Sasuke mentok banget nolak hubungan mereka?

_Ini pasti karna firasat seorang ayah! Ya, pasti!._ Uchiha satu ini mulai mikir yang nggak logis, deh. _Si anggar-boy ini pasti sebenarnya bukan orang baik-baik! Rasa cinta seorang ayah dari gue ke Naruto muncul dalam bentuk keenggak setujuan gue ama hubungan mereka!._

"Oey, Sasuke."

Teguran n tepukan Shikamaru ke punggungnya bikin Sasuke kembali ke realita.

"Heh?"

Temujin, Naruto, n Kisaliten udah pada nggak ada! Mereka udah keluar kelas waktu dia melamun tadi.

.

.

"Hai, Naru!" Sakura melambai gitu Naruto cs ngelewatin kelasnya. "Hai, Sakura-chan!" cowok bermata biru tsb balas melambai. Cewek pink tadi menghampirinya ke luar kelas. "Eh? Pada mau ke mana, nih? Udah mau pulang?" tanyanya, ngeliat tas-tas yang dibawa oleh mereka. "Hujannya kan masih deras banget?"

"Kita-kita mo mampir ke rumah Temujin dulu, koq. Ntar dijemput." Tenten yang duluan njawab. "Kalo mau loe bisa ikut, Haruno-san …" tawar Temujin, senyum. "Hmm … " Sakura tampak berpikir, sejenak. Ngelirik cowok itu n Naruto, gantian. "Ntar gue susul, deh. Tapi, gue boleh ngajak satu temen lagi, kan?" tanyanya, ceria.

"Tentu aja."

"Yosh!" Cewek pink tadi bertepuk tangan, satu kali. "Loe semua berangkat duluan aja! Ntar gue ama temen gue itu bakal nyusul. Gue tau lokasi mansion elo koq, Temu-kun. Gue selalu ngelewatin itu kalo mau pulang!" serunya, seraya balik ke kelas. Ngepak barang alias masukin segala peralatan ke tas. Siap-siap.

"Gimana caranya elo nyusul? Sekarang kan lagi hujan?"

"Tenang! Temen gue bawa mobil, koq!" sahut Sakura, ngacungin jempol. Temujin pun mengangguk n nerusin jalannya, diikuti ama Kisaliten, Naruto yang paling belakang. Uzumaki bungsu tsb ngeliat ke langit-langit sambil jalan, mikir. _Bukannya anak SMP yang bawa mobil sendiri di sekolah ini cuma 'dia' …?_

.

.

Sepeninggal TemuNaru n Kisaliten …

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura yang udah siap-siap dengan tasnya datang menghampiri Sasuke. Tuh Uchiha lagi ngobrol-ngobrol ama Shineshin n Hinata sampe cewek tadi menginterupsi.

"Mau apa loe, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke, males. Dia lagi nggak mood berurusan ama Fujoshi sekarang. "Sini dulu." Sakura narik pergelangan tangannya untuk ngambil jarak dari siswa-siswa lain.

"Ada apa si loe?" Sasuke narik kembali tangannya, kasar. Sakura sih udah biasa ama sikap gak ramah itu, so nggak masalah. "Naru lagi berada di situasi yang gawat, nih!" desisnya, keras.

"Hah?" Ngedenger nama Naruto disebut, Sasuke jadi serius. "A-apa maksud loe?"

"Dia lagi ke rumah Nikaido Temujin."

"Kalo itu gue udah tau." Dengus Uchiha, sebel. _Kirain ada apa? Pake bilang 'situasi gawat' segala_. "Lalu kenapa? Biarin aja. Dia cuman mau main, koq. Lagian ada Kisaliten bareng dia di sana …" ucapnya, mo balik badan. Tapi Sakura langsung kembali ngabalikkin tuh badan supaya ngehadap dia.

"Koq dibiarin, sih? Loe pasti nggak tau soal Temujin yang sebenernya,deh!"

"Ha?"

"Bentar … " Sakura ngambil hape dari saku lalu mencet-mencet beberapa tombol, trus ngasih liat isinya ke Sasuke.

Apa yang dikasih liat ama dia?

Foto Temu n Tengu waktu mau nyium Naruto di taman Konoha kemaren, pemirsa!

Gunung merapi di atas kepala Sasuke langsung aktif gitu ngeliat foto tsb.

"Sumpah. Ini foto asli. Kali ini gue nggak make photoshop sama sekali." Cewek tadi kembali ngambil hapenya sebelum diancurin ama Sasuke yang keliatan udah naik pitam. "Dia punya sodara kembar yang nggak sekolah di sini. Keduanya ngincer Naruto, lho. Mereka bahkan berani ngelakuin ini di tempat umum, termasuk di depan Kisaliten. Nggak ada jaminan kalo Naru bakal selamat meski 4 orang itu ada di dekatnya. Elo sekarang punya saingan dua seme nih, Sasuke-kun. Berat, tau."

Kalimat Sakura barusan nggak kedengaran olehnya. Sasuke terlalu sibuk mikirin cara buat menghabisi Temujin n kembarannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun! Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan Sakura barusan nggak dapet respon.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'KEPLAK!'

"Ouch!"

Sang Haruno nampar belakang kepala tuh cowok kipas kertas, kesal. "Apaan sih!" Sasuke melotot, megangin kepala. Marah.

Sakura bertolak pinggang, cemberut. "Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo kita susul mereka. Elo musti ngejagain Naru dari dua serigala itu. Elo nggak mau kalo dia sampe 'disantap' ama mereka kan?"

"Disantap …?"

Sasuke mulai ngebayangin yang nggak-nggak, deh. Sampe jadi memerah, marah, n berkedut-kedut sendiri.

"Sialaaan … " geramnya, ngepal-ngepal. "Haruno, loe ikut gue. Tunjukkin jalan." Perintahnya, balik ke bangku n ngambil tas trus pergi tanpa ngomong apa pun ama Shineshin.

Sakura mengikutinya sambil nyengir lebar. Dia emang nggak benci ama Temujin. Soal pair TemuNaru juga sebenarnya dia no offense. Tapi, dia tuh pendukung sejatinya pair Sasunaru, sih! Jelas aja dia lebih ngedukung Sasuke yang ngedapetin Naruto.

_Sorry, ya … Temu-kun, Tengu-kun … . Kalo yang loe berdua incer bukan Naru, gue pasti ngedukung-ngedukung aja, deh …_

.

.

Bersambung lageeee~

* * *

KP: Soal keterlambatan ngupdate fic kemaren karna 7 hal …

Game! Habis tamat beberapa game RPG, tiba-tiba kakakku ngasih Street Figher IV (Versi Windows, bukan Xbox, tapi sama aja sih …). Jadinya ya musti nguasain itu dulu buat tanding deh. (buat lawan dia, sepupu, juga sobatnya my big bro yang juga gamer)

Film! Blakangan ini aku dapet film2 yang bagus2 dari temenku yang kebetulan punya warnet. Jadi nonton mulu, deh!

Bergentayangan! Bulan Ramadhan kemaren aku jadi sering bergentayangan (jalan2 malam) bareng sohibku. Waktu yang biasanya dipake buat nulis fic jadi kepake, deh.

Nyaris tiap hari ke rumah sakit buat njenguk Tanteku yang dirawat!

Komik! Sohibku ngajakin ke tempat penyewaan komik/manga baru. Jadinya nyewa banyak, deh. Jadi lebih sering baca komik n baca fic ketimbang nulis fic sendiri.

Sakit. Yeah, daku sempet sakit sih. Sampe sekitar seminggu nggak ke kampus. Tapi, nggak mati koq. Haha! Cuma kena demam flu batuk. Penyakit langganan … (Kyuubi: Huahaha! Kualat ama gue loe!)

Kucing! Sebenernya udah dari sebulan lalu aku nulis kelanjutan fic ini. Bahkan kalo ada waktu di pagi, siang, n sore yg kosong (coz kuliah libur) juga ada yg kupake buat ngelanjutin. Tapi jadi kesendat gara-gara: si Cell (kucing piaraan) menatapku dengan begitu manisnyaaaa! Arrgh! Aku jadi nggak tahan buat nggak meluk dia or nyium lehernya yang empuk n anget itu (Leher kucing is kesukaan author), trus ngajakin main! Apalagi pas aku lagi mangku Einstein n nerusin fic, dia bisa dateng trus duduk di pangkuanku (deket Einstein) n ngeliatin dengan matanya yang bulat n indah itu. Aaagh! Jadi nggak nahaaaan! (Damn u Cell! Damn u! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn u for being so cute!)

Gaara: Kucing juga jadi salah satu factor yang sering bikin dia telat ke sekolah or kuliah. Payah banget kan nih orang?

* * *

**Balesan review:

* * *

**

KP: Hmm, buat Sasuke cemburu? Wah, banyak yang minta ini, nih. Heheh! Tenang emang rencananya gitu, koq.

Buat si Naru belajar Ninpo juga biar gak kalah dari Sasu? Wah, rencananya sih aku gak bakal bikin Naru lebih kuat dari Sasu. Sasuke lah yang nantinya bakal kubikin lebih kuat. Bahkan mungkin lebih tangguh dari kekuatan henshinnya Naru.

Kapan Shu muncul? Heheh, baru dikit nih. Tapi 'mungkin' di chap depan bakal banyak muncul dia …

Kapan Naru beraksi lagi? Ada deh …

He? Mau dia masuk koran? Hmm, gimana kalo masuk tv aja? (sama aja!)

Tarungnya keren berasa baca film kungfu? Haha! Kalo 'film' mah namanya nonton bukan baca. Tapi, baguslah if u bisa ngebayanginnya n bilang itu keren. Emang keren sih … (*tampared*). Tapi, kurasa untuk pembaca yang nggak punya imajinasi tinggi tentang pertarungan (jiah!) bakal bingung ngebayanginnya … (buat para readers yg bingung: Maaf ya!)

Sebel ama Matsuri karna nggak rela tokoh idola jadian ama cwe lain? Haha! Matsu di sini cwe yang lumayan baik, koq. Cuman kelewat juju raja n suka ceplas ceplos. Bisa dibilang dia tuh lagi berusaha nyari sobat yang bisa nerima dia apa adanya. N Gaara lah yang dia incar saat ini. Coz, kayaqnya sejenis sih! (gak punya temen).

Kalo soal di awal waktu dia blushing pas ngajakin Gaara partneran buat tugas bukan berarti dia naksir, lho. Blushing kan macem2 artinya? Blushingnya Matsuri waktu itu karna dia malu aja. Dia tipe orang yang suka malu kalo lagi kenalan ama orang baru. (walau Gaara sebenernya nggak bener2 asing).

Tapi aku emang berniat bikin dia 'jadian' ama Gaara. Mungkin sebentar aja. Eits! Ini perlu buat proses 'kesetanannya' Kyuubi nanti.

Naru kalo henshin jadi cewek berarti bisa hamil, toh? Hmm, kemungkinan nggak deh. Coz, pada dasarnya badannya dia kan cowok. Mungkin aja kalo pas brubah jadi cewek dia bisa hamil, tapi kalo Naru kembali jadi cwo … janinnya itu bakal berada di mana? (nggak bisa ngebayangin isi perutnya!). Tapi, karna ini fic fiksi … mungkin aja sih, yaaa? Heheh …

Jangan2 Itachi bakal nyiptain alat yang sama buat bikin Kyuu henshin jd cwe juga? Waw, kalo ini sih … nggak deh. Selain karna author bukan penyuka MPREG, author juga kurang suka ama uke yang terlalu mirip cewek! (kalo gitu apanya yang yaoi, coba? Gak jauh beda ama straight, dong?). So, Kyuu bakal tetep cowok banget. N Naru … belakangan ini 'berevolusi' jadi cowok sejati habis puber … . Tapi, wujud henshinnya masih cewek sih. Jadi sangar kayaq Kushina …

Sasu kurang wild, jadi kalah pesona ama Itachi n Kyuubi. Yaah~, di fic ini dia kan tipe orang introvert alias penyendiri? (meski punya temen). Aneh aja kalo tiba-tiba wild. Tapi, dasarnya dia emang nggak ramah, koq. So … liarnya itu juga kadang bakal keluar.

Aku main RPG PS or kompi? Oh, aku main RPG PS yang dimasukin ke kompi koq (alias dimasukin ke laptop). Programnya Psx (buat PS1) n Pcsx2 (buat PS2). Kalo gak salah ini disebut juga PS emulator. Oiya, aku juga kadang suka main yang versi PC. Kayaq Linneage II offline. So gamenya bukan hasil downloadan. Palingan Street Figther IV versi Windows (Bisa Live jg loh!) yg baru2 ini aja yg hasil download. Tapi, itu pun yang downloadin my big bro. But if u wanna know, bisa kutanyain ke dia nanti.

Kalo suka ngeliat hewan n manusia disiksa secara sadis termasuk psikopat, gak? Hmm, mungkin aja. Tapi, menurutku itu baru termasuk 'gemar' aja, koq. Psikopat or enggak kayaqnya baru bisa dipastiin kalo udah ada tindakan dari orang itu sendiri. (bukan cuma suka ngeliat, tapi suka melakukan).

Heh? U nganggep keren waktu ngeliat kelinci mau di sate?

Wah, wah … kalo bagiku yang begitu kurang keren! Soalnya yang begitu biasanya kurang nyeni! (maksud?). Yang keren itu ya … proses mutilasi yang rapi! Itu baru keren! Proses di mana membelah tubuh tanpa langsung ngeluarin banyak darah yang berceceran ke mana-mana (ih, kotor!) baru keren! Trus cara potong yang rapi n gak asal potong … kesannya lebih elit, kan? Daripada ngeliat proses mutilasi hewan yang mau dimakan, aku lebih suka ngeliat proses mutilasi or pembelahan isi perut dalam proses operasi manusia maupun hewan! Karna yang begitu lebih rapi, gampang dibersihin, n juga lebih nyeni! Apalagi kalo dia bisa ngelakuin tekhnik slice tanpa bekas. Uwaaaa! Profesional bangeeeeet!

Sasuke: Nih author … lagi Shukaku Mode: ON, ya?

KP: Kyuu di kiss-mark Itachi, brarti mau nggak mau Kyuu milik Itachi?

Kyuubi: Nggak! Gue nggak dimiliki! Gue tuh orang yang memiliki! Nggak ada yang bisa memiliki gue!

KP: Sikapku seperti cowok, apa aku tomboy di dunia nyata?

Haha! Aku gak tomboy, koq! Sohibku emang ada yg bilang gitu, tapi menurutku sih aku nggak tomboy, tuh! Aku juga suka manjangin rambut! Tapi bulan lalu terpaksa dipotong coz my Mom bilang aku lebih cocok berambut pendek … higs! (Jiah! Gak brani nolak ibu sendiri!)

Gaara: Halah, kayaq loe suka ngerawat rambut aja. Orang suka males mandi gitu ….

KP: Soal mimpi basah Naru, dia n Sasu kan sama2 cwo? Knapa ngomongnya waktu itu bisa nyambung ke hamil, cewek, n ms V? (ms V itu apa, yak?*bego mode: ON*). Ah, kalo soal ini, kayaqnya udah jelas lewat chapter ini kan? Heheh … Naruto mikir kalo 'cara'nya ama cewek n ama cowok tuh sama aja!

Gak nyangka orang ketiga SasuNaru is Temujin? Tuh orang lumayan cakep n cara bertarungnya keren? Wah, setuju! Aku bahkan dulu sempet nyari pair TemuNaru, tapi gak ketemu … . Hhh, Temu cuma muncul di versi movie sih … (Di endingnya pas matanya udah ijo, saat dia senyum plus ketawa bareng temen2nya … dia keliatan cakep bangeeet!). Kalo pas matanya merah, sifatnya jadi kayaq Sasuke kecil, ya? Rada cool tapi baik gitu (tapi di fic ini malah kubikin kebalikannya!).

Hoo? Ada yang gak setuju Sasu dibikin perv alias mesum, nih. Haha! Dia emang nggak polos, tapi jangan dibikin mesum? (*manggut2*) I see … I see …

10 ribu dolar buat nyogok aku supaya ngeresmiin ItaKyuu emang masih kuraaaang! Kalo mau tau, perlu Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh caturta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh triyar delapan ratus sembilan puluh tiga trita dua ratus sembilan puluh lima dwiyar empat ratus sembilan puluh delapan trilyun enam ratus lima puluh milyar lima ratus sembilan puluh sembilan juta tiga ratus empat puluh ribu delapan ratus lima puluh rupiah. Sip!

Itachi: Elo ini maruk juga, ya?

KP: Heheh. Becanda, koq. ItaKyuu or bukan, liat aja nanti. Oiya, kalo mau polling buat ngedukung salah satu pair itu di kolom review, yang anonym gak termasuk yaaaa?

Anon: Koq gitu!

KP: Kan bisa terjadi kecurangan …? Yah, walau yang login pun emang masih adanya kecurangan suara … . Aku bahkan pernah dapet beberapa review login yang ngedukung salah satu pair, tapi dari orang yg sama.

Naruto: Koq tau?

KP: Ya tau lah … 'style' tulisan mereka sama. Ada ciri khas sendiri. Plus, mereka ndaftar di ffn plus ngasih dukungan ke slh satu pair di fic ini di hari n tanggal yang sama.

Itachi: Tapi, di dunia kan ada juga yang namanya 'kebetulan', Kape …

KP: Humm … iya, seh. Heheh … pokoe liat aja nanti!

Wah, ada reviewers yg suka mas Homless eh 'Holmes' kayaq Kushina juga, neh … . Aku sendiri sih lebih suka Conan (Jiah!)

Hm? Apa diri u masochist karna biasa-biasa aja waktu dipukul (walau cmn main2) ama temen?

Wah, kalo cuma itu … belum tentu, non!. Mmm kalo gak salah … orang masochist itu bakal ngerasa excited kalo disakitin baik secara fisik maupun psikis. So nggak cuma 'biasa-biasa' aja …

Mau adegan Kyuu sayang Naru? Nanti yaa? Walau kasar, dia emang sayang koq. Tapi dia bukan orang yang bakal suka meluk-meluk Naru kayaq Kushina or Minato …

Pein orangnya kayaq gimana? Yang pastinya dia stoic n maybe psikopat. Akatsuki udah mulai bertindak, koq.

Soal dissosiative identity dissorder (kepribadian ganda), ada orang yang bilang kalo itu hubungannya ama alam lain? Kayaq kerasukan makhluk halus alias kesurupan jangka panjang? Karna itu u mau tanya lewat sisi psikologis? (wah, jadi malu mahasiswa yg masih amatir macam aku ditanyain begini. Heheh~). Kujawab sebisaku deh, so mula2 kukasi tau dulu ciri/gejala2 kepribadian ganda ini menurut DSM IV TR:

Sedikitnya dua kepribadian yang berbeda ada dalam diri seseorang, di mana masing2 memiliki pola yang relatif kekal dan berbeda dalam mempresepsikan, memikirkan, dan berhubungan dengan lingkungan, serta self.

Dua atau lebih dari kepribadian ini secara berulang mengambil control penuh atas perilaku individu itu.

Ada kegagalan untuk mengingat kembali informasi pribadi penting yang terlalu substansial untuk dianggap sebagai lupa biasa.

Gangguan ini tidak dianggap terjadi karna efek zat psikoaktif atau kondisi medis umum.

Soal ksurupan or semacamnya … aku nggak bisa bilang apa-apa sih. Hal begitu bukan bidangku.

Itachi: Kalo ngomongin soal itu ama Kape yang tumpul ama urusan hal2 gaib or semacamnya, rasanya u bakal susah connect, deh …

KP: Well … kalo soal kesurupan … kata dosenku psiko klinis ku sih itu disebabin ama sugesti yang kuat. Termasuk juga fenomena kesurupan masal. Kekuatan sugesti itu luar biasa lho. Terutama hipnosis, yaitu pengendalian fungsi otak secara ilmiah. Biasanya hal ini mudah kejadian kalo otak subjek orang yang mo dihipnosis lagi ada dalam kondisi alfa or teta. Kalo dalam kondisi beta or delta bakal susah dimasuki 'gerbang' pikirannya. Apa maksud kondisi gelombang otak alfa, teta, beta, n delta itu? Wah, bakal panjang kalo dijelasin di sini. Males gue …. (Ye!) Cara aja di buku sanaaaa~ ….

Lagian … soal kesurupan jangka panjang … emangnya Tuhanmu ngasih ijin ama makhluk bernama hantu or Jin itu buat seenak perut masuk ke badan manusia? Kalo gitu, apa artinya manusia dikasih akal pikiran n nafsu ama Beliau kalo ujung2nya dia nggak bisa ngendaliin diri? Kalo ntar manusia itu berbuat jahat dalam jangka panjang or bahkan sampe mati, berarti dia nggak bisa disalahin dong? Toh itu Jin yang berbuat, bukan dia. So Jinnya yang bakal masuk neraka, bukan manusianya. Apa aku salah? (pertanyaan polos nun sederhana. hehe)

Nah, lain lagi ceritanya kalo dia sebenernya masih bisa ngendaliin diri. Orang yang kena hypnosis itu juga sebenernya kalo mau ngelawan bisa aja, koq. (kasih tips nih: banyak2in pikiran, trutama saat diajak ngobrol or ditepuk ama orang asing. Plus … jangan sampe ngosongin pikiran, meski pun orang asing itu nanyain hal yang nggak wajar sekali pun! *cth: kucing terbang di pulau jawa warnanya apa, ya?*Jangan bingung or bengong. Ntar 'gerbang' pikiran u jadi gampang dimasukin! Langsung aja bales: Ngomong apa seh loe? Gak logis, deh!).

Wah, ada yang ngusulin Itachi ama Temujin aja nih. Heheh … usul baru … (karna nggak mau Itachi ngancurin hubungan SasuNaru, yaaa?)

Kushi, Naru, n Kyuu punya makanan fave (loli, ramen, apel). Kalo Minato apa dong? Oh, kalo Mina di sini sukanya Natto! (Hiii! Kacang kedelai yang difermentasikan itu?)

Request adegan Sasu gak ngincer Minato lagi gara2 gak mau ngerusak kebahagiaan Naru ama keluarganya? Usul ditampuuung ….

Request adegan romantis TemuNaru? Ditampung …

Kenapa gak sampe 100 chap aja sekalian biar seru? Wah, bisa pegel gue …

Hm? Wah, ada yang mau tau gimana caranya supaya tau kalo diri kita punya kepribadian ganda or gak, neh. Karna u curiga kalo u punya kepribadian ganda, ya? Karna suka debat dalam diri?

Oh, kalo debat dalam diri belum tentu punya kep. ganda, neng. Bisa aja itu karna kebiasaan u yang sifatnya mungkin introvert alias rada penyendiri? Yang jelasnya dari kep. ganda itu ya … sifat baru yang muncul bisa bertolak belakang banget (cth: tiba2 yg biasanya suka kerapian jadi suka berantakan). Orang itu juga suka lupa/g sadar dengan kejadian sewaktu kepribadiannya yang lain muncul ('siapa yg ngeberantakin kamar gue! Padahal kan udah gue kunci? Hantu, ya?'*padahal dia sendiri*) Hal itu terus2 aja kejadian berulang-ulang. Mungkin caranya tanya aja ama orang terdekat u apa u pernah aneh2 alias lain dari biasanya?

Apa bener yg Kyuu bilang soal Gaara pas tidur meluk2 dia? Heheh … soal ini … kuserahkan pada pendapat para readers aja …

Sasu udah mimpi basah? Apa 'temen main'nya Minato-kun? Heheh … rahasia. Tapi rencananya ntar bakal ada dijelasin lewat cerita deh …

Maksud Shika nanya Hinata tentang mimpi basah, apaan? Ahaha! Dia cuman becanda, koq! Cewek kan nggak punya mimpi basah?

Koq kayaqnya Kyuu jadi homophobic kalo sama Itachi? Hm, mungkin yg bener ngidap 'Itachipobic' kali?

Kenapa waktu itu Sasori kayaqnya gak senang? Waktu Itachi bilang rencananya di dalam Limo buat ngedapetin Kyuu, ya? Itu karna dia nggak suka kalo dua orang yang sebenernya saling suka (Kyuubi n Gaara) musti berpisah.

Dalam mimpi basah Naru, siapa yang di top n bottom? Tentu aja Sasuke yang di atas, n Naru yang di bawah! (diriku kan penggemar SasuNaru, n anti ukeSasuke?)

Pengen liat wujud Kyuubi, bisa kugambarin gak? Hmm, emang ada rencana mo kugambar …

Benci Matsu karna waktu itu dia bilang nggak usah cemas ama Kyuu? Wah, non. Itu karna dia cemas ama Gaara yang baru aja luka (habis disodok Kyuubi). Wajar kan ngerasa gitu ama temen? (yea, mereka emang baru temen). Lagian, Kyuu juga dikenal kuat. So saat itu dia nggak khawatir.

Aku jahat karna bikin posisi SasuNaru n ItaKyuu sama kuat? Hmm, masih ada kemungkinan keduanya jadian, koq. Soal kemungkinan Fugaku bakal nuntut turunan Uchiha buat penerus itu kan cuman masih dalam perkiraan Itachi? Aslinya belum tentu … (*Fugaku langsung didemo ama SasuNaru n ItaKyuu Fans*)

Porsi SasuNaru n ItaKyuuGaa disamain supaya gak ada yg protes kalo salah satu menonjol? Wokeh, kuusahain …

Knapa org ketiga SasuNaru itu Temujin? Gak ketuaan? Uwooo! Apanya yang ketuaan, neng? Dia muda koq! Sepantaran ama SasuNaru! Coba liat movienya deh. Or cek di net dengan keyword: Naruto movie 2, or Temujin Naruto. Seenggaknya 'luarnya' emang keliatan gitu. Tapi if yang u maksud Jenghis Khan (yg nama kecilnya juga 'Temujin') tokoh sejarah yang mendirikan kekaisaran Mongol di Asia Tengah itu ya … tua lah. Dia kan hidup sampe 104 tahun? Heheh. If ga salah …

Beda gak sih, muka dua ama kepribadian ganda? Beda dong! Kalo muka dua, dia nyadar penuh ama apa yang dilakuinnya. Kalo kepribadian ganda, dia nggak nyadar n lupa ama apa yang dilakukan. Kalo pun dia nyadar … pasti udah telat, or semuanya udah terlanjur kejadian.

Adain lagi adegan Naru henshin jadi superhero? Pengen ngeliat action Naru kayaq ItaKyuu, tapi terserah pas henshin or gak? Hmm, udah diatur koq …

Hhh … kalo ditanyain nih fic mo sampe chap berapa … (ditanya itu lagi?) : Rahasia!

Soal panggilanku yang 'Ms Kape' koq u jadi mikir 'Mas Kape' coz biasanya nulis gt kalo di sms? Uwaaa! Bukaaan! Itu maksudnya 'miss'. Karna aku kan cewek? (*blink-blink lentik lagi*)

Request adegan manis KyuuGaa kayaq chap lalu? Usul ditampung! (btw, 'adegan manis' mana yak?)

U jadi harus siap2 kecewa karna diliat dari perkembangan cerita kayaqnya ntar bakalan jadi ItaKyuu daripada KyuugGaa? Wah, masih belum tentu koq!

Kalo casenya pas dicium bukannya nyium balik, tapi malah nyakar, mukul, ngigit, nendang … artinya bukan 'aksi sama dengan reaksinya' hukum ketiga mbah Newton, dong~? Heheh! (sorry! Iseng!)

Kurang suka orang psikologi coz mereka bisa ngeliat apa yang ada di balik 'topeng' kita? Wah, belum tentu koq. Ngebaca orang itu sebenarnya kan bukan hal yang gampang? Apalagi kemungkinannya nggak ada yang 100% tepat.

Yg soal schizoid or not, u mau PM aku? Boleh, silakan. Gak usah minta izin segala, ah!

Hm? Aku dapet inspirasi dari mana soal penjelasan Naru yang dulunya ngira ciuman bisa bikin cewek hamil? Haha! Inspirasinya dari diri sendiri, koq! Aku sendiri emang pernah mikir gitu. (bego, ya?)

What? Matsuri mau u masukin baskom nenek sihir yg berisi NaOh terus diceburin ke H2SO4? Gilee … sadis euy! Kenapa nggak langsung siram pake HF (Hydrofluoric acid) aja? Dijamin langsung lumer. Kaca aja lumer … (*pernah nanya ke paman yg kebetulan S. Kimia*)

Matsuri: Kape jahaat~ … (*nangis*)

KP: Ah, becanda koq, Matsuri-chan … (*ngasih es krim*)

Gaara: Becandanya elo tuh 'ngeri' ...

* * *

Ahhh! Sorry, gak semua review bisa kubalas di sini! Terlalu banyak! Tapi, aku baca semua koq. Intinya ngerti. Ntar kapan2 kubalas! So, jangan kapok, yaaa?

Kyuubi: Ayo-ayo-ayo! Semua yang baca nih fic musti bayar! (preman mode: ON)

KP: Heh! Koq pake bayar sih? Desclaimernya siapaaaaa?

Itachi: Bayarnya pake review … bukan duit …

KP: Oh, setuju.


	30. Kompetisi

KP: Haaay! Lama nggak ketemu! Udah berapa bulan,ya? 2? 3? (Ahg! Gak ngurus!). Tapi, sebagai balasannya, aku kali ini ngupdate 7 chap langsung, kan? So pasti dimaafin aja ama para readers yang sempet nyuruh, minta, ngancem, dll diriku supaya ngupdate cepet lewat reviews maupun PM.

Oiya, ada 1 hal PENTING yg mo kubilang di sini: Karna belakangan ini ada beberapa 'warga' fanfic yg nanyain diriku cewek apa cowok, baik via PM mau pun Review, kubilangin nih:

**KUCING PERAK IS CEWEK!**

Jangan ngeraguin gitu, dong! Heh? Bukti?

-Gaya omongku kayaq cewek, kan?

-Karya gambarku kayaq gambarnya cewek, kan? (*yg belum liat, cek accountku sana!*)

-Coba aja tanyain soal cewek ke aku, bakal kujawab semua!

-Di Fb emang ada 'Kucing Perak', cowok, tapi dia bukan aku! Gitu juga ama Kape-kape yang laen. Kalo pun bikin Fb, aku gak bakal make nama yang sama! (*lagian aku nggak bikin Fb, koq*)

-Kalo soal knapa tau soal 'mimpi', wah… info soal itu kan bisa aja kudapatin dari cowok asli? Kebetulan di sekelilingku lumayan banyak cowoknya, koq! (*nanyain soal mimpi ke sepupu sendiri*)

-Kenapa gak mau nunjukkin foto? Wah, kalo pun aku nunjukin foto, gak ada jaminan kalo itu bener2 fotoku, kan? Lagian… ada orang-orang yang mau kuhindari di dunia net ini…

Gaara: Si Kape beneran cewek koq, pembaca. Seorang cewek yang suka banget merhatiin makhluk berjenis cowok di sekitarnya

KP: That's right, Gaara. (*kembali ngadep pembaca*) Yak! Cukup sekian! Langsung ke fic!

**Oiya, chap ini full Naruto n Sasuke cs. Gak ada ItaKyuuGaaMinaKushi dll. Sorry, mereka ada di chap selanjutnya**

Isi chap ini (gak termasuk author's note) ada 19 halaman words! Dgn line spacing 1,0.

**Buat yang nggak sabar ama akhir fic ini, di ujung chapter 36 sana ada beberapa paragraph 'kisi-kisinya' alias 'rancangannya' alias 'sequelnya' alias … halah! Hapa, seeeh!**

**Oiya, balesan review karna kebanyakan jadi kubagi 6 bagian di tiap2 akhir chapter2 ini... skilas keliatan dikit, padahal byk!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Kompetisi**

* * *

Mansion Nikaido.

"Tadaima." Temujin nyerahin tas sekolahnya ke pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Naruto n Kisaliten di dekatnya sibuk ngeliatin ruang depan yang luas ini, terpana. Interior maupun eksterior rumah ini bernuansa putih n kuning. Dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Warna kuning n putih adalah warna favenya Naruto. So, nggak heran kalo dialah yang paling keliatan terpana mengamati benda-benda sekitar.

"Mana Tengu?" tanya Temujin, seraya ngelepas sepatunya. Naruto n Kisaliten juga pada lepas sepatu n ganti pake selop rumah.

"Oh, tuan muda Tengu sedang bermain bersama Gil di halaman belakang …" sahut sang pelayan, sopan.

"Gil?" ulang Naruto, angkat alis. "Siapa?"

Temujin tersenyum ngelirik dia. "Anjing piaraan kami." Jawabnya, seraya ngasih isyarat dia n Kisaliten supaya ngikut ke halaman belakang.

"Wah? Elo miara anjing, ya?"Uzumaki tadi keliatan antusias. Dia emang suka banget ama semua binatang.

"Sebenarnya nggak juga sih. Gil itu kami piara baru sejak tadi malam, koq. Dia anjing liar."

"He?"

"Tengu nyelametin dia dari berandalan yang ngeganggu."

"Wuaaaahh? Loe berdua miara anjing liar dari jalanan habis nyelametin dia?" Naruto berdecak, kagum. Umumnya orang-orang berada macam Nikaido brothers kalo mau miara pastinya bakal miara anjing bagus yang dibeli dari toko hewan, kan?

"Habisnya … kami nggak bisa ngebiarin anjing kurus itu begitu aja, kan? Dia bisa mati kelaparan. Lagian … Tengu penyayang binatang." Temujin senyum ke arahnya sambil ngebuka pintu gede di hadapan. Sama sekali nggak bilang kalo Tengu juga pernah punya niat ngebunuh anjing tsb tadi malem sebelum makhluk itu diganggu ama punkers.

Mereka pun tiba di halaman belakang.

Hujan masih turun. Cukup lebat meski sekarang gak sederas tadi.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah halaman alias taman tsb, terlihat Tengu yang lagi hujan-hujanan sambil mandiin seekor anjing hitam. Dia keliatan ceria. Sementara seorang pelayan, yang keliatannya udah dari tadi ada di sana (di sisi taman) menatap cemas ke arah tuan mudanya itu.

Temujin ngehela nafas. Siapa pun di rumah ini emang nggak ada yang berani negur sodaranya itu. Soalnya mereka terlalu takut ama wujud monsternya Tengu. Cuma Temujin sendiri lah yang berani negur dia.

"Tengu!" panggil cowok bermata hijau tadi, ngangkat sebelah tangan di sisi mulut kayaq corong. "Ntar loe bisa sakit! Ayo teduhan!"

"Eh?" yang dipanggil otomatis noleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya merekah gitu ngeliat ada Naruto di sebelah kembarannya.

"Narutoooo! Temuuuu!"

Dia melambai n berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Meski basah kuyub, dia keliatan ceria.

"Hai, temen-temen Naruto!" sapa cowok tadi, sebelum segera kembali beralih ke si blonde bermata biru.

Kisaliten sweatdrop._ Dia lupa nama kami or gimana?_

"Naruto, gue seneng elo dateng!" ngeliat gelagat sodaranya yang mau meluk Naruto basah-basah gitu, Temujin langsung menghalangi. "Eits. Keringin dulu badan loe. Ntar Naruto-kun bisa ikut basah juga …

Tengujin cemberut, tapi sedetik setelahnya dia tersenyum usil.

"Oh, no …" Temujin ngegeleng, pelan. Udah tau apa yang tuh cowok rencanain.

"Gotcha!"

'GEDUBRAK!'

Cowok tadi jatoh di lantai dengan sang kembaran di atasnya. Tengu meluk lehernya sambil ketawa-ketawa. Yang lainnya juga ikutan ketawa ngeliat si blonde bermata ijo itu jadi ikutan basah karnanya.

.

.

* * *

Naruto n Kisaliten lagi nunggu si kembar di ruang tamu sambil menikmati minuman hangat n kue. Semuanya dapet jeruk hangat. Cuman Sai aja yang kopi. Nih cowok emang selalu ngopi di mana pun!

"Naruto!" si blonde bermata merah langsung melompat n duduk di samping Uzumaki bungsu. Meluk-meluk Naruto yang keselek biscuit gara-gara kaget karna kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tengu~. Jangan gitu. Kasian Naruto-kun, kan?" Temujin ikutan datang. Doi lalu duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Naruto n mengurut punggungnya. Sedangkan Tengu yang ada di sebelah kanannya nyerahin secangkir jeruk hangat yang belum dihabisin. "Sorry …" katanya, sambil nyengir.

Naruto nerima cangkir itu n meminum semuanya.

"Hoohhh …"

Lega.

"C'mon!" Baru aja ngehela nafas, cowok dengan kaos serta celana panjang yg kesannya kegedean itu menggamit tangan Naruto. Ngajak dia lari, pergi dari ruang tamu. "He-Hey!" _Nih orang kayaqnya lebih hiperaktif dari gue!_

Yang lainnya ikutan nyusul.

"Mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Tenten, yang jalannya udah kayaq setengah lari.

"Gue rasa ke ruang main, deh." Sahut Temujin, masih senyum.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu ruangan, lantai 3 Nikaido Mansion.

Naruto n Kisaliten mangap.

"Whoa! This is super special awesome, man!" seru Kiba, terus lari ke tengah2 ruang. "Wow … gila …" Sai jalan ke depan perlahan sambil muter-muter ngeliat sekeliling. "Ini yang namanya ruang main …?" Tenten ikutan Sai muter, terpana. "Uwooh! Mari kita bertanding anggar, Naruto!" seru Lee, yang entah sejak kapan udah ada di sisi ruang di mana peralatan anggar berada. Termasuk baju pelindungnya. Plus lemari yang diperkirakan berisi beberapa peralatan anggar.

"Nggak deh … gue nggak bisa anggar." Naruto ngibasin sebelah tangan. "Elu juga nggak bisa, kan? Jangan coba-coba deh. Ntar kalo rusak, gimana?"

"Nggak masalah. Ntar tinggal beli lagi, koq."

Uzumaki tadi beralih ke Temu yang barusan ngomong. "Jangan. Itu kan mahal? Apalagi kalo dipake ama kami yang sama sekali nggak tau menau soal anggar …"

"Gue bisa ngajarin elo kalo mau …?" cowok bermata ijo tadi megang tangan Naruto, lembut.

"Errrh … no, thanks." Tolak Naruto, mundur. Trus lari menghampiri Kiba yang paling jauh jaraknya, deket sesuatu yang mirip ama panggung di ujung sana.

Ruangan ini luas banget. Kayaq gym aja. Cuman nggak ada peralatan olahraga di sini (kecuali anggar). Selain peralatan anggar Temujin, di sini juga ada sofa panjang plus tv game layar lebar yang di sebelahnya ada rak kaset. (Kaset-kaset game n film), peralatan musik, n panggung. Semua itu berada di masing-masing sudut yang jaraknya cukup jauh. So tengah-tengahnya lebih keliatan kosong. Lantai ruang ini dilapisin permadani kuning krem yang membentang luas ke seluruh ruangan. Dindingnya juga seolah dilapisin ama permadani, cuman warnanya lebih gelap aja. Panggungnya dilapisi permadani putih. Langit-langitnya juga keliatan tinggi banget. Ada beberapa lampu persegi panjang yang nempel di atas sana.

Kamar luas ini emang sengaja didesign sesuai hobi si kembar.

"Naruto!"

Tengujin lari ke arahnya sambil bersalto beberapa kali n berputar di udara. Trus mendarat tepat di antara Naruto n Kiba. Semuanya kecuali sodaranya n dia sendiri pada tepuk tangan, kagum ama gerakan barusan.

"Hebat! Loe kayaq punya sayap aja, deh!"

"Iya! Lompatan loe tadi tinggi banget, lho!"

_Oh, dia emang beneran punya sayap, koq._ Temujin membatin, senyum. Doi udah cukup sering nyaksiin gerakan ala akrobatik kembarannya itu.

"Naruto." Ulang cowok bermata merah bundar itu, antusias. "Let's dance."

KucingPerak

Sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya…

Temujin jalan sendiri ke arah ruang tamu. Barusan ada pelayan yang ngasih tau kalo ada dua orang temennya yang baru dateng.

_Pasti Haruno-san. Tapi, sama siapa ya?_

"Haaai, Temu-kuuun!" Sakura melambai ceria menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Dia pun bangkit dari sofa.

Cowok bermata ijo tadi tertegun ngeliat orang yang diajak ama cewek itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Tuh cowok semenjak datang ke sini nggak mau duduk. Doi berdiri deket sofa tempat Sakura duduk sambil ngetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan sebelah kaki, plus nyilangin lengan di dada. Nggak sabar.

_Jadi Uchiha itu temennya Haruno-san yang dimaksud tadi, huh?._ Dua detik kemudian, Temujin berkedip n kembali ke realita.

"Hai, Haruno-san. Hai, ayah mertua." Salamnya agak membungkuk, sopan.

"Siapa yang ayah mertua!" bentak Sasuke, marah. Maid yang kebetulan lewat sana sampe bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo, kita langsung aja kumpul sama yang lain." Ajaknya, nggak ngegubris kemarahan Sasuke n tetap senyum. "Oke~" Sakura jalan ngikutin dia sambil bersenandung, riang. Sementara Sasuke melototin belakang kepala Temujin, nggak suka. _Gitu ketemu Naruto, gue bakal ngajak dia pulang!_

.

.

* * *

Kurang lebih 2 menit kemudian, mereka pun tiba di depan ruang main Nikaido twins.

"Hmm … " Temujin ngelirik dua orang di belakangnya sebelum buka pintu. "Mereka lagi nyanyi n ngedance rame-rame. So … persiapkan telinga loe berdua."

Cewek pink di situ ngacungin jempol, sip.

Sasuke angkat sebelah alis. _Persiapkan telinga? Emang kenap-_

Pikiran cowok Uchiha tsb langsung kepotong gitu sang tuan rumah ngebuka pintu Play Room di situ. Rasanya bagaikan ada pukulan nggak terlihat yang nonjok muka Sasuke n bikin doi otomatis merem n terlonjak kaget.

Why?

Coz kedengaran suara musik yang volumenya kuerrass banget! Sasuke yang menyukai ketenangan n lebih terbiasa ama tempat sepi ya terus terang aja shock.

Bringin' da noise!

Bring down the house 

We came here to turn the party out

Say! Come on, come on

Let's raise the roof

And give 'em prove 

That we can get loose ya'll!

Naruto n Tengujin, plus Kisaliten lagi nyanyiin lagu N'sync n ngedance bareng di panggung sana. Yang gerakannya keliatan bagus banget ya dua blondie di situ. Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten cuma ikut-ikutan doang. Tapi, meski gitu mereka semua keliatan senang.

"Uwaaah! Kalian keren!" Sakura berlari ke arah mereka, heboh.

"Sakura-chan? Ayo ikutan!" ajak Naruto, ngerasin suara buat nyaingin musik yang ada. Cewek tadi ngegeleng, senyum. "Gue ambil foto dulu." Katanya, trus ngeluarin hape n jeprat-jepret, deh.

Temujin nutup pintu ruang tsb begitu dia n Sasuke juga masuk. Dia tertawa kecil pas ngeliat tampang Sasuke yang kayaq orang sakit. Dia udah keliatan kayaq hantu yang masuk tempat suci aja, deh! Dalam hati cowok ini udah teriak-teriak: _Brisik! Brisik! Brisiiiiik!_

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san? Elo gak tahan ama suara keras, ya?" tanyanya, ramah. "Apa perlu gue kasih tau mereka supaya berenti?"

Uchiha tadi ngeliriknya, tajam. "Nggak. Gue tahan, koq." Bohongnya, ketus. Dia emang nggak suka denger musik yang dinyalain sekeras ini. Meski sebagus apa pun itu. Bahkan musik klasik pun kalo dinyalain keras-keras dia juga nggak suka! Tapi, kalo dia minta berenti, ntar kemungkinan besar si Naruto bakal sebel n bilang dia nggak asyik. Trus … ujung-ujungnya Uzumaki tsb nggak bakal pernah suka ama dia.

Suka?

Yep! Sasuke saat ini emang lagi berusaha ngebikin Naruto menyukainya. Alasannya sih supaya tuh cowok ngerestuin hubungannya ama bokapnya ntar. Makanya belakangan ini dia nggak pernah lagi mukulin or ngeledekin Naruto kayaq sebelumnya.

"Elo sendiri … kenapa nggak bareng mereka …"

"Oh … gue nggak bisa hip-hop, break dance, or street dance. Gue aliran waltz." Sahut Temujin, masih ramah. Sama sekali nggak keliatan sebel ama nada ketusnya Uchiha. "Tapi, gue seneng ngeliat mereka. Liat aja, orang yang nggak ngerti soal dance juga bakal bilang gerakan mereka keliatan keren, kan?"

" … yeah …" Sasuke manggut-manggut, pelan. Emang sih, saat ini dia terpana juga ngeliatnya. Walau doi cuman ngeliat Naruto doang. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dahinya jadi berkedut gitu ingat ama kalimat Temujin tadi. "Apa maksud loe dengan 'orang yang nggak ngerti soal dance', haaa? Elo ngeledek gue!"

Temu angkat kedua tangan, nenangin. "Oh, gue sama sekali nggak bermaksud gitu, koq. I swear." Matanya masih senyum, walau sweatdrop.

Tengu yang telinganya tajam melebihi manusia biasa di situ langsung berenti. Dahinya berkerut n memicing ngeliat orang baru bareng sodaranya, yang keliatannya lagi marah.

"Hey!"

Cowok pirang bermata merah itu pun turun panggung. Naruto n Kisaliten juga ikutan berenti. Ada apa, nih?. Mata mereka lalu teralih ke arah sosok Uchiha yang amat sangat mereka kenal. Lima sekawan tadi saling pandang sebelum akhirnya juga melompat turun n nyusul. Sementara itu Sakura ngecilin volume lagu yang ada sebelum ikutan ngumpul.

"Kenapa loe marah-marah ama Temu, hah!" bentak Tengujin, maju melindungi kembarannya.

"Gue nggak marah, koq!" Sasuke bales ngebentak. Dia udah dikasih tau ama Sakura sebelumnya kalo Temujin punya sodara kembar identik, so nggak kaget ngeliatnya.

"Calm down, Tengu." Cowok blondie bermata ijo di sana nepuk bahu sodaranya, nenangin. "Kami cuma ngobrol, koq. Cuma masalah kecil …"

"Well … if ya say so …" Tengu muterin kepalanya dikit ke belakang n ngecup bibir cowok tsb, satu detik. "Love ya, Temu …"

"Love you, too …" Temujin ngebalesnya, satu detik juga.

Sasuke pasang tampang aneh ngeliat tuh dua. _Mereka gay incest?._ Info soal ini belum dikasih tau ama Sakura. Walau cewek itu udah ngeliatin foto si kembar yang mo nyium Naruto bareng di taman, dia sama sekali belum ngebayangin kalo dua orang ini incest.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di benak Sasuke.

_Ini dia! Sisi ganjil Temujin yang bikin gue nggak setuju dia jadian ama Naruto!_. Cowok ini tersenyum, menang. _Dia mo ngeshare alias ngebagi Naruto bareng sodaranya! Mwahahaha! Firasat seorang ayah yang gue miliki emang tajem!_

"Naruto! Elo jangan mau jadian ama Temujin!"

'_Naruto'? Dia nggak lagi manggil gue 'Naru-chan', ya? Hmm … Baguslah … . _Naruto yang baru nyampe di dekat mereka berkedip, miringin kepala. _Eh, tapi kenapa dia bawa-bawa soal jadian segala? Apa dia tau kalo Temu habis nembak gue?_

"Pokoknya elo jangan mau. Dia incest!"

"Kalo soal Temu n Tengu yang incest … gue udah tau, koq. Malah mereka sendiri yang ngasih tau." Sahut cowok bermata biru itu, angkat bahu. "Heh?" Sang Uchiha kedap-kedip, heran. Kisaliten manggut-manggut, ngeiyain.

Sakura ngehela nafas, panjang. "Yang baru tau soal itu di antara kita-kita di sini cuma elo, Sasuke-kun … " katanya, geleng-geleng.

"Sasukekun?" Ulang Tengu. "Oh!" Doi njentikkan jarinya satu kali. "Elo si villain itu!" tudingnya, dengan ekspresi benci.

Sasuke ber-ha? tanpa suara.

"Ano … Te-"

"Tenang, Naruto. Gue bakal ngelindungin elo dari orang jahat macam dia." Cowok tadi motong kalimat Naruto yang barusan ngomong. Kali ini dia berdiri di depan Naruto, melindungi.

"Elo ini ngomong apa?" Sasuke maju dua langkah ke hadapannya sampe jarak mereka tinggal sepuluh senti.

Tengu masih menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Elo villain sekolah yang selalu aja ngeganggu Naruto, sang hero sekolah …"

"What?"

"Elo sering ngeledekin n mukulin dia kan? Ngaku!" marahnya, narik sebelah kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Tengu, stop!" Naruto buru-buru menengahi mereka sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi. "Dia … dia bukan villain lagi, koq … dia … umm … udah tobat."

"Eh?"

"Aha … haha … hahahaha …" Naruto ketawa-ketawa kaku sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Dia lalu jalan n berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Ngapain loe ke sini, Kaiju?" bisiknya, di sudut mulut. "Sehari aja nggak bikin musuh, bisa nggak sih?"

"Gue cuman mau nyelametin elo dari dua serigala ini sebelum elonya dimakan." Balas cowok Uchiha tadi, tanpa berbisik alias pake suara biasa hingga yang lain juga denger.

"Serigala kata loe?" Geram Tengujin, melotot. Cowok satu ini emang biasa ceria. Tapi sebenarnya dia tuh orang yang gampang marah kalo menyangkut orang-orang yang dicintainya. "Elo ngehina gue ama Temu? HAAA!"

"Emang. So … " Sasuke majuin mukanya, adu pelototan. " … what?"

Naruto nepuk muka. _Ack! Nih orang emang selalu aja bikin ribut!_

"Hhhh … calon bokap loe emang nyeremin ya, Naruto-kun?" keluh Temujin, meluk pundak Naruto dari sebelah kanan. Entah sejak kapan doi udah ada di situ. "Tapi … karna dia bakal jadi mertua gue nantinya … gue bakal bersabar, deh. Demi elo …"

"He?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pelototannya ke cowok itu, sangar.

"Calon mertua?" Tengu ngedepak dia n mendekati TemuNaru. "Apa maksudnya?". Sodaranya pun ngejelasin keinginan Sasuke yang pengen jadian ama bokapnya Naruto.

"Heeeeeh …?" Tengu ngelirik ke Uchiha dengan sebelah mata yang memicing, curiga.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke narik pergelangan tangan Naruto n jalan ke sofa panjang di depan layar tv game, sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!"

"Diam! Mereka tuh orang-orang yang bahaya buat loe!" Cowok itu nyahut protesan Naruto sambil terus jalan.

"Tunggu bentar, Sasuke." Sai, disertai ama Kiba, Lee, n Tenten ngalangin jalannya. "Elo jangan seenak perut ngejudge Temujin n Tengujin orang yang berbahaya gitu, dong. Seenggaknya kami tau kalo mereka nggak lebih berbahaya dari loe."

Uchiha tadi melotot. Kisaliten langsung merinding karnanya, tapi masih nggak beranjak dari posisi.

"Elo semua buta!"

"Buta apanya! Mereka berdua nggak pernah mukulin Naruto. Mereka juga nggak pernah ngeledek dia. Emang sih keduanya pernah mo ngekiss dia, tapi itu pun nggak jadi karna mereka nggak maksa!"

"Eh, denger ya Sai." Suara Sasuke mengecil, tapi nadanya ngancem. "Mereka serigala berbulu domba. Elo nggak tau aja mereka yang sebenernya bukan orang baik-baik."

"Uchiha-kun, dikau jangan berbicara seolah telah lama mengenal Temujin dan Tengujin." Lee ikutan maju dari posisinya yang tadi rada di belakang Sai. "Iya, nih! Omongan loe kayaq pernah ngeliat mereka nipu aja! Elo yang jarang sosialisasi gitu mana ngerti soal jenis orang baik-baik n yang bukan!" tambah Tenten. "Damn right! Emang atas dasar apa loe bilang kalo mereka bukan orang baik? Jangan asal nuduh, man!" Kiba ikutan nambahin.

"Elo semua …" Naruto keliatan senang n ngangguk ngeiyain. Baginya saat ini Temujin n Tengujin emang orang-orang yang lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Karna keduanya ramah, dermawan, baik hati, n kata-katanya nggak nyakitin, bener-bener beda deh ama Uchiha satu ini! Paling sisi jelek mereka buatnya cuma satu, yaitu mau macarin dia bareng. Tapi, itu masih bisa ditolerir ama dia.

"Atas dasar apa kata loe …?" Sasuke maju ke Kiba yang tadi nanya. "Atas dasar firasat seorang ayah!"

" …?"

Sunyi sejenak.

Sweatdrop.

"Wow … gue nggak nyangka elo tipe orang yang percaya ama hal begituan, Uchiha-san …" Temujin tertawa kecil.

Sasuke beralih ke arahnya n bergegas mendekati tuh cowok dengan tampang marah karna ngerasa diledekin. Tapi Tengu keburu berdiri di antara mereka, balas melotot.

Suasana jadi kerasa panas, deh …

'PLOK! PLOK!'

"Hey, hey, heeeey!" Tiba-tiba Sakura bertepuk tangan dua kali, minta perhatian mereka. "Gimana kalo kalian bertanding aja?" usulnya, nyengir.

"Bertanding?" ulang dua cowok yang tadi saling melotot, bareng.

"Yeah." Cewek pink tsb lalu jalan n nepuk pundak keduanya, merem. "Kalo Sasuke-kun yang menang … dia boleh bawa Naruto pulang. Tapi, kalo Tengu-kun n Temu-kun yang menang … Naruto tetep tinggal. Gimana?"

"Eh? Dua lawan satu?" Naruto keliatan kurang setuju. Walau sebenernya dia sendiri masih mau main di sini, tetep aja pertandingan 2 lawan 1 gitu kedengaran nggak sportif. Rasanya dia nggak puas kalo si kembar yang menang meski dia sendiri emang lebih ngedukung mereka berdua.

"Nggak masalah buat gue." Sasuke maju, pasang muka sinis. "Bakal gue habisin dua orang brengsek ini."

"Elo yang paling brengsek di sini nggak cocok nyebut orang lain brengsek ..." Gerutu Naruto n Kisaliten, bareng. Kiba, Sai, Lee, n Tenten langsung bungkam gitu dapet death glare dari sang Uchiha.

"Tapi … " Naruto kembali ngomong. " … dua lawan satu itu kan nggak adil?"

"Bukannya nggak masalah nyatuin kekuatan buat ngalahin villain? Itu salah satu manfaat kerja sama, kan?" Ucap Temujin, anteng. "Nggak beda ama super sentai alias power rangers … yang biasanya lima lawan satu buat ngalahin seekor kaiju."

"Hmm, bener juga sih …" Uzumaki tadi manggut-manggut pelan, tapi masih rada kurang setuju.

"Sama juga ama Wataru n Taiga yang kerja sama buat ngalahin King." Tambah Tengu, semangat.

"Ah?" Naruto ngacungin jarinya. "Bener tuh! Itu episode terakhir Kamen Rider Kiva, kan?" Dia jadi ikutan semangat. "Elo udah nonton juga, ya?"

"Oh, so pasti dong!"

"Waaah~, pertarungan terakhir mereka seru banget, ya?"

Temujin ikutan ngomong. "Dua saudara beda ayah, Wataru n Taiga, Kiva n DarkKiva nyatuin kekuatannya n berhasil ngalahin King, si kaijin Fangire terkuat."

"Bener! Eh, loe masih inget ama jurus pemungkas mereka?" Naruto jadi makin antusias kalo udah ngomongin soal KR favenya.

Kisaliten n Sakura pada sweatdrop. Sedangkan dahi Sasuke berkedut. "HOOOOY!" Dia motong obrolan tiga orang tsb, dongkol. _Dasar 3 KamenRider Freaks! _"Jadi tanding, nggak!"

Naruto kembali beralih ke dia, sewot. "Sasuke, sekarang elo udah berevolusi jadi Kaijin, nggak Kaiju lagi." (Note: Kaijin: monster seukuran manusia, biasanya jadi musuhnya KamenRider. Kaiju: monster ukuran raksasa kayaq godzila, biasanya jadi musuhnya Ultraman or Power rangers).

"Hah?"

"Elo musti bangga. Karna Kaijin cenderung lebih cerdas daripada Kaiju." Tambah Tengujin, nyantai. "Artinya … Naruto nganggep loe yang sekarang bukan sebagai monster yang asal serang, tapi pake mikir juga." Temujin manggut-manggut.

"Haha …" Sasuke ketawa datar, lalu melotot lagi. "Emang dulu gue nggak mikir, apa? Heh! Gue selalu mikirin tindakan-tindakan yang gue lakuin, tau!"

"Tapi lu dulu suka ngehajar gue tiap kali ketemu! Kayaq kaiju yang suka asal serang tanpa sebab, cuman karna seneng doang!" tuding Uzumaki bungsu, cemberut. Dahi sang Uchiha berkedut. "Elo duluan kan sering nabrak n ngerjain gue? Masa gue diem aja!"

"Tabrakan itu gak sengaja! N gue dulu ngerjain elo itu karna elo yang ngeganggu temen-temen gue! Elo yang sekarang emang nggak gitu lagi, tapi tetep aja sifat loe yang gitu masih ada. So, elo yang sekarang emang Kaijin!"

"Yah, lebih baik daripada Kaiju-EH TUNGGU! Kenapa kesannya gue yang selalu jadi tokoh antagonis di sini?"

"Karna elo villain." Jawab si kembar tadi, kompak.

Uchiha tsb udah mau protes lagi, tapi keburu ditengahi ama Sakura. "Yak! Yaak! Cukup!" serunya, angkat tangan. "Kita mulai aja pertandingannya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pertandingan, emangnya mau tanding apa?" tanya Tenten yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mmm, supaya adil … masing-masing dari kalian bertiga boleh ngajuin ide pertandingan sendiri-sendiri. So … ntar ada 3 pertandingan. Yang menang dua kali, bakal dapet Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, jangan ngomong kayaq gue barang hadiah gitu dong~ …" gumam Naruto, manyun. "Umm, gimana kalo tiap pertandingan lawannya satu orang-satu orang aja?" usulnya.

"Boleh aja." Cowok blonde bermata merah di sana bertolak pinggang. Kepalanya nunduk, mikir. _Hmm … keahlian gue ada di dance. Tapi … kalo gue nantangin dia adu stamina dalam hal itu, bisa-bisa gue yang rugi karna dari tadi gue udah ngedance duluan._ Doi kembali ngangkat mukanya, ngeliat Sasuke dengan mata memicing. _Lagian … gue belum tau kalo dia juga ahli ngedance or enggak … ugh, gue ambil jalan yang lebih aman aja, deh!_

Cowok tsb ngacungin telunjuknya ke hidung Uchiha di hadapan. "Di pertandingan pertama ini … gue tantangin loe … adu nyanyi!"

Kisaliten pada tepuk tangan, semangat. "Wah, pasti seru, tuh!" Naruto juga ikutan tepuk tangan. _Huh? Tunggu. _Dia jadi teringat kejadian waktu dia nangis di atap sekolah dulu. Waktu itu Sasuke nyoba nyanyi buat ngehibur dia. Tapi, suaranya sumbang! Fals!.

_Euh, kalo kemampuan nyanyinya separah itu … gue rasa dia nggak bakal mau adu nyanyi, deh._

"Oke! Ayo aja!" sahut Sasuke, mantap. Dia anti ngenolak tantangan.

_What? _Jawaban barusan bikin Naruto sweatdrop. _Dia tuh nggak sadar ama nyanyian jeleknya, ya?_

"Hooo …?" Tengu ngeliatin Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kalo dipikir-pikir … gue nggak pernah ngeliat Sasuke nyanyi, deh." Kisaliten saling bisik. "Gue juga. Soalnya dia nggak keliatan kayaq orang yang suka dengerin lagu. Apalagi nyanyi?"

"Oke. Kita mulai aja. Gue duluan." Tengujin melompat naik ke atas panggung. Trus ngambil mike, n nyanyi tanpa musik.

Dia nyanyiin lagu 'Pick Me'nya Justin Bieber!

Suaranya bagus!

Gayanya pun oke!

Meski tanpa musik, kedengeran sip!

N pas saat Reff-nya, Naruto, Temujin, n Kisaliten ikutan nyanyi, semangat.

'You should pick me

So tell me can you dig it

I'm everything you need girl

So tell me can you dig it

I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)

And I should be your one and only man'

Sasuke bengong. _Lagu apa ini? Nggak pernah denger gue … _. Tapi, meski bukan penggemar lagu, doi mengakui kalo suara n nyanyian tuh cowok emang bagus. Tentu aja ngakuinnya cuman dalam hati.

Gak lama kemudian, Tengu pun selesai. "Alright! Siapa yang bilang bagus, angkat tangan!" Semua yang ada di sana kecuali Sasuke pada angkat tangan. Cowok tadi tersenyum ngeliatnya. Dia melompat n mendarat di depan Sasuke, nyerahin mike. "Kayaqnya di babak pertama ini, gue bakal menang. "Che. Jangan sombong dulu." Gerutu Uchiha tsb sambil ngambil mike dengan kasar. Dia pun naik ke atas panggung.

_Ugh, lagu apa? Gue cuman tau lagu-lagu game … itu pun nggak ada yang hapal. Hmm … lagu apa yang gue hapal …?_

"Osoi naaa~. Lamanyaaa~ …" keluh Tengu, nadanya ngeledek. "Diam loe! Ini juga mau mulai, tau!" tunjuk Sasuke, masih di panggung. Naruto menatap Uchiha itu dengan pandangan cemas.

Sasuke narik nafas sejenak, ngeliat muka-muka yang ngeliatin dia di situ. Somehow doi jadi gugup. _Aaaagh! Whatever deh!._ Dia ngegeleng gusar, trus mulai nyanyi sambil tutup mata. Mo ngurangin rasa gugup.

'Oh Konoha

Tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku

Di sana lah, aku berdiri

Jadi pandu ibuku

Oh Konoha

Kebangsaanku

Bangsa dan tanah airku

Marilah kita berseru

Oh Konoha bersatu!'

Para pemirsa di situ pada pasang tampang biru ngedengernya. "Dia … nyanyiin lagu kemerdekaan Konoha …?". Apa boleh buat, cuman lagu yang rutin dinyanyiin tiap upacara bendera hari Senin itulah yang paling Sasuke hapal. Yah, kalo bagus sih masih mending. Sayangnya dia fals puol! Yang intonasinya musti rendah, dia malah tinggi. Nggak tau kenapa susah buatnya nyamain nada dengan yang biasanya dinyanyiin hari senin. Emang buta nada nih orang …

"Stop! Stop! Stooop!" seru Tengu, nutupin kedua telinganya. "Diam loe, dasar sumbang! Aaaagh telinga gueeee!" Kisaliten n Temujin juga pada tutup telinga. Sedangkan Naruto n Sakura double sweatdrop.

.

Gitu deh. Tanpa diragukan lagi, babak pertama dimenangkan oleh Nikaido Tengujin.

.

* * *

"Nah, di babak kedua … giliran Sasuke-kun yang nentuin jenis tandingnya!" seru Sakura, ceria. Kayaq pembawa acara aja.

"Heh." Kali ini Sasuke lah yang gantian ngarahin telunjuknya ke arah hidung Tengu. "Kita tanding martial arts!" serunya, yakin banget menang. Dia kan nguasain enam aliran?. Cowok tsb lalu ngacungin jari jempolnya ke bawah. "Kali ini bakal gue habisin loe, Dancer-boy …" ancamnya, geram.

_Martial arts, huh? Khasnya Sasuke …_ . Naruto membatin, nggak heran.

"Gue … nggak bisa, tuh." Sahut Tengu sambil angkat bahu, nyantai. "Hah? Elo bisa ngedance tapi nggak bisa martial arts? Payah banget sih loe!" ledek Sasuke, ngehina. _Oey, oey … nggak beda jauh ama elo sendiri yang bisa martial arts tapi nggak bisa ngedance, kan?_ tegur Naruto dalam hati, ngehela nafas.

_Meski nggak menguasai aliran martial arts mana pun, Tengu punya cara sendiri dalam bertarung_. Temujin ngeliatin mereka sambil tetep senyum. _Kalo dia serius, elo bisa mati … Uchiha-san … _

"Kalo soal itu, gue serahin ke Temu." Tengu nepuk bahu sodara kembarnya. "Berani ngelawan juara anggar nasional, Sumbang-boy …?" tantangnya, nyombongin sodara sendiri.

"Su-Sumbang-boy?" Dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Huh! Siapa takut!" Cowok tsb ngelepas n ngelempar seragam putihnya, sehingga doi sekarang cuman make kaos hitam n celana seragam biru. "Come on …" jari-jarinya gemeretakkan.

.

* * *

Setelah pemanasan beberapa saat, Temujin n Sasuke kini berdiri berhadapan di atas sebuah matras gabus. Panjangnya sekitar 12 meter n lebar 2 meter. Sebenernya itu adalah arena latihan anggarnya Temujin. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bakal pake aturan anggar. No. Coz yang nentuin peraturan kali ini adalah Sasuke.

"Aturannya gampang. Siapa yang nggak bisa berdiri lagi, dinyatain kalah." Katanya, bertolak pinggang. Temujin cuma diam, pasang tampang ramah kayaq biasa. Sebuah floret terlihat di tangan kanannya (Note: Floret is salah satu jenis pedang anggar yang ujungnya tumpul n berpegas. Floret bisa juga disebut Foil). Dia sama sekali nggak pake pelindung or floret berlistrik kayaq yang seharusnya dipake waktu bertanding. Simple aja.

"Ok-"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Naruto, cepet. "Jangan pake aturan ngeri kayaq gitu, dong! Ini kan bukan pertarungan hidup-mati?" protesnya, nggak setuju. Sasuke muterin bola matanya. "Che. Iya-iya. Siapa yang serangannya berhasil mengenai lawan 3 kali, dia yang menang! Deal?"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berargumen …

Sasuke merhatiin Temujin yang udah pasang 'kuda-kuda' anggarnya. _Koq rasanya … yang namanya anggar tuh sama sekali nggak ada pertahanannya, sih?_ Batinnya, miringin kepala dikit. Emang tuh! Beda ama aliran taekwondo, kendo, aikido, capoeira, karate, n kick-boxing yang doi kuasain. Semuanya cenderung melindungi bagian dada alias jantung.

_Hmm, serangan-serangan anggar tuh berupa tusukkan, ya? Gue musti nangkis-eh, nggak- gue musti 'ngehindar' … Kalo gue bisa ngehindar dari tusukannya, untuk beberapa detik setelahnya dia pasti nggak punya defense, deh. Saat itulah kesempatan gue menyerang!_ Tekadnya, mantap. _N aliran yang paling cocok buat cepat ngehindarin serangan plus bisa nyerang balik dengan jangkauan panjang yang sebanding ama panjang pedang anggarnya adalah … capoeira!_

Sasuke pun pasang ginga, alias kuda-kuda capoeira, dengan kaki kiri ditekuk ke belakang. Lengan kanan juga di belakang. Sedangkan kaki kanan n lengan kirinya di di depan. Gerakan itu dilakukan bergantian antara pasangan kaki kiri – lengan kanan n kaki kanan – lengan kiri.

Yep! Ready n set.

"En Garde!"

.

* * *

Meski pun udah ada aba-aba mulai sekitar lima menit yang lalu, mereka berdua sama sekali nggak beranjak dari tempat masing-masing sedikit pun! Keduanya menunggu lawan menyerang duluan buat ngelancarin counter attack. _Gue tau apa yang loe rencanain, Uchiha-san … _Temujin tersenyum, paham. _Lima menit udah berlalu, ya? Kalo di pertandingan anggar yang sebenernya … waktunya udah habis, nih …_

_Sialan~. Dia nggak nyerang-nyerang juga! Apa gue aja yang nyerang duluan?_ Sasuke ngegeleng dalam hati. _Gue musti tenang! Gue musti sabar!_

Naruto, Kisaliten, n Sakura pada nelen ludah ngeliat mereka berdua. Sedangkan Tengu ngeletakkin kedua tangannya di depan mulut, ngebentuk corong. "Go! Go! Temu! Go! Go! Temu Go!" serunya, ngasih semangat.

"Aaaahh! Brisik loe!" seru Sasuke balik, marah. Saat itulah Temujin manfaatin kesempat yang ada untuk menyerangnya.

'Crak!'

Cowok berambut hitam tsb kaget. Temujin berhasil menusuk bagian bawah dagunya!

"Uhukh!" Sasuke jatuh berlutut, megangin leher. Batuk-batuk.

"Kalo pedang ini asli, loe udah mati, Uchiha-san …" ucap Temujin, tetep dengan nada ramah. Jari telunjuknya mengelus bagian ujung floretnya yang tumpul. "Dalam pertarungan, gampang dibikin lengah merupakan salah satu kesalahan fatal."

"OOOOOHHH!" Para audience berseru, takjub. "Serangannya masuk! Yeah!" Tengu yang berseru paling keras.

"Oh, ya … kayaqnya loe nggak gitu tau banyak soal anggar. So gue kasih tau aja nih … " Temujin kembali pasang kuda-kudanya. Sasuke pun ngedeath-glare dia, sebelum akhirnya bangkit kembali.

"Tekhnik anggar nggak cuman ada di tusukan. Tapi ada juga yang namanya teknik memotong. Untuk defense, anggar ngegunain tangkisan dengan pedang yang sama. Jadi, sekilas gue emang nggak keliatan ngelindungin bagian vital … " Dia menatap mata hitam lawan, serius. " … pedang ini nggak cuman berfungsi sebagai senjata, tapi juga berfungsi sebagai perisai."

"Waaah … Temujin-kun keliatan kayaq bangsawan Eropa aja, deh …" Tenten terpesona. Padahal waktu kelas 7 dulu dia terpesonanya ama Sasuke. "Dia emang keren." Sahut Tengu, nyengir. "Tapi, jangan coba-coba ngincar dia, ya? Gue nggak bakal ngasih ampun meski elo cewek …"

Tenten nelen ludah ngeliat mata merah yang ngancem itu. "Hey, dia kan cuman kagum?" Naruto berdiri menengahi mereka, melindungi Tenten. Cowok blonde bermata merah tadi berubah senyum. "Ah, tapi kalo elo yang jatuh cinta ama Temu nggak masalah koq, Naruto!" katanya, ceria. "Soalnya kami juga cinta ama loe!"

Naruto jadi nggak enak. "Umm … soal itu … gimana kalo kita temenan aja …?" tawarnya, berusaha nggak nyinggung perasaan.

"Gimana kalo temenan dulu? Boleh!"

Sweatdrop. "Ano na … maksud gue-"

'DIESH!'

Sasuke berhasil balas nyerang dagu Temujin dengan kaki kirinya.

'BRUK!'

Cowok itu jatoh terjerambab.

"Heh." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kalo gue konsen n serius, juara anggar nasional pun nggak bakal bisa ngalahin gue." Katanya.

"Temu!" Tengu mo maju menghampiri sodaranya. Tapi Temujin langsung ngangkat telapak tangannya, nyuruh dia tetap di tempat. "Nggak papa … " Doi bangkit perlahan sambil megangin dagunya yang habis kena tendang. "Ayo kita kembali mulai … Uchiha-san …"

"Huh. Kali ini gue bakal nyerang langsung dua serangan." Katanya, melayangkan kaki kanan secara melingkar dari bawah ke atas. Temujin terdesak mundur n menangkis kaki itu dengan bagian bawah pedang sebelum mengenai wajahnya. _Orang ini … ngincar kepala, ya? Bener-bener pengen nge-KO gue rupanya …._

Uchiha tadi lalu bertumpu ama tangan kirinya n mengayunkan keras kaki kirinya untuk menyerang puncak kepala Temujin. Tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis. Tapi lagi … serangan kuat barusan bikin cowok bermata ijo tsb oleng. Sasuke pun nggak menghentikan gerakannya. Doi bertumpu pada kedua tangan n …

"Sehh!"

'DUG! DUG!'

"Ugh!"

… menyengkat kedua kaki Temujin, pake kedua kakinya juga dengan gerakan ala kincir angin, one by one. Cowok tadi pun jatoh terduduk karnanya. Betisnya kerasa nyeri. Kemudian, sebelum Temujin sempat bangkit, Sasuke yang berlutut kembali menyerang!

"Haa!"

Dia memutar kaki kanannya dari posisi tadi 360 derajat n melayang telak menuju dahi lawan.

"Temu!" teriak Tengu n Naruto bareng. Sedangkan yang lainnya pada tutup menjerit n terkesiap, horror.

" … "

" …"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Temujin ngebuka matanya yang tadi tertutup, perlahan. Dia sama sekali nggak ngerasa ada serangan.

"Huh …?"

Gitu buka mata, yang dia liat adalah telapak kaki kanan Sasuke yang mematung lima senti di depan dahinya.

"Gue menang." Ucap Sasuke seraya ngedorong dahi tadi pake tumitnya, pelan.

'Dug'

Temujin jadi berkedip, kaget.

_Kalo gue pake tenaga, dia bisa luka parah. Kalo sampe begitu, ntar si Naruto bisa benci ama gue …_ . Sasuke berdiri n nepuk-nepuk sisi celana panjangnya.

Jeda.

"Babak kedua dimenangkan oleh Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, bertepuk tangan n heboh sendiri. Kisaliten pada ngurut dada, deg-degan. Naruto terduduk, ngehela nafas lega. Bersyukur banget nggak ada yang luka parah. Sedangkan Tengujin buru-buru lari menghampiri sodaranya. "Temu! Apa elo luka?"

"Mm-hmm …" Dia ngegeleng. "Gue baik-baik aja." Dia lalu beralih ke arah Uchiha. "Pertandingan yang bagus, Uchiha-san … " katanya sambil berdiri, dibantu ama Tengu. "Lain kali kita lakukan lagi, ya? Gue harap saat itu elo juga bisa ngegunain anggar." Katanya, berharap. Ramah-ramah gitu sebenernya Temujin juga punya jiwa petarung. Sebenernya dia rada kesel juga karna kalah. Habisnya … kalo di pertandingan antar anggar, dia selalu menang, sih!

"Gue nggak minat ama anggar or aliran martial arts lain yang pake senjata." Tolak Sasuke, sambil 'matah-matahin' lehernya sampe bunyi. "Gue lebih suka pake tangan kosong. Kalo elo mau tanding lagi ama gue, pelajari aliran tangan kosong lain." Katanya, lalu jalan buat mungut seragam putihnya yang tadi dilempar. "Pertandingan selanjutnya apa?" tanyanya, sambil make tuh kemeja.

Temujin nyubit dagu, mikir. _Hmm … keahlian lain dari Tengu selain dance adalah … _"Fighting games Xbox 360." Katanya, bikin telinga Sasuke menegang excited. Dia menyeringai.

Cowok bermata ijo tadi sweatdrop ngeliat ekspresi itu dari muka Uchiha. Dia tau sih kalo tuh cowok seorang gamer. Tapi, dia nggak yakin kalo kemampuan tuh orang ngelebihin kemampuan gamenya Tengu yang bisa dibilang udah expert. Selain ngedance, Tengu juga hobi banget ngegame. Di laci sebelah tempat tidur mereka juga disimpen PSP yang suka dimainin Tengu tiap kali mau tidur.

"Oke. " Tengu maju, semangat. "Kalo soal game fighting, gue nggak bakal kalah!"

"Heh. Gue yang mustinya bilang gitu … "

Kilat-kilat antar rival seolah menyambar di background Uchiha Sasuke n Nikaido Tengujin.

"Lalu … game fighting ama yang ditandingkan?" tanya Naruto ke Temujin. Cowok itu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum ngejawab. "Street Fighter IV, Tekken 6 BR, n Dead or Alive 4." Semua itu adalah game-game keahlian kembarannya! Dia sendiri sih nggak terlalu ahli. Kalo Tengu ngegame, dia sendiri lebih suka menemani sambil baca buku.

"DOA? Itu kan game fighting yang punya bejibun karakter cewek-cewek seksi? Elo punya, toh?" Sai keliatan berbinar-binar. "Uwaaah! Gue juga jadi pengen ikutan main! Kasumi! Ayo pake Kasumiiii!"

'BLETAK!'

Dia pun langsung kena jitak ama Tenten.

.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke n Tengujin telah duduk di sofa panjang depan tv game. Sedangkan Naruto, Kisaliten, plus Temujin pada berdiri di belakang sofa tsb. Mereka semua keliatan penasaran.

Yak! Setelah nyetel masing-masing key config alias tombol controller, mereka pun mulai memasuki versus mode. Sasuke milih Ryu sebagai karakternya, sedangkan Tengu milih Ken.

Pertarungan pun dimulai!

Keduanya saling serang n bertahan dengan sengit. Para audience yang ngeliat sampe ikut-ikutan deg-degan.

"Uwoooh! Ayo, Keeeen!"

"Ayo, Ryuuuuu!"

"Super combo, super Combooo!"

"Tabung Ultra Combo Ken udah penuh tuh!"

Mereka malah lebih ribut daripada dua orang yang main. Temujin ngeliat Ken n Ryu di layar dengan dahi mengernyit. _What? Ternyata Uchiha ini hebat juga …_ . Haha! Dia baru tau kalo Sasuke bisa mainin fighting games! Soalnya kalo di sekolah, Sasuke selalu mainin game RPG macam FF VII Crisis Core dari PSP yang selalu dibawanya, ketimbang mainin game fighting tipe one on one kayaq gini. Yah, dia sendiri dulu juga jarang masuk sekolah sih, so nggak terlalu tau.

"Take this!" seru Tengu, seiring dengan ucapan 'take this'nya Ken kalo mau ngelancarin Ultra Combo.

Ryunya Sasuke telat ngehindar pas mo ngelakuin focus attack!

"Hora-ora-ora-ora-oraaaa!"

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

"Shinryuuken!"

"Uwaaaagh!"

"Ronde pertama SF dimenangkan oleh Tengu-kun!" seru Sakura, Reporter-mode: ON.

"Shit!" Sasuke memukul lututnya sendiri, kesal. Pertama kalinya doi nemuin lawan yang setangguh ini. Padahal lawan yang level hardest aja dia sering menang mulus!

Tengujin ngelirik dia dengan senyuman ngeledek. Dahi Sasuke jadi berkedut ngeliatnya. _Brengsek nih orang~ …_. Dia lengah. Karna sebelumnya gak pernah kalah satu kali pun ama orang lain, dianya jadi ngeremehin lawan, deh. So tadi kemampuannya nggak dikeluarin sekuat tenaga.

Ronde kedua pun dimulai.

Pertarungan kembali berlangsung dengan sengit.

Naruto cs pun kembali ribut ngasih semangat, sementara Temujin n Sakura memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan dengan raut muka serius.

Begitu serangan Shoryukennya Ken berhasil ditangkis, Sasuke langsung nekan tombol-tombol buat Ultra combo-nya Ryu.

"Metsu … "

"Agh! Gawat!" Tengujin jadi panik, nggak bisa ngehindar karna karakternya masih melayang!

"… Hadooken!"

'DIESH! DIESH! DIESH! DIESH! DIESH!'

"Aaaaagh!"

"Ronde kedua SF dimenangkan oleh Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura, melompat senang. Secara pribadi dia emang lebih ngedukung Uchiha Sasuke.

Tengujin mencengkram dahinya sendiri, kesal. Dia lalu ngelirik Sasuke yang pasang tampang sinis, mendengus.

"Not bad, huh …?"

"Heh … "

Lagi-lagi ada kilat di antara mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Ronde terakhir dimulai!"

Ronde ketiga ini berlangsung agak lama dari yang tadi-tadi. Baik Sasuke maupun Tengujin masing-masing udah bisa memperkirakan pola combo yang digunain lawan. So kebanyakan dari mereka selalu bisa nangkis.

Dengan time yang dipasang infinity alias gak terbatas, kira-kira lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, pertarungan pun berakhir.

"Double KO!"

"Whaaaat!"

Pertarungan berakhir dengan KO-nya kedua karakter dalam saat yang bersamaan. Para penonton jadi lemas saking tegangnya tadi. "Gila, seru reeeeek~ …"

Tapi dua cowok yang tanding itu nggak keliatan senang. Mereka saling melotot.

"Oke-oke …" Sakura bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Pertandingan SF IV berakhir dengan seri. Selanjutnya … Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion!"

Kali ini Sasuke milih karakter Jin Kazama, sementara Tengu milih Steve Fox.

N kurang lebih sama kayaq tadi, keduanya bertarung dengan seru. Para penonton pun bersorak-sorai nggak bisa diam.

Uniknya, pertarungan ini berakhir dengan double KO berturut-turut!

"Haaaaa? Koq bisa seeeeeh?"

Dua orang itu terperangah, kecewa.

"Woaaa! Loe berdua hebat, deh!" puji Naruto, kagum. Doi nepuk-nepuk kedua pundak dua cowok tsb dari belakang, semangat. Tengu noleh ke dia, senyum. "Gue bakal menangin pertandingan ini, Naruto. Ya'll see …" katanya, ngelus tangan sang Uzumaki, lembut. Sasuke langsung menepuk n menepisnya, kayaq nyamuk. "Jangan seenaknya nyentuh!" marahnya, ngedeath glare.

Tengu udah mau ngomong, tapi keburu dipotong ama Sakura. "Ayo berikutnya! Dead or Alive 4!" seru cewek itu, sambil megang kaset game DOA 4 yang baru diambil dari laci disimpannya kaset-kaset game.

"Yes!" Sai langsung ngeyes-yes, senang. Game ini emang favoritnya. Banyak cewek seksinya, sih!. "Wahai Sai … daku mohon agar kiranya dikau dapat lebih bisa mengendalikan hormon yang ada …" Lee menekan kedua pundak sobatnya itu supaya duduk, n nggak nongkrong terlalu dekat ama TV supaya gak ngeganggu Tengu n Sasuke yang mo tanding.

Nah, pas saat keduanya lagi milih-milih karakter, mata Sai melotot saking excitednya. "Ayo Kasumi. Pilih Kasumi … duh, Lei Fang juga boleh deh, Kokoro juga, Ayane juga nggak jelek, Hitomi juga manis, kalo Helena pilihin kostum 5 aja coz lebih anggun n sexy. Oh, boleh juga koq kalo mo make chara cewek lain kayaq Christie, Tina, or Lis-" Dia langsung dibungkam ama Kiba. "Diam dong, man! Elu malu-maluin aja, tau!" Tenten muterin bola mata n geleng-geleng ngeliatnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke pun milih Hayabusa. Kalo Tengu milih Eliot. Keduanya karakter cowok!

Tentu aja hal itu bikin Sai, kecewa. Dia yang udah bebas dari bungkaman Kiba, langsung aja ngomong. "Gila loe dua! Koq milih chara cowok, seh! Gak ada pemandangan indahnya sama sekali!"

"Nggak juga koq." Bela Tenten. "Hayabusa cowok yang keren. Eliot cowok manis. Keduanya pemandangan indah, tuh!"

Dua sobat itu pun berdebat soal selera 'pemandangan indah' masing-masing, sementara Sasuke n Tengujin pada nyuekkin mereka n bertarung.

_Keren …_ . Naruto menatap dua karakter di layar, kagum. _Duh, gue juga jadi pengen mainin lagi game-game emulator di laptopnya Kyuu, deh …_ . Dulu dia n Kyuubi emang sempet ngegame juga. Tapi jarang banget. Coz dari dulu Naruto lebih suka main di luar. Ya kayaq main basket, sepak bola, sampe petak umpet, dsb. Kalo Kyuubi lebih suka bikin sesuatu alias bereksperimen yang enggak-enggak di labnya ketimbang ngegame.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

Lagi-lagi pertandingan diakhiri dengan double KO berturut-turut!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Seru Sasuke n Tengujin, bareng. Nggak suka.

"Well …?" Sakura mijit-mijit batang hidung. "Dengan hasil-hasil pertandingan yang ada … bisa dinyatakan … kompetisi ini berakhir dengan draw! Seri!" dia ngebentangin kedua tangannya.

"Yang bener aja, dong!"

"Kalo gitu Narutonya bakal tinggal ato pulang?"

Sasuke n Nikaido twins pada ngepung cewek pink itu, minta hasil yang jelas. "Tenang … tenang ... tenanglah wahai para seme …" Sakura ngangkat kedua tangannya sebahu, bagai ditodong. "Kalo hasilnya seri gini … sebaiknya tanya aja ama Naru langsung. Karna 'hadiah'nya kan dia …?"

Jawaban itu bikin tiga cowok tadi serempak pada beralih ke si blonde bermata biru.

_Dari tadi kek nanyain apa yang gue mau ... , kan gak perlu ada pertandingan segala … ?_. Naruto ngehela nafas. _Yaah, guenya juga salah sih karna nggak langsung protes …_

"Naruto-kun … loe pasti milih tetap di sini, kan?" Temujin mulai mendekatinya. "Kita kan belum sempet main game sama-sama …?" susul Tengu, ngelingkarin lengannya di pundak Naruto, alias meluk dari samping. Kembarannya juga ikutan meluk Naruto di bagian pinggang, dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Ugh … " _Gue sih emang masih pengen main! Tapi, mereka berdua yang suka 'megang-megang' gini bikin risih, deh!._

"Eeeeeh! Udah-udah-udaaaah!" Sasuke datang n misahin mereka bertiga. "Ngapain pake meluk-meluk segala!"

"Elo bakalan jadi calon bokapnya yang overprotective deh, kayaqnya … " Ucap Temujin, tertawa kecil. "Elo niat banget pengen jadian ama bokapnya Naruto-kun, ya?" tanyanya, kembali meluk Naruto.

"Emangnya kenapa? Terserah gue!" bentak Sasuke, marah. Dia udah mau kembali ngejauhin tuh orang dari sang Uzumaki, sebelum kalimat Tengujin selanjutnya bikin gerakannya jadi terhenti.

"Hmm … tapi …bagi gue sikap loe lebih terlihat kayaq elonya pengen jadian ama Naruto sendiri ketimbang bokapnya." Ucap Tengu, menyilangkan lengan sambil angkat alis.

_Nice words, Tengu-kun!_. Sakura bersorak dalam hati. _Begitu-begitu ternyata elo bisa tajem juga, ya?_

Sasuke mematung.

" … "

Jeda.

"Heh! Si-siapa yang mau jadian ama cowok macam dia! Masih mending bokapnya!" Doi jadi lupa musti pasang sikap baik ama Naruto, coz barusan ngucapin kalimat yang mengandung sindiran. Kata-kata Tengu barusan somehow bikin dia kesulut.

"Oey! Apa maksud loe dengan 'cowok macam dia' itu!" protes Naruto, tersinggung.

"Gue nggak minat jadian ama cowok kayaq cewek macam elo! Gue suka cowok yang bener-bener cowok!"

"Gue lagi tumbuh, tau! Gue bakal berubah jadi cowok yang lebih manly sebelum elo sadar! Liat aja nanti!"

"Masa puber elo tuh lambat!"

"Brengsek!"

Kalo aja saat ini Temujin lagi nggak meluk dia, rasanya Naruto bakal nerjang n nendang Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Tenanglah Naruto-kun … seorang hero harus lebih sabar, kan?" ucap cowok bermata ijo itu, lembut.

"Iya, sih! Tapi dia-!"

Kalimat Naruto terputus, karena Temujin saat ini lagi megangin dagunya supaya noleh ke dia n mengunci mulutnya, dengan bibirnya sendiri. Alias ngekiss dia!

Kisaliten mangap.

_Gyaaaa! Naru dikiss cowok cakep lain langsung di depan Sasuke-kuuun!_. Jiwa fujoshi Sakura langsung menjerit n mengabadikan moment itu di hapenya. Keliatan jelas ekspresi Naruto yang terlalu kaget buat bereaksi. Juga raut muka nyaris meledaknya Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN LOE!" Sasuke langsung misahin mereka berdua, kasar. Naruto sampe nyaris jatoh kalo bukan karna Tengujin yang nangkep punggungnya.

Temujin kembali tegak. "Ini cara yang sering gue lakuin ke Tengu supaya bikin dia tenang n nggak marah-marah lagi…" Doi ngerapiin kemeja kasual putihnya sejenak. "N kayaqnya cara itu juga berhasil buat Naruto-kun …"

Sasuke ngelirik Naruto, sangar.

Uzumaki bungsu itu pun nelen ludah. "G-gue cuma kaget! Bukannya tenang!" sanggahnya, panik. "Te-Temu, ini kelewatan!" serunya, beralih ke Temujin. "Bukannya elo udah janji nggak bakal berlebihan!"

"Maaf. Tapi, bagi gue ciuman itu nggak termasuk berlebihan …"

"Agh! Gimana, sih!"

"Tenang, Naruto …" tegur Tengu yang masih megangin kedua bisepnya dari belakang. "Elo hero, kan? Kalo marah-marah gitu ntar kayaq villain, lho."

"Mana bisa gue tenang ka-!"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus karna kali ini malah Tengujin yang nyium dia!

Cowok itu cuma megangin sebelah pipinya supaya miring n rada ngedongak hingga dia bisa nyium Naruto meski masih berada dalam posisi di belakangnya.

Kisaliten makin mangap, sementara Sakura makin jeprat-jepret.

Sasuke segera kembali misahin tuh dua. Marahnya kerasa double. "Kurang ajaaaar! Jangan sentuh, dia!"

Naruto yang udah terbebas dari Tengu, kini kembali 'ditangkap' ama Temu. Sasuke langsung nyadar ama hal itu, balik lagi ngejauhin dia dari sang blonde bermata biru. "Gue bilang jangan sentuh!" bentaknya sambil meluk Naruto, erat. Melindungi. Terlalu erat malah. Sampe Narutonya kesakitan.

"Adududuh! Kira-kira dong pake tenaga!" protesnya, meringis. Uchiha tadi kembali beralih melotot ke dia. Naruto nelen ludah ngeliatnya, rada merinding ama mata itu.

N kali ini tanpa diduga-duga ama siapa pun di sana, Uchiha Sasuke mencium Naruto di depan mereka semua! Dia menyapu basah semua permukaan bibir yang lembut itu, plus sempet masukin lidahnya juga!

Oh-My-God!

Rahangnya Kisaliten seolah pada lepas saking mangapnya.

_INI DIA!._ Sang Fujoshi makin heboh motret adegan itu. _Ah, emang gak salah gue ngajak elo ke sini, Sasuke-kun! Elo emang perlu disulut dulu supaya bertindak!_

"Mmmmgh!"

Naruto mencengkram n ngedorong pundak Uchiha itu, ngejauhin. Ngos-ngosan.

"Hh … hh … hh … apa yang …"

"Gue cuman mau ngehapus bekas mulut dua serigala itu dari loe." Sasuke ngelirik ke arah si kembar yang lagi nge-death glare dia dari kanan n kiri. Sebenarnya ada perasaan nggak mau kalah juga, sih. "Pokoknya jangan sampe elo mau jadian ama mereka. Gue nggak bakal setuju punya menantu kayaq dua orang ini." Somehow dadanya kerasa beku gitu ngucapin kata 'menantu' barusan. Rasanya ada yang ganjil …

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal sampe gemeretakkan ngedenger itu.

'BUGH!'

Dia meninju pipi kiri Sasuke, keras!

Cowok bermata n berambut hitam itu sampe mundur tiga langkah nyaris limbung karnanya. Kaget. Tadi doi bengong sejenak ama perasaan ganjil di hatinya, sih. Jadi nggak alert ama pukulan barusan.

TemuTengu pada berkedip, kaget juga. Sakura nutup mulutnya, nggak nyangka. Sedangkan Kisaliten mematung.

"Jangan main-main …" geram Naruto, bahunya keliatan bergetar saking marahnya. "Gue bukan orang rendahan yang bisa kalian cium seenaknya! Emangnya loe semua pikir gue ini apaan, hah! Seenaknya ngelakuin sesuatu tanpa izin! Gue juga punya harga diri, tau!"

Semua pada diam, ngeliat dia dengan muka kaget. Jarang banget or bahkan nggak pernah mereka liat Naruto semarah ini.

Cowok itu pun jalan cepat ke sofa tv game buat ngambil tasnya. Trus dia pun melangkah menuju pintu, n berenti sejenak buat menatap tajam ke arah tiga seme di situ.

"BRENGSEK LOE BERTIGA!"

'BRAK!'

Pintu ruang itu pun dibanting dengan keras, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang keluar untuk pulang sambil marah-marah.

"Wow … Semenjak dari kelas VII mengenalnya, baru kali ini daku melihat Naruto semarah itu …" Lee ngelus-ngelus dada, nenangin jantungnya yang masih deg-degan. "Bukan elo aja kale, Lee-man." Kiba juga ngelus dada, ngatur nafas yang tadi sempat tertahan. "Hmm … orang bilang yang namanya remaja habis mimpi pertama tuh biasanya emang bakal lebih labil emosinya. Apa karna itu dia bisa jadi semarah tadi …?" Sai nyubit dagu, mikir. "Ah, masa? menurut gue nggak juga tuh. Kalo dipikir-pikir … gue nggak heran kalo Naruto marah karna perlakuan mereka bertiga …" sambung Tenten seraya ngambil tasnya juga. Mo pergi.

Empat sekawan tadi pun pulang bareng setelah sebelumnya pamit dengan nggak semangat ama si kembar. Kebetulan hujan derasnya tinggal rintik-rintik doang. Sakura juga menyusul setelahnya. Mukanya keliatan prihatin entah lebih ke siapa. Sedangkan Sasuke? Doi udah lari nyusul Naruto sejak tuh blonde pergi ninggalin pager kediaman Nikaido.

Kalo Temu n Tengu?

Mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

Temujin keliatan lagi 'nenangin' sodaranya yang nyaris berubah wujud sejak kepergian tamu-tamu tadi. "Naruto … jangan pulang …" kedua tangan Tengu mencengkram lantai, berusaha keras ngendaliin diri.

"Sabarlah, Tengu." Temu ngusap-ngusap punggung sodaranya, ngenyabarin. "Nanti gue ajak lagi dia ke sini, oke?"

"Ugh … " mata merah itu ngedeath glare pintu. "Semua ini gara-gara si Sumbang-boy itu." Geramnya. "Gue benci dia!"

"Gue juga benci dia …" Temujin menegakkan posisi kembarannya yang tadi setengah merangkak, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Tengu ngebalesnya, nggak kalah lembut.

Beberapa detik kemudian …

Ekspresi marah n nyaris berubah wujudnya Tengujin tadi udah hilang. Kembali ke wajah baiknya.

"Hey, Temu …"

"Ya …?"

"Boleh gue bunuh si Sumbang-boy itu …?"

.

.

* * *

KP: Maaf di chap ini jiwa gamer author banyak keluar… n 'Gil' nama anjing barunya TemuTengu itu sebenarnya nama mata uang di game FinalFantasy...

Lagu Bringin' da Noise nya N'sync tuh bagus, lho! Meski ini band lama, tapi aku nggak lama ini ngedengernya (kebetulan aja ngopy lagunya di warnet sekitar 2/3 tahun lalu!*lama juga!*) Lagunya N'sync banyak yg bagus2! Ada lagi nih lagu2 mereka yang keren: Space Cowboy, Bye bye bye, Pop, n It Makes Me Ill. Itu yg paling kusuka, gak tau deh kalo kalian…

Kalo lagu Justin Bieber yg paling kusuka emang cuma yg judulnya Pick Me itu. Yang lain juga suka sih. Tapi cuma satu itu yg bener2 kusuka banget!

Lagu Michael Jackson juga suka, tuh! Trutama yang judulnya Black & White. Sebenernya baru mulai ngedengerin lagu2nya tahun ini sih (*pas orangnya udah wafat!*)

N sebenernya lagi aku juga gak gitu tau soal anggar (sempet baca di Wikipedia, sih...). Waktu kubilang seenak perut kalo anggar tuh kuda-kudanya kayaq nggak punya defense, itu menurutku pribadi… so jgn terlalu dimasukin hati.

N berikut ini adalah balesan review (aku bagi jadi beberapa bagian chap updatean kali ini, supaya chap trakhir updetan gak terlalu penuh!)

* * *

**Balesan review:

* * *

**

Hmm, kapan ShuGaa bakal muncul? Chapter depan (habis 7 chap ini) deh, kayaqnya … . Kemungkinan besar emang bakal kutulis di chap 37an itu.

2T koq bisa jadi objeknya Utakata? Haha! Bisa aja. Karna aku bilang bisa ya bisa~(*PLAKS!*) Euh, ntar soal itu bakal ada penjelasannya, koq.

Maunya Itachi yg nyelametin Kyuu di chap lalu? Wahaha! Banyak juga yg ngeduga n ngarepnya gitu. Tapi, aku emang sengaja nulis Kyuu nyelametin dirinya sendiri. Coz, kalo saat itu ditolong, dia bakal terkesan lemah. Dia tuh seme tangguh, lhooo. Itachi aja yang demennya ama sesama seme n kelewat hebat bisa ngalahin Kyuubi sendirian.

Hee? Pernah mau nusuk temen u pake cutter cuma gara2 masalah kecil? Hmm, yang begitu tetep belum tentu psikopat, non. Aku sendiri juga pernah tuh niat banget mo ngebunuh orang cuma karna hal kecil. Aku sampe ngurung diri n nyakar2 plus ninju tembok kamar sambil nangis kesal karna 'super ego'ku gak ngizinin ngebunuh orang alias ngelarang kuat ama hal itu.

Nah, kalo bener2 psikopat pasti ego yang dia punya gak bakal peduli ama super-egonya n bakal lebih ninggiin id (id itu mirip2 ama nafsu alias keinginan2 yg sifatnya egois). Dia gak bakal mau nahan diri buat ngebunuh orang. Pokoe dia gak ambil pusing ama yang namanya nilai2 or norma masyarakat, agama, social, dsj. N coz u waktu itu juga bisa ngendaliin diri gak jadi nusuk temen u, maka u bukan psikopat.

Seneng banget ama scenes KyuuNaru yang (gak sengaja) ciuman? Hmm, ada beberapa pembaca yg bilang hal serupa. Huahahahaha!

Naruto: Koq ketawa sih? Gue nggak mau kalo sampe beneran jadian ama Kyuu!

Kyuubi: Gue juga ogah.

KP: Ah, nggak koq. U berdua gak bakal kujadiin incest. Adegan kissing Uzumaki brothers waktu itu kutulis cuman buat tau aja … kalo beberapa pembaca yang sebelum ini sering minta adegan Kyuu sayang Naru ituuu … dalam artian sekedar brotherly love or inses? Naah, kalo ngliat dari respon beberapa readers soal adegan itu sih … kayaqnya minta yang incest, deh. Hahay!

Well, sebenernya aku gak anti ama incest. Biasa aja. Tapi, aku emang gak ada niat mau bikin KyuuNaru di fic ini, koq. So, gak usah ngarep yaaa? Tapi, kalo banyak yang minta (+/- 10 org) mungkin ntar bakal kubikin hint2nya doang. But still, in the end … mereka gak bakal incest-an.

Wah, ada yang gak setuju banget kalo Itachi yang jadi seme di pair ItaKyuu? Ahaha! U maunya Kyuu yang jadi seme, toh?

Hmm, aku juga cukup suka ama uke-Itachi. Matanya cantik, sih! (lentik, bo!). Tapi, di fic ini dia emang udah kutetapin jadi pemeran Ultimate seme. Kurasa udah gak iso diganggu gugat lagi, deh. Gomen na?

Hmm, kecewa karna pollingnya cuman kuliat yg login2 doang? Heheh. Mangkanya … bikin account dong. Gampang koq. Yang bikin account di fanfiction ini kan gak musti jadi author? Cuman jadi readers n reviewers aja juga boleh, koq.

Kapan adegan bunuh2annya? Mungkin chap depan … (perannya Shukaku, tuh!)

Minta tambah adegan Sasu yg cemburu karna Naru? Sip!

Soal ending fic Hero apa Heroine ini … kayaqnya lagi2 rencanaku berubah. Bakal jadi lebih panjang! N sekali lagi, buat yang gak tahan ngikutin fic panjang … just out of this fic, okay?

Kalo aku mau, bisa aja sih fic ini cepet tamat. But, Kyuubi, Gaara, Shukaku, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Pein, plus Kisaliten bakal mati semua.

Oh ya … khusus buat Esa … if u mau aku ngelanjutin fic KH-ku, lanjutin dulu fic KH u sendiri. Hmm … kira-kira sampe chapter 10! U sendiri juga lama banget nggak ngupdate sejak Juli, kan? Gak fair dong kalo cuman diriku yang musti ngupdate mulu. Ya kaaaan? Heheh.

Pengen liat kucingku? Ada fotonya, koq. Kalo beneran mau bakal kukirim lewat email. Or ntar bakal kujadiin avatar profileku aja.

Kapan2 mo bikin fic ItaKyuu sendiri? Silakan aja. Haha! Aku juga jadi penasaran ama ItaKyuu bikinan author2 lain (udah ada yg bikin fic pair ItaKyuu, koq. Cek aja).

Kyuu jadi keliatan lemah di chap2 lalu? Masa seh …?

Balikin aja Gaara ke straight biar sama Matsuri? Coz pair ItaKyuu lebih menarik? Wahaha! Scara gak langsung aku nemu pendukung GaaMatsu, nih …

Yep. Sifat Kushina emang sengaja kubikin mirip ama Kyuubi. Tapi sikap Kushi lebih dewasa n lebih pinter ngendaliin emosinya daripada Kyuubi, walau tetep keliatan pemarah, seh.

Gaya penulisanku koq jadi rada girly? (*lolz XD*) Ya eyalah, neng. Diriku kan emang cewek? Gak aneh dong kalo cewek gaya nulisnya kayaq cewek? Ya toh? Ya toh?

Gak mudeng pas di chap lalu Itachi bilang 'Hp Ryu loe sekararat'? Hp tuh apa? Oh, iya. HP dalam game tuh bisa dibilang Health Points or Hit Points. Misalnya kalo karakter kita kena serang, maka Hp kita bakal berkurang. N kalo sampe habis … karakter kita tadi bisa mati. Yaaah, anggep aja kayaq darah. Kalo darah habis, ya mati kan?

Wah, wah, ada yg gak rela banget si Hidan nyium Kyuu. (*grin*) Ah, u ini. Itu mah lebih mirip CPR daripada kissing. Tapi CPRnya Hidan waktu itu bukannya ngasih nafas buatan, tapi ngasih asap rokok.

* * *

NEXT!


	31. Henshin!

KP: Mulai chap ini ada hints GaaMatsu-nya. Sorry, soalnya pair straight ini emang perlu buat proses cerita ke depan…

* * *

**Chapter 30: Henshin**

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Itachi ngebaca tulisan dalam hape yang diacungin oleh Anbu setianya, Black Cat.

' … haruskah saya membereskan mereka, Itachi-sama?'

"No need … " Uchiha sulung tadi ngegeleng. "Biar gue yang bakal ngehabisin mereka sendiri … " katanya, dengan muka garang. "Siapa pun yang udah berani nyakitin my devil, bakal gue ancurin sehancur-hancurnya … "

Cewek Anbu tadi jadi gemetar ngeliatnya. Sudah lama banget sejak kasus Kurenai dulu dia nggak pernah ngeliat lagi muka tuannya yang semarah ini.

"Hm …" Itachi langsung senyum. Aura seram barusan langsung sirna. "Kerja bagus, Black Cat." Katanya, ramah. Sebelum ninggalin kampus tadi, doi merintahin cewek tsb buat nyari tau apa aja yang terjadi ama Kyuubi. Black Cat pun segera pergi nyelidikin n berhasil nemuin Hidan cs di gudang janitor yang sebagian besar anggotanya masih pada tepar. Tapi, dia sempet denger beberapa dari mereka yang udah nyadar plus ngomong kayaq gini:

"_Ugh, lain kali … kalo mau ngerape si Uzumaki setan itu … kita musti siapin paling enggak lima puluh orang!"_

"_Buset, deh … gue nggak mau ikutan lagi! … kalo gini terus gue bisa mati!"_

"_Gue juga … Kapok! Muka gue sampe bonyok gini … duh~"_

"_Gila aja lu mau macem-macemin cowok seme tulen macam dia! Dia sih cocoknya ngerape orang ketimbang dirape, tau nggak!"_

Dengan kalimat-kalimat itu aja dia udah bisa nebak apa yang terjadi.

Meski Itachi dah tau kalo orang-orang itu nggak berhasil n malah sempet dihajar semua ama Kyuubi sendiri, sampe masuk rumah sakit karna beberapa patah tulang (Black-Cat yang lapor), dia tetep aja nggak bisa tinggal diam.

"Oh iya, Black Cat …" Itachi kembali ngomong ke cewek tadi. "Kumpulin semua foto-foto Hidan n cowok-cowok lain yang tadinya ikutan ngusilin Kyuubi, plus alamat Fb mereka kalo ada. Terutama si Hidan." Suruhnya. Sang Anbu mengangguk tanpa banyak tanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun langsung pergi dari situ.

Uchiha tsb ngehela nafas sambil ngeliat ke luar jendela di mana hujan deras mulai berubah jadi rintik-rintik.

"Well … mereka emang udah nerima balesan fisik dari my devil. Tapi bagi gue itu masih belum equivalent …" katanya, ngomong sendiri. Sebuah senyuman jahat muncul di wajah ganteng itu.

.

.

* * *

"Sis-com …?"

Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Kyuubi begitu dia siuman. Gaara yang tadinya ketiduran langsung tersentak bangun. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ngegenggam tangan kanan Kyuubi selama orangnya gak sadarkan diri juga langsung ditarik balik. Cepat.

"Kyuubi …? Elo udah bangun …?" tanyanya, gugup. Doi ngucek mata habis bangun tidur, gelisah. Tiba-tiba jadi panik lagi gitu inget ama pernyataan cinta gak langsungnya tadi pagi. Sebenernya kalo mau pergi, dia bisa aja. Tapi, dia khawatir ama keadaan cowok itu. Apalagi mengingat kini mereka lagi ada di kediaman Uchiha, Gaara ngerasa dia nggak boleh ninggalin nih cowok sendirian di sini.

Tadi Itachi ngusulin supaya Kyuubinya diobatin di rumahnya aja ketimbang di klinik kampus. Awalnya Gaara gak setuju, tapi ujung-ujungnya ngangguk juga. Soalnya kalo tetep di kampus ntar ada kemungkinan Kyuubi bakal diserang lagi ama Hidan cs. Apalagi Itachi bilang kalo kebetulan dia punya dokter pribadi. Gaara sendiri juga khawatir kalau-kalau Uzumaki tadi gegar otak or semacamnya (mengingat kepala Kyuubi yang terluka). Kalo soal penyakit dalam macam itu, Gaara nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. So, emang lebih baik diperiksa ama ahlinya.

Sepasang mata merah menatap cowok itu, lama. _Apa dia … terus nungguin gue di sini dari tadi …?_

Yeah. Gaara emang terus ada di sisinya sehabis ngebantuin dokter pribadi Uchiha buat ngobatin n ngebalut luka-luka Kyuubi. Dia duduk di sofa single yang ditarik ke samping tempat tidur n megangin tangan Kyuubi dari tadi pagi sampe sore gini.

Sekarang luka-luka di tubuh Kyuubi udah mendingan. Bagian perut n dadanya udah dibalut perban. Sebagian lengannya juga. Di sekeliling dahinya juga dibalut. Sekarang keadaannya udah jauh lebih baik. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia juga punya daya sembuh siluman kayaq Minato. Yah, walau sembuhnya masih belum secepat Minato, sih …

"Gue ambilin minum dulu, ya?" Gaara beranjak, mau ngambil air di meja deket jendela di belakang. Tapi tangannya langsung ditarik ama Kyuubi, kuat.

"!"

Dia nyaris jatoh menimpa cowok itu. Tapi Kyuubinya langung nangkep kedua bahu tsb n duduk, bikin Gaara juga ikutan terduduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Dia natap mata aquamarine itu sekali lagi.

"Gue to the point aja, deh." Ucapnya, serius. "Elo … suka ama gue, kan?"

Terang aja pertanyaan langsung begitu bikin yang ditanya seolah ngerasa dilempar ke jurang. Kaget, panik, takut, n rasanya pengen tereak.

Gaara mau berdiri, menyingkir. Tapi kedua bahunya makin dicengkram ama cowok tsb supaya tetep duduk. "Jawab gue, Sis-com." Perintahnya.

Cowok lima belas tahun tadi nelen ludah sejenak. Matanya mengarah ke samping, nggak nyaman. "A-apa maksud loe …?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura. Meski tadi hujan deras n gue nyaris pingsan … gue yakin ama apa gue yang gue denger …" Sebenarnya dalam hati Kyuubi seneng banget ama kenyataan itu! Kenyataan kalo Gaara ada lope ama dia. Tapi dia pengen denger sekali lagi.

"Emangnya … apa yang loe denger …?"

"Gue denger sejak si brengsek itu bilang 'Gue yang bakal nolong Kyuubi! Elo tunggu aja dengan tenang, sana!', n elo njawab 'mana bisa gue tenang tau orang yang gue cintai sekarang lagi dalam bahaya!'." Kyuubi miringin kepala, masih menatapnya. "Kalo diliat dari rangkaian plus hubungan kalimat si brengsek n kalimat elo … anak SD juga bisa nebak kalo yang elo maksud dengan orang yang loe cintai di situ adalah 'Kyuubi' … alias gue, kan?"

Gaara balik mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang masih megangin dia, mo ngelepasin.

Gagal.

Cowok itu makin erat megangin dia.

"Oey, jawab. Elo suka ama gue, kan? Ayo bilang!"

Gaara ngegeleng, nggak ngeliat orangnya.

"Sis-com!" Kyuubi terus aja mendesaknya.

Cowok berambut merah tadi lalu menatap dia, cepat. "Iya! Gue emang suka ama elo! Gue gay! Puas, loe!" sergahnya, keras.

Kyuubi tertegun. Kaget. Tiba-tiba tuh anak ngebentak langsung di depan mukanya sih!

Ekspresi Gaara keliatan terluka. Risih ama dirinya sendiri.

"Gue nggak normal! Gue sampah masyarakat! Gue menjijikan! Gue tau itu!"

"O-oey … " Kyuubi jadi terkaget-kaget ama kata-kata itu. _Koq dia jadi sampe ngomong gitu, si?_ (Note: Karna itu pemikiran Gaara sendiri soal cowok gay sebelum dianya jadi gay juga).

"Gue … gue … gue nggak normal …" suara Gaara kedengaran lirih. "Maaf … gue nggak bisa ngatur perasaan ini … Maaf … maaf …"

_Kenapa reaksinya bisa sesedih ini …?_. Kyuubi masih diam. _Apa ini karna jiwa homophobicnya masih ada …? n itu jadinya bikin dia benci ama diri sendiri karna udah naksir cowok …?_. Dia ngegeleng. "Sis-com …, elo nggak perlu minta maaf …"

"Jelas gue musti minta maaf!" Gaara tetep ngerasa bersalah. "Elo yang straight … sampe disukai ama gay kayaq gue … elo pasti ngerasa nggak enak, kan? Elo jadinya benci gue, kan!"

_Dia masih belum tau kalo gue juga gay, huh?Plis deh, dia masih aja percaya ama kebohongan gue dulu … dasar bodoh_. Kyuubi ngehela nafas berat n menatapnya._ Tapi … ini saat yang tepat buat nembak dia, kan?._ Dia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Gini, ya … Gue-"

"Akamizu-kun. Udah kering, nih." Tiba-tiba Matsuri datang ke kamar itu sambil ngebawa baju Gaara yang udah terlipat rapi habis disetrika. Gaara sendiri sekarang lagi make kaos putih biru n celana panjang biru, bajunya Sasuke. Terpaksa. Soalnya punya dia sendiri basah kuyub sih! Walau apa yang dipakenya sekarang rada kegedean dikit. Coz Sasuke emang rada lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi ini masih mending daripada doi make punya Itachi. Bisa-bisa makin 'tenggelam'!

Kedatangan cewek itu bikin perhatian dua cowok di kamar tsb teralihkan. Gaara yang nyadar duluan langsung ngedorong dada Kyuubi yang terluka, cepet.

"Aduh!"

Terang aja cengkramannya lepas.

"Maaf!"

Cowok berambut merah tadi segera lari dari sana. Ngelewatin Matsuri yang terkaget-kaget hampir ditabrak. "A-Akamizu-kun …?" tangannya menggapai angin. Orang yang dipanggil udah cabut dari sana.

"Ellooo~ …" Kyuubi geram, masih duduk di tempat tidur. "Dasar pengganggu!" bentaknya, melotot. _Padahal gue tadi udah nyaris nembak Sis-com! Aaaagh!._ "Ngapain loe di sini, Mati-suri?"

_Hiii~!_ Matsuri jadi takut ama mata merah yang tajem itu. "N-nama gue Hino 'Matsuri', Uzumaki-san …" ralatnya, gugup.

"BODO'! Terserah gue mau manggil elo apaan!"

"M-Ma-maaf!" Matsuri make baju Gaara kayaq perisai di depan wajahnya. Takut ngeliat muka marah sang Uzumaki.

"Lagian, kenapa loe bisa ada di kamar gue, hah? Sana pulang!"

Kalimat barusan bikin cewek tadi berkedip, heran. "Eh?" dia nurunin baju pelindung tadi n natap Kyuubi, miring. Heran. "Bukannya … ini kamarnya Uchiha-san?"

"Hah?"

Saat itulah, Kyuubi baru sadar ama keadaan sekelilingnya. Kamar yang luas n elegan plus tempat tidur king-sized tempatnya berada sekarang ini sih sama sekali bukan miliknya! Dari sejak bangun tadi doi terlalu konsen ama Gaara sih, sampe telat nyadar gini.

"Apa yang dia bilang nggak salah koq, Matsuri-san …" Itachi datang n nepuk-nepuk pundak cewek tsb, dari belakang. "Soalnyaaa … ini kamar kami berdua." bisiknya, ngedipin sebelah mata.

Matsuri langsung blushing. "Eh? Ja-jadi …?"

"Jaaadiii … " Itachi kembali tegak dari posisinya yang rada membungkuk tadi. "Kami berdua … emang sepasang kekasih. Ntar rencananya gue bakal ngelamar dia dengan resmi pas lulus kuliah."

"O-oh …?" Cewek itu manggut-manggut, cepet. "Um … selamet, ya? Semoga loe berdua bahagia." Katanya sambil ngulurin tangan, senyum. Meski Matsuri bukan seorang pendukung yaoi kayaq Sakura, dia juga nggak termasuk cewek yang homophobic. So, dia fine-fine aja ngedengernya.

"Thank you." Sahut Itachi, menyambut tangan tsb.

'BUG! PRANG!'

Sebuah lampu meja melayang ke arah mereka berdua. Tapi Itachi sempet menangkisnya dengan sisi lengan. Benda itu pun pecah berantakan deket kakinya. Untung sekarang doi lagi make lengan panjang. Jadi nggak luka, deh.

Kyuubi, si pelaku lemparan, keliatan menatap mereka berdua setajam-tajamnya. Meski jarak tuh dua rada jauh dari bed n ngomongnya pelan, dia bisa denger isi percakapan mereka. "SIAPA YANG KEKASIH, HAAA?" Matanya memicing sekilas. Sebelah tangan megang perut. Tereak sekeras tadi bikin perutnya yang terluka jadi tambah sakit.

_Dasar kuping setan, Denger aja dia …_ . Itachi terkekeh. Sedangkan Matsuri yang ketakutan berlindung di belakang Itachi, gemetar.

"Mati-suri! Elo jangan percaya ama apa pun yang dibilang si brengsek ini! Atau elo bakal bener-bener bakal gue bikin mati suri!" ancam cowok bermata merah tadi, garang.

"Hiii~! Iya-iya-iyaaa!" Matsuri manggut-manggut, takut.

"Dia cuman malu buat ngakuinnya, koq …" bisik Itachi lagi ke cewek di belakangnya.

"Eh? Gitu, ya?"

"Udah gue bilang jangan dengerin dia, bodoh!" Kyuubi turun n bergegas jalan cepat ke arahnya (dia cuma make boxer hitam dengan badan yang diperban). Matsuri yang ketakutan, langsung aja refleks lari dari sana. Terbirit-birit kayaq mau dikejar mumi.

Sang Uchiha ngehela nafas, panjang. "Elo bener-bener nakutin dia, deh … " katanya, senyum. "Well … tapi buat gue … kemarahan n pelototan mata loe itu justru keliatan sexy, my devil." Yeah, kalo dia sukanya ama sifat n tampang Kyuubi yang 'baik hati', yang bakal dia cintai ya Minato.

Kyuubi berenti jalan n ngeliat tuh cowok dengan tatapan jijik. "Dasar error … ." Sindirnya, kembali jalan menuju pintu.

"Woupsie!" Itachi menarik pergelangan tangannya, nahanin. "Mo ke mana? Elo masih luka. Istirahat aja dulu di sini."

"Che. Gak sudi." Sahut sang Uzumaki, narik kembali lengannya, kasar. "Ugh …" matanya memicing akibat hal itu. Tangannya masih sakit, sih! Waktu berantem ngelawan 21 orang tadi doi emang sempet kena beberapa kali pukulan n sayatan pisau. Meski ujung-ujungnya menang, tetep aja nggak lolos dari luka-luka.

"Tuh, kan? Masih sakit …?" Itachi ngegendong tubuhnya, bridal style.

Tentu aja Kyuubinya ngamuk-ngamuk. "Turunin!"

"Kalo gue nggendong elo ala karung beras, ntar perut loe yang luka itu jadi sakit, kan?" Uchiha sulung tadi terus aja jalan sambil ngebawanya..

"Siapa yang ngeributin soal gaya nggendong, baka! Gue cuman mau TURUN!"

Kyuubi yang terus-terusan meronta (dengan nendang mukanya pake tendangan lutut, plus meninjunya) bikin Itachi kepaksa ngehempasin dia ke tempat tidur, tengkurap.

'BRUGH!'

_Suakiiiit!_. Kyuubi ngegigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, nahan teriak. Meski bed ini empuk, tetep aja kalo dihempasin sekeras tadi bikin badannya yang luka-luka itu jadi sakit. Apalagi perutnya yang sempat kena sayatan pisau paling dalam itu yang jatuh duluan tadi.

"Itu equivalent trade …" Itachi ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang rada merah habis kena tendang.

"Grrrhh~ … ." Kyuubi ngeliriknya, marah. Trus sedetik setelahnya, doi langsung berguling ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Itachi, n bergegas turun dari bed. Meski perutnya makin sakit akibat gerakan cepat tsb, tetep ditahanin. _Gue musti nyari Sis-com, n njelasin ke dia kalo gue juga suka ama dia!_

"Eits!"

Belum sempet doi turun dari tempat tidur, Itachi keburu menarik sebelah kakinya. Bikin Kyuubi jatoh dengan perut yang menimpa sisi bed n kepala yang nyaris nyentuh lantai.

"Agh!" Tentu aja sakit banget. "Ow~ … " dia megangin perutnya yang super nyeri.

Itachi terkesiap. Barusan dia nggak bermaksud bikin tuh cowok jatoh dengan posisi itu. "Sorry!" Uchiha tadi buru-buru menggapai kedua bahunya n ngebalik tubuh itu. Dia memangku cowok tsb di atas tempat tidur sambil memeriksa perutnya. Kyuubi berdesis, sakit. Matanya terpejam keras. "Aaahh … Si-sialan …"Perban di perutnya mulai ngeluarin warna merah karna luka yang kembali terbuka.

Itachi buru-buru ngeluarin hape dari saku n neken satu tombol. Dua detik nunggu, n baru aja kedengaran kata 'hal-' (maksudnya 'halo') dari Deidara di seberang sana, doi langsung tereak. "Dei! Buruan bawain perban baru ke kamar gue n sekalian ajak Hiruzen-sensei balik ke sini! Cepetan gak pake lama!" suruhnya, nggak peduli ama sang anak buah yang telinganya kerasa 'ngiiing' berdengung akibat suara keras dari hape barusan.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hiruzen-sensei (kakek Sandaime itu, loh!), dokter kepercayaan Uchiha yang tadinya lagi meriksa asmanya Sasori, kembali lagi ke kamar Itachi buat ngobatin luka Kyuubi yang terbuka.

Sementara dia diobatin, Itachi ngajak DeiSaso keluar. Raut kemarahan yang terlihat dari wajahnya bikin anak buahnya saling pandang.

"Ada apa, Ita-" kalimat Yamanaka Deidara tadi langsung keputus oleh kedatangan Black Cat. Tuh Anbu tiba-tiba aja muncul entah dari mana like always.

"Ah? Nice timing, Black-Cat." Muka Itachi yang tadinya berkerut marah, sekarang merekah ceria. "Udah dapet apa yang gue minta tadi?"

Cewek tsb manggut satu kali, trus nyerahin beberapa foto dari saku. Lumayan banyak!

"Foto?" Sasori n Deidara mendekati bosnya di kedua sisi, penasaran. Itachi ngeliat-liat semua foto itu, senyum. Senyum sinis. Foto-foto itu adalah foto-fotonya Hidan cs sejak semester pertama. Orang itu emang suka fotoan bareng gengnya sih. So dapat lumayan banyak, deh. Mereka termasuk orang-orang narsis. Black Cat nemu semua itu dalam album foto di kamar kontrakan Hidan.

"Bagus." Itachi lalu nyerahin tumpukan foto-foto tadi ke tangan Deidara. "Scan semuanya. Kalo udah, serahin lagi ke Black Cat. Biar dia balikin lagi semua foto itu ke tempat semula." Doi berpaling ke sang Anbu. "Alamat Fbnya dapet?"

Cewek itu ngangguk.

"Buat apa semua ini, Itachi?" tanya Sasori, bingung.

"Buat equivalent trade … " Sahut Uchiha tadi, nyantai. Dia lalu ngeluarin hapenya n mencet beberapa tombol.

Gak lama kemudian …

"Halo, Sakura-chan. Gue punya job buat loe."

KucingPerak

"Narutoooo!" seru Sasuke, dari dalam Ferrari hitamnya. Sebenarnya bahaya kalo nyetir sambil ngelongok keluar jendela n manggil-manggil gitu, jangan ditiru ya?

Udah dari tadi doi ngejar n manggil tuh cowok, tapi sama sekali nggak keliatan batang hidungnya. _Duh! Mana sih tuh anak?._ Dia udah nelusurin semua jalan yang kira-kira dipake Naruto kalo pulang, tapi gak ketemu juga. _Aneh, mustinya sepatu roda nggak bisa nyaingin kecepatan mobil, kan?_

Lalu di mana kah sesungguhnya Naruto berada, pemirsa?

Tuh anak sekarang lagi melompat dari atap ke atap! Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai tanpa dikepang itu keliatan berkibar-kibar seiring dengan angin n gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukannya.

Yeah, Naruto sekarang lagi dalam wujud Henshin! Seragam putihnya doi masukkin dalam tas. Kaos biru polos yang dipakenya dikeluarin dari celana.

_Dasar sialan mereka … seenaknya aja! Emangnya gue kucing piaraan, apa? Main cium aja. Eh, mustinya tadi mereka gue cakar aja sekalian!_

Tiba-tiba hape Naruto bunyi.

"Iku ze three! Two! One! Make some noise!"

Ada sms!

"Woaa!" Terang aja dia kaget. Sepatu rodanya keselip! (emang ceroboh make sepatu roda sambil lompat-lompat)

'GUBRAK!'

Jatuh dari atap, deh …

"Aw, man~ …" untung aja dia lagi Henshin. Kalo enggak, kakinya udah patah, tuh.

'Breg!'

"Eh?" suara benda lain yang jatuh barusan bikin Naruto noleh ke arah sumber suara di di depannya.

Sebuah watering-can, penyiram air!

Ada sepasang kaki bersandal biru di dekat benda itu. Si blonde tadi pun ngeliat si pemilik kaki ke atas, perlahan.

_Hinata?_

Rupanya dia nggak sengaja jatoh di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga! Hinata, cewek paling pemalu di sekolahnya itu berdiri gemetar menatapnya. Dia make blus ungu selutut n celana ¾ biru tua.

"Bu … bunga-bunganya … bunga-bunganya …" cewek itu keliatan horror ngeliat bunga-bunga mataharinya pada rusak. "Hah?" Naruto jadi langsung nyadar di mana mendaratnya doi sekarang. Di taman bunganya Hinata, euy! "Gee?" Cowok dalam wujud cewek itu pun langsung bangkit berdiri n nepuk celananya, cepat. "Sorry. Gue nggak sengaja!"

Taman ini penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga-bungaan. Seluas lapangan upacara sekolah. Ada mawar, melati, tsubaki, n masih banyak lagi jenisnya yang dia nggak tau namanya! Kebetulan aja Narutonya jatoh di kumpulan bunga matahari.

_Fuh~, syukur gue nggak jatoh di mawar …_

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang dibangun ala Jepang Kuno itu emang luas banget hingga bisa punya taman seindah n segede ini. Kalo kediaman Uchiha n Hakuren lebih berkesan mewah dengan bangunan ke atas, sedangkan Hyuuga bangunannya lebih ke samping. Luas banget, gitu loh! Di Konoha ini, keluarga Uchiha, Hakuren, n Hyuuga adalah 3 keluarga bangsawan paling elit. (Kalo keluarga Nikaido ada setingkat di bawah mereka)

Hinata jatoh merangkak, tertunduk.

"Umm, Hinata …?" Naruto or bisa kita sebut 'Runa' dalam wujud ceweknya ini, jadi ngerasa bersalah. _Bunga-bunga ini pasti Hinata sendiri yang ngerawat_. Cewek berambut biru panjang itu sampe bereaksi segini sedihnya cuma gara-gara rusak sebagian kecil. Yah, kalo diliat secara keseluruhan gedenya taman ini, yang doi rusakkin emang bisa dibilang cuman se-iprit, sih …

"Haaa? 'Hinata', lu bilaaaang? Gue bukan dia~ …" geram cewek itu, lalu ngangkat mukanya, tajam. "Heh?" Naruto sampe kaget. Mata Hinata sekarang beda ama yang tadi. Mata putihnya itu kini keliatan tajem. Selain itu, ada urat-urat yang keliatan timbul di sekitar permukaan kulit dekat mata. (kayaq mata byakugan-mode itu, loh)

"Gue … " Cewek itu bangkit n nepis tangan Runa yang tadinya mo ngebantu dia berdiri, kasar. " … GODAIME HYUUGA! GUE PUTRI HYUUGA GENERASI KE-LIMA!" serunya, nunjuk diri pake jempol.

"What the …?" si blonde tadi berkedip, bengong. _Godaime Hyuuga …? Bukannya keluarga Hyuuga udah berenti jadi keluarga yakuza sejak generasi ke-empat?._ Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. _Jangan-jangan … Hinata punya kepribadian ganda …?_

"Haiiit!"

"Waaaagh!"

Naruto melompat ngehindar dari serangan juuken Hinata, kaget.

"Koraaaa! Jangan lari lu, kroco! Gue mampusin lu karna udah berani ngerusakin property Godaime Hyuuga!" seru tuh cewek, marah. Runa alias Naruto jadi bergidik. _Gila … sampe gaya ngomongnya pun beda 180 derajat!_

Hinata pun kembali menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus khas aliran Hyuuga. Naruto sibuk lari n melompat ke sana kemari buat ngehindarin dia. Dia nggak bakal mau berantem ama cewek. Walau dia sendiri sekarang lagi dalam wujud cewek …

Keributan itu bikin beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan ada di sana pada heboh.

"Nona Hinata kambuh! Nona Hinata kambuh!"

"Godaime Hyuuga muncuuul!"

"Lekas panggil tuan besar, nona Hanabi, atau tuan muda Neji kemariii!"

Mereka pun sibuk berlarian manggil bantuan. Kalo kepribadian keduanya ini lagi keluar, Hinata emang nyaris gak bisa dihentikan.

"Rasain, nih! Koraaaa!"

'Godaime' Hyuuga tsb pasang pose Juuken ho hake rokujuu yonsho alias 64 pukulan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu. "Ini gawaaat~." Runa jadi nelen ludah.

"Hakke ni sho! Yon sho! Hachi sho! Juuroku sho! Sanjuuni sho! Rokujuuyon sho!"

"Uwaaaa!"

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

Runa menangkis pukulan-pukulan tsb, panik. Kekuatan Henshinnya bikin doi jadi berhasil nangkis semuanya. 'Cewek' blonde tadi melompat salto ke belakang, 3 kali. Ngambil jarak. "Ow, ow, ow, oww~ …" dia ngibas-ngibasin kedua lengannya yang kerasa lumayan sakit habis dipake nangkis. "Itetetetee~ … sakit-sakit-sakit-sakiiit~" _Waduh! Gue nggak tau kalo Hinata sekuat ini. Ugh, gue bahkan nggak tau kalo dia bisa martial arts! Dia emang bener-bener putri dari mantan keluarga yakuza terkenal!_

"Hebat juga lu, kroco blonde …" Hinata mulai pasang kuda-kuda Hyuuga lagi.

"Tunggu!" Runa ngangkat kedua tangannya, panik. "Time-out! Time-out! Ayo kita ngomong baek-baek!"

"Nggak ada time out – time out-an!" tereak cewek tadi, sambil maju menyerang. "Hakke kusho!"

"Gyaaaa! Ampun, neng!" Runa nunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya. "Gue nggak mau berantem!" Dia emang anti mukulin cewek. "Hinata! Sadar, Hinata! Ayo bangun, woy! Eling, Eling!" serunya, yang entah kapan udah ada di belakang cewek yang biasanya lembut itu. "Sadarlah, Hinata! Inget keluarga! Inget sodara! Inget temen! Inget bangsa n negara!" coce (cowok-cewek) tsb neriakin apa pun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, saking paniknya.

"Hakkesho kaiten!"

"Woaaaa!"

Runa kelempar jauh akibat serangan putaran Hyuuga barusan. Tapi sebelum ngebentur tembok, ada seseorang yang menangkap punggungnya.

"Loe nggak papa?"

Runa ngedongak ke belakang. "Neji?"

Si cowok Hyuuga, Neji, miringin kepalanya dengan heran. "Maaf? Apa kita pernah kenalan sebelumnya?"

Cewek bermata biru besar itu angkat alis. _Heh? Sama dengan Hinata, dia juga nggak ngenalin gue sebagai Naruto, ya? Apa gue yang berambut panjang ini kesannya bener-bener beda?_

"Watch out!"

Runa ngedorong Neji buat ngehindar dari Hinata yang lagi-lagi mo ngejuuken dia. Mereka berdua sampe jatoh berguling, n masuk ke kolong bawah jembatan taman sebelum Hinata sempet liat.

"Di mana lu, kroco!" seru sang Godaime Hyuuga. "Ayo hadapin gue sini, koraaaa!"

"Duh! Kenapa Hinata bisa jadi gitu, sih?" keluh si blondie, bangkit berlutut. "Nona Godaime emang sering muncul tiap kali nona Hinata ngerasa emosi banget. Baik waktu marah banget or sedih banget …" jelas Neji di sisinya. Cewek tadi melotot ke dia. "So, sebelumnya dia pernah kumat gini? Tapi gue nggak pernah liat dia gitu di sekolah …"

Meski agak heran kenapa nih cewek bisa tau keadaan Hinata di sekolah, Neji tetap ngejawab. "Itu karna gue selalu ngejaga dia dari orang-orang yang kira-kira bisa bikin beliau marah or nangis."

Runa ber-oh? Paham. _Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa si Neji selalu overprotective ngejagain Hinata ke mana-mana? Ternyata bukan untuk ngelindungin cewek itu dari orang lain, tapi justru untuk ngelindungin orang lain yang kemungkinan bisa kena hajar dari amukan kepribadian gandanya Hinata._ Dia manggut-manggut.

"Lalu … gimana cara nyetop dia?"

Cowok bermata putih itu ngehela nafas sejenak. "Biasanya kalau tidur, beliau bakal sadar lagi."

"Heee? Tiduuuurr?" Runa terperangah. "Kalo kondisinya gini kan, susah? Gimana caranya bikin dia tidur kalo lagi ngamuk gitu?"

"Itulah … " Neji mijit-mijit dahi, pusing. " … makanya sebisa mungkin kami nggak mau bikin beliau marah. Begitu-begitu nona Godaime punya stamina yang kuat sebelum bisa jadi lelah n ketiduran."

Runa mengintip cewek yang lagi marah-marah dari tempatnya, cemas. _Uh~, seandainya aja ada pistol biusnya si Kyuu …_

"Emangnya apa yang udah elo lakuin, huh?" tanya Neji, bikin tuh coce noleh lagi. "Gue … nggak sengaja ngerusakin bunga mataharinya." Jawab Runa, nyesal.

"Oh, pantas aja. Nona Hinata emang sayang banget ama yang namanya bunga n binatang …"

"Maaf …"

"Sudalah … " Cowok tadi pun berdiri, tapi masih agak merunduk karna ada di bawah jembatan. "Gue bakal ngalihin perhatiannya. Elo manfaatin aja kesempatan itu buat kabur dari sini …" suruhnya. "Tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa soal nona Hinata, ya? Ini rahasia besar keluarga Hyuuga."

Runa menarik belakang kaos abu-abu yang lagi dipake tuh cowok, nahanin dia yang mau keluar. "Oke, gue janji nggak bakal bilang ke siapa-siapa. Tapi thanks. Nggak usah. Ini salah gue. So, gue musti nyelesain ini sendiri." Katanya.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Ternyata elo cowok yang baik juga, ya? Gue nggak nyangka …" puji 'Naruto', senyum. "Gue kira dulunya elo nggak beda jauh ama Sasuke yang nggak gitu peduli ama orang lain."

'DEG!'

Muka Neji merona sekilas ngeliat senyuman tuh 'cewek'. Walau pun di sini rada gelap karna di bawah jembatan, somehow doi masih bisa ngeliat dengan jelas wajah cantik itu dari cahaya yang masuk di sisi-sisi kayu, di atas mereka.

Gak lama kemudian, Runa pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Akhirnya muncul juga lu." Sang Godaime menyeringai, n menyibakkan rambut panjang biru kelamnya. "Kali ini kroco macam elu bener-bener bakal gue bikin lumat jadi lumut kuning." Ancamnya, seraya pasang kuda-kuda lagi.

"Maaf udah ngerusakkin bunga loe. Ntar gue ganti deh."

Neji yang juga udah keluar dari tempat persembunyian, terpana ngeliat sosok tegap Runa di bawah langit sore. Rambut pirang yang panjang itu terlihat makin indah ditiup angin. Ekspresi serius tapi manis itu juga bikin doi terpikat.

_Siapa … cewek ini …?_. Dia ngegigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. _Dia tau nama gue n nona Hinata. Juga sikap nona Hinata di sekolah … Apa ini artinya … dia juga sekolah di SMP Konoha?._ Dahi Neji mengernyit, ngeliat penampilan tuh cewek yang pake celana seragam sekolahnya. _Tapi … kenapa dia malah pake celana? Bukannya rok?_

"Koraaaa!"

"Oups!"

Godaime Hyuuga kembali menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus mematikan. Gak terima permintaan maaf.

"Hit! Hat! Heit! Yaaat!"

N lagi-lagi Runa berhasil ngehindar dari serangan-serangan maut tsb, cepat.

"Hop! Osh! Wuo! Eits!"

_Cewek itu … hebat!_ Neji jadi makin terpesona. _Padahal gue n nona Hanabi aja kewalahan ngadepinnya … . _Para pelayan yang juga pada nonton di situ bisik-bisik, kagum.

"Haaaaa!"

Runa nangkep sisi lengan kiri yang mau ngasih tapak maut Hyuuga di dadanya itu, cepat.

"Maaf, Hinata!"

'BUG!'

Dia memukul tengkuk leher cewek tsb dengan sisi tangan kanannya, lumayan keras. Hinata pun jatuh pingsan sebelum sempet bersuara. Si blonde tadi langsung nangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ekspresinya keliatan bersalah banget. _Duh, mamaaa~! Ma-aaaafff!_

"Nona Hinata!" Neji lari menghampiri mereka. Runa menyerahkan cewek itu ke cowok tsb. "Pingsan juga termasuk tidur, kan?" katanya, garuk-garuk kepala. "Maaf, ya? Karna udah mukul dia …"

Neji menggeleng. "Nggak papa, koq. Elo kan sesama cewek kayaq beliau?" Dia tersenyum. "Kalo elo cowok, baru gue marah. Nggak cuma gue lagi, tapi seluruh klan Hyuuga juga nggak bakal ngasih ampun." Neji sendiri nggak pernah sekali pun mukul nona Hinata. Waktu sparring juga dia nggak pernah memukulnya sampe kena. Bukan karna nggak sanggup, Hinata yang dalam keadaan biasa jauh lebih lemah daripada yang ngamuk gini. Neji nggak mau menyerangnya lebih karna dia nggak tega. Palingan cuman nepuk ringan.

"Oh? Ahahaha … hahaha … gi-gitu, yaa …?" Runa ketawa-ketawa, kaku. _Untung aja dia nggak tau kalo gue sebenernya cowok!_

"Kalo gitu … udah dulu, ya?" Naruto meluncur (masih pake sepatu roda) menuju lokasi di mana kumpulan bunga matahari rusak berada. Ngambil tas sekolahnya. Neji yang masih ngegendong Hinata bridal style, ngikutin dia. "Elo … mau ke mana?"

"Hm? Ya pulang dong …" jawab cewek itu sambil nepuk-nepuk tas hitamnya yang rada kotor kena tanah.

Neji ngegigit bibir bawahnya lagi, sebelum ngomong. "Hey, gimana kalo elo masuk dulu? Kami belum ngucapin terima kasih." Tawarnya. Sebenernya sih doi pengen kenalan ama dia lebih dekat.

"Errrh … thank you, deh. Tapi nggak usah. Ntar gue bisa dimarahin kalo kesorean pulang." _Ya, Gaara bisa 'ngomel' kalo gue pulang kelamaan. Lagian … gue nggak mau lama-lama dalam wujud ini …_

"Oh …" Neji mengangguk, kecewa.

"Kalo gitu, gue pulang dulu ya?" Runa ngebentuk sikap hormat dengan dua jari n ngedipin sebelah mata, sebelum akhirnya berbalik lari. Keluar dari sana.

Neji menatap kepergiannya tanpa berkedip, bengong. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menggeleng n balik ke realita. "Ah …? Gue lupa nanya namanya …" Dia berdecak, kesal. "Gimana gue mau nyari dia di sekolah …? Kelas berapa tuh cewek juga gue nggak tau …"

"Uhhh~ …"

Tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun!

"No-nona Hinata?"

"Kak … Neji …?"

Neji pun nurunin tuh cewek dari gendongannya, hati-hati. "Aku … ketiduran, ya …?" Cewek tadi lalu tersadar ama keadaan taman yang rada berantakan akibat perkelahian dengan Runa. Batu n kayu pada ancur-ancuran. Kecuali bagian bunganya. Palingan sebagian kecil bunga matahari bekas Naruto jatoh aja yang ancur dikit.

"Ini …" Dia terbelalak, nutup mulut. "Godaime-chan muncul lagi …?" tanyanya, takut-takut. "Jangan khawatir, nona Hinata. Ini bukan salah Anda." Hibur Neji, membelai kepalanya. Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ini salah aku … ini salah aku … " katanya, dengan suara kayaq orang mau nangis. "Kak Neji … " dia mendongak. "Hiks … maaf … maaf … maafin aku … hiks …" beneran nangis, deh.

Neji kelabakan.

"Te-tenanglah, nona Hinata!" dia terus nyoba ngehibur. "Meski keliatannya begini, kali ini nggak ada yang terluka koq! Sungguh!"

Hinata ngehapus air matanya. "Sungguh …?" Dia sama sekali nggak suka menyakiti orang lain. Hinata bener-bener orang lembut yang nggak sanggup ngebunuh nyamuk sekali pun.

"Ya." Neji ngangguk satu kali. "Tadi ada cewek unik yang datang." Dia mendongak menatap langit, terpesona lagi pas ingat Runa. "Dia kayaq heroine, datang n pergi begitu aja setelah menyelesaikan masalah."

.

.

* * *

"Kai!"

'Bush!'

Naruto pun kembali ke wujud semula. "Hohhh …" Dia ngehela nafas, berat. _Hinata ternyata bisa sangar juga, ya? Tapi … keren juga sih. Walau gue lebih suka dia yang biasanya lembut …_ . Dia pun keluar dari gang sempit antar pertokoan di mana dia berganti wujud, sambil menenteng tas di balik bahu. "Oh iya. Tadi sebelum gue jatoh di kediaman Hyuuga, ada sms kan?" Naruto buru-buru ngambil hape orange-hitamnya dari saku celana, ngebuka n ngebaca sms yang belum dibuka.

'Kyuubi lg ad di kdiamn Uchiha. Luka. Hbs brantem. Tlg jagain, ya? Sori, gw lg g bs.'

Cowok blonde tsb ber-heeee keras, kaget ngebacanya. Bikin para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan juga ada di trotoar keliatan kaget. Naruto ngebungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang, minta maaf karna udah bikin ribut. Lalu dia ngebaca sms tadi sekali lagi. "Ada apa lagi sama Kyuu? Kenapa dia bisa ada di kediaman Uchiha …?" gumamnya, bingung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport mewah berenti di sebelahnya.

_Ferrari hitam? Punya Sasuke?_

N bener aja, orangnya langsung ngeluarin kepala dari jendela. "Oey, Naruto. Ternyata elo di sini? Gue cari dari-!" Kalimatnya langsung dipotong ama Naruto yang langsung mendekatinya. "Gue mau ke rumah loe sekarang!" katanya, bikin Sasuke terdiam, kaget. Naruto udah lupa kalo tadi dia lagi marah ama tuh orang.

KucingPerak

"A-Akami … hh … hh … zu-kun … hh … tung … gu … hh … hh …" Matsuri ngos-ngosan naik tanjakan jalan, mo ngejar Gaara yang barusan lari dari kediaman Uchiha. _Cowok itu larinya cepet banget, sih …?._

Beberapa saat kemudian, cewek tsb tiba di puncak. Tangan kanan masih megangin baju Gaara yg udah disetrika tadi. Sedangkan yang kiri berpegangan ama pagar jalan. Beberapa motor n mobil berseliweran di sampingnya. Dia sendiri jalan di pinggiran. Tapi jalan saat ini gak terlalu rame. Mungkin karna tadi habis hujan deras, jadi gak gitu banyak orang yg keluar.

Pandangan Matsuri menyapu ke bawah sana. Ke sekumpulan toko-toko di pinggir jalan n bangku-bangku pohon-pohon trotoar. Nyari Gaara.

_Di mana dia …?_

Gaara sendiri lagi duduk di salah satu bangku trotoar. Di depan toko penyewaan kaset film cd n dvd. Doi tertunduk mencengkram wajahnya, dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada kedua paha.

_Gimana ini …? Gimana …?._ Dahinya berkerut. _Kyuubi udah tau kalo gue gay n suka dia. Dia pasti … benci ama gue. Bahkan mungkin dia nggak bakal mau ketemu ama gue lagi. Ugh …_ . Cowok berambut merah ini ngerasa kacau. _Gue … harus apa …?_

Saat itulah, Matsuri berhasil ngeliat sosok yang dicarinya. Wajahnya merekah. Dia pun bergegas ke sana, menuruni jalan tanjakan. "A-!" Hampir aja dia berseru menyapa sang Akamizu, tapi pegangannya yang lepas karna mau melambai manggil Gaara bikin dianya gak punya tumpuan lagi. Apalagi jalan jadi rada licin habis hujan. So, hal itu bikin kaki Matsuri otomatis lari menurunin tanjakan tanpa bisa direm!

"KYAAAAA! KYAAAA! TOLOOOONG!" Tereak cewek tsb, panik. Masih lari. Kalo terus dibiarin dia bisa jatuh di aspal jalan. Meski udah jelas teriakan minta tolong tuh cewek, orang-orang sekeliling malah cuman ngeliatin doang. Sedikit banyak ngarepin cewek itu jatoh. Lumayan buat hiburan, jarang-jarang ada peristiwa konyol macam ini. Orang-orang yang kebetulan jalan di sisi tanjakan, sama kayaq Matsuri, juga malah makin minggir seolah ngasih jalan. Bukannya ditahanin. Ada juga yang ketawa-ketawa ngeliatnya. Hah, dasar jahat …

Gaara yang kenal betul ama suara itu terang aja langsung bangkit berdiri, terbelalak ngeliat Hino Matsuri lari-lari turun tanjakan sambil tereak-tereak.

"UWAAAA! TOLOOOONG! GAK BISA BERENTIIIII! KYAAAA! HELP MEEEEEEEH!"

Gak lama kemudian, kaki Matsuri kesandung! Dia pun melayang jatuh. Mo nyungsruk jalan kayaq turun dari prosotan dengan kepala alias muka duluan.

"Hino-san!"

Seseorang meraih tubuh cewek tsb dari depan. Matsuri yang tadinya merem saking takutnya, spontan buka mata. _Eh?_

'BRAG! BRUG! BRAG! BRUG! BRAG! BRUG!'

Mereka berdua jatoh berguling di sisi jalan aspal sekitar enam kali sebelum berhenti.

"Uwooooh!" Para audience bertepuk tangan ngeliat aksi seseorang yang nyelametin tuh cewek. Seseorang itu tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Gaara! Gitu denger n ngeliat Matsuri tereak tadi, secepat kilat doi emang langsung lari menyusul n menangkapnya.

"Loe nggak papa, kan? Hino-san …?"

Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara yang barusan nanya, terisak. Dia masih terduduk di atas paha cowok itu.

"Hiks~ …"

Air matanya keluar.

"Hi-Hino-san?" Gaara jadi kaget.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Akamizu-kuuuun!" Matsuri nangis n meluk leher cowok berambut merah tsb. "Gue takut banget! Gue kira … gue kira … gue kira tadi gue bakal mati nyungsruk aspaaaal!"

Gaara blink-blink, berkedip. "A-ano … "

"Arigato … ne …?" tambahnya, masih terisak. Plus masih meluk.

Sang Akamizu tersenyum lembut. Lalu nepuk-nepuk punggung cewek satu ini, pelan. Mau nenangin. "Hai …"

Orang-orang yang ngeliat Matsuri nangis barusan jadi ngerasa bersalah juga. Padahal cewek itu segitu takutnya, tapi mereka tadi malah ketawa-ketawa ngeliatin doang. Dasar keterlaluan!

.

.

* * *

"Ngejar gue?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Gue mau nyerahin i-" kalimatnya kepotong karna dia baru nyadar ama barang yang mo diserahin sekarang jadi kotor lagi. Itu tuh, baju Gaara yang baru dicuci n disetrika ama dia. "Uwaaaah? Pasti kotor karna jatuh tadi, deh!"

"Nggak masalah. Sini. Biar gue cuci sendiri." Gaara mo ngambil kembali baju miliknya, tapi Matsuri nyembunyiinnya ke belakang pinggang. "Jangan. Ini salah gue. Biar gue yang nyuciin." Katanya, setengah maksa. "Lagian … elo udah nolong gue tadi. Gue musti balas budi meski cuman sedikit …"

Cowok tsb cuman ngangguk, kaku.

"Oh, ya … soal diskusi kelompok kita …" Doi ngeliat ke arah jam di jalan yg nunjukkin pukul lima sore. Kini mereka berdua emang lagi berdiri di dekat 'tiang jam' jalan. " … kayaqnya nggak bakal jadi kita bahas hari ini …" Tadinya mereka berencana mo ngediskusiin tugas case-study pas pulang kuliah siang. Tapi, oleh karna kejadian yang nggak disangka-sangka di mana ngelibatin Kyuubi yang terluka, ujung-ujungnya malah jadi kesorean.

"Masih bisa jadi, koq."

"Hah?"

Matsuri meraih pergelangan tangan Gaara n mengajaknya jalan.

"Hey, tapi … ini udah kesorean. Ntar selesainya bisa sampe malam. Cewek kan nggak baik pulang malam-malam?" protes Gaara, tapi tangannya masih digandengin ama tuh cewek.

"Karna itu … kita diskusinya di rumah gue aja. Kebetulan deket sini." Sahut Matsuri, senyum. "Oh …?" Gaara kembali berkedip. Diskusi di rumah Matsuri? Nggak masalah sih. Lagian, yang namanya tugas itu makin cepet dikerjain, makin baik.

"Elo juga musti mandi, Akamizu-kun. Liat seluruh badan loe … kotor." Akibat berguling di jalan aspal habis hujan tadi jadi kotor, deh! Kaos n celana panjang biru putih punya Sasuke yang dipinjemin ama Itachi jadi super dekil! _Ugh, kayaqnya ini gak gampang bersih lagi, deh. Mungkin sebaiknya gue ganti aja ama yang baru …_ . Gaara ngeliat keadaannya sendiri, trus beralih ke Matsuri.

"Elo sendiri juga nggak beda jauh …"

"Oh iya …"

Mereka saling pandang. Ngeliatin semua noda-noda hitam n sedikit pasir jalan di muka masing-masing. Rambut juga pada acak-acakan.

Kucel abis!

Sedetik kemudian keduanya ketawa, tertahan.

Aneh, padahal biasanya Gaara baru bisa ketawa kayaq gini kalo bareng Naruto doang.

"Hey, gimana kalo gue pulang dulu aja ke rumah gue sendiri n mandi plus ganti baju bentar? Kasih tau aja alamat rumah loe, ntar gue dateng." Usul Gaara, ngerasa rada nggak nyaman juga kalo musti mandi di rumah orang.

"Kelamaan. Kita udah deket ama rumah gue, koq." Matsuri mempercepat langkahnya. Bikin Gaara yg masih 'diseret' terpaksa ikutan berlari kecil. "He-hey, tapi gue nggak bawa baju gant-"

"Ta-daaaaa!"

Cewek berambut coklat tadi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kayu bertingkat 4. Sebuah rumah yang kesannya kayaq bangunan pagoda. Berkesan minimalis, tapi nyaman. Ada beberapa tanaman hijau dalam pot yang tertata indah di luarnya.

"Ini rumah gue." Ucap Matsuri, bangga.

Gaara mendongak, ngeliat alias ngebaca papan tulisan yg terpasang di pager kayu tinggi di depannya.

"Pemandian umum …?"

Yeah! Ortu Matsuri emang pemilik tempat pemandian umum di sini. Tempat ini emang kurang populer, tapi lumayan juga penghasilannya.

"Tadaima!" seru Matsuri seraya ngebuka pintu geser, masuk. Gak lupa masih menarik tangan Gaara.

"Okaeri, Oujo!" sahut beberapa orang pria di dalamnya (lima orang), serempak. Gaara sampe kaget oleh kekompakan mereka.

(Note: Oujo= Nona)

Lima orang cowok yang usianya sekitar 20an hingga 30an itu melotot ngeliat cowok berambut merah di belakang Matsuri.

"Siapa cowok yang keliatannya berbahaya itu!" tuding salah seorang dari mereka, ngacungin sikat (soalnya habis ngebersihin salah satu bak mandi). Kecuali satu orang yang rambutnya orange pendek n badannya paling tinggi plus berotot. Dia keliatan kalem.

"Dia pasti komplotan para preman pengacau itu, kan!" sambung yang lain, sambil narik nonanya menjauh dari sang Akamizu.

Gaara n Matsuri udah buka mulut mau ngomong, tapi keburu diserobot ama orang-orang itu. Mereka marah-marah n ngomel-ngomel ke Gaara.

"Kenapa Oujo bisa kotor begini, ha! Habis loe apain dia!"

"Hey-"

"Nggak bakal gue maafin!"

"Tunggu dulu. Ini-."

"Hiaaaaa!"

Keempat orang tsb maju menerjang Gaara dengan sapu, mop, sikat, n alat bersih-bersih lainnya.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian …

'GEDUBRAK!'

"Maaf …"

Cowok berambut merah tadi agak membungkuk, minta maaf. Empat cowok lainnya pada terkapar semua di lantai. Gaara berhasil ngalahin mereka. Yah, dibilang ngalahin juga … dia cuman ngehindar n nyengkat kaki-kaki mereka hingga jatuh sendiri, koq.

"Makanya … jangan asal nyerang, dong." Matsuri maju 'melindungi' Gaara yang keliatannya mau diserang lagi oleh kelima orang yang sekarang mulai bangkit.

"Tapi, orang itu berbahaya!"

"Liat aja keadaan kami!"

"Meski lebih kecil, dia bisa ngejatuhin kami!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Oujo!"

"Stoooop!" tereak cewek tadi sambil ngangkat tangan, nenangin. "Meski mukanya keliatan nggak ramah n kayaq preman, Akamizu-kun orang yang baik."

'ZLEB!'

Rasanya bagaikan ditusuk pisau langsung ke jantung. Sekeliling Gaara langsung berubah muram karna kalimat Matsuri barusan_. Muka gue nggak ramah n kayaq preman …? Uh~, gue sih udah tau soal itu, tapi … kalo dibilang secara langsung gini ama orang lain rasanya nusuk, deh …_

Sehabis ngejelasin kejadian sebelumnya, di mana Gaara nolong dia, Matsuri nyerahin sebuah ember berisi peralatan mandi yang tadi dia minta dari salah satu pekerjanya di sana.

"Ini. Silakan. Khusus buat loe yang udah nyelametin gue … gratis!" katanya, senyum.

Gaara ngeliat ember n cewek itu, gantian. Agak segan.

"Hoi. Oujo udah berbaik hati ama loe. Dasar nggak sopan." Bisik salah seorang cowok tadi, sewot.

"Maaf … tapi …"

"Kenapa, Akamizu-kun …?" Matsuri miringin kepalanya, penasaran.

Gaara tertunduk.

"Gue … dilarang mandi bareng orang lain ama kakak gue …" jawab Gaara, masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sorry. Yeah, sejak tau Gaara udah 'mimpi', Temari emang mewanti-wanti adek bungsunya itu supaya jangan mau mandi bareng ama siapa pun. Kecuali ama Naruto (karna menurutnya tuh blonde masih kecil!). Nggak ada yang boleh liat Gaara telanjang kecuali calon istrinya nanti di masa depan. Walau cowok sekali pun tetep nggak boleh!

Temari emang tipe kakak yang kayaq gitu.

Well, Gaara nggak masalah sih. Toh dia sendiri juga malu kalo mandi bareng orang lain.

"Kaku banget sih, kakak loe?"

"Elo anak kakak, ya?"

"Nurut banget …"

"Kakak loe cewek apa cowok?"

"Elo tuh sister complex apa brother complex?"

"Bukan!" sergah Gaara, bikin cowok-cowok yang tadi mengelilinginya pada ambil jarak sambil ketawa-ketawa ngeledek.

Matsuri tersenyum, paham. "Gue ngerti." Dia ngedorong ember kayu tadi ke dada Gaara, bikin cowok berambut merah tsb otomatis menyambut benda itu biar gak jatoh.

"Loe bisa pake pemandian pribadi gue."

Empat cowok di situ langsung pada ber-EEEEH, gak setuju.

"Biasanya itu khusus gue pake kalo lagi mau berendam sendiri." Matsuri adalah satu-satunya cewek di rumah ini. Dia cuman tinggal sama bokapnya plus lima orang pekerja tadi. Nyokapnya udah meninggal karna sakit. N Matsuri adalah anak tunggal.

"Ayo, silakan." Cewek tsb bergegas ke belakang Gaara n ngedorong cowok itu menuju ruang pemandian yang dimaksud. Meski masih ngerasa nggak enak, akhirnya Gaara nurut juga. Nggak enak kan kalo ngenolak ketulusan orang?

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara n Matsuri pun selesai mandi (tentu aja mandinya pisah!). Matsuri udah ganti dengan baju rumahnya, kaos berlengan pendek orange dengan gambar daun semanggi kecil di ujung-ujungnya, plus celana ¾ hitam polos. Sedangkan Gaara? Dia pake Yukata. Yukatanya penginapan ini. Sebenernya tempat ini selain pemandian juga merangkap penginapan. Tapi, karna nggak punya terlalu banyak tamu, makanya nggak keurus lagi, deh.

Yukatanya berwarna coklat muda, dengan motif daun semanggi khasnya penginapan ini di ujung-ujungnya.

"Baju-baju loe tadi udah gue kucek, n sekarang lagi dicuci n dikeringin di mesin cuci. Ntar juga selesai, koq." Sambut Matsuri, keluar dari pintu geser kamarnya. Tempat Gaara mandi tadi deket ama kamarnya sih!.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajaknya. "Kita diskusiin soal tugas case study sambil nunggu cucian kering."

Gaara berhenti tepat sebelum melangkah masuk ke sana. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh kamar. Kamar Matsuri bisa dibilang cukup sederhana dengan 6 buah tatami. Isinya juga nggak terlalu girly atau pun manly. Bernuansa putih n coklat. Meja belajar n rak buku tersusun dengan rapi. Tempat tidur juga. Sama sekali nggak ada boneka. Palingan cuma ada tanaman air dalam vas bundar kecil bening, di atas meja belajarnya yang ngadep jendela. Itu pun warnanya ijo karna daun semua!

Pokoknya kamar ini kesannya bisa dipake cowok maupun cewek.

"Ada apa, Akamizu-kun?" Matsuri yang baru ngambil beberapa buku dari raknya, angkat alis ngeliat tuh cowok nggak masuk-masuk juga.

"Maaf. Tapi … " Gaara ngambil jeda sejenak, nggak nyaman. " … gue dilarang sembarangan masuk kamar cewek."

"…?"

"…"

Sunyi.

Gak lama kemudian Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Elo … jadi keliatan manis deh kalo lagi gitu."

"A-apa?" Dahi cowok tadi berkerut, keliatan nggak suka. "Oh, sorry! Gue emang ceplas-ceplos! Gomen! Maaf!" ucap cewek berambut coklat tsb, cepat. Dia sama sekali nggak bermaksud menyinggung, cuman ngomong apa adanya. Sayangnya Gaara ngerasa bagai dibilang banci aja kalo ada yang bilang dia manis.

Cowok bermata aquamarine itu pun ngehela nafas, panjang. "Nggak papa. Asal jangan diulangi." Katanya, sabar. Matsuri senyum lagi. "Kalo gitu … kita ngerjainnya di ruang tamu aja, yuk!" ajaknya, seraya ngambil benda-benda n buku-buku tulis yang sekiranya diperlukan nanti.

KucingPerak

"Hiruzen-sensei bilang … luka-luka loe cepet nutup lho. Hebat. Tapi, biar gitu, musti tetep banyak istirahat." Ujar Itachi, senyum. Doi lagi setengah berbaring di samping Kyuubi, di atas selimut. Tangan kanannya ditekuk menopang sisi kanan kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus-elus perban yang baru diganti di perut sang Uzumaki. Tuh cowok make selimutnya cuma sampe pinggang.

Kyuubi langsung nepis tangan itu, marah. Tapi, dia nggak mau teriak-teriak lagi karna hal tsb bisa bikin perutnya sakit. "Jangan pegang-pegang." Geramnya, ngedeath glare. "Ngapain loe di sini? Sana pergi."

"Lhooo? Tapi ini kan kamar gue?" Sahut sang Uchiha sulung, angkat alis. "Terserah gue dong kalo mau di sini …?"

Kyuubi menyibakkan selimut n menyeret tubuhnya buat turun dari tempat tidur. Mo pergi. "Hey, hey, hey~ …" Itachi menahan pundak n menariknya kembali sebelum sempat turun dari bed. "Jangan ngambek gitu, dong. Elo kan masih luka? Nginap aja di sini. Dijamin loe bakal dirawat dengan baik …"

"Kalo soal 'perawat' yang bagus gue juga punya."

"Kalo yang loe maksud itu Gaara … " Itachi ber-hmm sejenak. "Kayaqnya dia lagi bareng Matsuri-san, tuh … mungkin mau ngerjain tugas."

_What? Dia masih kelompokan ama cewek sialan itu, ya?_

"Udahlah … biarin aja. Sesekali nggak kelompokan ama Gaara nggak papa juga, kan? Kalo soal tugas sih … kelompokan ama gue aja."

"Mana mungkin? Sekelas juga enggak."

"Wah, tapi kita sekarang bener-bener sekelas koq. Sejak beberapa hari lalu sebenarnya semua jadwal kita udah sama gue samain. Elonya aja nggak tau karna belakangan ini sering bolos …"

"Hah?" _nyamain jadwal di tengah-tengah semester gini? Koq bisa? Ah, tapi kalo si brengsek ini sih pasti bisa-bisa aja …_

"Satu-satunya yang belum dapat partner di kelas cuma gue lho. Kalo si Dei sih udah pasti ama Saso. Nah, kalo gue … udah pasti ama elo, kan?"

"Gue menolak! Lebih baik gue ngerjainnya individu daripada ama elo!" Kyuubi memicing sakit karna tiba-tiba teriak. Perutnya jadi nyeri.

"Hmm … gimana kalo kasus klinis yang kita angkat tuh soal gay?" sambung Itachi, nyuekkin penolakan Kyuubi like always. "Subjeknya gampang dicari, kan?" dia nyengir.

Cowok bermata merah tadi mendengus, kesal. Doi kembali mau turun, n Itachi kembali menahannya. "Elo ini bener-bener tipe pasien yang bandel, ya?" katanya tertawa kecil.

"Lepasin, nggak?" suara Kyuubi kedengaran ngancam. Tapi Uchiha tsb udah biasa n sama sekali nggak takut. "Nggak mau, aahh~ …" Itachi meluk tuh cowok dari samping, sebisa mungkin nggak terlalu kuat supaya nggak nyakitin tubuhnya yang luka. "Elo kan uke gue …?" bisiknya, di sisi leher.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"Gue bukan milik elo! Lagian gue juga bukan uke!" tereaknya, nggak peduli perutnya jadi sakit lagi. Dia berusaha lepas dari pelukan Itachi.

"Mungkin emang benar elo bukan uke …" Itachi ketawa. "Tapi, di antara kita berdua, gue lebih seme dari loe. So … elo tuh sama aja kayaq uke buat gue …"

"Enak aja! Apa buktinya!"

"Well … gue lebih tinggi dari elo. Gue lebih kuat dari loe. 'Ukuran' gue juga lebih gede dari loe …"

"U-ukuran?" Muka Kyuubi memerah sedetik. "Dari mana loe tau soal itu! Kan belum tentu!"

"Emangnyaaa … loe pikir siapa yang masangin ini, hm?" goda Itachi, sambil nepuk-nepuk boxer hitam yang dipake Kyuubi, di bagian paha. Kalo dipikir-pikir boxer itu emang rada kepanjangan meski warna n modelnya sama ama miliknya. Kalo yang dia punya cuma sepaha. Sedangkan yang dia pake sekarang malah selutut.

"Waktu itu elo basah kuyub luar dalem. So … semua yang loe pake juga basah total. Musti diganti, dong. Bisa masuk angin kalo dibiarin …" Senyuman Itachi jadi makin lebar ngeliat tampang horror Uzumaki satu ini. "Saat ngelepas n ngeganti boxer loe … gue nggak sengaja deh liat ukuran loe … oups, salah ding! Gue emang SENGAJA BANGET ngeliatnya."

'BUAG!'

Kyuubi ninju muka Itachi, keras.

"Gghh~ … " walau ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang lebih kesakitan. Maklum, masih luka. Uchiha tadi ngegosok-gosok pipinya yang habis kena tinju. "Bohong, koq. Bohong … Gue cuman becanda~ …" Sebenernya yang ngegantiin boxer Kyuubi tuh kakek Hiruzen. Itu pun Itachi nggak liat karna sibuk ngebujuk Gaara supaya setuju Kyuubinya nginap disitu buat ngedapetin perawatan yang lebih baik.

Tapi kayaqnya orang yang bersangkutan nggak percaya, tuh. "Dasar brengsek! Asem! Kurang ajaaar!" Doi mau mukul lagi, tapi langsung kembali ditahanin ama orangnya. Itachi megangin kedua pergelangan tangan itu. Yang ditahanin tetep nggak mau diam. "Kampret! Kepet! Konoyaro! Fucking bastard!"

"Oey, oey … mustinya gue yang ngomong fuck ke elo. Kan gue yang seme?" Jiah! Itachi malah bikin dia tambah mendidih!

"FUCK YOU, ITACHI!"

"Hhh~ … kebalik, tau …"

"Sasuke, fuck itu apa?" kedengaran suara baru di kamar itu, bikin dua orang yang ribut-ribut di atas tempat tidur pada berenti.

"Tau, ah." Sahut Sasuke, ketus. Dia buang muka ke samping. Sebenarnya sih dia tau. Cuman malu aja bilang artinya. Naruto, orang yang barusan nanya, udah berkali-kali dengar kata itu dari mana-mana. Tapi, waktu ngecek kamus, nggak nemu tuh!. _Hmm, mungkin gue musti beli kamus baru yang lebih lengkap … oh iya, rape juga gue belum nyari artinya …_

"Naruto? Kenapa loe di sini?" Kyuubi keliatan heran. Lagian tumben-tumbennya tuh anak bisa keliatan bareng Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ngamuk-ngamuk. "Gaara nge-sms gue. Katanya disuruh ngejagain elo coz dianya lagi nggak bisa sekarang." Jawab adeknya, yang kini jalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

_Dasar tuh Sis-com. Dia kabur_. Kyuubi jadi berdecak, kesal. "Gue nggak perlu dijaga. Sana pulang." Usirnya, ketus.

Naruto terdiam, lama.

Bukan karna diketusin ama kakaknya. Dia sih udah biasa. Tapi karna ngeliat posisi sang kakak bersama Uchiha Itachi di atas tempat tidur, yang mana Itachi terlihat setengah merangkak di atasnya.

Uchiha sulung tsb senyum, paham ama ekspresi heran dari adek sang uke inceran.

"Lama nggak ketemu Naruto-kun. Keliatannya loe baik-baik aja."

"Um, ya …" Naruto mengagguk, kaku.

"Btw, tau nggak …? Ntar elo bakal jadi adek ipar gue, lho. Soalnya gue jadian ama kakak loe."

Naruto n Sasuke spontan ber-EH? bareng ngedengernya. Sasuke yang tadi ada di ambang pintu kamar sekarang buru-buru nyusul n berdiri di sisi Naruto. "Apa loe bilang?" dia keliatan nggak percaya.

"Kyuu …? Elo gay …?"

Kyuubi berdecak sekali lagi sebelum njawab pertanyaan adeknya. "Emang. Tapi bukan ama orang brengsek ini!" dia nyingkirin n ngedorong Itachi sekuat tenaga dari atasnya, kesal. Uchiha itu angkat tangan n mundur sendiri, nggak mau nyakitin Kyuubi lebih jauh. Tapi ekspresinya nggak berubah. Tetep aja senyum. Bikin Uzumaki sulung jadi tambah dongkol.

"Lalu … siapa yang seme?" tanya Naruto, penasaran. Dua orang ini punya aura seme, sih!

"NA-RU-TO!" Kyuubi jadi marah, nggak peduli ama rasa sakit di perutnya. "Elo nggak percaya ama apa yang gue bilang tadi ya, haaa!"

"Ahahaha! Gue becanda, koq!" cowok pirang bermata biru itu ketawa-ketawa. Dia kan tau kalo kakaknya itu benci ama Uchiha?

"Yang seme tentu aja gue, dong." Aku Itachi, bangga.

"Eh? Yang bener?" Ekspresi kaget adeknya itu bikin Kyuubi jadi ragu kalo tadi tuh anak cuman becanda.

Sasuke muterin bola matanya, nggak heran kalo kakaknya yang seme.

"Wah, padahal selama ini gue nyangka kalo pun si Kyuu gay, dia pasti jadi pihak seme. Tapi … " Naruto teringat ama posisi mereka tadi. " … ternyata bisa jadi uke juga …"

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"Diaaam! Cowok yang ukurannya cuman segede jari kelingking macam loe nggak berhak bilang kalo gue uke!"

"Hey!" Muka Naruto hangus, malu n marah. "Kyuu jahat! Gue kan masih bisa tumbuh!"

"Mph! K-kecil banget …" Sasuke ngalihin muka n nutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya megangin perut yang kerasa geli. Bahunya bergetar, nahan tawa.

"Aaaah? Sasuke! Elo jangan ngetawain gue!" Naruto 'nyekik' belakang leher cowok itu, kesal. Kyuubi cuman ngomong 'che' n mendengus. Sementara Itachi ngeluarin reaksi yang sama ama adeknya, nahan ngakak.

Para maid yang kebetulan lewat kamar itu n nggak sengaja ngedenger percakapan mereka jadi pada blushingan n tertawa kecil.

Ngeliat itu Naruto jadi makin hangus, malu! "Uhh! Ini semua gara-gara elo, Kyuu!" Dia kembali beralih ke kakaknya, nunjuk. "Emang ukuran loe cuma segini, koq." Ledek Kyuubi, ngacungin jari kelingkingnya. Sang adek makin berkerut aja. Dia nggak ngelak karna hal itu emang bener.

"KYUU KETERLALUAAAAAN!"

Habis tereak gitu, Naruto langsung pergi dengan langkah sebal. "Gue nggak mau ngejagain elo! Pokoknya nggak mau!" serunya, di luar kamar. Sasuke langsung nyusul dia. "Tunggu, Naruto!"

"Gue juga nggak perlu dijaga, koq. Emangnya gue bayi, apa …?" gerutu Kyuubi, nyilangin lengan. "Emang nggak perlu, sih … " suara Itachi kembali mendekat ke telinganya. "Karna yang bakal ngejagain elo semalaman tuh … gue, kan …?" bisiknya, parau.

'glekh!'

Cowok bermata merah tsb jadi nelen ludah, baru nyadar kalo sekarang dia cuman berduaan ama ultimate predator!

_Naruto! Gue berubah pikiran! Cepet balik siniii!_

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Balesan review lagi:

* * *

**

Suka Tengujin jadi setan? Heheh. Me too …

Whoa, ada yang penggemar Naru-seme, tapi suka SasuNaru di sini?

Scene Naru nunjuk adegan M n Kakashi ngasih tau jalur belakang itu gay-sex bikin u ngakak? Heheh. Kayaqnya emang banyak yang ketawa karna adegan itu deh …

N yup! Fic ini emang bakal jadi cerita yang berat.

Apa orang introvert bisa brubah? If so gimana caranya? Bisa2 aja, koq. Tapi, ibarat nulis pake tangan kiri buat u-u yang biasa nulis pake kanan. Agak susah, kan? Perlu usaha keras n rutin buat berhasil. So nggak bisa cuman setengah2.

Cara supaya berubah mudah aja koq. Lakukan hal2 yg biasa dilakukan oleh orang2 ekstrovert. Kayaq beranikan diri buat banyak2 ngobrol dengan orang lain. Awalnya emang gak nyaman karna u lebih biasa 'tertutup', tapi segala sesuatu kan ada prosesnya? Asal keinginan u kuat, bisa aja tuh. Tapi lagi … orang introvert bukan berarti negative, lho. Coz orang2 introvert itu umumnya adalah orang2 yang cocok kerja di atas meja. Coz mreka lebih bisa tahan lama untuk konsen di tempat yang sama. Kalo orang ekstrovert, tipe yg lebih cocok di bidang humas or social lainnya.

Tapi lagi … kata orang segala sesuatu yang berlebihan tuh nggak baik. Ember sih … terlalu intro gak baik, terlalu ekstro juga gak baik. Tengah2 aja.

Oh, ada yg bilang introvert tuh penyendiri n pikiran2nya selalu beda ama apa yang diucapkannya … gak musti, koq! Mereka gak musti ngucapin hal yang beda dengan apa yang mereka pikirin. Bisa aja mereka yang jarang ngobrol gitu sekalinya ngomong malah langsung nusuk saking jujurnya. Bukannya nggak mungkin, kan? Yaah … tergantung karakter inti orang2 tsb juga, sih.

Ada jg yg nanya apa org intro itu bisa jadi nggak waras? Waaaaah~, enggak koq! Eh, tapi kalo berlebihan mungkin juga sih. Kalo dia lebih suka ngomong ama benda mati dari pada 'benda' hidup yaa ada kecenderungan ke sana. Tapi lagi … yang namanya gila itu, kalo dia udah lepas sama sekali ama apa yg namanya realita. Mreka punya dunia sendiri. Nah, selama u masih bisa plus mau ngobrol n memahami sesama manusia, u gak gila koq. Walo u lebih suka ngomong sendiri.

Soal basah kuyub or kuyup … Entah ya? Karna diriku gak terikat ama EYD, jadi kupilih aja apa yang kusuka. Yaitu pake 'b'. (aku jg gak tau yg bener tuh pake b or p! XP)

Kembali ke soal poling anonym diitung apa enggak … hmm, kenapa nggak bikin acc aja si? Susah ya? Mau ta' bikinkan? Heheh. Ok-ok. Gini aja. Soal diitung or gak, kupikirin nanti aja! (*disiram Readers*)

Wah, ada yg takut ama Tengu, nih. Wajar kali, ya? Kalo aku sih malah suka. Coz keren!

Sasuke: Kalo elo sih yang serem2 malah dibilang keren …

KP: Gimana Kyuu bisa ngabisin Hidan cs? Apa dia jadi hilang kendali n jadi punya kekuatan lebih kayaq Naruto? Oooh, maksud u kayaq 'berserk-mode' (*istilah game dalam artian sama*)? Nggak gitu, koq. Kyuubi ngalahin mereka dengan kekuatan sendiri. Pada dasarnya dia emang tangguh. Aku sengaja nggak nulis dia 'diselamatkan' or tiba2 pake 'kekuatan lain' untuk bebas … buat nunjukkin kalo dia tuh nggak lemah. Tapi, meski gitu, knapa tetep aja ada reader yang bilang kalo blakangan ini dia keliatan lemah, yaaa …? (*sigh*). Kyuubi gak lemah, koq. Cuman manusiawi …

Apakah Temujin badannya juga diutak-atik kayaq sodaranya (monster juga)? Rencana sementara ini sih enggak. Dia normal. Dia tuh ibarat pawangnya Tengu. Tapi tau deh kalo ntar aku brubah pikiran lagi …

Kapan Tengu brubah jadi kayaq gitu? Apa ntar ada flashbacknya? Yup, rencananya ntar emang ada.

Selain Gaara n Sasori, Kyuubi diincer juga nggak? Ama Akatsuki? Nggak tuh. Mreka kan belum kenal dia …

Yoi. Aku emang suka ama pembedahan yang rapi ketimbang yang berceceran sana sini. Coz gini2 diriku menyukai kebersihan.

Gaara: Halah. Bo'ong banget. Elu yang nganggep hari libur adalah hari boleh nggak mandi seharian gitu suka kebersihan? Yang bener aja … (*dicium Kape*)

KP: Iya loh. (*meluk Gaara yg pingsan*) Aku gak suka ama cincangan tanpa pola yang jelas n muncratan darah asal potong gitu. Buatku sama aja kayaq kotoran berceceran. Hiih! Jijay!. Aku lebih suka dengan potongan yang rapi n dibentuk dengan pola tertentu. Duh, gimana njelasinnya yak? Ah, ntar kukasih cth lewat karakter Shu di fic ini aja, deh!

Hmm, ada yang suka ama incest TemuTengu, neh. Tapi ada juga yang enggak padahal dia juga Fujoshi … well, whatever deh. Aku pribadi biasa aja. Aku bikin mereka incest cuman karna pengen bikin karakter yang rada beda doang …

Ada yang request adegan romance ItaKyuu. Jangan yang berantem mulu? Euh, gak janji ya? (*blajar nulis adegan romance dulu*)

Apa ntar Minato bakal nyatu lagi ama Kushina? Iya. Rencanya gitu. ^^

Kalo ngupdate jangan kelamaan, ntar bisa trjadi kontroversi antar reader kayaq dulu? Oh, yang aku sampe dikira mati itu, ya? Ahahaha! Hai, hai … ntar kalo lama ngupdatenya bakal kukasih tau di ujung tulisan, koq.

Naruto: Hoy, lu udah berencana mo lama ngupdate lagi, huh?

KP: Request adegan ItaKyuu diper-hot lagi? Waw … kupikir-pikir dulu, yaa? Hot-nya sampe segimana si?

Sakuranya diilangin aja? Wah, nggak bisa. Soalnya Sakura tuh bagaikan es krim strawberry buatku …

Kyuubi: Huh. Preman-preman sukanya es krim pink … gak cocok banget …

KP: Siapa yang preman! (*ngebius Kyuu*) Lagian, warna asli strawberry tuh merah, bukannya pink! Feh, anyway … aku gak bakalan ngilangin Sakura di fic ini. Sorry, ya?

* * *

NEXT!


	32. Tukang Selingkuh?

KP: Chapter ini ada MinaKushinya, ngabulin request pembaca, nih!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Tukang Selingkuh?**

* * *

"Jadi, kasus yang bakal diangkat nanti adalah tentang 'Retardasi Mental'. Subjek: tetangga Hino-san, dua rumah dari kiri …" ulang Gaara, sambil nulis di buku catatannya. "Ngomong-ngomong … elo udah dapat izin dari keluarga subjek?" tanyanya, beralih ke arah cewek yang juga lagi duduk di sisi depan meja bundar, di sebelahnya.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Ya. Lagian … gue cukup sering main ke sana. Orang tuanya pun gue kenal baik. Soal izin beres, deh!"

"Oke … " Gaara kembali nulis. "Selanjutnya nanti kita musti nentuin definisi teoritiknya, gejala-gejala, faktor penyebab, klasifikasi gangguan, kriteria diagnostik RM menurut DSM IV, gangguan penyerta, n yang terakhir treatment or terapinya …" tulisannya tergolong bagus n rapi untuk ukuran cowok!

"Hmm … teorinya apa, ya …?" gumam Matsuri, nyubit dagu sambil ngeliat ke atas, mikir.

"Soal teori … gue juga belum ngecek semua, sih … " Cowok berambut merah tadi juga ikutan nyubit dagu, tapi sambil nunduk. Belakangan ini doi emang lagi dalam berbagai masalah buat cuman fokus ke tugas. "Tapi … kalo diliat dari teori Piaget, bisa nggak ya …?"

"Piaget? Yang empat tahap perkembangan itu?"

"Ya … " Gaara ngangguk satu kali. "Tahap sensorimotor, praoperasional, operasional konkret, n tahap operasional formal."

"Tapi … apa hubungannya?"

"Anak-anak RM biasanya kan mengalami hambatan di keempat tahap itu? Intinya, mereka punya keterbatasan kognitif." Jawabnya, angkat alis. Matsuri manggut-manggut. Gaara ngehela nafas n duduk lebih rileks. "Tapi gue rasa teori itu belum nembak langsung ke inti RM, deh. Kita musti nyari teori lain lagi. Siapa tau ada yang lebih tepat …"

"Oke, deh." Cewek tadi bangkit berdiri. "Soal itu kita pikirin habis observasi subjek n wawancara keluarga subjek aja besok lusa. Sekarang, gimana kalo kita makan malam dulu?" tawarnya, bertepuk tangan dua kali.

"Eh? Makan malam? Tapi …"

"Jangan bilang kalo elo juga dilarang makan malam di tempat orang lain …" Matsuri keliatan rada cemberut.

"Umm, nggak dilarang sih … gue cuman … " Gaara cuman nggak enak hati aja. Udah diizinin make pemandian, bajunya dicuciin, masa sekarang diajakin makan malam juga? Dia tadi udah nelpon Temari n ngasih tau kalo dianya bakal pulang agak malam, so nggak masalah kalo kelamaan dikit. Tapi, emang dasarnya Gaara nggak terbiasa nerima kebaikan orang lain secara berturut-turut kayaq gini. Kalo ama Naruto n Kyuubi mah udah biasa. Karna mereka kan bukan orang lain lagi?

"Nggak usah sungkan gitu." Matsuri ngegandeng tangannya, senyum. "Ayo!" Dia pun ngajak Gaara ke ruang makan.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di dapur …

"Apa-apaan kalian …?"

Dapurnya berasap karna ada ikan gosong di penggorengan! Bukan asap yang gede banget, sih. Tapi lumayan menganggu, lah …

"Maaf, Oujo! Uhukh!"

"Kami nyoba masakin makan malam untuk semua, tapi gatot!"

"Gagal total!"

"Maafin kami, ya!"

Empat cowok pekerja di situ terbatuk-batuk sambil ngibas-ngibasin asap dengan serbet, koran, tangan, dll.

Tanpa ada yang nyuruh, Gaara langsung ngebuka jendela-jendela yang ada di ruang itu. Ngebiarin asapnya keluar.

"Sudahlah …" Matsuri ngibasin asap di depan hidungnya, terbatuk. " Tapi, di mana Juugo-san yang biasanya masak?"

"Dia lagi pingsan habis kepleset waktu ngebersihin bak mandi." Kedengaran suara yang berat dari belakang. "A-ayah?" Cewek tadi ngasih jalan ke pria paruh baya itu, supaya masuk.

Gaara ngeliat orang yang baru diliatnya itu. Bokapnya Matsuri. Badannya nggak terlalu tinggi, nggak terlalu pendek. Rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit uban di kedua sisinya. Jalannya keliatan tegap n sehat. Kayaq tipe orang yang biasa kerja keras. Beliau memakai kimono coklat tua dengan motif semanggi yang agak beda ama yang lain.

"Kalau begini, terpaksa … kita pesan makanan di luar."

"Jangan! Kita kan lagi berhemat untuk bulan ini?" larang Matsuri, langsung. Di rumah ini yang ngatur anggaran keuangan emang dia.

"Kita pesan mie ayam aja. Murah kan?"

"Bakal lebih murah lagi kalo nggak beli di luar."

"Ayolah Matsu …"

"Nggak boleh …"

"Aristoteles bilang-"

"Nggak ada hubungannya ama Aristoteles."

"Ano …" Gaara mulai bersuara, bikin semua yang di situ pada noleh ke dia. "Kalau boleh … biar saya saja yang masak sesuatu untuk Anda sekalian …" tawarnya, sopan. Mo balas budi. Coz, meski lagi berhemat gitu, dia diizinin make pemandian gratis!

"Emangnya elo bisa?" tanya empat pemuda lainnya, ngeremehin.

"Lumayan, sih …" jawab Gaara, merendah. Padahal kemampuan masaknya kan setara ama chef nomor satu?

"Siapa kamu?" tanya bokapnya Matsuri, baru nyadar ama kehadirannya. "Punker?"

"Bukan." Sahut MatsuGaa, langsung.

"Hmm …" _Anak ini emang nggak terlihat terlalu nyentrik kayaq punkers-punkers lain. Tapi, dia juga nggak terlihat terlalu biasa._ Pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Gaara masih pake Yukata penginapan.

"Tamu penginapan?"

"Bukan. Saya-"

"Jangan-jangan pacarnya Matsu?"

"Bu-"

"BUKAN!" Sahut empat pemuda pekerja di situ, serempak. Gaara jadi sweatdrop ngeliat death glare mereka yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai pertimbangan, Gaara diizinin juga masak buat mereka. Di saat dia mau selesai, Juugo si juru masak asli yang udah sadar dari pingsannya, masuk ke dapur. Dia heran ngeliat tuan besar, nona muda, serta empat kawannya pada mematung ngeliat sosok orang baru di sana. Dari tadi mereka terpana gitu ngeliat sosok tsb motong-motong bahan dengan cepatnya n masak dengan entengnya kayaq udah biasa (emang udah biasa!).

Kini sosok remaja bernama Gaara itu lagi nata semua piring berisi makanan di atas meja makan panjang mereka dengan cekatan.

Juugo mendekat n ngeliat semua hidangan-hidangan itu. Semuanya ditata dengan rapi n indah! Kayaq masakan restoran aja. Baunya juga bikin ngiler!

"Silakan …" ucap Gaara, agak membungkuk. "Gizinya sudah seimbang. Kalorinya juga telah saya kurangi. Jadi tidak perlu takut gemuk atau kena penyakit jantung …"

"Waaaah …?" Masuri menatap makanan-makanan cantik itu dengan berbinar-binar. "Ah, palingan nggak enak …" gerutu salah seorang pekerja tadi, sinis. Gaara diam aja. Udah biasa disinisin ama Kyuubi.

Gak lama setelahnya, mereka semua pun pada duduk di sana n melahap sesuap hidangan di hadapan masing-masing.

"Enaaaaaaaak~!" seru mereka semua, bareng. Bahkan cowok-cowok sinis tadi juga bilang enak.

Gaara tersenyum lega ngeliatnya. Meski nggak pernah ngomong terus terang, dia senang banget ngeliat orang lain yang keliatan bahagia menyantap hasil masakannya. Dia lebih suka masak n ngeliat orang lain memakannya ketimbang memakannya sendiri.

Lima pemuda tadi menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di dekat sang tuan besar.

"Menikahlah ama gue!"

"Uhg!" Matsuri keselek ngedenger kalimat itu. Dia pun buru-buru minum. "Kalian ini ngomong apa!"

"Maaf, Oujo! Kami jadi terbawa suasana!"

Gaara cuman sweatdrop dari tadi.

"Nggak boleh …" ucap si tuan besar, berat. Bikin yang lain diam. "Karna Gaara-kun … akan jadi menantuku!" katanya, ketawa-ketawa sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara, keras.

"A-ayah!"

Mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan asyiknya. Gaara sendiri juga mulai makan bareng. Duduk di antara Matsuri n bokapnya. Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol nyantai. Para pemuda pekerja di situ juga pada nyeritain lelucon-lelucon konyol yang bikin ketawa. Mereka juga sempat main tebak-tebakan aneh segala.

Dalam waktu singkat, Gaara mulai disukai ama seluruh penghuni tetap pemandian plus penginapan Hino family.

KucingPerak

Malamnya …

Di kediaman Uchiha.

Ternyata Naruto nggak balik lagi. Dia bener-bener pulang ninggalin kakaknya di sana!

Kyuubi sibuk nyingkirin tangan Itachi yang dari tadi megang-megang dia, risih.

"Stop megang-megang gue! Dasar mesum!"

"Kalo elo mau ngebiarin gue nyium elo … mungkin gue bakal berenti … "

"Gue nggak percaya ama kata 'mungkin' loe itu!" Kyuubi lagi-lagi mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya buat turun dari tempat tidur n kabur dari sana. Tapi, Uchiha sulung tadi lebih sigap.

"Elo emang pasien bandel …"

'Klek!'

"Ap-?"

'Klek!, Klek!, Klek!'

"Hey! Apa yang loe-!"

"Cuman mo mastiin elo nggak kabur, koq." Jawab Itachi, senyum. Doi baru aja masangin gelang besi ke kedua pergelangan tangan n pergelangan kaki Kyuubi. Kayaq gelang besi napi berbahaya yang biasanya ada di penjara tahanan khusus, tuh. Cuman yang ini tanpa rantai. Meski nggak ada rantainya, berat masing-masing gelang yang dipakein ke Kyuubi barusan adalah 100 kilo!

"Ya-yang bener aja!" Uzumaki tsb berusaha ngangkat kedua lengannya yang kini ada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Kayaq bayi aja … . Ini sih gaya tidurnya Naruto!

"Hhhggh~!" Kyuubi terus berusaha mengangkatnya. "Nggggh~!" Nggak bisa. Beban yang mampu diangkatnya cuman sekitar 75 kilo. So, dia masih belum sanggup ngangkat yang ratusan kilo gini.

"Percuma …" ucap Itachi, nyantai. "Kasian elonya. Lagi-lagi otot perut loe kepake kalo dipaksain ngangkat gitu. Pasti sakit, kan?"

Emang bener sakit, sih.

"Udahlah. Loe tidur aja sana …"

"Gue nggak mau tidur duluan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ntar tangan loe bisa macam-macamin gue …"

"Haha! Tau aja!"

Itachi meluk lehernya, gemas. Kyuubi ngeluarin suara-suara nggak suka, kesal.

"I hate you, bastard …"

"I love you too, gorgeous …"

"Brengsek …"

Cowok Uchiha tadi cuman tertawa kecil. Dia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, bikin Kyuubi angkat alis. _Apa dia mau keluar …?._ Mata merahnya ngikutin arah jalan tuh orang. Tapi bukannya keluar, Itachi malah ngebuka lemari gantungnya n ngambil sebuah piyama biru gelap di sana, warna biru yang keliatannya nyaris hitam.

Itachi lalu berbalik n berkedip, ngadep Kyuubi di tempat tidur. Doi baru nyadar kalo tuh cowok ngeliatin dia dari tadi. Senyuman khas Uchihanya pun kembali terbentuk. Dia mendekat n berenti di sebelah Kyuubi, berdiri.

"Gue nggak keberatan kalo diliat~." Katanya, dengan nada usil.

"Apanya?"

Sedetik setelahnya, Itachi ngelepas kaos yang dipakenya ke atas. Nampilin six packs yang perfect banget di perutnya. Kyuubi juga punya sih, cuman nggak sesempurna itu. Dalam hati dia jadi dongkol ama kenyataan ini. Beda ama Itachi yang rajin fitness tiap hari karna rumahnya punya gym pribadi, kalo Kyuubi sih palingan sit up, push up, n ngelakuin gerakan-gerakan sederhana lainnya tiap pagi di kamar. Itu pun belakang ini jarang. So, terang aja otot perutnya nggak sebagus orang itu.

Gak lama kemudian, Itachi mulai ngebuka celananya.

"He-Hey! Ngapain loe!" Kyuubi langsung ngalihin mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Maunya sih miringin badan sekalian. Tapi gelang-gelang besi di tubuhnya bikin nggak bisa gerak.

"Ahaha! Gue cuman mau ganti baju dengan piyama, koq …"

"Elo kan bisa ganti di kamar mandi!"

"Nggak mau, aah~"

"Dasar … elo punya kelainan exhibisionisme, ya? Elo emang suka pamer-pamer badan gitu?"

"Nggak, koq. Gue nggak punya gangguan seksual macam itu." Itachi naikin satu lututnya ke atas tempat tidur, mo ngeliat muka sang Uzumaki yang merah. Sekarang tuh Uchiha tsb bener-bener telanjang bulat! Kyuubi jadi mejemin matanya, keras. Nggak mau liat. Lagi-lagi Itachi cuman ketawa.

"Elo nggak punya malu, apa! Dasar ero!"

"Ngapain malu? Emangnya gue uke yang selalu was-was telanjang di depan orang lain karna takut 'diserang' …?"

"Ugh …" Dia sendiri emang nggak bakal malu-malu kalo telanjang di depan Gaara.

"Hahaha! Elo ini … lucu banget, deh …" Itachi pun kembali turun n make piyamanya. Ngedenger suara-suara baju dipake gitu, bikin Kyuubi kembali ngebuka matanya yang tadi terpejam keras n ngehela nafas, lega.

"Oh? Gue lupa pake boxer …"

"Whaaat~?"

"Hmm, nggak usah aja deh …"

"PAKE! POKOKNYA ELO MUSTI PAKE! JANGAN SAMPE ENGGAK!"

Itachi tergelak lagi ngedengernya. Tapi make juga. Kasian ngeliat Kyuubi yang meringis karna perutnya sakit lagi habis teriak.

.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Uchiha tadi pun bersiap matiin lampunya. Pengen tidur.

"Hey, tunggu dulu." Suara Kyuubi bikin dia berenti. "Hmm? Ada apa, my lovely devil …?"

"Jangan pake 'lovely'~ … menjijikan … " geram cowok bermata merah tsb, sebel. "N jangan pake 'my' juga. Gue bukan milik loe."

Itachi senyum, nggak ngeiyain. "Lalu … ada apa?"

Kyuubi diam sejenak.

"Gue … nggak bisa tidur kalo terlentang gini. Gue biasa tidur miring. Tapi …" Dia berusaha ngangkat beban gelang besi di kedua lengannya, gagal. "Oh? So elo mau minta tolong ke gue miringin posisi loe, gitu?" Itachi mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. "Gue nggak bakal bilang 'tolong' …" gerutu si cowok setan tadi, kecil. Uchiha di situ sempet denger sih, tapi kali ini mutusin buat ngacuhin aja hal itu n ngangkat pergelangan tangan kiri seberat 100 kilo tsb dengan entengnya. Habis itu yang kaki juga.

"Done …"

Kini Kyuubi udah terbaring miring ke kanan.

Itachi pun kembali bersiap matiin lampu, sampe 3 ketukan dari arah luar pintu kamar bikin gerakannya terhenti lagi.

"Siapa …?"

Cowok Uchiha tsb ngebuka pintunya, nampilin sosok Namikaze Minato yang kayaqnya habis selesai sparring.

"Ah? Itachi-kun."

_Suara ini …?_ Telinga Kyuubi seolah menegak. Kenal betul ama suara barusan.

"Oh …?" Itachi keliatan agak kaget ngeliat kedatangannya di sini. Baru kali ini tuh orang mampir di kamarnya.

"Syukurlah … ternyata ini beneran kamarnya Itachi-kun …" Minato nyengir, nunjuk luar pintu yang ada ukiran bertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi's Room'. "Dari tadi aku nyari orang buat nanya di mana kamarku … Maaf, lagi-lagi aku lupa di mana letaknya … Ehee … jadi nyasar, deh … para pelayan udah pada tidur semua … aku males buat nanya ke penjaga keamanan di lantai bawah … jadi …" Dia garuk-garuk belakang kepala.

"Kamar Anda ada di bawah, satu lantai dari sini. Perhatikan saja pintu-pintunya. Ada tulisannya, koq. Belakangan ini ayah sudah memerintahkan pengukir untuk mengukirkan nama supaya Anda mudah menemukannya."

"Eh? Tapi, aku nggak ada liat ukiran namaku tadi pas di lantai sebelum ini …?" Pria blonde tadi keliatan bingung.

"Umm … ukirannya memang bukan dengan nama asli Anda, Minato-san. Tapi … " Itachi ngambil jeda sejenak. " … dengan nama 'Minako'."

Minato terperangah. "Fugakun jahat~ …" di kepalanya langsung terbayang muka senyum ngeledeknya Uchiha Fugaku. Doi jadi kesal. "Uh, aku pake kamar lain aja deh …" katanya, loyo. N bersiap mau melangkah pergi.

"MINATO!"

Tentu aja suara panggilan barusan bikin dianya berenti. _Eh? Suara ini kan …?_. Meski ingatannya jelek kalo soal peta, tapi Minato punya ingatan yang cukup kuat soal suara.

"Minato!" panggil Kyuubi lagi, walau nggak sekeras tadi. Yang dipanggil pun buru-buru masuk ngelewatin Itachi. Dia setengah berlari menuju asal suara di tempat tidur. Mata birunya terbelalak ngeliat sosok putra sulungnya di situ.

"Kyuu-chan …?"

"Jangan pake –chan!"

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Minato. Bukan karna dibentak, tapi karna terharu.

"Kyuuu-chaaan! Papa kaangeeeeen!" Dia pun langsung meluk-meluk leher anaknya itu, sayang.

"Adududuh! Sakit, nih! Baka-Minato!"

"Eh? Kyuu-chan luka ya?" Minato duduk di sisinya, di atas tempat tidur itu. "Siapa yang bikin luka? Ayo bilang! Ntar Papa marahin anaknya!"

"Siapa yang bikin luka gue udah nggak penting karna mereka udah gue bales 3 kali lipat! N berhentilah memperlakukan gue kayaq anak kecil! "

Aaahh~ … rasanya Minato jadi kangen ama bentakan ini. Belakangan ini dia bersyukur banget. Udah ketemu Naruto, sekarang malah ketemu juga ama Kyuubi. Kalo ntar dia ketemu Kushina, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya.

Kyuubi mendengus ngeliat bokapnya yang selalu awet muda ini. Dia sih nggak terlalu kangen karna udah sering liat tuh orang di TV n iklan-iklan di jalan. Tapi, dengan adanya orang asli di dekatnya sekarang, mau nggak mau bikin dia senang juga.

"Lha? Koq tanganmu dibelenggu?" Minato mengernyitkan dahi ngeliat gelang besi di pergelangan tangan putra sulungnya. Dia lalu ngenyibakkan selimut buat ngeliat apa kaki Kyuubi dibelenggu juga. Ternyata benar.

"Kenapa …?"

Kyuubi tersenyum, menang. _Ini kesempatan gue buat ngelepasin semua gelang ini!_. Mulutnya membuka buat ngomong, tapi keburu diserobot ama Itachi.

"Kami baru aja main polisi-polisian, Minato-san. Sebagai pemeran penjahat yang tertangkap, Kyuubi-kun musti nerima hukuman di'borgol' semalaman."

Kyuubi ketawa ngeledek dalam hati. _Bego! Mana mungkin alasan kekanakan macam itu dipercaya! Masak cowok sembilas belasan masih mainin permainan jadul itu! Siapa pun bakal ngeliat kalo ini bukan main-main!_

"Oooh, gitu yaaaa? Jadi, Itachi-kun yang jadi polisinya?"

Rasanya saat ini Kyuubi mau nendang Minato sekuat tenaga. Dia lupa kalo bokapnya EMANG KEKANAKAN!

"MINATO BAKA!"

"Ck, ck, ck. Kyuu-chan … kamu musti ngikutin aturan permainan yang udah disepakati."

_Ah, sudahlah!._ Kyuubi nyerah. _Orang ini sudah terlanjur parah kekanakannya!_

"Tapi, tenanglah … malam ini Papa bakal nemanin kamu di sini."

"Eh?" ucap Kyuubi n Itachi, bareng.

"Boleh, kan? Itachi-kun …?" Minato minta izin.

"Oh …? Ya, tentu saja …" sahut Itachi, ramah. _Hey! Jangan, dong!._ Dalam hati dia nggak mau, sih. Coz kesempatannya tidur berdua ama Kyuubi jadi ilang!

_Seumur hidup baru kali ini gue ngerasa pengen banget meluk elo, Minatooooo!_. Beda ama Itachi, dalam hati Kyuubi ngerasa seneng banget karna pria itu mau tidur bareng juga. Dengan begini dia nggak bakal berduaan doang ama si ultimate predator. Sebenernya alasan utama dia manggil Minato tadi juga karna nggak mau ditinggal berduaan aja ama Uchiha.

KucingPerak

Keesokan paginya.

"Mana Ninetails? Dia nggak pulang semalaman, ya? Hapenya juga nggak aktif. Apa biasanya juga gini?" tanya Kushina, ngelakuin olahraga ringan sambil nonton berita pagi di TV, di ruang tengah. Sebatang loli cola bertengger di mulutnya kayaq biasa.

"Lho? Kan kemaren Naru udah bilang ke mama?" sahut Naruto yang baru turun tangga. Udah lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Oh ya? Mama nggak denger, tuh."

Remaja blonde tadi miringin kepala, heran. Tapi dia jadi inget, kemarin waktu bilang soal Kyuubi yang nginap di kediaman Uchiha, nyokapnya itu lagi mandi shower di kamar mandi. _Mungkin karna ada suara shower jadinya nggak denger kali, ya?_

"Morning, Naru-kun!" Salam Suigetsu, di dapur. Doi lagi nyiapin sarapan. Yeah, sejak datang ke sini, Kushina n sang asisten belum pergi juga. Katanya mau istirahat bentar. Sekalian ada hal penting yang mau dia bicarain ama Kyuubi. Tapi, orangnya malah nggak ada.

"Morning juga, kak Suigetsu." Salam Naruto, balik. Doi ngeliat tuh cowok lagi ngeletakkin empat piring roti bakar n telur dadar di meja. "Hmm, baunya enak." _Walau masih belum bisa ngalahin wangi masakan Gaara, sih …_ . Dia pun duduk n menikmati sarapannya. Gak lama setelahnya, Kushina datang. Dia duduk n ngeluarin pembungkus permen yang tadi dimasukin saku, trus ngebungkus loli yang belum habis dimakannya buat dimakan lagi nanti. Sekarang dia mau sarapan dulu. Permen sih gak termasuk.

"Lalu … kenapa Ninetails nggak pulang kemaren?"

Naruto nelen makanan di mulutnya dulu sebelum njawab. "Dia lagi nginap di kediaman Uchiha."

Kushina mematung.

"Kemaren si Kyuu habis berantem. Lalu untuk jaga-jaga, Itachi-san make dokter pribadi keluarganya buat meriksa n ngobatin dia …"

'BRAK!'

"Ma-mama …?" Naruto kaget karna wanita itu tiba-tiba aja berdiri n nggebrak meja. "Inspektur …?" Suigetsu juga pasang ekspresi sama.

"Kenapa … kenapa dibiarin, Naruuuu? Koq kakaknya ditinggalin di sana, siih?" tanya Kushina, nggak setuju.

"Eh? Tapi … Itachi-san orang yang baik koq. Dia beda ama Sasuke. Buktinya, dia mau nolongin Kyuu yang benci ama dia."

"Semua Uchiha tuh brengsek!"

"Nggak gitu, koq …" Dulu Naruto emang percaya. Tapi, sekarang dia udah bisa mikir n ngeliat sendiri. Menurutnya, Itachi nggak jahat. Emang sih tuh orang terkesan usil n punya aura berbahaya sebanding ama kakaknya. Tapi, dia ramah. Bagi Naruto, semua orang ramah itu baik.

Kushina ngebuang garpunya n melahap sisa telur ceplok yang ada, pake tangan kosong. Trus dia ngegigit roti panggangnya yang juga belum habis. Habis itu, wanita tsb bergegas ke atas buat siap-siap make jubah kebesarannya. Mo ngejemput sang anak sulung dari sarang Uchiha.

"Sui! Cepetan siapin mobil! Kita ke kediaman Uchiha sekarang!"

"Aye-aye, ma'am~ …" Suigetsu sih nurut-nurut aja n ikutan bersiap.

Naruto sendiri cuman blink-blink ngeliat mereka berdua keliatan bergegas gitu. Bagai bersiap mau nangkep penjahat buron.

"Naru-sayang …" Kushina kembali menghampiri n mengecup pipi n dahinya. "Serahin aja soal Ninetails ke Mama. Naru ke sekolah aja dengan tenang, oke?"

"O-oke …" Naruto jadi gugup ngeliat raut wajah nyokapnya yang serius itu. Kayaq polisi yang lagi pamit ama anak karna mau pergi ke tempat berbahaya aja.

"Mmuahh~!" Kushina mencium pipi sang sekali lagi, sampe basah. Trus buru-buru keluar. Ninggalin Naruto yang lagi ngegosok-gosokkin pipinya. "Mama~ …" Dia pun kembali nerusin sarapan.

KucingPerak

Gaara berdiri di depan pagar Uchiha residence, ragu mau masuk apa enggak. Dia bawa sarapan khusus buat Kyuubi dalam ranselnya. _Duh, masuk nggak ya? Orang itu kan makannya rada susah …?_. Kyuubi emang ogah makan makanan lain selain masakan dia. Kemaren waktu makan malam aja, Itachi sampe ngasih makan Kyuubi ala mouth to mouth. Orangnya nggak mau makan, sih! Itu pun sampe berdarah-darah karna cowok setan tsb ngegigit lidahnya. Cape deh …

"Apa adik ada perlu di dalam?" tanya salah seorang satpam muda yang jaga di situ, ramah. Kemaren dia sempet liat Gaara bareng Itachi di sini. So kemungkinan gede anak ini adalah teman tuan mudanya.

"Errrh~ … nggak koq, mas …" Gaara keliatan sedikit gelisah. "Oh, tapi …" dia buru-buru ngebuka ranselnya, mo ngambil sekotak bento buat Kyuubi. " … bisakah saya menitipkan-"

'CKIIIIIIT!'

Gaara n mas satpam tadi kaget ngeliat sebuah mobil berwarna merah hati, ngerem mendadak di depan gerbang. Seorang pria(sebenarnya wanita) keluar dari mobil tsb. "Sui, tetap nyalakan mesin mobilnya supaya ntar kita cepat berangkat lagi. Gue nggak bakal lama."

"Oke deh, Kushina-san~ …"

"Kushina-san …?" ulang Gaara, lirih. _Masa sih?_. Mata aquamarinenya memicing.

"Ngm?" Inspektur tadi ngeliat ke arah Gaara, angkat alis. Mulutnya tersenyum, lebar. Dia pun buru-buru nutup pintu mobil n menghampiri tuh cowok, meluk. "Watson Junior!" serunya, senang. Gak jauh beda ama reaksinya kemaren-kemaren waktu baru ketemu ama Naruto.

_Ternyata emang bener ini Uzumaki Kushina-san. Nyokapnya Naruto n Kyuubi!_ Gaara cuma bisa membatin karna doi masih dipeluk dengan begitu eratnya ama wanita tsb.

"Lama nggak ketemu! Elo makin cakep aja!" Kushina pun ngelepasin pelukannya. "Hey, apa kecepatan lari loe masih secepat Ponyta? Atau udah berevolusi jadi Rapidash?" tanyanya, antusias. Belum sempet si Gaara njawab, dia keburu dipeluk lagi. "Aah! Dasar kuda apiiii!"

(Note: Ponyta n Rapidash tuh salah dua jenis Pokemon berwujud kuda api)

Selain menggemari novel-novel n film Sherlock Holmes, Kushina juga penggemar berat anime Pokemon. Bahkan nama anak sulung yang dia kasih pun terinspirasi dari nama salah satu jenis Pokemon. Seekor Pokemon rubah berekor sembilan bernama Ninetales. Kalo nama Naruto, Minato yang ngasih.

"Kushina-san, sejak kapan datang?" tanya Gaara, ekspresi kagetnya masih ada. "Sejak kemarin, tau." Jawab wanita tsb, ngegigit loli sambil nyengir.

"Lalu … kalau boleh tau, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Oh iya!" Kushina kembali teringat ama misinya. "Gue mau nyelametin Ninetails. Elo tunggu aja di mobil bareng Suigetsu." Katanya, ngedorong punggung tuh anak menuju mobil. "Ta-tapi-!"

"Elo ada di sini juga karna Ninetails, kan?"

"Ya ... memang benar sih karna Kyuubi, tapi-"

"Don't worry, biar gue yang njemput dia."

Kushina pun nutup pintu mobil tsb setelah masukin Gaara ke dalam. "Ku-Kushina-san!" Cowok berambut merah tadi ngejeglek-jeglek pintu mobil yang terkunci, mau keluar.

"Hahaha! Biarin aja beliau. Ntar kalo salah juga malu sendiri …" tawa Suigetsu, di bangku kemudi. Gaara terlonjak kaget ngedenger suara baru itu. "Oh, maaf udah bikin kaget." Pemuda berambut perak tadi nyodorin tangannya ke Gaara yang ada di bangku belakang. "Kenalin, Suigetsu. Asisten Inspektur Kushina."

Remaja itu pun menyambut tangan tsb, pelan. Agak ragu. "Akamizu Gaara."

"Gaara? Loe pasti Gaara yang udah kayaq anak angkat Kushina-san, kan? Beliau banyak cerita juga soal elo yang bagaikan kakaknya Naru-kun, lho." Suigetsu nyengir. "Beliau bilang, elo lebih pantes jadi kakaknya Naru-kun ketimbang Kyuu-kun."

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Seorang Inspektur polisi?" ulang Fugaku, yang lagi ngangkat barbell 200 kilo untuk yang ke-53 kalinya. Dia lagi ada di gym pribadi Uchiha. Lagi fitness pagi. Dia emang biasa olahraga sebelum sarapan.

Mikoto yang habis make mesin marathon berenti n mendekati sang suami. Mau ikutan denger apa yang disampaikan butler mereka ke Fugaku. Muka kepala pelayan mereka yang baru tsb keliatan cemas, sih. Berarti ada yang gawat, kan?

"Kami … tidak bisa menghentikannya. Meski tadi kami bilang agar menunggu Anda dulu, beliau tetap tidak mau mendengarkan …"

"Hmm … seperti apa orangnya …?"

"Umm … seperti ini …" Sang pelayan ngeluarin sebuah handphonenya dari saku dada n menyerahkannya ke tuan besarnya dengan kedua tangan, agak membungkuk. Fugaku nerima n ngeliat foto yang ada di sana. Mikoto juga. Keduanya angkat alis.

"Ini kan …?" Nyonya Uchiha tadi tersenyum. Di foto tsb tampak seorang 'pria' berjubah ala Sherlock Holmes. Dia keliatan lagi ngasih Death Glare ke arah kamera. Rambutnya gak keliatan terlalu jelas karna dimasukkin topi. Tapi sebelah mata ijonya yang tajem keliatan berkilat. Sebuah batangan kayaq 'rokok' digigit di mulutnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat n ngacungin jari tengah, ngancem. Foto itu baru aja diambil ama pelayan di bawah.

Mikoto ketawa ngeliatnya. Mirip tawa kecilnya Itachi.

Fugaku ngehela nafas, kenal betul siapa orang itu. "Biarkan saja dia." Katanya, nyerahin kembali hape tadi. Dia pun kembali 'berbaring' n angkat barbell.

"Eh? benarkah?" Si butler keliatan bingung dengan respon itu.

"Iya. Biarkan saja." Tambah Mikoto, senyum. "Orang itu kenalan baik kami, kok."

.

.

* * *

"Jadi di sini, ya?"

'kruk, kruk.'

"I-iya, tuan." Jawab seorang pelayan pria yang tadi diseret ama Kushina, takut-takut. Tadi dia dipaksa nunjukkin jalan ke tempat di mana seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan n bermata merah 'disekap'.

"Thanks atas kerja samanya …" ucap Kushina, boring. Dia lalu ngelepasin cengkramannya dari belakang seragam hitam ala tail-coat pria tsb. Orang itu pun buru-buru ngambil jarak. "Oh ya …" Sang inspektur ngelirik dia. "Panggil gue 'tuan' lagi, gue pelintir leher loe." Ancamnya, bikin pelayan tadi langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Kushina mendengus n …

'BRAK!'

… nendang pintu kamar di hadapannya. Tentu aja suara itu bikin 3 orang di dalamnya pada terjaga. Kalo Itachi sih udah bangun n mandi dari tadi. Doi baru keluar kamar mandi, masih pake yukata handuk hitam. Sedangkan Minato n Kyuubi masih ada di atas king-sized bednya. Keduanya udah bangun.

"Kushina-san?" Itachi mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya tadi dengan senyuman. "Selamat pagi." Salamnya, agak membungkuk hormat. Dia cukup mengenal wanita satu ini karna sempat liat dia berkali-kali berantem mulut ama kedua orang tuanya. Kalo Sasuke sih nggak tau. Seribut apa pun keadaan di luar, tuh anak nggak ngurus! Dia diem aja di kamarnya sendiri, ngegame.

"Diam loe, Uchiha." Sahut Kushina, ketus. Dia lalu jalan cepat menuju tempat tidur di kamar luas tsb. Sekilas ngeliat warna pirang kemerahan yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kushi-chan …?" Minato ngucek-ngucek matanya, nggak percaya. Wanita berambut merah tadi berenti melangkah. "Siluman?"kedua matanya melotot. "Ngapain loe di si-!"

"KUSHI-CHAAAAN!"

Minato bangkit dari tempat tidur terus menerjang n memeluk mantan istrinya itu, haru. "Kushi-chan! Kangennyaaaaa! Aku kangen bangeeeet!" Dia sampe nangis-nangis lagi saking bahagianya. _Oh God! Thank you so much!_

'DUG!'

Kushina langsung memukul dagu cowok yang meluk dia itu, pake pangkal telapak tangan.

"Aduh!"

Kemudian wanita tsb berputar n berbalik melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke badan Minato, dari belakang.

"Rasain nih! Bear Hug!"

'Grk! Grk!'

Tulang rusuk Minato sampe bunyi, rek!

"Uwaaa!"

"Ditambah dengan …" Kushina memperkuat 'pelukan'nya, bikin Minato terbatuk, sakit. "German Suplex! Heaaa!" seru sang inspektur, ngebanting mantan suaminya 180 derajat ke belakang.

'GUBRAK!'

_Itu … gulat?_. Itachi bengong.

"Smack Doooown!"

"Waaaa!"

'GEDUBRAK!'

"Ouch~, pasti sakit …" Uchiha sulung di situ sampe memicingkan sebelah mata, kasian.

Kushina bangkit perlahan dari atas tubuh Minato yang matanya udah memutih. Topinya lepas saat ngelakuin gerakan-gerakan tadi. Rambut merah tomatnya pun tergerai bebas.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh …" ketusnya, ngebuang batang permen loli yang udah habis ke dahi pria itu. Trus dia beralih ke arah tempat tidur di mana putra sulungnya berada.

"Dari dulu gue emang tau kalo elo bukan cewek. Kekuatan loe bener-bener cowok tulen …" Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa, pendek. Maksudnya muji.

"Anak kurang ajar! Dalam situasi begini pun masih sempat ngehina nyokap sendiri!" marah Kushina, nyekik. Tentu aja nyekiknya nggak serius. "Hey! Gue masih luka, tau!"

"Hm?" Mata ijo gelap Kushina keliatan menajam ngeliat gelang besi, di pergelangan tangan n kaki putranya. "Buat apa ini …?"

"Ah … itu …" Itachi buru-buru ngejelasin. "Karna Kyuubinya nggak bisa diam, makanya perlu make itu supaya dianya tetap di tempat tidur."

"…?"

"Umm, Minato-san juga ikut tidur di sebelahnya."

"'Juga' …? Jadi elo …?"

Itachi angkat alis. "Ya, saya pun sama. Tadi malam kami tidur bertiga dan-"

"UAPWAAAA?" Bentak wanita berambut merah tadi, keras. Itachi sampe berenti ngomong. _Kenapa reaksinya seheboh itu?_

Tampang Kushina keliatan makin sangar aja. Dia lalu noleh ke arah Minato yang masih tergeletak di lantai dengan gerakan patah-patah, saking nahan marahnya. Pria tsb belum kembali dari 'dunia sana'.

"Bangun loe, dasar siluman!" Kushina merenggut kaos oblong mantan suaminya, kasar.

'PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!'

Dia nampar-nampar muka Minato sampe orangnya nyadar.

"Aduduh~ … a-ada apa, Kushi-chan?"

"Elo barusan habis nge-rape anak cowok loe sendiri bareng Uchiha itu, ya!" tunjuknya ke arah Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah, mukanya sendiri tetap nggak teralih dari Minato. "Ha-Haahh? Kamu ini ngomong apa?" tentu aja Minatonya bingung.

"Bajingaaaaan!" Wanita tadi nampar-namparin dia lagi trus ngeguncang-guncangin lehernya. Dia jadi teringat ama bekas kiss-mark yang sempat diliatnya kemaren lusa di pundak Kyuubi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kamu salah paham, Kushi-chan!"

"Apanya yang salah paham! Ninetails digelang besi sampe gak bisa gerak segala gitu! Elo berdua pake metode bondage pas ngerape dia ya, haaa! Dasar sakit!"

"Kamu salah pahaaaam!"

"Mentang-mentang dia lagi luka habis berantem, mau nyamarin bekas-bekas kiss-mark kalian dengan luka-lukanya, ya! Eh, nggak bisa!"

"Tolong dengerin dulu penjelasanku!"

"GUE NGGAK MAU DENGEEEER!"

_Bodohnya … apa orang ini bener-bener detektif yang udah banyak mecahin kasus?_. Kyuubi jadi ragu. Saking terpananya dia ama kesalahpahaman bodoh itu, sampe lupa bersuara. Kalo urusan orang luar, Kushina emang tajem nyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, kalo terkait ama keluarganya … dia jadi sulit berpikir jernih. Sementara itu si Itachi nahan ngakaknya sekuat tenaga, meluk perut. Nggak bisa ngomong saking gelinya.

"KUSHINA, STOP!"

Suara tinggi Kyuubi barusan bikin mereka semua terdiam, kecuali Itachi yang masih sibuk nahan ngakak. Walau habis teriak gitu, perutnya udah nggak sakit lagi. Kayaqnya Kyuubi emang mewarisi daya sembuh siluman sang bokap.

"Bukan 'Kushina', tapi 'Mama'!"

"Whatever, deh! Denger …."

.

.

* * *

Setelah Kyuubi ngejelasin semuanya (gelang besinya udah dilepasin semua ama sang nyokap), Kushina pun blushing. "Ja-jadi gitu ya …? Kalian cuma tidur … n gelang besi ini cuma buat ngejaga elo supaya nggak kabur sebelum sembuh …?"

ItaKyuuMina pada manggut-manggut dua kali, bareng. "Eh? Bukannya karna main polisi-polisian?" bisik Minato, ke Itachi di sebelah. "Yaaa~, sekalian itu juga sih …" balas Uchiha sulung itu, nyengir.

"Che …" Dia nutupin mukanya yang merah, malu berat euy!

Satu menit kemudian …

"Ma-maaf …" ucap wanita tsb, masih memerah. Matanya ngeliat ke samping bawah. Agak beda ama anak sulungnya yang anti minta maaf. Kushina nggak punya superiority complex. Palingan emotional disorder.

Kyuubi mendengus. Itachi njawab 'sama-sama' sambil nahan tawa. Sedangkan Minato? Orangnya nggak keliatan berdiri di sebelah Itachi kayaq tadi. Sekarang doi maju menghadap Kushina n …

'Cup!'

… mencium bibirnya.

Kyuubi melengos, sedangkan Itachi nyengir.

"Apaan si loe!"

Minato melompat mundur sebelum kena tonjok. "Kamu manis banget deh, Kushi-chan …" katanya, dengan sebuah senyuman yang jauh beda ama cengiran kekanakannya. Nggak, dia nggak senyum. Tapi menyeringai. Tapi lagi, seringainya ini bukan seringai biasa, melainkan seringaian yang keren! Cool smirk, gitu deh!

Kushina jadi makin blushing aja ngeliatnya. Minato keliatan handsome banget, bo!

"D-Dasar perayu! Playboy!" Sang inspektur maju ke arahnya, nyiapin tinju. "Makan nih, Dolphin Blow!" Dia menyerang dagu Minato lagi, mo ngasih pukulan kanan telak ala lumba-lumba melompat.

Tapi kali ini Minato berhasil menghindar tipis. Dia pun menangkap tangan itu dengan sebelah tangannya juga. Sedangkan yang satunya dipake buat meluk belakang pinggang Kushina. Dia kembali ngeluarin cool smirk sebelum menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Pake lidah gitu deh …

Itachi bersuit-suit. Kalo Kyuubi buang muka, nggak mau liat. Hal itu cuman bikin dia jadi makin pengen ngelakuin hal yang sama ke Gaara.

'BUG!'

Minato nangkep tinju kiri yang mo nyerang perutnya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri, yang tadi beralih secepat kilat dari belakang pinggang ke depan. "Oh, Kushi-chan malu, ya …?" godanya, bikin tampang Kushina makin menjadi-jadi merahnya. Bahkan lebih merah dari rambutnya sendiri.

'DUAG!'

"Ow!"

Dia nyundulin dahinya ke dagu Minato, kali ini berhasil! Pria itu pun ngelepasin dia. Kushina bergegas kembali ke sisi tempat tidur, tempat Kyuubi duduk. "Ayo, pergi." Ajaknya, datar. Narik pergelangan tangan kanan anaknya.

Kyuubi manggut. "Eh, tunggu. Masa gue keluar cuman pake boxer gini?"

"Che." Kushina ngelepas jubah luarnya n masangin itu di sekeliling pundak Kyuubi. Karna tinggi mereka kurang lebih sama, so pas-pas aja. Dia sendiri yang sekarang make kemeja n celana biasa, mulai keliatan 'bentuk' ceweknya. Gitu-gitu kan Kushina lumayan bahenol?

"Let's go."

KucingPerak

Di gerbang keluar kediaman Uchiha …

Para pelayan n penjaga kemanan pada terheran-heran ngeliat sosok Kushina yang beda dari pas masuk tadi.

"Da … dari mana wanita cantik itu muncul?"

"Siapa dia …?"

"Rekan nyonya sesama aktris?"

"Lihat, di pinggangnya ada pistol dan borgol."

"Apa mungkin dia main film bergenre action …?"

Kushina yang ngegandeng tangan Kyuubi tetep aja jalan cepat n setengah berlari tanpa ngegubris mereka, menuju mobilnya yang nunggu di luar.

Begitu sampe, Kushina langsung ngebuka pintu samping di mana Gaara berada, dia pun masukin Kyuubi dengan kasarnya ke dalam. "Hey! Hati-hati, dong!". Dia sendiri juga buru-buru masuk ke bangku sebelah kemudi. "Jalan, Sui. Balik ke rumah bentar." Suruhnya, ngambil sebatang permen loli cola dari laci mobil, ngebuka bungkusnya, n memakannya dengan cepat.

'kruk, kruk, kruk, kruk, kruk, kruk, kruk'

"Woaaa … Anda kenapa, Inspektur?" Suigetsu nyengir ngelirik tampang cemberut bossnya. Tangannya masih nyetir.

"Habis dilecehin ama mantan suami…" jawab Kyuubi di belakang, lebay. Doi ngebetulin posisi duduknya n ngelepas jubah yang dipake, gerah. "Heeee …? Ada juga orang yang bisa ngelecehin inspektur, ya?" pemuda berambut perak tadi ketawa.

'crik!'

Kushina nodongin pistol (yang tentu aja asli!) di kepala sang asisten, ngedeath glare.

Suigetsu pucat. "Sori-sori-sori-sori-sori~!" senjata tadi pun kembali menjauh darinya. "Hhhhhh …."

"Kemaren kabur, kenapa sekarang ada di sini …?" lirik Kyuubi, ke Gaara yang duduknya nempel pintu di sebelah. Berusaha jauh-jauh darinya.

" … maaf."

" …"

Uzumaki tadi ngegeser duduknya dikit, mendekat ke dia. Gaara makin makin nempel aja ke pintu. Agak malu ngeliat Kyuubi yang setengah telanjang gitu. Tapi, Kyuubinya ngegeser lagi, makin dekat. Bikin cowok berambut merah di sebelahnya udah kayaq terperangkap aja.

"Hoy!"

"Y-ya!" sahut Gaara, buka mata. Entah sejak kapan tadi dia memejam keras.

"Betulin." Perintah Kyuubi, megang perban yang lepas di pinggang. "Eh? Ah …" Gaara pun menurut, ngebetulin balutan itu. Cowok bermata merah tadi memejamkan mata, ngehela nafas. Sebelah tangannya disandarin di pundak n punggung Gaara. Ya nggak heran kalo cowok tadi rada tersentak.

"Apa sih? Cuma naroh doang. Gue bingung mau naroh di mana nih tangan pas elo lagi ngebetulin gitu. Napa? Takut?"

"Bukan gitu …" jawab Gaara, kecil. Tangannya masih ngebetulin.

" …"

Sebenernya Kyuubi mau nyambung obrolan kemaren. Dia mau nembak Gaara! Tapi, dua orang pengganggu di depan (Kushina n Suigetsu) bikin dia mutusin buat nunggu dulu. Nunggu saat yang tepat di mana dia bisa berduaan aja.

Gak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di depan pager Uzumaki brothers. Naruto yang baru aja ngunci pintu rumah, angkat alis ngeliat mobil nyokapnya. Dia barusan mo berangkat sekolah.

"Hai, Naru. Tolong buka lagi pintunya, ya?" Kushina ngelambai dari dalam mobil. Nggak keluar. Sang bungsu ngehela nafas, tapi ngebuka juga. "Oh ya … Watson Junior …" panggil Kushina, noleh ke belakang. "Tolong kepakin barang-barang Ninetails buat satu bulan, ya? Elo pasti tau letak kopernya, kan?" pintanya, ceria.

Gaara ngangguk, pelan. Agak bingung. _Emangnya buat apa?_

"Buat apa?" Kyuubi yang nanya, agak maju ke arah sang bangku sang nyokap. Dahinya mengerut. Wanita cantik tadi mencengkram sebelah bahunya, gak terlalu keras. "Gue mau ngajarin loe ninpo. Supaya loe nggak kalah dari anak Uchiha brengsek itu." Katanya, serius.

Gelang besi khusus tanpa rantai yang tadi dipasangin ke Kyuubi adalah salah satu benda pendukung latihan ninpo. Orang biasa nggak bakalan bisa punya. Kalo pun punya, nggak ada yang sampe 100 kilo gitu. Dia jadi curiga kalo Uchiha Itachi juga pengguna ninpo. Kalo emang bener gitu, dia ngerasa kudu ngajarin Kyuubi juga. Dia nggak mau anaknya kalah dari anak keluarga Uchiha!

Aliran Ninpo termasuk keras. Dia sendiri juga menguasainya dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Mantan suaminya, Minato, juga sempat belajar. Walau nggak sampe selesai karna terlalu sibuk syuting. Tapi, nggak selesai aja tuh orang bisa sanggup ngehindarin serangannya. Ah, orang jenius emang nyebelin!

Setelah Gaara keluar, Kyuubi kembali ngomong. "Kalo dengan itu gue nggak bakal kalah lagi ama si brengsek itu … gue mau-mau aja sih belajar …" gumamnya, bikin telinga Kushina menegang. "'Lagi', kata loe?" mata ijonya melotot. "Elo pernah kalah ama dia, ya? Dasar bodoooh!"

"Ini gara-gara elo yang nggak ngajarin gue dari dulu-dulu!" Anaknya nggak mau disalahin. "Heh! Gini-gini gue orang sibuk! Nggak ada waktu! Ini juga jarang-jarang gue bisa ngambil cuti satu bulan! Lagian kenapa loe nggak belajar sendiri!" balas Kushina, ngebentak juga. "Gimana mau belajar kalo sumbernya nggak ada! Gue dulu juga pernah nyari, tapi cuman ketemu sejarahnya doang! Di perpus kota, dunia, bahkan di net juga nggak ada yang ngajarin tekhniknya!"

Yah, apa yang dibilang Kyuubi barusan emang bener, sih. Kushina juga dulu bisa belajar karna nggak sengaja nemu kitabnya di reruntuhan kuno pas kebetulan lagi nanganin kasus di sana bertahun-tahun lalu. Itu pun tulisannya rada gaje saking tuanya kitab tsb.

"Emangnya mau ngajak Kyuu ke mana, Ma?" tanya Naruto, di ambang jendela mobil tempat Kushina duduk. Dia baru aja ngebantuin Gaara ngepak barang Kyuubi. Sekarang Gaaranya sendiri lagi masukin tuh koper ke bagasi belakang, dibantu ama Suigetsu.

Raut muka keras Kushina langsung melembut gitu ngadepin si bungsu. "Tempat latihan. Lumayan jauh. Naru-chayank gak perlu tau …"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Hentikan gaya ngomong macam itu. Cowok kayaq loe nggak pantes. Gue jadi ngerasa kayaq ngeliat banci …"

'BLETAK!'

Kena jitak deh, dia …

"Tapi, Ma. Naru juga pengen ikut." Naruto iri. "Naru juga pengen belajar ninpon ato apapun namanya itu. Ya …?" mohonnya, kitten-eyes.

"Maaf, sayang …" Kushina membelai rambutnya, lembut. "Tapi, nanti sekolahnya gimana? Naru kan bentar lagi mau masuk SMA?"

"Ugh, iya sih … " Naruto keliatan murung. "Tapi, si Kyuu juga musti kuliah kan?" katanya, rada ngambek.

"Oh, kalo berandal kayaq dia sih … nggak lulus beberapa mata kuliah juga nggak papa…" tunjuk nyokapnya, ke si sulung di belakang bahu. "Hey! Gue sih pasti lulus, lah!" yang ditunjuk protes.

"Uh huh?" Sebenernya sih Kushina percaya kalo Kyuubi tetep bisa nyusul pelajaran meski banyak bolos juga.

" … " Naruto tertunduk, kecewa. Biasanya dia ngerasa kalo kalo nyokapnya itu selalu pilih kasih ke dia. Tapi kali ini dia jadi lebih ngerasa kalo beliau lebih pilih kasih ke Kyuubi. Keduanya sama enggak enaknya.

Ngeliat ekspresi itu, Kushina jadi ngerasa bersalah. "Naru-sayang … jangan pasang muka sedih gitu dong. Ntar mama bawain oleh-oleh, deh. Yang semangat, ya …?"

"Asal oleh-olehnya jangan napi buron kayaq kemaren …" Naruto kembali nyengir. Kushina ikutan nyengir. "Beres~."

Sebenernya dalam hati Naruto masih kecewa sih. Tapi dia maksain senyum karna nggak mau bikin nyokapnya sedih.

"Kyuubi …" panggil Gaara, di jendela belakang yang terbuka. "Ini … " dia nyerahin sekotak bento yang langsung disambut oleh sang Uzumaki sulung. "Ano … gue ngasih itu tanpa maksud apa-apa, koq. Gue cemas elo nolak makan di kediaman Uchiha, jadi gue bikinin itu buat loe …"

Nyium wangi makanan itu dari luar kotaknya aja udah bikin Kyuubi ngiler. _Eh, tunggu dulu._ Dia jadi teringat sesuatu. _Iya, ya? Gue kan tadi berencana mau nembak dia? Gimana sih! Mana sekarang mau pergi sebulan, lagi!_

"Sis-com, ayo kita ngomong dulu. Gue mau ngebicarain sesuatu." Katanya, siap-siap ngebuka pintu. "Ng-nggak usah. Elo kan udah mau berangkat?" sahut Gaara buru-buru, nahan pintunya supaya tetep nutup.

_Sialan. Dia mau kabur lagi! _"Nggak bisa. Gue mau ngomong penting, nih!" katanya, ngebuka pintu. Tentu aja Gaaranya kalah tenaga.

"Elo yang nggak bisa." Ucap Kushina, narik bahunya supaya mendekat n …

'DUAG!'

"Argh!"

… nyundulin dahinya ke kening Kyuubi, trus nutup kembali pintu mobil sekalian dikunci. Dia lalu senyum ke Gaara. "Tolong titip Naru, ya?" Remaja tadi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kecil. Dia lalu nerima sebuah kartu ATM dari Kushina. "Ini …?"

"Pake aja kalo ada apa-apa. Gue tau loe bisa ngegunainnya dengan bijak. Oh, ya. PINnya 7915." Wanita tsb tersenyum sekali lagi, sebelum nyuruh asistennya supaya tancap gas.

Mereka pun pergi, disertai dengan suara protesan Kyuubi yang marah-marah sambil megangin keningnya. "Aaaah! Padahal tadi gue mau nembak dia! Dasar pengganggu!"

"Hooo? Elo suka ama Watson junior, ya?" Kushina angkat alis. Sebenernya dia udah bisa ngeduga, sih. _Jadi, Kyuu-kun seorang gay, toh …?_ batin Suigetsu, nyetir sambil nyengir.

"Emang kenapa …? Elo mau ngelarang gue …?" Kyuubi jadi curiga. Sang inspektur muterin bola matanya, ngehela nafas. "Kayaq loe peduli aja soal itu … . Gue yakin elo tetep bakal ngelakuin apa yang loe mau, nggak peduli kalo gue setuju or enggak …"

"Emang."

Kushina mendengus. "Gue nggak bakal ngelarang, koq …"

"Ho?"

" … asal kalian suka sama suka. Tapi, kalo elo pake unsur paksaan or ngelakuin hal yang enggak-enggak tanpa persetujuannya…" wanita tsb menoleh padanya dengan mata yang tajam. " … gue nggak bakal segan-segan menjarain elo meski elo anak gue sendiri. Inget itu."

Kyuubi tercenung.

Suigetsu juga berenti nyengir.

Suasananya lagi nggak enak, nih.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wah? Ternyata elo nganggap gue anak loe juga, ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Ghaaaah! Jadi itu yang bikin elo terdiam, tadi!"

_Harimau n singa. Mereka bagai harimau n singaaa~!_ Suigetsu nyetir makin cepet, sweatdrop.

.

.

* * *

KP: Kemampuan masaknya Gaara di chap ini terinspirasi dari Narumi Ayumu from Spiral!

Sorry, Ada nyinggung soal Pokemonnya dikit. Dulu aku penggemar berat anime itu sampe SMP... (*Hhh, memalukan, ya?*) sampe sempet ngoleksi barang2nya juga (kaset, kaos,mainan, jam, pen, dll, juga sempet hapal ama semua nama pokemon (150) generasi pertama. tapi yg kedua n ketiga belum sih. n aku paling suka ama Mewtwo & Ninetales, trus Lugia, Lucario, Rapidash, Pikachu, Charmeleon, Scyther, lalu...

Kyuubi: Who cares!

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

Heh? U kayaqnya punya kepribadian lain, tapi u bisa ngeliat apa yang 'dia' lakukan? Hmm … kurasa itu bukan kepribadian ganda. Tapi muka dua. U pasti bisa pegang kendali kalo u-nya masih bisa ngeliat apa yang dilakukannya. Karna u adalah 'boss' dalam tubuh u sendiri.

Inti cerita chap-chap lalu cuma beberapa halaman tapi tulisannya bejibun? Haha! Maksudnya apa dengan 'cuma' itu? Well, yang kubilang inti tuh ya semua tulisan story-nya kecuali author-note maupun balesan review. Ya tetep aja banyak. (belas-belasan halaman)

Aku orang dari daerah mana? Hmm … aku tinggal di kota Malang. Tapi, sehari-hari aku lebih ngomong pake bhs Indo n gaul. Tapi lagi … bisa juga nyampur-nyampur. Coz, kedekatanku ama sohib-sohib kampus banyak ngaruhin gaya ngomongku. Di kampus banyak kumpul orang2 dari berbagai daerah. Nah, sohib2 deketku tuh berasal dari berbagai daerah di Jawa, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, n Papua. Jadi gado2 deh … but, believe it or not … meski kebanyakan temenku n semua keluargaku brasal dari Jawa, aku gak menguasai bahasa jawa!

Ada pertanyaan kenapa Kyuu gak jadi dirape? Woa-woaaa, u ngarep ya? Emangnya u ngedukung Hidan yang jadi semenya?

Wah, ceramahnya Kyuubi soal rokok ngingetin ama mantan pacar u? U cinta Kyuu meski saat dia down …? Hmm, apa bisa kubilang kalo u juga masih cinta, suka, alias mikirin mantan u itu, heheh … (*PLAKS!*) Sori, iseng. ^^

Tengu artinya emang setan. Setan penunggu gunung? Yes! Aku bener!

Akatsuki ada kaitannya ama Suigestu? Ember … lebih tepat dibilang berkaitan ama Utakata, sih.

Waah! Ada kucing piaraan readers yg baru ngelahirin! Selamat, yaaaa!

Request Naru ikut dalam dunia mafia? Emang ntar rencananya dia bakal terlibat, koq.

Aku kuliahnya di mana? Haha! Kalo mau tau, tanya lewat PM aja, ya? Aku nggak mau 'mencemarkan' nama baik kampus karna punya mahasiswi error macam diriku di situ …

Well, sebenarnya pertanyaan2 macam ini (kuliah, asal, usia, semester brapa, dll) itu udah ada beberapa org yg nanya lewat PM. Sebagian kujawab, sebagian lagi kubilang 'rahasia'. Heheh. (males nulis hal yg sama, seh!) So, if u nanya2 ama readers/reviewers lain yg pernah kukasih tau, mungkin u bakal dapat jawabannya.

SuperJunior? Yeah, pernah liat videonya (dikasih temen). Aku suka dance mereka! (Aku jg suka SHINee, SS501, B2ST, Girl's Generation, dll), Aku juga punya filmnya yg berjudul Chinkys (ngopy juga). Tapi aku bukan penggemar Suju. Nama2 mereka aja aku gak tau. Gak ada yang badass, sih! (errh, or so I thought. Aku gak tau banyak soal mereka. Ada yg badass, gak? Bukan pas lagi acting, lhooo. Seingatku mreka manis2 semua).

Soal mereka yang pada yaoi-an … ah, masa? Emang mereka ada bilang kalo 'we are gay' gitu? Palingan cuman karna gak sengaja ada hint2nya di video makanya dibilang yaoi ama para fujoshi macam kita, kaliii …

Kenapa Gaaranya jadi gay, seh? U jadi sedih? Huahaha! Emangnya u readers straight, ya? Hmm, kalo ditanya kenapaaaa … ya karna aku mau? (*grin*) tapi, nggak tau deh … habis chap ini dia bakal tetep straight or balik lagi ke gay … I love Gaara, y'know. Saking lopenya aku jadi punya keinginan buat tetep bikin dia tetep 'di jalan yang lurus' (straight=lurus). Mwahahaha!

Wah, ada readers yang curhat, neh. Salam buat temen tomboy u itu, yaaa!

Ada yang mau si Itachi yang kena musibah? Waw~. Sebel ama dia yaaa? Dia pun sebenernya punya beban hati yang luar biasa lho …cuman dikuat-kuatin nahan aja …

TemuTengu ntar collab ama ItaKyuuGaaSasuNaru buat nglawan Akatsuki or ntar bakal berbalik ngancurin Naru? Umm, masih belum kuputuskan …

Mohon supaya KyuuGaaMinaKushi tau kalo Naru gak selemah apa yg mreka pikirkan? Heheh. Naruto digituin sebenernya karna mereka amat sangat sayang banget ama dia …

Kayaqnya HidanKyuubi seru juga? Haha! Koq aku jadi mikir hal yg sama, yak? Ah, tapi di fic ini mreka berdua gak ada prasaan saling suka, tuh.

Ooooey! Reviewer yg namanya Pearl Jeevas (smg belum ganti nama)! Avatar kucing u cute banget tau nggaaaaak? (wlw sbnarnya lebih suka yg hitam). Tapi sayang karna dikarantina. Brengseeek! Lucu banget tauk! Imut, gila! Kampreeeet, gue mau meluk tuh kucing! Heeiiih~. Gemez reeeek~ (lebih suka kucing Persian, Rusian, n Kampung yg mancung itu ketimbang Anggora yang pesek)

Sasuke: Hey, kalo kagum nggak usah pake nyumpah-nyumpah dong. Lagian, belum tentu itu kucingnya …

KP: (*cueks*) Hhh, tapi matanya gaje, ya? Fotonya rada blur, tuh. Ayo foto ulang! Matanya yang jelas! (*seenaknya nyuruh*) Mata kan salah satu hal yang bikin kucing makin menarik!

Request SuiGaa? Umm … pair ini agak di luar rencanaku, but … liat aja nanti …

Gimana hasil petandingan gameku? Menang dong! Bahkan temennya my big bro udah nyerah sebelum bertanding denganku! Mwahahah! (Beneran!). Sekarang level arcade-mode SF IV -ku udah masuk level hardest. Level tertinggi tuh! Habis itu namatin game RPG TMNT PC dalam jangka waktu kurang dari seminggu. Awesome, kan!

Shu: Halah. Game aja bangga!

KapeSasu: Yang gak punya jiwa gamer nggak bakal ngerti betapa bahagianya kami!

KP: Emang udah dari movie 2 u gak suka ngeliat Temujin megang tangan Naru? (waw, Temujin-hater, nih?). Haha! Coba inget2 lagi siapa yg megang siapa. Eh, justru Naruto yang megangin tangannya dia, tau. Waktu itu doi mo nyelamatin Temu yang hampir jatuh, kan? Aaah, Naru emang anak baik …

Kyuu keren banget di gambar yg kubuat? Heeh? Udah liat gambarku di deviantart, ya? Wah, jadi malu~ …

Kyuubi: Ngapain malu? Yang dibilang keren kan gue?

KP: Mindahin tangan yang diiket di belakang ke depan itu susah? Masa seh? Kalo buat cowok macam Kyuubi, gampang koq! Tapi ikatannya pake pola V (di belakang bokong) bukan pola U (di belakang pinggang). Tapi, buat kebanyakan cewek … emang agak susah. Coz walau pinggangnya kecil, pinggul cewek lebih lebar dari cowok. Kakinya menyambung lebih keluar. (inget2 lagi bentuk kerangka kaki cewek). Nah cara yg efektif buat ngebebasin diri sbg cewek adalah dengan berdiri (kalo kakinya gak diikat). Masukkin kaki u satu-satu ke dalam lingkaran lengan yg diikat itu. Kayaq gerakan saat mau make/ngelepas rok gitu looh … . Cuman yang ini bukan dari depan, tapi dari belakang. Aku sendiri pernah nyoba.

* * *

NEXT!


	33. Pacarnya Gaara?

KP: Chap ini banyak Naruto n Kisaliten plus Sasuke. Juga Gaara n Matsuri.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Pacarnya Gaara?**

* * *

Hari-hari di Konoha setelah itu pun berlalu tanpa kehadiran Uzumaki Kyuubi. Naruto tetep akrab ama Gaara n Kisaliten. Sasuke juga tetep 'saingan' ama TemuTengu. Sakura juga masih Fujoshi akut. Hinata masih pemalu di sekolah. Neji masih penasaran ama cewek heroinenya. Shikamaru masih ngantukan. Shino masih suka serangga. Nyaris nggak ada yang berubah, 'mungkin' sih …

"Gue kangen ama Kyuubiiii~" keluh Naruto, mukanya keliatan nggak senang meski lagi ngeliat hasil-hasil tes try-outnya yang bagus-bagus. "Sabar, man … Dua minggu lagi dia pulang, kan?" jawab Kiba, sambil cengengesan ngeliat hasilnya sendiri. Walau pun nggak sebagus Naruto, tapi lumayan muasin. Sai, Tenten, n Lee juga dapat hasil bagus.

"Guys, kayaqnya kita musti ngasih hadiah buat Gaara-kun, deh." Usul Tenten, masukin hasil ujiannya ke tas. Bersiap pulang. "Daku setuju sekali. Gaara-senpai sudah sangat banyak membantu kita semua dalam belajar kali ini, meski pun dirinya sendiri sedang sibuk." Lee langsung setuju.

"Gue juga setuju, man!" Kiba ngejentikkan jarinya, nunjuk. Sai ngacungin jempol sambil minum es kopi di termosnya, tanda dia juga setuju. "Bagus juga, sih … tapi … kita kasih apa, ya?" gumam Naruto, ngeliat ke atas.

"Buku, gimana? Gaara-kun kan suka baca?" usul Tenten lagi, ngatupin kedua tangan. "Jangan. Terlalu biasa. Lagian, Gaara tuh 'bener-bener' banyak baca. Kali aja ntar buku yang kita kasih udah pernah dia baca. Kalo gitu nggak seru lagi, kan?" tolak Naruto. "Kita juga jangan nanyain apa yang dia mau. Nggak asyik. Kita musti ngasih surprise."

"Hmm … kalo makanan?" usul yang lain.

"Yang bener aja. Masa calon chef terkenal masa depan dikasih makanan yang levelnya di bawah buatannya sendiri?"

"Baju keren nun terkenal masa kini?"

"Gaara orang yang nggak gitu peduli ama fashion. Lagian, emangnya di tanggal mau tua gini loe semua punya duit?"

"Nggak sih …"

Naruto ngehela nafas ngedengernya. Kalo mau, dia sendiri bisa aja beli pake tabungannya sendiri. Tapi, hadiah ini musti berasal dari mereka semua.

"Game?"

"Dia bukan gamer."

"Peralatan olahraga? Layaknya dumbbell atau semacamnya?"

"Gaara nyaris nggak punya waktu lagi buat olahraga."

"Binatang piaraan? Kucing, anjing, or burung, misalnya?"

"Itu sih cuman bakal ngerepotin dia. Gaara kan nggak pernah punya piaraan sebelumnya? Dia juga sering kerja sambilan. Ntar takutnya bikin dia cemas karna nggak keurus …"

"Buku porno?"

"Apalagi itu. Nilai Bahasa Inggris kita bisa dibakar ama miss Temari kalo sampe ketahuan ngasih yang begituan ke adeknya!"

Lima sekawan itu pun ngehela nafas panjang, bareng. Sulit juga kalo mau ngasih hadiah ke Gaara. Tuh orang cenderung banyak ngasih ketimbang dikasih, sih. So mereka nggak tau orang itu sekarang lagi pengen apaan. Dari tadi ide-ide yang keluar cuman apa yang mereka sendiri pengen.

"Ah, kasih pacar aja!"

Usul baru Tenten barusan langsung diketawain ama keempat sohibnya. "Apa, sih? Nggak aneh kan kalo Gaara-kun dapat pacar! Lagian dia juga cukup keren!"

"Duh! Gaara tuh suka kaku kalo berhadapan ama cewek. Ama loe aja dia masih rada gitu, kan?"

"Iya sih …"

"Kalo pun kita mau nyomblangin dia juga … kita nggak tau tipe cewek kesukaannya tuh yang kayaq gimana …"

"N bisa jadi Gaara-senpai lebih suka pacar cowok ketimbang pacar cewek, kan?"

Mereka terdiam lagi.

" …. "

Semuanya saling pandang. "Iya, ya …?" gumam mereka, serempak.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berlima memutuskan buat mikirin soal itu sambil jalan. "Kalo dipikir-pikir … Gaara-senpai nggak pernah keliatan suka ama cewek maupun cowok dalam artian lope. So, kita nggak bisa mastikan …" Sai ngelus dagu pucatnya. "Mungkinkah dirinya asexual …?" pertanyaan Lee barusan langsung disambut dengan no-no-no-no dari temen-temennya.

"Palingan cuma belum nemu. Dia kan masih lima belas tahun kayaq kita-kita? Cuman lebih dulu masuk kuliah aja …"

"Eh, kita sendiri juga belum punya pacar. Gimana mau nyariin buat dia?'

"Betul tuh, Sai! Gimana kalo kita saling bantu buat dapet pacar masing-masing dulu, baru nyariin buat Gaara-senpai?"

"Nice idea!"

"Oey, kita ini udah mau UAN, lho. Jangan nyari yang aneh-aneh dulu deh … Ntar nggak konsen." Naruto ngingetin.

"Apa maksud loe dengan yang aneh-aneh itu?"

"Pacar juga bisa bikin tambah semangat, lho!"

"Iya kalo lancar. Nah, kalo enggak alias broken pas ujian, gimana? Ntar ujiannya juga bisa ikutan broken."

"Ah, Narutoooo~. Elo sendiri kalo sekarang diajakin pacaran ama Sakura-san juga pasti langsung mau, kan?"

"Hmmm … gimana, ya …?" sahut si blonde tsb, menerawang. Sejak mengalami 'mimpi' itu, perlahan dia mulai sadar kalo dia nggak bener-bener cinta ama Sakura. Cuman suka n sayang kayaq ke kakak cewek.

Kisaliten saling pandang, tutup mulut. Mereka baru inget kalo ada kemungkinan besar boss mereka itu gay sejak kejadian majalah mesum dulu.

"Stop!" Tiba-tiba Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, nyuruh empat sobatnya yang di kiri kanan belakang buat berenti bentar. "Ada apakah gerangan?" tanya Lee, bingung. "Sssh … " Naruto berdesis, nyuruh diam. Trus doi meluncur pelan ke depan, n nyander tembok toko kaset, dekat tikungan. Kisaliten pun pada mengendap-endap ngikutin dia. "Ada apa, sih?" tanya Tenten, berbisik.

"Liat tuh." Naruto ngasih isyarat supaya mereka ngeliat ke jalan di balik tikungan. Tenten pun ngelongokkan kepalanya, ngeliat. Disusul ama Kiba di atasnya. Trus Naruto sendiri. Lalu Sai. Trus Lee juga. Mereka udah kayaq deretan kepala miring tanpa badan, deh.

Lalu … apa yang mereka liat?

Gaara bersama seorang cewek!

"Maaf ya, Akamizu-kun … kami jadi sering ngerepotin elo."

"Ah, enggak …"

"Belakangan ini bokap gue n yang lainnya pada ribut pengen dimasakin sesuatu ama elo."

"Hahaha~ … Nggak papa, koq. Kebetulan gue juga suka masak …"

_Gaara-senpai ketawaaaaa?_ Kiba, Sai, n Lee mangap. Naruto kedap-kedip, mastiin bukan ilusi. Gaara emang pernah sesekali ketawa di depannya, tapi nggak pernah di depan orang lain. "Waaah … jangan-jangan … cewek itu pacarnya? Boleh juga." tebak Tenten, antusias. Tapi ngomongnya tetep bisik-bisik, sih …

Empat cowok di situ menatapnya, pelan. Dahi mengernyit. Sebelum akhirnya serempak kembali menatap dua orang di sana, cepat.

_Maji de?_

"Eh, ya … habis itu … bisa tolong bantuin gue nerjemahin DSM IV TR, gak? Yang tentang Anxiety disorder. Gue lagi ada tugas itu di kelas lain …"

"Bisa aja …"

Gaara tersenyum. Cewek itu juga.

Naruto n Kisaliten mangap kuadrat.

"Woaaaa … kayaqnya Gaara-kun bener-bener lagi jatuh cintaaa~ … " Tenten megangin sebelah pipinya, terpesona. "Eh, loe semua pada ngeliat warna-warni bunga bermekaran di background mereka, nggak?"

"Bunga? Mana ada?"

"Palingan cuma rumah pemandian, toko kelontong, toko sayur, toko daging, toko alat tulis, depot, trus toko-"

"Ih! Gue kan cuman ngomongin kiasan! Dasar nggak romantis!"

"Ah? Mereka masuk ke pemandian itu!"

Lima sekawan tsb mulai berdiri tegak kembali dari posisi miring mereka gitu ngeliat Gaara n 'ceweknya' masuk ke sana.

"Siapa cewek itu, ya …? Belum pernah liat."

"Dari percakapan mereka tadi … sepertinya mereka berdua adalah rekan kuliah."

"Yang bener 'pacar kuliah'."

"Hey, belum tentu pacarnya, tauk!"

"Uuuuhh~! Hebat juga Gaara-senpai! Bisa dapet mahasiswi, cewek yang lebih tua! Gue iriiiii! Mahasiswi kan biasanya lebih mateng!"

"Hush! Mateng-mateng-mateng … nggak sopan loe, Sai!"

"Tapi, biar mahasiswi juga … dia keliatan lebih pendek dikit dari Gaara-kun, ya?"

"Biar pendek, tapi liat isinya dong … maateeeng~"

"Saaaaaaii~!"

"Kalo aja nggak mesum, elo lebih ganteng tau."

"Apa hubungannya mesum ama ganteng?"

"Hey, gimana kalo kita samperin?" usul Naruto. "Daripada sembunyi-sembunyi gaje gini, mending tanyain aja mereka langsung. Beneran pacaran or enggak."

"Jangan, Naruto! Elo mau ngeganggu acara mandi bareng mereka!"

"Buodoh! Gaara bukan orang yang kayaq gitu! Dia nggak bakal mau mandi bareng cewek yang belum jadi istrinya! Lagian, emangnya tadi loe nggak denger kalo dia cuman mau masakin sesuatu buat bokapnya cewek itu n ngabantuin belajar? Rumah pemandian ini pasti tempat tinggal cewek itu!"

"Udah-udah-udah-udah!" Tenten bertepuk tangan, ngediamin mereka. "Karna sekarang kita nggak bisa ngikutin mereka ke dalam (mau pura-pura jadi tamu juga musti bawa peralatan mandi masing-masing), so …"

"… kita pulang?" sambung Naruto.

"Ya enggak, dong." Cewek rambut cepol tsb maju ke tikungan n nunjuk ke depot dekat pemandian itu. "Kita makan es campur sambil ngegosipin Gaara-kun n cewek itu di sana, yuk!" ajaknya, ceria.

Naruto, Kiba, Sai, n Lee sweatdrop.

_Dasar cewek!_

KucingPerak

Beberapa saat kemudian …

Naruto cs lagi pada ngumpul di depot tadi, ngegosip. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya si Tenten yang paling banyak ngomongnya. Es campur mereka udah habis dari tadi. Mereka lama nongkrong di sini lebih karna ngobrol!

"Eh, trus-trus … keluarga cewek itu juga menyukai Gaara-kun karna talenta plus kebaikannya, lalu mereka dijodohin, deh! Bisa aja, kan?"

"Yeeeaaaahh~ …" koor empat cowok di situ, ngantuk. Mereka sih lebih tertarik ngebahas hal-hal yang mendekati kenyataan dari apa yang terlihat. Kalo sampe soal dijodohin segala mah … jauuuuh!

Tenten udah mau ngomong lagi, tapi langsung distop ama Naruto.

"Mereka keluar!" Bisiknya, keras. Kisaliten langsung melongok ke arah yang dimaksud. Iya, tuh. Gaara bersama cewek tadi (cewek itu udah ganti baju) keluar bareng. Gaara ngebawa ranselnya di bahu kayaq biasa. Sedangkan cewek itu bawa tas karton ukuran tanggung. Dari bagian atas tas yang nggak tertutup, kayaqnya sih buku …

Lima sekawan tadi pun kembali mengendap-endap, ngebuntutin (es campurnya udah dibayar pra-makan). Gaara keliatan sibuk ngedengerin omongan cewek itu sampe nggak nyadar ada lima anak SMP yang ngikutin.

"Mau ke mana mereka berdua?"

"Tau, deh …"

"Ikutin aja terus."

Naruto n Kisaliten terus ngebuntutin mereka sampe akhirnya kedua orang itu naik angkot! Mana angkotnya langsung berangkat, lagi!

"Yaaahhh~!" mereka ngehela nafas kecewa. "Kita kecolongan." Naruto nyeka keringat di dahi n leher. Temen-temennya juga kurang lebih ngelakuin hal yang sama. Sejak pulang sekolah sampe sore gini mereka emang belum mandi n ganti baju! Jadi bangke, deh. Bau-bau biang keringat.

"Haruskah kita susul?"

"Gimana caranya, Lee-man?" keluh Kiba, ngelirik tuh angkot yang sekarang lagi berenti karna lampu merah di ujung jalan sana. "Kalo kita nyusul pake angkot juga, bisa-bisa berenti-berenti mulu ngangkut n nurunin penumpang. Kalo naik becak nggak mungkin. Lari juga gak bakalan bisa nyusul kecepatannya, man …"

Mereka semua pun pada ber-hmmm mikir. Masih belum nyerah.

Saat itulah, mata biru Naruto menangkap sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam yang udah jadi khasnya milik seseorang, diparkir di dekat jalan n trotoar. Deket Gameshop. Gak lama kemudian, orang yang diharapkannya keluar dari toko tsb.

"Kaijin!"

Sasuke ngedongak ke asal suara. Doi tadi lagi nunduk ngebaca tulisan-tulisan di kotak kaset game Super Street Fighter IV yang baru dibelinya. Game Super SF IV yang ini versi terbaru dari SF IV sebelumnya. Ada banyak karakter tambahan. Ultra Combo – Ultra Combo tiap karakter juga nambah lagi, katanya. Tentu aja Sasuke, selaku gamer fighting n RPG sejati gak bakal mau ngelewatin ini. Dia juga tadi udah mesan kaset game Dissidia 012 versi PSP yang bakal dirilis tahun 2011 nanti, tahun depan.

Cowok tsb angkat alis ngeliat Naruto lari menghampirinya. Disusul ama 4 csnya di belakang. "Loe semua belum pulang dari tadi?" tanyanya, ngeliat mereka semua masih pake seragam biru putih khas SMP Konoha. Dia sendiri sih udah ganti dengan yang lebih kasual. Jeans hitam n kemeja ala kaos hitam dengan sedikit warna putih di bagian kerah yang dibuka. Di bagian pundak sampe ke lengan pendek kaos tsb juga ada warna putihnya. Di kedua sisi badan kaos juga. Plus sepatu kets hitam putih di mana yang hitam lebih mendominasi.

Kalo kebanyakan orang bilang hitam itu warna berkabung, buat Sasuke hitam itu warna yang keren! Dia juga keliatan lebih keren dengan warna itu.

"Sasuke! Ada angkot yang musti gue kejar! Tolong anterin, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Puh-leaaaaaaassssee?" mohon Naruto, dengan berbagai macam cute animals eyes.

"….boleh aja."

"Yay! Makasih, Sasuke!"

Uchiha tadi mau nggak mau jadi senyum ngeliat ekspresi senang luar biasa tuh anak. _Emang ada apa, sih?Kenapa dia jadi segitu semangatnya?_

"Oh makasih banget, Sasuke-kun!"

"Thanks berat, man!"

"Elo bisa baik juga, ya?"

"Ternyata daku telah salah menilai dikau selama ini!"

Ngedenger suara-suara 'karakter tambahan' itu bikin dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Tunggu dulu! Loe berempat juga ikutan?"

"Lha? So pasti, dong?" sahut mereka, serempak. Termasuk Naruto.

Sang Uchiha terperangah.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Uuugh~ … sesshaaak~ …"

"Aduh! Gue kejepit!"

"Hey, Sai-man! Jangan dorong-dorong gitu dong!"

"Gak sengaja, tau!"

"Kepala daku pusing~"

"Duh, mobil bangsawan koq sempit gini, sih? Miskin amat …"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"DIAAAAAAM! MOBIL INI EMANG DIDESAIN CUMA UNTUK DUA PENUMPANG!" bentaknya, ke Kiba n Sai yang berdesak-desakan di bangku sebelah."BANGKU BELAKANG ITU JUGA KECIL KARNA ITU BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK ORANG, TAPI BARANG!" bentak cowok itu lagi, ke Tenten n Lee di belakang.

"Makanya … lain kali kalo beli mobil yang muat banyak, dong. Ferrari juga ada kan yang muat 4-8 orang?"

"Yah, beginilah mobilnya orang antisosial. Irit penumpang."

'twitch!'

"KALO MASIH MAU PROTES, KELUAR AJA SANA!"

Keributan penumpang yang overload itu bikin mobil sport tsb melaju dengan oleng.

"Woa-woaaa! Yang bener dong nyetirnya, Sasuke! Bahaya, nih!" seru Naruto yang duduk miring di pangkuan Uchiha, panik. "Dari awal dengan banyaknya orang di sini emang udah bisa dibilang bahaya …" Sasuke ngelurusin lagi jalan mobilnya supaya lebih mulus. Trus belok ke tikungan, ngejar angkot biru.

Tiba-tiba …

'VROOOOO!'

Bunyi klakson truk!

Ada truk kuning segede gajah di hadapan mereka!

"GYAAAAA! KITA BAKAL TAMAAAAAT!" Kisaliten pada meluk sobat masing-masing di sebelah, horror. "SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto membenamkan wajah takutnya di dada sang Uchiha, meluk. Sasuke megangin sisi kepala cowok blonde tsb dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan yang kanan banting setir.

'CKIIIT!'

Ferrari hitam tsb berhasil ngehindar tipis, sodara-sodara! Para pengguna jalan yang ngeliat itu pada tepuk tangan ngeliatnya.

'JEDAG! JEDUG!'

Kisaliten pada kejeduk sana sini, sementara Naruto aman dilindungi ama Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu pun kembali jalan. Kali ini dengan mulus. Tapi kejadian tadi bikin mereka kehilangan jejak sang angkot incaran.

"Hhhh… gila, reeek~. Gue pikir tadi kita bakal matiiii …" Tenten megangin belakang kepalanya yang kejedug, benjol. Kiba juga, cuman benjolnya di jidat. "Man~, I'm so dead …" Sai meringis sambil mijitin kening, pusing. "Duuh~ …" Lee tertawa, perih. "Daku rasa ini merupakan sebuah peristiwa yang tak kan terlupakan seumur hidup! Hey, Sasuke-kun. Daku juga merasa dikau bisa jadi pembalap yang handal dikarenakan hal barusan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever …" Sasuke muterin bola matanya, masih nyetir. "Asal kejadian tadi jangan sampe bikin kalian muntah aja. Awas kalo sampe muntah di sini …"

"Huekh!"

Baru aja dibilangin, udah ada satu orang yang muntah!

Siapakah dia?

Uzumaki Naruto, pemirsa!

Doi nutupin mulutnya yang muntah. Tapi muntahnya nggak terlalu banyak, sih. Cuman sempet sedikit mengotori kemeja kaos hitam Sasuke, di bagian depan. Mukanya keliatan pucat.

"Woooo! Bertahanlah, Narutoooo!"

"Uchiha-kun, ayo kita turun dulu!"

KucingPerak

Sekarang mari kita intip bentar keadaan Kyuubi yang masih berlatih di Uzu.

"Heaaaa!"

Kushina miringin kepalanya, ngehindar dari pukulan sang anak. Kyuubi belum nyerah, dia masih terus berusaha menyerang. Kushina juga terus-terusan menangkis n menghindar. Terdengar suara kecipakan air seiring dengan gerakan-gerakan mereka.

Air?

Yeah, karna mereka lagi latian di pantai. Pantai ini sepi karna penduduknya yakin kalo tempat itu angker. Katanya siapa pun yang main-main di sana bakal diseret ke laut ama Leviathan, sang pengusa laut berwujud belut raksasa berwarna biru.

Tentu aja Kushina nggak percaya ama nonsense itu. Tapi, syukur karna itu dia jadi bisa make nih pantai sepuas hati tiap kali mo ngistirahatin diri or latihan. Kyuubi juga nggak percaya, sih. So, sama sekali nggak ada rasa was-was dibawa ama Leviathan. Kalo Suigetsu? Doi yang pembawaannya nyantai cuman bilang: "Kalo ntar Levi-sama datang, bakal gue ajakin lomba renang!" Gitu deh …

Kyuubi meninju.

Kushina menangkis.

Mereka terus-terusan gitu dari tadi.

Tendang.

Hindar.

Lompat.

Nunduk.

Counter.

"Haaat!"

'Tep!'

Kushina nangkap sisi kaki kanan yang mo nendang kepalanya itu, pake tangan kanan. "Osoi! Lambat!" Trus wanita tsb menarik dikit kaki itu n memposisikan diri di belakang Kyuubi. Dia menendang dikit sisi belakang lutut kiri sang anak yang jadi tumpuan, bersamaan dengan dilepaskannya kaki kanan Kyuubi yang sempat ditahannya tadi. Bikin cowok bermata merah itu jatoh berlutut, setengah merangkak.

'DUAG!'

"Uwagh!"

'JBUR!'

Kushina nendang pantatnya, keras. Kyuubi sampe kelempar 3 meter dari situ. Nyebur laut.

"Kenapa! Ayo sini!"

Kyuubi munculin kepalanya ke atas air, narik nafas. Dia lalu ngedeath glare nyokapnya di pesisir pantai. Trus berenang secepat mungkin, balik ke sana.

"C'mon now … Speed loe masih kurang." Sang inspektur pasang kuda-kuda lagi. Dia lagi make celana spandex ketat merah sepaha. Juga sport-bra dengan warna yang sama. Rambut merah panjangnya dia ikat ekor kuda di belakang. Meski cewek, nih orang punya six packs juga, lho! Hasil latihan rutinnya. Lengan n kakinya juga keliatan berotot. Walau nggak terlalu gede. Kayaq postur badan atlet pelari gitu, deh …

Kyuubi sendiri sekarang make celana basket merah hitam, di atas lutut. Ada angka 10 di sisi paha kiri celana tsb. Dia topless. Bekas-bekas lukanya udah pada ilang semua tuh. Semtot. Sembuh total.

Cowok itu bangkit perlahan, ngos-ngosan. Kushina juga ngos-ngosan, sih.

"Kenapa dari awal speed-speed mulu, seh! Kenapa nggak ngajarin gue supaya bisa ngedaratin pukulan lebih dari 75 kg!" protesnya, keringetan. Keringat bercampur air laut. Asem asin.

"Urusai! Tekanan air yang ngehambat gerakan loe, selain meningkatkan kecepatan juga bisa ningkatin tenaga, tau!" tuding Kushina, tangan satunya bertolak pinggang. "Loe pikir satu bulan itu cukup buat nguasain semuanya? Sama sekali nggak! Makanya sekarang gue lebih menekankan ama satu bagian terpenting aja, yaitu speed. Kecepatan!"

"Buat gue yang paling penting sekarang tuh tenaga! Supaya si brengsek itu nggak gampang lagi nahan gerakan gue!"

"Bego! Kalo pun tenaga loe gedean, tetep aja nggak ada apa-apanya kalo kena tusukan or tembakan! Ingat, ngehindar tuh lebih penting dari nangkis! Karna itu speed loe musti ditingkatin supaya bisa ngehindar! Lagian asal nggak ketangkep, Uchiha brengsek itu nggak bakal bisa ngapa-ngapain elo! Makanya, ngehindar dong!"

"Tusukan or tembakan …?" ulang Kyuubi, mengernyit. Selama ini Itachi nggak pernah pake senjata, tuh. Tapi emang bukan berarti ke depannya tuh orang nggak bakalan pernah make, sih. _Koq kayaqnya dia mo bilang kalo ada yang musti gue waspadain lagi selain si brengsek Itachi itu?_

"Selain itu … kalo kecepatan loe nambah, meski loe nggak bisa langsung ngejatohin lawan dengan beban angkat 200 kg, elo bisa manfaatin kecepatan loe buat nyerang dia berkali-kali." Suara Kushina merendah. Capek juga dari tadi tereak-tereak. "Kalo elo mukul or nendang dia 3 kali dengan serangan 75 kg loe, sama aja dengan ngasih dia pukulan 225 kilo, kan! Gunakan kecepatan loe buat nyerang lawan berkali-kali! Mau 3 kali, 5 kali, 7 kali, terserah! Pokoknya terus serang sampe lawan jatoh! Asal loe cepet n bisa ngehindarin serangannya, kemenangan udah bisa dipastikan! Itulah pentingnya speed!"

"Che …" _Bener juga dia_. Kyuubi kembali pasang kuda-kuda, siap nyerang. "Kita mulai lagi!"

.

.

* * *

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk dilatih n melatih, Suigetsu … yang kebagian tugas nyiapin makan sehari-hari, lagi siap-siap berburu ikan seperti biasa. (n mau nggak mau Kyuubi yang susah makan itu musti makan juga supaya bisa punya tenaga buat latihan).

Pemuda berambut perak ini lagi berdiri di balik tebing, menghadap laut sepi. Di sisi kakinya teronggok sebuah boxer ungu yang baru aja dilepas. N dia nggak pake baju sehelai pun!

"Hmmh~ …" Suigetsu merengtangkan tangannya ke atas, ngelakuin peregangan sejenak. Menghirup udara laut yang amat sangat disukainya. Doi menyapu laut luas sekali lagi dengan pandangan mata ungunya, sebelum nyengir nampilin gigi-gigi putihnya yang tajem. Trus nyebur, deh. Dengan kedua tangan megang tombak kayu yang ujungnya udah diruncingin.

"Hyahoooo!"

'JBYUR!'

Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima detik, kedua kaki Suigetsu mulai ditumbuhi sisik. N sepuluh detik kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga ke ujung kaki berubah bentuk kayaq ekor ikan! Sisik ekornya berwarna perak. Di kedua sisi lehernya juga tumbuh sesuatu yang mirip insang.

Suigetsu seorang Meirman!

.

.

KucingPerak

Di taman Konoha …

Naruto sibuk kumur di pancuran air minum gratis taman tsb. Dikelilingi oleh Kisaliten yang memandang cemas. Tenten mengurut punggungnya, bikin Naruto ngerasa enakan.

"Fuhhh …" Naruto ngehela nafas n menyapu mulut. "Thanks, pren." Katanya, senyum. Bikin temen-temennya juga senyum. Kalo Sasuke? Doi lagi sibuk ngebersihin bekas muntahan di kaos hitamnya, di pancuran sebelah.

Cowok blonde tadi ngatur nafas sejenak sebelum jalan menghampirinya. "Sasukeijin (Sasuke-Kaijin)." Panggilnya, nepuk bahu Uchiha. "Udah, lepas aja baju loe itu. Ntar gue cuciin di rumah sampe bersih deh. Sementara ini elo bisa make seragam putih gue dulu." Tawarnya.

"Haah? Pake seragam bau keringat itu?"

"Hey~, nggak terlalu bau juga, tau! Daripada elo make kaos bekas muntahan gitu. Masih mending pake punya gue." Naruto ngebuka kancing n ngelepas kemeja seragamnya, trus nyerahin itu ke dia. Doi sendiri sekarang pake atasan kaos biru turtleneck yang biasanya buat lapisan. Sebuah kalung prisma kecil terlihat menggantung di leher itu.

"Wah, gue baru tau kalo elo pake kalung, Naruto-man? Perasaan dulu enggak, deh."

"Ho-oh, tuh."

"O-oh, ini …" Naruto buru-buru masukin kalung tsb di balik kaosnya. " … dikasih ama si Kyuu." Katanya, ketawa-ketawa kaku. "Heee? Kyuubi-san ngasih kalung bagus gitu?" Tenten ngelus-ngelus dagu. "Kalo dia ngasih bom sih gue nggak heran … " sambung Sai, sama herannya.

"Dasar elo-elo ini yaaa~ …"

"Kecil …" gerutu Sasuke di belakang Naruto. Doi baru ngelepas kaosnya n make seragam Naruto tanpa mereka sadari. Tapi kemeja putih itu keliatan rada ngepress di badannya. "Elo bener-bener nggak berotot, ya?"

"Enak aja! Ada, nih!" seru Naruto, mamerin otot bisepnya di kanan. Sasuke mencet gundukan kecil itu, bikin Naruto mengaduh marah. Mereka semua pun ketawa, kecuali orang yang marah-marah tadi.

Akhirnya Uchiha bungsu tsb ngegulung bagian lengan seragam itu sampe pundak. Trus kancingnya dibuka 3 buah dari atas, bikin keliatan sebagian dari dadanya yang bidang di sana. Seragam yang agak kecil itu pun bikin pinggangnya yang langsing tapi tetep manly terbentuk jelas. Kalo dipadu ama jeans hitam n sepatu hitam putihnya, penampilan Sasuke saat ini keliatan keren banget!

Naruto jadi agak nyesel karna udah ngasih pinjem seragamnya. Ngiri dengan tubuh itu. _Hhh … kapan gue bisa punya badan semanly itu, yaaa …?_

"Sekarang … jelasin kenapa loe semua tadi ngotot banget ngejar angkot." Suruh Sasuke, penasaran. Dia nyerahin kaos hitamnya yang kena muntahan ke Naruto. Ngacuhin suara-suara terpesona dari para pengguna taman yang ngeliat dia.

Belum sempat seorang pun ngejawab dia, Lee keburu ngejentikkan jarinya n nunjuk ke suatu arah di taman Konoha tsb. "Bukankah itu Gaara-senpai beserta gadis tadi?"

"EEEEEHHH?" Temen-temennya langsung pada ngumpul rapat n ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Dari balik tanaman ijo berbentuk dinosaurus.

Di sana, di bangku n meja taman Konoha yang bentuknya ala jamur, duduklah Gaara n Matsuri, cewek yang dari tadi terlihat bareng ama dia. Di belakang mereka, di balik pager, ada danau taman. Beberapa angsa putih terlihat berenang dengan tenang di sana.

Gaara keliatan lagi ngebaca n ngenunjuk ke arah buku tebal di atas meja, di depan. Sedangkan cewek berambut coklat pendek di sebelahnya tadi manggut-manggut, serius.

"Ternyata mereka ke sini, toh? Achaaa~"

"Bagus! Kita bisa ngelanjutin acara ngebuntutin yang tadi sempat kehambat."

"What the heck?" Sasuke terperangah. "Jadi loe semua ngotot minta gue anterin ngejar angkot sampe nyaris nabrak truk cuman karna mo ngeliatin dua orang pacaran?"

"Ssssshh! Belum tentu mereka pacaran!" desis Naruto, keras. "Yeah, kami ngikutin karna mau mastiin hal itu, man." Sambung Kiba, berbisik juga. Sasuke cuman pasang tampang 'the hell?'

"Hey, suara mereka nggak kedengaran nih … kayaqnya kita musti lebih deket ke sana, deh …" keluh Tenten, gemas. "Akan tetapi, jikalau kita semua lebih mendekat ke sana, akan ketahuan …" sahut Lee, nenangin. Di dekat lokasi Gaara n Matsuri berada emang nggak ada tempat sembunyi yang kira-kira pas ngenampung mereka semua.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Matsuri menutup buku bindernya, lega. "Makasih ya, Akamizu-kun? Gue bener-bener tertolong. Bahasa Inggris DSM IV banyak kata-kata sulitnya, sih." Dia tersenyum.

"It's ok …" Gaara sih seneng-seneng aja bisa ngebantu. Emang dasarnya dia suka nolong orang, koq. Belakangan ini, dengan absennya Kyuubi, dia jadi lebih dekat ama Matsuri. Terutama karna Matsuri selalu nyamperin dia terus. Akhirnya mereka jadi sering jalan bareng, deh. Bokapnya Matsu n lima pekerja di sana juga suka menantikan kedatangannya di rumah pemandian. Mereka semua menerimanya dengan hangat n penuh lelucon. Lama-lama Gaara jadi gampang senyum secara normal karnanya. Dalam hati doi berniat buat kapan-kapan ngajak Naruto ke sana. Pasti anak itu bakalan cepat akrab, deh. Bisa makin rame tuh!

"Hhh … gue jadi terpaksa ngajak elo ke sini karna yang lainnya pasti bakal ribut ngegodain kita mulu. Terutama ayah … bisa-bisa dia ngelempar selimut futon ke kita kayaq dulu. Dasar … Di usia segitu pun masih bisa-bisanya usil …"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Hino-san emang seorang bokap yang luar biasa, ya?"

.

* * *

"Waaaaah~, Gaara-kun ketawa lagiii~. Duh! Mereka ngomongin apa, sih? Nggak kedengaran, niiih!" Tenten ngeremes-remes pundak Sai yang njongkok di depannya. "Hey! Elu kalo mau mijit gue jangan gitu, dong. Lembutan dikit, napa?" protes cowok tsb, yang langsung dapet pelototan dari cewek rambut cepol di belakangnya.

"Heee … ternyata dia bisa ketawa juga, ya …?" gumam Sasuke, berdiri tegap di belakang Naruto cs yang pada ngebungkuk n nungging, ngintip. Hal ini bikin dia jadi ngerasa rada tertarik juga buat merhatiin.

.

* * *

"Ano ne … Akamizu-kun … sebaiknya mulai sekarang, elo jangan manggil gue 'Hino-san'. Coz, elo juga manggil bokap gue gitu, kan?"

Gaara miringin kepala dikit.

"Sebenernya sih gue sering bingung pas elo manggil gue or ayah, waktu kami sama-sama ada di satu ruangan … so …" Matsuri tersenyum, manis. " … panggil gue 'Matsuri' aja, oke?"

"Huh? Oh, oke … 'Matsuri-san' …"

Cewek tadi ngehela nafas, payah. "Nggak usah pake –san …"

"Tapi, loe kan lebih tua 4 tahun dari gue? Rasanya nggak sopan kalo manggil tanpa –san."

Matsuri cemberut. "Jangan ngingetin umur ama cewek. Itu baru namanya nggak sopan."

"Eh? Ah … maaf. Um … 'Matsuri' …" Gaara mengangguk, minta maaf. Jadi serba salah. Cewek berambut coklat n bermata hitam tadi ketawa. "Akamizu-kun, elo lucu deh! Gue jadi suka ama loe. Haha!"

"Hah?"

Reaksi kaget n muka yang rada memerah dari Gaara barusan bikin Matsuri berenti ketawa. Tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat ama kata-katanya barusan. Dia pun blushing juga. "A-ah itu … gue … ano …" dia jadi gugup. "Sudahlah … lupain aja …" Ucap Gaara, nggak mandang orangnya. Nunduk. "Oh …" Matsuri ikutan tertunduk.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam.

.

* * *

"Lha? Knapa tuh dua? Koq tiba-tiba mengheningkan cipta gitu?"

"Tau, tuh. Padahal tadi ketawa-ketawa …"

"Haahh~ … Coba kita bisa denger omongan mereka …"

.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Ini sudah terlalu sore. Gue janji mau masakin makan malam buat Naruto … . Ayo, gue anter pulang." Gaara bangkit, ngeberesin buku n alat tulis milik Matsuri lainnya. Sekalian ngalihin topik pembicaraan. Dia sendiri dari tadi nggak ngeluarin satu pun alat tulis. Coz cuman ngebantu nerjemahin.

"… Naruto? Temen yang udah loe anggep kayaq adek loe itu …?" Cewek tsb juga ngeberesin barangnya, tapi lebih lambat. "Ya." Gaara tersenyum. "Dia adeknya Kyuubi. Meski gitu, sifat mereka beda jauh. Dia anak yang baik, ceria, penuh semangat, n punya pribadi menyenangkan. Ntar kapan-kapan gue kenalin, deh."

"Adeknya Uzumaki-san … berarti … 'Uzumaki-kun' …" gumam Matsuri, manggut-manggut.

Tapi kemudian …

Cewek tsb tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya, bikin Gaara kaget n hampir ngejatuhin buku yang mau dimasukkin ke tas kardus. "A-ada apa?"

"Udah gue duga. Gue nggak bisa ngelupain omongan tadi begitu aja!" katanya, menatap cowok itu dengan serius.

"He?"

"Mungkin ini kesannya terlalu cepat karna kita baru kenal dekat nggak sampe sebulan. Tapi, gue … bener-bener suka ama loe, Akamizu-kun! Gue cinta ama elo! Jadilah pacar gue!"

Waktu serasa terhenti di sekeliling Gaara saat ini.

Dia mematung.

.

* * *

"Uwaaa~! Gaara-kun ditembak! Yes!" Tenten kembali ngeguncangin pundak Sai di bawah. Suara Matsuri waktu nembak barusan termasuk nyaring sih. Jadi mereka dengar.

"Tapi, Gaaranya ngejawab apa?" Naruto penasaran, rasanya pengen maju deh. "Nggak tau. Gue nggak denger, man." Kiba juga sama penasarannya. "Kayaqnya sih belum njawab." Sasuke ikutan ngomong. "Liat aja dia yang terdiam nggak gerak gitu. Kayaq patung …"

.

* * *

"A-Akamizu-kun? Halo?" Matsuri ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan muka tuh cowok, cemas. "Haloooo? Moshi-moshi? Roger, roger?"

Gaara berkedip, balik ke dunia.

"Oh … maaf …"

"Eh? 'maaf'?" ulang cewek tadi, gak bernafas. Dia kembali duduk, pelan. "Jadi … gue ditolak, ya …?" katanya, ngehela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya dia udah siap ditolak. Tapi tetep aja, rasanya sedih juga.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksud gue." Gaara jadi rada kelabakan. "Tapi … hhh …" dia ikut terduduk, lemas. Nunduk.

"Tapi …?" Matsuri miringin kepalanya, bingung.

" … itu … " Cowok tadi ngatur nafas sejenak, nelen ludah. " … maaf, gue nggak tau musti bereaksi gimana… . Soalnya ini … pertama kalinya ada yang nembak gue …" jawabnya, garuk-garuk gak gatal. Mukanya nunduk ke samping, gak ngeliat ke tuh cewek. Malu.

"…?"

"…maaf."

"…"

"…"

"Fuh!" Matsuri tergelak. "Hahahahahaha! Ya ampun, deh! Elo tuh bener-bener lucuuuuu~!"

"Hah? Apanya?" Gaara jadi gak ngerti.

"Haduuuh~ …" Matsuri ngehapus air mata tawanya, ngatur nafas. "Nah, Akamizu-kun. Apa loe benci gue …?" tanyanya, senyum. "Nggak." Jawab cowok tsb, cepat. Bikin cewek tadi angkat alis. "Lalu, apa elo … suka gue?"

Gaara terdiam, lama.

Matsuri menatapnya dengan pandangan H2C, Harap-harap cemas.

"Begini … Kalau soal suka … gue emang suka ama loe. Tapi, bukan dalam artian cinta yang bakal ngedorong gue pacaran ama elo."

"Oh, gitu …" ada sedikit nada kecewa yang terdengar dari suara Matsuri barusan. _Lagian, mana mungkin orang luar biasa kayaq Akamizu-kun bisa jatuh cinta ama orang biasa kayaq gue …?_

"N sebenernya … gue sekarang juga lagi cinta ama seseorang."

"Eh? Bener? Siapa?"

"…"

"Ayo bilang siapa orangnya. Kali aja gue bisa bantu! Eh, tunggu. Elo udah bilang suka ke orang itu apa belum?" Matsuri megang sebelah bahunya, nyemangatin. "Kalo belum, gue bisa bantu kalo loe mau."

Gaara menatapnya, diam. Agak heran ama reaksi itu.

"Eh? Gini … um … meski gue udah ditolak, kita masih temenan, kan?" tanya cewek bermata hitam itu, ngarep. _Gue bener-bener suka ama loe, Akamizu-kun. Asal loe bahagia … gue senang. Meski elo musti ama orang lain …_

"Elo … masih mau temenan ama gue …?"

"Tentu aja, dong!"

"Tapi … gue rasa elo bakal berubah pikiran habis denger kenyataan ini …" Gaara tersenyum, sedih. Dia nunduk lagi.

"Hah? Kenyataan apa?"

Cowok tadi narik nafas, dalam. "Kenyataan … kalo gue gay."

" ….eh?"

"…"

"Ja-jadi … orang yang elo cintai sekarang itu … cowok, ya?"

Gaara tertawa, perih. "Menjijikan, kan …?" katanya, nyanderin siku di meja buat nopang dahinya.

'_Menjijikan'…? _Dahi Matsuri mengernyit._ Apa dia homophobic yang justru jatuh cinta ama sesama cowok?_ "Nggak, koq! Nggak!" Dia ngegeleng, cepat. "Suka ama sesama cowok nggak berarti menjijikan!"

"Sudahlah … nggak usah ngehibur gue …"

"Gue nggak bohong! Gue sama sekali nggak berpikiran elo menjijikan, Akamizu-kun! Sama sekali enggak!" Matsuri bersikeras, raut mukanya serius. "Rasa cinta itu nggak bisa diatur. Bukan salah loe kalo sampe suka ama orang itu!"

"Nggak bisa diatur, huh …?" ulang Gaara, nggak semangat. "Kalo boleh berharap, gue justru pengen hal itu bisa diatur …"

"Apa …?" Suara Matsuri kedengaran lirih. " … kenapa?"

"Karna gue nggak mau jatuh cinta ama dia." Cowok berambut merah itu mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya, frustasi. Kedua sikunya ditopangkan di atas meja. "Gue mau ngatur perasaan ini supaya hilang. Gue nggak mau jadi gay. Nggak … nggak … nggak …"

"Akamizu-kun …"

.

* * *

"Hey, kenapa Gaara keliatan kayaq kesakitan gitu?" Naruto jadi pengen keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia cemas. "Jangan, Naruto." Tahan Tenten. "Dalam situasi begini, kita biarin aja cewek itu yang ngehibur dia. Lagian … kita nggak tau kenapa dia begitu, kan? Jangan nambahin bebannya dengan nanya lagi."

"…" Sasuke diam. Dalam hati dia juga setuju supaya mereka ngebiarin dua orang itu berdua dulu. Coz, kalo mereka yang nggak gitu tau apa-apa ini tiba-tiba nyamperin n nanya ada apa, rasanya cuman bakal bikin kacau.

.

* * *

"Gue udah berusaha ngilangin perasaan ini. Sekarang pun masih. Tapi, susah banget . N rasanya sakit …" Gaara mencengkram lengan panjang kaosnya, bergetar. "Gue juga udah pernah nanamin dalam hati kalo gue nggak cinta dia, tapi benci dia. N hasilnya … gagal. Gue … nggak bisa membencinya …"

"…"

"Gue juga udah berusaha ngebentuk pikiran kalo dia benci gue supaya gue berenti suka ama dia. Tapi gagal juga. Coz, tiap hari dia ngirim sms ke gue yang isinya sama sekali bukan benci."

Ya, Kyuubi emang tiap hari ngesms dia dengan isi macam 'kalo gue pulang, siapin masakan besar-besaran ya? Di sini kebanyakan ikan mulu. Apelnya jarang!', , 'Sis-com, gue kangen apple-pie loe', 'kalo ngerapiin kamar gue, jangan sampe ada yang ilang', 'hari ini si Kushina lagi-lagi ngehajar gue habis-habisan. Awas, ntar gue balas dia', 'Hey, sesekali tidurin tuh kamar gue, jangan di kamar Naruto mulu', dsb.

"Gue tau sikap gue ini sama dengan reaksi formasi karna tekanan superego gue yang nggak membenarkan gay. Gue tau itu. Tapi, biar diapain juga … gue belum bisa berenti mencintainya …"

"…"

"Tiap kali ngeliat dia … gue ngerasa tersiksa antara suka n benci. Gue suka dia. Sangat. Tapi, dia juga bikin gue jadi benci ama diri sendiri yang gay ini …"

"Ano … Akamizu-kun …" Matsuri mulai bersuara, hati-hati. "Apa orang itu straight …?"

"Ya. Dia straight." Gaara masih percaya kalo Kyuubi bener-bener straight!

Sebuah tangan yang nggak terlalu lembut (karna sering dipake kerja buat bersih-bersih rumah) menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara, bikin orangnya menatap pemilik genggaman tsb. Matsuri tersenyum n ngebuka tangan yang mengepal itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Tenanglah … gue bakal selalu jadi temen loe …"

" …?"

"Gue nggak bakal ngejauhin elo meski elonya gay sekalipun."

" …"

"N kalo elo mau berubah, berenti jadi gay, or pengen berusaha ngilangin perasaan cinta loe ke orang itu … gue bakal bantu sebisa mungkin meski sesulit apa pun itu …"

"…"

"Ayo berusaha sama-sama."

Gaara menatapnya, nggak percaya.

Matsuri tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Elo nggak sendirian."

Tiba-tiba Gaara ngerasa bebannya terangkat. Tapi anehnya dia ngerasa lemas, lemas karna senang. Senang karna ada juga orang lain, cewek, yang bisa bikin hatinya setenang ini.

"Matsuri … apa boleh gue meluk elo?"

Cewek tadi ketawa. "Nggak usah minta izin~!"

Gaara pun langsung memeluknya, erat. Matsuri bales memeluk cowok itu, erat.

"Um … sebenarnya kakak gue juga ngelarang gue sembarangan meluk cewek selain istri gue di masa depan …"

"Hahaha! Kalo gitu, jadilah anak bandel sesekali. Ntar biar kita berdua minta maaf bareng!"

.

* * *

Naruto tercenung ngeliat peristiwa tsb. _Gaara meluk cewek? Gaara meluk ceweeeek?_

"Kalo gini cewek itu udah pasti pacarnya! Pasti!" bisik Sai, keras. "Akhirnya … Gaara-kun yang biasanya kaku ke anak cewek bisa sembuh juga … Gue jadi terharu …" Tenten ngehapus setitik air mata di sudut mata kirinya. "Gaara-senpai. Daku turut berbahagia!" Lee ikutan nangis, haru. "Ntar kita godain yuk, maaan~ …" ajak Kiba, usil.

"So pastiii~!"

Sasuke cuma mendengus. _Apaan sih? Begitu aja heboh … _. Dia lalu ngeliat Naruto yang masih ngeliatin Gaara n cewek tadi. "Kenapa loe …?" tegurnya, nepuk bahu tuh cowok.

"Ah, nggak…" Uzumaki tsb ngegeleng, senyum. "Tadinya gue kira karna gue n si Kyuu gay, Gaara juga seorang gay. Tapi, ternyata nggak juga ya? Heheh …" Dia nyengir n nyilangin lengan di belakang kepala. "Begini pun nggak papa. Asal Gaaranya bahagia!" Dia pun kembali ngumpul ama Kisaliten n ngajakin pulang.

Sasuke menatap sosok belakang Naruto di antara teman-temannya. Dia sendiri belum beranjak dari sana.

_Naruto…? Barusan dia mengakui kalo dianya emang gay …? Gak cuma 'cenderung' doang …?_

KucingPerak

Langit senja.

Kyuubi udah tepar, ketiduran di sisi pantai. Capek abiz! Kalo Kushina duduk selonjor di sebelahnya, ngos-ngosan. Nggak kalah capeknya.

"Inspektuuur! Kushina-saaaan! Heeeeeeyy!"

Suigetsu menyeru dari tengah laut dengan begitu cerianya. Ujung ekor sisik peraknya terlihat meliuk-liuk kecipakan di belakang.

Sang Inspektur tercekat.

"B-BUODOH!" Dia spontan berdiri. "Mnggghh~ …" Kyuubi mengerang dikit atas suara nyaring itu, masih tidur. Kushina langsung diam, nggak mau tuh anak sampe kebangun. Sedangkan Suigetsu berenang ke sisi pantai, tempat bossnya berada, sambil ngebawa dua tombak kayu dengan lebih dari sepuluh ikan berderet tertusuk di sana.

"Ini makan malam kita."

'BLETAK!'

"Ouch!"

Kushina ngejitak dia, melotot. "Elo mikir apa sih! Kenapa ke sini dengan wujud itu? Gimana kalo ada yang liat!" marahnya, berbisik keras. Pemuda perak tadi mijit-mijit dahi yang baru dijitak, nyengir. "Nggak papa, koq. Lagian kalo pun Kyuu-kun liat, saya rasa dia nggak bakalan takut. Tenang aja~."

"Masalahnya bukan dia. Tapi gimana kalo ada penduduk yang kebetulan lewat sini n ngeliat elo? Bisa-bisa elo dilaporin ke pihak yang berwajib, trus dikurung n diteliti. Elo nggak bakal bisa bebas lagi!"

"Tapi, Kushina-san pasti bakal ngebawa saya kabur lagi kan? Kayaq dulu di kantor polisi?" katanya, masih nyengir. Kushina angkat tinju, bersiap ngejitak lagi. "Ahahaha~! Maaf-maaf! Iya deh, iyaaa. Saya bakal lebih hati-hati …" Suigetsu angkat kedua tangan, nyerah. "Tapi … kalau pun ada penduduk sini yang liat, palingan saya dikirain Levi-sama …"

"Elo sih nggak ada mirip-miripnya ama belut …"

"Iya, ya? Haha! Saya kan ikan?"

"Elo bukan ikan, Sui." Ucap Kushina, sambil berlutut n megangin kedua bahu pemuda setengah ikan tsb. "Nggak ada manusia yang terlahir dengan keadaan begini. Pasti ada ilmuwan sinting yang ngutak-ngatik badan loe." Mata hijaunya yang tajam tetap menatap serius ke arah kedua mata ungu di hadapan. "Elo tuh manusia. Ntar kalo ingatan loe kembali, or gue dapet petunjuk soal kasus lama yang ngelibatin loe waktu itu, gue pasti bakal nyari cara supaya elo kembali normal."

Suigetsu tersenyum, lembut. "Inspektur baik banget, deh~ …"

"Biar elo puji gitu juga, sikap gue ke elo ntar nggak bakalan melembut."

"Hahaha!" Pemuda tadi ketawa-ketawa. Tapi nggak lama, dia kembali diam. Kali ini wajahnya murung.

"Hey, ada apa?" Kushina jadi bingung.

"Nggak koq …" Suigetsu ngegeleng. " … asal bisa bersama inspektur, saya nggak peduli bisa jadi normal ato enggak."

"Oey, jangan ngomong gitu."

"Saya juga rela bikin perjanjian ama penyihir laut n kehilangan suara, asal bisa hidup bersama Anda, Inspektur …"

Kushina tertawa singkat, ngeledek. "Emangnya elo putri duyung? Dasar bodoh. Ini bukan negeri dongeng, tauk~ …"

Suigetsu tersenyum ngeliat wajah tawa itu. "Yaa … anggap aja begitu. Hanya aja saya adalah putra duyung, n Anda bukan pangeran, melainkan tuan putri. Tuan putri yang bakal nyelametin saya yang terdampar di pantai dengan sepasang kaki manusia …"

"Oey-oey, gini-gini gue udah 40 tahun, tau …"

"Saya pun rela ngebantu n ngebiarin Anda menikah dengan tunangan, dalam hal ini, bersatu dengan 'mantan suami' Anda kembali. Asal Anda bahagia."

"Hey~, jangan bawa-bawa siluman itu di sini …"

"Mati jadi buih di lautan juga saya rela kalo itu demi Anda."

"Sui!" Kushina mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu, kasar. "Jangan pernah bilang 'mati' seenteng itu!" bentaknya. "Gue nggak bakal ngebiarin elo mati tau, nggak? Elo berhak hidup normal!"

"Apa kalo normal … saya bakal bahagia …?"

"Hah?" Kushina angkat sebelah alis ngedenger pertanyaan itu. " … ya … tentu aja …?" _Shit. Kenapa jawaban gue kedengarannya kayaq nada tanya gini?_

"Kebahagiaan saya adalah kalo bisa bersama-sama dengan inspektur …"

"Sui …"

"Apa kalo saya normal … saya masih bisa hidup bersama Anda …?" tanya Suigetsu, penuh harap. Suaranya berubah serak. Wajahnya tertunduk.

" …" Kushina menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda tsb, erat. "Tentu …" katanya, somehow kedengaran lembut. "Kalo ingatan loe kembali n semua kasus Akatsuki sialan ini udah bisa gue berantas … elo bisa jadi kakaknya Naru n Ninetails, juga Watson Junior. N kita semua bakal tinggal n hidup sama-sama …"

"Eh …?" Suigetsu mendongak, mata ungunya keliatan berkeca-kaca. "Anda … berencana ngangkat saya … jadi anak …?"

"Gitu deh … ." Wanita berambut merah tadi nyengir. "Bersiaplah. Karna elo bakal punya adek berandal macam Ninetails!" katanya, nyengir. "Kalo Naru n Watson Junior sih … bukan masalah~. Mereka bakal jadi adek-adek yang baik."

" … ha … hahaha~ …" Suigetsu ketawa sambil terisak, nunduk. Dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Kushina yang tadi megangin dia, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Erat n bergetar.

"Makasih banyak, Inspektur … " Sebutir air bening menetes ke genggaman tangan itu. "Saya … bener-bener bahagia banget…"

KucingPerak

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Cosplay?"

"Right! Cosplay alias Costum Player! Suatu kondisi di mana kita make kostum n berpenampilan mirip ama tokoh-tokoh fiksi kayaq di game, tokusatsu, anime, film, etc!" jelas Naruto, ngeletakkin brosur pesta cosplay yang bakal diadakan hari minggu depan. Bertepatan dengan hari kepulangan Kyuubi.

Kini Naruto n Kisaliten lagi mampir ke kafe Sunday habis pulang sekolah, hari Jumat. N Gaara lagi dapet waktu istirahat satu jam. Mangkanya bisa duduk kumpul ama mereka di bangku bundar outdoor kafe.

"Gaara, kali ini loe musti ikut ya? Tahun lalu kan elo udah nggak ikut?" pinta Naruto. Dia pengen Gaara bener-bener ikut minggu depan. Tahun lalu Gaara nggak bisa ikut karna terlalu sibuk ngurusin kostum Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form buat dia. N sekarang doi udah bertekad nggak bakal minta bikinin kostum yang susah-susah lagi supaya Gaaranya bisa nyiapin kostum sendiri.

Festival Cosplay Konoha emang selalu diadakan setahun sekali di kota ini. Selain yang datang cosplayer semua, di situ juga diadakan lomba cosplay termirip dengan hadiah piala. Juga ntar banyak stand-stand games n makanan kayaq festival-festival pada umumnya.

Naruto nggak pernah ngelewatin festival cosplay satu kali pun. Dia selalu ikut.

"Gue … nggak berminat ikut, Naruto. Gue ngebantu elo nyiapin kostum aja, gimana?" Tolak Gaara, halus. "Jangan gitu, dong!" seru Naruto n Kisaliten, bareng. "Kalo Gaara-senpai nggak ada, ntar nggak lengkap kan …?" gumam Sai, sambil nyeruput kopinya.

"Hah? Nggak lengkap apanya?"

"Ya nggak lengkap Ranger merahnya!"

"R-Ranger?"

"Yeah." Naruto manggut-manggut semangat. "Tahun ini kami berniat ngambil tema Power Rangers. Gue ranger kuning!" Ranger kuning juga ada yang cowok, lho!.

"Daku Ranger hijau!" Lee ngangkat sedotan dari jus alpukatnya. "Gue Ranger hitam …" sambung Sai, ngeletakkin cangkir kopinya yang udah habis. "Ranger biru, man!" Kiba nyengir, ngacungin dua jari. "Ranger pink." Tenten njawab sambil ngelahap parfaitnya.

"Loe semua kekanakan …" ledek Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil main PSP. Main game Dissidia versi pertama dengan karakter Squall. Belakangan ini dia jadi sering ikut ke mana pun Naruto pergi. Alesannya sih 'mau ngejagain calon anak' dari serigala-serigala pengganggu.

"Sasukee~. Elo yang nggak pernah berpartisipasi Cosplay diam aja sanah!" Naruto jadi dongkol ama nih orang. "Gue nggak minat ama acara berisik macam festival." Sahut Uchiha itu lagi, nggak beralih dari gamenya. "Huh. Siapa juga yang mau ngajakin elo? Dasar nggak asyik …" gerutu si blonde tadi, buang muka.

Ngedenger kata 'nggak asyik', Sasuke jadi nge-pause gamenya sebentar n nyubit dagu remaja tsb supaya menatapnya. "Gue ikut." Katanya, serius. _Bakal gue buktiin kalo gue bukan orang yang ngebosenin._

"Lha? Koq berubah pikiran?" Naruto angkat alis.

Gaara ngedeath glare Sasuke supaya ngelepasin tangannya dari Naruto. Tuh Uchiha nurut juga, walau keliatan cuek. Meski Gaara lebih pendek darinya, cowok bermata aquamarine itu punya aura seorang protector yang kuat. Sasuke jadi seolah ngerasa bagai disetrum kalo dideath-glare ama mata itu.

Gaara ngehela nafas, terpejam sejenak.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi gue bener-bener nggak berniat ikut langsung. Ntar gue ngambilin foto kalian aja, oke?"

Jawabannya itu langsung disambut dengan 'eeeeehhh' yang panjang dari lima sekawan tadi. Kecewa.

"Ikut aja, Gaara. Pasti asyik." Ucap Matsuri, ngeletakkin Ramen pesanan Naruto di meja. Sejak kejadian di taman Konoha beberapa hari lalu, Gaara emang nyuruh dia supaya manggil pake nama kecil aja. Oh, ya. Matsuri sekarang juga kerja sambilan di kafe Sunday bareng Gaara, lho. Tugasnya jadi pramusaji kayaq Kankuro. Katanya sih mau nyari duit tambahan buat kuliahnya. Dia nggak mau terlalu ngebebani sang bokap. N Gaara ngepromosiin kafe ini. Kebetulan Chouji-san lagi nyari pegawai baru.

"Gue juga ikut, lho."

"Eeeeh? Kak Matsuri juga ikutan?" Naruto n Kisaliten keliatan bersemangat. "Jadi apa?"

"Jadi Yuna versi the Gunner dari game Final Fantasy X-2." Jawab cewek tsb, sambil memicingkan sebelah mata n ngacungin telunjuk kayaq posisi nembak. "Gue emang nggak pernah main gamenya n nggak gitu tau soal karakter itu. Tapi kayaqnya keren aja pas liat posternya di pintu gameshop dekat rumah."

"Waah! Cocok juga tuh!"

"Iya! Warna n panjang rambut kalian pun udah mirip. Nggak perlu pake wig. Tinggal dimiringin dikit di bagian poni n disisir keluar."

"Yuna the Gunner? Kayaq gimana tuh?" Gaara nggak tau. "Kayaq gini, Gaara-senpai." Sai ngenunjukkin foto full body dari karakter Yuna yang dimaksud. Dia emang suka ngoleksi foto-foto or wallpaper-wallpaper cewek-cewek sexy. Termasuk cewek-cewek dari dunia game.

Kedua mata aquamarine Gaara terbelalak ngeliatnya. Karakter Yuna the Gunner itu make celana yang puendek banget! Bagian tengah dadanya pun terlihat.

"Jangan!" Dia megangin kedua bisep Matsuri. "Jangan pake kostum itu! Karna … karna … umm …" Cowok itu tertunduk sejenak, sebelum mukanya kembali terangkat. Cepat. "KARNA ELO BISA MASUK ANGIN!"

… sunyi …

"Ma-masuk angin …?"

Naruto ketawa. _Kalo lagi gini, Gaara jadi mirip ama kak Temari …_

"Ya elah … 'masuk angin' katanya? Bilang aja kalo nggak mau orang lain ngiler ngeliat badan pacarnya sendiri …" goda Tenten, nyengir. Muka cowok tadi merona sedetik. "K-kami nggak pacaran!"

"Belakangan ini Gaara-senpai jadi lebih manusiawi … iya nggak, man? Bisa sering keliatan gugup juga. Pasti karna lagi jatuh cintrong ama waitress kafe Sunday …" Kiba nambahin. "Hm-hm." Sai n Lee manggut-manggut, ngeiyain.

"Kalian ini~ …"

"Kalo elo nggak setuju, gue nggak bakal pake deh." Matsuri senyum sambil nepuk lehernya. "Lagian, emang bener apa yang loe bilang. Festivalnya kan sampe malam? Gue bisa masuk angin kalo make kostum itu."

"O-oh …" Gaara manggut, ngelepasin pegangannya dari cewek itu, lega. "Lega nih, ye~" goda Sai, bikin doi langsung dideath glare ama orangnya. Tapi kali ini nggak nakutin karna death glarenya nyampur blushing. Yang lainnya ketawa, termasuk Matsuri. Sasuke cuek aja. Keasyikan ngegame sambil ngegumamin 'trigger, trigger, trigger!'.

"Eh, tapi kalo nggak salah … Yuna dalam game FF X-2 itu punya berbagai macam kostum, kan?" Naruto baru ingat. "Sasukaijin, ada nggak kostum Yuna FF X-2 yang lebih tutupan lagi? Yang kira-kira nggak bikin 'masuk angin'." tanyanya, noel-noel lengan seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali nge-pause gamenya.

"Ada beberapa. Kayaq kostum Black-Mage, White-Mage, Trainer, Samurai, Kimono, n Alchemist."

"Oh iyaaaa!" Naruto ngejentikkan jarinya. "Kalo buat kak Matsuri cocoknya kostum White-Mage! Pantes, tuh!" Kisaliten pun pada ngeiyain, sependapat.

"Kayaq gimana?" Tanya Gaara, curiga. "Sai?" panggil yang lain, ke si cowok berkulit paling pucat di antara mereka. "Sorry. Gue nggak punya gambarnya. Nggak seksi, sih …" sahutnya, angkat tangan.

"Kalo gitu, gue setuju elo pake kostum itu." Ucap cowok berambut merah tadi, ke Matsuri. Kalo nggak masuk dalam daftar wallpaper fave Sai, berarti kostum itu termasuk aman!

Matsuri manggut-manggut aja, senyum. "Kalo elo sendiri?"

"Eh? Gue?"

"Iya. Semuanya ikut. Masa elo nggak?"desak Naruto, memohon supaya tuh orang ikut.

Gaara ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Emangnya … kostum apa yang cocok buat gue?"

"Ranger merah, dong!"

"Gue nggak mau make kostum yang ngepress body gitu. No thanks." Tolaknya, langsung. Naruto n Kisaliten pada ber-'yaaaah', kecewa.

"Kalo gitu … Robin! Robinnya Batman! Matanya mirip tuh!"

"Iya, ya? Eh, tapi pakein kostum Robin yang versi Black aja kayaq di movienya, jangan yang ijo merah itu."

"Kostum itu juga press-body. Enggak." Tolak Gaara lagi, bikin Naruto cs pada ber-'yaaaaah' lagi. Kalo badannya machoan dikit sih, mungkin aja dianya mau. Tapi, badan nyaris tanpa otot yang dia punya cuman bakal bikin risih.

"Gimana kalo kostum Zorro aja?" usul Matsuri. "Yang serba black itu, tuh. Pake jubah hitam juga. Trus ada topeng mata ala ikat kepala hitam. Sepatu boots hitam. Bajunya juga serba hitam. Senjatanya pedang barat kayaq anggar."

"Sip! Setuju!" Naruto tepuk tangan. Yang lain juga. Gaara nggak njawab. Masih ngerasa ogah-ogahan ikut.

"Eh, tapi kalo gini … team power rangers kita kurang. So … sebaiknya kita ganti aja deh." Naruto ngeliatin empat temannya satu-satu. "Ada yang usul?"

"Gue mau jadi Chun Li dari Street Fighter!" Cewek rambut cepol di situ angkat tangan. "Model rambut kami mirip, kan?"

"Ya … tapi itu bukan team. Tapi, gak papa sih kalo maunya gitu."

"Gue mau jadi Bruce Lee!" Kali ini Lee yang angkat tangan. "Nama kami mirip."

"Hmm, yeah." _Lebih bagus lagi kalo elo bisa kungfu._ "Trus?"

"Gue mau jadi Ash Ketchum! Ntar Akamaru gue pakein kostum Pikachu, deh!"

Naruto sweatdrop. "Oookee …" _Eh, emang si Akamaru mau dipakein kostum? Ah, biarlah_. "Kalo elo, Sai?"

"Gue? Gue jadi Sojiro Seta dari Samurai X aja, deh. Ekspresi kami mirip."

"Bener juga …" Naruto ngegigit 'naruto' di ramennya. "Humm, kalo gue jadi siapa, ya …?"

.

.

* * *

**Balesan review:

* * *

**

Apa ntar Kyuu bakal kena bully lagi? Rencanaya sih enggak tuh. Dia kan udah jadi lebih kuat? Palingan masih digodain ama Itachi.

Wah, ada reviewer yg cuman ngomment 4 kata 'bagus tapi agak jelek'. Apanya yak? Dari nama anonnya sih kayaq cowok. Tapi somehow perasaanku mengatakan u cewek.

Kyuubi: Jangan pake perasaan, dong! Yang logis!

KP: Aku kan juga cwek yg cenderung mikir make perasaan. Wajar, dong!

Btw, anon-san or alief-san … apanya yang bagus n apanya yg jelek? Bisa dijabarin? (storynya? Karakternya? Gambarnya?) jadi bingung ngeresponnya …

Fugaku jadiin Fundanshi aja supaya ngerestuin SasuIta ke jalan yaoi? Haha!

Dulu punya PS emulator tapi karna gak bisa makenya jadi didelete? Uwaa! Jangan! Gampang makenya, koq! Asal ada BIOSnya, langsung bisa dioprasikan! Kalo bingung, ntar kukasih tau caranya lewat PM. Kalo BIOSnya gak punya, ntar kukirimin lewat email. Kalo programnya nggak berhasil didapetin lagi, ntar kukirim lewat paket!

Sasuke: Oey! Ngedapetin BIOS gratis tuh illegal!

Gaara: Hhhh, kalo udah soal sesama gamer … dia bisa jadi baik gitu …

KP: Wah, aku gak bikin FB, twitter, or sebangsanya koq. He? Penasaran ama bentukku? Hmm, ngobrol2 aja dulu denganku lewat email (kasih alamat mail u yg aktif lewat PM). Ntar kalo aku udah ngrasa 'aman', bisa aja kukirimin fotoku ke u lewat attachment.

Stelah baca bio-ku, u jadi tersanjung ama kepedulianku ke Sakura? Wahahah! Biasa aja, koq. Aku cuma nggak suka ama karakter yang terlalu dibashing s'all! Sakura tuh chara cewek yg sering kutemui dibashing ama author2 yaoi, sih … . Gitu2 dia kan punya sisi2 yg bisa dikagumin juga? Kalo aku sih suka fighting style-nya. Mirip-mirip ama style-nya Hitomi dari game DOA or Tifa dari FF VII! Kueren! (Syannarooo!)

Eh, Kyuu yg kugambar di deviantart keliatan feminine? Huakakakakak! U orang kedua yg bilang gitu! Hey, I can't help it. Apa boleh buat kan? Karna diriku jg termasuk tipe cwe yg suka keindahan, mangkanya Kyuu yg kugambar juga keliatan 'indah'.

Kyuubi: (*muntah*) Gue lebih keren dari gambar dia bikin! Eh, readers n reviewers, jangan sampe ketipu ama gambar itu! Gue lebih tinggi n gagah! Jangan pikirin gambar itu!

Shukaku: Gue juga, tau! Gue jauh lebih ganteng dari yang dia gambar!

KP: Hey! Aku kan cuman nyoba ngabulin request reader yg pengen liat hasil gambar kalian dalam versiku. Jangan marah, dong~ (eh, soal Shu yg gak keliatan psiko-nya, emang sengaja gitu koq. Dari luar emang gak keliatan)

Oh ya. N aku bakal amat sangat senang kalo di antara kalian ada yang mau ngegambarin mereka. (Plis?)

* * *

NEXT!


	34. Festival Cosplay!

KP: Di chap ini ada ShikaKiba (*ngabulin request pembaca*), plus SaiNeji

* * *

**Chapter 33: Festival Cosplay!**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari terlewati, hari minggu festival pun datang. Kota Konoha, terutama tamannya, dipenuhi oleh para penduduk kota yang pada cosplayeran semua. Banyak lampu di sana sini. Langit malam juga penuh ama bintang.

Kyuubi turun dari mobil nyokapnya yang diparkir di sisi taman Konoha. Dia nggak pake kostum apa pun, cuma pake celana panjang hitam dengan banyak saku favoritenya, juga kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan gambar kepala singa berwarna coklat. Lengan panjang dari jaket hitamnya diiket di pinggang, nggak dipake. Dia juga make sepatu sneakers yang berwarna sama. Plus wristband hitam di kedua lengan.

Dia baru balik dari kota Uzu. Tadi Naruto sms kalo mereka semua bakal nunggu dia di taman Konoha aja. So, sehabis ngeletakkin koper ke dalam rumah (Kyuu punya kunci serepnya), Kushina n Suigetsu langsung nganter dia ke sini.

"Kyuuuu!" panggil Naruto, berlari-lari kecil menuju arahnya. Diikutin ama Kisaliten di belakang kanan kiri.

Kyuubi angkat alis ngeliat penampilan adeknya. Tuh anak make kostumnya Leo Kliesen dari Tekken 6! Dengan scarf merah di leher. Jaket luar putih merah hitam. Baju dalaman hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Trus jeans biru yang dilapisi sepatu boots coklat. Ada juga ikat pinggang coklat yang menggantung longgar di pinggang n pinggulnya. Di paha kanannya juga melingkar benda yang mirip. Plus fingerless gloves alias sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna merah hitam. Rambut pirang pendeknya agak 'diturunin' dikit supaya mirip ama rambutnya Leo. Dia juga pake bedak tipis buat nyamarin bekas luka di kedua pipinya.

Pokoknya penampilan Naruto sekarang mirip banget ama Leo Kliesen itu!

"Waaah, elo pake hitam-hitam? Ada apa nih?" kini Naruto udah ada di depannya, agak ngos-ngosan dikit habis lari. Kayaqnya dari tadi tuh anak udah lari-lari ke sana kemari sebelum dia dateng, deh.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Cuma pengen aja." Sahut sang kakak, nyantai. "Waaah? Kyuubi-san, lama nggak ketemu … makin keren aja deh. Kayaqnya juga makin tinggi, nih." Puji Tenten, yang pake kostum Chun Li the Kungfu girl. Dia, Kiba, Sai, n Lee emang udah cukup lama nggak ngeliat Kyuubi, lebih dari satu bulan. Mungkin sekitar 2 or 3 bulan.

Kyuubi tersenyum, bangga. Tingginya emang nambah tuh. Sekarang udah jadi 175 cm. Tapi masih kalah sepuluh senti dari Itachi, sih. "Iya, dong. Gue gitu loh." Dia lalu kembali beralih ke Naruto. "Oey, bukannya Leo Kliesen itu cewek?"

"Heh? Nggak koq! Dia cowok!" protes adeknya, agak kaget juga tadi. "Nama n kostumnya aja kayaq cowok. Masa cewek, sih? Kyuu ada-ada aja, deh."

"Dia tuh cewek tomboy …" Meski bukan gamer sejati, Kyuubi sedikit banyak tau soal karakter-karakter game terkenal. Karna tiap ada game fighting keluaran baru, pasti dia mainin deh. Tapi nggak lama. Karna dia cepet bosen. Nggak kayaq Sasuke yang main terus sampe nguasain semua combo-combo yang ada. Kalo Kyuubi mah, asal menang terus meski dari awal pake jurus yang itu-itu aja juga udah puas, tuh. Baginya yang penting menang!

"Nggak koq. Dia cowok!" Naruto tetep bersikeras. Dia nggak mau dibilang make kostumnya karakter cewek.

"Di Tekkenpedia, Leo emang cewek. Tapi, dalam majalah game waktu baru pengenalan karakter-karakter baru Tekken 6, dia masuk kategori cowok." Ucap seseorang di belakang lima sekawan tadi. "Antara Tekkenpedia n majalah game … tentu aja lebih valid data yang ada di Tekkenpedia."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Yep, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia baru nyampe di sini juga. Waktu ngeliat Naruto n empat temennya dari kejauhan, dia buru-buru aja nyamperin. Ninggalin Shineshin yang tadi sibuk nanyain kenapa kali ini tuh cowok mau ikutan cosplay.

Sasuke make kostum tempur prince Noctis Lucis Caelum dari game Final Fantasy XIII Versus. Sebuah kostum yang serba hitam juga. Sampe ke tali-tali sepatu bootsnya pun hitam semua. (*duh, author males ngejelasinnya. Rada susah! Kalo penasaran, cari aja di internet dengan keyword: Noctis FF XIII Versus). Dari awal gaya rambutnya emang mirip. Palingan poni rambutnya aja yang diubah dikit nutupin semua bagian dahi supaya makin mirip ama Noctis.

N hasilnya emang mirip banget! Kuerren gila!

Naruto mangap dikit. Hey! Kalo Leo Kliesen emang cewek, kenapa dulu loe nyaranin gue cosplay jadi dia, sih! Kenapa loe nggak bilang dari awal kalo Leo tuh cewek!"

Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. "Habis … cocok, sih. N ternyata dugaan gue emang bener." Dia lalu noleh ke Kisaliten, minta dukungan. "Mirip, kan?" tunjuknya ke si blonde, pake jempol.

"Emang mirip." Sahut 4 empat remaja itu, apa adanya.

"Kalian pengkhianaaaaat!" Naruto ngepalin tinjunya, ngancem. Cs nya tadi angkat tangan minta ampun sambi ketawa-ketawa. "Yaaah~, siapa suruh juga loe mau ngikutin sarannya Uchiha!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Palingan orang lain yang nggak tau Tekken nggak bakalan tau juga kalo yang loe pake itu kostumnya cewek." Ucap Kyuubi, ngehela nafas. Kostum yang dipake Naruto emang bener-bener kayaq kostum cowok, koq. Sama sekali nggak ada kesan ceweknya.

"Naru-chayaaank! Maaf, yaaaa!" tiba-tiba Kushina datang menyambar n meluk Naruto dari belakang. Kali ini dia nggak pake topi, jadi rambut panjangnya terlihat. Katanya sih emang sengaja supaya nggak dikirain cowok mulu. "Mama ada kasus mendadak! Jadi musti ninggalin Naru lagi, deeeh~!" katanya, nyium kedua pipi n dahi anak itu.

"Udah gue bilang hentikan gaya omong macam itu. 'Cowok' macam loe sama sekali nggak cocok. Kayaq banci aja." Ledek Kyuubi. Dahi Kushina berkedut ngedengernya. Dia lalu melayangkan tendangan belakang ke arahnya, cepat. Tapi cowok setan tadi berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan yang sama-sama mencengangkan.

Dua ibu anak tadi saling lempar senyum sinis.

"Nice speed, Ninetails. Keep it up. Terus tingkatin lagi sendiri. Jangan berenti latian meski gue nggak ada."

"Huh. Gue juga nggak ada niat gini-gini terus, koq. Gue bakal ngelampauin kecepatan loe nanti. Nggak cuman sama kayaq sekarang."

Kisaliten mandang dua orang itu dengan pandangan kagum, gantian. Gerakan keduanya tadi luar biasa cepat!

"Ma-Mama … s-stop …" Naruto berusaha ngejauhinnya Kushina yang masih meluk dia ke dadanya. Malu diliat temen-temennya kayaq gini. Dia nggak mau kalo sampe diledekin masih anak-mama or manja. Cowok nggak pantes jadi anak-mama!

"Anda detektif terkenal Uzumaki Kushina-san itu, yaaa?" Kisaliten heboh. Mata mereka berbinar-binar kagum. "Boleh minta tanda tangan?" pinta mereka, entah sejak kapan udah ngeluarin bolpoin n kertas.

"Hmm … kalian temen-temen baiknya Naru, ya? Kalo gitu … boleh aja." Kushina tersenyum n ngelepasin Naruto. Trus dia ngambil bolpoin dari tangan Tenten n 'wush' dalam 7 detik, semua kertas tadi udah terisi ama tanda tangannya.

"Woaaaa? Cepet banget? Kereeeen!"

Sasuke mengernyit ngeliat itu. _Kayaq ninponya Anbu aja._ Dia lalu menatap wajah Kushina dari samping. _Kalo dia nyokapnya Naruto … berarti dia juga mantan istri Minato-san … saingan gue …_

"Inspektuuur! Maaf, mengganggu waktu Anda. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada panggilan dari markas, nih!" panggil Suigetsu, dari dalam mobil. Tuh orang masih aja make kaos ungu, celana putih, n sandal jepit ungu putih dari dulu. Semua bajunya emang kayaq gitu semua.

"Kak Suigetsu!" Naruto melambai ke arahnya di parkiran sana. "Ooh? Naru-kun, loe keliatan keren, deh!" puji pemuda berambut perak tadi, nyengir tajem. Tapi Naruto sama sekali nggak takut ama gigi tajem itu. Dia udah lumayan kenal baik ama Suigetsu. N menurutnya Suigetsu adalah orang yang asyik!

Cowok tsb keluar dari mobil sambil ngebawain sebuah plastik bening yang isinya nggak terlalu jelas dari jarak tempat Naruto berada. Pas orang itu mendekat, barulah keliatan jelas. "Ini oleh-oleh dari kami." Katanya, nyerahin plastik itu. "Kerang tiup. Ada dua tuh. Yang satunya kasihkan ke Gaara-kun, ya?""

"Wuaaah? Seruling kerang? Makasih!" Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ngedenger nama Gaara disebut, Kyuubi jadi toleh kanan kiri, nyari orang itu. _Di mana tuh Sis-com? Dari tadi nggak keliatan…_

"Daaah! Hati-hati, yaaaaa!" seru Naruto, ke arah Kushina n Suigetsu yang udah meluncur pergi. "Oey, Naruto. Di mana sis-com?" tanyanya, narik dikit scarf merah sang adek. "Oh? Dia tadi masih ngebantuin Juugo-san n yang lain di stand takoyaki." Gaara emang tau kalo Kyuubi datang hari ini, tapi nggak tau datangnya jam berapa. Ini aja Naruto nemu kakaknya secara nggak sengaja pas jalan-jalan bareng Kisaliten.

"Juugo? Siapa?"

"Ah? Dia tuh salah seorang pekerja di rumah pemandian Kak Matsuri."

_Matsuri? Maksudnya si Mati-suri itu?_

"Ayo. Gue anter ke sana." Ajak Naruto, ngegamit tangan kakaknya. Diikutin ama Kisaliten. Sasuke juga, di belakang. Trus tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk pundaknya. "Sasuke, tega banget si loe ninggalin temen-temen gitu aja …? Cape deh …" Gerutu Shikamaru yang make kostum kasual Chang Wufei dari anime Gundam Wing. Cuman kunciran rambutnya aja yang sekarang diturunin ke belakang leher.

Trus menyusul Shino yang pake kostum Tiger, seorang karakter dari game Tekken 3 dulu yang sama-sama berambut afro n berkacamata hitam. Lalu Neji dengan kostum Shu (bukan Shukaku!) seorang strategist bijak dari game Suikoden II, n Hinata dengan kostum n model rambut kayaq Kikyou dari anime Inuyasha.

"Waah? Diri kalian terlihat sangat bagus!" puji Lee, yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran mereka di antara 4 temannya.

"Oh, thanks."

"Tapi, hey. Hinata … loe kurang cocok jadi Kikyou." Sai ngelilingin cewek itu dari dekat. "Untuk kostum sih cocok. Tapi, loe terlalu lembut."

Naruto pengen ketawa ngedengernya. _Gitu-gitu Hinata punya sisi yang keras juga, tau. Bahkan lebih keras daripada karakter Kikyou itu sendiri._

"Jangan dekat-dekat." Cegah Neji, ngedorong Sai menjauh. "Duh, elo ini ngidap cousin-complex, ya?" Sai cemberut. "Mana ada yang begitu …" Cowok Hyuuga tadi ngelempar rambut panjang coklatnya ke belakang.

"Guys, katanya Hidan-san, pemenang cosplay tahun lalu nggak ikut kali ini." Tenten, si sumber info n gossip dalam kelompok Naruto cs, ngasih tau.

Oh ya, Hidan n kelompoknya itu juga lumayan terkenal di antara cosplayer, lho. Soalnya preman-preman gitu, mereka sangat menjiwai karakter cosplay masing-masing. Yah … walau pun sifat karakter-karakter itu nggak jauh beda ama sifat asli mereka sendiri, sih. Contohnya aja si Hidan itu tuh, yang tahun lalu cosplay jadi Seifer Almasy dari Final Fantasy VIII. Seorang siswa yang sifatnya udah kayaq 'preman akademi', gak jauh ama dia sendiri yang preman kampus.

"Eh? Kenapa nggak ikut? Bukannya dia juga selalu ikut?"

Kyuubi juga ikut pasang telinga. Muka orang yang dulu pernah nyaris mau nge gang-rape dia itu nggak bakal pernah dia lupain.

"Katanya sih dia pindah keluar kota tiga hari lalu … . Kabarnya sih, dia n gengnya habis berantem … Waktu pindah pun luka-luka mereka belum sembuh."

"Oh, apa mungkin keluar kotanya itu karna mau berobat?"

"Konoha kan bisa dibilang kota yang punya banyak rumah sakit tercanggih? Ngapain mereka pindah?"

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan karna lukanya …" Tenten ngegeleng. "Kata temennya nyokap gue, yang punya temen tetanggaan ama nyokapnya Hidan-san … dia pindah keluar kota karna nggak kuat nanggung malu habis dikeluarin dari Universitas Konoha."

"He? Dikeluarin?"

"Orang itu emang punya sifat yang buruk, sih. Suka rokok-an n mabukan, kan?"

"Tapi, kalo diliat dari sifatnya … kayaqnya nggak mungkin Hidan-san pindah keluar kota cuman karna dikeluarin dari kampus …"

"Mmmmmm!" Cewek rambut cepol tadi ngegeleng lagi, lebih keras. "Gosipnya dia dikeluarin dari kampus bukan karna mabukan or semacamnya. Tapi karna …"

"Karna …?" ulang Naruto n 3 sohib cowoknya, bareng.

Mereka tetep ngobrol sambil jalan.

"Karna … Hidan-san n temen-temennya ketahuan jadi ayam kampus di Universitas. Lebih tepat dibilang para ayam gay sih. Karna mereka cuman mau ama sesama cowok." Sambung Sakura, tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Uwaaaa!" Lima sekawan tadi kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Haaaay!" salam Sakura, ceria. Dia cosplay jadi Lightning dari FF XIII. Dari ujung sepatu sampe ujung rambut wig, mirip!

"Sifat loe sama sekali nggak cocok ama Lightning." Protes Sasuke, yang tau betul ama karakter cool Lightning karna baru namatin game Final Fantasy XIII minggu lalu. Tenten tadi juga diprotes ama dia (kayaq: Chun Li itu polwan! Karna itu pasang sikap jalan yang kuat! Jangan kayaq orang lemah gitu!). Hampir semua cosplayer (khusus game) payah yang lewat di hadapannya doi kritik.

"Sorry, deh~. Gue juga nggak niat ikutan lomba, koq. Cuma mau rame-rame aja …" sahut Sakura, sambil ngambil foto dia n Naruto satu-satu. Bertekad buat ngephotoshop itu nanti.

"Hey, Fujoshinting. Apa maksudnya dengan ayam kampus itu?" tanya Kyuubi, heran. Hidan yang dikenalnya sama sekali nggak keliatan kayaq orang yang bakal jual diri secara sex gitu.

"Bukannya yang namanya ayam kampus itu biasanya cewek, ya …?" gumam Naruto n temen-temennya.

Sakura mempercepat jalannya, supaya sejejer ama Kyuubi. "Gini … beberapa hari lalu, orang-orang termasuk para mahasiswa di kampus loe, yang jadi kenalan Fb-nya Hidan dibikin kaget ama foto-foto yang ditampilkan ama cowok itu."

"Foto …?"

"Bentar … gue masih menyimpannya …" Sakura mencet-mencet hapenya sebentar. "Fbnya sih udah gak aktif lagi seh … tapi gue sempet nyimpen fotonya. Nih." Dia nyerahin hape tsb cowok di sebelahnya.

Mata merah Kyuubi melotot.

"Bukan cuma itu, lho. Coba tekan next. Masih banyak."

Kyuubi nekan next n semua foto-foto yang ada. Ekspresinya makin horror aja. Gila! Foto-foto itu level pornonya udah mencapai level tertinggi! Sampe pake peralatan, gaya, n pose-pose yang bikin cowok gay macam Kyuubi pun jadi mual ngeliatnya. Ini bener-bener parah!

Baru sampe foto yang kesebelas, Uzumaki sulung tadi nggak mau nerusin lagi. Dia nyerahin hape tsb balik ke pemiliknya, cepat.

"Gila loe nyimpen foto begituan. Hapus sana!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Gue kan Fujoshi akut?" katanya, seolah bangga. "Oh, ya … katanya di Fb itu dia sekalian ngepromosiin diri lho. Bahkan ada daftar jualnya. Juga udah ada beberapa orang yang pesan, tuh! Kebanyakan sih kayaqnya para bapak-bapak gay mesum yang kaya. Wah, luar biasa, ya …?"

KucingPerak

"Kemampuan photoshop Haruno Sakura emang luar biasa … bisa bikin foto-foto macam itu." Sasori jadi merinding ingat foto palsu Hidan cs yang sempet doi liat satu kali. "Gue yang gay aja ngeri liatnya." Deidara pasang muka 'ewww~' sambil ngebuka laptop.

"Haha! Ada untungnya juga punya anak buah Fujoshi yang levelnya udah super-hardcore, kan?" Itachi nyengir, sambil masang lensa kontak ijo ke mata kanannya. Dia cosplay jadi Sephiroth dari FF VII AC. Lengkap ama wig panjang perak n pedang masamune nya. Kalo SasoDei sama-sama nggak ikutan cosplay. Mereka pake penampilan biasa.

Mereka bertiga kini ada dalam Limo yang diparkir di parkiran taman Konoha.

"Ini sih bukan 'super' lagi, Itachi. Tapi udah ultra-hyper-ultimate hardcore!" Deidara ngehapus semua foto porno itu. Langsung tekan shift delete habis diblock karna nggak mau ngeliat foto-foto itu lagi meski cuman di recycle bin.

"Bisa-bisanya elo tenang n ketawa-ketawa pas pertama ngeliat foto-foto itu? Padahal si Saso aja sampe muntah." Deidara sih nggak sampe muntah, cuman mual. Beda jauh ama Itachi yang ketawa-ketawa muji kemampuan Sakura sambil ngupload tuh foto ke Fbnya Hidan dengan santainya, habis ngehack. Tentu aja ngehacknya di warnet supaya nggak gampang dilacak. Karna itulah … waktu itu DeiSaso sibuk berusaha nenangin bosnya supaya nurunin volume tawa karna ngeganggu para pengguna warnet lain.

Saking mualnya Deidara ama foto-foto tsb, dia nggak sanggup masukinnya. Akhirnya yang ngehack Fb Hidan waktu itu adalah Itachi sendiri. Deidara dulu emang sempet ngajarin Itachi beberapa cara hacking email n Fb, karna emang tuh cowok yang minta. Asal punya alamat email Fb 'korban' gampang aja buat mereka ngehack. Dari Tekhnik Fake Login sampe metode Forgot Password, etc. Segalanya jadi gampuang deh~ …

"Awas lho, Itachi. Ntar bisa-bisa loe kena karma, tuh …" tegur Sasori, nggak nyaman. "Karma apa?" Uchiha sulung tsb ketawa lagi. "Ada yang bakal bales ngehack Fb gue, gitu? Huahaha!" Cowok berambut merah itu menatapnya, bingung. _Koq malah ketawa?_

Deidara muterin bola matanya, ngehela nafas. "Itachi nggak bikin Fb, Saso. Dia nggak punya Fb sendiri." Jelasnya, di sebelah. "Kalo mau Fb-an, dia selalu make Fb orang lain."

"Hah?"

"Semua Fb yang dia tau kunci alias passwordnya, sama aja kayaq jadi miliknya. Emailan juga dulu gitu. Dia pernah ngirimin gue email pake alamat emailnya dosen."

"What? Kalo ketahuan gimana?"

"Dia langsung ngehapus data outbox mail yang dia kirim."

Sasori geleng-geleng mijit dahi.

"Nah … dengan nanggung malu kayaq gitu … baru equivalent dengan tindakannya yang udah berani macam-macam ama my devil …" Itachi terseyum, jahat. SasoDei jadi nelen ludah ngeliatnya, takut. Kadang-kadang boss mereka ini emang bisa jadi super tega alias jahat banget! 'Cuman' gara-gara cowok yang ditaksirnya mau di gang-rape ama Hidan, nih orang sampe bikin Hidannya minggat keluar Konoha. Padahal kan preman kampus itu udah dibalas hajar sampe bonyok ama Kyuubi sendiri? Sebenarnya nggak perlu sampe bikin dia lari keluar kota juga.

Sedetik setelahnya, Itachi kembali tersenyum ramah, aura serem tadi langsung ilang. "Gue keluar dulu, ya? Katanya Kyuubi bakal datang ke sini hari ini." Dia ngebuka pintu Limonya, keluar. "Loe berdua juga sebaiknya keluar. Festival kan tempat yang bagus buat orang pacaran?" godanya. "Atau loe lebih milih berduaan di sini n ngelakuin adegan rate M? Silakan aja, sih… "

Muka dua anak buahnya itu langsung memerah. "K-kami nggak segila itu!"

Itachi pun langsung nutup pintu mobil sambil ketawa-ketawa.

.

.

* * *

Sosok Zorro di dekat stand Takoyaki sana, meski tersamarkan oleh topi lebar n wig panjang hitam, Kyuubi sama sekali nggak kesulitan buat mengenali kalo tuh orang adalah Gaara.

"Sis-com!" panggilnya, sambil lari sebentar ke sana. Ninggalin Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kisaliten, n Shineshin yang lagi ngobrol di belakang.

"Ah? Uzumaki-san." Matsuri yang duluan menyadari kehadirannya, ngangkat tangan halo. Kostum white-magenya yang putih itu keliatan kontras banget ama kostum hitam Zorronya Gaara. Kyuubi langsung ngedeath glare tuh cewek, bikin orangnya bergidik takut. Padahal Matsuri kan cuman mau bersikap ramah?

"Wah? Kyuubi? Kapan datang?" Gaara ngangkat sedikit bagian depan topi lebarnya, ngedongak. Cowok bermata merah tadi tersenyum sinis sebelum ngambil tuh topi n nyabut wignya. Plus ngelepasin penutup matanya.

Gaara ber-hey, protes. Kedua tangannya lagi megangin dua bungkus plastik persegi takoyaki, jadi nggak bisa mencegahnya.

"Elo lebih bagus gini …" ucap Kyuubi, sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut merah itu. "Tapi kan gue lagi cosplay, Kyuubi …"Gaara nitipin dua bungkus takoyaki tadi ke Matsuri, sebelum ngebetulin rambutnya bentar supaya nggak terlalu jabrik habis diacak ama cowok baru datang itu.

"Hey, ini buat loe. Gratis." Akamizu tsb nyerahin sebungkus takoyaki ke dia, senyum. Kyuubi agak heran ngeliat ekspresi itu. _Tumben dia bisa senyum ke gue. Biasanya cuma ama Naruto doang._ "Elo yang bikin …?" Cowok itu nanya sambil nusuk salah satu bola makanan di tangan, lalu melahapnya.

"Sedikit. Gue cuma ngebantuin Juugo-san aja." Jawab Gaara, sambil ngebuka bungkus yang satunya lagi. "Apanya yang sedikit? Yang ngajarin resep takoyaki ini kan elo sendiri, Gaara." Ucap Matsuri, nyengir. "Elo emang hebat, deh. Serba bisa…"

"A-ah … gue … nggak sehebat itu." Gaara jadi malu, agak merona. Matsuri nusuk n makan satu tako di tangan Gaara. "Hey, keliling-keliling yuk! Ayo Uzumaki-san juga." Ajaknya, ngegandeng tangan kanan cowok bermata aquamarine di sebelah, dengan mulut yang rada menggembung karna lagi ngunyah makanan. Tangan satunya megang 'tongkat sihir'. "Tu-Tunggu, Matsuri! Kalo makan jangan sambil jalan! Nggak baik! Habisin dulu!"

"Itu kata-kata Temari-nee lagi, ya?" sahut cewek White-Mage tadi sambil tertawa kecil n terus jalan nyeret Gaara.

Kyuubi terdiam ngeliat pemandangan itu. Dia masih berdiri di tempat tadi sambil megang bungkusan takoyaki beserta tusuknya. Menatap sosok belakang dua orang di depan yang makin jauh.

_Kenapa … mereka bisa keliatan seakrab itu …? Sejak kapan ini … hey, tunggu. Tadi mereka manggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing? Ugh~_. Kyuubi mencengkram bungkus makanan di tangannya geram. Sampe benyek ancur-ancuran. _Sialaaan~. Ada apa ini sebenarnya …?_. Dia jadi marah. _Tadi waktu kami ketemu n berdiri dekat-dekat, si Sis-com itu juga nggak keliatan ngambil jarak or gugup kayaq sebulan yang lalu ke gue. Kenapa …? Dia juga sekarang lebih ekspresif di tempat umum. Bisa senyum n kagetan gitu di depan banyak orang … Aneh …_

"Mmm~, enak …" ucap seseorang di belakang, sambil ngejilat tangan Kyuubi yang belepotan takoyaki.

Uzumaki sulung tadi langsung waspada n menarik lepas tangannya, trus maju cepat tiga langkah n berbalik. Menatap sosok tinggi berpakaian hitam, berambut perak panjang, n bermata hijau di sana. "Elo …" suaranya kedengaran kayaq geraman.

"Gue? Gue Jenderal Sephiroth."

"No shit. Gue tau itu elo, Itachi-brengsek!"

Itachi ketawa sambil megang sisi kepalanya. "Elo emang tajem, ya? Padahal adek gue aja nggak ngenalin gue tadi." Emang bener, tuh. Sasuke nggak kenal ama dia. Coz waktu lewat tadi, tuh anak ngomong: _"Elo bener-bener mirip ama Sephiroth. Tinggi, postur, kostum, warna kulit, mata, n wig. Perfect. Gaya jalan loe pun sama. Gue saranin loe ikut lomba cosplay aja malam ini. Pasti menang."_ Saat itu Sasuke bener-bener terkagum-kagum ama dia. Baru kali itu dia ngeliat orang yang begitu 'menjiwai' karakter cosplay sehebat Itachi. Dia sendiri n Naruto juga mirip sih ama karakter masing-masing. Cuman nggak semenjiwai itu.

Trus Itachi pun nampilin senyuman keren khas Sephiroth. _"Hmh… ii darou…"_ Dia ngomong dengan gaya angkuh n suara yang diberat-beratkan sampe persis kayaq sang jendral. Dialognya pun sama ama yang diucapin Sephiroth dalam game FF VII Crisis Core. Lalu Itachi pun pergi jalan lagi, nyari Kyuubi. Ninggalin Sasuke yang matanya berbinar tajam, kagum. _Keren… dia pasti fans berat Sephiroth!_

Haha! Sebenarnya nggak juga sih. Itachi cuman kebetulan aja cocok ama postur, gaya jalan, n senyumnya Sephiroth.

Nah, kembali ke Kyuubi n Itachi …

Sebenarnya kalo tadi Itachi nggak ngejilat tangannya n ngomong pake suara aslinya, dia juga nggak bakal tau kalo itu Itachi. Penampilan orang itu saat ini bener-bener beda!

"Gue kangen ama elo, nih. Naruto-kun bilang … elo pergi sebulanan karna mau ningkatin kekuatan, ya?"

_Naruto sialan. Ngapain dia bilang segala!._ "Emang iya. Trus kenapa?"

Itachi tersenyum. Sebenarnya waktu tau si Kyuubi absen, dia mendadak cemas n nyari tau sana sini. (Tentu aja sikap itu nggak keliatan dari luar). Nah, pas ketemu Naruto di jalan, dia nanya n tuh anak njawab deh. Itachi juga berencana nyusul Kyuubi, tapi anehnya kehilangan jejak. Bahkan Anbunya pun kesulitan melacak mobil Kushina.

"Jangan-jangan loe ningkatin kekuatan karna nggak mau dibilang uke, ya?"

"Huh! Dari awal juga gue cowok seme!" _Tapi, kekuatan gue nggak ningkat banyak. Yang ningkat banyak banget cuman kecepatan gue._

"Hmm … gue jadi penasaran ama hasil latihan loe."

"Gue nggak niat nunjukkinnya. Sekarang gue sibuk!" Kyuubi berbalik, mo nyusul Gaara. Tapi, terhenti karna dia kehilangan jejaknya! _Aaagh! Mereka tadi ke manaaaa?_

"Nyari Gaara, ya? Tadi gue sempet liat mereka ke arah mana …" Itachi mendekat selangkah. "Kalo elo mau ngebiarin gue nyium elo sekarang, gue kasih tau deh… Itu equivalent tradenya."

"No way." Tolak Kyuubi, langsung. "Biar gue cari sendiri." Dia pun lari melewati kerumunan. Cepat. Tanpa nabrak siapa pun. Orang-orang yang dilewatin cuma ngerasa bagai ada angin kecil lewat doang tanpa sempat liat sosoknya. Wah, bisa jadi Runningback yang handal tuh kalo Kyuubi ikut Football!

Itachi tertegun ngeliatnya.

"Itu … kecepatan ninpo …?"

KucingPerak

"Eh, Itachi-san nggak ikut cosplay, ya?" tanya Naruto, megang senapan mainan. Mereka lagi ada di stand game Shoot 'n Get. "Ngapain nanyain Itachi?" sahut Sasuke, ketus. Matanya sibuk ngirimin death glare nyeremin ke orang-orang yang kayaqnya mau mengerubuti mereka berdua.

"Kenapa sih? Terserah gue, dong." Naruto bales ketus. Dia lalu siap-siap ngebidik sasarannya: boneka plushie kamen rider W versi Joker n Cyclone.

'Tar!'

Luput!

"Baka mitai … how stupid …" Sasuke tersenyum ngeledek ngeliat tampang mangap kecewa cowok pirang itu. "Aah, diam! Jaraknya kejauhan, tau!". Naruto ngerogoh sakunya jeansnya, ngambil duit lagi. "Bang! Saya mau nyoba lagi!"

Si Abang datang sambil nyengir n ngambil tuh duit. "Semoga berhasil ya, dik?" Katanya. Padahal dalam hati dia berdoa supaya tuh anak meleset terus.

Naruto ngebidik lagi.

"Pasti meleset lagi." Ledek Sasuke, sinis.

"Shut up!"

Lalu kenapa nggak ada suara-suara Kisaliten yang menyemangatinya di situ? Karna sekarang ini Naruto emang cuman berdua aja ama Sasuke, pemirsa. Tadi mereka terpisah ama yang laen saking ramenya. Bahkan ama Sakura yang rencananya mo ngebuntutin SasuNaru juga kepisah.

.

.

* * *

Sai n Neji.

Dua orang ini lagi ada di kerumunan orang, deket panggung lomba cosplay. Neji lagi manggil-manggil nama nonanya dari tadi, cemas. "Nona Hinataaaa! Nona Hinataaa! Anda ada di manaaa? Tolong jawab sayaaa!" Tadi dia sudah menghubungi hapenya, tapi anehnya nggak aktif.

"Eh, Ji, Ji, Ji! Liat deh, liat! Ada Kasumi! Kasumi, lho! Kasumi!" Sai narik-narik belakang rambut Neji, semangat. Segitu excitednya ngeliat ada yang cewek cantik cosplay jadi Kasumi dari game Dead or Alive. "Bener-bener big-breast asli! Pahanya juga keliatan mulus, cuy!"

"Adoh! Dasar blegug!" Neji menarik rambutnya lagi, sakit. "Sakit, tau! Lagian, siapa tuh Kasumi? Gak kenal gue!" Dia pun pergi jalan cepat dari orang mesum itu, nyari-nyari sepupunya lagi. "Oey! Ji! Jangan tinggalin gue gitu dong, Ji!" Sai mengejarnya. "Ji? Jii! Tungguin, oey!"

Neji stop n berbalik menatap tuh orang, cepat. Mukanya dongkol. "Jangan panggil gue Jiji kayaq gitu! Emangnya gue kakek loe!"

"Lha? Kalo gue panggil 'Ne!Ne!' ntar jadinya kayaq manggil nenek gue, dong?"

Neji melengos, sebel. Lalu jalan lagi ninggalin dia.

"Oey, tunggu!" Sai ngejar lagi.

"Ngapain loe ngikutin gue!" marah cowok Hyuuga tadi, trus jalan. "Gue kepisah ama temen-temen gue, nih. Cuma elo yang gue kenal di sini." Sai berhasil menjajarinya. Doi ngebetulin kimono birunya dikit, jadi kusut habis desak-desakkan tadi. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di tempat yang lebih lapang, walau masih banyak orang di sana sini.

"Gue bukan temen loe."

"Gimana kalo sekarang kita temenan?"

"Nggak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna elo mesum!"

Jeda.

"Hyuuga Neji …"

"Hah?" Neji berenti jalan n noleh ke dia. Kepalanya miring dikit, agak heran si Sai manggil dia dengan nama lengkap gitu. Trus, suaranya kedengaran serius, lagi.

_Apa dia habis liat Nona Hinata, ya? Atau …_

Sai ngeletakkin telapak tangan kirinya di sebelah bahu cowok tsb. Sedangkan yang kanan ngambil n membelai ujung rambut Neji yang doi angkat sampe setinggi dada mereka, berhadapan.

"Hey, a-ada apa…?" Somehow ekspresi gak mesum Sai saat ini bikin Neji jadi nelen ludah, gugup.

"Rambut loe …"

"Ya …?"

" … bagus."

" …?"

"Panjangnya sama dengan Kasumi kalo digerai! Tinggal disemir orange n dikasih poni, loe bisa cosplay jadi dia, lho! Apalagi elo sama putihnya ama dia! Langsing, pula! Muka loe kalo gue perhatiin juga rada girly!"

'twitch!' Dahi Neji berkedut.

"JUUKEN!"

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru n Kiba

Terjadi keributan di dekat stand penjual hotdog.

"Lepasin Akamaru gue! Dia nggak salah, man!" mohon Kiba, melompat-lompat buat ngambil anjing kecilnya yang diangkat ama abang penjual hotdog. Abang itu badannya tinggi besar. Kayaq Hulk!

Akamaru menggonggong kecil di tangan orang itu, minta tolong. Sang majikan jadi kasian. "Lepasin dia, man! Akamaru nggak mungkin nyuri!"

Keributan itu bikin orang-orang di sekeliling pada bisik-bisik. Tapi, nggak berani ikut campur.

"Hah! Sosis gue tiba-tiba ilang sebaris n anjing loe ada deket gerobak gue! Pasti dia yang makan!"

"Tapi di mulutnya nggak ada bekas sosis, man!"

"Mana gue tau soal mulut anjing! Pokoknya elo musti ganti! Kalo enggak gue ambil nih anjing n gue jual!" cengkramannya di tengkuk Akamaru mengeras, bikin Akamaru menggonggong kesakitan. "Akamaru!" Kiba jadi marah n ngegigit sebelah lengan cowok itu, lengan yang bertolak pinggang n nggak megangin anjingnya.

"Aduh!" Orang tadi marah n ngedorong remaja tadi, kasar. "Dasar sialan!" Topi Ash-nya Kiba sampe lepas.

"Yare-yare …" seseorang mungut topi itu duluan sebelum Kiba. Dia nepuk-nepuk topi tsb memutar-mutar isinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Masa cuma gara-gara sosis ilang sebaris aja sampe ngelempar orang, Mas? Kalo mau gulat jangan di sini, dong. Cape deh~ …"

Kiba terbelalak.

"Shika-man si manusia cape deh!" tunjuknya, terbelalak. Dahi Shikamaru berkedut. "Hey …" Dia masangin topi tadi ke kepala Kiba, gak lembut. Bikin Kibanya rada ketunduk kayaq orang manggut.

"Nggak sopan manggil orang kayaq gitu. Pake nunjuk-nunjuk, lagi. Ayo minta maaf …" Shikamaru narik-narik ujung topi tsb, bikin cowok anjing tadi jadi kepaksa bergerak kayaq orang ngebungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf ala Jepang. "Oke, gue maafin …" dia njawab sendiri, padahal Kiba nggak bilang apa-apa.

"Siapa loe? Temennya pencuri ini, ya!"

"Mas bodoh, ya? Chang Wufei mana kenal ama Ash Ketchum? Dunia Gundam n dunia Pokemon tuh beda jauh. Mas ini mikirnya gimana, sih? Cape deh …"

"Heeeeh! Mau ngebodoh-bodohin gue ya loe? Haaaaa?" Orang itu ngacungin tinju, Akamaru di tangan satunya jadi terguncang-guncang karna gerakan gak bisa diamnya si Hulk-man tsb.

"Orang pinter biasanya nggak cepet emosi, lho."

"Siapa yang emosi!"

"Gimana kalo kita bertanding …? Kalo Mas yang menang, biar saya yang ganti dua kali lipat. Tapi, kalo saya yang menang, Mas musti balikin tuh anjing ke pemiliknya …"

_Shika-man …?_ Kiba menatapnya, heran. _Kenapa dia mau repot-repot nolong gue …?_

"Bertanding? Hah! Boleh aja!" Orang gede tadi mamerin otot-ototnya, sangar. Jari-jarinya pun gemeretakkan. Kiba nelen ludah.

"Kalo denger kata bertanding, n orang itu langsung mikir kalo yang dimaksud adalah berantem, biasanya juga bodoh, lho …" ucap Shikamaru, boring. "Karna mereka cenderung mikir pake otot ketimbang otak. Jadi pikirannya ke arah otot mulu. Alias kekerasan mulu …" (Perhatian: Gak juga koq! Ini cuma pemikiran seenaknya author!)

"Si-siapa yang mikir mau berantem!" tereak orang gede tadi, marah. Dia nggak mau dibilang bodoh.

"Ayo kita tanding catur."

"Ca … catur …?"

"Orang pintar biasanya bisa main catur, lho …" (Perhatian sekali lagi: Hal itu nggak juga!) Shikamaru ngambil catur mini yang ada di stand sebelah hot-dog, stand mainan anak-anak. Doi ngebayar itu bentar n jalan mendekat n mendongak natap orang gede tsb, ngegoyang-goyangin kotak caturnya. Nantangin. "Well …?"

"Ka-kalau cuma catur, gue juga bisa!"

N setelah itu, nggak sampe satu menit Shikamaru berhasil nge-skak matt Kingnya lawan! Karna dia menang, Akamaru pun dibebasin.

"Akamaru!" Kiba memeluk anjing kecilnya, haru. "Makasih banyak, Shika-man!" Doi ngejar cowok yang udah pergi jalan itu, menjajari langkahnya. "Elo … pinter main catur, ya? Hebat banget bisa ngalahin dia kurang dari 1 menit sebagai White-team, man."

"Biasa aja, koq. Gue cuman mulai dengan majuin Pawn di depan King selangkah. Hal itu selain udah bikin ultimate defense buat King, sekaligus udah bisa bikin jalur jalan buat Queen n Bishop kanan. Untuk orang yang selalu pengen nyerang kayaq dia biasanya bakal ngejalanin pion terkuat dari awal. N pion kuat yang bisa maju duluan adalah Knight. Entah itu Knight kanan or kiri, siapin Queen n Bishop buat menyerangnya, lalu …" n blah-blah-blah … Shikamaru pun ngejelasin strateginya yang gak dingertiin ama Kiba.

"… tipe manusia otot kayaq dia biasanya selalu mikir nyerang n nyerang tanpa nyiapin defense. Nggak sulit ngalahinnya."

"Gi … gitu, ya …?" Kiba ngangguk-ngangguk, pelan. "Btw … kalo orang tadi nggak nerima tantangan catur loe n maunya berantem gimana, man …?"

"Ya … gue kabur, dong."

"Ka-Kabur?"

"Gue kan nggak bisa berantem? Ngapain ngadepin dia kalo tau bakal bonyok? Cape deh…" jawab Shikamaru, nyantai. Sebelah mata Kiba memicing ngeliat dia. _Dasar orang aneh … _. "Lalu … kenapa tadi elo nolong gue, man …?" Yang ditanya menguap sejenak. "Gue nggak berniat nolong elo, koq. Gue bahkan nggak tau siapa yang salah tadi. Soalnya gue baru lewat pas dia ngelempar elo …"

_What?_

"Hey! Jadi elo juga curiga kalo Akamaru yang nyuri sosis itu, man?" Kiba jadi tersinggung. Akamaru di pelukannya yang seolah ngerti juga ikutan menggonggong, protes. "Kemungkinan itu kan bisa aja kejadian? Mana gue tau mana yang benar … ? Orang dari awal gue nggak tau jumlah sosis orang itu or nyuri ato enggaknya anjing loe. Mana bisa gue tau kalo sosis orang itu bener-bener berkurang jumlahnya … or anjing loe bener-bener nggak nyuri. Kalo hanya karna tadi elo keliatannya ada di pihak yang lebih lemah, bukan berarti gue langsung bakal bilang kalo elo lah yang nggak bersalah…"

Kiba speechless. Jalannya sampe terhenti sejenak, ngeliat tuh orang di depan dengan pandangan terperangah. Gak lama, dahinya pun berkerut n kembali nyusul. "Kalo elo emang nggak yakin siapa yang salah di antara kami tadi, lantas kenapa elo nolong gue n Akamaru, man?" tanyanya, masih rada kesal.

"Itu karna gue lagi boring aja, koq. Gue nggak terlalu peduli walo elo salah or enggak."

"Hah?"

"Selain itu… " Shikamaru menatap mata cowok di sampingnya tsb. "… orang yang habis ditolong biasanya bakal ngerasa berhutang budi. N orang yang berhutang budi, biasanya bakal lebih dengan senang hati ngabulin permintaan orang yang bikin dia hutang budi…"

"…?"

"…" Shikamaru tersenyum, males. Tapi senyumannya kali ini terkesan usil!

_Brengsek!_ "Ja-jadi! Elo mo minta sesuatu dari gue, man?" _Tadinya gue kira dia orang baik! Ternyata nggak ikhlas!_

"Gitu deh. Jadi manusia itu kan wajar kalo minta balasan?" katanya, angkat alis. Ekspresinya tetep ngantuk.

_Man! Kalo tadi dia nggak berjasa, udah gue suruh si Akamaru ngegigit dia~._ Kiba jadi geram. "Lalu… elo mau minta apa, man?" tanyanya, dongkol.

"Gue minta izin tidur di rumah loe malam ini."

"Eh?" Cowok anjing tadi bengong ngedenger permintaan itu. Kirain Shikamaru mau minta barang mahal.

"Gue lagi nggak mau pulang. Coz nyokap gue yang cerewet itu lagi ada di rumah. Dia selalu ngomel-ngomel ke gue sebelum tidur. Hhh … cape deh …" Keluh Shikamaru, ngehela nafas. "Dia emang jarang pulang karna selalu kerja di luar negeri. Tapi gue sama sekali nggak kangen or semacamnya ama dia. Soalnya… sekalinya pulang nyokap gue pasti ngomel-ngomel mulu sampe gue susah tidur. Nggak heran kalo ntar dia jadi cepat keriput…"

Kiba sweatdrop.

"Sebenernya tadi gue mau nginep di rumahnya Sasuke, Neji, or Shino. Tapi karna kepisah gini… gue jadi males nyari mereka. Mana pulsa habis, lagi. Cuma ada elo sekarang yang gue kenal."

"…"

"So… gimana…?"

"He?"

"Malam ini gue bisa numpang nginap, nggak? Tidur di sofa juga nggak masalah. Di lantai juga boleh. Di kamar mandi pun gue bisa tidur. Asal di rumah loe nggak ada nyokap gue aja..."

Kiba jadi ketawa, singkat. _Orang ini bener-bener aneh!_ "Ya. Bisa koq. Kebetulan gue punya double-bed, man."

.

.

* * *

Lee, Shino, Tenten, n Hinata.

Mereka berempat lagi duduk di bangku panjang taman sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Juga sambil ngemil. Tenten n Hinata makan gula-gula kapas, sementara Lee n Shino makan takoyaki.

Hinata lagi ngedengerin Tenten nyeritain gossip tanpa banyak tanya. Tapi kalo diliat dari ekspresinya n anggukan sesekalinya, serta setengah tubuhnya yang agak condong supaya bisa ngedengerin dengan jelas, kayaqnya Hinata emang tertarik ama apa yang lagi diomongin Tenten. Dia sampe matiin hapenya karna nggak mau diganggu ngedengerin 'berita terkini'. Hinata bisa dibilang hampir nggak punya temen cewek, sih (coz Neji selalu berjaga di sisinya). Mangkanya sekarang pas ngobrol ama Tenten dia ngerasa senang.

Nah, kalo Lee lagi nanya-nanya soal rivalnya, si Neji, ke Shino. Shino yang biasanya jarang ngomong itu pun jadi lumayan banyak ngomong deh malam itu. "Hee…? Jadi, Neji merasa ketakutan terhadap ikan hidup, ya? Hmm… hal ini benar-benar berada di luar dugaan…" Lee ngangguk-ngangguk, ngelus dagu.

"Begitulah. Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu sampai waktu itu Shikamaru yang mengatakannya…"

"Lalu, selanjutnya…olahraga apa sajakah yang disukai Neji?"

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Sakura yang terpisah sendiri, lagi sibuk motret-motret para cowok dengan skor tampang di atas 70 favenya.

"Waah! Yang itu ganteng!"

'JEPRET!'

"Yang itu manis!"

'JEPRET!'

"Hey! Elo keren, deh. Boleh gue foto, nggak?"

'JEPRET!'

"Hyaaa! Cowok ini keliatan cocok kalo dipasangin ama cowok itu!"

'JEPRET!'

Gitu deh … masing-masing punya kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Sasuke n Naruto.

'Tar!'

Lagi-lagi Naruto meleset untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "What the hell…?" dia terperangah, kecewa. Sasuke ngehela nafas, panjang. "Elo pengen banget plushie KR W itu, ya? Sini, biar gue yang-"

"Nggaaak!" Naruto memeluk senapannya, nggak mau nyerahin. "Nggak ada artinya kalo gue dapet itu kalo bukan gue sendiri yang nembak!" Uchiha tadi ngegosok-gosok sisi kepala, gusar. "Tapi udah 14 kali elo nyoba dari tadi nggak kena-kena juga. Elo mau nyoba terus sampe kapan? Sampe duit loe habis?"

"Ugh…" Naruto jadi manyun. Tapi apa yang dibilang Sasuke ada benernya juga sih. Dia bisa boros kalo gini terus.

Sasuke ngehela nafas sekali lagi ngeliat wajah itu. Akhirnya dia yang tadi ada di sisi tuh blondie, kini jalan n berdiri di belakangnya. Megangin kedua tangan Naruto yang megang senapan mainan.

"He-Hey, loe mau apa!" Naruto jadi merona sekilas. Soalnya tuh orang kayaq meluk dia dari belakang, sih!

"Ngajarin elo." Sahut Sasuke, sambil terus ngeposisikan senapan tsb dengan benar. "Liat target baik-baik… " ucapnya, deket telinga Naruto. "Pastikan pas … tapi jangan terlalu buru-buru…" jari-jarinya megangin jari-jari sang Uzumaki bungsu, bareng. Seiring dengan gerakan menembaknya.

"Target: lock on."

"…"

"Now, shoot."

'Tar!'

'Pletak!'

Kena!

Boneka plushie kamen Rider W itu pun berhasil didapatkannya. "Berhasil!" Naruto beryes-yes, senang. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke!" katanya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia. Kayaq dapet hujan duit aja. Bikin Uchiha tadi jadi sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

"Yah, meski nggak bener-bener atas usaha gue sendiri … nggak papa deh. Yang penting tadi gue kan ikutan nembak juga? Heheh …"

"Mainan kecil gitu aja senang. Emang apa bagusnya?"

"Hey! Ini rare item, tau! Benda langka! Stock terbatas! Gue termasuk beruntung bisa nemu ini di sini!"

Sasuke muterin bola mata. "Terserah …"

.

* * *

Sementara nggak jauh dari situ … tampak Kyuubi yang terlihat bingung n kesal dari tadi nggak berhasil-berhasil nemu targetnya: Gaara. "Sialan … di mana sih tuh orang…? Mana sinyal lagi jelek…" Dia tolah-toleh sekeliling sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Lari-lari terus dari tadi, sih.

_Kecepatan loe emang meningkat. Tapi, karna nggak dibarengi ama stamina yang seimbang, jadi tenaga loe juga bakal cepat habis kalo ngegunainnya terus. So, sebaiknya gunain kecepatan kilat itu buat situasi yang penting-penting aja._ –by Kushina-

"Che…" Kyuubi jadi berdecak teringat ama peringatannya sang nyokap. _Tapi ini kan situasi yang penting…? Gue mau nembak Sis-com!_

Kedua mata merah Kyuubi tertumbuk pada dua sosok Leo Tekken n Noctis FF XIII Versus, alias Naruto n Sasuke, di stand Shoot 'n Get seberang sana. _Mereka … keliatan akrab_. Uzumaki ini menegakkan posisinya yang tadi setengah berlutut. _Hey, kalo si Naruto ama si brengsek-2 itu jadian… gue ama Itachi-brengsek bakal jadi 'keluarga ipar', dong? Kemungkinan dia dapet restu ngincer gue dari King Uchiha (maksudnya Fugaku) yang stoic itu bakal mengecil, kan? Orang macam dia pasti nggak bakal setuju ama incest…_

Kyuubi menyeringai. _Meski kesel karna secara nggak langsung gue juga bakal jadi bagian keluarga Uchiha… hal itu nggak masalah selama bukan guenya yang jadian ama si brengsek Itachi. _Cowok ini pun mulai jalan, menghampiri dua remaja di seberang. _Yosh! Gue bakal ngedukung penuh hubungan dua orang ini! Kalo perlu, gue bantu nyomblangin mereka sekalian!_ Dia bertekad, mantap.

"Hai, mesra banget loe berdua…" ucap seseorang, nepuk kedua punggung SasuNaru. Sasuke cuman ngelirik orangnya, sementara Naruto bergidik kaget. "K-Kyuu? Jangan ngagetin gitu, dong!" dia ngelus dada, ngehela nafas. "Lagian… apaan tuh maksud loe dengan 'mesra banget'? Emangnya kami keliatan kayaq orang pacaran, apa!" tanyanya, kesal.

"Emangnya nggak?"

"ENGGAK!" Sahut Naruto, langsung. "Selain itu…" suaranya mengecil, nunduk n noleh samping. "… dia kan… Sasuke kan… ngincer bokap kita…?"

"…?"

Jeda.

"Serius?" Kyuubi ngeliat Sasuke dengan pandangan 'sumpe loe?'. Uchiha bungsu itu berdecak. "Di dunia ini ada juga kan beberapa orang yang lebih suka orang yang lebih tua? Termasuk di antara gay juga…" dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada n bales menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan 'emangnya kenapa?', nantangin.

Kyuubi muterin bola mata. "Bukan karna selera loe yang daun tua itu yang bikin gue heran." Dia kembali ngeliat mata hitam itu. "Tapi, karna elo mau-maunya jadi saingan pegulat wanita yang skills-nya nyaingin The Rock macam Kushina…"

"Hah?"

"Apa maksud loe, Kyuu? Mama kan-"

"Ahou. Kushina tuh sebenernya masih ada hati ama Minato, tau. Selama sebulan sekamar ama dia di rumah pantai kemaren, gue sering denger dia ngigo nyebut-nyebut nama Minato."

"_Mmmh … dasar siluman tukang selingkuh… tega-teganya elo mendua… padahal gue kan cinta banget ama ellooozzz...zzz…zzz…"_

"Gitu."

"Heeh? Jadi gitu, ya?" Naruto jadi senang ngedenger kenyataan ini.

"N kalo Minato… dari luar pun udah keliatan jelas kalo dia emang masih lope banget ama Kushina, kan?"

"Iya, sih." Cowok blonde tadi manggu-manggut, setuju banget. Minato emang nggak nutup-nutupin sikapnya yang masih cinta ama mantan istri.

"Nah, karna itu…" Kyuubi ngeletakkin telapak tangannya di bahu kiri Sasuke. "Demi keselamatan elo sendiri, hentikan aja niat loe yang ngincer Minato itu… sebelum elo dibikin remuk ama Kushina."

Sasuke jadi nelen ludah ngeliat mata serius nun mengerikan di hadapan. Tapi, doi tetep pasang tampang tegap ngadepinnya. Walau Kyuubi punya muka yang mirip ama Minato, tapi matanya beda jauh. Nih orang juga punya aura seme yang kuat. Sasuke sama sekali nggak ada pikiran buat ngincar orang ini meski tampangnya mirip ama cowok yang diincarnya. Dia nggak suka ama cowok seme. Lagian… dia juga nggak mau punya saingan kayaq Itachi.

"Tetep aja… dia cewek, kan…?" Sasuke tetep nyoba teguh ama pendiriannya.

"Bodoh! Dia tuh cowok dalam tubuh cewek! Trust me, loe bakal mati kalo berani ngeremehin dia."

"Iya, Sasuke…" Naruto manggut-manggut, nambahin. "Nyokap gue bisa jadi nyeremin kalo marah, lho. Elo bisa lumat. Si Kyuu aja nggak bisa ngalahin dia."

"Heh! Bukannya nggak bisa, tapi belum bisa!" protes kakaknya, nggak suka. Naruto cuek n ngedorong perut Kyuubi, menjauh. "Tolonglah, Sasuke." Pintanya, serius. "Tolong jangan sampe jadi orang ketiga di antara ortu gue."

"…"

"…sebenernya… udah lama gue pengen mereka rujuk lagi. Tapi, gue hampir hilang harapan karna nyokap gue selalu keliatan benci banget ama bokap gue…"

"…"

"Tapi sekarang… setelah tau kalo ternyata nyokap gue juga masih cinta… gue jadi seneng banget…"

"Naruto…"

"Please, Sasuke…?" Naruto megangin kedua siku cowok itu, memohon. "Please. Jangan incar bokap gue lagi. Gue pengen dia rujuk lagi ama nyokap gue. Gue pengen punya orang tua lengkap kayaq yang laen. Please… tolong… gue mohon banget…" Dia memohon dengan amat sangat. Sampe matanya berkaca-kaca.

"…"

Sasuke menggerakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke pipi kanan Naruto, sementara yang tangan kanannya ngehapus air mata jernih yang hampir keluar dari mata biru tsb, pake jempol. "…jangan nangis…" ucapnya, lirih. Dia jadi ngerasa ikut sedih tiap kali ngeliat cowok ini nangis.

"Ahhem!" Kyuubi berdehem, keras. Sengaja.

Dua remaja tadi buru-buru ambil jarak, blushing. Naruto ngehapus kedua matanya yang basah dengan sisi lengan, cepet. Sedangkan Sasuke ngelepas sarung tangan kulit hitamnya, berlagak gerah.

Kyuubi menyeringai_. Kayaqnya hubungan mereka bisa jalan dengan mulus lebih gampang dari yang gue duga. Dua orang bodoh ini udah punya perasaan suka masing-masing. Cuman belum nyadar aja. Ah, tinggal gue kasih dorongan-dorongan dikit..._

Cowok bermata merah tadi pun kembali maju n merangkul bahu keduanya, mendekat. "Hey, Uchiha…" kali ini dia nggak pake 'brengsek'. "Gimana kalo elo pindah haluan ke Naruto aja? Sebenernya loe suka dia, kan?" katanya, nyantai.

Sasuke keliatan kaget n memerah sekilas. "B-bodoh! Gue-!" Dia mau ngelepasin diri, tapi ditarik lagi ama Kyuubi. "Nggak usah risih gitu di depan orangnya." Uzumaki sulung tsb tertawa, singkat. "Soalnyaaaa… adek gue sebenarnya suka ama loe juga, koq."

"Eh?"

"EEEEEEEHHH?" Muka Naruto seolah terbakar. "Ja-jangan sembarangan gitu dong, Kyuu! Ma-mana mungkin gue-!" Dia berusaha ngelepasin diri, tapi Kyuubi merangkulnya dengan lebih keras, nahan dia di posisi yang sama.

"Buruan sadarin perasaan kalian masing-masing." Kali ini suara Kyuubi nggak kedengaran nyantai kayaq tadi. Lebih serius.

'DUAG!'

"Aduh!"

Sasuke n Naruto mengaduh, nyeri. Barusan Kyuubi nyundulin dahi mereka berdua, sih!

Dua orang tadi terjongkok, berhadapan.

"Loe berdua lambat banget. Kura-kura aja lebih cepat nyatunya daripada kalian. Dasar memalukan…" Kyuubi angkat bahu, tersenyum ngeledek. Dia pun masukin kedua tangan ke dalam saku, di balik jaket yang doi iket di pinggang. Trus berbalik n jalan santai ninggalin dua orang yang lagi deg-degan di situ.

.

.

* * *

KP: Sebenernya strategi catur Shika di chap ini tuh strategiku sendiri kalo main catur. Tapi, itu bukan bener2 ultimate strategy, koq. (*nggak ada ultimate strategy di catur*) Meski pernah menang ngelawan komputer n temen2ku, tapi aku blm bisa ngalahin my big bro satu kali pun! Aaaargh! Dia bisa matahin semua strategikuuuu! Konoyaroooo~

F: Siapa dulu, dong? (*sombong*)

KP: Hah! Tapi aku sering menang kalo main monopoli ama dia! Eh, tunggu. Rasanya aku nggak ingat pernah kalah main monopoli ama my big bro... menang terus deh, kayaqnya...

F: Heh! monopoli n game dadu lainnya tuh permainan keberuntungan! Loe cuman kebetulan sering beruntung aja pas main itu! Beda ama catur!

KP: Halah... alesan itu mulu... (eh, tapi emang bener sih kayaqnya itu permainan keberuntungan...)

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

Kalo mo bikin fanfic musti ngedownload, ya? Hah? Enggak koq. Langsung aja! Cepet, free lagi! Tapi aku belum pernah nyoba register lewat hape sih. Coba aja kalo penasaran.

Kepada u-u yg 'demo' minta segera diupdate … ya maap. Duh, mak! Aku baik2 aja, koq! Gak ketabrak mobil? Gak. Kena merapi? Emangnya di Malang ada gunung merapi aktif? Kena tsunami? Nope!

Kan duniaku nggak cuma di fanfic? Aku juga punya dunia wallies n e-card, dunia games, dunia kampus, dunia kucing (jiah!), dsb.

Makasih udah ngebantuin u dengan soal masalah u? Oh, yang di PM itu? Hm, jangan terlalu comfortable denganku, ya? Coz gini-gini aku bukan org yg baik, n pernah ngejawab kasar ama temenku yang curhat (lwt email): How stupid! U wanna die jes bcoz o him? What the heck r u thinkin? Did u use ur brain? Use ur head, not heart! Arrgh! I dun care anymore! If u wanna die, jes die already! That'll jes make u stupid even more, u stupid girl!

Gaara: Oey … itu bukan kalimat yg pantes elo ucapin ke orang yang lagi broken, tau … Lu beneran belajar di psikologi gak, si? Yg bukan dari psikologi pun bisa tau kalo apa yg loe bilang ke dia tuh bener2 salah …

KP: Habisnya … waktu itu kesel banget sih (kira2 kejadian ini sekitar 1 or 2 tahun yg lalu) Aku udah bicara ama dia dengan 'baik-baik'. Koq ya ujung2nya malah pengen suicide? Tapi, untunglah habis kumarahin gitu dia gak jadi bunuh diri. Walau kami jadinya nggak ngobrol2 lagi dalam beberapa minggu …

Eh, kalimat itu jangan ditiru, ya? Selain karna itu kalimat yg kasar, itu juga bukan kalimat baku n gak terikat grammar.

Gak suka adegan Jinchuriki n minta perbanyak adegan sekolah? Heeh …? Tapi, lama2 si Naru bakal terlibat ama Jinchuuriki juga lho. So, suka gak suka kaitannya emang bakal ke sana. Aku pribadi sih suka ama Jinchuuriki. Coz, bisa nyalurin jiwa 'nyebelin'ku di sana. (maksud?)

* * *

NEXT!


	35. Aneh

KP: Chap ini akhir dari GaaMatsu. 'Mungkin' sih… n Kyuubi jahat! Kayaqnya bentar lagi bermunculan para pembenci Kyuubi di antara readers, nih…

Crita straight di sini terinspirasi dari temen sesama author fanfic yg dengan setianya masih berusaha bikin aku pindah haluan nulis straight... Heheh. Teruslah berjuang, my friend. Bahasa u bener2 baik n ramah. Aku suka ama teman kayaq u! Menarik, deh! Aku senang PMan ama u. Tapi kalo bales, jangan lama2, dunks! (*Bagi yg lainnya yg mo nyuci otakku ke straight, silakan aja lewat PM. Siap2 banyak sabar aja. Coz diriku rada 'bengal' n susah brubah! Mwahaha! Skarang pun masih belum bisa brubah...*)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Aneh**

* * *

"Waaaah? Cantik banget…" Matsuri ngeliat aksesori-aksesori cincin imitasi di stand penjual di hadapan. Tangannya memegang sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran berbentuk semanggi daun empat di atasnya. Di kedua sisi semanggi itu juga terlihat ukiran sayap kecil yang indah.

Dahi Gaara mengernyit, gak ngerti apa bagusnya. "Elo suka…?"

"Tentu aja!" Matsuri manggut-manggut, terpesona. Sama kayaq cewek pada umumnya, Matsuri juga menyukai benda-benda yang indah.

"Kalo gitu gue beliin, deh." Gaara siap-siap ngambil duit buat bayar. "Eh? Nggak usah!" Cewek tsb menghentikan gerakannya. "Nggak usah aja…"

"Tapi elo suka, kan?"

"Emang sih gue suka. Tapi…" Matsuri senyum, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Gue ceroboh. Benda-benda yang ukurannya kecil macam itu biasanya cepet banget gue ilangin." Katanya, nepuk rok white-mage nya yang agak berdebu. "Sejak ngilangin cincin peninggalan nyokap gue dulu, gue nggak berani lagi make perhiasan apa pun." Dia tersenyum, perih. "…seberapa pun sukanya gue ama benda itu…"

"…"

"…"

"Mbak, saya beli cincin yang tadi dipegang ama nona ini." Gaara nyerahin duit ke mbak penjual. Sang penjual aksesoris tersenyum ramah n menerimanya. "Perlu mbak bungkusin, dik?"

"Oh, nggak usah."

Matsuri ngeliat Gaara menerima cincin tadi, rada mangap. "Gaara… ternyata elo suka make cincin juga, ya?"

Cowok bermata aquamarine tsb berkedip sejenak. Lalu dia pun tertawa kecil. "Yang benar aja…" Gaara meraih tangan kiri Matsuri. "Ini buat elo, koq." Katanya, ngelepas sarung tangan putih Matsuri n masangin cincin tadi ke jari manisnya.

"Eh?"

"Ukurannya pas."

"Ta-tapi, tunggu dulu… n-ntar bisa gue ilangin, lho!" Matsuri jadi kelabakan sendiri. "Nggak papa, koq…" Gaara ngegeleng, senyum. "Lagian itu juga bukan barang mahal."

"Waah? Kalian berdua ini… pacaran, ya?" tebak mbak penjual yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Gaara n Matsuri ber-'eh?' bareng.

"Bukan. Kami nggak pacaran!" sahut Gaara, cepat. Gelisah. Matsuri cuman tertawa kecil. Udah banyak yang mengira mereka berdua pacaran sih.

"Tapi… barusan adik makein cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Apa adik tau apa artinya itu?" goda mbak penjual, senyum usil.

"Hah?"

"Itu bisa berarti 'kepemilikan', lho. Orang yang makein itu ke tangan kiri pasangannya sama aja dengan nandain kalo hubungan kalian udah deket banget n siap ngelanjutin ke jenjang pernikahan. Alias tu-na-ngan."

"Whuat?" Gaara kaget. Dia nggak tau hal itu. Karna Temari belum nikah, nggak pernah pake cincin, n nggak pernah ngomongin soal cincin, dia sama sekali nggak tau. Di buku-buku yang dibacanya pun nggak ada yang bertemakan romantisme macam itu.

"T-tapi… saya masangin cincin itu ke tangan kirinya karna tangan kananya lagi megang tongkat!" tunjuk Gaara, ke tongkat sihir White-Mage yang dipegang Matsuri di kanan. "La-lalu saya masangin cincin tadi ke jari manisnya karna emang di situlah yang keliatannya paling pas! Kalo di jari jempol atau tengah, kebesaran. Kalo di kelingking, kekecilan, Kalo di jari telunjuk, ntar bisa cepat iritasi karna dia selalu megang sapu alias nyapu rumah tiap hari. Selain itu-!

"Hahaha! Udah-udah!" Mbak tadi ketawa, lucu ngeliat reaksinya. "Terserah adik aja. Serius amat? Mbak kan cuman becanda? Hahaha!"

Gaara memalingkan muka, malu. "Ayo kita pergi, Matsuri." Katanya, ngegandeng pergelangan kiri cewek tsb. Pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari mbak-mbak yang ngetawain dia.

"Nggak bakal gue ilangin…"

"Hm?" Gaara noleh ke belakang, ngeliat ke Matsuri yang barusan ngomong. Masturi memperlebar langkahnya bentar, sampe sejajar ama tuh cowok. "Gue bakal jaga cincin ini baik-baik. Nggak bakal gue lepas biar mau mandi or tidur sekali pun…" katanya, meletakkan tangan bercincin yang udah gak digandeng itu, ke dada.

"Nggak perlu segitunya. Ilang juga nggak papa. Itu kan murah?"

"Umm…" Sang White-Mage ngegeleng, senyum. "Buat gue cincin ini berharga banget…" Dia nyengir. "Bukan karna harga aslinya, tapi karna harga maknanya…"

Gaara blushing dua detik. "Ah… gitu ya…?" Dia kembali ngalihin pandangan.

'DARR!'

Suara kembang api meletus di atas langit!

"Waaaah?" Matsuri n Gaara ngedongak. "Indahnyaaa…" Cewek itu terpesona.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua didorong sana sini oleh orang-orang yang datang bergerombol supaya bisa liat lebih dekat.

"Aduh! Aduduh~!" Mereka jadi terdesak, sesak. Lokasi mereka sekarang emang bisa dibilang paling dekat ama kembang api.

"G-Gaara, a-ayo kita pergi dari sini…" ajak Matsuri, di sela-sela desakan orang. Tangannya sibuk menggapai-gapai Gaara. Akamizu tadi pun memegang tangan itu.

Gak lama kemudian, mereka pun keluar dari gerombolan orang-orang tsb. "Hhh … " Gaara ngehela nafas lega, cewek di sebelahnya juga. Setelah ngatur nafas beberapa saat, Matsuri kembali narik tangan tuh cowok. "Ayo, gue tau tempat bagus buat ngeliat kembang api." Ajaknya, berlari kecil.

"He-Hey!" Gaara pun kepaksa ikutan lari.

Saat itulah, Kyuubi ngeliat sosok dua orang yang dari tadi doi cari-cari. Meski yang bener-bener dicari cuman satu orang, sih. _Itu Sis-com?_ Dia pun bergegas mengejar mereka. Jaraknya lumayan jauh. So kalo pun dia teriak manggil di tengah keramaian gini, tuh orang nggak bakal denger.

.

.

"Ta-daaaa!" Matsuri merentangkan tangannya maju, ke arah kembang api di depan pandangan mereka. "Gimana? Terlihat bagus, kan?". Gaara mengangguk ngeliat kembang api di seberang sana, ngeiyain.

Kini mereka berdua ada di bukit belakang taman Konoha (*Anggep aja kayaq bukit belakang sekolahnya Nobita di Doraemon*). Tempat ini sepi karna letaknya rada jauh dari lokasi utama festival. Sebenarnya dari lokasi utama kembang api pun termasuk jauh. Tapi, karna kembang apinya gede, jadi keliatan dekat, deh.

Mereka menonton dalam diam selama lima menit.

"…"

"…"

"Matsuri…" sampe Gaara yang memecah keheningan itu duluan. "Hai?" sahut Matsuri, sambil tetep liat kembang api gede di sana.

Cowok rambut merah tadi nelen ludah. "Gue …suka-No, gue cinta ama loe."

"Heh?"

'DARR!'

Matsuri noleh ke dia, terbelalak. Dia jadi meragukan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Gaara mijit dahi sejenak, sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Sebenarnya… sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu gue curiga ama perasaan ini. Saat itu gue ragu kalo gue bener-bener cinta ama elo or enggak. Soalnya… bisa aja gue cuman nganggep elo sebagai pelarian darinya…"

'Nya' yang dimaksud Gaara tadi tentu aja Kyuubi.

"Tapi… pas ketemu ama dia tadi… gue nggak ngerasain perasaan yang dulu pernah gue rasain pas ketemu dia."

"Eh? Tadi elo ketemu ama cowok yang pernah elo taksir…?" Cewek itu keliatan kaget. Gaara mengangguk. Dia emang nggak pernah bilang soal nama cowok itu ke Matsuri.

"Sekarang gue ngerasa biasa-biasa aja ama dia. N… perasaan cinta yang dulu pernah gue rasain ke dia, sekarang gue rasain lagi tiap kali ingat atau pun ketemu ama loe." Gaara menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke arah Matsuri. "Ma-mau nggak… loe pa-pacaran ama gue…?" tanyanya, lebih mirip meminta. Mukanya merah banget!

Tentu aja Matsurinya mau. "Mau!" Cewek ini pun langsung memeluknya, senang. "Gue juga cinta ama elo, Gaara! Banget…!" Serunya, bahagia banget. Sampe setitik air keluar dari sudut matanya.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan, lama.

"Umm… Matsuri…" Gaara megangin kedua bisep cewek itu buat ngejauhin dikit, mau ngomong.

"Ya?" Cewek White-Mage tadi ngehapus air mata harunya, berkedip.

"… emangnya… apa yang biasanya dilakuin oleh orang pacaran?"

"He?"

Gaara keliatan gelisah, ngeliat ke samping. "Gue nggak tau. Karna gue emang nggak pernah pacaran sebelumnya…"

"Hahahahaha!" Matsuri ketawa-ketawa, lucu. "Dasar… elo ini emang lucu banget, deh!"

"Me-memangnya loe tau?"

Cewek itu manggut-manggut senyum. "Yah… sebenarnya gue sendiri pun belum pernah pacaran, sih. Ini juga pertama kalinya ada cowok yang nembak gue." Dulu, waktu SMA, dia emang sempat naksir ama temen sekelasnya sih. Tapi, waktu mau nembak, dia malah ngomong: _Mulut loe bau banget. Tadi makan apa sih?_. Walhasil dia langsung ditinggalin tanpa sempet nembak. Padahal waktu itu Matsuri cuman ngomong sejujurnya. Terlalu jujur, mungkin. Ama sesama temen cewek juga sering gitu. Makanya dia nggak punya banyak temen. Dia nggak bisa bohong. Dia bakal ngomong kenyataan baik itu baik maupun buruk.

Gaara pun dulu sempat dia bilang: _Muka loe keliatan nggak ramah. Nggak pernah senyum, ya?_. Tapi, hal itu nggak bikin doi jadi menjauh, malah bikin dia belajar senyum. Apalagi bokapnya Matsuri n lima pekerja di sana (kecuali Juugo) suka nyeritain lelucon konyol yang sering bikin dia senyum.

"Tapi gue tau dari film-film n sinetron yang pernah gue liat di Tv…" cewek tadi kembali ngomong. "Kalo orang pacaran itu biasanya suka sering jalan-jalan bareng, nonton bareng, saling ngasih hadiah, saling meluk…"

"Kalo itu bukannya sama aja ama temen?" Gaara jadi bingung. "Gue juga sering ngelakuin hal yang sama ama Naruto."

Matsuri ketawa sekali lagi. "Tapi…"

'Cup!'

Dia mengecup bibir Gaara, sedetik. "… elo nggak pernah ciuman ama dia, kan?"

"Ah…?" Cowok rambut merah tadi nyentuh bibirnya sendiri, agak gemetar. Mukanya merona lagi. Matsuri sendiri juga memerah sih.

"Apa itu… ciuman pertama loe…?"

"I-iya…" jawab Gaara, kecil. Sang White-Mage nyengir. "Gitu ya? Sama dong!". Sebenarnya itu bukan ciuman pertama Gaara. First-kiss nya dia adalah Kyuubi. Hanya aja waktu itu dianya lagi tidur, jadi nggak nyadar.

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seseorang menyaksikan itu semua dari kejauhan. Seseorang bermata merah n berambut pirang kemerahan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Dia baru nyampe sini pas ngeliat Matsuri mengecup cowok yang disukainya. Tentu aja hal itu bikin dianya geram. Dia udah mau datang n nendang tuh cewek dari bukit jauh-jauh. Beda ama Itachi, dia nggak bakal bersikap lembut ama cewek. Tapi gerakan Kyuubi terhenti pas dia ngeliat apa yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini.

Gaara ngekiss Matsuri di bibir, penuh!

_A-apa?_

Kyuubi mencengkram kulit pohon di sebelahnya, marah.

.

"Maaf… " Gaara kembali menarik wajahnya, malu. "… mungkin… ini udah jadi sifat cowok dalam diri gue yang nggak mau kalah…"

Matsuri berkedip, bengong beberapa detik.

Gak lama, dia lalu melompat n memeluk cowok tsb, gemas. Tudung putih jubah White Magenya sampe lepas. "Dasar… nggak perlu minta maaf!" dia ketawa.

KucingPerak

"Gaara n kak Matsuri mana, ya? Si Kyuu juga nggak keliatan nih. Kisaliten juga nggak ada. Aaah… ke mana sih mereka?" Naruto bersungut-sungut, toleh sekeliling. Sebel. Sasuke di sebelahnya juga nolah-noleh, nyari. Waktu udah nunjukkin jam 11 lewat 45 malam. Udah waktunya pulang. N sang juara Cosplay tahun ini pun udah diumumkan jam 10 lalu, yaitu seseorang yang nggak mau disebutin namanya, dengan kostum Sephiroth dari FF VII AC. (siapa lagi coba?)

"Hubungi aja hape mereka…" saran Sasuke, males. "Gue lupa bawa, tuh! Heheh…" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, sweatdrop.

Uchiha tadi muterin bola matanya. "Baaaka…"

"Nuannuieee~…?" Cowok pirang di sebelahnya ngepalin tangan, geram.

Sejak kejadian ama Kyuubi tadi, mereka berdua pasang sikap seolah nggak denger apa-apa. Hati keduanya serasa kacau balau saat ini. Tapi bukan dalam artian buruk. Ujung-ujungnya mereka berdua malah bersikap sok cuek atas kata-kata Kyuubi tadi. Kalo Shikamaru ada di sini, dia pasti bilang 'Cape deh…'

"Oh? Naruto-kuuuun! Sasuke-kuuuun!" panggil Matsuri dari kejauhan. Di sebelahnya ada Gaara. "Kak Matsuriiii! Gaaraaaaaa!" Balas Naruto, melambai. "Brisik~…" gerutu Sasuke, kecil. Tapi dia tetep ngikutin tuh blonde sampe menghampiri dua orang tsb.

"Lho? Mana yang lain? Elo cuma berdua ama dia?" tanya Gaara, kurang suka kalo Sasuke, cowok yang dulu suka mukulin Naruto, berdua aja ama sohib tersayangnya ini. Masih kurang percaya kalo nih orang udah berenti nyakitin Naruto lagi.

"Kami kepisah." Naruto mijit-mijit lehernya, capek.

"Udahlah… palingan mereka juga udah pulang. Besok Senin kan masih bisa ketemu…" ucap Sasuke, boring. "Hmm, bener juga sih…" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Eh, kalo si Kyuu mana? Bukannya tadi bareng kalian?"

"Kami juga kepisah ama dia…" sahut Gaara. Saat Matsuri ngajakin dia jalan dari stand Takoyaki tadi, Kyuubi emang nggak keliatan lagi.

"Kepisah apa sengaja misah…?" goda Sasuke, dalam nada boringnya ada hint usil. "Paling-paling loe sengaja ninggalin dia karna mo pacaran berdua…"

"A-apa maksud loe!" Gaara jadi memerah, marah campur malu. Dia jadi teringat ama kejadian di bukit tadi. "Tenanglah, Gaara. Sabar…" Matsuri ketawa sambil nenangin dia supaya nggak marah lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum, sinis. _Ternyata asyik juga ngegodain orang yang sering nge-death glare gue…_

"Udah, udah. Ayo kita pulang bareng." Ajak Naruto, ngegandeng sebelah tangan Gaara. Tadi Sasuke udah nawarin bakal nganterin dia n temennya pulang. Ferrarinya pun udah diganti ama yang muatnya banyak (*trauma ama kejadian overload n nyaris nabrak truk dulu*). Tapi tetep aja dia milih yang warnanya hitam!

Gaara sendiri tadi berangkatnya ama Matsuri sekeluarga (*lima pekerja itu udah kayaq keluarga juga*), naik mobil sederhana Hino family. Sekalian bawa peralatan buat ngebuka stand Takoyaki. Kalo Naruto n Kisaliten tadi berangkatnya pake jalan santai. Mereka emang lebih suka rame-rame jalan bareng karna serasa lebih asyik. Meski rada jauh, nggak masalah. Toh nggak terlalu kerasa juga karna mereka jalannya sambil ngobrol.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi gue bareng Matsuri-"

"Eeeeeeeh?" Naruto mengeluh, kecewa. "Belakangan ini elo bareng kak Matsuri mulu, Gaara. Kita jadi jarang jalan bareng lagi. Mentang-mentang udah ada pacar, jangan ngelupain temen gitu dong~." Rengeknya. Entah kenapa Naruto n yang lainnya suka banget ngegodain dua orang itu pacaran.

"Nggak papa, Gaara." Matsuri tersenyum, bijak. "Elo bareng Naruto-kun aja. Lagian, gue juga bakal pulang bareng ayah n yang lain. Ini barusan di-sms." Katanya, nunjukkin layar hape silver di mana bokapnya Matsuri nyuruh kumpul buat pulang. "Selain itu …" dia agak mendekat ke telinga Gaara. "…elo juga nggak mau ninggalin Naruto-kun berdua aja ama Sasuke-kun, kan…?" bisiknya.

"Oh? Bener juga…"

Matsuri tersenyum, ngedipin sebelah mata.

'Cup!'

Dia mengecup pipi Gaara, cepat. "Daaah~!" serunya, riang. Sambil lari ninggalin cowok baru jadinya itu blushing sendiri. Wajah Naruto merekah ngeliat kejadian barusan. "Gaara? Elo beneran jadian ama kak Matsuri?" desaknya, antusias. Sasuke cuman ber-'heee?' datar, udah nggak heran.

"Y-ya. Barusan…" jawab cowok berambut merah tadi, tertunduk. Nggak mau mukanya diliat.

Naruto nyengir. "Akhirnyaaaaa! Selamat, yaaaa! Kalian berdua pasangan cocok, lho!"

"Zorro ama White Mage apa cocoknya? Dunianya aja beda."

"Diam loe, Kaijin! Sinis mulu omongan loe!"

KucingPerak

Sementara itu Matsuri…

Dia lagi jalan sambil bersenandung, santai. Keduanya tangannya diletakkin ke belakang, megangin tongkat sihir. Taman Konoha mulai sepi ditinggalin orang-orang. Tapi masih ada beberapa orang di sana sini sih. Walau nggak ada satu pun yang ada di dekatnya.

Salah. Ternyata ada satu orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Or lebih tepatnya satu orang yang mendekatinya dari belakang!

'Grab!'

"Mmph!" Orang itu menutup mulut cewek tsb dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan yang kanan nahanin kedua tangan Matsuri di belakang. Tongkatnya pun jatoh. "Diam loe, Mati-suri…" bisik orang yang menahannya itu, bikin tuh cewek membelalak karna dia kenal betul ama suara itu.

_Uzumaki-san?_

Nggak ada satu pun orang di taman yang ngeliat hal ini. Kalo pun ada yang liat, mereka paling bakalan ngira dua orang itu lagi pacaran. Karna dari jarak mereka yang jauh, dua orang tsb keliatannya kayaq lagi pelukan aja.

"Gue mau ngomong ama loe. Elo mau ikut baik-baik or mau gue seret. Terserah." Bisik cowok bermata merah itu, ngancam. "Kalo mau ikut, ngangguk. Kalo enggak dalam 3 detik… gue seret loe."

Matsuri ngangguk-ngangguk, cepet. Terlalu takut ngelawan. Kyuubi pun ngelepasin dia. Terus nyuruh cewek itu buat ngikutin dia nyeberang taman Konoha, di mana ada gang kecil di antara toko roti n toko es krim. (*author jadi pengen es krim strawberry, nih*). Tentu aja kedua toko itu udah tutup. (*yahh!*).

Sesampainya di sana…

"A-ada apa, Uzumaki-san…?" tanya Matsuri, gugup. Habisnya, Kyuubi natap dia dengan tatapan serem, sih!

Cowok itu berdiri di deket mulut gang, ngalangin kalo tuh cewek mau kabur. "Punya nyali juga loe ngerebut milik gue…" katanya, ngedorong-dorong bahu Matsuri sampe tuh cewek semakin masuk ke dalam gang yang rada gelap. Ngedorongnya gak sampe bikin jatoh, sih. Tapi lumayan bikin mundur.

"M-milik Uzumaki-san…? A-apa yang-"

"Shut up, you witch!" desis Kyuubi, keras.

"G-gue nggak ngerti maksud loe…" Matsuri keliatan kebingungan. "Seingat gue… gue nggak pernah ngambil apa pun barang punya loe…"

"Dia bukan barang, bodoh!" Kyuubi ngedorong cewek itu, lebih keras. Sampe Matsuri nyander tembok batu bata di belakangnya. Tembok itu udah berlumut, bikin kostum putihnya jadi kotor.

"Eh? Bu-bukan barang? J-jadi… 'orang'?"

"Yang gue maksud itu 'Gaara'."

Matsuri terkesiap. Bola mata hitam kecoklatannya terbelalak.

"Padahal gue n dia sama-sama suka. Tapi elo malah nyuci otaknya n bikin dia suka ama loe…" Geram cowok marah tsb, nyeremin.

Matsuri makin terbelalak. "A-apa?" _Jadi… yang dimaksud Gaara dengan cowok yang sempat dicintainya dulu itu adalah… Uzumaki-san?_

Kyuubi mencengkram kedua tangan cewek tsb sampe tersandar di kedua sisi kepalanya, keras. "Jangan sentuh dia. Jangan ngobrol lagi ama dia. Pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Jangan dekat-dekat ama dia lagi. Or elo bakal gue bikin nyesel seumur hidup!" ancamnya, geram.

Dahi Matsuri mengerut, nggak suka. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana dia jadi nggak setakut tadi ama cowok satu ini.

"Nggak bisa. Gue bener-bener cinta ama Gaara. Gue nggak bakal putus darinya meski diancam."

Kyuubi melotot. _Putus? Jadi mereka bener-bener udah jadian?_. Doi emang nggak dengar pas Gaara nembak Matsuri tadi. Dia datang pas cewek itu nyium Gaara. Ngedenger hal itu tentu aja bikin dianya jadi makin marah. Cengkramannya pun menguat.

"Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngeliat sebuah kilau kecil dari cahaya bulan, di jari Matsuri. Lebih tepatnya di jari manis kiri cewek itu.

_Dia nggak pake sarung tangan di sebelah kiri, beda ama tangan kanannya. Apa karna cincin ini baru dipasang?_

Somehow pegangannya jadi mengendur. Matsuri pun segera narik tangannya kembali. Melindungi cincin perak imitasi yang barusan dipelototin Kyuubi.

"Oey… jangan-jangan itu…"

"Iya. Ini pemberian Gaara." Sahut cewek tsb, cepat.

Mata merah Kyuubi makin menajam mendengarnya.

"Dia juga yang masangin ini di jari manis gue…"

Kyuubi ngepalin kedua tangannya sendiri sampe gemeretakkan, geram.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-san…" Matsuri yang sedari tadi menghindari mata itu, kini memberanikan diri menatapnya. "Tapi, Gaara yang sekarang sudah nggak cinta lagi ama loe. Dia bukan gay lagi. Tolong biarin dia. Gue mohon…" pintanya, dengan amat sangat. Dalam hati dia ngerasa takut kalo Kyuubi maksa Gaara kembali jadi gay. "Tolong… biarin dia tersenyum bahagia kayaq sekarang…"

"Brengsek~…"

Cukup sudah. Kyuubi udah nggak bisa nahanin emosinya lagi.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, di lokasi lain…

"Matsu koq lama, ya?" Hino-san, bokapnya Matsuri keliatan gelisah sambil ngeliat jam sakunya.

"Palingan lagi pacaran ama Akamizu…" sahut salah satu pekerjanya, ngantuk. "Hhh~. Semenjak Oujo masih Oujo-chan… baru kali ini saya ngeliat beliau bisa kelihatan sebahagia itu dengan orang laen selain kita… higs~!"

"Nggak usah nangis…" tegur Juugo, nyerahin setusuk takoyaki yang langsung dilahap ama pemuda tadi di tangannya.

"Tapi ini udah terlalu lama. Gaara-kun tuh cowok yang bertanggung jawab. Dia nggak bakal nahan Matsu lama-lama tau ada familinya yang nungguin di sini." Hino-san masih keliatan cemas.

Lima pekerjanya tadi terdiam. _Bener juga, sih…_

"Juugo-kun… tolong cari Matsu." Suruhnya. Bikin pekerja paling kalemnya itu ngangguk patuh n bergegas pergi. "Kalian juga!" suruhnya lagi ke 4 pemuda yang lain. Mereka langsung kelabakan, nyebar.

KucingPerak

Keesokan harinya.

"Mwaaaaaahhheemmm~…" Naruto menguap lebar banget. Masih ngantuk. Sai, Lee, n Tenten juga. Kecuali Kiba. Tuh cowok kemaren emang pulangnya paling cepet dibandingin temen-temennya yang laen. Tapi, sekarang tumben-tumbennya dia keliatan lagi baca buku soal catur.

"Ada angin apa, nih?" Tegur Naruto, mendekat. "Nggak baca Super-man lagi, man?" godanya, ngikutin gaya omong tuh anak. "Sekarang elo kepikiran mau jadi pecatur handal?" Tenten ikutan nimbrung. "Lupain aja… Diliat dari mana pun muke loe jauh dari kata catur. Kalo kata 'anjing' sih deket." Ucap Sai, nyengir. "Akan tetapi, jikalau dikau bersungguh-sungguh, kami semua selaku sahabat pasti akan selalu memberikan dukungan!" tambah Lee.

"Aw, man~… " Kiba ngeliatin temen-temennya satu-satu. Mereka yang lagi kumpul sambil berdiri ngelilinginnya gitu jadi bikin bukunya gelap. "Loe semua ngalangin cahaya, man! Minggir, gih."

Naruto n yang lainnya angkat alis. _Kenapa nih anak?_

"Oey! Naara Shikamaru!" Panggil salah seorang siswa yang lagi nyapu. "Elo telat! Padahal hari ini kan elo piket! Buruan bersihin kelas!"

Ngedenger nama Shikamaru disebut, Kiba yang tadi duduknya rada ngebungkuk sekarang menegak. Bikin temen-temennya kaget. Kepala cowok anjing tadi agak ngedongak, mau liat orang yang baru datang barusan. Naruto cs saling pandang. Trus mreka pun menyingkir pelan dari arah pandangan ngedongak-dongak Kiba, n berdiri di kedua sisi mejanya.

"Cape deh~ …" keluh Shikamaru. Cowok kuncir itu pun ngambil sapu yang diserahin ama siswa tadi, males. Trus dia jalan mau ke bangkunya, ngelewatin bangku Kiba. Ngeliat cowok dengan tato segitiga tsb, bikin dia berenti sejenak. "Yo... Yang tadi malam makasih, ya…" katanya, dengan nada boring kayaq biasa. Trus jalan lagi buat naruh tasnya di bangku.

"He?" Naruto n 3 temennya spontan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan tanya, dengan sedikit mata yang melebar.

"Memangnya ada apakah gerangan tadi malam di antara kalian?"

"Elo main ama dia, Kib?"

"Gue nggak tau kalo elo temenan ama Shikamaru."

"Jangan-jangan tadi malam loe berdua tidur bareng…?" tebak Sai, becanda.

"D-Dari mana loe tau, Sai-man!" Kiba spontan berdiri, kaget. Temen-temennya tentu aja lebih kaget lagi.

"Hah? Jadi bener, ya?"

"Eh?" Cowok tadi jadi tersadar ama sikapnya sendiri. Mukanya memerah. "B-bukan… itu… umm… "

"?"

"… man~…"

"Tadi malam kami emang tidur bareng di kamarnya…" sahut Shikamaru, di belakang Sai. Bikin lima sekawan tsb noleh ke dia serempak, cepet. "Tapi nggak seranjang. N nggak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. So, loe-loe semua nggak usah pasang tampang sekaget itu…" jelas cowok males tsb, boring. "Keliatan blo'on, tau…" katanya, nyapu lantai kelas.

"A-appwa…?" Naruto jadi kesal. Sikap itu ngingetin dia ama sikap jeleknya Sasuke.

Pas lagi nyapu bawah meja, Shikamaru nggak sengaja ngeliat buku yang dipegang Kiba di samping.

"Elo baca buku strategi catur…?"

Kiba cepet-cepet nyembunyiin buku itu di balik badannya. "E-emangnya kenapa, man?'

"Cape deh~…" Cowok kuncir tadi kembali berdiri n menopangkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas gagang sapu. Mukanya masih ngantuk. "Seorang pecatur sejati tuh nggak pernah belajar dari buku. Tapi pengalaman. Asal loe udah tau semua aturan dasarnya, udah cukup. Selanjutnya tinggal latihan. Nggak usah pake baca-baca buku strategi catur segala…"

"Tapi… temen-temen gue nggak ada yang mainin catur…"

Naruto, Sai, Lee, n Tenten pada garuk-garuk kepala, ngeliat langit-langit. Mereka emang nggak bisa main catur, sih. Lebih tepatnya: meski bisa tapi nggak berminat!

"Hhh… Cape deh…" Shikamaru kembali nyapu. "Kalo cuma soal partner latihan, gue mau jadi lawan latihan loe kapan pun…" katanya, bikin Kiba yang tadi tertunduk jadi menatapnya, berkedip. "Be-beneran, man…?" wajahnya merekah.

"Iya, bener…" Cowok cowok tadi menguap sekali lagi. "Gitu aja koq repot…"

Naruto n tiga temennya menatap dua orang itu, gantian.

_Ada apa, nih?_

"Btw, Sai… kenapa loe luka-luka gitu?" tanya Tenten, nunjuk badan Sai yang emang keliatan biru-biru dikit di bagian lengan n leher.

"Oh… ini…?" Cowok pucat itu ngangkat lengannya dikit. "Habis dihajar ama Kasumi tadi malem…" katanya, nyengir.

"Haaaah?" Temen-temennya terperangah. "Elo habis ngegodain cewek yang cosplay jadi Kasumi, ya? Dasar…"

"Hmm… bukan cewek, sih. Tapi cowok…"

"Mana adaaa…?"

"Yahh~, sebenernya antara ada n tiada, sih…"

"Hah? Maksud loe?"

'Dug!' Tiba-tiba ada yang nyenggol Sai dari belakang.

Hyuuga Neji.

Tuh cowok lagi jalan sambil ngegandeng tangan Hinata kayaq biasanya. "Dasar mesum…" ucapnya, kecil. Hingga cuma Sai yang denger. Doi nutup mata dari Sai n ngebantu narik kursi buat nonanya duduk.

"Hmm~…" Sai mijit-mijit batang hidung. Sebelah tangannya bertolak pinggang. "Tapi, gue nggak pernah mesum ama cowok sebelumnya lho, Jii~…" ucapnya sambil mandang ke atas, lumayan kedengaran ama semua siswa di dalam kelas.

"Ji?" ulang Naruto, Kiba, Lee, n Tenten, memicing. Sai cuman senyum. Lalu di saat empat temennya saling pandang bingung, cowok pucat satu ini ngelirik ke arah Neji n ngedipin sebelah mata. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah bilang: O-hai-yo Ka-su-mi.

Dahi Neji berkedut, tapi mukanya merah. Dia pun langsung duduk ke bangkunya, kesal.

"Hinata, ntar kapan-kapan kita ngegosip lagi, ya?" ajak Tenten dari tempatnya, setengah berbisik supaya nggak kedengaran ama Neji. Hinata tersenyum, ngangguk. Agak kaku. "I-iya…"

"Ooou! Ohaiyo, Shino-kun! Terima kasih banyak atas semua informasi yang telah dikau berikan kemarin!" seru Lee tiba-tiba, ke Shino yang baru dateng. "Pagi, Lee…" sahut cowok yang selalu make kacamata hitam itu, datar. "Oh iya. Kebetulan sekali paman daku memiliki sebuah toko serangga baru di kota ini." Cowok rambut mangkok tadi melompat mendekatinya. "Daku dengar, dikau sangat berminat terhadap serangga, bukan? Apakah dikau juga memiliki minat untuk meluangkan waktu ke sana?"

"Toko serangga…?" ulang Shino, ngedongak. Lee emang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Cowok tadi manggut-manggut, semangat. "Apa itu… artinya… serangganya diawetkan…?" tanya cowok afro tadi, pelan.

"Hm? Ya… setahu daku memang begitulah adanya…" jawab Lee, ngelirik ke atas. Berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Shino langsung mencengkram kedua kerahnya. "Tak bisa kubiarkan…" ucapnya, geram. "Mengawetkan serangga hidup itu merupakan sebuah pembunuhan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja! Pulang sekolah nanti pokoknya kau harus mengantarku ke sana! Harus!" katanya, makin menarik kerah Lee mendekat.

"B-Baiklah. Baiklah! Nanti daku antarkan!"

"Heeeh? Gue baru tau kalo Aburame-kun bisa juga bersikap marah kayaq gitu…? Biasanya dia kan selalu tenang…?" ucap Tenten, heran. "Gue bahkan baru tau kalo Lee ama dia temenan… eh, temenan nggak sih, tuh?" sambung Sai, sama herannya. Kiba ngangguk, sepikiran. Naruto angkat alis. _Koq kayaqnya tiba-tiba Kisaliten ama Shineshin n Hinata jadi akrab lebih dari yang gue duga, ya…?Aneh…_

Pandangannya lalu teralih ke bangku Temujin yang kosong. Tadi pagi tuh cowok nge-sms dia kalo dianya ama Tengu sama-sama kena demam sejak kemaren. _Kasian banget… pantes aja kemaren mereka nggak keliatan. Padahal kan mereka udah nyiapin kostum Kamen Rider W versi Fang n Joker dalam separate-mode…?_

"Met Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa beberapa siswa di dalam, begitu orangnya datang. Sasuke nggak ngebales sapaan itu n terus jalan. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti gitu mata hitamnya bertemu ama mata biru Naruto.

"…"

"…"

Di benak Sasuke, terngiang kembali kata-kata Kyuubi kemaren.

"_Hey, Uchiha... Gimana kalo elo pindah haluan ke Naruto aja? Sebenernya loe suka dia, kan? Nggak usah risih gitu di depan orangnya. Hahahahaha! Soalnyaaaa… adek gue sebenarnya suka ama loe juga, koq."_

_Gue… suka Naruto…?_

Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri juga lagi mikirin hal yang kurang lebih sama.

_Gue… suka Sasuke…?_

"…"

"…"

Seluruh penghuni kelas menatap dua orang yang udah kayaq main patung-patungan itu, gantian.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke n Naruto melengos.

"Naaah~, no way. Gak mungkiiin…" ucap keduanya, bareng. Bikin yang lain terheran-heran. _Emangnya mereka tadi lagi ngomongin apaan, sih? Perasaan nggak ngomong apa-apa…_

Naruto n Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, diam. Jantung keduanya serasa berdetak lebih cepat.

_Tapi kenapa gue jadi deg-degan ngeliat dia tadi…?_

KucingPerak

Universitas Konoha.

Gaara baru aja keluar dari kelas paginya hari ini. N lagi-lagi cuacanya hujan. Emang di Konoha belakangan ini lagi musim hujan, sih. Untunglah di hari festival kemaren cuacanya cerah. Kalo enggak, Naruto bisa ngambek kecewa seharian.

_Oh iya… Matsuri ada di mana, ya? Pagi ini gue nggak ketemu dia kayaq biasa. Apa gue sms aja…?_

Gaara ngambil hape merah hitamnya dari saku. Hape tsb dimatikan. Tapi, bukan dia yang matikan. Biasanya kalo lagi ada pelajaran, palingan di-silent doang ama Gaara. Lalu kenapa hape tsb mati?

Itu karna Kyuubi yang matiin.

Kemaren sepulangnya dari festival, kira-kira setengah jam setelah Sasuke nganterin Naruto n dia ke rumah Uzumaki-brothers (yeah, Gaara lagi-lagi nginap di sana), si Kyuubi baru nyampe rumah. Dia pulang dengan memakai jaket lengan panjangnya yang tadinya cuman diikat di pinggang. Mukanya keliatan lelah. Kayaq habis lari. Tapi anehnya… mulutnya malah menyeringai.

Gitu Naruto nanya 'ada apa' sambil ngantuk-ngantuk… kakaknya itu malah ngejawab:

"_Habis nge-KO the witch. Game over…"_

"_Elo habis main game ya, Kyuu…?"_

"_Yaaa… anggep aja gitu…"_

Aneh…

Lalu Kyuubi datang ke Gaara yang waktu itu lagi ngebawa kostum cosplay miliknya n Naruto, buat dimasukkin ke mesin cuci di belakang. Dia meminta hape Gaara buat dipinjamnya semalaman. Meski heran karna pas ditanya 'buat apa' cowok itu cuman angkat bahu, doi nyerahin juga hapenya ke dia. Lagian, hape itu juga Kyuubi yang ngasih, koq. So, secara nggak langsung itu punya dia juga.

Nah, pas paginya mau berangkat kuliah, barulah Kyuubi nyerahin hape itu balik ke dia. Gaara sih terima-terima aja, n masukin benda itu langsung ke tas. Tanpa tau kalo hape tsb di non-aktif kan alias dimatiin. Uzumaki sulung itu sendiri bilang kalo dia bolos kuliah lagi hari ini karna masih ngantuk. Jadi Gaara berangkat sendiri.

Suara kecil dari bunyi hape yang diaktifin pun terdengar, n Gaara dikagetkan oleh banyaknya missed call n sms yang terdaftar di situ.

"What…?"

Ada 39 missed calls n 12 sms!

Timenya sejak tadi malam sampe pagi tadi!

Cowok ini pun buru-buru ngecek itu semua. Dimulai dari daftar panggilan nggak terjawabnya. Perasaannya jadi nggak enak.

Mata aquamarinenya membesar.

Semua itu berasal dari nomernya Hino-san, Juugo-san, n empat pekerja rumah pemandian Hino yang lain!

_Ada apa ini?_

Buru-buru, Gaara cepet-cepet ngebuka sms yang pertama. N tulisan di dalamnya langsung bikin dia lari menuju rumah sakit Konoha, nggak peduli meski lagi hujan sekalipun.

KucingPerak

"Hhh… hh… hh…"

Gaara ngos-ngosan di ambang pintu kamar Matsuri dirawat, basah kuyub. "Ya ampun… Gaara…" Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Elo sampe basah kuyub gitu…" Meski ketawa, dia keliatan lemas. Dia lagi duduk nyander di atas bed rumah sakit. Selimut putih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya sampe pinggang. Sekeliling kepalanya dibalut perban. Lengan kanannya diinfus, sedangkan yang kiri di bawah selimut. Dia make baju ala kimono rumah sakit berwana hijau marun.

"Dari mana aja loe…?" tanya salah seorang pekerja di rumah pemandian Hino, dia keliatan marah. Tiga lainnya juga. Juugo lebih pasang tampang cemas n mengalungkan sebuah handuk kering ke lehernya. Kalo Hino-san sekarang lagi keliatan duduk di bangku sebelah bed, wajah n matanya sembab. Kayaq orang yang baru aja nangis lama.

"Heh! Kami udah ngubungin loe berkali-kali dari kemaren, tau nggak!" seru salah seorang pemuda tadi, mencengkram kaos leher Gaara.

"Ma-maaf… Hape gue lagi nggak aktif…"

"Kenapa loe non aktifin, haaa! Kemaren malam Oujo diserang orang, tau! Dia terluka! Kenapa waktu itu elo nggak ada di sampingnya!"

"Maaf…" Gaara cuma bisa bilang itu. Dalam hati dia bener-bener ngerasa menyesal. Dia udah baca isi pesan mereka sambil lari tadi, kalo tadi malam… Matsuri ditemukan ama Juugo di gang kecil seberang taman Konoha dalam keadaan nggak sadarkan diri, juga berdarah. Terutama di bagian kepala. Lalu baju putihnya pun kotor. Tapi, untunglah nggak ditemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan seksual. Uangnya pun nggak dicuri.

Aneh.

Lalu apa motif pelakunya?

Juugo maju menenangkan temennya yang marah-marah tadi, menggeleng pelan. Dia pun lalu mengajak mereka semua keluar. Bahkan bokapnya Matsuri pun keluar, pusing. Dari tadi beliau nolak makan. Tapi, putrinya minta dia buat keluar n sarapan dulu (meski udah jam 10), n sekalian becanda sambil bilang kalo dianya lagi pengen dibiarin berduaan aja ama sang pacar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun berdua aja di sana.

"Matsuri… siapa pelakunya…?" tanya Gaara, mendekat. Masih basah. Sama sekali nggak ada niat ngegunain handuk yang tergantung di lehernya buat ngeringin muka barang sejenak.

"Udahlah… jangan dipikirin…" Matsuri tersenyum, lemah.

"Mana mungkin nggak gue pikirin!" bentak Gaara, bikin cewek tsb kaget. "Elo pasti liat pelakunya, kan? Ayolah… kasih tau gue…" suaranya mengecil, lirih. Tapi penuh permohonan. Juugo juga udah ngasih tau dia di sms kalo Oujo-nya itu diam mulu pas ditanya siapa pelakunya.

Karna itu, mungkin dia bakal lebih terbuka ama Gaara.

Tapi sayangnya reaksi Matsuri sama. Dia tetep diam.

"Matsuri… kenapa loe diam aja…?"

Cewek itu nggak bisa bohong, makanya dia tetep milih diam.

"Tolonglah, Matsuri…" Mohon cowok tadi. "Masa elo mau ngebiarin pelaku yang udah bikin elo gini bebas gitu aja…?"

"…"

"…"

"Nggak papa, koq." Cewek tadi kembali senyum. "Gue rasa dia nggak bakal ngelakuin ini lagi…"

"Tapi, elo nggak bisa ngejamin itu, kan!"

"Gaara, please…jangan tanya siapa pelakunya lagi…"

"Mana bisa! Dia bisa aja ngulang hal yang sama ke elo, ato orang lain! Orang macam dia harus dilaporkan ke polisi n dipenjara!"

Matsuri ngegeleng, pelan. "Percayalah… elo nggak bakalan mau kalo orang itu sampe masuk penjara…"

Gaara tertegun beberapa detik ngedenger kalimat itu.

"Apa… pelakunya orang yang gue kenal…?"

Matsuri keliatan terkesiap. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hey, Matsu-"

"Tolong jangan tanya!"

"…?"

"Tolong… jangan tanya…, please…" suaranya bergetar, kedengaran kayaq mau nangis.

'Ting!'

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara benda kecil jatuh, dari sisi kiri bed.

"Ah…? Cincinnya..."

"Cincin…?" Gaara segera jongkok n ngeliat nyari benda yang dimaksud.

Ada.

Di sebelah kiri sana, di bawah jendela n lemari rumah sakit.

Cowok itu pun bergegas jalan ke sana (dia tadi ada di sisi kanan bed), n mungut cincin tsb. Sebuah cincin perak imitasi yang doi belikan buat Matsuri tadi malam.

"Cantik, ya…?" Matsuri kembali tersenyum, lemah. "Maaf, padahal gue udah janji nggak bakalan melepasnya…"

"Cuma begini aja, loe nggak perlu minta maaf…" Gaara jalan mendekati sisi kirinya. "Sini, gue pakein lagi." Katanya, berusaha senyum. Meski hatinya sedih.

"Eh?" Matsuri keliatan memucat dari yang tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Oh… umm… ci-cincin itu… sebaiknya loe aja yang pake, deh." Katanya, berusaha pasang suara ceria kayaq biasa. Meski gagal. "Pa-pasti bagus…"

"Loe ini ngomong apa? Ini kan cincinnya cewek?" Gaara menyibakkan dikit selimut yang nutupin lengan kiri Matsuri.

Saat itulah dunianya serasa membeku.

"Hey… Gaara… " Suara cewek tadi terdengar kayaq bisikan. "Gue tadi udah nyoba memakainya di jari jempol n tengah. N sesuai apa yang loe bilang, nggak cukup. Gue juga udah nyoba masangin di jari kelingking, tentu aja malah longgar. Tapi… pas gue masangin di jari telunjuk… kenapa bisa jatoh juga, ya…? Haha~ …" Air bening mengalir keluar dari kedua bola mata coklat kehitamannya. "Ke… Kenapa, ya…?"

"Ma-Matsuri…"

Jari manis kiri Matsuri kini sudah nggak ada. Tangan itu diperban sesuai dengan jumlah jari-jarinya. N tempat di mana seharusnya jari manis berada, sekarang udah nggak ada lagi.

"Ma-Maaf, Gaara… " Matsuri terisak. "Gue… udah nggak punya jari manis lagi… Tapi, nanti gue janji bakal memakai cincin itu di tangan kanan. Ng-nggak papa, kan…?"

Gaara jatuh berlutut. Dia menggenggam tangan yang dibalut itu, gemetar. Dalam hati dia ngerasa amat sangat marah. _Siapa pelakunya? Siapa pelakunya? SIAPA PELAKUNYA?._

Tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat semua rentetan kejadian tadi malem sampe pagi ini.

_Orang yang gue kenal, orang yang gue kenal, orang yang gue kenal…?_

Di kepalanya langsung tertulis sebuah nama. Sebuah nama seseorang yang dari kemaren sejak pulang bertingkah aneh n menyita serta ngenonaktifin hapenya.

Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Dia~" Gaara beranjak cepat, geram.

"G-Gaara…?"

Cowok tadi beralih ke Matsuri yang barusan ngomong. Wajah cewek itu keliatan cemas. Cemas kalo Gaara udah bisa nebak siapa pelakunya. Pandangan marah Gaara berubah melembut. Doi mengecup punggung tangan kiri yang diperban tsb, sebelum beralih ke bibir pacarnya. Sebenarnya dia pengen memeluk cewek ini, erat. Tapi badannya sendiri lagi basah.

"I love you, Matsuri… always…"

Lalu dia pun bergegas keluar sebelum cewek tadi sempat ngerespon apa pun.

.

.

* * *

KP: Maaf, Matsuri-chan… . Tapi keadaan u yg begitu diperlukan buat proses rencanaku ke depan...

Naruto: Hah? Jangan-jangan kalo ngebunuh orang pun elo bakal bilang 'maaf, kematian loe diperlukan buat proses rencana gue nanti', gitu?

KP: Aku nggak bakal ngebunuh orang asli!

Kyuubi: meski gak asli, tapi loe sempet ngerencanain bikin gue ngebunuh Matisuri, kan?

KP: Nggak, koq! Nggak! Aku cukup suka Matsuri-chan...

Shu: Halah. Orang Gaara aja bisa loe bikin mati kalo emang bener2 diperluin buat rencana ke depan loe...

KP: Ugh, ntar dia bakal kuhidupin lagi pake phoenix down, or magic Life2 n Revive, koq...

Sasuke: Ini bukan dunia FinalFantasy!

* * *

NEXT!


	36. Tears

KP: Maaf, chap ini full ama KyuuGaa (*ngabulin request pembaca*) n Itachi. Walau 'kasar'.

Chap ini juga nyaris gak ada humornya... sorry buat para penggemar humor...

N kayaqnya ntar ada beberapa pembaca yang ngebenci Kyuubi habis ini… (n Gaara juga ternyata! Mwahahahah!-Hush!-)

**Edit: AAAAGH! Maafkan diriku, para readers junior! Gak nyangka kalo fic ini juga dibaca ama anak SD (Gila, rek!). Ya, oke. Mulai ini rate-nya kunaikkan. Walau seseorang pernah ngasih tau fic yg masuk rate M itu yg adegannya udah di atas lime (so kalo cuma lime tetep T, toh?). Tapi karna ini ada gore-nya juga yaaaa, M juga, deh. **

**Yak, yak! Anak kecil menyingkir semua sana kalo nggak mau mimpi buruk~! Fic ini cuma untuk 16+! **

**shoooh, shoooh! (ngusir neh?)**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Tears**

* * *

'BRAK!'

Gaara ngebuka pintu kamar Kyuubi dengan keras, ngos-ngosan. Mata aquamarinenya yang rada ketutupan dikit ama rambut merah basahnya, menatap tajam ke arah sang pemilik kamar yang kini lagi duduk dengan santainya di ambang jendela.

Uzumaki Kyuubi, menatap bosen ke arah pemandangan luar yang rada kabur karna hujan deras. Sebelah kakinya menekuk di ambang jendela. Doi topless n cuman make celana panjang sweatpants abu-abu dengan dua garis hitam di kedua sisinya. Sama sekali nggak keliatan kedinginan. Baginya, cuaca begini termasuk sejuk.

"Yoo, Sis-com. What's up?" sapa cowok tsb, masih gak ngalihin pandangan.

Gaara yang biasanya cinta ama kebersihan, kini sama sekali nggak ambil pusing ama lantai yang basah karna tubuhnya. Kaos hitam lengan panjang berlapiskan kemeja pendek kotak-kotak merah yang dikenakannya basah kuyub. Begitu juga ama celana jeansnya. Kaos kakinya juga. Tadi dia cuman inget lepas sepatu doang saking buru-burunya.

Gaara terus melangkah masuk hingga jaraknya kini sekitar 2 meter di dekat sang Uzumaki sulung.

"Ada … yang mau gue tanyain."

Kyuubi angkat alis, beralih padanya. "Tumben loe pake basa-basi. Tanya aja langsung." Katanya, senyum. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah bilang sebenernya-gue-udah-tau-apa-yang-mau-elo-tanyain.

"Apa elo ada kaitannya dengan penyebab yang bikin Matsuri dirawat di rumah sakit …?" tanya Gaara, nahan geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal, marah. Meski begitu, dalam hati doi berharap dengan amat sangat kalo Kyuubi sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya. Meski hal itu nyaris mustahil.

Bukannya langsung ngejawab, Kyuubi malah ngerogoh sesuatu dari saku kiri celananya. Lalu tiba-tiba aja ngelempar sesuatu tadi ke dada Gaara, hingga mantul n jatoh ke lantai kamarnya.

Sang Akamizu tadi ngelirik ke bawah, mo ngeliat benda apa yang dipake ngelempar ama Kyuubi barusan.

Mata aquamarinenya langsung membesar, marah.

"I-ini … "

Kyuubi tersenyum, sinis. "Ada apa? Loe nggak kenal ama jari manis dari tangan kiri PACAR loe sendiri, ha?' tanyanya, nyebut kata 'pacar' dengan nada ledekan.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar entah karna kedinginan ama cuaca or rasa nggak percaya ama apa yang diliat, cowok berambut merah tadi berlutut n mungut potongan jari manis itu. Jari yang kini terlihat pucat oleh karna nggak ada lagi aliran darah yang mengalir, juga warna merah gelap dari sisi potongannya. Ekspresinya masih nggak berubah, melotot nahan amarah.

Ekspresi Kyuubi sendiri juga gak berubah. Tetap sinis. Dia tadi ngelempar jari itu seolah ngakuin dengan lantang kalo dia emang ada kaitannya ama penyebab Matsuri dirawat di rumah sakit. Ngerasa belum cukup, cowok satu ini kembali ngomong.

"Gue masih ingat… dia berusaha nahan teriak pas gue hantamin kepalanya ke tembok." Kyuubi turun dari posisi duduknya n ikutan ngejongkok di depan Gaara. "Padahal gue pengen banget denger teriakan kesakitannya. Tapi yang gue denger cuman rintihan n ringisan kecil. Penyihir itu pasti tau kalo gue nungguin teriakannya n tetep nahanin. What a stubborn witch." Bisiknya. "Gue nggak nyangka kalo dia lemah banget sampe-sampe cepet pingsan gitu cuman karna kepalanya sempet kebentur tembok tujuh kali. Darahnya pun cuma sempet keluar sedikit pas gue liat. Hm, berterima kasihlah karna gue udah ngurangin tenaga. Yah, kalo gue nggak ngurangin tenaga, sekarang ini dia pasti udah koit … or seenggaknya masih belum buka mata."

" … "

"Tapi, diliat dari kedatangan loe ke sini dengan ekspresi yakin di atas lima puluh persen soal keterlibatan gue ama cewek itu … bikin gue narik kesimpulan kalo petunjuk yang gue tinggalin dari sikap gue semalam sampe pagi tadi… udah bisa ngasih tau elo kalo gue lah yang bikin dia 'sakit'."

" … "

"Ya… Bener. Emang gue yang mutusin jari manis kirinya. Gue lah yang ngehantamin kepalanya ke tembok. Gue juga yang ninggalin dia begitu aja di sana." Sambung Kyuubi, menyeringai.

Gaara udah nggak tahan lagi. Doi langsung mencengkram kedua pundak Uzumaki tsb n ngedorongnya ke tembok di bawah jendela, di belakang. Kasar.

"Kenapa loe lakuin itu! Kenapa!" bentaknya, marah. Mukanya bercampur antara marah, sedih, n gak mau percaya ama kenyataan. "Matsuri tuh orang baik! Dia nggak pantes dilukai! Kenapa, Kyuubi? KENAPA!"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Waktu itu… dia nggak teriak pasti karna dia nggak mau elo sampe ditangkap!"

"…"

"Dari tadi pun… dia nggak mau bilang siapa yang udah bikin dia begitu, bahkan ama gue sekalipun..."

"Hooo? Gue kira yang namanya orang pacaran itu bakal selalu nyeritain apa pun ke pacarnya…"

Gaara ngegeleng, gak habis pikir dengan nada santai Kyuubi barusan. "Dia udah maafin elo, tau… DIA UDAH MAAFIN ELO!"

"…"

"Matsuri orang yang bener-bener baik. Lalu kenapa, Kyuubi… Kenapa loe bisa sekejam itu ama cewek sebaik dia…?"

Gaara bener-bener clueless dengan motif Kyuubi sampe tega ngelakuin hal itu ke Matsuri. Selama ini biar semarah apa pun dia, Uzumaki tsb nggak pernah sampe melukai orang sejauh itu. Dulu doi emang pernah bikin beberapa orang masuk rumah sakit, tapi itu gak ada yang sampe mutusin salah satu bagian tubuh korbannya kayaq gini.

"Tindakan loe ini termasuk kriminal yang cukup berat, loe pasti tau itu, kan! Elo nyaris ngebunuh dia, tau nggak! Elo bisa dipenjara! Kalo saat itu Juugo-san nggak nemuin Matsuri di sana, dia bisa mati!"

"I know~." Sahut Kyuubi, nadanya terlalu santai buat dimasukkin dalam kategori menyesal.

"Lalu apa yang bikin elo sampe tega ngelakuin tindakan kriminal ini! Apa elo udah sinting!"

"Sinting, huh …?" Kyuubi menepis cengkraman Gaara dari pundaknya n balas mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan yang dingin itu. (dingin karna habis kehujanan). "Kalo emang gitu, berarti elo yang udah bikin gue jadi sinting …"

"Wha-?"

"Obicham te …" ucap sang Uzumaki, serius. Kedua mata merahnya menatap dalam ke arah aquamarine di hadapan.

"Eh?"

"Jet elsker dig. Ik hou van jou. Afgreki. Volim te. Wa ga ei li. Seni seviyorum …"

"Elo ini ngomong apa?"

"Masih nggak ngerti juga? Padahal gue udah ngucapinnya dalam tujuh bahasa." Cowok setan tsb ngehela nafas panjang. "Gue jadi ngeraguin kejeniusan elo."

"Bukan saatnya ngomongin hal lain!" Sergah Gaara, nggak suka. Doi kesel karna bisa-bisanya Kyuubi 'ngalihin topik' dengan kata-kata asing yang dia gak ngerti (dia cuma nguasain bahasa Indo, inggris, n jepang). Padahal sekarang dia lagi serius banget.

"Gimana kalo yang ini? Ich liebe dich …"

"Kyuubi! Sekarang kita lagi-!"

"Te amo." Serobot Kyuubi, cepat. Cengkramannya di kedua lengan cowok itu mengeras. "Je t'aime. Sarang heyo. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru. I love you …?" katanya, angkat alis. Menatap lekat ke arah kedua mata Gaara yang sekarang kembali membesar karna udah paham ama apa kata-katanya barusan.

"A-apa …?"

"Gue udah nembak elo empat belas kali, masih belum cukup?"

"Tu-tunggu. Ini …" Gaara pengen mundur. Tapi Kyuubi menahannya supaya tetep di tempat. "Kalo gitu gue bakal ngucapin lagi untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya … " Entah sejak kapan tangan kirinya sekarang udah beralih ke belakang leher cowok tsb, membimbingnya buat maju.

"Gue cinta elo, sialan …" bisiknya, mendekat. "Paham …?"

Jantung Gaara serasa berdetak kencang ngedengernya. Apalagi ditambah dengan Kyuubi yang makin maju menuju bibirnya.

"Stooop!"

Cowok berambut merah tadi menutup n mendorong mulut Kyuubi menjauh, refleks. "Jangan main-main soal ini!" serunya, marah. Soalnya dulu Kyuubi juga pernah pura-pura nyaris menciumnya cuman karna mo nakutin dia yang waktu itu masih homophobic.

'slerp'

Gaara terlonjak kaget. Why? Coz barusan Kyuubi ngejilat telapak tangannya yang dipake buat ngebungkam mulut cowok tsb. Tentu aja Gaaranya kaget n otomatis narik kembali tangannya. Doi menyeret tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk buat lebih menjauh ke belakang. Ambil jarak dari sang Uzumaki.

Kyuubi terkekeh. "Dari dulu gue nggak pernah main-main soal ini, bego." Dia merangkak n narik kerah kemeja Gaara yang basah supaya mendekat.

"I'm deadly serious, you stupid jerk." Ucapnya lagi, di sebelah telinga cowok itu. Gaara langsung kembali ngedorong kedua pundak Kyuubi, ngasih jarak. Mulutnya membuka mau ngomong, tapi gak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia keliatan nggak nyaman. Apalagi saat ini dia udah nggak punya perasaan cinta ke Kyuubi kayaq dulu.

"Gue tau sebenernya elo juga cinta ama gue. Iya kan …?" Cowok di hadapannya ngomong lagi.

"I … itu … " Gaara menatap lututnya sendiri, gelisah. Tiba-tiba doi jadi nggak mau ngeliat muka Kyuubi.

"Gue masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan loe yang bilang kalo elo cinta gue di hadapan si brengsek itu pas hujan. Ya … pas hujan deras kayaq gini …" katanya, seraya meraih dagu cowok berambut merah tsb, lembut.

"Ta … tapi … gue … " Gaara menatap mata merah di hadapan perlahan, rada segan. " Gue … udah nggak punya perasaan kayaq gitu lagi ke elo, Kyuubi …"

" … "

"Maaf … . Tapi, yang gue cintai sekarang … Matsuri."

Cengkraman Kyuubi di dagunya mengeras. Cowok tadi sampe memicing, sakit. Sebenernya Uzumaki tsb udah tau itu. Sejak ngeliat Gaara n Matsuri ciuman, dia emang langsung bisa ngambil kesimpulan kalo hati Gaara udah direbut ama cewek itu. Tapi, pengakuan terang-terangan begini bikin dia jadi makin kesal.

"Dasar sialan. Gampang banget sih elo pindah hati …?"

"Ini sama sekali nggak gampang!" protes Gaara. "Dari awal gue emang udah berusaha ngilangin perasaan itu dari elo. N Matsuri … Matsuri … dia … dia ngebantu gue kembali ke straight …" raut wajahnya jadi melembut teringat ama pacarnya itu, meski masih terlihat sedih juga, sih.

"Waktu awalnya dia tau gue gay, gue kira dia bakal pergi. Tapi, dia tetep ada di sisi gue. Dia sama sekali nggak ngehina gue. Dia … sama sekali nggak pernah maksa gue. Dia bilang … dia nggak bakal pergi n masih bakal terus jadi temen gue. Dia nggak bakal ngejauh misalkan gue tetep gay sekalipun. N kalo gue mau ke jalan straight, dia bakal bantu..."

" …"

"Kebaikan n ketulusannya itu … bikin gue jatuh cinta ama dia …"

" … "

"Ka-Kalo elo mau, gue n dia … juga bakal berusaha ngebantu elo sembuh n kembali ke straight." Tawarnya, penuh harap.

" … 'sembuh', kata loe …?" Cengkraman Kyuubi di dagu Gaara makin mengeras. "Brengsek! Elo mau bilang kalo gay itu 'sakit', hah!" bentak cowok tsb, marah.

Gaara ngelepasin cengkraman tadi, n somehow doi berhasil. "Gay itu nggak normal, Kyuubi. Jalan yang benar adalah straight. Cowok nggak sepantasnya punya perasaan cinta macam itu ke sesama cowok …"

"BULLSHIT!" sergah Kyuubi, marah. Doi lagi-lagi mencengkram dagu Gaara. Tapi, kali ini dibarengi ama tangan kanannya yang mencengkram rambut Gaara di bagian atas dahi. Lalu menariknya maju. Kali ini dia benar-benar menciumnya!

Nggak. Daripada dibilang mencium, lebih tepat dibilang 'melumat'. Ciuman itu sama sekali nggak lembut, tapi kasar. Kyuubi melumat bibir itu bagai orang kelaparan yang baru dapat makanan enak setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Mmgh!"

Gaara memiringkan wajahnya n ngedorong dada Kyuubi supaya menjauh, panik.

Rasanya baru aja doi menarik nafas, Kyuubi yang masih mencengkramnya kini kembali menciumnya. Lebih ganas! Dia ngegigit bibir bawah Gaara sampe berdarah n bikin Gaara gak sengaja buka mulut karna kaget. Cowok 19 tahun tadi pun segera aja masukin lidahnya. Dia ngejilat n ngehisap lidah sang buruan, dalam. Lalu menelusuri semua rongga mulut Gaara.

Cowok 15 tahun tsb tersedak. Lidahnya serasa kelu. Dia pun otomatis ngegigit lidah asing itu …

'Kres!'

… sampe berdarah dikit.

Kyuubi langsung mundur n …

'BUAG!'

… menghantamnya dengan pukulan dalam, tepat ke sisi kanan wajah Gaara. Sebuah pukulan yang nggak sampe bikin bengkak, tapi cukup buat bikin sakit.

"Shit." Kyuubi mengusap lidahnya yang terluka dengan jempol, trus ngeludah darah ke samping, satu kali. Matanya menatap ke arah sang Akamizu, marah. "Berani ngigit gue lagi … gue bunuh loe."

Gaara yang setengah terbaring di lantai menatap Kyuubi, nggak percaya. Suara Kyuubi barusan kedengaran serius banget! Mata merahnya juga kini keliatan lebih kelam n nyeremin. Padahal dia udah biasa ama mata itu. Tapi kali ini auranya bener-bener beda. Dia jadi takut.

Gaara yang udah bebas akibat pukulan tadi, segera aja bergegas bangkit n lari menuju pintu kamar. Aura mengerikan Kyuubi bikin seluruh insting yang dia punya seolah tereak: LARI!

'BRAK!'

"Mau ke mana …" tanya Kyuubi, tanpa nada tanya. Datar abis! Doi nutup pintu kamarnya, rapat. Lalu …

'klik, klik'

… menguncinya dua kali. Doi lalu nyabut kunci itu n ngelemparnya ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Sekarang ini dia nggak mikirin lagi gimana caranya kalo ntar dia sendiri mau keluar. Soal itu urusan gampang buatnya untuk dipikirin nanti. Saat ini dia lebih tertarik buat mengurung sang buruan supaya gak kabur.

Gaara ngejeglek-jeglek pintu itu, makin panik. Bener-bener gak bisa dibuka. Dia udah tau itu, tapi menolak untuk putus asa. Kyuubi menarik belakang kemejanya, menjauh dari pintu. Mukanya kembali mendekat, mau menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini Gaara nggak mau ngebiarin hal itu terjadi. Doi menepis tangan Kyuubi yang megangin kedua bisepnya, marah.

"Stop! Gue udah nggak punya perasaan macam itu ke elo, Kyuubi!"

Ngedenger itu, Kyuubi jadi makin kesal. Dia lalu ngedorong cowok tsb, kasar banget. Sampe orangnya jatoh ke atas tempat tidur. Belum sempat Gaara bangkit, Kyuubi udah keburu menginjak dadanya dengan sebelah kaki. Nahanin supaya tetep di tempat.

"Emangnya gue peduli?"

"H-hah?"

Cowok bermata merah tadi menarik kakinya kembali n merunduk, merangkak di atas tubuh itu. Mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Gaara di kedua sisi kepala. "Gue udah nggak peduli lagi ama perasaan loe. Pokoknya gue bakal ngedapetin apa yang gue inginin. Itu aja."

"Eh …?"

Kyuubi kembali menciumnya, tapi kali ini nggak lama karna Gaara ngegeleng, keras. Menghindar. Uzumaki tadi gak bisa nahanin kepala itu supaya diam coz kedua tangannya udah dipake buat nahanin kedua lengan sang buruan.

"Stop!" teriak cowok di bawahnya, takut. "Ka-kalo elo emang cinta ama gue … loe pasti nggak bakal maksa gini!"

" …"

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak.

"Apa itu salah satu definisi cinta buat loe?" Cowok tsb senyum. "Kheh … heheheh …" Bahunya bergetar, nahan tawa. Dua detik kemudian, doi tergelak. "HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" Tawanya kali ini kedengaran kayaq orang gila. Itu bukan wajah maupun suara tawa yang dulu sempet disukai oleh Gaara.

"Well, kalo emang bener gitu kenyataannya … mungkin perasaan yang gue rasain ke elo bukan cinta."

" …?"

"Hmm, lalu apa ya kata tepatnya …?" Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Walau raut wajah sinting masih nempel di sana. "Ah, gue tau." Dia kembali mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Gaara. "Yang gue rasain sekarang adalah … "

" … "

"… nafsu?"

Setelah ngomong begitu, doi lalu ngejilat sisi leher Gaara. Tentu aja Gaaranya nggak diam aja. Dia berontak sejadi-jadinya. Kesal, marah, panik, takut, juga sedih pada nyampur jadi satu dalam emosinya saat ini.

"Nyerah aja loe. Nafsu gue udah susah buat diatur lagi, tau …"

"Nggak mungkin! Elo bukan binatang! Hal macam itu mustinya bisa loe kendalikan!"

Kyuubi menyeringai nahanin tubuh yang berontak itu. Somehow perlawanan macam ini bikin doi jadi ngerasa lebih excited.

"Gue emang binatang …"

"Ap-?"

"Gue karnivora." Serobot cowok tadi, masih menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak ngelepasin kemeja luar yang dipake ama sang Akamizu. " … n elo herbivora. Elo mangsa gue."

'WREK!'

Kyuubi ngerenggut kemeja tadi sampe sobek. Tapi di balik itu, Gaara masih make kaos hitam berlengan panjang. Dia jadi berdecak kesal ngeliatnya. "Ck!"

Ngerasa ada celah, Gaara langsung manfaatin kesempatan tsb buat nendang perut Kyuubi, keras. Cowok itu pun jatoh terjengkang dari bed. Cowok bermata aquamarine tadi bergegas lari ke arah pintu n mendobraknya.

'BRAK!'

Masih belum terbuka.

'BRAK!'

Masih belum.

Nyaris aja dia ngedobrak untuk ke 3 kalinya, Kyuubi udah keburu narik n ngelempar dia seenaknya ke meja belajar di samping.

'BRAG!'

Beberapa buku, kamus, kalkulator, alat tulis, dll pada berserakan. Laci-laci pun tanpa sengaja kebuka sendiri. Pinggang kiri Gaara juga kerasa sakit banget akibat kebentur ama sisi meja. Doi meringis, berjongkok dengan satu kaki. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan ama meja.

Kyuubi menghampiri n menarik lengannya supaya berdiri, kasar. Trus doi ngerenggut baju kaos hitam yang dipake ama mangsanya, mo ngelepas or ngerobek sekalian.

"Ja-jangan …"

Gaara mencengkram lengan cowok tsb, nahanin. "Jangan lakukan ini, Kyuubi. Sadarlah … . Elo lagi buta ama emosi!"

Tapi Kyuubi nggak ngegubrisnya. Doi kembali ngedorongnya dengan kasar ke bed. Cowok ini lalu ngambil gunting dari gelas mug berbentuk singa yang berisi penggaris besi, bolpoin, pensil, dll.

Dia lagi-lagi ngedorong Gaara yang kembali mau ngedobrak pintu, balik terhempas ke tempat tidur. Kyuubi merangkak cepat ke atasnya n ngegunain gunting tadi buat ngegunting kaos Gaara.

"Jangan, Kyuubi! Please!" Rasanya saat ini Gaara mau nangis aja saking paniknya. Tapi, enggak. Dia berusaha nahan itu. Dia cowok! N yang namanya cowok bakal amat sangat malu-maluin kalo sampe nangis segala di depan orang lain. Itu adalah salah satu nilai diri yang berpengaruh cukup kuat baginya.

Akhirnya kaos lengan panjang pengganggu tadi berhasil disingkirkan. Tapi, senyuman puas Kyuubi kembali ilang gitu ngeliat ternyata Gaara masih pake kaos singlet putih di baliknya!

"What the fuck?" _Nih orang make baju berapa lapis, sih?_

Saat itu sekilas Kyuubi jadi keliatan lengah. Meski agak segan ngelakuinnya, Gaara manfaatin juga kesempatan yang ada.

"Maaf!"

'DUAG!'

Dia pun nendang selangkangan cowok tsb, keras.

Gaara tersentak kaget. Karna yang kerasa sakit malah kakinya! Sama kayaq Kyuubi yang dulu pernah nendang Itachi di situ, tapi malah dia yang nendang yang kesakitan. Semua ini gara-gara ninpo yang udah dipelajarinya.

Kyuubi mendengus ngeliat ekspresi kesakitan cowok tadi. Jadi inget ama pengalamannya sendiri.

"Heh. Fool …"

Dia lalu mencengkram bagian depan kaos putih tsb, bersiap mengguntingnya. "Jangan bilang kalo elo masih make lapisan lagi di balik ini." Gaara nggak bilang apa pun, dia terlalu panik. Kedua tangannya yang bebas berusaha menghambat gerakan Kyuubi. Tapi hal itu gak banyak ngaruh coz pada dasarnya Kyuubi emang lebih kuat darinya.

Begitu kaos tadi udah berhasil disingkirin, Kyuubi menggeram n nyaris mengaum kayaq singa marah gitu liat ternyata masih ada lagi penghalang. Ternyata Gaara masih make kaos putih tanpa lengan di balik yang tadi, pemirsa!

"The hell?"

Dia terperangah.

Gaara emang suka make baju lengan panjang baik di musim panas sekalipun. Apalagi pas musim hujan kayaq gini di mana baginya cuaca kerasa dingin banget. So, dia jadi make baju berlapis-lapis, deh.

Kyuubi langsung menarik n merobek kaos itu, marah.

Akhirnya setelah empat lapis nyingkirin penghalang, dia bisa juga ngeliat tubuh yang bersih mulus itu (baru bagian pinggang ke atas, sih). Doi sampe ngejilat bibirnya sendiri saking tergodanya.

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama topless.

Gaara keliatan merinding, kedinginan. Dia emang paling nggak tahan dingin. Kyuubi yang tau betul ama kelemahannya itu, nyengir. "Don't worry. Gue bakal segera bikin elo ngerasa hangat …" bisiknya, parau. Hal itu malah bikin Gaara makin gemetar.

"Nggaaaaak!"

Akamizu tsb kembali berontak, hebat. Kedua tangannya yang saat itu bebas bikin dia kembali berhasil ngedorong sang Uzumaki, menjauh. Baru dua langkah doi menjauh dari bed, sisi pinggang celana jeansnya yang agak longgar ditarik ke belakang. Dia pun jatuh ke pelukan Kyuubi, dengan punggung duluan.

Gaara menjerit dalam hati. Tubuhnya jadi gemetar hebat dipeluk tanpa lapis begini. Kulit n kulit, bo! Padahal ama Naruto aja dia nggak pernah dipeluk tanpa baju gini. Kyuubi sih cuman senyum sambil terus meluk dia. Gemetaran dari sang mangsa justru bikin dia tambah senang meluknya.

Cowok berambut merah tsb menyikut pundak Kyuubi di belakangnya, heboh. Doi berontak. Kakinya menghentak, pengen nendang tapi gak bisa. Emang sulit buat nendang lawan di belakang dalam posisi duduk gini.

"Percuma aja loe berontak."

Kyuubi mendorongnya kembali dalam posisi terbaring.

'BUG!'

Dia lalu meninju perut Gaara, keras. Tepat di bagian ulu hati.

"Ahgh!" Tentu aja rasanya sakit banget. Pokoknya suakit banget! Tenggorokannya juga serasa ada yang mendesak memaksa dimuntahkan. N benar aja, gak lama setelah itu si Gaara muntah.

"Ahakh!" Muntah air bercampur darah. Nggak banyak, tapi cukup memprihatinkan. "Uhk! Uhuk!" Dia nutupin mulutnya yang masih terbatuk dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi meluk perutnya sendiri yang sakitnya minta ampun. Perutnya yang nyeri mulai nimbulin warna biru rada kemerahan karna memar.

"Warna merah emang cocok banget buat loe, Gaara …" ucap Kyuubi, sebelum nyingkirin tangan tsb n ngekiss dia lagi di bibir.

Gaara tertegun ngedengernya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi nyebut namanya. Biasanya dia selalu dipanggil dengan nama-nama or sebutan-sebutan aneh lain. Mustinya dia senang Kyuubi mulai mau manggil dia pake nama. Tapi, dengan situasi begini … hal itu mustahil.

Gaara bisa ngerasain sebuah senyuman dari bibir cowok itu saat mulutnya yang berdarah dicium. Anehnya, Kyuubi sama sekali nggak ngerasa jijik or mual karna darah itu. Padahal dia sendiri ngerasa mual.

"Msss, stpp~ …" suaranya terganggu oleh mulut sang Uzumaki yang masih nempel. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Kyuubi ngelepasin ciuman panjangnya. Mukanya menyeringai ngeliat Gaara yang terengah-engah nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Please, stop … Kyuubi." Cowok itu kembali terengah. "Ini … nggak benar …"

Raut muka Kyuubi berubah datar. Mata merahnya lalu beralih dari wajah ke bagian leher, dada, n perut Gaara. Dia pun mulai gantian mencium, menggigit, plus ngejilat bagian-bagian itu.

"J-ja-jangan. Tolong … stop. P-please ..." suara Gaara berubah jadi setengah terisak. Nggak, dia nggak nangis. Seenggaknya 'belum'. Dia masih bisa menahannya sejauh ini.

Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuubi, ngedorongnya supaya menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Tapi kali ini nggak sampe jatoh terjengkang kayaq tadi. Tubuhnya terlalu gemetar untuk sanggup ngelakuin hal itu.

"Diam."

Cuma satu kata tajam dari Uzumaki barusan, udah langsung bisa bikin Gaara terdiam, takut. Tapi, dia segera kembali meronta gitu tangan Kyuubi mulai bergerak mau ngebuka celana jeansnya.

"Jangan!"

Dia mengenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, berusaha menghentikannya. "Jangan! Tolong! Jangan, Kyuubi! Gue tau elo bukan orang yang bisa ngelakuin hal serendah ini!" ucapnya, panik.

" …"

Kyuubi diam sejenak, menatapnya.

"Tau apa loe soal gue?" Dia ngebuka kancing jeans biru tsb n narik restletingnya. "Gue orang yang lebih rumit daripada yang pernah elo bayangin." Sedetik kemudian dia berhasil menarik lepas celana jeans tsb. Begitu juga ama kedua kaos kakinya yang nggak kalah basah kuyup.

Sekarang tinggal boxer aja yang jadi penghalang. Kyuubi pun bersiap ngelepas bagian itu juga.

"NO! PLEASE! JANGAN!"

Gaara berseru keras. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengirimkan beberapa tinju n pukulan. Kakinya yang berontak berhasil ngedorong dada Kyuubi menjauh. Dia kembali bergegas menuju pintu, mo ngedobrak.

Sayangnya dia kembali ketangkap. Kyuubi ngebanting cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu sampe ngebentur tembok di belakang n jatoh tengkurap di atas tempat tidur.

'BAG! BRUGH!'

"Uhh~ … " Pandangan Gaara serasa berkunang-kunang karna kepalanya sempet kebentur tadi.

Kyuubi datang lagi n membalik tubuh itu supaya menghadapnya. Lalu dia kembali merangkak ke atasnya. "Masih belum nyerah? Silakan aja terus berusaha. Elo gak bakalan berhasil lari dari gue."

Mata Gaara udah mulai keliatan berkaca-kaca. "Tolong … hentikan semua ini." Dia kembali memohon. "Gue mohon, Kyuubi. Ini … permintaan gue seumur hidup. Gue … gue janji bakal ngelakuin apa aja, gue juga janji nggak bakal cerita soal ini ke siapa pun. Gue bakal tutup mulut." Dia ngambil jeda sejenak, ngatur nafasnya yang gak beraturan saking takutnya. "G-gue bahkan bersedia jadi pembantu loe kayaq yang selama ini elo mau. Asal … tolong … jangan lakuin ini ke gue, Kyuubi … " pintanya, terisak. "Please … gue mohon banget … "

" … "

" …"

Kyuubi membelai pipi kiri Gaara yang mulus, lembut (yang kanan rada merah habis kena hantam). Raut muka sintingnya pun perlahan berubah seperti semula. Walau kesannya keliatan sayu n sedih, juga menyesal.

" … Kyuubi …?" Gaara mulai sedikit ngerasa lega karna kayaqnya nih cowok nggak bakal nerusin niat buruknya tadi.

" … " Kyuubi nggak njawab. Doi cuman nyanderin dahinya ke dada kiri Gaara, ngerasain detak jantung yang berdegup kencang n cepat di sana.

"Gaara … "

" … "

"Gue nggak tau ini cinta or nafsu … "

" … "

"Yang pastinya … " Kyuubi ngangkat mukanya n menatap mata aquamarine itu. " … saat ini gue pengen banget ngerape elo. N gue PASTI bakal ngelakuin itu hari ini." Ucapnya, nekanin kata 'pasti' dengan sepasti-pastinya. Dia lalu kembali menyeringai, seram. Ekspresi lembutnya tadi langsung hilang seketika. Orang ini bener-bener berbakat jadi aktor!. "Elo emang musti cepat-cepat gue 'tandain' supaya elo sadar milik siapa loe sebenarnya, n nggak sembarangan pacaran ama orang lain."

Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan-tahan oleh Gaara, keluar juga.

"What …?"

Kyuubi tertegun ngeliatnya. Bisa dibilang, ini juga yang pertama kalinya doi liat cowok yang disukainya menangis.

"Elo nangis … karna gue …?"

Gaara udah nggak bisa menarik air mata itu. Akhirnya dia pun cuman bisa menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan mata, nggak mau mukanya diliat.

"Jangan ditutup …" suara Kyuubi terdengar lembut. Doi misahin kedua lengan Gaara, nggak kasar kayaq tadi-tadi. "Gue mau liat hasil karya gue …"

" …?"

"Kalo gue nggak bisa bikin elo senyum or ketawa kayaq yang bisa dilakuin oleh Naruto n si Mati-suri itu … maka … gue lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin elo nangis …"

Kalimat protesan Gaara selanjutnya gak digubris ama Kyuubi, coz doi lebih fokus ngeliatin keadaan helpless sang mangsa ketimbang ngedengerin kata-katanya. Kalo kebanyakan orang bakal berpendapat keadaan maupun ekspresi Gaara saat ini terlihat memprihatinkan n kasian, tapi buat Kyuubi … ini justru terlihat 'indah'. Dia suka banget ama posisinya sekarang.

Perasaan berkuasa.

Perasaan mendominasi.

Tubuh yang gemetar dari sang korban.

Perlawanan yang hebat tapi sia-sia dari sang korban.

Permohonan ampun dari sang korban.

Juga air mata dari korban.

Semua itu bener-bener bikin dia senang luar biasa!

Cowok bermata merah tadi kembali konsen ke arah boxer. Tinggal ngelepas bagian itu aja, semua pertahanan mangsanya bakal hancur.

"Stop." Lagi-lagi Gaara megangin tangan Kyuubi yang barusan mau ngelepas boxernya. "Sadarlah, Kyuubi. Sebelum semuanya keburu telat … " Gaara masih berharap Kyuubi bakal kembali kayaq semula, meski kemungkinannya amat sangat kecil.

Dia menatap mata merah itu, penuh harap. Mata aquamarine yang memohon itu bener-bener termasuk sepasang mata yang sanggup bikin banyak orang trenyuh n prihatin.

Yep, 'banyak orang'.

Sayangnya Kyuubi nggak termasuk dalam kategori 'banyak orang' itu.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir itu. Meski udah berkali-kali, dia sama sekali ngerasa bosen ama rasa ini. Rasa Gaara sama kayaq rasa apel segar.

'BUG!'

Ternyata cowok berambut merah tadi masih punya tenaga buat ngelawan. Doi meninju perut Kyuubi sekuat tenaga. Sampe-sampe Kyuubi yang kuat itu pun bisa memicing, nahan sakit.

"Ini nggak boleh terjadi! Gue bukan gay! Gue udah sembuh!" Suara Gaara kembali meninggi, marah. Kyuubi udah bener-bener susah buat diarahin."Gue nggak cinta ama loe, Kyuubi! Karna itu … karna itu … elo nggak bisa maksa gue kayaq gini!" serunya, frustasi.

"Tentu aja gue bisa." Kyuubi angkat alis. "Emang kenapa nggak bisa?" tanyanya, natangin. "Apa karna elo nggak cinta ama gue? Ha!" Dia ketawa, singkat. "Mau elo cinta ama gue or enggak, yang penting tuh apa yang gue mau. Bukan apa yang loe mau."

Gaara menggeleng nggak percaya ngedenger kalimat super egois begitu.

"Ta … tapi … ini nggak benar! Gay itu salah!"

"Kata siapa salah?"

"Itu-! "

"Kata kebanyakan orang, kan? Itu karna moral masyarakat umum lah yang nyatain hal itu salah, kan?"

" … " Gaara terdiam, nggak berani menatapnya.

"Elo hidup dengan berpegang ama prinsip orang lain. Tapi, gue … " Kyuubi menunduk lima senti di depan wajahnya. " … gue hidup dengan berpegang ama prinsip gue sendiri." Katanya, lalu ngejilat air bening yang masih mengalir di pipi Gaara. Dia pun mengecup sudut mata cowok itu, lembut.

" … salah … " Suara Gaara mengecil. " … ini salah … SEMUA INI SALAH!" Entah dapat tenaga dari mana, dia kembali meronta hebat. Yang ini lebih heboh dari yang tadi-tadi. Dia mengamuk. Kyuubi sampe berdecak kesal atas pemberontakan itu.

'BAG!'

Dagunya kena sikut, keras.

"Ugh …" Kyuubi ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya, agak pening. Sebelum dia bisa focus lagi, Gaara langsung nendang perutnya pake kaki kiri, bikin tuh cowok jadi kedorong mundur. Habis itu doi langsung menyambungnya dengan tendangan kanan lurus mengenai dada Kyuubi.

'DIESH!'

Tendangan barusan nggak cukup keras, coz kaki Gaara masih kerasa sakit habis nendang 'beton' tadi. Apalagi perutnya yang masih kerasa perih habis kena tinju juga bikin tenaganya jadi berkurang.

Tapi, meski begitu serangan tadi cukup buat bikin pandangan Kyuubi kabur beberapa saat, sekaligus bikin Akamizu tadi kembali lari n ngedobrak pintu kamar.

'BRAK! BRAK!'

Sekali lagi. Gaara ngegunain tenaga bahunya buat ngedobrak tuh pintu.

'BRUAK!'

Berhasil!

Pintunya berhasil terbuka!

Baru aja kakinya keluar satu langkah dari kamar tsb, Kyuubi keburu menarik n meluk tulang rusuknya dari belakang dengan tenaga Bear-hug!

'Krtk, Krtk!'

"Ahgh!"

Gaara bisa ngedengar suara tulang rusuknya sendiri yang retak. Dia pun langsung batuk darah lagi.

_Sakit!_

"Heh. Gue suka usaha loe ..." bisik Kyuubi, seraya ngebawanya kembali ke bed. "Tapi … cukup sudah." Dia emang suka kalo mangsanya melawan, tapi kalo kelamaan gini dia jadi ngerasa dongkol juga.

Akhirnya Kyuubi pun ngambil gunting di sisi bantal yang tadinya dipake buat ngegunting baju sang Akamizu. Lalu doi mencengkram sebelah pergelangan tangan Gaara, menekannya ke sisi kepala cowok berambut merah tsb. Belum sempet remaja ini bereaksi …

'ZLEB!'

… Kyuubi udah menusuk telapak tangan kanannya hingga ujung gunting tadi menembus keluar sampe menancap ke bed, lima senti.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Rasa sakit yang sangat bikin yang ditusuk teriak, keras banget. Bahkan Gaara sendiri kaget tau dirinya bisa tereak sekeras ini. Tapi, meski dia udah bersuara sekeras itu, baik tetangga kanan kiri nggak ada yang dengar. Selain karna di luar hujan deras, jam segini lingkungan perumahan sekitar kediaman Uzumaki brothers emang lagi sepi karna masih dalam jam kerja n sekolah.

Tapi buat ngurangin resiko, Kyuubi nyalain tape recordernya yang kebetulan ada di dekat tempat tidur dengan volume tertinggi. Doi nekan tombol play langsung tanpa milih-milih kaset.

'You belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you!'

Kedengaran lagu My Snow White Queen-nya Evanescene.

Cowok setan tadi menyeringai ngedengernya. "Teriakan yang bagus, Gaara …" Dia memutar gunting yang masih menancap tadi, pelan tapi pasti. Mastiin kalo cowok incerannya itu ngerasain tiap detik dari rasa sakit yang dia kasih. Bikin remaja tadi memicing kesakitan n meringis, lirih. "Seandainya gak ada musik ini, suara loe pasti bakal lebih jelas. Hhh~ … tapi gawat kalo sampe ada orang yang denger, kan …?". Air mata masih belum berenti mengalir di wajah pucatnya. Tusukan gunting tsb berubah jadi lubang yang lumayan lebar di tangannya.

"Oh ya … beda ama Evanescene, gue mau denger teriakan loe lagi …" bisik Kyuubi, parau. "C'mon. Scream for me …" Doi lalu mencabut gunting tadi dengan kasar. Bikin darah makin muncrat berceceran di tempat tidur itu. Sedetik setelahnya …

'ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!'

… Kyuubi nusuk kedua paha n telapak tangan kirinya. Bikin Gaara kembali berteriak nyaring. Sebuah teriakan penuh kesakitan yang bisa bikin semua cewek yang ngedengernya bakal nangis. Walau agak tersamarkan ama suara lagu yang dikerasin.

"Nice …" Kyuubi ngebuang gunting berdarah tadi ke belakang, sembarangan. Trus menekan salah satu tombol hape yang entah sejak kapan dikeluarin. Rupanya saat tangan kanannya sibuk menusuk Gaara, tangan kirinya sibuk ngerekam teriakan cowok malang tsb dengan hapenya.

Gaara menatap kabur ke arah cowok di atasnya, ketakutan. _Kyuubi udah sinting. Dia nggak waras … _

Kyuubi kembali beralih ke wajah yang basah karna darah n air mata oleh cowok di bawahnya. Kini Gaara udah nggak bisa berontak lagi.

"You're mine, Gaara …" dia menyeringai. "Sejak awal elo emang milik gue. Nggak bakal gue serahin ke siapa pun. Apalagi ke cewek sialan macam Mati-suri itu." Kyuubi terkekeh teringat ama kejadian di mana dia menyerang cewek tsb. "Huh, berani-beraninya dia ngerebut milik gue. Dasar … apa sih bagusnya dari cewek jelek itu? Cakepan juga gue …"

'PLAK!'

Kyuubi tercengang ama serangan barusan.

Dia kena tampar!

Sebuah tamparan dari telapak tangan yang berdarah.

Tentu aja dari Akamizu Gaara.

Sebenernya tadi dia mau meninjunya ketimbang nampar. Tapi tangannya saat ini terlalu sakit buat dipake mengepal. Sekedar tamparan kayaq barusan aja seolah udah bikin dianya mau menjerit lagi saking sakitnya. Dia emang tau kalo tamparan itu gak bakal ngaruh banyak ama Kyuubi yang kuat. Malah rasanya lebih sakit di dia sendiri. Tapi, dia juga nggak bisa diam aja ngedenger tuh cowok ngehina pacarnya.

"Hh … hh …. jangan … hh … ngejelek-jelekin …hh … Matsuri … Dia … dia … dia sama sekali nggak jelek! Hh … hh … Matsuri … manusia paling cantik n baik hati di mata gue!"

Kyuubi masih terdiam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat pelan, meraba pipi kirinya sendiri yang barusan ditampar. Banyak darah menempel di pipi itu akibat tamparan tadi. Kyuubi tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Getaran itu lama-kelamaan makin menjadi disertai dengan tawa yang menggila. Tawa yang mengerikan.

"HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Gaara ngeliatin dia dengan ekspresi takut campur bingung.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit ketawa, Kyuubi mendadak diam. Dia melotot ke arah mangsanya. Ditatap dengan pandangan kayaq gitu, bikin Gaara mau menyingkir sebisa mungkin. Tapi sekarang hal itu jadi mustahil. Kedua kaki n tangannya serasa super sakit buat digerakkin. Dia udah mencapai batas. Semua tenaga buat ngelawan udah habis terkuras.

"Elo marah karna gue ngejelek-jelekkin dia?" Seringaian seram Kyuubi kembali muncul. "Emangnya apa yang bakal loe lakuin kalo gue ulangin, huh? Nampar gue lagi?" ledeknya, terkekeh. "Heheh. Elo cewek, ya?"

Dia masukkin dua jarinya ke lubang di telapak tangan kanan yang dipake nampar tadi, dengan gerakan memutar.

"S-sa … sakit …" Gaara memejamkan matanya, keras. Terisak lagi. " … ss-stop … sa … kit …"

"Gue tau …" Kyuubi kembali nunduk buat nyium tanda Ai di dahinya. "Tapi apa loe tau …?" Dia gantian ngekiss telapak tangan berdarah itu. " … kalo bentar lagi elo bakal ngerasain sakit yang lebih dari ini … di bagian lain?" tangan satunya bergerak ke bawah n masuk meremas sisi paha kiri Gaara, di balik boxer.

Air bening keluar makin banyak dari kedua mata aquamarine tsb. Apalagi Kyuubi masih mainin jarinya di telapak tangannya yang berlubang.

"… Ss-stop … p-please ... j-jangan lakukan ini … ss-sa … sakit …"

"Your pain is my pleasure …" Habis ngebisikin kata-kata barusan, Kyuubi kembali ketawa-ketawa sinting. Dia lalu kembali menusuk n ngejilat darah di telapak tangan kanan tadi, bikin si pemilik tangan meringis n merinding.

"Mmm … Aka= merah, Mizu= air … " Kyuubi mundur dikit n ngamatin darah segar yang masih ngalir dari tangan tsb. "Akamizu … 'air merah' … " Dia lalu beralih ke wajah Gaara. "Sesuai banget ama keadaan loe sekarang, ya …? Penuh air merah … penuh darah … so gorgeous … so delicious …"

" … " Akamizu tadi terlalu ketakutan buat ngerespon Kyuubi yang sekarang udah kayaq vampire aja. (ngejilat darahnya sih!)

"Hey, mungkin gue bakal berenti kalo elo bilang cinta ama gue. How's that?" Sebenarnya sih Uzumaki tsb sama sekali nggak berniat berenti. Kata 'mungkin'nya Kyuubi itu sama aja dengan 'mustahil'.

Gaara belum ngebuka matanya. Dia masih memejam, keras.

"… yang gue cintai … Matsuri …"

"… bukan itu yang mau gue dengar. " suara Kyuubi kedengaran datar.

"… bukan elo … Kyuubi … . Tapi … Matsuri …"

"Shut up, Gaara. Gue nggak mau denger namanya lagi." Desis cowok setan tadi, nggak suka.

"… Gue … enggak … cinta … ama elo … Matsurilah yang-"

"I said shut it, damn it!"

Biar dibentak gitu, Gaara masih terus ngomong. "… elo … udah … nyakitin … pacar gue … " sambungnya, setengah geram n setengah kesakitan. " … mana bisa … gue bilang 'cinta' ama elo …?" Baginya, kali ini Uzumaki sulung satu ini udah kelewatan. Baik ke Matsuri, maupun ke dirinya sendiri. Kemarahan Gaara jadi susah ditahan lagi.

"Gue … BENCI ELO, KYUUBI!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" raung Kyuubi, meledak. Doi ngebungkam mulut Gaara dengan mulutnya sendiri, kasar. Mau nggak mau hal ini bikin remaja tadi nggak bisa ngomong lagi. Dia pun nimbulin suara protes n menggeleng kuat, berusaha lepas dari ciuman ganas tsb. Kyuubi segera mencengkram kedua sisi wajah cowok itu supaya gak banyak gerak.

Gaara mau berontak lagi, tapi gak sanggup. Kedua tangan n kakinya serasa lumpuh akibat tusukan-tusukan tadi.

_Sakit … sakit … sakit!_

Ciuman Kyuubi kali ini bener-bener kerasa sakit. Mulutnya ditekan dengan kasar. Lidahnya dihisap n digigit tanpa ampun. Gaara mengerang, minta berenti. Dia berusaha ngomong, tapi tersedak karna cowok setan tsb masih melumat rongga mulutnya dengan ganas.

_Sakit … sesak …_ . Cowok berambut merah tadi memejamkan matanya, keras. Pernafasannya terhambat. _… tolong … siapa pun … tolong … hentikan dia!_

Udah lewat beberapa menit, Kyuubi nggak beralih juga dari mulut itu sedetik pun.

Akhirnya setelah ngerasa nggak ada perlawanan lagi, Kyuubi kembali menarik mundur wajahnya. Ngos-ngosan. Matanya terpejam, masih ngatur nafas. Mulutnya tersenyum sinis.

_Sekarang saatnya …_

Kyuubi menarik boxer yang dipake Gaara.

'Grab!'

Saat itulah, sebuah tangan asing menghentikan gerakannya dari belakang.

"Apa?"

"Cukup sampai di sini, Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi, orang yang baru aja menghentikannya.

Ngedenger suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu, Uzumaki tadi langsung berpaling ke dia sampe lehernya kerasa sakit saking cepetnya nengok. "Uchiha brengsek …?" dia geram. "Gimana loe bisa-!"

"Sssshh …" Itachi nempelin jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Coba liat dia yang benar …" doi ngenunjuk ke arah Gaara pake isyarat dagu.

Kyuubi kembali menoleh ke cowok yang dimaksud. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia terbelalak.

Gaara, matanya tertutup nggak sadarkan diri. Ciuman terakhir yang lumayan lama tadi bener-bener menghalangi pernafasannya. Dia nggak sanggup nahan nafas sekuat Kyuubi. Kepalanya lunglai ke kanan, lemah. Sehingga yang terlihat cuma sisi kiri wajahnya aja. Beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang basah menutupi tanda Ai di dahi kirinya.

Air mata yang udah berenti keluar masih terlihat jelas di pipinya yang pucat. Bibirnya memerah karna luka n darah. Segaris saliva bercampur darah juga terlihat keluar dari sudut mulut itu. Perut, dada, bahu, n lehernya juga keliatan merah biru karna banyak memar n kissmark. Darah segar pun masih belum berenti mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan n pahanya. Bikin seprei tempat tidur Kyuubi yang berwarna putih coklat itu berubah jadi merah gelap.

"No … " Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, horror. " … no … No! No! NO!"

Keadaan Gaara saat ini udah keliatan kayaq orang mati!

"Tenang, dia masih hidup … " Itachi megangin pergelangan tangan n leher Gaara yang pingsan, meriksa denyut. "Meski denyutnya kerasa lemah karna kehilangan banyak darah, tapi kalo sekarang langsung ditangani … gue rasa dia bakal selamat."

" … G-Gaara!" Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi supaya menjauh darinya. Trus dia menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara yang paling lebar lukanya. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahan itu, meski sia-sia. "Nggak … nggak mungkin. Kenapa … kenapa jadi gini …? Hey … bangun … ." Dia mulai ngeguncangin bahu pemuda tsb. "Bangun, Sis-com! AYO BUKA MATA LOE, SIALAN! "

Itachi yang tadi njongkok di samping bed, mulai bangkit. Berdiri di belakang Kyuubi. "Kalo tadi elo terusin … dia bener-bener bakal mati."

"Gue … gue nggak bermaksud … " Cowok bermata merah tadi terus ngomong tanpa ngalihin pandangan dari Akamizu Gaara. " … gue … gue bener-bener … nggak bermaksud nyakitin dia …" Kyuubi memeluk tubuh yang lemah itu, erat. " … gue … sayang dia … sayang banget …"

"Padahal elo baru aja hampir ngebunuh dia …" sahut Itachi, nyantai.

"Nggak!" Sergah cowok tadi, marah. Dia keliatan kacau.

"Bukannya tadi loe juga sempet bilang bakal ngebunuh dia sehabis dianya ngegigit lidah loe pas ciuman?"

Yea, Itachi nyaksiin semuanya dari awal. Sejak berpapasan ama Gaara di jalan tadi, dia terus membuntutinya (Gaaranya sampe nggak nyadar saking buru-burunya). Heck! Bahkan dari awal Gaara datang ke kamar ini pun Itachi udah ada. Tapi dia cuma diam, duduk atas langit-langit di bawah atap (kayaq ninja!) sambil ngedengerin keributan yang terjadi antara KyuuGaa (cuma denger, gak liat). Itachi baru turun ke sini waktu nyium bau darah yang makin menyengat.

"Itu cuma gertakan! Gue nggak serius!"

"Nggak serius, huh?" Itachi ngelirik ke Gaara sekali lagi. "Tingkat keenggakseriusan elo itu bener-bener luar biasa, yaaa? Sampe-sampe bisa bikin orang sekarat gini …"

"Diam!"

"Kyuubi … dulu udah gue bilang kan …? Gaara bukan orang yang bisa tahan dengan 'style' cinta loe itu. Ujung-ujungnya dia cuman bakal jadi makanan loe aja. Kalo gini jadinya … meski elo udah nembak dia terang-terangan … gue rasa dia bakal berpikiran kalo elo benci dia ketimbang cinta dia …"

"Brisik! Diam, brengsek!" Kyuubi ngelepasin pelukannya dari Gaara, lalu ngerenggut kerah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya, marah. "Dia pasti bakal ngerti! Gue bakal bikin ngerti! Dia bukan orang bego! Dia pasti paham perasaan gue!"

"Oke. Kalau pun emang bener dia akhirnya paham kalo elo bikin pacarnya terluka, lalu ngehajar n nyaris ngerape dia, itu semua berdasarkan perasaan cinta … " Uchiha tadi megangin pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang masih mencengkramnya. " … apa loe pikir sehabis paham hal itu dia bakal cinta balik ama loe …?"

" … itu … " Kyuubi tertunduk, gelisah.

"Lalu … apa dia bakal maafin elo?"

" … "

"Jawabannya mungkin sama dengan sikap loe sendiri kalo ada orang yang nyakitin dia."

Kyuubi ngegeleng, masih nunduk.

Itachi senyum. "99% gak mungkin, kan?" Dia ngelepasin cengkraman tsb, pelan. "Yang ada palingan dia bakal benci elo … sesuai dengan kata-katanya tadi …"

" … "

" … "

Jeda.

Kyuubi jalan mundur, ekspresinya kayaq orang linglung. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kepala, frustasi. Dia pun ngehempasin diri, duduk di lantai n memunggungi Gaara yang masih terkulai di bed, di belakang. Dia mencengkram wajahnya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut.

"Shit …" suaranya terdengar pecah. " … shit … Shit … SHIT!"

"Kyuubi ….?" Sang Uchiha yang masih berdiri menatap bahu yang sekilas keliatan bergetar itu, agak cemas.

"Heh … " sebuah seringai tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Kyuubi. Doi ngedongak, dengan telapak tangan yang masih mencengkram dahi. "Heheheahahahahahah!" Cowok ini mulai ketawa-ketawa sinting. "Biarin! Masa bodo dengan semua itu! So what kalo dia benci gue? No problem at all! Sama sekali nggak masalah!"

" … " Itachi diam.

"Bagus juga kalo dia benci gue …" Suara Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengecil, mendadak berenti ketawa. "Dengan begitu … dia bakal terus mengingat gue, kan? … dia bakal terus mikirin gue… kan? Gue … bakal terus ada di hatinya… kan?"

"…"

"Kalo gue nggak bisa bikin dia suka ama gue, gue bakal bikin dia benci ama gue …" Dia pun ketawa-ketawa lagi, keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Itachi ngebiarin cowok itu ketawa sendiri kurang lebih 30 detik, sampe dia kembali ngomong.

"Serius? Apa loe puas dengan nerima rasa benci itu?"

"Hah! Tentu aja puas!"

"Bukan." Uchiha tadi ngegeleng. Dia maju n njongkok di depan Kyuubi yang masih duduk ngangkang. "Elo cuman putus asa karna ngerasa udah nggak mungkin lagi bikin dia suka lagi ama loe." Itachi menatap mata merah itu, lekat. "Karna … sebenernya perasaan yang paling elo inginkan darinya tuh cinta … bukan benci."

"Elo ini ngomong apa sih? Jangan sok tau, deh! Gue udah puas kalo dia benci ama gue!" tepis Uzumaki tadi, tajam.

"Elo bukannya puas, tapi maksain diri buat ngerasa puas. Gue tau sebenarnya dalam hati elo ngerasa sakit, kan?"

"Ha! Sakit apanya! Gue sama sekali nggak ngerasa sakit, koq!"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang elo nangis?"

"Hah?"

Air bening mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Kyuubi. Cowok itu pun buru-buru ngelepasin kedua tangannya yang tadi masih dipegangin ama Itachi. Doi menengadahkan telapak tangan di bawah mukanya yang nunduk. Beberapa tetesan air mata jatuh di atas telapak tsb.

"Ke … kenapa …?" Air itu masih aja terus mengalir dari matanya. Padahal dia sama sekali nggak terisak. "Kenapa ini …?" Dia keliatan bingung blas. " … m-mata gue … ngeluarin air sendiri …? I-ini … ini pasti ada yang salah ama mata gue. Mungkin … mu-mungkin gue emang … sakit …?"

"Yeah … elo emang sakit. 'Sakit hati' …" Itachi ngangkat dagu itu supaya menatapnya. Raut muka cowok tadi masih keliatan bingung.

"Untuk selanjutnya … serahin aja ke gue." Ucap Itachi, lirih. Doi menyeka darah di pipi kiri cowok tsb, darahnya Gaara.

"Wh-?"

Ucapan Kyuubi terputus, karna Itachi tiba-tiba aja menciumnya. Ciuman yang penuh rasa sayang. Beda jauh ama yang dilakuin Kyuubi ke Gaara tadi.

Lalu sebelum Kyuubi sempat bereaksi …

'CREP!'

… Itachi nancepin jarum bius milik cowok setan tsb. Tadi doi sempet ngambil itu dari laci meja belajar Kyuubi yang terbuka n berantakan.

Uchiha tadi nyabut benda tajam tsb kembali dari belakang leher Uzumaki setelah orangnya limbung kurang dari lima detik. Itachi memeluk tubuh yang nggak sadarkan diri itu, lembut. Lalu sebelah tangannya ngambil hape dari saku. Menghubungi bawahannya supaya ngebawa Gaara ke rumah sakit, sementara dia sendiri ngebawa Kyuubi ke tempat lain.

.

.

* * *

Habis balesan review ini ada rancangan paragraph bocoran beberapa chap depan sampe tamat!

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

* * *

Rating fic ini emang musti dinaikkan? Well, untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa nulis lemon (sumpah!). Aku belum sanggup nulis 'organ-organ vulgar'. Pasti jadinya nggak nyaman deh. Adegan rate M yang kubaca juga kebanyakan yang bhs inggris. Indo juga pernah sih … dulu aku sempet pernah baca fic rate M lemon NaruSaku (Yea, it's straight). Aargh! (padahal lebih suka NaruHina. Tapi waktu itu aku baca cuman karna penasaran ama yang namanya 'rate M'). Paling2 adegan rate M indo yang masih berani kubaca sampe sekarang tuh yg sifatnya gore. Kalo sekedar romance doang mah … daku masih belum berani ….

Kyuubi: Hah! Pengecut! Jadi itu sebabnya di chap ini elu ngebikin gue cuman hampir alias gak jadi ngerape dia! Cuman karna elo belum sanggup nulis organ vulgar?

KP: Well … yeah?

Kyuubi: Che … (*nepuk dahi*) how shameful …

KP: Eh, yang mau kutekankan di scenes itu adalah proses penyebab Gaara yang jadi 'gampang dibawa' ama Shukaku di chap depan ntar. Kalo cuman karna Matsuri-chan yang dilukai, itu sih masih kurang! Coz gimana pun juga dia lebih lama deket n kenal ama u ketimbang cewek itu. Masih ada kemungkinan sekitar 50% Gaara bakal maafin u. Makanya dia perlu sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bisa bikin dia jadi marah banget n emang mau ninggalin Konoha! Itu lebih karna ada orang yang bikin dia trauma n mau ngehindar.

Pokoknya aku gak bakal bikin penyebab kepergiannya cuman karna alesan egois buat bales dendam kayaq Sasuke di manga n animenya.

Sasuke: Hey~. Alesan egois apaan maksud loe, ha?

KP: Shut it, Sasuke. Tau gak sih sebenernya dulu u sempet jadi tokoh fave nomer satuku?

Sasuke: Heh? Gue kira dari dulu elo suka ama Gaara …

KP: Dulu biasa aja. Aku mulai suka banget ama Gaara pas di Shipuuden. Soalnya Gaara kecil suka excited pas berdarah, sih. Aku kurang suka ama Gaara yang senang dilukai. Aku lebih suka kalo dia ngeluarin ekspresi kesakitan! XD.

Tapi, sejak u nyaris ngebunuh Naruto n ninggalin Konoha … rasa sukaku berubah jadi benci! Tau gak? Benci! Padahal aku bukan orang yg gampang dibikin benci, tapi u udah berhasil bikin aku jadi benci banget!

Sasuke: Wha-? Why?

KP: Aaargh~, aku gak peduli meski u rada angkuh, meski u ngeledekin Naruto, u yg nyinggung perasaan cewek (Sakura), u yg jutek juga masih bisa kumaafin! Aku masih suka ama u, Sasuke! Tapi, u yang ninggalin Konoha demi dendam n kekuatan itu, u yang ninggalin sobat2 yang rela berjuang mati2an demi u … bener2 gak tau diuntuuuuung! Buodooooh!

Sasuke: Hey! Itu karna keluarga gue n seluruh klan Uchiha dibunuh, tau! Gak heran kan kalo gue jadi punya dendam yg gede banget sampe rela ninggalin mereka?

KP: Ahou! Baka! U anggep apa sobat2 u itu, hah? U anggep apa Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, n orang2 yg kagum n menyayangi u di Konoha? Mereka 'keluarga' baru u, kan! Dasar gak tau diuntung! Meski u udah berhasil bales dendam, emangnya u pikir klan Uchiha bakal balik lagi gitu? U udah kehilangan keluarga n klan u, tapi begonya lagi u juga ngebuang 'keluarga baru' u! Lalu akhirnya apa lagi yang tersisa? Gak ada!

Kisaliten: Wow, si Kape marah …

Sasuke: Ta-tapi … Naruto masih nunggu gue. Gue masih punya dia …

KP: Heh. Nunggu …? Nunggu-nunggu MBAH-MU! Dia nggak nunggu, tau! Dia NYARI! Sadar gak sih sebaik apa sobat yg nyaris u bunuh itu, HAA?

Naruto: Stop it, Kape … (*maju ngelindungin Sasuke*) kasian Sasukenya kan!

KP: Naruto … u tuh terlalu baik … tinggalin aja orang gak tau diuntung itu. (*disiram Sasuke fans*). Tapi, kalo ninggalin sikap jeleknya Sasuke yg ninggalin Konoha n orang2 yg menyayanginya… aku tetep cinta dia, walau tetep setingkat di bawah Gaara, sih. Coz, seme yg paling cocok (menurutku) buat Naruto itu ya si Sasuke. Aura semenya itu yang paling kusuka darinya n punya nilai yang tinggi banget di hatiku (halah!). Maybe karna ini juga aku jadi anti ama uke-Sasuke or SasUke. Coz, kalo hal yang paling kusuka darinya sampe gak ada (gak seme lagi), gak ada lagi yang kusuka darinya. But, aku gak bakalan macem-macemin fic2 uke-Sasuke, koq. Aku ngehargain selera masing2 orang. Heheh. Aku kan juga pemegang prinsip if I don't like it, I will not read it. Peace, toh?

Ah, sorry ya buat temen2 ffn yg udah ngerekomendasiin fic NaruSasu (n uke-sasuke lainnya). Aku gak bakalan mau ngebaca itu! Gomen! Rasa gak sukaku ama uke-Sasuke sama gedenya dengan rasa gak suka ku ama fic yuuri! Buatku pair SasuNaru nomer satu di anime Naruto!

Sasuke: Loe paling suka SasuNaru? Bukannya pair yg ada Gaaranya …?

KP: Tokoh tercintaku emang Gaara. Tapi aku belum nemu pair yang kurasa mantep buat dia. Aku emang pernah baca fic yang pairnya GaaNaru/NaruGaa, NejiGaa, SasuGaa, DeiGaa, bahkan ItaGaa (daku penggemar uke-Gaara as badass uke), tapi … belum ada yang bisa bikin daku bener2 ngrasa klop banget kayaq SasuNaru … (*sigh*)

Naaah~, buat para readers yg lagi2 pengen nih fic ditamatin … jawabanku: Aku nggak bakal keburu namatinnya. Ntar endingnya jelek! Kalo mau, aku bisa aja namatin nih fic dengan bikin mati Pain, Shu, Gaara (jgn kaget!), Kyuubi, Itachi, Kisaliten, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku,n Mikoto. N cuman bakal focus ke SasuNaru tanpa mikirin gimana akhir nasib tokoh2 lainnya. Gampang toh? But I don't want to …

Kalo masih nggak sabar juga, back off aja udah. Kubilangin aja lagi sekarang … fic ini bakal jadi lebih panjang dari yang kurencanain. Nih, kukasih beberapa potongan dari rencanaku buat beberapa chap depan sampe tamat. Kalo udah, u-u bisa tinggalin nih fic. Endo! (End!)

* * *

"Jangan nangis, bodoh." Kyuubi ngehapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata adeknya. "Gue ikut … gue juga mau ikut nyelametin Gaara …" isak Naruto, sambil memeluknya makin erat. "Mama n Papa nggak di sini, Gaara juga nggak di sini … kalo elo juga pergi … gue … gue …" Dia terisak lagi. "Kyuu … gue nggak mau ditinggal sendirian …"

Sang kakak ngehela nafas, panjang. "Naruto …" Lalu dia pun ngangkat dagu itu supaya menatapnya.

'CREP!'

Kyuubi nembak jarum bius ke leher remaja tsb, bikin orangnya langsung pingsan alias tertidur dalam hitungan detik. Dia pun ngangkat n ngeletakkin tubuh Naruto di sofa ruang TV. Kyuubi ngehapus air mata di wajah itu sekali lagi.

"Elo kartu As gue, Naruto … Belum waktunya elo muncul …"

.

.

* * *

"Yoo … Sasuke." Naruto menatap cowok yang baru dateng itu, sinis. "Bukannya elo masuk SMA Konoha? Kenapa malah ada di SMA buangan macam ini?" tanyanya, gak minat. Angin di atap sekolah meniup kemeja putih SMAnya juga gak dikancingin sama sekali. Kaos biru cerah yang dulu sering dia pake sebagai lapisan kini berganti ama warna biru gelap. Sama dengan warna matanya yang gak secerah dulu.

Sasuke menatap tampilan berantakan cowok tsb. Sungguh beda jauh ama Naruto yang dulu. Cowok heroes-freak nun polos n ceria yang dikenalnya sekarang udah berubah jadi seorang boss preman SMA buangan. Rambut pirang pendeknya pun sekarang udah rada panjangan kayaq Kyuubi dulu, n dikuncir kecil di belakang pake karet gelang. Naruto juga make anting tindik di telinga kanannya.

Rupanya, dengan menghilangnya Gaara n Kyuubi, juga dengan komanya Kisaliten akibat ulah sohib sejatinya sendiri setahun lalu … ngakibatin pukulan yang cukup berat buatnya.

"Gue sengaja pindah sekolah ke sini." Sasuke melangkah maju. Sama sekali nggak takut dengan orang-orang yg rata-rata berbadan tinggi n gede di sekeliling si blonde. Naruto, sang boss, malah keliatan mungil di antara mereka. Cowok Uchiha tsb ngacuhin sindiran beberapa anak buah Naruto tadi sampe doi berdiri tegak sepuluh senti di depan orang yang dicarinya. Kedua bola mata hitam itu menunduk berhadapan dengan bola mata biru yang agak mendongak balas menatapnya. "Gue datang demi elo, Naruto."

Naruto mendengus ngedengernya. "Bukannya ujung-ujungnya juga demi 'papa'?" ledeknya, setengah ketawa. "Gue bener-bener datang demi elo." Ekspresi sang Uchiha nggak berubah ngedenger itu. Tetep penuh keseriusan. "Gue bakal ngegantiin orang-orang yang dulunya ada di sekeliling loe buat ngelindungin n ngejaga elo."

Dahi Naruto berkerut nggak suka ngedengernya. "Gue nggak perlu dilindungi! Gue udah bosen ama semua itu! Gue nggak lemah, Sasuke!" seru cowok yang lebih pendek tadi, gusar. "Mulai sekarang gue yang bakal ngelindungin semuanya! Gue bakal terus jadi kuat! Gue nggak perlu siapa pun buat ngejaga gue! Gue udah bisa ngejaga diri n ngejaga orang lain! Gue ini cowok! Gue lebih suka melindungi daripada dilindungi! Mustinya elo tau itu, kan! Udahlah! Stop nginjak-nginjak harga diri gue!"

"Gue bilang mau ngelindungin elo bukan berarti karna elo lemah, bego. Gue punya alasan sendiri1 N gue juga sama sekali nggak ada maksud nginjak harga diri loe!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto n menatapnya, dalam. "Jangan takut. Gue nggak bakal pergi ataupun luka-luka kayaq kakak n sohib-sohib loe itu. Gue orang yang tangguh." Suaranya mulai berubah lirih. "Gue bakal selalu ada di sisi loe, Naruto … Selalu …"

.

.

* * *

"Elo bener-bener yakin bakal ngebantuin dia buat ngedapetin cowok incerannya? Emangnya loe nggak sakit hati, apa?" Deidara geleng-geleng, heran. "Biar berapa kali pun gue pikirin lagi, gue tetep gak bisa ngerti ama pikiran loe itu. Bener apa yang dibilang Saso, kalo elo emang bener-bener cinta ama Uzumaki, seharusnya elo-!" Itachi ngangkat sebelah tangannya, nyuruh cowok tsb supaya diam. "Kalo soal sakit hati, gue emang sakit hati …" ucapnya, kecil. Deidara bisa ngedenger ada getaran dalam suara tsb. "Malahan … sebenernya gue udah sempat mikirin lima cara buat nyingkirin Gaara darinya. Termasuk cara membunuhnya." Itachi ngangkat secangkir teh dari meja bundar di hadapan, n ngeliat bayangnya sendiri di sana.

"Tapi kalo itu gue lakuin, gue bakal kehilangan dia juga. Ngebunuh Gaara sama aja dengan ngebunuh Kyuubi … " Doi numpahin isi cangkir tsb ke atas meja, hingga menyebar mengotori taplak putih di situ. "Karna itu lah gue ngelakuin semua ini, Dei. Adanya Gaara adalah equivalent trade akan adanya Kyuubi. Kondisi di mana Kyuubi ngedapetin Gaara juga bisa berarti kondisi gue ngedapetin Kyuubi … "

"Gue … nggak ngerti … " Deidara ngegelang, pelan. "Elo tuh bener-bener rumit, tau nggak?" Doi ngeliat Itachi dengan raut muka heran plus kesal. "Gue tau, koq … " Uchiha tsb balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "… nggak ada yang bisa bener-bener ngerti gue. Termasuk my angel. Gue udah biasa ama kenyataan itu dari dulu … " Dia ngehela nafas, panjang. "Gue nggak minta elo ngertiin gue, Dei. Gue cuma minta elo ngelakuin semua tugas yang gue kasih dengan sebaik-baiknya tanpa banyak tanya. Sekarang yang bisa gue bilang cuman … " Dia beralih natap langit-langit ruangan. " … Kyuubi bukan orang yang bisa didapetin tanpa pengorbanan …"

.

.

* * *

"Ke mana pun gue pergi … elo musti ikut." Perintah Shukaku, sambil menutup buku yang baru aja dibacanya. Gaara nggak njawab. Doi tetep berdiri di dekat jendela berkerangkeng dalam kamar tsb, sambil menatap langit gelap kota Ame yang selalu hujan. "Berterima kasihlah karna elo gue biarin hidup, nggak kayaq kandidat lainnya yang gue biarin mati." Entah sejak kapan pemuda bermata kuning tadi kini udah ada di belakangnya. Doi nepuk pundak cowok berambut merah itu, sebelum mengistirahatkan tangannya tadi di sana. Bahu Gaara bergetar sejenak atas sentuhan itu. Dia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga buat nggak menepis tangan tsb. Dia nggak mau dicambuk lagi.

Shukaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ngeliat reaksi ini. Dalam hati dia ngerasa lumayan puas karna udah berhasil bikin nih cowok nggak menolak sentuhannya kayaq dulu. Yah, walau tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini masih belum bisa rileks, tetep aja kemajuan tsb bikin dianya senang. "Sekarang elo udah jadi milik gue, Gaara … " bisiknya, di sebelah telinga cowok tsb. "Elo bakal ngelakuin apa pun yang gue suruh … termasuk ngebunuh sobat loe sendiri …"

"Gue … nggak bisa …" Setelah dari tadi diam, akhirnya dia ngomong juga. " … Gue nggak sanggup … Gue … terlalu menyayangi Naruto …" katanya, sambil mencengkram kerangkeng jendela di depan. "N kalo elo sampe ngapa-ngapain dia … gue bakal bunuh diri …"

Shukaku berdecak sebel ngedengernya. "Okay, fine." Dia menyisir rambut dengan jari, kesal. Tangan satunya di pinggang. "Tapi ingat … kalo elo bunuh diri sekarang … gue janji bakal ngasih siksaan yang paling menyakitkan ke sobat loe itu …" Gaara bergidik ngeri ngedengernya, jadi teringat ama korban-korban dalam seni membunuh tuh cowok. Biar mati pun dia nggak bakal mau kalo Naruto sampe dalam bahaya.

"Tapi … gimana dengan 'sobat' loe yang satunya lagi?" Shukaku kembali nanya. "Gimana dengan cowok kurang ajar itu?" Meski barusan nih orang nggak bilang namanya, tapi Gaara tau kalo yang dimaksud ama dia adalah Kyuubi. "Dia udah pernah nyakitin elo, kan? Mustinya nggak masalah kalo dia mati, kan?"

" …"

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, kalo gue nyuruh elo ngebunuh si kurang ajar itu … apa loe sanggup?"

" … "

"Apa loe sanggup!" desaknya sekali lagi. Gaara menarik nafas n memejam keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Tiga detik kemudian doi ngebuka matanya lagi, tajam.

"Selama orang itu bukan Naruto n Matsuri… gue sanggup."

Shukaku tersenyum ngedenger jawaban tsb.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf aja … tapi gue nggak suka ama loe." Jawaban Sasuke atas pernyataan sukanya barusan bikin jantung Naruto berdetak nggak nyaman. Dia jadi ngerasa nyesel udah ngucapin kalimat tadi. Dia tertunduk ke samping tertawa perih. "Gue ini … sampe ngarepin orang brengsek macam loe mau ngebales perasaan gue … hahh! Kayaq orang bego aja …" Dia pun membalikkan badan. Mo pulang ke rumah di mana orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangannya pada ngumpul. "Just forget, it."

"Mana mungkin …?" Tiba-tiba dua buah lengan melingkar memeluknya dari belakang. Lengannya Sasuke. Mata biru di situ membelalak. "Nggak mungkin banget bisa gue lupain … "

Dahi Naruto berkedut. Doi ngebuka lengan yg melingkar di dada n pinggangnya tsb, kasar. Trus dia mencengkram n ngebantingnya ke depan. Tapi ternyata Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan kakinya duluan, sebelum akhirnya balas mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto n ngebantingnya balik ke atas rerumputan.

'GUBRAK!'

"Ugh!" Naruto memicing. Lebih karna ucapan cowok Uchiha tsb. Bantingan barusan nggak termasuk sakit, sih. Somehow Sasuke ngurangin tenaganya. Sekarang tuh cowok duduk di atas perutnya, n mengunci kedua lengannya dengan satu tangannya yang kuat, di atas dada.

"Hen-!"

Ucapan 'henshin' Naruto langsung kepotong bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang ngekiss full bibirnya!. Tentu aja tindakan itu bikin yang dikiss shock!. _What the-? Apa-apaan dia ini? Kenapa dia malah nyium gue!_. Raut muka kaget sang Uzumaki langsung berubah jadi marah. Dia lalu ngegeleng kuat, sampe Sasuke ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Brengsek! Elo mau mainin perasaan gue ya! Coba aja lakukan lagi, gue sumpah bakal-!"

"Gue bukannya suka ama loe, tapi gue cinta ama loe." Potong Sasuke lagi, bikin si blonde tadi langsung diem sekali lagi. "A-apa?"

"I don't like you, but I LOVE you. Got that?" ucap sang Uchiha, penuh tekanan. "Loe tau bedanya, kan? Yang gue rasain ke elo tuh cinta, bukan suka." Katanya, menatap ekspresi kaget dari cowok di bawahnya. Muka yang biasanya nggak ramah itu pun menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman sayang.

"Oh…?" Naruto berkedip, baru nyadar.

"Dasar … stupidobego." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Makanya … dengerin dulu omongan orang sampe habis …"

"Uhh~ … " Naruto nyilangin kedua lengannya yang udah dibebasin, ke atas kedua matanya. "Dasar brengsek~ … " Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia lalu nempelin matanya yang tertutup ke atas lengan Naruto yang masih ada dalam posisi sama. "Hmm …? Kenapa? Elo nangis saking bahagianya, yaaa …?"

"Nggak koq! N berenti ngomong dengan gaya manjangin nada gitu! Elo jadi kayaq Itachi-san!"

"Apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkedut, nggak suka disamain ama Itachi. "Gaya loe sendiri sekarang juga mirip Kyuubi!"

"Nggak, koq!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Enggaaak!"

.

.

* * *

KP: Begitulah. Kalo ntar nggak ada perubahan rencana lagi, ntar jadinya pasti gitu. Yang pasti SasuNaru happy ending. N soal ItaKyuu or KyuuGaa masih bingung… heheh …! (*ditimpuk readers*)

Ja!


	37. Regret

KP: Yooo!

Maap. Kali ini apdetnya lama. Heheh. Lagi terjangkit virus HaoYoh. Tau ShamanKing? Itu manga/anime lama. Tapi aku baru kenal (*nyewa komiknya*) tahun 2011 ini. N ujung2nya hanyut, deh!

Duh! Story n character2nya bener2 menarik abis! Buat u-u yg belum kenal ShamanKing, buruan baca manganya, deh! (*tapi animenya kalah menarik!*). Apalagi si antagonist utama, Hao, sifatnya mirip ama Itachi di fic ini! Gaya ekspresinya bener2 sesuai bayanganku ama Itachi di sini! Tapi, kata2 favenya Hao is: Chicchee na… (kecilnya…). Ah, bener2 ngeremehin lawan nih orang. Lawan segede gajah pun dia bilang kecil.

Oya, mungkin kesan awal artnya biasa2 aja. (*sama kayaq kesan awal manga Naruto*) Tapi, coba ikutin storynya baik2. Keren. Tokoh utamanya, Yoh, juga unik. Campuran sifat malesnya Shika plus cengiran n sikap tenangnya Minato! Artnya juga lama2 makin bagus.

Naruto: Aaaah! Udah-udah! Buruan langsung ke fic aja. Dasar loe ini. Udah lama ngupdate… dikit, lagi. Kemaren ngupdate 7 chapter, sekarang malah cuma 2…

KP: (*ngelirik Naru sambil senyum*) Chicchee na~…

Naruto: (*twitch*) Hey! Apa maksud loe dengan 'kecil' itu!

KP: Oh iya, pemirsa. **WARNING! Chap ini ada lemonnya!** Tapi, bukan SasuNaru. Sorry aje. Mereka masih 'kecil' buat yang begituan. Yah, seenggaknya masih kecil buat seleraku… (*gak minat nulis lemon anak SMP*) Kalo ntar kubikin mereka udah lebih gedean, baru mungkin…

Itachi: Ah, tapi yang kayaq di chap ini sih bukan lemon, namanya…

KP: Itachi my buddy, aku kan belum pernah nulis yang begini sebelumnya? Maklumi dong kalo masih tergolong soft… Anggep aja ini masih dalam proses menuju hard. Kalo langsung asal hardcore tanpa proses maupun tahap yang seharusnya dilewati, nggak bakal mantep, tau. Ntar lemonnya kerasa super-kecut. Asem n gak seger.

Sasuke: Omongan loe makin gila, Kape…

KP: Bagi yang nggak suka ama 'lemon'di chap ini, skip aja ke chap selanjutnya. Sori, tapi 'lemon' ini emang diperluin buat proses perkembangan karakter yg terlibat di dalamnya…

* * *

**Chapter 37: Regret

* * *

.**

.

Pulang sekolah.

Sasuke baru aja masukin semua bukunya ke tas gitu hapenya bergetar. Ada telpon.

_Siapa?_

Dia termasuk orang yang jarang dapet telpon. Temennya nggak banyak, sih! Lagian, di dunia ini yang tau nomer hapenya cuman Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Butler keluarga Uchiha, Shineshin, n Sakura. Dia males nyebarin nomer hapenya ke orang lain. Sakura yang kebetulan tau itu juga mintanya dari Itachi.

"Itachi…?" Uchiha satu ini angkat alis ngeliat nama penelponnya di layar. Tumben dia nelpon gue. Sasuke pun ngejawabnya. "Ngapain loe nelpon gue …" tanyanya tanpa nada tanya, males.

"Sasuke…" Suara sang kakak di seberang sana kedengaran serius banget, bikin adeknya somehow ngerasa ada yang ganjil. "Ada apa…?" tanyanya, kali ini bener-bener niat nanya.

"Elo bareng Naruto-kun, nggak?"

Sasuke ngeliat ke arah Naruto di ambang pintu sejenak. Tuh blonde lagi kumpul kayaq biasa ama Kisaliten. Dia keliatan lagi ngedengerin Lee ngomong sambil jalan mo keluar kelas.

"Emang kenapa…?"

"Tahan dia supaya nggak pulang ke rumahnya sekitar 1 jam ini. Elo ajak jalan ke mana dulu, kek…terserah. Yang pastinya jangan biarin dia pulang ke rumahnya sekarang."

"Hah?" Sasuke jadi berkedip ngedengernya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalo elo nggak mau dia sampe mimpi buruk, apa pun yang terjadi jangan biarin tuh anak ke rumahnya sekarang."

"Mimpi buruk? Emangnya ada apa?" Uchiha bungsu tsb jadi makin heran. "Kenapa dia nggak boleh ke rumahnya sendiri? Apa ada sesuatu-"

"Waah? Tumben loe yang intro banget ini bisa penasaran juga ama urusan orang laen...? Kenapa? Cemas, yaaa…?" Goda Itachi, usil. "Ah, ternyata adek gue tercinta bisa peduli jugaaa… jadi terharuuu~… " Meski nggak bisa ngeliat mukanya, Sasuke yakin kalo di seberang sana kakaknya itu lagi senyum ngeledek ke dia.

"Si-siapa yang-!"

"Untuk info selanjutnya, loe nggak perlu tau. Ja~."

Itachi mutusin telponnya sebelum Sasuke sempet nanya.

"Hey!" Adeknya tadi buru-buru nelpon balik. Tapi, ternyata hape Itachi langsung dinon-aktifin. "Ck! Ada apa, si?"

.

.

"Sorry, guys~!" Tenten ngatupin kedua tangannya, minta maaf. "Hari ini gue nggak bisa hang out bareng. Gue ada janji ama nyokap gue buat belajar masak." Empat cowok di dekatnya berkedip sejenak. "Heee? Tumben loe belajar gituan? Lagi jatuh jatuh cintrong, yaaa?" goda Sai, nyengir.

"Bukan gitu." Cewek rambut cepol tadi manyun. "Nyokap gue bilang, gue musti belajar keahlian cewek mulai dari sekarang. Boleh aja gue sobatan ama loe-loe yang cowok semua ini, tapi guenya jangan sampe jadi cewek tomboy, gitu katanya…"

"Haha! Nyokap loe takut elonya jadi tomboy karna keseringan bareng kami?"

"Iya, tapi beliau nggak ngelarang gue bergaul ama kalian, koq. Malah katanya bagus, banyak yang ngelindungin. Heheh. Gue jadi kayaq tuan putri yang punya banyak ksatria~"

Naruto, Kiba, Sai, n Lee ketawa ngebayanginnya. "Elo mah nggak cocok jadi tuan putri! Cocokan jadi tukang komik!" goda mereka, mengingat Tenten yang punya bejibun koleksi manga di kamarnya. Tenten langsung ber-hey protes n nyubit pinggang mereka satu-satu. Empat cowok tadi pun mohon ampun sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong… hari ini gue juga nggak bisa, man!" Kiba nepuk dahinya, baru inget. "Emang kenapa nggak bisa?" tanya Naruto, angkat sebelah alis. "Gue… ada janji latian catur ama Shika-man habis pulang sekolah ini. Sorry, man~" Cowok anjing tsb garuk-garuk kepala, tertunduk.

Empat temennya ber-hooo? bareng sambil cengar-cengir.

"A-Apa maksud cengiran loe semua itu, man?" nggak tau kenapa si Kiba jadi malu.

"Oh, benar juga. Sepertinya daku juga tak kan bisa." Lee menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan kanan. "Daku telah menjanjikan Shino-kun untuk mengantarkannya ke toko serangga milik paman daku hari ini."

"Eeeeh? Elo juga…?" Naruto keliatan kecewa. Mereka berlima emang biasa nyaris tiap hari jalan bareng tiap sore. Paling sering ya ke taman Konoha, main basket or permainan olahraga lainnya. "Jangan-jangan… elo juga, Sai?" tanyanya, beralih ke sepupunya Sasuke di situ.

"Ah? Kalo gue sih nggak ada acara…" Sai ngibas-ngibasin sebelah tangan. "Gimana kalo ntar kita ke Game-Center aja? Udah lama nggak ke sana, kan? Ayo main Tekken." usulnya, ngerangkul pundak Naruto, akrab. "Hmm, boleh aja sih. Tapi, gue nggak terlalu ahli mainin game fighting…"

"Kalo soal game, serahin ke gue." Ucap Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan udah ada di samping mereka sambil menarik Naruto lepas dari rangkulan Sai.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Si blonde tadi keliatan kaget. Kisaliten juga.

"Ntar gue ajarin loe sampe muntah. Ayo langsung ke Gacen (Game-Center)." Ajaknya, sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, jalan cepat ninggalin mereka. Tenten, Kiba, n Lee angkat sebelah tangan, melambai ragu. Belakangan ini mereka sering kumpul bareng ama tuh Uchiha (karna Sasuke sering ikutan geng mereka dengan alasan mau ngejagain calon anak alias Naruto), so mereka kurang lebih udah tau kalo dia nggak sejahat dulu. Udah kayaq temen aja. Jadi mereka nggak terlalu khawatir kalo Naruto bareng Sasuke.

"Hey! Tung-!" Sai yang ngejar mereka (karna mo ikutan main), tiba-tiba aja nabrak orang begitu mau belok ke tikungan. "Duh! Kalo jalan, hati-ha-eh?" doi kedap-kedip ngeliat Hyuuga-boy yang lagi meringis abis jatoh itu. Neji pun ngebuka matanya yang sempet terpejam n ngeliat ke arah cowok di depannya.

"Elo…? Echizen Sai… si cowok mesum…"

"Hey, hey… panggil gue Sai aja, Kasumi-chan~."

"Panggil gue gitu lagi, gue Juukenho loe sampe mental." Ancam cowok Hyuuga tadi, seraya bangkit n nepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang agak berdebu. "Heh? Kalo gitu, gimana kalo gue panggil Kokoro-chan aja. Dia cewek DOA yang sama-sama berambut coklat panjang kayaq loe, kan…?" usul Sai, nyengir. "Yaah… walau ukuran dadanya masih lebih gedean Kasumi…" tambahnya, ngelus dagu sambil pasang muka serius.

"Gue nggak ada mirip-miripnya ama cewek. Jangan maksa, dong!" Neji marah. "Lagian, gue juga nggak punya dada, dasar mesum!"

Para siswi yg lewat di lorong kelas tsb pada ngeliatin mereka, trutama ngeliatin Neji yang barusan ngomong, dengan pandangan yang susah diutarakan.

"A-e-um, ja-jangan salah paham." Cowok berambut coklat tsb jadi malu sendiri. Orang-orang yang sempet berenti buat ngeliatin dia pun kembali jalan, sambil nahan tawa. Neji tertunduk dengan muka merah, malu banget!

"Mirip, koq. Terutama sosok belakang loe…" Sambung cowok pucat Sai lagi, ngelus dagu n jalan ngelilingin dia, ngamatin. Si Hyuuga-boy tadi berdecak kesal n ngedorong Sai, gusar. "Aaaah! Udah-udah! Gue lagi sibuk, nih! Nggak ada waktu ngurusin elo. Sana nyingkir!" Dia pun kembali jalan.

"Hmm? Emang loe sibuk ngapain?" susul Sai, penasaran. "Gue lagi nyari nona Hinata, nih! Lagi-lagi beliau menghilang tanpa setau gue!" sahut Neji sambil terus jalan cepat.

"Ooh… kalo gitu gue bantu elo nyari dia, deh!" tawar Sai, ceria.

.

.

"Iku ze Three! Two! One! Make some noise!"

Kedengaran nada sms dari hape Naruto. Pemiliknya pun segera ngambil tuh hape dari saku celananya n ngebaca pesan yang ada, meski tangannya masih ditarik ama Sasuke menuju parkiran SMP Konoha.

"Haaaahh?" Naruto terperangah kecewa gitu ngebaca sms Sai yang bilang kalo dianya nggak jadi main bareng karna ada urusan mendadak ama Hyuuga Neji. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, berenti jalan n menoleh ke si blonde.

"Si Sai… katanya nggak bisa main bareng ntar. Ada urusan…" sahut Naruto, cemberut. "Wah? Bagus, deh…" Uchiha bungsu tadi jadi senyum. "Lha? Koq bagus?" Sang Uzumaki jadi mengernyit, heran.

"Ya tentu aja bagus, karna-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti. _Iya, ya? Kenapa gue bilang bagus? Apanya yang bagus?_

Naruto miringin kepalanya, nunggu.

Si Sasuke jadi netesin sebutir keringat dingin. _Barusan… gue mikir kalo cuman bisa berduaan aja ama Naruto tanpa Sai or temen-temennya yang laen… itu bagus…?_

"Ah, udahlah! Nggak penting!" sergah cowok tsb, trus kembali ngegamit tangan Naruto menuju Ferrari hitamnya. Somehow dia jadi ngerasa nggak tenang atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tu-tunggu! Elo kan nggak perlu narik gue segala? Gue bisa jalan sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba hape Naruto bunyi lagi.

"Naruto, ini gue. Naruto, ini gue. Naruto, ini gue." 

Kedengaran suara Gaara yang agak kaku dari hape Naruto. Naruto emang sengaja minta suara Gaara buat doi rekam n dijadiin ringtone telpon khusus buat nomer Gaaranya sendiri. Untuk nomer Kyuubi pun doi pake suara Kyuubi sendiri, yang suaranya begini: Buruan angkat! Kalo enggak, gue 'permak' loe!

Gitu deh.

Khusus buat nomernya Kisaliten n ortunya juga make suara masing-masing sebagai nada ringtone.

"Hmm? Tumben Gaara nelpon. Biasanya cuma sms…"

Dia pun nekan tombol terima.

"Eh? Kak Temari?" Naruto keliatan agak kaget. _Ini kan nomernya Gaara? Dia nelpon dari hapenya Gaara, ya? Tumben... Apa si Gaara udah ngasih tau kalo dia udah punya hape sendiri?_

"Ya, ada apa, kak?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, ngedengerin suara Temari di seberang sana. Sasuke bisa ngeliat ekspresi tuh blonde yang memucat n terbelalak. Mau nggak mau dia juga jadi ikutan tegang.

"Gaara ada di rumah sakit…?" Bola mata biru tsb makin membelalak. Doi lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan super-panik. "Anterin gue ke rumah sakit Konoha, please!"

Uchiha bungsu tadi langsung mengangguk, tanggap.

KucingPerak

Itachi ngebuka pintu kamar basement kediaman Uchiha yang diamankan ama tiga kunci elektrik. Kamar ini letaknya ada di lantai dasar n jarang dikunjungi karna emang nggak pernah dipakai. Kamar itu mirip kayaq penjara tembok batu. Meski nggak ada AC, tapi dingin. Tapi lagi… ini bukan penjara, melainkan bener-bener kamar. Coz di dalamnya ada tempat tidur gede yang terlalu mewah buat sebuah penjara. Plus sebuah meja kayu sederhana n kursi. Nggak ada benda lain di sini. Jendela juga nggak ada. Yang ada cuman ventilasi angin yang dikerangkeng besi, dekat langit-langit. Cahayanya pun cuma diterangi ama lampu kuning. Tapi lumayan terang juga, tuh.

"Maaf, ya? Untuk sementara, elo di sini dulu." Ucap sang Uchiha, sambil ngunci pintunya lagi. Sebuah death glare dari mata merah yang tajam langsung menyambut kedatangan tuh cowok, di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Death glare dari seorang pemuda yang terlihat kepayahan untuk bangkit, coz di kedua pergelangan tangan n kakinya dipasangin pemberat 100kg. (total 400 kilo). Penampilannya masih sama dengan sebelumnya waktu Itachi ngebawa dia ke sini. Topless n cuman make sweatpant abu-abu dengan dua garis hitam di tiap-tiap sisi. Di tubuhnya masih ada beberapa bekas noda darah. Darahnya Gaara.

Tempat tidurnya keliatan rada acak-acakan, selimut tebelnya pun kesingkap. Gara-gara Kyuubi yang gitu bangun langsung berontak ama belenggu-belenggunya sih…

"Apa maksudnya ini, Uchiha-brengsek…?" tanya cowok bermata merah tsb geram. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi gak bisa. Cuman sanggup duduk.

Itachi ngehela nafas n melangkah mendekatinya, perlahan. "Sampe gue yakin keadaan di luar aman, untuk sementara elo gue sembunyiin di sini." Katanya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur, di sisi cowok satunya yang masih di tengah.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'aman' itu?" tanya Kyuubi, masih dengan dahi mengerut alias nggak suka. Cowok berambut hitam di sisinya ngehela nafas sekali lagi sebelum ngebales tatapan tsb, serius. "Elo nggak sadar kalo elo baru aja ngelakuin tindakan kriminal, ya?"

"…"

"Apa loe yakin pas sadar nanti… Gaara nggak bakal ngelaporin elo yang udah mutilasi jari pacarnya n nyaris ngerape dia?"

Kyuubi ngalihin pandangannya ke samping. Ekspresinya keliatan kesal, tapi juga gelisah.

"Gue cuman jaga-jaga, Kyuubi. Memang kemungkinan Gaara bakal sadarnya masih lama karna kondisinya yang kritis, cuman…"

Ngedenger kata kritis, cowok bermata merah tadi langsung balik menoleh ke dia, cepat.

"Tenang." Itachi ngangkat sebelah tangannya, nenangin. "Dia udah nyampe rumah sakit sebelum elo nyampe sini, koq. Pasti udah langsung ditanganin, deh. Gue rasa keselamatannya udah bisa dipastikan…" _Mungkin sih…_

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"…"

"…"

"Lalu… apa loe nyesel…?" tanya Itachi, ngeliat ke langit-langit.

"Apanya…?" sahut Kyuubi, kecil. Mukanya kembali ngeliat ke samping.

"…jangan pura-pura bego…" Uchiha berenti mendongak n menatapnya. "Soal kelakuan loe… baik ke Matsuri-san maupun Gaara… apa sekarang loe nyesel?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"…"

"…"

"… kalo elo nyesel, gue bakal ngelakuin sesuatu supaya elonya nggak sampe dipenjara." _Tapi kalo enggak, terpaksa elo gue sembunyiin di sini terus, _sambung Itachi, dalam hati. _Nyatanya… apa pun yang terjadi, gue nggak bakal ngebiarin elo sampe dipenjara._

"…"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, keras. Dia emang nyesel karna udah ilang kontrol n nyakitin cowok yang dia cintai, tapi… gitu inget ama Gaara yang 'mengkhianati'nya n pacaran ama Matsuri, dianya jadi marah lagi. Apalagi pas teringat ama adegan ciuman mereka di malam festival cosplay kemaren. Yah~, walau Gaara nggak bisa dibilang bener-bener berkhianat karna Kyuubi n dia emang belum pernah jadian, sih. Cuman… buat Kyuubi, sejak dia tau kalo waktu itu Gaara ada hati ama dia, baginya itu sama aja dengan udah jadian coz dianya juga cinta ama Akamizu tsb. Well, kedengaran agak egois memang…

"Gue… emang agak keterlaluan bikin Gaara sekarat. Juga bikin si Mati-suri itu kehilangan satu jari manisnya. Tapi… itu salah mereka sendiri. Bukan gue." Uzumaki tsb ngegeleng, pelan. "Gue nggak salah… . Gue udah ngasih peringatan ke tuh cewek buat ngejauhin Gaara. Tapi dianya menolak. Makanya gue…" Kyuubi mendengus, nggak nerusin kalimatnya tsb. Tanpa dijelasin pun si Itachi pasti udah tau, sih. Toh dia ngedenger semua percakapan Kyuubi dengan Gaara saat kejadian tadi.

"Lalu… soal Gaara… seandainya dia mau ngelupain tuh cowok n nerima cinta gue… ujung-ujungnya dia nggak bakal luka-luka gitu." Sambung Kyuubi, dengan wajah tertunduk. "Ya… ini bukan salah gue. Gue sama sekali nggak salah… ini semua salah mereka sendiri… Gue… gue nggak pernah salah, gue selalu benar…"

_Superiority complex-nya masih ngaruh, ternyata…_ . Itachi muterin bola matanya. _Dasar… gue kira dia udah berubah pas ngeliat Gaara yang sekarat tadi siang. Dia bahkan sampe nangis segala. Apa hal itu masih belum cukup buat nyembuhin Sup-com nya yang parah itu?_

"Elo yang salah, Kyuubi…"

"Apa…?"

"Alasan loe nggak equivalent dengan tindakan loe yang keterlaluan. Nggak seharusnya loe ngelakuin hal yang bisa bikin nyawa mereka nyaris terancam kayaq gitu."

"Diam." Kyuubi melotot ke arahnya. "Gue nggak ngurus ama prinsip loe. Bodo amat."

Itachi ngehela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya. "Begini-begini… gue penyayang cewek, lho. So, rasanya gue jadi agak marah juga tau elo nyakitin Matsuri-san sampe kayaq gitu…"

"Penyayang cewek? Huh, bohong..." Dengus Kyuubi, nggak percaya. _Cowok gay macam Itachi penyayang cewek? Impossible, kan…?_

"… dalam artian kalo mereka bagaikan Angel. Lembut, baik, suci…" sambung Itachi, ngacuhin komentar cowok itu. Memang bener dia menyanyangi semua cewek di dunia ini. Baginya, cewek itu bagaikan ibunya sendiri. Kecuali cewek-cewek kasar n jahat, sih.

"Ya udah! Kalo gitu pacarin aja mereka sana! Nggak usah sok ngincar gue segala!" sergah Kyuubi, emosi. Semua kejadian belakangan ini bikin dia stress.

"Itu nggak mungkin…" Itachi tertawa kecil. "Mereka terlalu suci buat orang kayaq gue. Ujung-ujungnya ntar gue cuman bakal menodai mereka aja…"

Kyuubi ngelirik tuh cowok dengan pandangan kurang paham.

Yang dipandang tersenyum, lesu. "Sudah cukup satu Angel yang jatuh gara-gara gue." Katanya, inget ama Kurenai, mantan pacarnya dulu sebelum dianya berubah jadi gay. Seorang gadis baik bermata merah yang mati gara-gara dirinya. "Karna itulah… gue nggak pernah nyesel ama perubahan orientasi gue sekarang yang jadinya ngincer cowok…"

"…?"

"…terutama elo."

"…kenapa…?"

"Karna elo setan..."

"…"

"Gue juga setan." Itachi megangin dagu Kyuubi, mendekat. "Devil emang bagusnya ngumpul ama sesama devil, kan? Hitam kalo nyampur ama putih, cuman bakal menodai warna suci itu. Makanya… lebih baik hitam nyatunya ama hitam juga, Toh bakal tetep hitam."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, lepas dari pegangan Itachi. "Kalo ngomong pake bahasa manusia, dong." Ketusnya, buang muka lagi. "Nggak usah mbelit-belit kayaq gitu."

"Ahahahahaha!" Itachi ketawa-ketawa sejenak, bikin cowok di deketnya jadi berkerut, bingung. _Kenapa nih orang malah ketawa?_.

"Kalo yang begini aja loe bingung, pemahaman bahasa poetry loe pasti jelek, deh…"

"Si-siapa yang-!" Tiba-tiba ekspresi bingung Kyuubi makin nambah gitu ngeliat Itachi yang ngelepas kemeja hitam-putihnya. Sampe ke celananya juga. Hingga telanjang bulat!

_What the fuck is he doing?_

Uchiha sulung tadi ngelempar semua bajunya ke belakang. Doi tersenyum ngeliat Kyuubi yang keliatannya berusaha ngelawan belenggu 400 kg buat menyingkir darinya, dengan mata yang memejam keras. Nggak mau liat tubuh Itachi yang telanjang.

"Well then…" Itachi mencengkram kedua pundak Kyuubi yang duduk, memaksanya berbaring. Dia pun merangkak di atasnya. "Let's have fun…"

"Shit! No!" Kyuubi mulai berontak, meski itu agak sulit karna gelang-gelang besi yang membelenggu tangan n kakinya. "Jangan sentuh gue, brengsek!" serunya, marah. "Gue bunuh loe!"

"Bunuh? Heh, coba aja." Tantang Itachi, sinis. " Gue nggak takut ama loe." Dia pun mencium bibir pemberontak itu, lama. Tapi, kali ini nggak pake lidah. Coz, dia tau lidahnya bakal putus kalo sampe digigit ama cowok setan yang lagi super ngamuk ini.

Sementara bibir mereka masih tekunci, tangan kanan Itachi bergerak ngelepas celana panjang yang dikenakan Kyuubi.

"Mmmrrghh!" Tentu aja orangnya makin ngamuk. Dia menggeleng makin kuat, tapi tangan kiri Itachi yang megangin puncak kepalanya bikin dia sulit menyingkir.

Gak lama kemudian, Uchiha sulung tadi pun berhasil ngelepas celana itu bersamaan dengan boxernya juga.

Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama nggak pake sehelai kain pun!

Itachi ngelepasin ciuman panjangnya n tersenyum ngeliat muka Kyuubi yang memucat n berkeringat dingin. "Gue udah nggak peduli lagi ama perasaan loe. Pokoknya gue bakal ngedapetin apa yang gue inginin. Itu aja." Ucapnya sinis, ekspresinya ngeledek.

Kyuubi melotot. Itu kan kalimat yang sama persis doi ucapin ke Gaara tadi pagi!.

Uzumaki satu ini makin menggelepar kayaq ikan yang kehilangan air. Pemberat-pemberat di lengan n kakinya bikin dia nggak bisa lari n sulit buat meninju or menendang Uchiha tsb. Dalam situasi begini, super-speednya jadi nggak berguna.

Itachi makin senyum nerima perlawanan yang sia-sia itu. Kedua bola mata hitamnya bergerak ngeliat seluruh tubuh Kyuubi dari kepala hingga kaki, dengan pandangan predator. "Hmm… nice… . Elo bener-bener turunan seorang aktor ganteng n polisi cantik, yaaa? Kuat n enak diliat mata…" Dia ketawa lagi. "Gue rasa… Naruto-kun juga sama. Mungkin saat masa pubernya udah lewat nanti, dia bakal jadi cowok yang mirip ama loe…"

Ngedenger nama adeknya disebut, mata merah Kyuubi jadi keliatan makin garang. "Kalo elo berani-berani nyentuh Naruto, gue bunuh loe dua kali!" Ancamnya, bikin yang diancam ketawa-ketawa, keras.

"Ahahahaha! Tenang aja…" Itachi ngatur nafasnya sejenak habis ketawa. "Naruto-kun itu terlalu baik buat gue incer. Walau cowok, dia tuh termasuk kategori Angel buat gue. Terlalu murni. Gue nggak bakal tega macem-macemin dia. Gue lebih tega n lebih suka ngincar sesama devil kayaq loe." Katanya, seraya mengelus sisi kanan tubuh cowok tsb, dari samping dada hingga paha.

Kyuubi merinding.

"Wah, sesuai dugaan gue… " Itachi angkat alis ngeliat ke satu bagian tubuh Uzumaki di bawah sana. "Bener, kan? Ternyata 'ukuran' loe emang lebih kecil tuh dari punya gue…" katanya, tertawa kecil. Kyuubi jadi memerah marah plus risih n malu ngedenger itu. "Jangan liat sembarangan!" Doi makin meronta n nyoba bangkit plus ngegerakkin tangannya buat nutupin tubuhnya yang telanjang, tapi langsung ditahanin ama Uchiha tsb. Pemberat yang membelenggunya bikin doi nggak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Liat keadaan, dong…" sahut Itachi, sambil memeluknya. Tentu aja dia meluknya tanpa lapis. "Sekarang loe nggak berada di posisi yang pantes buat merintah…" bisiknya, ngegigit leher Kyuubi sampe berdarah n ngejilat cairan merah tsb. Masing-masing bagian depan tubuh mereka saling nempel. Hal ini bikin Kyuubi jadi panik, apalagi pas ngerasain 'rudal' milik Itachi yang mulai menegak n menyentuh perutnya.

"L-lepas…"

"No~…"

"Lepasin gue!"

"I said: NO!" bentak Itachi, keras. Kyuubi bergidik, kaget. Ekspresi Uchiha tsb kini keliatan serius. Bola mata hitamnya menajam. Nggak keliatan nyantai kayaq biasa.

Kyuubi yang berkeringat dingin dari tadi, kini gemetar hebat tanpa dia sadari saking takutnya ama mata itu.

_Eh...? Takut…? Gue… takut ama dia…? Ama Uchiha brengsek ini…?_

Dia menggeleng, panik.

_Nggak! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin gue-!_

"Aargh!"

Tiba-tiba aja Kyuubi tereak kesakitan pas Itachi masukin dua jarinya ke jalur masuk tubuh tuh cowok di bagian belakang. Doi meluk sang Uzumaki dengan posisi miring. Itachi agak bergeser ke bawah sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada Kyuubi. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak di jalur cowok tsb, tangan kirinya meluk bagian punggung Kyuubi.

"Aaagh!"

Sang Uzumaki sulung kembali teriak gitu Itachi nambahin jari ketiga. Uchiha tadi cuma dium n mencium dada tuh cowok, sementara tangan satunya masih bergerak di dalam sana.

_Sakit! Gila! Ini bener-bener sakit!_. Kyuubi ngegigit bibir bawahnya sampe berdarah, nahan teriak. Matanya mulai kerasa basah. Tapi, nggak sampe nangis. Doi emang pernah denger kalo hal macam ini dilakukan rasanya bakal sakit banget, terutama buat yang virgin kayaq dia. Tapi, cowok ini sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo bakal sesakit ini!

'Kresh!'

Kyuubi ngegigit sebelah telinga Itachi yang bisa dijangkaunya dalam posisi ini, keras.

Itachi sampe memicingkan matanya, nyeri. Doi bisa ngerasain ada darah yang mengalir di daun telinganya tsb. Meski gak banyak. _Dasar… dia emang nggak bisa diam~_. Uchiha ini pun kembali nambahin dengan masukin jari keempat!

Kyuubi tersentak, ngelepasin gigitannya. Dia nggak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. "Stop! Uchiha-brengsek!" Serunya, kesakitan. "Stop it, you bastard!" Suaranya mulai kedengaran pecah.

Itachi tersenyum, sinis. "Panggil gue 'Itachi', my dear devil…" Empat jarinya masih bergerak di sana. Semakin ke dalam, kasar.

Kyuubi makin gemetar n memejamkan matanya, keras. Setitik air matanya mulai keluar..

_Sakit… sakit… sakit… dia mau ngebelah gue jadi dua! Argh! GILA SAKITNYA!_

Ini adalah rasa sakit paling parah yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup.

"Stop… Itachi…" Wajahnya merah n penuh keringat. Bahunya bergetar. "… Gue bilang: sto-! A-Ahh!"

_Sakit!_

Kyuubi bisa ngerasain ada cairan yang keluar dari jalur tubuhnya di mana jari-jari Itachi berada. Karna rasanya sakit banget, dia cukup yakin kalo cairan itu adalah darah. N kenyataannya emang bener. "Hh… hh… hh… stop… hh… henti… kan…" nafasnya makin gak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Gerakan Itachi terhenti. Walau gitu, tangannya masih ada di sana. "Memohonlah…" Perintah Uchiha, datar.

Rasanya harga diri sang Uzumaki kerasa hancur deh. "… ggh~ … s-stop… " Suaranya makin mengecil. "… it's hurt like hell, damn it…"

"Udah. Gue. Bilang. Memohonlah." Suruh Uchiha lagi, penuh tekanan di tiap kata yang seiring dengan tekanan juga di tiap tusukannya. Nggak nyampe mengenai sensitive-spot nya, seh. So yang dirasain ama Kyuubi emang murni cuma rasa sakitnya doang. Itachi sengaja menghindari titik itu coz saat ini doi mo ngasih pelajaran buat nih cowok. "N gunain kata yang lebih sopan. No cursing…"

Kyuubi jadi terisak ngerasain rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Darahnya makin banyak aja. Walau nggak sampe ke tahap yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tapi, kena tonjok or tendang aja masih mending daripada ini!

Akhirnya dengan segenap harga diri yang mulai berantakan, dia pun memohon juga.

"…I-Ita…chi… s-stop… please…ugh~…" ucapnya, pecah. Kedua tangannya yang dibelenggu keliatan erat megangin seprei tempat tidur yang dicengkramnya dari tadi. "… g-gue mohon…"

"…" Itachi ngehela nafas panjang, tutup mata. 'Please' n 'Mohon' udah termasuk kata yang paling sopan buat diucapin seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dia pun menarik kembali jari-jarinya yang belepotan darah, pelan. Kyuubi memicing, nyeri. Uchiha tadi lalu membaringkan tubuh cowok bermata merah tsb dalam posisi tengkurap n membelai rambut pirang kemerahannya dengan tangannya yang bersih, lembut. Yang dibelai masih gemetaran.

"Pathetic… elo bener-bener menyedihkan…" ucap Itachi, sambil terus membelainya. "Cuma jari aja loe udah minta berenti. Gimana kalo rudal gue yang masuk, coba? Bener-bener payah…" ledeknya.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, keras. Trus memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tuh cowok.

"Tau nggak… seorang cewek reaksinya nggak se-pathetic elo pas dilewatin ama 'benda' yang lebih gede dari sekedar empat jari…"

"…"

"… Gue rasaaa… nyokap loe nggak se-cengeng elo pas ngelahirin elo yang notabene lebih gede dari seluruh jari gue. N beliau juga nggak bakal memohon buat stop. Padahal 'jalur'nya cewek tuh juga sempit, lho. Loe tau kan maksud gue? Ada di pelajaran Biologi dulu, tuh…"

"…"

"Elo yang begini aja udah ngerasa sakit banget. Apalagi para cewek yang pada dasarnya lembut itu…?"

"…"

Jeda.

"Cewek itu makhluk yang luar biasa… . Mereka makhluk yang pantes dilindungi, bukan disakiti." Tangan Itachi belum berenti membelai rambut Kyuubi, lembut. "Gue harap… dengan ini loe mikir dua kali sebelum nyakitin cewek mana pun. Terutama tipe cewek baik-baik n lembut kayaq Matsuri-san…" _Yah, kalo cewek-cewek kasar n jahat macam Akatsuki sih gue nggak peduli..._ sambungnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya…" Itachi lalu menunduk n berbisik di telinga kanan cowok tsb. "Gimana perasaan loe atas 'sentuhan' gue tadi, hmm…?" tanyanya, sambil ngeletakkin tangan yang dipake ngebelai tadi ke pinggang Kyuubi di belakang. Bikin orangnya makin merinding.

"Panik…?"

"…"

"Marah…?"

"…"

"Sakit…?"

"…"

"Takut…?"

"…"

"Benci…?"

"…" Kyuubi nggak njawab. Rasanya pengen banget dia menepis tangan yang sekarang lagi menyentuhnya ini, tapi nggak bisa. Matanya makin terpejam keras. Air mata masih mengalir dari sana, meski gak sederas tadi. Tubuh bagian belakangnya kerasa sakit.

Itachi ngehela nafas lagi gitu ngerasain Kyuubi yang makin gemetar. Dia pun bangkit untuk duduk. Lalu turun dari tempat tidur n make kembali celana panjang hitamnya. "… kurang lebih… itulah perasaan Gaara waktu elo nyaris ngerape dia." Sambungnya, nyantai. "Sama sekali nggak enak, kan…?"

Kyuubi tercenung. Mata merahnya yang terpejam mulai membuka lagi.

"Yaaah~, gue sebagai pihak 'penyantap' sih enak-enak aja… " Itachi mungut kemeja putih bergaris tribal hitam di dekat kakinya. "Tapi… gue lebih suka kalo elo juga menikmatinya." Dia ngomong sambil make tuh kemeja, tapi ngebiarin semua kancingnya terbuka. "Kenapa? Udah jelas karna gue cinta ama loe…"

"…"

"Sebenernya elo juga ngarepin hal yang sama ke Gaara, kan…?"

"…"

"Kelakuan loe yang waktu itu mau ngerape dia bukan karna sekedar nafsu juga, tapi lebih karna rasa putus asa n kecewa kan…"?"

"…"

"Hey, gue nggak lagi ngomong ama tembok, nih~…" keluh Itachi, kesel juga dari tadi gak direspon. Walau dia paham kenapa tuh cowok nggak mau ngomong habis kejadian tadi.

Akhirnya Uchiha tsb cuman bisa muterin bola mata n kembali jalan mendekati Kyuubi. Trus doi ngelepasin gelang-gelang besi yang membelenggu tangan n kaki cowok itu, satu-satu. Lalu menyimpannya ke dalam kotak, di bawah tempat tidur.

Kyuubi keliatan bagaikan boneka aja. Pandangannya kosong. Dia bahkan udah nggak bergerak lagi pas Itachi ngelepasin gelang-gelang tsb. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengulang kejadian di mana dia menyakiti Matsuri n Gaara.

Ekspresi kesakitan itu…

Air mata itu…

Darah itu…

Belum lagi perasaan mereka saat itu. Terutama Gaara...

Kini dia juga kurang lebih merasakannya. Meski dalam konteks yang beda.

Sekarang dia bener-bener menyesal.

"Di sudut kiri kamar ini ada pintu kedua. Itu kamar mandi. Ntar mandilah di sana. Pake aja yukata handuk yang ada di dalamnya buat sementara. Elo penuh keringat dingin n bekas darah…" Ucap Itachi, sambil mengecup pipi tuh cowok. "Ntar gue dateng lagi sambil bawain baju ganti buat loe n makan malam. See you later, Kyuubi…" Setelah ngucapin itu, Itachi pun jalan keluar dari kamar tsb, nggak lupa ngunci pintunya sekalian.

KucingPerak

.

.

KP: Nah, itu dia lemon pertamaku…

Itachi: Hhh… yang begitu masih belum lemon namanya… karna bagian terpenting belum masuk…

KP: Tapi… aku nggak mau asal nulis adegan kayaq gitu tanpa sebab yang cocok. Komposisi prosesnya jadi nggak tepat, kan? Kacau n gak seimbang jadinya. Gak sesuai ama prinsip yg u pegang kalo u ngelakuin yang lebih dari itu, Itachi...

Sasuke: Halah. Dasar sok sistematis.

* * *

**Balesan review:

* * *

**

KP: Ho-oh, si Naru emang ngerasa terhina banget dicium tiga orang itu. Sebabnya…

Naruto: Sebabnya ya karna gue ngerasa dianggap gampangan!

KP: Ok, ok… Nah, kalo soal Sasuke yang nyanyiannya sumbang… emang sengaja. Dia emang tokoh yang kubikin bego soal seni di sini. So bukan cuman nyanyi doang, ngegambar or ngelukis juga dia jelek.

Sasuke: Kenapa gitu…? Gue kan salah satu tokoh utama? Kenapa dibikin sepayah itu…?

KP: Oh shut up, u friendship-traitor! I hate u so much! Dasar mantan polisi! Masih mending mantan napi! Kalo bukan karna u kuanggep Ultimate semenya Naruto, aku udah ikutan Sasuke-hater FC, nih.

Sasuke: Jangan samain gue ama yang di Shippuuden!

Gaara: Kalo ngomong jangan melenceng terlalu jauh, Kape…

KP: Gaaraaaa! (*meluk2 Gaara*) Mantan napikuuuu~, I love u so much! Maaf, ya… di dua chap ini u nggak muncul. Shukaku cs jg nggak jadi muncul di 2 chap ini. Lagi2 rencanaku brubah.

Gaara: Siapa yang mantan napi!

KP: Heeeeh? Ternyata daripada ama Kyuu, lebih banyak yang benci ama Gaara neh, gara-gara chap 36. Heheh… Hmm … (*ngebaca alesan2nya*) karna dia egois? Plin plan? Gampangan coz gampang banget pindah hati? Kasian si Kyuubi? Kalo tau Naruto juga gay, dia bakal ninggalin sobatnya itu?

Gaara: (*tepar n berdarah-darah gara-gara habis digebukin readers*) Kape… loe bener2 benci gue, ya…?

KP: Hmm? (*njongkok di depan kepala Gaara, nyengir*) Oh? Aku sama sekali gak benci ama u, koq. Aku cinta ama u n Naruto. N u lah yang paling kucintai, Gaara~

Gaara: Bukan! Yang loe paling cintai itu Naruto! Coz elo lebih gak tega ngesadisin dia, kan! Bahkan waktu Sasuke nyakitin dia u jadinya marah banget! Tapi pas Naruto yang mukulin gue, elo malah cengar-cengir n tambah suka ke dia! Elo lebih banyak sayang ke Naruto daripada gue! Elo tuh lebih SUKA NYIKSA gue!

Itachi: Hmm… penjelasan untuk hal itu mudah aja. Coz pada dasarnya Kape lebih suka nyiksa orang ketimbang sayang orang. Iya, kaaaan? (*ngelirik senyum ke KP*)

KP: (*grin*) Mungkin emang iya kali yaaaaa?

Gaara: Dasar sakit.

KP: Neh… Gaara, sekarang banyak yang benci ama u, lhoooo. U gak punya tempat di mana pun. Ke mana pun u pergi, u cuman bakal dibenci. Cuma di tempatku aja sekarang u bisa disayang… .

Gaara: Ugh…

KP: Kalo u mau ngucapin password: 'Kape-sama, gue bersedia jadi uke loe seumur hidup…', aku bakal ngejagain u dari mereka-mereka yang mau nyakitin u. Nah, gimanaaaa? Mau yaaaaaa?

Gaara: Like hell I would say that. Gue nggak mau jadi ukenya cewek.

KP: Hooo? Kalo gitu, bakal kubuat u ngucapinnya… . (*ngadep pemirsa*) Oke, para readers, silakan benci n pukulin dia sepuasnya! Tapi jangan sampe ninggalin bekas permanen, yaaa? (*wink*)

Gaara: Biar dipukulin pun gue nggak mau jadi uke loe! Dasar penjahat!

KP: (*cuek*) Waah, banyak yang complain ama GaaMatsu n KyuuGaa chap 36, neh. Kujawab duluan deh…

Well… buat para pemirsa yg benci ama Gaara gara2 chap 36 lalu… kayaqnya bisa kutarik kesimpulan kalo kalian adalah para penyayang Kyuubi. Plus… umumnya kalian adalah tipe orang yang subjektif n bakal percaya penuh ama orang-orang yang u sayangi. Meski ada kemungkinan orang itulah yang bersalah, u semua bakal terus percaya kalo dia beneran gak salah. Ah, so sweet, deh~

Naruto: Koq bisa?

KP: Yaah~ gak 100% gitu semua, sih. Hmm… mungkin kalo ditilik dari kasusnya ShikaKiba di chapter FestivalCosplay lalu… if u semua temennya Kiba, u-u pada pasti bakal langsung ngebela dia dengan pikiran yg kurang lebih gini: 'Kiba/anjingnya nggak mungkin nyuri! Dia anak baik! Jangan asal tuduh, dong!', gitu. Padahal meski kecil, kemungkinan Kibanya yg nyuri juga ada, kan? Percaya ama temen emang bagus, tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo itu didukung oleh bukti or alasan yg konkret. Oiya, jgn lupa juga pandang situasi dari sudut pandang lawan, Trus trakhir… lihat dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Lihatlah situasi dengan netral, jangan terlalu subjektif, oce? (*wink lagi*)

Nah, kalo kita liat kasus GaaMatsu n KyuuGaa ini secara netral… sebenernya nggak ada yang bener2 bisa dibilang salah, koq. (Salah n benar itu tergantung dengan superego macam apa yang dipegang masing2 orang. N itu gak melulu sama). Baik Kyuu, Matsu, maupun Gaara. Soal Gaara yg 'cinta' ama Matsuri dalam kurun waktu sebulan juga bisa dimengerti, mengingat dianya emang dari awal berusaha keras ngilangin rasa cintanya ke Kyuubi coz dia nggak mau jadi gay. Wah, kayaqnya kalian ngeremehin keinginan kuat Gaara buat ngilangin orientasi gay-nya, deh. Tapiii… tetep aja yg namanya prasaan lope macam itu nggak gampang ilangnya, kan? Apalagi cuman dalam waktu sebulan.

Berarti jelas2 waktu Gaara bilang dia udah nggak cinta lagi ama Kyuu itu bohong (baik dia sadari or enggak. Tapi di fic ini, Gaaranya belum sadar). Dia juga sempet bilang benci ke Kyuubi waktu itu lebih supaya Kyuu juga benci ama dia. Coz, lebih mudah ngebenci orang yang juga ngebenci kita, kan? Gaara mikir kalo dia benci ama Kyuu, rasa cintanya itu bisa hilang. Wah, wah, dia bener2 brusaha cukup keras, tuh… heheh… . Dia emang 'cinta' Matsuri-san. Tapi, dia lebih cinta lagi ke Kyuubi…

Untuk hal ini aku terinspirasi dari kasus yg pernah kubaca di mana cwo gay mau pacaran bahkan nikah ama cwe karna mo ngilangin ke-gay-annya itu. Suatu keputusan yg bisa dimaklumi, kan? Kalo cwenya gak cinta dia yaa~… keterlaluan si gay-nya itu karna cuman manfaatin doang. Tapi kalo cwe itu cinta ama cwo tsb, gak masalah kan?

N Gaara yang punya superego tinggi di sini juga terinspirasi ama orang yg punya superego tinggi di deketku (slh satu sobat). Hanya aja superego alias nilai yg ngaruh banyak ke dia tuh bukan nilai2 sosial masyarakat kayaq Gaara, tapi nilai2 agama! So… gitu deh…

Kalo orang macam Gaara tau sobatnya, si Naruto, gay, kurasa dia nggak bakal ninggalin Naru, koq. Apalagi Naruto itu sobat terdekat yg amat sangat disayanginya banget. Kalo dia sampe tau sobatnya gay… kemungkinan tindakan yg bakal dilakuin oleh orang macam Gaara adalah bukan ninggalin dia, tapi… brusaha ngubah sobatnya itu pindah ke straight.

SasuNaru-fans: Jangan dooong!

KP: Heheh. Of course gak bakal kutulis Narunya pindah ke straight. Ini kan fic shounen ai n yaoi? Gimana seh…? Jangan terlalu kebawa emosi, dunks!

Soal Kyuu yg mo mempertahankan prasaannya itu juga wajar, kan? Tipe orang gak mau terikat aturan n sup-com kayaq dia juga wajar aja kalo ngerasa marah banget pas ditolak. Dia yg pada dasarnya emosional tega nyakitin org yg dicintainya itu kebingungan di antara prasaan sayang n benci. Dia benci org yg menolaknya, tapi gimana jadinya kalo yg nolak itu is org yg dia sayangi banget? Mungkin jadinya ya kayaq chap 36 itu…,Yaah… tentu aja orang 'normal' alias emosinya nggak segila Kyuubi nggak bakal jadi kayaq gitu.

Crita ini lama kelamaan rasanya melenceng dari judul? Hahahah! Sadar juga, ya? Heheh. Ember, tuh! Aku sendiri nggak nyangka ujung2nya bakal jadi gini. Padahal rencana awal dulu aku mo bikin fic HaH ini jadi ringan2 aja. Tapi, karna pengaruh berbagai kejadian di sekitarku, juga dari beberapa buku n film yg kukonsumsi(?), ujung2nya temanya makin berat, deh. But, hey. Kayaqnya rata2 fic yg kubikin emang ujung2nya melenceng dari judul… ^^

Request pair SaiTen? Hmm, rencananya sih si Sai di sini bakal kupairin ama Neji. Tapi, kalo banyak yang pengen pair SaiTen (paling enggak 10 org), bakal kupertimbangin, deh. ^^

Gimana caranya Kyuu matahin jari manis Matsuri? Hmm, bayangin sendiri ya? Aku gak tega nulis adegan itu or ngejelasinnya lebih lanjut. Coz, sebenernya aku gak tega ama Matsuri-chan… tapi terpaksa kutulis jarinya putus demi ngedukung betapa bisa kejamnya si Kyuubi n betapa bisa marahnya Gaara…

Cerita Gaara dengan Matsuri terlalu romantis? Ahahaha! Yang begitu romantis, ya? Well, Aku sendiri sebenernya kurang enjoy nulis adegan macam itu. Lebih suka nulis adegan humor n fighting daripada romantisme! Tapi, adegan GaaMatsu yg gitu emang diperlukan. But, don't worry, yang begituan gak bakal muncul banyak, koq. Mungkin selanjutnya malah nggak akan ada lagi… hmm, mungkin sih…

Ah, soal 'kisi-kisi' chap yg kutulis di penghujung chap 36 itu… adalah rencana buat chap depan2nya lagi. Entah chap berapa. So, belum tentu di chap ini.

Hm, asal tau aja. Aku nulis story ini nggak musti urut. Kayaq 7 chapter yang kuapdet kemaren (30-36) yang kuselesaiin duluan is story di chap 31. N yang terakhir justru chapter 30! (Readers: "0-0"). Aku ngetik ide/cerita yang terlintas begitu aja. Nggak urut. Pas kayaqnya udah banyak, barulah kususun yang mana yang duluan n kutambahin di sana sini…

Naruto: Rumit banget, si?

KP: Nggak juga, koq. Pokoknya kalo ada ide, ya tulis. Soal gak urut dsj, bisa diurus nantiii~

Kenapa Kushina nggak suka ama Uchiha? Itu karna dia cemburuan banget orangnya. Terutama ama Miko-san yang sering jadi pasangan mainnya Minato-san di film. Bahkan Fugaku pun dia cemburuin karna akrab banget ama suaminya. Kalo anak2 Uchiha si dia nggak terlalu kenal. Tapi, karna ada dua Uchiha yang disebelinnya, secara nggak langsung dia juga nggak suka ama anak2 mereka. (Yaaaahh! Kushi-san, Anda terlalu subjektif. Detektif nggak boleh gitu, looh...*dilempar loli*)

Apa Kyuu yg dichap 36 udah termasuk psycho? Dalam artian psychopath? Hmm… di antaranya kali, yaaa? Coz seorang psychopath sejati nggak bakal nyesalin perbuatannya. Sedangkan Kyuu ujung2nya nyesel, kan? So, kalo kubilang sih dia cuman lagi 'berserk' doang. Saking emosinya jadi buta sesaat.

Soal kenapa Kisaliten bisa celaka n segala hal yg berkaitan ama kisi2 chap lalu… rahasia dong! Ntar jadi spoiler lagi, deh….

Hmm, ada yg suka aku ngupdate langsung 7 chap, ada juga yg enggak n lebih milih 2-2 aja…? Heheh. Oke deh… liat aja nanti. Sesuai mood-ku berapa chap nanti updatenya~ (Jiah!). Pastinya kalo cuma satu, aku gak puas…

Gorenya kurang? Mau Gaara dimutilasi n dikeluarin organ dalamnya pun masih kurang?

Heee? Aku nggak bakal tega ngebunuh Gaara kayaq gitu. Gak 'indah'. Bagiku, asal mutilasi n asal berceceran darah n berantakannya organ di mana-mana itu menjijikan~. Aku lebih suka ngerusak perasaan dia. Aku lebih suka merhatiin perubahan emosi dia. Yg kutekankan di chap lalu (n kebanyakan di chap2 lain dalam fic ini) emang lebih ke arah emosinya, koq. Gak cuma ke Gaara sih. Ke Kyuubi juga, tuh. Ntar Naruto juga. Itachi n Sasuke juga. Lagian, asal menebas n cincang itu bukan styleku. Heheh. Kalo pun ntar ada adegan kayaq gitu, musti diikuti ama alasan yg mendukung. Nah, karna Kyuubi bukan psychopath n pembunuh berdarah dingin, n dia juga punya perasaan cinta yg kuat ke Gaara, gak mungkin lah dia bakal bertindak sejauh pake mutilasi n mencincangnya segala. Dia nggak segila Geza de Kaplany…^^

What? Jangan2 aku suka nyium kucing piaraanku kayaq Sasu nyium Naru?

Hmm, yes n no (?). Aku emang suka nyium kucing. Tapi, bagian faveku adalah leher! Baru pipi n puncak kepala mereka. Aku gak pernah ngekiss mereka di mulut. Kucing tuh emang imut banget, deh. Lembut, empuk, anget, n sering kujadiin penghangat kaki kalo cuaca lagi dingin. (*bukan kuinjak, koq! Cuma kubelai pake kaki*)

Yoi. Leo Kliesen emang mirip banget ama cowok. Dia emang tokoh yang awalnya sengaja dibikin bingung klasifikasi gendernya. Bahkan di opening story-mode gamenya tertulis Leo mulu, n nggak pake kata ganti he or she sama sekali. Paling the youngster, the quite youth, or namanya sendiri. Suaranya juga antara cwe or cwo. Gaje! Tapi, akhirnya diumumin juga kalo Leo tuh cewek… (*agak kecewa coz lebih suka kalo dia cwo*). Oya, neng. Leo Kliesen tuh dari Tekken, bukan Final Fantasy. ^^

Biarin Kyuu hidup? Heheh. Kalo saat ini, aku emang nggak niat bikin dia koit, koq. (lagi2 brubah pikiran!) Gaara yg bilang sanggup ngebunuh Kyuu itu kan cuma di mulut. Belum tentu nyatanya dia bisa.

Pas nglawan Akatsuki ntar para ortu n Sasuke ikutan, gak? Apa Fugaku n Sasuke juga bisa ninpo?

Rencananya emang bakal kuikutkan. Fugaku iya, bisa ninpo. N Sasuke bakal punya sesuatu yg lebih hebat dari ninpo. N what is that? Rahasia, dunks!

Yup. Kyuu lebih ke emotional disorder ketimbang MPD.

Request hilangkan Matsuri? Kalo hilangkan dalam artian dibunuh… mungkin nggak bisa, deh. Aaaah~, kenapa si kalian bisa benci banget ama dia? Padahal dia kan tokoh yg baik? Matsu gak centil (dia megang tangan Gaara dengan wajar, gak genit koq). Dia juga gak lebay. Dia cuma cewek wajar yg jatuh cintrong ma cwo. Apalagi cwo itu nggak masalah ama 'kekurangannya' yang terlalu jujur n nggak ngejauhin dia. Makin sayang aja lah dia jadinya ama tuh orang n makin suka juga dia kalo bareng ama tuh orang (aka Gaara)

Itachi: Elo make dia sebagai unsur straight dalam fic shounen –ai/yaoi ini, sih. Wajar aja kalo yg 'lain' gitu dibantai readers fujo. ..

KP: *Sigh* aku kan cuma pengen supaya para fujo gak terlalu ngebenci straight. Sama halnya dengan keinginanku supaya para pembaca straight jgn terlalu ngebenci shounen ai. Gini2 aku kan juga fujoshi…?

* * *

NEXT!


	38. TKP?

KP: Oiya. Info buat yg mo baca lemon mantep ItaKyuu… aku nemu fic lemon ItaKyuu yang tingkatnya 'ngeri' banget, lho. Tapi non-con (selalu!). Judulnya Forced Pleasure. English. Rate M (jelas!). Gila… penjelasannya explicit begete. Sampe bertahap, pula!

Ringkasannya gini: Sakura, istrinya Kyuubi (yea, Kyuubi is straight) ngejual suaminya ke orang kaya, Itachi. Tapi, karna Kyuubi melawan, Itachi jadi terpaksa ngerape dia.

Gila! Bener2 gilaaa! Kalo itu ditransletkan ke bahasa Indo, aku nggak bakal tahan ngebacanyaaa! Sumpah! Super-lemon! Level lemonnya tinggi banget deh tuh! Bener2 'pelajaran bagus' buat yang mau belajar nulis lemon (*ditampar*) Biar rada ngeri bacanya, tapi seru! Sip! Great! Aaaah~… di mana-mana yang namanya non-con emang seru~! kesannya kayaq pertarungan... (*ditampar 2 kali*)

Oiya, pair yg tertulis cuman 'Kyuubi'. Coz, di bagian akhirnya barulah ketahuan siapa yang ngebondage n ngerape Kyuu saat itu. Cek aja di salah satu favorite storyku. Karna if u nyari di daftar fic Naruto, kayaqnya bakal lama nemu karna saking banyaknya fic yang make chara Kyuubi.

Ok, langsung aja

* * *

**Chapter 38: TKP?

* * *

**

.

.

"Itachi…?"

Deidara n Sasori tertegun ngeliat kedatangan sang Bos mereka yang keliatan rada acak-acakan. Gak rapi kayaq biasa. Kemeja putih hitamnya gak dikancingin. Rambut panjangnya nggak diikat.

"Hai Dei, Hai Saso." Itachi tersenyum capek n ngangkat sebelah tangan, nyapa. "Lagi pacaran ya? Sori, ganggu." Godanya.

Dua anak buah sekaligus sobatnya itu pun buru-buru menghampiri sang boss. Dari tadi mereka nunggu di kamar Itachi sambil ngediskusiin tindakan tepat yang musti diambil atas masalah Kyuubi, Gaara, n Matsuri ini. Ini bukan masalah yang enteng lagi. 'Kegilaan' Kyuubi adalah masalah serius.

Begitu pulang dari rumah Uzumaki brothers tadi, selain ngubungin Anbu, Itachi juga ngehubungi dua cowok ini supaya datang ke rumahnya. Minta pendapat mereka soal kejadian ini tentang apa yang musti dilakukan buat jalan terbaik. Itachi sendiri saat ini nggak bisa kepikiran jalan keluar teraman. Di kepalanya sekarang cuman melindungi Kyuubi dari kemungkinan dipenjara. Sementara itu para Anbu dikasih tugas ngeberesin 'bekas-bekas kejahatan' Kyuubi, alias ngebersihin darah yang sempet berceceran di lantai n dinding, plus ngerapiin kamarnya yang berantakan.

Kalo Itachi sendiri? Dia langsung nyembunyiin Kyuubi di tempat aman.

Uchiha sulung tsb terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya, tiba-tiba aja ngos-ngosan. DeiSaso buru-buru ngejongkok n megangin kedua sisi bahunya, mo ngebantu dia berdiri.

"Loe kenapa…?"

"Telinga loe berdarah!"

"Ah, ini?" Itachi megangin telinga kirinya yang tadi sempet digigit ama Kyuubi. Emang berdarah, tapi dikit. "Cuma luka kecil, koq…"

Sasori n Deidara menatapnya, serius. "Emangnya apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Gue lemes…" keluh Itachi. "… ntar gue jelasin, deh. Tapiii… sekarang angkatin gue ke tempat tidur, dong. Males jalan, neh~…" katanya, mo duduk lagi. Tapi segera ditangkap ama Deidara n Sasori.

Dua orang tsb cuman bisa geleng-geleng n ngangkat tuh cowok ke tempat tidurnya. Deidara ngangkatin bagian bahu, sementara Sasori ngangkatin bagian kaki.

Setelah Itachi udah rebahan di atas tempat tidurnya n dikasih segelas air putih ama Sasori, dia pun bilang ke mereka kejadian di mana dia ngasih pelajaran ke Kyuubi barusan.

"Say what?"

Sobat blondenya itu terperangah. Itachi cuman nyengir.

"Ck, ck, ck… loe emang hebat. Masih bisa nahan diri dalam situasi macam itu…" Deidara kembali geleng-geleng, somehow nggak terlalu heran. "Kalo gue yang ngegituin Saso, pasti nggak bakal bisa tahan kalo nggak dilanjutin ke tahap se-" kalimatnya langsung keputus begitu dapet jitakan plus death-glare dari sang pacar di sebelah.

"Gue juga tadi nyaris lepas kontrol, tau. Nahan nafsu ke dia tuh nguras semua energi yang gue punya. Makanya gitu nyampe di sini tadi guenya lemes…" Itachi ngabisin air putihnya n ngebalikin gelas itu ke Sasori.

"Kenapa nggak loe 'habisin' aja sekalian Uzumaki-setan itu? Padahal kalo mau, elo bisa aja nge-fuck dia, kan?"

"Vulgar!" Sasori melintir sebelah telinga pacarnya. "Adededeh~, i-ini juga gue udah berusaha sesopan mungkin, tau!" protes Deidara, sakit. "Emangnya ada kata lain yang lebih sopan lagi?"

Itachi ketawa-ketawa.

"Well, kalo itu gue lakuin dalam kondisinya yang kayaq gitu… dia bakal bener-bener hancur, kan? Gue nggak mau mentalnya sampe hancur. Saat ini gue cuma mau ngasih dia pelajaran, koq. Finger-fuck aja udah cukup… oups~, sori Sasori. Bahasa gue vulgar…" Itachi nyengir ke dia. Deidara juga ikutan pasang muka yang sama. Cowok berambut merah di situ cuman bisa blushing madly, nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Nggak mungkin dia ngejitak or ngejewer Itachi, kan? So, akhirnya cuman bisa ngalihin muka ke samping, deh.

"Tau nggak, Dei? Tadi gue sebenernya kepengen banget ngelus *sensor*nya, trus nge*sensor*. Habis itu nge*sensor*. Lalu megang*sensor*nya sambil masukin *sensor* n bikin dia *sensor* sampe ngeluarin *sensor*."

"Guenggakdenger-guenggakdenger-guenggakdenger-guenggakdenger." Ucap Sasori berulang kali sambil nutupin kedua kupingnya ngedenger kalimat super vulgarnya Itachi. Deidara sih cengengesan aja.

"Bener-bener nyaris habis kesabaran gue tadi. Kalo lebih semenit aja… gue pasti ilang kendali. Selain itu…" Itachi kembali ngomong. "… Sabar itu buahnya manis~. Kalo untuk ngebikin dia cinta ama gue perlu waktu, maka gue bakal bersabar nunggu. Lagian… segala sesuatu itu kan ada prosesnya…? Kalo nggak ngelewatin proses-proses itu dengan benar, hasilnya nggak bakal bagus apalagi tahan lama… ."

"Heee…?"

"Kalo tadi gue ngedepanin nafsu n langsung nge-fu-" Itachi motong kalimatnya sendiri gitu ngeliat Sasori yang makin nutupin kedua telinganya sambil memejamkan mata, keras. Sobatnya yang satu itu emang paling nggak suka ngedenger kata-kata n kalimat vulgar. Doi berdehem sejenak, senyum. "Ehem! Maksud gue… kalo tadi gue langsung 'menyerangnya', hasilnya nggak bakal bagus. Ntar dianya jadi makin susah jatuh cinta ke gue. Gue nggak mau cuma dapet enaknya dalam waktu singkat. Gue maunya yang jangka panjang."

"…"

Jeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sasori mulai angkat bicara. "Makasih ya, Itachi…" Yang diajak ngomong angkat alis. "Makasih kenapa?"

"Makasih karna udah nolong adek gue, Gaara. Kalo aja waktu itu elo nggak cepat-cepat dateng n nahan Uzumaki-"

"Ahahahaha!" Belum habis kalimat Sasori, si Itachi malah ketawa. "Gue nggak berniat nolong dia, koq. Gue ngelakuin itu semua demi diri gue sendiri. Lagian, saat Kyuubi belum nyakitin dia, guenya udah ada di sana."

SasoDei pada ber-hah? kaget plus bingung.

"Jadi… elo udah ada di sana dari awal…?" ulang Sasori, perlahan. "Yeah… gitu deh." Sahut Itachi, nyantai. Cowok berambut merah tadi terperangah. "Lalu… kenapa nggak loe hentikan dia sejak awal…?" ada nada protes dalam suaranya barusan.

"…"

"Elo pasti bisa nyetop Uzumaki itu kan?"

"…emang." Sahut Uchiha tsb, datar. Doi ngeliat kedua tangan Sasori yang mengepal karna nahan marah. Gak lama kemudian, Itachi pun senyum. "Well…? Kalo elo mau marah, marah aja~…" suruhnya, nyantai.

Sasori melotot ke arah tempat tidur, bukan ke arah orangnya langsung. _Orang ini… udah ada di rumah Uzumaki dari awal tapi malah baru muncul pas Gaara sekarat…?_. Rasa sayang seorang kakak dalam diri cowok berambut merah satu ini jadi menguar. Dia jadi marah ama Itachi. Dia pun menatap tuh cowok, geram. "Elo…"

Deidara ngeliat ke arah dua orang tsb gantian, gelisah. "Hey, hey… Saso, jangan sampe ada di bad-side Itachi, dong. Tahan emosi loe…" Bisiknya, lirih. Tapi cowok tadi ngacuhin dia, saking marahnya.

"Kenapa nggak loe hentikan dia sebelum Gaaranya luka parah!" Intonasi suara Sasori meninggi. Dia bener-bener marah. Yamanaka Deidara, sang pacar, langsung mencengkram kedua pundak tuh cowok, menahannya yang keliatan kayaq mau mukul Itachi.

"Aha…hahahaha~! Sorry, Itachi!" Deidara ketawa, dipaksa. "Si Saso lagi dapet, nih. Maklum, lagi kedatengan tamu bulanan. Jadi, emosian deh. Jangan diambil hati, ya?"

"Ahahahaha!" Itachi ikutan ketawa, nyantai. "Mana mungkin cowok bisa dapet…?"

_Oh crap._ _Itu kebohongan super-bego yang pernah gue ucapin ke orang macam dia. _Deidara berkeringat dingin. _Dasar~, di saat-saat kayaq gini gue malah pake alesannya my sister kalo dianya lagi emosi…_

Sasori ngejauhin pacarnya yang ngalangin dia berhadapan langsung dengan Itachi. Dia nggak ngomong apa-apa, tapi raut muka seriusnya nuntut penjelasan.

Senyuman sang Uchiha masih tersungging di wajah pemiliknya. Itachi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya n menatap Sasori di sisi bed-nya dengan ekspresi ramah. "Kenapa nggak gue hentikan Kyuubi dari awal…?" ulangnya. "Yaa… karna waktunya nggak tepat, dong."

"Apa maksud loe…?"

"Kalo saat itu gue langsung muncul, my devil cuman bakal nganggep gue penggangu n makin benci ama gue. Tapi, kalo gue munculnya pas Gaara sekarat, alias nyetop dia pas dianya nyaris ngebunuh orang yang dicintainya… secara sadar nggak sadar, gue udah bikin Kyuubi utang budi ama gue. N hal ini nilai positifnya buat gue di hatinya cukup gede, lhoo…"

"Elo ini-!"

"Ssssh! Saso, tenanglah!" Deidara kembali menahan kedua pundaknya.

"Ini salah satu cara gue buat ngeluluhin hati kerasnya seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi. Yaitu dengan nyelametin nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Boleh dong…?" sambung Itachi lagi.

Deidara n Sasori diam.

"Hhh… 'Kalo orang yang kita cintai bisa bahagia dengan orang lain, maka kita relain aja dia bersama orang itu n kita bakal menyingkir demi kebahagiaannya. Nggak seharusnya kita maksain perasaan kita ke dia karna… kita tau kalo dia nggak cinta ama kita'." Itachi menopang sebelah pipinya ke telapak tangan yang sikunya bertumpu ama salah satu lutut. "Sebenernya… dari dulu elo pengen banget bilang gitu ke gue sejak tau kalo Kyuubi n Gaara sebenernya udah saling suka, tapi gue tetep nggak menyingkir dari mereka, kan…?"

Sasori tertegun.

"'Orang yang saling suka, sudah sewajarnya buat bersatu. Biarin mereka bahagia. Jangan sampe ada orang ketiga'… itu yang loe pikirkan, kan…?"

Setetes keringat dingin mengalir turun dari kening sang Akasuna.

Apa yang dibilang Itachi benar. Emang itulah yang dipikirkannya dari dulu sampe sekarang! Dari awal dia tau kalo Kyuubi n Gaara saling suka, dia emang udah nggak setuju kalo Itachi tetep ngotot ngincer Uzumaki tsb. Dua orang yang saling mencintai emang udah seharusnya bersatu. Orang ketiga hanya bakal jadi pengganggu. N kalo Itachi emang bener-bener cinta ama Kyuubi, dia pasti mikirin yang terbaik buat Kyuubi, kan? Apa yang terbaik buat Kyuubi ya dengan ngebiarin dia bersatu ama orang yang dicintainya.

_Tapi… kenapa dia bisa tau kalo gue mikir gitu…?_

Seolah bisa ngebaca pikirannya, Itachi kembali ngomong. "Kurang lebih, gue mulai bisa ngebaca character loe, Saso. Gue kan udah cukup lama kenal ama loe, wahai cowok baik cinta damai n juga cenderung menyukai keromantisan…?"

"…?"

Sementara pacarnya keliatan kaget, dahi Deidara mengernyit n manggut-manggut. _Ya… si Saso emang tipe cowok yang begitu…_

"Sayangnya… gue bukan orang yang sebaik itu…" Itachi ngehempasin diri ke bed-nya, terlentang. Ngehela nafas. "Meski gue tau dia mencintai orang lain, gue bakal terus berusaha ngejadiin dia milik gue. Gue nggak mau hidup tanpa dia. Gue nggak mau hidup tanpa Kyuubi. Well… sebut aja gue egois or whatever you want. Itu kenyataannya koq…"

Jeda.

"Tapi… gini-gini gue juga mikirin kebahagiaannya. Makanya gue ngebiarin aja dia mau selingkuh ama orang lain. Asal dianya mau jadi milik gue, that's all." Itachi angkat bahu. "Gue emang pengen dia bahagia. Tapi, gue juga pengen bahagia. Nggak salah, kan…?"

"Tapi, kalo Uzumaki bahagia dengan Gaara, mustinya elo juga ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan orang yang loe cintai, kan…?"

"Udah gue bilang, gue bukan orang yang sebaik itu…" ucap Uchiha tsb, nyantai. "Gue nggak bakal bisa bahagia tanpa dia…"

"Itu artinya elo belum cukup mencintainya!"

"Gue udah banyak korban batin demi Kyuubi. Gue rasa hal itu nggak perlu gue jelasin lagi coz elo yang salah satu sobat terdekat gue ini pasti udah tau, kan? Apa bagi loe pengorbanan itu belum cukup mewakili gedenya perasaan gue ke dia?"

"Tapi… cara loe salah!"

"Kata siapa salah? Kata loe?"

Sasori pengen ngomong lagi, tapi urung. Kayaqnya apa pun yang doi ucapin nggak bakal bisa ngerubah pemikiran Itachi yang 'beda' tsb. Akhirnya, dia pun hanya bisa tertunduk, kalah debat.

"Gue… mau pulang." Suaranya kedengaran kecil. Sebelum ada yang ngejawab, tuh cowok udah keburu jalan cepat keluar dari kamar itu. Dalam hati dia masih dongkol ama Itachi.

"He-hey! Saso!" Deidara menggapai angin, telat menghentikannya. "Ah…" Dia mijit-mijit sisi kepala. "Ano… Itachi…" cowok blonde ini kembali beralih ke bossnya. "Jangan marah ya…? Dia cuman-"

"Tenang… Gue nggak gampang marah, koq…" Potong Itachi, kalem. Matanya tertutup. Deidara mengangguk, lega. Lalu dia pun keluar ngejar Sasori, nggak lupa nutup pintu kamar tsb.

_Nggak gampang marah bukan berarti nggak bisa marah, kan…?._ Itachi kembali ngebuka matanya gitu ngedenger suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup. _Well… gue harap si Saso nggak bakal ngelakuin apa pun yang bisa ngejauhin Kyuubi dari gue. Kalo enggak… gue nggak yakin bakal tetep bisa bersikap baik ama dia, meski dia sobat gue sekalipun…_

KucingPerak

Malamnya, di kediaman Uzumaki Brothers…

"Kyuu mana, ya…? Dari sejak ngejenguk Gaara di rumah sakit tadi sampe sekarang… nggak aktif-aktif juga hapenya." Cowok blonde di situ mencet-mencet tombol hapenya lagi buat ngubungin sang kakak untuk yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya. "Aneh. Biasanya jam segini dia selalu ada di rumah. N kalo keluar pun hapenya pasti diaktifin…" Yaah, kecuali kemaren malam, seh…

"Hmm, dia pasti kaget kalo tau keadaan Gaara sekarang..." ucapnya kecil. Trus nutup kulkas dengan lesu, n menuju ruang TV sambil ngebawa sekotak susu putih cair ukuran tanggung yang tadi diambilnya.

"Makasih banget, Sasuke…" Naruto nyerahin susu kotak tadi ke cowok Uchiha yang tengah duduk nyander di sofa panjang ruang tsb. "Gue nggak tau mesti ngasih apa buat ngebales jasa loe tadi…" sambungnya, lesu. Doi sendiri duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tapi agak jauh. Mukanya kelihatan lemes n cemas.

"It's ok. Kebetulan aja gue n dia punya golongan darah yang sama." sahut Sasuke, ngehisap susu cairnya dengan sedotan. Itu adalah kotak susu ketiga yang doi minum hari ini sehabis ngedonorin darahnya ke Gaara tadi sore. Lumayan banyak sih yang dia donorin. So, sekarang dianya ngerasa rada lemes, deh. Makanya pas nganter Naruto pulang tadi, doi milih istirahat bentar di rumah sang Uzumaki.

"Golongan darah AB termasuk jarang di Konoha. Kalo tadi nggak ada elo, mungkin Gaara udah… hiks…"

"O-oey…" Ngeliat Naruto yang ngeluarin air mata, Uchiha tadi jadi rada kelabakan. "Jangan nangis. Yang penting sekarang dia kan udah tertolong…? Dia pasti baik-baik aja. Elo nggak usah cemas." Hiburnya. Sasuke agak kaku ngadepin situasi macam ini. Dia nggak biasa ngehibur orang, sih.

Naruto buru-buru ngehapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia udah berenti nangis, tapi matanya masih keliatan sembab.

"Gaara itu… udah kayaq kakak gue sendiri. Gue sayang ama dia. Banget…" Dia mencengkram lengannya sendiri, kesal. "Gue… takut banget kalo dia sampe meninggal…" Suaranya kedengaran mengecil karna mukanya dibenamkan ke kedua lutut yang ditekuk, masih di atas sofa.

"Naruto…"

"N… gue marah banget ama siapa pun yang ngebikin dia kayaq gitu…" Dia terisak lagi. "Nggak bakal gue maafin… Nggak bakal gue maafin!"

"…" Sasuke jadi teringat ama penjelasan sang guru bahasa Inggris mereka, alias Akamizu Temari, pas di rumah sakit tadi. Menurut info yang didapat dari pihak rumah sakit ke tuh guru, Gaara tiba-tiba aja udah ditemukan gak sadarkan diri n berdarah di depan pintu UGD, tanpa alas kaki. Baju yang dikenakannya sobek di sana-sini. Tapi celananya baik-baik aja. Aneh...

"… siapa pun yang ngebikin dia kayaq gitu, kita cuma bisa nunggu Gaara sendiri yang bilang pas dia udah sadar nanti…" ucap Uchiha sambil menggeser duduknya ke sisi sang blonde.

Punggung Naruto keliatan gemetar, nahan tangis. Mukanya masih terbenam di kedua lutut. "Ini… bener-bener sudah kelewatan. Kenapa Gaara bisa separah itu sementara gue nggak tau apa-apa…? Apa selama ini dia punya masalah tapi nggak cerita ke gue…? Apa dia nganggep gue masih anak-anak…?" isaknya.

"Naruto…"

"Gue… gue … gue ngerasa useless banget…"

"…" Sasuke makin mendekat n ngerangkul pundak Naruto dengan sebelah lengan, bikin cowok pirang tadi mengangkat sedikit mukanya. "Sa… Sasuke…?" matanya yang basah berkedip, agak kaget.

"Gue nggak pandai ngucapin kata-kata manis or kata-kata hiburan. So…" Cowok berambut hitam tsb melingkarkan tangan satunya ke kepala Naruto, hingga bikin kepala itu nyander ke dadanya, meluk. "… begini aja boleh, kan…?"

"…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum perih. "Elo bener-bener… payah…"

"Oh, shut up…" gerutu Uchiha bungsu tsb, makin mempererat pelukannya.

Naruto diam, nggak menepis pelukan itu. Somehow, dipeluk begini bikin dianya lebih comfort.

"…"

"…"

Mereka terus begitu selama lima menit tanpa ngomong sedikit pun.

Naruto menutup matanya yang udah mulai mengering, pelan. "Na… Sasuke…" suaranya kedengaran agak kecil. Kalo aja TV dinyalain, bisa dipastikan Sasuke nggak bakal bisa ngedenger suara tuh cowok.

"Hm…?"

"… padahal… pelukan loe sama kayaq Gaara… yang biasanya meluk gue kalo guenya lagi sedih, down, or takut…"

"…"

"Tapi… kenapa ya… koq rasanya beda…?"

"…?"

"Pelukan Gaara… hangat… kayaq pelukan bokap n nyokap gue…"

"…"

"…Sedangkan pelukan loe… rasanya lebih kayaq…"

"…?" Sasuke diam, nunggu kelanjutannya. Somehow dia jadi penasaran berat. Tapi, udah selang sepuluh detik Naruto nggak ngelanjutin kalimatnya tadi, doi yang tadinya menatap lurus ke arah TV yang mati, kini mulai melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya n ngeliat muka Naruto yang… ketiduran.

"Hah…?" Sasuke blink-blink, gak nyangka. Tapi akhirnya dia ngehela nafas, panjang. Cowok ini lalu ngubah dikit posisi duduknya supaya lebih rileks. Sebelah kakinya (yang kiri) ditekuk di atas sofa. Tangan kanannya masih meluk kepala Naruto yang masih bersandar di dadanya. Sedangkan lengan yang satunya lagi diletakkan di atas lutut kirinya yang tertekuk. Wajahnya terangkat n menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

Banyak hal aneh yang terkait dengan kemunculan Gaara di sana. Misalnya aja… gak ada yang nyadar dari mana Gaara muncul! Padahal saat itu cukup banyak orang lalu lalang di sana. Tapi, anehnya Gaara muncul begitu aja di dekat pintu UGD. Tentu aja orang-orang di sana, terutama para petugas n perawat langsung merubunginya. Setelah ngecek identitas, di mana mereka tau alamat rumah sang Akamizu dari KTM (Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa) di saku jeansnya, mereka pun segera nyari tau nomer telpon dari alamat tsb. Mereka juga sempet menghubungi Temari yang nomernya terdaftar di hape Gaara.

Temari yang waktu itu lagi ngajar, terang aja shock! Dia segera izin ke rumah sakit (Naruto cs gak tau coz waktu itu Temari lagi ngajar di kelas lain). Udah beberapa jam cewek tsb panik nyari orang bergolongan darah AB. Stock darah AB di rumah sakit tinggal sedikit n masih belum cukup buat adeknya. Makanya dia ngubungin Naruto n berharap kalo tuh anak kenal ama orang bergolongan AB lain. N untunglah ada Sasuke.

_Tapi… ada hal aneh lain…_, batin Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut. _Dokter bilang… ditemukan bekas tusukan yang cukup dalam di kedua telapak tangan n pahanya. Tapi… celana panjangnya gak keliatan rusak sama sekali. Jelas banget kalo Gaara ditusuk habis celananya dilepas, kan? Tapi… untuk apa pelakunya repot-repot pake ngelepas segala…?_

"…"

_Jangan-jangan… penusukan itu hal yang di luar rencana pelakunya…? Kalo sejak awal pelakunya emang mo nusuk Gaara, ngapain juga tuh orang pake ngelepasin celananya? Pasti ada tujuan lain sebelum itu, kan…?_

"…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mikir. Nyoba ngumpulin 'potongan-potongan' yang ada. _Hmm… baju yang sobek-sobek… celana yang dipasang setelah bagian paha ditusuk… telapak tangan yang juga ditusuk… Trus…bagian mulut yang berdarah tapi gak ada satu pun gigi yang lepas… _. Dia jadi teringat kalo tadi dokternya juga sempet bilang yang bikin mulut Gaara berdarah adalah bagian lidah yang terluka. Untung aja lidah itu gak sampe putus. Kalo enggak, Gaara pasti udah bener-bener mati sekarang.

… _lalu… kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba aja ada di UGD… what the hell? Para saksi bilang, Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di sana tanpa diketahui dari mana datangnya. Aneh… ini bukan dunia game. Kemampuan teleport ala Final Fantasy Tactics yang pernah gue mainin nggak mungkin ada di dunia nyata. Kalo ada manusia yang bisa bergerak cepat melebihi orang lain pada umumnya kayaq para atlet sih masih sedikit lebih masuk akal. Tapi… orang kayaq gitu juga nggak-_

Pikiran Sasuke langsung terhenti sendiri karna tiba-tiba aja kilas bayangan wajah kakaknya muncul di benaknya.

_Itachi…?_

Bayangan Itachi mengingatkannya ama Anbu. Sekelompok pasukan khusus Uchiha yang diurus ama kakaknya itu buat nyelesaikan masalah-masalah di balik layar. Sasuke pernah nyaksiin sendiri kecepatan gerakan salah satu Anbu tsb pas ngeliat salah satunya pergi habis ngebicarain sesuatu ama Itachi. Tapi, saat itu Sasuke nggak menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa banget. Toh palingan sama aja ama kemampuan para atlet pelari, sepak bola, football, n atlet-atlet professional lain. Baginya, Anbu itu sama aja ama kumpulan atlet pro yang bekerja di bawah Uchiha. Lagian ada beberapa orang lain yang pernah dilihatnya punya gerakan secepat mereka. Yaitu Uzumaki Kushina n Uzumaki Kyuubi waktu di festival cosplay dulu.

Tapi, hal aneh hari ini mau nggak mau bikin dia jadi berpikiran buat mengaitkannya ama dua Uzumaki tsb or Anbu. Yah, lebih kepikiran ama Anbu-nya sih. Coz tadi siang Itachi yang jarang banget nelpon dia jadi nelpon buat nyuruh dianya nahan Naruto supaya nggak langsung pulang. Katanya sih supaya si Naruto nggak mimpi buruk. Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi... ucapannya itu terkesan kayaq mau menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

_Emang apa hubungannya kalo Naruto langsung pulang ama mimpi buruk? Emangnya waktu itu di rumahnya ada monster yang bisa bikin dia mimpi buruk, apa? Dasar Itachi. Aneh-aneh aja…_ . Sasuke jadi geleng-geleng.

_Tunggu dulu. 'Monster di rumah'…?_ Uchiha bungsu satu ini lalu ngeliat ke sekeliling dengan pandangan penuh selidik. _Jangan-jangan… saat itu di sini ada sesuatu yang-_

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sasuke jadi buyar lagi. Kali ini karna Naruto yang agak menggeliat kayaq kucing tidur n kepalanya jatuh ke paha kiri Uchiha. Sasuke yang tadinya terlalu sibuk ama dunia dalam pikirannya sendiri, jadi kaget n nggak sempat menghentikan itu. Dia kira Naruto bakal kebangun karnanya, tapi ternyata enggak tuh.

Sepasang mata hitam tsb menatap wajah tidur nun damai di pangkuannya. Walau bekas air mata masih sedikit kelihatan di sana. Tapi, sekarang Naruto kelihatan sudah sedikit lebih rileks. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak menyeka bekas air mata tsb dari sudut sang Uzumaki, lembut.

_Naruto… kalo lagi tidur gini… dia jadi kayaq kucing…_ , batin Sasuke, senyum. Meski nggak keliatan dari luar, sebenernya Uchiha bungsu satu ini penyayang kucing, lho. Tapi dia ogah keliatan megang-megang kucing kalo di depan banyak orang. Kesannya nggak dia banget! Gitu-gitu dia kan jaim juga orangnya…?. Palingan pas nggak ada orang yang liat dia baru mau ngasih makanan ke kucing liar di jalanan or ngebelai mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke jadi ngebelai rambut pirang Naruto sambil mikirin kucing. Doi baru berenti setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

_A-apa yang barusan gue pikirin? _Gerakannya membeku, sweatdrop. _Koq gue bisa mikir kalo Naruto mirip kucing, sih? Ugh, sama sekali nggak mirip! _

"Nggak mirip..."

_Tapi, kalo diliat-liat… emang ada sedikit kemiripan-Hey! Enak aja… nggak mirip, tau! Sama sekali enggak!_. Dia jadi kembali ngelakuin dialog diri, deh.

Sasuke menatap wajah tidur Naruto sekali lagi n nelen ludah.

_W-well… mungkin karna bekas luka di wajahnya ini yang bikin dia jadi mirip-NO-no-no-no-no. Hell No!._ Doi geleng-geleng, keras. _Di dunia ini binatang yang punya whisker kan bukan cuman kucing! Rubah juga punya! Macan juga! Singa juga!_

"…"

_Shit. Baik rubah maupun macan n singa… kesannya sama kayaq kucing. Sama-sama manis… _

"…?"

_Apa ini artinya… gue juga nganggep Naruto manis…?_

Sweatdrop.

_Tunggu dulu, hey! Gue nggak suka yang manis-manis! Nggak suka! Nggak sukaaaa! _

"Aaagh… kenapa gue jadi kacau gini~… Sialaaan…" Sasuke ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. "Sebaiknya dia gue tidurin aja di kamarnya, deh. Kalo kelamaan liat dia, gue bisa…" ucapnya entah ke siapa, plus motong kalimatnya sendiri, nggak nemu kata yang pas. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto, bridal style. Keluar dari ruang TV alias ruang tengah.

"Tapi… kamarnya ada di mana…?" gumam Uchiha satu ini, tolah-toleh sekeliling. Ini emang pertama kalinya doi masuk ke rumah Naruto. Dulu kalo pun mampir, palingan cuman sampe pintu depan. Karna tujuannya biasanya emang cuman ngejemput or nganterin.

Setelah menelusuri seluruh lantai bawah yang cuma terdiri dari dari ruang TV, ruang tamu, dapur, n lab (yang dikunci)… Sasuke pun mulai menuju lantai atas.

Ada dua pintu di situ.

Alias ada dua kamar.

Uchiha tsb lalu ngebuka pintu kamar terdekat dengan kakinya, pelan. Kebetulan kamar tsb nggak dikunci n pintunya rada kebuka dikit. So langsung masuk aja, deh.

Kamarnya rada gelap karna emang udah malam. Cahaya yang ada palingan samar-samar cahaya bulan di luar jendela yang nggak ditutup.

"Hmm… lampu… lampu… di mana lampu…" gumamnya sambil ngeliat ke arah dinding dekat pintu. Nyari tombol buat nyalain lampu.

Ada. (keliatan dikit karna samar-samar cahaya bulan)

Dia pun mundur selangkah n…

'tek!'

… nekan tombol tsb dengan jempol kaki kanan yang diangkat sejenak. Lampu kamar pun menyala terang. Sasuke lalu ngeletakkin Naruto ke tempat tidur yang tertata rapi. Doi kemudian ngehela nafas sekali lagi, trus kembali tegak n ngeliat ke sekeliling ruang kamar.

"Heeeh? Gue kira kamarnya dia pasti penuh ama poster or mainan hero-heroannya itu. Ternyata sama sekali nggak ada…"

Tentu aja nggak ada. Karna itu bukan kamar Naruto, tapi kamar Kyuubi!

Sasuke jalan mendekat ke sebuah lemari dinding dengan pintu kaca yang tertutup rapat di atas meja belajar. Beberapa miniatur Gundam keliatan berderet di dalam sana. Ada Gundam Deathscyte Hell, Wing Zero, Aegis, Freedom, Destiny, Exia, Kyrios, n masih banyak lagi. Walau nggak lebih dari 15 buah, sih. Kyuubi emang sempet menyukai Gundam sampe SMP. Habis itu nggak lagi. Waktu kecil dia emang hobi ngerakit mecha-mecha Gundam yang dianggepnya keren. Yah, meski sekarang nggak suka lagi tapi dia tetep nggak ngebuang semua itu. Masih disimpan meski sekarang nggak pernah disentuh.

"Gue baru tau kalo Naruto suka Gundam…"

Mata hitam itu lalu beralih ke mug singa berisi alat tulis, trusderetan buku-buku pelajaran di rak yang terhubung dengan meja belajar.

"Eh? Psikologi Statistik? Psikologi Abnormal? DSM IV? PPDGJ III? Kesehatan Mental? Psikometri?" Sasuke berkedip dua kali. _Ini sih udah pasti bukan bukunya Naruto._ Dia mijit dahi n ngegeleng. _Ternyata… ini kamar kakaknya_. Setau Sasuke, Kyuubi satu jurusan ama Itachi.

"Hhh… salah deh gue…" Dia pun kembali mendekati Naruto di tempat tidur n menunduk mo ngangkat dia lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba hape di saku kiri seragamnya keluar, mo jatoh. Sasuke langsung mencengkram sakunya. Maunya sih ncengkram saku sekaligus hapenya supaya gak jadi jatoh, tapi yang sempet doi pegang malah bagian bawah hape. Jadinya benda tsb malah makin jatoh beneran.

Tangan kanan yang tadinya berada di belakang pundak Naruto (*belum terangkat*) pun segera sigap ganti nangkep tuh hape. Tapi telat. Cuma sempet nyentuh ujungnya doang. Jadi kayaq mukul bola voli melambung. Akhirnya…

'Prak!'

… kebanting deh.

Jatoh di sisi tempat tidur. Sampe beberapa perangkatnya lepas. Berceceran.

"Aaasssshh~…" Sasuke nepuk mukanya sendiri, ngadep langit kamar. "Sialan… ini sudah yang keberapa kali kebanting…?" Dia lalu menggerutu n ngejongkok mungut sekalian masang bagian-bagian itu langsung. Naruto cuma bergumam dikit atas keributan kecil itu. Tapi gak sampe kebangun.

Habis masang baterai, Sasuke pun nyari penutupnya. "Di mana…?" gerutunya sambil garuk-garuk kepala, sebel. Dia lalu menunduk nyari di bawah meja belajar. Nggak ada. Trus doi ngambil senter kecil yang ada di mug meja tsb n ngegunainnya buat nyenterin bagian bawah tempat tidur yang gelap.

Ada.

"Ggh…" Tangannya masuk ke sana, mo ngejangkau. Tapi belum nyampe. Dia pun lalu menarik second bed yang ada di bawah sampe keluar seluruh bagian. Lalu Sasuke segera kembali menunduk n menjangkau tuh penutup hapenya di bawah sana n berhasil. "Hah. Bener-bener minta diganti juga nih hape." Ketusnya seraya nyalain benda tsb yang tadinya terpaksa mati.

Sasuke bersiap kembali mau ngegeser bed tsb kayaq semula sampe suatu noda aneh menarik perhatiannya. "Apa ini…?" Noda aneh itu ada di sisi dalam bed. Di balik seprei. Tapi seprei tsb masih belum nutupin semua noda yang ada di baliknya. Saat Sasuke menarik bed itu, sepreinya juga rada ikutan ketarik, hingga tersingkap dikit.

Sasuke menyentuh noda tsb. Rasanya kering n rada mengeras dengan bahan bed. Warnanya merah gelap or coklat kehitaman. Or bisa juga dibilang merah hati. Doi lalu agak menunduk n mengendus dikit. Masih ada sedikit baunya. Bau yang rada asing tapi juga nggak asing baginya.

_Kalo masih ada baunya, berarti ini bukan noda lama, kan? _

Nggak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba kepalanya terlintas pemikirannya sendiri tentang 'monster di rumah' tadi. Tentu aja dalam konteks yang beda n terkait dengan orang yang berdarah karna ditusuk tadi siang… or pagi.

"Masa sih… ini… noda darah…?"

Uchiha bungsu tsb menyingkap seprei yang ada sampe lepas semua. Noda itu keliatan terputus dengan ganjil sebatas di sisi bednya aja. Di bagian permukaan atasnya nggak ada. Sasuke kemudian beralih ke bed yang ditiduri Naruto n menyingkap sepreinya dikit. Mata hitamnya pun terbelalak ngeliat bekas noda yang sama di sisi bed tsb.

_Apa mungkin…_

Dengan agak tergesa namun tetep berusaha se-gentle mungkin Sasuke ngangkat n memindahkan tubuh Naruto ke second bed yang tadi doi geser ke samping. Dia lalu ngejatuhin semua selimut n bantal guling yang ada di atas tempat tidur tadi hingga kosong. Lalu Uchiha satu ini pun menarik n menyingkap seprei utama tsb.

Ada selimut tipis berwarna hitam di baliknya. Selimut itu berbau wangi walau nggak terlalu menyengat. Wanginya kayaq parfum bunga. Nggak tau bunga apaan. Doi nggak hapal ama bau bunga. Masih penasaran, Sasuke melepas seprei tadi n menarik selimut lapisan tsb. Apa yang diliatnya di balik itu bikin dia tercengang.

Terlihat noda yang sama dengan yang tadi. Tapi, kali ini jauh lebih banyak n lebar. Terutama di sisi kiri kanan agak ke atas n agak ke bawah. Di bagian tengah nggak terlalu banyak n warna nodanya agak tipis. Gak segelap yang di bagian sisi bed. Sasuke jadi teringat ama luka-luka Gaara yang letaknya ada di sisi kedua tangan n paha.

_Kalo second bed tadi tadi diputar arahnya 180 derajat, maka lokasi noda di samping kedua bed ini jadinya cocok…_ , Dia membatin sambil ngebandingin letak noda di sisi samping second bed tempat Naruto tidur, dengan noda yang sama di sisi samping main bed.

_Jangan-jangan… ini TKP terlukanya Gaara…?_

"Aaaaahh, gue ini mikir apa sih?" Sasuke ngegelengin kepalanya, cepat. "Cuma karna noda kayaq darah yang ada di sisi-sisi bed aja, heboh. Bisa aja kan pas ditusuk posisi dia nggak pas kayaq gini? Bisa aja kakinya ada di samping or tangannya ke samping? Belum tentu ini bercak darahnya Gaara."

Kalo memang posisinya begitu, hal itu jadi makin bisa ngejelasin asalnya ada noda darah di daerah samping bed, kan?

Sasuke ber-'ugh' atas pemikirannya sendiri. "Apa ini ngebuktiin adanya 'pemberontakan'?" Eh, tunggu. Kenapa gue jadi yakin banget kalo ini TKP terlukanya Gaara?. Dia kembali ngegeleng, lebih keras. Tapi, darah sebanyak ini, n masih terciumnya bau darah (yang disamarin ama wangi parfum dari selimut tipis) bikin doi mau nggak mau mengaitkannya dengan Gaara juga. Apalagi… lokasi ini, rumah ini, familiar dengan Gaara karna dianya emang sering ke sini, kan? Justru makin mencurigakan jadinya…

Hey, kenapa gue jadi terkesan nuduh penghuni sini pelakunya, sih? Mungkin aja perampok masuk n-!

Tapi… emangnya rumah yang dihuni oleh Uzumaki Kyuubi, seorang setan Konoha, terlebih lagi kamarnya sendiri, bakal gampang dimasuki gini?. Dahi Sasuke mengerut lagi. Kalo pun ada yang bisa masuk, pasti pelakunya ahli kunci kayaq Itachi…

"…"

_Nah, lho? Kenapa gue juga jadi ngaitin semua ini ama Itachi, sih?_

"Aaaaarrgh~. Gue pusing!" Doi keliatan gusar n ngeliat ke belakang, ke Naruto yang masih tidur. "Rasanya… gue nggak tega ngasih liat ini semua ke dia…" Sasuke kembali ngangkat Naruto buat ditaroh di kamarnya.

Kali ini dia bener-bener naroh tuh blondie di kamar orangnya. Coz, kamar ini penuh ama poster n mainan hero macam-macam. Boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang dulu doi kasih juga ada di sisi bantal bed. Ngeliat boneka tsb, Sasuke jadi tersenyum sekilas.

Setelah nyelimutin Naruto dengan selimut gambar rubahnya, Sasuke balik lagi ke kamar Kyuubi n nata kembali bed berdarah itu kayaq semula.

_Kayaqnya… ntar gue musti ngomong ke Itachi._

.

.

~Bersambung~

.

.

* * *

KP: Yup! Udah kuedit nih chap. Moga gak ada kata yg ilang or salah ketik lagi.

* * *

**Sambungan balesan review:

* * *

**

Hee? Gara2 aku u jadi pengen ngebunuh orang? WTF? Aku sih udah biasa ama orang yang jadi pengen ketawa, nangis, or bunuh diri gara2 ucapanku. Tapi, kalo jadinya pengen ngebunuh orang… baru kali ini… (*sweatdrop*)

Zetsu, Kisame, n Tobi bakal dimunculin, gak? Hmm, entah ya? Belum ada rencana…

Kenapa Shu yg kugambarkan mirip mafia Cina? Haha! Rencananya dia emang cwo Chinese, koq. Dia ahli kungfu.

Di endingnya bikin lemon SasuNaru? Errh… gak janji, ya? Aku rada ilang feeling kalo bikin lemon yang 'romantis' or consensual. Kalo baca fic juga gitu. Aku lebih suka yg non-con. Makanya kebanyakan fic2 rate M yg kubaca n kufave tuh yg mengandung non-con or rape. Coz, aku suka ama unsur perlawanan di dalamnya. Heheh. Apalagi emosi ketakutan, air mata, n kesakitan korban alias ukenya…

SasuNaru: Selera loe aneh. Dasar mantan pem-bully…

KP: Nah, karna chara Sasuke di sini udah kutetapin 'baik' dalam artian dia nggak bakal ngerape Naru. Maka, mungkin kayaqnya nggak bakal ada adegan lemon mereka yg explicit deh. Kalo pun ada, adegan utamanya bakal ku-skip. (Maap. Tlg maklumi selera gilanya author)

Adegan Naru jatuh di kebun Hinata mirip kayaq adegan Zack jatuh di kebunnya Aerith dlm game FF VII CC? Ahahaha! Adegan itu emang trinspirasi ama scene dalam game. Cuman, lebih ke Cloud yg jatoh di kebun Aerith dlm game FF VII original. Umm, seingatku waktu itu Zacknya jatuh di bagian papan deket bunga deh daripada ke bunganya sendiri. Makanya Aerith sempet 'menegur'nya pas Zacknya hampir nginjak bunga2nya habis itu, kan? Tapi, kalo Cloud di FF VII original jatohnya tepat di tengah2 bunganya…

Nikaido bersaudara gmn nasibnya? Mungkin bakal ada di chap depan, bareng ama Utakata.

Ada istilah yang gak ngeh? Hmm, yg mana? Aku kira yg kupake udah umum. Well, sebut aja yang mana yg gak paham, bakal kuartikan.

Aku bilang TemuTengu n ItaKyuuGaa juga SasuNaru bakal collab ngalahin akatsuki? Eeeh? Kapan aku bilang gitu? Perasaan cuman 'mungkin', deh…

Gaara: 'Mungkin'nya Kape tuh cuman berarti 30 %…

KP: Bukaaan. 50 %, tau…

Heheh. Iya, iyaa… gak bakal sad-ending koq nih fic… Mungkin, sih… (Readers: Mungkin mulu!)

Kurang serem n nggak mimpi buruk baca chap kemaren, padahal u anak kecil? (emang sekecil apa si?) Wahahah! Aku bilang awas mimpi buruk itu bukan gore dalam artian serem, koq. Aku lebih mikirin gore yang disertai emosi sinting Kyuubi itulah yg bakal bikin anak kecil gak nyaman. Tapi, kayaqnya nggak masalah sepanjang emosi gila itu nggak didalami…^^. Lagian, anak kecil emang cenderung nggak suka merhatiin hal2 yg gak terlihat, kaaan? (cthnya: emosi terselubung).

I love you yg diucapin Kyuu di chap 36 tuh bahasa apa aja? Hmm, dari Obicham te sampe Aishiteru (*aishiteru plg udah tau*) r: Bulgaria, Denmark, Belanda, Etiopia, Kroasia, Taiwan, Turki, Jerman, Itali, Perancis, Korea, n Jepang.

Agamaku apa? Hmm, agamaku adalah agama yang Tuhannya paling sakti!

Kyuubi: Oey, dia bukannya nanyain jagoan loe, tau!

KP: Kenapa gak punya FB? Aaaaa, hal ini udah kujawab di beberapa balesan review yg lalu (udah 2 x kayaqnya)

Tinggi badan, berat badan, warna kulit, hidung, rambut, dll? Whoaa? Lu penasaran bgt, ya?

Tinggi badanku… sama dengan salah satu tokoh dalam fic HaH ini (ada di chap 1). Tapi, yg pastinya gak setinggi my big bro yang 185 cm itu… (*readers: Siapa jg yg nanyain tinggi badan kakak loe!*). Yaah~, tebak aja yg mana. Heheh…

Berat badanku? Dua digit kepala 5. (*readers: Apaan tuh!*)

Warna kulit… coklat putih (bukan kuning putih kayaq Chinese).

Hidung... biasa aja, tuh. Normal.

Rambutku…? Hitam. Kayaq Itachi, tapi lebih pendek (*disuruh potong ama my Mom, seh*), n sekarang agak bergelombang.

Oh, kalo SaiNeji nShikaKiba emang rencananya bakal kujadiin pair. Tapi, ShinoLee cuma bakal jadi pair sohib, koq. Umm, pair sohib n lover emang susah dibedain ama para Fujo, yaaa?

Hmm, kalo mau tidur u jadi ngeluarin air mata n dada kerasa sesak padahal gak ada yg bikin u nangis? Hmm, sejak kapan itu terjadi? Seberapa sering hal itu kejadian? Tiap hari? Trus Posisi tidur u kyq gimana? Umm, sambung soal ini lewat PM aja, ya? Coz takutnya ntar kepanjangan.

Apa masih ada kesempatan buat Kyuubi brsatu ma Gaara? Masih ada, koq.

Jgn ksringan nonton SAW or kmk psycho karna gak tega Gaara disiksa? Ahahaha! Aku nonton SAW sampe yg versi ke VI masing2 satu kali doang, koq. Kalo komik psycho… belakangan ini aku lebih banyak baca studi kasus. Emang sih, isinya kebanyakan orang2 sadis. Eh, knapa tiba2 jadi bawa2 film SAW?

Gaara: Mungkin karna Hydrofluoric Acid yg dulu sempet u tanyain ke paman u, tuh. Kan ada di film itu juga…?

KP: Ooh, cairan asam buat ngelumerin kaca itu…

Hee? Ada yang minta adegan GaaMatsu dibanyakin? Wow, ada juga yg gak benci ternyata…

Kalo Gaara dijadiin jahat, u gak mau baca ficku? Ahahaha! Itu tergantung moodku. Terserah u aja mo baca or gak. (*mood angin-anginan*)

(*ngakak baca reviewers yg nulis posisinya yg gigit guling dengan mata sembab pas baca nih fic*)

If nih fic tamat, apa ada rencana bikin fic SasuNaru lagi? Mungkin…

Oh, Kyuu ngamuk di chap di 36 bukan karna pengaruh ninpo koq. Lebih karna emosinya yg meledak.

'Cinta' itu menurutku gimana? Hmm… cinta itu adalah…suka kubik. Alias suka-suka-suka. 3 kali. Kalo suka doang, kayaq suka kucing cakep dijalanan or naksir buku n game di toko yg rasanya ngebet banget pengen beli. Kalo Suka kuadrat, kayaq rasa cinta n sayang ke para sohib n family. Nah, kalo suka kubik, baru namanya bener2 cinta alias suka ke orang yg gak cocok dimasukin kategori temen or kucing juga buku n game.

Soal curhatan yg agak panjang itu… ntar kubales lewat PM aja, ya? Kalo di sini bisa kepanjangan, non!

Kecewa karna kayaqnya tokoh utama fic ini ganti ke Gaara, bukan Naruto? Huahahah! Tetep Naruto, koq. Kadang di manga or anime juga gitu, kan? Ada chapter2 or episode khusus yang nggak banyak ngelibatin tokoh utama demi ngejelasin permasalahan sebenernya? (*kayaq chap khusus Sasuke di Naruto, n episode khusus para Shinigami tanpa Ichigo di Bleach. Mbeuh, kyaqnya ada 10 episode Ichigonya gak muncul2*). Kurang lebih, fic ini juga gitu. Ujung2nya bakal tetep nyambung ke tokoh utama, koq.

Mau Naruto tetep polos n baik hati? Gak suka dia yang rada preman nanti? Heheh. Kalo diliat dari berbagai kejadian yang bakal dia alami nanti di fic ini, rasanya nggak wajar kalo Naru bakal tetep bersikap kayaq gitu. Gak nyambung jadinya. Justru aneh. Lingkungan ngasih pengaruh kuat ama kepribadian seseorang. Termasuk Naruto di sini. Apa jadinya dia tanpa Gaara, Kyuubi, n para sohibnya yg selama ini selalu ada buat dia? Itu bakal ngaruh juga.

Tapi, Naruto emang bakal tetep baik hati, koq (inner nya). Meski mungkin ntar luarnya jadi lebih kasar n gak sepolos biasanya.

Apa pemikiran "mending loe jadi gay aja daripada dia(cewek) jadian ama loe. Gak rela gak rela,~" termasuk aneh? Nggak, tuh. Nggak aneh, koq. Tapi, bisa kubilang kalo itu artinya perasaan suka u buat dia bukan suka-kubik. ^^

Kayaqnya aku jago bela diri n pinter ngatur waktu? Huahahaha! Nggak koq, nggaaak. Masih ada sohibku yg lebih jago dariku. N masih banyak orang2 di dunia ini yang jauh lebih jago.

Pinter ngatur waktu si enggak. Biasa aja. Belakangan ini kalo ada tugas sukanya SKS!

Dr ngegame, blajar, n sosialisasi juga pengen minta tipsnya? Tips ngatur waktu? Wah, aku gak pake aturan or tekhnik khusus tuh. Biasa aja. Hmm, tapi kalo ditanya tips: Kalo ngegame n blajar, ajak temen juga. Jadinya sekalian sosialisasi, kan?

Eeeeeh? Ada readers yg ngegambarin adegan2 di fic ini? Thank youuuu!

What? Gak tau caranya ngirim/ngenunjukkin gambar itu ke aku? Hmm, gimana if u bikin account di sini, trus PM aku, ntar bakal kukasi tau caranya. Once again, 10Q, yaaaa!

Apa mahasiswa psikologi mempelajari enneagram? Hmm, kalo di kampusku si enggak diajarin. Palingan Papikostik, yang mirip ama papan bundar cina itu.

Kalo pair utama SasuNaru, pair lainnya bisa ItaKyuu, gak? Bisa, koq…^^ Kalo aku mau, bisa aja hal itu kuatur. Heheh…

Ooh, met natal n taun baru jugaaaa~! (Readers: Telaaaat!)

Kalo aku mau cuci otak jadi straight, jangan sekarang? Wakakakak~

Kyuubi ama Tengujin tuh OC, ya? Hmm… dibilang OC juga nggak, tuh. Kyuubi kan emang beneran ada di Naruto series? Seekor rubah orange bermata merah n berekor sembilan yg disegel dalam perut Naruto? Terus, Tengujin… itu sama kayaq Temujin, koq. Cuma kubedain aja antara dia yang bermata merah n bermata ijo. N kupisahin jadi kembar, bukan satu tubuh. Kalo masih susah ngebayanginnya, untuk Kyuubi… bayangin aja Minato, coz dia emang kujelasin mirip Minato, koq. Tapi, yg versi lebih muda n ketus. So, jadi kayaq ItaMina or MinaGaa gitu deh… (readers: ganjil~). Kalo Tengujin ya liat Temujin aja.

Aku segitu sukanya ama Kyuu n Shu, kenapa gak Nekomata sang Nibi aja? Kan kucing?

Hahah! Nggak, deh. Cewek, sih. Lagian, yang kusukai itu bakal cenderung 'sakit' nantinya. Kasian, kan? Tapi, nekomata yang kusuka adalah Matamune dari ShamanKing. Kucing(jantan) berekor dua itu keren banget, deh. Pinter n jago.

Chara Itachi di fic ini koq kayaq Kanone Hilbert dr Spiral, ya? Santai, tapi kalo serius jadinya bahaya?

Ahahaha! Nggak koq. Itachi gak sebaik dia. Itachi lebih egois n bisa males plus nyuruh2 orang.

Tau fic 13 days with blood? Hmm, enggak tuh. Baru denger. Bagus, ya? Pairnya apa?

Waaah, kenapa ya banyak yang ngira aku orang Malang? Aku bukan orang Malang, koq~…

Naruto: Lha? Di chap2 lalu u bilang u org Malang, kan?

KP: Nggak. Aku bilangnya 'saat ini aku tinggal di Malang'. Tapi, bukan berarti aku lahir n besar di Malang, kan? Heheh. Aku lahir n besar di seberang pulau Jawa, koq. Kedua ortuku n nyaris semua keluargaku emang orang Jawa. Itu pun bukan di Malangnya tapi kota lain. Tapi, aku lahir n besar di Kalimantan Selatan. Lalu… apa aku ini orang Jawa or Kalimantan? Entahlah…

Gaara: Elo suka mainin kata-kata, ya? Dasar penipu…

KP: Nggak, koq. Makanya, kalimat tuh jangan cuma dibaca, tapi juga dipahami. U semua aja yang kejebak ama pemikiran masing-masing. (*dijitak*) Errhh, tapi aku n my big bro sekarang emang udah pindah rumah ke Malang, koq. Walo ortu masih tinggal di KS karna pekerjaan.

Nih fic pake background 4 musim or 2 musim? Oh, 4 musim koq. Tapi, di chap2 fic ini sering kutulis hujan karna Malang sekarang emang lagi musim hujan! (Nyaris tiap hari, rek!) Scara nggak langsung jadi melimbas ke fic, deh…

Nama n avatarku terkesan cwo? Hee? Emang nama semanis KucingPerak (huekh!) kesannya kayaq cwo, ya? Bukannya sebaliknya?

Kalo avatarku sih… sering ganti2. Dengan yang bloody Gaara ini udah 5 kali!. Avatar pertamaku gambarnya kucing main gameboy, trus yang kedua kesannya bersparkle-sparkle blink2(SilverSaso & Gaara), trus yg ktiga 'berpasir'(Gaara), trus yg keempat 'berhutan' (Naruto & Gaara), n yg kelima 'berdarah' (Gaara). So, kurasa itu nggak bisa dijadiin dasar buat mnilai if aku cwo, deh. Heheh…

Wah, ada readers yg gak suka yaoi, tapi suka fic ini? Heheh. Thank u, deh. Tapi, ati2 terpengaruh…

Oh, MinaKushi emang tau rumah mereka (KyuuNaru), koq. Tapi, Kushinanya nggak njenguk kdua anaknya selama 3 tahun n cuma ngirimin duit itu karna kasus yg blakangan ini ditanganinya makin berbahaya. Yaah~ jadi detektif handal kan resikonya gede juga (sama kayaq alesan Shinichi 'menghindari' Ran dlm Detective Conan). Kalo Minato… penjelasannya ada di chapter 'Ketahuan'.

Cerita kilasan OSPEK di chap 2 tuh pengalaman pribadiku, ya? Heheh. Yea, sebagian…

KyuuNaru beli rumah dari duit yg ditransfer ortu mereka, koq. Coz, mereka nggak mau tinggal bareng salah satu orang tuanya yg bercerai itu. Trutama Naruto. Karna dia pengen keduanya rujuk.

Umur Kankuro di sini lebih tua dari ItaKyuu koq meski sama2 mahasiswa. Tapi, jurusan n semesternya beda. Kalo Temari… aku belum memikirkannya. Pastinya sih di bawah 30.

Chara Sasuke yg kugambarin tuh gimana? Rasanya gak stoic2 amat.

Emang, koq. Dia gak stoic2 amat. Terutama karna berbagai peristiwa belakangan ini. Awal2 gak terlalu kenal ama Naruto sih dia emang stoic n jarang berekspresi. Tapi, gitu Naruto sering nyamperin alias ngerjain dia di sekolah, mau nggak mau dia jadi ngasih respon n ekspresi juga. Yah, tapi kayaqnya hal itu gak terlalu keliatan, karna cuman masuk dalam kilasan doang.

N yeah, Fugaku-san emang salah satu pendana tetap UniKonoha. Juga SMP n SMA Konoha.

Apa Sasuke bakal jadi pengusaha muda kayaq Itachi? Nope. Anak intro kayaq dia gak tertarik ama hal macam itu. Selain sekolah, dia lebih suka ngegame n hal2 yang bersifat loner lainnya, ketimbang ngurusin hal rumit macam itu. Dia kan nggak punya motivasi yg kuat untuk itu? Beda ama Itachi yg dulu.

Kira2 SasuItaKyuuGaaShuShika jeniusan yg mana? Jawabannya: Belum kuputuskan~ (*cape deh…*)

Sasuke emang punya SupCom juga. Tapi, gak separah Kyuubi. Dia cuman SupCom ma orang2 sebayanya (trutama Naruto) n orang2 yg dianggepnya nggak pantes dihormatin.

Hebat mana antara Sasuke, HenshinNaru, Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, Shukaku, Fugaku, Minato, Pein?

Hebat dalam hal apa? Kalo dalam kekuatan, ntar yang paling hebat adalah Sasuke. Lebih tangguh dari Henshinnya Naruto juga kakaknya. (*Aku udah punya rencana untuk ini. Heheh…*)

Pein seumuran ama FugaMina? Rencananya sih gitu…

ItaKyuu kayaq MinaKushi? Hm, tapi kalo MinaKushi, Minatonya lebih sering ngalah. Kadang2 aja ke-seme-annya' muncul.

KP: Hhhh… capek jg mbales rev yg banyak. But, it's fun! Apalagi yang panjang. I'm lovin it~

Bagi yg belum kubalas, terutama yg curhat… ntar kuPM aja,yaaa?

Ja! Matta na~

* * *

Oiya, nanya: SasuNaru days, GaaNaru days, n sebangsanya tuh tanggal brapa sih? N siapa yg menentukan itu?


	39. Emotion

KP: Haai, readers. Update 2 chap, neh! Thank u banget buat Felix D. Bender coz udah ngasih tau caranya gimana ngupdate nih fic di tengah2 ffn yg lagi error (*rasanya gw mo nraktir loe, Fel!* ^^)

Oleh karna beberapa orang yang kayaqnya penasaran buanget pengen liat fotoku (*Halah! Sok!*), aku ngeganti avatar accountku dengan fotoku. (Tapi, ntar bakal kuganti lagi. Plg gak sampe sebulan kupasang tuh foto).

Oh ya, sorry. Kali ini updatenya dikiiit. Aku lagi ilang feeling ama fandom Naruto. Belakangan ini lebih sibuk ngebaca n ngereview fic2 di fandom ShamanKing, FinalFantasy, n KingdomHearts…

N aku juga lagi bad-mood. Ada berbagai masalah…

-Kenapa manga ShamanKing versi Indo tamatnya nggantung di vol. 32? Padahal mustinya tamat di vol 34? Yah, untung sempet ngedownload vol terakhir sebelum site-nya broken. But still…

-Kenapa di ending versi animenya si Hao mati? Padahal seharusnya kan dia jadi sadar n masih hidup di versi manga?

-Kenapa seiyuu Hao suaranya kedengaran kayaq cewek? Nuooo~

-Kenapa penampilan Hao di chap terakhir keliatan cantik kayaq cewek? Padahal dia kan seme faveku di SK?

-Kenapa masih banyak readers yang nanyain nih sampe chap brapa padahal udah kujawab berkali-kali kalo aku nggak tau?

-Rasanya aku mau ngejambak n ngasih tendangan lutut ke muka dosenku yang nyebelin, tapi kenapa super egoku bilang nggak boleh?

-Kenapa setelah aku sembuh diare, sekarang malah gantian kucingku yang kena?

-Kenapa nggak ada yang jual masakan ikan haruan di Malang? *cuma pernah makan di Kalimantan*

Sasuke: Aaaaassh! Nggak penting!

KP: - Kenapa Sasuke di Naruto-series makin nyebelin aja?

-Kenapa angka satu lurus?

-Kenapa buih sabun bentuknya nggak ada yang segitiga?

-Kenapa taman safari letaknya jauh dari rumahku?

-Kenapa Panda makannya daun padahal diliat dari bentuk giginya mereka termasuk karnivora?

-Kenapa aku ngerasa diriku juga makin nyebelin aja?

Gaara: Sadar juga dia…

Naruto: Acuhkan, acuhkaaan…

KP: Oiya, isi chap ini tanpa bakomku n balesan rev cuman sekitar 3057 words! Kali ini balasan rev banyak! (Kalian juga si yang banyak nanya~)

* * *

**Chapter 39: Emotion  


* * *

**

.

.

Malam…

Itachi jalan bersenandung didampingi ama Black Cat, seorang Anbu setianya. Cewek Anbu tsb ngebawa sebuah nampan dengan makan malam lengkap di atasnya.

"Thanks a lot, Black Cat…" Itachi senyum ke arahnya "Mulai dari sini, biar gue aja…" Dia lalu ngambil nampan tsb dari tangan anak buahnya. Cewek tadi mengangguk hormat sebelum dua detik setelahnya 'menghilang' dari sana.

Uchiha sulung di situ ngatur nafas sejenak. Somehow doi jadi ngerasa musti siap batin buat ngadepin Uzumaki Kyuubi di dalam. _Please, jangan sampe dia broken gara-gara ulah gue tadi… _, mohon Itachi dalam hati seraya nge-unlock kunci-kunci yang ada. Dia lalu ngebuka pintu tsb, dikit. Ngintip.

Bola mata hitam Itachi melebar sebelum akhirnya kedap-kedip. Dia pun buru-buru masuk n ngunci pintunya, trus bergegas naroh nampan di meja n menghampiri sosok Kyuubi yang terbaring miring di ujung tempat tidur. (*seprei yang kena sedikit noda darah udah diganti ama Black Cat pas Kyuubi mandi-Itachi yang nyuruh*).

Uchiha sulung tadi memperhatikan wajah tsb, lama. _Dia tidur…?._ Itachi lalu menyentuh pipi cowok tsb, lembut. Kyuubi menggeram dikit, gak suka. Tapi nggak terbangun. Sang Uchiha tertawa kecil. "…biar tidur pun tetep galak~…"

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit merhatiin tampang tidur tsb, dia pun ngehela nafas n ngebetulin posisi tidur sang Uzumaki supaya lebih teratur n searah dengan bed. Trus dia pun ikut berbaring di sisinya n menyeka sedikit poni yang menutupi dahi cowok setan tsb, lembut.

"Met tidur… my devil…"

KucingPerak

Selasa pagi

"…?" Naruto ngebuka matanya, perlahan. Doi mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit duduk. "Mm~… jham bhrapha shekharang~…?" gumamnya, ngantuk. Tangannya ngubek-ngubek daerah samping n bawah bantal, nyari hape. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakuinnya tiap kali bangun tidur, ngeliat waktu. Uzumaki bungsu ini lebih sering ngeliat waktu lewat jam di hapenya ketimbang jam waker yang ada di meja belajar.

"Eh? Nggak ada?" Naruto kedap-kedip. Ngantuknya ilang seketika. Dia pun langsung berbalik n ngangkat bantalnya.

Nggak ada.

Trus dia beralih ngangkat selimutnya.

Nggak ada juga.

"Lho? Koq gue tidur pake seragam?" Beberapa detik kemudian, dia baru inget ama kejadian kemaren. _Ah iya, gue ketiduran di pelukan Kaijin…_ . Doi nutupin muka pake sebelah tangan. _Malu-maluin aja~…_

"Ugh!" Naruto ngegelengin kepalanya, keras. Trus nepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, ngilangin ngantuk. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur n mungut benda yang tadi dicari-cari di saku celana sebelah kiri. Kalo pas make seragam, doi emang selalu menyimpannya di situ. "Jam lima pagi, ya…? Jarang-jarang gue bangun sepagi ini…"

Naruto ngeletakkin hapenya di atas meja belajar Lalu cowok pirang tsb keluar, mo ke kamar mandi. Tapi, doi berenti sejenak pas ngelewatin kamar sang kakak. Dia ngebuka pintu kamar tsb, pelan.

Nggak ada Kyuubi.

"Belum pulang..." Ekspresi Naruto keliatan lesu. _Kyuubi… Gaara…_ . Cowok ini nyanderin sisi kepalanya ke ambang pintu, lemas. _Ada apa dengan loe berdua…?_

.

.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian…

Naruto keluar kamar mandi, setengah menggigil. Handuk orange gede melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, hingga lutut. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil berwarna sama. Sebuah kalung prisma biru di lehernya yang rada basah keliatan berkilau karna kena air juga.

"Duingiiiin~. Mandi sepagi ini tanpa air hangat ternyata bisa sedingin ini…. Brrrr~." Naruto jarang banget mandi jam segini. Paling sering jam setengah tujuhan.

Cowok tsb mo naik tangga menuju kamarnya lagi, tapi sesuatu yang kerasa ganjil bikin dianya terhenti.

_Oh ya. TV…_

Naruto jalan menuju ruang tengah, mo nyalain TV. Ini juga salah satu kebiasaan di rumah mereka. Pagi-pagi pasti TV selalu dinyalain, deh. Supaya suasana pagi lebih rame. Biasanya sih si Kyuubi yang nyalain. Uzumaki sulung tsb lumayan hobi ngeliat berita pagi.

Naruto ngambil remote TV di meja n nekan tombol ON. Dia terus mindah-mindah channel, nggak minat ama berita pagi kayaq kakaknya. Cowok blonde ini ngeletakkin kembali remote tadi ke tempatnya gitu layar TV menayangkan anime Captain Tsubasa.

Dia pun kembali balik badan, mo ke kamar buat ganti baju.

"Whoaaa!"

Naruto kaget setengah hidup n nyaris jatoh hilang keseimbangan gitu ngeliat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidur di sofa panjang ruang tengahnya. Tadi dia sama sekali nggak menyadarinya, coz sofa tsb letaknya membelakangi jalan masuk ke ruang tengah karna berhadapan langsung ama TV (*Ruang ini nggak berpintu*).

Sasuke tidur berbantalkan telapak tangan kirinya sendiri. Sementara yang kanan di atas perut. Kaki kiri tertekuk di atas sofa, sedangkan kaki kanan dibiarin jatoh ke lantai, di samping sofa. Doi cuman make kaos hitam polos n celana biru seragamnya. Sedangkan kemeja putih seragamnya keliatan bergumul, dekat kaki. Kayaqnya nih cowok ngelempar kemeja tsb sembarangan habis dilepas.

"Dasar… nggak rapi banget, sih…? Kalo nggak mau ngelipat, seenggaknya digantung kek…" gerutu Naruto sambil mungut seragam putih tsb. Nggak sengaja nyenggol kaki sang Uchiha.

Hal itu pun bikin Sasuke terbangun.

"… huh? Wha…?" Doi ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya, rada kabur karna bangun. Bangun kaget. "Minato-san…?" ucapnya, gitu ngeliat siluet seseorang berambut pirang.

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

Dia ngelempar gumpalan kemeja putih milik Sasuke yang tadi dipungutnya ke muka sang pemilik. "Gue bukan Papa~" ucapnya, kesal. Dasar… apa yang ada di otaknya selama ini cuman bokap gue?

Sasuke kedap-kedip sekali lagi, sampe penglihatannya jelas. "Naru… to…?"

"Iya. Ini gue." Sahut cowok pirang tadi sambil ngelipat lengan di dada, ketus. "Gue kirain loe udah pulang kemaren. Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Elo udah ketiduran duluan. Kalo kemaren gue tinggal pulang, lantas siapa yang ngunciin pintu nih rumah…?" Sasuke bangkit duduk seraya ngegaruk-garuk sisi kepala. Rambutnya jadi rada berantakan. "Kalo ntar ada orang jahat masuk, gimana?"

"Maksud loe orang jahat kayaq maling or rampok, gitu? Nggak ada orang yang berani nyolong di rumah yang dihuni ama Uzumaki Kyuubi."

_Yang tau ini rumah Uzumaki Kyuubi kan gak banyak?. _Sasuke ngehela nafas, panjang._ Selain itu… gimana kalo justru Uzumaki Kyuubi itu sendiri orang jahatnya?_. Tentu aja pertanyaan barusan cuman doi ucapin dalam hati. Dia masih belum bisa bilang soal kecurigaannya ke kakaknya Naruto itu.

"Yah, tetep aja gue peduli. Elo kan calon anak gue…?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut lagi.

"Udah gue bilang, gue nggak bakal ngerestuin bokap gue ama loe!" Dia menaikkan satu kakinya n ngerenggut kaos hitam Sasuke di bagian dada, marah. "So, GUE JUGA BUKAN CALON ANAK LOE! Udahlah, stop bilang kalo gue ini calon anak mulu. NYEBELIN BANGET TAU, NGGAK!" Lama-lama ke-ngototannya Sasuke yang ngincer bokapnya itu bikin Uzumaki satu ini kesal berlipat-lipat.

"Hey! Kenapa loe jadi emosian gini, si! Apa salah gue!" Sasuke bales mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kaosnya.

"Diaaaam! Gue sekarang emang lagi kesal, tau! Elo malah nambah-nambahin aja! Pulang sana!"

"Ck! Itu yang elo bilang ke penolong sobat loe?"

_Gaara… ?_

"Ugh." Naruto ngelonggarin cengkramannya pelan, tertunduk. "Sorry…" ucapnya, kecil. "Gue jadi emosian…"

Sasuke ngehela nafas. Trus ngelirik sang blonde dengan pandanga prihatin. Ya, dia emang prihatin. Apa jadinya kalo Naruto tau soal kemungkinan besar justru kakaknya sendirilah yang bikin sobatnya sekarat?. Emang sih, semua itu masih belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi, untuk sementara ini cuma itu dugaan yang paling mengena di benaknya. Apalagi Kyuubi sendiri juga nggak pulang semalaman. Kayaq kabur aja…

_Hey, kalo nggak salah… Kyuubi itu pacarnya Itachi kan, ya?._ Sasuke jadi teringat beberapa waktu lalu kalo Itachi pernah ngaku-ngaku di depannya n Naruto kalo dia jadian ama Kyuubi, waktu Kyuubinya dirawat di kediaman Uchiha karna habis berantem. _Kalo emang bener gitu, sedikit banyak dia pasti tau di mana Kyuubi berada. Seenggaknya dia pasti tau di mana lokasi yang sering dikunjungi pacarnya itu._

_Gue emang bener-bener musti ngomong ke Itachi nanti. Tapi… gue was-was kalo musti ninggalin Naruto sendirian. Gimana kalo ntar si Kyuubi dateng n nyakitin dia juga? Kalo dia tega ama sobatnya sendiri, bukannya nggak mungkin dia juga bakal tega ama adeknya sendiri, kan? Paling enggak, gue musti nganterin Naruto sampe kumpul ama Kisaliten. Baru guenya nanti nyamperin Itachi._

"Sekali lagi… sorry…" Naruto beranjak dari sofa, masih keliatan rada lesu. Dia mo ke kamar, ganti baju.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk ama pemikirannya sendiri, spontan menarik handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Mo nahan dia supaya jangan jauh-jauh darinya.

Tentu aja hal itu malah bikin handuk tsb lepas!

"Ah…?"

Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke tercengang, mulutnya mangap dikit. Tangan kanannya masih megang handuk yang tadi ditarik.

"Eh…?" Naruto yang kaget, ngeliat ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Gitu tau apa yang jadi fokus pandangan tuh cowok, mukanya langsung memerah.

"BRENGSEEEEK!" serunya marah, sambil ngerebut handuknya lagi. Tapi Sasuke refleks mundur n nyembunyiin handuk tadi ke belakang pinggangnya, masih duduk di sofa panjang.

Naruto makin terbelalak. "A-apa-apaan, loe!" marahnya, merah.

_Lho? Iya ya? Apa-apaan gue ini? Koq malah ngejauhin handuknya, sih?._ Sasuke sendiri kaget ama tindakan spontannya sendiri.

'BAG!'

Uchiha tsb nangkep sebuah tinju yang barusan aja mo melayang ke wajahnya, dengan satu tangan. Lagi-lagi karna gerakan refleks, doi meraih bagian bawah paha kanan Naruto dengan tangan satunya n mendorong serta mengunci gerakannya hingga posisinya sekarang ada di atas cowok pirang tsb.

"Ugh!"

Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, kuat. Sementara lutut kirinya menindih bagian atas paha kanan cowok pirang tsb, lutut kanannya yang ditekuk ke atas kini berada di bawah paha kiri Naruto yang ujung telapaknya sekaligus menginjak sisi lengan bahu kiri sang blonde.

Gerakan Naruto bener-bener terkunci.

Dia keliatan shock!

Sedangkan Sasuke? Tinju kanannya yang masih bebas n tadinya terangkat bersiap buat ngasih pukulan balik, kini jadi membeku. Pandangan wajah serius berantemnya tadi juga berubah jadi blushing gitu sadar gimana posisi mereka sekarang. Apalagi si Naruto lagi telanjang bulat! (Handuk kecil buat ngeringin rambutnya tadi juga lepas).

"Sa… kit… teme…" desis Naruto, memicing. Lengan bahu n kedua pahanya kerasa nyeri.

"Oh!"

Uchiha bungsu tadi buru-buru ngelepasin dia n berdiri plus mundur dua langkah. Deg-degan.

"Yang barusan tadi gerakan refleks Badan gue bergerak sendiri Jadi-!"

Naruto nggak nunggu tuh Uchiha selesai ngomong. Lagian, dianya juga nggak ngerti karna cowok tsb ngomongnya terlalu cepat n tanpa titik koma. Doi langsung menyambar handuk orange gedenya yang ada di ujung sofa n buru-buru memakainya kembali. Trus lari ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Kedengaran suara 'brak!' dari pintu kamar yang dibanting di atas sana. Bikin Sasuke bergidik, kaget.

Jeda.

"Aaahhh… gue ini kenapa, sih…?" tanyanya entah ke siapa, garuk-garuk kepala gusar.

"…"

Sasuke ngangkat tangan kanannya, pelan. Merhatiin jari kelingking.

"Ternyata… apa yang dibilang Kyuubi dulu bener… Ukurannya emang cuma segini." Doi jadi teringat kembali ama apa yang diliatnya tadi. Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mulutnya jadi kerasa basah. "L-Lho? Koq gue malah ngiler…?" Dia pun buru-buru ngehapus saliva itu n geleng-geleng kepala, keras.

"…"

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Punggung tangannya masih di sekitar mulut.

Biar mau dihilangin juga… 'hal luar biasa' yang diliatnya tadi nggak bisa ilang begitu aja. Baik ekspresi gorgeous Naruto, maupun bagian privatnya yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil daripada punya dia sendiri.

_Heh, cute…_

Dia jadi pengen ketawa.

_Wait, What the fuck? _

Pikiran n reaksi yang dilakuinnya barusan, bikin ekspresinya langsung berubah horror.

_Wuaaaaa! Kenapa otak gue jadi mesuuum! Nooooo!. _Sasuke tereak-tereak dalam hati, pengen ngilangin pikiran sintingnya barusan. _Ini pasti gara-gara Itachiii!_. Yah, dia malah nyalahin sang kakak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, doi seolah membeku gitu ngerasa bagian bawahnya kerasa basah (*tanya kenapa*). "Si-sialan…" Dia pun langsung ngacir ke toilet.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto…

"Hhh… hh… hh… "

Sang pemilik kamar keliatan ngos-ngosan nyander pintu, merosot terduduk. "Padahal… kalo di depan Kyuu n Gaara gue biasanya nggak masalah… . Tapi…" Wajah Naruto memerah, padam. "… kenapa kalo di depan Sasuke gue jadi… panik?"

KucingPerak

Kamar tahanan basement Uchiha…

Kelopak mata Uzumaki Kyuubi membuka, perlahan. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Gaara… . Dia memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Berbagai reaksi Akamizu Gaara kemaren kembali muncul di benaknya.

Dari awal sampe akhir.

Mata Kyuubi memejam lebih keras.

_Padahal… dia udah memohon. Padahal… dia udah berusaha nyadarin gue. Padahal… dia udah minta gue berhenti. Padahal… dia udah tereak kesakitan. Tapi, gue… gue… justru malah makin menyakitinya…_

Cengkraman pada kain yang dipegangnya menguat, kesal. Bayangan kondisi Gaara yang sekarat juga keadaan Matsuri yang berlumuran darah di dahi n jarinya yang putus, bikin hatinya kerasa ngilu.

_Gue tau gue emang bukan orang baik. Tapi… gimana bisa gue sekejam itu…?_

"…"

_Gue bener-bener… jahat… _

"…"

_Gue musti minta maaf ama mereka_, tekad Kyuubi. Dia udah nggak peduli lagi ama harga dirinya yang anti minta maaf itu. Lagian, harga dirinya udah terlanjur diancurin ama Itachi kemarin. Gimana pun juga, mau nggak mau dia jadi dibikin nerima kalo dia belum tentu superior dari orang lain. Meski sengotot apa pun dia, yang lebih kuat emang bakal lebih kuat. Lantas buat apa maksain diri? Lebih baik terima diri apa adanya, dengan begitu… dia bakal bisa maju.

Emang sih dia marah berat karna apa yang udah dilakuin Itachi. Tapi, seenggaknya tuh cowok 'hanya' ngegunain jarinya. So, dia belum sepenuhnya 'rusak'. Hal ini bikin dia jadi sedikit lebih semangat n protective ngejaga dirinya sendiri buat ke depannya nanti. Nggak bakal dia biarin si Itachi ngebikin harga dirinya yang udah berserakan itu jadi debu.

Cengkraman Kyuubi kembali melemah. Dia masih ngerasa lemas n ngantuk. Tapi, keinginan kuatnya buat ketemu GaaMatsu n minta maaf, bikin dianya buka mata.

_What…?_

Sosok Uchiha Itachi di hadapan yang ketiduran sambil meluk bahunya, ngebikin semua rasa kantuknya sirna dalam sekejap!

Mulut Kyuubi membuka, nyaris tereak.

Tapi, doi buru-buru menguasai diri. Diem. Trus menarik kembali lengannya yang entah sejak kapan juga meluk Itachi, di pinggang. Jadi, kain yang tadi dicengkramnya semalaman adalah kain dari bajunya Itachi.

Cowok bermata merah ini jadi mengutuk kebiasaan tidurnya yang suka meluk sesuatu.

_Ini kesempatan gue buat kabur sebelum dia bangun…_

Kyuubi menatap wajah tidur Itachi sejenak. Uchiha satu itu tidur miring ngadep Kyuubi dengan lengan kiri yang meluk bahu cowok tsb, sementara yang kanan terlipat di bawah bantal tempatnya nyanderin kepala. Eskpresinya damai.

_Kalo lagi gini… dia nggak keliatan nyebelinnya…_ . Uzumaki tsb mendengus, kesal. Teringat kejadian kemaren. _Gue nggak bakal ketipu ama tampangnya!_

Dia kembali fokus ama niat semula. Kyuubi nyingkirin lengan Itachi yang ada di bahunya, sepelan mungkin.

Berhasil!

"Mmmhh~…" Kyuubi nyaris terpekik gitu kedua lengan Itachi bergerak meluk pinggangnya, ngigo. "Kyuubiii~… "

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. _Orang ini mimpi apa si!_ _Koq pake meluk-meluk gue segala?_

"... waaah~… loe nakal banget, deeeh~…" ucap Uchiha tadi, cengengesan. Cengar-cengir gaje. "… Haaa~… I love when you play hard to get~… Hmhm…"

Muka Uzumaki tadi memerah ngedengernya. _Ralat! Gue ENGGAK mau tau dia mimpi apaan! _Batinnya, merinding. Dia buru-buru ngegelengin kepalanya secara mental. Kyuubi terdiam lagi, ngatur nafas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali bergerak pelan, menyingkir dari pelukan Itachi.

_Jangan bangun… jangan bangun… jangan bangun…_

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik penuh perjuangan, Kyuubi berhasil nyingkirin kedua lengan Itachi dari tubuhnya. Kyuubi pun ngehela nafas n terduduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hgh!"

Rasa sakit dari bagian belakangnya bikin Kyuubi hampir ngucapin kata-kata kasar n sumpah serapah. Tapi doi langsung nutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, keras. Sedangkan yang satu lagi megang pinggul_. Sialan~, kenapa masih sakit…? _

Setelah ngatur nafas sejenak, Kyuubi turun dari bed, hati-hati. Trus doi jalan menuju pintu dengan langkah yang agak tertatih.

Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pintu besi di hadapan. Nggak ada pegangan pintu kayaq umumnya.

_Gimana cara ngebukanya…?_

"Pake ini baru bisa..." Jawab Itachi dari tempat tidur, ngacungin sebuah kartu elektrik. Cowok setan tadi tersentak kaget n segera berbalik. Punggungnya nempel pintu. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah manusia yang tengah duduk di atas bed dengan wajah senyum. Sebenernya Itachi udah bangun pas dia bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Cuman dia iseng pura-pura masih tidur aja.

"Untuk ngebuka dari luar, perlu triple-password plus sidik jari gue. Sedangkan buat ngebuka dari dalam… cuma perlu ini." Itachi bangkit n jalan mendekati Kyuubi sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari. "Caranya hampir sama kayaq kartu kredit. Tapiii… " Dia berenti tepat lima senti di depan cowok tsb. "Sori aja. Gue nggak bakalan ngasih tau elo kodenya." Katanya, senyum.

"Ugh!"

Kyuubi ngedorong dada Itachi dengan kedua tangan sekuat tenaga. Trus…

'DAG!'

… menendang perutnya. Tapi, nggak sekuat tendangan biasa. Itachi aja nggak sampe jatoh nerima tendangan barusan. "Akhh~…" Kyuubi jatuh terjongkok dengan satu lutut. Dia berdesis ngerasain sakit di bagian belakangnya.

"Kyuubi…?" Itachi bergegas menghampirinya.

'PAK!'

Sang Uzumaki menepis tangannya, kasar.

"Jangan sentuh gue, brengsek!" bentaknya, sakit. "Uh… sial… " Doi kembali bangkit perlahan, megangin sisi pahanya. Nyeri. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya, lirih. Lebih ke dirinya sendiri. _Bukannya badan gue cepet pulihnya…? Aneh… _

Itachi terdiam menatap ekspresi sakit plus bingung cowok tsb. Sosok Kyuubi yang setengah berlutut kepayahan hanya dengan selapis yukata handuk biru gelap tsb bikin mulutnya jadi basah. Itachi geleng-geleng, nelen ludah. _Che… Dia ini semang SELALU aja nguji nafsu gue_. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman usil muncul di wajah gantengnya.

"Masih sakit, yaaa…?"

Suara itu bikin Kyuubi kembali menatap tajam ke arah sang sumber masalah. "Hmm… tampang loe menyatakan kalo elo bingung kenapa badan loe masih ngerasa sesakit itu, padahal biasanya badan loe cepet sembuhnya… kan?"

"…" Uzumaki di situ nggak njawab. Dia menatapnya makin tajam. Sisi kanan tubuhnya makin nempel ke tembok.

Itachi maju selangkah n agak ngebungkukin badannya sampe mukanya sejajar ama Kyuubi. "Apa… sama sekali nggak kepikiran ama loe kalo tadi malem pas loe tidur… gue ngelakuin hal yang lebih jauh, hm...?"

Mata merah tsb melotot. "A… apa…?"

Itachi menyeringai.

Ekspresi itu bikin darahnya kerasa mendidih.

"Bastaaaard!" serunya, seraya menerjang Uchiha tadi sekuat tenaga. Itachi yang kaget gak sempet bereaksi. Dia pun limbung n jatoh, dengan Kyuubi yang ngambil posisi mount di atasnya. Uzumaki sulung ini lalu menghujaninya dengan beberapa pukulan.

'BAG! BUG! BAG!'

_Brengsek! Orang ini bener-bener udah ngenodain gue!_

"Mati loe! Mati! Mati! Mati sanaaa!"

'BUG!'

"Hegh!"

Itachi bales meninju perutnya, satu kali. Cowok tadi pun berenti mukulin dia, megangin perut.

"Tenanglah, Kyuubi! Gue cuman becanda! Masa loe nggak sadar, sih?" tegur Sang Uchiha, mencengkram n ngeguncangin kedua bahu pemuda di atasnya itu. "Kalo emang tadi malem gue ngelakuin hal yang lebih jauh ke elo, mustinya kan banyak 'bekas'nya di bed? Mustahil gue bisa ngelakuin n ngeberesin itu semua tanpa sedikit pun ngebangunin elo! Oh, please deh. Sejak kapan loe jadi gampang ketipu gini?"

Itachi nyeka sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya sejenak, sebelum kembali mencengkram bahu tuh cowok. "Keterlambatan daya sembuh yang elo alami sekarang cuma pengaruh dari psikosomatis. Kondisi loe yang-eh?"

Kalimatnya terhenti karna ngerasain sesuatu yang menetes di atas dagunya.

Sesuatu yang basah.

"Kkh~…" Punggung Kyuubi mulai bergetar, tertahan.

Itachi tertegun. Tetesan air tadi makin berguguran aja di atas lehernya.

Tetesan dari air mata Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi menatap puncak kepala pirang kemerahan n menyentuh sebelah pipi Uzumaki tsb, lembut. "Maaf, ya…? Gue keterlaluan…" bisiknya, menyeka air mata tsb tanpa ngeliat wajahnya. Dia paham kalo tuh cowok nggak mau wajah nangisnya dilihat. Kyuubi terisak, berusaha menahan suaranya sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, hampir mengenai leher Itachi.

"…"

Sang Uchiha melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke belakang punggung n kepala Kyuubi, memeluknya. Doi membenamkan wajah sembab tsb ke dadanya. Kyuubi pun tanpa sadar kembali mencengkram kemeja putih di hadapan dengan erat, seolah dia bakal mati kalo sampe ngelepasin itu. Air matanya mengalir makin deras.

KucingPerak

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

KP: Hmm, sifat membingungkan Itachi malah terkesan keren, ya? Haha! Ada yang sadar gak sih kalo dia itu sebenernya bukan orang baik?

Req yg nembak duluan tuh Sasuke, bukan Naruto? Heheh. Bisa diatur~. Kalo dipikir, sebenernya aku juga lebih suka kalo yang nembak duluan tuh pihak seme…

Rencananya emang Sasukelah yang paling kuat di sini. N hal itu udah bisa kupastikan. Cuman sekarang belum keliatan aja.

Aww~, aku seneng banget deh kalo emosi readers jadi brubah-ubah gara-gara nih fic. Baik itu dongkol, bingung, kaget, senang, sedih, ketawa, takut, etc. Wehehe~

Gaara: Dasar aneh…

KP: Apa jadinya kalo MinaKushi tau anak2nya pada gini? Well, ada deeh~.

Porsi SasuNaru mulai sekarang bakal makin banyak, koq! Mungkin…

SasuNaru: 'Mungkin'? *melotot*

KP: Euh, kemungkinannya 75%? (*grin*) Lagian, emang udah saatnya ke SasuNaru koq sekarang, koq…

Sifatnya Itachi rasanya ada hubungannya ama aku banget? Wahaha! Ember~. Cuman, yang paling kucintai adalah Gaara, bukan Kyuubi. Aku juga nggak bakal mau ngebiarin orang yang kucintai selingkuh. Ennnak ajaa~. Untuk urusan ini aku beda banget ama Itachi.

Hmm, ngebiarin org yg dicintai selingkuh itu adalah salah satu 'hal kurang wajar' dari subjek penelitiannya temenku. Kami sempet diskusi bentar. N aku belum sempat tau secara keseluruhan gimana bentuk pola pikir tuh orang (dia kan bukan subjekku?). Akhirnya aku cuma bisa memperkirakan aja deh apa yang kira-kira orang macam itu pikirin lewat karakter Itachi di sini. Sebenernya bisa aja sih kalo aku mau neliti langsung subjek itu. Tapi, males, ah! Tempat tinggalnya rada jauh, sih~ (Jiah!)

Scene Sasuke wktu nyelidikin bekas darah di kasur bikin inget sm scene di detektif Conan dimana di sebuah kuil prnah ada wanita yg bunuh diri trus tataminya dipindah?

Oooh? Yang pendetanya sempet nyamar jadi mayat wanita itu, yaa? Haha! Aku inget! (*ngoleksi komik Conan dari vol 1 smpe 60*)

Heheh. Soal 'lemon' pertamaku kemaren… hmm, ada yg bilang lime, ada yg bilang udah lemon, ada yang bilang bukan lemon. Ack! Whteva d!

Eeeh? Sempet nyesel trlahir sbg cwe? Why? Cewek kan juga punya banyak kelebihan? Cewek tuh lebih lembut, lebih cantik, lebih sensitive, lebih cepat paham ama yang namanya emosi, dll dibandingin para cowok. Just enjoy it. *wink*

Kyuu ternyata bisa ngucapin kalimat sayang juga buat Naruto? Heheh. Kalo lebih tertarik ama hubungan sodara KyuuNaru, baca aja fic Kumpulan oneshot keluarga Namikazeku (*eh, tapi belum kupdate, tuh*).

Ada pertanyaan buat Kyuu: Gimana rasanya ada di bawah~?

Kyuubi: Gue waktu itu nggak di bawah! Tapi di samping!

KP: *Sigh* intinya dia nanya gimana rasanya jadi uke… begono…

Kyuubi: Rasanya jadi uke? SAKIT, TAU! Pokoknya gue NGGAK MAU LAGI JADI UKE!

KP: Sakit or enggak itu tergantung semenyaaa… *ngelirik Itachi*

Itachi: *smirk* Lain kali gue bakal lebih gentle, deeh…

Kyuubi: *twitch* Nggak ada lain kali!

KP: Koq si Sasuke bisa nransfer darah padahal kan belum 17 tahun?

Nah! Ini dia kebodohanku! Aku nggak merhatiin itu! Iya, ya? Di sini Sasuke kan baru 15? Aaaah! Bodooooh! (*nenggelamin kepala ke bak mandi*) Sorry. Waktu itu aku cuma terfokus ama siapa lagi yang bergolongan darah AB di Naruto-series selain Gaara (*ngeliat di Narutopedia dot com*). N yang paling pertama terlihat ialah Uchiha Sasuke! (*padahal pas ngecek lagi pas mo nulis chap ini, ternyata Itachi juga AB!*). Aaaargh! Maafkan diriku.

Yaah~, namanya fanfic~

Sasuke: Halah. Kabur mengatas namakan fanfic…

KP: Hush. Dunia HaH ini kan emang rada beda ama dunia real? U juga udah dapat izin bawa mobil di usia 15, kan? Padahal aturan realnya musti 17? Anggep aja usia syarat pendonor darah di sini juga sama kayaq gituu. Heheh…

Oh iya, selain itu ada keganjilan lain, nih:

-Di chap Kompetisi lalu, habis tanding MA ama Temujin si Sasuke sempet bilang 'Gue nggak minat ama anggar or aliran martial arts lain yang pake senjata.' Padahal dia kan juga nguasain kendo (ilmu berpedang)? Pake senjata juga, tuh!

-Di chap Kenapa, saat Sasuke main game SF ngelawan character Fei Long, suara kekalahan yang kedengaran adalah 'No waaaay!'. Itu salah! Fei Long kalo kalah teriakannya adalah 'I Loooost!'. Yang tereak 'No way 'adalah chara lain bernama El-Fuerte! (*Penting gak seeeh?*)

-Di chap awal2 aku tulis kalo Sasuke adalah anak yang jeniusnya nyaingin Gaara. Tapi, di chap undercover aku tulis IQnya cuman 120 (superior). Nggak termasuk gifted alias genius, tuh. So, ntar yg di chap satu bakal kuedit, deh.

Umm, kayaqnya masih ada lagi yang ganjil. Tapi, aku lupa! Ntar kalo aku inget, kuperbaiki deh.

Sasuke: Kenapa… koq semua kesalahan loe itu selalu berkaitan ama gue…?

KP: Nah itu dia! Aku juga nggak ngerti. Kebetulan banget, ya?

Sasuke: Kebetulan koq sampe empat kali!

KP: Taaaau~ (*shrug*). Misteri, nih. Misteri!

Kyuubi: Halah, gitu aja dibilang misteri.

KP: Oh, makasih bagi yang udah ngasih tau apa yang dimaksud ama SasuNaru days n sebangsanya ituuu! Aku sempet penasaran karna ada fic yang kubaca yang author notenya bilang kalo tuh fic dibikin khusus buat GaaNaruGaa days…

Ukuran tinggiku 175 or 170? Heheh. Itu di chap brapa, neng? Apa bener di chap 1?

Itachi bener-bener udah terbukti cinta mati ama Kyuu? Hmm, apa keputusannya yang nggak mau ngelepasin n ngebiarin Kyuubi bahagia dengan Gaara (yg udah saling suka) bisa dibilang cinta mati? Well, untuk hal ini kurasa tiap orang punya pendapat masing2~…

Apa untuk masuk psikologi perlu IQ yang tinggi? Whoa! Nggak juga, koq!

Gaara: Si Kape yang cuman 116 aja bisa masuk…

Kyuubi: Yeah, orang bodoh yang waktu SD pernah dua kali dapat nol di matematika macam dia aja bisa masuk, koq.

KP: Hey! Tapi, mid-test Kimiaku waktu SMP dulu dapet 100, koq!

Kyuubi: Cuma satu kali aja bangga! Lagian kebetulan aja waktu itu nggak ada soal hitungannya! Elo yang kuat di hapalan tentu aja lebih untung!

Gaara: Acuhin aja mereka. Intinya: Nggak perlu IQ tinggi buat masuk ke psikologi…

KP: Kasih list anggota Akatsuki? Hmm, karna diriku masih belum yakin siapa aja yg anggotanya… (*maklum, mikir sambil jalan*) kapan-kapan aja, yaaa?

Kyuu rasanya jadi manis banget di chap lalu? Wah, kayaqnya selera 'manis' kita sama deh~…

Non-con itu apa? Non-con alias non-consensual itu adalah hubungan yang jauh banget dari kata simbiosis mutualisme. Heheh. Well, singkatnya bersifat ngotot n paksaan dari pihak seme, lah... N sang uke sama sekali nggak suka dengan itu. Bisa dibilang rape itu adalah contohnya.

Aaah~, aku seneng. Ada juga beberapa pembaca yang nggak benci ama Matsuri-chan…

Apa Kyuu yg punya Sup-com bisa nyesal juga? Tergantung segede apa faktor yang sekiranya bisa bikin dia nyesel ituu…

Itachi yang ngebunuh Kurenai-san? Kenapa? Heheh. Nanti bakal tiba saatnya dijelasin, koq…

Lemonnya lucu? Wakakak!

Apa Gaara bakal benci ama Kyuu atas apa yang dilakuinnya ke dia n Matsuri. Of course, dong. Meski pelakunya is orang yg dia cintai, tetep aja keterlaluan, kan? Aku sangsi ada manusia yang bakal dengan gampangnya maafin orang yang udah ngerape dia n ngemutilasi jari pacarnya. Kalo pun ada orang begitu, bakal kukatain abnormal. Heheh… yang namanya baik hati sekali pun juga punya rambu, kan? ^^

Wah? Ada author senior yang lg heboh mengampanyekan 'Rape bukan mainan'? Hooo gitu ya? Aku gak tau itu… belum pernah nemu. Tapii, lemon con juga bukan mainan, kan? Aku lebih suka aja ama yang non-con karna bagiku lebih seru ketimbang yang con. Kalo bikin or ngebaca adegan lemon yg terlalu banyak 'desahan aneh'nya bikin dahiku berkedut kayaq iritasi, deh. Heheh. Tapi, kalo desahan sakit or rintihan, aku malah excited n menyeringai!

Gaara: Elo… abnormal…

KP: Habis mau diapain lagi! Kenyataannya gitu! Aku juga heran ama diriku sendiri, tau! Tapi daripada pusing-pusing mikirin kenapa, lebih baik dinikmati aja ke-enggaknormalan itu, kan?

Naruto: Pemirsa, jangan mau jadi subjectnya Kape, ya? Loe semua bisa makin miring kalo ama dia. Orang ini nggak pantes jadi psikolog.

Chara game Faveku di Tekken 5 siapa? Hmm, aku paling suka Ling Xiaoyu! Soalnya aku lebih jago kalo make dia! Enak digunain. Lincah banget. Tapi, kalo ngacuhin soal jago or enggak ngegunain karakter, aku paling suka Hwoarang n Jin Kazama, heheh. (yaoi-pair dari Tekken, neh). Apalagi hubungan ala rival di antara petarung jalanan n tuan muda itu rasanya seru aja!

Apa Sasuke bakal jadi detektif? Entahlah. Sasuke di sini lebih berminat jadi pengelola perusahaan game besar nanti kalo udah gedean (Kayaq Kaiba-corp di YGO). Sekarang sih doi gak tertarik ama prusahaan ortunya yang non-game itu. (Aku juga mau jadi pengelola perusahaan game!)

Gimana kira-kira bunyi ringtone nomer Sasuke di hape Naruto? Ada deeeh~

Req oneshot SasuNaru n ItaKyuu double-date? Usul ditampung…

Apa Kyuu bakal hormat ama 'calon mertuanya', Fugaku?

Kyuubi: No way.

*udah bisa bayangin hubungan 'kekeluargaan' si Kyuubi dengan Uchihas kalo dianya jadian ama Itachi?* ^^

KP: Si Gaara sakitnya jangan lama2 coz nggak ada dia nggak seru? Heheh. Di chap 41 dia bakal sadar, koq. Maybe…

Ngerasa dua chap lalu pendek? Hmm, chap 37 lalu tanpa bakom n balesan review ada 4214 words. Sedangkan buat chap 38 ada sekitar 4872 words. Apa itu termasuk pendek? Well, mungkin karna sebelumnya aku nulis lebih panjang dari itu kali yaa?

Tsunade, jiraiya, ama Orochi juga ikutan dalam fic ini? Ikutan koq. Dua di antaranya bahkan udah muncul. Tapi, gak jadi tkoh penting sih…

Sasu jadi kuat karna apa n berguru ke siapa? Hehe. Masih rahasia, dong. Mana seru kalo dikasi tau sekarang…?

Apa aku nonton anime hetalia axis power? Enggak tuh. Dulu sempet tertarik karna kayaqnya lumayan terkenal. Tapi, gitu baca synopsisnya pas mo ngedownload… jadi nggak tertarik lagi. Soalnya, nggak ada actionnya, sih! Kayaqnya lebih full di humornya, kan? Di genre yg tertulis gak ada 'action'. Aku lebih suka nonton anime yang ada unsur humor, action or mystery, psychologist, friendship, n nggak terlalu terpaku ke romance. Diriku kurang tertarik ama yang terlalu ringan. ^^

Ya contohnya aja kayaq ShamanKing, Naruto, Death Note, Bleach, Inuyasha, Saint Seiya (yg SS TheLostCanvas wajib ditonton ama Fujoshi!), Fullmetal Alchemist, Samurai X, Durarara, Conan, D Gray-man, YGO, etc!

Lemonnya kurang? Well, jangan terlalu berharap, yaa…?

Si Gaara bedegong? Wakakakak! Bedegong mananya? Dia mah cowok baik-baik atuh, neng~ (*ngibasin tangan kayaq banci*)

Kalo ada orang kayaq Kyuubi di dunia ini, u mau maksa dia jadi suami u? Hah? Why? Cwo liar macam itu nggak cocok ama cwe yang mentalnya lembut. U cuman bakal dibikin nangis tiap hari. Omongan n tindakannnya kasar, pula. Nggak cocok buat pendidikan anak kecil! Kyuubi sih lebih cocok ama cwo! Haha!

Sasu bakal lebih hebat dari Henshinnya Naru? Koq gitu? Bukannya aku gak suka banget ama dia? Haha! Aku emang benci ama Sasuke yang di Shippuuden. Benci banget aku ama sifat n pola pikirnya. Tapi, aku cinta dia yang sebelum Shippuuden (dia yg ngelindungi Naru dari Haku, dia yang nolongin Naru yg nyaris jatoh di sungai, Meski jutek tapi peduli, etc). Dia tokoh fave pertamaku di Naruto-series. (*slh satu cth dari cinta jadi benci, nih*). Naaah, karna dia adalah semenya Naruto di sini, sudah wajib hukumnya bagiku ngebikin dia lebih kuat! (*mana keren seme yang kalah kuat ama ukenya?*). Dia emang bakal jadi yang terkuat karna dialah Ultimate seme yang sesungguhnya di fic ini. Bahkan lebih dari Itachi, Kyuubi, juga Shukaku! Liat aja nanti! (*semangat membara*)

Pair yang paling kubenci siapa? Hmm, semua pair yang ukenya Sasuke (Plus semua pair yang ukenya Aizen dari Bleach. Sasuke n Aizen adalah ultimate seme faveku!^^).

Setuju nggak pair Sasusaku? Hmm, kalo ngomongin soal versi aslinya… aku kurang setuju. Sasuke nggak pantes ngedapetin Sakura or cewek mana pun. Tuh orang kerjaannya SELALU nyakitin orang2 yang menyayanginya. Kasian cewek2 itu. Karin juga jangan sampe! Aku jadi pengen Sasuke ngerasain gimana rasanya dijutekin n diacuhin ama cewek. Kalo ntar ada chara cwe yang benci ama dia, barulah aku setuju kalo si Sasuke ntar jadian ama cwe itu. Heheh. Lebih baik Sakuranya ama Sai aja. Hinata ama Naruto~.

Kapan crita Naru yang SMU dimulai? Beberapa chapter lagi… oh, ya. Menurut kalian, SasuNaru yg ntar SMA lebih baik dibikin jadi judul baru aja apa enggak? Kalo terus kuterusin dalam chapter2 HaH ini bakal kepanjangan, gak ya…?

Shino ama Lee (yg udah kutetapi cuman bakal jadi sohib) kasian dong nggak dapet pasangan? Ah, mreka ntar dapet pasangan juga koq. Tapi, straight. (Aneh jadinya kalo gay semua. Kurang 'berwarna').

Brapa lama si Kyuu bakal dikurung? Ntar juga tau~. MinaKushi mana? Ntar juga muncul~

Si Saso koq jadi kayaq cwe gitu? Cute? Ahahah! Bagiku, sorot mata, juga bulu mata lentiknya, n keahliannya 'main boneka' di versi asli itu emang mengesankan cwe, deh. Eh, tapi di fic ini dia masih termasuk cwo wajar, kan? Gak feminine2 banget, kan?

Gimana ceritanya orang kasar n gak pedulian macam Sasuke bisa suka ama kucing yang imut n manja? Heeey, gak semua kucing manja, tau. (*jadi inget ama beberapa bekas cakaran di tangan gara-gara kucing piaraan yg galak*). Wah, jangan salah ya? Orang yg kasar n gak pedulian ama sesama manusia, belum tentu begitu juga ama binatang. Bahkan ada manusia yang cuman baik ke binatang doang, tapi jahat ke sesamanya. Biasanya tipe2 orang kayaq gini tuh kesepian n susah percaya ama orang lain. Selain itu, orang kasar juga belum tentu nggak suka ama yang imut2.

Self talking kayaq Sasuke sampe2 senyum gaje n marah2 sendiri penyebab n akibatnya apa? Hmm… sekali lagi penyebabnya (kalo udah keseringan) adalah rasa kesepian, or hubungan sosialnya yang kurang bagus. Entah itu karna emang nggak punya temen deket, or mungkin karna nggak dia nggak puas ama kehidupan sosialnya. Hal itu bikin dia jadi lebih milih bicara ama diri sendiri, karna nggak punya or kurang bisa mempercayai temen or orang lain. Akibatnya? Yaa… terus2an suka bicara sendiri. Aku nggak bakal bilang kalo bakal gila. Karna itu emang belum tentu. Sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang masih punya temen khayalan di usia remaja ke atas. Faktor penyebabnya juga kurang lebih sama.

* * *

NEXT!


	40. Tertangkap?

KP: Chap ini tanpa bakomku n balesan review ada sekitar 3256 words…

* * *

**Chapter 40: Tertangkap**

**Warning: Chap ini ada gorenya. Tapi, like always… aku nggak ngefokusin ke mayatnya, koq. Tapi, lebih ke karakter pelaku di dekatnya. So, don't worry, gak usah ngeriii~… ^^

* * *

**

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Kamar 205, tempat Gaara dirawat.

Kankuro terlihat tergeletak nggak sadarkan diri di lantai. Temari juga begitu, hanya aja dianya pingsan di kursi, di samping Gaara. Seorang perawat yang kebetulan datang untuk ngeliat kondisi Gaara juga terkulai di dekat Kankuro.

"Wah? Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mendekatinya…" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek keliatan menepuk-nepuk lab-coat nya habis jongkok, lega. "Memang, ya? Yang namanya kerja sama bisa membuat tugas jadi lebih lancar…?" senyumnya, ke arah cowok lain yang lebih muda dari dia di belakang.

"Beh! Elo aja yang payah…" dengus Shukaku, di dekat pintu yang ditutup. Dia keliatan super bad-mood. Mata kuning ala kucingnya keliatan menajam. Dahinya berkedut-kedut dari tadi. Rambut coklat terang miliknya yang biasanya disisir rapi ke belakang, kini keliatan lolos dua helai dari jepitan klep emas di belakang lehernya. Buat ukuran Shukaku… lolos 2 helai itu termasuk nggak rapi.

"Kusut sekali wajahmu…" Utakata, pemuda dengan lab-coat tadi tertawa kecil. "Masih kesal karena harus berpakaian 'normal', ya…?"

Yep. Shukaku yang biasanya make pakaian serba panjang ala pendekar kungfu itu kini terpaksa make pakaian anak muda biasa. Kemeja putih dengan banyak restleting di bagian saku dada n sepanjang lengan, celana panjang coklat tebal, n sepatu kets putih.

Sebelumnya dia emang sempet make baju yang biasanya dia pake selama di Ame, ke jalan di kota Konoha. Tapi, dianya malah diliatin banyak orang n bahkan dimintai tanda tangan karna dikirain aktor laga yang mau syuting. Waktu pertama kali datang ke Konoha sih dia make lapisan coat tebal biasa karna dingin. So, orang lain emang nggak masalah ngeliatnya. Tapi, gitu lepas coat… langsung deh keliatan Chinese nya.

Sementara itu penampilan Yagura, Sanbi setianya, nggak berubah. Apa yang selalu dia pake termasuk normal, sih. Jaket bertudung hijau tua, n celana panjang bemotif tentara dengan warna hitam hijau. Plus sepatu boots hitam. Baik di Ame maupun di Konoha, penampilan ini masih termasuk wajar. So dia nggak perlu ganti baju. Paling kalo lagi di tempat umum, pemuda bertubuh bocah itu selalu make tudung dari jaketnya n jalan sambil nunduk ke bawah. Nyamarin bekas jahitan di pipi kirinya.

"Buruan, Rokubi. Sampe kapan loe mau di sini terus, hah?" desak Shukaku, masih nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Utakata angkat bahu, senyum. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih belum sadarkan diri di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Sebelumnya aku menduga bahwa Uchiha Itachi juga akan mengutus Anbu untuk melindunginya karna dia sudah tahu kalau pemuda ini juga salah satu anak Pein-sama. Sama seperti Sasori. Tapi… ternyata sama sekali tidak ada. Padahal menurut penyelidikan, mereka sudah saling kenal lho…" Dia ngambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku dalam lab-coat nya. Sebuah botol bening segede botol minyak kayu putih ukuran tanggung. "Haha~ Sepertinya… dia tidak disukai oleh Itachi-san, ya…?" Utakata ngebuka botol tsb n meminumkannya ke mulut Gaara.

"Ah, peduli ama-Hey! Loe kasih apa ke dia? Kalo Pein-sama sampe tau salah satu anaknya mati sebelum digembleng jadi kuat, kita yang bakal tamat, tau! Kalo matinya pas digembleng sih Pein-sama nggak peduli. Tapi, lain lagi masalahnya kalo dia mati sebelum itu!" omel sang Ichibi sambil ngerebut tuh botol, marah.

*Sekedar mengingatkan, Pein menginginkan anak kandungnya yang bener-bener kuatlah yang bakal jadi generasi penerusnya di dunia mafia nanti. Baginya, punya anak yang lemah n bodoh adalah suatu aib. So, dia bakal ngasih latihan ke semua anaknya, baik fisik, psikis, maupun intelegensi, buat jadi penerusnya yang pantas. N jika ada yang nggak tahan or bahkan mati dalam proses latihan kerasnya, itu bukan masalah.*

"Tenanglah…" Pemuda berambut polem hitam tadi angkat kedua tangan bagai ditodong, nenangin. "Aku cuma memberikan cairan penyembuh…"

"Cairan penyembuh…?"

"Memang sekilas tidak kelihatan…" Utakata ngambil botol kecil tadi dari tangan Shukaku, ngasih liat sisa cairan biru bening yang ada. "Tapi… di dalamnya ada ratusan nano-machine yang sudah kubuat khusus untuk memperbaiki dan mengganti segala macam jenis sel serta bagian tubuh lain yang tidak sehat. Hmm… apa perlu kujelaskan proses kerjanya?"

"Nggak perlu." Serobot Shukaku. "Intinya dia nggak bakal mati gara-gara itu, kan?"

"Absolutely not." Cowok tadi menggeleng. Raut muka are-you-kidding-me? keliatan jelas di wajahnya gitu ngedenger kalimat Shukaku tadi. "Ini malah justru akan menyembuhkannya. Lihat saja, besok pasti dia akan sadar dan sembuh total."

"Yeah, right…" sahut pemuda bermata kuning tajem tadi, boring. Dia nyabut infuse dari tangan Gaara. Sama sekali nggak gentle. Tapi, belum cukup buat ngebikin orang yang bersangkutan bangun.

"Hei, kau meragukanku, ya? Penemuanku ini benar-benar hebat, lho. Nano-machine di dalamnya sudah kudesain dengan bahan khusus sehingga bisa melebur bersamaan dengan organ dalam makhluk hidup. Dijamin aman. Kalau aku ikut andil dalam dunia kedokteran umum sekarang, aku pasti dapat penghargaan atas cairan luar biasa ini." Ucap Utakata dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Shukaku muterin bola matanya, nyaksiin ekspresi lebay itu. Yagura di belakangnya cuman diam aja sambil nunduk mainin yoyo.

"Aku memberinya nama: Elixir." Todong sang Rokubi, bangga. Makin ngacungin botol kecil tadi beberapa senti di depan wajah putih agak kuning ala Chinese-nya Shukaku.

"Elixir, huh…? Kayaqnya gue pernah denger …"

"Haha~. Namanya aku contek dari cairan penyembuh yang sering ada di game RPG. Yah, meski khasiatnya tidak sehebat dalam game yang akan sembuh dalam beberapa detik. Tapi-Whoa!" Kalimat Utakata kepotong gitu Shukaku mengangkat n memberikan tubuh Gaara untuk dibawa ama dia.

"Elo yang bawa dia."

"Ta-tapi… Shukaku-san-"

"Gue setuju ngebantuin elo ngedapetin kandidat lain nanti, si Sasori itu, dengan syarat elo yang bakal jadi 'pengangkut barang'." Serobot pemuda angkuh tsb. Utakata terperangah. "Kau ini~… jahat sekali sama orang yang lebih tua…"

"Cuma lahir 3 tahun lebih dulu dari gue aja belagu... Nggak usah sok tua deh loe…"

Kali ini sang Rokubi yang muterin bola mata.

"Permisi…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar 205 dibuka. Shukaku, Yagura, n Utakata sontak ngeliat ke arah orang yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Who is that?

Akasuna Sasori, pemirsa…

Cowok berambut merah satu ini emang udah berencana buat ngejenguk adek satu ayahnya itu pagi-pagi. Kali ini tanpa pacarnya. Sejak sehabis debat ama Itachi kemaren, dianya jadi pengen sendiri. Bahkan Deidara pun nggak digubrisnya. Secara nggak langsung, dia agak sebel juga ama pacar blondienya itu. Habis… kayaqnya tuh cowok ngedukung-ngedukung aja ama segala hal yang dilakuin Itachi, meski itu salah.

Deidara terlalu setia ama boss mereka. Nggak peduli dia benar atau salah. Beda dengan dirinya yang ngerasa super gak nyaman.

'Brugh!'

Parsel buah yang dibawanya buat ngebesuk jatoh begitu aja tanpa dia sadari. Matanya terbelalak ngeliat tiga orang asing di situ. Oh, wait. Salah satunya nggak asing buat dia.

"E-Elo…?" Kedua bola mata Sasori terbelalak takut ke arah Utakata yang tengah ngebopong Gaara di bahu.

"Wah? Apa ini yang namanya pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba?" Utakata nyengir ngeliat cowok tsb. "Belum dicari malah datang malah datang sendiri. Hai, lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasori-kun…? Sehat?"

Yang disapa diam, nggak bergerak. Terlalu shock!

"Sasori…?" ulang pemuda Chinese di sana. "Kandidat buruan loe…?" tanyanya ke sang Rokubi sambil tetap menatap cowok berwajah pucat di samping.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka dia malah akan datang sendiri ke sini. Aku baru mau menyiapkan umpan. Tapi dianya bahkan sudah datang sebelum umpan ini dipasang…" katanya, ngelirik ke arah Gaara bentar. Hal itu bisa langsung ngasih tau Sasori siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'umpan' dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Rasa takut Sasori langsung sirna ngeliat adeknya. Dia bergegas mendekati pemuda tsb n mau ngerebut Gaara balik. Tapi, kedua tangannya langsung ditahan ama Shukaku, di belakang.

"Aduh!"

Gitu ngeliat Sasori dalam bahaya, sepuluh Anbu yang diutus Itachi buat ngikutin n ngejagain dia pada bermunculan di kamar itu. Mereka mengelilingi tiga orang Ame tsb sambil ngacungin kunai n wakizashi, terutama ke arah Shukaku yang nahanin Sasori.

"No…" Sasori memejamkan matanya, keras. Biasanya situasi begini selalu diiringi ama pertumpahan darah. Dulu dia emang selalu berhasil diselamatkan oleh banyak Anbu yang ada. Tapi, di sisi lain… banyak juga Anbu yang mati karnanya. N semua itu hanya karna ngelawan satu orang Jinchuuriki, Utakata. Sekarang, dengan tambahan dua orang baru (Shukaku n Yagura) yang dia nggak tau kalo mereka termasuk Jinchuuriki juga or bukan, tetep bikin firasatnya jadi makin buruk.

"Aku memang sudah memperkirakan kalo anak ini spesial bagimu, Sasori-kun…" Utakata ngomong seolah nggak ada para Anbu di sekelilingnya. "Soalnya… kau menggunakan nama marga ibu kandungnya, Akasuna Karura-san, sebagai nama margamu di Konoha ini, sih… " Dia tertawa kecil sejenak. "Karura-san itu… pengasuhmu selama di Akatsuki sekaligus The Real Mother bagimu, kan?"

"…"

"Tidak heran kalo kau menyayangi anak dari Karura-san bagaikan adik kandungmu sendiri. Well… dia memang adikmu, sih… karna satu ayah…"

Sasori menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah yang ditahan. Utakata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Oke. Kita deal di sini, kan?" Shukaku kembali ngomong, bikin sang Rokubi angkat alis. "Gue udah ngebantuin elo ngedapetin kandidat yang jadi tugas loe buat dibawa ke Ame. Nih." Katanya, ngelepasin n ngedorong Sasori ke arah Utakata. Beberapa benda tajam langsung teracung ke lehernya, ngancem. Tapi, ekspresi cowok tadi nggak berubah. Tetep boring.

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu, Shukaku-san… " Utakata jadi kewalahan juga megangin Gaara di bahu kiri n menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasori dengan tangan satunya. "Kalo memang begitu, setidaknya kau harus membawa ini sendiri." Katanya, angkat sebelah bahu di mana Gaara berada pas bilang kata 'ini'.

"Che…"

Sasori pengen berontak. Mustinya itu bukan hal yang sulit karna dia cuma ditahanin dengan satu tangan. Tapi, dia takut kalo Gaara sampe kenapa-kenapa gara-gara ulahnya. Paling enggak, dia musti nurunin Gaara dulu dari bahu itu.

Sang Ichibi mau melangkah maju buat ngambil Gaara. Tapi, senjata-senjata di sekelilingnya yang makin merapat bikin gerakannya jadi terhenti. Dia menatap sosok-sosok bertopeng itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hati-hati, lho… " Tegur pemuda ber lab-coat. "Mungkin kalau cuma satu memang bukan masalah bagimu. Tapi, kalo mereka udah bekerja sama... akan sangat merepotkan…" katanya, inget pengalaman. Utakata emang selalu gagal ngebawa Sasori karna para Anbu ini hebat dalam kerja sama tim.

"Kalo gitu, bunuh aja mereka sebelum sempat kerja sama…" balas Shukaku, males. "Bagaimana caranya…? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Sahut pemuda berambut hitam tadi, setengah cemberut.

"Yagura. Habisi mereka sekaligus." Perintah Shukaku, datar.

"Baik. Shukaku-sama."

'CRATZSSH!'

Tiba-tiba dalam beberapa detik, sepuluh orang Anbu tsb ambruk terpotong-potong jadi beberapa bagian. Banyak benang-benang perak menyebar ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Sampe hampir menyerupai benang laba-laba raksasa. Hanya aja, semua itu cuma mengenai sepuluh orang tadi (*Temari, Kankuro, n perawat yang pingsan nggak ikutan terpotong*)

Banyak darah berceceran di mana-mana. Organ-organ dalam dari bagian badan yang terpotong hampir nggak berantakan n masih berada dalam 'lingkaran-lingkaran' dari potongan tubuh yang ada. Diliat dari bentuk potongan tulang yang ikutan teriris dalam sekejap tadi, termasuk tulang tengkorak kepala, bisa dipastikan kalo benang peraknya Yagura emang super tajem.

Bau darah yang tajam menyeruak. Sasori pun pingsan karna nggak kuat nyaksiin semua itu.

Kamar rumah sakit yang tadinya serba putih kini keliatan nyaris serba merah.

"Wow… level seorang Sanbi memang beda jauh, ya…?" Utakata berdecak kagum. Biasanya kalo dia yang lawan sendiri, para Anbu itu selalu aja berhasil memanggil bantuan sebelum sempet dia cegah n bikin dianya kewalahan mo ngebunuh mereka yang seolah nggak ada habisnya.

Pemuda tsb ngegeser dikit sebuah potongan lingkaran perut di dekat kakinya. Terlihat sekumpulan hati, empedu, lambung, pankreas, n usus yang nggak lengkap karna sebagian lagi ada di potongan badan yang lain.

'Grushk!'

Utakata menginjak sekumpulan organ dalam lingkaran badan tsb.

'Creshk! Crushk! Krashk!'

"Wahahaha! Bunyinya asyiiik~!" tawanya, sambil terus nginjak-nginjak semua organ sampe benyek n nggak nimbulin bunyi asyik lagi. Trus dia pindah mo nginjek organ lain.

"Stop!" Bentak Shukaku. "Hentikan itu. Loe kekanakan, ya?"

"Oups, sorry. Masa kecilku kurang bahagia~…" sahut Utakata, nyengir. Kembali nurunin kakinya yang tadi mo nginjek.

Tapi baru dua detik kemudian…

"OH, SHOOT!" Shukaku tereak lagi.

"Hey, kali ini aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" Protes pemuda ber lab-coat tadi.

Tampang Shukaku keliatan horror. Bukan karna mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Tapi karna noda-noda darah yang mengenai dirinya!

Dia baru sadar pas negur n ngeliat Utakata yang juga belepotan darah barusan.

"Ko-kotor~…?" Shukaku mengangkat kedua tangannya, gemetar. "Kotor banget…" Dia lalu menatap seluruh semua yang dikenakannya, bahkan sampe ke baju bagian belakangnya juga. Gelisah.

"Oh, great~. Dia mulai lagi…" Sang Rokubi ngehela nafas panjang.

Kedua bola mata kuning Shukaku terlihat membesar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kepala. Shock!

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Utakata memejamkan mata ngedenger teriakan super histeris barusan. Maunya sih nutupin kedua telinga kayaq yang dilakuin Yagura sekarang. Sayangnya dia nggak bisa. Kedua tangannya lagi megangin Gaara n Sasori, sih.

"Kotooor! Bauuuuu! Menjijikaaaaaan!"

"Sssshh! Shukaku-saaan~… suaramu menarik banyak perhatian. Kita bisa repot jadinya kalau banyak yang datang ke sini. " desis pemuda berambut hitam di sana. "Lho? Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia jadi makin terbengong-bengong ngeliat Shukaku yang ngelepasin semua pakaiannya yang kena noda darah. Trus cowok tadi ngambil lapisan dalam bed rumah sakit yang gak kena noda buat menutupi tubuh atletisnya, kayaq jubah.

"Gue nggak mau make baju kotor." Gerutu cowok Chinese tadi, jalan ke arah jendela sambil menghindari bercak-bercak darah di lantai dengan ekspresi jijik. Trus, doi ngelepasin sepatu n kaos kakinya yang ternyata juga kena noda.

Shukaku emang anti banget ama kotor. Dia juga rajin banget mandi. Bahkan sehari bisa berkali-kali sampe empat kali kalo dianya tiba-tiba jadi kotor karna suatu situasi. Yaa… kayaq situasi macam ini, nih. Dia emang bukan orang narsis yang suka dandan, cuman ultra-hyper-super-sangat enggak suka kotor doang, koq.

"Oh? Jadi kau lebih memilih telanjang daripada pake baju kotor? How impressive~… " puji Rokubi tadi, sarkastis. "Tapi… rambutmu juga kena darah, lho." Tunjuknya, santai.

Shukaku buru-buru mengambil ujung rambut panjangnya dari belakang. Mukanya horror lagi ngeliat rambut kesayangannya yang 'kotor'.

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!"

"Ssssshh! Ssssh!" Utakata kembali berdesis meminta dia diam, sementara Yagura nusuk kuping.

"Gue mau mandi! Mandi!" tereak cowok berjubah seprei tadi, histeris. "Gue juga musti creambath! Ah, sialan! Kotor banget!"

Dua orang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Ghaaaaah! Gue mau balik ke hoteeel!"

"Iya. Iya! Ayo sekarang kita pergi sebelum ada yang lihat!" seru Utakata, sambil ngangkat GaaSaso di kedua bahunya, plus ngembimbing Shukaku juga Yagura supaya kabur lewat jendela.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang berencana nganterin Naruto ke sekolah (*dia juga berencana mau bolos karna mau ngomong soal penting ke Itachi*) terjebak macet di jalan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil ngeliat ke sekeliling. Mobil n motor pada bejubel karna macet. Bunyi klakson di mana-mana. Oh, selain bunyi klakson, juga kedengaran sayup-sayup sirine polisi.

"Che. Ada rampok ato apa sih?" gerutu Sasuke, sebel. Dia benci banget ama yang namanya macet.

"Mungkin ada kecelakaan…?" duga remaja pirang di sampingnya. Doi ngebuka kaca jendela Ferrari hitam Sasuke n ngeluarin setengah badannya, ngelongok buat ngeliat.

Nggak jelas.

Banyak mobil di depan, sih!

"Oey, bahaya tau. Masuk." Sasuke menarik kembali cowok itu ke dalam n nekan tombol penutup otomatis kaca mobilnya.

"Habisnya… gue penasaran…" ucap Naruto, manyun. Sasuke ngehela nafas. Sebenernya dia juga penasaran kenapa bisa jadi macet gini.

Uchiha tsb nekan salah satu tombol dekat kemudinya yang bikin pola kotak di atap mobilnya membuka. "Uwooh? Gue baru tau kalo mobil loe ada giniannya…?" Naruto terpana, cerah. Cerah karna kena cahaya langit pagi dari 'lubang' kotak yang menerpa kepalanya (*disebut apa si?*).

Sasuke nggak ngejawab. Dia bangkit berdiri n ngeluarin sebagian badannya ke atas, mo ngeliat ke ujung sana.

"Aah? Curang! Gue juga kan mau liat!" Naruto ikutan berdesakan ngeluarin badannya juga.

"Ba-Baka! Sempit, tau! Turun sana!"

Sang Uzumaki bungsu ngejulurin lidahnya, ogah. Trus memicingkan matanya ke depan, serius mo ngeliat.

Situasi ini malah bikin Sasuke jadi susah buat fokus. Gimana enggak? Kejadian tadi pagi, di mana ada seorang pemuda telah ngebikin dia 'basah'. Sekarang, justru pemuda yang sama itu kini malah berdesakan di sampingnya. Sedekat ini! Wangi sabun n shampoo segar habis mandi yang dipake Naruto pun masih keciuman.

_Wanginya segar banget!_

_Man! Beda jauh ama gue yang nggak mandi! _

Yeah, Sasuke emang nggak mandi tadi. Nggak sempat!

Uchiha ini nggelengin kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Dia anak gue… anak gue… errh, maksudnya 'calon' anak gue… ya, calon anak… gue nggak mungkin 'basah' karna dia… oke? Nggak mungkin… yang tadi pagi itu cuma kebetulan…. Yep, cuma kebetulan…_

"Eh? Mobil-mobil polisi itu mengarah ke rumah sakit Konoha…" Dahi Naruto mengernyit ngeliatnya, sama sekali nggak sadar dengan kegundahan hati yang dialami ama cowok di sebelah karna dirinya.

Sasuke cuman bisa ber-hah?, balik ke realita.

Sekarang ini mereka emang ada di jalan raya dekat rumah sakit. Dari sini pun gedung RS yang gede keliatan jelas. Kalo mau ke SMP Konoha dari kediaman Uzumaki brothers emang selalu ngelewatin rumah sakit tsb.

Naruto yang rencananya bakal ngejenguk Gaara habis pulang sekolah, segera mindahin jadwalnya jadi ngejenguk sekarang. Perasaannya nggak enak.

"O-oey!"

Sasuke nggak sempet mencegahnya gitu cowok tadi bergegas ngebuka kaca jendela n keluar dari sana. Pintunya susah dibuka karna ada mobil lain tepat di sebelah, sih…

"Oey, tunggu!" Sang Uchiha berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum tuh anak meluncur. "Mau ke mana loe?"

"Ke Gaara… Gue cemas…" jawab Naruto, berusaha ngelepasin tangan yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Naruto. Di rumah sakit itu ada ratusan pasien. Belum tentu Gaara ada kaitannya dengan semua ini, kan? Bisa aja yang bermasalah tuh dokternya or ada penjahat yang kabur n masuk rumah sakit, terus-"

"Trus kalo misalnya penjahat kabur tadi masuk kamar Gaara n ngejadiin dia sandera, gimana!" sergah Uzumaki tadi, menepis pegangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Tapi kan belum tentu dia yang-"

"Tapi belum tentu juga bukan Gaara yang terlibat!" serobot sang blondie, cepat. "Pokoknya gue mau mastikan dia selamat!" Trus tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, dia segera meluncur di sela-sela macetnya mobil n motor dengan sepatu rodanya, menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke terperangah.

"Ck!"

Dia pun buru-buru matiin mesin mobil n menguncinya, trus keluar dari jendela yang sama ama Naruto tadi n menyusul.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berhasil menyusul Naruto yang mau masuk rumah sakit, tapi ditahan ama polisi yang bertugas.

"Izinkan saya masuk, Pak! Teman saya ada di dalam!" serunya, seiring dengan Sasuke yang baru nyampe, rada ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf, dik. Tapi untuk sementara orang luar dilarang masuk." Cegah Mas Polisi yang dipanggil 'pak' tadi, sabar. Beberapa rekannya juga lagi menangani hal yang sama kayaq gini. Banyak orang yang kenalannya dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha pada mendesak pengen masuk, mau tau kalo mereka baik-baik aja.

Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tenangan dari Naruto mulai bertanya. "Emangnya ada apa di dalam? Kenapa banyak polisi? Ada penjahat kabur ke sini?" Nada tanyanya kedengaran nyaris datar. Mas polisi beralih ke dia yang barusan nanya . Pandangan mata hitam khas Uchiha yang penuh tuntutan tsb seolah sanggup mendesaknya sampe ke ujung jurang hanya untuk ngedapetin jawaban.

Si Mas Polisi nelen ludah sejenak. Trus doi agak menunduk dikit n mencondongkan badannya buat berbisik di dekat telinga kiri Sasuke n telinga kanan Naruto. "Jangan disebarkan dulu, ya? Ada… pembunuhan di dalam."

SasuNaru terbelalak ngedengernya.

"Eh…? Pe-pembu… nuhan…?" Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Naruto jadi kerasa dingin. Mukanya pucat. Sasuke yang menyadari itu, buru-buru berusaha menghiburnya. "Tunggu dulu. Masih belum tentu Gaara yang terlibat. Kemungkinannya ratusan banding satu!" katanya, mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto. "Lagian, belum pasti juga pembunuhan itu terjadi di kamar pasien."

"Sebenarnya…. Pembunuhan itu terjadi di salah satu kamar pasien…"

Naruto tersentak, makin panik. Sasuke langsung ngedeath-glare Mas polisi yang barusan ngomong. Bikin orangnya jadi bergidik, takut.

"K-kamar pasiennya… nomer berapa…?" tanya Naruto, pelan tapi pasti. Sang polisi menatap remaja tsb, kasian ngeliat ekspresinya yang pucat. Doi ngegigit bibir bawahnya, ragu buat ngomong. Kalo dibiarin, kasian. Tapi, kalo dia ngasih tau n misalnya kamar lokasi pembunuhan tsb bukan kamar tempat temannya dirawat, seenggaknya dia bisa ngebikin pemuda blonde ini sedikit lega. Tapi, gimana kalo ternyata kamar itu kamar temannya?

"Kamar. Nomer. Berapa?" ulang Naruto. Kali ini disertai ama nada tegas plus pandangan tajem dari blue eyesnya yang biasanya selalu penuh keceriaan.

Sasuke diam. Dalam hati dia berharap kalo polisi ini bakal ngejawab dengan jawaban yang diharapkannya, yaitu bukan kamarnya Gaara. Dengan begitu Naruto nggak bakal secemas ini.

Mas Polisi nelen ludah sejenak sebelum akhirnya mutusin buat ngomong.

"Kamar… dua kosong lima."

Jawaban itu bikin Naruto langsung menerobos masuk police-line tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

Tu bi kontinyu…

* * *

**Sambungan balesan review

* * *

**

Apa ntar Kyuu bakal lebih kuat dari Itachi? Hmm, nope!

Apa aku punya email? Punya dong. Ada 7. Mau yang mana? (*nyengir*)

Sasuke berubah jadi sedikit lebih romantis di chap 38? Heee, gitu yaaa?

Kenapa Itachi gak langsung ngerape Kyuu,sih? Karna Itachi emang bukan orang yang sejahat itu. Tapi, dia juga bukan orang yang baik… heheh. Bingung, ya? Udah dia jelasin di chap 38, koq.

Translatekan ke b. indo? Hah? Yang fic ItaKyuu English yang sempet kupromosiin di chap lalu? Wueeeh~. No-no-no! Aku bisa kelepekan kalo nulisin itu ke b. indo. Detail banget! Lagian, yang nulis fic ForcedPleasure itu juga bukan aku, koq. Ngapain aku capek2 nransletin ficnya org laen?

Waaah, ada reviewers yang punya IQ 155 neh. Genius, dong? Sip! Ada yg mo kudiskusikan ama orang genius! (*kebetulan aku termasuk orang yg banyak tanya*). Ntar ku PM, deh. Jangan lupa dibales, yaaa?"

Ahahaha! Ada yang benci Itachi karna berbagai macam alasan yang ada, nih. Berbagai alasan macam apa, yaaa? Penasaran deh… (*kalo alesan bencimu ama Gaara or Kyuubi aku masih paham*)

Aku emang author gila? Lha? Emang siapa yang bilang aku author waras? Heheh…

Akhir cerita munculin Matsuri lagi? Oke.

KyuuGaa sobatan or sodaraan aja (kayaq NaruGaa?). Ditampuung…

Koq cerita sebelumnya beda ama yang diupdate sebelumnya? Masa? U bacanya loncat2 kaliii…

Itachi ngerasa rendah diri karna ngerasa dirinya 'hitam' makanya dia milih Kyuubi yang juga sama-sama 'hitam', bukan karna dia bener2 cinta ama Kyuubi? Wah, soal cintanya ke Kyuubi itu emang bener, koq. Kalo soal dia yang ngerasa rendah diri ama cewek emang iya. Dia ngerasa kalo dirinya nggak pantes lagi jadian ama cewek yang baginya bagai angel itu.

Hee? Pair paling mantep di SK mnurut u MarcoLyserg? Aaaa~ no. Bagiku yang mantep pisan tuh HaoYoh. Meski twincest, tapi mreka nggak twin2 banget. Masih gampang dibedain. Character mereka juga cocok. Apalagi pas keduanya bertarung. Uwoo! Keliatan banget betapa semenya Hao n betapa badassnya Yoh! Heheh! (*ditampar Anna*). Kalo Lyserg… dia bukan tipe uke yang kusuka. Dia tuh terlalu angel-type! Terlalu manis n baik! Pas dimarahin n ditampar Marco dia juga pasrah doang. Agh, kayaq masochist n tipe2 orang self injury.

Hmm, ibarat game fighting dengan arcade-mode... Aku lebih suka naklukin lawan (uke) dengan level difficulty yang Hardest! Kalo uke macam Lyserg, Sena-ES21, Sora-KH, Mikado-Drrr (mereka sejenis) bagaikan lawan level Easiest or seenggaknya Very Easy. Ciel dari Kuro aku juga kurang suka. Meski sifatnya badass, tapi dia lemah (sorry, Ciel~). Aku juga kurang tertarik ama pasangan pedo yang fisiknya keliatan beda jauh. Kalo fisiknya nggak keliatan terlalu jauh macam VincentCloud dari FF VII sih masih mending… (*Usia asli Vinnie udah 70an lebih, kan?*). So… yeah. ^^

Gaara jadi ngebunuh Kyuu? Hmm, nggak deh kayaqnya…

Jangan-jangan aku pernah ngebunuh orang? Haaa? Pertanyaan macam apa ituuu? TENTU AJA belum pernah… gimana sih u? Koq bisa ngira aku pernah ngebunuh orang…? Haha~

Fic super-lemon yg kurekomendasikan lalu kurang seru? Kyuunya kurang berontak? Itachi kurang galak nyiksanya? Suara desahannya kurang?

Whuat? Gila, baru kali ini aku denger ada yang bilang fic ForcedPleasure tuh masih 'kurang'. Emangnya ada fic lemon yang lebih super dari itu? Bisa kasih contoh? Kalo menurutku pribadi, itu termasuk seru coz ada mystery tentang pelaku sesungguhnya. Deskripsinya juga detail. Kyuubi juga udah cukup ngeberontak buat ukuran korban yg dibondage. Itachinya cukup galak dalam perbuatannya (bukan kata-kata). Soal desahan… aku emang gak mengharapkan part itu, so no problem. Heheh.

Kenapa sih orang suka buat fanfic yaoi? Kalo ditanya kenapa suka… ya karna emang suka, dong~. If u yang ditanya kenapa u suka ama makanan manis, u bakal ngejawab apa? Ya karna u suka ama rasa manis itu kan? Intinya emang karna suka. Walau menurut u enak, belum tentu menurut org lain jg sama.

Knapa gak straight aja? Mnurut u orang yg begitu kurang menghargai prempuan?

Knapa gak straight? Karna aku lebih suka ama yaoi. Kurang menghargai prempuan? Ah, masa?. Crita straight sekalipun bisa dibilang kurang menghargai perempuan. Menghargai or not, smua itu tergantung ama isi ceritanya, kan?

Seharusnya brpikir kalo pasangannya ama sesama cwo semua, manusia bisa punah. Ahaha! I know. Aku sndiri juga bahkan pernah bilang kalimat yang sama ke org lain. So? Kalo udah terlanjur cinta musti gimana? Brubah haluan itu nggak mudah, lho. Kalo u emang bener2 peduli banget ama orang2 macam ini, ayo bantu para fujo n gay asli brubah. Jangan cuman bilang soal salah benar doang. Kasih solusi juga dong. Ada, nggaaaak?

Lagian, cepet or lambat manusia juga bakal punah. Biar dunia ini isinya orang straight semua, kalo bumi hancur, punahlah semuanya. Darou~?

Kan bisa aja org'2 terpengaruh dengan tulisan yang bertemakan 'homo', lalu merasa orientasi seksualnya berubah. Gimana kalo sampai begitu?

Terpengaruh or enggak, itu tergantung keputusan tiap-tiap orang. Sama halnya dengan legenda tentang buah terlarang di surga. Makan tuh buah or enggak, tergantung keputusan manusianya juga, kan? Toh, para pelakunya sendiri yang bakal nanggung akibatnya. Trus sekarang menurut u gimana? Menebang pohon terlarang itu? Apa itu bukan berarti kurang ajar ama yang nyiptain pohon tsb, hmmm?

Naruto jarang henshin sekarang? Yeah, karna emang belum perlu.

Hee? Nggak ngerti superiority complex? Singkatnya… sifat orang dengan prinsip 'Gue selalu benar, gue nggak pernah salah.' Itu lah Sup-com. Kalo Sis-com or Bro-com, rasa sayang yang yang ke-overan terhadap sodara cewek (sister-complex) or sodara cowok (brother complex).

Heheh. Nggak suka uke yang terlalu girly, ya? Ahaha! Sama! Aku juga, sejak tertarik ama badass uke, jadi gak suka ama girly/cute-uke. Makanya ini ntar si Naruto bakal jadi badass juga. N frekuensi henshinnya jadi cwe juga jadi kurang banget, kan?

Tokoh2 di Naruto yang kuanggap uke siapa aja? Hmm, baca profileku aja, ya? Udah ku-list semua tuh! (Eh, Itachi juga termasuk. ^^).

Umur n agamaku? Aaaah, rahasiaaaa~

Itachi yg bertarung ama Kyuubi di Uni tuh pake baju apa? U mau ngegambarin? Yattaaa! Ada yang mo ngegambarin!

Hmm, pake baju apa? Terserah aja deh. Yang pastinya ciri khas Itachi di sini, dia suka make apa pun yang warnanya hitam putih. Okelah, ntar kapan2 kuemail u. ^^

Ngarepin kemampuan lemonku meningkat di lemon selanjutnya? Hai, Sensei! Mohon bimbingannya! *semangat* Hehehe~ *nyengir mesum*

Twitter, FB, Blog, aku gak punyaaa… yang pake nama KucingPerak baik di FB, Blok, maupun twitter, dll itu bukan punyakuuu~

Sasuke jangan terlalu dibuat OOC? Wahahah! Eh, nggak bisa (*Diesh!*).

Boleh ngambil gaya tulisanku? Eeeeeh? Jangaaaan! Kalo diambil nggak boleeeh! Tapi, kalo ditiru boleh, koq. Heheh. Hey, ngambil n niru itu beda, kan? ^^ Kalo 'diambil' kan jadinya ilang~?

Minta tolong aku cariin nama buat 3 nama buat kucing imut u? Well… Max, Rex, n Zax. Gimana?

Naruto: Nama apaan tuh?

Sasuke: 'Wax' aja sekali, buat ngepel…

KP: Heeey, tengkyu2 udah ngucapin happy birthday buatku~, walau aku gak terlalu suka hari ultah karna emang yang namanya ulang tahun itu nggak ada alias nggak ada tahun yang berulang. Ngerayain ultah sama aja kayaq ngerayain waktu makin dekatnya kematian kita. Tanggal birthday mustinya jadi hari berkabung, bukannya hari bahagia…

Kyuubi: halah! Toh, elo nraktir sobat2 loe juga karnanya…

KP: Itu lebih karna tradisi…

Itachi di sini cenderung hampir lebih perfect dari Sasuke. Lalu apa kelebihan Sasuke mnurutku sbg pmbuat HaH? Sasuke di sini lebih 'baik' (kalo misalnya Naru cinta ama org lain, dia bakal merelakannya bahagia dengan org itu. N dianya siap berkorban demi orang yang dia suka). Dia juga ntar lebih tangguh dari Itachi. Mungkin dia emang masih kalah cerdas dri kakaknya, tapi dia juga nggak bego. Soal 'hati' di antara para seme dalam fic ini, Sasukelah yang paling baik!

Kalo SasuItaKyuu termasuk jenius, apa alasan dia nggak lompat kelas kayaq Gaara? Wah, Sasuke nggak termasuk jenius, koq. (sori, chap 1 belum ku-edit). Liat aja di chap undercover. Aku tulis IQnya 120. Termasuk cerdas, tapi bukan jenius. Kalo Itachi n Kyuu… mereka masih punya kelemahan di beberapa mata pelajaran lain, koq (kayaq Sasuke yang lemah di pelajaran seni. Kalo Kyuubi lemahnya di MTK, kalo ngitung banyak selalu pake kalkulator*untuk senasib ama author*. Kalo Itachi… sama kayaq adeknya). Kyuubi n Itachi geniusnya di bidang2 tertentu aja. Kalo Gaara, jeniusnya seimbang di semua bidang!

Kamar yang digunain Kyuu di basement Uchiha emang udah ada dari dulu. Khusus buat ngangkep para 'pengganggu' keluarga Uchiha. Semua hal soal 'dibalik layar' *termasuk Anbu* ditangani ama Itachi. So, nggak semua penghuni Uchiha Residence tau lokasi itu. Cuman 'orang2 penting' aja yg tau.

Gimana kalo update 2 chap, yang satu khusus cerita yg satunya lagi khusus balesan review? Bakomku juga seru? Heee…? Gimana pendapat yang laen? Apa musti kutulis chapter khusus balesan rev setiap kali update?

Semester n umurku rahasiaaa~ (cape deh…)

Kejadian pas my bro yang nabrak pager tuh apa aku udah ada di Malang? Ho-oh…

Ortuku emang sibuk, apa ortuku pnya tambang emas n minyak? What? (U ngeduga gitu karna mreka di Kalimantan, ya?) Ahahahaha! Bukan! Bukaaan! Wah, u terpengaruh ama Fugaku di fic ini, yaa?

Suka Korean Drama? Hm, aku lebih suka Japanes drama. Trutama yg intinya bukan romance macam Gokusen, My Boss My Hero, Crow's Zero, Kurosagi, Yamada Taro Monogatari, etc.

Kalo Korea, aku lebih suka dance mereka. Trutama Suju dalam Don't Don itu. ^^ keren…

Apa aku terpaksa bikin lemon di chap lalu Coz aku slalu blg kalo gak suka ama yg full of romantisme? Soalnya semi lemon yg kutulis kayaq anak kecil yg baru belajar something n kata2nya pun lucu?

Ahaha! Brengsek loe~! (Oups, aku bilang 'brengsek' di sini sambil ketawa, lhoo~ ^^. Gak marah, koq). Yang namanya lemon kan gak pasti romantis, neng. Buatku, yang namanya romantis tuh lebih ke kata2 yang terlalu puitis, n full of rayuan. Begono… . yah, yang semacam 'walau matahari hancur sekalipun, cintaku padamu tak akan sirna dan akan tetap abadi selamanya, meski maut memisahkan kita' gitu. Ilfeel gw. Hmm, ada juga yg tanpa kalimat cantik macam itu tapi kesannya tetep romantic, yaaa kayaq lemon consensual. Tapi, kalo lemon rape… jauh dari kata romantic n kesannya lebih ke arah fighting. Aku suka~.

Gaara: Elo sinting!

KP: Oh, typoku emang banyak! Malah ada yang emang typo tapi gak kuanggep typo lagi… heheh… Thanks 4 reminds me.

* * *

Ayo belajar! Belajar! Musim ujian kan nih?

Nih kukasi tau dikit cara belajarku dulu. Well, belum tentu bakal manjur, seh...:

Baca materi belajar u keras2 sambil rekam lewat kaset kosong or hape. Trus pas mau tidur, dengerin lagi suara u sendiri. Itu sifatnya hampir sama dengan hypnosis...


End file.
